HASTA EL ULTIMO CONFIN DE LA TIERRA
by ALINARE
Summary: Última parte que cierra con carácter definitivo la trilogía de Alma Atormentada dedicada a Candy, Candy en un universo alternativo a la serie.
1. UNA IMPREVISTA DESAPARICION

ADVERTENCIA PREVIA DEL AUTOR:

Esta obra contiene algunas licencias históricas para ambientar la trama, que no se corresponden necesariamente con el curso normal, de los acontecimientos de la época, ocurridos en los lugares donde está ambientada esta novela, si bien se basan libremente en hechos y acontecimientos reales, que si tuvieron lugar. En ningún caso se pretende crear polémica u ofender al lector. Cuanto está narrado aquí está redactado, desde el máximo respeto y consideración.

HASTA EL ULTIMO CONFIN DE LA TIERRA

UNA IMPREVISTA DESAPARICION

1

Richard Harris contemplaba el mar que se extendía más allá de su línea de visión. Sus pies calzados con botas de suave ante, empujaron involuntariamente algunas piedrecillas que estaban junto a su puntera hacia el agua al moverse imprevistamente hacia delante. Sostenía entre sus dedos crispados y sudorosos un sobre que desprendía un suave y leve aroma a canela y fragancias que le recordaron a una persona, cuyo rastro se había perdido en una tierra tan inaccesible como lejana, tan exótica como hermosa, tan gélida como peligrosa.

-Katia, querida mía –se dijo el joven mientras sus manos se removían inquietas, aprisionadas por los guantes de fino paño estrujando la carta que le anunciaba el retorno de la mujer de la que se había enamorado tan apasionada como profundamente, a su país de origen por un asunto que requería toda su atención y suscitaba los principales temores de la muchacha. Richard levantó nuevamente el papel, blanco de sus lágrimas e iras entreveradas con el temor más horrísono por la suerte de la persona amada, y lo releyó por enésima vez:

"Querido Richard.

Sé que cuando leas esto, te causaré un gran disgusto y un pesar inadmisible se adueñará de tu alma, casi tanto o más que la mía, pero no tengo más remedio que emprender el retorno a la tierra de mis padres, al hogar de mis antepasados. Mi padre ha dejado de enviarme noticias suyas y estoy muy preocupada por su suerte. Temo por su vida y los acontecimientos en mi país se han ido sucediendo vertiginosamente, de forma que he tomado una decisión: ir en su busca y tratar de sacarlo de allí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Perdóname querido mío, pero tengo que hacer esto. Debo de encontrar a mi padre y regresar con él a Estados Unidos. Solo entonces, nos casaremos y te prometo compensar con creces todo el dolor que tan injustamente te he inflingido con mi marcha. Por favor no me busques. La situación en mi patria no es proclive para que ciudadanos extranjeros viajen hasta ella. Se están produciendo muchas detenciones y solo el Hacedor sabe cuantos horrores más, nos puede deparar el impredecible curso de los acontecimientos. No temas por mí. Retornaré a tu lado. Pensaré en ti todos los días, y cada día rezaré por ti. También me apena tener que aplazar nuestro compromiso, pero te prometo que cuando regrese nada volverá a separarnos.

Tu amada que no dejará jamás de quererte, con afecto:

Katia".

Pero Richard Harris no era de los que se resignaban a quedarse llorando en un rincón su pesar ni a lamentarse mientras se lamía las profundas heridas que la decisión de Katia le había infringido en su alma. El joven se caló el sombrero con gesto de determinación y guardando la aciaga misiva de su novia en el interior de su gabán verde, negó con la cabeza mientras la silueta de un gran buque de línea se situaba delante de su línea de visión, entrando por la bocana del puerto.

-No Katia, no puedes pedirme algo semejante, sobre todo cuando nuestra boda iba a tener lugar dentro de dos semanas. No me resigno a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, por lo que yo también he tomado una decisión.

Richard habló lentamente pero con voz queda sin importarle que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor cargados con maletas e imbuidos de una prisa que parecía conducir sus pasos casi sin ningún tipo de lógica aparente se le quedara mirando, porque el joven estaba exteriorizando sus más íntimos pensamientos prácticamente sin darse cuenta, aunque aquella circunstancia de ser observado no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Richard se giró sobre los talones de sus botas y comenzó a caminar sin prisa pero con decisión hacia las oficinas de la compañía naviera Blue Sky. La carta de Katia le pesaba como si una losa de granito se hubiera abatido sobre sus hombros amenazando con aplastarle bajo ella. Ante él se erguía un edificio encalado de dos plantas rematado por un tejado pintado en azul y con aparatosos aleros. Sobre la arcada que rodeaba al edificio, figuraban grandes rótulos con caracteres blancos sobre fondo azul que anunciaban que aquella construcción era la sede principal de las oficinas de la compañía naviera. Richard preguntó a un hombre con abrigo oscuro y entrado en carnes, por las taquillas y cuando obtuvo la información que precisaba orientado por el transeúnte, cuya amabilidad contrastaba con la hosquedad y el mutismo de la masa gris y silenciosa que abarrotaba los muelles con destino hacia el viejo Mundo o aguardando a alguien que arriaba al Nuevo, gestionó la adquisición de un pasaje de ida para cruzando los mares, viajar hasta el país de origen de su prometida. Cuando lo tuvo entre las manos, ante sus ojos, el joven leyó el escueto texto que enunciaba su próximo destino, a un mundo de distancia, casi en el último confín de la Tierra, o al menos al él se le antojaba que una tierra tan remota y que por no haber pisado nunca, le resultaba ignota forzosamente debía de encontrarse en el punto más equidistante y perdido del globo.

-Rusia –leyó esta vez en silencio, porque no deseaba ser el centro de atención de los apurados y poco comunicativos viajeros que en aquella fría mañana de Enero de 1920, caminaban embozados en sus largos abrigos o envueltos en sus largas bufandas para guarecerse del intenso frío reinante que azotaba el puerto de Nueva York.

Richard se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños cortos y lustrosos tras retirar el sombrero de sus sienes y echó una ojeada a su reloj. Faltaban aun dos horas para que el Alexandría, el buque que realizaría la larguísima singladura prácticamente sin escalas hasta San Petersburgo, levase anclas con destino a aquel país tan desconocido como inmenso.

Se había devanado los sesos, intentando buscar una excusa que le permitiera permanecer tanto tiempo apartado de su trabajo, desde que Katia le hubiera dejado aquella triste y escueta nota poniéndole al corriente de su imprevista partida. Sin embargo, el destino, que tantas veces se afana en atormentarnos, como de tendernos puentes de plata e imprevistas ayudas cuando así lo considera conveniente, dispuso una para Richard que sin duda le facilitaría sus descabellados propósitos. Su jefe había pedido voluntarios para cubrir la marcha de los últimos acontecimientos que sacudían el enorme estado y Richard se presentó el primero, para asombro y admiración de sus compañeros y disgusto de su jefe, el cual no era muy proclive a que uno de sus mejores reporteros partiera hacia un destino tan alejado y correr el riesgo de quedarse sin un gran profesional y mejor amigo. El Wall Street Tribune no sería el mismo tras la partida de uno de sus periodistas más incisivos y afamados. Como nadie más parecía dispuesto a aventurarse en una empresa tan arriesgada como incierta, y el jefe no quiso presionar más a sus empleados, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Richard con cierto embarazo. Se preguntó si sería buena idea destacar a un periodista hasta una urbe tan alejada y desconocida para un norteamericano como el voluntarioso y en apariencia audaz joven. Por supuesto, John Tempert desconocía que bajo las intenciones de Richard se escondían otras que seguramente habrían desagradado a su jefe, de haberlas conocido pormenorizadamente y por anticipado.

Se daba el caso de que la misión de Richard como reportero en Rusia no tenía un plazo límite, o una duración concreta de tiempo. John Temper, el director del Wall Street Tribune solo le había exigido dos condiciones para desempeñar su trabajo.

La primera que enviara las noticias más impactantes y de rabiosa actualidad que fuera capaz de cubrir. La otra era que volviera de una pieza, entero y sano y salvo. El periódico cubriría una parte de sus gastos, pero cuando los fondos otorgados por John se terminaran, Richard debería depender exclusivamente de sus propias fuentes de financiación. Richard no era rico, pero procedía de una familia bien situada y contrariamente a lo que pudiera pensarse, su padre había apoyado con dedicación y entusiasmo el que su hijo se dedicara al periodismo, brindándole todo su apoyo, aunque su familia prefería que se abriera paso en la vida por su cuenta. No obstante, Richard había necesitado de la ayuda de sus padres. Su madre lloró al saber que el joven e intrépido reportero se dirigía a un destino tan distante, pero terminó por aceptarlo. Por mucho que le doliera, su hijo se había hecho mayor y debía de buscar sus propias metas, aunque a Richard le avergonzara tener que recurrir a la ayuda monetaria de su padre para poder sufragar un viaje tan largo como incierto. Su padre le entregó el dinero solicitado junto con un abrazo y la imperiosa petición, de que regresara lo antes posible. El Wall Street Tribune no era un tabloide excesivamente afamado que pudiera decirse, aunque intentaba abrirse un hueco en el cada vez más saturado y competitivo mercado editorial de la Gran Manzana. John Temper abrigaba esperanzas y grandes sueños de que las crónicas de Richard consiguiesen aumentar la tirada del modesto diario y por ende, las ventas de sus ejemplares, pero su exiguo presupuesto no permitía grandes dispendios, por lo que el joven se vio en la tesitura de pedir el apoyo paterno para poder realizar el viaje.

Al hilo de sus recuerdos y retornando de ellos, Richard asintió mientras el helado ambiente que se respiraba en la rada del puerto de la ciudad le arrancó algunas bocanadas de aliento, que se disolvieron con rapidez en el aire cortante como un cuchillo. Se fue fijando meticulosamente en todas las naves de pasajeros, que estaban atracadas junto al gran espigón de hormigón, recientemente construido e inaugurado a toda prisa, hasta que su búsqueda finalizó. Ante sus ojos grises que brillaban levemente bajo los cabellos castaños cortados a cepillo, se erguía orgulloso un buque de línea, cuyo casco de un negro brillante con una cenefa azul en la parte superior parecía darle la bienvenida. Asintió y deletreó las letras del nombre del buque para asegurarse de que era el suyo:

-Alexandría, al fin te he encontrado –dijo para sus adentros.

Y se puso a caminar en círculos para combatir el frío. Pese a que aun faltase poco más de hora y media para que el barco zarpara decidió quedarse allí, para ser el primero en subir a bordo tan pronto como la escala fuera aproximada a la mole del gran barco. Consultó su reloj de pulsera nuevamente, mientras la impaciencia le devoraba y para hacer tiempo se puso a pasear a arriba y abajo, mientras impetraba al tiempo para que avanzara más deprisa. Un niño acompañado por un perro de aguas se le quedó mirando fijamente aunque la perentoria llamada de sus padres, y los ladridos de su mascota hicieron que pronto le ignorasen, confundiéndose ambos en la incesante marea humana que llenaba el puerto con su frenético vaivén. Poco a poco otros pasajeros que aguardaban la partida del Alexandria se fueron aproximando a la nave con la misma intención de Richard de viajar hasta San Petersburgo.

2

La señora Pony releyó nuevamente la carta que le había enviado su sobrino poco antes de partir. Fuera del Hogar de Pony y de sus pequeños pupilos, la anciana y buena señora no tenía demasiados familiares que pudieran tenerse como tales. Volvió a calarse los anteojos redondos de gruesos cristales sobre sus ojos pequeños y vivaces y saltó ágilmente de una línea a otra, de párrafo en párrafo, de palabra en palabra hasta que nuevamente se volvió a topar con la emotiva despedida del joven y su firme como colofón a aquellas extensas líneas que explicaban la razón por la que el hombre había optado por atravesar el Atlántico para dirigirse hacia un país tan remoto y lejano. Martha, notó como sus ojos se humedecían cuando algo salado y cálido se desbordó por el borde de sus anteojos y empezó a gotear sobre su austero vestido gris. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa de madera que presidía el salón principal del hospicio, en cuya chimenea ardía un alegre y acogedor fuego que invitaba a concentrarse en torno a él, para guarecerse de los rigores del crudo invierno que estaba azotando aquella parte del país. La anciana depositó su mejilla sobre la palma rugosa de la mano izquierda y adoptando una actitud pensativa y entristecida se preguntó porqué había tenido que hacer algo así. Richard era como un hijo para ella, y a fin de cuentas, el joven suplía la carencia de uno que hubiera culminado y llenado de dicha su vida, aunque la valerosa y abnegada mujer había preferido seguir el camino que su corazón le dictaba, y movida por el altruismo dedicarse por entero al cuidado de los demás, especialmente los seres más desválidos y desprotegidos, los niños. Recordó como durante una mañana de invierno como aquella, la intuición y la perspicacia de entonces el pequeño Tom, les permitieron descubrir en el exterior del edificio y sometidos a los rigores del frío helador que soplaba fuera con toda su crudeza, a dos preciosas niñas de las que se hicieron cargo y que iluminarían sus vidas. Martha había llorado muy pocas veces en su vida, no porque fuera una persona insensible o incapaz de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, si no porque no deseaba transmitir su tristeza y apatía en momentos como aquel a los niños, intranquilizándoles innecesariamente. Desenvolverse durante todo el día y parte de la noche, entre veinte pequeños con cara de felicidad y esbozar una sempiterna sonrisa en los labios no era fácil precisamente, y Martha había derramado amargas lágrimas en el momento en que Candy fue adoptada por la familia Legan, aunque no en la calidad de lo que tanto sus bondadosas madres, como la propia e ilusionada muchacha rubia esperaba. Y ahora estaba allí, a solas en la quietud del salón del humilde hospicio, con la misiva del joven periodista entre los dedos y lamentando amargamente que el joven estuviera a esas horas rumbo a un país, donde los acontecimientos eran tan inciertos como los conocimientos que se tenían acerca de él.

-Rusia –musitó la anciana haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su llanto, no fuera que alguno de los niños la sorprendiera llorando –Richard, mi querido niño, ¿ por qué tú también has tenido que irte tan lejos ?

La hermana María que continuaba haciendo gala de una fina intuición y un extraordinario sentido de la clarividencia, entró en la estancia con dos tazas de humeante café en la mano y caminó al encuentro de su amiga, esgrimiéndolas una en cada mano. Depositó uno de los recipientes junto a la atribulada Martha que asintió agradeciendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, el apoyo de la religiosa.

-Perdóneme hermana María, por esta escena –dijo Martha avergonzada de haber cedido a sus emociones y haberse desahogado de aquella manera.

La hermana María dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, muy próxima a la de la señora Pony y pasó un brazo por la espalda encorvada de Martha. Sonrió a la anciana y dijo con voz dulce mientras intentaba levantar el decaido ánimo de la mujer:

-Martha, no hay ningún problema en reconocer nuestras limitaciones humanas y ceder a los sentimientos. De lo contrario no seríamos personas. Y es lo que nos sitúa más cerca de nuestro Señor.

Martha asintió introduciendo un dedo bajo la montura de sus gafas para enjugarse algunas lágrimas que se resistían a abandonar su faz. Sonrió más reconfortada. No sabía como podía conseguirlo, pero la hermana María tenía la virtud de aquietar los ánimos devolviéndoles la paz, y aliviar la tristeza que en algunas ocasiones asaltaba a alguno de sus niños. Richard la había visitado el mes pasado y aunque ya era un adulto plenamente consciente de sus decisiones y con la vida prácticamente resuelta, Martha no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, como le sucedía de vez en cuando con Candy.

-Ya estoy mejor hermana, a veces me asaltan pensamientos tristes.

Martha le tendió a su amiga la carta que había estado leyendo porque no tenía ganas de hablar demasiado. La monja la examinó en pocos minutos y cuando terminó de hacerlo, la dobló cuidadosamente introduciéndola en el sobre sepia en que estaba alojada. Frunció los finos y bien definidos labios y dijo:

-Martha, no debería preocuparse tanto. Richard es un joven responsable y sabrá salir adelante. Encontrará a Katia, a su padre y volverán sanos y salvos.

Martha se irguió lentamente. El paso de los años se hacía evidente sobre su cuerpo, pero aun se encontraba en plena forma para asumir con dedicación las duras pero reconfortantes tareas que debía de emprender para mantener el hospicio plenamente operativo y cubrir las necesidades de los niños. La anciana caminó hasta un espejo que se hallaba situado junto a la chimenea y contempló su reflejo. Las facciones amables y bondadosas, los cabellos grises recogidos en su sempiterno moño, sus gafas redondas que le conferían aspecto de búho sabio en opinión de algunos de los niños y que enmarcaban sus ojos vivaces y cálidos. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia la repisa situada sobre la chimenea en la que crepitaban unas llamas de vivos colores rojizos y amarillos y observó la fotografía de Candy sonriendo deslumbrante y observando a la cámara con aquellos deslumbrantes zafiros sobre los cabellos rubios y revueltos. A la derecha de aquella entrañable foto, había otra en la que la muchacha posaba con su marido y sus dos hijos con expresión afable y enamorada. Y colgada de la pared de madera que se hallaba a su izquierda había otro retrato donde Candy, Mark, Haltoran, Carlos y un numeroso y nutrido grupo de personas entre las que Martha identificó a los padres adoptivos de Candy, así como a Eleonor Baker, ahora Eleonor Anderson, la madre biológica de Candy, a Stear o a Anthony entre otros se habían fotografiado haría no más de un mes, con la silueta del entrañable edificio del Hogar de Pony como telón de fondo. Y destacando por encima de sus cabezas, sonriendo a su modo y levantando su mano izquierda a modo de saludo, se podía adivinar a Mermadon que continuaba trabajando al servicio de los Legan.

-Estas fotos me traen tantos recuerdos –dijo Martha exhalando un largo y melancólico suspiro.

La señora Pony recordó como fue testigo junto con su inseparable y animosa amiga de la llegada de Mark a la vida de Candy, evocó como Eleonor Baker se pasaba por el hospicio siempre que podía para cuidar de su hija a escondidas del riguroso y ávaro jefe de la mísera compañía teatral para la que trabajaba intentando abrirse camino en la vida, pensó en el momento en que el padre de Mark, aquel hombre afable y de facciones idénticas a las de Mark, había ido a parar al hospicio donde le brindaron ayuda y apoyo. Y fue ella la que le comunicó las señas de Candy al enterarse del tremendo secreto que involuntariamente desvelara entre las pertenencias del hombre al que en un primer momento, ambas mujeres tomaron por un mendigo humilde y desvalido, de triste apariencia.

-Sí Martha –dijo la hermana María caminando hasta situarse a su lado y contemplar juntas las fotos cargadas de historia y detrás de cada una de las cuales había un relato, un recuerdo o un hecho que no ser porque había sucedido, nadie sería capaz siquiera de concebir.

-Estos retratos han capturado algunos de los momentos más desconcertantes de nuestras vidas, en especial la de nuestra pequeña niña –comentó la religiosa con aire distraído mientras sus ojos adoptaban una mirada evocadora.

-A veces me planteo que habría sucedido si Mark, y sus extraños amigos, incluido ese hombre metálico no hubieran aparecido y no me refiero a aquel día tan horroroso en la que esos hombres de negro pusieron a nuestros niños en peligro –declaró Martha horrorizándose de solo pensarlo.

-Candy habría sido muy desgraciada querida amiga –dijo la monja, tomando la taza de porcelana por la fina y delgada asa, y tomando un sorbo de la reconfortante bebida. Martha la imitó y aunque en un primer momento creyó que el te estaría frío, debido al largo tiempo que había transcurrido desde que la hermana María, lo trajera humeante de la cocina, se sorprendió gratamente, porque aun continuaba caliente, pero no tanto que hirviera.

-Sin Mark, nuestra pequeña se habría sentido muy desgraciada. Lo único que lamento es que esto nos acarreara a veces tantos problemas y sinsabores, -comentó estremeciéndose al rememorar alguno de esos aciagos contratiempos -pero me alegra infinitamente que Candy sea tan feliz, casada con él y madre de dos preciosos niños.

Martha se había sentado y reposó sus anchas y encallecidas manos por el efecto de tantos años de trabajo desinteresado sobre el deslucido mantel con motivos florales, que cubría la mesa camilla. Recordó otro triste y duro episodio protagonizado por un gansters sin escrúpulos que se había encaprichado de Candy y que Eliza había conocido durante un oscuro periodo de su vida, en la que la disipación y el vicio más absolutos camparon a sus anchas, hasta que el amor de Haltoran primero y luego el de Tom, con quien se había casado concibiendo dos hijos, la habían alejado de ese camino de perdición y probablemente sin retorno.

La religiosa extendió su mano sobre el mantel y enlazó la de su amiga sobre el mantel. Ambas se observaron en silencio y Martha sintió que su pesar se desvanecía gradualmente. Entonces un par de niños entraron en el comedor, seguidos de varios más y una alegre algarabía infantil llenó el hasta hacía unos momentos, silencioso y apagado ambiente que reinaba en la estancia. La hermana María se irguió y asintiendo dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa sobre el griterío y el pequeño bosque de manos infantiles alzadas, reclamando el almuerzo:

-Tened paciencia pequeños, en seguida os preparemos un rico desayuno –decía la señora Pony alzando las manos e imponiendo un respetuoso silencio. Los niños adoraban literalmente a aquellas dos abnegadas mujeres que humildemente habían dedicado su vida a una buena causa.

Martha se puso en pie de un salto y mirando a sus pequeños que para ella eran como sus hijos sonrió y exclamó con una inflexión entusiasta en su voz:

-Pongámonos manos a la obra hermana. Tenemos que hacer que nuestros niños crezcan sanos y fuertes.

La hermana María asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. De vez en cuando, se turnaban en el cuidado de los niños y para vigilar que los más pequeños no hicieran alguna trastada que pudiera suponer un peligro para ellos y así mantenerlos controlados y vigilados. Mientras una de las mujeres se hacía cargo de los pequeños, la otra cocinaba a buen ritmo. Ambas se habían entretenido demasiado hablando, cosa que casi nunca ocurría ya que tanto la señora Pony, como la hermana María, mantenían una estricta puntualidad y exactitud a la hora de cumplir con los rigurosos horarios de cada trabajo específico, por lo que se les había echado encima la hora del desayuno de los niños. Llevar un hospicio y estar al cuidado de veinte niños, cada uno de ellos con sus peculiaridades y necesidades no era un camino de rosas, pero tanto Martha como la hermana María lo recorrían gustosas y felices, pese a que aquellas rosas a veces clavaran sus afiladas espinas en su carne. Cuando las cosas se aquietaban en el pequeño salón de madera y los niños permanecían tranquilos, normalmente asistidos por algunos de los más mayores y responsables, que desempeñaban admirablemente el cometido que se les asignaba de cuidar de los más pequeños, las dos se reunían en la cocina para aunar esfuerzos. Martha echaba de menos a Candy por su buena mano y disposición para con los niños, pero ahora debía ocuparse de sus propios hijos y de su marido, así como sacar adelante su propio hogar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como le era posible y sus obligaciones se lo permitían, Candy literalmente volaba hasta el entrañable edificio, donde pasara su infancia y parte de su adolescencia para visitar un lugar tan cargado de recuerdos y vivencias para ella. Allí transcurrió su niñez, allí aprendió las duras responsabilidades de la vida, allí conoció a su verdadera madre, allí fue adoptada por una familia que tras someterla a una durísima prueba, la acogió en su seno ganándose su afecto y su perdón…y allí se enamoró perdidamente de un muchacho cuya vida hasta ese instante, había sido según que aspectos, más dura y árida que la suya propia procedente de una realidad tan ajena y distante, como diametralmente opuesta y distinta a la de Candy.

4

Marianne intentaba coger entre sus pequeñas pero ágiles manos al escurridizo ruiseñor de vivos colores, que cada vez se alejaba más de ella, realizando pequeños saltos sobre la rama, que pendía sobre el lago, como si se estuviera burlando de ella. La niña esbozó un gesto de contrariedad, cuando el ruiseñor batió las alas y se puso a entonar un melódico canto que la extasió pero alejándose de ella, negándose a posarse en la mano que la alegre y vivaracha niña le ofrecía, confiada en que aceptara su amistad. En el suelo, al pie del árbol y mirándola con sus grandes y reflexivos ojos verdes, herencia de Candy, Maikel seguía los movimientos de su hermana con gesto de preocupación. e intentaba disuadir a su hermana de que continuara su precario avance sobre la quebradiza rama, aunque sabía que era tarea vana. Marianne había heredado el carácter decidido y la audacia de Candy, y pronto había aprendido a trepar a los árboles auspiciada por la joven y hermosa madre, que no obstante a veces veía con preocupación como Marianne iba más allá de todos los límites de la más elemental y mínima precaución.

-Mary, ten cuidado, estás arriesgándote demasiado –le dijo su hermano, haciendo aspavientos para que descendiera de una vez del árbol.

A veces su hermano empleaba aquel diminutivo que tanto le gustaba a la chica, porque su nombre le parecía demasiado formal y aristocrático y normalmente respondía con alegres muestras de afecto cuando su hermano se dirigía a ella de aquella manera, pero en esos momentos en que su único afán era hacerse con el pequeño pájaro se llevó el dedo índice a los sonrosados labios y le exigió que bajara la voz para no espantar al ruiseñor nuevamente:

-Psssss, no hables tan alto –susurró Marianne desde la delgada rama, que empezaba a cimbrearse peligrosamente sobre el lago central de Lakewood bajo su peso –vas a ahuyentarle.

Maikel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y negó con la cabeza, enojado por la cabezonería de su hermana. Si volvía a empaparse el vestido y regresaba calada de agua hasta las cejas a la mansión, su madre volvería a regañarle a él, porque el niño se había irrogado la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, cometido que cumplía orgullosamente y que Candy le había asignado. Maikel se mesó los cabellos negros cortados pulcramente a la altura de la nuca y comenzó a dar vueltas nervioso en torno, al añoso y arrugado tronco del árbol. Aunque había pocas cosas que realmente podían alterar el calmado y reflexivo carácter de Maikel, aquella era una de ellas. El contemplar como su hermana se afanaba en ponerse en peligro por una cabezonería le estaba sacando de sus casillas. El ruiseñor batió las alas y empezó a moverse nuevamente, y cuando creyó que el ave remontaría el vuelo dejando a su hermana con dos palmos de narices, para su asombro, el ruiseñor avanzó mansamente hasta la muñeca de Marianne y se posó en ella para alborozo de la niña que pretendió ver en aquel gesto del pájaro, una muestra de su atractivo y gracia personal. Marianne había desarrollado muy pronto un casi innato gusto por la coquetería y su aspecto personal, aun sin caer en la altanería o un desmedido afán de protagonismo. Para Maikel aquel en apariencia inocente hecho, encerraba una verdad más prosaica y oscura. El iridium que su padre llevaba en las venas se había transmitido en cierta forma a su descendencia, y aunque por el momento no parecía haber dado muestras de manifestar las ominosas y horrísonas síntomas de su acción, en el organismo de ambos hermanos, ello no quería decir que la sustancia por el momento latente, no fuera a hacerlo en un futuro. Marianne ignoraba completamente los detalles de la negra sangre emergiendo de su padre o las llamaradas que Mark podía desprender a voluntad a través de sus muñecas, pero Maikel si lo sabía. Nadie le había informado de ello, pero la excepcional inteligencia del niño había ido atando cabos y recabando pruebas que le permitieron sacar conclusiones acertadas y deducir por si mismo, la tremenda verdad que el cuerpo de su padre encerraba. Quizás la diminuta ave se sintiera atraída por algún tipo de emanación silenciosa y no letal del iridium, de la que Marianne no tenía la menor constancia, como cuando sus padres, poco después de llegar al siglo XXI, se detuvieron en un hermoso paraje a las afueras de la ciudad donde Candy sufriera una serie de experiencias no demasiado gratas para ella. Algunos conejos y cervatillos rodearon a Mark, con actitud amistosa que no podía dar crédito como aquellos animales se le acercaran tan mansamente sin experimentar el menor temor hacia el joven.

-Mary por favor, no hagas tonterías. Baja por favor –exclamó Maikel casi a punto de gritar cuando la niña empezó a removerse y agitarse sin poder contener su alegría al comprobar como el ruiseñor parecía haberse encariñado de ella –esto no le hará ninguna gracia a mamá como se entere –dijo intentando disuadirla, aunque sabía que sería tarea vana.

Debido a los enérgicos embates de la niña sobre la ya de por si debilitada rama, esta terminó por partirse con un crujido seco y Marianne terminó por precipitarse al vacío mientras una expresión de horror se pintaba en su rostro de muñeca.

-¡Mary, hermana nooo¡ -chilló Maikel corriendo hacia ella para tratar de recibirla al vuelo entre sus brazos que extendió precipitadamente a modo de improvisado colchón. Aparte de la privilegiada inteligencia que ambos hermanos habían recibido como improvisado don y regalo del iridium, el chico recibió una prodigiosa agilidad que le permitió situarse bajo las frondosas ramas del árbol en cuestión de pocos segundos, antes de que Marianne se zambullera en las calmadas y aquietadas aguas del lago, del que partía un caudaloso río que terminaba a su vez en una embravecida catarata, la misma de cuya enfurecida corriente rescatara su padre a su madre según los relatos que la hermosa muchacha les contaba poco antes de que se durmieran profundamente, a modo de cuentos de hadas. Marianne los tomaba literalmente como tal, aplaudiendo con grandes palmadas cada historia que Candy les relataba antes de despedirles con un amoroso beso y apagar la luz. Protegido por la oscuridad de la habitación, algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de los ojos verdes de Maikel que presentía que aquellos bellos relatos eran algo más que una elaborada fantasía que su hermosa y dulce madre les narraba para que sus sueños fueran conciliadores y felices. Todas aquellas reflexiones pasaron por la mente de Maikel a la velocidad del rayo, mientras su hermana se precipitaba gritando sobre sus brazos. En el peor de los casos, de no haber podido alcanzarla a tiempo, la niña habría ido a parar al agua que habría amortiguado su caída, pero su hermoso vestido de tafetán y muselina, encargado especialmente por su madre a imagen de los que ella solía llevar a un destacado sastre de Chicago, quedaría arruinado por la mojadura, y no era la primera vez, que debido a las travesuras de Marianne tal extremo sucedía. Maikel aguantó a pie firme y flexionó las rodillas para soportar mejor el impacto que el recibir el cuerpo de su hermana en caída libre, supondría para él, aunque afortunadamente logró frenar su caída, impidiendo de paso que fuera a parar al lago. Cuando la depositó sana y salva sobre la hierba, Marianne bajó la cabeza esperando recibir entre avergonzada y tímida, la regañina que sin duda su hermano, pese a ser dos años menor que ella, le echaría. Pero en esos momentos, la única preocupación de ella era la suerte que podía haber corrido el ruiseñor que en un instintivo y mal entendido ademán de protección, cerró sus dedos en torno al pajarito chafándole sin intención de hacerle daño, las delicadas articulaciones de una de sus cortas alas. El ave intentó emprender el vuelo animado por la niña, pero para su disgusto y horror, el ruiseñor se estrelló pesadamente contra el suelo, aunque afortunadamente la mullida y ubérrima hierba que crecía en los frondosos jardines de Lakewood amortiguó el impacto. Maikel se agachó y recogió al desmayado animal del suelo, entre las exhortaciones de su hermana de que tuviera cuidado con la frágil, ave. Marianne se movía agitadamente en torno suyo y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Maikel masajeó suavemente el pecho del ave consiguiendo reanimarla, aunque examinó con detenimiento su ala, que adoptaba una postura extraña y forzada. Con un gesto de contrariedad, anunció a su hermana la infausta nueva que tenía que darle:

-Se ha roto el ala Mary, cuando caíste debiste sin querer apretar el puño y la presión de tus dedos ha debido cascarle los huesos de esta zona –dijo señalándole con su dedo índice el lugar donde el ala del pájaro se curvaba extrañamente- puede que se recupere, pero esta lesión es más seria de lo que parece.

-¿ Quieres, quieres, quieres decir que acaso no volverá a volar ? –preguntó con gesto aterrado la niña, que se llevó ambas manos a los labios mientras sus cabellos rubios se removían inquietos con el vaivén de su cuerpo.

Maikel desvió la cabeza, apenado. Odiaba tener que ser tan franco y dar noticias tristes, especialmente a su hermana. Sabía que la pequeña pillaría un berrinche que ni siquiera la buena disposición de Candy lograran tal vez calmar, a menos que realizara una acción que provocaría a buen seguro el desagrado de sus padres, en especial de Candy si llegaba a enterarse de aquello. Con un suspiro de resignación, Maikel entornó los ojos de un verde casi tan intenso como las pupilas esmeraldas de su madre, y cubrió al ruiseñor con su mano izquierda, mientras lo sostenía sobre la palma de la derecha. Se concentró y un leve brillo anaranjado surgió de sus dedos entrelazados mientras Marianne se recogía la vaporosa falda de su vestido verde, dudando de si moverse para interrumpir a su hermano o permanecer donde estaba, presenciando aquel raro prodigio. Al cabo de un minuto, Maikel separó las manos y el ruiseñor batió sus alas volando en cerrados círculos en torno a Marianne posándose sobre su hombro derecho. La niña sintió que una desbordante alegría en la que se entreveraba la más honda y vivida admiración por su hermano menor salía de su pecho. Emocionada abrazó a Maikel llorando y cubriéndole de lágrimas. El niño dejó que su hermana se desahogara y cuando estuvo más calmada, se apartó de ella lentamente. Ella le interrogó, mirándole con sus profundos y asombrados ojos negros, como había hecho aquello,

-Es un truco de magia –dijo el pequeño, molesto consigo mismo por tener que mentir a su hermana, pero no le quedaba más remedio- de una magia especial y muy poderosa.

Sabedor de que la inminente y siguiente reacción de la niña en cuanto llegasen a la mansión y se encontrasen con Candy, conmigo o cualquier otro habitante de la misma, sería contarlo con exacerbado entusiasmo y todo lujo de detalles, se apresuró a hablar antes que ella, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermana y le decía con voz muy seria y circunspecta:

-Mary, debes prometerme que no le contarás nada de esto a nadie. Mamá se pondría muy triste si llega a averiguarlo. No es conveniente que lo sepa. Y no me preguntes porqué, aunque puede que algún día te lo explique.

-Pero –dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros y a punto de protestar vivamente, pero el gesto serio de su hermano no dejaba lugar a dudas -¿ ni siquiera a tío Maikel, o a tío Stear ?

-A nadie cariño, -recalcó Maikel enfáticamente- ni siquiera a papá. Esto es un secreto que debe quedar entre nosotros, ¿ te haces cargo, verdad ?

La niña dudó de nuevo. Era tan feliz hacía tan solo unos instantes que deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos la dicha que le embargaba, pero no quería por otra parte desairar a su hermano, y menos después de que hubiera sanado la articulación rota del ave con la prodigiosa facultad que le proporcionaba el iridium. Marianne bajó la cabeza y aunque su carita esbozó una mueca de disgusto, asintió aceptando resignadamente el imperativo mandato de su hermano, que no admitía réplica alguna.

-Está bien Maikel, será como tú digas, no diré nada a nadie, te lo prometo.

El niño exhaló un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. Sabía que su hermana no le defraudaría y menos estando en deuda con él por conseguir curar al malogrado ruiseñor.

Entonces escucharon una voz en la lejanía, que procedente desde la mole señorial y altiva de mármol blanco, que era la mansión Legan, les reclamaba. Una figura grácil y esbelta avanzaba hacia ellos envuelta en un vestido de muselina con volantes, y de amplias y flotantes formas, que realzaba su escultural figura. Candy buscaba a sus hijos y les requería a su lado, para que tomaran el té y merendasen en su compañía, y en la de sus padres adoptivos.

-Es mamá, nos está buscando –palmoteó Marianne con alegría mientras el ruiseñor saltaba sobre su hombro, piando alegremente, como refrendando el entusiasmo de su nueva amiga, y en sintonía con Marianne.

-Vamos –le dijo Maikel dedicándola una cautivadora sonrisa, mientras la tomaba de la mano izquierda- pero ya sabes, de esto ni una palabra a nadie, y menos a mamá, ¿ de acuerdo ? –añadió guiñándola un ojo, para restar seriedad y dramatismo a su voz imbuida de cierto dramatismo.

Marianne realizó un ademán de cerrar sus labios con una imaginaria cremallera, lo cual suscitó la hilaridad de su hermano. Poco después, ambos niños corrieron al encuentro de Candy con la que se fundieron en un largo abrazo, para acto seguido, caminar cogidos de la mano, uno a cada lado, de la hermosa y elegante dama de cabellos rubios dispuestos en coletas adornadas con lazos y deslumbrantes ojos verdes, hacia la mansión donde el abuelo Ernest y la abuela Helen estarían aguardándoles con impaciencia. Tal vez, los abuelos Bryan y Eleonor fueran a visitarles también, reuniéndose con ellos más tarde.

5

Mientras Candy y sus hijos tomaban el te en el salón principal de la mansión en compañía de Eleonor y de Helen, Mark permanecía encerrado en su despacho tratando de ultimar los detalles de algunos acuerdos comerciales recientemente cerrados con varias importantes empresas y firmas comerciales, que reportarían notables dividendos a los Andrew, incrementando aun más, si cabía su enorme fortuna. Mark se había convertido en un exitoso hombre de negocios gracias al asesoramiento que entre yo, Haltoran y Mermadon le prestábamos para, en parte vencer su reticencia a adentrarse en los intrincados vericuetos de la burocracia, y en parte por el amor de su esposa que permanecía en el piso de abajo, hablando animadamente con Helen y su madre Eleonor mientras Maikel y Marianne leían en silencio algunos libros de aventuras y novelas, que Ernest les había traído al regreso de su último viaje de negocios. Candy se preguntó porqué Mark tardaba tanto en bajar y convino en que su marido trabajaba demasiado, intentando dirigir el enorme entramado comercial que había pasado de manos de Albert a las suyas, convirtiéndole en un hombre acaudalado e inmensamente rico. La joven dama se quedó pensativa unos instantes sosteniendo entre sus dedos enguantados la taza de porcelana que humeaba levemente, mientras Dorothy, ascendida recientemente a ama de llaves, controlaba atentamente la más mínima necesidad de sus señores, aunque para Candy aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños y que aun conservaba la ondulante y sinuosa trenza que caía sobre su espalda, siempre sería su amiga. Junto a la imponente chimenea que presidía el gran salón de la planta baja, Ernest y Bryan departían afablemente intercambiando experiencias de sus respectivas actividades laborales. Ernest continuaba al frente de la exitosa empresa de patentes que fundase con Haltoran, que en aquel lejano entonces salía con Eliza y Bryan había abierto una consulta de cierto renombre en la ciudad cercana, a la que cada vez más acudían clientes más influyentes y acaudalados sorprendidos por la habilidad de aquel joven y cortés galeno de modales impecables. Irónicamente, pese a que Bryan era médico tuvo que pasar nuevamente por la tesitura de obtener la titulación en medicina porque uno de los inconvenientes para un viajero del tiempo, que tanto padre como hijo habían tenido ocasión de experimentar era que nacías a una nueva época que no era la tuya, y que debías comenzar a labrarte una identidad totalmente distinta, por mucho que conservaras tu nombre y tu esencia y personalidad básicas. Contó con el apoyo de su esposa Eleonor y tras un tiempo relativamente breve, se convirtió en médico por segunda vez. En esos momentos, la voz de Eleonor sacó a la muchacha de su ensimismamiento. Candy parpadeó brevemente sorprendiéndose de que se hubiera abstraído de tal modo de la realidad y observó a su madre con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Lejos quedaron los días de la dura por inesperada confesión que la entonces exitosa actriz le hiciera en la semipenumbra de su camerino enmarcado en un teatro revolucionado por su imprevisto desmayo, al descubrir a su hija en compañía de un joven, admirando su actuación desde un palco. Candy no era capaz de guardar rencor en su corazón a nadie, especialmente si esa persona o personas, se arrepentían de veras de sus pasadas ofensas. Si había perdonado a Neal y a Eliza no podía por menos, que abrir su corazón y otorgar su cariño a su madre.

-Perdona madre, pero estaba pensando en Mark –dijo dirigiendo sus pupilas verdes hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver a través del mismo a su marido trabajando en el silencio de su despacho, ansiando con terminar con todo el papeleo para reunirse con su esposa y sus hijos, pese a que Mermadon estuviera arriba junto con él, ayudándole con la contabilidad y los balances.

Helen corrigió la leve inclinación de su elegante sombrero rematado por plumas de faisán y declaró:

-Candy, tu marido trabaja demasiado. Debería dejar de enterrarse durante tanto tiempo en su gabinete de trabajo y distraerse un poco más.

En presencia de Eleonor, y por respeto a la bella dama, Helen evitaba hacer uso de su prerrogativa como madre adoptiva de la muchacha, pese a que ansiaba llamar hija a Candy, aunque la antigua diva del teatro le había dejado claro por activa y por pasiva, que no se sentiría molesta si Helen reclamaba su posición como madre ante la encantadora muchacha. La amistad entre ambas mujeres había ido creciendo y afianzándose desde los ominosos y aciagos días de la Gran Guerra, en la que Candy y Annie, por amor a sus respectivos maridos marcharon al frente siguiendo a Mark y a Haltoran negándose en redondo a separarse de ellos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Carlos entró anunciando mi llegada, mientras dos de sus hijos se aferraban a sus piernas y a su espalda para atraer la atención de su padre. Dorothy le contempló con orgullo, aunque permaneció rígidamente cuadrada y embutida en su austero traje oscuro, fiel a la importancia que su nuevo cargo de responsabilidad requería y evitando abalanzarse sobre su marido. Cuando su jornada de trabajo terminase, los abrazos y los besos ocuparían durante horas al bueno de Carlos.

-Señora Legan, señorita Anderson, el señor Maikel Parents está aquí.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras un revuelo hizo que los libros y las novelas que los niños estaban leyendo salieran despedidos por toda la estancia. Marianne se abalanzó corriendo contra mí saltando a mis brazos y propiciando que mi sombrero de fieltro cayera al suelo, aunque afortunadamente Dorothy me lo recogió enseguida. Maikel más calmado y mesurado avanzó hasta mí y me saludó formalmente estrechando mi mano. La callada formalidad del niño contrastaba vivamente con la enérgica vitalidad de su hermana, que no cesaba de agarrarse a mi cuello y gritar alegremente:

-Tío Maikel, tío Maikel.

Candy corrió a mi encuentro y me echó un cable , sosteniendo a su hija en brazos mientras me miraba con ojos encendidos. Se alegraba sobremanera de verme. Me preguntó por Clara, aunque mi prometida había ido a la ciudad en compañía de unos tíos suyos para tomarse medidas con vistas a la confección de su vestido de novia. Nos habíamos prometido hacía solo algunos días aunque todavía no habíamos hecho público nuestro compromiso. Mark la convirtió en miembro de pleno derecho de los Andrew para que las rígidas convenciones sociales de la época no se cebasen con la bella muchacha, dado que hasta hacía no demasiado, mi novia había sido sirvienta en casa de los Cattwray, aunque yo sabía que las clases altas nunca aceptarían entre sus filas a una persona que no hubiera nacido en el seno de la más rancia aristocracia. Aquello entristecía a Clara pero yo le quitaba importancia, diciéndola que solo eran convencionalismos que en nada podrían empañar nuestra futura felicidad, aunque en mi caso había algo que si conseguía hacerlo un poco. Seguía manteniendo un secreto sentimiento por Candy, aunque quería a Clara y estaba dispuesto a sentar la cabeza con ella, después algunas turbulentas y agitadas relaciones anteriores, que terminaron por hacer aguas.

Una vez que Marianne se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre, liberándome de sus abrazos, y con la ayuda de Carlos fue introduciendo desde el coche aparcado junto al umbral principal de la mansión varias cajas envueltas en papel de regalo y con grandes lazos de colores que hicieron la delicias de Marianne que batió palmas entusiasmadas. También noté como los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban al recibir los suyos. Parecía no obstante, que algo le preocupaba, algo que no se atrevía a confesar o que tal vez no podía sacar a la luz, pese a que tal vez deseara fervientemente hacerlo. Ambos cruzamos una mirada con aire de complicidad. En ese momento Candy se irguió y tomando una bandeja plateada que relumbraba bajo las recargadas y voluminosas arañas de cristal que iluminaban el salón depositó algunos alimentos en la misma con la intención de subírselos a Mark y con el firme propósito de sacarlo de la penumbra de su despacho aunque fuera a rastras. Helen y Eleonor se ofrecieron casi al mismo tiempo para ayudarla, lo cual provocó su hilaridad por la inesperada coincidencia en las intenciones de ambas damas, pero Candy declinó amablemente su ofrecimiento.

-No importa, yo me ocupo. A ver si este cabezota de marido mío se aviene a dejar hasta mañana todos esos libros contables y los documentos que maneja –bromeó Candy agitada por una risa queda.

Mientras el salón se llenaba con la algarabía de los gritos infantiles, admirando los regalos que había traído para los dos hermanos y estos se los enseñaban orgullosos a sus abuelos, Candy ascendió la escalinata principal de la mansión sosteniendo con sumo cuidado contra su regazo, la charola repleta de viandas y destinada a Mark. Tras atravesar el pavimento de baldosas de mármol azul, excusándose ante su familia, subió los peldaños notando el tacto de la suave alfombra roja que cubría la escalinata y se orientó por el dédalo de pasillos que coincidía hacia el despacho de Mark. El joven había optado por instalar sus dependencias de trabajo en la mansión de los padres adoptivos de Candy para estar más cerca de su esposa, ya que por otro lado la gran mansión de Lakewood se le antojaba demasiado ostentosa y grande, pese a que la tía abuela hubiera deseado que se instalaran allí de acuerdo a la nueva y predominante posición de Mark, al frente de la familia Andrew, aunque la anciana que pasaba buena parte del día en sus aposentos privados no estaba del todo solo. Anthony y Natasha vivían allí, pero apenas se acercaban por la mansión Legan. Aunque Anthony tenía una buena relación con Candy, aun no había superado del todo el recuerdo de su malogrado y desdichado amor por la joven rubia, aunque gracias a Natasha había recobrado buena parte de su antigua alegría y aprendido a aceptar que Candy estaba enamorada de otro hombre por mucho que le pesase. Enterrarse en vida como en un primer momento había pretendido, desentendiéndose de hasta de sus rosas, que se hubieran marchitado ineluctablemente de no ser por los cuidados del señor Wittman no era la solución. Llevar una solitaria vida de ermitaño en la que por abandonarse, dejó hasta de acicalarse y recortar sus cabellos desoyendo los desesperados ruegos de la tía abuela y de sus primos porque saliera y se relacionase con gente no era lo mejor, cosa que le costó reconocer, aunque era hasta cierto punto lógico, que el muchacho hubiera tomado tan drástica determinación.

Candy llegó finalmente hasta la puerta de caoba con grandes rectángulos ornamentales y picó levemente en la puerta con la mano derecha procurando mantener en precario equilibrio la bandeja con la otra. Se oyeron unos pasos amortiguados y la imponente mole de Mermadon abrió la puerta de doble batiente, saludándola cortésmente con su voz meliflua, apartándose lo suficiente, para que Candy pudiera pasar. Mark, enfundado en un albornoz morado, salió a su encuentro como impulsado por un resorte al descubrir la luminosa presencia de su esposa llenando el lúgubre y cargado ambiente del despacho y ambos se fundieron en un largo abrazo rematado por un apasionado beso. Mark se había cortado los cabellos y utilizaba gafas, pese a que no las necesitase en modo alguno, para evitar cansar la vista durante las largas y tediosas horas de revisión de cientos y cientos de documentos. Intuyendo que los esposos precisarian de intimidad y necesitado de reponer sus reservas de energía, habló con voz queda para no sobresaltarles:

-Señor Anderson, ¿ me da su permiso para retirarme ? Necesito recargar mis baterías.

Mark consultó el carrillón que se erguía junto a un estante de roble literalmente atestado de libros y gruesos volúmenes, con Candy aun aferrada a él. Asintió y tras quitarse las gafas que dejó sobre su escritorio, se masajeó los párpados. Había trabajado durante mucho tiempo y por ese día sería más que suficiente.

-De acuerdo Mermadon, ve. Supongo que todos necesitamos un descanso –dijo Mark para alegría de Candy, que por lo menos dejaría aquellos áridos y densos libros para el día siguiente.

Una vez que el robot se hubo marchado, Mark caminó con su esposa hasta el imponente sillón de cuero negro repujado que presidía el gran escritorio atestado de papeles y se sentó ante el disgusto de su esposa, que creyó que continuaría trabajando.

-Solo voy a hacer unas pocas anotaciones y bajaremos cariño –dijo besándola en los cabellos rubios, mientras ponía ante él la bandeja con comida, que Mark empezó a probar con deleite porque estaba verdaderamente hambriento. Candy se sentó en sus rodillas besándole en las mejillas y apremiándole para que concluyera su labor.

-Vamos querido, nuestros hijos y todos nos están esperando abajo. Por hoy ya has trabajado bastante.

-Si mi vida –dijo Mark completamente de acuerdo con su esposa. El desbarajuste y el caos contable creado por la repentina detención y encarcelamiento de Albert acusado de múltiples delitos a cual más grave y la ausencia de su secretario George, que también huía de un embarazoso y azaroso pasado y que marchó de Lakewood para no volver habían dejado todo manga por hombro. Afortunadamente, con la plena dedicación de Mark y nuestra ayuda consiguió tras un titánico esfuerzo poner todo al día, consiguiendo que la compleja maquinaria económica de los Andrew volviera a estar bien engrasada y preparada para funcionar a pleno rendimiento, nuevamente. De no ser por Mermadon y nuestro apoyo, tal vez Mark no habría podido organizar mínimamente aquel lío de papeles, porque la tía abuela Elroy, aun no recuperada del tremendo disgusto que le supuso ver a su sobrino en el banquillo sometido a las miradas de los principales periódicos del país, sometido al escarnio público no deseaba involucrarse más en la dirección de la familia. Anthony no deseaba en absoluto convertirse en su sucesor, Stear prefería trabajar en la empresa de patentes de Ernest lo cual absorbía todo su tiempo y el único miembro de los Andrew, con los conocimientos y el cuajo necesario para emprender tan titánica e importante misión se había ordenado sacerdote destacándose en una pequeña y alejada parroquia del mediodía francés, situada en una pedanía que luchaba al igual que buena parte del país por recuperarse de los desastrosos efectos y los estragos causados por la recientemente finalizada Gran Guerra. Tras ganar un duro combate contra las drogas y su desamor por Candy había optado por ingresar en el seminario y dedicar su vida al sacerdocio. En cuanto a Neil no quería involucrarse tampoco en llevar los asuntos de los Andrew, porque se encontraba más cómodo trabajando junto a su padre en la empresa de patentes. Mal que le pesara la anciana no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a Mark, porque la única persona que quedaba a efectos legales y de facto como sucesora y heredera del patrimonio familiar era Candy y Mark era su marido. Por lo tanto, tuvo que claudicar y depositar todo el peso de la dirección de la familia sobre Mark, que en un principio se mostró renuente a desempeñar tal función, aunque se dio cuenta de que Candy amaba a Lakewood, y por añadidura cuanto ella quisiese, él forzosamente tenía que albergar idénticos sentimientos. La adusta anciana lo sabía y movida también y no en pequeña medida precisamente, por el hecho de que Mark salvara la vida de dos de sus queridos sobrino-nietos, terminó por nombrar a Mark como su sucesor a todos los efectos, tantos legales como sociales y administrativos. La decisión de Archie de convertirse en sacerdote le había causado algo de desazón, pero en el fondo estaba orgullosa de que hubiera seguido su vocación. Afortunadamente, la anciana tía abuela no sabía que había estado sumido en la negra sima de las drogas. Conocerlo sumado conjuntamente a los efectos adversos, que el disgusto que le causara Albert, habría terminado con su vida casi con seguridad.

Mark tomó un voluminoso libro de tapas azules para redactar un último asiento contable, cuando al moverlo una carta se deslizó desde el interior de sus páginas repletas de anotaciones manuales con números y diversos apuntes realizados por Mark de su puño y letra. La carta iba acompañada de una fotografía y fue casualmente a parar justo ante las manos de Candy que la recogió, para depositarla sobre el escritorio de Mark, cuando algo despertó su curiosidad e hizo que la examinara detenidamente. A medida que iba leyendo, sus hermosos ojos de malaquita iban adoptando una expresión de incredulidad rayana con el horror. Mark, súbitamente asustado por la mirada de tristeza que teñía los ojos de Candy la tomó por los hombros y la acogió entre sus brazos. Candy agradeció de inmediato el apoyo que su marido le brindaba.

-¿ Qué te ocurre amor mío ? –preguntó Mark con súbita preocupación alzando su bello rostro, sujetándolo delicadamente por el mentón.

Candy se había puesto pálida de repente. En un instante toda su alegría se había esfumado. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron congeladas en su garganta.

-Tranquila cariño –insistió Mark atrayéndola hacia sí- sea lo que sea, yo estoy a tu lado. Confía en mí, Candy.

Mark no tenía más que leer la aciaga carta que había demudado completamente el semblante de Candy pero prefirió que ella misma se lo contara más que nada para conseguir que la muchacha se desahogara.

-Mi padre…Mark…mi padre –balbuceó Candy incapaz casi de articular palabra ante el cada vez más creciente asombro de Mark.

No consiguió decir nada más, limitándose a señalar con el dedo índice derecho y de forma obsesiva la carta.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó Mark tomando la misiva con manos nerviosas. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza hacer trizas el papel satinado por la rabia que había suscitado en él, la causa de la aflicción de su esposa cuyo sufrimiento iba en gradual aumento.

Con una mano abrazó a su esposa, que pareció calmarse un poco en contacto con la piel de Mark y con la otra examinó la carta. Al voltear el sobre que estaba sin cerrar, aparte de la misiva apareció la fotografía en blanco y negro de un caballero de porte ascético y finos rasgos cincelados, ataviado con el traje típico escocés en compañía de una hermosa dama en lo que parecía una ermita o iglesia situada entre altos peñascos. La mujer iba vestida con un deslumbrante y albo traje de novia y entre ellos, un clérigo anglicano tocado con un sombrero de ala ancha, posaba con una sonrisa, congratulándose sin duda por la felicidad de ambos cónyuges que había acabado de desposar. Mark reconoció inmediatamente en las facciones de la mujer, pese a que en aquel entonces era poco más que una muchacha de la misma edad que ahora tenía Candy, a Eleonor Baker, la madre de Candy. Cuando le dio la vuelta a la fotografía, descubrió una inscripción en el reverso que rezaba:

"Para mi querida esposa Eleonor O´connor Baker a la que siempre guardaré amor eterno".

Bajo la dedicatoria había una firma realizada con elegante trazo, por una mano de pulso firme y seguro que decía: James O´connor.

Eleonor jamás había ocultado a su hija la identidad de su verdadero padre y lo último que la mujer había sabido de su antiguo amor, del que se divorciara debido a las presiones que la familia de James ejerció sobre este, dado que jamás aceptarían que James se "rebajara" a unirse en matrimonio con una actriz de segunda fila, para obligarle a casarse con la rica heredera de una familia muy influyente por la que no sentía lo más mínimo, y de ascendencia rusa. James cumplió obediente, con los dictados de sus padres, pese a haber tirado por la borda y sin posibilidad de enmienda lo más hermoso que le hubiera sucedido en su desdichada vida, tras perder a su anterior esposa e hijo en un trágico accidente. Y por segunda vez había perdido al amor de su vida sin saber que había concebido con Eleonor una hija, a la que impondría el nombre de Candy. Mark se fijó extrañado en los sellos del sobre que mostraban edificios de cúpulas bulbosas y cruces ortodoxas, y las inscripciones en alfabeto cirílico que destacaban sobre el brillante papel satinado de los sellos, así como en el matasellos del sobre. El joven consiguió descifrar tras un corto examen una palabra: San Petersburgo. Cada vez entendía menos, y cada vez su estupor y perplejidad iban en constante aumento. Entonces leyó la carta dirigida a Eleonor y que por alguna extraña razón había ido a parar a los papeles de los Andrew, donde había permanecido olvidada durante todo ese tiempo.

"_San Petersburgo 20 de Diciembre de 1919._

Querida Eleonor.

Ante todo perdona mi familiaridad y el que haya tenido el atrevimiento de dirigirme a ti por carta, pero me sentía obligado a ponerte al corriente de mi situación sobre todo después de todos estos años. No pretendo que me perdones ni justificar mi comportamiento. De hecho puedes dejar de leer aquí mismo si es tu deseo y arrojar esta carta al fuego o romperla en mil pedazos, como yo te rompí el corazón, por no ser lo bastante fuerte como para seguir a tu lado y desafiar a quienes pretendieron separarnos, consiguiéndolo finalmente, aunque todo se debió principalmente a mi cobardía y debilidad de espíritu. Mi matrimonio con Nadia terminó por fracasar y terminamos por divorciarnos hace un año, aunque si hemos aguantado juntos durante estos veinte años de una unión que no fue bendecida por el amor, fue sobre todo por nuestra hija Katia. Acabo de enterarme de que ella falleció hará cosa de una semana víctima de una epidemia de tifus que está asolando los alrededores de San Petersburgo. Todo fue muy repentino y no pudo hacerse nada para salvarla. Por desgracia no pude asistir a su funeral y dudo mucho que su familia hubiera tolerado mi presencia allí. Poco antes de que Nadia falleciera recibí una carta suya rogándome que fuera a recoger sus pertenencias para entregárselas a nuestra hija. Katia está estudiando en un colegio norteamericano y su madre la envió allí poniéndola bajo la tutela de algunos familiares lejanos debido a que en Rusia la situación está empeorando cada vez más. Hay huelgas y disturbios sociales por doquier. La agitación y la incertidumbre están a la orden del día y se respira un clima de miedo que va creciendo por momentos, mientras la economía se va estacando gradualmente y los precios suben sin cesar. Pero tengo que ir hasta allí, para cumplir con la última voluntad de Nadia y porque ninguno de sus familiares quieren saber nada de ella, ni todo lo que tenga que ver remotamente con mi mujer. A su funeral asistieron muy pocos según pude saber por terceros, y solo por compromiso. Sentí vergüenza ajena por el desprecio que estos mezquinos seres dispensaron en vida hacia Nadia y después de su fallecimiento, aunque yo no sea precisamente el más indicado para dar lecciones morales a nadie.

Te preguntarás porqué te escribo esta carta, ¿ tal vez por ironía ? ¿ quizás para mortificar tu ánimo ? No, en absoluto. Sé que has vuelto a casarte, los periódicos no hablaron de otra cosa durante mucho tiempo, incluso aquí. Si lo hago es porque he sentido la necesidad de sincerarme con la única mujer a la que he amado después de que mi pobre Roxana y nuestro hijo de corta edad perdieran la vida en aquel fatal accidente. Ahora no me queda nada, y quizás por eso, sin ningún propósito especial te he dirigido esta misiva, nada más.

Esperando que sigas bien cuando recibas la presente, recibe mis cordiales saludos y mis tardías felicitaciones por tu boda, esperando que seas feliz:

James O´connor.

PD: La foto de nuestra boda era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ti. Pensé que estaría mejor en tu custodia que en la mía".

Tan pronto como Mark leyó la carta lo entendió todo. Candy no habido sabido hasta hacía relativamente poco, si su padre estaba vivo o muerto y no porque Eleonor se lo ocultara deliberadamente. De hecho, la actriz había hecho discretas averiguaciones y sus últimas nuevas era que continuaba vivo, establecido en una pequeña localidad del sur de Florida y llevando una vida discreta y sencilla en la que no se le conocía relación alguna, y además estaba viviendo solo en un bungalow amueblado espartanamente, viviendo de un trabajo como oficinista en un banco. Pese a tener sus señas, Candy no había tenido el valor suficiente para reunirse con él y ahora acababa de enterarse de que su padre estaba de camino a un país desconocido justo en el momento en que se había replanteado el entrevistarse con él, no con el propósito de reconciliar a sus padres, si no de conocerle en persona, pero ahora esa posibilidad parecía haberse esfumado definitivamente, porque James estaba de camino hacia un remoto lugar situado en la parte más oriental de Europa. Y si James desconocía que tenía una hija no era porque Eleonor no hubiera querido informarle de ello, si no porque la propia Candy le había rogado que no lo hiciera para evitar a su madre más sinsabores. Llegado el caso, prefería ser ella misma quien se presentara ante él y se identificara como hija suya. Después de su divorcio, Eleonor perdió todo contacto con James, hasta que al cabo de los años logró reunir los medios suficientes para dar con su dirección y averiguar que había sido de él. Incluso llegó a pensar que había fallecido, por el completo desconocimiento del actual estado de su ex marido, así como de su paradero.

Lo verdaderamente extraño y que constituía todo un enigma, era como una carta destinada a su madre había terminado olvidada en uno de los libros de contabilidad de los Andrew y por ende, en manos de Candy. El hecho se explicaba porque la responsabilidad del mismo, se repartía a medias entre el cartero que solía llevar las cartas a Lakewood, y Carlos. El cartero equivocó el destino de la misiva, creyendo que la mansión de Eleonor era la casa solariega de los Legan, confundiendo ambas viviendas entre sí, y Carlos, aquel día recogió la correspondencia porque Dorothy estaba ocupada en otros menesteres, olvidando la carta dentro de un libro de contabilidad, que Mark le había pedido que le trajera desde Lakewood, al deslizar sin darse cuenta la misma, entre las páginas de la publicación. De haberse podido ocupar su mujer, quizás se habría fijado mejor en las señas del sobre, evitando que Candy se informase tan inusualmente de aquella forma tan enrevesada, aunque tal vez podría haberse dado la misma circunstancia, surtiendo al final el mismo resultado. Por otra parte, Carlos no se fijó en las señas del sobre y que le hubieran indicado inmediatamente que la carta iba a destinada a Eleonor y no a Candy. Pero entre eso y que andaba atareado y agobiado por una serie de trabajos que no había resuelto aun, y que iba realizando a contrarreloj se olvidó por completo de la misiva, entregando a la carrera el libro que Mark le había solicitado, para continuar con su maratoniana jornada de trabajo, casi sin tiempo para desempeñar sus cometidos, acuciado por la prisa y el tiempo echándosele encima. El azar o tal vez la fatalidad, quiso que Mark manejara precisamente ese libro, y que la carta fuera a parar de pura casualidad hasta Candy, una vez que emergiera imprevistamente de entre sus páginas. Para colmo la goma que mantenía cerrada la solapa del sobre, se había ablandado despegándose esta, y dejando entrever su contenido ante la muchacha que no pudo por menos que examinarla. De ese modo, tal cúmulo de hechos en apariencia inocentes e inconexos entre sí, pero fatalmente concatenados y relacionados a fin de cuentas y en última instancia, darían pie a una nueva peripecia en la azarosa vida de Candy, que sin saberlo aun, estaba entrando de lleno en aquel turbulento pasaje de su existencia. El imprevisto descubrimiento, que había realizado por el capricho de la más impredecible y aleatoria de las casualidades, junto con una visita inesperada, la llevaría a tomar una dramática decisión.

6

Candy permaneció silenciosa y rígidamente encerrada en su mutismo, mientras acodada en la balaustrada del balcón, contemplaba los jardines de la casa de su madre, meditando una decisión que le estaba rondando por la cabeza. Al fondo del salón, a través de los batientes entornados, su madre la observaba con tristeza, preguntándose que pensamientos anidaban en la mente de su hija. Ambas habían llorado juntas, mientras Candy se desahogaba reclinando la cabeza en el regazo de Eleonor y la dama acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos rubios removiendo los bucles dorados heredados de ella.

-Mamá –dijo de improviso Candy atrayendo la atención de Eleonor que, se hallaba en un segundo y discreto plano, respetando las meditaciones de su hija y e interrumpiendo su silencio- ¿ no le odias después de lo que hizo ? ¿ no sentiste rencor porque…-se mordió los labios antes de seguir hablando- él te abandonase aunque lo hiciera presionado por su familia ?

Eleonor caminó atravesando lentamente los escasos metros que la separaban de Candy. Su bata de seda con adornos de encaje, remansó sobre la lujosa alfombra prensa que cubría el suelo de mármol. Candy admiró la gracia y elegancia de la que su madre hacia gala. Era como si sus pies no tocasen el suelo, como si se desplazara sobre un invisible rayo enviado por la blanca y plena luna que estaba alumbrando, en esos tristes momentos, el drama por la que ambas mujeres estaban atravesando, desde que Candy tras consultarlo con Mark, decidiera mostrar a Eleonor el contenido de la trágica misiva que James había mandado a su antiguo amor desde el otro lado del mundo. A fin de cuentas, pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, pese a que le rompiera el corazón, Eleonor tenía derecho a saberlo. El como el hombre se había hecho con sus señas era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era aquel mismo momento, aquel ahora.

Eleonor se situó junto a su hija y sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Candy. Ambos pares de pupilas, idénticos como dos gotas de agua, permanecieron pendientes el uno del otro. La antigua actriz pasó uno de sus esbeltos brazos por la espalda de Candy y atrayéndola hacia si, dio respuesta a la pregunta de la muchacha, que había quedado suspendida en el aire, flotando como una solitaria pompa de jabón.

-Querida niña –dijo la mujer con voz dulce y cargada de tristeza- ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para continuar albergando odio o rencor en mi corazón. Amé a tu padre más que a nada en el mundo, sobre todo después de su tragedia personal, que a punto estuvo de llevarle a cometer suicidio, cuando le encontré desvalido y abatido en aquel parque de Coventry. Ahora solo experimento piedad por él, porque él también ha sufrido mucho, me consta.

En la mano derecha de Eleonor, la carta de su primer esposo temblaba ligeramente mientras Candy se esforzaba en entender como su madre había podido perdonar a James después de lo que sucedió. Pero ella misma encontró la respuesta tras un corto y detenido razonamiento. Si ella había sido capaz de perdonar a Eleonor después de aquella funesta a la vez que reveladora experiencia vivida en el camerino de la actriz, durante la que, la actriz le confesó el nexo de unión que ligaba a ambas, si Eleonor consiguió olvidar a Arthur, su segundo marido, después de que este decidiera buscar consuelo en los brazos de una joven aspirante a actriz, ¿ por qué no iba ahora a actuar de la misma forma y manera ?

En ese instante una joven doncella tocó suavemente en la puerta. Eleonor se giró y con voz clara dijo:

-Adelante.

La muchacha enfundada en un impoluto uniforme blanco de criada, con volantes en el delantal y almidonada cofia sobre sus cabellos, entró tímidamente en los aposentos de su señora y dijo casi en susurro:

-Señora, un caballero llamado Flint Stonkers, que se ha identificado como funcionario del Consulado Británico solicita que le reciba, si la señora lo considera conveniente.

Eleonor arqueó una ceja inadvertidamente. Madre e hija se miraron al unísono mientras Candy preguntaba sorprendida, dejando de lado momentáneamente el dolor que el conocimiento de la situación de su padre, le había supuesto:

-¿ Qué querrá ese caballero, madre ? y a estas horas.

Eleonor se encogió ligeramente de hombros y centrando su atención en su doncella dijo:

-Hazle pasar Amy. Le recibiré en cuanto me adecente un poco.

Eleonor eligió un vestido informal de ligera tela azul, pero muy recatado de entre su amplio y bien surtido ropero. Candy la ayudó a vestirse peinando sus largos cabellos rubios, y admirando la belleza natural de su madre, que ella había heredado. Continuaba siendo una mujer muy hermosa. No entendía como sus dos primeros amores podían haberla rechazado de plano, si bien en el caso de James, su juventud y las presiones de su familia influyeron negativamente en su ánimo. Candy contempló su propio reflejo en la pulimentada superficie del espejo, junto al de Eleonor y se preguntó estremecida que haría ella, si Mark se alejara de su lado definitivamente. Se preguntó si sería capaz de soportarlo. Convino que no, desechando esa perturbadora idea de su mente que la había asaltado repentinamente, con cierto temor.

En el vestíbulo del piso inferior, un distinguido caballero con chaqué y chistera aguardaba pacientemente a que la señora de la casa le recibiera, mientras consultaba su reloj sujeto con una gruesa cadena que fajaba su vientre, a la antigua usanza y haciendo denodados esfuerzos para evitar extraer un habano de su pitillera y encenderlo, y así saborear con fruición y deleite el grueso puro, a fin de amenizar la larga espera, por considerarlo de mala educación y sobre todo en presencia de una elegante dama como aquella. Aquel hombre maduro y de aire distinguido, seguía conservando los modos y maneras de la antigua era victoriana, como algo anacrónico en aquellos cambiantes y agitados tiempos, aunque tal circunstancia no parecía afectarle. Pese a arriesgarse a pasar por una especie de desfasada reliquia de una época ya pasada, él no se daba por aludido, muy al contrario, le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso de su condición y atildada apariencia que cuidaba con esmero y dedicado cuidado. Cuando Eleonor, acompañada de su hija hizo su aparición finalmente, bajando pausadamente las escalinatas con ademán lánguido, acompañada por Candy, el caballero se dirigió hacia ella, para saludarla galantemente. Eleonor agradeció deferentemente sus atenciones y tras las presentaciones de rigor, y que el hombre quedara visiblemente impresionado por la radiante belleza de Eleonor y de Candy, compuso un gesto afectado, mientras se atusaba levemente las puntas de su rizado bigote que se unía a unas descomunales patillas que le bajaban por los mofletudos carrillos, sin solución de continuidad. El funcionario, realmente compungido por tener que ser heraldo de tan malas y poco gratas noticias, se aclaró la garganta y dejando su sombrero de copa en las manos de Amy, que permanecía atenta de pie, con las manos cruzadas sobre el delantal blanco, a lo que su señora le indicase, alzó la voz impregnada de un ligero acento nasal y dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza:

-Señora, lamento molestarlas a horas tan intempestivas, pero tengo malas noticias que reportarle referentes al señor James O´connor. –el hombre evitó cualquier referencia al antiguo parentesco de James O´connor en relación con la dama, por considerarlo de mal gusto, y añadió:

- Mis superiores consideraron conveniente ponerle al corriente de la situación del señor O´connor, y me han encomendado el penoso deber de comunicárselo.

7

Flint Stonkers, esbozó un gesto de satisfacción, por el suave y dulzón sabor de la taza de te que estaba saboreando con deleite y que la misma muchacha que le había franqueado la entrada le servía por indicación de su señora. La doncella preparó también sendas tazas para madre e hija y se retiró discretamente tan pronto como Eleonor se lo autorizó, procurando no hacer ruido al salir. Eleonor buscó instintivamente el calor de la mano de su hija, temerosa de cuanto el funcionario fuera a comunicarle tan pronto como degustara el último sorbo de te, y engullera algunos pastelillos entreverados con las correspondientes pastas acerca de su exmarido. Candy estrechó con fuerza la mano que su madre le tendía, sabedora de que la bella mujer necesitaría todo el apoyo posible. En esos delicados instantes Eleonor añoró a su marido, al igual que Candy al suyo, pero padre e hijo se hallaban en Lakewood conversando acerca de la última y extrañísima aventura por llamarla de alguna manera que había vivido por culpa de un taumaturgo demente salido de la más atroz de las pesadillas. Candy podría haber enviado recado para que tanto Mark como Bryan retornaran al instante, porque los dos estaban tan enamorados de sus respectivas esposas, que literalmente habrían volado a su lado a la menor señal de alarma, pero Candy prefirió que Mark se relajase y descansara de toda la febril actividad que desplegaba cuando dirigía el imperio comercial de los Andrew, que ahora le pertenecía, porque la tía abuela, ya no ejercía su autoridad, ni siquiera a efectos puramente nominales y se había retirado totalmente de la escena. Además necesitaba compartir más tiempo con su padre, con el que apenas había compartido un día entero hasta ese momento. En esos momentos, la voz solemne y ligeramente nasal de Flint Stonkers comenzó a desgranar los hechos que le habían conducido hasta la mansión de Eleonor Anderson y que ahora estaba a punto de informar a la expectante dama que junto a su encantadora hija, aguardaba impaciente su relato.

-Señoras –dijo el hombre aclarándose la garganta, aunque su voz sonase de forma permanente, algo cascada- como sabrán supongo, el señor O´connor se dirigió hacia Rusia para efectuar algunas gestiones en relación a su esposa recientemente fallecida.

-Sí –dijo Eleonor asintiendo brevemente- era un asunto relacionado con sus últimas voluntades…consistentes en entregarle unos efectos personales de su madre, para su hija Katia.

Candy sintió como la sorpresa de escuchar semejante información amenazaba con echar abajo la apariencia de calma y presencia de ánimo, que mantenía a duras penas, más por su propia madre que por ella misma. Observó a su madre que, le dirigió una rápida mirada de disculpa, teñida de arrepentimiento. Olvidó contarle a su hija que tenía una hermanastra algo más joven que ella, con las múltiples emociones vividas últimamente. Desde su traumático divorcio de su antiguo representante teatral, apenas había logrado reunir la suficiente tranquilidad y fortaleza de espíritu como para abordar los fantasmas de su pasado que la acechaban en los recovecos tanto de su alma, como de su mente.

-En efecto señora Anderson –asintió Stonkers mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia el platito de dulces sin poder refrenar su glotonería- y como sabrán, o habrán leído en los periódicos, la situación de ese país no es precisamente halagueña –añadió mientras se llevaba lentamente la pasta a la boca, casi sin esperar a terminar de hablar para empezar a masticarla- por todas partes se suceden luchas, disturbios y situaciones que nos hacen suponer, pese a la escasa información disponible, de que se está viviendo una situación de guerra abierta.

Eleonor se llevó la mano izquierda a los labios reprimiendo un grito. Stonkers bajó ligeramente la cabeza, preguntándose si no habría sido demasiado directo, sin desplegar el debido tacto al hablar de algo tan delicado para Eleonor.

-El señor O´connor se encontraba en San Petersburgo cuando fue detenido por las autoridades, debido a su condición de extranjero sospechoso. Dicen que es un espía de los norteamericanos, absurdo –dijo poniéndose de pie de improviso y sobresaltando a Eleonor con su vehemencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de su brusquedad, se disculpó y se sentó nuevamente en el diván dispuesto justo en frente del que, Eleonor y Candy estaban utilizando.

-Discúlpenme señoras, pero la indignación de que un ciudadano británico está prisionero acusado falsamente de algo así, ha podido conmigo. Afortunadamente, si se puede considerar así, está siendo bien tratado y la Cruz Roja confirma y refrenda la veracidad de mis palabras.

Stonkers rebuscó entonces en el interior de un cartapacio de tapas duras y con el membrete del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores Británico y tras remover entre algunos papeles que guardaba en su interior, halló lo que buscaba. Extrajo algunas fotografías en blanco y negro de un hombre relativamente joven que hace no mucho que había sobrepasado la cuarentena en compañía de algunos compañeros de cautiverio, compartiendo lo que parecía un animado ágape, en torno a una mesa muy bien surtida. La realidad era muy distinta y más prosaica, además de triste. El padre de Candy se hallaba realmente tras una alambrada custodiada por guardias armados, asistidos por feroces perros guardianes. El hombre lucía un pequeño bigote negro y sus cabellos habían comenzado a encanecer pero seguía conservando la distinción de su aristocrático rango y el atractivo de su juventud. Eleonor no pudo evitar estremecerse. Pese a que amaba a Bryan, su mente voló hasta los dulces días de Coventry primero y posteriormente Escocia, donde vivió un apasionado romance, en aquel entonces, con el joven y desesperado caballero. Tomó las fotos que Stonkers le tendía, con gesto desmayado y lánguido y las estudió brevemente. Candy conocía el aspecto de su padre, por la detallada descripción física que un día en que Eleonor sintió que tenía que sincerarse y abrir su corazón a su hija, se lo contó pormenorizadamente, pero hasta el día anterior en que por un imprevisto equívoco, propiciado por la equivocación del cartero y las prisas de Carlos no había contemplado nunca antes una fotografía del verdadero rostro de su padre. Eleonor las destruyó todas, en un arranque de iracunda tristeza, y ahora solo conservaba la que su hija le entregara junto con la carta, cuando se la entregó. Ahora también disponía de las que Stonkers le había proporcionado y que le permitió quedárselas. El burócrata consultó su reloj de plata sujeto de una cadena del mismo material, que circundaba su prominente barriga y añadió contrariado con voz engolada:

-Oh, cielos, se me ha hecho tardísimo. Tengo que irme señoras. Ha sido un placer conocerlas –dijo besando la mano de Eleonor y de Candy con galantería. La actriz dio un respingo ante la anticuada y desfasada muestra de galantería de mister Stonkers, que como todo en él, estaba pasado de moda, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír levemente con cara de circunstancias. Cuando Stonkers recobró su sombrero de manos de la criada, que se lo trajo nuevamente, llamada por Eleonor al agitar una campanilla de plata cuyo tintineo resonó claramente audible por todo el pasillo, resopló levemente y dijo antes de marcharse:

-Tenga por seguro, que haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos, y no ahorraremos en gestiones diplomáticas, para lograr que el señor O´connor sea liberado cuanto antes. Buenas noches señoras –concluyó levantando levemente el sombrero de copa de sus sienes a modo de saludo y retirándose hacia la salida de la finca guiado por la doncella. Mientras su figura oronda se iba confundiendo con la esplendente espesura de los jardines de la mansión, Eleonor notó como sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. De no haber sido por el apoyo de su hija, que la abrazó para consolarla tan pronto como el funcionario se hubo retirado, la antigua diva del teatro se habría echado a llorar desconsoladamente.

8

Unos días después de la imprevista noticia que el funcionario inglés había comunicado a Eleonor, una idea descabellada y fuera de toda discusión rondaba por la cabeza de Candy y que ella misma había descartado inicialmente por antojársele absurda e irrealizable y que no había compartido con nadie, si acaso con ella misma. Por un instante se le había pasado por la cabeza, embarcarse y viajar hasta la lejana y hermosa urbe, antigua capital de los zares, buscar el campo de prisioneros donde estaba internado su padre y entrevistarse con él para intentar cerrar esa etapa de su pasado, que aun continuaba como una herida supurante inflingida en lo más hondo de su alma. Cuando su madre le comunicó que su padre vivía y que ignoraba la existencia de Candy, dado que ambos se separaron antes siquiera de que ella supiera que estaba encinta debido a las presiones de la familia de James, la muchacha sintió que nuevamente el destino infringía un nuevo revés en su vida. Si duro a la vez que esperanzador fue conocer que la famosa diva Eleonor Baker era su verdadera madre, sobre todo después de que hubiera aprendido a olvidar o por lo menos, no torturarse haciendo cábalas acerca de la verdadera identidad de sus padres o de si vivían incluso, ahora su madre le informaba de que su padre continuaba con vida.

-¿ Por qué no le dijiste que estabas embarazada madre ? –le había preguntado en una ocasión a Eleonor- tal vez eso le hubiera disuadido de abandonarte. Si tanto te amaba no concibo como pudo hacer algo tan horrible.

Eleonor acarició los cabellos de su hija y la atrajo hacia sí para enterrar su hermoso rostro en la cabellera de Candy. La joven no opuso resistencia ni intentó zafarse del abrazo de su madre. Estaba demasiado confusa y triste como para sentir siquiera ira por la tardía revelación de la actriz.

-Eramos muy joven hija mía, y él, me amaba con locura, pero la presión de su familia era muy fuerte, demasiado como para que él pudiera luchar en contra de algo así. No todas las personas pueden resistirse heroicamente Candy –dijo Eleonor mientras se atusaba los enredados bucles que coronaban su larga cabellera rubia, de la misma coloración que la de Candy – y James era bueno, tan bueno que creyó que su familia tenía razón. Le alejaron de mí con mentiras, ensuciaron mi nombre con calumnias, llegaron a afirmar que una actriz era una especie de meretriz que se acostaba con cuantos hombres fuera necesario para promocionar su carrera.

-Y mi padre les creyó a ellos en vez de a ti –continuó Candy por ella con voz apagada y la mirada perdida en los árboles que se recortaban sobre las primeras sombras del atardecer.

-Sí, y aun cuando le hubiera dicho que eras su hija, Candy, no me hubiera creído. James estaba ya tan imbuido por el veneno que su familia había inoculado en su mente y en su corazón, que terminó por romper nuestro matrimonio. Habría afirmado que eras hija de alguno de mis supuestos protectores y yo de todas maneras, no estaba segura al cien por cien de estar embarazada. Entre eso y la obcecación de él, terminamos por divorciarnos. El resto ya lo sabes, hija. Se desposó con la hija de un influyente noble ruso y Katia, fue el fruto de esa unión más que matrimonio.

Eleonor había dejado de hablar. Confesar aquel oscuro secreto hacía que su aspecto fuera más frágil y abatido. Candy sintió piedad por ella. Sabía que Eleonor había luchado lo indecible por salvar su matrimonio, pero no había nada que hacer. James estaba firmemente decidido a romper con Eleonor. La amargura de haber perdido a su anterior esposa y a su hijo de corta edad en un horrible accidente, junto con el descubrimiento de las supuestas infidelidades de su mujer, fue demasiado para él y la gota colmó el vaso derramando su contenido. Se casó con aquella otra mujer por despecho, con el ánimo de infligir el mayor daño posible a Eleonor, a sabiendas de que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida y que ya no habría vuelta de hoja cuando la irreversible rueda del destino girase una vez más. Por un momento Candy pensó en Mark, pero como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Eleonor hizo un gesto imperativo y dijo mientras se enjugaba algunas incipientes lágrimas que brotaban de las comisuras de sus ojos verdes:

-No cariño –dijo a Candy de repente acariciando sus mejillas con ternura- no quiero que involucres a tu esposo en esto. Prefiero dejar las cosas como están. Soy feliz junto a Bryan. Ya no podría separarme de él, aunque solo fuera para corresponder a todo el bien y estabilidad que ha aportado a mi vida.

9

Candy reflexionó mejor acerca de su imprevista e insensata intención de viajar hasta Rusia para visitar a su padre en el hipotético y más bien hipotético supuesto de que lo lograse. Podía estar segura de la eficacia del Consulado Británico y del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Según las indagaciones realizadas por su padre adoptivo las negociaciones iban por buen camino y muy pronto James O´connor sería liberado. Entonces cuando regresara a Florida, la muchacha se desplazaría hasta allí y se entrevistaría con él, aunque puede que no quisiera recibirle, pero Candy no se desanimaría tan fácilmente, pero lo que ella ignoraba es que dos personas más se habían puesto en camino hacia el inmenso país por mor del mismo hombre que estaba suscitando semejantes inquietudes e irrealizables proyectos en ella. Sin embargo algo vino a torcer la sólida confianza que Candy mantenía en las instituciones británicas para traer de vuelta a su padre. Candy se había sincerado y aparte de a Mark, le había contado a Ernest cuanto estaba atormentando su mente durante los últimos días. El comprensivo y cariñoso hombre de negocios se afanó en realizar discretas gestiones para aplacar los miedos de su hija, pese a que en silencio odiara a aquel hombre por no haber querido hacerse cargo de Eleonor y, con mayor razón, por no ocuparse de Candy. Por eso, cuando llegó una notificación altamente secreta a su despacho fruto de sus excelentes contactos en las altas esferas, y la leyó con gesto preocupado no supo si debía comunicársela a Candy o guardar el secreto. Ernest que tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, optó por lo primero y con gesto dolido y muy serio informó a Candy de las últimas y dramáticas noticias:

-Lo siento Candy, pero…-le dolió inmensamente tener que utilizar ese término, pero aunque James O´connor fuera un canalla, Candy era su verdadera hija, y ella tenía derecho a saber aquello por duro que fuera- tu padre, ha sido encontrado culpable por un tribunal popular.

Ernest notó como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero Candy le instó a seguir hablando. Sobando el puente de su nariz ligeramente ganchuda, sin llegar a los extremos de la de la tía Elroy, dijo con un hilo de voz mientras aferraba a Candy por los hombros:

-Le han condenado a ser fusilado acusado de espionaje Candy, aunque aun no hay fecha para el cumplimiento de la sentencia y podemos mantener alguna esperanza.

Candy crispó los puños y estuvo a punto de echarle en cara a Ernest las falsas esperanzas que había infundido en ella, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Sabía que el bondadoso hombre que sentía más cercano a ella como padre, que alguien que no conocía y que estaba prisionero en una olvidada y lóbrega prisión en la antípoda del mundo, se desvivía por ella y que había hecho cuanto estuvo en su mano para intentar ayudar a aquel hombre, pero que no podía arriesgarse más sin comprometer su propia posición. Candy abrazó a su padre adoptivo agradeciéndole sus denodados esfuerzos. Sabía que la diplomacia había fracasado y que los nuevos dirigentes del país, al objeto de efectuar un escarmiento ejemplar que disuadiese, de nuevas injerencias extranjeras en sus asuntos internos, iban a actuar implacablemente contra James, fuera culpable o no. Fue entonces, cuando el absurdo e ilógico plan, que le había rondado por la cabeza, tomó carta de naturaleza en su mente y se convirtió en una alternativa que Candy seguiría invariablemente como la única posible. Estaba decidida. Mientras Ernest la estrechaba entre sus brazos para confortarla, escogió su opción. Viajaría hasta Rusia, no solo para ver a su padre y decirle que era su hija, si no para intentar traerle de vuelta sano y salvo hasta Estados Unidos nuevamente, por imposibles e irracionales que tales intenciones pudieran antojarse, a ella la primera.

10

En un primer momento pensó en ir sola, pero sintió que ausentarse y dejar una escueta nota a Mark, a sus hijos y al resto de sus seres queridos no era una solución. Ella era fuerte, pero eso no bastaba para vencer y superar los imbatibles obstáculos a los que tenía que enfrentarse, y aun en el supuesto de que su desesperado plan de rescate esbozado con poco más que buenas intenciones y coraje llegara a buen puerto, algo podía torcerse durante el viaje de retorno. Odiaba molestar a Mark, sobre todo después de ser testigo de primera mano de las adversas consecuencias de la utilización del iridium pero sin él sus posibilidades de atravesar un país en el que no había estado jamás eran prácticamente nulas, y más si hablábamos de liberar a un recluso fuertemente vigilado en uno de los campos de prisioneros más rigurosos de aquella zona. Por otro lado, se preguntaba si merecía la pena arriesgarse por un hombre prácticamente desconocido para ella, que por ignorar, ni siquiera había sabido de que Eleonor estaba embarazada y que Candy se estaba gestando en su interior y del que su madre solo había recibido desprecios y sinsabores. Pensó incluso en escribir al señor Wilson, esperando que su antigua amistad y los servicios prestados por Mark y los demás al país sirvieran para que el prestigioso estadística utilizase su influencia a favor de James, pero sabía que eso era poco menos que imposible, porque tal vez sacase a relucir los secretos que debían permanecer ocultos a cualquier precio y que permitieron acortar la guerra, y naturalmente el señor Wilson no se arriesgaría a tanto. Si hubiera sabido que su supuesta hermanastra y un sobrino de la señora Pony habían pensado lo mismo que ella, llevándolo a la práctica tal vez se hubiese decidido a secundarles, pero era madre de dos hijos y no podía marcharse así como así dejándolos solos, ni tampoco a su marido. Permanecía sentada con aire aburrido, en la confortable butaca que presidía el escritorio de trabajo de su marido y las manos apoyadas en las sienes, mientras sus codos descansaban sobre el fino tablero de maderas nobles de la mesa, sopesaba los pros y los contras de esa decisión. En ese momento, mientras seguía enfrascada en sus meditaciones, se abrió la puerta y entró Mark con un legajo de documentos bajo el brazo. Mark se sorprendió gratamente de encontrarla allí y Candy saltando literalmente por encima de la mesa y removiendo algunos papeles a su paso que fueron a parar al suelo, se echó en sus brazos besándole brevemente en los labios.

-Perdóname cariño –se excusó él.- por no haber estado contigo durante estos dos días, pero te prometo que arreglaremos eso –comentó con una sonrisa.

Candy retiró las gafas de lectura que conferían a Mark una apariencia cuanto menos curiosa, de la nariz de su esposo y volvió a besarle. Esta vez, las carpetas de documentos que Mark llevaba bajo un brazo se precipitaron al suelo del despacho desparramando por doquier todo su contenido y que ni se ocupó de recoger. Candy intentaba aparentar alegría, pero Mark percibió correctamente que algo no iba bien, algo que estaba preocupando a su esposa, lo cual dedujo por las sombras de tristeza que se iban asentando gradualmente en su hermosa faz.

-Candy, se que algo te preocupa –le dijo él abrazándola con más firmeza pero procurando no hacerla daño -pero por lo que sea no me lo quieres contar, y sospecho que tiene que ver con tu verdadero padre. Algo te está rondando por la cabeza y sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo sin tapujos, pero solo si tú quieres. Respetaré tu silencio si prefieres no contarme, que es lo que te preocupa tanto y no insistiré más.

-Lo sé amor mío. Siempre he sabido que eras un hombre bueno y dulce, desde el primer día en que me enamoré de ti, al contemplar esos ojos tan tristes y hermosos, en la Colina de Pony, pero no sé si pedirte eso. No sé si será abusar en demasía de tu bondad y dulzura, mi amor –declaró ella con voz melosa.

Mark acarició sus cabellos y la besó en un lado del cuello, provocando algunos involuntarios gemidos en su esposa, que le suplicó que parase, no porque no desease estar con él, si no porque temía que sus hijos, Marianne y Maikel que estaban muy cerca de allí, jugando en su habitación pudieran oírles.

-Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, cariño –le dijo Mark refrenando la pasión que se estaba apoderando gradualmente de él, y preocupado por los continuos juegos de acertijos a los que le estaba sometiendo su esposa y torturándole con una incertidumbre que le estaba matando- pero tienes que decirme que te pasa Candy.

La muchacha tomó aire y mirándole con amor acarició la nuca y las mejillas de su marido y reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza, le confesó lo que le estaba agobiando sobremanera.

-Necesito ir hasta Rusia, Mark, se trata de un asunto relacionado con mi verdadero padre, es algo muy grave, pero si a ti no te parece oportuno el querer acompañarme lo entenderé. Yo…

Un apasionado y largo beso interrumpió sus palabras. Esta vez era Mark, el que tomaba la iniciativa, sellando los sonrosados labios de su esposa con los suyos, a modo de asentimiento a su petición de que viajase con ella hasta allí, aun antes de que Candy hubiera terminado de referirle la historia al completo, y con detalle. Cuando lo hizo, mientras Mark escuchaba con gesto serio y asintiendo levemente, sonrió y dijo para sorpresa de Candy, que no sabía si alegrarse o reprocharse por su apenas meditada decisión tomada apresuradamente, al calor de los acontecimientos relacionados con su padre, y que se iban desarrollando vertiginosamente.

-Ve preparando el equipaje mientras yo me ocupo de todos los detalles. Aunque no sea para nada, el caso verlo de esta manera, podrían ser unas maravillosas vacaciones cuando todo esto concluya. Puede que ese hombre causase un terrible daño a tu madre en el pasado, pero también es tu padre y todos necesitamos el beneficio de la duda en alguna que otra ocasión.

11

Candy no daba crédito a la anuencia de Mark. De buenas a primeras, el amable joven había aceptado sin ningún tipo de tapujo, o negativa que emprendiese un viaje tan largo como incierto a la vez que peligroso, aunque la condición fundamental para que ella pudiera partir hacia un destino tan lejano era sin lugar a dudas, permitirle que él la acompañase. Candy sabía perfectamente que si voluntad era desplazarse hasta el otro lado del globo, Mark no podría disuadirla, como ella tampoco lograría evitar que más pronto que tarde, acuciado por el temor a que su bella esposa le pudiera ocurrir algo o que la acechara algún temible peligro desde las sombras, que la más lúgubre incertidumbre se encargaría de alimentar en el interior del corazón de su marido, este se lanzase inevitablemente en pos de Candy para protegerla y velar por ella, aunque fuera desde la distancia como había hecho durante su larga travesía hasta Méjico por un delito que no había cometido. Por otro lado, se horrorizaba y sentía como su piel se erizaba de solo imaginar a Mark empleando la ominosa sustancia que latía en sus venas y que le gustase o no le mantenía con vida, para llegar hasta ella, porque conociéndole como le conocía, Mark no aguantaría ni dos días después de su partida, sin salir corriendo en su busca, por lo que Candy decidió actuar inteligentemente poniéndole al corriente de sus decisiones. Al igual que él le habría impuesto la condición de viajar junto a ella, de no haberse adelantado Candy a su propósito de expresarla su deseo de ir con ella, la joven le puso a él otra, que en un principio Mark pareció de acuerdo en aceptar.

-Nada de iridium –dijo la muchacha sintiendo como ya el mero hecho de mencionar el nombre de aquello, le causaba un hondo pavor y una aversión casi extrema.

Mark asintió levemente aunque intuía que finalmente tendría que recurrir a sus poderes porque el viaje que iban a emprender no tenía nada de placentero y no se dirigían hacia la pacífica Escocia, como cuando la madre natural de Candy les convocó allí para tratar de alcanzar una reconciliación con la muchacha, que afortunadamente se produjo de veras. La situación del gigantesco país distaba mucho de ser halagueña tras la reciente caída de la monarquía y el fusilamiento de la familia imperial, por lo que Mark jamás habría permitido a su esposa partir sola hacia tan turbulento escenario. Los años transcurridos a su lado, aparte de acrecentar el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, había hecho que su mutuo conocimiento llegase casi hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Después de que Candy observara accidentalmente la fotografía de su padre, Mark tenía muy claro que trataría de contactar con él como fuese, para cerrar esa etapa de su vida, por lo que la petición de su esposa no le pilló de sorpresa. En cuanto a Candy, temía que la promesa que su marido le había hecho de no recurrir a sus poderes no podría mantenerse indefinidamente, sobre todo cuando normalmente no los utilizaba en provecho propio si no para ayudarla o defenderla cuando las circunstancias les rebasaban ampliamente.

Quedaba un escollo más por salvar, que por increíble que pareciera, era más imponente y difícil de soslayar que la realización del viaje en sí. Candy dedicó algunos días para hablar con todos sus amigos y seres queridos a fin de prepararles para la noticia que tenía que darles. Mientras Mark gestionaba todos los aspectos del viaje secundado por mí, dado que Haltoran y Annie se hallaban ausentes, por estar de viaje de placer por Europa, sumidos en una segunda luna de miel, Candy hablaba con su madre adoptiva la cual recibió la imprevista nueva con un gesto de dolor pero al contrario que la vez en la que, Candy partió hacia una Europa enfrascada en una atroz y cruel guerra, una callada resignación velaba sus hermosos rasgos. Hacía ya varios años que Candy había dejado atrás la niñez entrando en su etapa adulta tras cumplir la mayoría de edad, y era una mujer casada por lo que era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, a las que como madre siquiera adoptiva, poco podía hacer para oponerse. Candy la tomó de los hombros e hizo que se sentara junto a ella en el canapé de tapiceria oscura situado en el centro del salón, desde en el que la entonces orgullosa señora Legan obligó a Candy a pedir perdón a sus hijos bajo amenaza de despedir a Dorothy por un ardid urdido por los intrigantes hermanos. Ahora era la propia Helen Legan, la que por ironías del destino, se sentía indefensa y culpable ante su hija adoptiva, por no haber sabido parar a tiempo aquellos desmanes y comprender mejor a sus hijos.

-Mamá, -dijo Candy- comprendo que no desees que emprenda un viaje tan largo, pero es mi padre y tengo que verle, aunque solo sea por una vez.

Helen se enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos ambarinos. La muchacha le había puesto al corriente de los motivos que la impulsaban a actuar así. No compartía con Candy su decisión de ver a un hombre que había tratado tan deshonestamente a Eleonor, aunque la respetaba y no tenía nada más que argüir al respecto. Como era una persona práctica y hacía tiempo que sus hijos habían reconducido sus vidas y la propia Candy gozaba de una existencia dichosa y tranquila, convino que las lágrimas estaban de más, aunque deseara verterlas ardientemente. Sonrió levemente y asintió diciendo:

-No temas querida. Ya sabes que Ernest y yo cuidaremos de Maikel y Marianne.

Al mencionar a sus hijos, Candy se puso tensa. Aquel sería el trago más amargo y difícil de digerir. ¿ Cómo le explicaría a sus amados retoños que iba a ausentarse por un tiempo y como soportaría las veladas miradas de reproche de Maikel y las lágrimas de Marianne a su vuelta, así como antes de que se fueran ?

Candy ladeó la cabeza. Miró por los amplios ventanales que daban al jardín y observó con una sonrisa de cariño como los dos hermanos jugaban a perseguirse bajo la radiante luz del sol que iluminaba ese día.

12

Eleonor se sintió asaltada por un miedo cerval cuando el momento que tanto temía, había llegado. Candy le participó sus intenciones de viajar hasta la lejana Rusia para hablar con su padre, y si fuera posible, intentar traerle de vuelta. La madre de Candy optó por no pronunciar palabra alguna, por que cuanto dijera suplicando, reprochando o aconsejando a su hija no serviría para nada. Y a fin de cuentas Candy estaba en su derecho y necesitaba cerrar esa etapa de su vida. Quizás aquel encuentro de llegar a producirse, lo cual parecía muy improbable dada la difícil situación de James al que prácticamente la diplomacia había abandonado a su incierta suerte solo sirviera para traumatizar a Candy o hacerla vivir una amarga experiencia, puede que peor para ella que el hecho de atravesar inhóspitas tierras e ignotos parajes, sin saber si llegaría a tiempo antes de que le fusilaran si es que los previsibles obstáculos de cualquier índole, que sin duda se alzarían en su arduo camino hasta James, no frustraban sus intentos de llegar hasta él. Eleonor la envolvió entre sus brazos, reclinando sus cabellos dorados en el pecho de su hija que trató de consolarla, aunque sin resultados.

-Candy hija mía, es una distancia tan grande, tantos peligros, tantas dificultades –comentó con un hilo de imperceptible voz, apenas un susurro.

-No me pasará nada mamá –dijo Candy notando una leve opresión en el pecho al pensar en Helen –Mark estará a mi lado y junto a él, me siento capaz de acometer cualquier empresa por difícil que sea.

Eleonor clavó sus pupilas verdes en las de su hija e intentó sonreír aunque el notable esfuerzo para lograrlo se hizo patente para Candy.

-Lo entiendo, mi querida hija, tienes derecho a intentarlo. Además ya no sería capaz de guardarle rencor a tu padre. Hace años que dejé de odiarme a mí misma y al mundo entero porque me lastimaba aun más. Sólo siento lástima y una pena muy honda por él.

Eleonor se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y desabrochó el cierre de una cruz de oro que llevaba pendida del cuello. La aproximó al de Candy que se giró de espaldas a su madre, y se la puso con cuidado como si temiera lastimar el preciado objeto.

-Me haría tan feliz que la llevases Candy, sé que no fui una buena madre, pero en todos estos años jamás dejé de pensar en ti y en añorarte cada día, cada minuto de mi vida que no estabas a mi lado.

-Mamá, jamás, jamás podría guardarte rencor, queriéndote como te quiero. Mi dulce y bondadosa madre –sollozó Candy mientras sus lágrimas empapaban la ligera tela de la fina bata con volantes en torno al cuello y las holgadas mangas, que ceñía la esplendida figura de su bella madre.

-Candy, mi niña –susurró contrita Eleonor entornando los ojos, mientras abría sus brazos para recibirla.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un abrazo. Casi al mismo tiempo, en una habitación contigua, una escena similar se desarrollaba entre Bryan Anderson y su hijo. Ambos hombres se limitaron a abrazarse fraternalmente, y Bryan depositó a continuación una de sus firmes manos en el hombro derecho de su hijo y le dijo:

-Buena suerte hijo mío. Lo que tengas que hacer, bien hecho estará.

Era un poco redundante, pero pese a ser un hombre culto e ilustrado el improvisar discursos sin prepararlos de antemano, sobre todo en aquellas penosas circunstancias no se le daba bien, al igual que las despedidas aunque tampoco fueran definitivas. Pero Mark había captado plenamente el sentido de cuanto pretendía decirle.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Mark –dijo Bryan sinceramente.

-Y yo de ti, papá –coincidió Mark, visiblemente conmovido.

13

Maikel escuchó a su padre mientras sus reflexivos y grandes ojos verdes parpadeaban lentamente. No era más que un niño, pero razonaba como un adulto y en su carácter pausado y a veces un tanto melancólico, había una resignación y una calma tan pasmosa que su madre se exasperaba porque no era normal que un niño de tan corta edad, en determinados momentos mostrase una estoicidad y una callada tristeza que asustaban a Candy hasta el punto de haberlo comentado con Mark, el cual le restaba importancia, aunque de sobra sabía a que eran debidos aquellos ocasionales silencios y quedas meditaciones, que sacaban a Candy de sus casillas. No es que fuera un niño triste, tímido o apocado. De hecho su temperamento era alegre rayano en lo eufórico, llegando a veces a agotar a la propia Candy, cuya vitalidad era difícil de cuantificar, que ya era decir, pero en algunos momentos se encerraba en sí mismo, dando la viva impresión de ser mucho más viejo y sabio de lo que su apariencia infantil daba a entender. A veces le recordaba a Carlos, con su sorprendente y sobrecogedor aspecto de niño, cuando era un adulto, felizmente casado con la bella sirvienta amiga de Candy y padre de varios saludables y alegres niños que habían heredado lo mejor de cada uno de sus progenitores, pero Carlos no solía ensimismarse replegándose en sí mismo, a veces durante horas. Mark se agachó ante su hijo poniéndose en cuclillas y cuando terminó de relatar los motivos que le impelían a hacer algo así posó sus manos en los pequeños hombros infantiles y dijo contrito:

-No espero que lo entiendas hijo, pero no puedo dejar sola a mamá en un viaje tan peligroso y largo como ese. Ódiame si quieres por no disuadirla de hacerlo, pero es algo que entiendo que desee realizar, aunque le duela tanto tener que dejaros solos por unos días y tener que hacer esto, pero si cierra en falso esta parte de su vida, puede que se lo reproche para el resto de sus días. Y esto es algo que nos duele muchísimo, querido hijo, más a ella que a mí, aunque mamá sea fuerte y aparente una determinación que le cuesta mucho mantener, para no poneros tristes.

Maikel lanzó un hondo suspiro. En la habitación contigua, al modo en como ambos se habían despedido de sus respectivos padres, Candy conteniendo a duras penas sus lágrimas contaba a Marianne un hermoso cuento, que hacía referencia a un largo viaje al país de las nieves para ayudar a un bondadoso hombre, que la desbordaba imaginación de la pequeña tomó por un mago o un poderoso rey cautivo de alguna malvada bruja. La niña palmoteó entusiasmada y mientras como las dos caras de una misma moneda, Mark refería sin ambajes la cruda realidad a su hijo, Candy la disfrazaba con un emotivo relato infantil, a modo de piadosa mentira para no entristecer a su pequeña hija que aplaudiendo, casi obligaba a su madre a emprender el rescate de tan prominente personaje lo antes posible.

-Lo comprendo papá –dijo finalmente Maikel mientras escuchaba las alegres carcajadas de su hermana, provenientes del otro lado de la pared, en el salón contiguo –comprendo que tengas que hacerlo. Y como seguramente te habrá dicho el abuelo Bryan, yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, querido padre.

Mark dio un respingo. La voz solemne y grave de su hijo le llegó hasta el alma. Maikel le echó los brazos al cuello y le susurró al oído:

-Papá, gracias por todo, gracias por ser tan bueno y maravilloso. No temas, cuidaré de Mary en vuestra ausencia. Tú y mamá podéis estar tranquilo.

-Te quiero hijo mío –dijo Mark conmovido, que a diferencia de Candy no pudo contener sus incipientes lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti, papá, y yo a ti –convino Maikel mientras ambos se abrazaban en esa noche de despedidas tristes y efusivas muestras de afecto y de cariño.

14

-Maldita sea –masculló Haltoran mientras imprimía el enésimo giro a la manivela que teóricamente debía de poner en marcha a su Hispano Suiza. Pero el gran y potente coche se negaba tercamente a arrancar. Su motor había dejado de funcionar dejándoles a él y a Annie literalmente tirados, en mitad de ninguna parte, en una solitaria carretera franqueada de árboles a ambos lados de la misma y donde no se adivinaban trazas de que fuera a pasar alguien por allí en bastante tiempo. Annie envuelta en un chal de raso intentaba que el creciente viento no le arrancase la pamela que ceñía su cabeza, así como protegerse del frío reinante acrecentado por las rachas de viento, que empezaba a tornarse más incisivo y gélido. Le observaba desde el asiento del copiloto, con sus grandes ojos azules, mientras Haltoran no dejaba de resoplar intentando evitar que algún anatema que pudiera escandalizar a su esposa saliera de sus labios. Para colmo comenzaba a anochecer y aunque era un genio de la mecánica y su inventiva había creado sorprendentes artilugios, no tenía ninguna herramienta o pieza de recambio para reparar el recalcitrante motor del coche que con terquedad desafiaba los imperiosos esfuerzos de Haltoran para ponerlo en marcha.

-Nada, no hay manera –comentó el joven desanimado, a su atribulada esposa mientras comprobaba como la noche empezaba a echárseles encima y no se divisaba ninguna luz ni vivienda alguna por los alrededores. Pensó en consultar el mapa de carreteras, aunque ya lo había hecho por varias veces. Se hallaban en algún punto entre Palaggiano y Massafra al norte de Tarento, en la parte sur de Italia y volvían de una fiesta ofrecida por Alessandro Palinari, el heredero de una importante y aristocrática familia noble. Aquel hombre había pretendido cortejar a Annie ante las narices de Haltoran, el cual como era obvio no iba tolerarlo y la velada quedó empañada por una pelea en los jardines de villa Toscania, la mansión de sus anfitriones en la que Alessandro terminó con la nariz hinchada y algunos cardenales en los brazos. No eran lesiones de importancia ni revestían gravedad, porque Haltoran no había querido ensañarse con el atildado joven, pero su orgullo estaba herido y eso era algo que el vengativo y peligroso además de taimado aristócrata, no iba ni a olvidar, ni a perdonar fácilmente. Habían abandonado la fiesta precipitadamente, mientras Annie profundamente avergonzada no había desplegado los labios desde que salieran de la finca. Haltoran viendo que no habría posibilidad de llegar a población alguna porque se estaba haciendo de noche cerrada y su esposa estaba comenzando a bostezar y a dar cabezadas, convino en que se quedarían allí a hacer noche hasta que con la luz de un nuevo día y las ideas más claras, olvidado ya el penoso incidente consiguieran parar a algún coche que accediera a llevarles hasta Palaggiano o caminar hasta allí para recabar ayuda. Por otra parte, ni en broma dejaría sola a su esposa en mitad de la nada, en una noche tan cerrada, por lo que se dirigió al maletero de su coche y extrajo algunas mantas que llevaban detrás para cuando organizaban algún picnic ocasional. Ojala aquella tarde hubiera hecho caso a sus presentimientos y no hubieran asistido a aquella fiesta, pero Annie se sintió obligada cuando el insistente conde súbitamente atraído por la belleza de la joven, tras identificarse les invitó a un baile de gala que se celebraría esa misma noche. Haltoran había olvidado ya tales hechos, pero Annie no, que permanecía callada con la vista fija y perdida en el suelo del vehículo. Haltoran corrió la capota y tendió una manta para que su esposa se abrigara, intentando que su voz no sonara alterada o enojada por el irritante mutismo de su mujer.

-No fue culpa tuya Annie. Hay hombres que se creen con derecho a tomar cuantas mujeres se cruzan en su camino como si fueran de su propiedad, hasta que alguien les mete en cintura. Así que, cariño olvídalo –dijo acariciando el mentón de Annie y sonriendo. La joven esbozó a su vez una tenue sonrisa. Empezaba a pasar página y a desechar de su mente la desagradable experiencia, cuando varios haces de luz, provenientes de varias direcciones, les iluminaron convergiendo sobre el Hispano Suiza de Haltoran. La cara de Annie mostró una incipiente alegría, pero su marido se puso tenso y en guardia. Había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba. Acompañando a los haces de luz que barrían la carretera confiriendo al paisaje arbolado en torno a la deteriorada cinta asfáltica una apariencia irreal, se escuchaba el rumor de varios motores que se superponían los unos a los otros y que se fueron deteniendo en torno al automóvil de los Hasdeneis. Haltoran se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, en un gesto mecánico, para extraer su arma, pero comprobó con estupor que no la tenía encima. Entonces lo recordó. Se había quitado la chaqueta para pelear con Palinari con mayor comodidad. Algún esbirro, o quizás alguien por accidente, había extraído sus pertenencias. El arma se había quedado en la mansión de aquel repulsivo sujeto. Y tampoco llevaba el jetpack porque el color del cinturón no combinaba bien con sus pantalones de fino paño inglés, en opinión de Annie y para no desairarla, accedió a quitárselo, dejándolo en el maletero del coche, pero no había tiempo para ponérselo, a parte de que el jetpack necesitaba del orden de veinte minutos para calentar sus toberas antes de ser plenamente operativo, después de un prolongado periodo de inactividad. Por una serie de peregrinos y frustrantes hechos que se fueron sumando a cual peor, se había quedado desarmado e inerme ante un hipotético enemigo, que no tardaría en dar señales de vida. Entonces varios hombres uniformados descendieron de los automóviles saltando sobre la grava de la carretera con un ominoso sonido. Annie empezó a sentir miedo y Haltoran le conminó en voz baja:

-Quédate en el coche cariño y por nada del mundo bajes hasta que esto haya terminado.

La muchacha se horrorizó. De entre las brumas formadas por la cegadora luz de los focos de los automóviles, cuyos alumbrados se sumaban los unos a los otros solapándose entre sí, destacó un hombre de aire distinguido y marcial, que llevaba algo en la mano. Haltoran se quedó helado. Era su arma.

Alessandro sospechaba que aquella especie de batuta representaba algo especial para su oponente, aunque afortunadamente no supo ni por asomo que se trataba de un arma camuflada. El hombre intuyó perfectamente que aquel era un objeto importante para el pelirrojo, pero no hasta que punto. Pensó que más bien sería algún tipo de recuerdo familiar o amuleto y se lo mostró para mortificarle, más que para recordarle su condición de hombre desarmado e indefenso. Alessandro opinaba que todos los americanos eran pretenciosos e incorregibles metomentodos por naturaleza, que acostumbraban a llevar una especie de talismán o amuleto, a cual más sorprendente. Creyó que aquella especie de batuta o varilla corta debía ser el suyo. Rió quedamente mofándose de aquella excéntrica y extravagante costumbre que solo existía en su imaginación. Aparte que Haltoran no era norteamericano, ni la batuta un amuleto.

-¿ Buscas esto ? –preguntó el hombre con voz glacial y teñida de sarcasmo.

Hizo un gesto y los hombres uniformados de negro, empuñaron sus armas. Era ametralladoras Thompson de cargador circular. Haltoran reconoció inmediatamente el arma por la característica forma del envoltorio de la munición.

Sin perder tiempo en charlas innecesarias ni posibilidades de recuperar su armamento de manos de Alessandro por el elevado número de guardaespaldas que le protegían, se lanzó contra el primer hombre pillándolo de sorpresa y logrando derribarlo por el suelo. Peleaba bien y se defendía con fiereza pero sus enemigos eran demasiados y estaban tan bien entrenados como él, por lo menos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Viendo que las cosas no pintaban bien intentó gritarle a su esposa que saliera corriendo para buscar ayuda mientras él intentaba entretener todo lo posible a sus adversarios, pero antes de que pudieran alzar la voz o articular palabra, la pesada culata de un revólver de reglamento le alcanzó en la base del cráneo derribándole por tierra. Haltoran no era Mark y solo el poder de su amigo habría podido librarles de semejante amenaza, pero como no era así y le superaban en una proporción de plena superioridad numérica, de cincuenta a uno, el joven terminó por desplomarse tras el fuerte impacto sin sentido ante los gritos histéricos de Annie que en un principio se había quedado muda de la impresión. Haltoran tenía la cabeza cubierta de sangre y unos brazos recios y nada considerados le alzaron en vilo para cargarle en la caja de una camioneta descubierta, que había acompañado a la procesión de vehículos, lanzándole desabridamente como si fuera un saco de patatas al fondo del espacio de carga. Algunos soldados rieron al ver como Haltoran rodaba golpeándose contra las paredes del espacio de carga de la camioneta. Entonces un hombre de recia musculatura y cara picada de viruela empuñó su revolver y lo apuntó a la sien de Haltoran amartillándolo, dispuesto a volarle la cabeza, pero la mano enguantada de su jefe le detuvo, colocando su fusta en el hombro de su subordinado y rozándole ligeramente con ella:

-No Piero. Le he reservado algo mucho mejor.

-Lleváoslo y metedlo en el expreso de Oriente. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando despierte –dijo esbozando una mueca cruel.

Le obedecieron al punto. Aquel hombre irradiaba autoridad y carisma, y nadie parecía dispuesto a arriesgarse a sufrir los perniciosos efectos del castigo administrado, para aquellos que no seguían sus órdenes o las cuestionaban.

Lentamente, el hombre se aproximó al automóvil de Haltoran. El hombre rodeó el coche descapotable donde una temerosa y trémula Annie se encogía en su asiento haciéndose un ovillo, como si eso fuera a protegerla de aquel siniestro personaje. Lentamente abrió la puerta y asió a Annie por los cabellos negros, obligándola a salir del coche. Annie chilló de dolor pero no opuso resistencia. Temía que su rebeldía causase el asesinato de su marido, y se dejó hacer en vez de pensar en si misma. Alzó los horrorizados ojos azules y cuando la luz de una linterna enfocó mejor los rasgos del hombre, Annie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dibujando un rictus de horror en su cara.

-Tú.

Ante ella el rostro varonil y cruel de Alessandro Palinari le dio la bienvenida. Llevaba un uniforme negro con una franja blanca que recorría la pernera de sus pantalones y las mangas de su guerrera. Calzaba unas lustrosas botas de idéntico color y unos guantes de suave cuero oscuro cubrían sus manos. Un correaje negro del que pendía la funda de una abultada y amenazadora pistola, completaban su imponente atuendo y sus hombres iban uniformados como él. Solo los galones de Alessandro cosidos en la bocamanga derecha, identificativos de su rango de condottiero militare, le distinguían del resto de sus soldados.

Hizo chasquear los dedos y la camioneta arrancó llevándose el cuerpo inerte de su marido lejos de allí. El vehículo traqueteó por la accidentada carretera salpicada de baches, camino de Tarento. Annie sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban y cayó desmayada en brazos de su secuestrador. Alessandro no pudo por menos que admirar la serena y dulce belleza de la muchacha. No era por casualidad que la había invitado, dado que estaba al corriente e informado de que pertenecía a una influyente familia de Norteamérica, aunque se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para que las iras de los Brighten le rozasen tan siquiera, y esa falsa impresión de seguridad, reforzada por su posición de prestigio dentro del partido, sumada a su despreocupada y desdeñosa arrogancia bien podían pasarle factura tarde o temprano, aunque el joven noble se sentía poco menos que intocable. Además, no había valorado bien la enorme importancia e influencia que los Andrew tenían, debido a que desconocía del todo la relación de amistad rayana con la devoción filial porque Candy y Annie eran como hermanas prácticamente, que ligaba a la bella muchacha, con la elegante y no menos hermosa, esposa del nuevo jefe del clan familiar, ascendido recientemente a tan prominente y crucial cargo en el seno de la jerarquía familiar. Ni siquiera había hecho aquello por un enfermizo y obsesivo amor, que le había asaltado repentinamente, ni porque se hubiera encaprichado de ella para tenerla para sí, como hiciera Buzzy Jonson con Candy. La única utilidad, porque para él Annie no era más que un trozo de carne, algo más que alguien con lo que pasar el rato y desechar alegremente, que deparaba a Annie era algo de una simplicidad atroz y vil, algo tan evidente que asustaba de solo imaginarlo. Se divertiría con ella y luego la haría desaparecer sin dejar el menor rastro, para que no pudiera comprometerle. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Si Annie hubiera sido más accesible, de seguro que tras haberla repudiado una vez la hubiera hecho suya, la habría dejado vivir, solo sería una mujer despechada más que no se atrevería a reclamarle nada, porque contaba con poderosos medios disuasorios para todas aquellas que no se avinieran a razones y pretendieran tener con Alessandro, algo más que fugaces y esporádicos encuentros carnales. Pero su desprecio y la humillación que le había inferido Haltoran no podían quedar impunes. Hizo sabotear el Hispano Suiza, registrar la chaqueta de Haltoran para descartar que no ocultara armas, y solo tuvo que seguirles a distancia protegido por su cohorte de pretorianos montados en varios vehículos, hasta un desolado paraje donde no hubiera testigos para culminar sus ansias de venganza.

En cuanto a Haltoran, había hecho que le embarcaran en un vagón de ganado, en la estación de Tarento junto con otros desgraciados. El tren al que el infortunado y desmayado joven estaba a punto de ser obligado a subir tenía como destino una colonia penal situada fuera de Italia. El tren recibía el irónico y mordaz nombre de Expreso de Oriente porque su destino se hallaba enclavado en el interior de Rusia, en plena Siberia. Un año antes, el Gobierno de Benito Mussolini había firmado un acuerdo altamente secreto con el de las nuevas autoridades rusas para que un determinado número de peligrosos disidentes y presos políticos incómodos para el régimen fueran alojados en Tomayek Kosinski, una lúgubre y durísima prisión de alta seguridad en plena Siberia y de la que prácticamente nadie había conseguido escapar con vida. Si no lo hacían los numerosos guardias armados o el intensísimo frío, las fieras como osos, o grandes lobos albinos que cazaban en manadas y que poblaban aquellas gélidas latitudes batidas por un ululante y sobrecogedor viento helado que bramaba incesantemente, terminarían matando a los desdichados que emprendieran cualquier tentativa de fuga por aquellos yermos y eriales desolados. Pero todo era preferible a la rígida e inhumana disciplina carcelaria, y siempre había alguien tan infortunado y desesperado o insensato, como para intentarlo. Si los evadidos eran cazados solo podían esperar un pelotón de ejecución una vez que eran sometidos a atroces torturas. Y si con todo, conseguían con una inexplicable y rotunda suerte sobrevivir a todos esos peligros, el hambre terminaría dando cuenta de buena parte de ellos. A cambio de acoger algunos presos sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, el nuevo gobierno ruso obtenía ventajosos envíos de materiales estratégicos provenientes de Libia, entonces colonia italiana como petróleo o wolframio, aparte de otras prebendas. No sería nada difícil colar a Haltoran bajo una falsa acusación entre las listas de desgraciados enviados al matadero. Nadie examinaba las listas de prisioneros, nadie corroboraba datos o identificaciones, nadie miraba nada ni hacía excesivas preguntas. Y no era probable que regresase de allí.

15

Contrariamente a su costumbre, Alessandro no maltrató a Annie ni de palabra, ni de obra ni inició inmediatamente su asalto amoroso por llamarlo de alguna manera, contra la infortunada muchacha. La trató con una deferencia y un respeto impropios de él y la instaló en un palacete donde el temido y poderoso joven, solía tener sus citas secretas, ya fuera de grado por o la fuerza. Annie estaba siendo custodiada por algunas sirvientas fornidas y que eran totalmente fieles a Alessandro respondiendo solo ante él de sus actos. Más que criadas parecían miembros de alguna especie de cuerpo paramilitar o especial, como los hombres que les habían asaltado de camino a Palaggiano, a tenor de su siniestra apariencia y modos parcos y hoscos, aunque en todo momento trataron a Annie con el debido respeto y consideración. La proporcionaron ropas de seda finas y caras, la permitieron asearse y la trajeron suculentos platos sin responder a sus desesperadas preguntas ni apiadarse de sus patéticas súplicas. Annie decidió colaborar porque suponía que tendrían a Haltoran en una habitación contigua al objeto de presionarla por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Conocía de primera mano, la aterradora historia de su amiga, cuando fue secuestrada por un gangster demente que se había encaprichado de ella y razonó que tal vez, estuviera ante una variante de la misma historia. Por el momento y a la espera de que el elegante y sarcástico militar que se había apoderado de ella, se dignara a recibirla optó por mostrarse sumisa y obediente, algo que casaba con su carácter y había impregnado su personalidad durante buena parte de su corta vida. Convino que era mejor dejar de formular preguntas a sus brutales guardianas que la observaban con mal disimulado desprecio, sin desplegar los labios ni articular palabra en ningún momento. Aquella mañana la habían encerrado en una especie de salón de baile, que a veces se destinaba a la celebración de otros eventos. Una gran mesa presidía la enorme estancia cubierta por un impoluto mantel de lino. En mitad del largo y voluminoso mueble, se había dispuesto un centro de mesa cuajado de lilas, rosas y caléndulas y en frente suyo, una chimenea de proporciones descomunales, construida en mármol de carrara parecía mostrarle su hogar como las fauces colgantes y amenazantes de una ominosa bestia. Sobre la chimenea Annie se fijó en el retrato al óleo de un hombre calvo de mandíbula prominente y cuadrada, que mostraba en su mirada altiva un ademán fuerte y autoritario, mientras parecía contemplar el horizonte. El hombre iba de uniforme y era como si sus penetrantes ojos la escrutasen, pese a la dirección de su mirada, con el mismo desdén y desprecio, que Alessandro le había expresado con la suya, poco antes de separarla de su marido. En un extremo del salón, y suspendido de un caballete había un gran mapa de Europa Occidental con flechas y símbolos militares, que Annie no alcanzó a descifrar, aunque las largas y ahusadas flechas remarcadas de negro, se dirigían a prácticamente todos los rincones del Mediterráneo y de Europa como si se tratase de una gigantesca y densa tela de araña. Algunas sillas provistas de pala estaban dispuestas en ordenadas hileras delante del gran mapa, como si aquella escena fuera el remedo de algún tipo de aula que, sin comprender porqué, produjo en Annie violentos escalofríos, junto con la contemplación conjunta del hombre calvo del cuadro. El salón tenía múltiples puertas y ventanas, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave y las ventanas tapiadas. Aun en el supuesto que Annie, venciendo su proverbial temor a las alturas y conteniendo su vértigo hubiera conseguido acceder al exterior, no habría conseguido llegar muy lejos, porque habría tenido que salvar una considerable altura desde allí hasta el suelo y la estrecha y angosta cornisa no permitía albergar a un ser humano de pie, aun de la talla de Annie. Para colmo patrullas armadas recorrían el perímetro del edificio y torretas con guardias custodiaban cualquier posible fuga. Se hallaba sin duda dentro de algún tipo de edificación militar y la ignorancia de cual iba a ser su porvenir hacía que la castañeteasen los dientes violentamente, aparte de tener que vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber, que le había ocurrido a Haltoran. En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió haciendo tintinear levemente las espléndidas arañas de cristal suspendidas de la techumbre ornamentada con brillantes frescos, y sus batientes se apartaron a cada lado, haciendo su teatral e imprevista entrada un hombre enfundado en un uniforme negro con correajes. Alessandro Palinari sonrió, visiblemente agradado por la visión de la asustada Annie, luciendo el hermoso vestido de satén rojo que había ordenado traer expresamente de París para ella, mirándole aterrada con sus expresivos y grandes ojos azules engarzados en su rostro ovalado, bajo los sedosos cabellos oscuros que le caían en cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda.

16

Annie se había quedado ligeramente petrificada por la irrupción de aquel hombre uniformado de encantadora sonrisa y maneras impecables, que encerraba un tremendo peligro latente, detrás de sus rasgos afables y atractivos. El hombre avanzó hacia Annie que no sabía como abordar aquella inquietante situación. Miró en derredor tratando de buscar alguna posibilidad factible de fuga pero sabía que no era más que una ilusión. Había forcejeado con los pomos de todas las puertas de la gran sala sin resultado alguno hasta quedarse prácticamente sin aliento. Los pomos dorados giraron, pero por más insistencia que puso, no consiguió mover ni un ápice las pesadas puertas de roble sólidamente cerradas con llave por fuera. En cuanto a las ventanas, todas ellas estaban tapiadas y la brillante luz que se irradiaba a lo largo y ancho de la estancia provenía de las grandes arañas de cristal que iluminaban aquel salón como si fuera de día. Alessandro observó a Annie con interés y aire divertido, tomando las desesperadas y furtivas miradas de la chica en derredor suyo, como fruto de un interés general por el mapa de Europa o el retrato colgado de la pared sobre la gran chimenea.

-Ese es nuestro gran lider –dijo realizando un ademán con el rostro hacia el cuadro que Annie mirase hacía tan solo unos instantes- el Duce, el nuevo César que deberá restaurar la pasada gloria de Roma, y por ende de Italia.

Annie le miró sin comprender. Temía haber caído en las garras de un demente megalómano, y no estaba muy desencaminada de la verdad. Retrocedió asustada hasta toparse con una pared que le cortaba la retirada. Alessandro caminó lentamente. No tenía prisa alguna por gozar de los favores de la joven e interpretó su temor como un fingido ardid de Annie para atraerle y mostrarle veladamente su aquiescencia. Alessandro notó una extraña sensación en presencia de aquella mujer de apariencia tímida, pero con una contenida determinación que hizo que se removiera incómodo. Siempre había despreciado el amor y otros sentimientos por banales y por parecerle cosa de débiles y pusilánimes. Tendría gracia que él se viera afectado por sus efectos. Alessandro se detuvo junto al mapa de Europa y trazó con su fusta un imaginario círculo que abarcó todo el Mar Mediterráneo.

-Y este es el Mare Nostrum, el foco, el epicentro, el culmen de la civilización romana, y por ende de su Imperio, y todas estas flechas querida niña –explicó Alessandro con delectación- son o más bien serán, los avances de sus nuevas legiones, porque otra vez, levantaremos un segundo Imperium Romanum, tan brillante y poderoso como el que nuestros césares crearon y esta vez se fundirá con la eternidad.

Annie se protegió con las manos intentando mantenerle alejado de ella, pero Alessandro continuó caminando hasta que su cuerpo estuvo a pocos centímetros del suyo. Horrorizada notó como el hombre la envolvía entre sus brazos con una fuerza impresionante, que se vio incapaz de rechazar. Alessandro continuó acercando sus labios a los de la muchacha que ladeó la cabeza intentando esquivarle. Aquel hombre estaba como trastornado, completamente loco, mezclando la añoranza de imperios desaparecidos y sus ansias de satisfacer su lujuria.

-No, no déjeme –acertó a musitar Annie cada vez más debilitada por la fiera resistencia que estaba oponiendo contra Alessandro pero en vano, dado que no podía pararle o tan siquiera frenarle. El hombre rió quedamente. La cada vez más exangüe defensa de Annie le estaba excitando sobremanera.

-No voy a hacerte daño querida niña –dijo empleando un falso tono paternal que infundía más terror a Annie que la posibilidad real de que el joven militar, noble o lo que fuera terminara forzándola allí mismo –solo quiero que seas un poco más complaciente conmigo.

Alessandro la sujetó con más fuerza y sus dedos de hierro se clavaron en la piel de Annie haciéndola chillar. Puso todo su empeño en doblegarla pero no era tarea fácil. La chica, pese a estar prácticamente vencida estaba sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y se oponía con renovados bríos a sus tentativas de obtener sus favores. Alessandro se estaba enfadando. Un brillo peligroso titiló en sus ojos grises y forcejeó con ella. Ambos rodaron por el suelo empujando algunas sillas que cayeron al suelo de mármol con estrépito en su lucha. Annie se defendía como podía del hombre, que a horcajadas sobre ella le besaba en el cuello, sobándola groseramente a través de la ligera y tenue tela de su vestido que constituía una barrera muy tenue y endeble, ante el avance de la lujuria de Alessandro, que le decía con voz aguardentosa y enardecida por el deseo de tenerla:

-Si eres buena conmigo tendrás lo que quieras a tus pies, lo que quieras.

-No, no quiero –balbució la muchacha a punto de desmayarse, lo cual le producía un miedo cerval que amenazaba con paralizarla. Si perdía la consciencia aquel hombre sería capaz de forzarla aprovechándose de su indefensión, pero si continuaba sorteando sus intentos de poseerla como fuera, tal vez se enfureciera y cometiera algo tan terrible que por un momento los cabellos se le erizaron como escarpias de tan solo imaginarlo, aunque no sabía cual de aquellas tristes opciones se le antojaba más horrible y humillante. No tenía muchas alternativas por no decir ninguna. Entonces recordó horrorizada a su marido y dijo con una voz sorprendentemente clara, pese a que sus labios apenas si habían articulado palabra desde la llegada de Alessandro , debido al terror que se había apoderado de ella paralizando sus miembros y casi extinguiendo su voluntad de resistencia:

-Mi marido, mi marido –acertó a decir desconcertando momentáneamente a Alessandro que detuvo por un momento sus torpes y brutales caricias sobre la piel de la joven- ¿ qué has hecho con él, ? ¿ qué has hecho ? –preguntó Annie vertiendo sus lágrimas que nacían desde la comisura de sus bellos ojos azules.

Alessandro se apartó de ella concediéndola un respiro. Notó nuevamente esa desagradable sensación pulsando cada vez con más insistencia en su interior y que le había estado molestando durante todos sus infructuosos intentos de conseguir que la muchacha aceptara sus caricias, pero se sentía furioso, no con Annie si no consigo mismo. Normalmente cuando una mujer le rechazaba, alzaba la mano y desahogaba su ira con la inocente desafortunada que por una u otra razón había ido a parar a sus garras pero cuando retrajo la mano para descargarla con furia sobre la mejilla de Annie que cansada de debatirse, o tal vez, a modo de desafío le presentó la mejilla izquierda para que desahogase toda su frustración con ella. Bajó la imponente mano lentamente, casi con solemnidad, y resopló ligeramente. Alzó una ceja mientras Annie se levantaba con tiento y muy despacio, rechazando la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a erguirse. Cuando miró directamente a aquellas pupilas tan hermosas como implorantes se giró dándole la espalda y extrajo un paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo izquierdo y un encendedor del otro. Prendió un cigarrillo y aspiró con fuerza el humo del tabaco en una interminable calada. El tabaco tenía un efecto sedante en él, porque notaba con una mezcla de intriga y de creciente ira, como algo indefinible que le producía escalofríos cada vez que miraba a aquella muchacha se iba apoderando de él. Saboreó prolongadamente el cigarrillo y expulsó el humo que formó una voluta que subió hasta los artesonados del techo disolviéndose gradualmente en su ascensión. Miró a Annie y preguntó:

-¿ Hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar para recuperar a tu marido ?

Annie se sobresaltó porque presentía cual sería el precio a pagar porque aquel hombre intercediera por liberar a su esposo de donde quiera que estuviese encerrado o cautivo, tal vez alguna lóbrega prisión en la que languidecía sin noticias de ella, ni posibilidad alguna de comunicarse con alguien o de obtener ayuda exterior. Retrocedió algunos pasos dejando en suspenso el imprevisto y turbador interrogante que aquel militar había formulado y quedó flotando en el aire. Por toda respuesta, Annie desató los cierres del vestido y del corsé y la prenda de satén se deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas hasta quedar en torno suyo. Annie permanecía en ropa interior delante del hombre que la tomó entre sus brazos temblando como una hoja. Alessandro masculló una imprecación. Parecía un adolescente enamoradizo el día de su primera cita, si tales situaciones podían resultar comparables entre si. Quizás para una mente normal y racional no, pero en esos momentos, Alessandro no estaba reaccionando acorde a la lógica. Su mente no podía apartar de si aquellas pupilas turquesas que la observaban con resignación.

-Por favor, devuélveme a mi marido –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, dejando de ocultar sus pechos, retirando las últimas piezas de ropa interior y exhibiendo su perfecta desnudez ante él.

Alessandro la levantó en vilo tras asentir levemente, y cargando con ella en brazos se dirigió hasta un diván que permanecía cubierto por una sábana olvidado entre telarañas y polvo, al fondo. Se fue desprendiendo de la ropa lentamente con gestos pausados, mientras Annie cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo sobre el diván. Alessandro sonrió mientras iba a su encuentro volviendo a recobrar su habitual cinismo y falta de escrúpulos. En ese instante se escucharon voces airadas al otro lado de la puerta que se abrió violentamente. Un hombre con levita negra, de cabello engominado y peinado hacia atrás, con unas gafas negras, de montura metálica y un cierto parecido con el hombre del retrato irrumpió en el salón suscitando la ira de Alessandro que se giró de improviso descuidando a Annie:

-Tío –preguntó enfurecido y tapándose como pudo- ¿ se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí ? no tienes ningún derecho a interrumpirme y además se suponía que tenías que estar a estar horas en Roma, asistiendo a la audiencia de su Majestad.

El hombre no se amilanó y recogiendo el uniforme desparramado por el suelo de mármol se lo tendió a su sobrino, lanzándoselo iracundo mientras le instaba a vestirse inmediatamente. Cuando Alessandro llegó a la altura de su tío para hacerse con su indumentaria, este alzó la mano y le abofeteó. Alessandro ni se inmutó y contempló a su tío con desprecio:

-Eres una vergüenza para Italia y para tu familia. Estoy al corriente de todos tus desmanes, y ha sido precisamente su Majestad y el propio Duce los que me han ordenado localizarte lo antes posible. Ponte la ropa y quítate de mi vista –exclamó airado mientras la sorprendida e intrigada Annie, contenía el aliento sin atreverse a respirar aliviada aun, pese a que aquel hombre relativamente joven ,pero que estaba entrando aceleradamente en una incipiente madurez, le había liberado por el momento de un penosísimo cometido, que estaba dispuesta a realizar como sacrificio, para conseguir la libertad de su esposo sin garantías de éxito en un principio, porque Alessandro se podía echar atrás o negarse a cumplir su parte del acuerdo. Estaba convencida de aquella no sería la última vez, que se las vería con el hombre temible que era el sobrino de aquel caballero de anteojos y cabellos negros que dimanaba confianza y autoridad.

Alessandro rezongó mientras se iba poniendo su uniforme, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer o a desafiar la autoridad de su importante tío. Se podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse, que aquel hombre, después del Duce era el hombre más influyente y poderoso de toda Italia. Cuando Alessandro terminó de arreglarse, su tío le mostró la puerta entornada con un gesto que no admitía réplica y le dijo cuando pasó delante de él a su lado:

-Preséntate a mi secretario, que está aguardando junto a mi coche. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de este asunto en mi despacho –dijo mirando de soslayo a Annie que había conseguido envolverse en una toalla que alguien había dejado olvidada para taparse lo más decorosamente que pudo, mientras intentaba recuperar sus ropas.

Alessandro le dirigió una mirada gélida que hizo que la muchacha notara una desazón aun mayor que la que le había asaltado cuando el joven había intentando abusar de ella a la fuerza, pero su tío no vaciló ni retrocedió y sostuvo su mirada. Antes de que se fuera y se encaminara escaleras abajo para ir al encuentro del secretario de su tío, este le dio el alto de nuevo y añadió:

-Dame tu arma Alessandro. A partir de este momento, tu rango de condottiero queda en suspenso y serás sometido a vigilancia hasta que consiga solucionar este penoso, asunto en que nos has metido por culpa de tu inconsciencia –comentó enojado el hombre mientras sus ojos examinaron brevemente a Annie que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, si acaso que aquel hombre pese a ser más bajo y menos fornido que su sobrino, parecía tener un notable ascendiente e influencia sobre él.

Al escuchar aquello, el joven pareció mortificarse. La privación de su autoridad parecía haber hecho mella esta vez, en su amor propio, sin contar la turbación que Annie había inducido en su ánimo hasta ese momento seguro y confiado de si mismo. Su altanería y confianza sin fisuras se había resquebrajado y a Annie le dio la impresión de que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Era evidente que el degradado militar, estaba sosteniendo una dura lucha interior entre su rabia y su miedo a desafiar a su tío. Con un gesto de hosquedad desenfundó su revólver y se lo entregó a su tío. Cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta se topó con una escolta militar que hasta entonces había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano y que no había visto hasta ese instante. Aquello hizo que sus dientes rechinaran. Estaba habituado a mandar y a ser obedecido, no a que tuviera que ser él el que recibiera las órdenes y acatarlas humillado, pero era indudable que las tornas se habían cambiado. Annie sintió un malévolo pero justificado placer al constatar el abatimiento que se había enseñoreado del hombre. Se situó entre los dos policías militares que le cachearon para comprobar que no guardase ninguna otra arma oculta, que se les hubiera podido pasar desapercibida y lentamente, los tres hombres bajaron las escaleras haciendo que los peldaños de madera rechinaran bajo el peso de sus botas. Cuando se marcharon, y como si se hubiera librado de una horrible pesadilla, lo cual por otra parte era cierto, Annie suspiró y comenzó a vestirse mientras su inesperado protector se daba la vuelta para respetar la intimidad de la muchacha y declaraba:

-Nos enteramos in extremis de cuanto este desgraciado –dijo en referencia a su sobrino- había hecho con usted, señorita, y su marido. De veras –dijo cuando Annie terminó de ponerse el arrugado vestido regalo de su sobrino. Hubiera preferido deshacerse de todo cuanto le recordara a Alessandro, pero por el momento no disponía de otro vestuario porque su equipaje había quedado abandonado en el maletero, del averiado Hispano Suiza de Haltoran –lo lamento, lo lamento de corazón, -comentó verdaderamente apenado mientras se giraba cuando intuyó que Annie había terminado de vestirse. Realizó una genuflexión y aunque Annie agradeció la caballerosa conducta del hombre, solo ansiaba tener noticias de su marido y la certeza de que se encontraba bien, sano y salvo.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, el hombre chasqueó los dedos y recordó cual era el otro asunto que le había llevado hasta allí, jadeante y casi sin aliento tan pronto como logró averiguar que pretendía hacer su sobrino y donde:

-Ah sí, su esposo. No se preocupe. Está bien e ileso, y ya he dado las órdenes pertinentes de que le pongan en libertad y le traigan aquí lo antes posible para que se reúna con usted. En cuanto a mi sobrino, yo me encargaré personalmente de meterle en cintura –dijo el hombre que ostentaba el cargo de primer ministro, -pero todo debe quedar en casa –dijo dirigiendo una significativa mirada a la altisonante e imponente efigie del hombre plasmada en el retrato, que gobernaba con mano de hierro los destinos de Italia y que a la sazón, era su hermano.

Se quedó mirando el rostro del Duce con verdadera devoción abstrayéndose unos instantes y actuando como si no hubiera nadie más con él en aquel vasto salón de enormes dimensiones. Luego se volvió lentamente hacia Annie que aguardaba expectante la próxima reacción de su improvisado benefactor y que le miraba, a pesar de todo, con expresión de agradecimiento, aunque tenía la convicción de que trataría los delitos de su sobrino como si fueran una especie de trastada juvenil sin mayores consecuencias, en vez de aplicar todo el rigor legal que se supone, debían conllevar y producir, el intento de asesinato de un hombre inocente y la violación de su esposa, pero Annie solo deseaba abrazar a Haltoran y retornar cuanto antes a su hogar, dejando atrás aquella atroz pesadilla por lo que se guardó sus impresiones para sí, temiendo incomodar u ofender al poderoso mandatario si se decidía a exponérselas.

-¿ Me comprende usted, verdad señorita ? –le preguntó con voz suave Arnaldo, buscando su comprensión pero con una inflexión tajante en la misma, que no admitía lugar a dudas, y que sugirió a Annie que el primer ministro no toleraría la búsqueda de una especie de pacto o negociación por parte de la muchacha, en relación con el castigo a imponer a su sobrino, con vistas a endurecerlo o averiguar que tipo de pena, condena o sanción se le aplicaría. Eso era algo de su exclusiva y absoluta competencia y quedaba sometido al más estricto secreto, que solo el avezado político conocía.

Annie asintió vehementemente haciéndose una idea de lo que el hombre pretendía sugerirle. Previamente a su llegada hasta el edificio de la Prefectura Militar de la ciudad, de camino a la misma había realizado varias llamadas apresuradas, sacudiendo la parsimonia y la plácida estancia en sus confortables despachos de varios burócratas y funcionarios estatales, entre los que se encontraba algún que otro ministro y poniéndoles firmes. Había conseguido in extremis contactar con el Expreso de Oriente mediante una emisora de radio especial y secreta de la que solo él podía disponer, paralizando la deportación de Haltoran a un país tan lejano e ignoto cuando el tren estaba a punto de adentrarse en Austria tras traspasar las fronteras italianas por el Alto Adigio, región limítrofe con el montañoso y abrupto país alpino.

Tomó entonces la mano de la chica y besó con delicadeza sus nudillos. La caballerosidad de aquel hombre de exquisitos modales, contrastaba poderosamente con la brutalidad y la rudeza de su sobrino.

-Gracias, gracias señor –dijo Annie procurando disimular la tremenda impaciencia y nerviosismo que la estaban invadiendo al contar expectante, el tiempo que le separaba de su encuentro con Haltoran. El muchacho estaba siendo transportado en un veloz automóvil con escolta militar por si los partidarios del despechado Alessandro intentaban interceptar el vehículo cosa que era muy improbable y prácticamente anecdótica, pero del taimado joven podía esperarse cualquier jugarreta, y Haltoran aun tardaría algunas horas en llegar a Tarento. Atravesar el montañoso país de Norte a Sur por la deteriorada red de carreteras, pese a los ingentes esfuerzos del Gobierno por mejorarla y ampliarla mediante la construcción de nuevos tramos de autopista no era precisamente tarea fácil, aparte de que Italia se estaba aun recobrándose de los devastadores efectos, de su participación en la recién finalizada Gran Guerra que quedaría plasmada para siempre en el imaginario colectivo como sinónimo de horror y destrucción sin precedentes.

El primer ministro sonrió levemente y se pasó una mano por el corto y lustroso pelo negro echado hacia atrás. Compartía la misma y característica mandíbula cuadrada de su hermano y comentó:

-Mi nombre es Arnaldo, señorita.

17

Tan pronto como quedó patente el nuevo y enésimo error de Alessandro, las cosas tomaron un sesgo, cuando no inquietante verdaderamente incómodo para el Duce. Annie no era una campesina más o una desconocida muchacha italiana de extracción acomodada a la que se pudiera mantener callada mediante sobornos y amenazas, o una mezcla de ambas cosas, cuando no otros procedimientos expeditivos, llegado el caso. Aquella muchacha era norteamericana y para terminar de complicar el tema hasta extremos insospechados, la primogénita y heredera de una influyente familia con conexiones con otras aun más poderosas, entre las que cabía destacar el clan Andrew de ascendencia escocesa y un notable poder económico e influencia sobre la opinión pública estadounidense, aparte de su prestigio y peso en el seno de la sociedad del momento. De boca en boca, corrían muchas leyendas en torno al patriarca de esa familia, cuya esposa era amiga personal e íntima de la muchacha, que tenía delante. Annie más calmada y serena aguardaba en compañía del propio Arnaldo la inminente llegada de Haltoran que tras despertarse recobrando el conocimiento se vio sorprendido y magullado, en el interior de un apestoso vagón de ganado de cargado y mareante ambiente, camino de Rusia, y rodeado de otros desdichados que como él, viajaban en el traqueteante y sucio vagón, hacia un incierto destino del que se rumoreaban todo tipo de cosas, lo mismo que acerca del propio Mark, a cual más estrafalaria y extraña, en voz baja. En las pocas y escasas entrevistas que Mark, poco dado a prodigarse en tales medios concedía, las había desmentido una y otra vez, de forma fehaciente y rotunda.

Se comentaba que el casi inaccesible jefe de los Andrew había sido un héroe de guerra condecorado personalmente por Woodrow Wilson, el anterior presidente norteamericano fallecido recientemente, extremo que no había podido ser confirmado o desmentido oficialmente y sobre el que había caído una pesada cortina de secretismo y velado silencio. También se rumoreaba que su esposa era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, hecho que si pudo verificar contrastando sus fuentes de información y que tenía dos hijos en común, un niño y una niña. Si su sobrino hubiera causado un daño irreparable a la amiga de aquella hermosa y acaudalada mujer, hubiera terminado sabiéndose y creado un conflicto diplomático a Italia de resonancias mundiales y de imprevisibles consecuencias. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo para detener el desaguisado, una vez que consiguió averiguar el paradero de su sobrino reconstruyendo sus movimientos durante los últimos días y encajando las piezas del rompecabezas con minuciosa precisión y trabajando a contrarreloj, en colaboración y con la ayuda del Servicio de Información. Tuvo que desplazarse por prácticamente todo el sur de la península italiana pero finalmente consiguió dar con su escurridizo sobrino y sus secuaces, antes de que cometiesen una locura. El comportamiento sospechoso que demostró durante la fiesta en Villa Toscania con aquella joven dama norteamericana, le puso sobre aviso, y había acertado de pleno. Además, prefería quedarse allí aunque tuviera que desatender su agenda y descuidar asuntos más importantes y cruciales que ese, para pedir disculpas personalmente al esposo de la señorita Brighten, porque en esos momentos no había nada más vital que mantener intacto e íntegro, el prestigio y el buen nombre del Gobierno Italiano y por ende de todo el país y confiaba en que su calidad de primer ministro aplacase con sus vehementes y ya ensayadas excusas, y diversas compensaciones al iracundo joven, que sin duda y con toda la razón pediría cuanto menos explicaciones. Arnaldo intuía que ambos cónyuges debían amarse profundamente, por lo que la presencia de Annie allí a su lado, serviría como freno y contrapeso a los deseos de venganza y desquite de Haltoran, porque la muchacha lo único que deseaba era olvidarse lo antes posible aquel luctuoso y penoso incidente ocurrido entre ella y el sobrino del primer ministro. Arnaldo se asomó a una ventana enrejada en la que Annie no había reparado y que no estaba tapiada y contempló como una aguerrida compañía de Bersaglieris que le habían servido como escolta, montaban guardia junto a sus motocicletas estacionadas en el gran patio del claustro del edificio, esgrimiendo sus armas, dando vueltas y patrullando el perímetro para impedir sorpresas desagradables y disuadir posibles tentativas de algaradas. Se fijó mejor en los característicos cascos semicirculares de las tropas, rematados por un penacho de plumas negras de urogallo, que emergían de un lateral y se preguntó hasta que punto podría continuar resolviendo los desmanes y contratiempos que se presentaban por doquier ocupándose de ellos, personalmente. Últimamente su salud se había resentido, y andaba algo deteriorada. Los médicos le habían recomendado, prácticamente urgido a que se retirase a algún balneario sometiéndose a una cura de reposo, para recuperarse del ajetreo al que se exponía directamente como hombre fuerte del Gobierno, pero no le era posible por lo menos de momento, delegar sus responsabilidades en otros hombres igual de capaces que él, de momento. Debía continuar velando por sus conciudadanos y no veía la hora de retirarse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era relativamente joven pese a su fluctuante salud cuyos altibajos le daban algún que otro serio susto. Varias veces había estado a punto de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en un pequeño pueblo fronterizo con Suiza, Como en el que había un balneario dotado de excelentes instalaciones. Por ironías de la vida, la de su hermano terminaría allí, trágicamente hacia las postrimerías de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Annie entendía el italiano porque en sus días de estancia en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres lo había escogido como idioma opcional y había conseguido dominarlo lo suficiente, como para comprenderlo y hablarlo con un mínimo de fluidez.

18

Haltoran recobró la consciencia sintiendo que un dolor penetrante y agudo le taladraba las sienes. Se llevó las manos a la frente y meneó la cabeza para tratar de reponerse. Al principio todo estaba borroso, confuso y desdibujado pero a medida que sus recuerdos retornaban a su mente, dio un salto sobresaltado. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar desesperadamente a Annie, arrancando las risas desprovistas de alegría alguna, de varios hombres que similares a espectros, le contemplaban desde la penumbra. Fue entonces cuando empezó a vislumbrar la terrible situación en la que se hallaba. Cuando su cabeza se fue aclarando y el dolor de sus sienes cedió gradualmente, advirtió que no se encontraba en mitad de la noche al aire libra, en una carretera de montaña del sur de Italia, si no en las entrañas de un vagón sucio, mohoso e inhóspito rumbo a ninguna parte. Haltoran se movió lentamente tratando de hacer memoria mientras se fijaba en las paredes de madera deslucidas y llenas de manchas, a medio pintar, tachonadas de rendijas por las que la luz de un radiante día que no tenía nada que ver con aquel infierno se colaba a raudales, sin conseguir desplazar las tinieblas que envolvían aquella triste prisión sobre ruedas.

-Vaya, vaya parece que el nuevo añora a una mujer y…-comentó una voz cascada a modo de chanza ante el imprevisto y desgarrador gemido de Haltoran que recordó como aquel canalla uniformado había secuestrado a su esposa, mientras uno de sus gorilas le golpeaba a traición con la culata de un revólver. Debieron subirlo a aquel maldito vagón mientras permanecía inconsciente. Al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de una vaga e imprecisa forma, que semejaba un hombre maduro con el aspecto de un decrépito anciano, su mano se movió casi por acto reflejo y asió la garganta del hombre levantándolo del suelo cubierto de paja e inmundicias. El hombre pataleó y gorjeó intentando soltarse de los dedos de hierro de Haltoran, pero le era imposible. El joven pelirrojo aflojó levemente la presión de su mano y preguntó con voz que no tenía nada de amigable:

-Contéstame o te parto el cuello. ¿ dónde estoy ? ¿ qué estoy haciendo aquí ?

Aunque le rodeaban varios hombres, algunos casi tan musculosos como él, puede que más, ninguno se atrevió a avanzar hacia él por miedo a que lastimara a su compañero de infortunio. Le vigilaban estrechamente buscando un punto débil en su defensa, pero Haltoran no iba a dejarse sorprender esta vez tan fácilmente. En ese instante se escuchó como unas llaves hurgaban con un tintineo metálico en alguna cerradura y entrevió el resplandor de una luz artificial que se colaba a través del hueco de una puerta que no había advertido antes.

-Suéltale –dijo una voz a su espalda acompañada por el furioso y frenético ladrido de un perro. Haltoran se giró lentamente sin perder de vista a los reos de lo que parecía una especie de transporte de presos y le lanzó contra sus compañeros como si fuera una brizna de paja. Cuando enfocó la vista acostumbrándose a la repentina y cegadora claridad, hacia el hueco de la puerta, vio a dos hombres que le apuntaban con ametralladoras. Llevaban uniformes verde oliva con un casco semicircular del que sobresalía un penacho de plumas negras. Junto a ellos un pastor alemán ladraba incesantemente a Haltoran sujetado pese a la fuerza del animal que se removía incesantemente ante la presencia de Haltoran, de la correa con mano firme, por uno de ellos.

-Bersaglieris –dijo Haltoran con voz cansada, mientras levantaba las manos y hacía grandes esfuerzos por no saltar sobre todos ellos. Aunque eran dos, llevaban armas automáticas y no había donde esconderse en el reducido espacio del vagón si decidían abrir fuego. Iba a explicarles que él no debía estar allí y que un mal nacido se había llevado a su esposa recluyéndolo en aquel hediondo tren cuando un desesperado plan fue alumbrado en su mente. Aquellos hombres pretendían separarle del resto de los presos, tal vez para ejecutarle. Si conseguía pillarles desprevenidos podría desarmarles y arrebatarles algún arma y un uniforme para pasar desapercibido. Posteriormente saltaría del tren y ya se le iría ocurriendo algo. No deseaba mancharse las manos con la sangre de aquellos hombres que a fin de cuentas solo cumplían con su deber, pero no dudaría en hacerlo si no le quedaba alternativa.

-Sí, somos bersaglieris, ¿ y qué ? –le espetó el más bajo apuntándole con su arma, tomando aquella como una provocación de Haltoran, el cual tensó sus músculos y se dispuso a acometer contra él. Si tenía que morir allí mismo, no sería sin luchar. Esta vez no se lo pondría fácil. Se llevaría a alguno de ellos por delante consigo.

-Tranquilo Marco –le dijo su compañero conciliador obligándole a bajar el arma, tras posar su mano izquierda en el cañón del fusil ametrallador –ya conoces las órdenes. Su excelencia ha ordenado que lo llevemos a Tarento de vuelta, sin hacer preguntas, pero antes debe de ver al general.

Haltoran cada vez entendía menos. Pero si lo iban a fusilar por orden expresa de aquel matón uniformado tanto le daba en un sitio como en otro. Por otro lado, ya no podía permanecer junto a los demás presos después de la agresión a su compañero que realizó movido por la confusión y un miedo cerval cuando tomó conciencia del injusto atolladero donde él y Annie se habían metido sin pretenderlo. En cuanto se descuidara intentarían desollarlo vivo al haber perdido el poco respeto que hubiera podido suscitar en ellos, identificándose con su situación, y no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida en un lóbrego vagón de carga reconvertido en triste celda, si podía impedirlo.

-Tú –dijo el que había actuado a favor de Haltoran- ven con nosotros. No va a pasarte nada. Tienes nuestra palabra.

-Sí seguro –masculló Haltoran entre dientes mientras se fijaba en que su interlocutor tenía la cara picada de viruela y una gruesa nariz bulbosa que contrastaba con su cara extrañamente delgada y, por lo demás a excepción de su gran apéndice nasal, de rasgos finos, casi aristocráticos.

Haltoran se situó entre los dos hombres, mientras el perro no dejaba de gruñir y lanzar dentelladas al aire, manteniendo a raya a los presos. Nadie se atrevería a tocarle, pese a que algunos de ellos ansiaban ponerle las manos encima, para vengar al desdichado anciano que pagó sin querer por toda la rabia que el inconsciente joven había acumulado durante horas. Por otro lado Haltoran no habría hecho daño a aquel hombre ni a nadie, pero era tal su impotencia y extrema indefensión que un simple comentario jocoso, lanzado al aire tal vez sin ánimo de ofender, desató su lado más salvaje e irracional. Cuando finalmente el infortunado Haltoran que no cesaba de torturarse mentalmente, por la suerte de Annie, atravesó varios vagones tras cruzar las pasarelas que los unían, alternándose las zonas de luz diurna con la más absoluta oscuridad unas veces, o una mortecina penumbra según salían de un vagón para internarse en otro, hasta llegar a lo que parecía el vestíbulo de otro vagón, elegantemente amueblado, custodiado por los dos bersaglieris que no le quitaban ojo de encima. Los dos soldados se encontraron con un retén de cuatro alpinis, que montaban guardia ante una puerta de maderas nobles con la solidez y el espesor de una gruesa plancha de hierro.

-El general le está esperando –comentó uno de los soldados a sus compañeros, mientras abría la decorada y lujosa puerta, franqueando el paso a Haltoran y a los dos bersaglieris,

-Y ya llegáis tarde –les espetó un alpini regordete y con largas patillas que le bajaban hasta el mentón, mirándole con aire de suficiencia. Uno de los dos bersaglieri le observó retador recogiendo el guante, cerrando los puños en una clara incitación a la pelea pero su compañero tiró de él levemente, mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por refrenar la furia del perro que parecía compartir el mismo afán de enzarzarse en una pelea, que su amo.

-Ya basta Marco, déjalos, no tenemos tiempo para rencillas. El general se está impacientando por el retraso.

Haltoran arqueó las cejas. Conocía de sobra la ancestral rivalidad que se había establecido entre los dos cuerpos militares italianos desde su fundación, si bien el de los Alpini era ligeramente más antiguo que el de sus presuntos compañeros de armas, los Bersaglieris. Había leído que a veces por las menores trivialidades se llegaba a las manos, enzarzándose en trifulcas tumultuarias que hacían época, pero cuando se trataba de la defensa de la madre patria, las tropas de ambos cuerpos, luchaban codo con codo, como un solo hombre.

-Aparta ese bicho o lo haremos servir de cena para esta noche –apuntó otro alpini de gruesos labios y la cara surcada por cicatrices esgrimiendo una afilada bayoneta que separó de su carabina. Haltoran sabía que estaba de broma, porque conocía sobradamente las formas, el lenguaje gestual y el comportamiento de los hombres en la cruda realidad de la guerra. No en vano había sido soldado y combatido en cerca de cinco guerras, siendo la primera la triste confrontación civil que asoló su patria, pero para un observador profano no le sería difícil creer e imaginar, que el soldado cumpliría su amenaza y sacrificaría al perro para comérselo.

Finalmente y debido a la creciente algarabía que se iba enseñoreando del pulcro y cuidado ambiente de aquel vagón, que más bien parecía un hotel de lujo rodante, fue el propio general en persona, el que salió al pasillo preguntando airado:

-¿ Qué sucede aquí ? arman ustedes tanto ruido como un pelotón de austriacos –exclamó rememorando su participación en la batalla de Caporetto.

Todos los hombres, excepto Haltoran se cuadraron rígidamente realizando un envarado saludo militar. Ante el joven pelirrojo se hallaba un hombre de aristocrático porte, en torno a cincuenta años, con uniforme azul oscuro, de cabellos grises que empezaban a mostrar unas acusadas y marcadas entradas y con el rostro surcado de arrugas. Sus facciones eran enérgicas, pero invitaban a la confianza. Haltoran quiso creer que aquel hombre tenía un arraigado y marcado sentido del honor y de la honradez. No se equivocaría en sus apreciaciones. El general que era alto y enjuto se plantó ante el pelirrojo y sonrió afablemente mientras dijo:

-De modo que tú eres el que le pateó el trasero, a esos camisas negras.

Unas estridentes y sonoras carcajadas llenaron la cargada atmósfera contribuyendo a distenderla. Si había algo en común y que hermanaba a alpinis y a bersaglieris, aparte de su pareja entrega a Italia, era la aversión que profesaban a los camisas negras.

-Me temo que sí –dijo Haltoran mientras sus ojos verdes relampagueaban de ira al evocarlo- pero si van a fusilarme por ello, será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo. Yo…

El general hizo un seco ademán que impuso silencio al joven. Pocas personas tenían la suficiente presencia de ánimo y aplomo para hacer algo así con el joven pelirrojo sin lamentarlo, cuando Haltoran no estaba de humor para que le impusieran ninguna condición, como en ese momento, y el general era una de ellas.

-Estoy al corriente de todo joven, así que si pasa a mi despacho…cumplimentaremos los trámites para zanjar este desagradable asunto. Y no por la vía del fusilamiento sumario precisamente.

Dio una breve orden y algunos soldados se quedaron de guardia mientras los otros recibieron permiso para retirarse. Una vez que Haltoran siguió al general al interior de sus dependencias fue como si hubiera atravesado otro túnel del tiempo. De la sordidez medieval del oscuro y fétido vagón de ganado al desbordante lujo de un palacio en el que una valiosa escribanía oriental, presidía el mismo. Detrás del general instalado en un sillón de cuero repujado, se alzaba una biblioteca de madera lacada, con incrustaciones de oro y elaboradas filigranas cuyos estantes estaban repletos de valiosos libros, algunos únicos en su género. Haltoran creyó divisar entre otros muchos de sin par valor, un par de tratados de alquimia únicos en su género, que se daban por desaparecidos en su época, y que multitud de estudiosos y eruditos habían buscado afanosamente sin éxito durante siglos. Las paredes y el techo estaban decorados con emotivos y vivos frescos y al fondo se hallaba una cama de dosel donde el general descansaba en los pocos ratos libres, que su actividad le dejaba, y una mesa con un servicio de té, de plata y otro de cristal de Bohemia para el aperitivo y en la que leía la prensa diaria e internacional que todos los días le traía con precisión cronométrica su ayudante, mientras tomaba un frugal desayuno. Manzini era el encargado de supervisar que las entregas de prisioneros se efectuaran puntualmente y que el tren llegara a sus varios destinos dentro de las horas señaladas, por lo que había hecho acondicionar uno de los vagones como su gabinete de trabajo personal. Cuando no se encontraba realizando tal misión, hacía giras de inspección por todo el país o diversas misiones, en las que sacudía la indolencia y la abulia de los oficiales o jefes militares demasiado blandos o poco dispuestos a comulgar con la mística guerrera del régimen. Tales actividades, daban buena cuenta de su incansable e inagotable capacidad de trabajo y organización.

El general estuvo redactando algunas líneas por espacio de varios minutos hasta que finalmente miró a Haltoran que aun no sabía si iban a encarcelarle, fusilarle o a dejarle libre y si las palabras del militar habían sido una suerte de fina ironía cuyo significado no alcanzaba a entender. Aun así, presentía que su suerte había mejorado ostensiblemente en relación con su nada favorable situación de hacía un momento.

El general Manzini guardó finalmente su estilográfica de oro en el bolsillo derecho de su guerrera y tendió una especie de documento impreso al extrañado joven que lo cogió entre sus manos. Era un salvoconducto rubricado con las firmas de los dos hombres más poderosos de Italia. La del propio Duce, y la de su hermano, el primer ministro. Haltoran que había permanecido en silencio sin interrumpir al general, mientras escribía porque intuía que sus más desesperadas incógnitas serían despejadas una vez que la pluma estilográfica de Manzini dejara de garabatear sobre el papel timbrado con el membrete del Gobierno, oyó unas escuetas pero maravillosas palabras que nunca agradecería lo bastante haber tenido la suerte y el privilegio de escuchar:

-Es usted libre. Su esposa, la señorita Brighten –dijo tras consultar brevemente un portafolios para ponerse al corriente de quienes eran los protagonistas de aquella extraña y peculiar historia que le sonó muy familiar y ya repetida otras veces, cuando salió a relucir el nombre Alessandro Pagliari experto en tales desmanes - le está esperando en la Prefectura de Tarento.

El general Manzini abandonó el sillón y se puso a caminar por su despacho trazando cortos círculos con paso mesurado pero firme. Haltoran no sabía si abrazarle, estrecharle la mano mediante un caluroso apretón, o exigirle de inmediato la cabeza de aquel bastardo que le había alejado de su esposa. Pero el general, que ya tenía muchas tablas en su trato con diversos tipos de personas, y clases de hombres, enseguida clasificó a Haltoran en su peculiar nomenclatura y le dijo posando una de sus nervudas manos en su hombro izquierdo, realizándole una severa advertencia a modo de consejo:

-Nada de venganzas personales joven. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Alessandro. Le aconsejaría abandonar Italia junto con su encantadora esposa lo antes posible. Si intenta hacer la guerra por su cuenta, probablemente termine costándole muy caro –dijo lanzándole una gélida y rotunda mirada, recalcada por la profundidad de sus pupilas azules que parecían quemar a todo aquel que las miraba directamente.

Haltoran asintió. Por el momento lo único que le importaba era reunirse con su amada Annie lo antes posible y abandonar el país lo más rápido de que ambos fueran capaces. La revancha había quedado aplazada pero no de forma definitiva ni mucho menos. Fingiría claudicar pero no olvidaría ni por asomo la humillación que aquel demente había inferido a su esposa. Prefirió no pensar si había llegado a consumar otras vejaciones peores, aunque su evocación le serviría para mantener viva la llama de su rencor. Finalmente la voz ligeramente engolada de Manzini le sacó de sus cavilaciones:

-Un coche le está esperando. Dentro de veinte minutos nos detendremos en la estación de San Fabricio. Espero no volver a verle más por aquí –le espetó el general con un seco gruñido y saludándole, llevándose el canto de la mano al quepis de su gorra militar tan rápidamente que el joven pelirrojo ni percibió el fugaz movimiento de su mano.

Haltoran le respondió de idéntica manera dando un ligerísimo respingo. Aquel hombre había adivinado en él a un igual. Si Haltoran reconocía a un militar aunque fuera de paisano con solo observar su aspecto, el general Manzini parecía olerlos a kilómetros de distancia.

Poco después Haltoran, custodiado por los dos bersagleris que le escoltaran hasta el despacho del general pero sin perro, le hicieron pasar a una pequeña sala hasta que llegase el momento de trasbordar al automóvil que el general Manzini le había prometido. Por un momento temió que el soldado de alpinos hubiera cumplido con su amenaza, pero para su tranquilidad Carlo, el bersaglieri con la cara sembrada de las secuelas de una viruela que había padecido en su infancia, y tal vez adivinando sus pensamientos por la expresión de su cara, sonrió y dijo:

-Petri está ahora con otra patrulla. Esos alpini ladran más que él pero no muerden tanto –dijo riendo estentoreamente por su ocurrencia. No es que la supuesta broma, tuviera mucha gracia, pero la feliz perspectiva de reunirse con Annie hacía que hasta el vuelo de un moscardón zumbando insistentemente en su oreja, le hiciera sentirse alegre y eufórico. Rió de buena gana, mientras Marco sacaba una baraja de naipes y una botella de buen vino del Po junto con tres vasos. La historia de que aquel pelirrojo había zurrado a los odiados milicianos de Alessandro Palinari corroborada por uno de ellos, un muchacho de Génova que no quería servir en semejante cuerpo y que había desertado en cuando le fue posible y tuvo ocasión, pasándose a los alpini contó con pelos y señales lo ocurrido. El general Manzini hizo la vista gorda negando saber nada de un supuesto desertor al envarado jefe de la milicia local cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones, y sus nuevos camaradas se encargaron de protegerle, a cambio de que contara la historia, confirmada por el propio Haltoran no de muy buen grado, porque deseaba olvidar aquello cuanto antes. Jugó varias manos con sus nuevos amigos, regando la alegre reunión de camaradas con varios tragos del dulzón y añejo licor, hasta que el tren fue aminorando su marcha, entre nubes de vapor y resoplidos que iban decreciendo gradualmente, mientras su sirena lanzaba un agudo y penetrante pitido cuando fue adentrándose en la pequeña estación de San Fabricio para detenerse junto al andén donde varios soldados y civiles aguardaban impacientes su llegada, aunque nadie podría subir a aquel tren debido al terrible secreto que guardaba en su interior. Si habían parado allí era para que Haltoran pudiera descender de él, por orden expresa del primer ministro para continuar su largo viaje hacia las heladas e ignotas planicies siberianas con su cargamento de desgraciados ya condenados de antemano, en su interior.

19

Mark dormitaba con la cabeza reclinada sobre el suave tapete del asiento. El paisaje iba transcurriendo como una sucesión de manchas fugaces, mientras el tren se desplazaba a través de las llanuras y praderas que se extendían hasta más allá del horizonte. Habían realizado ya un sin fin de trasbordos y Mark encontraba, acostumbrado a los rápidos medios de locomoción del siglo XXI, que por paradójico que sonase, había dejado atrás, los de aquella época lentos, tediosos y terriblemente ruidosos, pero Candy se lo había dejado muy claro por activa y por pasiva. Nada de iridium, nada de sangre negra, nada de facultades que transcendieran las limitaciones humanas. El joven incapaz de discutir con Candy, y menos de soliviantarla porque conocía de sobra el carácter retador y obstinado de su esposa cuando se la provocaba optó por no atizar el fuego y accedió. De todos modos, como ya se temía y se había resignado a que así fuera, las circunstancias que encontrarían terminarían haciendo que recurriese a sus poderes por enésima vez. Candy permanecía a su lado observándole complacida. Parecía tan inofensivo y vulnerable mientras roncaba ligeramente, sumido en un sueño que se fue tornando cada vez más profundo, que se preguntó como habría sido su vida si ambos no se hubieran conocido aquella mañana de Mayo, en la colina adyacente al hogar de Pony. La muchacha observó los campos verdes que el ferrocarril estaba dejando atrás. Fuera, caía una ligera llovizna que empañaba los ventanales del vagón de primera clase en que viajaban y una leve bruma empujada por un suave viento se levantaba de los campos regados por el rocío de la mañana. Estaba amaneciendo y los pocos viajeros que ocupaban el mismo vagón que el matrimonio permanecían sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones, leían el periódico o se limitaban a contemplar el monótono y gris paisaje que el tren iba recorriendo a su paso. El traqueteo del convoy no parecía afectar a Mark, que a pesar del tremendo secreto que sus venas atesoraban no dejaba de ser por lo demás, un ser humano corriente, aunque él se cerrara en banda negándolo y exasperando a Candy con su victimismo. Candy sonrió y le cubrió con una frazada de viaje, muy ligera y suave que había comprado para momentos como ese, poco antes de que ambos cogieran el primero de una larga serie de trenes, en Chicago. Entonces le vino a la mente el enigmático sueño que su marido le refirió, en el que Mark debía de conquistar el amor de su otro yo en una realidad alternativa para despertarla a ella en el presente, debido a que había sido víctima de un poderoso mago que la condenó a un letargo eterno. Naturalmente, pese al empeño de Mark de aseverar que era cierto, Candy le siguió la corriente creyendo que el joven había tenido un vivido sueño donde confundió la realidad con la ficción. Sin embargo, ella sabía que toda aquella historia encerraba una parte de verdad, a fin de cuentas, Candy había presenciado en sus recreaciones oníricas como habría sido su vida, de no haber entrado Mark de pleno en ella. Se sintió muy incómoda elucubrando acerca de esa cuestión y prefirió soslayarla centrándose en otras meditaciones para pasar el tiempo, que dentro del vagón parecía marchar más despacio.

20

Estaba revisando la contabilidad de los Andrew, secundado por Mermadon que manejaba los delicados y frágiles libros de cuenta, sobre todo para sus masivos dedos metálicos con sumo cuidado. En ausencia de Mark, tanto yo como mi amigo robótico, nos ocuparíamos de llevar el mayor emporio comercial de todo el país, por lo menos en la época que nos había tocado vivir, no por el natural discurrir del tiempo o nuestra pertenencia a la misma, si no por razones que nos sobrepasaban y que nos hicieron huir de un mortal peligro, quizás sin reflexionar adecuadamente que estábamos haciendo y a donde iríamos a parar. Mientras Mermadon pasaba las páginas con sumo cuidado y sus sensores ópticos enviaban con la rapidez de un pensamiento, la información a su cerebro, yo trataba de cuadrar un complicado balance con la ayuda de una calculadora solar. Como Mark trabajaba en penumbra para concentrarse mejor, descorrí las cortinas y al instante, la brillante luz solar me deslumbró haciendo que tuviera que protegerme con los antebrazos. Entorné un poco las cortinas y seguí trabajando intentando que no se repitiera el desaguisado provocado por la detención de Albert y su posterior proceso y encarcelamiento, para que no se acumulara el trabajo por la prolongada ausencia de Mark.

La noticia de que Mark y Candy iban a emprender un largo viaje, larguísimo diría yo, hasta Rusia para averiguar que le había sucedido al padre de Candy por un inextricable asunto, cuyo hilo argumental me costó bastante desentrañar me causó algo de pena y desazón, pero ya estaba curado de espanto en cuanto a singladuras imposibles, se refería con mi visita a los campos de batalla de la Gran Guerra, o mi paso por un extraño mundo tardo medieval, donde para colmo acabé como esclavo en unas minas donde los accidentes, cuando no los terremotos estaban a la orden del día. En ese instante sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta, lujosamente decorada. La examiné brevemente y tras un rápido cálculo mental, convine en que ya solamente la plancha de madera noble debía haber costado un millón de euros a tanto alzado, eso sin contar toda la riqueza y el lujo atesorado solamente en aquel gabinete de trabajo que había pertenecido a Albert.

-Adelante –dije sin apartar la vista del mar de papeles que tenía delante de mí y que amenazaba con tragarme en sus profundidades, si me dejaba llevar por el desánimo ante la marea blanca que se cernía ante mí.

Los batientes se entornaron y Helen Legan hizo su aparición con una bandeja de comida. Me quedé un poco parado. Antes, la distinguida señora Legan no se habría rebajado a recoger ni una galleta de la alacena de la cocina, aunque estuviera literalmente consumida por el hambre y su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Aparte de la positiva influencia que habíamos ejercido en sus vidas, pasaba mucho tiempo con la servidumbre interesándose por sus necesidades, lo cual había la permitido intercambiar puntos de vista y conocer mejor su modo de vida, y por mor de una saludable empatía que hubiera sido impensable, hasta hacía unos pocos años, había aprendido a tratar a sus criados como a seres humanos y no como a siervos, ante los cuales experimentar un profundo desagrado, ya de tan solo mirarlos.

Helen se sorprendió al verme trabajando hasta tan altas horas de la noche y había decidido subirme un tentempié, lo cual le agradecí con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Mermadon fiel a su inveterada costumbre de saludar cortésmente tanto si hacía acto de presencia en algún lugar que desconocía, a los presentes que se encontraran allí, o a los que el robot recibía con el debido respeto y una educación exquisitas se irguió cuan largo era y realizó una exagerada genuflexión que hizo sonreír a la señora Legan. Aun recordaba el susto que le produjo cuando lo vio por vez primera y como Mark y Candy se rieron de Eliza, sin mala intención a costa de ella debido al exacto y minucioso diagnóstico que hiciera de la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos rematados en bucles.

"Demasiado preciso" –puntualizó ella para sí, riendo encantadoramente al evocar la cara de estupor primero y luego de enfado de su hija, cuando el robot le anunció que comía demasiados dulces, lo cual era bien cierto. Helen lanzó un breve suspiro. Aun continuaba siendo muy hermosa. No era de extrañar que Ernest se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ella en su juventud, cuando la conoció veinte años atrás y ella quedara prendada a su vez, de la apostura y la gallardía de su futuro marido.

Tras saludar a la dama, el robot retornó a su trabajo, quedando casi oculto tras una pared de legajos, libros contables y facturas a modo de parapeto, que clasificaba y examinaba a velocidades increíbles.

Depositó la charola con algunas viandas en frente de mí y se sentó en una butaca que estaba encarada hacia mi mesa de caoba. Me sonrió levemente. De una lógica hostilidad inicial, había ido pasando a apreciarme hasta el punto de llegar a sentir una sincera simpatía por mí. La dama que llevaba un vestido azul con un corpiño de color rojo me observó con súbito interés desde su asiento. Al verme teclear rápidamente en la calculadora realizando complicados cálculos, que tenía que supervisarme Mermadon cada dos por tres, entornó los ojos ambarinos y preguntó:

-¿ Otro de sus curiosos inventos Maikel ? –preguntó Helen levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cabecera de mi mesa para apreciarlo mejor, -la verdad es que este no lo conocía –apostilló intrigada, fijándose en el visor fosforescente en el que iban apareciendo diversas cifras a medida que apretaba las teclas, realizando sumas o multiplicaciones.

-Se trata de una máquina para calcular Helen –comenté yo con una gran sonrisa, deseoso de ilustrar a mi amiga, acerca de su sencillo manejo, aunque de una enorme utilidad –con esta máquina se hacen sumas, restas, y otras operaciones matemáticas y cálculos.

Helen tomó la calculadora de un negro brillante entre las manos, de la que solo destacaba el visor fluorescente y las teclas con sus correspondientes símbolos iluminados. Asintió y me la devolvió otra vez diciendo:

-En realidad he venido por otra razón Maikel –me comentó Helen cruzando sus brazos sobre el corpiño, mientras las cortas mangas adosadas al mismo temblaban levemente- se trata de Candy y de Mark. Estoy plenamente al corriente de su viaje y de la razón que les ha llevado a realizarlo, pero no alcanzo a entender porqué no podían haber esperado el retorno de ese hombre a Estados Unidos.

Resoplé ligeramente. Al parecer, Candy no le había contado todo lo que yo si sabía a su madre adoptiva. Dejé la calculadora junto a los rimeros de papeles, que se iban amontonando hasta desplomarse por el borde de mi escritorio y caer algunas de las hojas al suelo de mármol y comenté a la atribulada madre tomando sus manos entre las mías:

-Helen, querida amiga, el padre de Candy podría ser ejecutado en cualquier momento.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó asustada, cubriendo sus labios rosados con la mano derecha, en cuyo dedo índice brillaba un valioso anillo con una amatista engarzada, regalo de Ernest por su reciente aniversario de boda. Bajé la cabeza un poco contrariado. Candy no le había relatado todo, probablemente para no apenarla más de lo necesario. Expuse a la señora Legan lo mejor que supe, la caótica situación que estaba atravesando el país y sintió que funestos presagios nublaban sus sentidos al cumplirse sus más negros augurios. Para tranquilizarla le dije:

-No debería preocuparse tanto Helen. Candy no está sola, si no con Mark. Nadie en este mundo podría acercarse a ella con malas intenciones sin tener que vérselas con su marido.

Helen asintió levemente. Aunque había aceptado resignada y calladamente, que Candy partiera hacia tan distante país, era evidente que continuaba estando triste y que la echaba de menos. En su mente se entremezclaban por un lado, los remordimientos fruto de las vejaciones y maldades inflingidas a Candy en el pasado y en cuya puesta en práctica había utilizado a sus hijos como peones a su antojo sin ningún escrúpulo, y por otro, el hecho de tener que compartir el cariño de Candy, con Eleonor, su verdadera madre. Eleonor era tan bondadosa y comprensiva que le dejó bien patente, que jamás desplazaría el afecto de su amiga, del corazón de Candy para hacer sitio solo al suyo, pero el hecho de que Candy y Eleonor se hubieran reconciliado acrecentaba en Helen el temor a perderla definitivamente, y no solo como hija. Aunque a efectos legales debido al reconocimiento de Candy por parte de Eleonor, como hija legítima suya, lo cual produjo una verdadera conmoción mediática en medio mundo que hizo correr ríos de tinta sobre mares de papel maché. Aunque Helen había dejado de ser su madre adoptiva, la muchacha continuaba llamándola de la misma manera, y profesándola idéntico cariño que de costumbre. Consciente del soterrado y silencioso duelo entre las dos mujeres, Eleonor de un lado, y Helen del otro aunque las buenas formas y el respeto mutuo imperante entre ambas fueran la tónica dominante, por optar al derecho de ser llamadas madre por parte de la muchacha, Candy llegó a una solución de compromiso que se revelaría muy eficaz. Se reunió por separado con cada una de las damas, y acordaron que continuaría dispensando el mismo trato, a las dos mujeres como hasta ahora, evitando llamar madre a una en presencia de la otra, para no herir los sentimientos a flor de piel, de cualquiera de ellas. Fue la propia Helen quien dejó bien claro a Candy que tal dignidad solo la merecía, quien podía irrogarse únicamente esa atribución por derecho propio: Eleonor Anderson, por haberla traído a este mundo, como cuando se lo anunció de forma tan trágica en su camerino, pero finalmente ni la propia señora Legan fue capaz de disuadir a Candy de continuar considerándola su otra madre, al modo en que, Eliza hacía lo mismo conmigo, en mi caso, llamándome tío. Mermadon dirigió por un instante sus ojos rojos como dos ascuas de luz hacia la dama y comentó con su voz meliflua:

-No tiene de que preocuparse señora Legan. Mis análisis que el señor Anderson tiene un porcentaje de un ochenta por ciento de proteger a la señorita Candy satisfactoriamente si tenemos en cuenta las variables…

-Ya basta Mermadon y céntrate en tu labor. Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por delante –comenté al robot, sin apartar la vista de un cuaderno de apuntes con anotaciones de puño y letra de George, acerca de un negocio cerrado por Albert en Atlanta haría cosa de dos años. Sin embargo, al examinar mejor el libreto me cercioré de que realmente era un diario donde el discreto y elegante secretario de Albert, narraba sus impresiones sobre el lento pero gradual cambio que la personalidad de Albert había ido experimentando a peor, sobre todo a raíz de la llegada de Mark. Helen bostezó levemente sintiendo que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Decidió acostarse, tras despedirse de nosotros, se me aproximó y me dijo mirándome fijamente:

-Siento todo lo que le dije en el pasado Maikel. Me he dado cuenta quizás un poco tarde, de que es usted una buena persona.

-Lo mismo que usted querida amiga –comenté guardando el diario en el bolsillo de mi gabardina para leerlo más tarde, en la tranquilidad de mi habitación.

Finalmente, la dama nos dejó solos cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta del despacho y encaminándose hacia su alcoba. Como su marido había vuelto a ausentarse por razones de trabajo, aunque Ernest procuraba estar el menor tiempo posible alejado de su esposa, había aceptado nuestra invitación de pasar aquella semana en Lakewood para no permanecer sola en su casa

. La enorme mansión se había quedado vacía una vez que Stear y Patty se mudaran a la antigua villa del lago, aceptando la oferta de Mark, una vez que la vieja casa fue restaurada completamente y Anthony y Natasha habían seguido su ejemplo hacía ya tiempo. Solo quedaba en la enorme casa solariega de los Andrew, la anciana tía abuela que apenas abandonaba sus habitaciones y la servidumbre, aparte de nosotros, pero cuando pusiéramos al día la contabilidad de la familia Andrew retornaríamos a la casa de los Legan, que se había convertido en el hogar definitivo de mí y de Mermadón.

21

El encuentro entre Haltoran y Annie fue algo digno de verse y tan emotivo, que hasta el normalmente comedido y rígidamente circunspecto primer ministro, no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima furtiva se deslizara bajo el borde de la montura de sus gafas redondas. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo ante el imponente edificio de la Prefectura de Tarento, una figura grácil ataviada con un vestido de noche de satén rojo, e impelida por el amor que sentía hacia el hombre que viajaba en el interior del automóvil, cuyas ventanillas estaban ocultas por cortinas opacas salió a su encuentro. Haltoran descendió del vehículo casi antes de que este se hubiera detenido del todo con un seco frenazo, y avanzó a trompicones hacia su esposa. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, las pupilas azules de Annie quedaron cautivas de los ojos verdes de Haltoran que expresaban la emoción y el amor más absoluto. Se fundieron en un largo abrazo que fue rubricado con un apasionado beso, que duró casi un minuto.

-Amor mío, amor mío –suspiraba Haltoran apartándose de ella brevemente para admirarla -¿ te han hecho daño esos canallas ?

-Me han tratado bien cariño –dijo ella sonrojándose levemente al evocar el penoso incidente vivido entre ella y Alessandro, por el que estuvo a punto de entregarse al cínico noble, de no haber intervenido oportunamente su tío, amonestándole seriamente. La forma de actuar de Annie se debió a la promesa de Alessandro de devolverle a su marido sano y salvo, cosa que no estaba en disposición de cumplir. La tímida muchacha morena decidió ocultarle a su marido la vergonzante situación por consejo del primer ministro y para impedir que de buenas a primeras y enardecido por la ira y el dolor buscase a Alessandro para vengarse, aunque Manzini ya le hubiera advertido por activa y por pasiva, muy seriamente de que no empezara una guerra por su cuenta, cosa que a buen seguro, le costaría la vida, a menos que desistiera de ello y abandonara todo ansia de desquite.

-Si no quiere dejar viuda a su encantadora esposa antes de tiempo –le aconsejó el general Manzini- quítese desde ya, esas ideas de la cabeza, aunque la razón le asista y no es para menos –admitió el general sintiendo una instintiva repugnancia al pensar en Alessandro.

Annie reclinó su frente sudorosa y ligeramente caliente en la de su marido y dijo acariciando sus cabellos pelirrojos mientras deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por los mismos:

-Quiero volver a casa cariño, tengo ganas de ver a Alan y a mis padres, y olvidarme de esta pesadilla. Estar a tu lado es el mejor remedio a mis pesares.

-No temas pequeña dama –dijo sonriendo mientras contenía sus lágrimas- nos marcharemos ya mismo, siempre que su excelencia –dijo dirigiéndose al primer ministro observándole por encima del derecho hombro de su mujer, y que observaba complacido la escena- no tenga inconveniente.

El aludido alzó las manos separando ligeramente los brazos de su cuerpo y sonrió, dando a entender su anuencia a la petición de Haltoran. Es más, prácticamente lo estaba deseando fervientemente para cerrar aquel penoso capítulo, lo antes posible.

-Por mi parte ninguno, señor Hasdeneis. Lamento de corazón cuanto han sufrido y que en nuestro bello y hospitalario país haya seres de la catadura de mi sobrino, y que por cuya culpa hayamos llegado a esta penosa situación. Lo lamento de veras.

Haltoran ahogó un gruñido pero era plenamente consciente de que el mandatario, solo intentaba reparar el daño, en la medida de sus posibilidades. Annie se asustó temerosa de que su esposo dijera o hiciera algo inoportuno que agravase su ya de por si penoso drama, pese a que Arnaldo estaba siendo completamente sincero y lamentaba de veras los desmanes provocados por su cruel y arrogante sobrino, pero Haltoran controló perfectamente sus emociones y estrechó la mano del primer ministro con fuerza, una vez que Annie subió al mismo vehículo ayudada por el chofer uniformado, que había llevado a Haltoran desde el Alto Adigio, hasta el sur del país cruzando de punta a punta, toda la península italiana en un tiempo verdaderamente record. Finalmente Haltoran subió también al automóvil, tras aceptar las disculpas del primer ministro y rechazando algunos presentes que le ofrecía, como dinero, para intentar reparar en la medida de sus posibilidades, el triste suceso que a punto había estado de costarle al Gobierno un serio disgusto. Se acomodó junto a su mujer y el vehículo que fue ganando velocidad progresivamente, se dirigió esta vez hacia el puerto de la ciudad donde tomarían un pequeño barco de línea que les dejaría en Southampton y de allí trasbordarían a otro buque mayor que cruzaría el Atlántico, rumbo a Estados Unidos definitivamente. El primer ministro observó la partida del automóvil mientras algunas hojas secas, eran removidas debido a una ráfaga de aire que el vehículo produjo a su paso, al circular sobre ellas elevándolas del suelo, hasta que el coche se perdió de vista en la lejanía. Haltoran que había recobrado la chaqueta que le arrebataran los hombres de Alessandro y que el propio primer ministro en persona, avergonzado le había devuelto con la vista fija en el suelo, por efecto del oprobio que le embargaba, registró con disimulo la prenda mientras Annie observaba el bullicio en las pintorescas calles de la ciudad, notando aliviado como sus dedos rozaban el familiar y rugoso tacto de su arma, completamente plegada y oculta en su estuche. Antes de que el primer ministro con el imponente edificio gubernamental como telón de fondo, quedaran atrás, Haltoran se giró y observó de soslayo sobre su hombro, la gran efigie de un águila construida en hormigón y de una fea tonalidad gris, de alas desplegadas y porte altivo, que remataba la fachada neoclásica del palacio donde Annie había estado cautiva, y que parecía querer aprisionar la bella estructura entre sus garras, desde su ubicación en el techo del edificio, como una sobrecogedora metáfora de los tiempos que estaban por llegar.

22

El viaje de Candy y de Mark a través de Estados Unidos, hasta el puerto de Nueva York transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Aparte de la monotonía del viaje y del constante trasiego de un tren a otro, nada digno de reseñar sucedió durante todo el trayecto. Candy temía que no llegase a tiempo de ver a su padre, en el supuesto de que le permitieran hacerlo, o si es que no era juzgado y condenado antes de que tal hecho sucediese. Por el momento, según las últimas indagaciones de su padre adoptivo que movió con mucha delicadeza sus contactos para averiguar con gran tacto, cual era la actual suerte del recluso, el juicio no se celebraría en tres meses debido a dificultades y razones que no habían transcendido, aunque le mantendrían razonablemente bien atendido y cuidado para que llegase en buenas condiciones a ese día. Les interesaba que cuando se celebrara, se le diese a aquel juicio, un gran respaldo mediático, para que el mayor número de personas posibles, conociera la suerte que se deparaba a los traidores, los saboteadores o a quien metía sus narices donde no debía. Candy notó una punzada de indignación. ¿ Cómo era posible que le juzgaran sin pruebas ? ¿ acusarle de espionaje ?, aunque pensándolo mejor notó estremecida que bien podría ser cierto. No conocía a aquel hombre de nada, más que por las referencias y la información que su madre le había ido dando a cuentagotas en un principio, y finalmente al completo, sin ocultarle nada. Solo tenía un par de fotos ajadas y borrosas de su aspecto. Se preguntó si realmente querría hablar con ella aunque pudiera acceder hasta él, que le diría, que haría cuando estuviera en su presencia. Como sería su encuentro si llegaba a tener lugar. Todo eran hipótesis y cábalas teñidas de temor. Sólo el tiempo podía decirlo.

23

Richard Harris no logró subir al Alexandria porque su pasaporte no iba acompañado de un visado especial que solo le expedirían en la embajada rusa. Cuando había intentado ascender por la pasarela al buque, un par de policías que se habían posicionado poco antes de que la hora de subir a bordo llegase, con discreción a ambos lados de la misma le cerraron el paso al igual que toda la larga y serpenteante fila de gente que esperaba impaciente subir al buque y que pateaba el suelo debido al intenso frío. Otros viajeros se soplaban las manos o se las frotaban enérgicamente intentando entrar en calor y había quien optaba por embutirlas en el fondo de sus bolsillos para conseguir resguardar aunque no resultara fácil, sus manos de la gélida corriente que se deslizaba entre las cansadas e impacientes personas que pugnaban por subir al navío como un insidioso visitante no deseado. Cuando Richard ostentó su pasaporte ante los dos ceñudos y serios policías que se protegían del frío con gabanes oscuros, ataviados con bufandas de cuadros, orejeras y sendos bombines negaron casi al unísono, como si uno fuera el reflejo del otro, Richard creyó que le daría un pasmo. Sonrió nerviosamente e intentó hacer ver a esos caballeros que debían estar en un error y que tenía que subir urgentemente a ese barco.

-Lo siento señor –dijo el más alto- pero la situación en el país es muy delicada. Usted es periodista por lo que veo –comentó examinando el pasaporte del joven, al fijarse en las credenciales que había aportado junto con el documento para no tener que sacar las manos de los bolsillos más de lo imprescindible.

-Sí –comentó Richard temiéndose lo peor- pero no se que tiene eso que ver con que pueda subir al Alexandria.

Los dos hombres se miraron con aire de resignación. No era la primera vez a lo largo de esa semana que habían tenido que dejar a alguien en tierra a la hora de tomar pasaje en cualquiera de los barcos que partían hacia San Petersburgo provocando algún drama personal, o acrecentándolo, pero Richard no podía culparlo. Los funcionarios solo estaban cumpliendo con su deber.

-Los periodistas no son precisamente bienvenidos –declaró uno de los policías con cansancio. Había repetido lo mismo muchas veces a lo largo de las últimas horas -aunque eso para nosotros no reviste mayor importancia. Pero su pasaporte por si solo no es válido. Tiene que dirigirse a la embajada rusa o en su defecto al consulado para que le otorguen un visado especial. Si no…no podemos hacer nada.

El rostro del joven periodista fue abandonando gradualmente la cordialidad que intentaba mantener para allanar aquella dificultad añadida. Pensaba que su encanto personal bastaría para conmover a los dos policías, pero había intentado alcanzar una meta demasiado incierta. Desesperado, elevó la voz levemente intentando buscar la comprensión de ambos hombres:

- La suerte de una persona muy querida para mí depende de este viaje. ¡ Por el amor de Dios ¡ -estalló finalmente- ¿ es qué no lo comprenden ?

Algunas voces airadas empezaron a escucharse a su espalda. Una mujer regordeta de unos cuarenta años y de pelo rubio y ralo, con demasiado colorete en sus mejillas protestó por la excesiva tardanza del periodista para entender que no podía hacer nada y reclamándole que se apartase para dejar el paso expedito. Al momento, como un eco otras voces de enojados viajeros exhortaron a Richard que dejara de obstaculizar el paso de la gente con su terquedad.

-Lo lamento señor Harris y nos hacemos cargo, créame –dijo uno de los policías desviando la mirada hacia su compañero para no encontrarse con la incómoda expresión del desesperado joven- pero hágase cargo. Solo cumplimos órdenes. Diríjase al Consulado o a la embajada, aquí no podemos hacer nada más por usted, y sin ese visado no podemos dejarle pasar. Lo siento.

Richard lanzó un bufido pero se contuvo, haciéndose a un lado para que la creciente cola de viajeros pudiera continuar su marcha. Algunos le miraron reprobadoramente al llegar a su altura, pero el joven con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, al igual que su ánimo solo podía experimentar que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies, dejando un insondable y negro abismo en su lugar. Resignado dio media vuelta y se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo a las estribaciones del puerto. Enfrentarse a los policías solo conllevaría que estos sacaran sus armas reglamentarias si se ponía excesivamente violento, y lo esposaran para llevárselo detenido encañonado a comisaría. Aun en el hipotético caso de que consiguiera colarse, los dos adustos policías pedirían refuerzos y tras registrar el barco palmo a palmo, terminarían por localizarle y devolverle a tierra quisiera que no. Por otro lado no deseaba provocar un escándalo. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez consiguiera embarcar en otro barco de forma clandestina. Pero aunque indagó discretamente por todo el muelle no halló nada ni por asomo. Solo un tal capitán Jaskine cuyo aspecto y el de su tripulación, era tan astroso como el de su destartalado barco, una vieja embarcación que dejaba mucho que desear, y a punto de irse a pique se ofreció a llevarle hasta Southampton, por una suma astronómica. Decidió negarse y tras recobrar el dinero por la devolución de su pasaje, en las oficinas de la naviera, un entristecido y enamorado Richard se dirigió hacia la sede de la embajada, tal y como le sugirieran los agentes de la ley.

24

Pero en la embajada continuaron los problemas. Primero un portero con gorra de plato, librea roja y galones dorados le miró con gesto sospechoso, aunque le dejó pasar finalmente tras interrogarle brevemente acerca del motivo de su visita. Superado este obstáculo, Richard accedió a un enorme vestíbulo de mármol donde una serie de personas deambulaban de un lado a otro, realizando gestiones o simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo a la espera de que las largas colas que se formaban frente a cada ventanilla fueran menguando. Richard preguntó por la ventanilla de expedición de visados a una anciana señora, que combatía el frío con un abrigo de visón y que tocaba su cabeza con una recargada pamela, y se situó detrás de una cola que avanzaba lentamente siguiendo las indicaciones de la señora. Aguardó pacientemente pese a la tremenda prisa que tenía a que las personas que se encontraban por delante suyo fueran aproximándose a un mostrador de mármol jaspeado de manchas e incrustaciones blancas y que el funcionario de turno las despachara lo más rápidamente posible, para cubrir el maldito trámite de una vez por todas. Richard debió figurarse como sus plegarias eran escuchadas, porque el hombre que atendía la dependencia, con cara de aburrimiento y unos bigotes que casi le ocultaban los labios y la nariz debido a su descomunal tamaño, Iba despachando con rapidez a cada persona que se le acercaba, con una más que evidente huella de temor en sus rostros, a que su gestión fuera rechazada. Cuando le tocó el turno a Richard se fijó en los ojos grises tras unas minúsculas lentes, del empleado que llevaba una visera negra, sobre su enorme frente despejada, y alcanzó a vislumbrar parte de su calva brillante. Confió en que el hombre entendiera su situación una vez expuestos los motivos y contestado a cada una de las preguntas que el hombre le iba haciendo con voz monótona y monocorde. Tras una tensa espera y un largo silencio cargado de presagios, el hombre se ajustó la visera que amenazaba con desprenderse de su cabeza y puso las gafas en su sitio. Estudió la solicitud de Richard y dijo finalmente:

-Lo siento, pero para poder expedir un visado, debería haber pedido audiencia al señor embajador, el cual debe estudiar cada caso por separado y concederlo o no. La situación de Rusia ahora mismo es muy complicada y por eso, las peticiones de entrada son revisadas minuciosamente.

-¿ Puedo ver al señor embajador ? –preguntó Richard incrédulo de que pudiera tener tan mala suerte.

-En estos momentos no se encuentra aquí señor, está realizando diversas gestiones en el extranjero, y no regresará en un par de semanas –dijo el hombre con su mismo tono monocorde que empezaba a sacar a Richard de sus casillas.

-Alguien habrá en su lugar, alguien quien me pueda recibir –protestó Richard intentando mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

El funcionario negó con la cabeza realizando un gesto de hastío por la insistencia de aquel hombre, que estaba demorándole más de lo necesario.

-El vicesecretario pero no tiene autoridad para sellar un visado. Lo lamento señor. Vuelva dentro de dos semanas.

Richard perdió finalmente los papeles y la poca paciencia que conservaba. Comenzó a aporrear violentamente el cristal translúcido de la ventanilla, aunque las rejas que lo protegían evitó que saltara hecho añicos y que Richard se cortara los nudillos. El funcionario retrocedió espantado, al igual que el resto de las personas de la larga fila, que no esperaban ni por asomo, una reacción tan violenta por parte de aquel hombre joven de aspecto tranquilo y mesurado.

-Maldito canalla, cerdo –vociferó Richard indignado sin dejar de asestar golpes cada vez más potentes pero sin resultado contra la reja- dame ese visado, lo necesito como sea, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes.

Estaba tan ofuscado y empeñado en echar abajo el separador, que le mantenía apartado del temeroso empleado que se había refugiado al fondo de su cubículo, que no vio venir al corpulento ordenanza de la librea roja, que alertado por el escándalo que se producía en el interior de la embajada entró y asió a Richard por ambos brazos llevándoselo de allí como si fuera un muñeco ante las imprecaciones de las personas que abarrotaban el vestíbulo de mármol de la embajada. A los gritos de "fuera", "fuera" o "que lo echen a patadas", el ordenanza no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces para llevarlo acabo. Arrojó a Richard violentamente a la calle tras atravesar la puerta giratoria de modo que el periodista terminó tendido en mitad del pavimento, cubierto de barro y magullado. De nada sirvieron sus valerosas y decididas tentativas de obligar a aquel gorila a que se detuviera y le dejase libre. Al contrario, el hombre parecía divertirse con los patéticos aspavientos de Richard y sus acometidas que no lograban rozar tan siquiera el rostro del fornido portero que terminó por echarle a la calle con cajas destempladas. Tras unos instantes en que no era capaz de mover sus extremidades, debido al dolor que aquejó sus miembros, consiguió ponerse en pie a duras penas. La gente pasaba de largo a su paso, haciendo como si no existiera, ignorándole olímpicamente. Nadie se ofreció a ayudarle, ni tan siquiera a preguntarle que tal se encontraba. Se levantó penosamente y sacudió sus ropas lo mejor que pudo de barro y suciedad. Volver a entrar sería empresa vana y perder el tiempo porque el ordenanza volvería nuevamente a sacarle a puntapiés de allí. Sin saber que hacer, y con su provisión de optimismo agotada y su voluntad bajo mínimos, deambuló por las calles aledañas al puerto sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida y apretando el dinero que le quedaba así como la carta de Katia dentro de su bolsillo con el puño crispado. Se detuvo frente a una taberna con pinta de tugurio, donde algunos borrachos cantaban desafinadamente a voz en cuello y un marinero tuerto y desdentado tocaba el acordeón. El ambiente del sórdido local estaba envuelto en humo de tabaco barato y algunas prostitutas merodeaban por allí a la caza de algún cliente. El barman servía con displicencia y parsimonia, bostezando ruidosamente pese a que el bar estaba a rebosar de gente y las botellas de licor pasaban directamente de los estantes a los gaznates de la clientela, como si de agua se tratara. Richard se fundió con la masa de hombres sucios y pendencieros y se acodó en la mugrienta barra cuajada de desconchones y de un desvaído color crema. Por increíble que pareciera el tabernero acudió rápidamente a su encuentro, quizás porque la presencia allí de un hombre de aspecto pulcro y decente solía ser sinónimo de buenas ganancias, aunque no necesariamente, porque normalmente su clientela de marineros, obreros y rufianes fulleros y pendencieros, casi siempre borrachos, se gastaban su escasa paga en alcohol de garrafón o aguardiente que consumían en altos dosis, aunque si les hubiera servido acido o el agua de fregar los suelos y la barra que iría a parar a la calle o vaciaría por el retrete, tampoco habrían notado demasiada diferencia. Y eso cuando le pagaban, porque siempre que podían, quien más o quien menos trataba de escasearse sin abonar las consumiciones, siempre que la suerte les acompañaba y la caprichosa fortuna les sonreía, no viniéndoles de cara. Aunque aquellos a los que sorprendía el hirsuto y cejijunto tabernero intentando irse sin pasar por caja, la siguiente vez optaban prudentemente por pagar hasta el último centavo o emigrar a otros establecimientos donde no estuvieran tan vistos, o fueran más "tolerantes" y "comprensivos" con ellos, en cuestiones crematísticas. Con Richard no tuvo ese problema. Sorprendentemente y pese a su estado de embriaguez más que lamentable, que casi le impedía tenerse en pie, cuando varias horas después emergió por la destartalada puerta de la taberna, nadie había intentado pegarle o robarle el dinero que guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, quizás porque su suerte si se podía decir así, no era tan adversa como en un primer momento había imaginado. Empezó a llover, primero unas pocas gotas que apenas llegaban a ser lo suficientemente abundantes para mojar a Richard y a los que se aventuraban por las peligrosas calles de aquel sórdido barrio, y más sobre todo de noche, pero fueron aumentando de tamaño gradualmente hasta alcanzar la consistencia y el grado de un fuerte aguacero que pronto dejó sentir su presencia en aquel olvidado rincón de la populosa urbe anegándolo todo de agua por completo. Richard, apoyado en una farola se desvaneció finalmente, pese a la inclemente lluvia y el frío que la acompañaba y perdió el conocimiento. Momentos después le encontró una patrulla de policía que hacía una de las escasas y aburridas rondas nocturnas que alguna vez, muy de cuando en cuando, acertaban a pasar por allí aventurándose en las traicioneras y duras calles de aquel barrio sin ley. El pasaporte y el dinero que le restaba, esta vez si que habían volado, pero uno de los policías encontró guardada en varios dobleces, una carta de su tía Martha en el bolsillo derecho de la camisa. El policía que ya se hacía cábalas en torno a la identidad del que solo parecía ser en un principio, un borracho mas abandonado a su suerte, suspiró aliviado al encontrar la carta con las señas del edificio en el reverso.

"Hogar de Pony, camino de la Colina, sin número, Michigan" –leyó con voz entrecortada debido a la furiosa lluvia que repiqueteaba en torno suyo y que le hacía estremecerse de frío. -¿ que podrá ser ese sitio ? –preguntó a su compañero.

-Ni idea –respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros y cuyo capote oscuro brillaba bajo la mortecina luz de las farolas de gas, empapado de agua y calado hasta los huesos pese a la pesada prenda que teóricamente debería resguardarle de los rigores de días como aquel - pero lo mejor es que lo llevemos a comisaría y avisemos a la gente que viva en ese sitio.

-Deben ser familiares de él –comentó el otro con voz nasal- que leyendo la carta al trasluz de una farola, cuyos cristales se habían hecho añicos, debido a las pedradas que alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer le había lanzado para probar su puntería, se enteró de que aquel hombre, si es que se trataba de Richard Harris, tenía una tía y que aquel sitio era una especie de hospicio donde se acogían y tutelaban niños huérfanos. Entre ambos le transportaron como pudieron hasta un coche de punto que pararon precipitadamente y se encaminaron a la comisaría donde cumplimentarían todas las pertinentes gestiones tras preparar un informe para el comisario, y entregárselo en mano.

-Está borracho perdido –opinó uno de los agentes, ladeando la cabeza y cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo, por el hedor a alcohol que desprendía -pero ya se le pasará en la comisaría.

-No creo que el señor comisario ordene enchironarlo, para mí que este desgraciado tiene mal de amores o algo así –comentó su compañero de patrulla con ojo experto, a modo de respuesta, mientras el veloz landó se dirigía hacia la comisaría, arrastrado por el tiro de dos caballos de color oscuro. Como el habitáculo del carruaje era muy estrecho, los tres hombres iban muy apretujados y deseando llegar cuanto antes a su destino, sobre todo los dos policías.

26

Martha recibió la noticia de que su sobrino había sido encontrado calado de agua hasta los huesos y con una borrachera del quince en uno de los peores barrios del extrarradio de Nueva York con una mezcla de pena y por extraño que pudiera sonar, de alivio. Tan pronto como se enteró por una llamada, ya que gracias a las donaciones de Mark y de Candy, el hospicio había aumentado notablemente su capacidad y disponía de nuevas instalaciones además de teléfono preparó un sencillo equipaje y se dispuso a trasladarse hasta la gran ciudad para recogerle, pero no fue necesario. El comisario en un arranque de humanidad y conmovido por la fotografía de la anciana señora Pony, cuya descripción epistolar, le permitió identificarla rápidamente, dispuso que el joven fuera trasladado hasta el hospicio en un coche patrulla, aunque los costes de largo viaje serían financiados por los parientes del joven, que no tuvieron inconveniente en asumirlo. Cuando descendió del vehículo, dos días después su estado era lamentable y estaba incubando una fuerte gripe, cuyos efectos más álgidos estallaron precisamente cuando ya se divisaban las tejas rojas de la techumbre del pequeño y entrañable edificio que se alzaba a orillas de un plácido y hermoso lago, junto a una colina con un árbol gigantesco. Uno de los policías sonrió conmovido al divisar a la anciana regordeta de la fotografía rodeada de niños que demandaban con alegres gritos sus atenciones, y comentó impresionado por la belleza del bucólico lugar:

-Es como volver a la infancia.

Martha ayudada por la hermana María fueron a buscar al muchacho cuya adversa suerte le había sumido en aquel estado y lo primero que hicieron fue acostarle en una de las habitaciones de invitados para iniciar inmediatamente el cuidado que el enfermo requería. Entre el cansancio que traía acumulado y los efectos residuales de la borrachera, el joven periodista no tardó en sumirse en un profundo sueño plagado de inhóspitas pesadillas. Cuando estuvo acostado y arropado, a continuación ambas mujeres salieron al exterior, para ir al encuentro de los policías, y agradecerle los desvelos y a las molestias que se habían tomado con Martha, para devolverle a su sobrino, sano y salvo.

27

Richard despertó tras algunas horas más de convalecencia. Aunque la gripe que le atenazaba no había sido tan virulenta como en un primer momento la hermana María se había temido y la intensidad de la fiebre había bajado, la mojadura que el joven llevaba encima cuando los policías de patrulla por el peligroso barrio le encontraron, le obligaría a guardar cama por espacio de una semana. El joven con un termómetro en la boca y arropado por dos gruesas mantas que entre la hermana María y su tía, le habían traído echándoselas por encima tras acostarle e iniciar un tratamiento de choque para disminuir los efectos adversos de la gripe, se lamentaba de su falta de suerte, pensando en como Katia se estaría en esos momentos adentrando, en las para él, inhóspitas y agrestes tierras de Rusia. Su novia le llevaba una más que considerable ventaja y el solo hecho de pensar que estaba sola y sin su protección, le ponía más enfermo de lo que estaba. Intentó levantarse de la cama, para coger su ropa y vestirse, al objeto de marcharse lo antes posible pero cuando quiso extraer las piernas fuera de la cama, comprobó contrariado que no le obedecían. Estaba tan cansado y le aquejaba un dolor punzante en todas sus articulaciones y extremidades que no le fue posible siquiera reclinarse en la cama, para asir la manta por el dobladillo de lino y echarla hacia atrás o apartarla a un lado. Dejó de forcejear con su cuerpo adolorido y se dijo que de poco le serviría a Katia si no reponía fuerzas y se curaba del malestar general que recorría todo su ser en oleadas crecientes que iban y venían continuamente, aunque se sentía un poco mejor. El joven maldijo su suerte cuando la puerta de madera se entreabrió, permitiendo el paso de una religiosa de hábito azul y toca blanca, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, precedida por una preocupada anciana de cabellos grises recogidos en un moño que corrió hacia el mareado y atribulado Richard. Martha abrazó a su sobrino y el muchacho conmovido, dejó por un momento de lado sus preocupaciones y correspondió al afecto de su tía. La habitación en la que le habían alojado era espartana y austera, pero muy confortable y cálida. Las paredes eran de ladrillo, con una base de piedra sobre la que reposaban las ordenadas hileras de listones de madera que recubrían los tabiques. Adosado en una esquina, junto a la cabecera de la cama había un pequeño quinqué de petróleo y un cuadro que representaba una escena de caza decimonónica estaba colgado justo sobre Richard. Sobre una mesilla de madera reposaba la fotografía de una muchacha rubia, muy hermosa de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes junto a un hombre moreno de cabello largo, y ojos tan oscuros como la desesperación que le inundaba el alma en esas infaustas horas. Aquella era la habitación reservada a Candy cuando pasaba alguna temporada en el Hogar de Pony y cuando Richard tomó la fotografía entre sus manos súbitamente interesado al reparar en ella la contempló por espacios de algunos instantes. Conocía a Candy de algunas visitas que había efectuado al hospicio cuando su trabajo se lo permitía y había coincidido con ella. Tal y como se había figurado en su primera impresión al conocerla la primera vez que sus destinos se cruzaron, supuso que se trataba de una persona encantadora en el pleno sentido de la palabra, y su intuición no le había fallado como de costumbre. Sin embargo, el joven que estaba a su lado centró su atención e hizo memoria para recordar donde había visto esa cara.

-Es el marido de Candy. Llevan muchos años casados –puntualizó la señora Pony al cerciorarse del vivo interés de su sobrino por la pareja del retrato.

Sin embargo, por increíble que pudiera parecer, ni Richard ni Mark se habían encontrado en todo aquel tiempo, quizás porque los escasos momentos que Richard había podido procurarse como para visitar a su tía Martha, él no estaba allí. Entonces chasqueó los dedos tras hacer memoria. Su amigo Joseph Hayes, sobrino del recientemente fallecido Woodrow Wilson se había dejado un dossier en su apartamento de Broadway cuando fue a visitarle con ocasión de celebrar en compañía de Richard, su reciente promoción dentro del Wall Street Tribune a un cargo de más responsabilidad y con aumento de sueldo incluido, debido a una serie de reportajes muy exitosos acerca de las obras de un joven actor inglés muy prometedor, cuya carrera había iniciado un despegue tan exitoso como meteórico. Tras una comida en la que el buen vino y los deliciosos platos cocinados por Richard que era un más que aceptable cheff, junto con una animada y fluida conversación entre los dos amigos fueron la tónica dominante, Joseph se despidió de él, augurándole nuevos éxitos, pero sin la carpeta de tapas oscuras que había traído bajo el brazo y a la que en un primer momento, Richard no concedió la menor importancia. Sin embargo cuando iba a cambiarla de sitio porque necesitaba el escritorio donde su amigo la había depositado tan distraída como negligentemente, para redactar su próxima crónica algunas fotografías se deslizaron de su interior. Una de ellas era de Candy. Richard sufrió una vivida impresión. ¿ Qué hacía una fotografía de su buena amiga en la carpeta de un picapleitos cercano a las altas esferas ?

Richard no era un chafardero, y de hecho deploraba las pocas éticas y nada honorables prácticas de algunos de sus colegas de profesión para hacerse con una exclusiva o unas fotografías comprometedoras, como aquel reportero que intentó colarse sin éxito por la ventana de la habitación de hotel de Susan Marlowe, cuando tuvo lugar aquel extraño incidente no aclarado, durante el que un hombre muy alto evitó que su pierna quedase aplastada bajo unos focos, que se desprendieron de las tramoyas del teatro donde estaba ensayando Romeo y Julieta. El hombre había intentado descolgarse con una cuerda para acceder a la suite de la actriz y encontrar detalles comprometedores de la joven para poder publicar un reportaje sensacionalista, pero la oportuna intervención de unos empleados del hotel que escucharon ruidos sospechosos dentro de la suite, le ahuyentaron poniéndole en fuga. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad le picase y que revisara someramente el contenido de la carpeta, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Lo que encontró allí le pareció la historia más inverosímil de cuantas había descubierto o conocido durante su larga trayectoria como reportero gráfico y periodista. Se le pasó por la cabeza publicarlo, pero si lo hacía aparte de estar traicionando la confianza de un buen amigo, probablemente su jefe le echaría a patadas de su despacho por hacerle perder el tiempo con historias de brujas y cuentos infantiles, algo así como estuvo a punto de sucederle a Joseph con su tío, aunque afortunadamente el entonces presidente de Estados Unidos reconsideró su decisión, y cambió a tiempo de idea yendo a comprobar en persona, que había de verdad en todo cuando su sobrino le había detallado en el minucioso y altamente secreto informe.

Richard tuvo el tiempo justo de guardar apresuradamente todos los folios, fotografías y pruebas comprometedoras dentro del cartapacio de Joseph cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó sobresaltándole con largos y frenéticos tonos, que denotaban desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada, el nerviosismo de Joseph por la pérdida de tan importantísimo material. Cuando abrió la puerta, el abogado entró como una exhalación casi sin saludar a Richard tranquilizándose cuando descubrió su dossier tal y como lo había dejado olvidado en la mesa de Richard.

-Menos mal –dijo el joven, jadeante aun y resoplando, por la agotadora carrera que había emprendido volviendo sobre sus pasos para recuperar la comprometedora información –creí que lo había perdido. Mi jefe me mataría si llego a extraviarlo. Gracias por guardármelo amigo. Te debo una.

Antes de que el sorprendido periodista pudiera siquiera articular palabra, Joseph volaba literalmente, escaleras abajo porque de demorarse nuevamente, no llegaría a tiempo de encontrar a su prácticamente inaccesible y siempre ocupado tío en el Despacho Oval para exponerle las formidables conclusiones a las que había llegado.

La voz de Martha reclamándole, preocupada por su inesperado silencio, le trajo nuevamente de vuelta a la realidad. Richard agitó la cabeza brevemente y cuando fue a desahogarse con la anciana, la señora Pony le interrumpió comentándole de improviso:

-Sé lo que me vas a decir querido Richard –dijo la anciana afectuosamente- pero en tu estado no puedes moverte de aquí. Tienes que descansar querido niño –repuso Martha mientras la hermana María asentía reforzando los argumentos de su buena amiga.

-Pero tía –acertó finalmente a decir Richard. Estaba tan exhausto que hasta cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía hecha de hierro y que tenía que empujarlas afanosamente para que se deslizaran de sus labios, a través de su garganta –Katia ha ido sola a ese país, buscando a su padre y puede que me necesite y..-dijo atropelladamente y lloroso el joven, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber hecho una cosa a derechas desde que intentara subir a bordo del Alexandría para viajar hasta San Petersburgo sin éxito.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte muchacho –intervino la hermana María en apoyo de su fatigada compañera- en primer lugar, Katia conoce su propio país de origen mejor que nadie y es una chica fuerte y decidida.

La religiosa hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó enumerando las razones por las que intentaba hacerle entender que debía permanecer convaleciente en el Hogar de Pony, hasta que se restableciera por completo.

-En segundo lugar tu jefe, el señor Temper acaba de enterarse de tus dificultades y contratiempos para embarcar hacia San Petersburgo. Yo misma envié un telegrama contándole someramente lo que te había sucedido y los policías que amablemente te trajeron hasta aquí, confirmaron que todo era cierto. Ha telefoneado esta mañana preguntando por ti, pero como estabas durmiendo ha preferido no molestarte. Me ha rogado encarecidamente que te comunique que te tomes todo el tiempo necesario para reponerte. Conservará tu empleo hasta que puedas incorporarte a tu trabajo.

-Pero, pero, pero –murmuró el joven confundido y a punto de echarse a llorar –tenía que cubrir una serie de reportajes y ahora…

-Ahora se ocupará otro compañero tuyo –le dijo Martha comprobando la temperatura reflejada en el termómetro. Para su alivio, los valores del mercurio arrojaron cifras completamente normales. La fiebre había remitido.

Richard dio gracias a tener un jefe tan comprensivo y equitativo como John Tempest. Otro en su lugar ya le habría echado a patadas a la calle, despidiéndole en el acto. El joven periodista, convino en que para que el señor Temp, pasara por alto lo de la borrachera que tenía encima, cuando los dos agentes de policía le encontraron o una de dos, o era bondadoso en extremo o simplemente no se había enterado porque los compadecidos policías optaron por no acrecentar las dificultades del joven periodista poniéndole en evidencia delante de su superior. Richard sabía que raras veces las personas acostumbradas a la violencia y al rigor de las calles, como los duros veteranos de la policía que entraban todos los días en contacto con un submundo que parecía burlarse cruelmente de ellos, categoría a la que pertenecían los dos agentes que le rescataron bajo una furiosa lluvia, mostraban sus sentimientos o se conmovían ante el primer desconocido que se encontraban a su paso, en sus rondas después de detener o identificar a toda clase de maleantes y lidiar con lo peor de toda la miseria, que podía encerrar dentro de sí el alma humana, capaz igualmente de los más elevados sacrificios y abnegadas empresas.

-Y en tercer lugar –dijo Martha haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas- ya hay otras dos personas dispuestas a recabar noticias de James O´connor.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó Richard súbitamente. El esfuerzo por inclinar el cuerpo hacia delante le provocó un acceso de tos que hizo que la bolsa de hielo picado que tenía en la frente saliera despedida de su cabeza.

-Candy…-Martha luchó contra su desánimo para continuar hablando pero no pudo. La hermana María la asió por los hombros obligándola a sentarse mientras la consolaba con palabras de afecto.

La hermana María tomó el testigo y completó la inconclusa frase de su amiga.

-Candy…ha ido a Rusia junto con su marido, Mark para conocer la suerte del señor O´connor. Es de suponer que se encontrarán con Katia y que volverán juntos a Estados Unidos. Tu prometida no podría estar en mejor compañía que la de Candy y Mark. De hecho, he enviado un telegrama a la estación radiotelegráfica del puerto. Tan pronto como Candy y su marido aborden el barco, les harán entrega del telegrama poniéndoles al corriente de la situación.

Richard se quedó con la mandíbula colgando y una expresión de perplejidad tal que algunos niños que pese a estar al cuidado de los cuidadores contratados con las donaciones de Mark y de Candy, para hacerse cargo suyo y descargar de parte del abrumador trabajo a la hermana María y a la señora Pony para que pudieran dedicarse a otras tareas, se rieron mientras una chica de ojos oscuros con una bata blanca que denotaba su condición de cuidadora fue tras ellos temerosa de que los niños recién llegados al hospicio se hubieran perdido.

-Un momento, un momento hermana, ¿ qué tiene que ver Candy con el padre de mi prometida ? No veo la relación –comentó Richard mientras la joven cuidadora, tras disculparse se llevaba a los dos pequeños fugados de su lado en un descuido de ella y que se habían colado en la habitación sin que ninguno de los presentes se enterara, hasta que sus risas infantiles sonaron repentinamente.

Richard se puso a la defensiva. Intuía una explosiva e impactante revelación, hacia la que sentía un cierto pánico por los secretos que pudiera encerrar.

Martha, algo más recobrada porque el evocar como Candy se había dirigido de nuevo, hacia el otro extremo del mundo la había sumido en una tristeza melancólica, y apesadumbrada, habló finalmente de nuevo:

- El padre de tu prometida también lo es de Candy. Candy y Katia son de hecho, hermanastras, Richard.

Richard no dijo nada. Un tenso silencio como un pesado telón se abatió sobre los participantes de aquella dramática y triste escena.

28

-No, no, no puedes hablarme así.

La voz de Susan Marlow golpeó los oídos de su esposo, mientras Neal intentaba dominar los crecientes celos que le atormentaban. La discusión entre ambos esposos había ido subiendo de tono mientras la nurse se alegraba de que el hijo de ambos no percibiera el tenso conflicto que estaba amargando la hasta hacía unos breves días, la concordia y la armonía de lo que había constituido un hogar feliz, donde en un permanente remanso de paz, Neal y Susan se habían amado por espacio de varios años. Pero como suele suceder en toda familia feliz y bien avenida, aun en las mejores, las nubes de la desconfianza mutua, se asientan sobre el amor que debería regir su senda y terminan emponzoñando una relación que debería mantenerse contra viento y marea. Y como un antiguo sufrimiento que va creciendo lenta pero inexorablemente todo terminó por estallar aquella aciaga tarde invernal en la que los crecientes rumores que, de los mentideros de los teatros habían terminado por saltar a las páginas de los diarios sensacionalistas, y a su vez, de estos a la calle, llegando a oídos de Neal que en un primer momento se negó a dar crédito a los infundios sin sentido que manchaban la reputación de su hermosa y dulce esposa. Susan había decidido retomar su antigua profesión como actriz, sintiendo una creciente nostalgia de las tablas teatrales y planteándose que debería hacer algo más con su vida, y no ser solo una esposa complaciente y solícita que contentase a su marido, además de amante madre. No es que Susan hubiera dejado de amar a Neal, todo lo contrario, se sentía unida con más fuerza que nunca a su esposo y su hijo, pero necesitaba dar algún sentido a su vida, que el de hacer un papel que se le hacía ya difícil de seguir interpretando entre las cuatro paredes de su lujoso hogar. Extrañamente, cuando se lo planteó con las necesarias y lógicas prevenciones a Neal, el joven no solo no se opuso, si no que apoyó con decisión las intenciones de su mujer. Susan se le había quedado mirando con sus grandes y expresivos ojos de muñeca. ¿ Cómo había secundado Neal de buenas a primeras su decisión ? Había previsto una larga lucha de voluntades, y que Neal se opondría con viveza a que Susan retomara su antigua vocación teatral, pero aunque no había conocido a Neal hasta aquella tarde en que sola y desesperada, aun añorando a Mark coincidió con él bajo la lluvia e intimaron, contándole él someramente la historia de su vida. Había sido un muchacho mimado y egocéntrico hasta que la irrupción de un extraño y enigmático joven había causado un impacto tan profundo en su ánimo que el joven empezó a cambiar haciendo balance de su triste y mezquina vida, cambiando por completo a mejor. Por otra parte, el joven de cabellos castaños y expresión inteligente amaba tanto a Susan que por miedo a perderla por intransigente, cedió ante los propósitos de la joven de retomar su carrera teatral. Y como consecuencia de ello tras varias exitosas representaciones en la que el público se rindió completamente a su arte escénico, intimó con varios caballeros debido a los compromisos públicos que había ido adquiriendo por mor de su actividad. Neal no pudo más y sin pararse a pensar si sus sospechas eran o no fundadas ni en las consecuencias de su irreflexivo acto, discutió violentamente con Susan, que en un arranque de aflicción, entreverado con la indignación de que su esposo hubiera llegado a tildarla de "mujer ligera de cascos", en otro imprevisto y no meditado arranque de celos por su parte, abandonó la casa familiar, sin escuchar los desesperados gritos de su marido que pronto se transformaron en sollozos de impotencia, arrepentido de haber hablado de esa manera a la hermosa actriz.

"No tienes derecho a hablarme así" –habían sido sus últimas palabras que sonaron como un fúnebre presagio en la quietud del gran salón. Y tras recogerse la falda de satén de su vestido azul pálido, salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a su paso largos regueros de lágrimas que flotaron brevemente en el cargado ambiente de la estancia, sin que el enamorado joven se atreviera a detenerla atormentado por la forma en la que había tratado a su mujer. Jamás antes la había tratado de esa forma. Nunca antes el amor le había hecho pronunciar semejantes improperios. Ni con Candy se había atrevido a tanto, ni en los peores y más negros momentos de su permanente maltrato a la muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados. Tildar a su mujer de cualquiera.

Susan había vagado sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad en la que ambos habían establecido su hogar, con la mirada perdida y ajena a su dolor. Neal desconfiaba de ella y eso era algo que no podía perdonarle. Pensó en su hijo que estudiaba en un lujoso internado a varias horas de camino de allí por decisión propia. El muchacho había descubierto su vocación por las ciencias y había tras largo tiempo de insistencia, conseguido que sus padres le permitieran matricularse en un estricto pero selecto internado donde se formaban algunas de las mentes más prominentes y revelantes, a nivel científico, de aquel tiempo. Existía un rumor no confirmado de que el propio Thomas Alva Edison se había preparado allí en su lejana juventud, aunque nadie había podido confirmar si el Mago de Melow Park había pasado o no por la antigua institución a la que algunos llamaban con acierto, "la fábrica de genios".

Compartiendo la misma emoción que la anciana nurse que les escuchaba discutir, al otro lado de las grandes puertas de roble del salón, Susan agradeció que su hijo no hubiera sido testigo de la cruenta pelea entre ambos. Quería a Neal, quizás habría llegado a perdonar su desconfianza fruto de sus exacerbados celos, pero no podría perdonarle fácilmente la afrenta de la que le había hecho objeto al dudar de su fidelidad y de su amor, acusándola de engañarle con otros hombres y tildándola de meretriz.

Por eso, su orgullo impidió que cuando subió a aquel tren diera media vuelta para retornar al lado de su esposo pese a estar deseando hacerlo fervientemente, pese a añorar a Neal más que nunca, con todas las fibras de su ser. Entonces un nombre que parecía ya olvidado volvió desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, acudiendo a sus labios casi sin que se diera cuenta.

"Mark" –suspiró estremecida al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos como la noche continuaban intactos, o al menos eso creía ella.

29

Estaban llegando a Nueva York. El tren traqueteaba rítimicamente sobre las traviesas de la vía y Mark agradeció secretamente que el largo trasiego de trenes, como un interminable peregrinar hubiera culminado. Había contado lo menos siete trenes, a cual más incómodo e imbuido de extraños ambientes que iban desde las más sutiles fragancias a los hedores más repulsivos que casi le hicieran vomitar, aunque mantuvo el tipo para no desairar a su esposa que le observaba con una mezcla de gratitud y de amor, por haber accedido a acompañarla en el largo, insólito y peligroso viaje. Mark se había arrellanado en el asiento de madera del oscuro y pequeño departamento, tirando con evidentes muestras de desagrado del cuello almidonado de su camisa, que le producía insoportables picores con motivo del constante roce de la prenda con la piel de su cuello. Por otra parte, la lazada le oprimía demasiado y Candy tuvo que chistarle un par de veces para que mantuviera la compostura. Mark suspiraba con evidente fastidio cuando unos ojos como esmeraldas bajo unas finas y perfiladas cejas, afeaban su conducta, que hacía que el resto de los pasajeros mostraran un inusitado interés por él. Estaba llamando la atención y Candy tuvo que llamarle al orden varias veces. Pese a los años transcurridos, Mark no se acostumbraba a las rígidas normas de etiqueta social de aquella época.

-Tienes que ser un poco más discreto cariño –le susurró Candy al oído cuando los demás pasajeros dejaron de interesarse por él- todo el mundo te mira.

-Esta ropa –dijo Mark haciendo una mueca de desagrado –pica demasiado. No termino de habituarme Candy –comentó el joven lanzando un hondo suspiro.

-Lo sé Mark, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por tu parte para mantener el secreto. ¿ Sabes lo que ocurriría si alguien llegase siquiera a intuir quien eres realmente ? –preguntó Candy mientras intentaba reconstruir el maltrecho nudo de la lazada que se había deshecho debido a los frenéticos intentos del joven de aflojar el rígido cuello de almidón que le presionaba el cuello.

-Eso ya ha ocurrido querida –comentó Mark mientras esquivaba a duras penas a una anciana que se trasladaba constantemente de una parte a otra del vagón, con sus abultadas maletas a cuestas, intentando encontrar una ubicación adecuada que terminara por ser de su agrado. La anciana musitó una enésima y sentida disculpa, y siguió su peregrinar a lo largo del vagón arrancando murmullos de desaprobación entre algunos de los viajeros cuando se abría paso entre ellos, al no dar tampoco en esa ocasión con una plaza lo suficientemente confortable.

Junto a Candy, unos ancianos jugaban una partida en torno a un ajado y desgastado tablero de ajedrez, mientras meditaban cada jugada con estudiado y concentrado interés, mientras el bullicio de la gente que ocupaba el ya de por si atestado y angosto departamento, les envolvía por doquier.

Candy supo al momento a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Rememoró la emotiva ceremonia en la que un agradecido y conmovido Wilson les impuso la Medalla del Congreso por su contribución al esfuerzo de guerra en los jardines de Lakewood, ceremonia que por supuesto jamás había tenido lugar oficialmente. Rió quedamente al recrear las dificultades que el estadista había tenido para prender la condecoración especialmente diseñada y construida para Mermadon, en el bruñido pecho metálico del robot.

-Sí –dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su abrigo que mezclaba dos tonalidades diferentes. La zona de los botones era de color verde claro, y a ambos lados de la franja central del mismo, semejando los cortinajes de una ventana o recargado escenario teatral el resto de la prenda era de un vivo e intenso color rojo. Candy sintió el suave roce del grueso cuello de piel blanco que remataba el abrigo y disfrutó por unos instantes de la reconfortante sensación, de los flecos de piel acariciando la suya antes de continuar hablando:

-Desde luego cariño, pero el presidente siempre juró guardar el secreto, y lo ha cumplido hasta el último momento –comentó Candy entristecida al evocar el momento en que el estadista era enterrado con todos los honores en el cementerio de Arlington, reservado a los grandes prohombres y héroes del país, pero no es lo mismo.

Mark asintió mirando intensamente a su esposa. Se estremeció al sentir las grandes y deslumbrantes pupilas verdes de Candy posadas en las suyas. Ambos habrían querido abrazarse estrechamente pero coincidieron en contener y refrenar sus ansias por correr el uno a los brazos del otro, porque estaban en un espacio público rodeados de más gente. Mark cogió la mano derecha de Candy entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza. Ella notó como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Seguía amándole con la misma intensidad que desde aquel lejano día de Mayo. Si Mark no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos tan arrebatadores, con Candy pasaba otro tanto de lo mismo. La sobria belleza de las pupilas de su marido, tan oscuras y tristes, la habían sobrecogido desde el primer momento. Los ojos de ambos eran completamente opuestos. Si había una emoción que pudiese asociarse a los de Candy era la alegría y el desbordante optimismo, correspondiendo a los de Mark la tristeza y reflexión más profundas y comedidas. Quizás por eso se atraían tanto, tal vez por esa razón, ambos jóvenes estaban literalmente predestinados, o como había observado una vez acertadamente Haltoran, condenados a amarse. Candy y Mark reprimieron difícilmente sus deseos de abrazarse y besarse. Candy se aproximó a Mark, intentando que la boina roja que remataba sus cabellos dorados no se desprendiera de sus sienes y le susurró al oído:

-Pero yo conozco otro secreto que se oculta en ti amor mío, y es la bondad que hay en tu corazón. Y por eso, porque no quiero que nada ni nadie vuelva a alejarte de mí, por nada del mundo, debes de ser discreto.

Mark sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza vivamente mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa en un inocente gesto que no pareció escandalizar a las ceñudos y cansados rostros de aquellas personas, que de tantas horas encerrados en aquel compartimiento, casi se habían olvidado de expresar con sus facciones las más diversas y variadas emociones humanas. Era como si sus facciones se hubiesen acartonado aquejados por una inusitada rigidez, debido a la interminable duración de sus respectivos periplos, que parecían no tener fin en aquellos lentos y traqueteantes trenes de vapor. Si a Mark le hubieran contado cuando tenía diez años y aun vivía seguro y confiado, en el seno de un hogar feliz, antes de que su padre partiera a las antípodas del mundo, antes de que su madre saliera de este, debido a un absurdo y atroz atropello, y admiraba extasiado en compañía de sus padres las viejas reliquias ferroviarias, de un pasado más mesurado y tranquilo, que un día viajaría en una de aquellas piezas de museo, en compañía de, según su opinión, la mujer más maravillosa y dulce que pisara la Tierra, sin duda lo habría tomado por una hermosa fantasía, fruto de alguna fértil imaginación. Pero había ocurrido, aunque el iridium 270 no entendiera a primera vista, de cuentos de hadas o existencias glamurosas y memorables. Mezclar el futuro y el pasado, crear un imposible amor con dos mundos aparentemente irreconciliables, un mito, debido a una serie de coincidencias imposibles que se combinaron hábilmente para convertir a un muchacho huérfano, un simple dependiente de ferretería, en un pueblo perdido en el medio oeste, en un ser de leyenda que había unido sus destinos con los de una criatura tan hermosa como humana, tan fuerte como frágil, tan independiente como necesitada de cariño y afecto, a un tiempo.

De hecho, Terry Grandschester habría ocupado su lugar de no haber llegado él previamente hasta ella, impulsado por las alas de fuego que el iridium le había entregado, en mitad de un terror absoluto, de un miedo cerval a morir abrasado, sin entender como una refriega que ni le iba ni le venía le había transformado en lo que vulgarmente se conocía como un viajero del tiempo, solo que dotado de un inmenso poder. Pero no sería hasta más adelante cuando comprendió sobrecogido la magnitud de aquella realidad en la que se había visto inmerso repentinamente.

Mark había reflexionado mucho acerca de la dualidad del iridium en su vida. Si hubiese arribado al pasado por otros medios más convencionales, si cabe calificarlos como tal, como la consabida y manida máquina del tiempo, lo habría hecho desprovisto de todo poder, porque pese a que la máquina del tiempo era ya de por si algo verdaderamente excepcional, sin sus facultades, Mark, no habría pasado de ser una incómoda molestia para el poderoso Albert Andrew que se lo habría sacudido de encima, como quien se desprende de una molesta mosca que no deja de importunar, con su insistente zumbido y que en caso, de importunar y molestar demasiado siempre se podía eliminar de un certero golpe por mucho que el insecto evitara los embates de su perseguidor. Mientras observaba a través del sucio y traslúcido cristal del departamento, como los copos de una incipiente nevada, empezaban a desprenderse de las nubes plomizas que les habían acompañado durante todo el largo viaje meditó de si el enfurecido y enamorado Albert habría reaccionado igual si Candy hubiera elegido a Terry en vez de a su padre adoptivo, en caso de que no hubiera llegado a saltar en el tiempo y a tiempo, como solía recalcar Mark mentalmente. Tal vez esa pregunta no fuera fácil de responder pero basándose en sus penosas experiencias vividas en un universo alternativo, debido a los caprichos de aquel taumaturgo demente y que Candy había tomado por un vivido sueño de su marido, y quizás no le faltara razón, convino en que sí. Albert estaba siempre más dispuesto a aceptar, que Candy fuera la esposa de un prometedor actor inglés, que pese a su estilo de vida un tanto bohemio, siempre sería el heredero de una de las más grandes y aristocráticas familias de Inglaterra además de amigo suyo, que de un desarrapado que solo se tenía así mismo por todo y entero patrimonio, venido de quien sabe donde, con una mano delante y otra detrás, que se cobijaba bajo la techumbre del cielo y hollaba la tierra con su extraño calzado mientras atraía todas las miradas con su estrafalaria vestimenta. Conocer la verdad de su origen solo contribuyó a ahondar aun más si cabía, el irreconciliable abismo que separó desde el principio a ambos hombres. Albert y Mark jamás podrían entenderse ni ser amigos, en tanto y en cuando la razón de tal hecho, la propia Candy no eligiera a uno de los dos, sellando así definitivamente su acendrada y acérrima enemistad. Sin el fuego danzante del iridium que nacía de sus muñecas en violentos y flamígeros haces, sin los viajes en el tiempo emprendidos en medio de un ensordecedor espectáculo pirotécnico, de fuego y de luz, sin los felinos e imprevisibles reflejos que le proporcionaba la volátil sustancia, Albert habría impuesto finalmente su despiadada voluntad, terminando por alejar a Candy de él definitivamente, aunque hubiera tenido que interponer un mundo de distancia entre ambos, como de hecho había intentado hacer, enviando a Candy a estudiar a aquel rígido y severo internado religioso inglés, al otro lado del Atlántico. Sin sus facultades ni el apoyo de sus incondicionales amigos, sobre todo de Haltoran, Mark nunca hubiera podido desafiar con una mínima garantía de éxito ni perecer en el intento, el omnímodo poder financiero y social de los Andrew, en su arriesgada y ardua empresa de consolidar su relación con Candy, aunque ambos se hubieran amado intensamente, como así sucedía realmente, con todo el fervor de sus corazones. Y de haberle importunado se habría deshecho suyo, sin mayores contemplaciones ni ulteriores remordimientos. Paradójicamente y pese a no desearle ningún mal, más que vivir en paz junto a su esposa, Albert había cavado su propia fosa pasando toda su fortuna a manos de su más enconado rival. Como Candy era su heredera legal, pero la señora Elroy no estaba segura de que la muchacha por muy voluntariosa que fuera, quisiera o supiera administrar el gran patrimonio familiar ni permitiría que una mujer como ella dirigiera los destinos de los Andrew aunque fuera su heredera legal y universal, la astuta tía abuela intuyó claramente que por mucho que le desagradara Mark y el execrable hecho, de tener que entregar a ambos el control de las finanzas familiares, nadie mejor que el enigmático joven, para administrar la gran fortuna de los Andrew, porque Mark velaría por ella, con el mismo celo que lo haría por su hermosa esposa. Mark no dejaría de proteger todo aquello que a su vez amaba Candy, con la misma y plena dedicación que a la chica. Aunque a la anciana y estirada dama, le repeliera grandemente tener que decidir y acometer algo así, no tuvo otra alternativa que nombrar a Mark como su sucesor de pleno derecho, dado que no contaba con ningún otro candidato idóneo al que entregar el testigo, de la complicada a la par que delicada, jefatura del gran clan familiar. Con Anthony y Stear desentendidos del asunto, solo deseosos de vivir sus propias vidas junto a sus respectivas esposas, Archie camino del seminario, opción que por otra parte tampoco desagradaba a la astuta matriarca, y su sobrino en la cárcel, lo cual si la desagradaba y entristecía profundamente, solo tenía a Mark como único recambio posible, dado que los Legan al no pertenecer al linaje de los Andrew, pese a existir lazos de sangre y parentesco entre ambas familias, quedaban descartados, aparte de que Neal prefería continuar trabajando con su padre, en su empresa de inventos y de patentes.

30

Candy estaba ojeando una revista, que la anciana de las maletas le había obsequiado tras encontrar un lugar idóneo donde recalar finalmente, en agradecimiento a que la hubiese ayudado a ubicar sus maletas en los estantes superiores situados sobre las cabezas de los viajeros. Mientras Mark, había aprovechado para estirar las piernas incapaz de permanecer más tiempo sentado en los incómodos asientos de madera. Pese a viajar en primera clase, los mullidos butacones habían sido retirados para ser sometidos a un exhaustivo proceso de mantenimiento y restauración, pero como no habían sido entregados a tiempo, y a fin de no tener que devolver el dinero de los pasajes, a aquello viajeros que por tal medida hubieran quedado en tierra, como solución provisional instalaron unos bancos de madera que serían retirados tan pronto como los asientos originales fueran restituidos a sus respectivas ubicaciones.

Mark deambuló por el pasillo, tras advertírselo a su esposa que le miró brevemente, asintiendo con rapidez, debido a que se había enfrascado la lectura de algunos artículos de la publicación que la amable aunque un tanto latosa anciana, le entregara. En uno de aquellos textos se hablaba de la posibilidad de que el sueño de Julio Verne, de enviar a un hombre a la luna por medio de un gigantesco cañón pudiera hacerse realidad en un plazo de tiempo no demasiado lejano, de en torno, a quince, veinte años de promedio. La muchacha sonrió encantadoramente. Si más de uno de aquellos soñadores conocieran el futuro tan bien como ella lo conocía, si supieran las maravillas que la ciencia tenía deparada a la Humanidad o los horrores que la acecharían en las sombras en un porvenir, tan prometedor como sombrío, tal vez se habrían replanteado muchas cosas o no hubieran creído ni una palabra del que se hubiera arriesgado conscientemente a revelárselo. Se imaginó como Casandra, la mujer imbuida por el don de la profecía del que Apolo le hiciera entrega, y como pese a que la muchacha acertaba en sus pronósticos nadie la creía, porque el despechado dios, cuyas pretensiones amorosas, la muchacha había rechazado desdeñosamente, la había castigado de esa manera, condenándola a que nadie se fiara de sus predicciones. Ella, intentando convencer a la masa, vociferando en medio de la multitud que el hombre hollaría la polvorienta superficie del satélite, en Julio de 1969. Soltó una risita nerviosa y realizó un mohín para sumergirse nuevamente en la lectura, mientras su marido emprendía un paseo por el pasillo del tren para estirar las piernas.

31

En el exterior del tren, en medio de una oscuridad cada vez más evidente y densa, que iba desplazando gradualmente a la claridad del día, se había desatado una furiosa ventisca que hacía que los copos de nieve danzaran en vertiginosas espirales, mientras continuaban cubriendo con un manto blanco el montañoso paisaje de inusitada belleza a través del que se desplazaba el solitario convoy, que continuaba rodando impasible por el interminable camino de hierro, cuyos rieles se perdían en la negrura de la noche. Mark se había deshecho finalmente del molesto cuello almidonado y de la corbata de lazada que le oprimían y se sorprendió de ver como la gente fumaba tranquilamente arrellanada en contraste con las rígidas leyes de su tiempo, que penaban severamente el consumo de tabaco en espacios públicos. Un hombre ataviado con una gastada zamarra de tela basta, y tocado con una gorra de visera, y una más que evidente panza tomaba un vaso de vino que degustaba parsimoniosamente y a juzgar por el color de su nariz y rubicundas mejillas, había consumido unos cuantos. Algo más allá, un joven matrimonio trataba de calmar a su hijo que había empezado a llorar estrepitosamente con una minúscula caja de música en forma de cofre adornado como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez, cuyos acordes parecieron calmar al pequeño, haciendo que se serenara, hasta que el niño se quedó completamente dormido. Pasó por delante un hombre grueso de gabán oscuro, que dormitaba en uno de los bancos de hierro dispuestos en el pasillo, con un sombrero de fieltro blanco calado hasta los ojos procurando no despertarle. Mark se fijó en una especie de plano enmarcado sobre la cabeza del durmiente, indicador del trayecto del tren, a lo largo de varios estados con las distintas paradas en las que recalaba. El joven siguió andando, y se detuvo ante una puerta roja con un cristal opaco, de esquinas redondeadas en la parte superior del batiente. Entonces le pareció escuchar un gemido ahogado detrás de la puerta de hierro y sin pensárselo dos veces, posó la mano sobre la gastada manija metálica, de forma alargada tirando de ella hacia arriba. Accedió a una suerte de vestíbulo y se encontró con otra puerta idéntica en frente suyo, tras la que seguía percibiéndose el débil lamento, expresado con un hilo de voz. Las palabras que el joven podía oír claramente aunque amortiguadas por la furia del viento y el espesor de la puerta, gracias a sus facultades, expresaban una especie de pesar infinito, pronunciadas por lo que parecía ser la voz quejumbrosa de una mujer. Abrió la segunda puerta y una furiosa y gélida ráfaga de viento, que le cortó la respiración y el aliento, entreverada con grandes copos de nieve que impactaron, contra su cuerpo, le recibieron de improviso. En una pequeña plataforma con suelo de madera, una muchacha de cabellos rubios dispuestos en coletas, sollozaba sin parecer que le importara demasiado los rigores de la desatada ventisca que aullaba en torno suyo y se cebaba sobre su indefensa y menuda figura. Mark dio un respingo. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Por un momento temió que se tratase de Candy, aunque al fijarse mejor comprobó que aquella chica no era su esposa. Sin embargo, la forma de las coletas de aquella muchacha y su fisonomía le recordaron a alguien muy familiar, tremenda y sorprendentemente familiar. Con un temible presagio acechando en su mente recogió con delicadeza a la chica levantándola en vilo de la tarima de madera, y al darle la vuelta, sus sospechas se vieron plenamente confirmadas. Unos ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente aunque sin dar muestras de reconocerle. Susan Marlow gemía débilmente entre sus brazos, aterida de frío, sumida en un profundo delirio y presa de una fiebre que amenazaba con consumirla.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


	2. LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS RECUERDOS

LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS RECUERDOS

SEGUNDA PARTE

1

Condujo a la muchacha con todo el cuidado y delicadeza que fue capaz de desplegar hasta el iluminado y cálido interior del vagón. Susan murmuraba incoherencias y sollozaba débilmente mientras la gente se iba arremolinando en torno a Mark, atraída por el revuelo, que la noticia de que una joven viajera había intentado suicidarse había provocado, recorriendo el tren y transmitiéndose de un vagón a otro, como la pólvora. Mark se abrió paso dificultosamente entre el gentío, apartando los curiosos que les cerraban el paso a duras penas.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada –exclamó Mark más preocupado por el delicado estado de salud de la bella muchacha, que por la impresión que su aparición en la plataforma del vagón, allí sin ninguna explicación aparente y carente de toda lógica, como por arte de magia, le había producido. El joven cargó en vilo con la bella joven con la que había sostenido un fugaz romance hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando aun no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Candy hacia él y tuvo que recurrir a toda su entereza para no terminar vociferando presa de un ataque de nervios. Una señora entrada en carnes y más interesada por cotillear que ayudar insistió en hacerse cargo de ella hasta que alguien consiguiera averiguar la identidad de la desconocida y avisar a su familia, pero Mark volvió a hablar tan pronto antes de que el creciente murmullo de los pasajeros que iban alzando la voz progresivamente, hiciera prácticamente imposible cualquier intento de comunicación verbal.

-No pasa nada señores, esta señorita es amiga mía y de mi esposa, nosotros dos nos haremos cargo de ella, por favor, déjenos solos, mi amiga necesita descansar.

Las palabras de Mark, rayanas en la súplica parecieron hacer efecto y finalmente, los pasajeros comenzaron a colaborar dejando de agobiar a Susan y despejando parte de los asientos del compartimiento para que Mark pudiera tenderla a efectos de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. El joven se despojó de su chaqueta abrigándola lo mejor que pudo. Se inclinó sobre ella para examinarla. Susan estaba muy pálida y ardía aun así de fiebre, moviéndose convulsamente y llamando a alguien en medio de su delirio. Entonces su voz se hizo un poco más clara y Mark se quedó petrificado al escuchar su propio nombre desgranado por sus rosados labios:

-Mark –dijo ella con voz queda mientras arqueaba la espalda y abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

Una anciana de caperuza morada y ojos acuosos intentó ayudarla mientras decía con voz cascada:

-Pobrecita, deberíamos avisar a un médico. ¿ Hay algún médico en este tren ?

Todos se miraron entre sí indecisos. En aquel compartimiento no parecía haber nadie que ejerciera la medicina. Mark estaba cansado de la inactividad de la gente y sobre todo necesitaba intimidad para desplegar sus poderes. Susan tenía un principio de pulmonía que, Mark podría atajar rápidamente pero con toda aquella gente curioseando e incordiándole no podría utilizar el iridium porque la luz que desprendía la palma de su mano sería fácilmente visible para todas aquellas personas. También lo había utilizado en el frente para salvar la vida de un joven soldado escocés durante la gran Guerra, pero el ambiente estaba más oscuro y cada cual estaba más preocupado en procurarse refugio en las atestadas y lúgubres trincheras que en un sargento afanado en consolar, al menos en apariencia a un herido grave.

-Mark –repitió ella débilmente tendiéndole una mano. A pesar de su estado febril, el joven tuvo la impresión de que le había reconocido.

Mark sujetó con firmeza la mano de la chica con la derecha y con los dedos de la izquierda acarició los cabellos rubios de Susan recogidos en coletas adornadas con lazos rojos.

-Estoy aquí querida, estoy aquí –susurró Mark, mientras otra mujer atraída por el escándalo que procedía del compartimiento de viajeros contiguo fue a averiguar que sucedía. Candy dejó la revista que estaba leyendo, apoyada de canto en el regazo del asiento y cruzó la entrada del compartimiento. Lo que vio, le heló la sangre en las venas. Susan Marlow desmayada y debatiéndose presa de una fiebre muy elevada, se agitaba entre los brazos de su esposo.

-No, no, no es posible –se dijo Candy llevándose ambas manos a los labios, incapaz de razonar coherentemente- ¿ ´qué, que está haciendo ella aquí ? –musitó.

Entonces se percató de los apuros por los que estaba pasando Mark para tratar de ayudar a Susan y decidió echarle un cable, recobrando toda su entereza de golpe.

-Por favor, por favor –rogó a la agitada concurrencia más interesada en curiosear y estorbar que tratar de colaborar un poco- mi marido es médico, pero no le están dejando ustedes trabajar, despejen el compartimiento por favor.

Al escuchar aquello Mark dio un respingo involuntariamente. Su esposa cruzó una rápida mirada cómplice con él y guiñó una de sus arrebatadoras pupilas verdes. Entonces comprendió de inmediato. Candy intentaba procurarle la discreción necesaria para que utilizara el iridium, pese a que le repeliera presenciar como la sustancia irradiaba su energía a través de la piel de Mark. Una voz airada y que parecía apelar a cierta sensatez en medio de tanta locura interpeló a los presentes para que dejaran trabajar al "medico". Todos miraron al unísono hacia donde provenía la voz autoritaria y entre la multitud se abrió paso un hombre de unos cuarenta años, fornido y con una abundante mata de pelo sobre una cabeza ligeramente desproporcionada. El hombre llevaba un elegante traje de tweed y un clavel blanco en el ojal derecho. Sus ojos claros denotaban inteligencia y presencia de ánimo. Se dirigió hacia Mark y le preguntó:

-¿ Si era usted médico, por qué no se identificó cuando preguntaron por uno ? –le recriminó.

-Era imposible hacerse entender con tanto griterío –comentó Mark ligeramente indignado- ahora si me ayuda usted señor…

-Brighton, Kevin Brighton –respondió el caballero con cierta pedantería adivinando sus intenciones - y sí, le ayudaré a despejar el vagón.

Candy se arrodilló ante Susan haciendo valer su condición de enfermera y entre ella y el oportuno señor Brighton consiguieron que la gente saliera en orden momentáneamente al pasillo para que Susan pudiera ser debidamente atendida por Mark.

Candy escrutó las pupilas oscuras de su marido como buscando una razón a tan inexplicable situación, pero Mark se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comentó mientras activaba su poder, una vez que se había asegurado de que nadie husmeara a través de los cristales de la puerta.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú Candy –dijo Mark con sinceridad- fui a estirar las piernas cuando escuché unos sollozos apagados y al abrir la puerta…me la encontré azotada por la ventisca.

-¿ Qué estará haciendo aquí ? –preguntó Candy apenada por la situación de la chica y buscando algún recipiente en su familiar y sempiterna maleta blanca, con la gran franja decorativa roja para, coger agua con la que refrescar la tórrida frente de la desventurada actriz, pero Mark retuvo a su esposa a su lado sujetándola con sumo cuidado por la muñeca. A veces temía que al aplicar más fuerza de la debida, pese al tiempo que había vivido bajo la égida del iridium, calculara mal, pudiendo lastimarla sin querer.

-Quédate aquí Candy. Necesito que la sujetes un poco cuando le aplique el iridium. Tiene un principio de pulmonía y espero que con esto le baje la fiebre.

Cuando su esposa iba a argumentar que buscasen un médico o que le aplicaran algunos cuidados de urgencia hasta que llegasen a la próxima estación, donde recabar ayuda sanitaria, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, pese a que Mark no podía realmente hacerlo, antes de que Candy articulara palabra alguna, el joven dijo para sorpresa de la muchacha:

-Tengo que hacer esto, porque si aguardamos a llegar a la siguiente estación, tardaríamos demasiado y podría resultar fatal para ella –comentó ante la perplejidad de Candy, porque el joven había averiguado perfectamente la naturaleza de sus pensamientos.

Candy esbozó sin querer una mueca de desagrado a lo que Mark, procurando no enfadarse para no herir la exquisita sensibilidad de su esposa, dijo sin poder evitar cierta exasperación en su tono de voz:

-Ya sé que no te hacen ninguna gracia mis poderes, cariño, pero no tengo más remedio que utilizarlos para salvarla. Anda, sujétala –insistió- porque voy a aplicarle el iridium.

Candy obedeció, mientras Mark desplazaba su mano irradiando iridium a muy baja potencia para no lastimar a Susan a lo largo de su pecho, y realizando breves círculos concéntricos sobre su bajo vientre. Candy acariciaba a Susan y la musitaba palabra de aliento y cariño. A pesar de haberlo visto por enésima vez, Candy no podía evitar sentir cierta fascinación al ser testigo de que como la tenue luz iridiscente, a baja potencia, emergía de la palma de la mano de su marido sanando a la muchacha. Entonces Susan desplegó los labios tras abrir sus ojos verdes y mirar a Mark, intensamente diciendo de forma claramente audible:

-Mark, ayúdame, ayúdame por favor –le suplicó reconociéndole cuando la fiebre cedió finalmente.

Candy se quedó perpleja, pero no dijo nada. Pensaba que la primera persona a la que llamaría pidiendo ayuda, porque era lo que comúnmente hacía cualquier persona que estuviera atravesando una penosa situación, y más aun en trance de fallecer, sería a su hermano adoptivo, pero de la garganta de Susan emergió un nombre bien distinto que Candy, no esperaría a aquellas alturas oír en boca, de la hermosa chica.

Mark le sujetó una de sus manos sonriéndola, mientras la luz del iridium iba calentando su cuerpo y devolviéndole gradualmente la salud.

2

Mark consiguió que Susan fuera instalada en una plaza del coche cama para que estuviera más cómoda, mientras el joven la velaba permanentemente sin apartarse ni un ápice de su lado. Candy no conocía en absoluto el breve e intenso romance que su marido y la hermosa actriz habían mantenido, cuando su propia relación no era todo lo consistente y fuerte que llegaría a ser con el paso del tiempo, pese a que la simiente del amor había prendido con determinación en sus corazones y comenzaba a germinar, aunque ambos no se diesen cuenta todavía. En aquel entonces, Candy necesitaba reflexionar muy seriamente acerca de lo que suponía amar a un hombre llegado de un lejano tiempo venidero, como si hubiera bajado de otro planeta, y la tardanza en su respuesta hizo que Mark concibiera falsas impresiones acerca de la que se convertiría en su esposa. Creía que Candy no le amaba, pese a que él seguía manteniendo una esperanza en que la joven terminase por corresponderle. Pero entre su ardua soledad y la aridez de su solitaria vida, Susan fue para él como un oasis en mitad del agreste desierto. Quizás no debió concebir falsas esperanzas en el corazón de la muchacha, tal vez debió apartarse de ella tan pronto la salvara de ser aplastada por uno de los pesados focos que se desprendieron del complejo entramado de las tramoyas cuando ella a su vez, evitó que su compañero de reparto resultara lastimado, pero los ojos de Susan le mantuvieron preso, lo mismo que ella lo estuvo de los suyos, en mayor medida aun. Pese a todo, Mark decidió dejar la puerta de sus sentimientos entornada por si Candy decidía acceder a su corazón y se lo advirtió claramente a la muchacha que pareció aceptar las rígidas condiciones que el extraño y enigmático joven le había impuesto. Dos meses duró una relación amable y plena, dos meses y un intento de suicidio cuando esta acabó, que se resolvió felizmente gracias a la intercesión de Mark tras los cuales, el corazón de Susan pareció aquietarse y prendarse de Neal, que se convertiría en su marido y con el que concibiese un hijo. Susan parecía realmente enamorada de Neal y cuando Candy la visitaba asiduamente junto a su marido ambos pudieron comprobar la veracidad de tales sentimientos. Pero desde aquella aciaga y amarga tarde en la que ambos discutieron por motivo de los celos de Neal que temía perderla algo se había despertado en el interior de la muchacha, algo que pensó que estaba dominado y completamente aquietado, y más cuando irreflexivamente, sin pararse a pensar que aunque incorrectamente, su esposo había actuado también de forma irracional subió a aquel tren sin equipaje, ni apenas dinero, más que la carga de sus confusas y revueltas emociones encontradas. Tampoco se planteó donde le dejarían ese tren ni cuando llegaría a su destino. Sin saber porqué la efigie de Mark iluminó su mente con fuerza y presa de una extraña nostalgia que se tornó gradualmente en desamor, salió al exterior del vagón abandonándose a los rigores de la ventisca que removía la nieve en el exterior del tren. Lo que jamás podría imaginar es que Mark estaba a su lado nuevamente, hasta que la suave luz que había experimentado en el teatro durante el ensayo, cuando el joven de negros cabellos y ojos del color de la noche la preservara de un fatal desenlace recorría de nuevo su cuerpo insuflándola el aliento de la vida Cuando se retorcía inquieta en sus brazos gimiendo por su pierna amputada o herida, comprobó con alborozo y alivio que la continuaba conservando intacta y sana. Y la misma calma beatífica que la invadiera cuando Mark la envolvió con su luz para evitar que los focos la destrozaran retornó despertando en ella emociones que creía perdidas para siempre. Por eso, cuando descubrió a Mark a su lado, notó una mezcla de alegría y euforia desmedida a la vez que desazón y tristeza. Entonces estaba soltera y sin compromiso pero ahora era madre de un precioso y avispado niño, y esposa de un hombre bueno que ahora estaba llorando amargamente, arrepentido de haber tratado tan duramente a la mujer que más amaba en la Tierra.

Mark se ofreció a cuidarla, instando a su mujer que fuera a descansar, pero Candy se negó permaneciendo junto a Mark para turnarse, rogándole encarecidamente que fuera él que se tomara un merecido descanso. Pero el joven se mantuvo en sus trece y se negó en redondo a irse a dormir, justamente como él pretendía que Candy hiciera. Finalmente, ante la falta de acuerdo, y sabedores de que el uno no cedería en modo alguno a los requerimientos del otro, ambos se quedaron finalmente a vigilarla mientras la tormenta de nieve desataba su furia ensordecedora en el exterior del tren. Susan dormía plácidamente mientras ambos esposos la observaban en silencio preguntándose como habría podido llegar hasta allí. Las preguntas vendrían después. Lo primordial era que Susan recobrase la salud cuanto antes y avisar a Neal de la repentina y para nada, esclarecida aparición de su esposa en aquel tren.

3

Candy observó con cuidado desde el quicio de la puerta como Mark velaba a la inconsciente Susan, que ya no se agitaba presa del delirio, y cuya respiración se había hecho más regular a medida que la fiebre y el malestar que la invadían, iban decreciendo. Mark se había quedado completamente dormido con la cabeza reclinada a los pies del lecho de la muchacha, Su esposa no pudo evitar una punzada de admiración y de profundo orgullo por el desprendido altruismo de su marido que no había dejado de sorprenderla desde el primer en que se conocieron. En ese instante, Susan abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos y se desperezó estirando levemente los brazos hacia arriba mientras un pequeño bostezo emergía de sus labios entreabiertos. Sonrió. Había dormido plácidamente y los calambres y dolores que la pulmonía que había contraído debido a su insensata acción, habían desaparecido. Ahora la luz de un naciente día entraba a raudales por las rendijas de la cortinilla, en forma de una radiante claridad solar que había borrado completamente las huellas, de la inclemente tormenta de nieve que azotase el exterior, durante toda la noche. Candy se había rendido finalmente al sueño antes que Mark y cuando despertó con el amanecer próximo a despuntar, se percató de que ahora era Mark el que había caído completamente rendido dormitando suavemente. Candy acarició sus cabellos negros y le besó en las mejillas musitando en su oído con un deje de emotivo orgullo en su voz trémula:

-Duerme amor mío, duerme, yo tomaré tu relevo.

Acto seguido se hizo con una frazada y la echó sobre el cuerpo de su marido para abrigarle. Una hora después, tuvo que ir al baño y cuando retornó con una sonrisa en los labios imaginando la forma en la que agradecería a su marido sus desvelos por la muchacha, sorprendió a Susan despierta y mirando a su marido con atención. Por un impulso que no alcanzó ni a comprender ni a explicarse, se ocultó de improviso, y comprobó como la joven pronunciaba unas palabras, que Candy escuchó horrorizada, llevándose las manos a las sienes y derramando ardientes lágrimas. Candy sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza como si quisiera arrebatar de su mente cada una de las sílabas que inocentemente Susan deslizó desde sus rosados labios y que se fueron grabando a fuego en su mente.

-Mark, Mark sé que lo nuestro es imposible, pero fue tan hermoso, tan increíble lo que vivimos juntos, que dudo que pueda olvidarte jamás. Aun sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, querido, aun –declamó emocionada en voz baja, sin sospechar el temible proceso que había puesto en marcha sin darse cuenta, y de funestas consecuencias para Candy, ni adivinar ni de lejos, que la muchacha estaba espiando tras la puerta entornada, confiada en que estaba a solas con Mark. El joven era totalmente ajeno al drama que se estaba incubando, y continuaba durmiendo profundamente, debido al cansancio acumulado durante las largas horas nocturnas que había empleado en velar a la muchacha hasta que el cansancio terminó por doblegarle. Susan sostenía una de las manos de Mark entre las suyas, mientras le besaba en la mejilla izquierda.

4

Candy experimentó como una vorágine de sentimientos la invadía amenazando con arrastrarla a un frenesí de aflicción y dolor. Se retiró silenciosamente de la puerta temiendo que sus sospechas más íntimas se concretaran en un atroz presentimiento que iba ganando fuerza dentro de su corazón. Hasta ese momento había confiado plenamente en Mark y soslayando el terrible desliz que había tenido en otro mundo distante del que ambos conocían y compartían, su esposo jamás la había engañado o lastimado en modo alguno. Aunque Candy no conocía en absoluto todos los aspectos más íntimos de la vida de Mark y continuaba descubriendo facetas de su vida que hasta ese momento jamás habría siquiera ni imaginado. Podía admitir que hubiera descubierto el fuego para una tribu perdida en la noche de los tiempos, era capaz de asumir que hubiera mantenido un romance con una muchacha, cuya legendaria existencia había dado pie a un mito de amor inmortal, pero lo que no podría aceptar jamás es que delante de ella si es que era cierto mantuviera un romance a sus espaldas con Susan Marlow. Aunque las palabras iniciales de la imprevista confesión de la muchacha la habían tranquilizado sobremanera, Candy no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su ser. ¿ Y si Mark la engañaba ? ¿ y si se había cansado de ella o había cedido finalmente a los embates de la tentación ?

Candy se puso repentinamente pálida y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos de hierro dispuestos en el pasillo del vagón y atornillados al suelo. Notó como todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que ahogar sus lágrimas para disimular ante los pasajeros que caminaban delante de ella y que ya parecían haberse desinteresado totalmente por la suerte de la muchacha rubia encontrada aterida de frío, en el exterior del vagón. Por allí acertó a pasar Kevin Brighton que al reconocerla se la aproximó interesándose por el estado de Susan. Candy se pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas y esbozando una media y tímida sonrisa, agradeció las atenciones del hombre y dijo:

-Está bien, mi esposo…se está ocupando ahora mismo de ella.

Brighton creyó intuir un ligero asomo de tristeza y de duda tanto en la voz, como en los ojos de la hermosa muchacha pero no dijo nada y tras saludarla cortésmente continuó su camino advirtiéndola de que si necesitaba su ayuda estaría en el compartimiento del fondo donde no tendría más que acudir y reclamarle con lo que fuera. Candy asintió intentando que sus lágrimas no asomaran por las cuencas de sus deslumbrantes ojos de esmeralda y el caballero se alejó con andar pesado pero firme. La muchacha se fijó mejor en los ademanes del caballero, demasiado característicos y familiares, marciales sería la palabra más precisa. De tanto observar las poses y el porte de envarados oficiales y soldados de toda graduación durante los terribles días de la pasada Gran Guerra, Candy había aprendido a distinguir a un militar de un civil con solo echarle una hojeada. No lo conseguía siempre, pero su porcentaje de aciertos superaba con creces al de sus fallos deductivos y estaba completamente segura, que Brighton era un militar de pura cepa o que por lo menos había dejado de serlo, momentáneamente o tal vez con carácter definitivo, pero que su relación con la milicia era más que patente. Entonces recordó su propio dolor y reflexionó tras suspirar profundamente para tranquilizarse. Ella podía interrumpir aquel amor si era su deseo, pero convino que lo mejor era esperar. Decidió regresar nuevamente junto a la puerta entornada y vigilar discretamente escondida a ambos. Candy no se sentía bien consigo misma por hacer aquello, pero si el infinito sufrimiento que le acarrearía terminar con Mark, al igual que a él, iba a romperles el corazón, quería estar completamente segura antes de dar el siguiente paso y cortar el vínculo del amor que les ataba con carácter definitivo. Se acercó con tiento a la puerta que seguía entornada cerrando los ojos con fuerza y suplicando que continuaran hablando, porque deseaba descubrir la verdad. No le importaba que pudieran sorprenderla allí acechando en la penumbra del pasillo, mientras lograra averiguar si Mark se había enamorado de otra mujer.

5

Mark abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando. Pese a estar completamente dormido, había ido despertándose gradualmente y llegó a captar la inesperada confesión de Susan. La muchacha le abrazó contenta de que finalmente el joven estuviera mirándola directamente a los ojos y con alegre inconsciencia se dispuso a confesarle sus sentimientos. De repente una rebeldía que carecía de todo fundamento y lógica, nacida de un anhelo de codiciar lo que no podría tener la asaltó. No le importaba Neal, ni la sonrisa de Clark tan luminosa y plena que parecía iluminar la mansión cada vez que llegaba del colegio o a saludarla y que su hijo le dedicaba, abrazándose ambos con ternura baja la mirada enamorada y tan límpida de su marido. Se disponía a besar a Mark de improviso aprovechando el momento en que ambos estaban estrechamente abrazados cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la desesperada mirada de súplica que Candy le dirigía desde el borde de la puerta. Candy estaba como atontada, incapaz de reaccionar o de hablar aunque sus palabras habían quedado suspendidas en el aire, congeladas en un grito silencioso que brotaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Susan entendió perfectamente el mensaje que la desesperada muchacha le estaba dirigiendo en una muda y apenada súplica:

"No me lo quites por favor Susan, no me lo quites" –le suplicaba Candy mentalmente con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del regazo –si lo apartas de mí, yo sería incapaz de volver a vivir. Sin mi Mark, yo no soy nada, no represento nada ni existo".

Susan notó como una corriente helada sacudía hasta las más íntimas fibras de su ser. Como si despertara de un largo letargo la imagen de su esposo y de su hijo acudió a su mente y se puso a llorar amargamente suscitando la preocupación y el pesar de Mark que creyó que había hecho algo inconveniente al acogerla en sus brazos en un gesto tan aparentemente inocente.

-Susan, perdóname –comentó Mark preocupado sin saber como consolarla- no quise, no pretendía molestarte, te lo juro, yo…-declaró Mark contrito sin saber que la razón del repentino y súbito llanto de la actriz se debía a otras razones bien distintas.

-Mi…esposo…mi querido Neal, mi hijo –se dijo hipando y tratando de contener las lágrimas, cosa que a esas alturas era ya imposible de hacer -¿ qué he estado a punto de hacer ? ¿ qué ?

Mark se quedó perplejo aunque empezaba a intuir que era lo que realmente había sucedido e inmediatamente lo relacionó con su anterior y breve relación con la chica acaecida hacía ya tantos años. Antes de que Mark pudiera reaccionar o decir o hacer algo para calmar a la desconsolada actriz, cuyos remordimientos habían saltado como la presa de un río que soporta más agua que la que su estructura puede contener y resistir, la puerta del coche cama se abrió de golpe, e hizo su aparición una mujer que había estado presenciando la escena, con una mezcla de compasión por Susan y alivio por parte de Mark.

6

Mark se quedó petrificado, mientras Candy irrumpía en el departamento y les observaba con expresión serena y calmada. Caminó hacia Susan, dirigiendo a su esposo una mirada de complicidad que el joven conocía muy bien y que le tranquilizó sobremanera, porque ante todo esa expresión en los ojos verdes de Candy no podía significar más que el mejor de los augurios para el atribulado joven. Candy le había dado a entender que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que conocía la historia en su totalidad y que no lanzaría dardos envenenados a su alrededor y que Mark podía estar tranquilo. Tomó las delicadas manos de Susan entre las suyas y dirigiendo sus pupilas de esmeralda a Mark, le comentó dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas:

-Mark cariño, ¿ podrías dejarme a solas unos instantes con Susan ? tengo que hablar con ella en privado. Espero que lo comprendas.

Mark asintió esperanzado. Aunque Candy no dejaba traslucir ninguno de sus pensamientos, Mark respiraba tranquilo. Aquella significativa y silenciosa mirada de comprensión que le había lanzado aquietó sus más inmediatos pesares y atemperó el miedo cerval que le estaba devorando por dentro y que sentía ante la posibilidad de que su esposa le abandonara, malinterpretando las señales y gestos de amistad entre Susan y él. Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación en silencio, cerrando con cuidado la puerta al salir. Cuando se escuchó un suave clic en el pomo, señal de que Mark había seguido las escuetas instrucciones de su esposa, Candy acarició las mejillas de la sorprendida Susan y le dijo:

-Susan, jamás podré vivir lo suficiente como para darte las gracias.

La muchacha rubia alzó la cabeza levemente y esbozó un mohín de sorpresa, dando a entender a Candy que no sabía acerca de qué estaba hablando hasta que finalmente, la mujer le mostró la otra parte de la verdad, que había permanecido en sombras y revelándole el cuadro de la revelación al completo.

-Gracias por no arrebatármelo, por no reclamarlo a tu lado de nuevo querida Susan –le dijo mirando levemente hacia el batiente tras el cual Mark paseaba inquieto arriba y abajo, notando como su corazón se aceleraba al percibir la silueta de su marido caminando inquieto por el pasillo y aguardando el momento en que Candy se reuniera con él.

Susan comprendió de inmediato que Candy lo sabía e intuyendo que no ganaría nada negándolo, tomó aire y admitió:

-Sí Candy. Mark y yo fuimos una vez amantes, pero no debes temer nada –le explicó Susan sincerándose con ella.

7

Susan relató a Candy, evitando los detalles escabrosos y caer en frivolidades, el breve romance que había mantenido con Mark hacía unos años, cuando Candy y Mark no estaban aun total y completamente seguros de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lejos de estar enojada, entristecida o furiosa Candy admiró profundamente la honradez de Susan para relatar aquello, y sobre todo la entereza que la muchacha mostraba evocando unos momentos demasiado felices e irrepetibles para ella, como para no sentir ni tan siquiera un escalofrío de nostalgia al evocarlo en su mente y a través de sus serenas y bellas palabras. Cuando terminó de hablar, ella a su vez le preguntó como había adivinado que entre Mark y ella había existido algo antes de que la propia Susan hubiera encontrado el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

-Me bastó observar la mirada que le dirigiste a mi marido –comentó Candy- y yo conozco muy bien ese tipo de mensajes y gestos- añadió la muchacha sin acritud ni ánimo de mortificar a Susan.

-¿ No sientes ningún rencor hacia mí ? –preguntó Susan observando por puro acto reflejo su pierna derecha al recordar como Mark la apartó del camino del pesado foco evitando que el reflector la dejase invalida de por vida –la historia ha estado a punto de repetirse –dijo Susan con sarcasmo y amargura.

Candy caminó brevemente por la estancia y tras meditar unos instantes se detuvo. Caminar le ayudaba a pensar mejor y moviendo lentamente los labios dijo:

-Hace un instante, llamabas a mi hermano adoptivo y a tu hijo reclamándoles, reprochándote lo que habías estado a punto de hacerte, sobre todo a ti misma y a tu familia, Susan, porque yo confío plenamente en Mark y nunca haría nada semejante sin advertírmelo, aparte de que nuestro amor no terminaría así como así, como el tuyo por Neal tampoco puede sucumbir de una forma tan triste e inicua, sobre todo cuando aun tiene remedio querida amiga.

-Lo dudo Candy –declaró Susan con una inflexión de cansancio y amargura en la voz –no creo que él a estas alturas desee saber nada de mí, y después de todo lo que pasó entre ambos –comentó enjugándose una lágrima furtiva y cruzando los brazos sobre la blusa que Candy le había prestado para que pudiera cambiarse debido a que su vestido aun continuaba secándose tras quedar completamente empapado por las inveteradas rachas de viento y nieve que se habían cebado sobre el cuerpo de Susan.

-Eso es algo que debería matizarse porque yo también tengo algo de culpa en todo esto.

Aquella voz era tan estrechamente familiar, tan cercana y conocida que las dos muchachas se sobresaltaron al unísono dando un involuntario grito que las hizo reír quedamente al romper la tensión que se había ido acumulando entre ellas, fruto del cargado y penoso ambiente que se respiraba en la habitación. Cuando ambas muchachas se giraron no podían dar crédito a cuanto estaban presenciando sus asombrados ojos. Neal, elegantemente vestido con un traje de color claro de excelente paño y mejor corte observaba a ambas chicas con cara de circunstancias y un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que temblaba levemente entre sus sudorosas manos, aunque sus atenciones iban dedicadas especialmente a la adorable joven que reclinada en su lecho, era incapaz de articular palabra.

-Perdóname Susan amor mío –comenzó a hablar Neal retorciéndose las manos y bajando la cabeza, mientras Candy se preguntaba asombrada que hacía allí y como había dado con el paradero exacto de su esposa. Que encontraran a Susan en aquel tren era una más que increíble casualidad pero que Neal estuviera allí con un gran ramo de flores en las manos no podía entrar ni de refilón en la misma categoría.

Entonces Susan se irguió de un salto de la cama y corrió hacia Neal, abrazándose ambos mientras las rosas terminaron entre los dedos de Candy para evitar que las delicadas y hermosas flores se estropearan en el repentino abrazo en que ambos jóvenes se fundieron, seguido de un largo y apasionado beso.

-Perdóname cariño, perdóname –se lamentó Neal- fui un estúpido arrogante al dejarme arrastrar por esos malditos celos. No, no volverá a suceder te lo prometo.

-No, perdóname tú querido –replicaba ella- al reaccionar de una manera tan pueril y poco meditada, pero cuando me dijiste aquellas cosas tan terribles…-dijo sin concluir la frase.

-Lo sé, lo sé, por eso quiero que me perdones y que volvamos juntos a casa. Perdóname Susan amor mío, sin ti nada tiene sentido.

Candy cada vez entendía menos, hasta que una mano regordeta y ligeramente hirsuta se posó en su antebrazo derecho. La muchacha se giró pensando que era Mark pero el tacto de mis dedos difería notablemente del de mi amigo, que seguía empeñado en llamarme maestro. Candy estuvo a punto de gritar con su característica voz chillona mi nombre, cuando algo la asombraba o enojaba pero me llevé rápidamente un dedo a los labios, mientras Mark le tendía una mano para que acudiera a su lado. Muy por encima de sus cabezas destacaba la mole metálica de Mermadon, torpemente disfrazado con ropas humanas. Candy avanzó hacia nosotros creyendo que terminaría por perder la razón, aunque pronto recibiría una explicación al porqué de tan insólita aparición.

8

Mientras Susan y Neal se reconciliaban compitiendo entre ellos, para ver quien de los dos, protagonizaría la muestra de arrepentimiento más sincera y sentida, Candy a la que había rogado silencio para no interrumpir el reencuentro entre Neal y su bella esposa me observaba con ojos intrigados y ligeramente indignada porque la hubiese asustado de aquella manera. Cuando se volvió y se topó de frente con mi rostro mofletudo de cabellos cortos y ralos, sobre el que destacaban unas gafas doradas sobre mi corta y rechoncha nariz creyó que le daría un pasmo. Entonces Mark acudió a su lado y abrazándola para atraerla hacia sí dijo:

-Mi maestro me lo ha contado todo.

Efectivamente –admití yo visiblemente conmovido por la emotiva reconciliación de Neal y de Susan- te contaré como sucedió todo Candy y por lo que veo, nuestros esfuerzos han valido la pena.

9

Susan se había marchado y Neal, incapaz de albergar tanto dolor en su alma no encontró una solución mejor que ahogarlo en alcohol. Ardía en deseos de salir a buscarla, pero su orgullo herido y sus deseos de dar a su esposa una lección pudieron más que sus ansias y recorrió un bar tras otro, hasta que finalmente sin saber ni como, llegó tambaleándose hasta el que había sido su hogar hasta hacía bien poco. Fue una verdadera suerte, que Neal conservara los suficientes reflejos o la inconsciencia y audacia precisas, ayudadas por una pizca de buena suerte para conducir su automóvil deportivo desde la ciudad hasta el camino de Lakewood sin estrellarse o volcar en algún recodo de la sinuosa y bacheada carretera entre la ciudad y la propiedad de los Andrew. También fue inexplicable y digno de mención el como consiguió dar con el camino de vuelta prácticamente a ciegas, y no terminar empotrado contra otro vehículo o en el interior de algún escaparate cuando aun circulaba por la ciudad, o vivienda de las que jalonaban la carretera cada dos por tres. Bajó de su descapotable sostenido a duras penas por una extraña fuerza de voluntad que le impedía ceder a los embates de su pena, aumentada notablemente por los efectos del alcohol que había trasegado en abundancia. Llegó hasta la cancela de la mansión de sus padres y cuando intentaba abrir el portón de hierro con gesto torpe, resbaló y tropezó conmigo que me encontraba dando un paseo para despejar mi cabeza de tanto número y cálculo tras varias horas en que yo ayudado por Mermadon, logramos poner al día finalmente los asuntos y negocios de mayor importancia que Mark había dejado provisionalmente en mis manos y en las del robot para acompañar a su esposa a un viaje a Rusia, cuyas razones entendí muy vagamente cuando me lo contó. Entre la migraña que tenía encima debido a tanto asiento contable, balances y números, la tristeza que me había producido la partida de Candy y de Mark y la sorpresa de toparme con Neal Legan, medio borracho y tratando de introducir en la cerradura de la cancela su reloj en vez de la correspondiente llave estuve a punto de empezar a dudar si ayudarle o dejarlo estar. No era la primera vez que Neal se emborrachaba pero tampoco le había visto tan ebrio y desesperado como esa noche. Avancé hacia él y le sostuve por los hombros justo en el momento, en que el joven sentía como unas crecientes nauseas le subían por la garganta. Si no me hubiera apartado a tiempo me habría puesto perdido, aunque no por ello desistí ni cejé en mis intentos de ayudarle. Neal, harto de deambular y contento de que una mano amiga le escuchara, aunque ni supiera quien era el propietario de la misma, debido a su acusada embriaguez me lo fue contando todo, una vez se rehizo de la imprevista y desagradable arcada fruto de todo el licor que había ingerido, que le había hecho vomitar, y vaciado su estómago, desgranándolo, prácticamente deletreándolo con su lenta y entrecortada voz gangosa. Conseguí apartarle de allí, llevándomelo a un lugar más discreto, para evitarle a los Legan la vergüenza de encontrar a su hijo en semejante estado y logré enterarme finalmente de la historia de aquel desencuentro entre Neal y su esposa.

10

Decidí hacer un experimento, que además serviría para sacudirme de mi ser toda la nostalgia y morriña, que como una pesada losa se abatía sobre mí, tras la partida de Mark y de Candy. Haltoran y Annie no habían regresado aun y lejos estábamos de sospechar los terribles sucesos que les habían sucedido en su viaje por Europa y de los que habían podido salir relativamente bien librados. En compañía de Neal que algo más despejado tras depurar su estómago de forma tan expeditiva, me seguía esperanzado, como si yo fuera la panacea y la solución a todos sus problemas buscamos a Mermadon concienzudamente por toda la propiedad Legan. Era una suerte que los Legan no tuvieran perros de presa, ni siquiera de compañía, siendo el único animal doméstico que habitaba en toda la vasta finca, la gata siamesa conocida familiarmente por Silvia y que había pertenecido a Eliza, pasando posteriormente al cuidado de sus padres, cuando la muchacha al casarse con Tom Cattwarray se mudó en compañía de su marido a una casa menos lujosa que la mansión Legan, pero ciertamente más confortable y hogareña.

Logramos dar finalmente con el robot. Estaba realizando una ronda de inspección por los jardines situados en la parte sur de la propiedad y se había plantado frente a la efigie de un querubín que desde su pedestal de mármol soplaba una trompeta emitiendo una eterna y congelada nota. Mermadon examinó con ojo experto la estatua estudiando su estado de conservación y el de limpieza. Convino asintiendo vivamente que todo estaba correcto y en orden. Cuando le salimos al paso, Mermadon nos saludó cortésmente con una exagerada reverencia. Decidí exponerle la situación, temeroso de que Haltoran hubiera deshabilitado de su programación nuestra capacidad de impartirle órdenes para evitar que el robot se pasara el día deambulando realizando acciones extrañas e ilógicas. Comprobé aliviado que no había sucedido así y cuando le expuse, prácticamente le ordené conminándole a que nos condujera hasta Mark, el robot dejó las labores que se traía entre manos y decidió secundar mi iniciativa sin rechistar.

A excepción de la anulación del protocolo verde, podría impartirle cualquier orden que entrara dentro de los cauces de la sensatez, aunque el concepto de la sensatez y la normalidad de un robot no tenían porqué coincidir forzosamente con el de un ser humano.

Lo que yo a mi vez me traía entre las mías era tan sencillo como descabellado, tan simple como aparatoso: recurrir a Mermadon como medio de transporte para llevarnos a mí y a Neal hasta el tren, que supuestamente estaba trasladando a su esposa lejos de allí en dirección hacia Nueva York.

11

-Se ha marchado, se ha marchado y me ha dejado Maikel –hipó Neal que empezaba a sentir como los efectos del alcohol empezaban a dejar paso a sus remordimientos y pesares por haber tratado tan duramente a su mujer, sin tener pruebas para sostener tales afirmaciones más que algunos infundios y ecos de sociedad, lo que en el siglo XXI llamaríamos prensa del corazón y demás. Pese a la maldad que había imbuido el alma de aquel hombre, sentí lástima por él, sobre todo después del espectacular cambio que se había obrado en él, transmutándole en una persona mejor.

No había duda de que amaba a Susan y cuando se dio cuenta de la terrible iniquidad que había cometido con ella, si bien los celos y el amor que sentía por ella podían considerarse como un atenuante en cierto modo notó como un gran pesar se iba apoderando gradualmente suyo. Nos acercamos hasta Mermadon mientras Neal experimentaba otro sentimiento de profunda vergüenza al reconocer la cancela que rodeaba, la familiar e imponente fachada, de la casa de sus padres. Afortunadamente la penumbra de la noche, había cubierto con sus velos de sombra, el drama del joven caballero a ojos de sus padres, que no podían siquiera sospechar que su hijo lloraba reclinado en mi pecho, y siendo alentado por la voz meliflua y suave de una mole metálica de dos metros de altura que parecía acunarle como un eco lejano. Finalmente me puse frente a Mermadon y le dije;

-Mermadon, necesitamos alcanzar el expreso de Nueva York. ¿ Podrás hacerlo ?

Mermadon hizo que la rejilla metálica que cubría su improvisada boca se iluminase y moviendo la cabeza con evidentes signos de aprobación empezó a agitarse de atrás adelante mientras decía, sumamente contento de resultar útil y romper el tedio de las rutinarias labores de mantenimiento en casa Legan:

-Será un placer para mí, señor Parents. Les llevaré al señor Neal y a usted en cuando ustedes lo dispongan.

Neal arqueó una ceja en uno de sus característicos gestos. Dedujo que el robot se aburría soberanamente y la perspectiva de un corto viaje parecía imbuirle de una especie de alegría rayana en la euforia. Neal meneó la cabeza. Una máquina que acusaba los efectos del tedio. Si no hubiera estado inmerso en su propia desesperación hasta habría reído de buen grado.

Pese a su tristeza y el dolor que le arrebataba, Neal parecía reacio a secundar la propuesta que acababa de hacerle. No terminaba de visualizar en su mente como podría sostenerse a lomos de aquel gigante de metal que por lo que tenía entendido, era incluso hasta capaz de volar, pero extrañaba tanto a Susan y la congoja que lo asaltaba desde que tan torpe como irreflexivamente había alejado a la muchacha de su lado debido a sus infundados celos no pudo por menos que agarrarse a cualquier clavo ardiendo que le permitiera reunirse con ella, por estrambótico y estrafalario que le pareciese surcar los cielos, subido en un ser de metal. Neal se rascó el mentón con la mano derecha, contemplando con cierta prevención la torre de acero y kevlar que le observaba con sus dos insondables puntos de luz. Recordó como su madre se había asustado al verle y el revuelo que había provocado, pero finalmente, asintió y mirándome con sus ojos ambarinos dijo:

-De acuerdo Maikel, te acompañaré. Lo único que deseo es reunirme con mi esposa para enmendar mi error como sea.

Asentí y le animé a acompañarme. Ambos nos situamos frente a Mermadon mientras el robot abría sus brazos y los cerraba con cuidado en torno a nuestros torsos. Haltoran solía asirse a su espalda, pero yo no me sentía en las debidas condiciones ni anímicas ni físicas para pender precariamente en las alturas de la espalda del robot y Neal, pese a ser mucho más esbelto que yo, tampoco. Cuando estuvimos listos ambos miramos hacia la mansión Legan con lástima y nostalgia. Yo, porque apreciaba sinceramente a los Legan y la mansión se había convertido en mi hogar definitivo, y Neal, porque tras aquellos regios muros se albergaba lo mejor de su vida anterior, su infancia y sus recuerdos. Entonces pensó en las iniquidades que le había causado a Candy y suspiró. Posé mi mano derecha sobre el hombro del joven firme y ancho. Su cuerpo se había robustecido con el paso de los años. Ya no era aquel chiquillo débil y enclenque que corría a las primeras de cambio, a refugiarse tras las faldas de su hermosa madre y su anterior orgullo y arrogancia había desaparecido prácticamente. Levantó su ceja izquierda y me dijo de improviso mientras Mermadon aguardaba obediente la orden de partida:

-Gracias Maikel.

Sin dar muestras de entenderle aunque intuía a donde quería llegar, meneé la cabeza y el joven me confirmó lo que me estaba rondando por la cabeza:

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos. De no ser por vosotros y tus amigos…-comentó interrumpiéndose súbitamente entristecido porque temía el recibimiento que le depararía su esposa. De pasar a agradecerme el cambio a mejor que habíamos introducido en sus vidas, aunque el verdadero prodigio se obró en el corazón de ambos hermanos, contagiándose al de su madre, pensó con invencible temor en que tal vez hubiera perdido a su esposa irremisiblemente por su inconsciencia y necedad. Aquello si que conseguí descifrarlo en su espantada mirada y le dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras calaba mis gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y sujetaba mis pantalones demasiado anchos como para aguantar ceñidos en torno a mi cuerpo, al objeto de que no cayeran hasta mis pies. Neal rió de buena gana sin pretender ofenderme y declaré complacido:

-No la vas a perder amigo mío. Susan te ama, aunque estuviste muy duro con ella, pero supongo que todo hombre o mujer enamorados actúa alguna vez de esa forma, en la que la inconsciencia y la sangre alterada altera nuestros comportamientos, en vez de aquietarlos.

Neal asintió. Miré a Mermadon y dije hablando lentamente:

-Mermadon cuando quieras. Llévanos hasta el expreso.

El robot asintió. Se escuchó un zumbido y dos compuertas se abrieron en su espalda. Neal no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y se inquietó ligeramente removiéndose incómodo en torno a la extremidad metálica que le aferraba con suavidad no exenta de firmeza.

-Tranquilízate Neal. Está extrayendo los impulsores, lo que le permite volar para ser exactos. Todo va a ir bien.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, el robot había desplegado en efecto, dos propulsores de forma ovalada y aerodinámica. Las toberas negras brillaron levemente encastradas bajo el reluciente fuselaje de los motores. Un creciente silbido emanó de los impulsores de vuelo, cuya canción había empezado a sonar. Afortunadamente Mermadon atenuó la intensidad del desagradable sonido para que nadie en la mansión percibiera nuestro despegue. Cuando estuviéramos a varios cientos de metros de altura sobre la vertical de Lakewood, el propulsor sería libre para gritar a pleno pulmón.

-Allá vamos –dijo Mermadon con entonación musical, feliz de poder romper el tedio de sus rutinarias tareas, que le habían reducido a la condición de mero robot doméstico –sujétense fuerte señores.

Neal resopló. Se sentía como una uva prensada a la que estaban extrayéndola hasta el último gramo de su preciado fruto, pese a que el robot tenía un cuidado infinito en no aplicar más presión de la necesaria. Si Mermadon no tenía el debido cuidado, podría partirnos por la mitad como si fuéramos dos endebles y delgados juncos, lo cual no era mi caso, a no ser que lo tomara como ejemplo de nuestra fragilidad frente a las poderosas extremidades del robot. Una estela de fuego eructó de las toberas gemelas, y de estar a ras del suelo pasamos a trepar hacia lo más alto como centellas en menos de un minuto. Neal sintió que su estómago se encogía al divisar su casa y la inmensa finca de Lakewood cada vez más pequeña, perdiéndose en la lejanía bajo sus pies. Pese a que sintió un inicial miedo encontró la experiencia atrayente y sobrecogedora, a la vez que hermosa. Volar. No imaginaba que deslizarse por el cielo podía ser tan hermoso y plácido. Ahora entendía el afán de su primo Stear por alistarse en el Royal Fliying Corps. Ahora comprendía porqué tras tantos años de intrigas estériles que no conducían a nada, de rencor, de miedo e inseguridades había malgastado su vida anterior. Estaba tan ocupado en envenenar su existencia y la de Candy que se había perdido multitud de hechos maravillosos, y volar era uno de ellos.

12

Mientras Mermadon ponía rumbo al tren, cuya localización era un juego de niños para él, Neal me confesó como suponía que Susan viajaba en el mismo.

Ahora era yo el que arqueaba las cejas. Suponía que sabía de forma fidedigna que su esposa estaba en el expreso y no debido a un presentimiento que le había asaltado sin más, aunque pronto comprendería que su presagio tenía un fundamento de verdad y verosimilitud.

-Una vez ella y yo realizamos un viaje en ese tren, una especie de segunda luna de miel. Fue maravilloso y ella me confesó que si algún día se sentía lo suficientemente desesperada, su corazón encaminaría sus pasos hacia el mismo tren. Recuerdo que reí por la ocurrencia de mi esposa, que ingenuo y torpe fui –se lamentó el joven exhalando un gran suspiro. Pese a que el atronador silbido que las toberas de Mermadon producían, al desplazarnos por el aire nos obligaba a llevar unos gruesos tapones para evitar que nuestros tímpanos resultaran destrozados, por motivo del agudo "canto" de los motores propulsores, nos entendíamos perfectamente, a veces por señas o leyéndonos los labios.

-No tienes que reprocharte nada Neal, tú no podías saber que esto iba a suceder –dije en referencia a su discusión con Susan- estas cosas suceden en las mejores familias –comenté mientras sujetaba mi sombrero para impedir que saliera despedido como siempre de mis sienes.

Volábamos a mil metros de altura, por lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos por miradas inquisitivas, ni radares ni otros posibles medios de vigilancia. De hecho, mi mayor preocupación en esos instantes era el no haber dejado una carta de despedida a los Legan, pero con la precipitación del momento y la repentina idea que me había asaltado de buenas a primeras había hecho que me olvidara completamente de hacerlo, sobre todo para no demorar más tiempo nuestra partida. A fin de cuentas no tenía porqué ayudar a Neal en sus propios asuntos personales y me imaginaba la mala cara que pondría Haltoran cuando se enterara que había utilizado el robot para procurarme una suerte de improvisadas vacaciones, pero si Mermadon existía era no solo debido a su genial inventiva, si no a los millones de euros que cuando disponía de ellos en abundancia, dispuse a su vez con idéntica prodigalidad para que Mermadon fuera una realidad plena y pasara de los tableros de diseño, a las plantas de montaje y de ahí diera su salto definitivo al mercado, cuando las hordas de Norden hicieron añicos todos aquellos sueños y planes y frustraron el que Mermadon pasara de la fase de prototipo a ser fabricado en serie. Entonces caí en la cuenta que no sabía nada de Haltoran y de Annie, aunque supuse que continuaría enfrascados en su largo viaje por toda Europa acrecentando las bases de su ya de por si sólido y gran amor, cosa que no podía decir de mí. Tal y como me temía, el inicial entusiasmo y devoción de Clara por mí se había ido esfumando gradualmente. Desde que la salvara de los secuaces de Buzzy Jonson su inicial amor por mí, había ido menguando considerablemente hasta el punto de que eso, unido a que tomara conciencia de su belleza y su rápida y ascendente carrera en la alta sociedad de Chicago, le hubiera reportado conocer a varios jóvenes, primogénitos de selectas y acaudaladas familias que la cortejaban a ojos vista delante de todo el mundo. Y claro está, ella deslumbrada por el porte de aquellos apuestos muchachos y puestos a comparar conmigo terminó finalmente por deducir que vivir toda una vida al lado de alguien como yo, no le salía a cuenta ni merecía la pena. Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Terminó enamorándose de un muchacho de su edad, tal y como yo le había sugerido inicialmente, cosa que rechazó horrorizada para permanecer a mi lado. Pero era cuestión de tiempo que todo evolucionara hasta alcanzar su verdadero estado. Yo era rico y podía procurarle una vida de comodidades y lujos desmedidos pero eso también lo encontraba en la persona de Gaston de Noir, un joven francés, conde para más señas al que conoció en una de las fiestas que a ella tanto le entusiasmaban y a mí me repelían porque era hombre de costumbres hogareñas más que de diversiones mundanas. Y como además Gaston era guapo, culto y atractivo, con un especial magnetismo que se desprendía de su condición de hombre de mundo, recibí una carta a la de dos semanas de aquellos hechos, comentándome que no iba a volver junto a mí, y que podíamos dar nuestro compromiso por anulado y finiquitado. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decírmelo a la cara, o tal vez se tratara de desprecio, no lo sé. En esos instantes de pesar, una racha de viento huracanado sorprendió a mis manos lejos del ala de mi sombrero y la ráfaga de aire, que hizo que tanto Neal como yo nos estremeciéramos de pura frialdad, consiguió birlarme mi sombrero.

-Mierda –exclamé yo soltando una imprecación, y tratando de agarrarlo por el dorso del ala, pero ya era tarde. El sombrero se alejó meciéndose en el aire, como si el viento que me lo había quitado se estuviera burlando de mí, complaciéndose mordazmente en enseñármelo, y restregarme que estuviera fuera de mi alcance.

Suspiré. Decididamente no tenía suerte ni con los sombreros ni con las mujeres.

Neal se había quedado dormido roncando suavemente y de forma tan plácida como lo haría un bebé en su cuna o en los brazos de su madre. La tensión acumulada junto con la monumental cogorza, con la que había castigado su cuerpo intentando ahogar sus pesares habían conseguido vencer sus últimas resistencias y hacer que se sumiera en un profundo sueño debido al cansancio acumulado y las tensiones vividas. Entonces Mermadon habló suavemente para no despertarle. El insoportable silbido había menguado hasta casi reducirse a un imperceptible siseo y me había sacado los tapones de los oídos, no así Neal que seguía descansando aun en medio de tan peculiares condiciones de vuelo. Dormirse en los brazos de un robot a dos mil metros de altura, no era algo que ciertamente te pasara todos los días.

-Detecto fuentes de iridium 270, en el expreso de Nueva York, señor Parents.

Me quedé literalmente de piedra. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Mark y Candy se encontraban en el mismo tren que Susan y casi con toda probabilidad, terminarían coincidiendo.

Para terminar de redondear las cosas, Mermadon me anunció con voz contrita:

-Lo siento señor Parents, pero la energía para activar mi capacidad de apantallamiento está agotada. Debemos tomar otras medidas.

Resoplé. Mermadon no podía tornarse invisible por lo que deberíamos idear otro plan para intentar pasar desapercibidos. Le ordené que sacara una considerable ventaja al tren porque otra idea no menos descabellada y rocambolesca iba tomando forma en mi mente.

-Vamos a intentar conseguirte algo de ropa para disfrazarte mínimamente. Luego subiremos al tren en la estación de Redhill –comenté apesadumbrado imaginando que terminaríamos en la cárcel una vez que un gran número de agentes de la ley nos conminara a rendirnos tras el consiguiente susto al inoportuno entrometido de turno, que descubría por casualidad, a Mermadon, dando rápidamente la alarma. Ya me imaginaba como seríamos descubiertos y puestos a buen recaudo. Aunque bien mirado, quizás funcionara. De peores habíamos salido. Entonces Neal bostezó ruidosamente desperezándose con lentitud como si estuviera en su habitación o en la selecta y lujosa comodidad de la mansión de sus padres. Cuando adivinó que estábamos bajando me preguntó si habíamos llegado ya al tren aun sumido en las brumas del sueño que se resistía a desprenderse de él.

-Aun no –declaré con la vista puesta en una granja que parecía desierta y en cuyos sembrados picoteados por varios grajos, destacaba un gigantesco espantapájaros que no parecía infundirles demasiado espanto, ataviado con flotantes ropas grotescas y pasadas de moda, pero que parecían lo suficientemente amplias como para disfrazar a Mermadon lo más convincentemente posible –pero pronto subiremos al tren. No temas Neal.

Si salíamos con bien de aquello, mi siguiente paso una vez que consiguiéramos reconciliar a Neal y a su esposa aunque eso era algo muy personal, en lo que ambos, sobre todo Susan tendría la última palabra, sería telefonear a los Legan para ponerles al corriente de mi situación, porque escribir una carta franquearla y esperar a que llegara a su destino tras enviarla por correo, podía significar semanas de lento trasiego.

Eché de menos Internet y la inusitada rapidez del correo electrónico. Reí quedamente. Elucubrando, cual "Yankie en la Corte del Rey Arturo", que aparatos modernos podría introducir en los albores del siglo XX para agilizar la comunicación entre dos puntos distantes que fuera más allá del mero intercambio postal. Todo ello, suspendido en el aire, viajando con un robot a una inconmensurable altura. Una fantasía tecnológica esbozada a lomos de otra hecha realidad, en una época que no era la mía pero que había adoptado como propia.

Por lo demás, lamentaba haber dejado atrás a mis dos buenos amigos, los señores Legan otra vez de aquella descortés y furtiva forma, pero la felicidad de Neal bien lo valía pese a la inveterada y entrañable amistad que manteníamos y que no se merecía una fuga en mitad de la noche. Lo que no esperaba ni por asomo era encontrarme de repente a Mark y Candy en el mismo ferrocarril. Poco podía yo sospechar como nuevamente me vería arrastrado a un largo viaje, pese a que había declarado por activa y por pasiva, terminar curado de espanto de cualquier otra interminable singladura. Si conseguíamos hacer pasar a Mermadon por humano en el pleno sentido de la palabra, subir al tren, una vez adquirido billetes para los tres, no sería problema. Llevaba un cheque encima por valor de los beneficios de un proyecto que había conseguido vender a un cliente y que aun no había cobrado en el banco, pero que cuando lo hiciera hasta podría haber fletado mi propia línea de ferrocarril de haber tenido el tiempo y las ganas y arrestos suficientes de emprender y embarcarme en semejante y megalómano proyecto. A mi mente acudió la vivida imagen extraída de uno de mis tebeos, de un mozalbete de amplia sonrisa, envuelto en un irritante aire de suficiencia, creando una estación de metro en plena roca viva con la mera y única ayuda de una cucharilla de café, ante el estupor de dos rocambolescos agentes secretos a los que sacaba de quicio, que a instancias de sus superiores, buscaban candidatos idóneos para cubrir las vacantes que otros tantos compañeros suyos, habían dejado, por su provecta y avanzada edad mediante una serie de pruebas, a cual más inverosímil y absurda.

En Hillred tomaríamos pasaje y luego ya veríamos.

Pero primero nos pasaríamos por la granja que había divisado desde el aire cuando ya Mermadon estaba próximo a aterrizar aprovechando un promontorio despejado y que parecía totalmente desierto situado a pocos metros de la granja.

13

-Baja Mermadon –le había ordenado al robot ante la sorpresa e indignación de Neal, que creía que no llegaríamos a tiempo de alcanzar al tren y perder un tiempo valioso que alejaría tal vez con carácter definitivo, la posibilidad de reunirse con su esposa. Ante sus incipientes protestas le tranquilicé levantando el dedo índice y haciendo que el antaño orgulloso muchacho, acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido al punto, tuviera ahora que acatar mis indicaciones:

-Escúchame Neal –le dije buscando las palabras precisas para explicarle lo que tenía que comentarle, y temiendo que no me entendiese- no podemos subir con Mermadon al tren ni tampoco dejarle en mitad de la nada así como así.

Neal que había divisado el espantapájaros cuyos flotantes ropajes ondeaban levemente como si se tratara del velamen desplegado de un fantasmal bajel recortándose en la bruma, empezaba a intuir cuales eran mis intenciones, mientras íbamos perdiendo altura gradualmente. Nos observó a Mermadon y a mí de hito en hito y dijo con voz ligeramente chillona que me recordó inmediatamente a su hermana por efecto de lo que se estaba imaginando:

-¿ No pretenderás subir al tren con él ? –preguntó el joven notando incómodo la mirada de los sensores ópticos del robot sobre sus pupilas ambarinas.

-No, no por lo menos con su actual aspecto, pero tampoco le puedo dejar en cualquier sitio solo a la espera de acontecimientos. Podrían descubrirle.

Neal se rascó el mentón pensativo y deslizó su vista por la enorme envergadura del coloso de acero. Evidentemente Mermadon no tenía que temer ninguna amenaza potencial contra su integridad debido a su robustez y que tanto su chasis de titanio como el recubrimiento de kevlar y acero le hacían virtualmente a pruebas de balas y hasta de obuses de artillería, pero podía ocasionar un gran susto y desatar un temor inopinado en todos aquellos que lo contemplasen. Le podían tomar por un inofensivo reclamo publicitario o una curiosa atracción de feria pero preferí no correr riesgos. Por eso mi cabeza elucubró un plan descabellado tan pronto como observé de reojo la vieja granja con el ralo y paupérrimo sembrado saturado de grajos negros que Neal tomó por un funesto presagio, y que escarbaban en la tierra reseca extrayendo las escasas semillas y alimento que eran capaz de arrancarla.

Neal meneó la cabeza incrédulo mientras suspiraba y se mesaba la frente con la mano izquierda. Me había tomado por loco, pero no podía argumentar nada porque Mermadon le sostenía firmemente sujeto y era un mero juguete en sus brazos, y todo lo que podía hacer era limitarse a observar y a expresar sus quejas. Afortunadamente, aparte de a mí, al propio Mark y a Haltoran solo le habíamos autorizado al anciano Wittman, el jardinero de los Legan a impartirle ordenes sencillas. Desactivamos la prerrogativa de Carlos para darle instrucciones, por el monumental e imprevisto jaleo que organizó sin mala intención, al dirigir erróneamente al robot para entregar un recado a Mark, a la casa de los Brighten, en vez de a la de los Legan lo cual le produjo un tremendo susto a Sarah, la madre de Annie lo cual le costó un siete en su caro vestido y que su sombrero de flores quedara chafado bajo el peso de la propia e infortunada señora que terminó en el suelo presa del miedo, cuando Mermadon empezó a efectuar su chequeo médico, aparte de un tremendo ataque de nervios.

Neal encontraba divertido que quisiera disfrazar al robot además de ilógico porque en su opinión, Mermadon no parecería una persona corpulenta si no un monstruo de metal mal disfrazado. Quizás tuviera razón y cuando me hizo partícipe de sus impresiones, le imité arqueando mis cejas y dije:

-Puede pero ahora mismo es incapaz de hacerse invisible para que lo entiendas.

Neal estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las plantas metálicas del robot se posaron en mitad del sembrado poniendo en fuga a una bandada de cuervos que levantaron el vuelo graznando escandalosamente y molestos, por nuestra impresión. Neal sentía un cierto temor reverencial hacia aquellos tétricos animales desde que leyera algunas de las obras de Edgar Allan Poe y debió suponer que se lanzarían en tromba contra él para extraerle los ojos, pero las oscuras aves bastante tenían con batir sus alas y marcharse de allí aunque lo hicieran con desgana. Ya retornarían nuevamente al sembrado que habían convertido en su principal lugar de reunión.

El campo sembrado estaba protegido por una pequeña cerca de madera y frente a él se alzaba la planta de una destartalada y ajada casucha construida con tablas unidas precariamente mediante clavos oxidados y que a nada que alguien la rozase o soplara un vendaval se vendría abajo con estrépito. La vivienda apenas tenía dos ventanas, de cristales rotos y astillados a través de los cuales se percibía un interior, tan desangelado y oscuro como la parte de fuera, y en el umbrío porche destacaba una mecedora que mostraba trazas de haber sido ocupada recientemente, porque aun seguía agitándose con un leve crujido, en un movimiento de vaivén cuando alguien, seguramente el dueño de la propiedad la había abandonado precipitadamente. Estábamos tan concentrados, en la contemplación de la lúgubre granja que parecía extraída de algún cuento de terror, que no nos dimos ni cuenta de que Mermadon se había posado ya sobre los surcos arenosos del estéril terreno de cultivo y que había aflojado la presión de sus dedos metálicos liberándonos. Caminamos hacia el espantapájaros mientras Neal, temeroso y sin separarse de mí ni del robot ni un solo instante observaba el lóbrego y siniestro lugar en derredor.

-Brrrr –se quejó dejando escapar un gruñido –este sitio me produce escalofríos.

-Y a mí –dije distraídamente- me recuerda a uno de los escenarios de Stephen King.

-¿ De quién ? –preguntó Neal arrugando la nariz, interesándose por la mención de tan desconocido personaje.

-Se trata de un conocido escritor de novelas de terror –le aclaró Mermadon.

-No me suena –dijo Neal no recordando haber leído en particular a ese autor.

-Aun no ha nacido –dije mientras me aproximaba al espantapájaros para tomar entre mis manos la mugrienta y ajada ropa que intentaba conferirle una temible apariencia de la que los cuervos literalmente se reían, despreocupándose de sus inofensivos ademanes producidos por el viento, hasta nuestro aterrizaje que si pareció atemorizarles en serio –escribirá y se hará célebre a finales de este siglo.

Neal puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. Aunque nos apreciaba sinceramente, le costaba asimilar que proviniéramos de un futuro tan lejano como ajeno a su concepto de lo que podía considerarse como normal. Neal pese a su crueldad y cobardías de otros tiempos, no era ningún ignorante y una de las pocas virtudes que había cultivado y desarrollado aun en los peores momentos de su más mezquino comportamiento, era el ser un consumado y ávido lector que devoraba literalmente cualquier libro que cayera en sus manos, mostrando una cultura y unos vastos conocimientos que de no ser por los humillantes rasgos de su carácter egoísta y decadente, que estropeaban su personalidad, junto con su pereza y vagancia para estudiar o labrarse una posición en la vida, le habrían hecho llegar tan lejos como se hubiera propuesto, porque tenía una mente analítica y brillante y una gran capacidad para el bien que ignoraba atesorar o creía perdida. No obstante había decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido impelido por el amor que sentía por Susan y tras ponerse a estudiar y a formarse en la empresa de patentes de su padre, se había transformado en un hombre emprendedor y activo, aunque en esos momentos seguía siendo el mismo niño asustado y demandante de protección y cariño que había sido hasta que conociera a Susan, en parte por su desaparición, en parte por el sobrecogedor aspecto del sitio al que habíamos ido a parar.

Mientras me afanaba en descolgar los parcheados trapos, virtuales harapos que pendían de la estructura de madera que conformaba un remedo de hombre, Neal creyó percibir actividad detrás de las viejas ventanas de la casucha.

-Date prisa Maikel, date prisa –me espetó asustado- me ha parecido ver a alguien.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso y no me atrevía a rogarle a Mermadon que soltara las ropas que parecían trabadas en el testafermo de madera por que tal vez las rompiera debido a su estado tan precario, aunque finalmente resultarían más resistentes de lo que su apariencia cutre y desastrada daban a entender. No repliqué a las invectivas de Neal mientras tras forcejear con los malolientes vestidos, conseguí hacerme con ellos, justo en el momento en que la puerta de madera y chapa de la granja se abría dejando al descubierto a un anciano que parecía la viva imagen de un viejo y arcaico buscador de oro del oeste. El viejo de rala barba y pronunciadas y espesas cejas blancas, llevaba unos mugrientos calzoncillos largos de felpa y un sombrero negro desportillado sobre su cabeza ligeramente bulbosa. Entre las manos sostenía un rifle muy antiguo de ahusado cañón que parecía una pieza de museo. Por su desfasada factura, casi me atrevería a afirmar que se trataba de un viejo mosquete de chispa del siglo XVIII, de los que se cargaban a mano, echando la bola de acero a modo de bala, por la boca del cañón, por un lado, la pólvora proveniente de un recipiente en forma de cuerno por otro y luego se prensaba todo bien con la baqueta o varilla de hierro larga, que formaba parte del equipo de mantenimiento de la vetusta arma. No me costó mucho imaginarme al hombre con el característico yelmo de los antiguos conquistadores españoles y el arcabuz en vez del viejo mosquetón colonial, que a saber de donde habría sacado, tal vez fuese una vieja herencia familiar, traspasada de padres a hijos.

-Ladrones, ladrones –escuchamos su voz cascada mientras levantaba el arma apuntándonos a duras penas. Neal se asustó y esta vez, no me dispuse a llevarle la contraria o a ignorar sus súplicas:

-Vámonos de aquí Maikel, vámonos –me dijo, agitándome y tirando tanto de la manga derecha de mi gabardina, que creí que me la arrancaría de cuajo.

Era muy posible que con aquella reliquia no le acertara a una sandía a medio metro de distancia, pero por si acaso optamos por no hacer la prueba y quedarnos a comprobarlo. Salimos corriendo, aprovechando la indecisión del hombre, mientras el anciano, casi tan temeroso como nosotros, aunque no fuésemos conscientes de ello, porque tampoco íbamos a permanecer allí para verificarlo, suspiró aliviado, más satisfecho de que nos hubiésemos marchado con el magro botín, que de haberlo perdido. Una vez que Mermadon, Neal y yo huimos como vulgares rateros, o cual ladrones de gallinas con nuestro magro botín, el viejo se dejó caer en la desportillada y macilenta mecedora que habíamos visto moverse sola y resoplando, se pasó un trapo plagado de chafarrinones, por la frente pálida y sombreada de manchas y dijo para sí:

-Menos mal que se han ido. Nunca antes he pasado tanto miedo –comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular mientras encendía su cachimba para tranquilizarse. Apoyó el arma descargada y prácticamente inservible que perteneciera a su padre, y antes que a este, a su abuelo y cuya tenencia se remontaba hasta su tatarabuelo, en el quicio de la puerta y comentó:

-Menos mal que esos monstruos se han contentado con desnudar al pobre PitBoy –dijo pesaroso, como solía referirse familiarmente al infortunado y desacreditado espantapájaros.

El viejo Jeremy Broody había estado descansando tranquilamente en su mecedora, durmiendo plácidamente tras una estéril jornada de lucha contra los descarados y audaces grajos que picoteaban sus sembrados, cansado de ahuyentarlos con sus gritos y exhortaciones hasta que un zumbido le sacó de su sueño, interrumpiendo sus estentóreos ronquidos. Un sordo rumor, seguido de lo que parecía una estela de fuego hizo que tan pronto como entreabriera los ojos abandonara precipitadamente su mecedora refugiándose en su casa tiritando de miedo, cuando un bruñido hombre metálico descendió desde lo más alto, llevando a un hombre entrado en carnes a cuestas y un muchacho que parecía un distinguido caballero de facciones finas y cabellos castaños que desembarcaron del objeto con forma vagamente humanoide, para hacerse con las ropas del espantapájaros.

-Marcianos –se dijo mientras sus escasos dientes amarillentos castañeteaban el uno contra el otro y se rascaba el peludo e hirsuto mentón- marcianos. Entonces divisó la vieja arma colonial y tomó el mosquete entre sus dedos fláccidos y arrugados. Puede que fueran seres humanos o extraterrestres disfrazados para infiltrarse entre la población, tal vez para iniciar planes de conquista. Hacía unas semanas que había visto una película de ciencia ficción alusiva al tema en el cine del pequeño pueblo cercano, y su imaginación voló desbocada al igual que su miedo. Haciendo acopio de valor abandonó su improvisado y ruinoso refugio y se enfrentó a nosotros esgrimiendo el arma más propia de un museo que de proporcionar una defensa mínimamente eficaz. Nosotros creímos que iba a llenarnos de plomo y él que le secuestraríamos para llevarle a nuestro planeta o algo peor. Nadie sabría a ciencia cierta jamás, quien de los tres había pasado más miedo. Aunque bien mirado, bajo cierta óptica al viejo Jeremy no le faltaba quizás algo de razón. Según una teoría, los avistamientos de supuestos seres procedentes de otros mundos no eran más que visitas de viajeros del tiempo, poco o nada discretos o interesados en dejar constancia de su paso. Por otra parte, como más tarde se plantearía el viejo, atravesar colosales distancias para hacerse con los ajados andrajos de un deslucido espantapájaros no tenía mucho sentido, aunque quien era él para juzgar tan extraña actitud. Tal vez los quisieran como muestras. Optó por no contar nada, porque sin duda le tomarían por más loco de lo que ya por si le consideraban sus convecinos si aquello llegaba a saberse.

14

Con el asesoramiento de Neal que pese al dolor que le embargaba hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la risa, logramos disfrazar lo mejor que pudimos a Mermadon con las ajadas ropas, mientras el robot se mostraba ligeramente remiso a ponérselas. Le recordaba al Hombre Bicentenario, una obra de Isaac Asimov que contaba el lento pero gradual proceso de un robot para convertirse en un ser humano, al principio de forma casi imperceptible, y que iba cobrando una acentuada y acelerada rapidez, a medida que avanzaba la novela. Al contrario que aquel, Mermadon no deseaba cambiar su naturaleza robótica, pero como era una orden directa y no contradecía su programación tuvo que acatar sin rechistar, las órdenes que le daba. Como constató tampoco alteraría su condición actual. Finalmente Neal asintió satisfecho, agitando la mano izquierda y trazando una improvisada o formada con los dedos pulgar e índice y dando su aprobación. De cerca resultaría evidente con un exhaustivo análisis que algo raro caracterizaba a aquel gigantesco hombre, pero de lejos o a un observador casual, Mermadon le parecería un ser humano, un poco excepcional pero humano a fin de cuentas, como a fin de cuentas existían también personas de esa talla.

Me sentía un poco mal. De dirigir un imperio comercial y tras perderlo, disfrutar de cierta y desahogada situación económica, a robar ropas viejas como si fuéramos pordioseros. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Redhill estaba cerca y le sacábamos una ventaja al tren de una hora por lo menos, esperando que la puntualidad del tren hiciera honor a la fama que de tal tenían los ferrocarriles norteamericanos. Nos adentramos en las calles de la ciudad buscando la estación, y preguntando en un par de ocasiones. Por si acaso le ordené a Mermadon que no hablase y que permaneciera callado no fuera que el vivo contraste entre una talla tan descomunal y una voz tan meliflua –otra de las ácidas ironías de Haltoran- nos trajera problemas. La gente se apartaba discretamente a nuestro paso y se quedaban mirando al gigantón pero nadie se atrevía a importunarnos ni a hacernos preguntas. Fue una suerte que entre el equipamiento del espantapájaros se incluyera una especie de gran poncho, un sombrero de ala ancha perfecto para ocultar los rasgos nada humanos de Mermadon y unos pantalones más propios de un pordiosero que de un hombre de bien. Algunos distinguidos caballeros y altivadas damas se preguntaban que hacían aquel joven bien parecido de cabellos castaños, en compañía de dos indigentes, porque mis ropas al haberse manchado y desgarrado en nuestra huída a través del barrizal que aquel anciano llamaba eufemísticamente sembrado me daban una traza de pobre de solemnidad y el atuendo de Mermadon reforzaba esa impresión acerca de él. No obstante, para camuflarle mejor le endosé una barba postiza que compramos a un buhonero ambulante que no sabía como deshacerse de ella y que había encontrado tirada por ahí. La limpiamos un poco y se la pusimos a Mermadon. Una vez en la estación, compré los billetes y por un extraño presentimiento adquirí otro para Mermadon, aunque me dije que si me dejaban subir a mí junto con Neal sería bastante, y en el peor de los casos que al menos Neal pudiera abordar el tren. Mientras Neal y Mermadon permanecían en el andén a la espera del tren al que aun le quedaban cuarenta minutos para llegar, suponiendo que la rigurosa diligencia de la que hacían gala los ferrocarriles norteamericanos fuera tan milimétrica y precisa como se afirmaba, entré en las dependencias del café de la estación, regentado por una anciana de cabellos grises recogidos en un moño, que guardaba un notable parecido con la directora de la escuela de enfermeras donde Candy se había preparado exitosamente para ejercer su altruista labor. El local estaba atestado de viajeros de paso y parroquianos entre los que se deslizaban atareados camareros con bandejas que se movían en un incesante devenir, y para mi sorpresa y alivio disponía de teléfono, a cuyo cargo estaba una mujer madura de rasgos adustos que parecía el vivo retrato de la anciana de la barra. Tal vez fuera su hija. Conseguí que me pusiera una conferencia a larga distancia con Lakewood, con la consabida advertencia que con voz desagradable y semejante a un graznido me hizo como si pretendiera disuadirme de ello, más molesta por haber interrumpido su displicente inactividad, que preocupada por ganar dinero.

-Esto le costará un dineral.

-No importa –dije yo preparando la cartera- usted procúreme esa conferencia.

La mujer soltó un regüeldo por lo bajo y me facilitó con harto esfuerzo, lo que le pedía conectando una clavija oscura en un mugriento panel de conexiones. Dentro, entre los delgados tabiques de cristales astillados y manchados, de la desvencijada cabina a la que me remitió, el barullo que llenaba la pesada atmósfera del café se atenuaba un poco. Con dedos torpes empecé a marcar el número de la mansión de los Legan, esperando que Helen estuviera en casa y rogando porque así fuera. Mientras los característicos tonos de espera sonaban en mis oídos, provenientes del aparatoso y gran auricular negro del para mis estándares, anticuado teléfono me fijé en la densa cortina de humo que originarios de los cigarros, habanos y las cachimbas de la clientela, flotaba en el cargado y denso ambiente. Arqueé las cejas y me dije que en mi actualidad muchas de aquellas personas habrían tenido que afrontar elevadas sanciones por fumar en un espacio público, al igual que los responsables del negocio por consentirlo.

15

El abuelo de los teléfonos del siglo XXI tardó lo suyo en transmitirme la voz melodiosa y un tanto engolada de Helen a través de la distancia. Helen no era partidaria de instalar semejante artilugio en su casa, porque para empezar el estridente e insidioso timbre terminaba por levantarle dolor de cabeza dado que era propensa a padecer migrañas y el seco y casi soez "diga" que contravenía todas las normas de la más elemental cortesía y etiqueta, la sacaba de quicio, pero Ernest insistió y consiguió que la mansión Legan fuera de las primeras viviendas de la zona en disponer de línea de teléfono propia. Pese a que Helen había conocido algunos adelantos tecnológicos con los que ni habría podido soñar procedentes del siglo XXI, evidentemente mucho más modernos que el aparatoso y macizo teléfono que estaba instalado frente a la puerta principal de la gran y señorial casa y que desentonaba completamente con la cuidada y exquisita decoración del gran salón, que presidía la planta baja del lujoso palacete de los Legan.

Cuando me identifiqué, la dama casi sufrió un pasmo y logré hacerme entender a duras penas porque la voz de Helen llegaba además de cómo en un eco distorsionada y poco audible. Tuve que elevar la voz para hacerme entender atrayendo algunas miradas de desaprobación de la clientela en el exterior de la cabina, dirigidas hacia mí.

-Joder –dije suspirando para añadir en voz alta, tras el imprevisto exabrupto que hizo que una joven dama se girara sobre sus talones y me observara escandalizada, sin querer seguir escuchando mi soliloquio, mortificada por la imprecación -como hecho de menos los e-mails, el ADSL y todas esas cosas. Antes todo era más sencillo en ese aspecto.

Me puse colorado ante la muda reprobación de la mujer que me ignoró con un altivo gesto de desdén.

Conservaba mi móvil, que guardaba celosamente oculto en el fondo de uno de mis bolsillos, pero era tan innecesario como una barca en plena llanura, o el dinero en medio de una isla desierta. Me preguntaba para qué quería un vestigio inoperante de una época a la que ya había decidido no retornar en modo alguno, quizás como recordatorio de la misma, como quien conserva una caracola que se trajo de su último viaje, o una flor marchita, prensada entre las páginas de un libro como evidencia de su primera cita.

En ese momento un joven camarero rubio, de ojos claros, e incipiente barba, ataviado con un mandil oscuro sobre sus ropas, que pasaba justo a mi lado con una bandeja con bebidas, me oyó claramente, y se me quedó mirando. Parpadeé reprochándome mi poca discreción. El muchacho debió de imaginar que estaba expresándome en algún dialecto o en una lengua indescifrable, hasta que la dueña del café le llamó la atención:

-Pierre, deja de hacer el vago y sirve a la mesa número doce. No te pago para que te quedes ahí parado, como un pasmarote.

El muchacho asintió y continuó con su frenética actividad sumándose a sus compañeros que no cesaban de servir refrescos, tentempiés y licores espiritosos que costaban lo suyo, a la concurrencia.

Mientras, conseguí con muchas dificultades poner al corriente a Helen de mi paradero y nuestra particular situación. No podía verla evidentemente, pero por el temblor que me transmitía su voz supuse que debía estar preocupada por mí y sobre todo por su hijo Neal. Se había enterado de la tremenda discusión entre ambos y conseguí tranquilizarla diciéndole que estaba a mi lado. Por extraño que pareciera, no me interrogó acerca de Candy o de Mark, aunque estos ya se habían puesto en contacto con ella mediante otra conferencia en la que consiguieron calmarla, pero yo sabía que la pobre Helen estaba deshecha, al igual que Eleonor. Ambas mujeres que se habían hecho muy amigas desde que Candy partiera hacia Europa, al incierto caldero hirviente de la guerra europea siguiendo a su marido se consolaban mutuamente ayudándose a sobrellevar la penosa carga que para ellas suponía, la ausencia de sus seres queridos. Helen se despidió de mí rogándome que regresara lo antes posible y que no tardara demasiado en retornar a la mansión. Demasiadas ausencias, demasiado dolor para la bella dama que ansiaba tenernos cerca de sí. Meneé la cabeza apenado y dolido por la tristeza que se desprendía del timbre de voz de la madre adoptiva de Candy, mientras se despedía de mí, y yo le prometía que le telefonearía en breve para tenerla al corriente de todo. Helen me imploró de forma casi desesperada que no dejase de llamarla. Colgué el auricular en su orquilla con la sensación de ser un canalla por haber sumado a su dolor, por la partida de Candy, el que yo le había producido con la mía, además del inferido indirectamente por Neal.

16

Neal no dejaba de lanzar nerviosas miradas hacia el reloj adosado a la pared del edificio de la estación de Redhill, mientras caminaba impaciente en cerrados círculos por todo el andén, al tiempo que escrutaba el horizonte para intentar divisar si por las relucientes y brillantes vías negras se aproximaba algún tren. Mermadon, que había conseguido dar el pego permanecía sentado en cuclillas intentando adoptar una postura lo más natural y humana posible mientras yo, intentaba tranquilizar a Neal que no veía el momento de reunirse con Susan para intentar enmendar el inmenso y grave error que había cometido con ella.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre la tarima de madera del porche construido en el mismo material, y adosado a la construcción de piedra, sede de la estación de Redhill. Unos metros más allá se alzaba una característica torre de refrigeración con sus consiguientes depósitos de agua en la parte más elevada de la misma y alzándose sobre una estructura metálica, de vigas en celosía, a la que se había agregado una escalera para poder acceder a la parte superior del conjunto.

-No puedo Maikel, no puedo, no veo el momento de estar junto a ella para pedirle perdón.

Intenté animarle, pero su miedo a que Susan le rechazara después de que le acusara afrentándola gravemente, era superior a las esperanzas que tenía depositadas en ese reencuentro.

En ese momento, un hombre con levita negra y chistera a juego, con una poblada sotabarba castaña comentó a los impacientes viajeros, a los que la inquietud de Neal empezaba a resultar ligeramente molesta que había divisado una locomotora a lo lejos. Neal se abalanzó hacia delante y contempló esperanzado el penacho de humo negro que se desprendía de la reluciente máquina de vapor visible ya en lontananza. El hombre se quitó la chistera y mostró una prominente calva apenas disimulada por cuatro pelos aplanados sobre sus entradas, engominados y peinados de lado. Hice un gesto a Mermadon que se incorporó lentamente, provocando la consabida prevención y rechazo entre las personas allí congregadas. Una niña se echó a llorar de miedo y su madre se acercó corriendo rápidamente para cogerla en brazos y alejarla del robot, manteniendo una prudencial distancia con él y mirándole con reprobación. Mermadon bajó la cabeza haciendo que la barba postiza estuviera a punto de desprenderse. Iba a intervenir para evitar que eso sucediera y estando en tensión al advertir el descuido del robot en no cuidar su atuendo, cuando finalmente, la locomotora que emitió un largo e interminable pitido agudo que terminó por soliviantar los delicados nervios de Neal hizo su entrada en la estación deteniéndose entre resoplidos y exhalando grandes volutas de vapor gris, que se escapaban entre las grandes bielas que movían sus enormes ruedas. Una fila de viajeros se agolpó a las puertas de los vagones que se iban abriendo de par en par aguardando su turno para abordar el tren, mientras otros iban descendiendo y abandonándolo. Nos pusimos en una de las colas y Neal fue el primero en abordar el tren, pero cuando nos tocó a nosotros, el revisor puso mala cara y negando con la cabeza, pese a que nuestros billetes eran válidos y de curso legal y nos denegó la entrada pese a las protestas de Neal, que no iba a cejar en que sus amigos le acompañaran. El revisor negó enfáticamente mientras su gorra de plato con una cinta roja rodeando su contorno circular estuvo a punto de rodar de sus sienes e ir a parar a su ganchuda nariz.

-Lo siento, pero este es un compartimiento de primera clase, ustedes dos deben ir en tercera.

Pero daba la casualidad de que aquel convoy no tenía más que vagones de segunda categoría circunstancia que le advirtió otro de sus compañeros susurrándole al oído. Total, que tendríamos que quedarnos en tierra. Suspiré y aun a riesgo de que me echaran a patadas de allí por intento de soborno a un funcionario o que alguien llamase a la Policía, aproveché que su compañero se dio la vuelta para atender a otros menesteres y le deslicé con disimulo algunos billetes en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Podía encontrarme con un hombre honrado que me echara en cara airadamente mis torpes intentos por comprar su silencio y aquiescencia, o alguien que aceptase de buen grado mi oferta. Me repelía el hacer algo así, cuando yo siempre había sido el primero en denigrar tales prácticas y males artes, pero aunque el objetivo principal de que Neal pudiera subir al vagón se había cumplido con creces, deseaba ver a Candy, lo necesitaba imperiosamente. Esa razón y la rebeldía que me produjo el que solo por nuestro aspecto nos rechazaran en primera clase me indujo a tomar tan drástica medida, pero si armaba un escándalo las cosas se nos pondrían todavía más a la contra. El hombre asintió y dijo:

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. Esperen aquí.

Algunos viajeros protestaron porque creyeron que aquella demora retrasaría aun más la salida del tren. Sin embargo, el revisor volvió en menos de un minuto y asintió franqueándonos la entrada. Podía dar gracias a la enorme envergadura de Mermadon, con la cual ocultó el torticero trapicheo que había efectuado con el funcionario a cambio de que nos dejara subir al tren. Lo conseguimos finalmente, mientras Neal comenzaba a revisar impaciente los compartimientos para ver si localizaba a Susan, y Mermadon y yo caminábamos por el pasillo lentamente. Mermadon parecía encantado de emprender aquel viaje, aunque yo me preguntaba aun como me podía haber metido en todo aquel embrollo de forma tan inconsciente como inadvertida. Nadie puso aparentemente objeciones a nuestro estrafalario aspecto, aunque nos mirasen de reojo y con mala cara, haciéndonos objeto de envenenados y encendidos comentarios. Finalmente, Neal logró localizar a Susan en compañía de Mark en uno de los departamentos del coche cama tras preguntar discretamente por Susan. De hechos, dos mujeres tan llamativas como Candy y Susan destacarían en cualquier parte brillando con luz propia. Llegamos a tiempo de asistir a una emocionada reconciliación entre ambos esposos, mientras Neal se deshacía en lágrimas y procuraba ser merecedor del perdón de su esposa, a la que creía irremisiblemente perdida para siempre. Susan reflexionó rápidamente y convino que seguía lo bastante enamorada de Neal como para tirar por la borda su matrimonio y perjudicar a Clark y a ellos mismos, con un posible divorcio. Antes de subir al tren había conseguido comprar un gran ramo de flores a una muchacha, que pasó por allí empujando un pequeño carrito, donde exponían su muestrario de rosas y gardenias, que dispensaba al por mayor, de forma ambulante. Mientras Candy y Mark alborozados, y sin entender como había podido llegar Neal hasta allí, asistían embelesados y conmovidos, al largo y apasionado beso de reconciliación entre ambos esposos.

-Perdóname amor mío, he sido un imbécil y un estúpido –dijo Neal acariciando los cabellos rubios de su esposa y llorando de puro arrepentimiento –perdóname, jamás antes me he sentido tan tonto e idiota. Yo…

-Pssss –le interrumpió Susan posando una mano en sus labios –yo también reaccioné irreflexivamente. Debí de estar más tiempo contigo cariño, y con nuestro hijo, pero mi trabajo me absorbió demasiado tiempo. No volverá a ocurrir.

Pero la relación entre ambos había entrado en vías de arreglo. Candy trató de retirarse discretamente al igual que Mark, pero fueron ambos esposos los que se disculparon ante Mark y Candy por requerirles un poco de intimidad. Ambos lo entendieron y mientras Mark se disponía a tomar a Candy por la cintura para abandonar el departamento, mi mano se posó sobre el antebrazo de Candy, la cual se quedó de piedra al veme. Me llevé un dedo a los labios para rogarla silencio y no interrumpir a Neal ni a Susan, mientras la mole de Mermadon, caracterizado como un pordiosero le saludaba levantando la mano izquierda para darla la bienvenida.

-Maikel, Maikel, tú, tú aquí –acertó a decir con voz tomada por el asombro mientras hacía un esfuerzo para no gritar y sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes me sobrecogían como pocas cosas en este mundo, lograban hacerlo. Mark, tan sorprendido como su esposa, me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras no paraba de dirigirse a mí por el consabido e inevitable "maestro", "maestro". Poco después, Candy le imitó arrojándose sobre mí y llenando mis sentidos con su habitual y sempiterno aroma a canela y lavanda, deliciosa fragancia que se desprendía de su sonrosada y fina piel, y mojando la mía con sus lágrimas. Seguía echándome de menos, y mi inesperada presencia allí, desató su afecto hacia mí aplazando las inevitables preguntas, que vendrían inevitablemente después.

17

Más serenados y alojados en otro departamento que conseguimos reservar para nosotros solos a cambio de aportar más billetes al mismo revisor que había sido tan receptivo a mi generoso óbolo y no iba a serlo menos, a este otro, conté a Candy y a Mark, en presencia de Mermadon nuestras peripecias para llegar hasta allí, pasando por la atípica rapiña de la nueva ropa de Mermadon, o nuestro inusual desplazamiento aéreo hasta la estación donde sabíamos que el tren realizaría una parada, o como y porqué había decidido ayudar a Neal, tras salir a tomar el aire y refrescarme, después de pelearme durante horas contra los números y la contabilidad de los Andrew y encontrarle en tal astroso y lastimoso estado presa de una gran melancolía que amenazaba con devorarle. En un momento de la conversación salió a relucir Haltoran y Annie y Candy y Mark preguntaron prácticamente a coro por ellos. Me encogí de hombros y me limité a referir la verdad. Ignoraba nada acerca suyo, porque no había recibido noticias suyas, aunque me imaginaba que se encontrarían bien y apurando los últimos momentos de su maratoniano y largo viaje, antes de reincorporarse a la rutina diaria de sus vidas. Entonces Mark me preguntó si retornaría a Lakewood acompañando a Neal y Susan que se estaban reconciliando aceleradamente, o proseguiría viaje con ellos. Me rasqué la frente y debajo de la oreja izquierda como solía hacer cuando tenía que decidir algo y me froté la panza con ambas manos en un gesto característico de mi personalidad, que no podía eludir ni evitar. La verdad, es que nada me ligaba a Lakewood, si acaso la pena que me causaba el haberme marchado sin despedirme de Helen y Ernest, al igual que Eleonor y Bryan. La contabilidad de los Andrew estaba al día y Ernest me prometió en una de las múltiples y sucesivas conversaciones telefónicas que mantenía con los Legan, que contrataría a personal de confianza para que se ocupara de las finanzas de la familia, por las que él además velaría personalmente. A la tía abuela Elroy no le pareció del todo mal que Ernest se ocupara de tales aspectos hasta nuestra vuelta, y así podría pasar más tiempo cerca de su esposa. Tras meditarlo brevemente, pregunté tímidamente a Mark si podría acompañarles en aquel largo viaje, a menos que tuvieran inconveniente.

-Nada nos haría más felices, querido maestro –me refirió Mark con sinceridad. En cuanto a Candy, pareció alegrarse sobremanera de mi decisión, aunque percibió una sombra de tristeza en mis ojos marrones, que parecieron ponerla sobre aviso de que algo no iba bien para mí.

-Aunque eso sí, Maikel será un viaje muy largo y no exento de peligros –me advirtió Candy mientras tomaba entusiasmada mis manos entre las suyas. Me apreciaba sinceramente y estaba convencido, aunque aquel fuera un pensamiento egoísta e interesado de mi parte, que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón a la altura del afecto que sentía por la señora Pony y la hermana María, aparte de su madre Eleonor y otros de sus seres queridos. Noté ligeramente estremecido el calor y el afecto que sus suaves manos me transmitían a través de sus finos dedos.

-Eso no tiene importancia –dije arrellanándome en el respaldo de los asientos y cruzando los brazos sobre mi orondo regazo -no sería la primera vez –declaré convencido con franqueza, pensando en mi estancia en los campos de batalla de la Gran Guerra o mi extraña aventura en Neo Verona. En cuanto a Mermadon dejamos que él tomase una decisión a su libre albedrío. El robot nos rogó que le dejásemos quedarse con nosotros, lo cual aprobamos por unanimidad para evidente entusiasmo de este.

18

El traqueteo del tren había conseguido que finalmente me quedara dormido mientras Mermadon impertérrito tras su disfraz de mendigo continuaba observando el paisaje y mesándose la larga barba postiza, como si realmente le hubiera crecido bajo el mentón metálico y formara parte de él. Mark había ido a dar otro paseo por el serpenteante pasillo del tren para combatir el tedio que el largo viaje le causaba. Hubiera preferido utilizar el iridium para acortar las enormes distancias que un viaje semejante entre varios continentes acarreaban, pero era un tema tabú del que su esposa no quería oír hablar ni en broma. Las veces que lo había tenido que utilizar, normalmente obedecían a perentorias razones, muchas veces ligadas a la supervivencia de la pareja en las que Mark no había tenido otra alternativa que desatarlo y en esos casos, Candy podía entenderlo y hasta disculparlo hasta cierto punto, pero la sustancia anaranjada que bullía en sus venas y con la que tendría que compartir su cuerpo, para el resto de sus días le mantenía con vida. Sin ella, Mark no podría sostener su radicalmente mutada estructura celular y genética, aparte que el iridium parecía regenerarse si es que alguna vez había llegado a consumirse. Y por esos motivos, cuanto menos tuviera que recurrir a sus peligrosos servicios, mejor porque la sustancia se cobraba su tributo de un modo u otro. Aunque nada ni nadie podía evitar que Mark desatara a voluntad el poder del iridium, ni tan siquiera Candy, el joven refrenaba a veces sus ansias de emplearlo ante ciertos casos porque amaba tanto a su esposa, que temía desairarla y que por tales ofensas, su relación pudiera llegar a resentirse. Para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente optó por caminar por el tren. Neal y Susan habían hablado largo y tendido. Neal se culpó de todas las formas posibles y se humilló tanto ante su esposa, que esta, molesta por la poca autoestima de su marido tuvo que convencerle de que era un buen hombre y que seguía amándole profundamente. Acordaron bajarse en la próxima estación donde se despedirían de nosotros y avisarían a los Legan de su regreso. Seguramente Helen mandaría al imperturbable y servicial Stuart para que fuera a recogerlos en automóvil, aunque el viaje de vuelta se hiciera ciertamente interminable. Una preocupación menos para Helen me dije, mientras me iba quedando transpuesto y empezaba a dar cabezadas que provocaban algunas sonrisas furtivas en Candy, hasta que finalmente mi cabeza cayó hacia delante sobre mi corto cuello y empecé a roncar suavemente acunado por el monótono sonido del tren al discurrir sobre las las vías.

Candy y yo nos quedamos solos. La muchacha me observó con interés y tomando una manta de viaje me cubrió cuidadosamente con ella, procurando abrigarme para que no cogiera frío. Entonces se sentó a mi lado y contempló como mi pecho se agitaba suavemente por efecto del sueño en que me había sumido. De vez en cuando se me escapaba algún breve resoplido y una especie de leve ronquido que no llegaba a concretarse como tal. Candy me observaba y me tomó las manos sorpresivamente. Sentí el suave tacto de aquellas maravillosas y menudas manos que tanto bien y cariño habían repartido y sembrado en la pequeña parcela de mundo en la que aquella maravillosa criatura, había ido a recalar. Pese a estar sumido en un profundo sueño, noté o creí verlo en mis ensoñaciones como Candy lloraba, no por Mark, su padre internado en lo más profundo de Rusia, ni tan siquiera por ella misma, o algunos de sus seres queridos. Lloraba por mí.

19

Pese a que nuestro aspecto de mendigos hubiera bastado para que en cualquier otro tren de renombre, nos hubieran bajado a puntapiés de la primera clase, en aquel caso fue bien distinto, porque el soborno acalló los recelos y el celo profesional del revisor, lo que junto al hecho de que nuestros billetes eran auténticos, se constató que habíamos pagado religiosamente su importe y que nuestras identidades se correspondían con quien afirmábamos ser, nos evitó semejante oprobio y sobre todo que se descubriera que Mermadon no era realmente un ser humano, un tanto extraño y excéntrico a tenor de su desgreñada barba postiza y las gastadas ropas que malcubrían su cuerpo enteramente metálico. Todas estas razones, hicieron que nos dejaran en paz, pero nada de esto habría sido posible sin la hábil maniobra del revisor al que mi dinero, le había convencido de mantener la boca cerrada y ponerse afortunadamente de nuestro lado.

Tuve un momento de pánico cuando pensé en Mermadon, que por razones obvias no tenía pasaporte, eso sin contar su desgreñado y paupérrimo atuendo, y aunque Haltoran estaba en todo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza dotar a su robot, de un disfraz en el caso de requerirlo ni tan siquiera de algún tipo de documentación falsa. Decidí no abundar en el asunto y continué dormitando entremezclando en mis recreaciones oníricas a Candy, los trenes bala y diversos aspectos de mi vida anterior a mi viaje en el tiempo. Finalmente, el propio empleado, convertido en nuestra benefactor de conveniencia lo solucionó de un plumazo aduciendo que el robot era familiar nuestro y que sus deterioradas ropas obedecían a una extravagante costumbre, cuyas aristas y estridencias el dinero que se da por hecho, en alguien que viaja en primera clase, rodeado de lujos y comodidades, permite limar y suavizar.

20

El Donatiere se deslizaba en mitad de unas aguas mansas y calmadas sobre las que chillaban algunas gaviotas que se mecían sobre el gran buque de línea aprovechando las corrientes térmicas que ascendían desde la superficie del mar, mientras bordeaba la costa de Crimea. Haltoran, acodado en la barandilla no podía dejar de pensar en la humillación que el cruel y sarcástico Alessandro había inferido a su esposa y por el momento, la venganza era algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, pese a que había optado por aplazarla por el momento sobre todo en consideración a su esposa. Annie habría preferido retornar lo antes posible a Norteamérica, pero el amable y considerado primer ministro, verdaderamente deseoso de ayudar y conseguir que el matrimonio no se llevara una mala impresión de su estancia en Italia, les había invitado a tomar pasaje en uno de los más lujosos transatlánticos que el Gobierno había votado no más allá de dos años, de una serie de tres, y con los que se pretendía proyectar la nueva imagen del país recién salido de la Gran Guerra y que se debatía aun en una dura postguerra cuyos efectos se dejaban sentir aun en toda Italia, pero de la que se estaba recuperando a marchas forzadas. Arnaldo insistió tanto y supo expresarse de un modo tan convincente, y verdaderamente empeñado en reparar todo el daño inflingido por el canalla de su sobrino, que finalmente Annie había decidido aceptar encantada la oferta de su excelencia. Invitados con todos los gastos pagados por el propio primer ministro que los sufragó prácticamente de su bolsillo porque se sentía responsable y en deuda de los sufrimientos del matrimonio, los Hasdeneis continuaron su periplo, esta vez por el Mediterráneo a bordo del gran buque, cuyo albo y aerodinámico casco surcaba las aguas del Mar Negro despertando la admiración de todos aquellos que se acercaban a presenciar sus armoniosas y estilizadas líneas, tan pronto como entraba por la bocana de algún puerto. El Donatiere, orgullo de la marina mercante italiana y por ende, uno de los máximos exponentes del país en el extranjero no era tan grande como el ya, algo vetusto Mauritania u otros de su clase, pero el lujo del exclusivo ambiente que se respiraba a bordo no tenía nada que envidiar a sus predecesores y su velocidad debido a su menor tamaño, era considerablemente mayor. Haltoran convino en que una prolongación de sus largas vacaciones no le vendría mal a Annie para recobrarse del infortunio que había padecido en la Prefectura de Tarento a manos de aquel desalmado y que su esposa se había negado a relatarle cerrándose en banda cada vez que Haltoran intentaba abordar el tema con el mayor tacto posible. El mandatario, fiel al expreso deseo de Annie secundaba esa iniciativa de la que habían hablado largo y tendido, mientras Haltoran aun estaba en el norte del país, a punto de ser deportado a una lejana prisión siberiana. La muchacha había rogado encarecidamente al político que no le contara nada a su marido, pero Arnaldo se veía en la obligación moral de tranquilizar no solo a la muchacha, si no a un hombre inocente que por las arteras maquinaciones de su sobrino había estado a punto de sufrir un terrible destino. Respetando la petición de la joven dama, el primer ministro no detalló a Haltoran los escabrosos pasajes vividos entre Alessandro y Annie, aunque le juró por su honor y le dio su palabra de caballero, de que el joven no se había propasado ni un ápice con su mujer. Haltoran sabía leer entre líneas y suponía acertadamente, que si Alessandro no había llegado a forzar a su mujer se debía a que su tío lo había impedido oportunamente. Por el momento, contemplaba los acantilados marrones de la cercana costa preguntándose si cobraría venganza o lo dejaría pasar. De momento, por el bien de Annie abriría un paréntesis y lo dejaría en suspenso. Una vez que el crucero concluyera en Southampton volverían a Estados Unidos y por ahora, se podían ahorrar los penosos y tensos instantes de tener que explicarle a su suegra que Annie había corrido un serio peligro, en parte por su culpa. Si hubiera insistido con más firmeza en no asistir a aquella fiesta, si hubiera estado más atento a los invasivos, y para nada inocentes flirteos del noble en torno a Annie…Hizo un gesto con la mano y realizando una mueca desechó tales pensamientos. El no podía cambiar el tiempo, no sin la ayuda de Mermadon o de Mark ni tampoco era su intención alterar la realidad. Había terminado tan cansado y exánime de la extraña experiencia vivida en otro universo, que deseaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a lo que conocía mejor que nadie y que era algo sólido y tangible para él. En otras palabras, esperaba que Mark no volviera a involucrarse en extrañas aventuras porque lo único que ansiaba era vivir con su esposa y Alan una existencia larga y apacible.

Pero no es fácil librarse de un lastre tan persistente como pesado que parecía proyectar su aviesa sombra sobre el propio Mark o cuantos tenían relación con él, el lastre que supone el haber traspasado los límites del tiempo. Mientras meditaba en que al menos, el propio Arnaldo se ocuparía de contactar con los Brighten para tranquilizar a la familia de Annie y que enviaría su automóvil hasta los Estados Unidos tras localizarlo tal como lo dejó, o le obligaron a dejarlo según bajo que óptica se mirase, completamente reparado y con los desperfectos en la carrocería arreglados una amenaza silenciosa se iba deslizando hacia el barco sin que nadie del confiado pasaje, que paseaban por las cubiertas aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol intuyeran por lo más remoto, el trágico desenlace al que estaba abocado la infortunada nave.

21

Una solitaria esfera de hierro que había recibido una mano de pintura de color oscuro, para mimetizarse mejor en las marrones aguas del Atlántico Norte, una superviviente de una etapa de dolor y locura, había atravesado varios mares arrastrada por las corrientes marinas hasta llegar finalmente, tras un largo y rebuscado periplo hasta el Mar Negro, poniéndose en la ruta del Donatiere. La mina, que formó parte junto con otras miles de compañeras similares, de los intentos germanos por contrarrestar el eficaz bloqueo naval, al que la Royal Navy había sometido a Alemania, junto con los letales ataques submarinos germanos, al tráfico de convoyes mercantes entre Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña, había pasado desapercibida durante todos aquellos años de frágil e inestable paz, una vez que el gran conflicto que asoló al mundo, terminase en Septiembre de 1917. Sus compañeras habían sido dragadas en virtud de los tratados y complicados acuerdos que cerraban el conflicto, con ayuda norteamericana, y aunque se consiguió eliminar buena parte de aquella silente amenaza, como es de esperar algunas de aquellas asesinas silenciosas, agazapadas en el anonimato líquido que las rodeaba por doquier, escaparon a la captura y continuaron acechando en las aguas mientras los sensibles detonadores que hacían estallar su mortal carga, en forma de cortos salientes que les conferían aspecto erizado, seguían aguardando una confiada e ignorante presa. Cuando las guerras terminan, o se supone que lo han hecho, porque una guerra nunca acaba del todo ni para todos, las minas terrestres o marinas continúan la lucha por su cuenta, escondidas y haciendo gala de una infinita paciencia hasta que llegado el momento, liberan su mortal carga, a modo de siniestro regalo envenenado, una vez, que el envoltorio se desprende y descubre lo que oculta. Y aquella aun no había culminado su misión, que estaba a punto de hacerse realidad después de tantos años de lenta y paciente espera.

Haltoran no tenía la vista aguda de Mark, que había logrado evitar que una andanada de tres torpedos hundiera el Mauritania durante los revueltos tiempos de la Gran Guerra, pero percibió un intenso y penetrante aroma a cordita y fulminante que atiborraban las entrañas de la mortal esfera. El joven arrugó la nariz cuando la brisa marina le hizo percibir el acre olor del explosivo y teniendo un mal presentimiento, decidió actuar con frialdad, casi sin pensar aun a riesgo de que le tomasen por loco o un agitador que pretendía sabotear la tranquilidad del plácido crucero. Aun a riesgo de terminar encerrado en los calabozos de la comisaría del buque, se dirigió a buscar al capitán. Le hubiera facilitado la labor el que el marino fuera de esos hombres que salen de vez en cuando a intimar con los viajeros de su barco para cultivar su vida social y don de gentes, pero aquel se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recluido en el puente de mando enfrascado en la delicada tarea de dirigir el buque. Para colmo, solo divisó algunos marineros rasos, nadie que pudiera franquearle el paso hasta la primera autoridad del buque y así advertirle del peligro. Aun no había divisado la mina pero sabía que estaba ahí y que en cualquier momento, la proa del Donatiere podía toparse con alguno de sus detonadores, haciéndola estallar. Haltoran notó como un sudor frío le recorría la frente. Y por otra parte, un dilema moral le asaltó de inmediato. Tenía que encontrar a su esposa cuanto antes. Annie había ido a dar un paseo por cubierta y no estaba con él en esos momentos ni tampoco a la vista. Si decidía buscarla, tal vez no tuviera tiempo de poner sobre aviso al capitán, suponiendo que pudiera acceder hasta él, y si tenía que demorarse en localizarla en un buque de tales dimensiones, por otro lado, quizás no diera con ella a tiempo para rescatarla. Cuando Mark y é,l divisaron al Mauritania desde el aire, suspendidos de los frágiles y precarios jetpack ubicaron a Candy en un golpe de buena suerte, pero ahora, pese a ser pleno día y hallarse en mitad de la cubierta, se encontraba abarrotada de gente y en un momento en que se había quedado admirando la magnífica vista del plácido océano, la había perdido de vista, no como en aquella brumosa noche atlántica, que a pesar de la escasa visibilidad reinante, solo Candy contemplaba la inmensidad del Atlántico a través de la húmeda y densa niebla que envolvía al Mauritania.

22

Por el momento una de sus más inmediatas preocupaciones se resolvería espontáneamente por si sola. Annie, ataviada con un elegante y sencillo vestido de lino blanco liso y con algunos volantes en el vuelo de la falda, que pese a no ser una prenda demasiado ostentosa o llamativa, resaltaba su natural elegancia, y una sombrilla a juego en la mano, le salió al paso. Se había desorientado perdiéndose entre el nutrido gentío que llenaba la cubierta a esas horas de la tarde, para observar el ya inminente atardecer que tenía fama de ser de los más bellos del mundo, y que no siempre era fácil de percibir todo su esplendor. Se decía que quien fuera capaz de percibir un postrer rayo solar de un tono tan dorado que resultaba completamente albo disfrutaría de una felicidad sin parangón a lo largo de su vida. Pero en esos momentos Haltoran no tenía tiempo para admirar leyendas o comprobar su veracidad. Annie corrió a su encuentro, notándole tenso y nervioso, como si estuviera en un permanente estado de alerta.

-¿ Qué te ocurre querido ? –preguntó la muchacha que se había soltado los cabellos, porque el recatado moño en que solía recogérselos, le resultaba incómodo.

Haltoran no respondió y no le dio el consabido beso de bienvenida. La miró brevemente, aliviado porque su esposa hubiera aparecido, pero actuaba como si ella no estuviera allí. Haltoran caminaba de arriba y abajo, sin saber que hacer o decidir. Entonces la voz de una niña rubia, con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas gemelas con sendos lazos rojos, y que llevaba una muñeca entre sus brazos, pronunció unas inocentes palabras, que a Haltoran le helaron la sangre:

-Mira mamá, mira –dijo, imprimiendo un leve tirón de la falda de seda verde de una dama de cabellos áureos, y con un sombrero adornado con flores, que estaba a su lado para atraer su atención -hay una pelota flotando en el agua.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se llevó la mano al chaleco y extrajo su arma para desplegarla y disparar al peligroso objeto explosivo. Aunque era un blanco notablemente más pequeño que el bombardero que consiguió derribar cuando iba a atacar el Internado donde entonces estudiaba su esposa, con los telémetros y asistentes de puntería que llevaba instalados, no sería mayor problema acertar, ahora además que no tenía que disparar en una forzada trayectoria vertical, hacia lo alto. Ya pensaría luego en una excusa para justificar semejante despliegue de tecnología, ajena a aquellos tiempos. Pulsó el botón, pero para su sorpresa y consternación, el arma no se desplegaba, quedando confinada en el interior del estuche metálico que había diseñado para esconderla cuando la plegaba. Por más que insistió, el lanzagranadas se negó tercamente a salir a la luz, mientras la mina era empujada ineluctablemente contra un costado del Donatiere, por la corriente.

-Vamos, rápido, rápido tírense por la borda, salten al agua, una mina se nos viene…-gritó desesperadamente en última instancia viendo que no quedaba nada más por hacer, gesticulando y moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Algunos viajeros le entendieron, pero otros de nacionalidad italiana, francesa o alemana y otras diversas procedencias, no comprendieron ni media palabra de lo que estaba diciendo y le tomaron por loco o bromista.

Los pasajeros le observaron extrañados y molestos, como si hubiera perdido la razón o les estuviese gastando una pesada broma. Aquel hombre pelirrojo elegantemente trajeado, que gesticulaba sacudiendo frenéticamente una especie de batuta, se había puesto a gritar y señalar con aire perturbado hacia el agua. Fue entonces cuando una fuerte detonación hizo temblar el barco, haciendo que varias personas rodaran por el suelo de madera de la cubierta de paseo. Annie que se hallaba acodada en la barandilla de protección y que se había sonrojado, llevándose las manos a los labios, abochornada por el comportamiento pueril y sinsentido de su marido, por efecto de la onda expansiva de la explosión, perdió apoyo y cayó por la borda lanzando un grito de horror perdiendo su sombrilla, al soltarla de la impresión recibida. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Haltoran se arrojó a las aguas para salvarla tras saltar sobre la barandilla. En esos momentos en que Haltoran abandonaba el herido Donatiere, el pánico y el caos más absoluto se desató a bordo, mientras la gente empezaba a gritar histérica, corriendo despavorida, y los sollozos de algunos viajeros, las imprecaciones de otros y las llamadas al orden por parte de algunos de los oficiales del barco, que se habían personado allí para averiguar lo que sucedía, se entremezclaban, formando la banda sonora de aquella confusa y alborotada escena sumida en una indescriptible barahúnda de carreras, tropiezos y empujones. Pero ni los desdichados viajeros tenían tiempo de ocuparse de Haltoran o de su esposa, ni este podía hacer ya nada más por el barco. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y era virtualmente imposible que Haltoran pudiera haber hecho nada en tan escaso margen, si acaso disparar un arma que se había quedado atascada en el interior del angosto recipiente que la almacenaba cuando estaba plegada y aun así tampoco había garantías suficientes de que hubiera acertado sin errar el tiro a tan corta distancia. Normalmente tanto los disparos realizados casi sin tiempo para apuntar, como las apuestas a todo o nada, no solían terminar satisfactoriamente, convirtiéndose en insidiosos y temidos heraldos de la mala suerte una vez que se hacían, sin los resultados esperados.

-¡Haltoran, Haltoran ¡ -chilló muy asustada, chapoteando frenéticamente en el agua, y arqueando la espalda para sacar a duras penas, la cabeza a flote e inspirar ansiosamente una bocanada de aire. Por un par de veces se hundió, ante el terror de su marido, que redobló su ritmo, para alcanzarla, aunque una fuerza de voluntad y determinación que no creía posible en ella, hizo que volviera a sobresalir por encima del nivel de las aguas marinas, pese a que experimentar que no hacía pie, estaba haciendo que se agitara más aun, creando un círculo vicioso que no contribuía precisamente a que la muchacha siguiera a flote.

-Ayúdame querido, no sé nadar –barbotó la muchacha mientras intentaba valientemente mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y escupiendo algunos tragos de agua salada que había engullido durante una de sus inoportunas inmersiones. Haltoran enarcó las cejas creyendo no haber oído bien, pero redobló sus esfuerzos para llegar hasta ella, imprimiendo mayor ritmo a sus brazadas. Luego aclararía esa cuestión con su esposa, si estaba de humor para hacerlo, una vez salieran de aquello.

Annie no sabía nadar, aunque todos creímos lo contrario, cuando se bañó en las aguas de un plácido lago artificial en una de las mansiones de Albert ahora perteneciente a Mark en compañía de Stear, Patty, yo y por supuesto Candy y Mark, y su marido, en una apacible tarde de verano durante la que pasamos un rato muy agradable, excepto yo y Candy que tuvimos que lidiar con un león, "recuerdo" traído de uno de los viajes del excéntrico, Albert por el continente africano. Aquella vez, el lago de índole artificial, más semejante a una tranquila y serena piscina, que a un curso de agua especialmente bravío, a tener en cuenta por sus riesgos, pese a su extensión no tenía corrientes que removieran el agua y, aunque esta llegase al nivel de los hombros, siempre se hacía pie. Pero allí, en pleno Mar Negro aunque la relativa cercanía de la costa infundía cierta confianza, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Haltoran nadó rítmicamente en pos de Annie que agitaba las manos, tragando agua y luchando desesperadamente por mantenerse a flote, con la cabeza apenas sobresaliendo de la misma, y los largos cabellos negros remansando en torno suyo al flotar anarquícamente, pero el terror que la invadía, hacía de ella presa fácil para la precipitación y la histeria. Cuanto más pataleaba y gritaba, llorando de puro miedo, más se sumergía en las profundas aguas, hasta que Haltoran logró rescatarla avanzando enérgicamente hacia ella en zig-zag. La joven se calmó, tan pronto como la asió entre sus brazos. Annie estaba paralizada de terror, y solo el contacto con el cuerpo de su marido, la hizo reaccionar.

-Calma amor mío, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí –susurró a la aterrada muchacha, besándola en los cabellos morenos para tranquilizarla y acariciando sus mejillas con verdadera adoración. Los años no habían hecho más que acrecentar el gran amor que el exsoldado sentía por ella, guardando aun así, siempre un especial recuerdo de aquella tarde junto a Candy, en la colina de Pony.

Mientras, el Donatiere escoraba peligrosamente, aunque afortunadamente su sistema de compartimientos estancos le había preservado de compartir la trágica desdicha del Titanic. En ese momento, Haltoran recordó que el barco existía como museo flotante anclado en la rada de Nueva York y que Mark le había librado de irse a pique y zozobrar, evitando que chocara contra un iceberg de considerable tamaño, en un imprevisible giro de acontecimientos desencadenados en primera instancia por un rayo, y que le obligó a salvar al gran barco que ya de por si estaba irremisiblemente condenado, para por ende rescatar igualmente a Candy. Los azares del destino, ligeramente inducidos a ello por el propio Mark, habían tergiversado tanto la secuencia histórica, que el joven no tuvo más remedio que cambiarlos, para evitar que Candy perdiera la vida.

La mina, pese a lo aparatoso de la explosión y el humo y el ruido producidos, no había logrado abrir una vía de agua lo suficientemente grande como para anegar al buque condenándolo a una fatal suerte y además otro factor obraba a favor del bello barco y es que al hallarse cerca de la costa y ser un día excepcionalmente claro con un límpido cielo azul sin nubes, el trágico incidente fue percibido con total claridad desde el cercano y turístico puerto de Yalta, desde el que inmediatamente, varios remolcadores y una variopinta colección de lanchas rápidas y chalupas, partieron del malecón para auxiliar a los viajeros para el caso en que se transformaran fatalmente en náufragos, como era de esperar. Mientras Haltoran, que maldecía su suerte por no tener ni siquiera su jetpack que le habría venido bien, pese a su precariedad de funcionamiento, para ganar la costa, nadó lentamente procurando reservar sus fuerzas, porque aunque la orilla no estaba demasiado lejos, el tener que sostener a Annie a flote suponía un peso extra para él por liviano que resultara. Los sistemas de vuelo habían quedado alojados en el maletero del Hispano Suiza y junto con él y el resto de sus equipajes, serían facturados a Lakewood por el propio Gobierno italiano, como parte de la compensación prometida y garantizada por el propio primer ministro.

23

Una vez que consiguieron ganar la orilla, se detuvieron en la loma de una suave colina desde la que podían divisar perfectamente el puerto de Yalta y su gran bahía natural y allí mismo se dejaron caer rendidos entre las flores y amapolas que ponían un extraño contrapunto a la apurada situación del matrimonio. Con una Annie a cuestas, más aterrada que serena y calmada, Haltoran se detuvo junto a una especie de templete en un ruinoso estado de conservación que alguien había convertido en un improvisado pajar, llenándolo hasta los topes de heno. Acomodó a su esposa lo más cuidadosamente que pudo en las escaleras de la construcción de mármol blanco cubierto por las hiedras que se enroscaban trepando en torno a sus columnas, y que sin duda, había conocido tiempos mejores, al igual que ellos dos.

Haltoran le echó un vistazo y sonrió complacido. Aquellas sencillas, a la vez que decorativas estructuras siempre le habían fascinado, sobre todo desde el momento en que uniera su destino al de Annie en uno muy similar a aquel, aunque ligeramente más grande en los verdes jardines de Lakewood, y en el que, casualmente también se celebrase con anterioridad la presentación de Candy a la familia Andrew y a sus invitados con motivo de la adopción de la muchacha por parte del patriarca de la influyente familia.

El joven, solícito, tranquilizó con palabras de ánimo a la muchacha que no cesaba de reprocharse el que no hubiera secundado la propuesta de su marido para regresar a Estados Unidos cuando pudieron hacerlo. Pero la oferta del amable mandatario era tan tentadora, y ella que debía ser la ofendida, casi se sentía peor que el propio Arnaldo si no aceptaba sus amables ruegos, que terminó por acceder. Por otra parte, lo natural era que prolongaran sus vacaciones hasta que llegasen a su conclusión y si estaba al lado de su marido, terminaría por recobrarse de la brutal experiencia sufrida en Tarento junto a Alessandro tanto si permanecían en Europa como si regresaban a Norteamérica. Y ahora en vez de estar disfrutando de un tranquilo y apacible crucero, se hallaban en un país extranjero, con las ropas chorreando de agua, sin equipaje, ni documentación ni efectivo. En otras palabras, no disponían de nada aunque estaban vivos y se tenían el uno al otro, lo cual ya de por si era bastante, aunque eso no lo resolviera todo.

-No entiendo que ha sucedido –dijo Annie con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos azules, como el mar en que se habían zambullido tan imprevistamente, se posaban sobre el desventurado buque de pasajeros y en torno al que, ya se estaba organizando un apresurado rescate, que por el momento parecía ir bien, gracias a las aguas en calma y al excepcional y radiante día que hacía.

-Una mina Annie, -dijo Haltoran mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos por si disponía de algún invento que les permitiera salir del apuro. Normalmente llevaba el cinturón y los bolsillos más repletos de gadchets que el propio inspector del que recibía su nombre, pero no encontraba ninguno. En un intento de olvidarse de su permanente condición de soldado y cortar con sus últimas vivencias, en especial el viaje a otro dimensión que le había resultado especialmente traumático y del que no había referido ni media palabra a su esposa, se había dejado todos sus artilugios en su hogar. Quería ser un hombre normal viviendo una vida normal al lado de su amada esposa, aunque había olvidado retirar su arma del chaleco y sus jetpack. Cuando comprobó desilusionado que llevaba aquellos objetos encima, ya estaban llegando a Southampton, el cual se divisaba ya desde la cubierta del Mauritania y haciendo de tripas corazón, los conservó consigo, dudando entre si tirarlos o mantenerlos en su poder. Finalmente, había optado por lo segundo. Y cuando por desgracia le habían hecho falta, uno de ellos, el jetpack, se había quedado encerrado, junto con todas sus demás pertenencias y las de su esposa, en el maletero de su coche y el otro convertido en un inofensivo palo de reducidas dimensiones, no le era de ninguna utilidad. Cuanto se reprochaba el haberlo rediseñado, para en vez de cargarlo por piezas en una maleta cupiera dentro de un ahusado tubo. Los mecanismos se habían estropeado y no había forma alguna de que el arma se desplegara si quiera en parte. Si hubiera estado dividida en componentes, aunque le hubiera llevado tiempo podría haberla montado y tenerla lista para defender a Annie. Después de la ingrata experiencia sufrida, ya se temía lo peor.

-Una mina –repitió Annie enfocando sus ojos del color del mar que se desenvolvía ante ellos en el malogrado buque que estaba siendo asistido por varias embarcaciones de rescate, como si no pudiera creerlo -¿ cómo es posible ? ¿ acaso este país está en guerra ? –preguntó como si su voz proviniera de muy lejos.

-Ese cacharro era una mina naval fabricada en Gales –comentó el muchacho buscando en derredor algo que le sirviera para crear una improvisada fogata con la que calentarse. La noche se estaba echando encima y conociendo como conocía a su esposa lo más seguro es que no quisiera moverse entre las sombras sobre todo, cuando aun en su mente persistía fresco, el recuerdo de la emboscada de Alessandro y sus hombres. Pese a que las luces de Yalta estaban relativamente cercanas, Annie se negaría en redondo a moverse de noche, mientras sobre su cabeza no brillasen los tranquilizadores y anhelados rayos del sol o por lo menos, la luz diurna les permitiera ver por donde iban.

-Un momento, un momento –le interrumpió Annie creyendo que Haltoran le estaba gastando alguna broma pesada, sabedora del humor que a veces destilaba su marido pero la expresión del joven pelirrojo le convenció de que no era así- ¿ estás queriendo decirme que ese engendro era inglés ?

Haltoran asintió. En la academia militar de Sherdvasche, ciudad del oeste de Cremonia habían estudiado todos los tipos de armas habidas y por haber y la cuidosa preparación castrense de los jóvenes oficiales debía permitirles reconocer cualquier arma por antigua que fuera con tan solo ver su silueta, entre otras disciplinas. Era un símil al Internado donde estudió Annie para convertirse en una mejor dama aplicado al ámbito militar, hasta que, debido a la guerra y circunstancias que jamás lograrían ni imaginar ninguno de los dos, ambos se reencontraron reviviendo su amor nuevamente. La academia militar preparaba concienzudamente y a conciencia a sus futuros militares.

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Annie que le miraba con ojos como platos, Haltoran esbozó una sonrisa triste y declaró:

-Una mina fabricada en Inglaterra, en las acerías, de la industria pesada de Gales, con acero importado de Suecia, vendida a Alemania, junto con otros ejemplares a diversos países, antes del estallido de la guerra, empleada por la Marina Imperial contra Inglaterra en un bloqueo naval, y finalmente, traída por las corrientes marinas hasta el Mar Negro desde el Atlántico Norte, es la ironía de la guerra, cariño, la estupidez elevada a la enésima potencia, el círculo que se cierra sobre si mismo –comentó Haltoran con voz cargada de resentimiento.

Annie no podía entender como había sucedido algo tan horrible pero estaba tan agotada y poco deseosa de moverse de aquel emplazamiento, como Haltoran había intuido acertadamente, que para cuando la muchacha iba a hacerle partícipe de su decisión, su marido había ido reuniendo una buena porción de leña que afortunadamente abundaba por los alrededores del templete y que había cosechando de algunos troncos caídos a los que arrancaba algunas ramas lo suficientemente quebradizas para que Haltoran pudiera arrancarlas con la sola fuerza de sus brazos.

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí, porque es lo que ibas a proponerme, ¿ no, Annie ?

La muchacha morena entreabrió ligeramente los labios de la sorpresa. Su marido era una auténtica caja de sorpresas, a cada paso le impresionaba descubrir nuevas facetas de su esposo, lo cual también le ocurría a su amiga respecto a Mark. Una tarde en que ambas habían quedado para merendar en la mansión Legan, se confesaron mutuamente sus respectivos pensamientos y coincidieron en que cuanto más sabían de Mark y de Haltoran, menos comprendían algunos aspectos de ambos hombres y mejor llegaban a entender otros.

-Hace o vamos a tener una noche templada, y este templete parece ser muy recio. Puede que no sea muy cómodo, pero constituirá un buen refugio. Duerme tranquila cariño, yo haré guardia toda la noche para que no suceda nada malo.

Iba a replicar que no estaba de acuerdo, pero fue ella misma la que no tardó en comprobar como el cansancio la hacía bostezar de forma aparatosa y poco apropiada para una dama. Se sonrojó violentamente haciendo reír a Haltoran, la cual la acompañó hasta el abandonado templete donde alguien había amontonado una buena cantidad de paja que aunque no sustituiría a la comodidad de su amplia cama, sería un lecho lo suficientemente aceptable como para permitirla conciliar el sueño.

-Tú te quedas ahí cariño –le instó Haltoran con una voz que no admitía réplica- y vas a dormir sin ocuparte de otra cosa por ahora, a fin de cuentas lo necesitas más que yo –comentó el joven mientras luchaba denodadamente para desatacar los servos que mantenían tercamente plegada su arma de asalto. Sin ella podría repetirse algo similar a lo que les había sucedido en Italia. Annie intentó protestar, le necesitaba y quería tenerle a su lado cuando al extender los brazos se percató de que estaba en ropa interior, lo cual hizo que nuevamente sus mejillas sonrosadas dejaran de serlo, para tomar el color del arrebol. Annie se abrazó así misma como intentando envolverse con una inexistente bata que cubriera su semidesnudez. Haltoran volvió a reír y caminó hasta ella, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-No hay nadie más con nosotros, pequeña dama, a menos que consideres a tu marido como a un peligroso intruso o un extraño –bromeó el joven con una voz tan deformada y adoptando unas expresiones tan histriónicas, que la bella muchacha echó a reír casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba tan apurada por la tesitura a la que ambos habían sido arrastrados por culpa de un demente primero y una mina naval después, que ni se acordaba de que había puesto a secar su vestido de lino en el improvisado tendal que constituían las ramas de una encina y que aun continuaba evaporando la humedad que había empapado la delicada tela del vestido, con el imprevisto baño al que ambos se habían visto abocados. En cuanto a Haltoran, para alguien acostumbrado a bregar con los rigores más inclementes de todo tipo de climas a los que había tenido que enfrentarse, además de la guerra en sí, poco le importaba que su traje hasta hacía unas horas impoluto, estuviera más arrugado que una pasa secándose también muy lentamente a su propio ritmo, solo que no se había desprendido de sus ropas a diferencia de su esposa.

Finalmente tras forcejear inútilmente con el arma, y dando un seco tirón a una especie de palanca, el tubo vibró y cobrando vida, desplegó el lanzagranadas de asalto, depositando entre sus manos la formidable arma que no había podido utilizar ni contra Alessandro, ni contra la mina, pero que ahora estaba lista para ser empleada nuevamente, para satisfacción de Haltoran y disgusto de Annie. El joven la posó displicentemente sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar en torno al templete balanceándola, y realizando guardias periódicas y moviéndose a otro punto diferente, patrullando en un área en la que siempre tuviera a la vista a Annie por si debía acudir prontamente en su ayuda.

Al día siguiente bajarían hasta Yalta para tratar de recabar ayuda del Consulado Inglés o Norteamericano. Cuando se cotejasen las listas de pasajeros del malogrado buque, de las que sin duda una copia, obraría ya en poder del Cónsul y se identificasen, solo tendrían que esperar un tiempo razonablemente largo para ser repatriados, pero las cosas, desafortunadamente para ellos no serían tan sencillas.

24

Richard Harris podía haberse escabullido de la atenta y estrecha vigilancia a la que le sometía la bondadosa señora Pony, asistida por su fiel compañera y amiga, la hermana María, la religiosa de delicados rasgos enmarcados por la toca blanca que destacaba sobre su hábito azul como una pequeña embarcación sobre un mar del color de sus prendas, pero prefirió no causar más disgusto a su tía y permaneció en la cama, luchando contra la fiebre y el dolor de que su amada Katia se hubiera alejado de él, despidiéndose con una escueta nota que contenía al mismo tiempo una promesa de reencuentro. Pero Richard no era de los que podían continuar dejando pasar las oportunidades, mientras todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. El no se marcharía en el anonimato de la noche dejando a su tía Martha otra nota. Si tenía que irse lo haría por la puerta principal del hospicio y con la cabeza alta, por lo que en cuanto la fiebre que le había aquejado, desde que dos policías le trajeran allí procedente, de la lejana Nueva York remitió lo suficiente se vistió con premura dispuesto a marcharse y contárselo todo a su tía, procurando inferirla el menor sufrimiento posible. Pero antes de que Richard sujetara el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió de improviso, revelando la maternal figura de su anciana tía ante él. Richard bajó la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el suelo de madera del hospicio como si se estuviera avergonzado de hacer aquello, pero Martha sonrió afablemente y depositó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su sobrino. Cuando este levantó la vista, se encontró con que los pequeños y vivaces ojos de la anciana no le contemplaban con reproche o recriminación, ni siquiera expresaban un hondo pesar, pese a que la señora Pony lo estuviera experimentando en lo más hondo de su ser. Ya había tenido que afrontar la partida de Candy a un remoto continente, tan lejano e inaccesible y ahora su sobrino estaba dispuesto a correr la misma suerte, por amor. El amor, poderoso motor, verdadera palanca que con su punto de apoyo, el corazón donde se albergaba movía al mundo y aquel sentimiento nuevamente no solo movía, si no que imprimía un gran cambio a su propio mundo. Nuevamente, Martha tenía que ser testigo de cómo nuevamente, otra de las personas a las que estimaba y quería se aventuraban en sendas no siempre rectas y planas, si no que más bien eran tortuosas y enrevesadas, pero cuyos caminos tenían que recorrer por sentirse movidas a ello. Martha no dijo nada. Sabía de antemano que cualquier palabra, cualquier gesto y todo lo que pudiera decirle, no disuadirían a Richard de ir en pos de su amada, hasta el último confín de la Tierra.

Le abrazó maternalmente haciendo que el curtido y apenado periodista se transformar en el chiquillo que fue veinte años atrás, cuando con cinco buscaba refugio en los brazos de su tía ante cualquier eventualidad o trastada que otros de los huérfanos del Hogar de Pony pudiese haberle hecho sin mala intención, cuando acudía a visitarla y se ponia a jugar con los chicos del hospicio. Habían pasado dos décadas largas y su tía, continuaba con el mismo fervor y entusiasmo que el primer día, dedicando todo su tiempo y cariño al hospicio, junto con la hermana María.

-Tía yo…-intentó justificarse mientras la abrazaba y una de sus maletas de cuero cayó a la tarima con un golpe seco y sordo.

-No querido muchacho, no –declaró Martha conmovida- tienes que ir en busca de la mujer a la que amas. No tienes nada que reprocharte o justificarme. No soportaría que por satisfacer los deseos de una anciana, renunciaras a luchar por Katia y a tus verdaderos propósitos. Ve hijo mío, ve, rezaré para que el Señor te proteja y vele por ti.

Richard abandonó el hospicio con el corazón en un puño, pero sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, probablemente no lo hiciese nunca. Partió finalmente mientras una mujer de cabellos grises recogidos en un moño le observaba desde el umbral del edificio y con algunas lágrimas sobresaliendo por el borde de sus gafas redondas y oscuras. A su lado, otra mujer algo más joven y con hábitos religiosos permanecía a su lado, atrayéndola hacia sí, pasando una de sus manos por los hombros de la más mayor para infundirle ánimos y transmitirle su apoyo. Ambas amigas contemplaban a un joven enfundado en un gabán oscuro que se alejaba lentamente mientras su silueta se recortaba bajo la luz de los últimos rayos de sol.

25

Necesitaba un medio de transporte rápido, económico y que atravesara medio mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque sospechaba e imaginaba horrorizado a Katia sin vida, o sufriendo grandes calamidades en un intento por llegar hasta su padre. Pero los trenes seguían siendo de vapor, circulando a velocidades ligeramente superiores a como lo hacían, en los tiempos anteriores a la Gran Guerra, y los barcos no irían más deprisa por mucho que lo deseara y por más fervor y empeño que pusiera en imaginarlo. Desalentado, se detuvo a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad cercana al Hogar de Pony mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas y trazar una estrategia, pero aun no había salido de Estados Unidos, y le quedaba todo un Océano por cruzar y un continente entero que tendría que atravesar hasta llegar a un remoto país del que apenas sabía nada, y en el que, por supuesto nunca había estado, la tierra natal de su prometida. Desalentado, ante de internarse en la ciudad a la que había llegado a pie tras un corto paseo para intentar encontrar la inspiración necesaria que le permitiera poner en orden sus ideas, reparó en lo que parecía un minúsculo campo de aviación sobre cuya pista de hierba se hallaban estacionados algunos aeroplanos de vivos colores. En las cercanías del improvisado y rudimentario aeródromo algunas personas observaban emocionadas las evoluciones de varios aparatos similares a los que permanecían en tierra, sobre sus cabezas trazando arriesgadas acrobacias en el aire. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, el joven periodista optó por sumarse al alborozado gentío que abarrotaba los prados adyacentes al aeródromo y mezclándose entre el público, miró hacia arriba. Un Fokker triplano con las antiguas escarapelas de la aviación imperial alemana, simulaba mantener un mortal combate, contra un Sopwith Camel con emblemas británicos mientras la gente aplaudía entusiasmada o se horrorizaba cuando parecía que uno de los dos contendientes, especialmente el británico, parecía precipitarse a tierra. A Richard no le resultaban especialmente desconocidos aquel tipo de espectáculo, que proliferó a menudo en los campos y en las llanuras del medio oeste americano, a finales de la Gran Guerra. Veteranos pilotos que habían sido licenciados después de una larga y heroica trayectoria, bien porque no encontrasen trabajo, bien porque no lograran adaptarse nuevamente a la vida civil y no encajaran en la sociedad del momento, optaban por hacer lo mejor sabían en ese momento: volar. Algunos montaban sus propias compañías de espectáculos aéreos, también conocidas como circos aéreos, con aviones militares de saldo de ambos bandos, considerados excedentes y cuyo único destino sería ser desguazados y destinados a chatarra que compraban por un precio relativamente barato y probaban suerte en tales empresas pero otros se podían considerar afortunados si les contrataban aunque solo fuera a prueba y por tiempo limitado. Recordó haber publicado algunos artículos para el Wall Street Tribune referente a aquellas demostraciones aéreas que podían llegar a congregar a cientos y a veces miles de personas, pero lo más común, como en todo, era que solo las compañías más fuertes salieran adelante, quedándose por el camino las que no sabían como seguir en candelero o rentabilizar sus ingresos minimizando al mismo tiempo, los cuantiosos gastos que semejantes obras teatrales, escenificadas en el cielo suponían. Y a veces, las intensas giras emprendidas se cobraban su tributo cuando algún agotado piloto perdía el control de los mandos de su aparato al quedarse dormido, o simplemente el avión debido a la intensa carga de trabajo al que se le sometía terminaba sufriendo una avería, o en ocasiones perdiendo una de sus frágiles alas de lona y madera. Y no siempre se podía encontrar material de calidad. Algunos emprendedores empresarios tenían que conformarse con viejos Aviatiks austro-húngaros, ya obsoletos cuando la terrible guerra en ciernes daba sus primeros sangrientos pasos, a los ecos de las balas disparadas contra el Arhiduque Fernando y su esposa en Sarajevo, o ligeros y también obsoletos, Airco Dh1 con una hélice montada detrás del corto fuselaje, en vez de en la parte frontal, más útiles para ser exhibidos en un museo, que para surcar el cielo nuevamente. Los ejércitos aliados habían reducido su tamaño y muchas veces el material militar excedente, incluidos los aviones era fundido y transformado en acero, pero otras era vendido al mejor postor, lo cual permitía encontrar aparatos relativamente modernos, aunque en un estado lamentable el común de las veces.

Richard estaba cavilando en todo aquello, cuando un detalle le llamó la atención. Aparcado en un costado de la pista de hierba pudo distinguir un avión diferente a los demás. Era monoplano, de ala baja y parecía construido enteramente de metal, y a diferencia de los vetustos biplanos que danzaban ruidosamente muy por encima de su cabeza un frenético baile en el que fingían perseguirse, tenía una carlinga cerrada sobre el fuselaje metálico de limpias líneas y sin rastro de las abigarradas pinturas de guerra, que atestaban los de los aviones que participaban en la exhibición aérea. A pesar de su apariencia airosa y ligera que le hacía parecer un tanto endeble, el aparato era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a varias personas en su interior sin angosturas ni estrecheces.

Picado por la curiosidad se acercó al avión tras distanciarse del gentío de hombres, mujeres y niños que observaban boquiabiertos el combate simulado y aplaudían frenéticamente cada vez que el caza inglés parecía zurrar al germano. No tardarían en sumarse nuevos participantes a la liza.

Richard rodeó el avión y lo examinó con cuidado y detenimiento. Era un bello aparato, fuerte, de apariencia sólida y limpias líneas, y aspecto más cuidado y moderno que las reliquias que hacían las delicias de niños y adultos, que de alguna forma indicaría el camino a seguir por la aeronáutica, en un futuro cercano.

Mientras estaba admirando la aeronave, un hombre enfundado en un mono de vuelo, con el cuello envuelto por una larga bufanda blanca que pendía del mismo, y con unas gafas de aviador sobre la cabeza, se le acercó por detrás. Sonrió y dijo ante el más que evidente, entusiasmo de Richard por su avión:

-Bonito ¿ eh ? con él se podría volar al otro extremo del mar e incluso más allá pero es una lástima que…

Richard, enfrascado en sus propias preocupaciones no había concedido la menor importancia a la llegada del desconocido piloto y apenas se giró brevemente para mirarle asintiendo distraídamente, hasta que el joven aviador que contaría con poco más o menos, su misma edad pronunció aquellas palabras. Richard se volvió, súbitamente interesado y se encaró con el piloto, un joven rubio, muy espigado y de rostro salpicado de pecas, de en torno a veintisiete años, rogándole que repitiera las últimas palabras que había pronunciado. Cuando lo hizo Richard parpadeó asombrado mientras un audaz plan iba tomando cuerpo en su mente.

-Sí amigo –comentó el piloto sentándose con la espalda apoyada en uno de los calzos que frenaban las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje, meneando la cabeza y con gesto triste mientras encendía un cigarrillo improvisado con tabaco de picadura y papel de fumar –con el Halcón Gris se podría ir hasta Francia sin escalas, pero sin el dinero necesario para ponerlo a punto, los permisos y demás poco se puede hacer. Me gasté todo lo que tenía en construirlo y no puedo hacerlo volar por falta de combustible, de financiación para todo el papeleo, y mil obstáculos más que sin el vil metal no se pueden remover, no señor –comentó el muchacho apenado y agitando su precario cigarro- incluso mi tabaco tengo que improvisármelo yo mismo. Para reunir el dinero necesario para ponerlo a punto y subsistir, trabajo con ellos –dijo señalando los cazas que se perseguían en audaces y cerrados giros, y maniobras reales de combate maniobrado, aunque este fuera simulado- y además me permiten conservar mi avión conmigo. Dicen que podría ganar mucho dinero si lo utilizase en el espectáculo, pero el avión no puede volar sin una cuantiosa suma de dinero de la que no dispongo ahora mismo, y que debo ganarme dólar a dólar pilotando esas viejas carracas –comentó en referencia a los biplanos.

-Un círculo vicioso del que resulta difícil sustraerse –comentó Richard esbozando una sonrisa triste, al hilo de sus propios recuerdos y sopesando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, -por eso me atrevería a proponerle un trato que haría realidad tanto sus sueños como los míos.

De no haber sido por la apariencia adinerada y pulcra de Richard, el piloto rubio habría pensado que su interlocutor no era más que un charlatán o un bromista sin corazón para reírse de su situación precaria, pero algo le advirtió en su interior, que debía escucharle:

-Tengo que desplazarme hasta Europa lo antes posible y si usted me ayuda, yo le financiaré a cambio de que me llevase en su avión hasta allí, ¿ qué le parece ?

La propuesta parecía una broma de mal gusto u obra de un chiflado que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que mofarse del aviador, hasta que Richard extrajo preguntándose a su vez, si no estaría entregando ese dinero a fondo perdido a algún taimado estafador, del bolsillo de su chaqueta una suma de diez mil dólares. Los puso delante de los ojos como platos del aviador preguntándose también a renglón seguido, si no acabaría en el suelo inconsciente o sin vida como resultado de un asalto, motivado por su poca discreción y exceso de confianza ante el supuesto aviador, que sin embargo no hizo ademán de apoderarse de la suma por la fuerza.

-¿ Bastaría para cubrir los primeros gastos ? –preguntó Richard.

-Sobraría –dijo el joven rubio como con un eco lejano y aun sin creerse que un desconocido, de buenas a primeras resolviera ayudarle así como así a cambio, de trasladarle hasta Europa. Tras meditar unos instantes, asintió visiblemente emocionado y añadió:

-Trato hecho. Yo le llevo a Europa y usted patrocina por decirlo de alguna manera, mi viaje.

Le tendió la mano y Richard la estrechó con efusión. Era una mano ancha y poderosa que transmitía confianza y seguridad.

-Por cierto, me llamo Richard Harris –dijo el periodista esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo soy–declaró el joven piloto sacudiendo la mano de Richard con entusiasmo.

Si aquel viaje salía bien y atraía la suficiente atención una vez que produjera la suficiente repercusión, si es que llegaba a tenerla con un poco de suerte, tal vez algún poderoso industrial o acaudalado hombre de negocios, o incluso un Gobierno, quien podía adivinarlo, decidieran patrocinarle en futuros eventos que demostrasen de una vez por todas, que el avión era un medio tan bueno como otro cualquiera, para salvar un gran Océano y llegar a sus diferentes destinos con garantía de éxito abriendo el camino a grandes rutas transoceánicas, tanto de transporte de viajeros, como de mercancías

26

Me había quedado profundamente dormido, acunado por el traqueteo del tren y las largas horas transcurridas no hacían más que contribuir a aumentar el tedio y las tensiones entre todos nosotros. Mark, no veía con buenos ojos el que me hubiera agregado al largo e inacabable viaje hasta Nueva York, no porque le desagradase que les acompañara hasta Rusia, si no porque aparte de Candy, tendría que cuidar de mí y ocuparse para que no me sucediera nada, sabedor de mi torpeza y continuada vulnerabilidad ante las adversas situaciones que solían planteársenos a cada paso. Por otro lado, el hecho de no saber nada ni de Haltoran ni de Annie preocupaba sobremanera a mis amigos, especialmente a Candy que por un par de ocasiones había expresado su malestar a Mark, temerosa de que les hubiera podido suceder nada malo.

El joven había retornado de su paseo por el pasillo del tren, para acomodarse junto a su esposa en el estrecho departamento. Mermadon, con su aspecto de mendigo, y disfrazado con el raído atuendo que le birlásemos al espantapájaros de aquel pobre hombre, que al final resultó tener más miedo de nosotros, que nosotros de él y la descolorida y desgreñada barba postiza hizo reír a Candy que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla, pese a que Mermadon no estaba programado para ofenderse ni reaccionar airadamente ante cualquier provocación u ofensa. De hecho, su imponente aspecto casi disuadía siquiera de intentarlo, para todo aquel que ignorase que el pacífico robot no podía ejercer violencia alguna contra nadie, porque sus directrices de programación se lo impedían. Yo continuaba durmiendo, abrigado por la manta que Candy me había echado sobre los hombros y de vez en cuando se me escapaba algún que otro inoportuno ronquido.

-Pobre Maikel –comentó Candy en voz baja a su marido para no despertarme- siempre intenta ayudar a todo el mundo. Lo que ha hecho por Neal es algo sinceramente admirable –añadió Candy mientras sus increíbles ojos de esmeralda se posaban en mi oronda figura.

-Sí –admitió Mark- ha sido como un segundo padre para mí. Aunque no lo parezca, ha sufrido mucho. La pérdida de sus empresas y su mala suerte con las mujeres, especialmente el divorcio de su esposa le ha afectado sobremanera. Pobre maestro –argumentó Mark reflexivo.

Candy se aproximó a mí, cuando la manta volvió a resbalarse por enésima de mis hombros. Moví la cabeza inadvertidamente gruñendo levemente por efecto de una ensoñación que no era demasiado placentera. Candy me tapó otra vez como si fuera un niño, en vez de un adulto demasiado entrado en carnes y acarició mis mejillas. De nuevo una expresión de infinita piedad se reflejó en su mirada. Mark lo notó enseguida y decidió ir a dar otra vuelta argumentando que necesitaba estirar las piernas de nuevo.

-Pero si acabas de volver hace un momento querido –le dijo Candy, mientras acomodaba mi cabeza redonda sobre un almohada que colocó cuidadosamente detrás de mis sienes, parpadeando levemente.

-Me apetece mirar un poco el paisaje y de paso tomarme una Pepsi –comentó Mark con una tenue sonrisa. Sospechaba que algo afligía a Candy en relación conmigo, aunque tal vez se tratase de esos instantes de amistad y complicidad que manteníamos entre nosotros. Había aprendido a reconocer esos momentos de intimidad entre ambos y prefería respetarlos. No es que Candy le hubiera pedido nunca en casos así que la dejara a solas conmigo. De hecho Mark, sabía que no tenía nada malo que temer de mí, pero sabía perfectamente que había amado en secreto a su esposa y que algo de aquel callado y dulce sentimiento seguía existiendo, reconvertido en un profundo afecto, prácticamente filial entre ambos.

-Mark deja ya de añorar el siglo XXI –comentó Candy siguiéndole la broma- lo más que vas a encontrar aquí es agua, zumo de naranjas y bebidas espiritosas en el vagón restaurante.

Lo sabía porque había estado leyendo la carta, que un amable y diligente botones le había entregado en mano, con los distintos menús y bebidas que se servía en el elegante comedor del no menos lujoso vagón restaurante, que mantenía abierto además un pequeño bar con servicio al público. El joven empleado repartió las distintas cartas entre los viajeros, así como algunos libros que le iban pidiendo a medida que el muchacho iba pasando de un vagón a otro, de una punta a otra del tren y otro compañero suyo, realizaba el mismo recorrido con idéntico cometido en sentido inverso. Ambos botones, enfundados en libreas rojas, con el característico gorro circular en la cabeza iban anotando las peticiones de los viajeros, ya fueran revistas, periódicos o algún que otro tentempié y partían rápidamente dispuestos a cumplir con sus encargos lo más rápida y diligentemente posible. Se trataba de un servicio que no todas las compañías ferroviarias dispensaban, pero que se iba imponiendo lenta y gradualmente, a medida que comprobaban que el servicio gozaba de una amplia acogida y favorable aceptación por parte de los clientes y que aumentaba considerablemente el prestigio de las líneas de ferrocarril que incorporaban aquellas medidas, que en un primer momento fueron desdeñadas por los principales responsables de las compañías aduciendo que el excesivo gasto que tales atenciones producían, no compensaban los beneficios obtenidos, pero pronto comprobaron que no era así.

En esos momentos, en el departamento entraron dos señoras. Una de ellas, con aspecto de anciana, llevaba una gran pamela de color crema y un vestido de gasa. Su acompañante era más joven y los cabellos morenos sin recoger y al descubierto, le caían sobre los hombros. Se protegía del frío reinante con una estola de armiño que llevaba displicentemente en torno al cuello. Su traje de color gris claro hacía juego con el de sus ojos. Ambas damas saludaron ceremoniosamente a Candy y a Mark y se acomodaron entre Mermadon y yo sin haberse fijado aun en nuestra apariencia. Mientras Candy correspondió al saludo, Mark se limitó a realizar una leve inclinación de cabeza que hizo que su esposa le mirase reprobadoramente ante su falta de educación. Las dos distinguidas señoras negaron con la cabeza pero cuando comprobaron que a su izquierda se encontraba un gigantesco mendigo de sucia y enmarañada barba, cuyo astroso aspecto les causó pavor y que a su derecha había un hombre obeso durmiendo a pierna suelta, tapado con dos mantas de viaje y roncando ligeramente, su enojo no conoció límites. Mark sospechaba que las damas se marcharían escandalizadas a otro departamento, dado que entre la gran envergadura de Mermadón, yo que me había arrellanado en los asientos, poco espacio quedaba libre. Candy intentó justificar mi comportamiento explicando a las dos aristócratas que yo era un tío suyo, que viajaba junto a ella y su marido por asuntos familiares y que la prolongada duración del periplo emprendido había hecho mella en mí, debido a mi edad. Pese a que apenas había ingresado en la cuarentena, Candy me añadió un par de décadas más por su cuenta, para aclarar el origen de mi interminable siesta. Mark cruzó con Candy una mirada de indignación, y la muchacha le indicó con aire de preocupación que no interviniera. Mark no conseguía adaptarse al aluvión de personas que se interesaban más por los asuntos ajenos que por lo suyos propios y que continuamente les salían al paso, pero optó por secundar a su esposa y seguir sus indicaciones. Lo que estaba tratando de lograr Candy era no llamar la atención por encima de lo deseable. Solo faltaba que las dos suspicaces señoras averiguasen que bajo la apariencia desaliñada y astrosa del supuesto indigente se encontraran con el consiguiente horror, desmayo incluido, la piel metálica y bruñida de Mermadon. La mujer de la pamela pareció satisfecha con la información que Candy le había proporcionado y comentó mientras observaba como una sucesión de campos verdes jaspeados de árboles dispersos, discurrían ante su vista a través de la ventanilla:

-En ese caso querida, es mejor no molestar al señor. Pobrecillo, -dijo con un acento meloso que sacó a Mark de quicio haciendo que resoplara. Candy le miró con enojo, mientras le propinaba un discretísimo codazo en las costillas para que no la hiciera quedar en evidencia, sobre todo para no levantar sospechas -parece tan mayor.

En esos instantes, los ojos grises de su acompañante se cruzaron brevemente con los sensores rojos de Mermadon que había sido conveniente aleccionado para que no dijera ni media palabra. Quedaría un poco raro, que un mendigo tuviera una voz tan melodiosa y meliflua. Pero más extraño e irritante era que viajara en primera clase.

-Madre –dijo bajando la voz, a la dama que se había interesado tan súbitamente por mí- ese hombre. No deja de mirarme y además está tan sucio y harapiento –comentó con un deje de miedo en la voz.

Candy cayó en la cuenta, demudada, de que no había ideado una coartada que justificara la presencia del robot en primera clase, aunque si los revisores se habían tragado que éramos parientes suyos, tal vez funcionara con aquellas dos chismosas que no dejaban de indagar acerca de los secretos de todos nosotros. Podía negar que guardaba relación alguna con Mermadon, pero si por otro lado, las damas decidían denunciar el hecho quejándose a los revisores de que un pobre se había colado en primera clase y estos les respondían que era familiar de la señorita, evidentemente alguien mentía. Nadie sabía que había sobornado al empleado, pero podría descubrirse, lo cual supondría la consiguiente detención forzosa del tren, la llegada de la Policía, y muchas preguntas embarazosas que era mejor evitar, aunque puede que todo se redujese a que nos obligaran a bajar a mí y a Mermadón en la siguiente estación, aunque Candy no querría continuar viaje sin nosotros y por ende, Mark tampoco. Lo que más me preocupaba es que se descubriera parte de nuestro secreto si alguien conseguía averiguar que Mermadon no era un ser humano y que el revisor perdiera su trabajo. Parecía un buen hombre, pese a haber aceptado mi dinero, síntoma evidente de que no debía de percibir un sueldo muy alto precisamente. Me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber hecho que Mermadon subiera a ese tren y de haberlo hecho yo mismo.

Cuando la madre de la chica estaba a punto de ir en busca del revisor porque su hija estaba incómoda ante la inquietante presencia del alto y corpulento sujeto que según ella, no le quitaba ojo de encima confirmando los peores temores de Candy, que intentó disuadir a la dama que ya se estaba incorporando, para ir a buscar al funcionario mientras exclamaba ofendida:

-Esto es intolerable, ¿ cómo es que permiten que semejante gentuza viaje aquí ? ¿ es que nadie se ha dado cuenta ? ¿ a dónde iremos a parar ?

Entonces Mark reparó que su esposa no se atrevía a identificar a Mermadon como tío suyo, según lo convenido porque entonces las damas sospecharían aun más todavía. Mi atuendo, tapado con la manta podía pasar, porque además estaba oculto a los inquisitivos ojos de aquellas damas, pero Mermadon con su barba descolorida y las ropas sucias y destrozadas del espantapájaros eran harina de otro costal.

Candy miró a Mark desesperada sin saber que hacer. Cuando Mark se disponía a intervenir, yo me giré sobre mi costado izquierdo, haciendo que mi móvil se deslizara inoportunamente desde el fondo del bolsillo izquierdo de mis anchos pantalones. El pequeño aparato se precipitó al suelo de madera del vagón y con el impacto no solo no se rompió o se salió la carcasa de su sitio, si no que se pulsó la tecla que permitía elegir el sonido de la llamada. Unas extrañas notas cantadas por una voz gutural que parecía retorcer las palabras, en un idioma que jamás antes habían escuchado las atildadas damas, salieron del altavoz sobresaltando a las dos temblorosas mujeres, que se abrazaron sorprendidas y dando un agudo grito de sorpresa:

-Opá yo viazé un corrá –canturreó alegremente, alguien con tono jocoso y agudo, algo completamente indescifrable, pero de marcado aire festivo. Si las palabras hubiera sido pronunciadas con un acento menos cerrado y más lentamente, quizás hubieran llegado a comprender su sentido, que no su significado. Madre e hija habían estudiado el castellano y lo dominaban hablándolo con cierta fluidez, pero les era casi imposible entender nada, de lo que la enigmática voz cantaba o intentaba expresar.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, temblorosa y muy pálida, mientras Mark recogía inmediatamente el pequeño aparato que nadie sospechaba que llevase encima. Solo yo conocía el secreto.

-No se asusten señoras –intentó mediar Mark ideando una añagaza que no sonaba muy convincente -se trata de una caja de música que…

Pero ninguna de las dos damas quiso permanecer ni un minuto más allá dentro, ni atender a explicaciones, y abandonaron espantadas y muy alteradas el departamento saliendo al pasillo, que volvió a quedar nuevamente a nuestra entera disposición. En ese momento, la estridente voz que partía del auricular y que Mark silenció inmediatamente, antes de que se enterase medio pasaje, me despertó finalmente.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ quién ? –pregunté medio adormilado mientras Candy se erguía ante mí, con los brazos en jarras y llenando por completo todo mi campo visual. Bostecé, y adiviné en su hermoso rostro la misma cara de enfado que ponía cuando algo la disgustaba, como aquella vez que estuve a punto de caerme por la borda de un buque de guerra debido al intenso mareo que se cebaba sobre mí y del que no me preservé correctamente, cuando nos dirigíamos a los campos de batalla europeos. Me puse enfermo y tuvo que cuidar de mí durante prácticamente todo el resto del viaje. Busqué a tientas mis gafas y las encontré finalmente en uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina. Cuando iba a caerme encima un buena reprimenda, aunque sospechaba que Candy no sería demasiado dura conmigo, y Mark, en consideración hacia mí no se atrevía a abroncarme, se produjo un fuerte frenazo que hizo que todos rodásemos por tierra. El tren se había detenido bruscamente justo a tiempo, a escasos metros del borde de un puente de arco, de estructura metálica que salvaba un hondo y pavoroso precipicio cortado a pico. La estructura se había derrumbado con estrépito, media hora antes de la llegada del convoy, que tras un corta y temible frenada consiguió detener su marcha, lo cual no fue precisamente fácil, en la que pareció que el tren nunca se detendría a tiempo, en medio de un chirrido estridente que no se percibió por igual en todos los vagones, aunque sí la sacudida que se transmitió de vagón en vagón.

-¿ Qué, qué ha sucedido ? –preguntó súbitamente Candy, mirando a todos los lados, aturdida y asustada olvidando o dejando para otro momento más propicio su reprimenda, mientras intentaba incorporarse con la ayuda de su marido, procurando recomponerse las coletas al soltarse sus lazos y dificultarle sus cabellos dorados la visión, que le caían sobre sus bellos ojos verdes. Yo había terminado del revés, boca abajo en una posición forzada y ridícula. Los únicos que parecían no haber acusado los frenos de la súbita y brusca detención eran Mark y Mermadon que continuaba sin moverse, tranquilamente sentado en su asiento. Poco antes, Mark me había devuelto el móvil y está vez lo apagué para evitar nuevos sobresaltos, aunque en esos momentos, aquello era una minucia en comparación con lo que íbamos a descubrir, y parecía el menor de todos nuestros problemas.

27

Apenas repuestos de la sorpresa por la imprevista detención, un hombre fue pasando apresuradamente de un vagón a otro anunciando a los viajeros los motivos de la misma mientras ponía cara de circunstancias, ante las más que previsibles protestas de los viajeros y sus demandas de información más precisa y exhaustiva. El hombre que iba enfundado en un uniforme azul marino con gorra de cazo, era uno de los revisores del tren, encargado de ir informando al preocupado y expectante pasaje, de las especiales circunstancias que habían obligado al maquinista a detener al tren casi sin tiempo de poder hacerlo con las debidas garantías de éxito. De no ser por la aguda vista del joven ayudante que asistía al atareado maquinista en el cuidado de la caldera y la compleja maquinaria de la locomotora, así como de sus mandos más esenciales, el tren habría terminado por precipitarse al vacío de forma irremediable. Y gracias al temple del maquinista que asió la palanca de los frenos de la locomotora con tal firmeza que a punto estuvo de partirla por la mitad, el ferrocarril logró pararse a tiempo justo en los límites del inexistente puente, que se había derrumbado con gran estrépito, y cuyos restos metálicos habían quedado esparcidos en el fondo del barranco, por cuyo lecho discurría un caudaloso rio.

-Ha habido un accidente. El puente que deberíamos haber atravesado se ha caído –informó el hombre pasándose una mano por su sudorosa faz. Había venido corriendo desde una punta a otra del tren y se había quedado prácticamente sin aliento y aun estaba a mitad de camino hasta que consiguiese arribar al último vagón.

-La compañía pondrá a su disposición otros medios de transporte alternativo –comentó el revisor agitando las manos solicitando calma a los exaltados viajeros, cuyos ánimos empezaban a enervarse y tendían a emprenderla con el pobre hombre, como si tuviera la culpa de la ardua situación y estuviera en sus manos solucionarla.

-Pero deben de tener paciencia. Estimamos que en unas dos horas estarán aquí los taxis y los omnibuses que la compañía ha empezado a fletar para conseguir que puedan reemprender su viaje lo antes posible.

Candy dejó escapar una exclamación lo bastante aguda, como para que los malhumorados usuarios se girasen y la mirasen con cierto enojo. Poco antes habíamos salido al pasillo para obtener información tan pronto como algunos rumores y noticias que se iban difundiendo con cuentagotas, advirtieron que un funcionario del ferrocarril se aproximaba hacia nuestro departamento para ponernos al corriente de la situación. Cuando alcanzamos al hombre este ya se veía rodeado por un nutrido corrillo de damas, caballeros y jóvenes demandando respuesta a sus lógicas e inevitables preguntas. Conseguí abrirme paso entre dos señores vestidos con chaqué, bombín y que llevaban un paraguas oscuro entre sus manos y que protestaron ante mi irrupción debido a que mi tripa los importunó obligándoles a apartarse de mi lado y tras esbozar una rápida disculpa, inquirí sin esperanza de que el atribulado revisor me escuchara y que me respondiera:

-¿ Existe algún camino alternativo que permita que el tren continúe su viaje ?

-Desgraciadamente no caballero –explicó el hombre mientras volvía a agitar las manos para rogar silencio y calma ante el creciente murmullo, proveniente del indignado gentío que abarrotaba el estrecho pasillo- de hecho, se han cortado todas las rutas que convergían en ese punto para evitar que otros trenes pudieran accidentarse. Hasta que no se reorganice el tráfico de trenes y reordene, ningún otro tren podrá pasar por esta ruta. Lo lamento.

-A menos que reparen el puente –musité desilusionado y volviendo junto a Candy y Mark.

La muchacha se pasó la mano por los cabellos ensortijados retirando el abigarrado sombrero que cubría su cabeza y que a Mark le parecía una prenda embarazosa y para nada práctica y dijo bajando la vista, contrariada:

-Dos horas. Y el barco sale dentro de una. No llegaremos a tiempo –comentó Candy crispando los puños y a punto de perder los estribos echándose a llorar. Las posibilidades de llegar hasta su padre, aunque fuera un completo desconocido para ella, y hubiera abandonado a su madre rompiendo su matrimonio por presiones de su acaudalada familia, serían inexistentes si perdían ese buque a Europa porque hasta dentro de una semana no zarparía otro. Quizás debiera de odiarle como en un primer momento hizo con su propia madre cuando le reveló la cruda verdad, en aquel camerino de uno de los principales y mayores teatros de Chicago en el que estaba actuando, y al que Candy acudió invitada por un amigo, Juan Pablo de Lerma, un noble español que la ayudó cuando sufrió algunos duros reveses en la ciudad del Viento.

Pero James O´connor era su padre y, aunque la posibilidad de reencontrarse con él, aunque solo fuera fugazmente, la asustaba y hacía que temiera que quizás no tuviera ni pudiera reunir siquiera, el valor suficiente para verle o perdonarle, si es que conseguía que la rígida vigilancia de la prisión a la que deberían llegar primero, le franqueara el paso hasta él, se dijo que de antemano, debería intentar contestar a esa pregunta superando sus miedos y principales temores, emprendiendo un periplo tan largo como inimaginable. Y Mark, sabía que su esposa cuando perseguía la consecución de una meta no cejaba hasta alcanzarla, fuera como fuese, siempre que estuviera en su mano.

Desvié la mirada de la cara de Candy que era todo un poema, a Mermadon que permanecía escondido en la semi oscuridad del departamento, ahora vacío a excepción de él. Por precaución elemental, le habíamos ordenado que no abandonara el compartimiento no fuera que alguien demasiado curioso e inquisitivo, o tal vez suspicaz, nos pusiera nuevamente en aprietos como las dos damas, madre e hija que se sentían incómodas ante la presencia del supuesto mendigo y que habían salido huyendo rápidamente ante mi torpeza, que había hecho que mi móvil sonara inopinadamente.

28

Bajamos del tren para estirar las piernas y tratar de discutir que opciones teníamos disponibles, ante la imposibilidad de continuar hacia delante por la interminable línea férrea que se interrumpía unos kilómetros más adelante, por el derrumbe del puente ferroviario. Candy no se había olvidado de la bronca que tenía pendiente conmigo y una vez que estuvimos lejos de miradas indiscretas, se me acercó para afear la imprudencia que había cometido al conservar en mi poder un objeto tan revelador, y me dijo:

-Pero Maikel, ¿ cómo se te ocurrió llevarte encima ese aparato ? –preguntó airada, aunque intentando no dar rienda suelta a su creciente ira, producto más que nada de los obstáculos que se nos ponían por delante en nuestro camino, que de mi recurrente e inveterada habilidad para meterme en problemas, aun sin pretenderlo. Candy era demasiado noble y bondadosa para odiar o enfadarse con nadie aun mereciéndolo, y menos con alguien como yo, que despertaba su compasión a cada paso.

Mark que no podía desautorizar a su esposa, ni tampoco tomarla conmigo por la amistad que nos ligaba, que en el caso de Mark, estaba revestida de cierta devoción hacia mí muy arraigada en él, se limitó a mediar para poner paz y observó condescendiente:

-Vamos Candy, no la emprendas con él. No va a solucionar nada. Aunque la verdad maestro, no sé como pudiste poner semejante "melodía" en el teléfono –dijo esbozando una expresión de contrariedad al recordar las disformes notas y acordes que emergieron de mi celular.

Puse cara de circunstancias, y desvié la mirada hacia un grupo de damas que conversaban entre ellas mientras paseaban alrededor del tren y a lo largo de la vía, para hacer la larga y tensa espera menos aburrida y tediosa. Entrelacé las manos y comenté a media voz a modo de disculpa, ligeramente abochornado:

-Bueno, ese teléfono lo tengo hace cinco años, quiero decir que me lo compré en el año 2005 –me corregí inmediatamente a mi mismo, al reparar en mi error de apreciación pensando en términos del año 2010- y ese tono debió venir con él. Ni lo sabía. Lo adquirí en un viaje de negocios a Madrid y bueno, tampoco es para tomarlo así. Ahora tenemos otros problemas más importantes a los que atender y de los que ocuparnos –dije visiblemente molesto, cruzando los brazos sobre mi barriga.

Tenía la convicción de que no había hecho nada malo a fin de cuentas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquellas dos damas, no querrían acordarse ni en broma de los gañidos del cantante y menos de todos nosotros, o comparando tal desafortunado hecho, con todas las formas y maneras en las que Mark o Haltoran habían modificado el curso de otros acontecimientos más graves y decisivos en mayor o menor medida, aunque el responsable de que cuatro hombres que no debían de estar en una época que no era la suya, junto con un robot único en su género, viéndolo globalmente y en conjunto, no dejase de ser yo, en última instancia.

Candy convino que no ganaba nada enfadándose conmigo, aunque razón no le faltara y reparó en la desastrosa apariencia de Mermadon y comentó meneando la cabeza, con desaprobación, mientras avanzaba hacia el robot para acondicionar mejor su tosca apariencia, una vez que la pusimos al corriente de las razones para haberle disfrazado así de una forma tan precipitada y poco apropiada:

-¡Oh ¡ pobre Mermadón, menuda facha le habéis puesto. Entiendo que no podíais encargarle a un sastre, un traje a medida –observó Candy con ironía- pero estas ropas tan deshilachadas y malolientes...-se horrorizó mientras intentaba componer con un mínimo de decoro, las astrosas ropas, haciendo que el robot asintiera abochornado, desviando la cabeza y a punto de arrancarse la barba postiza al mover el cuello, y comentase:

-Ya lo ve usted señorita Anderson, pero no tuve más remedio que cumplir las órdenes del señor Parents –admitió Mermadon pesaroso y un tanto contrito.

Di un respingo. Haltoran le había dotado de un remedo del sentido del ridículo, cosa que hasta entonces desconocía, pese a que me figuraba algo así.

-No quiero ni imaginarme de donde habéis sacado este traje tan arrugado y harapiento –dijo Candy desviando la cabeza, y arrugando su respingona y encantadora nariz moteada de pecas, ante el hedor que desprendían las desastradas prendas y que al notarlo tan de cerca, se hacía más evidente para la muchacha.

29

Mientras debatíamos acerca de lo que podíamos hacer Candy se había separado unos pasos de nosotros, para que no la viésemos llorar. Sus esplendentes ojos como esmeraldas vertían algunas furtivas lágrimas, que se empeñaba en mantener bajo control, aunque a duras penas lo conseguía. Mark y yo comentamos las posibles opciones, mientras ambos interrumpimos nuestro diálogo para seguir a la muchacha, a la que ambos habíamos amado, cada cual a nuestra manera y que había entregado su corazón a uno de aquellos dos hombres que parados frente a un tren varado en mitad de ninguna parte, eran partícipes de su dolor.

Mark no era partidario ni mucho menos de tener que dirigirse al otro extremo del mundo por causa de un hombre al que Candy solo conocía por fotografías, y que supuestamente era su padre. No tenían ninguna prueba de ello, más allá del testimonio de Eleonor, pero obviamente la hermosa madre de Candy no iba a mentirla ni ocultarla aquella parcela tan fundamental y crucial en la vida de su hija. Evidentemente, Eleonor pese a los años que había pasado alejada de Candy, era una mujer valiente, ya que venciendo su miedo al lógico y natural rechazo que despertaría en Candy la revelación que le hiciera en Chicago acerca de los orígenes de la muchacha se había atrevido finalmente a romper su silencio. Y por ende, la bella dama se sentía obligada de confesarle a su adorada hija, la última confesión que le quedaba por hacerle en referencia a su ascendencia.

Mark reflexionó en el dolor que la bella mujer había tenido que soportar no solo por el que suscitó en su esposa, al relatarle el secreto de su origen si no todo lo que tuvo que pasar, hasta que Candy la perdonase del todo y aprendiera a quererla, recuperando el tiempo perdido, pese a que Eleonor pasara con ella todas las horas que le fue posible arrancar a su miserable existencia para acompañarla y estar con su hija, en el Hogar de Pony. Si Eleonor hubiera criado a su hija en el sórdido ambiente en que ella, a duras penas sobrevivía y del que pese a todo, consiguió salir adelante, Candy sin género de dudas no habría podido hacerlo, sobre todo siendo un bebé. Por eso tuvo que tomar una decisión tan terrible pero necesaria, dejándola a cargo de las dos bondadosas mujeres que regentaban el Hogar de Pony tras informarse adecuada y discretamente de las referencias del hospicio y notando como el corazón se le desgajaba por la mitad, al tener que hacerlo cuando no era mucho mayor de lo que su hija lo era en esos momentos. Candy permanecía absorta en sus reflexiones cuando una pareja se le aproximó por detrás. Una muchacha de cabellos rubios y que portaba un sencillo vestido de color azul celeste, rozó la espalda de Candy con su mano derecha, casi como si hubiera acariciado la piel de nácar de la chica. A su lado, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos, elegantemente trajeado llevaba deferentemente del brazo a la chica. Candy se llevó las manos a los labios, alborozada pese a los contradictorios sentimientos que se agitaban dentro de ella y tomando a la chica por los hombros exclamó:

-Susan, Neil, me alegro tanto de veros juntos de nuevo…-dijo Candy con sinceridad.

Susan besó a la muchacha en la mejilla izquierda y comentó:

-Siento haber cometido esta estupidez de salir huyendo –declaró con un suspiro y cruzando una mirada afligida con su marido, que bajó la cabeza y observando la hierba que crecía junto a los polvorientos raíles sobre los que se hallaba detenido el tren, en torno al cual hormigueaba una multitud de viajeros aburridos e impacientes que deambulaban sin rumbo fijo, esperando a que los prometidos medios de transporte alternativo llegaran lo antes posible. El joven se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños y levantando la vista la posó en el largo tren que, permanecía inmóvil cual coloso abandonado a su suerte en medio de un paraje desértico. Era como si semejase los restos fosilizados de un monstruo prehistórico que hubiese quedado varado allí desde hacía milenios, en mitad de ninguna parte perdiendo la vida en aquel solitario paraje. Neal miró a Susan y dijo restregándose una lágrima furtiva que se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus ojos y que traicionaba su estado de ánimo.

-Perdóname tú querida mía. Te dije cosas terribles, fui un maldito imbécil, el mismo tipo de imbécil que…-se detuvo unos instantes y miró a su hermana adoptiva. Inspiró aire antes de seguir hablando y añadió:

-Te maltrató tan duramente Candy.

Candy iba a disuadirle de que nuevamente le pidiese perdón. El sacrificio que realizó para protegerla del acoso de unos delincuentes que pretendían forzarla y su sincero y sentido arrepentimiento fue suficiente como para que Candy apreciara la inclinación hacia el bien del muchacho y el maravilloso cambio que se había producido en su alma y en su personalidad, cuando en la lejanía, se escucharon algunos bocinazos procedentes de una carretera que discurría en paralelo a las vías del tren así como el ruido de varios motores que se entremezclaban entre sí. Una larga comitiva de omnibuses y automóviles se aproximaba a los atribulados viajeros que celebraron la llegada de los vehículos, aunque algunos no pudieron por menos que expresar su desagrado por el tiempo perdido y forzado trasbordo, que les haría llegar tarde a sus respectivos destinos y que afectaría a sus asuntos personales.

Neal obvió de pronto sus muestras de arrepentimiento, para alivio de Candy que temía que el joven volviera a las andadas y tomando a su esposa de la mano, imprimió un tirón tan firme que Susan vaciló dejando escapar una leve exclamación de sorpresa.

-Vamos cariño, vamos –vociferó Neil como un chiquillo- regresamos a Chicago, a casa, a casa.

La compañía ferroviaria había tenido la prevención, con muy buen criterio además de disponer los suficientes vehículos como para permitir, que aquellos viajeros que optaran por interrumpir su viaje, tuvieran la posibilidad de regresar a sus puntos de origen, aparte de garantizar a los que pretendieran continuar hasta Nueva York, que pudieran hacerlo con la mayor comodidad y garantía posibles.

-Ahora voy Neal –le dijo Susan dándole a entender su intención de conversar unos minutos a solas con Candy.

Neil asintió mientras procedía a gestionar el retorno de ambos a Chicago, de donde se trasladarían a su hogar lo antes posible.

Ambas muchachas quedaron frente a frente. Susan inclinó la cabeza y dijo finalmente:

-Candy, espero que puedas encontrar a tu padre sano y salvo, y que puedas hablar con él.

Candy asintió. La emoción le embargaba y apenas era capaz de hablar con propiedad porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Le había confesado a Susan el motivo de su inesperado viaje. Cuando ambas se encontraron cara a cara, ninguna era capaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Lo último que se hubieran imaginado respectívamente es que, en el mismo tren que las dos mujeres habían tomado por motivos muy distintos se encontrasen tan sorpresivamente.

-No digas nada si no te apetece –comentó la joven actriz sonriendo levemente a Candy –es un viaje demasiado largo y peligroso, aunque yo no soy quien para dar lecciones de moralidad precisamente –comentó algo contrita recordando su súbita huída a ninguna parte –pero se trata de tu padre y creo que yo, en tu lugar haría lo mismo. Mis bendiciones van contigo querida amiga.

Candy abrazó a la muchacha buscando el calor de Susan para reafirmarse en su opinión de que lo estaba haciendo era totalmente correcto, aunque nuevamente tuviera que dejar a Marianne y a Maikel al cuidado de sus padres adoptivos y de su propia madre. Se preguntó si no estaría actuando egoístamente descuidando a sus queridos hijos, para encontrarse con una parte de su pasado, que tal vez no le gustase conocer si es que lograba acceder hasta la misma.

Cuando se separaron tras permanecer estrechamente abrazadas, Susan siguió hablando. Candy no había reunido aún las palabras suficientes como para expresar sus confusas y contradictorias emociones.

-Tu marido es un hombre bueno y dulce, pero no temas, no voy a arrebatártelo. Amo a Neil con toda mi alma, aunque no quería dejar pasar la ocasión para confesarte que estuve enamorada de Mark y que vivimos una relación muy fugaz antes de que la vuestra se consolidara plenamente. Puedes odiarme si es tu deseo Candy, pero no seas injusta con Mark, porque él entregaría su vida por ti si fuera necesario. Lo ví en sus ojos el mismo día en que lo conocí, salvándome la vida, y me mostró una foto tuya, Candy. Desde entonces supe que su corazón jamás me pertenecería, pero me ofreció permanecer a su lado a sabiendas que estaba enamorado de ti, y no de mí. Y acepté, y no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho.

-Susan, ¿ cómo podría odiarte por amar ? –respondió Candy finalmente, consiguiendo articular las palabras que se le habían quedado trabadas en la garganta- ¿ cómo podría odiar a Mark después de ver como te ha salvado y de que manera ha ayudado a tantas personas desde que le conocí ?

-Por eso te cuento esto querida amiga –dijo Susan mientras se recomponía los pliegues de su vestido y observaba su pierna derecha, que Mark con sus reflejos y arrojo evitó que quedara aplastada y mutilada bajo los pesados focos negros que se desprendieran de las tramoyas del teatro –porque no quiero que entre él y tú haya malos entendidos y porque sepas, que en ningún momento dejó de amarte y menos cuando yo creí que podría olvidarte refugiándose en mí. Por eso, Candy no sacrifiques tu amor y perdónale. Si debes de odiar a alguien, ese alguien, insisto debo ser yo.

-Nunca podría odiarte Susan, jamás –repitió Candy conmovida- y menos después del sacrificio que tuviste que hacer para tener que separarte de él, amándole como le amabas.

Ambas jóvenes se estrecharon las manos mientras Mark en un discreto segundo plano, observaba la emotiva escena, mientras Neal regresaba con los dos justificantes que les permitirían tomar plaza tanto a él como a su esposa en un cómodo ómnibus que les llevaría de vuelta, aunque tardase varias horas en completar el recorrido. A Neil le daba lo mismo, porque habiendo recuperado a su esposa tenían toda la vida para amarse y desandar el aciago camino emprendido por ambos de una forma un tanto insensata y poco meditada.

30

Una vez que las despedidas hubieron concluido, una vez que Candy y Susan se sincerasen prometiéndose volver a verse y reafirmándose Candy en su determinación a dar con el paradero de su padre costase lo que costase, mientras los últimos viajeros iban subiendo a los medios de transporte alternativos, puestos a su disposición por la compañía ferroviaria, quedándose gradualmente solos. Neal y Susan tomaron asiento en uno de los omnibuses, mientras Mark después de soltar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo por largo tiempo, se apartó discretamente, de algunos viajeros que habían decidido permanecer voluntariamente allí, hasta que el puente que se había derrumbado con gran estrépito, fuera sustituido por otro provisional, construido por una cuadrilla de obreros que trabajaban permanentemente en él, casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Pese a que se hubiera intentado disuadirlos, aquellos testarudos viajeros concluirían su viaje en el mismo tren, donde afortunadamente no faltaban las provisiones para mantenerles con vida, pese a que la construcción del puente provisional fuera a durar cerca de dos días y quedasen allí aislados en medio de unos contornos prácticamente desiertos y cubiertos por un espeso manto de nieve que se extendía por doquier. Sin embargo, con los empleados desplazados hasta allí para atender a los viajeros llegaron también algunos médicos y personal sanitario por si alguno de los pasajeros requería de sus servicios y que el gobernador del estado había puesto a disposición de los mismos, con el beneplácito de los responsables de la línea ferroviaria. Mark se alejó unos pasos comprobando que nadie pudiera ser testigo de lo que iba a hacer, pese a que en si no tuviera nada de extraordinario. Se ocultó detrás de un vagón correo y empezó a despojarse lentamente de sus ropas de época, mientras su ajada y curtida vestimenta del siglo XXI hacía su aparición, a medida que su impecable atuendo iba dejando al descubierto aquellas prendas tan desgastadas y que fueron alcanzadas por el bombardeo de partículas que cambió radicalmente a Mark.

Candy le estaba buscando, porque mientras nos despedíamos de Neil y de su esposa que ya se habían acomodado en el interior del ómnibus, ella le buscó con la mirada pero no consiguió dar con él. Extrañada de su ausencia y asaltada por un presentimiento que hizo que se pusiera tensa como si la hubiese recorrido una corriente eléctrica, se terminó de despedir de Susan y de su hermano adoptivo, mientras yo y Mermadon nos miramos sin saber que hacer o que decir. Neal, arqueó su ceja izquierda en un gesto característico y ya clásico en él. Miró a su esposa, tomando sus manos con emoción y dijo con cierto pesar:

-Me temo que la noticia de que el padre de Candy está vivo y prisionero en algún lugar de Rusia, ha afectado demasiado a mi hermana –comentó el muchacho con tristeza.

-Lo sé querido, lo sé –comentó ella asustada y temerosa por la suerte de Candy en una tierra tan remota y que se le antojaba igual de inhóspita e inaccesible- pero tiene derecho a ir en busca de su padre. Ojalá tenga éxito –dijo la actriz retirando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.

-Junto a Mark no podrá ocurrirla nada –comentó Neil recordando con afecto, como aquel misterioso joven enmendó la torcida senda en la que había entrado su vida, y que le hubiera conducido a una espiral de autodestrucción cada vez más voraz y sinuosa, cuando le defendiera de los puñetazos que Albert pensaba asestarle, como merecido por sus intentos de intentar dañar levemente al caballo preferido de sus padres, para cargarle luego las culpas a Candy. A partir de ese día empezó a reflexionar. Cuando conoció a Susan, estaba plenamente convencido de que aun había espacio en su alma para el bien y que tenía enmienda.

-Gracias a él –declaró el joven castaño observando el paisaje nevado que les rodeaba, como una enorme sábana de algodón- comprendí que mi vida no iba a ninguna parte, y que desde que me encontré contigo, cuando estabas perdida y desorientada bajo la lluvia, llorando un amor irrealizable como me sucedía a mí, con mi hermana, supe que podría volver a amar, pese a que le dije a Candy, que seguramente no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Neil evocó el momento en que confesó sus sentimientos a Candy, poco después de que recobrase la salud debido a la intervención in extremis de Haltoran, al que jamás estaría lo bastante agradecido por su ayuda. Y gracias al joven pelirrojo, su hermana se dio cuenta, aunque lo hiciera más tarde que él, que una existencia basada en el odio no conducía a nada. Neil expresó esos pensamientos en voz alta a su mujer, la cual notó como una oleada de orgullo y amor hacia el arrepentido Neil, por haberla tratado con tal extrema dureza la embargaba.

-Neal amor mío –declaró ella con voz sofocada, mientras sus coletas se removían inquietas, cuando se acercó de improviso a Neil, para manifestarle su amor.

Susan apretó las cálidas manos de su marido entre las suyas y se acomodó junto a él, ya que estaban en plazas opuestas aunque el uno frente al otro y dejándose caer en el mullido asiento, reclinó su cabellera dorada en el pecho de Neil, que la rodeó con sus brazos para acto seguido, besarla tiernamente. Susan cerró los ojos y le correspondió con toda la efusividad de los sentimientos, que atesoraba en su alma, esperando liberarse al fin. No les importó que la veintena larga de viajeros, con los que compartían el angosto interior del vehículo colectivo les observaran fijamente y con sumo interés, con una sonrisa en la mayoría de los rostros. Cuando ambos jóvenes desplegaron sus labios, una cerrada ovación celebró sus muestras de cariño. Susan sintió que se avergonzaba por momentos, pero Neil, orgulloso de su esposa, saludó a la concurrencia con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mirándoles con agradecimiento, para decir con voz firme y clara que llenó de asombro, a la par que de orgullo a su esposa:

-Hoy, mi esposa y yo nos hemos reconciliado después de una larga y dolorosa crisis entre ambos, pero a partir de ahora –comentó mirándola con ojos brillantes- no me separaré de ella jamás.

-Ni yo de ti, amor mío –declaró Susan a media voz mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas nacaradas, y el ómnibus se ponía finalmente en marcha, con un sonido renqueante y asmático procedente de su motor deficientemente puesto a punto, botando sobre la bacheada carretera que enlazaría con otra de mejor firme, llevándolos de vuelta a la cotidianeidad de sus vidas. Mermadon y yo agitamos la mano despidiéndonos de ello y me pregunté si no habría sido lo correcto acompañarles mientras recordamos que debíamos buscar a Candy, que se había apartado imprevistamente de nosotros.

31

-No, no, no, Mark, no –los gritos de Candy me pusieron los pelos como escarpias, mientras Mermadon, dificultado por las ropas de mendigo que prácticamente se le caían a pedazos y la nieve sobre la que resbalaba continuamente apretaba el paso, apremiado por mí. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, la encontramos llorando, abrazada a Mark. Candy rodeaba la cintura de su marido con ambos brazos enlazados sobre el pecho del joven y reclinaba su rostro contra la espalda de nuestro amigo.

-No quiero que utilices esa sustancia, por favor, me lo prometiste, no quiero verte sufrir más –sollozó Candy cuyas lágrimas se disipaban en el frío ambiente que nos rodeaba . Mark se giró lentamente para envolverla entre sus brazos. Sabía que podía utilizar el iridium libremente, sin que nadie se lo impidiera y mucho menos Candy, pero no lo haría, porque podría infligir graves quemaduras a la muchacha, aunque la razón de más peso era la que también resultaba más evidente y saltaba a la vista. Candy le suplicaba con voz trémula, que me resultó sorprendentemente dulce y sobrecogedora, que no desatara su poder.

Mark suspiró y trató de hacerla entrar en razón, acariciando sus cabellos rubios con ternura. No es que le agradase utilizarlo, de hecho le producía consternación y pesar desatar sus efectos, pero si no se servía de él no llegarían a tiempo de tomar el barco que los conduciría hasta Europa, porque zarpaba en menos de hora y media, si es que el capitán del barco, célebre por la estricta rigidez, con la que aplicaba los ajustados y leoninos horarios de partida y de llegada del buque, hacía honor a la fama que se le atribuía al respecto.

-Cariño –dijo Mark con el tono de voz más sereno y afable que logró adoptar- sabes que si no lo hago, perderemos el buque.

Entonces Candy estalló. Recordó los durísimos y aciagos momentos en los que estuvo a punto de perder a Mark, por razón de la aborrecida sustancia que corría por sus venas, que paradójicamente les había permitido conocerse, y que mantenía a Mark con vida.

-No, casi te perdí en el siglo XXI, o cuando Albert nos hizo víctimas de aquella venganza tan taimada y terrible. No, no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más.

La mención de Albert hizo que Mark se pusiera tenso, pero no dejó traslucir emoción alguna al respecto, cuando Candy levantó su cabeza para fijar sus ojos verdes de belleza inhumana en los de Mark, cuya magnificiencia y color azabache cautivaron a Candy desde el primer momento en que quedó prendada de los mismos.

-No me importa no conocer a mi padre, suponiendo que sea él. No soportaría perderte Mark, no, de nuevo, no. El es un completo desconocido para mí, pero tú lo eres, junto con nuestros hijos todos para mí.

Entonces Mermadon se aproximó a los tres tomando la iniciativa y sorprendiéndonos con las siguientes palabras:

-Yo podría llevarles a los tres, señorita Anderson y llegaríamos a tiempo. Sólo tienen que sujetarse con mucha fuerza a mí.

Mark posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del robot, el cual tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente para que el joven pudiera realizar aquel gesto de confianza y complicidad que al robot le encantaba, porque le hacía sentirse importante entre sus amigos humanos y dijo:

-Pero somos tres Mermadon. ¿ Podrías despegar con tanto peso encima ?

-Bueno –el robot se quedó momentáneamente callado para realizar unos rápidos cálculos que se ejecutaron en su cerebro a la velocidad de la luz para retomar la palabra y añadir- la señorita Candy tiene un peso muy liviano, lo cual no supondría mayor problema para mí, aunque por seguridad lo mejor sería que la sujetara con una de mis manos. Perfectamente puedo llevarle a usted y al señor Parents , aunque andásemos justo en el límite máximo del peso que puedo transportar. Llegaríamos en menos de una hora, justo a tiempo de coger el barco.

Caminé hasta Mermadon y plantándome ante él le miré fijamente Al percatarse de que lo observaba, dirigió sus sensores ópticos, que brillaban ligeramente con un tenue resplandor rojizo. Noté un estremecimiento. Era una suerte que aquella mole metálica estuviera de nuestra parte. No quise ni plantearme que nos habría sucedido, si hubiese sido al revés y además, el robot mostrase tendencias violentas. Mermadon captó mi súbita y momentánea reacción de temor y lo achacó a mi preocupación por la conocida fobia que el robot albergaba hacia el agua, aunque fuera una charca de poca profundidad, y que le impelía a no acercarse a menos de diez kilómetros de un curso de agua.

-No debe temer por mí. El señor Hasdeneis retocó mi programación para que solo albergue temor hacia el agua si fuese a quedar completamente sumergido en ella, o bañado en parte considerable, por la misma. Ahora puedo sobrevolar el mar o subir a un medio de transporte acuático sin experimentar miedos o fobias en relación con el líquido elemento.

Candy pareció serenarse. La posibilidad de viajar sobre un robot por los aires en compañía de su marido y mía, se le antojaba ridícula e incómoda, pero la prefería una y mil veces, a tener luego que asistir a Mark mientras era testigo del triste espectáculo de ver como su espalda y hombros, soltaban aquella sustancia negruzca para filtrar la sangre de Mark, limpiándola de toda toxicidad. Una vez que eso sucedia, la misma sangre, ya depurada, manaba en su color habitual hasta que las heridas se cerraban por si solas, sin el menor rastro de cicatrices por ninguna parte. Conferenciamos brevemente entre nosotros y finalmente, Candy a la que dejamos la decisión final, por ser a quien atañía e interesaba decidir sobre la posible continuidad o no, del dilatado periplo, asintió declarando con voz tenue y calmada:

-Iré a Rusia. Ahora que no tienes que emplear esa sustancia, amor mío –le dijo a Mark alborozada, esbozando una gran sonrisa, y pellizcándole la mejilla y la nariz con deferencia-, estoy más decidida que nunca a conocer a mi verdadero padre.

Mark y yo intercambiamos una significativa mirada. No estábamos muy convencidos, pero aquella decisión de Candy no era nada comparada con todas las modificaciones, intromisiones y demás desmanes que habíamos causado todos nosotros desde que Mark irrumpiera por error, -aunque tampoco fuera culpa suya realmente- en un tiempo que no era el suyo, aparte que ella estaba en su pleno derecho a localizar a su progenitor si así lo estimaba oportuno.

Ella y Mark se fundieron en un sólido abrazo, mientras yo, asintiendo y exhalando un tenue suspiro, les dí la espalda para caminar pesadamente con andar torpe y vacilante, arrastrando los pies.

Noté un incómodo ramalazo de nostalgia y anhelo de alcanzar, lo que nunca sería para mí. Me alejé discretamente, cuando Candy que me conocía mejor que yo a mi mismo, notó como mi figura ligeramente encorvada parecía debatirse en medio de una sorda y honda pena. La muchacha recordó los momentos en que me había visto así y se separó de Mark cuando este recordó que debía concretar con Mermadon las condiciones en las que se desarrollaría el inestable y veloz vuelo, que no sería ni cómodo ni agradable, y menos con tres en vez de dos personas, que esta vez tendría que llevar el robot a cuestas. Candy vio como pasaba por deltante suyo musitando un saludo que pretendió sonar alegre, pero que dicho sin convicción reveló toda la amargura que parecía ir aparejada al mismo. Candy musitó mi nombre en voz baja y dijo mientras se ajustaba el complicado sistema de cierre de las cintas de su sombrero de flores, que a modo de barboquejo, mantenían fijo el aparatoso sombrero sobre los dorados y ensortijados rizos de Candy.

-Maikel, querido amigo, ¿ es justo que yo sea feliz junto a Mark, mientras tú te desmoronas un poco más a cada día que pasa? –se preguntó así misma, contemplando la pena que me embargaba y que intentaba disimular como buenamente podía.

Candy había descubierto gracias a su formidable intuición que pocas veces, la fallaba, que algo malo había pasado entre Clara y yo, algo tan negativo que había hecho que rompiéramos y que nuestra relación hubiese quedado definitivamente y sin posibilidad de arreglo, arruinada. Aunque guardaba celosamente el secreto y no había contado a nadie mis desdichas para desahogarme, de alguna manera, mi amiga lo sabía y lo había descubierto, o por lo menos lo sospechaba.

-Maikel –declaró conmovida sin atreverse a interrumpir mis reflexiones mientras permanecía sentado sobre una piedra cilíndrica y pulimentada bostezando ruidosamente, y estirando los puños bien en alto para desperezarme –ella te ha dejado. ¿ Por qué el destino es a veces tan cruel contigo, querido amigo. por qué ? ¿ y por qué no me contaste nada ? ¿ por qué ? –preguntó con harto dolor y tristeza, mientras su afecto, se transformaba en una gran pena y conmiseración hacia mí. En uno de mis exagerados bostezos, mis manos rozaron levemente mis gafas haciendo que resbalaran de mi nariz, y cayeran directas hacia el suelo. Sorprendentemente reaccioné con una agilidad impropia en alguien como yo, y tal vez, actuando por puro acto reflejo, recogiéndolas al vuelo, mientras soltaba una sonora imprecación, que tal como la dije sin pensarlo, con voz algo más alta y nerviosa de lo normal hizo que Candy riera quedamente ante mi, sin mala intención.

Yo, mientras cavilaba la forma y manera en la que podríamos llegar a Nueva York, surcando el aire a lomos de un robot volador sin que medio país nos apuntase con el dedo cada vez que sobrevolarámos sus incrédulos rostros. Desde luego, tenía que ser digno de ver a una hermosa muchacha a lomos de un robot volador, acompañada por un joven alto y vestido inusualmente y a los que acompañaría un hombre obeso con cara de circunstancias, y tal vez de miedo por la altura alcanzada y que contemplaría temeroso la tierra que iba discurriendo bajo sus pies, a través de sus gafas ansiando poner los pies sobre la misma, de una vez por todas.

-Sobre todo ahora que Mermadon no puede apantallarse –comenté airado sin saber como podría solventarse aquel detalle de la invisibilidad del robot, que se había extinguido temporalmente, mientras daba cerradas vueltas sobre mi mismo, y poniendo nerviosa a Candy, sin importarme que mi cuerpo estuviera tiritando de puro frío y mis dientes castañeteando a todo tren.

-Brrrr que inviernos más fríos e inclementes, hacen en este país –me quejé pateando la nieve para entrar en calor y frotándome las manos, lo que entreveraba con insistentes resoplidos sobre mis despellejados nudillos, cosa que naturalmente no logré estando como estábamos a la intemperie. Mermadon desplegó un termómetro retráctil con el que resistró una temperatura de dos grados bajo cero, que emergió de su pecho y que procuré ocultar precipitadamente con mi oronda figura, no fuera que alguna mirada indiscreta lo captara inadvertidamente.

-Sí, señor Parents, hace bastante frío, desde luego –comentó el robot con su voz meliflua y que emergía ligeramente deformada, tras la espesa barba postiza que pendía de su mentón metálico confiriéndole un cómico e inusual aspecto.

-Pliega ese termómetro ya –le espeté precipitadamente hablando en voz baja- solo falta que alguien te vea –no hace falta que imites a R2D2.

-¿ Decías Maikel ? –me preguntó Candy que recogiéndose la larga falda de su vestido, para que la nieve no mojara los volantes más próximos al suelo, avanzó hasta mí, temiendo que me pasara algo.

-No, nada, nada Candy –dije intentando prepararme mentalmente para el largo viaje que se avecinaba, contando que no fuésemos noticia sensacionalista antes de llegar a Nueva York.

32

-Me opongo –exclamó Candy negando reiteradamente con la cabeza e ignorando los requerimientos de Mark, que rogaba a su esposa que recapacitase sobre su proceder.

Candy observó a Mermadon y lo encontró demasiado pesado y tosco como para elevarse en el aire. Había pasado por una desagradable experiencia cuando el avión construído por Stear con materiales en desuso y que el ingenioso y voluntarioso joven había ido recogiendo de aquí y de allá, dado que su familia se negaba a continuar financiando lo que definían como "caprichos y pasatiempos sin sentido" se desarmó en pleno vuelo cuando Stear obsequió a su amiga con un vuelo sobre la mansión de Chicago tras convencerla a trancas y barrancas de que accediera a acompañarle. En un principio todo parecía ir bien, hasta que "el Rey del Cielo", como así había bautizado el intrépido Stear a su avión, comenzó a desarmarse por la parte superior de su superficie alar, tras una pasada rasante. Luego se desprendió la cola y finalmente ambos tuvieron que saltar. Aunque el paracaídas de Candy y de Stear, habían funcionado bien desplegándose al instante, Mark ascendió rápidamente recogiendo a su esposa antes de que llegase a tocar el suelo y cuando fue a ayudar a Stear, este le hizo señas de que no se preocupara porque ya estaba prácticamente llegando al suelo. Debido a eso, la muchacha temía que el robot, mucho más seguro y perfeccionado que los inventos de Stear pudiera ocurrirle lo mismo.

-Y por otro lado –dijo Candy enojada ante la insistencia de Mark- no pienso surcar el aire a bordo de un robot, como si fuese una bruja montada en su escoba. No insistas cariño, no voy a ceder. Encontraremos otro medio para ir a Europa.

Encontré la comparación chocante y un tanto divertida y sin querer, se me escapó una breve risa que agitó mis hombros confiriéndome un curioso aspecto. Candy se giró para mirarme y en vez de enojarse, acompañó mi hilaridad con la suya, mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente:

"Maikel, me alegro tanto de verte feliz. Quisiera que siempre rieses como ahora".

Casi al mismo tiempo, el semblante de Candy se ensombreció repentinamente. Su padre sería juzgado en un plazo de tres meses, pero ¿ qué ocurriría si adelantaban la vista ? ¿ qué pasaría si lo fusilaban antes de que pudiera verle ?

Candy no podía saberlo pero en las más altas esferas se había decidido ya en secreto, conmutarle la pena capital por la de cadena perpetua. Simplemente sería más disuasorio mostrar un castigo largo y penoso que una ejecución rápida y breve. En otras palabras, la suerte del infortunado cautivo ya se había decidido de antemano.

-Para entonces Candy, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde –argumentó Mark bajando la cabeza, y temeroso de que la muchacha se enfadara con él por volver nuevamente sobre el mismo tema.

Candy odiaba tener que pedirle aquello a Mark. No deseaba que utilizara el iridium, pero el joven tenía razón. Si no llegaban a tiempo de coger el barco, su ya de por si largo e incierto viaje se retrasaría otra vez de forma ineluctable y puede que indefinida. La muchacha tomó aire y se preparó para pedirle a Mark que utilizara sus poderes. Estaba actuando egoístamente a su entender, sobre todo cuando Mark casi siempre había tenido que recurrir al iridium por causas de fuerza mayor. Observó los ojos negros del joven que la contemplaba expectante con un curioso atuendo, en el que las prendas del siglo XX se entremezclaban con otras que aun no existían y que llevaba debajo del elegante traje beige que se había enfundado.

Candy desplegó sus labios y comenzó a musitar algunas palabras que Mark intuía que pronto pronunciaría:

-Mark, yo…yo…-dijo Candy entrecruzando sus manos sobre el regazo- tengo que pedirte algo…yo…

No pudo concluir la frase. Las lágrimas anegaban sus bellos ojos verdes. Estaba temblando mientras musitaba:

-No, no puedo pedirte algo así, Mark –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con tal vehemencia que su sombrero estuvo a punto de salir despedido- no puedo ni quiero que utilices esa cosa.

Mark levantó suavemente el rostro de Candy por el mentón hasta que las pupilas de esmeralda se encontraron con el oscuro firmamento que titilaba en los ojos de su esposo. La muchacha temblaba de pies a cabeza sosteniendo una dura lucha interior. Deseaba poder hablar con su padre, cerrar esa brumosa etapa de su pasado para que no lo hiciera en falso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía arriesgar la vida de su esposo, el cual lo era todo para ella.

-Candy mi amor –le dijo Mark con voz suave y acariciadora- no tienes que temer por mí. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquiera. Te llevaré conmigo, surcaremos el cielo y llegaremos a tiempo. No tiene porqué ser ni traumático ni doloroso. Recuerda las veces que hemos volado juntos, tú y yo solos. Para mí es algo tan hermoso que resulta indescriptible. Hasta el iridium se torna más dulce y pacífico. No me va a pasar nada. Sabes que haré lo que tú decidas y respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea.

-Mark, yo, yo…-Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que las uñas de la joven se clavaron en la piel de Mark haciéndole algunos rasguños sin mayores consecuencias. El joven moreno no dijo nada para no romper aquel estrecho contacto con la mujer que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Aquella imagen de ambos abrazados me recordó algo que faltaba en la mía, algo que una persona como yo, acostumbrada a la soledad y a no destacar especialmente en sociedad anhelaba aunque tampoco lo perseguía fehacientemente. Simplemente me resignaba a mi suerte, con el falso consuelo de que no era lo suficientemente diestro en tales disciplinas. Rocé a Mermadon con la mano y le susurré para no interrumpirles:

-Vámos Mermadon, dejémosles solos.

El robot me obedeció y nos apartamos unos pasos para que Mark y Candy tuvieran un poco de intimidad. "Comparsas de los héroes" me había definido una vez ante Candy, cuando conversamos hacía ya tanto, después de la cruenta batalla contra Norden y sus tropas. Sentía que aquella definición me venía como anillo al dedo en esos instantes.

"Maikel" –pensó Candy, apenada al ver como me iba retirando discretamente para no importunarles. Dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Mark lo atribuyó al cúmulo de emociones por el que Candy estaba pasando y que debía de respetar, porque de esa dura lucha interior surgiría una decisión que más temprano que tarde Candy debería adoptar, si no deseaban perder el barco a Europa. En ese momento, el rugido de un motor hizo que elevásemos nuestras miradas hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que un grupo de viajeros que habían optado por permanecer allí aguantando estoicamente por un raro sentimiento de fidelidad a sus planes originales de ir a Nueva York en aquel tren, o por diversos motivos nos imitaron. Un avión de fuselaje alargado y enteramente gris picó hacia ellos descediendo tan suavemente que Candy creyó que una mano gigante lo sostenía de un fino e invisible hilo dejándole caer con suavidad a tierra. El avión fue bajando gradualmente hasta que sus ruedas dotadas de neumáticos especiales rozaron el suelo y tras varios saltos en los que el tren de aterrizaje no terminaba de aposentarse sobre el suelo nevado, logró tomar contacto definitivo sobre la tierra, mientras el piloto iba disminuyendo la velocidad haciendo que la gran hélice principal fuera perdiendo empuje. Una vez que la aeronave se detuvo definitivamente tras una corta carrera a pocos metros del tren y algunos viajeros que asustados se retiraron en desorden, creyendo que el aparato terminaría por arrollarles en medio del ronroneo del motor que resultó ser más silencioso que otros de su clase, mientras la hélice aun continuaba girando por efecto de la inercia, las puertas de la cabina se abrieron y dos hombres descendieron sobre la nieve con un ágil salto. Uno de ellos era rubio, enfundado en un mono de vuelo y con una larga bufanda blanca rodeándole el cuello, el otro era un hombre de ojos grises y de cabellos castaños muy cortos. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia los escasos pasajeros que aun no habían reaccionado, mudos de asombro por la inesperada llegada del aparato. Había algo familiar en uno de ellos que a Candy le llamó la atención:

-Richard –exclamó la rubia con voz ligeramente alterada y chillona al reconocerle.

-Candy –clamó el periodista incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos.

Richard corrió hacia su amiga estrechando efusivamente sus manos. Candy evitó darle un abrazo, no porque Mark pudiera mostrarse celoso si no porque la presencia de varias damas y caballeros que observaban a los recien llegados con indisimulado reproche no aconsejaba extenderse en demasiadas muestras de cordialidad.

-Es usted un irresponsable –reprochó al piloto, un anciano calvo de levita negra y una pronunciada barbilla –creíamos que iban a arrollarnos.

-Debieron tener más cuidado –coincidió una mujer rubia entrada en la cuarentena, y de elegante y altivo porte, enfundada en un vestido oscuro –hay niños y gente anciana y nos han puesto en peligro a todos. ¿ Dónde tiene usted los ojos, joven ?

El piloto se quitó la gorra de anteojos revelando un indomable cabello rubio que no había forma de obligar a que siguiera las directrices que cualquier cepillo tuviera valor de imponerle y sonrió. Su rostro moteado de pecas y su expresión jovial desarmó a la airada dama:

-Perdónenos señora y todos ustedes. Nunca tuvimos la intención de asustarles o causarles daño alguno, pero cuando vimos el tren detenido decidimos aterrizar, por si alguno de ustedes necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

El desparpajo de John Alcork había contribuido a apaciguar los ánimos, una vez que todos los que quisieron recibirlas, tuvieran su dosis de excusas y disculpas hasta saciarse. Candy contribuyó con sus buenos oficios a ayudarle llamando la atención del piloto. Una vez que el ambiente se distendió, tuvieron lugar las presentaciones de rigor entre ambos hombres y todos nosotros. Richard relató las circunstancias que le habían llevado a asociarse con su nuevo y reciente amigo para afrontar un largo e incierto periplo y Candy a su vez, confesó a su amigo los motivos del suyo. Ambos amigos se sorprendieron cuando salió a colación el destino de sus respectivos caminos:

-Rusia –dijo Richard con cierto asombro. Pero las sorpresas aun no se habían terminado quedando las más increíbles para el final.

Richard contó a Candy sus razones para desplazarse hasta el remoto país, y sus palabras fueron calando hondo en la muchacha rubia, hasta que el periodista llegó al punto culminante de su relato diciendo:

-En definitiva, Candy estoy buscando a mi prometida Katia. Me dejó una carta en la que me explicaba que se dirigiría a Rusia para intentar contactar con su padre, James O´connor un importante noble escocés, que tenía que resolver unos asuntos pendientes referentes a su difunta esposa o algo así.

Candy se quedó de piedra. Tuvo que sostenerse en Mark para impedir, que el repentino mareo que la invadió, propiciase que se desmayara. Con un esfuerzo por continuar hablando y contener los temblores que la agitaba dijo con un hilo de voz, algo que hizo palidecer a su amigo ya de por si, atemorizado por la súbita palidez que había invadido la piel de Candy confiriéndole un aspecto casi cadavérico:

-Ese hombre es mi verdadero padre, Richard. Por tanto, Katia es mi hermanastra.

33

Una ominosa sensación se había extendido entre todos nosotros. La inicial alegría por la inusual coincidencia de que dos viejos amigos se reencontraran en circunstancias tan peculiares, quedó empañada por la increíble exactitud de los propósitos que les habían impulsado a emprender un viaje tan increíble y largo y que habían terminado relacionados. Candy tuvo que ser atendida por un anciano caballero que resultó médico y que se interesó por el a su juicio, preocupante estado de la muchacha, mientras todos los demás conferenciábamos entre nosotros. Entonces, John propuso algo que prácticamente aprobaríamos por unanimidad. Tras meditar unos instantes, mientras Richard ponía en antecedentes a Mark de su relación con Candy, tranquilizándole de inmediato, ya que se había imaginado que tal vez se tratara de otro antiguo amor de su esposa que pudiera disputarle su corazón o arrebatárselo, el joven piloto propuso a bote pronto:

-Yo creo que deberíamos emprender el viaje juntos. El "Halcón gris" es lo suficientemente amplio como para que todos podamos viajar cómodamente y a mí tanto me da desplazarme a un sitio u otro, con tal de promocionar las ventajas de establecer rutas aéreas comerciales.

Mermadon y yo nos miramos. Que fueran Mark y Candy tenía un pase, pero que nos agregásemos nosotros dos tal vez, fuera abusar demasiado de la hospitalidad y altruismo de aquellos dos hombres.

-No sé que dirá el señor Harris a todo esto –comenté tímidamente, mirándole de reojo, pensando en como íbamos a justificar el secreto de Mermadon, porque tarde o temprano terminaría descubriéndose. Ya de por si, las afectadas y exquisitas maneras del robot que no cuadraban en absoluto en alguien de tan lamentable aspecto que infudía algo de desconfianza en el periodista. Para mi sorpresa, el joven sonrió y comentó:

-Si mi amigo John no tiene ningún inconveniente de que nos acompañéis, yo por mi parte tampoco. Veo que sois buenos amigos de Candy y por ello, si ella me lo pide, estaría encantado de que vengáis con nosotros.

En ese momento, Mermadon actuó por su cuenta y contraviniendo la orden que le había dado que no dijera ni hiciera nada hasta que yo lo estimase oportuno, hizo una exagerada reverencia haciendo que la descolorida barba postiza cayera al suelo y propiciando ante el estupefacto piloto y el periodista lo que tanto había temido que sucediera al revelarles involuntariamente lo que realmente era.

En vez de un rostro humano se encontraron con una faz metálica carente de exprevisidad y en la que brillaban dos puntos de luz rojos como ascuas ardientes tras una especie de cristal o visera blindada, bajo los cuales se vislumbraba una suerte de rejilla que hacía las veces de boca del robot. Cómo ya no tenía vuelta de hoja, lancé un suspiro de resignación y le ordené al robot, que me obedecería con sentida alegría, de desprenderse de un atuendo tan sucio y poco apropiado, incluso hasta para él:

-Quítate esas ropas Mermadón, ya no tiene importancia –dije con un leve encogimiento de hombros ante las expresiones interrogantes y asombradas de ambos hombres.

Mermadon sacudió su cuerpo deshaciéndose de las astrosas y desastradas prendas que cayeron sobre la nieve a sus pies, revelando un cuerpo metálico y bruñido que lanzaba reflejos ante los ojos como platos de nuestros interlocutores.

34

No hubo más remedio que recurrir a una nueva secuencia de explicaciones, embarazosas y largas, a la que nos veíamos abocados por obligación, a dar cuando la aplastante evidencia de los hechos, revelaba una vez más nuestros más ocultos secretos, debido a nuestra poca o nula capacidad para preservarlos de ser expuestos a la luz. Sin embargo, antes de que Mark tuviera que hacer brotar fuego de sus antebrazos, antes de tener que rogar encarecidamente que preservaran el anonimato de tal evidencia, mi joven amigo tuvo una idea que podía en parte reconducir el imprevisto y feo cariz que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Richard era periodista y no le era totalmente ajeno ni desconocido que el padre adoptivo de Candy, regentaba una floreciente y próspera empresa de patentes e invenciones, en la que trabajaba con su hijo Neil. Por eso, intenté justificar ante el joven reportero que Mermadon era un prototipo de autómata artificial, que estábamos probando para evaluar sus reacciones en sociedad, y que lo habíamos disfrazado para que interactuara con otros seres humanos. Pero la historia no cuadraba, ni Richard estaba dispuesto a tragársela.

-Claro, claro –argumentó el joven mirándonos con suspicacia- y vais a dirigiros a Rusia con este ser artificial, a probarlo en condiciones climáticas extremas me imagino –dijo con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

Me eché a temblar. Si aquel hombre conseguía desentrañar el misterio de un robot tan sofisticado, como hiciera el inteligente sobrino de Wilson, el mandatario que recabó nuestra ayuda para evitar que la Historia fuera cambiada con aviesos propósitos, tal vez consiguiera llegar al fondo de la cuestión llegando por ende a adivinar nuestra verdadera procedencia. Mientras, Richard que no tenía un pelo de tonto puso a trabajar su analítica mente de avezado informador y recordó una confusa historia que había descubierto en un dossier secreto de su amigo Joseph Hayes, por casualidad cuando acudió a visitarle a su apartamento de Broadway. Lo que allí leyó le pareció absurdo e irreal, antes de que el abogado descubriera que se había dejado la carpeta con información confidencial en la casa de su amigo y volviera sobre sus pasos en su búsqueda. En aquellos documentos, no se mencionaba nada de un robot, pero si que nos describía a la perfección de tal manera, que por ese incómodo incidente con la barba falsa de Mermadon, evocó rápidamente la historia que por absurda había quedado enterrada entre las brumas de sus recuerdos anteriores, pero que rescató con inusitada rapidez. Allí estaba el hombre obeso de ojos marrones y cabellos ralos, el joven de mirada torva y cabellos de azabache y faltaba el pelirrojo de ojos verdes y su amigo con aspecto de marioneta o de risueño niño. No podía ser de otra manera. En la loca historia de Joseph había algún trasfondo de verdad y el robot era una evidencia de que tal vez, fuera cierto, así como los extraños y anómalos hechos que parecían rodear a Mark. En ese momento, caminando junto a la vía y contemplando la dantesca visión de Mermadon sin su mugriento disfraz, desvelado ante los ojos de su amigo y el piloto tal cual era en su verdadera naturaleza, Candy les observó inmóvil y balbuciente. Se había recobrado de su súbita indisposición, cuyo origen el anciano médico que tan amablemente la había atendido, achacó a un malestar pasajero debido al frío, antes de que la joven tuviera que elaborar una nueva excusa, evitándole ese trago, porque Candy prefería no tener que mentir y menos a gente amable y altruista como el anciano. Respiró hondo y avanzó hacia el quinteto con paso firme y, decidida a evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Si alguien podía impedir que aquel repentino descubrimiento fuera a peor, era ella. Confiando en su ascendiente sobre Richard, caminó hacia todos nosotros, para nuestra sorpresa y dijo con voz clara y firme:

-Richard, tengo que hablarte en privado.

Mark se asustó creyendo que aquellas palabras escondieran algo que temía profundamente, una especie de segunda intención por parte de Richard, algo que propiciara que aquel hombre pudiera separarle de Candy, dado que Richard no carecía de un notable atractivo personal y lo mismo que él escondía secretos, tal vez Candy mantuviera alguno, que no se había atrevido a confesarle por un motivo u otro. Mark se puso tenso y Candy, que le conocía casi mejor de lo que él se conocía así mismo, le lanzó una mirada apaciguadora que le tranquilizó de inmediato.

-Luego hablaré contigo Mark. Ahora debes esperarme aquí –dijo haciendo un gesto conciliador a su marido con la mano derecha, mientras acompañaba a Richard a un lugar más recogido y discreto donde pudieran conversar sin ser molestados.

35

Candy mantuvo una larga y sosegada conversación con Richard, en la que confirmó las sospechas que mantenía en torno a aquella extraña gente. Candy había reparado en que su amigo se había sorprendido de encontrarla allí, pero no se le escapó el respingo que dio al cruzar sus ojos grises con los de Mark. Y dado que Mermadon había desvelado imprevistamente lo que era, y la torpe historia que había pergeñado sobre la marcha y en la que se veía a todas luces, que mentía optó por confesarle la verdad. Ambos jóvenes buscaron un lugar discreto para hablar en privado, a instancias de Candy que exacerbó la curiosidad y el interés del periodista.

-Prométeme que cuanto voy a revelarte, lo mantendrás para siempre en secreto Richard. Confío en ti porque si no lo hicieras, mi felicidad y la de mis hijos, estaría en peligro.

Richard entreabrió los labios retrocediendo asombrado. ¿ Hijos ? Empezaba a entender muchas cosas.

Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido, una vez que el joven tuviera que contener los impulsos propios de su oficio y garantizar a su amiga que no informaría nunca a nadie ni como periodista, ni de ninguna otra manera de cuanto le contó. A esas alturas el barco ya habría zarpado irremisiblemente, por lo que ya carecía de importancia llegar o no a tiempo. Una vez que Candy se grangeó el silencio de Richard, le relató una historia tan increíble y que concordaba al cien por cien con la descubierta sin intención, por negligencia de su amigo, Joseph Hayes que de no haber contado con ese primigenio conocimiento y que Candy no fantasearía de forma tan burda e incoherente, habría creído que todo era una broma sin sentido. Pero los esplendorosos ojos verdes de la muchacha no dejaban lugar a dudas, en su mirada no había cabida para la fabulación o la mentira. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Richard arqueó las cejas y se sentó en el suelo, abrumado por la información recibida. Exhaló un suspiro y se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños negando con la cabeza. Fue planteando diversas preguntas a Candy. Por ejemplo, nadie se explicaba la asombrosa y para nada normal forma en que Anthony Andrew, miembro de la acaudalada familia había conseguido salvar milagrosamente su vida. El caballo le lanzó hacia atrás durante una cacería organizada en honor a Candy sin posibilidad de salvación. El joven aristócrata siempre había sostenido que una mata de arbustos frenó su caída hacia atrás pero Richard había visitado el lugar con ocasión de cubrir otros eventos sociales de los Andrew, y allí no había nada que hubiera podido frenar al infortunado joven. Era una pradera de césped verde y aparte de unos cuantos árboles dispersos no había nada más en aquel vasto espacio natural de colinas de suave pendiente junto a un gran lago. Por otra parte, algunos invitados al evento, relataron que el día de la cacería, ya de noche cuando los supuestos hechos ocurrieron, percibieron una especie de estela de fuego y escucharon un fuerte ruido pero sin poder atribuirlo a nada en concreto. Sólo el propio afectado y Candy podían aclarar lo que sucedió aquel día. Luego de aquello, el joven rubio de ojos azules mantuvo una existencia de ermitaño dejándose crecer los cabellos y descuidando su aseo personal. Su abandono llegó a ser tal que la propia familia temió por su salud tanto física como mental. Candy aportó los datos que le faltaban dando completa coherencia y solidez a la historia.

-Le costó olvidarte –dijo el joven observando el vagón que le servía de improvisado respaldo- te amaba demasiado, aunque tu amor por ese otro joven, Mark resultó más determinante.

Candy no dijo nada, y Richard optó por no poner el dedo en la llaga por respeto y consideración a su amiga, que ya había sufrido bastante en lo tocante a ese tema. Tal y como se sabía, la melancolía en la que cayó Anthony le hizo tocar fondo, hasta que una joven condesa rusa que conoció en una fiesta atrajo su atención, debido a su no poco notable parecido con Candy. Anthony acudió al baile acuciado por la preocupada tía abuela Elroy, convencido de que si no lo hacía terminaría perdiendo la razón, completamente alienado por el recuerdo de Candy, si continuaba recluido en sí mismo, hasta que Natasha consiguió rescatarle gradualmente de la negra sima de desesperación, a la que se había arrojado temerariamente y resignado a su degradación, tras romper con Candy.

Más sorprendente fue el salvamento de Stear, confirmado esta vez por varios testigos, camaradas del joven piloto militar y miembros del 12º Squadron, la unidad de Stear. Nuevamente se repetían los fenómenos luminosos, las explosiones y los relatos de haces de fuego y bólidos flamígeros. Todo cuadraba, las piezas encajaban con sorprendente pulcritud y sincronización. Candy le detalló todo cuanto sabía.

No necesitó más pruebas. Lanzó otro suspiro que el gélido ambiente reinante, hizo que se transformase en una etérea espiral que se disolvió al instante al contacto con el frío aire cortante como un afilado cuchillo, y realizó una última pregunta:

-¿ Por qué me estás contando todo esto Candy ? lo razonable hubiera sido mantenerlo en secreto.

-Y lo inapropiado seguir ocultándolo cuando ya se ha evidenciado una parte de la verdad, Richard –comentó la muchacha mirándole con intensidad –además confío en tu honradez querido amigo. Siempre te he tenido por una buena persona y creo que no me equivocaré en mis apreciaciones. La señora Pony puede estar muy orgullosa de tener un sobrino como tú.

Richard asintió y sonrió tenuemente. Allí había material para una buena historia, aunque nadie le creería y menos se arriesgaría a publicar su exclusiva, a menos que lo hiciera en una publicación de ciencia ficción, y con suerte. Además comprometería su prometedora carrera periodística. Nadie querría contratar a un informador que veía brujas y duendes donde aparentemente no los había. Pero la razón que le movió a decir las siguientes palabras para alegría de la expectante y temerosa Candy fue el respeto y el cariño que el joven sentía por su amiga, de cuyo admirable y desprendido carácter, tuvo ocasión de ser testigo conmovido, en la dedicación y el cariño teñido de un desbordante amor que ponía en cada uno de los actos que realizaba, como cuando la había visto ocuparse de los pequeños huérfanos del Hogar de Pony o entregarle su cubierto, a un mendigo hambriento que había solicitado caridad en un restaurante, del que casi le echaron a patadas un día que ambos paseaban por la cercana ciudad cuando el joven periodista les hizo una visita y él la invitó a comer aceptando ella con sumo gusto. Su caridad había arrancado una cerrada ovación por parte de los demás comensales, que casi se encararon con el dueño del establecimiento, de no ser por la mediación de la muchacha que consiguió apaciguar los ánimos.

-Está bien Candy. No diré nada. Guardaré el secreto tal y como te he prometido. De hecho, quisiera que tú, tu marido y vuestros peculiares amigos nos acompañen, puesto que queramos o no admitirlo, la meta de nuestro viaje, por una razón u otra, viene a ser coincidente. En cuanto a John, tampoco dirá nada. Es discreto y honrado y naturalmente, no tiene porqué saber nada más. Parece que la historia de Maikel le ha convencido, aunque a mí me haya escamado desde el principio, dándome que pensar.

36

El Halcón Gris sobrevolaba el Atlántico a una considerable altura. Hacía ya al menos cinco horas que habíamos dejado atrás la costa oeste y mientras Mark y Candy observaban estrechamente abrazados el incomparable y hermoso espectáculo que ofrecía ante sus ojos, la prácticamente inabarcable superficie del Atlántico, en cuyo horizonte se recortaba una espectacular puesta de sol. Permanecía sentado junto a Mermadon que, ya desprovisto de su maloliente y astroso disfraz se sentía más cómodo y considerablemente aliviado de no tener que ceñir su cuerpo metálico con semejantes prendas que se caían literalmente a pedazos, y que depositamos al pie de las vías, una vez que fuimos subiendo ordenadamente al espacioso avión, mientras John amablemente nos indicaba donde debíamos ubicarnos y que en seguida despegaríamos. Lancé un suspiro. Últimamente me había convertido en un experto en exhalarlos y con los dedos entrelazados sobre mi barriga, me pregunté como había podido meterme nuevamente en otro berenjenal, pese a que Neal y Susan me habían rogado encarecidamente que regresara con ellos, y que por el camino a su hogar, me dejarían en la puerta de Lakewood. Pero por un extraño presentimiento que me había asaltado, tan pronto como me topé de bruces con Candy y luego con Mark, decidí quedarme con ellos, una vez que mis amigos me hubieran ofrecido la posibilidad de acompañarles, sin nisiquiera habérselo pedido aun. Miré a Mermadon que a su vez clavó sus sensores rojos en mis pupilas marrones, que giraban inquietas de un lado a otro detrás de mis gafas de montura dorada y cristales ligeramente ovalados porque de vez en cuando me parecía percibir una débil sacudida que agitaba la endeble estructura del espacioso avión, que ciertamente me había parecido más pequeño de lo que en un primer momento, su aspecto externo me dio a entender. Mermadon hizo que la rejilla por la que surgía su voz almibarada se iluminase. El robot, me sonreía a su manera, mientras en la cabina del avión, Richard y su nuevo amigo, el audaz piloto al que John patrocinaba en su espectacular y larguísimo periplo, intercambiaban impresiones. Por largo rato, antes de subir al avión Candy y él habían estado hablando en privado, largo y tendido y aunque mi amiga no había soltado prenda de cual había sido el contenido de su conversación, tenía la firme impresión de que Candy le había revelado la verdad de nuestra procedencia a Richard, y que por alguna razón, tal vez, el afecto que el joven periodista profesaba a Candy y que en un primer momento había sido malinterpretado por Mark, había prometido guardar el secreto, como más tarde Candy me confesaría. En cuanto a Mermadon, John aceptó la versión que le contamos, de que era un ser artificial, pero naturalmente callando su verdadero origen y que había sido desarrollado por mí, y que lo utilizaba como una especie de curiosidad técnica y científica, un poco a la manera del Gran Turco, el busto mecánico capaz de jugar partidas de ajedrez con indudable maestría. Candy le contó que era un profesor universitario que inventaba en mis ratos libres, y que lo iba exhibiendo por diversas universidades y círculos académicos para recaudar fondos para seguir con mis investigaciones. Enarqué las cejas y mis labios se contrajeron en una expresión de perplejidad que Candy, contuvo con una mirada cómplice. La vivaz mente de Candy me había endosado una nueva identidad en un solo instante, aunque la versión de la muchacha me había parecido bastante enrevesada y un tanto inverosímil, pero el piloto se tragó la añagaza, o al menos pareció creer aquel rocambolesco relato y no hizo preguntas embarazosas cuestionándolo. Me quité las gafas para limpiar los empañados cristales y repasé con las yemas de los dedos, el contorno curvo de las patillas, embutidas en fundas de plástico oscuro. Cerré los ojos porque según el piloto tardaríamos aun varias horas en arribar a las costas de Francia, pese a que ya habíamos cubierto algo más de la mitad de nuestro camino, y no tardé en quedarme profundamente dormido. Entonces empecé a soñar. Pese a que no había conocido personalmente aquel momento, la vivida descripción de tan dramático momento, que la anciana me hiciera en una de mis visitas protocolarias, en un arranque de sinceridad, y más tarde el propio Anthony, hizo que soñara con ese preciso instante como si hubiera estado realmente allí, y sin saber muy porqué.

37

-¡ Fuera de aquí, ¡ no quiero ver a nadie –sollozó una voz masculina detrás de la recia puerta de roble con artesonados.

La tía abuela hizo el enésimo intento por comunicarse con su sobrino-nieto pero este se negó sistemáticamente a que el mundo exterior irrumpiera en su desastrosa y triste reclusión. La anciana estaba allí de pie, enfundada en un vestido oscuro con un chal de una tonalidad que lo era aun más, ciñiendo sus hombros y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos en piedra, sin atisbo alguno de emoción ni de vida en su rostro pétreo a excepción de la ganchuda nariz que le temblaba ligeramente, y algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas procedentes de las comisuras de sus ojos claros. La tía abuela insistió nuevamente, picando en la superficie de la puerta con sus ajados nudillos, con mayor insistencia:

-Anthony –clamó la mujer con voz desesperada- no me marcharé de aquí mientras no te avengas a hablarme. No puedes aislarte del mundo, mi querido niño.

-Déjame en paz tía-abuela –se escuchó nuevamente la apagada voz juvenil, al otro lado de la puerta- no quiero ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Quiero que todos me dejéis solo.

La anciana se giró y se situó de espaldas a la puerta. En las añosas y arrugadas manos llevaba un sobre de papel satinado en cuyo reverso había impreso un corazón rojo, justo en el vértice de la solapa del mismo. Observó la misiva de soslayo. Por un momento dudó en romperla, pero la deslizó por el quicio de la puerta y declaró desanimada y luchando por contener el llanto que empezaba a cruzar la apergaminada piel de su faz. Su voz apenas era un susurro pero resultó claramente audible:

-Como quieras. No insistiré más. Te he dejado las invitaciones por si decidieras asistir a la fiesta que tengo pensado organizar, pero no sé si con estos disgustos iré, no lo sé.

Finalmente la mujer se alejó con paso cansino recogiéndose la falda de sus pesadas y ominosas ropas. A medida que el eco de sus débiles pisadas se perdía entre las paredes del pasadizo de mármol reverberando en toda su estructura, Anthony decidió finalmente abrir la puerta. Aunque el durisimo golpe que para él, había supuesto su ruptura con Candy le había hecho a su vez, establecer la suya con el resto del mundo, no podía hacer blanco de su ira a todos los que le rodeaban, especialmente la anciana tía abuela, que pese a su altivez y aire testarudo era una persona frágil que acusaba especialmente, el rechazo del joven rubio de ojos azules.

Anthony entreabrió la puerta lentamente con intención de disculparse, aunque allí no había nadie. El pasillo se hallaba completamente vacío y no parecía escucharse atisbo alguno de sonido, más que el sonido del viento removiendo las hojas secas en los jardines exteriores. El joven se pasó una mano por los enredados cabellos que hacía varios meses que no se recortaba ni lavaba. Su barba enmarañada y que le llegaba casi hasta el pecho le confería aspecto de ermitaño, que era en lo que se había convertido. Recluído en su cuarto, no salía, ni hacía vida social y ni siquiera se ocupaba de su aspecto, antaño elegante y cuidadosamente acicalado. En un primer momento, el joven Anthony había considerado dejarse languidecer lentamente, sin alimentarse, ni probar bocado o bebida alguna, pero por mucho que odiara su triste sino, por mucho que tratara de convertir a Mark y a la propia Candy en objetivo de su rabia no podía. Al primero porque le había salvado la vida precisamente con la intención de que la compartiera para el resto de sus días, con Candy, y tampoco podía guardar rencor hacia Candy, porque seguía amándola. Anthony no deseaba ver a nadie ni entablar conversación alguna, pero consideraba que no era de recibo acabar con su vida, cuando alguien le había dado una nueva oportunidad sin plantearse primero si debía seguir adelante o no. Por esa razón aceptaba la comida que los sirvientes le dejaban a la puerta de su habitación, cerrada a cal y canto, ya que nadie logró convencerle de que la abandonara voluntariamente, ni sus primos, ni siquiera su propio padre. Anthony no tenía interés por nada ni por nadie. Su sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir, se esfumaron el día que una estela ardiente surcó el cielo rasgando el incipiente atardecer y le sostuvieron en lo alto antes de que su cabeza se destrozara contra el suelo, al salir despedido del caballo, ante el grito de horror congelado en los labios de Candy. Unos brazos fuertes y anchos le frenaron en seco, aferrándole por las axilas y depositándolo sano y salvo sobre la hierba. Lo que vino a continuación era demasiado doloroso de recrear y de recordar. Candy avanzando hacia él, y llamando a gritos al joven moreno que salió del haz de luz, por su nombre, Mark sangrando y llorando, cayendo a tierra pesadamente, Candy suplicándole a voz en grito que le ayudara mientras se negaba a aceptar incrédulo, que había perdido a su amor para siempre. Luego, el traslado de Mark a una alcoba a instancias de Candy, el reencuentro entre ambos tras los batientes de la lujosa habitación, y la culminación de un amor que había comenzado tiempo atrás, en una verde colina, con un cruce de miradas, en las que unos ojos de esmeralda se cruzaron con otras arrebatadoras pupilas oscuras y atormentadas. Anthony siempre lo supo. Desde el día en que Mark interrumpió la alegría imperante en glamorosa velada del baile, al que Candy había sido invitada, tanto por él, como por sus primos Archie y Stear, aporreando los ventanales de la cristalera, cuando vio como Candy y su odiado a la par que temido, rival se dedicaban encendidas miradas de amor supo que sus sueños de hacerla su esposa, jamás se harían realidad. Meneó la cabeza. Llevaba el mismo traje azul de aquella ocasión con el gran lazo rojo sobre la elegante camisa de seda blanca que los días transcurridos en soledad, había tornado oscura por la suciedad acumulada al igual que el resto de su vestuario. Anthony dormía cuando el sueño terminaba por vencerle, sobre la cama por un aun no perdido del todo el sentido de la dignidad y la coherencia, pero no eran pocas las noches que se había quedado traspuesto sobre el suelo de mármol, abrazado a una foto de Candy. Y entonces casi por pura casualidad alcanzó a entrever la invitación que la desesperada y afligida tía abuela Elroy, le había deslizado bajo la puerta. Con curiosidad, porque una foto se había desprendido del sobre a medio cerrar, la recogió del suelo y examinó la efigie de una chica rubia de enormes ojos verdes y una diadema en la cabeza, que guardaba un cierto parecido con Candy, aunque no era ella obviamente. Por un momento Anthony pensó en hacer añicos la fotografía con la carta, pensando que era una sucia jugada y una pesada broma que el destino confabulado con su desdicha, le estaban jugando para reírse de su infortunio, utilizando la mano inocente de su tía abuela, aunque pensándolo mejor, examinó la foto y leyó la carta que la acompañaba.

En una elegante y culta caligrafía de trazo impecable, una joven condesa de ascendencia rusa, de una de las familias más influyentes de la nobleza del inmenso país, le expresaba sus deseos de conocerle y le rogaba que abandonara su forzado y duro ostracismo acudiendo a la fiesta de la que la anciana tía abuela había intentado hablarle en vano. La muchacha, de una exquisita belleza, sabía de él gracias a la propia tía abuela. En un primer momento, Natasha solo iba a ser una invitada más al rutilante y esplendoroso baile organizado en honor a la tía abuela, con ocasión de su santo, pero la bella y refinada condesa había sabido ganarse la confianza de la anciana, visitándola unos días antes previos al evento. Movida por un largo periodo de soledad y casi sin ánimos de sincerarse con nadie, la anciana terminó por abrir su corazón a la joven desconocida, a la que mostró un retrato de Anthony antes de que se hubiera transformado en una suerte de entristecido y resignado a su suerte, anacoreta. Natasha quedó prendada casi al instante del joven y decidió emplear todos sus medios y talento en conseguir que Anthony abandonara su largo y voluntario confinamiento. Anthony se quedó pensativo tras leer la larga y directa misiva que le rogaba que asistiera a la fiesta. Miró la fotografía y encogiéndose de hombros se dijo:

-¿ Y por qué no ? El hecho de descender a lo más profundo de la desesperación, no está reñido con que mi aspecto sea el de un ser humano y no el de una bestia cavernaria –se dijo mientras se mesaba el barbudo y erizado mentón, con la mano derecha.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la imprevista comparación, pero detuvo la progresión de sus labios. Reír…si tuviera motivos para hacerlo…

Entonces se dirigió con decisión hacia una comoda con toallas y artículos de aseo, entre los que destacaba una afilada navaja de afeitar, una brocha y otros adminículos. Aquella habitación había sido ocupada por Albert cuando pasaba largas temporadas en la mansión, y en la que había hecho instalar, adosado a la mism,a un pequeño lavabo, de donde extrajo jabón, espuma de afeitar y un cepillo. Puso todo frente al espejo de un tocador y empezó la ardua y laboriosa labor de devolver a su rostro varonilorba que había crecido tanto durante tanto tiempo le llevaría un buen rato. Quizás tuviera que solicitar los servicios de un peluquero para que recortara sus cabellos que le llegaban hasta más abajo de los hombros, y devolverlos a su primitivo estado, antes de su regresión a algo parecido a un ascético ermitaño. Mientras, preparó un baño con abundante espuma en la gran bañera, del lavabo adyacente, y seleccionó algunos trajes de hombre que extrajo de un armario ropero, depositándolos con cuidado, sobre el jergón que cubría la gran cama de dosel. Uno de ellos, sustituiría a sus mugrientas y cochambrosas ropas. Aceptar la invitación al baile no acabaría con su dolor, pero le ayudaría a mitigarlo brevemente y serviría para que se replanteara si mantenía su aislamiento o lo daba por finalizado definitivamente. Si iba a añorar a Candy de por vida, por lo menos lo haría con unas mínimas condiciones de dignidad y decoro. Una cosa no estaba reñida con la otra.

Sí, acudiría a aquel baile, pensaba para sí mientras se introducía en el agua templada de la bañera una vez que se deshizo de su harapiento traje, que no se había quitado desde el día en que bailó con Candy, el mismo día en que se produjo la llegada de alguien, que había temido más que a sus peores y recurrentes pesadillas, y que había terminado por ser, el principal objeto de las mismas.

Anthony chapoteó visiblemente aliviado como si despertara de un largo y duro letargo, al sentir la caricia templada del agua espumosa, sobre su cuarteada y ajada piel por la falta de la debida higiene, y empezó a rasurarse las largas y enmarañadas barbas que ocultaban sus gallardos rasgos, los finos labios y sus mejillas, tras extender la espuma de afeitar en generosas cantidades, con ayuda de la brocha, sobre las mismas. Se contempló al espejo. De entre la hirsuta y enredada mata de pelo rubio que se fundía sin solución de continuidad con la descuidada barba, destacaban los vivaces y hermosos ojos azules en los que brillaba un nuevo fulgor de determinación, emoción desconocida hasta entonces en él, desde que se recluyera en la habitación que le servía de improvisado refugio y morada, renunciando al mundo exterior.

Pensó en el nervioso e inquieto potro que logró dominar en el transcurso de un rodeo, al que Candy había acudido para animarle tras las iniciales reticencias de la tía abuela Elroy, una vez que tuvo que claudicar para acallar unas supuestas acusaciones de cobardía que pesaban sobre el buen nombre de los Andrew, precisamente realizadas y extendidas adrede entre la gente para que llegaran a oídos de la anciana y no tuviera más remedio que autorizar la participación del joven para hacerlas pasar por infundadas. Anthony sonrió por vez primera en mucho tiempo, de forma tenue e irónica. Había conseguido dominar un caballo salvaje pero no fue capaz de preservar su amor ante otro ser más indomable e imprevisible por el que no era capaz de sentir odio, si acaso compasión.

"Alma atormentada" le había llamado Anthony. El joven negó con cierta tristeza y pensó para sí;

"Me salvó la vida para que pudiera estar con ella, pero ni aun así. Ella, definitivamente le prefirió a él" –pensó Anthony con tristeza, y ausencia alguna de rencor, en sus tristes reflexiones.

"Un hombre venido allende del tiempo, envuelto en fuego y con un bagaje de aflicción y sufrimiento mayor que el mío, me la terminó de arrebatar" –añadió sumergiéndose de repente en el humeante baño para salir a los pocos instantes, completamente empapado de agua y enjabonado, expulsando algo de líquido por la boca, resoplando lentamente. Se mesó los cabellos rubios, que habían duplicado su longitud original, alisándolos con ambas manos, y volvió a acomodarse en el agua nuevamente con cuidado para que no rebosara por el borde, frotándose enérgicamente la piel con la pastilla de jabón, para ir retirando las costras de mugre que le cubrían la misma, y posteriormente in aclarando con agua tibia.

Incluso se acordó de sus rosas, injustamente descuidadas e incluidas en la ira ciega de su rencor, avivado por el dolor, como si tuvieran culpa del mismo. Las inocentes y maltratadas flores, por efecto de las inclemencias y rigores de la intemperie se habrían secado y marchitado todas, de no ser por el fiel y desprendido Wittman, que se ocupó de cuidarlas, preservando que la mayoría de las rosas del portal del mismo nombre, perecieran por la dejación que Anthony había realizado de unos cuidados que antaño aplicaba con esmero y profunda dedicación a sus rosas, rayana en el fervor, debido a que su madre también las había cultivado y cuidado con esmero y cariño antes que él.

38

El Halcón Gris se iba acercando a su destino. Mientras en el horizonte, se adivinaba la costa francesa, Candy abrió lentamente los ojos, porque tanto ella como Mark se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos del otro. El único que no se había quedado traspuesto, aparte del piloto y Richard que seguía atentamente todas las explicaciones que John le iba detallando acerca del grácil avión que surcaba el aire, sobrevolando las aguas del Atlántico como si fuera una especie de aguerrida ave era Mermadon, que libre de su agobiante disfraz, contemplaba atentamente las tranquilas aguas costeras francesas, en las que navegaban algunos barcos cuyos tripulantes saludaron efusivamente al Halcón Gris a su paso. Uno de mis principales temores era que el avión no fuera capaz de soportar tanto peso, sobre todo por el que representaba Mermadon, pero cuando John me aseguró que podía transportar fácilmente grandes cargas muy superiores a la tonelada y media de Mermadon, no supe si creerle o felicitarle por su exacerbado optimismo. Para tranquilidad mía comprobé alviado, como John no había mentido y había diseñado su avión en torno a una estructura muy sólida, y sorprendemente resistente a la par que ligera. La Gran Guerra había concluido hacía no demasiado tiempo, pero los aviones no eran percibidos como amenazas si no como heraldos de una nueva era de progreso y paz. De hecho, los años veinte fueron un casi desesperado intento por olvidar el error de la contienda, que en un principio habíamos tratado de evitar con desastrosos resultados y, que finalmente tuvimos que ayudar a ganar a los aliados, para que la continuidad e integridad de la línea histórica no se viese alterada, aunque acortándola en un año.

No habíamos podido evitar las indiscriminadas matanzas que aquella guerra, como todas las demás conllevaba, aunque si reducir la tremenda mortandad que llevó aparejada como trágica y morbosa novedad, en comparación con conflictos anteriores.

-Las guerras de los pueblos serán más terribles que las de los Reyes –musité débilmente, tras terminar de despertarme yo también al hilo de mis reflexiones. Tan solemne sentencia atrajo la atención de Candy sobre mí.

Candy se giró para envolverme con la calidez de sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda. No me acostumbraba a que su belleza inhumana golpeara mis retinas, despertando en mi sensaciones que creía perdidas, o dormidas para siempre en mi ser. Mi amiga agitó sus cabellos dorados dispuestos en las tradicionales colas de caballo, adornadas por lazos a juego con su vestido y me preguntó apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento, en cuclillas sobre su asiento y vuelta hacia mí, mientras Mark observaba algunas gaviotas sobrevolando audazmente el mar en busca de alimento, señal de que estábamos cercanos a tierra:

-Buenos días querido Maikel –me saludó con voz alegre, parpadeando brevemente, mientras su nariz respingona y pecosa se situaba al nivel del respaldo hasta que asomó el resto de su faz, por encima del mismo- ¿ qué estabas diciendo hacía un momento ?

Candy me había sorprendido parafraseando a Churchill en voz alta. Como no había ningún secreto que ocultar se lo comenté y justo cuando iba a detallarle el significado de aquella frase, Richard se giró hacia nosotros y sonriendo entusiásticamente nos anunció:

-Estamos llegando a Francia. Nuestra travesía oceánica ha sido un éxito, amigos.

John concentrado en los mandos se limitó a asentir, aunque por la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su faz se deducía que estaba pletórico y feliz de haber conseguido cubrir una distancia de tal magnitud, sin incidentes dignos de reseñar y en un tiempo verdaderamente record. Habíamos despegado desde un paraje nevado, junto a un tren inmovilizado hacía apenas veinticuatro horas y estábamos ya a la vista de las costas francesas. Me había quedado dormido durante buena parte del viaje transoceánico, lo mismo que mis amigos en algún momento del mismo. Me sorprendió haber soñado con Anthony y los acontecimientos que siguieron a su ruptura con Candy, tras haber intentado mantener un breve y pasajero romance con Annie, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus respectivos sentimientos no eran mutuos, si no que estaban dirigidos hacia personas diferentes, sobre todo en el caso de Annie, que nunca había conseguido olvidar a Haltoran, lo mismo que él a ella.

Haltoran. Me dí un coscorrón en la cabeza al acordarme de él y de Annie y me pregunté donde estarían. Lo más probable es que el matrimonio se encontrara aun disfrutando de aquel largo viaje turístico por Europa, que habían emprendido, aunque ya estarían retornando a Estados Unidos.

39

Annie se había quedado dormida, acurrucada sobre el heno que llenaba prácticamente, todo el espacio interior del ruinoso y aislado templete. Haltoran, con la pesada arma al hombro, caminaba en torno a la antaña airosa estructura, que había formado parte de una mansión que ya no existía , entregada al fuego, durante la brutal y recien terminada guerra civil que había asolado Rusia. La casa había sido arrasada hasta los cimientos, siendo saqueada previamente de cuantos objetos de valor, habían conseguido apropiarse sus asaltantes. La familia que la habitaba, había conseguido ponerse a salvo por muy poco, alertada por un sirviente leal, informado por un joven soldado bolchevique arrepentido y que no había tenido valor de perpretar un nuevo acto de horror en una conflagración que ya había costado varios miles de vidas en todos los bandos, quizás millones. Los Cherjov habían huido con lo puesto, logrando salvarse tras refugiarse en la vecina Rumanía, que también estaba siendo sacudida por los vaivenes de la postguerra subsiguiente al final del conflicto que había asolado buena parte de Europa durante tres años. Y al no encontrar a los habitantes de la mansión, descargaron su furia contra la casa de estilo neoclásico de la que solo quedaban dos maltrechas paredes en pie, y el templete de planta circular que por una extraña y desconocida razón, los invasores de la propiedad habían respetado, quizás no considerándolo importante ni determinante en sus planes de desolación y barbarie.

Haltoran lanzó un hondo suspiro. Su idea de un romántico viaje para reponerse de los azares de otro emprendido a un universo alternativo no había sido ni mucho menos acertada. Primero, los avatares sufridos en Italia por culpa de un lunático que pretendía deportarle a una prisión siberiana para poder disponer de Annie a su antojo.

-Y en vez de retornar a Estados Unidos, continuamos de crucero y una mina procedente del Mar del Norte, casi seguro, hace zozobrar al Donatelli y en vez de dirigirnos hacia Yalta que estaba a dos pasos, mi esposa se pone a descansar en un templete abandonado utilizado como pajar, hasta el día siguiente –comentó para sí Haltoran mientras su hombro empezaba a resentirse bajo el pesado de su voluminosa arma que había conseguido desplegar tras futiles intentos.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada desprovista de alegría alguna y cargada de ironía. Se hizo poco más o menos la misma pregunta que formulase para los adentros a bordo del Carpathia, cuando retornaban de Inglaterra con aquella otra Candy de cabellos teñidos de negro para eludir la férrea vigilancia policial y concluir aquella historia sin sentido, en la que tanto él como Haltoran se habían disfrazado y viajaban, lo mismo que Candy bajo identidad falsa. Todo por el capricho de un taumaturgo que se expresaba a través de su imagen incorpórea y que había sumido a los habitantes de la mansión Legan en un profundo letargo del que despertarían al amanecer menos Candy. Cuando cumplieron con éxito su confusa y dudosa misión, finalmente en su realidad solo había transcurrido una noche. Haltoran evocó igualmente el fallido e imposible amor de una niña concertista que viajaba a bordo del Carpathia con su severa e inflexible madre por él, y del que logró salir airoso. A veces a Haltoran le parecía que todo cuanto había vivido, desde que ofreciera el diseño y los planos de su robot a Industrias Parents viéndose involucrado en una increíble cadena de acontecimientos sucesivos, no era más que un sueño difícil de creer y menos considerar como normal. Sin embargo, allí estaba pisando la hierba de Crimea, hollando su suelo con las plantas de sus pies, bajo un increíble firmamento tachonado de estrellas, con una criatura de ensueño durmiendo al abrigo de la paja depositada dentro del templete, con el mar a pocos metros de distancia y las luces de Yalta titilando sobre una recogida y apacible bahía tan cercanas que casi se podían rozar con la mano.

Por un momento se le ocurrió acercarse a Annie y despertar a su esposa, pero cuando la observó dormir plácidamente echada sobre el heno, respirando con suavidad y los cabellos negros desplegados en torno a sus hombros, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pese a que le hubiera encantado zambullirse en el mar de aquellos grandes y soñadores ojos azules, que le habían cautivado desde que la rescatara de la grupa de un caballo desbocado, aunque también se hubiera sentido irremisiblemente atraido por los de Candy, semejantes a grandes esmeraldas, en bruto y sin pulir.

-Ya podíamos estar de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pero Annie se ha quedado como un tronco y yo no tengo valor para despertarla –dijo el joven pelirrojo sentándose al pie de una encina que coronaba una pequeña loma, y desde la que dominaba plenamente el lugar donde Annie conciliaba el sueño, aunque Haltoran tendría que dejar el suyo para otro instante, porque su imaginaria le llevaría el resto de la noche. Haltoran había realizado multitud de turnos de guardia nocturnos durante su etapa como soldado, pero había perdido algo de costumbre debido al tiempo pasado desde que causara baja, en el último ejército en el que estuvo alistado en un país africano y licenciado con honores tras ser herido en combate. Pasó algunas horas luchando contra el cada vez más insistente y abrumador sueño que le invadía, pero finalmente el cansancio pudo con su fuerza de voluntad y terminó por quedarse profundamente dormido, mientras su arma reposaba entre sus dedos laxos amenazando con desprenderse de un momento a otro. No fue capaz de percatarse de cómo algunos hombres se acercaban sigilosamente a él y a Annie rodeándoles con sigilo y sin hacer prácticamente ningún ruido.

40

Los desesperados gritos de Annie amortiguados por una recia mano que fajaba sus labios con dedos hirsutos y arqueados como garfios, le sacó inmediatamente de su sueño. Haltoran se puso tenso y cuando fue a esgrimir su arma para repeler la amenaza que parecía cernirse sobre ellos, comprobó como un tacto frío y muy desagradable de algo con forma circular presionaba contra sus sienes, cuello y pecho. Los cañones de tres fusiles se aplastaban contra su piel, mientras Annie era sujetada por hombres rudos y de expresiones feroces, tocados con gorros de piel y que lucían largos abrigos que les llegaban hasta los pies, protegidos por recias y lustrosas botas. Los rostros de algunos de aquellos hombres mostraban grandes y poblados bigotes y en torno a sus torsos se podían adivinar dos cananas cruzadas repletas de munición. Todo en ello irradiaba un inconfundible aire marcial que no se le escapó en absoluto al observador Haltoran, sobre todo al comprobar como sobre sus abrigos de corte militar, ostentaba con marcado orgullo algunas condecoraciones que formaban un abigarrado muestrario de medallas y honores concedidos por el valor demostrado en combate sin duda.

"Cosacos" –observó para sí, mientras intentaba no realizar movimientos bruscos, ni que denotaran una posible rebelión o intento de desafío por su parte. Después de la amarga experiencia sufrida en Italia no deseaba exponerse a un destino similar o tal vez peor, sobre todo por Annie pero si no hacía algo, puede que la suerte de su esposa fuera aun peor. Si no se hubiera quedado dormido, si hubieran bajado a Yalta cuando tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo…pero ya no había remedio. E iniciar un ataque como había hecho contra los esbirros de Alessandro podía resultar suicida, sobre todo a tenor de que su arma permanecía custodiada y a buen recaudo en las manos de un hombre de recio porte no exento de cierta altivez y gallardía que, se destacó entre sus hombres a lomos de un espléndido caballo negro que movía inquieto la cabeza, agitándose nervioso de un lado a otro. Le habían quitado el arma mientras dormía. Si la hubiera conservado habría podido deshacerse fácilmente de aquellos hombres, pero las cosas no eran así, lamentablemente no lo eran. El hombre de facciones decididas y ojos oscuros y penetrantes, cabalgó directamente hacia Haltoran mirándole con estudiado interés mientras sus hombres le abrían paso con deferencia haciéndose a un lado. El joven supuso que estaba sopesando si fusilarle allí mismo o conservarle la vida, mientras satisfacía su curiosidad en torno a aquellos dos extranjeros que se habían internado imprudentemente en tierras ignotas en las que no deberían estar. El atamán o jefe cosaco, se quitó el gorro de piel oscura que ceñía sus sienes rebelando una mata de pelo cobrizo muy espesa. Estudió la desconocida y en extremo rara arma del extranjero y preguntó, para sorpresa e incredulidad de Haltoran en un inglés fluido aunque teñido de un marcado y cerrado acento:

-¿ Qué hace un norteamericano y su esposa en esta tierra ?

Haltoran comprendió que debía hablar sin dilación. Cualquier retraso en responder o que hiciera enojar al tal vez voluble lider de los cosacos ponía ponerles en serios aprietos. Hasta Annie, muda de terror comprendió que era mejor dejar de debatirse y sus cejas se arqueraron ante las inteligibles palabras pronunciadas por aquel hombre acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido.

Haltoran por su parte, desistió de ofrecer resistencia, a la espera de un momento más propicio para recobrar su arma, liberar a Annie y conseguir escapar lo antes posible, tan pronto como ideara un plan de fuga. El joven sacudió la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos pelirrojos se deslizaran a ambos lados de su cuello y dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los del atamán:

-Estábamos de vacaciones pero nuestro barco ha sufrido un ligero percance a la entrada del puerto. Nos disponíamos a buscar ayuda cuando nos habéis sorprendido –dijo el joven sin atisbo alguno de ironía en su voz. Cuando aquel hombre había adivinado correctamente su nacionalidad y la relación que le unía a la bella mujer que le acompañaba, era más que evidente que aparte del arma que le había encontrado encima, le había registrado a conciencia, tomando su pasaporte y como era de suponer, el de Annie que también obraba en su poder, razón por la que decidió contarle parte de la verdad. Por el momento, aunque puede que lo adivinara por sus propios medios en el futuro, el ataman y sus cosacos no necesitaban saber nada más. Los ceñudos y curtidos rostros le observaron con aparente reproche, como si los aguerridos y recios hombres que les mantenían presos y fuertemente custodiados, hubieran tomado sus palabras por una burla o una ofensa hacia ellos que lamentablemente tal vez Haltoran y su esposa tuvieran que pagar caro, por su excesiva locuacidad, aunque tampoco estaba en disposición de hacerse el héroe. Un movimiento en falso o un gesto desafortunado, interpretado erróneamente por aquellos susceptibles hombres y los afilados shashka , sables de caballería de imponente aspecto, que portaban, podían enterrarse en su cuerpo. Un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Haltoran. Temía por Annie y su integridad, más que por la suya. La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo hasta que una aguda carcajada seguidas de otras que corearon a la primera, se elevaron en el aire ante los sorprendidos cautivos hasta que el jefe de aquella tropa hizo una señal con su mano enguantada imponiendo un repentino y pesado silencio, y haciendo caracolear a su caballo, rodeó a Haltoran trazando varios círculos en torno suyo:

-Así que turistas, vaya, vaya. ¿ No habéis escogido un mal momento para visitar la Madre Rusia ? –preguntó el hombre de los ojos oscuros mientras el estruendo de las risotadas de sus hombres, cesaba de repente a una imposición suya.

Haltoran puso los brazos en jarras y aun a riesgo de provocar la ira del ataman preguntó desafiante:

-¿ No es menos raro que un atamán sepa hablar el inglés con cierta corrección ?

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio. Annie se llevó las manos a los labios completamente horrorizada. Sus ojos azules vertían una catarata de lágrimas, porque temía que la suerte de su marido y luego la suya estuvieran echadas, pero el jefe descendió lentamente de su caballo del que se ocupó rápidamente uno de sus subordinados directos, tomándolo de las riendas y se situó ante Haltoran clavando sus ojos oscuros en los del insolente joven pelirrojo que era un poco más bajo que él.

-No, si tenemos en cuenta que mi madre es de ascedencia británica y en circunstancias un tanto peculiares, conoció a mi padre propiciando mi nacimiento.

-Mi nombre es Grigori Solokov –declaró el corpulento ataman con una tenue sonrisa y realizando otro ademan que no admitía réplica. Aquel hombre estaba efectivamente, acostumbrado a impartir órdenes siendo ciegamente obedecido al instante. Los dos cosacos que retenían a Haltoran asiéndole por los antebrazos, relajaron la presión de sus dedos y permitieron que el joven quedase libre. Ante su sorpresa que hizo que Grigori riera quedamente ante la muda pregunta que Haltoran le estaba formulando con una expresión de perplejidad pintada en su rostro, el ataman sonrió y chasqueó los ese instante, Haltoran que se reprochaba haber perdido tantas facultades y no haber previsto la burda trampa que Alessandro le había tendido en Italia y el haber caído en manos de una partida cosaca, no había reparado que detrás del medio centenar de recios guerreros que empuñaban carabinas y sables de distintas medidas y factura caminaba lentamente otro cortejo formado por algunas mujeres ancianas que se entremezclaban con otras más jóvenes. De entre las integrantes de la silente comitiva, que avanzaba con pasos cortos, salieron dos mujeres enfundadas en amplios kaftanes que revoloteaban en torno a sus fibrosos y curtidos cuerpos. Una de ellas, era una mujer madura de rostro fino y facciones cinceladas que pese a haber dejado atrás su primera juventud, hacía ya más de una década, continuaba siendo bella y atrayente. La otra, más joven y menuda era su vivo retrato y por fuerza tenía que ser su hija, que mostraba una belleza en plena floración y que destacaba poderosamente, pese a los pesados y burdos ropajes que la envolvían. Ambas caminaron hacia Gregory y se pusieron a su lado, la más mayor a su izquierda y la más joven a su derecha. Si bien la mujer de más edad, mostró un total comedimiento a la hora de reunirse con el ataman, la otra rodeó la amplia cintura de su padre con ambas manos y dijo entremezclando palabras inglesas y rusas saltando efusivamente y diciendo alegremente:

-Padre, padre, me alegro tanto de verte, ¿ me has traído algún vestido nuevo de Odessa ? ¿ por qué habrás estado en la feria principal ? ¿ verdad ? ¿ verdad ? ¿ a que sí ?

La muchacha no dejaba de parlotear suscitando la hilaridad y el gozoso orgullo de su padre por tener una hija tan hermosa, además de decidida e inteligente pese a que su locuacidad contrastara con el mutismo de las demás mujeres, ancianas en su mayoría que la observaron, con mal disimulada reprobación. Haltoran intuía que Grigori iba a realizar un importante anuncio del que tal vez dependieran sus vidas y una hipótesis fue tomando cuerpo en su mente cuando observó, perplejo los cabellos negros y lisos de ambas mujeres y los grandes ojos azules similares a los de Annie, que parecían despertar el orgullo filial del ataman. La esposa de este, se arrebujó en el ligero velo que cubría sus cabellos, cohibida ante la presencia de Haltoran y de Annie, como si fueran sus invitados en vez de sus prisioneros y llamó la atención a su hija para que refrenara su entusiasmo delante de extraños:

-Sonia, por favor hija mía –dijo la mujer en un perfecto inglés con un ligero acento ruso- repórtate. Tienes que contenerte un poco delante de todos.

La muchacha cuyos cabellos ondeaban recogidos en una sinuosa trenza que temblaba sobre su piel morena sonrió con cara de circunstancias, encontrándose fortuitamente, sus ojos con los de Haltoran y notando un ligero estremecimiento.

-Norteamericano –dijo señalándole con su knut totalmente extendido, en dirección hacia él- tu mujer, me recuerda de una forma tal a mi querida esposa y a mi adorable hija, que he decidido dejaros a los dos en libertad. Hoy mi Sonia cumple veinte años y no es cuestión de arruinar su cumpleaños con hechos crueles.

Grigori no quiso detallar la naturaleza de tales "hechos crueles" o de describirlos tan siquiera, y Haltoran desde luego, optó por no preguntar por los detalles de los mismos. Tal y como había supuesto, el sorprendente parecido de Annie con la esposa y la hija del atamán, sobre todo en lo que a Sonia se refería había suscitado la vena filial de Grigori favoreciendo que, con la misma y pasmosa facilidad con la que les había hecho prisioneros, tal vez con la idea de solicitar algún tipo de rescate a cambio de su liberación, ahora les dejase en libertad.

-Anna –tronó Grigori llamando a su mujer- debería enseñarte disciplina por no haberme obedecido. Te dije que te quedases junto a las demás mujeres.

-Lo siento querido esposo –dijo la mujer en voz baja pero sosteniendo la mirada de su marido -pero hoy es un día muy especial para nuestra hija. Sonia ardía en deseos de verte.

Haltoran observó una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de la mujer en señal de respeto a su marido, pero en ningún momento pareció arredarse o temblar ante la imponente presencia de su marido. Annie temió que el largo y fibroso látigo que pendía de la mano izquierda del ataman restallara contra el rostro de porte aristocrático, o que marcase con una aparatosa y sanguinolenta herida, la piel de Anna, pero pese a la mirada de severidad que los ojos oscuros del hombre, expresaban no sucedió nada. Grigori amaba demasiado a su familia como para inferirla daño aluno, siempre que, podía evitarlo dominando su temperamento y mal genio.

Aun así, a su manera era un buen esposo y protector padre de familia.

-Padre, padre quisiera pedirte un gran favor –dijo la muchacha tironeando de la manga derecha de su abrigo de piel de oso- por favor, invita a los extranjeros a mi fiesta. Desearía tanto charlar con personas de otras latitudes…No sé como es el mundo más allá de nuestro país –dijo Sonia realizando un mohín ante el que el embelesado padre no pudo resistirse, pese al mudo pero más que palpable rechazo de su madre.

El ataman se rascó la cabellera cobriza y miró de hito en hito a su suplicante hija y al joven extranjero de cabellos rojos. Era evidente que no tardaría en complacer a su hija, y Haltoran no tendría casi con toda seguridad, más remedio que aceptar la inesperada invitación. Aunque Grigori les hubiera dejado formalmente en libertad, eso no significaba que todavía estuvieran fuera del alcance de sus disposiciones y menos a salvo de que aun pudiera cambiar de opinión, devolviéndoles a su condición de prisioneros. Mientras Anna se santiguaba y pese a las nerviosas miradas de Annie, que le imploraba con desesperación que no aceptara y declinara el ofrecimiento, Haltoran decidió que lo más prudente y sensato por el momento sería acceder a la imperativa invitación de su carcelero trasmutado en generoso anfitrión, de golpe y porrazo. Tras sopesar su próxima decisión, Grigori envolvió a su hija con unos brazos tan recios, que parecían las patas delanteras de un oso gris abundante por aquellos lares, y prácticamente extendido a todos los confines de Rusia y rió ruidosamente al tiempo que anunciaba a Haltoran, tal y como este se temía:

-Estáis convidados a la fiesta de celebración del cumpleaños de mi queridísima Sonia. Mientras, como invitado que eres igualmente de mí y de mi gente, tú y tu esposa seréis uno más entre nosotros, y tratados con el debido respeto y consideración.

Hizo una pausa. Mientras Sonia y Anna se apartaban de Grigori y de Haltoran para recibir las felicitaciones y parabienes del resto de los miembros del clan, Grigori desplegó los labios que había mantenido fruncido bajo el espeso bigote rojizo y añadió con un tono de voz que a Annie le heló la sangre:

-Traiciona mi hospitalidad e insultarás mi honor. Si insultas mi honor, yo mismo te quitaré la vida con estas manos –añadió sin el menor asomo de sarcasmo en tan velada, a la par que directa advertencia mientras esgrimía unas manos del tamaño y consistencia de mazas de carpintero entre las que sostenía el voluminoso y amenazante látigo. Haltoran vio tal determinación en los ojos de aquel hombre que supo que cumpliría su palabra, si le defraudaba.

El ataman se giró tan rápido como su imponente envergadura se lo permitía, hasta encararse con un hombre de corta estatura pero corpulento, cuya cara estaba virtualmente surcada de arrugas pese a su juventud y le ordenó que dispusiera caballos para sus nuevos e imprevistos invitados, así como una ropa cómoda no exenta de elegancia para el largo viaje que emprenderían. Haltoran suspiró incapaz de creer como nuevamente las circunstancias más adversas, les adentraban cada vez más profundamente en el corazón del continente asiático, reduciendo drásticamente sus posibilidades para que él y su esposa retornaran sanos y salvos a Norteamérica, pero convencido de que lo más conveniente era seguirle la corriente, confiando en que una vez que hubieran asistido a la fiesta por el cumpleaños de su hija, Grigori les dejara marcharse en paz. Por el momento, el notable parecido físico entre Annie y la hija del ataman, y el campechano carácter del cosaco les habían librado tal vez de un amargo e incierto destino.

41

El Halcón Gris tomó tierra con suavidad, pese a que en un par de ocasiones su en apariencia endeble tren de aterrizaje, no llegara a hollar el polvoriento suelo de la improvisada pista de aterrizaje preparada a toda prisa por las autoridades locales de Saint Villiers, villorrio cercano a París, con la colaboración de varios paisanos y algunos ingenieros desplazados ex profeso desde la capital parisina, para acondicionar un aeródromo que recibiera el airoso aparato, cuya fama le precedía y que había atravesado el Atlántico sin escalas. Aunque la aventura de John Alcor había comenzado en precario y prácticamente en secreto, la cobertura que al evento le había dedicado Richard, en agradecimiento a que su nuevo amigo le permitiera viajar con él hasta Europa, como periodista y logrando que su jefe se interesara por el inusitado periplo que había emprendido, y del que le informara mediante una prolongada y larga conferencia telefónica, había propiciado que el avión se convirtiera en un acontecimiento allá por donde pasase. En un primer momento, Richard no era partidario de airear la increíble historia del frágil monoplano que había sobrevolado el Océano prácticamente en solitario, pero bastó que un par de colegas de profesión hubieran sido testigos de la primera escala del avión, nada más tocar suelo francés, en los campos que circundaban una pequeña aldea de Bretaña para que, llevados por un más que exacerbado entusiasmo les faltara tiempo para elaborar un reportaje que tuvo muy buena acogida entre sus lectores, aunque sus jefes, en principio reacios a publicarlo, decidieron condescender al instinto de los informadores. La fama de los expedicionarios fue creciendo, de modo que muy pronto el aeroplano era conocido allá donde se desplazara. Al matrimonio Anderson no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que los flashes de magnesio de las rudimentarias cámaras fotográficas de trípode, se centraran en ellos, y menos a Candy, ya que era un rostro muy conocido y popular en Estados Unidos por su condición de heredera de la inmensa fortuna de los Andrew y con todo aquel jaleo lo sería aun más. En cuanto a mí, estaba resignado a que la fama me alcanzara aunque no era algo que deseara fervientemente, ya que prefería mi anonimato, pero afortunadamente, los buenos oficios de Richard y su proverbial discreción consiguieron que los chicos de la prensa dejasen en paz a sus amigos, ya que no deseaban formar parte de aquella vorágine de fotografías y artículos periodísticos en primera plana, ocupando las principales portadas. Eran tiempos en los que la caballerosidad y el honor, pese al durísimo golpe que la Gran Guerra les había inferido, aun seguían manteniéndose en vigor y los periodistas que garabateaban en sus libretas, respetaron la voluntad de la joven y hermosa dama rubia que viajaba a bordo del avión y de su bien parecido esposo, aun a riesgo de perderse una jugosa historia de sociedad. Afortunadamente Mermadon había recobrado su capacidad de tornarse invisible a voluntad, y nadie detectó al imponente robot deslizarse como un espíritu entre las asombradas multitudes congregadas para recibir al avión que se iba deteniendo gradualmente a medida que su hélice iba girando cada vez con menos ímpetu. Cuando el avión se detuvo del todo, John saltó a tierra y dispuso una especie de escala para que Candy precedida de Mark que se había adelantado, para ayudar a su esposa, bajase cómodamente. Cuando Candy hubo abandonado el aparato llegó mi turno. Estaba tan mareado que la cabeza me daba vueltas, como cuando viajé a bordo del Lancastria rumbo a los campos de batalla europeos algunos años atrás y sufrí una indisposición que distaba mucho de resultar pasajera. Me habría precipitado a tierra de no ayudarme Candy que me sostuvo preocupada por mi estado. Entre Richard, que había descendido por la parte delantera del avión saliendo por la parte de la carlinga, Mark, y el piloto, me ayudaron a tenderme en los asientos traseros de un automóvil que deferentemente, el consistorio puso a disposición nuestra. Pero los actos preparados en honor de los ilustres invitados requerían de su presencia y habría sido una descortesía por su parte, declinar su asistencia a los mismos, por lo que Candy, aliviada por otra parte de no tener que quedarse a la recepción y Mark, me acompañaron a bordo del traqueteante automóvil hasta la hospedería de Saint Villers, mientras Richard y John eran agasados por las fuerzas vivas de la pequeña localidad. El joven periodista también miraba impaciente su reloj porque cada minuto que pasaba, tal vez aumentase más la distancia que le separaba de su prometida, pero John necesitaba promocionar su idea si pretendía que algún día, las rutas aéreas transoceánicas fueran una feliz y palpable realidad. Por el momento y consciente del sufrimiento de su amigo Richard, intentaba zafarse de los interminables homenajes y pomposos discursos pronunciados por el alcalde de Saint Villers, en traje de gala y con una chistera negra en la cabeza, sin ofender la sensibilidad de sus anfitriones.

Mientras yo, con una gran bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y tendido en la alcoba de un pequeño y discreto cuarto de la hostería estaba siendo cuidado una vez más por Candy, mientras Mark agurdaba impaciente en el exterior, en compañía del invisible Mermadon.

42

Afortunadamente, mi indisposición duró más bien poco y enseguida me encontré recuperado y listo para proseguir nuestro largo periplo a las ignotas y vastas extensiones de Rusia. El médico del pueblo, un amable caballero de mediana edad al que pese a mis protestas, el alcalde hizo venir ex profeso para atenderme, certificó mi buen estado de salud y pronto me dio el alta. Aparté las gruesas y recias mantas que me abrigaban y me puse en pie lentamente tras agradecer al facultativo sus atenciones. El doctor sonrió y tras despedirse abandonó la habitación con rapidez. Tenía que atender a otros pacientes. Candy me sostuvo haciendo que el peso de mi cuerpo recayese sobre sus hombros, porque me sentía torpe tras haber permanecido en cama por espacio de varias horas, lo que unido a mi prolongada inmovilidad por haber estado encasquetado en el estrecho asiento del avión, debido a las largas e interminable duración del viaje, hacía que mis piernas no me sostuvieran. La muchacha resopló levemente mientras se esforzaba por conseguir que permaneciera derecho mientras recobraba gradualmente el control de mis adoloridas y entumecidas piernas.

-Maikel…-se quejó Candy con voz ligeramente irritada- has engordado de un tiempo para acá- me cuesta mucho sostenerte –dijo sin ánimo de ofenderme, resoplando debido a su empeño en ayudarme. Intenté que desistiera y ambos terminamos resbalando y rodamos por el suelo. Abracé a Candy para protegerla con mi cuerpo, como cuando el león que Albert se había traído de Africa campando a sus anchas por el intrincado laberinto de setos, situado en los jardines que rodeaban la imponente mansión de Chicago, nos atacara sin previo aviso. Afortunadamente Candy logró mantener el equilibrio por lo que nuestra permanencia en el suelo de madera no llegó a concretarse. Entonces del bolsillo de mi gabardina se deslizó una fotografía a color que fue a parar directamente a las manos de Candy. La joven rubia esgrimió el retrato para devolvérmelo cuando se percató que el rostro de Clara la estaba observando. Le bastó fijarse en mi expresión de tristeza y mi nula capacidad para ocultar mis emociones, para darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas.

-Maikel, Maikel, ella…ya no estáis juntos ¿ no es así ? –me preguntó súbitamente sin medir el impacto que aquellas palabras pronunciadas de sopetón iban a producir en mí. Al percatarse de mi aire de tristeza y de cómo bajaba la cabeza cariacontecido, Candy volvió a abrazarme intentando infundirme ánimos y levantarme la moral tan pronto como confirmé con mi elocuente silencio, lo que su aguda intuición le había sugerido tras haber notado en mi comportamiento sutiles cambios de humor y leves indicios que ahora se confirmaban plenamente.

Conté a Candy las circunstancias de nuestra ruptura. Ni siquiera había tenido el detalle o el valor de confesármelo cara a cara. Una escueta y breve nota terminó con una relación que parecía sólida y destinada a abrirse camino hasta que Clara se encaprichase de un joven caballero más apuesto y al parecer adinerado que yo.

Caminé por la habitación arrastrando por la alfrombra, tras de mí los faldones de un albornoz que Mark me había prestado y que además de estarme estrecho de sisa, remansaba en torno a mi cuerpo mientras Candy me observaba sin saber que decir o como actuar. Sentía una inmensa pena y compasión por mí y me apresuré a tranquilizarla, temeroso de que se repitiera la embarazosa escena que había tenido lugar durante nuestra conversación en los jardines de Lakewood, unas horas después de la tremenda batalla librada contra Norden y sus hordas y que se saldó afortunadamente con resultado favorable para nosotros.

-Maikel, Maikel –dijo Candy sin poder evitar que su congoja por mí empezara a afectarla- ¿ por qué siempre tienes que estar solo ? ¿ cómo es posible que tu bondad no te reporte la felicidad que mereces ?

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Candy me rodeaba con sus brazos. mojándome con sus lágrimas. Nuevamente experimenté aquella sensación de paz, entreverada con la nostalgia por un paraíso perdido, aquel que ahora Mark disfrutaba en vez de yo, lo que parecía hacer que Candy sintiera una especie de culpa por ello.

Iba a responder, cuando unos suaves pero recios toques sonaron al otro lado de la puerta. Candy se apartó de mí temiendo que si era alguien del servicio, llegara a malinterpretar un inocente abrazo entre viejos amigos, mientras yo, luchando con el rebelde ceñidor de mi albornoz que tendía a soltarse cada dos por tres, autorizaba a entrar a quien quiera que estuviese llamando a la puerta con insistencia, aunque por la impetuosidad mal contenida con la se producían, sospeché que se trataría sin duda alguna de Mark.

Tal y como suponía, Mark entró en tromba en la alcoba abrazando a Candy y besándola levemente en los labios, para anunciarnos unas nuevas que no eran para nada halagueñas.

Traía un periódico arrugado entre las manos que de tantos dobleces que había sufrido parecía que se iba a deshacer de un momento a otro. Mark, con cara de circunstancias le tendió el diario a su esposa que lo tomó intrigada y temerosa de que entre las páginas de la publicación se escondiera una trágica y funesta nueva.

Candy leyó apresuradamente donde Mark le había indicado y dijo temblorosa y a punto de desmayarse, con la mirada perdida en las vistas que de las calles adyacentes del pueblo teníamos desde la habitación de la hospedería:

-Mi padre…lo han trasladado a otro lugar. Ya no se encuentra en San Petesburgo –dijo Candy para a continuación echarse a llorar reclinando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

Al igual que la singladura del Halcón Gris se había hecho harto conocida, el desesperado caso de James O´connor, confinado por las autoridades rusas en un triste y prolongado cautiverio sin visos de suavizarse y menos de concluir, había saltado a los titulares de los principales diarios de la prensa, llegando a conocerse en buena parte de Europa, aunque el hermetismo y el velo de silencio que evitaba férreamente que cualquier detalle relativo al infortunado reo impedía que se conocieran más detalles de su situación. La poca, por no decir nula información, que llegaba hasta Occidente provenía de filtraciones o de alguna fuente que prefería mantenerse en el anonimato, por su propia seguridad. El Gobierno ruso intentaba denodadamente por todos los medios a su alcance, que ninguna información comprometedora saliera a la luz hasta que pudieran explotar el cada vez más inminente juicio con fines propagandísticos, pero en el caso de este altamente secreto cambio de ubicación, alguien advertía de ello, pese a lo escueto y parco de la información disponible. Me rasqué la barbilla. Aquello podía dar al traste con nuestros propósitos. Si harto difícil podía resultar hallar a un hombre del que apenas teníamos un par de viejas fotografías y la descripción de la madre de Candy, en una ciudad de las dimensiones de San Petesburgo, antigua capital de los zares, nos hacíamos una angustiosa y alarmante idea de tener que buscarlo por la inmensidad del gigantesco país, contando que pudiésemos movernos con libertad y que tuviésemos los recursos, el tiempo y los ánimos necesarios como para emprender tan ardua y penosa búsqueda de un hombre desconocido por todo un continente de proporciones descomunales.

Pero las sorpresas desagradables no culminaban allí. Alguien tocó a la puerta y yo fui a abrir. Me encontré ante la caricontecida y abrumada cara de John. Estaba tiznado de grasa, incluso hasta en sus cabellos rubios. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Con voz embargada por una mezcla de tristeza y de rabia nos dijo:

-El motor del Halcón Gris ha sufrido una avería tan grave que dudo que pueda volver a volar. Las piezas afectadas son prácticamente irrecuperables y no existen repuestos para mi avión a menos que las traigan por barco desde Estados Unidos. Y para entonces ya habremos perdido demasiado tiempo –dijo refiriéndose a Candy aunque procuró que su preocupación por tal hecho no trascendiera.

De hecho, el propio John había intentado denodadamente y sin éxito, reparar por si mismo el motor del Halcón Gris, razón por la cual su rostro, cabellos y ropas estaban manchados de grasa durante mucho tiempo, pero la avería era más seria y complicada de lo que en un principio había estimado. El cariacontecido joven iba a dejando un penetrante aroma a grasa y aceite quemado allá por donde pasaba.

-Richard está intentado que de una fábrica aeronaútica de Paris nos hagan ex profeso los repuestos que necesito para reparar el avión, porque se trata de unos componentes tan especiales y con unas especificaciones técnicas tan peculiares, que estaríamos entrando en el terreno de la seguridad nacional de Francia. En otras palabras, el señor Ministro de Armamentos tiene que autorizar la fabricación de los componentes y mientras no se pueda contactar con él si es que tiene a bien recibirnos, no hay nada que hacer.

Y no era para menos. Después de la reciente y cruenta guerra recién terminada, había una especie de psicosis, de que los secretos militares del país pudieran caer en manos de espías enemigos, como desafortunadamente sucedió con el mecanismo que sincronizaba los disparos de las ametralladoras, a través de la hélice de los cazas y que fue aplicado casi de inmediato a uno de los primeros Fokker triplanos que pilotaría uno de los pilotos más temidos de toda la contienda, que no era otro que el célebre Barón Rojo, a la sazón, tío de Candy. El malogrado as había sido derribado poco después de lograr su victoria número ochenta, no muy lejos del final del conflicto.

-¿ Y en toda Francia no hay ningún almacén de piezas que pueda suministrárnolas ? –pregunté extrañado.

John tragó saliva y humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua dijo:

-Por desgracia así es querido amigo –me contestó John- se trata de unos diseños tan raros y especiales que solo pueden ser construidos en la Factoría Estatal de Armas de Guerra, dependiente directamente del Ministerio de Armamentos. Yo encargué las piezas originales en Estados Unidos pero ahora es prácticamente imposible siquiera soñar en que nos las hiciesen por encargo, y las trajeran hasta aquí por vía marítima, aparte que las nuevas leyes que regulan el comercio entre Francia y Estados Unidos, no lo autorizarían por razones de seguridad nacional.

43

No quedaba otro remedio que ir a París. La única probabilidad de proseguir el viaje, al menos en lo que a John Alcock y a su malogrado avión se refería pasaba por concertar y lograr una audiencia con René Bisseau, el célebre y populista mandatario que con su importantísima, y muchas veces callada y no siempre reconocida labor al frente de la industria de guerra de Francia, había conseguido que la victoria se decantase en no poca medida hacia el bando aliado gracias a que logró imponer sus puntos de vistas sobre sus ilustres colegas que se oponían tenazmente a la aplicación de las ideas de Haltoran, en materia de modernización del armamento militar galo. Naturalmente la mano del presidente Wilson tuvo algo que ver en que el astuto y prominente político aceptara seguir las directrices y consejos que Haltoran le iba sugiriendo, pero en definitiva se le podía atribuir prácticamente en exclusiva, la paternidad de las medidas y planes, que junto con el masivo apoyo de los Estados Unidos harían que el fiel de la balanza, se decantase hacia la causa aliada otorgando a estos la ansiada victoria final. Por supuesto jamás se sabría que un puñado de héroes, junto con un robot, habían modificado ligeramente el curso de la Historia para que en su conjunto este no se viera sensiblemente alterado. Nunca se sabría que Mark y todos nosotros, incluyendo a Candy y a Annie habíamos sido condecorados con la medalla del Congreso por nuestro valor en la Gran Guerra por el mismísimo presidente en persona en los jardines de Lakewood.

En un primer momento, el mandatario era proclive a recibir a John y a Richard, dado que su creciente fama les precedía, lo cual les permitiría si todo salía bien entrevistarse con el ministro considerado como un héroe nacional y al que el propio Presidente de la República había condecorado con la Legión de Honor junto con otras figuras y personalidades de Francia como el mariscal Petain que había liderado los ejércitos franceses en Verdún, en horas aciagas. Sin embargo, el proceso de solicitar una audiencia, conseguir convencer al Gobierno de que se autorizara la reparación que el Halcón Gris necesitaba, aparte de otros trámites largos, tediosos y la inevitable burocracia que todo ello conllevaría, iba a llevar mucho tiempo, demasiado, algo de lo que no andábamos precisamente sobrados, a pesar de las facultades de Mark. Cuando Richard fue puesto al corriente de su absurda a la par que desesperada situación, sintió como el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies porque no veía el momento de poder reunirse con Katia. Decidió reunirse con Mark, con Candy y conmigo y discutir nuestros próximos pasos, una vez que los actos de celebración en el pueblo, terminaron antes de lo previsto debido a la avería del Halcón Gris, que se negaba tozudamente a arrancar. La hélice permaneció invariablemente detenida pese a los esfuerzos de John y la gente, desilusionada por no poder ser testigos de las evoluciones del avión en el cielo, comenzó a dispersarse. El alcalde expresó sus condolencias por tan agrio contratiempo y terminó por dirigirse hacia el edificio del Ayuntamiento. Por eso cuando Richard nos pidió que nos reuniésemos en el salón de te próxmo a la hospedería, no podíamos presagiar nada bueno. De entrada Candy estaba de un humor pésimo al borde del llanto. La noticia de que iban a trasladar a su padre a otro destino, tal vez más duro y terrible que el actual confinamiento de James, había disparado sus temores que Mark con buenas palabras y constantes mimos y halagos conseguía disipar. Hubieramos llegado más rápido gracias al iridium, pero Candy no quería ni oir hablar del asunto. La sola mención de la sustancia despertaba en Candy la más profunda de las aversiones poniéndola del peor de los humores.

Ahora estábamos reunidos en un agradable y coqueto restaurante, sumido en un agradable ambiente, donde el tabaco de pipa y las conversaciones de los clientes se mezclaban con el aroma a café y te recien hechos que eran degustados con parsimonia y sin la acuciante prisa que parecía caracterizar las sociedades del futuro. "Ciudades colmena" las había definido una vez Eliza en una de nuestras conversaciones y la verdad, es que razón no le faltaba. Entre las mesas que abarrotaban el concurrido local, se deslizaban velozmente varios camareros ataviados con delantales blancos sobre sus chalecos negros con pantalones a juego,que iban realizando su trabajo con diligencia mientras sorteaban a varios clientes que de pie, conversaban en corrillos o simplemente bebían alguna cerveza acodados en la barra. Enarqué las cejas y musité:

-Si la ley antitabaco estuviese vigente aquí toda esta gente debería irse a fumar a la calle.

Richard que había captado mis palabras, pero no su verdadero significado porque a veces, sin pretenderlo hablaba entre dientes, se interesó por el mismo. Le comenté que solo eran reflexiones sin importancia. No insistió más, y pasó a informarnos de todo cuanto había ido sucediendo y como evolucionaban los para nada favorables acontecimientos, que iban adquriendo un cariz bastante tenebroso. Finalmente Candy contrajo los puños y se removió inquieta de manera que su taza de té y el plato de pastas que reposaba a su lado estuvieron a punto de volcar:

-Pero, pero Richard, mi padre está en peligro, yo…yo…no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, yo…-Mark la atrajo hacia si y la besó en los cabellos rubios para tranquilizarla. Algunos clientes empezaban a echarnos ojeadas indiscretas, por el incipiente ataque de ansiedad que parecía irse adueñando de Candy gradualmente.

Richard tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma situación de Candy, sin noticias de Katia ni de su posible paradero. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que Candy también había sopesado con cuidado. La muchacha pareció recobrar la compostura y enjugándose las lágrimas, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano izquierda de su esposo buscó refugio en las pupilas oscuras y amables de Mark. Cada vez que se sentía afligida y abandonada a su suerte, le bastaba con escuchar los latidos del corazón del valeroso y dulce joven o perderse en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos tan hermosos como tristes para recobrar la paz y la serenidad. Como Candy dudaba en decir lo que tenía en mente, Mark lo hizo por ella.

-Verás Richard, no quisiéramos ser descorteses ni deshonestos contigo y con John, sobre todo después de cuanto nos habéis ayudado, pero hemos optado por continuar el viaje por nuestra cuenta, y quisiéramos saber si estarías dispuesto a acompañarnos.

El periodista notó una leve punzada de desagrado en su ánimo. Por un lado, le parecía lógico y sensato aceptar la propuesta de Mark, pero por otro sentia como incómodos remordimientos llamaban a la puerta de su conciencia y no pararían de hacerlo si se desentendía del aviador y sus más anhelados sueños. John le había ayudado a llegar hasta allí, era su amigo y no podía dejarle en la estacada, pese a que el amable y atento piloto lo entendería y no pondría trabas o mala cara ante las intenciones de su amigo de continuar el viaje por su cuenta. Richard era algo más que la persona que había financiado hasta ese momento el vuelo del avión, y que se había detenido abruptamente en un pequeño villorrio cercano a París. Era su amigo y principal apoyo y valedor. Si le abandonaba en esos momentos, John terminaría por hundirse definitivamente junto con un avión que no volaría más a menos que le asistiera en tan dura prueba a la que estaba siendo sometido.

-Gracias amigo Mark –dijo Richard con sinceridad, pero no puedo dejar solo a John ahora mismo. Necesita mi apoyo y mi…

No pudo concluir la frase porque una esbelta joven de largos cabellos, que destacaban sobresaliendo bajo un abigarrado sombrero con adornos de flores y, con un ceñido vestido verde tropezó inadvertidamente con la silla del periodista haciendo que su taza de te, se derramara sobre sus pantalones oscuros, aunque terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo donde se hizo añicos, desparramando su contenido. La muchacha profirió un leve grito de sorpresa, y estuvo a punto de caer sobre la mesa donde reposaban nuestras consumiciones de no ser, porque Richard la sostuvo mediante un movimiento reflejo, entre sus brazos. Cuando ambos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas, su sorpresa mutua fue mayúscula. Los ojos claros de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocerle. Casi sin tiempo de asimilar lo que estaban viviendo, ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un largo abrazo y sus labios se buscaron para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-Katia, mi Katia –murmuraba desesperado el joven periodista, mientras sus ojos grises, destilaban algunas lágrimas sin importarle ser blanco de todas las miradas de buena parte de la clientela.

-Mi Richard, mi querido y dulce Richard –comentó ella apoyando su nuca contra la de su prometido y separándose brevemente de él- déjame que te vea.

Naturalmente, la caras de Candy y de Mark eran todo un poema y en cuanto a la mía, no había palabras para describir el tremendo asombro que me embargaba al haber encontrado en plena Francia, a una joven que se la suponía desaparecida o por lo menos, prácticamente ilocalizable, en la inmensidad del descomunal y vasto estado. Candy se llevó la mano izquierda a sus labios cuando los ojos de Katia cruzaron una significativa mirada con las pupilas de esmeralda de Candy.

-Eres…eres mi hermanastra –susurró Candy con voz apenas audible.

Katia asintió lentamente, casi con solemnidad y antes de que nos recobrásemos de nuestra perplejidad nos dijo a todos:

-Si me lo permitis, os pondré al corriente con todo detalle de las razones, que han hecho que haya desistido de proseguir la búsqueda de mi…-se hizo un incómodo silencio por su parte al recordar a Candy y corrigiéndose añadió- nuestro padre, Candy.

-¿ Acaso las autoridades te han obligado a dejar el país y a que desistieras de continuar indagando por él o no te permitieron verle a fin de cuentas ? –le preguntó Mark, intentando consolar a Candy. La noticia del traslado de su padre a otro punto del extenso país y ahora, el descubrimiento de su propia hermanastra, allí, en un pequeño salón del té local, de un perdido rincón de Francia, habían sido demasiado para ella.

Katia tomó aire antes de contestar a la pregunta de Mark. Sacó una polvera de su bolso y examinando su rostro ovalado y hermoso en extremo, aunque no podía competir con la exquisita belleza de Candy, se retocó el maquillaje y su peinado. Candy tomó aquello por un gesto de frivolidad. En realidad, Katia se comportaba así para distraer su mente de los duros recuerdos que las penosas condiciones del cautiverio de su padre evocaban en ella. Finalmente asintió y dijo:

-No. Fue él el que no quiso recibirme y me hizo saber por uno de los guardias, que no deseaba hablar conmigo. Intenté desesperadamente que me permitiera entrevistarme con él, pero sus negativas fueron tajantes y finalmente, viendo que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, opté por abandonar Rusia y tratar de contactar con el Consulado Británico en París, lo cual no me sirvió de mucho, por no decir nada –comentó Katia mordiéndose los labios.

-Decidí hacer noche en este pueblo porque estaba muy cansada antes de ponerme en contacto con un buen amigo de mi difunta madre, con contactos entre las altas esferas para intentar hacer algo. El señor De la Veurs incluso me informó de algo que me ha helado la sangre y que en un primer momento no logré relacionar con la terquedad de nuestro padre, Candy y su negativa a verme.

Ante nuestro lógico interés, la bella joven siguió hablando mientras correspondía a algunos besos de su novio, y dijo para estupor de todos nosotros:

-James está rechazando cuanta ayuda se le ofrece, ya sea desde el propio Consulado Británico u otras altas instancias. Incluso ha renunciado a ser defendido durante su próximo juicio, aunque se le asignará un abogado de oficio, y lo que es peor, se ha confesado autor de cuantos delitos se le imputan tan falsamente y de forma totalmente arbitraria.

-Es como si no quisiera que nadie le salvase o tratara de rescatarle –dije distraidamente, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa repleta de tazas de te y varios platitos con pastas, casi sin darme cuenta, haciendo que Candy prorrumpiera en llanto. Intenté pedir disculpas por mi inadvertido error pero ya era tarde. Bajé la cabeza apesadumbrado, mientras mis ojos enmarcados por las gafas ovaladas, vagaban entre las sempiternas tazas de te sin saber como arreglar el imprevisto desaguisado, en que inocentemente había incurrido. Me quedé mirando a mi te. El oscuro y dulzón líquido parecía perseguirme desde que había efectuado mi último viaje en el tiempo a aquella época, con carácter definitivo.

Entonces Katia salió en mi ayuda dando a entender a Candy que se negaría a ver a nadie y que yo solo había constatado algo que saltaba a la vista y que no era difícil de deducir. La joven, empezó a hablar contándonos como había retornado desde el lejano país y cual era su estado de ánimo al respecto. Las lágrimas que Candy derramaría en breve, ya las había vertido ella previamente y con creces, por la negativa de James a recibir a nadie, ni hablar con cualquiera que se interesara por su estado.

44

James O´connor permanecía con la vista fija y la mirada perdida en el embotado y plomizo trozo de cielo que podía divisar a través de los barrotes de su celda. Pese a que el penal en que había sido confinado era de los más rigurosos y severos de Rusia, con un régimen disciplinario atroz, el prisionero estaba siendo relativamente bien tratado, permitiéndosele recibir correspondencia, así como alguna ocasional visita que se atrevía a aventurarse hasta allí.

Cuando uno de sus guardianes, un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, alto y fornido, y de expresión afable con un cabello rojizo que le caía permanentemente sobre su frente le anunció que su hija Katia estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que la recibiera y que el alcaide había autorizado la visita al reo, el joven creyó haber oído mal cuando James, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarle y con los ojos permanentemente clavados en el gris horizonte contestó con voz desprovista de emoción alguna:

-No deseo ver a nadie, Sergei –contestó el hombre en un perfecto y fluido ruso escuetamente sin apartarse del ventanuco enrejado, a través del cual divisaba un trozo de estepa.

El muchacho parpadeó incrédulo y su sonrisa quedó congelada ante la insólita negativa de James. De todos cuanto rodeaban al hermético y taciturno hombre, él era el único que había conseguido traspasar ligeramente la gruesa coraza de aislamiento que envolvía a James O´connor.

-Se trata de su hija Katia, señor –comentó el muchacho cohibido, mientras recolocaba las solapas de su uniforme verde oliva. Sergei había bajado la voz, mirando a todos lados en derredor suyo, porque el tratamiento de "señor" estaba muy mal considerado en la nueva sociedad que había ido surgiendo de las ruinas de la anterior, tras el dramático desmoronamiento del estado de los zares. Afortunadamente para él, nadie le había oído y James no le denunciaría tampoco. El hombre pasó una mano por sus cabellos y encogió los hombros levemente, como si diera a entender que el hecho de que su hija hubiera recorrido una distancia tan descomunal, tan solo para verle, careciera de la menor importancia para él. De hecho, le era del todo indiferente.

Permaneció en un cerrado e impernetrable mutismo. Sergei optó por no insistir más. Sabía que el hombre no pronunciaría más palabras a lo largo de la mañana, puede que incluso del resto del día. James despertaba una mezcla de compasión y respeto a partes iguales en él. Lanzó un suspiro y tironeó del correaje de su carabina que llevaba en bandolera sobre el hombro izquierdo. Se despidió de James que no respondió al joven soldado y este, cerró la gruesa puerta de acero tras de si, mientras el sonido de un manojo de llaves tintineaba entre los dedos del muchacho, y se escuchaba el ruido que los cerrojos de la puerta producían, al ser cerrados nuevamente de forma hermética, en el silencio de la ominosa y tétrica galería con un lúgubre eco, reflejo de los pensamientos del introvertido James.

James se recostó en el catre adosado a la pared de roca de la celda, mediante gruesas y herrumbrosas cadenas, que rechinaron con un quejido cuando el peso del hombre hizo que el sucio y ajado lecho temblara levemente bajo el mismo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo a duras penas algunas lágrimas cuando musitó lentamente un nombre: Eleonor que volvía desde el fondo de sus recuerdos. James respiró con fuerza procurando dormir o al menos alejar de su mente tan inoportunos recuerdos que volvían desde su pasado, desde la etapa más feliz de su vida para atormentarle. Había perdido a la única mujer de la que realmente había estado enamorado, despreciándola, rompiendo su matrimonio por las exigencias de su familia y dejándose influir por sus infundios y mentiras. Quizás la culpa no fuera exclusivamente suya, tal vez las presiones a las que fue sometido resultaron demasiado agobiantes y excesivas para el entonces joven e influenciable James. Pensó en su primera esposa Roxana y en su malogrado hijo, al que había perdido en un desafortunado accidente durante una cacería, por un disparo fortuito. Cuando Roxana se enteró de la tragedia se sumió en una desesperación absoluta y nada de cuanto James intentó para que recobrara su ánimo sirvió de nada o muy poco. Aunque la hermosa dama jamás atribuyó a su marido culpa alguna, James sentía y creía lo contrario por no haber vigilado mejor a Jeremy mientras padre e hijo paseaban por un bosquecillo cercano a su hogar.

El chiquillo, se despistó un momento de su lado, y terminó por colarse desorientado y muy asustado, tras perderse entre la espesura, en un coto de caza, donde una bala perdida disparada por un cazador demasiado inexperto y nervioso, que confundió al niño, con una pieza, terminó con su vida. No mucho después Roxana seguiría sus pasos, despeñándose por un risco, incapaz de aceptar la ausencia del pequeño. A partir de ahí, James jamás sería el mismo, empezando su calvario. Durante mucho tiempo coqueteó con la idea del suicidio, pero siempre se echaba atrás no tanto por miedo, si no por no tener el suicidio por suficiente castigo a algo que había sido producto de la mala suerte y el azar. Consideraba que debía seguir viviendo para que su sufrimiento en vida le atormentara por no haber sabido evitar la terrible pérdida de su hijo y luego la de su esposa, pese a que nadie pudo prever el fatal accidente, fruto de la casualidad y de la mala suerte. Un día en que había viajado hasta Coventry en un intento de despistar a sus cargos de conciencia y fantasmas personales, que pese a todo, iban con él allá donde se dirigiera, optó por no seguir huyendo más y se propuso terminar con sus sufrimientos de una vez por todas. Con un libro de oraciones entre las manos y un rosario de cuentas, pidió perdón a su malograda esposa y a su hijo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a un pronunciado precipicio. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una mujer con los cabellos del color del sol y unos ojos semejantes a lagunas verdes, como esmeraldas que desprendían irisados reflejos que cautivaron su corazón. A partir de ahí, aunque le remordía la conciencia sintió que debía vivir y que la misma Roxana, en una carta póstuma que le escribió poco antes de quitarse la vida, le instaba a buscar la felicidad mientras le suplicaba que la perdonase por querer reunirse con Jeremy y dejándole solo de aquella manera al tiempo que le descargaba de toda posible culpa y responsabilidad.

James renunció al suicidio y volvió a enamorarse, pero por segunda vez perdería la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, o mejor dicho, apartaría en esta ocasión, la felicidad de su camino como un imprevisto obstáculo que le distraía de otras metas, engañosamente sugeridas por su familia. Terminó por casarse por tercera vez, tras divorciarse de Eleonor con una hermosa mujer de ascendencia rusa, y de noble familia, que le dio una hija, Katia que heredaría la radiante belleza de su madre y que había fallecido recientemente por enfermedad.

-A las tres he perdido –musitó lentamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el rasposo y barbudo mentón. Del atildado y elegante caballero poco quedaba ya. Hacía mucho que descuidaba su aspecto, no volviendo a acicalarse ni a vestir elegantemente, pese a que en plena madurez, aun conservaba buena parte de su atractivo de juventud. De hecho, no era más que la sombra de si mismo. Si vivía era por pura inercia. Por eso no se revelaba contra la injusta e infundada acusación de espionaje y se dejaba conducir mansamente por todo el largo y penoso proceso judicial, con una docilidad que llegó a asombrar a sus propios guardianes, que se admiraban de lo que tomaban por despreocupado y sereno valor frente a la adversidad.

Después se llevó a los labios un retrato de Katia y lo besó con fervor. Sus carceleros le habían permitido conservar una fotografía de su hija, y algunas pertenencias personales que atesoraba sobre algunos anaqueles que había montado con materiales de desecho, sobre la desconchada y aséptica pared blanca de la celda en la que estaba prisionero, una vez que las autoridades de la penitenciaría dieron el visto bueno para, un hecho tan en apariencia inofensivo.

-Y ahora a ti, mi dulce y pobre hija, a la que no he tenido ni el valor de recibir. Pero no merezco ninguna compasión o cariño, no me lo merezco en absoluto –dictaminó James con voz cada vez más débil porque después de varias noches sin dormir, el sueño había acudido a su agotado cuerpo venciéndole finalmente.

-Y mi otra pobre pequeña –se lamentó refiriéndose a Candy, aunque recordaba vagamente sus ojos verdes y los cabellos rubios no había vuelto a tener noticias ni de Eleonor ni de su otra hija en todo aquel tiempo, pese a que Eleonor hubiera tratado de establecer contacto con él, cuando su situación mejoró para ponerle al corriente de la existencia de Candy. Por muy mal que la hubiera tratado, James era el padre de Candy y tanto ella como su antiguo amor, tenían derecho a saber mutuamente de la existencia del otro, pero la familia de James se cuidó mucho de que esos contactos entre "aquella perdida del teatro" como definían a Eleonor, y James se produjeran jamás.

Si en un primer momento Eleonor no había querido entrevistarse con James era en parte debido a la adversión que mantenía hacia él, por la forma en la que James había terminado con su relación y en parte, para no importunar su relación con Nadia.

James recordaba con sentidas lágrimas a Candy, que había nacido poco después de sus esponsales con Eleonor, que por trágicos azares del destino depositaría a su hermosa hija, a las puertas de un hospicio y a la que impondrían el nombre de Candy. Sin ninguna fuente de ingresos para mantener a Candy, cuando apenas tenía para si misma decidió dejarla al cuidado de personas de buen corazón que cuidaría con esmero y amor de su pequeña. La bella actriz, por aquel entonces, sumida en la más absoluta y extrema pobreza, decidió no reclamar nada a James, ocultándole en un primer momento que había entregado a la niña a la beneficiencia, para no importunar ni empañar su relación con una bella joven, procedente de lo más granado de la nobleza rusa, ni ser un estorbo entre su adorado James y su nueva novia, cuyo noviazgo y posterior compromiso, se habían convertido en todo un acontecimiento social.

James retornó desde sus recuerdos y pensó en cual había sido el detonante de su trágico descenso a las simas más negras de la pesadumbre y la tristeza. Pensó en Nadia, su esposa recostada entre almohadones y como su vida iba extinguiéndose gradualmente, debido a los estragos que una epidemia de tifus, que se habia enseñoreado de la ciudad, había ocasionado en su organismo. Cuando confesó a Eleonor que no había llegado a tiempo a encontrar a Nadia aun con vida, en aquella misiva que también leyó Candy en circunstancias tan trágicas, y que era el desencadenante de aquel frenético y tortuoso viaje emprendido hacia los confines de Europa, no era del todo fiel a la verdad, porque si consiguió encontrarla aun con un hilo de vida. Al verle, Nadia sonrió débilmente, y dijo con voz teñida de sarcasmo:

-James, has conseguido llegar a fin de cuentas, a presenciar el final de la arpía que te alejó de la mujer, de la que realmente estuviste enamorado y que aun continúas amando.

-No digas eso Nadia. Estás siendo muy cruel conmigo. Yo jamás sería capaz de la atrocidad que estas sugiriendo, de alegrarme de tu desdicha -se apresuró a decir James con sinceridad, corriendo a su lado, y tendiéndole sus manos, para ofrecerle su consuelo, pero la dama lo rechazó cuando estaba junto a la cabecera de su cama, alzando la mano brevemente y tras un seco golpe de tos, continuó hablando:

-¿ Tú me hablas de crueldad James O´connor ? ¿ tú ? durante toda mi vida te he amado e intenté complacerte en todo, dándote lo mejor de mi misma, entregándome a ti en cuerpo y alma para nada –dijo con una inflexión de indignación, seguida de un sollozo ahogado -para obtener algo de cariño y afecto. Nada más. Incluso te dí una hija a la que también dejaste huérfana del cariño de un padre. No te pedíamos tanto, querido esposo, ni yo ni nuestra hija, pero solo tenías ojos para Eleonor, y tus pensamientos volaban hasta ella a cada instante. Durante todos y cada uno de los días de nuestros veinte años de matrimonio. Esas cosas se notan, querido James, y yo lo veía en tus ojos. Pero la perdiste también, James, la perdiste al igual que a tu primera esposa. Puede que tu destino sea ese, que estés condenado a extraviar el afecto de los que amas. Y si ese ha de ser tu castigo, en ese caso, James espero que jamás encuentres la paz que tanto anhelas.

Poco después Nadia expiró dejando a James tremendamente confuso y asustado, temblando en presencia de su esposa fallecida, a la que el médico de la familia, que se había retirado discretamente a un segundo plano mientras durase la conversación entre ambos, cubrió con una sábana.

Las duras palabras de Nadia causaron mella en su ánimo, haciendo que se marchara horrorizado de allí entre los reproches y miradas de reconvención de los familiares de su esposa. Algunos días después de que escribiera la carta a Eleonor poniéndole al corriente de la situación, y habiendo ido su ánimo decayendo hasta precipitarse en la melancolía, poco antes de regresar a Europa, vagó sin rumbo por las calles de San Petersburgo hasta que una patrulla de soldados, al servicio de un comité ciudadano le dio el alto. Bastó que caminase por una zona llena de emblemáticos edificios de forma apresurada e interpretada como sospechosa, siendo algunas de aquellas edificaciones, la sede de nuevas instituciones creadas al calor de la reciente revolución, junto con su apariencia inconfundible de extranjero y su pasaporte británico para que inmediatamente fuera arrestado y encarcelado bajo la brumosa e indefinida acusación de espionaje que también se estaba aplicando a otros ciudadanos foráneos, que no habían tenido la prevención o la posibilidad de abandonar la majestuosa y bella ciudad levantada por Pedro el Grande a orillas del río Neva, como la nueva capital de su imperio. Eso, junto con un cruce de miradas que a los funcionarios les pareció inapropiado e insolente, precipitó su detención y puesta a disposición judicial de una forma tan absurdamente kafkiana.

45

Katia terminó su relato ante la estupefacción de Mark y la mía propia. Candy escuchaba a su hermanastra con la mirada perdida, incapaz de creer que su padre hubiera optado por abandonarse hasta ese punto, por muy fuerte que le pareciese todo cuanto James O´connor había padecido. Mark tuvo que rodearla con sus brazos para infundir ánimos a su esposa, y evitar que terminara por venirse abajo por completo. Katia había dejado por imposible a James, porque cuanto intentos había realizado por verle, pese a que contaba con el visto bueno y la colaboración de las autoridades de la penitenciaría para visitarle estaban sistemáticamente condenados al fracaso. Tras mucho insistir, logró que le condujeran a su presencia pero fue como si no le hubiera visto realmente. Pálido, demacrado y ojeroso escuchó en silencio las palabras de su hija sin dignarse a mirarla ni una vez tan siquiera. De hecho, ni siquiera le importaba su situación ni estado de salud. Se estaba dejando morir en vida, ajeno a todo, culpándose de haber malgastado su vida y destrozado la de sus seres queridos. Cuando Katia, desesperada y conteniendo las lágrimas se giró para marcharse, tras despedirse de él, en el momento en que iba a abandonar el recinto donde los presos recibían las escasas visitas que se aventuraban hasta allí, cuando eran debidamente autorizadas tras estudiar cada caso, James movió la cabeza y se rascó las mejillas oscurecidas por una creciente barba cerrada que ni se preocupaba en recortar:

-Márchate Katia. Vuelve a tu vida normal. No debiste venir hasta aquí –comentó James con voz apagada y queda.

La muchacha se giró para observarle con sus bellos ojos centelleantes de ira por el abatimiento de su padre, y húmedos por el llanto que derramaba por él, y replicó entristecida:

-Efectivamente padre, no debí venir aquí. Tienes toda la razón.

A continuación se situó entre los dos ceñidos guardianes que la escoltaban a todas partes, indicándola en todo momento por donde debía caminar o que no hacer o decir y se dirigió hacia la salida de la prisión.

La joven optó por omitir esa parte de su relato, para no exacerbar el dolor de Candy, que con cada nueva palabra del mismo, sentía como su corazón se encogía un poco más. Katia tomó la mano derecha de Candy entre las suyas y sonrió. Sentía lástima por la muchacha a la que había tomado cariño, pese a haberla visto por vez primera y para su tremenda sorpresa en un pequeño restaurante de un recogido pueblo del norte de Francia, que había escapado totalmente idemne a la furiosa devastación de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Era curioso. Katia había crecido odiando a Candy, porque según su madre, ella y Eleonor les habían arrebatado el cariño y el afecto de su padre, pero ahora que la tenía delante, notaba como todo su rencor se esfumaba como por ensalmo.

También era diferente y dialmetralmente opuesta, la forma en la que cada una de las muchachas vivían sus respectivos sentimientos hacia James O´connor. Katia que había estado a su lado, prácticamente desde que nació en el seno de un hogar infeliz y desdichado marcado por la sombra de Eleonor Baker y el drama de la primera esposa y el hijo de James, apenas sentía afecto por él, después de comprobar el estado de postración y abandono al que se había degradado por voluntad propia, mientras que Candy, que solo le conocía por los testimonios de su madre y un par de ajadas y viejas fotografías notaba que no podría cerrar su pasado sin hablarle ni conocerle en persona.

La joven continuó hablando una vez que Candy se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, y añadió:

-Después de intentar que me recibiera sin éxito, opté por regresar a Europa. Con el fallecimiento de mi madre y el empeoramiento de la situación en mi país, con una creciente hostilidad hacia los que tenían alguna propiedad o condiciónes de vida, que pudieran ser tachadas de burguesas, nada me ataba allí. De hecho, solo viajé hasta allí para interesarme por él y de paso, arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes que mi madre había dejado sin zanjar.

Richard, que no había hablado hasta ese momento, lanzó un hondo suspiro que atrajo nuestra atención y preguntó a su novia acerca de algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle:

-En la carta que me escribiste me referías, Katia que tratarías de sacarle por todos los medios posibles de allí, que no regresarías hasta lograr traerle sano y salvo de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pero no pareces tan firme en la defensa de esas condiciones.

Katia miró a Richard con ternura. Casi se había olvidado del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada y que, por el relato de sus pericipecias rayanas en el absurdo, algunas de ellas había conseguido finalmente emprender viaje hasta el lejano país, aunque ya no sería necesario que continuase su largo camino hasta allá. Sorpresivamente sus destinos se habían cruzado en un punto impreciso de la geografía francesa, para no volver a separarse. Por su parte, Richard no se había atrevido a interrumpir a Katia, refrenando sus deseos de abrazarla para no separase nunca más de ella, por miedo a que la joven se sintiera incómoda delante de todos nosotros, aunque la muchacha le estuviera manifestando más que claramente a través de su mirada, que sus anhelos coincidían totalmente con los suyos. Katia se recompuso los pliegues de su falda y tras tomar un sorbo de té, se encogió de hombros y explicó:

-No podía hacer nada más por él Richard. Si me hubiera quedado allí, o intentado buscar ayuda jurídica, tarde o temprano yo también hubiera corrido su misma suerte. No espero que me entendáis y os comprenderé si os parece una crueldad lo que hice, ya que en esos momentos, yo era su único punto de apoyo, pero creedme –dijo mirándonos a todos con intensidad y moviendo las gráciles manos vehementemente- no desea que lo salven ni que nadie le eche una mano. Tal vez si en un primer momento hubiera aceptado el abogado de oficio que el Consulado Británico le ofreció hubiéramos podido hacer algo, pero a estas alturas, ya es virtualmente imposible revertir la situación. Nadie quiere arriesgar sus relaciones con el nuevo estado. Mi país mantiene un lucrativo comercio basado en las minas de diamantes recien descubiertas en Siberia, con los países occidentales de Europa y la propia Norteamérica, que les reportan sustanciosos dividendos para ambas partes y no van a arriesgarlo por un preso anónimo, que no le importa a nadie por mucho que los periódicos hayan dado tanta publicidad a este caso.

En el fondo ni Mark, ni Candy, y menos yo, podíamos culparla de la dramática decisión que la arrojada y emprendedora muchacha había tenido que tomar. Sola, en mitad de un país que pese a ser su patria, ya no reconocía como tal, en una sociedad convulsa dominada por el miedo y que se agitaba aun con las consecuencias de la reciente guerra civil, que había terminado con la victoria de los bolcheviques tras una atroz y despiadada lucha entre hermanos, era natural que sintiera miedo y hasta pavor por lo que pudiera ocurrirla en aquel mar de incertidumbre, recelos y tragedias. Había hecho cuanto había estado en su mano y era humanamente posible para ayudar a su padre sin comprometer su propia posición, pero entre la negativa de James a ser auxiliado, en la que parecía haberse cerrado en banda, y la cada vez más peligrosa tesitura que atravesaba el país, sin nada que le siguiera ligando a Rusia, Katia emprendió el retorno a Europa Occidental para embarcarse en Southampton tan pronto como llegara a Inglaterra, con destino a Estados Unidos. Y finalmente, la imprevista y a veces feliz casualidad, había hecho que se encontrara con su novio, cuando menos posibilidades existían para un encuentro tan fortuito como en apariencia imposible.

46

Katia intentó disuadir a Candy de que la imitara, y abandonara la infructuosa búsqueda de su padre, pero al contrario que su hermanastra, la muchacha estaba más decidida que nunca a continuar indigando por el paradero de James y llevar acabo sus propósitos.

-Es una tarea baldía Candy –le dijo Katia mientras intentaba que sus palabras fueran lo menos hirientes y ofensivas para la joven- Rusia es un país enorme y probablemente cuando llegues hasta San Petersburgo, él ya no esté allí. Como me has comentado, parece que lo han trasladado de lugar, pero créeme, aunque lograras hallarla, aunque te permitieran verle, no conseguirás nada. No quiere ver a nadie y permanece encerrado en su mundo hecho a base de recuerdos.

Candy no quiso escuchar más, pese a que las intenciones de Katia eran buenas y procuraba disuadirla para que no perdiera el tiempo y puede que la vida, si continuaba empeñada en el restaurante con una amarga sensación y la incertidumbre de no saber como terminaría aquella arriesgada y alocada aventura. Nuevamente me veía envuelto en una nueva y frenética cadena de acontecimientos, a cual más intrincado y enmarañado que el anterior. Mientras Candy y Katia hablaban contándose sus respectivas vidas, y Richard y Mark departían tranquilamente en el andén de la estación de Saint Villers, a la que habíamos llegado tras un corto paseo, ya que el salón del té no distaba mucho de allí y tras atravesar algunas pintorescas calles cargadas de historia, yo temí que Mermadon se hubiera perdido o tal vez estuviera rezagado y con su poder de apantallamiento nuevamente desactivado, expuesto a las miradas de la gente. Haltoran, del que por cierto aun no sabíamos nada, me había contado una extraña historia de universos paralelos, taumaturgos que proyectaban su imagen a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y profundos letargos de una noche, y uno de los contratiempos sufridos con el despistado y a veces imprevisible robot, era que había sufrido una especie de ataque de locura en pleno muelle londinense y como Haltoran tuvo que hacer pasar como pudo el extraño comportamiento de su creación por una especie de campaña publicitaria de una ficticia feria ambulante. Y suponiendo que aquello fuera verdad, me puse a mirar en derredor mío y a todas direcciones por si le veía, aunque me puse a réir quedamente. Buscar lo que era invisible. Candy, alarmada por mi atípico y anómalo comportamiento fue a mi encuentro, cuando sufrí un duro encontronazo contra algo semejante a una columna de hierro y que era totalmente transparente e invisible al ojo humano. Caí al suelo, siendo sujetado por Mark y Richard que evitaron que me precipitara hacia delante. De no ser por ellos, me habría desplomado sobre el duro adoquinado del andén de la estación cubierta y mis gafas hubieran terminado rotas o partidas en dos mitades.

Candy se interesó por mí y me preguntó visiblemente preocupada:

-Maikel, ¿ qué, qué te ha pasado ?

Disimulé como pude. Richard ya estaba al corriente del secreto de Mermadon y probablemente de todos nosotros, por lo que no era cuestión de ampliar la lista de personas que sabían de nuestro verdadero origen, así que dije, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Candy, para darla a entender que no indagara por el momento en las razones de mi tropezón:

-Nada Candy, he debido tropezar con uno de estos adoquines.

La muchacha entendió entreabriendo levemente los labios y conteniendo su sorpresa para no alertar a su hermanastra de que algo extraño y nada convencional había sucedido. En ese momento, Mermadon dejó escapar una leve y tenue disculpa que llegó a oídos de Katia. La joven se detuvo perpleja y observó en torno suyo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-¿ No habéis oído nada ? –preguntó haciendo que mi sangre dejase de circular por un momento, a través de mis venas. Estaba completamente paralizado, helado, temeroso de que Katia descubriera algún detalle por nimio que fuera, y tuviésemos que ponerla al corriente como Candy había tenido que hacer con su amigo Richard. Hasta ahora, cuantos sabían de las facultades de Mark, o nuestra condición de crononautas habían callado, bien por respeto, por lástima, lealtad o lo que fuese que les impulsara a portarse noblemente con respecto a nosotros, pero no podíamos confiar en que tales altruistas comportamientos se fueran a dar en cada persona que tuviera acceso a nuestros secretos, ni se mantuvieran indefinidamente. Richard era periodista y su amistad con Candy había evitado que el joven informado difundiera nuestra historia, por otro lado tal vez sin éxito porque nadie creería la veracidad de una historia semejante, pero si el sobrino del presidente Wilson había logrado llegar al corazón de la increíble verdad, nada impedía que otro periodista menos escrupuloso y oportunista, publicara la historia aunque fuera en alguna revista de ciencia ficción, o en algún folletín dedicado a la publicación por entregas de relatos fantásticos.

-Yo, yo no he oído nada –me apresuré a decir con énfasis mientras Mark y Candy corroboraban mi afirmación, asintiendo con rotundidad. Sentí un gran alivio cuando me percaté de que Richard, el novio de Katia estaba colaborando en que nuestras interioridades y secretos, quedasen al descubierto restándole importancia a una voz que podría haber surgido de entre el gentío si no diese la casualidad de que a aquellas horas, la estación estaba prácticamente vacía. Katia asintió pasándose la mano por la frente y dijo con voz cansada:

-Sí, eso será. Estas correrías por Europa y la tristeza que me ha producido el ver a mi padre, tan abatido y derrotado, hace que me imagine cosas. Perdonad amigos míos. Llevo mucho cansancio acumulado y aun nos queda bastante para llegar a Norteamérica.

Nuestros caminos se separarían en breve. Richard y Katia viajarían a los Estados Unidos donde se casarían en un plazo de tiempo aun no determinado, y nosotros continuaríamos hacia Rusia, persiguiendo a un hombre que puede que ya no existiera y del que no teníamos ni la menor pista acerca de su auténtica ubicación. Candy estaba firmemente determinada a encontrar a su padre costase lo que costase.

47

La decisión de Candy era firme y ninguno de los largos y concienzudos razonamientos que le ofreció su hermanastra, bastaron para que se apeara de la descabellada idea de buscar a su padre, a lo largo y ancho del inmenso imperio ruso, costase lo que costase. Si sumábamos a tal planteamiento, que la muchacha se oponía rotundamente a que su marido desplegara sus poderes, para hacer más sencilla la consecución de tan nebuloso y casi imposible de conseguir tal propósito, que a mí se me antojaba despropósito la tarea podía resultar francamente insalvable. Katia intentó convencer a Candy utilizando el mayor tacto del que fue capaz, pero la joven continuaba firmemente anclada en sus trece. A cada intento de convencerla de que desistiera de la imposible labor de encontrar a un hombre que no deseaba ser hallado ni recibir a nadie, Candy se sumía en un mar de lágrimas y contraatacaba con desesperación negándose a rendirse a la evidencia. Sólo el gran amor que Mark sentía por su esposa le llevó a respaldar tan inusitado propósito. Hasta él, paradigma de las situaciones más enrevesadas e inextricables que mente alguna fuera capaz de concebir, tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer prometiendo a la hermosa muchacha que le contemplaba con sus ojos verdes de inhumana belleza que buscaría una solución soslayando el peligroso y espinoso asunto de la utilización del caprichoso iridium. Yo, por mi parte, ya tenía la solución o creía haberla encontrado. A nuestro lado, el silencioso Mermadon que casi delata su presencia ante la inteligente y suspicaz Katia al disculparse conmigo, cuando me tropecé contra él, debido a que estaba envuelto en su invisibilidad podía tener la clave para que los anhelos de Candy tuvieran pudieran ser hechos realidad, con alguna posibilidad de éxito.

Naturalmente, no podía revelar mis planes delante de Katia, y tendríamos que aguardar a que la joven emprendiera el regreso a Estados Unidos, en compañía de Richard, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que la pareja permaneciera en Europa, respaldando al valeroso e intrépido aviador que nos había trasladado en su aeroplano al otro lado del Atlántico. Lógicamente, Richard estaba en deuda con él por la inestimable ayuda que le había prestado, permitiéndole cruzar el Atlántico a bordo de su avión y tenía que hacer algo para corresponder a la gratitud del joven piloto. En cuanto al dinero que Richard había invertido en apoyar la gesta de John, los pingues beneficios que le había reportado al piloto, los ingresos adquiridos gracias a la protección de los diversos patrocinadores que le habían ido surgiendo en las distintas etapas de su periplo, había conseguido que el agradecido y exultante John restituyera a Richard con creces, la exorbitante cantidad invertida por su amigo, prácticamente a fondo perdido. En esos momentos, Richard estaba completamente desesperado y solo le interesaba disponer de algún medio que le permitiera cruzar el Atlántico, por descabellado y temerario que se le antojase, al objeto de reunirse con su amada cuanto antes. Ahora que ambos jóvenes se habían reunido podría dedicarse a respaldar a John con su trabajo como periodista. Su jefe, veía con buenos ojos las crónicas que el reportero elaboraba en torno al héroe que había atravesado en solitario el Atlántico y que hacían que el Wall Street Tribune hubiera aumentado de forma sustancial su tirada. Con la repercusión que el viaje del Halcón Gris estaba teniendo en prensa, y los apoyos de los influyentes hombres de negocios que patrocinaban al aviador, conseguirían que finalmente el Gobierno Francés autorizase la fabricación de los tan necesitados repuestos, que el avión requería para continuar manteniéndose en condiciones de vuelo.

Richard había ofrecido su colaboración para buscar al padre de Candy y de su novia, pero la joven rubia no deseaba continuar aprovechándose de la buena disposición y el altruismo de su amigo. Por otra parte, su hermanastra no deseaba reunirse con él, y eso era una decisión personal que aunque no compartiese, Candy aceptaba y respetaba. Pese a la insistencia de Richard para que al menos, moviendo algunas de sus recién estrenadas y flamantes influencias se interesara por el estado de James sin intervenir directamente en su búsqueda, Candy no aceptó y le dejó bien claro que agradecía infinitamente su apoyo, pero que era algo que debería hacer ella sola. Por otro lado, el deseo de Katia de retornar a Estados Unidos, influyó en su decisión de no insistir más, pese a que su novia le dejaba las manos libres para secundar a Candy si lo creía necesario. Finalmente, los insistentes y vehementes ruegos de Candy, consiguieron que desistiera no sin cierto pesar, de seguir pugnando por ofrecerle su ayuda.

-No, querido Richard –le dijo Candy tomando sus manos entre las suyas- ya habéis hecho demasiado por vosotros. Regresa a Estados Unidos con Katia. Yo me ocuparé de continuar buscando a nuestro padre. Recibiréis noticias nuestras tan pronto como consigamos dar con su paradero.

Richard se encogió de hombros, molesto e incómodo consigo mismo por tener que dejar sola a Candy en una empresa tan ardua como descabellada, pero no dijo nada. Sabiendo lo que sabía acerca del portentoso secreto de su marido, por otro lado se quedaba mucho más tranquilo al presentir que su amiga estaría bien protegida. En cuanto a John, aunque no se oponía a que el periodista utilizara sus contactos para indagar acerca del padre de Candy, no lo veía con buenos ojos, ya que sus patrocinadores podrían incomodarse, no por el hecho en sí, de buscar a una persona en concreto. Los beneficios que su respaldo al vuelo del Halcón Gris, habían reportado a sus arcas les hacían mostrarse especialmente predispuestos y condescendientes a cualquier petición plausible que el piloto les formulase, a través de los representantes de sus mecenas, siempre que se mantuviera dentro de los límites de lo razonable. Pero una cosa era realizar una búsqueda a título personal de alguien, y otra muy distinta, lidiar con un gobierno que no era especialmente proclive a ingerencias extranjeras ni foraneas, en sus delicados asuntos internos. A nadie le interesa que otros aireen tus trapos sucios. No era conveniente ni el momento de mover los hilos porque quizás de ello, se derivase un grave incidente internacional.

Entre tanto yo, que no sabía si a Mark se le habría ocurrido la misma idea que a mí, esperaba a que llegase el momento oportuno para poner en práctica mis planes.

48

Katia y Candy se estuvieron conociendo durante algunas horas, tiempo suficiente para establecer un inicial acercamiento entre ambas y romper el hielo y la mutua aversión que podía surgir entre dos caracteres tan dispares como los de las dos muchachas. Katia era una persona circunspecta y algo introvertida, precisamente lo contrario de Candy, aunque la joven rusa hacía gala de cierta debilidad en su temperamento, sobre todo cuando las circunstancias tendían a sobrepasarla como había sucedido con el fallido intento de acercamiento a su padre. Katia pensaba que odiaría a Candy por achacarla la culpabilidad de que su padre hubiera estado anhelando a Eleonor y a su otra hija por espacio de toda una vida, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella, toda su carga de rencor y animadversión se desvaneció por completo, como por arte de magia. Ante las pupilas verdes y el dulce, pero a un tiempo decidido carácter de su hermanastra, no pudo por poco menos que claudicar. Katia se sorprendió así misma al comprobar que era incapaz de experimentar cualquier sentimiento negativo hacia la muchacha.

"A fin de cuentas, ella no tiene ninguna culpa de que mi padre, sea también el suyo. Eleonor le amó más que a nada en este mundo, pero James rompió su matrimonio para casarse con mi madre, por presiones y a instancias de su familia" –pensó la muchacha mientras Candy se sinceraba con ella y le describía, omitiendo ciertos detalles acerca de Mark que era mejor que no conociese, a grandes rasgos como había sido su vida desde que fuera depositada en una canastilla a las puertas del Hogar de Pony, junto a su amiga Annie hasta poco más o menos el momento actual.

Katia la escuchó admirada y conmovida por la presencia de ánimo y la férrea voluntad que parecía albergarse tras aquella apariencia de muñeca, no pudiendo dejar de escuchar el vivido y apasionante relato de su vida. También le causó admiración y cierta envidia el porte gallardo de su bien parecido marido y se estremeció ligeramente al comprobar que Candy Y Mark no solo se compenetraban a la perfección, dando sentido a la vieja y consabida frase de "que hacían buena pareja". Era algo más profundo y complejo que todo aquello. Ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Katia diría que Mark y Candy estaban predestinados a amarse desde hacía mucho tiempo. No había ninguna duda acerca de la fortaleza del vínculo eterno que ataba a ambos de por vida y puede que más allá de la misma existencia terrenal. No sabía explicarlo pero la joven tenía una especie de don o facultad para leer en los ojos de las personas, los recónditos secretos de sus emociones y pocas veces se había equivocado en sus predicciones, que solo realizaba para sí misma. No deseaba compartir con nadie su particular secreto, aunque puede que quizás lo hiciese con Richard, algún día.

-De modo que estás decidida a buscar a James –dijo Katia mientras apuraba su taza de té- te deseo lo mejor Candy, aunque si le encuentras, deberás tener paciencia con él. Ha sufrido, de hecho sigue sufriendo mucho, aunque puede que a ti te escuche más que a mí, ojalá tengas suerte querida. Te deseo lo mejor.

Candy asintió y se puso en pie. Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron fraternalmente intercambiando promesas de que se reunirían en un futuro no muy lejos, para fortalecer sus lazos de amistad. En el exterior del establecimiento Richard hacía imperativos gestos a su novia para que se apurase. Tenían que reunirse con John para partir hacia París, donde el ministro de armamentos les recibiría finalmente para dar el visto bueno, esperaban, a la tan ansiada y necesaria remodelación del Halcón Gris. Tras algunos días más de gira, el aviador retornaría a Estados Unidos recabando nuevos apoyos, y naturalmente, Richard y Katia les acompañarían. Finalmente, la joven se reunió con Richard y se mesó los cabellos rubios que asomaban bajo el ala de su canotier pasando por mi lado y saludándome con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Cuando la joven posó sus ojos claros en los míos, notó un ligero temblor en su interior. Había visto algo en mis pupilas, algo que le hablaban de mis más secretos anhelos y emociones. Richard la atrajo hacia sí preocupado y preguntó a Katia:

-¿ Te ocurre algo querida ?

-No nada, -mintió la muchacha -Richard, vámonos, John nos está esperando.

49

Tras las despedidas que se hicieron harto dolorosas y difíciles de formular, sobre todo para ambas hermanastras, y una vez que John y ambos novios subieron al tren que les llevaría hacia París, me acerqué a Candy que estaba sentada en el brocal, de una fuente ornamental que presidía la plaza principal de Saint Villers. Candy fijó sus ojos de esmeralda en la efigie de una muchacha que portaba un cántaro del que emergía el principal chorro de agua que iba a parar a la taza situada justo bajo la pequeña loma, desde donde la doncella en pie, vertía constantemente el contenido de su ánfora pareciendo sonreír a todo el que la contemplaba de cerca. Mark había ido a gestionar la adqusición de nuevos billetes que nos permitirían llegar hasta París, hasta las oficinas de la estación. Precisamente cuando íbamos a viajar en el mismo tren que Katia y los demás, un severo y ceñudo revisor nos informó de que ya no quedaban plazas disponibles y que tendríamos que aguardar al próximo tren que saldría hacia la Ciudad Luz en un lapso de dos horas. Para evitar quedarnos nuevamente en tierra, Mark optó por situarse el primero en la creciente cola que iría aumentando gradualmente para hacerse con un billete, frente a la taquilla dispensadora de los mismos. Candy, que estaba intentando asumir tantas emociones vividas en tan breve espacio de tiempo, prefirió pasear por las recogidas y pintorescas calles del pequeño pueblo. Una vez que el piloto y su aeronave, que había sido cargada con gran cuidado en uno de los vagones plataforma del convoy partieron hacia París, Saint Villers pareció sumirse en su monotonía y placidez habituales retornando todo el pueblo a su inicial y sempiterna tranquilidad. Cuando Candy me encontró a mí también paseando junto a la fuente se me aproximó abrazándome, agradecida de que estuviera a su lado.

-Maikel, me alegro tanto de verte –reportó con voz dulce.

Asentí mientras le pedía que aflojara un poco la presión de su abrazo. A veces la muchacha aplicaba tanta fuerza que notaba como se me cortaba la respiración. Candy me pidió perdón, pero enseguida la tranquilicé. Caminamos juntos en torno a la plaza de planta circular del pueblo presidida por la fuente ornamental. Nuestros pasos resonaban levemente sobre el empedrado de adoquines que brillaba ligeramente por efecto de una leve llovizna que había caído hasta hacía unos instantes:

-Maikel, ¿ cómo podremos encontrar a mi padre en un país tan gigantesco ? –me preguntó lanzando un suspiro, mientras se cogía de mi brazo izquierdo. No pude reprimir un sentimiento de emoción al notar el contacto de su gráciles dedos en torno a mi grueso antebrazo.

Alcé las cejas lentamente y empujé mis gafas contra el puente de mi rechoncha y corta nariz. A veces, sin querer recaía en una fea y desagradable constumbre de hurgarme las fosas nasales, lo cual ponía a mi amiga de los nervios. Gracias a ella, había conseguido reprimir ese lastimoso y poco higiénico hábito que se había convertido en una de mis manías desde mi adolescencia. Como le sucedía a Mark, temía tanto desagradarla que terminé por cortar de raiz semejante falta de educación, aunque ocasionalmente mis dedos se arrimaran a mi nariz.

-He pensado en Mermadon. Ahora que ha recobrado su poder de invisibilidad, haré que nos preceda y rastree toda Europa si es necesario. Si alguien puede dar con tu padre, con ciertas garantías de éxito, ese es él, sin duda alguna.

Candy me miró perpleja. Sus ojos verdes acariciaban mi rostro, haciendo que mis antiguos sentimientos retornaran con renovada fuerza. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, pese a la profunda amistad, rayana en lo filial que nos unía, yo no podía dejar de ver a Candy, como a una bella mujer de la que continuaba perdidamente enamorado, en vez de cómo a una hermana, por más que me empeñara en negarlo, aunque yo, en esa cuestión era más fuerte que Mark y disimulaba mejor mis propios sentimientos a costa de un sufrimiento que conseguía atenuar en parte gracias a que al menos, podía estar cerca de ella, aunque fuera en calidad de amigo suyo.

-No sé si sería conveniente arriesgar a Mermadon –dijo Candy recogiéndose la falda plisada de su largo vestido -¿ que ocurrirá si lo descubren Maikel ?, Mermadon rechaza de plano la violencia y además sus poderes solo son la mitad de efectivos que los de Mark, y su duración también se ve drásticamente reducida.

Me rasqué la pequeña calva a modo de tonsura, que coronaba mi cabeza. Había renunciado a llevar sombrero porque si me hacía con uno, terminaría perdiéndolo como de costumbre. Busqué una respuesta que calmara los temores de mi amiga y a la sazón, imposible amor. Candy era tan buena como hermosa, tan noble como decidida. Hasta un ser artificial como Mermadon despertaba en ella su compasión y el temor a que pudiera sucederle algo malo. No era extraño que el magnetismo de la muchacha hubiera producido hasta en el propio Neil sentimientos tan encontrados como intensos.

En parte comprendía, aunque no disculpaba en absoluto el inicial comportamiento de rechazo, que Neil exhibía hacia ella. El joven de cabellos castaños se había enamorado de Candy desde el primer día, solo que no era capaz de reconocerlo. La única vía de escape que encontró para dar rienda suelta a su frustración por no poder concretar sus sentimientos fue maltratarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de la inclinación hacia el bien de su alma, notó una gran desazón y comprobó que ya no podría tener jamás a Candy. Afortunadamente, Susan llegó a tiempo para llenar el inmenso vacío que Candy había dejado en su corazón y aceptó corresponderle, como también había sucedido en el caso del infortunado Anthony con Natasha. De no ser por aquellas gentiles muchachas, luego convertidas en sus respectivas esposas, ambos jóvenes habrían terminado desquiciados o carcomidos por la pena y la melancolía.

Volví de esas tristes reflexiones cuando Candy pasó su brazo derecho por mi espalda. Ambos contemplamos nuestro reflejo en las aguas agitadas y burbujeantes de la taza de mármol de la fuente, al recibir la que fluía borboteando, sin solución de continuidad, del cántaro de la estatua de la muchacha.

-Maikel, a mí no puedes engañarme. Sé que algo muy grave te está pasando pero no me lo quieres decir. –me comentó Candy con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

La cuestión se estaba tornando incómoda para mí y harto peligrosa. Si la chica continuaba sonsacándome y apretando el dogal de mi pena en torno mío, terminaría sincerándome con ella, aunque de sobra conocía ella mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ni Esther, ni Clara ni otras mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida, conseguirían borrar en modo alguno aquellos esplendentes ojos verdes que me contemplaban con conmiseración y desasosiego nuevamente y que habían dejado una impronta en mi alma tan ideleble como inborrable. Desde aquel lejano día, entre los restos de una batalla campal acaecida la noche anterior, en el que Candy descubrió lo que sentía por ella nos comprometimos a no mencionarlo más, pero el tema había surgido en varios delicados y especiales momentos. Carraspeé y fijé mis ojos marrones en los adoquines de la plaza. Algunos bancos de mármol situados en los extremos de la misma junto con un quiosco donde una banda de música tocaba todos los sábados por la tarde completaban la decoración de la sobria pero bien aprovechada plaza, centro de reunión del pequeño pueblo, aunque ahora estaba prácticamente desierto.

No respondí a los requerimientos de Candy. La muchacha preocupada tironeó reiteradamente de las mangas de mi gabardina e insistió:

-Maikel, ¿ por qué no me cuentas que es lo que te ocurre ? ¿ hasta cuando vas a continuar encerrado en ti mismo ?, me preocupas tanto… -preguntó con desesperación, casi con indignación por no ser capaz de penetrar en la capa de recio mutismo en que me había envuelto y que yo no estaba dispuesto a romper por parte mía.

La miré brevemente. Era tan hermosa que el mero hecho de contemplarla, hacía que se me encogiera el corazón.

-No me ocurre nada Candy –mentí desabridamente y sin demasiada convicción -Agradezco tus desvelos, pero no tienes porqué preocuparte. Me encuentro perfectamente. Voy a buscar a Mermadon para transimitirle las órdenes pertinentes, a efectos de que comience la búsqueda de tu padre –comenté secamente y retirando las manos de mi amiga, con un gesto hosco y nada galante que me dolió inmensamente ante su cara de contrariedad, por la brusquedad de mis adémanes.

Me separé de ella, dirigiéndome al último lugar donde había pedido al robot que permaneciera quieto aguárdanos, y donde presumía que estaría, esperando que no se hubiera movido de sitio, ya que de lo contrario, debido a su invisibilidad sería prácticamente imposible localizarle sin que él delatara su presencia. Mis pasos resonaron en la plaza, mientras me dirigía con andar pesado y ligeramente vacilante hacia Mermadon. Mis movimientos resultaban torpes y sincopados debido a mi acendrada obesidad. Candy observó mi figura algo encorvada y echada hacia delante y crispó las manos envueltas en guantes de muselina en dos férreos y pequeños puños. El viento removió sus cabellos dorados que sobresalían por el borde de un sombrero circular rematado por lazos. Aferró con sus dedos los pliegues de la falda de su vestido, formada por tres capas de organdí, superpuestas una sobre la otra en forma de airosos volantes.

-Mientes Maikel, me estás mintiendo –pronunció lentamente desgranando las palabras y al borde de las lágrimas, jugueteando con sus inquietos dedos con la cenefa oscura que bordeaba el escote de su vestido –estás sufriendo lo indecible, y por mucho que intentes guardarlo para ti, tu amargura sale a relucir. Y no se debe a Clara. Lo sé, te conozco demasiado bien, mi buen y dulce amigo –murmuró Candy contrita, mientras el agua de la fuente continuaba borboteando en la pila de la misma, esparciendo el rumor que producía, en derredor suyo, no atreviéndose a responder a sus preguntas, porque intuía demasiado bien cual era la respuesta exacta a las mismas, y que no era otra que ella misma.

50

Mark retornó con los pasajes tras una tensa espera, una vez que la ventanilla del despacho dispensador de billete abrió al público. Hubo algunos conatos de tumulto entre los airados y cansados viajeros que aguardaban a pie firme junto a la taquilla, temerosos de quedarse sin su billete, aunque la cosa no pasó a mayores y nadie se atrevió a meterse con Mark. Su corpulencia y aspecto ligeramente hosco convencieron a muchos de no incluirle en sus trifulcas, aparte de que ocupaba el primer lugar de la fila por derecho propio, bastante antes que los demás viajeros que fueron llegando gradualmente. Cuando encontró a su esposa parada en mitad del pequeño parque, presidido por la fuente se fijó en su semblante preocupado pero no dijo nada. Mark lo atribuyó a su angustia por la suerte de su padre, tal vez perdido en las vastas planicies del país asiático. Se acercó a ella y besándola en los cabellos rubios le preguntó por mí. Candy sonrió, confortada por el afecto de su marido y extendió la mano, señalando hacia un rincón de la plaza, donde yo parecía practicar el arte del soliloquio, porque no me atrevía a ordenarle a Mermadon que se tornara visible por miedo a alguna mirada inoportunamente indiscreta. Mark se me aproximó y me preguntó:

-Maestro, ¿ que estás haciendo ?

-Impartirle órdenes a Mermadon. Creo que lo más indicado será pedirle que localice al padre de Candy, puesto que se niega en redondo a que emplees tus poderes.

Entregué al robot, una foto de James que le había pedido a Candy que me prestase. La confirmación de que Mermadon estaba delante nuestro vino dada por la inaudita visión de cómo la fotografía en blanco y negro y granulada se esfumaba delante de nuestros ojos, al entrar en contacto con la mano metálica de Mermadon.

-De acuerdo señor Parents. Iniciaré la búsqueda de inmediato. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes como me ha ordenado. Tan pronto como tenga algún dato.

A continuación unos pasos mesurados y amortiguados se escucharon a corta distancia, para irse desvaneciendo gradualmente, a medida que el robot se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo para no dañar ningún edificio colindante, con la emisión de gases que saldría de las toberas retráctiles situadas a su espalda. Mark conocía mis intenciones y no argumentó nada al respecto. Sabía que era la opción más razonable, dado que Candy le había prohibido terminantemente recurrir al temido y odiado iridium.

51

Mermadon se dirigió hacia unos campos despejados y relativamente desiertos donde crecían algunos árboles y arbustos aislados, a excepción de algunas garzas de abultado plumaje entre blanco y rojizo, que sosteniéndose sobre su pata derecha le contemplaron con indiferencia, tan pronto como su maciza y voluminosa forma se materializó nuevamente. Extendió los brazos como si fueran un par de alas y con un sonido neumático, que espantó una bandada de gorriones que picoteaban en torno suyo algunas bayas y moras esparcidas a los pies del robot, el doble propulsor que le permitía elevarse y remontar el vuelo, surgió de su espalda, una vez que las compuertas blindadas que lo protegían se deslizaron a un lado. Acto seguido una densa humareda y un siseo imposible de ocultar, seguido de una estela de fuego fueron los principales indicios, de que el dócil robot, obediente como siempre, había dado inicio la larga y casi imposible búsqueda que para el pragmático y flemático robot era lo más natural del mundo. Algunas personas asustadas abandonaron sus casas tomando aquel estruendo por un terremoto y varios paseantes que habían empezado a transitar por la plaza del pueblo señalaron entre temerosos y confundidos, el largo haz de humo y llamas que se perdía entre las nubes y que parecía partir de una imprecisa forma vagamente humanoide. Candy contempló aquella escena anonadada, mientras Mark la aferraba por la cintura y yo musitaba largas plegarias para que nuestro amigo robótico retornara sano y salvo y apostaría algo a que Candy hacía tres cuartos de lo mismo. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a semejantes prodigios tecnológicos, pero tuvo que reconocer que si alguien podía encontrar a su padre, sin tener que involucrar las peligrosas facultades de Mark en el proceso, era Mermadon. La muchacha temió por su suerte. Le caía simpático y siempre le había apreciado desde que efectuara aquel diagnóstico de su personalidad y estado de salud, impactándola con su predicción de que su primer hijo sería una niña fuerte y robusta, como así fue.

Entonces Mark nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento. Tanto Candy como yo teníamos la vista fija en la densa y opaca humareda que se extendía hacia lo alto y que había comenzado a disiparse. Poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro, y la otra en el de su esposa nos dijo:

-Candy, cariño, maestro –musitó enterrando sus labios entre los rizos dorados de su bella esposa y meciendo levemente mi hombro, -tenemos que irnos. Ya tengo los billetes para el tren que nos dejará en París.

Arqueé las cejas. Si Mermadon descubría algo, enviaría una señal codificada a mi móvil, sin importar la distancia que mediase entre nosotros y él. Haltoran había preparado aquel dispositivo en la eventualidad de que necesítasemos comunicarnos con el robot a larga distancia. Se me antojaba absurdo el hecho de que el único móvil disponible en el mundo, en los albores del siglo XX fuese algo más que un curioso e inservible exponente de una tecnología futura con la que muchos no podían ni soñar tan siquiera y sentí que una risa floja y desprovista de alegría afloraba a mis labios tras nacer de mi garganta. No pude reprimirme y Candy y Mark me miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. Haltoran me había explicado algo de ondas que viajaban por las capas más altas de la atmósfera y era dirigidas hacia mi móvil por complejos sistemas de guiado, instalados en Mermadon. Si el robot, al que le había prohibido ponerse en contacto con James por razones obvias, tan solo mantenerle vigilado y tenernos al corriente de sus progresos descubría algo, efectuaría una llamada a mi móvil que al ser alimentado por batería solares, tampoco debia temer las consecuencias de no recargarlo periódicamente conectándolo a una red eléctrica totalmente diferente de la que había conocido en el siglo XXI.

-Que ironía –dije sin poder reprimirme- la única llamada de telefonía móvil realizada a principios del siglo XX, será obra de un robot.

-Maestro –dijo Mark intentando calmarme porque me había notado muy alterado desde mi embarazosa conversación con Candy -es necesario proceder así. Aparte de mí, sólo Mermadon tiene alguna posibilidad de éxito de localizarle, aunque no va a resultar nada fácil.

-De paso –dije mientras picaba contra el suelo, con mi pie derecho y no paraba de dar vueltas por el andén de la estación, poniendo nerviosa a Candy y a más gente que se apartaba incómoda a mi paso –le he pedido que localice a Haltoran y a Annie –comenté con el ceño fruncido.

-¿ Acaso les ha ocurrido algo malo ? –preguntaron Candy y Mark al unísono concentrándose en torno mío y demandándome que me explicara con mayor claridad.

-No lo creo, tan solo es un presentimiento, -declaré uniendo los dedos de ambas manos, por las yemas de los mismos -pero tardan demasiado en ponerse en contacto con nosotros –comenté fijando la vista en el gris desvahído de las losas del pavimento del andén, donde aguardábamos la llegada del próximo tren con destino a París, yo con particular impaciencia. Me dí cuenta como la intranquilidad se pintaba en los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy, temerosa de que a su amiga Annie o a Haltoran les pudiera haber ocurrido algo.

"Mierda –musité mordiéndome la lengua- " a veces, hablo demasiado" –pensé alterado.

Entre tanto no era capaz de mantenerme quieto. Mis pies se movían apresuradamente, casi con voluntad propia, haciendo que diera vueltas en cerrados círculos, porque la impaciencia ante la larga y tensa espera por un tren que no terminaba de hacer su aparición, me estaba consumiendo literalmente. Sin querer, mi barriga empujó ligeramente a una señora que estaba observando los railes, y luego, al tropezar involuntariamente con la maleta blanca de Candy, mi hombro derecho desplazó a la dama hacia delante, sirviendo esta de improvisado apoyo a mi cuerpo, aunque poco faltó para que los dos rodáramos por tierra y que mi móvil resbalara nuevamente del bolsillo derecha de mi gabardina. La mujer lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa en francés, que luego se transformó en otra de indignación. Cuando la dama, enfundada en un vestido de seda verde y con la cabeza cubierta por una caperuza con lazos y flores a ambos lados de la misma, se giró enojada dispuesta a recriminarme y yo, pergeñando una disculpa incliné la cabeza turbado, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron ligeramente sin dar crédito al reconocer a dos de las personas que estaban a mi lado, y frente a ella, lo mismo que Mark y Candy. Anette du Lassard se llevó ambas manos a los labios y emitiendo una risa nerviosa, dijo con voz emocionada al reconocerles, intentando reprimir sin demasiado éxito, sus muestras de alegría:

-No, por el amor de Dios, Mark, Candy, después de tanto tiempo…

-Señora du Lassard –gritaron a coro Candy y Mark, sobrecogidos por la sorpresa de encontrarla allí, delante de ellos, después de tantos años. Aunque yo no conocía personalmente, hasta ese momento, a la elegante dama francesa que empezó a hablarnos atropelladamente en inglés sumida en un persistente nerviosismo, pero con un característico acento francés, enseguida se hizo una luz en mi mente. Mark me había relatado con todo lujo de detalles, como durante la travesía a través del Atlántico, al objeto de que Candy pudiera reunirse con su verdadera madre a petición de esta, que por aquel entonces residía en Escocia, con motivo de unas vacaciones, la hija de aquella señora había caído infortunadamente por la borda, al agua, durante una inclemente noche en la que una fuerte y temible tormenta sorprendió al Germania, el buque de pasajeros en el que viajaban, rumbo a Inglaterra agitándolo peligrosamente y amenazando con hacerlo zozobrar. Mark no tuvo otra alternativa que salvarla recurriendo a sus poderes, y como pese a que Anette y su hija Ivette habían sido partícipes involuntarias de su secreto, ambas guardaron silencio, en agradecimiento al desprendido y generoso gesto de Mark.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE


	3. EN OTRO PAIS

EN OTRO PAIS

TERCERA PARTE

1

La monotonía era la tónica dominante en el interminable periplo, que el clan de cosacos parecía empeñado en realizar por toda Crimea. Aunque eran bien tratados y se les dispensaba un trato deferente, Haltoran no alcanzaba a entender que recónditas razones impulsaban al ataman a mantenerles prisioneros, a él y a Annie. Después de perder su Hispano Suiza, que a buen seguro habría ido a parar al fondo del Mar Negro, junto con el equipaje de su esposa y el suyo propio, y los regalos destinados a su hijo Alan, a los Brighten y a todos sus amigos, tras el involuntario naufragio del Donatiere se hallaban a merced de una tribu o partida guerrera de cosacos que no les dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra vigilándolos estrechamente. Los días se le hacían a Haltoran interminables, y los bostezos entreverados con su actitud indolente que sacaba de sus casillas a Annie, por su inacción, ocultaban en el fondo los frenéticos planes que su analítica y prodigiosa mente estaban elaborando para lograr escapar a la más mínima oportunidad disponible, a nada que sus captores bajaran la guardia. Bajo una apariencia de despiste y descuido, el joven se movía entre los cosacos como pez en el agua, que además le habían tomado simpatía. No es que Haltoran estuviera ocioso y se pasara todo el tiempo sin hacer nada, pero la falta de actividad tampoco invitaba precisamente a moverse a un ritmo frenético. Annie le echaba en cara su presunta pereza, pero el joven sonreía enigmáticamente y le decía guiñándola un ojo:

-No te impacientes pequeña dama, deberías tomar ejemplo del teniente Colombo.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ quien es ese hombre ? –preguntó la muchacha con los brazos en jarrras, de pie en mitad de la tienda que les habían concedido y que Haltoran había aprendido a montar y desmontar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se había adaptado extraordinariamente bien al estilo de vida nómada de aquellos cosacos, que contrariamente a otras comunidades, no parecían mantener asentamientos permanentes, cosa que no podía decirse de Annie, a la cual el tiempo que pasaba incomunicada, sin noticias de los suyos y lo que era peor, separada de su hijo, estaba minando su moral y haciendo que estuviera de uñas a cada momento. Su carácter dulce y apacible parecía haberse esfumado y no dejaba de llorar, implorando por una libertad que no terminaba de llegar, lo cual estaba destrozando a Haltoran, porque no soportaba verla así, tan desesperada y destrozada. Pero si Haltoran no mantenía la compostura, si también se venía abajo, entonces si se podría afirmar sin posibilidad alguna de equivocación, que estarían irremisiblemente perdidos.

-¡No me llames así, maldita sea ¡–sollozó Annie exasperada por la en apariencia frívola despreocupación de su marido –¡ estamos prisioneros de estos salvajes y tú, tú, tú…solo sabes hacer chistes ¡.

Haltoran avanzó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos consiguiendo que los sollozos de su esposa fueran atenuándose hasta el punto de hacerse apenas audibles. Pese al alto grado de nerviosismo que aquejaba a Annie, el contacto con su marido siempre conseguía calmarla y devolverla cierto nivel de tranquilidad.

-Tranquila pequeña dama, tranquila –le susurró Haltoran al oído acariciando los sedosos cabellos negros que brillaban bajo la tenue luz del atardecer que entraba por un orificio, practicado en la cima de la tienda a efectos de ventilación e iluminación –no dejaré que te pase nada malo. Te prometo que saldremos de esta, más pronto de lo que parece. Tienes toda la razón, cariño, yo también ansío salir de aquí y volver a casa, pero necesito tu ayuda. Debes darme un poco más de tiempo. Ya casi tengo un plan para que podamos huir, pero debemos esperar la ocasión propicia.

Annie lanzó un prolongado y hondo suspiro. Su escultural figura era disimulada por el amplio kaftan de anchas y flotantes mangas que las mujeres del clan cosaco le habían facilitado, para que se sintiera más cómoda y soportara mejor los rigores de la estepa, y que con sus anteriores ropas, difícilmente podría sobrellevar. A pesar de ser una prenda confeccionada con un tejido áspero y sin curtir, resultaba sorprendentemente cómoda y su decoración a base de filigranas de vivos colores, aunque no realzaba la figura de Annie tampoco la desmerecía. La joven reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, mientras Haltoran la enlazaba con el talle y ella le abrazaba a su vez. Annie sonrió al recordar la pelicular manera en la que conoció al hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, en un espectacular y pelicular rescate aéreo, cuando el joven de cabellos pelirrojos la hizo en vilo, antes de que la desbocada yegua que montaba, terminara por hacer que saliera despedida. En ese momento, una insistente y machacona alarma sonó proveniente del bolsillo derecho del chaleco de Haltoran. A diferencia de Annie, prefería mantener sus anteriores ropas, a lo cual Grigori no encontró inconveniente alguno y le permitió conservarla. A Haltoran le parecía peculiar que al ataman se le consultaran todos los asuntos, incluso los más nimios y baladís, como la moda que debía seguir un testarudo cautivo extranjero, que se negaba a probarse el atuendo cosaco. Cuando creyó que le atarían a sendos postes de madera para desnudarle el torso, y destrozárselo a golpes de knut, como había visto hacer sobrecogido, con varios hombres acusados de robo y agresión, comprobó aliviado que la severa justicia cosaca, tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender, que una simple cuestión de gustos masculinos. Grigori se tomó a bien que el joven continuara vistiendo a la europea y dio instrucciones para que no se lo importunara más con dicho asunto. Cuando Haltoran sacó del bolsillo un diminuto intercomunicador que él había diseñado, arqueó las cejas y declaró ante el estupor de Annie:

-Vaya, es mi intercomunicador. No sabía que lo llevase encima –comentó frotándose la nuca.

El pequeño aparato, de hecho era un teléfono móvil modificado capaz de rastrear, entre otras funciones, la señal que emitía Mermadon en un radio de cien kilómetros a la redonda, al desplazarse por el aire, cuando empleaba su planta de potencia de iridium a pleno rendimiento, con la ayuda de los dos reactores que tenía acoplados a la espalda. Haltoran lanzó un grito de alegría, que disimuló a duras penas, cuando escuchó pisadas junto a los cascos de dos caballos, en el exterior de la tienda procedentes de dos cosacos, que llevaban de las riendas, a sus dos bayos para que saciaran su sed en el cercano abrevadero comunitario. Los dos hombres barbudos pasaron de largo sin prestar mayor atención a la tienda, mientras conversaban amigablemente entre ellos.

El joven suspiró aliviado y explicó a su extrañada esposa, el motivo por el cual se hallaba tan contento:

-No sé como, pero Mermadon está aquí cerca, Annie, y eso solo puede significar una cosa: que Maikel esté cerca.

-O puede que Mark y Candy –bisbiseó la muchacha en voz baja llevándose una mano a los labios y abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules desmesuradamente para luego negar con la cabeza y añadir:

-No, no tiene sentido, es completamente absurdo –declaró la muchacha confundida.

Haltoran coincidió con el punto de vista de la hermosa joven. En efecto. Era absurdo, ¿ qué motivos podría tener Candy para hallarse en Rusia ?, como no fuera que…

Entonces se hizo una luz en la mente de Haltoran. Recordó una reciente conversación con su amigo que ambos habían mantenido, poco después del regreso de su última y extraordinaria aventura, en el que Mark le reveló sus sospechas de que el padre de Candy podría continuar con vida, y que a tenor de lo poco que le había confesado Eleonor a su esposo, y este a su vez, a su hijo Mark, se había casado con una dama rusa de ascendencia noble. Quizás hubiera una conexión factible en todo aquello, aunque la presencia de Mermadon allí, también podía deberse a que el propio Mark, y hasta yo mismo, preocupados por su excesiva tardanza en regresar o dar señales de vida, ante la falta de noticias, le hubiesen enviado hasta aquellas apartadas latitudes para rastrear su presencia.

Annie se estremeció. Aun no se le había pasado el susto y la impresión que el gigantesco robot le hubiera causado, la primera vez que se encontró con él, y a su madre, menos aun, todavía.

-Tengo una posible explicación de porqué está aquí, pero son solo conjeturas –comentó Haltoran asegurándose de que nadie les estuviera espiando- de momento, le enviaré una señal codificada para que permanezca a la espera hasta que la ocasión sea propicia para que nos ayude a fugarnos.

Ante la expresión contrariada y prácticamente enojada de Annie, adivinando la causa de su incipiente enfado, Haltoran alzó las manos y la tranquilizó, o lo intentó por lo menos:

-No, Annie, no me mires así, no quiero que Mermadon intervenga por ahora. Aunque lo programé para no causar daño, alguien podría salir lastimado involuntariamente, y a pesar de que esta gente nos tenga prisioneros, nos han tratado bien y no deseo herir a nadie, si puedo evitarlo.

2

Hasta un robot de la capacidad y resistencia que era capaz de desplegar Mermadon, tenía sus límites. El coloso metálico debía detenerse ocasionalmente para recargar sus baterías recurriendo a sus paneles solares que hasta ese momento, no había utilizado nunca, camuflándose por la noche en cuevas y en parajes o lugares poco frecuentados, porque desactivaba su capacidad de apantallamiento a efectos de ahorrar energía. Había sobrevolado media Europa dejando atrás las tierras de Rumanía e Italia tras abandonar Francia, y se había adentrado en las vastas extensiones de la inmensa e inabarcable Rusia, a la búsqueda de un hombre, cuyo imagen había sido enviada a sus bancos de memoria, tras observar brevemente la fotografía que esgrimí delante de sus sensores rojos y que Candy me había prestado eventualmente. La hermosa joven notó una dolorosa sensación al imaginar al robot solo, en mitad de la nieve, o a merced de quien sabía que peligros y vicisitudes, pero no quedaba otra alternativa si deseaba localizar a su padre con alguna probabilidad de éxito.

-Es necesario hacer esto cariño –le dijo Mark acariciando sus cabellos rubios y retirando las lágrimas que perlaban los ojos verdes de Candy con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha.

Candy era tan bondadosa, que hasta el pensar en la suerte que pudiera correr el robot hacía que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Para tranquilizarla Mark, le recordó un hecho acaecido durante la recien terminada Gran Guerra, durante el cual el robot, siguiendo otra orden mía llegó justo a tiempo de rescatar a Julienne, Flammie y los heridos que aguardaban dentro del camión, sin demasiado convencimiento de que fueran a encontrarles con vida.

-Recuerda cuando tú, Julienne y las demás os perdistéis en la nieve, durante aquel traslado de heridos a París, cariño –le dijo Mark.

-No me lo recuerdes Mark –declaró Candy con un deje de fastidio en la voz- no solamente nos perdimos, si no que acabé estrellando el camión, cuando nuestro conductor falleció fortuitamente, al intentar conducirlo por mi cuenta y riesgo.

-Y poco después llegó Mermadon, pero tú ya habías partido en busca de ayuda, y la verdad –dijo Mark con una nota de orgullo en la voz, mientras se señalaba con el dedo índice- no puedo decir que llegase a ser más oportuna.

Candy asintió a su pesar, porque la evocación del voraz iridium, dejando sentir sus efectos, en toda su crudeza sobre el cuerpo del hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida, no era una visión agradable precisamente, ni fácil de evocar.

-Fue aquel día tan raro en pleno mes de Septiembre –dijo Candy enlazando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su marido y atrayéndole hacia ella- aquellos lobos me atacaron, pero mi valiente caballero de brillante armadura llegó justo a tiempo para salvarme –bromeó la muchacha.

Yo me retiré discretamente para departir con el robot, no tanto por importunar a ambos enamorados, si no para ahorrarme la visión de la dolorosa escena que producía efectos tan adversos y negativos en mi dolido corazón y que no advirtieran mi desconsuelo. Candy se dio cuenta de ello, pero no argumentó nada. Finalmente, entregué las últimas disposiciones a Mermadon, el cual se aprestó a cumplir el encargo con la misma indiferencia y mansedumbre, de aquel que no concede la menor importancia a hechos cruciales, que si la tenían y no poca, para todos nosotros. Disimulé como pude la tristeza que me embargaba, pero Candy que no perdía detalle de mis padecimientos, presenció muy apenada, como me aguantaba las ganas de llorar, mientras ella intentaba que no le delatasen las suyas. No obstante, mis ojos habían enrojecido por causa del soterrado llanto que pugnaba por aflorar por sus comisuras, y que desataba sus efectos, tras mis párpados abatidos, cerrados a cal y canto. Estaba librando una dura lucha interior entre mis lealtades y mis verdaderos sentimientos y Candy leía en la expresión de mis ojos, como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

3

El impasible y flemático Mermadon sobrevoló media Europa en poco más de dos horas, hasta entrar en el espacio aéreo de Rusia y situarse en la vertical de Crimea. Gracias a su recobrada capacidad de mimetización y al poder confundirse con el entorno, pasaba completamente desapercibido, excepto en el momento en que tenía que descender a tierra para recargar sus baterías y regenerar el suministro de iridium que le confería la facultad de volverse invisible a voluntad. Al llevar una planta de potencia a base de iridium, compartía los mismos poderes de base que Mark, pero su duración e intensidad se reducían a la mitad. El robot estaba programado para cumplir cualquier orden que se le impartiera, siempre que no atentase contra su integridad física, y con tal de que semejante instrucción no se contradijera ni atentase, con la directriz principal que le obligaba a proteger a los seres humanos y no ejercer ninguna violencia sobre ninguna forma de vida. Al mismo tiempo que el receptor de Haltoran registraba el paso del robot a no demasiada distancia del campamento cosaco, el minúsculo aparato enviaba otra codificada, a las sensibles antenas receptoras del robot, que albergaba en su cabeza, junto a los sensores ópticos que le servían de ojos. Mermadon se emocionó al saber que su amigo y creador, continuaba con vida y que finalmente había conseguido localizarle. Aunque Mermadon era capaz de experimentar sentimientos y emociones, no dejaba de ser una creación artificial que se comportaba de forma pragmática y de forma directa, sin cuestionar las órdenes que se le impartían. Si el día en el que Eliza, tras el berrinche que pilló debido al particular diagnóstico que el robot elaboró de ella, le ordenó malévolamente tirarse desde el balcón que presidía la fachada principal de mansión de los Legan, no hubiese estado amparado por las directrices de programación que le impelían hacia la autoconservación, el robot se habría precipitado al vacío, aunque de seguro que no le habría pasado nada gracias al robusto blindaje de acero y kevlar que rodeaba las partes más sensibles de su estructura. Si acaso, debido a su imponente masa y excesivo peso, habría abierto un gran socavón cuando sus macizos pies hubieran impactado contra el delicado cesped del jardín, de la finca de los Legan con el consiguiente disgusto y soponcio de Helen Legan.

Mermadon descendió en mitad de un claro que presidía un bosquecillo de abedules. El robot atenuó el tremendo silbido de sus motores, utilizando su facultad de apantallamiento para disimular además su silueta, para salvaguardarse de miradas indiscretas y prevenir desagradables sorpresas. Aplastó la hierba baja y rala que crecía bajo sus extremidades al hollar la tierra con sus pies, y caminó con lentitud, escrutando el paisaje circundante, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para evaluar el entorno mediante rayos infrarrojos que sus afinados sensores proyectaban por delante suyo, y aguardando a que el eco de los mismos, le transfiera los datos que sus bancos de memoria, procesaban a velocidad de vértigo. Mermadon se adentró en la espesura de la arboleda y cuando emergió por el otro lado, se paró repentinamente. La rejilla que cubría sus emisores de voz y que simulaba su boca, se iluminó a intervalos con una luz difusa. El enorme ser metálico estaba sonriendo a su manera, intentando convencerse así mismo, que una parte de la humanidad que tanto ansiaba, moraba en él y que le había sido conferida por las hábiles manos de Haltoran. Aquel era un soterrado dilema moral, que de vez en cuando convulsionaba los microcircuitos y sofisticadas conexiones computerizadas del robot. Por el momento, dejó sus preocupaciones a un lado, y si concentró en alcanzar el objetivo que le habían designado.

A poca distancia de donde se hallaba detenido, perfectamente camuflado por la vegetación y su poder de mimetismo, un grupo de carretas, carruajes y tiendas, que conformaban una especie de poblado o campamento, donde se desarrollaba una frenética actividad, apareció ante él. Había descubierto el campamento cosaco, y por ende, el paradero de sus amigos. Maniobrando con cautela, el robot, pese a que no había recibido aun instrucción alguna al respecto, para actuar decidió entrar en acción. Sería la primera vez que desobedecía una orden que le había sido impartida de forma fehaciente.

4

La fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo. Durante buena parte de la tarde y la subsiguiente noche, el vodka y otras bebidas espiritosas, como una especie de aguardiente elaborada con maiz y mezclada con otras hierbas y cereales corrieron de mano en mano y eran escanciadas alegremente y sin freno alguno, por los cosacos que, habían lanzado vítores y cantado hasta quedarse prácticamente sin voz, en honor de la hija del ataman, Sonia que cumplía veinte años, aparecía radiante al lado de sus padres, que la contemplaban con un más que evidente orgullo y su prometido, un joven de veintitrés años llamado Ivan, de cabellos negros y de rostro jovial y apuesto afeado por una cicatriz que le surcaba la mejilla derecha, y que había recibido hacía cuatro años tan solo, durante las postrimerías de la guerra civil. El padre de Ivan, compañero de armas y amigo de Grigori había caído en un enfrentamiento acaecido contra unos desertores del Ejército Blanco, cerca de Nogorov, una antigua y sagrada ciudad para la mayoría de los rusos, durante una carga de caballería contra una batería de cañones enemiga que guarecía la ciudad por el oeste. Grigori se hizo cargo de Ivan, adoptándolo y acogiéndolo en el seno de su familia como uno más, lo cual no impidió ni dificultó en absoluto, el hecho de que Sonia e Ivan se prometieran tras una relación de amistad fraterna que duró años, que terminó derivando en amor. En un primer momento, ambos jóvenes planearon fugarse juntos, porque temían las iras del ataman, especialmente las que irían dirigidas contra Ivan, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el eficaz y discreto servicio de información, que trabajaba para Grigori y que actuaba tanto dentro de su gente, como fuera de ella, dispersándose por los alrededores y su intuición de padre, le llevaron a descubrir rápidamente el romance que se había venido desarrollando entre su hija e Ivan.

Cuando ambos enamorados comparecieron ante el ceñudo y torvo cosaco, temblorosos pero con la cabeza alta y sin negar o esconder en ningún momento, su relación, no dieron crédito cuando unas sonoras y eufóricas carcajadas, que el ataman lanzaba cuando estaba de buen humor, rompieron el tenso silencio que moraba en la tienda de Grigori. Sonia dio un respingo y desplegando sus sonrosados labios, tartamudeó inicialmente y preguntó aun bajo los efectos de la sorpresa, por haber encontrado a su padre de tan buen humor:

-Pa…padre, ¿ no vas a castigarnos ?

-¿ Castigaros ? ¿ por qué mi hija se ha prometido con uno de los cosacos más capaces y valerosos de esta parte del imperio ? todo lo contrario querida niña, todo lo contrario. Venid a mis brazos que os felicite, porque hemos de anunciar el compromiso y hacer los preparativos para la boda.

Sonia e Ivan corrieron al encuentro de Grigori que los acogió, abrazándolos contra su amplio pecho con sus brazos como postes, empequeñeciendo ambos jóvenes ante la envergadura de oso de aquel hombre, que rebasaba fácilmente los dos metros de estatura.

Con los nervios y los imprevistos y repentinos planes que Grigori había anunciado a Sonia e Ivan, a la muchacha se le había olvidado corregirle, de que por el momento no se habian prometido. Ivan estaba dispuesto a sacarle de su error, cuando una expresiva y tajante mirada de su novia, le hizo guardar silencio. Si el ataman se enteraba de que ambos jóvenes no estaban aun formalmente prometidos, aunque fuera una cuestión absurda, pero que para Grigori era de principios, montaría en cólera y su disgusto duraría varios días. Y la boda se celebraría cinco días después que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonia.

Haltoran se enteró de la historia por boca de Sonia, a la que Annie lanzaba furibundas miradas, porque se temía que la descarada y bella joven de provocativa y salvaje belleza, pretendía coquetear con su marido, pero fue la propia Sonia, la que le sacó de su error haciéndola ver, a ella y a todo el mundo que solo tenía ojos para Ivan. Haltoran participó de la alegría general, procurando no desentonar de las apoteósicas celebraciones del doble acontecimiento que suponía el cumpleaños de Sonia y su próximo enlace con Ivan, pero intentando no beber demasiado alcohol, porque aparte de desagradarle infinitamente, necesitaba estar sobrio y despejado para cuando, llegase el momento, poder escapar. No necesitaba ni códigos secretos ni complicadas contraseñas para poner a su esposa sobreaviso. Annie debía permanecer a su lado, para cuando él encontrara el momento más favorable para emprender su fuga. Los cosacos bailaron sus tradicionales danzas, entonaron sus canciones de guerra y amores imposibles o desgraciados con voces melodiosas y claras que contrastaban vivamente con su aspecto feroz y aguerrido, y tras una larga tarde y una agitada noche de celebraciones, muchos de ellos dormían profundamente por efecto del alcohol ingerido y del cansancio que tantas horas de danza, competiciones deportivas y alguna que otra ocasional pelea habían producido en cada uno de ellos. A eso de las dos de la mañana, en una noche sin luna, la tónica dominante en el campamento eran los ronquidos y los esporádicos cantos y alaridos de algún que otro borracho que seguía empeñado en prolongar la juerga, más allá de todo límite imaginable. Afortunadamente, Grigori había consentido en que Annie permaneciera junto a Haltoran y que la estricta separación entre sexos, se hubiera relajado ligeramente gracias al distendido y lúdico ambiente que la fiesta había traído al asentamiento cosaco por unas horas. Haltoran meció suavemente a Annie, que arrebujada en su kaftan dormía profundamente, apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de su esposo.

-Annie, amor mío –le susurró Haltoran al oído procurando no elevar demasiado la voz, pese a que muchos de los miembros de la comunidad cosaca no se despertarían ni aunque disparasen un cañón de campaña junto a su oído y meciéndola suavemente- despierta, ha llegado la hora.

Annie alzó los párpados y sus ojos azules de muñeca se encontraron con lo de Haltoran. La muchacha bostezó, pero Haltoran se lo impidió llevándose un dedo a los labios para rogarla silencio. Aun bajo los efectos del sopor inducido por el profundo sueño interrumpido bruscamente, asintió y se alzó sigilosamente detrás de su marido, esquivando los cuerpos yacientes de multitud de cosacos que roncaban a pierna suelta y tratando de no chutar los cascos de las botellas de cristal, esparcidas por doquier junto con quienes las habían consumido tan alegremente hacía no demasiado tiempo.

Lentamente, ambos jóvenes caminaron con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido. Annie se movía torpemente, somnolienta y desorientada, estando a punto de tropezar con el torso de un corpulento cosaco, de grandes y atusados bigotes negros, que hablando entre sueños, llamaba a una tal Maria, a la que comparaba con otra Olga igual de desconocida, aunque ambas mujeres debían tener gran importancia para él, a tenor de los gritos que profería. Annie, que iba saliendo gradualmente de su estado de omnibulación, se quedó lívida de terror cuando el hombre pareció alzarse a su paso. Cuando Haltoran iba a intervenir para noquearle si fuera necesario para que no diera la alarma, el hombre se desplomó a tierra perdiendo en ese intervalo, el gorro negro de piel que ceñía sus huesudas sienes y continuar sumido en sus sueños. La muchacha morena asintió a una rápida mirada de ánimo de su esposo y ambos continuaron sorteando a los durmientes. Curiosamente, la inicial permisividad que había hecho posible, que las mujeres se mezclaran con los hombres, parecía haberse disuelto como un azucarillo en agua, ya que las muchachas y ancianas, se habían retirado discretamente a sus tiendas, poco antes de que los hombres empezaran a competir entre ellos, para ver quien era capaz de trasegar más vodka, quedando igualmente excluidas de aquella parte de los festejos. Cuando Haltoran y Annie estaban a punto de alcanzar los límites del campamento, la silueta de un hombre corpulento y de porte altivo les salió al paso. Haltoran protegió a Annie con su cuerpo. Delante suyo, a pocos metros de distancia se hallaba Grigori esgrimiendo el arma de Haltoran impidiéndoles la huida. Cuando Haltoran se aprestaba para la lucha, el ataman alzó lentamente el arma de asalto y se la arrojó al pelirrojo que la recogió estupefacto en el aire, y que había estado a punto de rebotar entre sus dedos extendidos, debido a la fuerza con la que Grigori la había lanzado. Se hizo un tenso silencio durante el que el ataman caminó lenta y pesadamente, con las manos a la espalda, en dirección hacia Haltoran y Annie. Llevaba un pesado gabán militar y sus botas de cuero negras resonaron levemente sobre los rescoldos de una hoguera extinguida, donde reposaba un caldero de cobre suspendido de un espetón sostenido por dos postes de hierro. Haltoran no se atrevió a moverse, pendiente del momento oportuno para abalanzarse sobre semejante montaña de músculos humana, pero Grigori no se detuvo y pasó de largo junto al atribulado matrimonio deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia de Haltoran para decir con voz alegre y sorprendentemente sobria, no exenta de firmeza y seriedad:

-Haces demasiado ruido, como para fugarte con una mínima probabilidad de éxito, soldado. Menos mal, que yo estaba distraido cuando pasaste por aquí, delante de nuestras narices.

Sin añadir nada más, el ataman se dirigió hacia el interior del campamento, canturreando una vieja melodía. Por lo que respectaba a Haltoran y a Annie, no se lo pensaron dos veces para apretar el paso y salir de allí cuanto antes. Luego ya vendrían las elucubraciones y las cábalas, acerca del porqué de la actitud del cosaco. Una vez que dejaron atrás el campamento se toparon con otra forma maciza e imponente que también se acercaba con andar pausado, hacia ellos. Cuando Haltoran, que no ganaba al igual que Annie, para sustos esa noche, esgrimió su arma para defenderse, unas luminarias rojas que ardían en plena oscuridad, junto con una voz almibarada y familiar, hicieron que se sintiera el más feliz y afortunado de los mortales:

-Señor Haltoran, señorita Annie, me alegro inmensamente de encontrarlos sanos y salvos.

5

Nuestro encuentro con Anette du Lassard varió significativamente nuestra agenda, si es que se podía decir que disponíamos de alguna, o estábamos siguiendo un guión preestablecido de antemano. La dama, a la que Mark y Candy habían visitado hacía algunos años y por ende, a su familia se deshizo en halagos nuevamente hacia Mark, e insistió tanto en que la acompañásemos a su palacete en un elegante y señorial barrio residencial de París, que no pudimos por menos que complacerla. Noté un gesto de contrariedad en el rostro de Candy y creía adivinar el porqué. Por un lado, el generoso e insistente ofrecimiento de la señora du Lassard constituía otro inevitable retraso, en la carrera contrarreloj en que se había convertido la búsqueda del desconocido y nebuloso padre de Candy, pese a las advertencias previas que le había formulado Katia, poco antes de que emprendiera el camino de regreso junto a John y su Halcón Gris. La joven estaba firmemente decidida y empecinada en llegar hasta aquel hombre como fuera, aunque tuviera que empeñar su vida en conseguirlo. No podía cerrar esa parte de su pasado en falso, y yo en parte la entendía y reconocía su derecho a aclarar la única laguna que quedaba en su pasado.

Por otro lado, Candy recordaba perfectamente el súbito y arraigado enamoramiento de Ivette, la hija de Anette du Lassard y que Mark rescatara de las bravías y enfurecidas aguas del Atlántico durante una descomunal tormenta que amenazaba con sumergir al Germania en las abismales profundidades del Océano. En aquel tiempo era una niña, pero ahora debía ser una joven cuya belleza habría florecido sin duda. Candy temía que la muchacha pudiera seguir encaprichada de Mark y que tal vez realizase una escena de celos o intentase arrebatárselo a la menor oportunidad que tuviera. Pero aunque era un pensamiento sin sentido y un tanto rebuscado y rocambolesco, con Mark podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Candy evocó atemorizada, como estuvo a punto de perderle por un antiguo amor que resultó ser nada más y nada menos, que un personaje literario, o por lo menos, uno real que sirvió de inspiración para la creación del mito. La joven rubia habría podido tolerar hasta cierto punto, que se hubiese tratado de cualquier chica, pero no en modo alguno que fuera precisamente la que por un motivo u otro, hubiese servido de inspiración al genio para escribir la inmortal obra de los amantes de Verona. De entre todos los millones de mujeres que poblaban la Tierra, se había ido a prendar de una que ni tan siquiera pertenecía a este planeta y que para colmo era ni más ni menos que la Julieta literaria hecha carne. Candy lanzó un hondo suspiro y esbozó una leve sonrisa. En su caso, de entre todos los millones de hombres que igualmente poblaban este bello mundo, que hemos dado en llamar Tierra, fue a enamorarse de uno procedente de un tiempo futuro, que ni siquiera debería haber nacido aun. Al igual que Mark no tuvo culpa alguna ni intervención en el fortuito desencadenante que le convirtió en lo que era, tampoco logró evitar que el impredecible iridium le transportarse a un mundo situado más allá de las estrellas y terminara viviendo un romance con aquella otra muchacha. Decidió no ahondar más en aquella cuestión, puesto que de lo contrario terminaría deprimiéndose intentando entender algo que casi termina con su matrimonio y con su cordura y decidió aceptar la invitación de Anette de pasar unos días en su villa palaciega. La última visita que habían realizado a la familia había sido tan breve y escueta, que Candy notó cierto pesar por no haber podido compartir más tiempo con los Lassard que eran personas afables y bondadosas, pese al aspecto un tanto grandilocuente de la dama y su hija. En cuanto a mí, que había tenido la oportunidad de retornar a Estados Unidos con Richard y con Katia, pese a que me plantearon esa posibilidad, decidí continuar junto a Candy. Mi amiga me preguntó que opinión me merecía, pasar unos días alojados en la casa de los Lassard y me encogí de hombros. Me rasqué la nariz, lo cual me supuso una mirada de reprobación por parte de Candy y dije:

-Eres tú la que debe decidirlo Candy. Tanto yo, como Mark acataremos la opción que escojas.

Luego observó a su marido. Mark asintió brevemente y añadió mientras tomaba su equipaje y el de Candy:

-Soy de la misma opinión, cariño. Eres tú quien debe decidir.

Entonces me llevé a Candy a un aparte disculpándome ante la señora du Lassard. La joven clavó sus grandes ojos verdes en mí, haciendo que me encogiera ante tanta belleza, pero no dejé entrever mis emociones y dije:

-Mermadon está a la búsqueda de tu padre y nos informará tan pronto como descubra algo Candy. No debes de temer. Además –añadí observando el trajín de viajeros y equipajes que nos rodeaba y que era intenso para una estación de provincias como la de Saint Villers, lo cual me sorprendió- poco más podemos hacer, a menos que Mark…

Ante la expresión recelosa de Candy, que entendió perfectamente lo que trataba de sugerir, agité las manos y añadí:

-Vale, vale, no he dicho nada, pero permíteme decirte que Mermadon me avisará tan pronto como de con el paradero de James, tienes mi palabra.

Candy sonrió levemente y asintió declarando:

-Lo sé Maikel, sé que estáis haciendo todo lo que está en vuestras manos, pero temo que lleguemos demasiado tarde –confesó la joven con un rictus de miedo en su hermosa y arrebatadora faz.

-No ocurrirá nada por el momento –dijo una voz grave a nuestra espalda. Nos giramos al unísono y los ojos oscuros de Mark se posaron en los de Candy. El joven depositó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y dijo:

-Richard me ha jurado y asegurado por su honor, que James está vivo y que lo están tratando de forma correcta. No sufre maltratos y su alimentación y asistencia médica es idónea, aunque permanece incomunicado por decisión propia y lo trasladan constantemente de un sitio a otro. Tal y como nos contó Katia, se niega a recibir visitas.

Miré a Mark que se había distanciado brevemente de la señora du Lassard para advertir a Candy que, si íbamos a aceptar la generosa oferta de la dama teníamos que irnos ya con ella. Su coche nos estaba aguardando. De mientras había escuchado la breve conversación que habíamos mantenido entre ella y yo.

-¿ Cómo ha podido averiguar eso Richard ? –pregunté a Mark.

El joven, que había obviado el tratamiento que utilizaba conmigo en presencia de Anette, sonrió levemente mientras Candy le ceñía el torso con ambos brazos mirándole con amor y dijo:

-Bueno, maestro, Richard ha recurrido a los poderosos e influyentes mecenas de John y han tenido a bien, sin arriesgarse demasiado, sondear el terreno y conseguir esta información de primera mano. No ha querido decirme como esos personajes tan prominentes han conseguido hacerse con tales datos.

No dije nada. Desde que la anciana tía abuela Elroy le traspasara el control de la fortuna de los Andrew, nombrándole su sucesor a todos los efectos, tras la caida en desgracia de su sobrino Albert, Mark era uno de los hombres más acaudalados y poderosos de Norteamérica. Me pregunté si no estaría él detrás de todo aquello, aunque presentía que no me estaba mintiendo.

Yo mismo debería comprender mejor que nadie la forma en la que tales personajes dejaban sentir su influencia y conseguían que su larga sombra se proyectara hasta distancias inconmensurables, porque pertenecí en cierta forma a su misma clase, pero de aquello hacía ya tanto, que casi ni me acordaba. Meneé la cabeza. Yo creé a Mark de una forma u otra, tal como era y quizás, puede que involuntariamente hubiese influido incluso en los mismísimos orígenes de Candy, aunque de forma indirecta, a través de Mark. Me estremecí tan solo de imaginarlo.

Candy pareció tranquilizarse y recogió la larga y amplia falda de su vestido con un gran lazo decorativo detrás y tomada del brazo de Mark, acompañó a su marido que caminaba detrás de la señora du Lassard que no cesaba de parlotear todo el tiempo. Naturalmente, me agregué a la invitación, preguntándome que impresión le habría causado a la dama francesa, que un orondo y maduro hombre de negocios se sumase a la misma y si la señora conocería algún derivado del popular refrán español "éramos pocos…". No me atreví a concluirlo ni siquiera en mi mente, por parecerme ofensivo y soez. Sin embargo, la señora se dirigió a mí con tal naturalidad y simpatía que o una de dos, o le había caido bien desde un primer momento o Mark, en el breve lapso que había departido con ella, la había convencido de que me permitiera sumarme a su invitación y al parecer, Anette, había aceptado encantada.

El flamante automóvil de los du Lassard, un imponente Mercedes, de forma ahusada y de una brillante y llamativa tonalidad negra estaba aguardándonos en las inmediaciones de la estación. Un servicial y trajeado chofer con su correspondiente gorra de plato y ademán servicial, permanecía a pie firme, montando guardia junto al coche y esperando a que su señora hiciera su aparición mientras mantenía la portezuela trasera izquierda abierta para que se subiera sin dificultad al cómodo y lujoso interior del vehículo. El hombre arqueó una ceja al comprobar que la dama no venía sola, y que estaba siendo acompañada por varias personas, que Anette definió como sus invitados. El empleado, tan discreto e inmutable como Stuart, el chofer de la familia Legan nos saludó ceremoniosamente y entramos al habitáculo del Mercedes, mientras Anette nos animaba a acomodarnos en la suave y reluciente tapicería de cuero. El automóvil era tan magnífico por dentro como por fuera y desde luego, su aspecto interior no desmerecía en absoluto la imagen de poder y magnificencia que mostraba por fuera. Cedí el paso a Candy, pese a que la muchacha intentó que pasase yo primero, pero finalmente, ante mi insistencia, aceptó y a continuación le seguí yo ante los ruegos de Mark. Al ir a entrar tropecé y estuve a punto de rodar sobre Candy y terminar boca abajo en una posición incómoda, aunque afortunadamente mi amiga me asió por los hombros evitando la incómoda escena. Mark subió acto seguido, y la señora du Lassard, pese a nuestros ruegos prefirió ser la última. Pese a que en los asientos traseros viajábamos cuatro personas, aun quedaba espacio para dos o tres más, dada la amplitud y confort del vehículo. Tuve la sensación de hallarme en una especie de limousina y la verdad, no estaría muy lejos de asegurar que fuera así. El coche rodó suavemente una vez que el chofer lo puso en marcha, deslizándose en silencio, sin que apenas escucháramos el rumor que su silencioso y potente motor producía. Nadie me echó en cara mi torpeza y me limité a observar como Saint Villers y su estación, quedaban atrás a medida que el coche enfilaba la carretera en dirección hacia París. Es más diría, que la señora du Lassard encontró un tanto peculiar y hasta atrayente, lo que tomó como un rasgo del carácter peculiar y extravagante que en su mente, me atribuía.

6

Annie miraba recelosa y escondida tras los hombros de su marido, el bruñido gigante metálico que saludaba a su creador y a su esposa agitando repetidamente su manaza izquierda. La muchacha no había podido sacudirse aun de encima la impresión que le produjo encontrarse con Mermadon por primera vez, cuando le encontramos en un estado lamentable y aquejado de algunas averías, escondido en una cueva, en las inmediaciones de Lakewood, una vez que nos pusiera sobreaviso, enviándonos una señal de socorro, que se repetía a intervalos en mi portátil.

Mermadon puso al corriente a ambos esposos de todo lo que había sucedido desde que Candy se había enterado de la forma más inesperada, de que su padre estaba vivo, y que se hallaba cautivo en algún lugar del vasto y extenso país. Una vez que consiguieron llegar a un sitio donde nadie pudiera presenciar, como dos extranjeros departían con un robot de dos metros de altura, Mermadon contó con pelos y señales todo cuanto el joven pelirrojo necesitaba saber para justificar la presencia del robot en una tierra tan distante y remota como aquella. Haltoran asintió y rozándose el mentón con dos dedos dijo con voz pensativa:

-De modo que Candy está buscando a su padre, y algo me dice que no se quedará en Francia a esperar que, bien tú, o nosotros nos pongamos en contacto con ella, a menos que nos adelantemos primero y la tranquilizemos al respecto.

Haltoran tomó una determinación. Pese a que contaba nuevamente con su arma plenamente operativa, no podían continuar de esa manera ni abrirse camino a tiros. Aunque los kaftanes pudiesen disimular mínimamente su procedencia, a nadie que fuera medianadamente observador podía escapársele que su aspecto cuidado y pulcro se correspondía con la de dos anónimos e inofensivos campesinos y si ese alguien convenía que tal hecho podía ser un aliciente para si mismo, tal vez fueran denunciados y encarcelados. Si habían detenido a James arbitrariamente, quizás a ellos en los que además enseguida se denotaba su condición de extranjeros les pudiera suceder lo mismo. Mermadon tenía otra misión que cumplir, cuyo objetivo era encontrar al padre de Candy, pero Haltoran a su vez, lo necesitaba para que les protegiese o por lo menos, pudieran llegar a un núcleo habitado lo suficientemente europeizado como para que pudieran conseguir resolver su acuciante situación. Necesitaban nuevo vestuario, dinero y documentación. Mermadon traía en su compartimiento disimulado en su espalda, justo bajo los propulsores cohete una bonita suma en dólares que yo había tenido la precaución de confiar al robot para que a su vez, lo hiciera llegar a Haltoran, si conseguía toparse con él. Era absurdo, pero tenía un presentimiento de que tal vez pudiesen hallarse en Rusia. Sin embargo, no tuve la prevención de adjuntar ropa y mucho menos una nueva documentación para Haltoran y Annie, pero no podía estar en todo. Había tenido una especie de corazonada aunque esta no me describió las necesidades ni el tipo de apuros, que mis amigos debían de estar pasando.

Es más, el hecho de contar con tanto dinero encima podía ser un lastre, además de un inconveniente muy peligroso. Si dos campesinos eran sorprendidos por la Policía con una abultada suma de dinero extranjero encima, tal vez les tomasen por ladrones o espías. Ya el simple y mero hecho de la esplendorosa belleza de Annie resultaba un problema. Con esos grandes ojos azules y los sedosos cabellos negros sueltos sobre los hombros, no parecía en absoluto una campesina, pese a la holgada túnica verde que ceñía su cuerpo, y que además, su hermosura destilaba un aire especial que se evidenciaba hasta para el más tosco y rudimentario de los mujiks con los que eventualmente pudieran toparse, como algo que no encajaba en la apariencia supuestamente humilde y mísera de Annie. No le quedaba más que una solución. Sabía que tal vez, Annie no le hablase durante un mes, porque evidentemente no aprobaría lo que tenía en mente, y se opondría con todas sus fuerzas si se lo planteaba claramente. Haltoran pronunció una extraña palabra que desató en el robot un protocolo de actuación, que ni siquiera Mark y menos yo conocíamos. El robot tenía terminantemente prohibido en su programación, tocar a ningún ser humano, a menos, que debiera salvarle de un peligro o esa persona lo pidiera voluntariamente. Mermadon se movió rápidamente y aprovechó un instante en que Annie se distrajo, para sujetarla envolviéndola con su brazo derecho. Annie pataleó asustada y chilló asustando a una bandada de cisnes, que levantaron el vuelo entre estridentes graznidos.

-Bájame monstruo, bájame –lloró desesperada Annie, creyendo que iba a atacarla- Haltoran, haz algo por favor, me tiene prisionera y…

Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando presenció como su marido se dejaba atrapar dócilmente por el voluminoso robot. Haltoran hizo un gesto, y el robot desplegó los dos propulsores gemelos que le permitían alzar el vuelo con un leve clap, cuando fueron emergiendo de sus alojamientos ocultos. Annie intuyendo lo que iba a suceder a continuación, chilló asustada llevándose las manos a las sienes:

-No, va a levantar el vuelo, Haltoran tienes que detenerle –exclamó la muchacha muy alterada, y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Eso es lo que pretendo cariño –dijo Haltoran con una sonrisa de circunstancias- de hecho, le he ordenado que nos lleve a Odessa.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó la muchacha abriendo ojos como platos -¿ qué le has pedido, que nos lleve a donde ?

-A Odessa, una ciudad situada en la costa del Mar Negro. Ahora mismo, es el lugar habitado más próximo a donde estamos amor mío –dijo Haltoran, algo dolido por haber tenido que recurrir a un subterfugio con Annie, pensando en cuanto terminaría en pasársele el más que presumible berrinche a su esposa –y naturalmente no podemos ir andando. Tardaríamos demasiado. Una vez allí, espero que podamos volver de una vez a Estados Unidos o iniciar los pasos necesarios para lograrlo.

Annie intentó decir algo, pero su voz se congeló en su garganta. Notó una violenta sacudida y un rugido muy intenso, como un chillido agudo que enseguida cesó. Su estómago dio un vuelco y creyó que terminaría por vomitar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, percibió una gran columna de humo que se elevaba desde el suelo y lo que más la atemorizó. Sus pies no se asentaban sobre ningún tipo de terreno, si no que solo hollaban aire. Abrió los ojos y contempló el vasto paisaje de granjas, bosquecillos y montañas muy por debajo suyo a vista de pájaro. Estaban volando y por un momento, temió que se precipitaría al vacío, pero Haltoran la tranquilizó garantizándola que los férreos dedos del robot serían capaces de levantar un camión de doce toneladas y llevarlo en vilo con su solo esfuerzo.

-No le des más vueltas cariño –dijo Haltoran a su mortificada y alterada esposa- cuando lleguemos a Odessa, nos hallamos dado un baño caliente, vistamos ropas decentes y estemos rumbo a América me abroncas si es tu deseo, pero ahora no te irrites ni te obsesiones. Es mejor que no te comas la cabeza.

Annie inclinó la cabeza extrañada, en relación a la curiosa expresión que su marido había pronunciado referente a la misma. Haltoran rió francamente y le explicó el significado del para ella, extraño dicho. La joven suspiró y decidió relajarse, y seguir los dictados de su esposo. A fin de cuentas, aquella forma de viajar resultaba hasta placentera y era mejor que hacerlo a pie expuestos a ser asaltados o arrestados, o en una traqueteante carreta de bueyes, porque como campesinos era lo máximo a lo que podrían aspirar. Nadie en su sano juicio confiaría dos valiosos caballos ni siquiera por dinero, a un par de solitarios y mezquinos mujiks, tenidos en aquel tiempo por seres ladinos y despreciables, y muchísimo menos, les llevarían en automóvil, en el supuesto de que alguien por aquellos lares, dispusiese de un vehículo a motor, como no fuera alguna fuerza de policía local o alguien lo suficientemente pudiente, o loco como para hacerlo al evidenciar su status, circunstancia peligrosa en aquellos duros y agrestes tiempos. Los mujiks o campesinos no tenían normalmente nada, más que una existencia miserable y oscura, condenados a no prosperar en modo alguno en una sociedad estamentaria y fuertemente jerarquizada que se mantenía vigente, pese a la Revolución, en amplias zonas rurales, repartidas por doquier a lo largo y ancho de toda Rusia.

Mientras, Haltoran extrajo de su bolsillo el minúsculo aparato que le permitía establecer comunicación con el robot, y con un poco de suerte, con todos nosotros, a través del móvil que llevaba embutido en el fondo de uno de mis amplios bolsillos. Se lo llevó a la oreja, mientras Mermadon surcaba el aire con sigilo y sin producir apenas ruido. Había recargado sus baterías y su poder de camuflaje restablecido, les ocultaba de ser avistados por casualidad. Annie cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo, por encima de los dedos de hierro del robot, cuya presión en torno al talle de la chica, era lo suficientemente delicada como para no dañarla y a la vez lo suficientemente firme como para impedir que se deslizara de la mano del robot y se precipitara al vacío. La muchacha esbozó un rictus de fastidio y suspiró mientras su marido manipulaba el teclado del móvil que emitió algunas notas musicales cada vez que pulsaba una de las teclas.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo querido ? –preguntó Annie como en un susurro. Por su tono de voz, Haltoran adivinó que la muchacha se hallaba tremendamente cansada y no era para menos. La había despertado de madrugada para emprender su fuga y casi les da un pasmo, cuando se toparon de repente con el ataman cosaco, plantado en el umbral del campamento. Haltoran convino que su esposa además de encantadora, era más valerosa y entera de lo que su frágil aspecto podía sugerir en un primer golpe de vista. Sonrió y dijo:

-Estoy tratando de llamar a Maikel, en el supuesto de que ese despistado de amigo mío haya traído su teléfono móvil, que no creo. No sería la primera vez que se deja algo.

Annie arqueó las cejas y meneó la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos negros se movieran en torno a su rostro. Otro suspiro y una mirada que daba a entender a Haltoran, con su aire de incredulidad, que todo aquello le parecía una completa locura.

El teléfono que Haltoran tenía en su poder, no era un teléfono corriente. Lo había diseñado de tal forma que pese a las condiciones meteorológicas, la distancia que mediase entre ambas terminales y por supuesto, la falta de una infraestructura tecnológica adecuada, aquel otro aparato diseñado de igual manera y sintonizado en la misma frecuencia recibiera una llamada procedente del otro aparato. Se trataba de un proceso tremendamente complicado pero efectivo, que utilizaba impulsos de iridium. Todo se basaba en la premisa de que un átomo de iridium era capaz de rastrear a otro, deslizándose por los sinuosos y angostos pasajes de la dimensión temporal, la misma que utilizaba Mark o cualquier otro viajero del tiempo para desplazarse de una era a otra. Por decirlo de alguna forma, la llamada bajo la forma de impulsos eléctricos, "viajaba" en el tiempo, abandonando el momento temporal y reaparecía en el lugar donde se hallara dicho átomo o fuente de iridium que lo había atraído e instalado en el móvil receptor, en el mismo contexto temporal, aunque unos instantes después. Ante el ademan entre contrariado e incrédulo de Annie, tras una corta espera, una voz procedente del otro extremo del mundo sonó en el altavoz del móvil. Haltoran pidió paciencia a su esposa ante sus insistentes demandas de que la pusiera al corriente de lo que estaba haciendo, meneando la mano izquierda y sosteniendo con la otra el móvil. Por un momento pareció que el objeto, único en su género o casi, resbalaría de sus dedos y caería a tierra.

-Es Maikel –comentó a media voz a su asombrada y boquiabierta mujer, mientras tapaba el auricular, envolviéndolo con su mano. -Me parece, que por las voces que se escuchan de fondo, Candy y Mark están con él. Parece que hay alguien más con ellos.

7

París, la hermosa y populosa urbe, más conocida como La Ciudad Luz, se abría ante nosotros en toda su magnificiencia. Pese a la crudeza de la guerra terminada recientemente, sus estragos, afortunadamente no llegaron a dañarla en demasía, exceptuando el triste espectáculo de las familias destrozadas, con uno, o varios de sus miembros perdidos irremisiblemente en el caos de la guerra. Cuantos muchachos quedaron para siempre enterrados en las olvidadas y abandonadas trincheras, cuantas jóvenes vidas se truncaron perdiéndose en el lapso de apenas tres años, toda una generación que habría podido aportar una brillante contribución al progreso y esplendor humanos. Cuantos años de vidas plenas y por vivir derrochados y malgastados en la horrible vorágine de la guerra, que como una enloquecida espiral se tragaba todo, seres humanos, haciendas, bienes, recuerdos, vivencias, alegrías y penas.

Los más afortunados habían logrado volver de una pieza, o mutilados por el efecto de alguna granada de artillería. Otros sufrirían permanentemente los efectos de la yperita y demás gases venenosos empleados como arma en los truculentos encuentros en plena tierra de nadie, que separaba ambas filas de trincheras. Todos nosotros conocíamos aquel horror de primera mano, y Candy en su condición de enfermera en un hospital ambulante, mejor que nadie, porque había sanado, consolado, amputado extremidades gangrenadas, o asistido a los últimos momentos de infinidad de muchachos, que creyeron alborozados, que la guerra sería un divertido y apasionante divertimento de caballeros, una gloriosa aventura que duraría, como mucho a lo sumo tres semanas, con cuyas vividas y convenientemente exageradas narraciones, pavonearse delante de alguna chica a la que impresionar, o lograr admiración entre los amigos y conocidos al retorno, de la en teoría, agradable experiencia. Pero la cruel realidad se encargó de desengañarles muy pronto. A todos ellos, sin excepción.

Por lo demás, la gran capital de Francia había sufrido algún que otro esporádico bombardero proveniente de algún pesado zeppelín alemán de ahusado contorno, o el tiro de los grandes cañones de la artillería ferroviaria y de campaña enemiga, conocidos como los "Gran Bertha", a los que también se hacía referencia por parte de los sufridos parisinos, bajo el genérico sobrenombre de "el cañón de París". Pese al monstruoso alcance de aquellos mastodónticos ingenios bélicos, del orden de los trescientos veinte kilómetros de distancia, sus efectos eran más psicológicos que efectivos, al golpear aleatoriamente pero de forma indiscriminada, en distintos puntos de la populosa y hermosa urbe, por la incertidumbre de a que pobre infortunado le podía alcanzar de lleno el siguiente impacto.

Estaba ensimismado en la contemplación del imponente conjunto de las Tullerías cuando un insistente soniquete imitando a un pasodoble atrajo la atención de todos los ocupantes del magnífico automóvil, e interrumpió mi ensimismado estudio del gran palacio, antaño sede de los reyes de Francia. El gran y colosal edificio había resultado arrasado durante un incendio provocado por la ciudadanía durante la Guerra Franco-Prusiana ante el avance enemigo en un desesperado intento por frenarlo. Me entristecí de solo evocar como la magnífica arquitectura del gran palacio ardía y se consumía devorada por el fuego, que varios voluntarios pertrechados con cubos de petróleo, conocidos como petroleurs iban distribuyendo por las distintas dependencias rociando las paredes. Para colmo, según iba explicando la señora du Lassard, como algunas estancias se utilizaban para almacenar barriles de pólvora, no tardó en verse el edificio sacudido por horrorosas explosiones, que hicieron que la cúpula central se derrumbara por completo. El reloj que estaba en su torre se detuvo sobre la nueve de la noche. Conocía la historia, porque un importante hombre de negocios francés, con el que me unía una buena relación comercial y de amistad me la había narrado. Candy y Mark escuchaban la historia con interés. Creí ver un destello de profunda tristeza en los ojos oscuros de mi amigo y como sus puños se crispaban. Tuve un presentimiento y estaba casi seguro, de que a Candy le había asaltado la misma idea. Tal vez Mark, estuviese presente en aquellos aciagos momentos, aunque era algo que mientras él no los confirmara, continuaría perteneciendo al terreno de la hipótesis y de la especulación. En esos momentos sonó mi móvil, sobresaltando a la señora du Lassard. Como ya no había manera de ocultar el hecho, lancé un gran suspiro y respondí a la llamada. La voz de Haltoran a un mundo de distancia me sobresaltó haciendo que al instante, Mark y Candy se agolparan en torno mío, mientras la señora du Lassard nos observaba con un rictus de asombro en su rostro y los labios entreabiertos, no sabiendo si intervenir o permanecer al margen. Con el corazón latiéndome furiosamente, hablé atropelladamente, mientras al otro lado del hilo, la voz de Annie reclamaba insistentemente a su marido que le contara que estaba sucediendo.

Tras unos caóticos minutos, acerté a describir nuestra situación, tranquilizando a Haltoran y a Annie. Poco después, pasé el auricular a mis amigos que fueron hablando por turnos con Haltoran y Annie, tranquilizándose mutuamente y prometiendo fehacientemente, que se encontraban sanos y salvos. Mis ojos se encontraron accidentalmente con las pupilas oscuras de la dama francesa, a la que sin duda habría que ofrecerle una convincente explicación para aquello, sobre todo a tenor de la prólija hospitalidad que estaba derrochando con todos nosotros, sobre todo conmigo, un completo desconocido para ella, por mi condición de amigo de Mark y de Candy. Cuando Mark cedió el uso del aparato a su esposa, Candy cruzó algunas palabras con Haltoran, que pronto se convirtieron en un torrente lingüístico. Candy lloró emocionada, cuando Haltoran le informó de que pronto tendrían una pista segura acerca del paradero de su padre.

-Enviaré a Mermadon a recorrer todo el país si fuera necesario, en cuanto estemos en condiciones de salir con seguridad de Rusia, Candy. Y te pondré al corriente de ello, tienes mi palabra.

Siguieron algunos diálogos más, entrecortados y alborozados en los que Annie informó a Candy por encima, de las razones por las que se hallaban en Rusia, pese a que Haltoran le había rogado que no lo hiciera por el momento, para no preocupar o entristecer a Candy, pero la muchacha no le hizo caso y relató a su amiga, algunos hechos de la cadena de acontecimientos que les había conducido hasta allí, evitando ahondar en los detalles escabrosos de cuanto les había sucedido en Italia. Poco después, llegaron las despedidas y las fervientes promesas de volver a reunirse lo antes posible. Cuando Candy me devolvió el aparato, corté la comunicación y clavé la vista en la Torre Eiffel, cuya legendaria e inconfundible silueta se recortaba en el horizonte, destacando muy por encima de la línea de edificios y palacios de la ciudad. Afortunadamente, nuestras palabras no sacaron a relucir ni dieron pista alguna a la dama o a su chofer, del medio de transporte que tanto Haltoran como Annie, estaban empleando para aproximarse a la ciudad de Odessa, cuyos arrabales ya eran visibles para ambos esposos, mientras volaban con la ayuda de un robot propulsado por motores cohete alimentados por una planta de iridium, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde ahora mismo, nos hallábamos nosotros. En breve, Mermadon partiría nuevamente hacia otra misión escudriñando atentamente cada palmo de tierra que, protegido en su invisibilidad sobrevolaría a la búsqueda del paradero del padre de Candy.

8

Una vez en tierra y con la imponente ciudad costera frente a ellos, Haltoran dejó a Annie al cuidado de Mermadon, al que autorizó a levantar parcialmente el protocolo verde para defender a su esposa mediante la violencia si fuera necesario.

-No, quiero quedarme contigo querido –sollozó Annie, temerosa de tener que volverse a separar nuevamente de Haltoran.

Haltoran resopló levemente y se removió los cabellos pelirrojos con la mano izquierda. Entonces sonrió y levantó el rostro de su adorada Annie por el mentón y la besó en los labios intensamente al tiempo que susurraba a Annie al oído:

-No tardaré nada en retornar, mi vida. Mermadon cuidará de ti hasta que yo esté nuevamente contigo.

Un beso más fuerte y apasionado que el que Haltoran había depositado en los labios de Annie, le hizo callar de improviso. Cuando se apartó de él, la joven negó rotundamente con la cabeza y se mantuvo firmemente anclada en sus trece de acompañarle. Pese a su innata y congénita timidez, Annie sabía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza cuando era necesario y no cedió ni un ápice a los ruegos de Haltoran para que aguadara su regreso.

-No, no pienso quedarme aquí quieta como siempre. Está vez no, cariño –reponía vehemente Annie a los intentos de Haltoran para que entrara en razón.

-Está bien, pero no se te ocurra alejarte de mí ni un palmo. Camina donde pueda verte y no hagas el menor ruído –comentó mirando a todos los lados. Nunca se sabía, que podía encontrarte de inesperado en un paraje desconocido, como aquel.

Finalmente, Haltoran tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer, y ordenó a Mermadon que volviera a ser el simpático y apacible robot de siempre. Satisfecha de su victoria, Annie siguió estrechamente a su marido de cerca, caminando orgullosa a su lado. No obstante Haltoran, hizo que Mermadon en modo invisibilidad les acompañara y diera escolta, constituyendo una protección adicional por si sufrían algún desagradable percance. El joven esgrimió la pesada arma de asalto haciendo que descansara sobre su hombro izquierdo. La intención de Haltoran era hacerse con algo de ropa ligeramente más lujosa y adecuada que sus humildes y desastrados kaftanes que si bien, no les impedirían desenvolverse con normalidad y soltura, en las calles de Odessa entre las abigarradas y cosmopolitas muchedumbres que abarrotaban la urbe, si que sería un pesado y negativo lastre, a la hora de entrar en algún hotel para buscar alguna habitación en la que pecnortar o realizar otras gestiones y actividades, que a dos simples campesinos les estarían completamente vedadas. Si querían moverse con cierta libertad, sobre todo en entornos relativamente acaudalados, y más en una ciudad de corte europeo, donde la reciente Revolución no había hecho sentir aun todo su peso, deberían adoptar una apariencia y maneras acordes a tales selectos y encompetados ambientes. Por eso, se movieron discretamente en aquel vecindario de casas de madera, construidas con sencillez y en las que las condiciones de vida eran más bien austeras y espartanas. Con todo, sus habitantes podían considerarse afortunados, en comparación con otras partes de la ciudad, donde imperaban la más absoluta miseria y el desencanto, por la falta de empleo y perspectivas, elevadas a la enésima potencia. Aquel no era un barrio chabolista, pero tampoco se podía afirmar que sus habitantes, nadasen en la abundancia. Tras dar varias vueltas fijándose en todo y conteniendo la respiración, para que no volvieran a sorprenderle, como le había ocurrido en Italia, al término de aquella aciaga fiesta, o del naufragio del Donatelli, Haltoran fue deslizándose entre las hileras de casas hasta hallar lo que buscaba, aunque dudaba de si lo encontraría tras varios minutos de pesquisas infructuosas. En el patio de una vivienda que parecía ligeramente más lujosa, que las modestas isbas que se erguían en torno suyo, rodeándola, había un tendal en el que flameaban, agitados por una suave y reconfortante brisa, un vestido de mujer y un traje de hombre. Haltoran había logrado conservar sus ropas occidentales, pese a la insistencia de los cosacos de que adoptara su vestimenta, pero estaban tan ajadas y curtidas, reducidas a puros harapos, después de tantos días de lidiar con los rigores de la intemperie por los campos de Crimea, que resultarían tan nefastas como si se hubiera presentado en el vestíbulo del Hotel Excelsior, en pleno centro de Odesa, con toscas y harapientas ropas de campesino para pedir una habitación. Les habrían echado inmediatamente a la calle a patadas sin contemplaciones. Convino que no le vendría mal renovar su vestuario, pese a que le sabía mal tener que birlar aquellas prendas.

-Si queremos no desentonar en los más exclusivos ambientes de la Perla del Mar Negro, necesitamos esas ropas –comentó Haltoran con la mirada fija en la ropa, ante el gesto escandalizado de su esposa, que no veía de buen grado que tuvieran que robarlas. Sin embargo, Haltoran que conocía bien aquella mirada, decidió no darle motivos a su mujer para que le recriminase tan inapropiada acción, actuando con rapidez para desarmarla desde el principio. El joven se movió sigilosamente, mientras Annie intentaba impedírselo, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Haltoran estaba saltando la cerca de madera pintada en blanco y rematada en punta, tan característica en el país, en pos de las codiciadas prendas de vestir. Annie se temió lo peor. Que dentro del jardín delimitado por la valla blanca pudiera corretear algún enorme perrazo a sus anchas, actuando ante la invasión de su territorio por parte de un intruso, o que tal vez, un enorme y barbudo cosaco con una gran escopeta en ristre, anduviera por allí cerca patrullando, o quizás perro y amo se turnara en la tarea de patrullar y vigilar la propiedad era algo que se le pasó a Annie por la cabeza y que no podían descartar del todo. Aunque se escucharon voces, procedían del exterior de la casa y sonaban relativamente lejos. Ni perros, ni cosacos o vigilantes importunaron al rápido y metódico Haltoran, que en dos minutos vació el tendal, aligerándolo de su contenido, y retornó con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón con corbata para él, y un vestido de lino blanco para ella, de manga larga que sostenía cuidadosamente, procurando que no se arrugaran en demasía. Como ya hiciera hacía ya tantos años, cuando arribó a Inglaterra tras asistir a su amigo Mark en el rescate de Candy de la cubierta del Mauritania, suspendido del precario jetpack al que ahora echaba en falta, y tomó "prestadas" algunas prendas de vestir, prendió de una de las pinzas de madera del tendal, un billete de cincuenta dólares, que esperaba que cubriese de sobra, los gastos y molestias ocasionadas por llevarse la ropa, arrebatándosela a sus legítimos dueños, seguramente un joven matrimonio. Retornó junto a su esposa, jadeante pero con una sonrisa de triunfo iluminando su rostro y entregó a Annie el vestido que parecía de su talla. La chica le miró con cierto reproche, lo que desató la hilaridad de Haltoran. Annie suspiró dejándolo por imposible, y se dirigió a un bosquecillo cercano para cambiarse, al abrigo de los árboles, y Haltoran pronto la imitaría, haciendo lo mismo.

9

La mansión de los du Lassard era un impresionante palacete de mediados del siglo XVIII, cuya fachada había sido remozada tiempo atrás, añadiendo elementos de arquitectura neoclásica, que contrariamente a lo que pudiera parecer, no desentonaban en absoluto con el aspecto general de la casa. A la en un principio desangelada y anodina fachada principal, se le adosó un frontispicio que recordaba vagamente a la de los templos griegos y cuatro torreones, que conferían a la casa la apariencia de una fortaleza de recios y sólidos muros. Pese a que tales reformas podían hacer pensar que la armonía de líneas de la casa se habían echado a perder convirtiéndola en un inmueble de aspecto impersonal y antiestético, la verdad, es que el edificio resultaba bastante aparente y hermoso, sobre todo con el recubrimiento de mármol blanco aplicado con esmero y extremo cuidado. Me quedé boquiabierto ante las colosales proporciones de la mansión. Ni Lakewood ni la casa solariega de Chicago donde tuve que enfrentarme a un león que campaba a sus anchas por las grandes jardines que la rodeaban para salvar a Candy y a mí mismo, la hacían sombra ni de lejos. Puede que los du Lassard no tuvieran un ingente número de propiedades como los Andrew, que disponían de unas veinte casas, según mis estimaciones repartidas entre América y Europa, pero ello se debía a que la familia practicaba un estricto ahorro, pese a los ingentes y cuantiosos ingresos que los negocios regentados por el cabeza de familia, les reportaban. Una vez que el imponente Mercedes se detuvo en los jardines, justo delante del frontispicio de la mansión, a la que accedía por unas grandes escalinatas, me fijé en las sucesivas hileras de estatuas y fuentes decorativas de mármol que jalonaban todo el camino y que estaban extendidas por toda la propiedad. Descendimos del vehículo y un mayordomo trajeado nos salió al paso realizando una ampulosa reverencia. Anette departió con el hombre y el estirado sirviente se hizo cargo de nuestros equipajes, mientras Anette nos guiaba por los pasadizos del lujoso interior de la casa para asignarnos nuestras habitaciones. Atravesamos diversos salones y estancias ricamente decoradas, con muebles valiosos y exclusivos como canapés repujados y armarios construidos con maderas de oriente. Las grandes arañas de cristal que pendían de las techumbres adornadas con frescos de imágenes campestres y de la alta sociedad arrancaron a Candy murmullos de admiración. Anette sonrió visiblemente halagada ante nuestra curiosidad y fascinación y comentó:

-Mi marido llegará pronto, aunque aun está en viaje de negocios. Cada vez que retorna de uno de ellos, trae nuevas cosas para adornar nuestra casa. Le alegrará tantos veros…En cuanto a Ivette también está a punto de venir. Sus clases en el Internado de Santa Inés apenas le dejan tiempo para estar con nosotros.

La dama exhaló un gran suspiro y añadió con voz doliente mientras se secaba un inexistente sudor presente en sus mejillas y frente, con un pañuelo de encaje:

-Ah, mi pobre niña. Todo el día en ese Colegio para señoritas, aunque afortunadamente es de régimen abierto y puede pasar todas las tardes aquí y dormir en su casa.

Candy avanzó hasta ella, y tomándola por los hombros la confortó. Anette agradeció el apoyo emocional que su amiga le proporcionaba. Pese a que el colegio al que se refería, estaba a poco menos de dos kilómetros del domicilio familiar y su hija podía recorrer dicho trayecto caminando a buen paso en media hora, la temerosa y protectora madre envió nuevamente a su chofer, para que fuera a recoger a la señorita Ivette tan pronto como nos bajamos del vehículo para adentrarnos en las interioridades de ensueño del palacete, con ella encabezando nuestra marcha y haciéndonos de guía. En el transcurso de los quince minutos que Anette empleó en mostrarnos una ínfima parte de la enorme y gran mansión y asignar una habitación para Mark y Candy, y otra para mí, el imponente automóvil familiar, traspasó la cancela y se detuvo en el mismo sitio exacto donde nos había depositado a los tres, junto con Anette. El chofer se apeó para abrir la portezuela trasera y permitir que Ivette descendiera, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la muchacha ya lo había hecho por su cuenta, y descendido del vehículo, para cruzar como una exhalación los escasos metros que la separaban de la casa y subir las escaleras del pórtico, atropelladamente.

-Madre, madre –una voz femenina cargada de desazón y emociones contenidas llenó el aire del vestíbulo. Anette al escuchar a su hija descendió las escalinatas, porque nos hallábamos en el segundo piso y seguimos a la apurada dama con tanto apremio, que estuve a punto de rodar peldaños abajo, aunque afortunadamente, Candy acudió en mi ayuda una vez más.

-Ten más cuidado Maikel, -me reprendió cariñosamente Candy rozándome la mejilla izquierda –no quisiera que mi mejor amigo acabara magullado.

El contacto de su mano con mi piel era tan suave que algunas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas humedeciendo los nudillos de Candy.

-Maikel –me dijo mirándome intensamente y con voz dolida, temerosa de haberme ofendido.

Desvié mis ojos marrones de los suyos y empujando las gafas contra mi tabique nasal continué bajando escaleras. Una muchacha de grandes ojos azules y cabellos castaños que asomaban bajo un canotier amarillo irrumpió en la casa en tromba mientras lanzaba alegres gritos demandando la presencia de su madre.

-Mamá, mamá, ya estoy en casa –exclamó Ivette mientras arrojaba su cartera de mano que el envarado mayordomo se apresuró a recoger antes de que aterrizara sobre las baldosas de mármol, y su vestido verde, que era el uniforme del colegio donde cursaba estudios, resaltaba sus formas, pese a su juventud. Anette corrió al encuentro de su hija y la abrazó llorando a lágrima viva, como si la última vez que la hubiese visto hubiera transcurrido hacía diez años e Ivette llegase procedente de un lejano país, en vez de un centro docente situado a una irrisoria distancia de la mansión.

Entonces la chica asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su madre y distinguió a Mark, en compañía de su esposa y de un hombre obeso de facciones bondadosas y aspecto bonachón, que embutido en una larga gabardina no dejaba de arquear las cejas que sobresalían sobre sus gafas de montura dorada. Su cara adoptó una expresión de alegría incontenible y corrió al encuentro del joven que le salvase la vida hacía algunos años.

-Mark, Mark –gritó y de un ágil salto se abalanzó sobre el joven al que abrazó con afecto. Candy sintió como unos incómodos e infundados celos la asaltaban. Sin embargo, muy pronto se daría cuenta que el corazón de Ivette se inclinaba hacia otro joven a tenor de la conversación que tendría lugar después. Cuando la muchacha se separó de Mark, su madre me presentó.

-Este señor es amigo personal e íntimo de Mark y de Candy y su nombre es…-Anette había olvidado como me llamaba y entonces lo recordó exclamando satisfecha por acordarse y palmoteando risueña:

-Michel, no, Maikel –le corregí educadamente, aunque tenía el convencimiento ni de que me había escuchado, en su frenética y entusiasma peorata.

Ivette hizo una reverencia y me saludó cortestemente.

-Hola, me llamo Ivette.

Intercambiamos algunas palabras hasta que Anette se interesó por los progresos que su hija había realizado durante las clases impartidas ese día. Cuando su madre le recordó el colegio, Ivette suspiró con aire melancólico e inconfundiblemente enamorado.

-Largas, tediosas y pesadas, pero en clase de religión madre, en clase de religión…-declaró soltando un largo suspiro mientras cogía una rosa de un jarrón decorado con motivos campestres y aspiraba su delicado aroma. Con fruición. Ivette comenzó a danzar a los acordes de una melodía que sonaba en su cabeza. Candy dio un respingo. Se vio así misma, probándose el vestido rojo y oro de Eliza, con una rosa prendida en la cintura, y danzando en su imaginación en un etéreo y luminoso salón de baile que parecía asentado en el mismo cielo, y donde poco después se encontraría con el joven, ataviado con el tartán escocés, que erróneamente había tomado por príncipe de la colina, cuando no era otro que Mark hasta que Eliza se lo arrebató violentamente. Anette intentó que concluyera la frase y le contara lo que le sucedía, pero la joven no dejaba de soñar despierta, hasta que finalmente ante los reclamos de la dama se detuvo. De pronto, su alegría se transformó en una tristeza largamente larvada en su interior, pero que parecía también teñida de resignación.

-Hoy hemos conocido al nuevo profesor de religión, madre. Es tan guapo y varonil…-dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo y dejando nuevamente la frase en el aire, a medio concluir, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sobre su regazo y no cesaba de moverse por todo el salón en cerrados círculos y evoluciones y entornaba sus bellos ojos sombreados por largas pestañas, heredadas de su madre.

Anette se escandalizó ante el excesivo desparpajo y descaro de su retoña, sobre todo delante de sus invitados, cuando se escuchó la llegada de un segundo vehículo, que se detuvo a la par que el Mercedes de la familia, con un leve chirriar de neumáticos sobre la grava de la senda de acceso a la mansión. Se trataba de un utilitario más pequeño y menos ostentoso que el señor du Lassard empleaba para sus desplazamientos por Francia y Europa cuando debía de realizar algún viaje de negocios. Madre e hija acudieron alborozadas a la puerta para recibir a un hombre atlético de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de pelo negro y cuidado bigote que abrazó a su esposa e hija. Yo estaba perplejo, ante el desbordante despliegue de sentimientos y emociones de la activa e inquieta adolescente, que tras abrazar y besar en las mejillas a su padre, se dirigió hacia nosotros en compañía de sus padres para dispensarnos la hospitalidad que Anette creía haber descuidado al ir a presencia de su hija. Obviamente, no era experto en comportamientos juveniles, pero intuí que lo que podía pasar como el inocente comentario de una chica adolescente, que suspira por uno de sus profesores y que la edad y el conocer nuevas amistades y amores iba curando con el tiempo o disolviéndose a su paso, encerraba un afecto más profundo y maduro. Aquello no era otro amor pasajero o un encaprichamiento más. Era mucho más que eso, porque los mismos sentimientos había experimentado yo, y seguía haciéndolo, al tener a Candy tan cerca de mí.

10

La velada fue en verdad agradable y muy memorable. La familia al completo nos agasajó con un verdadero banquete, en honor de todos nosotros, y al que habíamos sido invitados por la agradecida y desprendida dama, por lo que nos reunimos en torno a una opípara y sabrosa cena llevada a cabo, en una de las estancias más lujosas y profusas de la mansión. Durante la celebración, Jules du Lassard agradeció nuevamente a Mark el que hubiera salvado a su hija de las aguas atlánticas proponiendo un brindis por el valeroso joven y su bella esposa, al que todo respondimos con un alegre entrechocar de nuestras copas. Conversamos acerca de diversos temas, poniéndonos al corriente mutuamente de nuestras respectivas vidas, sin tocar, un tema tabú como era el de las prodigiosas facultades de Mark. Jules había conseguido que no se hablase de esa cuestión, por lo que Mark y Candy se lo agradecieron infinitamente, con un mudo y silencioso gesto de reconocimiento. Cuando la cena concluyó y mientras el discreto y diligente servicio doméstico retiraba los platos, que habían servido no mucho tiempo antes, nos fuimos retirando a nuestras habitaciones. Yo, que estaba molido entre el largo e inacable viaje en avión sobre el Atlántico y el traslado en tren hasta Nueva York, que quedó truncado por el derrumbe de uno de los puentes que jalonaban el largo y sinuoso recorrido, aparte de los kilómetros extra efectuados hasta París, por diversos medios, me quedé prácticamente frito y me dormí sobre la cama sin deshacer y sin quitarme la ropa, pese a que algún aplicado sirviente había dispuesto un pijama de mi talla frente a la cama de dosel, en una de las perchas del armario, bien a la vista. Unos metros más allá, Mark y Candy se besaban larga y apasionadamente para refrendar nuevamente su eterno e indestructible amor con la consabida promesa, tras desprenderse de la ropa e introducirse entre las sábanas para amarse durante largo tiempo. Cuando reposaron serenamente el uno en brazos del otro, Candy depositó su cabellera dorada sobre el pecho de Mark. La joven volteó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos de esmeralda en el ventanal, que enviaba un torrente de luz, a través de la ventana y filtrándose por las rendijas de los póstigos. Mark acarició con deleite los cabellos rubios de su esposa. Era tan hermosa que no se cansaba de admirar su belleza y otro tanto de lo mismo, le sucedía a Candy con él. Envueltos por la lechosa claridad lunar, Mark preguntó a su esposa:

-¿ Estás pensando en tu padre, no es así Candy ?

Candy asintió levemente y declaró con un deje de temor en la voz:

-No sé donde está, y cuanto más pienso en el modo de reunirme con él, más inalcazable se me hace y más absurdo me parece todo esto.

-No tienes de que preocuparte amor mío –comentó Mark girándose de costado para abrazarla y atraerla hacia sí- Mermadon está buscándole y seguramente lo encontrará.

-Pero, pero ¿ y si lo ejecutan ? ¿ y si no llegamos a tiempo, Mark ? –exclamó mirándole con un rictus de horror en su hermoso semblante que temablaba ligeramente, ante esa horrible posibilidad que podía traducirse en una cruda y atroz realidad de un momento a otro.

-No lo harán, Candy y en ese caso, Mermadon lo liberará como sea , poniéndole a salvo hasta que nos reuniésemos con ambos –la confortó Mark repasando el contorno de sus ojos y mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras ahora la luna rielaba sobre las calmas aguas del Sena, suspendida del firmamento tachonado de estrellas, y pareciendo mecerse lánguidamente en él.

-Mark –dijo Candy, sonriendo afectuosamente, y totalmente atraida su fascinada atención, por los hermosos y oscuros ojos de su marido, de una profundidad y expresividad increíbles, que la enamorada joven no podía dejar de contemplar absorta.

-Dime cariño –repuso solícito Mark, depositando otro beso en los labios rosados de Candy y en sus mejillas.

-¿ Podrías abrir los póstigos, por favor ? quisiera ver la luna –declaró ella con un leve gesto de su cabeza, dirigido hacia la ventana.

Mark se incorporó al momento, y obedeció prontamente. Al punto, la luna mostraba toda su magnificiencia a ambos enamorados bañándoles en su albo resplandor, que amenazaba con deslumbrarles. La luna estaba tan pletórica, y en apariencia tan próxima a ellos, que Candy imaginó que si estiraba el brazo, llegaría a rozar con la punta de sus dedos, la superficie del astro, que suponía tersa y fina, no cuajada de cráteres y grietas como Mark le había descrito pormenorizadamente en alguna ocasión.

Candy abandonó el lecho de un salto tras desperezarse, cubriendo su esculturales formas, en una bata de raso con puñetas de encaje, y situándose junto a Mark, al que envolvió nuevamente con sus largos y sedosos brazos. Ambos permanecieron asidos el uno al otro en estrecha y compenetrada comunión, contemplando la gran y blanca luna, que se cernía majestuosa sobre el río Sena y alumbrando con maravillosas tonalidades espejadas, la fachada principal de la catedral. Notre Dame se alzaba magnífica y bellamente engalanada, por efecto del resplandor de la luna, que formaba arabescos y elaboradas formas sobre la fachada gótica de la basílica, situada a orillas del Sena.

-Esto es tan hermoso –dijo Candy, que no tenía casi palabras para expresar tanta paz y belleza concentradas en la pacífica y casi irreal visión que estaban admirando juntos, arrebatados a través de la ventana de su habitación –durante la guerra estuvimos a un paso, tan cerca de París, pero nunca tuvimos la posibilidad de poder llegar hasta aquí –admitió Candy, lanzando un breve suspiro de decepción, por no haber visitado antes las maravillas y emblemáticos monumentos, que la Ciudad Luz atesoraba en su seno.

Mark asintió y se situó frente a ella, para mirarla extasiado mientras depositaba sus manos en los torneados hombros de su esposa. Candy cerró los ojos de esmeralda y ofreció sus labios a Mark adelantando su rostro de porcelana brevemente. Mark no podía dejar de temblar de emoción, cada vez que aquel sincero acto de amor se llevaba a cabo, aunque se hubiese repetido infinidad de veces a lo largo de los gozosos y felices años, pese a algún ocasional contratiempo, vividos junto a ella y sus queridos hijos. Al rato, un nuevo y rotundo beso selló los labios de ambos. Candy exclamó entre suspiros:

-¡Oh Mark¡, ¡te amo tanto¡, ¡oh, como te quiero ¡ –dijo Candy extasiada, restregando su rostro contra las mejillas y el cuello de su marido.

-Yo también amor mío, yo también –repuso Mark emocionado y pleno de felicidad mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, buscando su cercanía con ansia devoradora.

Yo, ajeno del todo, a aquellas tiernas y bellas escenas de amor, continuaba sumido en un profundo sueño que me reportó algunas pesadillas y ensoñaciones que se alternaban solapándose entre sí, en los que aparecía Candy recurrentemente, reflejando realidades absurdas e hirientes, unas veces, y dulces pero inalcanzables otras, por cuanto que me mostraban una vida marital junto a Candy que, era completamente irreal e irrealizable aparte de rocambolesca. De vez en cuando, mientras cabeceaba sobre la almohada y mi cuerpo se tensaba bajo las sábanas, se me escapaba un breve y esporádico ronquido que amenazaba con despertarme, pero lo contenía, porque no deseaba perderme el final de tales escenas oníricas, si es que tenían alguna estructura organizada y un sentido concreto. Cuando despertase al día siguiente, sentiría vergüenza de mi mismo por haber imaginado semejantes y absurdas situaciones en actitud comprometedora con Candy.

11

Por el momento, no teníamos noticias del padre de Candy. Según su hermanastra Katia, que había dejado por imposible cualquier intento de acercamiento a James, no deseaba ver a nadie, ni recibir visita alguna que pudiera importunarle. Aquel hombre, por los relatos de la bella novia de Richard, vivía atormentado por los recuerdos y los remordimientos de haber perdido por dos veces consecutivas a las mujeres que amaba, pero sobre todo en especial a Eleonor. Ella era la única que había conseguido atenuar el dolor que el recuerdo de Roxana y Jeremy producían en él y por presiones de su familia, por absurdos convencionalismos sociales, había echado nuevamente su suerte y su felicidad a la basura. En cuanto a Nadia, la respetaba y guardaba por ella un profundo cariño pero no había sido lo mismo. Durante sus momentos finales, su esposa le había recriminado el abandono moral, en el que la había tenido a ella y a su hija Katia. Y esas duras y áridas palabras se clavaron en su alma desgarrándola, convirtiéndole en una sombra de si mismo. Por eso, aunque Candy lograse encontrarle, cosa bastante improbable pese a la inestimable ayuda que representaba Mermadon, tal vez no quisiese ponerse en contacto con ella. Como por otro lado, había prohibido a Mark terminantemente el uso del iridium, el peso de la colosal y casi infinita búsqueda había recaído sobre el voluntarioso y esforzado robot. Una búsqueda realizada a través de miles de kilómetros, de latitudes de tal magnitud que solo con las alas de la imaginación, podía alguien que no hubiera visitado nunca el gigantesco país, hacerse una remota idea de sus dimensiones y aun así, no siempre era una aproximación del todo precisa.

Solo cabía la resignación, por lo que Candy, sintiéndose algo culpable en el fondo, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaba la invitación de la familia du Lassard para descubrir los más excelsos monumentos, las grandes obras de arte y en suma las maravillas que atesoraba la ciudad de París. Si Mermadon descubría algo, haría llegar un mensaje tanto a Haltoran y a Annie, como a nosotros de un modo u otro, de que sus pesquisas habían sido coronadas por el éxito. En cuanto a Haltoran y a Annie, estábamos más tranquilizados al saberles sanos y salvos, y en vías de solucionar sus contratiempos de los que Haltoran nos había contado una parte en largas y lentas conferencias telefónicas que Mark se encargaría de sufragar. No deseaba en modo alguno, pese a las protestas del matrimonio du Lassard que invirtieran ni un franco en tales gastos, que más bien eran dispendios. Bastante era que nos hubieran brindado su cariño y hospitalidad, y que además hubieran guardado celosamente el temible y a la vez maravilloso secreto de Mark.

Unas veces yo, y otras Mark, poníamos al corriente de nuestra situación a los Legan y a los Brighten para transmitirles la información que disponíamos de Haltoran y Annie. Pese a la aversión que despertaba su suegra en él, y que era mutua ya que tanto el joven pelirrojo como la estirada y rencorosa dama no se tragaban, sobre todo desde que se enterara por boca de Annie, que "aquel patán pelirrojo había dejado embarazada a su preciosa niña", según palabras textuales, Haltoran se comunicaba siempre que las inestables y aun no perfeccionadas líneas telefónicas de la epoca se lo permitían, con la familia de su esposa, sobre todo por amor a esta.

De esa manera, a golpe de comunicación telefónica unas veces, y otras mediante medios epistolares, los cuales resultaban relativamente lentos, pero a los que Candy se empeñaba a seguir recurriendo, lográbamos relativamente, calmar las inquietudes y miedos de nuestros respectivos amigos y seres queridos.

Así, habiendo logrando restablecer una comunicación relativamente fluida a tres bandas, entre los Legan y Haltoran y Annie se conseguía minimizar la intranquilidad que aquejaba a las personas que habíamos dejado atrás y que contemplaban con inquietud el paso de los días, al no disponer noticias de todos nosotros.

12

Candy y Mark habían decidido pasar el día recorriendo París a placer, para admirar los grandes monumentos y tesoros artísticos de la capital de Francia. Pese a mis protestas y reticencias, mis amigos me obligaron a vestirme y a acompañarles porque de lo contrario, me apalancaría en la casa de los du Lassard y perdería una ocasión única de visitar la gran urbe. De nada sirvió que les manifestara que ya había estado antaño, más bien en un futuro lejano que se había convertido en mi pasado, y que deseaba permanecer en la mansión de los hospitalarios señores du Lassard para no importunarles. Me sentía que iba de carabina, pero de nada sirvió que le confesara a Candy mis razones para no visitar París junto a ellos.

-Déjate de excusas Maikel, y ponte una ropa elegante. Te vienes con nosotros te guste o no –me dijo la muchacha mientras me empujaba apoyando sus manos en mi espalda, para que entrara en mi cuarto a cambiarme- y no te quiero volver a ver con esa gabardina astrosa y descuidada.

Finalmente asentí resignado a cumplir con la voluntad de mi amiga. Cuando a Candy se le metía algo en la cabeza, pocas cosas podían hacerle mudar de parecer. Sonreí ligeramente y ella me rodeó con sus brazos, besándome en la mejilla izquierda, visiblemente contenta por haber conseguido arrancarme de la renuente cerrazón en la que me había enclaustrado.

Más que nada por complacerla, porque un extraño sentimiento de desazón se había instalado en mi alma, convirtiéndola en su residencia permanente, me vestí y opté por un traje de chaqueta y pantalones beige y una camisa blanca. Dejé la corbata en el cajón de la cómoda. Esas prendas siempre me han parecido incómodas, además de opresivas y a las que nunca había visto otra función que la meramente decorativa. Pese a ser supuestamente, un signo de elegancia y distinción, siempre me habían parecido más similares a las servilletas que nada.

Finalmente y tras despedirnos de los du Lassard e Ivette, que continuaba soñando con su profesor de religión, cogimos un coche de punto e iniciamos nuestro periplo sin ningún destino en particular, por las calles de París. Visitar la ciudad era una ardua empresa que no podía completarse ni en un día, ni en dos, pero teníamos tiempo suficiente y sobre todo, salíamos porque una jornada de asueto no nos vendría mal. Candy más que nada, lo hacía por mí, y Mark, que había encontrado la idea acertada, a su vez, convenía en que Candy debía distraerse y olvidar temporalmente, la suerte de su padre. James estaba fuera de nuestro alcance inmediato, de no ser porque Mermadon lo estaba rastreando por media Rusia y como Candy no quería oír hablar de iridium ni en sueños, poco más se podía hacer para conseguir acortar la distancia que mediaba entre aquel hombre envuelto en la nebulosa del misterio y ella. El hacer un receso en nuestra descabellada y gran búsqueda no iba a suponer diferencia alguna, con el hecho de haber continuado viajando hacia el este de Europa.

Mientras el carruaje iba recorriendo lenta y cansinamente las grandes avenidas y bulevares éramos adelantados por multitud de vehículos de motor, a los que el pausado y parsimonioso ritmo de marcha del mismo, no parecía importunarles en lo más mínimo. Me resultaba extraña y ajena la paciencia y caballerosidad de aquellos conductores, en contraste con los caóticos atascos de finales del siglo XX y principios del XXI, que se desarrollaban entre ensordecedores conciertos de pitidos y bocinazos, que iban en crescendo y donde la educación y el civismo, generalmente, brillaba por su ausencia. Quizás todavía, debido a la relativa novedad del automóvil puesto al alcance de las masas, aun no hubieran empezado a sentir una cierta incomodidad y hastío hacia tal medio de transporte, pese a que ya empezaban a verse calles y avenidas masificadas en muchas ciudades, por el incesante y creciente ritmo de crecimiento del automóvil. También me fijé en la relativa abundancia de tranvías pintados de oscuro y con techumbre blanca, conectados a una intrincada catenaria que les suministraba electricidad. Los vehículos colectivos, competían con las abigarradas y sinuosas corrientes de tráfico, por el escaso espacio disponible, en las atestadas las vías urbanas, que se quedaban relativamente angostas ante tal proliferación de vehículos. Uno de los efectos residuales de haber anticipado el final de la Primera Guerra Mundial, acortándola en casi un año, fue el auge del automóvil logrando unos niveles similares al que tendría lugar, cuando terminase la próxima gran conflagración mundial. Ese era uno de los aspectos más paradójicos y terribles, entre otros de las guerras. Cuando el hombre se sumía en la locura colectiva de tal barbarie, el ingenio humano alcanzaba altas cotas de brillantez buscando la forma de superar al enemigo, al poner al servicio de la destrucción, la ciencia y la técnica de forma indebida. Con las guerras, la ciencia avanzaba extraordinariamente, mal que me pesara admitirlo, más que durante los periodos de tensa calma y relativa paz que se sucedían entre la consecución de una y el estallido de la siguiente.

13

Finalmente nos bajamos del carruaje, hartos de tanto tráfico y humo, pese a que contrariamente a como pudiera parecer, los automovilistas eran respetuosos y apenas hacían uso de las señales acústicas, más que en momentos determinados, para prevenir algún posible riesgo de atropello o accidente cumpliéndose las normas de circulación lo más estrictamente posible. Me quedé un poco parado al darme cuenta de que clase de mundo, habíamos contribuido a crear, aun no variando los principales y fundamentales pilares de la Historia, que no deberían ser tocados ni modificados y que permanecían sensiblemente iguales a la anterior realidad. Finalmente optamos por continuar andando y nuestra próxima parada fue como no, la emblemática y legendaria Torre Eiffel. Tras recorrer algunas avenidas atestadas de gente apresurada que no se detenían apenas y donde resultaba difícil desplazarse, debido al gran volumen de personas que pululaban por las grandes y coloridas aceras, lo cual nos llevó como casi una hora, tras preguntar constantemente a los transeúntes por si llevábamos la dirección correcta, divisamos nuestro objetivo. La colosal torre, fabricada enteramente de hierro mostraba su característica disposición, perdiéndose en lo alto ante nuestras extasiadas y atónitas miradas. El monumento, situado en plena explanada del Campo de Marte fue durante muchos años, el edificio más alto del mundo hasta que en la década de los años 30, una nueva generación de edificios conocidos como rascacielos, y levantados en Estados Unidos, superaron al coloso metálico. O mejor dicho, la superaría porque nos encontrábamos en el año 1925. Cuando Candy alzó la vista para apreciar en toda su magnitud a la torre, cosa que no era posible, debido a que medía más de trescientos metros de altura irguió tanto la cabeza que su sombrero tachonado de flores y otros abigarrados elementos se desprendió de sus rizos dorados. Lo recogí al vuelo y se lo retorné. La muchacha sonrió y, depositando una mano en mi hombro derecho y la otra en el izquierdo de su marido, asomó entre los dos y, entonces nos sugirió una idea que tendría imprevistas consecuencias.

-¿ Por qué no subimos a lo alto del todo ? desde la cima tiene que contemplarse una vista preciosa de París.

Mark pareció de acuerdo, aunque yo, aquejado de vértigo no estaba muy contento precisamente por la idea de la muchacha. Finalmente, para no desairarla, porque la veía tan feliz y despreocupada, al haber apartado por unas horas el recuerdo de un padre al que no conocía más que por fotografías y los relatos que Eleonor, le iba refiriendo, opté por aceptar ante el entusiasmo de Candy y la perplejidad de Mark, sabedor de mi poco apego a las alturas. Por lo tanto, caminé resignado y cabizbajo hacia el monumento, siguiendo a Mark y a Candy que caminaban cogidos de la mano y haciéndose confidencias de enamorados, lo cual suscitaba la hilaridad de la pareja, produciendo en mí un extraño y hueco sentimiento de vacío.

14

La larga cola de turistas y ansiosos visitantes serpenteaba a lo largo del Campo de Marte. Muchos de los integrantes de la misma resoplaban y deseaban que la insidiosa y larga fila que apenas se movía, lo hiciera con mayor celeridad. Ante nuestros ojos, la monumental torre se alzaba muy por encima de nuestras cabezas, revelando su colosal estructura. Por lo que tenía entendido, la torre Eiffel tenía tres niveles accesibles y abiertos al público y Candy, precisamente había sugerido que subiésemos al último del todo, situado a doscientos setenta y cinco metros sobre la vertical del suelo. Alzé temeroso los ojos hacia la torre y con los pies todavía en la tierra, sin haber accedido ni tan siquiera al primer nivel, noté como un miedo creciente me dominaba al imaginarme en las entrañas de la torre, por mucha protección que dispusiera para impedir caídas accidentales, eventuales intentos de suicidio o incluso alguien que buscase la fama descolgándose con cuerdas y escalas desde lo más alto, como ya había sucedido al parecer, en alguna vez anterior. Candy, preocupada por el castañeo de mis dientes me miró y puso su mano derecha sobre mi frente, aplicando su pericia como enfermera conmigo porque por el tacto de la piel, podía intuir si un paciente tenía fiebre o subiría en breve, según una estimación aproximada.

-Maikel –me preguntó Candy verdaderamente preocupada por mí- ¿ qué te ocurre ? estás temblando y no tienes fiebre precisamente.

Cuando mi mentón señaló imprevistamente la torre, Candy abrió los ojos y un poco desilusionada porque intuía que iba a quedarme finalmente abajo, declaró con un deje de contrariedad en la voz:

-Está bien Maikel, si no quieres subir lo entenderé, aunque me había hecho tanta ilusión pasar este buen rato todos juntos –dijo exhalando un suspiro y ajustándose las cintas rojas de su sombrero adornado por varias flores que le conferían la apariencia de una especie de ubérrimo jardín en torno a su cuello de cisne.

Iba a disculparme por permanecer abajo mientras Mark y Candy visitaban el monumento, pero finalmente mudé de parecer y haciendo acopio de valor, tomé la decisión de subir a lo alto, para no contrariar a la joven. Sus maravillosos ojos verdes, tenían la facultad de que hasta el hombre más insignificante se creciera de orgullo ante ella, al notar esa deslumbrante mirada sobre sí, y acometiera empresas o hechos, que ni en sueños nadie en su sano juicio, tal vez se atreviera a afrontar.

Moví la cabeza resoplando levemente y asentí, para alegría de Candy y estupor de Mark. El joven moreno intentó intervenir y desligarme de esa decisión, saliendo en mi defensa para que no quedase mal ante Candy, pero le silencié con una fulminante mirada de mis ojos marrones y alzando una mano en un imperativo ademán.

-No se hable más. Subiremos todos a la torre. Efectívamente, desde arriba del todo –comenté fingiendo una alegría que no sentía como propia- hay una vista maravillosa de todo el área metropolitana de París, y alrededores –concluí, sintiendo como si hubiera apretado una soga en torno a mi cuello.

Por un momento en mi cabeza, surgió la extravagante idea de utilizar las escaleras, porque cuando normalmente lo hacía, el vértigo, por una extraña asociación de ideas que surgía en mi mente, se me hacían más seguras que cualquier elevador, pero me acordé de pronto de que, pese a que estas recorrían todo el interior de la torre, solo se permitía el acceso al público hasta el segundo piso. A partir de ahí se tenía que subir obligatoriamente en los ascensores.

Asentí y traté de mostrarme valiente aunque no era tarea fácil conseguir hacerme el héroe. La sede de mis queridas y extintas empresas, doblaban la altura de la torre, pero accedía hasta mi despacho situado en la cúspide, por un ascensor totalmente cerrado, donde no tenías la sensación de estar suspendido en el aire, como me sucedía con los de la torre Eiffel, prácticamente en contacto directo con el vacío y que además eran acristalados permitiendo, al que le interesase, gozar de unas vistas impresionantes y envidiables, mientras se deslizaban por rieles adosados a las paredes metálicas de la torre.

Además, para mi disgusto, la cola cobró velocidad y buena parte de los turistas que nos precedían fueron entrando en los ascensores guiados por el personal de la torre. Cuando solo faltaban dos personas para llegar a la taquilla donde Mark se disponía a adquirir los tickets, volví a mirar hacia arriba sobrecogido por la gran bóveda de metal que se cernía sobre mi cabeza. Mis ojos vagaron de los grandes y poderosos soportes que hacían las veces de patas de la torre, a el enrevesado entramado de vigas metálicas que conformaban su estructura. Miré a través del gran hueco interior que la recorría y entonces, me puse pálido hasta tal extremo que Candy, y algunas jóvenes damas y caballeros que estaban en torno mío, se asustaron ante el rictus desencajado de mi rostro. Mi piel adoptó una tonalidad celúrea y al rato, mis piernas flaquearon, y tras unas erráticas evoluciones que debieron hacer pensar a mucha gente que estaba borracho, me desplomé al suelo, desmayado por la impresión. Más que el subsiguiente vértico que me aquejaría cuando empezásemos a ascender, que también, mi desvanecimiento se produjo cuando se me ocurrió la absurda idea de que la imponente y colosal torre llegase a derrumbarse sobre nosotros, o que fuera a caerme de un momento a otro, por alguno de sus múltiples e infinitos recovecos, una vez que estuviera camino de la cima. Y también contribuyó a mi patatus, la sensación de majestuosa grandeza que desprendía, que terminó por vencerme, impresionándome hasta el extremo, de que terminara por los suelos, ante un grupo de personas atónitas y asustadas, que creían que me había pasado algo más serio y fatal.

De hecho, solo había fallecido un obrero durante su construcción y se debió más bien a una temeraria imprudencia del joven, cuando presumía delante de su prometida, en un día de domingo y fuera de sus horas de trabajo. Pero aquel triste incidente, fue suficiente para amargar el día que con tanto cuidado y cariño había preparado Candy, más que nada en deferencia hacia mí, de no ser por la rápida intervención de alguien, que salvó in extremis, nuestra excursión de ser suspendida sine die.

Mientras el tumulto se desataba a mi alrededor, antes de sumirme en la negrura de la inconsciencia percibí los histéricos gritos de una muchacha con un vaporoso vestido blanco de volantes, y un canotier en las sienes, mientras el servicio de orden de la Torre Eiffel, intentaba imponer cordura en el pequeño caos que mi soponcio había desatado inopinadamente entre las filas de gente nerviosa y preocupada. Percibí también las suaves y menudas manos de Candy, envolviéndome, acariciando mi rostro frenéticamente, y el peso de su cálido cuerpo sobre el mío, mientras sus lágrimas ardientes mojaban mi rubicundo rostro y escuchaba como un eco lejano, su dulce voz clamando desesperadamente mi nombre, entre los murmullos del gentío de curiosos que nos rodeaban.

15

Fui llevado en volandas con la ayuda de Mark y varios caballeros que se ofrecieron gustosos a sacarme de allí, hasta un lugar menos atestado de gente. Un anciano médico de cabellos blancos, impertinentes sobre su ganchuda nariz y una aristocrática perilla que estaba de vacaciones en París con su familia, se ofreció a reconocerme desinteresadamente. El doctor enfundado en una levita negra presentaba un tétrico aspecto, que resultaría totalmente desmentido por su cordialidad, y buen hacer profesional. Una vez que me acomodaron sobre un banco de piedra cercano, pero relativamente apartado del recinto de la torre Eiffel, Candy, Mark y varias personas más, asistieron preocupadas ante los graves y afectados gestos que el médico realizaba, al mover nerviosamente la cabeza, mientras aplicaba su estetoscopio sobre mi pecho, auscultando mi respiración. El doctor Fabré, según su particular opinión, sostenía que un médico debe serlo siempre, estando de guardia incluso aunque se encontrase fuera de servicio y por eso, el bondadoso y amable galeno llevaba siempre encima su equipo guardado en un viejo maletín de cuero gris, resultando providencial. Finalmente retiró el estetoscopio de sus oídos y dijo ante la creciente inquietud de Mark y de Candy que no cesaba de removerse inquieta entre los brazos de Mark, mientras extraía un fraquito de sales de su maletín:

-Sólo ha sufrido un repentino y desagradable desmayo –apostilló el doctor, mientras aplicaba el recipiente de cristal de angulosas formas, en mis fosas nasales. El desagradable y almizcle hedor que desprendía el compuesto químico, fue un revulsivo más que suficiente, como para devolverme al mundo real nuevamente. Abrí los ojos y me desperté tosiendo y frotándome la nariz con el dorso de la mano, y expresión de asco, para alegría de Candy, que me abrazó nuevamente. Me incorporé con la ayuda de Mark y permanecí sentado en el banco mientras me frotaba las sienes ligeramente doloridas con las manos, preguntando a mis amigos que me había ocurrido.

-Te desmayaste de repente –dijo Mark devolviéndome mis anteojos que había retirado con cuidado de mi rostro, para que no se dañaran. -Al parecer, el vértigo que padeces, ante la sola contemplación de la torre hizo el resto.

El doctor Fabré asintió. No era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en una situación similar con anterioridad. Solía visitar París, al menos una vez al año, y siempre e invariablemente se pasaba por la Torre Eiffel, mientras su esposa y su hijo mayor paseaban por los jardines de Luxemburgo, donde al parecer, debían producirse un par de casos de media al día, como el mío.

El galeno certificó que pese a mi obesidad, mi estado de salud general era bueno y que podía seguir disfrutando de mi visita a París, pero que evitara ascender a la torre, al menos por el momento, hasta que lograse vencer mi impenitente acrofobia o miedo a las alturas y ahorrarme así nuevas emociones fuertes. Podíamos continuar con nuestro periplo turístico, pero en entornos más sosegados y menos bulliciosos, para que el efecto sedante de los mismos, fuera como una especie de cura de reposo y terminara de aquietar mi ánimo. El doctor Fabré me tomó la tensión y dijo tras observar la aguja del aparato con ceño fruncido:

-Está dentro de los valores previsibles, joven, -dijo refiriéndose a mí- pero yo por hoy me sumergiría en un entorno más bucólico y tranquilo.

-¿Cual nos sugiere usted doctor ? –preguntó Candy al anciano médico, que iba guardando su instrumental de trabajo en el maletín, mientras los curiosos a falta de nada de mayor interés, se iban dispersando.

El sexagenario doctor Fabré se rascó el barbudo mentón y tras calarse por enésima vez los impertinentes que hacían honor a su nombre, por su fastidiosa tendencia a resbalar por el puente de su nariz, halló la respuesta tras unos instantes de reflexión.

-Ya lo sé, señorita –dijo el anciano médico dirigiéndose a Candy, con entusiasmo, chasqueando los dedos de la mano izquierda -lleve a su amigo a los Jardines de Luxemburgo. De hechos, les encantará a los tres. Sencillamente, son indescriptibles. Mi esposa y mi hijo suelen frecuentarlos cuando venimos de vacaciones a París, aunque a mí me llame más la atención nuestra querida torre Eiffel –dijo señalando al monumento con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, por encima de su hombro al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, debido a la profunda admiración que suscitaba en él la emblemática construcción.

Antes de marcharse, el doctor Fabré se giró sobre sus talones y saludó galantemente a Candy retirando el sombrero negro que cubría sus cabellos blancos, y guiñando un ojo a la muchacha, añadió:

-Por cierto señorita, me da usted que es una excelente enfermera.

Candy y todos nosotros nos quedamos ligeramente perplejos, hasta que el médico, que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, debido a nuestra cómica extrañeza explicó como había averiguado que Candy era enfermera.

-Por dos cuestiones queridos amigos –dijo el jovial anciano mientras volvía a ponerse el sombrero- la primera, porque, digamos mi ojo clínico está demasiado agudizado como para no darme cuenta. Son casi cuarenta años de profesión médica, viendo como trabajan, sus gestos, su forma de actuar. Cuando la señorita fue corriendo a atenderle debido a su desmayo –dijo dirigiéndose ahora a mí y clavando sus agudos e inteligentes ojos en los míos- lo percibí, y porque…da la casualidad que la señora Maria Jane, es amiga mía y la describió con tal precisión, señorita, que supe inmediatamente al verla que no podía ser otra persona más que usted.

Candy dio un respingo al escuchar la imprevista confesión del médico. El doctor Fabré asintió, e intervino nuevamente sin darle tiempo a Candy a replicar nada:

-Me dijo que era usted una profesional voluntariosa y firme, decidida y entregada, pero un poco cabezota y torpe al principio de su carrera. En fin, les dejo. He quedado con mi familia para visitar el Museo del Louvre, que también les recomiendo encarecidamente que incluyan en su agenda. Que disfruten de su paseo por los Jardines de Luxemburgo.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, el doctor Fabré se retiró rápidamente tras despedirse nuevamente e ir al encuentro de una imponente matrona entrada en carnes de mirada que caminaba del brazo de un apuesto joven veinteañero. La esposa y el hijo del médico le hacían imperiosos gestos de que se apresurara y apretara el paso.

-Vamos papá –le reprochó el joven con alegres gritos y moviendo el brazo de atrás hacia delante, mientras su madre le imitaba, fingiendo burlarse de él.

-Ya voy Philip, ya voy, -le gritó a su hijo- deberías tener más consideración conmigo, ya no estoy para estos trotes –dijo el doctor mientras intentaba caminar más deprisa, lo cual no le costó demasiado. Para su edad estaba sorprendentemente delgado, además de ágil.

Candy había arrugado el gesto, temblando ligeramente y confiriendo una fea expresión a su hermoso rostro, cuando las palabras "cabezota" y "torpe" sonaron en sus oídos, en labios del amable doctor, que tan altruistamente me había atendido. Por un momento, Mark y yo temimos una de sus poco frecuentes, pero justas explosiones de ira, cuando la contrariaban o la ofendían más allá de lo tolerable y admisible, aunque no era el caso del amable anciano, que no había pretendido ofenderla en ningún momento. Por si acaso, Mark y yo, nos aprestamos a sujetarla para impedir que se abalanzara sobre el facultativo, pero Candy se limitó a sonreír una vez repuesta de su inicial enojo, pidiéndole al doctor Fabré que le transmitiera recuerdos de su parte, a la enjuta y austera anciana, que había sido su mentora y jefa, en la escuela de enfermeras donde obtuvo su titulación sanitaria.

16

Los Jardines de Luxemburgo, se extendían en una vasta área circundante en torno a un no menos colosal e impresionante gran palacio, pese a que originalmente en el pasado, la extensión del parque había sido aun mayor, viéndose reducida la amplitud de sus vastos dominios mediante una serie de recortes sucesivos, que habían ido limitando el terreno que cubría en un principio. Creados bajo la atenta tutela y supervisión de María de Medici, en el siglo XVII y de titularidad privada, en la siguiente centuria fueron abiertos al público por decisión de un príncipe, pero por diversas razones, los accesos a los impresionantes zonas ajardinadas fueron restringidos intermitente de ahí en adelante, hasta que a partir del siglo XIX cobraron su reconocida fama como lugar de esparcimiento para buena parte de los parisinos al reabrirse con carácter prácticamente definitivo sus puertas, nuevamente al público.

Caminé impresionado por tanta belleza floral observándolo todo a mi alrededor, y procurando no perder detalle de forma que todo quedara almacenado en mi mente e impreso en mis retinas. El doctor Fabré no nos había mentido en modo alguno. Que mejor cura para la desafortunada impresión que terminó con mis huesos en el suelo y que me había llevado al tratar de abarcar con la vista, la totalidad de la colosal altura de la Torre Eiffel que la visita a tan idílicos y ubérrimos jardines desbordantes de vida vegetal y humana.

Por todas partes, se abrían grandes y espaciosas avenidas en las que el trajín bullicioso de parejas de enamorados, jóvenes estudiantes o familias al completo, se desenvolvía bajo el follaje de los añosos árboles, que proyectaban una deliciosa y fresca sombra sobre los paseantes. Allá donde dirigiera mi atónita mirada, hallaba multitud de hermosas estatuas de mármol blanco o fuentes ornamentales que refrescaban el ambiente o relajaban el espíritu con el sonido de sus burbujeantes aguas al discurrir libremente.

Candy, que llevaba un vestido de lino y organdí compartía conmigo y con su marido la mutua admiración por los grandes espacios verdes que se abrían ante nuestros ojos como una especie de maravilloso oasis que capturaba la imaginación y extasiaba a quien posaba los ojos sobre sus elaborados jardines. Caminamos durante un buen rato y mientras Candy y Mark se deleitaban con la pieza musical interpretada por una orquesta asentada en un quiosco de estilo barroco, y cuyos acordes llegaban a la concentrada y receptiva multitud que admiraba el arte de los músicos, yo me distraje observando una gran fuente de planta poligonal donde algunos niños se divertían haciendo navegar unos pequeños veleros en miniatura que deslizaban desde el brocal de la fuente hasta las plácidas aguas del estanque decorativo, bajo la atenta y cariñosa supervisión de sus padres. Me fijé en la efigie de una muchacha que arco en mano, disparaba una saeta contra un imaginario objetivo, tal vez alguna gran pieza de caza, mientras presidía la fuente desde un labrado y elaborado pedestal. En cada una de las cuatro caras del pedestal, emergía un caño metálico, y de todos ellos fluían, contínua y mansamente, varios chorros de agua que hacían que los veleros de juguete trazaran alocadas evoluciones en su navegación por el estanque de la fuente.

17

Uno de los rasgos distintivos de mi carácter, junto con mi aversión a las alturas o mi poca predisposición a emprender aventuras de corte exótico o arriesgado era mi escasa orientación, que prácticamente llegaba a resultar nula o de poca utilidad cuando más la requería. A veces, llegaba a perderme en el antiguo edificio sede de mis empresas, enclavado en pleno corazón de Tokio, y cuando comenzaba a saber a donde tenía que dirigirme, las hordas de Norden lo asaltaron, quitándome mi entramado económico y obligándonos a mí y a Carlos, a emprender una alocada y poco meditada huida a través del tiempo, aunque afortunadamente logramos recalar a la época de Candy, donde Mark y Haltoran nos encontraron sorpresivamente en una agitada noche, durante la cual despertamos a los Legan y tras una serie de vicisitudes, decidimos enclavar nuestra residencia allí, echando finalmente raíces en un tiempo que no nos correspondía. Por eso, cuando opté por reunirme por Mark y Candy, me dí cuenta de que no conseguía hallar la plaza donde mis amigos se habían quedado para escuchar un magnífico concierto, que una orquesta tocaba desde un quiosco que presidía el lugar. Me había alejado unos pocos pasos, para admirar otra estatua, y luego otra, y otra, y otra hasta que comprobé desalentado que me había perdido, como si fuera un niño de pocos años. Refunfuñé y traté de desandar el camino que había emprendido, liándome cada vez más y ahondando en mi incertidumbre por no conseguir reunirme con Candy y Mark. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y los minutos fueron pasando hasta completar la primera media hora desde el aciago momento, en que un tonto despiste por mi parte, me había apartado de ellos y continuaba dando vueltas por los Jardines de Luxemburgo sin conseguir orientarme ni un ápice. También me perdí entre los setos de una de las grandes mansiones de Albert, que habían pasado a ser propiedad de Mark, en su totalidad, cuando este cayera en desgracia y a la que acudimos para efectuar una especie de ronda de inspección por la propiedad. Fui el día en que protegí como pude a Candy, de las feroces acometidas de un gran león del Atlas procedente de Africa, traído hasta allí por el irresponsable capricho de Albert, aunque Mark y Haltoran nos salvaron en el último momento. Ahora no había fieras implicadas, pero yo estaba completa e irremisiblemente perdido dentro de unos jardines que tenían el tamaño de una pequeña ciudad y por el momento, no conseguía más que ponerme más nervioso y empezar a dejar de pensar con claridad, sin atisbar el camino que me llevase de regreso junto a Mark y Candy a medida que iba sumiéndome en un círculo vicioso de confusión y temor que se retroalimentaba a medida que caminaba adentrándome más y más en el corazón de los jardines, sin hallar la plaza donde los músicos ofrecían el recital.

18

Cuando los integrantes de la orquesta terminaron de ejecutar el vals, cuyos acordes habían propiciado que varias parejas, entre ellas Candy y Mark comenzaran a bailar, una cerrada ovación se elevó entre el público asistente al concierto al aire libre. Candy permanecía abrazada a Mark, sumidos ambos en otro plano de existencia, porque mientras la gente aplaudía enfervorizada, ellos se habían fusionado en un fuerte abrazo, seguido de un apasionado y prolongado beso, que arrancó lágrimas de los ojos de ambos. Pero el mundo continuaba palpitando a su alrededor, y la vida continuaba. Finalmente, Candy abrió los ojos lentamente suspirando por no poder continuar así abrazando a Mark para encontrarse con las pupilas oscuras, y de tan sombrías que eran, hermosas de su marido. Hasta hacía unos pocos años, las personas que les rodeaban habrían censurado y reprobado su comportamiento, pero el final de la Gran Guerra, había traído aires de cambio y un creciente espíritu de renovación estaba terminando con los viejos y para muchos, trasnochados principios morales de la época. Aunque algunos rostros centraron su atención en los dos enamorados, muy pronto Candy y Mark resultaron tan indiferentes para la muchedumbre que les rodeaba, sacudiéndoles con su continuo vaivén, como las grandes y bellas acacias que jalonaban el quiosco, donde los músicos acababan de ejecutar otra melodía que fue igualmente aclamada y jaleada, por el gentío de caballeros y damas que abarrotaban los alrededores del templete, llenando la plaza hasta los topes.

-¿ Candy ? –susurró Mark a su esposa, al oído.

-¿Mmmmmh? –respondió ella como si hubiera salido de un largo y bello sueño, y en cierta forma así había sido.

-Tenemos que encontrar a mi maestro. Temo que se nos ha hecho muy tarde –repuso Mark mientras miraba a todos los lados sin localizarme. Había permanecido a corta distancia, a la vista de mis amigos, pero eso había sucedido hacía ya tiempo. Yo, me había ido alejado cada vez más, maravillado por las exquisitas obras de arte que decoraban los esplendentes y feraces jardines, hasta que hubo un momento en que perdí contacto visual con mis amigos. Candy asintió y ambos caminaron cogidos de la mano, en dirección hacia donde supuestamente debía de hallarme, pero no hallaron rastro de mí. Mark caminó por la plaza, acompañado por Candy rastreando con la vista cada palmo del sitio donde me habían visto por última vez, sin éxito. El joven moreno se movió todo lo deprisa que pudo, llevando a su esposa casi a rastras en pos suyo, cuando Candy le cogió de la mano y lanzando un agudo quejido de dolor, cuando Mark sin percatarse de ello, imprimió un seco tirón a la muñeca de su esposa para que se apresurara.

-Ay, -se quejó Candy, deteniéndose exhausta y añadiendo entre jadeos mientras sacudía la extremidad adolorida tras soltar la mano de Mark –Mark cariño, me haces daño, no tires tan fuerte, ¿a que viene tanta prisa?

Mark que no podía soportar que Candy sufriera, aunque el dolor que le había producido era involuntario, se disculpó vivamente con ella, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera de amor y de orgullo una vez más, cuando Mark la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Pero no había tiempo para demostraciones de afecto ni carantoñas, porque lo prioritario era encontrarme cuanto antes.

-Mark, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre? pareces preocupado, Maikel terminará por aparecer, ya lo verás, no es ningún niño –declaró Candy mientras se alisaba las flotantes mangas de su vestido, que el inesperado zarandeo de Mark había arrugado sin querer.

-Desde luego amor mío, pero mi maestro tiene un sentido de la orientación ciertamente pésimo. Una vez se perdió en el economato de una de sus empresas y estuvo dando vueltas, hasta que por casualidad logró encontrar la salida, justo cuando yo y Haltoran preocupados por su tardanza, acudimos a buscarle –explicó Mark a Candy apresuradamente, mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas, llevando un apresurado ritmo de marcha que a su esposa le estaba costando bastante seguir a duras penas. La joven reparó en lo rápido y ágil que podía resultar su esposo, gracias a la influencia del iridium que subyacía en el fondo de su torrente sanguíneo. Torció el gesto contrariada ante aquel pensamiento, pero procuró no exteriorizarlo en la expresión de su bello rostro para no intranquilizar a Mark.

-Mark, cariño espérame por favor –se quejó con voz sofocada, Candy que, conseguía mantenerse a la par que él con dificultad, llegando un momento en que tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento - si sigues moviéndote a ese paso vas a tener que continuar solo. Estoy empezando a quedarme sin fuerzas –explicó Candy mientras intentaba llevar aire a sus fatigados pulmones, lo cual hacía que resollara ruidosamente para disgusto de ella. Puso los brazos en jarras y empezó a respirar de forma acompasada para calmarse, consiguiéndolo a medida que iba recobrando el aliento. Mark volvió a pedir perdón a la joven y optó por continuar andando de forma más pausada y cadenciosa para no agotar a Candy.

-Sería mejor que nos dividiéramos para…-dijo Mark, hasta que la imperiosa y enojada voz de Candy le interrumpió de golpe.

-Ni hablar –protestó Candy enérgicamente, que no le dejó ni terminar la frase- me quedo contigo. Lo de dejarte solo no lo decía en serio. No me faltaría más que tener que buscarte a ti también –añadió con énfasis dando a entender a su marido que no aceptaría de ningún modo, semejante sugerencia.

19

Cada vez que me asomaba a una de las grandes avenidas arboladas tenía la sensación de que las había recorrido ya con anterioridad. Hacía más de dos horas que me había apartado sin percatarme de ello de Mark y de Candy al distanciarme para admirar algunas de las estatuas que adornaban los jardines y, aunque había logrado dar con el último emplazamiento de mis amigos a fuerza de pasar por enésima vez por todos aquellos lugares, como era de suponer ya no estaban allí. Preocupados por mi tardanza habrían emprendido mi búsqueda, tal vez con el mismo éxito que la mía, nada. Pensé en preguntarle a alguien, pero mis intenciones de orientarme estaban destinadas al fracaso. No sabía nada de francés, más que alguna expresión aislada aunque confiaba en hallar algún paseante de habla inglesa que conociera suficientemente los jardines de Luxemburgo y pudiera convertirse en una especie de hilo de Ariadna, para salir del enrevesado laberinto de árboles, parterres de flores, setos y labradas estatuas en que me había perdido inextricablemente.

Estaba empezando a experimentar un notable cansancio y decidí recuperar fuerzas sentándome en un banco situado junto a una especie de escenario o teatrillo improvisado al aire libre. Se estaba representando una función de guiñol a la que docenas de niños y niñas, asistían entre ensimismados y asombrados acompañados de sus padres o de algún familiar. Las marionetas eran diestramente manejadas por los ágiles y experimentados dedos de los ocultos y bien disimulados titiriteros, y representaban una obra clásica, que rápidamente captó mi atención, a falta de nada mejor que hacer, puesto que la desesperación por no conseguir orientarme mínimamente, estaba empezando a hacer mella en mi fatigado ánimo.

No es que hubiera llegado al extremo de perder los estribos o actuar de forma irracional, pero me empezaba a inquietar la idea de que el parque pudiera cerrarse por la noche o a una hora determinada, por lo que entonces si que las posibilidades de localizar a Mark y a Candy, serían prácticamente nulas, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Busqué con la mirada algún gendarme o empleado del parque que pudiera orientarme aunque fuera a base de señas, pero no ví a nadie en particular, nadie que pudiera resolver mi problema de situación. Como permaneciendo sentado, no iba a resolver nada, opté por pasar a la acción y poniéndome en pie de un salto, dejé el banco, me sacudí el polvo de mis pantalones y avancé decididamente hacia una señora de cabellos grises que llevaba recogidos en un moño y con unos anteojos redondos, que me recordó vagamente a la señora Pony. El vestido de la dama hacía juego con el color de sus cabellos y hasta sus ojos eran de una tonalidad ligeramente grisácea. Intuía que tal vez, el carácter de la mujer para no desentonar con el conjunto, se correspondiera con el resto de su apariencia y aspecto, y fuera igual de gris y anodino, y puede que hasta hosco y desagradable. Pero como no podía continuar sin informarme mínimamente de donde me hallaba, saludé a la señora lo más cortésmente de que fui capaz y sonreí ligeramente. La dama correspondió a mi gesto con una inclinación de cabeza y otra sonrisa, y pareció predispuesta a entablar conversación conmigo. Contrariamente a la impresión que me había formado a mí mismo de la mujer, su sonrisa tenía cierto encanto y sus facciones resultaban agradables y afables. Me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a formular la primera pregunta de lo que preveía, como una agotadora y ardua sesión de diálogos sin sentido y entreverados de señas y gestos que asemejarían aquella conversación, más como una especie de costoso entendimiento con algún aborigen de una tribu perdida e ignota, que un cordial y educado diálogo fluido entre europeos.

-Madame –comenté sonriente intentando resultar lo más educado y simpático posible –yo…esteé busqueeé salité parqué. Yo, –dije señalándome el pecho con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha a intervalos cortos e imitando el característico acento atribuido a los indios- perdité, yo no sé donde estar –declaré presintiendo que estaba haciendo el más absoluto de los ridículos, como si estuviera imitando a los actores de las viejas películas cómicas de mi país, tratando de hacerse los interesantes para ligar con turistas extranjeras o salir airosos de una situación parecida a la mía.

Entonces la mujer prorrumpió en unas ligeras y sonoras carcajadas que hicieron que mis mejillas se arrebolasen por lo menos hasta las orejas. Bajé la cabeza cariacontecido, y cuando me disponía a marcharme apesadumbrado, la dama me llamó en perfecto inglés, agitando la mano y reclamándome a su lado.

-Espere señor, espere –dijo la mujer con una voz melodiosa que desmentía su apariencia presuntamente vanal –no pretendía burlarme de usted ni resultar desagradable, pero cuando se ha puesto a hablarme con una dicción tan digamos curiosa, no he podido evitarlo. Discúlpeme.

Sonreí de nuevo. La afabilidad de la dama hizo que me olvidara pronto de su repentino ataque de risa y no era para menos, como le corroboré en mis siguientes palabras:

-No me extraña nada señora, si yo me hubiera visto abordado por una persona que no sabe ni chapurrear el inglés, igual me hubiera sucedido lo mismo que a usted –coincidí con total sinceridad.

-Bueno, de todas formas le he entendido y cualquier persona de habla francesa, digamos que más o menos también habría captado el sentido de sus palabras –comentó girando la mano derecha varias veces -en suma, que está usted perdido en los Jardines de Luxemburgo y no sabe como hallar la salida.

Estuve a punto de aplaudir de puro gozo, pero me contuve. Finalmente parecía que mi estrella empezaba a mejorar de forma gradual.

La amable señora, que según me refirió brevemente, vivía en Francia desde hacía veinte años tras establecerse con su familia en París, debido a un ventajoso cambio de destino, que le había surgido a su marido en su momento, abogado de un prestigioso bufete en Londres. El esposo de la dama continuaba ejerciendo la abogacía en la capital de Francia y había llegado hasta allí, destinado por sus jefes que necesitaban a un representante de su bufete lo suficientemente experimentado y capaz como para abrir, a modo de cabeza de puente, una nueva sucursal en la ciudad. Las cosas habían marchado bien, el negocio prosperaba y florecía y el señor Stevens era el remarcado y estimado superior de varios talentosos y brillantes profesionales, que en el momento de ser contratados eran jóvenes debutantes, que apenas habían terminado la carrera de derecho, por aquel tiempo. Marcus Stevens apostó por ellos, brindándoles su apoyo y protección, y acertó de pleno cuando ellos se lo devolvieron con creces, respondiendo con su acendrada profesionalidad y agudo sentido del deber y la oportunidad.

Tras compartir un rato de emotiva y agradable charla con la señora Stevens, y escuchar sus pacientes y amables indicaciones para que encontrara la salida del parque, lo más rápidamente posible, me despedí de ella, y me dispuse a recorrer el camino correcto hacia la salida. Suponía que Mark y Candy continuarían buscándome, pero como el parque tendría que cerrar tarde o temprano deberían coincidir conmigo al abandonar los recintos ajardinados. Entonces reparé contrariado en que un recinto tan grande y vasto debería contar forzosamente con diversos accesos, como era lo más lógico suponer y que si Mark y Candy, dejaban el parque por otra puerta diferente, mientras yo estaba apostando en uno en particular, puede que tampoco me encontrasen. Me sentía nuevamente perdido y empecé a deambular sin rumbo, intentando encontrar nuevamente a la señora Stevens aun a riesgo de ser tomado por un pardillo, para preguntarle donde se encontraban las restantes salidas, pero la dama ya no se hallaba junto al teatrillo donde la había visto originariamente, asistiendo a una función protagonizada por los vistosos y caricaturescos títeres, que en esos instantes se habían enzarzado en una reñida lucha, y estaban destrozándose a estacazos a cual más aparatoso y visceral, para deleite de niños y mayores, que ovacionaban el espectáculo con visible delectación.

20

Mientras intentaba hallar una ruta de salida o encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, me interné en una solitaria arboleda presidida por la estatua danzante de un fauno que tocaba la flauta al son de su música. A sus pies, me pareció entrever la figura de alguien que me era vagamente familiar. Fue entonces, cuando reconocí al desconocido que parecía contemplar una fotografía de alguien que le resultaba muy querido o próximo. Sin saber muy porqué, decidí ocultarme tras la espesura y por una vez, conseguí hacer las cosas bien, sin producir ruido alguno apenas ni alertar al joven que recostaba su espalda contra el pedestal de la estatua. Me quedé tan de piedra como la escultura que destacaba sobre la cabeza del hombre de porte apuesto y varonil.

En un primer momento le confundí con Mark, pero al fijarme mejor comprobé que no se trataba ni mucho menos de él, si bien entre ambos existia un leve parecido.

Nada más distinguir aquellos cabellos castaños y los ojos profundamente azules supe al momento cual era la identidad del desconocido. Sin poder evitarlo, mis labios se movieron mecánicamente pronunciando un nombre que, pese a haberlo hecho casi en un susurro, llamó la atención del joven. Terry Grandschester, embutido en un traje de chaqueta y corbata, y con un gabán sobre los hombros y las mangas del mismo flotando huecas cada vez que se movía con reflejos felinos, pareció molestarse por que habían interrumpido aquellos momentos de privacidad y buscó con su intensa mirada al intruso que le había importunado al sacarle de sus meditaciones.

Yo permanecía escondido entre unos arbustos esperando que no me viese. Sabía lo mucho que había amado a Candy, y puede que aun mantuviese un rescoldo de esos sentimientos, pese a que se hubiera casado con otra muchacha, ante la imposibilidad de alcanzar el corazón de la joven rubia. Yo no había estado allí, pero Mark me había contado con pelos y señales su primer y poco afortunado encuentro con él en Escocia, cuando habían viajado hasta allí a visitar a Eleonor, la verdadera madre de Candy y casi terminan prácticamente a puñetazos, solo que Mark no hizo nada para provocar o avivar esa pelea. Se limitó a esquivar sus puñetazos con ademán impasible, procurando no herirle o replicar a sus golpes, ante las súplicas de Candy. Me rasqué la cabeza y pensé como habría sido la vida de Candy si hubiera llegado a casarse con él, o de encontrarse ambos en aquella recóndita parcela de los Jardines de Luxemburgo, en otras circunstancias, quizás en plena vorágine de la guerra, si no hubiera mediado nuestra inesperada e inusual intervención. Los pies de Terry removieron la hojarasca que se acumulaba en los senderos de grava, que surcaban el pequeño bosquecillo cuando se movió, observando en derredor suyo, tratando de localizar el origen del apagado sonido que le había sobresaltado.

-¿ Quien está ahí ? –preguntó con voz ligeramente molesta.

Naturalmente, no hubo respuesta. Independientemente de que la más retorcida casualidad hubiera hecho que coincidiese con él, no tenía deseo alguno de encararme con él. Entonces sentí un estremecimiento que me recorrió la médula espinal al imaginar que podría ocurrir si Candy se topase con él, como yo lo había hecho.

Terry repitió la pregunta, levantando la voz y alterándose un poco, pero tampoco esta vez nadie replicó a sus interrogantes. Finalmente, el joven actor, arqueó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa triste para decir en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular:

-Estoy comportándome de forma absurda. Pese a lo grandes que son los jardines de Luxemburgo y lo frecuentados que están, aquí concretamente no hay nadie. Estoy hablando conmigo mismo, manteniendo un monólogo absurdo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó arrojando por encima de su espalda la fotografía que había estado contemplando con ensimismamiento, hasta que yo le interrumpí, habiendo estado de revelar mi posición, un tanto imprudentemente. No es que temiera que Terry fuera a hacerme daño o pretendiera maltratarme de palabra u obra, cosa que no haría, porque por encima de todo, el actor era un caballero y no iba a descargar su frustración contra alguien como yo, pero no deseaba asistir a sus reproches o miradas de digusto, por cuanto y en cuando yo era íntimo amigo del hombre, que a su juicio, le había arrebatado el amor de Candy, cuando simplemente se trató de una cuestión de elección. Mark llegó antes y ocupó el corazón de Candy cuando ambos se enamoraron mutuamente tras mirarse, durante unos instantes únicos e irrepetibles en la Colina de Pony. Si había un culpable y un responsable al que denostar en última instancia, no era el viento huracanado del iridium que desde el momento, en que fue liberado de su confinamiento, por la irresponsable codicia de varios hombres, varió significativa y completamente la vida de varias personas para siempre, entre ellas la mía, y empezando por la del propio Mark. Sí, existía un culpable de que todo hubiera devenido en lo que se produjo después, y estaba allí observando en silencio a un afligido joven que de vez en cuando, pese a que amaba a su familia y en especial a su esposa Louise, a veces cedía a los embates de la nostalgia más profunda y recóndita que llamaba a las puertas de su corazón, proveniente del más inmediato y reciente pasado, de tan doloroso recuerdo para él.

Cuando Terry se hubo marchado, salí sigilosamente de mi escondrijo y recogí la foto que había arrojado con tristeza, poco antes de irse de allí. Estudié el retrato con atención y arqueé las cejas lanzando un sonoro suspiro. Los esplendorosos ojos verdes de Candy, me estaban devolviendo la mirada. Poco después, los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de mí, se agitaron ruidosamente. Alguien estaba apartando las plantas haciéndolas a un lado, a medida que se iba abriendo camino entre la espesura. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de moverme para resguardarme en otro escondite y ponerme así a buen recaudo. Tampoco fue necesario porque la persona que apareció ante mis ojos, una vez que pudo pasar entre los espinosos arbustos me llamó por mi nombre con una voz angustiada y débil, mientras algunas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos de esmeralda y se mesaba los cabellos rubios rizados, dispuestos en sendas coletas adornadas mediante lazos, con honda desesperación.

-Maikel –se limitó a decir Candy mientras abría los brazos y corría a mi encuentro, para cerrarlos en torno mío y terminar empapándome con sus lágrimas. Suspiré con fuerza y tomé a Candy entre mis manos aferrándome a ella con firmeza.

-Mi buen y querido amigo, ¿ por qué nos has dado este susto tan grande ?, Mark y yo llevamos buscándote toda la tarde.

Entonces dirigí mis ojos marrones hacia el cielo. Creía que habían transcurrido dos horas, pero la luna llena iluminó mi rostro y el de Candy de pleno. Entonces recordé lo que había sucedido. No mucho después de abandonar la explanada donde se alzaba el teatrillo, donde los guiñoles continuaban peleándose con especial énfasis, bajo los diestros dedos de los titiriteros, me había tendido bajo el follaje de un alto y añoso árbol a descansar un rato, quedándome completamente dormido. Cuando desperté caminaba por un bosque tan denso que no alcancé a darme cuenta de que ya había anochecido y la propia urdimbre de la floresta me impedía entrever con claridad que ya había caído la noche. Fue cuando sorprendí a Terry observando un retrato de Candy y algo después, Candy me había localizado casi por casualidad.

Me dí cuenta de que las yemas de los dedos de Candy mostraban algunas pequeñas heridas que sangraban levemente, aunque las hemorragias iban cesando gradualmente. Se había lastimado los dedos al intentar apartar con ambas manos los zarzales que la separaban de mí, cerrándola el paso y dificultando que pudiera llegar hasta el lugar donde yo me encontraba. Tenía asimismo diversas laceraciones y heridas repartidas por otras partes de su cuerpo, al haberse arrastrado a través de los espinosos arbustos para acceder hasta mí, creyendo haberme visto al pasar a muy poca distancia, de la densa barrera vegetal que había tras de mí. Y no se equivocaba.

Yo me había evitado el tormento de las puntiagudas y afiladas púas de las enmarañadas zarzas que la pobre Candy había tenido que sufrir en carne propia, al acertar a entrar de casualidad, por otra parte más despejada y limpia de maleza.

-Lo, lo siento Candy –comenté verdaderamente apurado y molesto conmigo mismo por haberles reportado semejante disgusto a ella y a Mark –me despisté. No tengo perdón, pero…

Candy me besó en las mejillas y en la frente depositando una mirada tan pura en mis ojos, que creí que perdería la razón ante la visión de su inhumana belleza.

-No pasa nada querido amigo, no te preocupes. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos solo me importa que estés bien. ¿No estarás herido, verdad ?

Antes de que pudiera formular mi respuesta, Candy empezó a examinarme con celo profesional, como si fuera un paciente, evaluando mis posibles lesiones y daños e ignorando mis protestas de que se detuviera, asegurando y perjurando que me encontraba bien.

Una segunda persona irrumpió en el claro, que había hallado tras llegar con no pocas dificultades y sin saberlo, al corazón del denso bosque que a su vez rodeaba el diminuto bosquecillo, situado en pleno corazón de la arboleda, y que crucé prácticamente a tientas. Me puse tenso y mis músculos adoptaron la rigidez del hierro. Por un momento temí que fuera Terry que regresaba sobre sus pasos, pero suspiré aliviado al reconocer el rostro de Mark, sumido en un aire de desasosiego debido a su preocupación por mí.

-Maestro –pronunció escuetamente y corrió hacia mí, sumando su abrazo al de Candy.

21

A pesar de mis repentinos y fastidiosos problemas con las alturas y mi sentido de la orientación, nuestra visita a París fue lo suficientemente intensa e instructiva, como para poder afirmar que habíamos aprovechado el día. "Carpe diem" que dirían los antiguos. A nuestro regreso a la mansión de los du Lassard, prometimos mantener aquellos penosos incidentes en silencio para no alarmar a nuestros anfitriones, mientras yo, me desvivía porque Candy perdonase mi torpeza, pero mi amiga solo tenía una cuestión que reprocharme: el tremendo sobresalto y el consiguiente disgusto que le había ocasionado con mi repentina desaparición, al igual que a Mark. Candy no sólo había aceptado mis disculpas, si no que prácticamente me habían impedido formularlas estando más pendiente de que no hubiera sufrido el menor daño, que todo el tiempo que les había hecho perder, dando incesantes vueltas por los jardines de Luxemburgo para dar con mi paradero. Cuando lo consiguieron, casi de casualidad, afortunadamente Terry Grandschester se había retirado ya, tras su me imaginaba, repentina añoranza y anhelo por Candy. No tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero en mi opinión era mejor que el joven actor no se hubiera topado con nosotros, y sobre todo con Candy. Ni que decir tiene que oculté que había estado a muy pocos centímetros de Terry, espiando sin pretenderlo aquellos momentos de intimidad. No estaba seguro, pero por un momento me pareció descubrir en él, el mismo tipo de nostalgia y aquel punto de melancolía que habían convertido a Anthony en una sombra de si mismo, tornándole en una suerte de ermitaño, hasta que el cariño y el amor que Natasha atesoraba por él en su corazón, consiguió rescatarle de las simas del dolor, en las que se sumiera por propia voluntad y de las que no quería ser rescatado. El encuentro entre Candy y Terry en plena línea del frente estaba aun muy fresco en su memoria, demasiado como para apartarlo de un plumazo. No obstante, ahora yo pensaba en otro asunto, por el que me estaba devanando los sesos, y era que camino seguiríamos a partir de ese momento. Evidentemente, no podíamos, es más no debíamos continuar abusando de la hospitalidad de los du Lassard, y la actuación más lógica a tomar, sería retornar a Estados Unidos y dejar la búsqueda de James en manos de Mermadon, pero por otro lado, Candy deseaba pese a todo, encontrar a su padre y hablarle, aunque no sirviera de mucho, pese a las advertencias de su hermanastra, de que tal vez, llegara a arrepentirse de hacer realidad sus deseos.

22

Después de una larga noche en la que todos pudimos descansar sumiéndonos en un sueño reparador, pese a que Candy me vigilaba cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que estaba bien interrumpiendo su merecido descanso y entrando de puntillas en mi habitación, realizamos una reunión por la mañana temprano, tras rogarles a los du Lassard que nos permitieran hablar en privado en alguna estancia tranquila donde no fuéramos molestados. Tanto Mark como yo, tuvimos que aguardar durante un buen rato, porque Candy aun permanecía dormida, debido a las horas que había hurtado al sueño para velarme hasta que finalmente la muchacha terminó por caer rendida a los pies de mi cama, mientras yo no me atrevía a moverme por miedo a despertarla, hasta que finalmente Mark, preocupado por su esposa, entró en mi alcoba, disculpándose y se la llevó en brazos de allí, tras levantarla en vilo. Candy llevaba un camisón de raso y los cabellos rubios sueltos completamente sobre los hombros, resaltando su piel blanca y tersa bajo la luz de la luna, que entraba por la rendija que los póstigos entreabiertos formaban. Me pareció tan hermosa y deslumbrante que tuve que apartar los ojos, porque la contemplación de su belleza me producía daño. Ahora entendía bien la nostalgia de Terry, pese a que entre ambos no hubiera existido nada más que una breve y sincera amistad.

Según Haltoran, que todavía no estaba seguro de si lo que había vivido era una lúcida y realista ensoñación, en otra dimensión paralela, Terry y Candy se amaban llegando a convertirse en novios, pero que finalmente, el amor de Mark era tan fuerte y arraigado que desplazó el que en un primer momento hubiera podido llegar a existir entre Candy y Terry. Aquel día, me levanté como todas las mañanas y escuché el alegre jolgorio que provenía de la habitación de Mark y de Candy, a muy poca distancia de la mía. Me tropecé insospechadamente con la improvisada fiesta que se había apoderado de la alcoba del matrimonio, y de la que también participaban sus hijos. No quise interrumpir y aun medio dormido, asistí a un entrañable cuadro familiar, en el que Mark, abrazando a su esposa y estos a su vez, a Marianne y a Maikel, les contaba una especie de historia. Quise retirarme sin hacer ruído, pero Maikel me descubrió. El niño abrió la puerta de improviso y tironeando de las mangas de mi pijama, me animó a sumarme a ellos, pero decliné su invitación. Aquel era un momento íntimo de la familia y yo no era quien para entrometerme. Más tarde, Haltoran me pondría al corriente de la increíble historia.

Entonces retorné de mis pensamientos, mientras Mark se interesaba por mi estado. El joven me guardaba una deferencia y respeto prácticamente absolutos, aparte de una lealtad inquebrantable hacia mí. Por varias veces había intentado hacerle ver que era su amigo, no su mentor ni su tutor, pero Mark se cerraba en banda y me decía:

-De sobra sabes porque para mí eres y serás siempre mi maestro –me dijo una vez posando su mano derecha en la mía. Noté un estremecimiento. Fue el día en que me percaté, que Mark conocía mi secreto que al mismo tiempo, era el origen del suyo. Luego añadió unas palabras que jamás podría olvidar:

-Gracias a ti, accedí a una felicidad infinita, jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí. Nunca podría guardarte rencor por algo que fue totalmente involuntario. Maikel, tú no podías prever que aquellos ladrones asaltarían el furgón, pero al hacerlo me hiciste el más maravilloso y deslumbrante regalo que hombre alguno pudiera imaginar ni aunque viviera eternamente. Y no solo no te guardo rencor, si no que te estaré agradecido de por vida. Por eso para mí eres mi maestro. No lo olvides.

Me quedé asombrado. No solo lo sabía, si no que se sentía en deuda conmigo. Después de atiborrar su cuerpo de taquiones y otras partículas subatómicas, después de modificada irremediablemente su cadena de ADN, aquella involuntaria víctima de mis arrogantes desvaríos económicos y delirios de gloria, solo tenía palabras de gratitud para mí y para él era su mentor. Creo que aquella fue la primera y última vez que me llamó por mi nombre.

Y ahora estaba en aquellas dependencias, observándole en silencio, mientras él me devolvía una mirada amable y cargada de preocupación por mí, esperando que Candy se personara y discutiéramos si seguíamos la búsqueda de James o la interrumpíamos allí mismo, dejando que Mermadon se ocupara de continuarla.

Candy seguía durmiendo pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a despertarla. Finalmente ambos escuchamos como alguien se desperezaba desde el otro lado del pasillo y caminaba hacia nosotros tras personarse en la estancia. Candy se había puesto un sencillo vestido de lino y arreglado sus sempiternas coletas. La muchacha, ya descansada y recobrada de la vigilia que había mantenido para cuidar de mí, pese a que yo, le insistiese encarecidamente, en que se fuera a dormir, porque me encontraba perfectamente, entró en el salón que los du Lassard nos habían cedido tan amablemente, y tras besar a Mark por largo rato, se encaminó hacia mí rogándome perdón por no haberse acordado mío y estrechándome entre sus brazos. Noté como sus lágrimas mojaban mi rostro y mis hombros. A veces no sabía si Candy se entristecía tanto cuando me veía abatido o por no poder corresponder a unos sentimientos más que de sobra conocidos para ella. Mark respetó la intimidad de aquel momento entre ella y yo, apartándose discretamente a un rincón de la sala. Mi amigo no tenía nada que temer respecto a mí en relación con Candy.

Una vez que nos calmamos todos lo suficiente, dimos comienzo a nuestra reunión, la cual habíamos acordado celebrar de regreso a la mansión de los du Lassard, tras la manera tan pueril y poco afortunada en como me había perdido sin darme cuenta de ello, en las entrañas de los Jardines de Luxemburgo e intranquilizando a mis amigos, sobremanera hasta que lograron encontrarme tras pasar unas horas de angustia invertidas en mi localización, hasta que dieron conmigo, cuando la idea de dirigirse a la Gendarmería de los jardines, rondaba ya por la cabeza de Candy.

23

-Es usted libre.

La voz del alcaide Sokolov sonaba tan irreal como irritante en los oídos de James O´connor.

De no haber estado estrechamente vigilado por dos jóvenes soldados asignados al servicio de seguridad de la penitenciaría para reforzar su ya de por sí, extensa plantilla, se habría abalanzado sobre el funcionario, no porque temiese perder la vida, que era lo que más deseaba en esos aciagos instantes, si no porque los dos fornidos muchachos, embutidos en uniformes de color verde oliva, con las insignias de uno de los múltiples servicios secretos, de la miríada de agencias que nacieron al calor de la Revolución, le mantenían férreamente sujeto, uno por cada brazo. Cualquier intento de romper semejante presa estaba condenado de antemano al fracaso, eso sin contar las largas carabinas que pendían de sus hombros y la pistola que llevaban al cinto, del que también pendían varias cartucheras de cuero grasiento, junto con un arma blanca de respetables dimensiones.

James solo deseaba aislarse del mundo, en un lugar recóndito y secreto, y ahora, por lo pronto era abruptamente lanzado nuevamente a la vorágine del mismo. De no estar firmemente retenido por los dos jóvenes guardianes que mantenían la vista al frente, sin que se trasluciera ninguna emoción en sus serios semblantes, habría cogido a Sokolov por las solapas de su chaqueta gris y le hubiera zarandeado, para enojarle y hacer que le castigasen, mientras le recriminaba que le hiciera abandonar el relativo refugio emocional, que para él, suponía el cautiverio. En la cárcel, donde había sido un preso de conducta ejemplar, que hasta se había grangeado el respeto de algunos de sus guardianes, pese a sus largos silencios y negativas a comer, había empezado a encontrarle cierto apego a la vida aunque fuera en condiciones tan miserables como aquellas. La rutina del régimen carcelario le resultaba fácil de sobrellevar y calmaba sus dolores de conciencia, pero la imprevista visita de su hija Katia primero, y ahora la noticia de su liberación, habían caído como un mazazo sobre la conciencia de James, reabriendo las viejas heridas, y haciendo por tanto que los fantasmas del pasado retornaran nuevamente para atormentarle otra vez.

El prisionero, convertido imprevistamente en un hombre libre, a tenor de las sorprendentes palabras del alcaide, balbuceó algunas frases que a duras penas, logró transformar en expresiones inteligibles, debido a la sorpresa que le embargó desde un primer momento:

-Pero, pero, si me habían condenado a lo menos cadena perpetua, acusado de espionaje –dijo James con la mirada perdida, en un desconchado tabique que se alzaba tras la cabeza calva del alcaide, y provocando la sorpresa del funcionario, que se encogió de hombros, mientras terminaba de firmar la orden de excarcelación del reo, aunque la perplejidad del ruso, no se reflejó en su cara inexpresiva.

-No parece usted muy feliz de recibir la noticia –dijo Sokolov con voz monocorde y sin rastro de emoción alguna en la misma, mientras terminaba de cumplimentar otro documento que llevaba el sello oficial del nuevo Gobierno. James no tuvo ningún reparo en contarle la verdad que latía tras su insólita decisión, de no aceptar la libertad que ya tenía prácticamente al alcance de la mano.

-Yo, yo, verá camarada alcaide, yo…no tengo nada por lo que luchar. Mi vida se hundió hace tiempo. Ni en Inglaterra, ni en Estados Unidos, ni en ninguna parte –exclamó al borde del llanto, sumido en la más completa desesperación. Sokolov arqueó las pobladas cejas que le conferían un aire de severidad, realzado por la pétrea e inalterable gesto de su rostro. Aquel hombre, en verdad tenía alma de funcionario discreto y eficiente, aparte de gris. Como si hubiera escuchado el último parte de sus colaboradores o remitido el más reciente informe periódico, a sus superiores, acerca de su gestión al frente del penal, en vez de la desgarradora y desesperada confesión de un hombre abatido y derrotado, Sokolov asintió cansinamente, como quien le da la razón a alguien privado de cordura, y añadió con el mismo tono monótono:

-Pues aquí no se puede quedar, James. Esto es una prisión, no un pabellón psiquiatríco o un balneario –añadió el alcaide desabridamente, y tamborileando con sus dedos, sobre el gastado y sucio tablero de su mesa de trabajo, señal inequívoca, de que se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de conversar o escuchar a la gente

- Le guste o no, -siguió hablando Sokolov- James, es usted un hombre libre. Puede darle las gracias a su diplomacia y a los acuerdos alcanzados en secreto, entre su Gobierno y el nuestro. Es todo lo que sé, al respecto. No puedo darle más detalles, ni tampoco se los daría aunque supiera algo más acerca de su excarcelación, pero le diré una cosa: las órdenes bien de muy arriba, por lo tanto, le aconsejo, no, le ordeno que recoja la orden de excarcelación y este sobre con un salvoconducto y una cantidad de dinero a modo de indemnización por las molestias causadas y desaparezca de mi vista. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como para perder el tiempo charlando con usted.

James aceptó a regañadientes. A fin de cuentas, si lo que sustanciaba era perder la vida, cualquier rincón era tan bueno como la propia cárcel para cometer un suicidio. Tras guardarse los documentos que el alcaide le tendía, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, abandonó el despacho de Sokolov escoltado por los dos guardianes, que le conducirían hasta la salida de la penitenciaría, tras devolverle sus escasas y magras pertenencias. Cuando James abandonó su despacho, tras el correspondiente saludo de los guardias que escoltaban al reo transformado en hombre libre, Sokolov se quedó mirando pensativo la puerta metálica de un deslucido color gris, que daba acceso a su despacho, y murmuró para sí:

-Este inglés es un tipo muy curioso, no me cabe la menor duda de ello –reflexionó pensativo mientras se preguntaba como un británico, escocés de pura cepa para más señas, había aprendido a hablar con tanta fluidez y sin apenas acento, el idioma ruso, dominándolo como si se tratara de su lengua vernácula, aunque solo costase en su ficha personal, que la única vinculación que había tenido con el país era a través de su esposa recientemente fallecida, por causa de un virulento brote de tifus transformado en epidemia que estalló en la periferia de la antigua capital de Rusia. El detalle de que James, hubiera pasado en San Petersburgo cerca de dos décadas de su vida, carecía de toda importancia para el alcaide, aunque James se hubiera ausentado hacía unos años, separándose de su esposa, pero sin llegar a divorciarse formalmente de ella. Y había retornado, al enterarse de que a su mujer le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Tal cuestión era desdeñada por Sokolov, producto de su acendrada repulsión a todo lo que oliera mínimamente a occidental. Y en su concepto de occidental tenía cabida, todo lo que se hallara más allá de las fronteras de Rusia o proviniera de más allá de las mismas.

Para Sokolov la idea de que un europeo occidental pudiera desenvolverse con tanta soltura en la difícil lengua rusa, se le antojaba disparatada y ridícula, por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado viviendo en el inmenso país, absorbiendo su cultura y adoptando sus costumbres. Un extranjero siempre sería un extranjero, bajo cualquier circunstancia, pese a las aplastantes evidencias en contra que había evidenciado por si mismo.

Según el particular parecer del funcionario, el idioma de su patria, resultaba demasiado complicado e incomprensible para alguien que no tuviera ascendencia eslava. Y por eso le resultaba tan extraño, que en el caso de James, esa máxima pareciese no cumplirse.

El alcaide extrajo un enorme puro habano de una pitillera de plata que guardaba en un cajón de su mesa, un pequeño privilegio que solo algunos se podían costear o permitir, y poniéndoselo entre los labios, lo encendió saboreando cada bocanada con delectación, mientras apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa. Se trataba de hábitos burgueses, pero algunos se podían permitir semejantes licencias. Y Sokolov formaba parte de ese vago y nebuloso concepto de "algunos" para unos, y exclusivo y elitista para otros, pese a que su despacho fuera una estancia desvencijada, de aspecto vetusto y con aire de acelerada y forzosa decadencia. Las paredes presentaban grandes desconchones, que apenas la improvisada mano de pintura que habían recibido excepcionalmente cuando el dinero asignado por el estado, llegó para ello, podían disimular. Las sillas eran de madera, duras e incómodas y presentaban evidentes signos de deterioro, haciendo juego con su mesa donde un gran teléfono negro, macizo y de angulosas líneas, junto con una montaña de papeles y trabajo atrasado, aun por resolver, cubrían por completo el escritorio del alcalde, donde se apilaban además algunas tazas desportilladas, un cenicero rebosante de colillas, y un termo repleto de café caliente. Las lámparas de cristal, que habían pendido antaño del techo, hacía tiempo que se habían roto o no había más remedio que desmontarlas ante el riesgo de que, cual espada de Damocles, pudieran precipitarse hacia abajo, dejando tan solo una bombilla al descubierto, suspendida de un mugriento hilo de cobre que la unía al casquillo del portalámparas, porque el presupuesto del penal, no llegaba para adquirir otras nuevas y había que destinar el escaso dinero disponible a otras necesidades más urgentes, que para atender la simple iluminación de un despacho individual. El alcaide se alumbraba mediante una lámpara de flexo, enteramente de hierro, de una horrísona coloración entre gris y parda, cuya abultada bombilla, desprendía un calor molesto incluso en los días más crudos y gélidos del interminable invierno ruso. Sokolov no sabría a ciencia cierta determinar si dicho color se debía a que la lámpara había sido pintada así deliberadamente, o a la pátina de suciedad y mugre que cubría el desvencijado flexo desde su base a la parte superior.

El aparatoso y feo teléfono de color oscuro, no daba señal la mitad de las veces, porque el precario tendido telefónico era afectado por las violentas tormentas de nieve, que cada por dos tres, azotaban con furia aquella remota región de Rusia no muy distante del Artico, a la que habían trasladado a James, durante los duros meses de invierno, pero eso a Sokolov no parecía importarle. A la espera de mejores oportunidades, si es que llegaban, le bastaba, y si no se presentaban, también se conformaba, dándose por satisfecho por cuanto tenía y había logrado alcanzar. Dentro de la rigidez de los escasos márgenes de actuación a todos los niveles, de que disponía, a pesar de su limitada autonomía, Sokolov era un alcaide bastante justo y eficiente.

De esa manera, James O´connor dio comienzo a una nueva etapa de su ajetreada vida, que estaría marcada por la más absoluta incertidumbre y en la que aun no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. Por otra parte, la idea de quitarse la vida, no le llamaba tanto, porque entre las paredes de su celda había estado reflexionando y llegado a la conclusión que tal vez, mereciese continuar por un tiempo más en este mundo, antes de encaminarse hacia el otro, sobre todo después de que Katia le hubiese exhortado a abandonar sus obsesivas ideas de suicidio. La muchacha había conseguido finalmente que los guardias de la prisión, le franquearan la entrada pese a la negativa de James a recibir a nadie. Katia estuvo durante toda la duración de la visita, intentando romper el caparazón de melancolía que rodeaba a su padre. Con lágrimas en los ojos le había instado a vivir, a no abandonarse y las palabras de la muchacha, habían constituido un revulsivo para James que finalmente parecía haber reaccionado y que se arrepentía de haber despachado a su hija con cajas destempladas, permaneciendo impasible a sus súplicas y desoyendo sus palabras sin apiadarse del dolor de la joven ni un ápice. Y ahora, se arrepentía de no haber querido escucharla y permitido que su aflicción le llevase a un estado de pesar y declive que como una venda en los ojos, le había impedido discernir que aun no estaba todo perdido, y que Katia le necesitaba.

-Quizás aun no sea demasiado tarde para vivir nuevamente –dijo en ruso mientras estrechaba la mano de los dos soldados que le habían conducido hasta el imponente pórtico de entrada de la prisión, tras devolverle sus pertenencias. La impresionante cancela de hierro de la cárcel, se abrió ante sus ojos tristes para señalarle el camino de una nueva vida. James comenzó a caminar alejándose del tétrico lugar, portando una maleta en cada mano, y cuando se giró para contemplarlo por última vez, se fijó en los altos y gruesos muros de piedra caliza erizados de torretas de vigilancia, la alambre de espino recorriendo el dintel de las recias paredes de la penitenciaría, y varios guardias que realizaban aburridos y somnolientos, sus largos y cíclicos recorridos de guardia, que parecían no acabarse nunca, ansiando la hora del próximo relevo para poder retirarse a descansar. Lo que más le conmovió fue contemplar algunas de las caras tristes y macilentas de los que habían sido sus compañeros de cautiverio e infortunio, que le observaban en silencio desde el interior del patio del penal preguntándose seguramente cuando les tocaría a ellos dejar atrás el triste cautiverio que en el caso de algunos de los reos se prolongaría durante interminables años de su vida, consumidos allí.

James asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente con sus dos maletas a cuestas, mientras los soldados de guardia, le veían partir desde sus garitas de cemento, con gesto impasible e indiferente. El único que lamentó su partida aunque alegrándose al mismo tiempo por su puesta en libertad, fue el joven centinela, que había llegado a entablar con el taciturno y silencioso James, una cierta relación de amistad, en la que predominaban más los silencios que las palabras, debido al carácter huraño e introvertido del británico y a las rígidas ordenanzas carcelarias, que regulaban el trato personal, entre internos y funcionarios. Sergei asintió complacido, mientras contemplaba como el hombre se iba alejando de la cárcel con paso lento pero firme. James se giró en el último momento y le saludó con la mano izquierda al reconocer, aunque Sergei se limitó a realizar una breve inclinación de cabeza porque el reglamento prohibía a los guardias, confraternizar con los reclusos.

24

La luz de un nuevo día, entraba por las rendijas de los postigos, dibujando recargados arabescos y elaborados dibujos de extrañas formas, en la pared de enfrente. Un par de ojos azules parpadearon levemente al sentir la caricia de los rayos solares en las largas pestañas que los bordeaban, y a continuación un hermoso semblante aun somnoliento, bostezó levemente. La muchacha se apartó de su marido, retirando los brazos de Haltoran con cuidado de su tersa piel, y empujó las mantas de satén con delicadeza, casi con total cuidado y abandonó el lecho cautelosamente. Sus pequeños pies se posaron sobre la superficie mullida y cómoda de unas zapatillas rellenas de algodón. Annie notó un cosquilleo de satisfacción al experimentar el tacto del forro aterciopelado que tapizaba el interior del calzado casero rozando contra la piel de sus dedos. A continuación se ciñó una bata de seda sobre el camisón de encaje que realzaba sus formas y deambuló a tientas por la habitación en penumbra, mientras Haltoran se removía inquieto entre las sábanas y las mantas, que Annie había hecho a un lado para poder salir de la cama, pero teniendo la prevención de no despertar a su esposo o privarle del abrigo de la cálida ropa de cama. Haltoran había gruñido levemente al sentir que Annie se alejaba de su lado y que sus manos ya no ceñían el talle de su esposa. Sin embargo Haltoran, ya hacía unas horas que había retornado del país de los sueños. Con voz cavernosa debido al efecto de la somnolencia que aun le afectaba, preguntó desperezándose cuan largo era y estirando los brazos lo más que pudo:

-¿ Qué hora es, cariño ? –preguntó Haltoran frotándose los ojos y volviendo a bostezar por segunda vez.

-Son las diez de la mañana –dijo la muchacha echando una rápida ojeada al carrillón, cuyo péndulo de plata, oscilaba en un incesante movimiento de vaivén reflejando la luz del sol por toda la habitación, y situado en un rincón de la espaciosa y lujosa suite. Annie realizó una mueca de disgusto cuando Haltoran bostezó por tercera vez y se rascó el mentón barbudo y a medio afeitar, abriendo los postigos y descorriendo los cortinajes de seda, permitiendo que la luz diurna entrara a raudales, terminando de iluminar por completo la habitación.

-No me gusta que seas tan poco educado Halt –declaró Annie cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- cada vez que bostezas así, me recuerdas a…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, el sonriente y bromista joven estaba detrás suyo abrazándola y besándola en la parte baja del cuello, mientras reía estruendosamente y decía con voz aguardentosa:

-Sí, un bruto, una especie de salvaje que te va a comeerrr –dijo Haltoran arrastrando las erres. Annie sonrió. Estaba tan habituada a aquellas inocentes bromas de su marido y eran tantas las veces que le había reprendido para que no se comportase como un chiquillo todo el tiempo, que finalmente lo había dejado por imposible. Pero le gustaba ese aspecto del carácter de su marido. La joven se giró lentamente para contemplarle y dijo mientras le atraía hacía sí pasando sus flexibles brazos por detrás de la nuca de Haltoran:

-Cada día eres más crío cariño.

Se besaron largamente mientras Haltoran no podía apartar sus ojos de aquellas pupilas azules tan intensas y límpidas que le habían cautivado desde la primera vez que las contempló. Entonces Annie, a lomos de un asustado y desbocado caballo solicitaba una ayuda que no pudo resultar más oportuna y, proceder de alguien que no habría podido ni concebir en su más febril y desatada imaginación. El joven pelirrojo había amado intensamente a Candy, por un breve periodo de tiempo durante el que trató de distanciarse en vano de Annie para no perjudicarla, pero su respeto y deferencia hacia Mark, y sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la joven morena de grandes ojos azules, finalmente habían hecho que su amor terminase por aflorar, cuando se reunieron imprevistamente, durante el caótico y devastador bombardero de Londres, durante el que defendió al indefenso Internado, salvándole de ser arrasado por las bombas de la aviación enemiga, y por ende a Annie y al resto del alumnado y el personal docente.

Annie rompió el contacto con él y dijo mientras se asomaba a la ventana de la habitación:

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, querido. Nuestro barco zarpará en menos de dos horas –exclamó Annie lanzando un suspiro mientras sus ojos volaban literalmente de un punto a otro, atraídos por el trajín y la intensidad actividad de la populosa Odessa. La ciudad le había fascinado y aunque le hubiera encantado permanecer allí por espacio de varios días más, ya había tenido más que suficiente con el acoso del infame noble italiano de funesto recuerdo, el naufragio del Donatiere y su forzado cautiverio por espacio de dos semanas, a manos de una especie de tribu nómada cosaca, sin rumbo fijo por toda Crimea.

Por otra parte, Annie ansiaba ver a sus padres y abrazar a su hijo Alan.

-Ya lo se amor mío –le dijo Haltoran mientras procedía a vestirse y su esposa le imitaba, enfundándose un sencillo vestido de volantes con un pequeño escote cuadrado. Sin embargo, pese a que la prenda era de lo más funcional y formal, Haltoran se quedó mirando a Annie fascinado por espacio de varios minutos, de forma que las palabras que iba a añadir a continuación, quedaron en el aire y en suspenso. La belleza de la muchacha era tan esplendorosa, que se pusiera lo que se pusiera, de seguro que le iba a sentar bien. De hecho, Annie notó que sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente, ante el exhaustivo examen de su marido, a pesar de los años de feliz matrimonio, pasados en compañía de Haltoran.

-Estás preciosa –dijo Haltoran casi sin aliento, ante el gesto entre divertido y complaciente de su esposa.

-Déjate de zalamerías y date prisa. Aun tenemos que recorrer un buen trecho hasta el puerto –observó Annie, mientras intentaba abrochar, los complicados cierres del corpiño de su vestido. Su rostro reflejaba cierta decepción porque había uno que se le resistía y temía que si continuaba haciendo presión, sus frágiles costuras terminarían saltando.

Finalmente tuvo que pedirle a Haltoran que le ayudase a encajar el cierre en su sitio. El joven no se hizo de rogar y aproximándose, hasta Annie se situó a corta distancia de su espalda y manipuló los dos extremos del cierre consiguiendo que encajaran a la primera. Se escuchó un leve y nítido clic y Haltoran asintió satisfecho.

-Ya está.

-Ve recogiendo el equipaje cariño –le rogó Annie mientras ella iba haciendo un rápido inventario de sus pertenencias y depositándolas en una gran maleta de cuero, que extrajo de un armario y que había puesto encima de la cama. La joven comenzó a doblar y a guardar sus vestidos y prendas con gran cuidado intentando que no se arrugasen, ni que los frágiles, más bien quebradizos tejidos de muselina, tul, organdí y diversas telas en los que habían sido elaborados, sufrieran el más mínimo daño o desgarrón. Cualquier siete o deterioro en aquellos hermosos vestidos, tan costosos de mantener, debido a su ardua y prácticamente artesanal confección y de sufragar por el alto coste de cada uno de ellos, podía arruinarlos completa y definitivamente, no solo porque la estética de la prenda dejara mucho que desear, si presentaban un rasgón en las finas superficies de la falda o el corpiño, si no porque el daño una vez producido normalmente se tornaba irreparable e iría a más, hasta llegar al extremo de arruinar por completo el traje.

Haltoran movió afirmativamente la cabeza y coincidió con Annie en que debían apresurarse. El barco que les conduciría hacia Marsella era conocido por la estricta puntualidad de su capitán, aparte del lujoso acabado de sus dependencias o la comodidad de sus camarotes. Una vez que el Jules Vernes, un buque de línea que no llegaba a alcanzar las majestuosas dimensiones del veterano Mauritania, pero que no tenía nada que envidiar en cuanto a confort y seguridad a otros navíos de su clase, hiciera escala en la ciudad portuaria francesa, deberían trasbordar a otro buque que les dejaría en Southampton y de allí, efectuarían un nuevo embarque con destino a los Estados Unidos. Mermadon comenzó a guardar en sus valijas sus ropas y enseres más cotidianos e importantes. Reflexionó en la inmensa suerte que habían tenido, al encontrarse con Mermadon y que yo hubiera tenido la previsión de incluir una buena suma de dinero en los compartimientos de almacenaje del robot, guiado por un extraño presentimiento que me había asaltado. Aunque había tenido que hurtar algunas ropas para deshacerse de los kaftanes que los cosacos les habían proporcionado, para adoptar una apariencia más acorde con su status de un matrimonio adinerado, y le había disgustado recurrir a una añagaza, prácticamente ordenando al robot que sujetara a Annie casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para desplazarse por aire, lo más rápidamente posible hasta los alrededores de Odessa, no podía quejarse. Hasta ese momento, obviando los duros y tensas etapas anteriores de su ajetreado periplo, Haltoran podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse, que las cosas estaban saliendo razonablemente bien al fin. Nada más llegar a la gran ciudad y tras cambiar sus mugrientas prendas por las que Haltoran se había agenciado pese a las protestas y reproches de su esposa, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un hotel donde descansar y organizar sus ideas para así planificar mejor sus siguientes acciones. Haltoran hubiera preferido un hostal o un lugar más tranquilo y no tan ostentoso, pero los ojos de Annie se iluminaron cuando se fijó en la llamativa y airosa fachada de estilo neoclásico del hotel en el que ahora se hallaban y encogiéndose de hombros, no tuvo más remedio que claudicar. Annie no estaba dispuesta a seguir pasando penurias y estrecheces, después de tener que dormir al raso entre las ruinas de un templete situado en lo que quedaba de los jardines de una antigua mansión de la nobleza, arrasada durante la guerra civil, y que había servido como improvisado pajar, o tener que pernoctar en una tienda de pieles de animales curtidas, una vez que fueran capturados por los cosacos y permanecieran vagabundeando con ellos por toda Crimen, en torno a quince días, hasta que el ataman, impresionado por el carácter de Haltoran y su franqueza, y sobre todo, los constantes ruegos de su hija para que les pusiera en libertad, les dejó marchar, cuando el matrimonio quiso aprovechar la relajación de la vigilancia, debida al alegre y festivo ambiente de celebración que recorría el campamento, con motivo del cumpleaños de Sonia, la hija del jefe cosaco. Y por todos esos motivos, el joven pelirrojo había tenido que buscar habitación en el hotel, lo cual consiguió también que Annie le perdonase el que la hubiera hecho viajar por los aires, bajo engaños, cuando Mermadon la sujetó de improviso a una orden suya. Annie aun continuaba sintiendo cierta prevención hacia el afable y pacífico robot y si Haltoran no hubiera hecho eso, la joven no hubiera aceptado por su propia voluntad, el que Mermadon les trasladase por vía aérea hasta Odessa. A la estancia en el hotel hubo que sumarle, la adquisición de un nuevo vestuario para cada uno de ellos y la gestión y pago de los pasajes de embarque en el Jules Verne, una vez que el joven se informara de que medios de transporte resultaban más asequibles y rápidos para llegar lo antes posible a Inglaterra. La billetera de Haltoran se quedó temblando pero todo era poco, si conseguían regresar de una vez por todas a América.

El también había tenido que lamentar que su flamante y querido Hispano Suiza, el coche descapotable que se había comprado hacía algunos años y que mantenía con esmero, hubiera terminado en el fondo del Mar Negro, sufriendo los embates de la corrosión y sirviendo como refugio a miríadas de peces y algas que se asentarían entre los hierros retorcidos de su estructura, probablemente irreconocible , pero Annie y Alan le importaban más que todos los automóviles del mundo. Siempre podría adquirir otro vehículo en cuanto lograsen salir de aquel tremendo embrollo, pero lógicamente, Annie era irremplazable. Con los años, aunque de cuando en cuando le asaltaba el recuerdo de aquel momento irrepetible vivido junto a Candy, en la colina de Pony, en el que ella estuvo a punto de besarle, su amor por Annie se había ido fortaleciendo cada vez más, hasta el punto de que ya no podría vivir sin ella. Si algo malo le ocurriera a su esposa, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Haltoran miró con disimulo a su esposa y sonrió tenuemente mientras decía para sus adentros:

"Mi querida y dulce esposa merece eso y más, sobre todo después de cuanto ha sufrido –pensó esbozando una mueca de desagrado al recordar que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el ladino y cruel Alessandro Palinari- Pobre Annie, te quiero tanto, querida mía…".

También tuvo un pensamiento para sus amigos, deseando que se encontrasen bien y otro para Mermadon, al que había despachado con órdenes de encontrar al padre de Candy, emprendiendo una búsqueda que tal vez debiese abarcar todo un continente. No le gustaba la idea de que su amigo Mermadon tuviera que alejarse tanto de él, pero una vez enterado de la tremenda historia que había hecho que Candy emprendiera otro viaje tan arriesgado al lado de Mark, optó por poner al robot al servicio de los más anhelados deseos de Candy. Por otra parte, le intranquilizaba el hecho de que Mark y Candy, junto conmigo, que me había agregado a última hora por diversas circunstancias tuviéramos que internarnos en las vastas planicies de Rusia, y hubiera querido encontrarse con nosotros, pero Annie había sufrido mucho y solo quería retornar a casa. A la joven le horrorizaba la idea de que Candy, aun bajo la protección de Mark, se embarcara en una búsqueda que la desbordaba completamente, pero no se veía con ánimos de a su vez, iniciar otra para reunirse con ella, y eso era algo que Haltoran entendía perfectamente.

25

El hotel en el que Haltoran y Annie se habían alojado, tras deambular sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, estaba situado a muy pocos metros de una gran escalinata que descendía prácticamente hasta los muelles de la ciudad y que era muy frecuentada por paseantes de todas las edades, que aprovechando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a recorrerla en ambas direcciones. A medida que el día avanzaba, crecía el número de personas que bajaban o subían por ella, bien en dirección hacia el puerto si descendían o hacia la parte antigua de Odesa si tomaban el sentido contrario. Los primeros peldaños de la célebre escalinata conocida como Escalera Potemkin, arrancaban de una pequeña y bien conocida plaza entre los habitantes de la ciudad, presidida por una estatua que representaba la efigie de un hombre envuelto en una larga y elegante toga flotante, y con una corona de laurel en la cabeza, ciñendo sus sienes. El ilustre personaje tenía unos rasgos decididos y notablemente marcados y en su mano izquierda parecía sostener un papiro enrollado. Cuando Annie leyó la leyenda esculpida en el pedestal del monumento a los pies de la escultura, dio un respingo. El nombre no sonaba en absoluto a ruso, si no que más bien tenía, una clara e inconfundible raigambre de origen francés.

-Armand Emmanuel du Plessis, duque de Richeliu –deletreó Annie con una pronunciación francesa inmejorable, fruto de su educación para convertirse en una verdadera dama, en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres, y que había sido abruptamente interrumpida por la larga sombra de la Gran Guerra, y el coraje de un intrépido joven del que Annie continuaba profundamente enamorada, que con métodos pocos ortodoxos pero efectivos, había defendido a la muchacha, y por ende, librado al Internado de sufrir un atroz destino, y de la que el mencionado muchacho, también continuaba prendado.

Pese a que no había continuado sus estudios en el Internado férreamente dirigido por la hermana Grey con mano de hierro, más que nada por decisión de su madre, que no quiso ni oír hablar de que la joven retornara a un país en guerra, pese a que Inglaterra no hubiera sufrido ni de lejos los estragos vividos por Francia y otros países de la vieja Europa, Annie había completado su formación, con tutores personales, y preceptores contratados por su familia, y acudido a otro centro docente más cercano y no tan rígido como el pensionado inglés donde la hosca religiosa seguía al frente de los destinos de la comunidad religiosa, que administraba la renombrada y antigua institución.

-Eso es –asintió Haltoran riendo quedamente ante la extrañeza de su esposa, recordando la suya propia, la primera vez que había estudiado la figura de aquel hombre tan ilustre, en la universidad. Alguien oriundo de otro país, al frente de los destinos de una de las más notables ciudades rusas. También él experimentó la misma perplejidad que Annie, la primera vez que tuvo conocimiento de la historia de Armand Emmanuel du Plessis - ese hombre que está representado en la estatua- dijo señalando su efigie, con un gesto de su mentón ahora rasurado impecablemente- fue un notable gobernador de esta hermosa y egregia ciudad, quizás el primero. Si te fijas cariño, su rostro, está dirigido hacia el mar.

Un hombre justo, profundamente religioso y honrado, además de modesto y humilde. Todo un ejemplo, en el que muchos de los políticos de mi tiempo deberían verse reflejados –comentó el joven solemnemente con un suspiro, mientras Annie posaba sus ojos azules en Haltoran con interés.

Fue entonces cuando Annie reparó en la interminable escalinata, cuyos peldaños terminaban en los aledaños del puerto de Odesa. La muchacha meneó la cabeza contrariada porque el solo hecho de imaginar, el esfuerzo que tendría que emprender para cruzar, toda la escalera le producía escalofríos.

-¿ Tenemos que bajar por ahí ? –protestó la muchacha negándose a dar un solo paso más- Halt, cariño, aun me duelen los pies por la caminata que nos tuvimos que dar hasta encontrar un hotel lo suficientemente cómodo como para pasar la noche.

Haltoran enarcó las cejas. Habían pasado de largo, por delante de varias posadas y pensiones de menos tronío, pero que resultaban igual de cómodas y sobre todo baratas, pero Annie anhelaba el confort y el lujo de su hogar, por lo que Haltoran, para ahorrarse una nueva discusión había cedido. Lo que la muchacha ignoraba porque su atención se había centrado en la fachada neoclásica del Savoy, era que, aunque el hotel estaba situado muy cerca del puerto, para acceder a este había que bajar por una gran escalera, cuya contemplación bajo los primeros rayos del sol le estaba produciendo sudores fríos al imaginar que tendrían que cruzarla forzosamente. Había un funicular que permitía salvar el trayecto en menos tiempo, pero cuando Haltoran fue a informarse, refunfuñando debido al capricho de su esposa, que se negaba en redondo a bajar por las empinadas escaleras, un hombre uniformado con una especie de librea roja con galones dorados, y una gorra de plato a juego, le cerró el paso informándole que el teleférico estaba siendo reparado y que hasta, probablemente, dentro de dos o tres meses, no sería puesto en servicio, siendo reabierto nuevamente al público.

Mientras intentaba convencer a Annie de que mudara de parecer, porque por otra parte, el tiempo se les echaba encima, ya que el Jules Verne zarparía en menos de hora y media, en uno de los descansillos de la gran escalinata, un hombre joven y moreno, de cabellera erizada tomaba notas compulsivamente sin parar mientras analizaba con detenimiento, el emplazamiento en que se hallaba mirando en derredor suyo. A su lado, otro hombre calvo y con una trinchera demasiado gastada y arrugada, parecía imitarle, solo que este en vez de escribir, dibujaba con maestría cuanto veía, realizando bocetos aceleradamente en un cuaderno de dibujo, con tapas de cartón semejante a un block de anillas. Haltoran pasó por delante de ambos personajes apresuradamente, tironeando de la mano de Annie, que avanzaba cabizbaja, y algo remisa aun, junto a Haltoran. Pero la joven se había resignado a atravesar los ciento noventa y dos peldaños de la escalinata ante la nada halagüeña perspectiva, de perder el barco, pese a que el cansancio empezara a hacer mella en su ánimo y hubiera mermado sus fuerzas. Los dos hombres saludaron a la pareja cortésmente y Haltoran les devolvió el saludo, mientras ambos continuaban escaleras abajo.

-Vamos Annie, debemos apresurarnos o el Jules zarpará sin nosotros –le exhortó Haltoran a su mujer, que tuvo que detenerse en uno de los descansillos, porque se había quedado prácticamente sin aliento.

-Espera querido, espera –resolló Annie respirando entrecortadamente- no vayas tan deprisa, aun nos queda una hora.

Haltoran asintió y bajó la cabeza pidiendo disculpas a su esposa.

-Perdóname mi amor –susurró en su oído, tras atraerla hacia sí- pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Nos han pasado tantas cosas que temo que un nuevo imprevisto pueda hacernos perder el barco. No obstante, descansaremos un poco si es tu deseo.

Annie sonrió y pellizcó la mejilla derecha de su marido con afecto. Unos metros más arriba, los dos hombres que habían rebasado hacía unos instantes, realizaban comentarios entre sí e intercambiaban ideas. Haltoran dio un respingo. Creyó ver algo familiar en los rasgos del hombre del cabello erizado y ojos oscuros, pero no consiguió establecer que era aquello tan excepcional que había llamado su atención. Descartó la idea de averiguar que era aquello que había hecho saltar una especie de alarma en su cerebro, y aguardó caminando en cortos círculos por el descansillo, a que Annie reclinada sobre la balaustrada de mármol que jalonaba la escalera, recobrara el aliento.

Entonces se escuchó un grito ahogado de mujer. Un cochecito de niño rodaba escaleras abajo, mientras la atemorizada madre corría en pos de su hijo, saltando los peldaños de tres en tres, sin lograr alcanzarlo, hasta que Haltoran que por una afortunada casualidad, estaba en la trayectoria del cochecito, actuó con rapidez corriendo hacia el mismo y deteniéndolo con las palmas de sus manos extendidas, al frenar en seco la alocada marcha del mismo. Poco después una mujer muy joven, rubia y con trenzas dio alcance a Haltoran que sostenía al niño en brazos, examinándolo detenidamente y comprobando ante la mirada preocupada de su esposa, que no hubiera sufrido daños. El niño estaba perfectamente, y se lo tendió a su madre que se deshizo en muestras de gratitud y halagos hacia el joven. El hombre de los cabellos rebeldes, que había sido testigo junto a su compañero de la dramática escena que tuvo un final feliz, dio un codazo a su compañero y se puso a hablar con este de forma entusiasta y atropellada. Una gran idea había surgido en su mente mientras emprendía una apresurada marcha en dirección al descansillo, donde Haltoran devolvía el niño sano y salvo, a su madre.

Ese mismo año de 1925, Sergei Eisenstein rodaría su celebérrima película, y con ella la escena cumbre de la misma, cuando los cosacos atacan a la multitud congregada en la escalinata, y una bala perdida alcanza a una madre, que al fallecer, pierde dramáticamente a su hijo cuando el cochecito que lo albergaba, rueda escaleras abajo con un trágico y fatal desenlace.

Lo que no podían saber ni Haltoran ni Annie, ni el propio Sergei y su productor, es que la muchacha que había perdido inadvertidamente el control se había quedado observando al matrimonio, admirada de su vestuario y su porte y que por esa razón, el niño descendió tan precipitadamente las escaleras, por el imprudente y fortuito descuido de su madre.

La joven presentaba un aspecto digno y cuidado, pero nada podía disimular por completo la extrema pobreza en la que tanto ella como su familia, se desenvolvían., algo que quedaba patente y de manifiesto en el ajado y deshilachado vestido a cuadros, que la muchacha remendaba frecuentemente con esmero, y en las gastadas prendas de su bebé. Conmovida por su situación, Annie abrió su maleta y escogiendo uno de sus vestidos, se lo entregó a la mujer. Al principio la joven madre, pareció reacia a aceptar el presente de Annie, pero finalmente lo recibió con sumo agrado. Por su parte, Haltoran le entregó algunos rublos para que paliara en parte su dramática pobreza.

Finalmente se despidieron de ella y Haltoran opinó que tal vez, proviniera del mísero y paupérrimo barrio de chavolas que habían divisado en uno de los alrededores de la ciudad. Tal vez, fuera hasta la misma mujer a la que había tenido que arrebatar muy a su pesar, sus ropas y las del que puede que fuera su marido, para conseguir deshacerse de los kaftanes cosacos. Pero desechó esa idea. Aquellas ropas eran demasiado lujosas y fuera del alcance de una familia tan humilde y pobre como aquella. Optó por no seguir indagando, y continuaron caminando hacia el muelle, una vez que Annie declaró que se sentía mejor y recuperada de la inesperada carrera que había emprendido junto a su marido, por decisión de este. Cuando Haltoran alzó sus ojos verdes, para mirar por última vez a la joven rusa, a la que no le había preguntado ni por su nombre, divisó al hombre de encrespados cabellos y a su acompañante conversando con la muchacha, que acunaba al niño meciéndole entre sus brazos y aferraba el cochecito por la empuñadura. En esos momentos, una escena tan banal como anodina no le dijo nada, hasta que consiguió recordar, de que le sonaba el rostro de aquel hombre, al rememorar la famosa escena de la película "El acorazado Potemkin".

26

Flotaba un tenso ambiente en la habitación que los du Lassard nos habían cedido para que debatiéramos en torno a la conveniencia o no de continuar nuestro viaje hasta Rusia, y aunque ni yo ni Mark nos opondríamos a la decisión que tomara Candy, no cabía la menor duda, de que mi amigo no estaba de acuerdo en continuar buscando a un hombre, cuya efigie conocíamos únicamente por algunas viejas y granuladas fotografías en blanco y negro y, además en un país inmenso que había atravesado una durísima etapa histórica, y que se encontraba aun en plena fase de reorganización. Entre el caos subsiguiente a la guerra civil y las descomunales dimensiones del vasto país, buscar a James era como tratar de hallar una aguja en un pajar enorme. Por otro lado, las claras y rotundas advertencias de Katia a Candy de que tal vez, James no quisiera ponerse en contacto con ella no hacían más que añadir un mayor misterio a la brumosa y confusa cortina de incertidumbre que parecía rodear a aquel hombre atormentado. Mark pensó en Maikel y en Marianne, y en los subsiguientes y justos reproches que les harían a su retorno. ¿ De que modo iba a justificar ante sus hijos su prolongada ausencia una vez más ? ¿ acaso tal vez pudiera llegar a perder el cariño de sus retoños, si continuaba adentrándose en las más alejadas y remotas regiones del planeta o del tiempo ? ¿ cuántas ausencias más tendría que llevar a cabo ? ¿ hasta cuando, después de haber hallado una indescriptible felicidad, podría disfrutar de ella junto a Candy y a sus hijos, sin más sobresaltos ni pasos en falso de ningún tipo ?

No lo sabía. No tenía respuesta para esas preguntas. Con la mirada dirigida hacia los campanarios de la cercana Notre Dame, reflexionaba acerca de que debía de hacer, que actitud tomar mientras el sol rielaba sobre las pacíficas y mansas aguas del río Sena, por cuya superficie plateada, se deslizaban sin prisa alguna, miríadas de pequeños barcos de recreo, llevando a los asombrados y ansiosos turistas que por vez primera, muchos de ellos, admiraban las maravillas de la Ciudad Luz.

Candy estaba sentada en un canapé, con el cuerpo echado hacia delante y la cabeza entre sus manos. No sabía que hacer ni como proseguir la búsqueda de su padre sin pedirle a Mark que recurriera al peligroso y caprichoso iridum. Sabía que su esposo haría por ella cualquier cosa, pero la joven sentía un miedo cerval a perderle, sabedora de los efectos adversos de la sustancia nuclear que pulsaba en las venas y arterias de su amado, y de la que no podía prescindir pese a todo, porque era lo que le mantenía con vida. Candy se mesó los cabellos con cierta desesperación meneando la cabeza entre sus manos. También anhelaba ver nuevamente a sus hijos. No había pasado un día desde que se inició el poco meditado y un tanto extraño viaje sin que hubiera dedicado un pensamiento a sus niños. Se preguntó si valía la pena continuar alejada de sus seres queridos, aunque Mark estuviera a su lado en todo momento apoyándola. Eleonor, su madre, su familia adoptiva, Dorothy, Stear, Patty, todos la echaban de menos. Mark la observó de soslayo y Candy posó sus ojos verdes en las pupilas oscuras del joven, tan pronto como sintió estremecida, la caricia de aquella mirada, a la que respondió con otra cargada de amor. Candy se irguió y corrió al encuentro de Mark, para reclinar su cabellera dorada en el pecho de su marido y llorar amargamente, desahogando el pesar que inundaba su interior.

-Mark, amor mío –declaró Candy contrita- no tengo derecho a continuar convirtiéndoos en rehenes de mis caprichos, ni a ti, ni a Maikel, y muchísimo menos a nuestros dulces hijos. Siento que tengo que tomar ya una decisión, sin falta.

Mark acarició los cabellos dorados de Candy, besándola cariñosamente en los mechones que surgían justo por debajo del lazo izquierdo, que adornaba la coleta de ese lado, y la abrazó con fuerza. Los latidos del corazón de Mark calmaban a la muchacha, consiguiendo devolverle la serenidad que muchas veces había estado a punto de perder, en tantos momentos cruciales de su agitada vida.

-Decidas lo que decidas, mi vida, sabes que te apoyaré siempre, y que estaré a tu lado en todo momento. Haré lo que tú me pidas Candy.

Candy clavó sus ojos de esmeralda en los de Mark. Había tanta sinceridad y bondad reflejada en ellos, que la joven sintió que una oleada de amor la inundaba. Atrajo a Mark hacia si, y tras ofrecerle sus rosados labios, que el joven aceptó con ansia, se besaron apasionadamente. Cuando Candy pareció serenarse, se enjugó las lágrimas que aun pendían de sus deslumbrantes ojos con el dorso de la mano, y dijo con voz firme y serena:

-Se acabó Mark. No puedo seguir persiguiendo algo que puede que no sea más que un fantasma. Debo mirar hacia delante, hacia las personas que nos quieren y esperan. Se acabó. Vamos a regresar a casa, a Lakewood. No soporto estar ni un solo día más, alejada de Maikel y de Marianne. Nuestros hijos nos necesitan, tanto como nosotros a ellos. Ansío tanto volver a abrazarlos…

Mark no insistió en hacer que cambiara de parecer, pero en el fondo de su ser, respiró aliviado. El que Candy hubiera renunciado voluntariamente a una búsqueda tan ardua como insensata, era la mejor decisión que la hermosa y valiente joven podía haber tomado en mucho tiempo.

Yo, que en un primer momento había asistido a la improvisada reunión, opté por ausentarme pretextando que tenía una ligera migraña y que prefería acostarme un rato en mi cuarto hasta que se me pasara. Cuando Candy hizo ademán de correr a mi lado, la contuve con una sonrisa y la tranquilicé para que no se preocupara innecesariamente. La verdadera razón es que prefería dejarlos solos porque entre ellos dos, seguramente darían con la solución más acertada para resolver aquel intrincado drama porque mi presencia allí tal vez les desconcentrase. De paso, aprovecharía para efectuar las correspondientes llamadas que efectuaba desde un café cercano y que sufragaba de mi bolsillo, porque lo último que habría querido es que nuestros amables y atentos anfitriones corrieran con los onerosos gastos que las prolongadas conferencias transoceánicas que mantenía con la mansión de los Legan, generaban, pero primero decidí pasar por mi alcoba para recoger algunas cosas, antes de bajar a la calle. En ese momento, mi móvil empezó a sonar produciendo una señal luminosa acompañada por un insistente y molesto pitido. Después del incidente del tren, desactivé el inoportuno tono que había estado a punto de meternos en problemas, por mi falta de previsión. Tomé el aparato con tanta precipitación que estuvo a punto de escurrírseme entre las manos, y caer a la calle a través de la ventana abierta de par en par. Logré evitarlo en el último momento, con un raro alarde de agilidad en mí, y tras asirlo con mis sudorosos dedos, me fijé en el visor fosforescente. Una caricatura a tamaño reducido, de Mermadon, saludándome atrajo inmediatamente mi atención. Pulsé el botón de recibir la llamada, mientras no dejaba de maravillarme, como Haltoran podía tener semejante talento para conseguir que un humilde móvil comunicase siempre con el robot, aunque se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de distancia, mientras el corazón me latía con fuerza. Tras aquella llamada, presentía nuevos y preocupantes problemas que se avecinaban por el horizonte.

27

El Jules Verne se alzaba ante Haltoran y Annie, mostrando un aspecto reluciente y pulcro. El casco estaba enteramente pintado de azul, menos una pequeña franja que era totalmente blanca. En la parte de la popa se podía leer el nombre del buque, en grandes caracteres oscuros que relumbraban bajo el sol de aquel magnífico y radiante día. Tras una corta espera, la cola de viajeros comenzó a avanzar en dirección a cubierta, a través de la estrecha y reluciente escala metálica. Annie del brazo de Haltoran, no podía creer que finalmente se encontraban camino de su hogar, aunque la llegada a Norteamérica demorase algunos días más. Haltoran sonreía feliz y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en unas gaviotas que lanzaban estridentes graznidos, mientras revoloteaban en torno a las chimeneas, con los colores de la bandera francesa del barco, de las que se desprendían algunos penachos de humo oscuro, señal de que los motores del Jules, empezaban a despertar lentamente. Annie protegía sus cabellos morenos con una caperuza de color claro a juego con su vestido y no perdía detalle del bullicioso gentío que abarrotaba los muelles de la ciudad. No cabía duda de que Odesa era una ciudad cosmopolita, circunstancia que venía dándose desde mediados del anterior siglo. Annie captó voces y palabras en diversos dialectos y lenguas, entre las que distinguió el francés, el italiano, o frases sueltas pronunciadas en alemán, y otros idiomas que no alcanzó a discernir con claridad. La joven, recobrada del súbito cansancio que le había asaltado, al bajar casi a la carrera la gran e imponente escalinata que conectaba el bulevar Primorsky con el puerto, estaba de buen humor y sus grandes ojos azules no podían por menos de abrirse desmesuradamente ante la plétora de monumentos y grandes edificios señoriales, que incluso en el puerto, ofrecían su bella arquitectura al visitante que no podía por menos que admirar, las grandes obras civiles que se levantaban por toda la ciudad, como una iglesia de paredes blancas y grandes y abigarradas cúpulas bulbosas recubiertas de teja azul, en cuya cúspide relumbraban cruces doradas. Le hubiera gustado visitar otros grandes monumentos, como la Duma de la ciudad, el edificio de la Opera o haber visitado el monumento a Catalina la Grande, pero el tiempo se les echaba encima y no había forma de demorarse más. Haltoran le había hablado de todas las maravillas y grandes atractivos de la cosmopolita ciudad donde llegaron a instalarse gentes provenientes de toda Europa, bajo el reinado de Catalina la Grande. La ciudad llegó a ser un importantísimo centro de cultura y sede de renombrados intelectuales y científicos. Alejandro Pushkin, un eminente poeta llegó a escribir que Odesa, evocaba y respiraba a Europa en su totalidad y aunque había sufrido los estragos y embates de la barbarie de las guerras de Crimea durante la que llegó a ser cañoneada desde el mar, por la escuadra anglofrancesa, y la reciente guerra civil que había asolado Rusia, la urbe se había recobrado plenamente a un ritmo pujante y febril.

Fue entonces, cuando Annie se llevó una mano a la frente notando como un súbito calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y le ascendía por la piel. Entonces notó como todo le daba vueltas y se desmayaba de improviso en brazos de Haltoran, que no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Con los ojos desorbitados de horror, notó como su esposa chorreaba de sudor y empezó a pedir a gritos un médico entre los desconcertados viajeros que habían abierto un corrillo en torno a la desventurada muchacha contemplándoles con desconcierto. Finalmente, un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos castaños y en mangas de camisa y con una chaqueta de color azul marino en la mano derecha descendió atropelladamente los peldaños de la escalerilla, pidiendo paso.

-Déjenme pasar por favor, déjenme pasar, soy médico y debo atender a la señorita. Por favor, no estorben –gritó el hombre con voz autoritaria.

Se arrodilló rápidamente ante Annie que respiraba dificultosamente y se agitaba de un lado a otro, gimiendo débilmente. Haltoran la había tendido en un banco de piedra y la contemplaba con el corazón en un puño, mientras el hombre que se había identificado como médico, empezó a auscultarla con celeridad, ante el aterrado y dolido Haltoran que sentía que algo malo y terrible le sucedía a Annie. El aturdido joven se fijó en las anclas bordadas en los puños de su camisa blanca. Se trataba del médico de a bordo, el doctor Dumont que prestaba servicio a bordo del gran buque de línea francés y que había acudido al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de auxilio, que Haltoran había pronunciado en varios idiomas.

Tras un somero examen, el médico retiró el estetoscopio de sus oídos y asintiendo levemente dijo:

-Esta joven tiene la escarlatina. Mi recomendación es que no embarquen y sea ingresada en el hospital lo más urgentemente posible.

Al escuchar aquello Annie trató de incorporarse, pero le sobrevino un acceso de tos. A duras penas, y con voz débil y apagada logró susurrar a su marido mientras aferraba con desesperación la mano derecha del joven entre las suyas:

-Por favor, querido, tenemos que subir a ese barco. No, no quiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Yo…

Haltoran no sabía que hacer. Buscó el consejo del doctor Dumont que con gesto serio y afectado, puso una mano en el hombro derecho del joven, desviando la vista al principio y eludiendo los desesperados interrogantes del joven. Finalmente clavó sus ojos en Haltoran y le rogó encarecidamente buscando las palabras adecuadas para confortar al doliente joven, que tuviera la suficiente presencia de ánimo, para sobreponerse ante la mala noticia que tenía que darle. Como no sabía que relación existía entre ambos, fue el propio Haltoran el que le informó de que era su esposa. El doctor Dummont se aclaró la garganta, respiró hondo y declaró con semblante entristecido:

-Su esposa tiene que ser tratada en un hospital. Un viaje de tanta duración, hasta Marsella solo haría empeorar su estado, aparte de que no la dejarán subir en el Jules Verne en su estado de salud actual. La escarlatina es muy contagiosa, aunque ahora al estar en los estadios iniciales de la enfermedad, los primeros síntomas no se presentan en toda su virulencia, pero por desgracia lo hará.

Haltoran miró hacia lo alto de la escala y distinguió como varios marineros armados con rifles y revólveres tomaban posiciones en torno a los laterales de la escalerilla, en lo alto de la cubierta. Sin duda, la noticia de la súbita enfermedad de Annie ya había llegado a oídos del capitán. Por un momento pensó en subir por la fuerza, pero el joven pelirrojo, roto de dolor por el sufrimiento de su adorada Annie, se contuvo. A fin de cuentas, el capitán no hacía más que cumplir con su deber y proteger al pasaje.

-Lo lamento señor –dijo contrito el médico- pero no hay otra opción. Además la señorita siempre estará mejor atendida en un hospital que en la enfermería del barco.

28

El Hospital de San Nicolás, era un gran edificio de mármol blanco y rodeado de amplios espacios verdes donde los enfermos convalecientes se reponían de sus múltiples y diversas dolencias, en un entorno relajado y distendido mientras eran atendidos eficientemente por el personal sanitario que permanecía pendiente de sus más básicas necesidades y les procuraban una estancia lo más corta y cómoda posible. El establecimiento, había sido una antigua mansión perteneciente a un noble ruso, ahora en el exilio, que había abandonado la finca en vísperas de la Revolución, presintiendo el convulso cambio que el país iba a atravesar debido a los diferentes indicios que el inteligente y perceptivo cabeza de familia iba percibiendo. Antes de que los sucesos que cambiarían la historia del país, y probablemente del mundo para siempre, se desencadenaran, Alexey Ivanov reunió a su familia y les puso al corriente de lo que él creía sería el futuro de Rusia, de allí a a no mucho, y pese al escepticismo de su esposa y sus hijos, el hombre ejerció su voluntad e influencia logrando convencerles, por increíble que a sus allegados y familiares les pudiera parecer el inesperado abandono de su confortable y lujoso tren de vida por una premonición que no podía ser fruto más que de la insensatez y la cabezonería del noble. El tiempo, juez supremo que da y quita razones, no tardó en darle la razón. Mientras los Ivanov se establecían en París, gracias a la ayuda de algunos familiares de Alexey, que les prestaron el suficiente apoyo desinteresado como para que él y su familia, pudiesen iniciar una nueva vida, los acontecimientos en Europa se fueron precipitando. En una ciudad del entonces Imperio Austrohúngaro, una bala terminaba con las vidas del heredero del trono y su esposa y al eco de aquellos disparos, responderían varios millones más transformando la faz de Europa y del mundo para siempre. Tal y como intuía Alexey, al hilo de la Gran Guerra vendría la revolución, y con ella el trágico final de todos aquellos que habían desoído sus advertencias y que le habían tachado de loco, o de extravagante en el mejor de los casos. El palacete de los Ivanov sobrevivió azarosamente a la Gran Guerra, la Revolución y la subsiguiente guerra civil, aunque resultase dañado superficialmente en la bella fachada de corte neoclásico durante algunos de los combates que se desarrollaron en torno al airoso y bello edificio. También sirvió como acuartelamiento para oficiales y tropas de ambos bandos, según iba pasando de manos. Desde el final de la guerra civil, permaneció abandonado, criando telarañas en sus fastuosos salones y habiendo resultado saqueado y desvalijado de sus objetos de valor. Cuadros valiosos e irremplazables, muebles de maderas nobles, valiosas arañas de cristal de Bohemia, aunque la estructura principal continuaba siendo sólida y permanecía incólume, aun mostrando algunos desconchones en las columnatas del frontispicio y en la fachada, y feos manchurrones producto de las detonaciones y disparos producidos en el fragor de los combates. Hacía pocos años que una comisión designada por el cabildo de la ciudad, había decidido por unanimidad y con el permiso de las nuevas autoridades, estudiar la viabilidad de un proyecto para restaurar el palacete devolviéndole su antiguo esplendor, pero reconvirtiéndolo en hospital. Y allí había llevado el desesperado Haltoran a su amada esposa, siguiendo el consejo del doctor Dummont que se ofreció a acompañarles e interceder por Annie para que fuera admitida e ingresada. A todos estos efectos, el Jules Verne había zarpado del puerto de Odesa, frustrando nuevamente la oportunidad de ambos de volver a casa. Haltoran permanecía en la sala de espera del concurrido hospital con los dedos entrelazados, y cabizbajo, de manera que algunos mechones pelirrojos pendían sobre su frente, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar delante, de todas las personas que aguardaban su turno pacientemente para ser atendidos. Annie había sido trasladada rápidamente hasta el San Nicolás, en una ambulancia gracias a las gestiones y desesperadas imprecaciones del capitán del barco francés, dolido y asaltado por algunos cargos de conciencia por no haber permitido a Annie subir al barco. El marino llamó a todos los hospitales de la ciudad pero en ninguno de ellos podían o querían hacerse cargo de la infortunada enferma. La respuesta era siempre la misma. O no había habitación disponible, o que se dirigiera a otro centro médico. Finalmente, en un arrebato de desesperación consiguió contactar con el cónsul francés, el cual amablemente se ofreció a intermediar por la chica interesándose por su situación. Gracias a su influencia y decisión, consiguió que el San Nicolás admitiera a Annie in extremis así como una ambulancia que la trasladaría con celeridad al antiguo palacio que había conocido mejores días, renacido en cierta forma como hospital. La gestión de todos estos trámites, las esperas, los intentos para contactar con alguien que pudiera arrojar luz sobre la dramática y tensa situación en la que se debatía Annie, cuya vida pendía de un hilo, llevó casi dos horas, durante las cuales, Haltoran permaneció a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y acariciando su frente, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla con palabras de aliento y cariño. Los ojos verdes de Haltoran vertían largas hileras de lágrimas, mientras Annie cada vez más débil, se debatía en la alcoba de una humilde vivienda que una bondadosa anciana, que vivía junto a la iglesia que Annie había estado admirando antes de caer enferma, había puesto a disposición de la enferma. Entre tanto, hasta que el capitán del barco asistido por el médico de a bordo, luchaba frenéticamente contra el tiempo y las sucesivas puertas que se iban cerrando dramáticamente intentando abrir algunas, el Jules Verne no zarpó. Finalmente, cuando se consiguió algo de luz al final del oscuro e interminable túnel en el que había caído Annie, el doctor Dummont rogó encarecidamente al capitán que partiera, y que el segundo médico de a bordo le sustituyera. Tan pronto como el Jules Verne volviera a recalar en Odesa, se reincorporaría a su antiguo puesto.

-Es usted un hombre bueno y admirable –le había dicho el capitán despidiéndose de él con un apretón de manos, poco antes de que el médico acompañara a Haltoran y a Annie hasta San Nicolas, para ayudarles por si surgía algún problema con el ingreso de la joven –ya sabe, que la tripulación del Jules Verne, empezando por mí, le estaremos esperando impacientes.

Mientras el doctor Dummont comprobaba que su instrumental médico estuviera en correcto orden de uso, y conocedor del difícil trance que el experimentado marino estaba atravesando, y que le mantenía dividído, entre el cumplimiento de su deber, y la compasión que experimentaba hacia la desdichada muchacha y su atribulado esposo, fue el propio médico, el que le transmitió un cálido y sincero apoyo.

-También usted capitán. Y puede que sea aun mejor que yo, porque no solo ha cumplido con su deber si no que se ha interesado y ha hecho cuanto estaba en su mano por la salud de esa pobre muchacha.

El doctor hizo una corta pausa y observó como dos sanitarios introdujeron a Annie en la ambulancia tras depositarla cuidadosamente en una camilla, mientras Haltoran no dejaba de caminar a su lado, rogándola que luchase por salir adelante. Ambos hombres observaban la escena desde la cubierta del barco, al igual que otros tantos ciudadanos que asistían entre conmovidos unos e indiferentes otro, a aquel lastimoso drama.

-Ha hecho lo correcto capitán La Salle, aunque en la enfermería tengo los medios suficientes para tratarla, estará mejor en el hospital, y además aunque me duela tener que admitirlo, podría haberse propagado una epidemia entre el pasaje con consecuencias desastrosas. Es una muchacha muy hermosa, pero no podía hacer excepciones. Ha procedido de la única manera posible.

El capitán La Salle bajó los ojos que quedaron sumidos en la penumbra, debido a la sombra que proyectaba sobre los mismos, la visera de su gorra de plato, acentuando el aspecto demacrado y entristecido de su rostro. Decidió no replicar a aquella aseveración del doctor y preguntó algo con voz dolida, mientras Haltoran le dirigía una triste mirada cargada de reproche, desde el puerto. El marino desvió la vista para no encontrarse cara a cara, con la silenciosa recriminación de Haltoran y preguntó al facultativo:

-Doctor Dummont, sea sincero conmigo, ¿ cree que la muchacha se salvará ?

El médico se encogió de hombros y dio una respuesta que no sacó de dudas al afligido capitán, pese a su aparente optimismo y el mensaje de esperanza que llevaba aparejado:

-Es una muchacha de constitución frágil, capitán, pero afortunadamente hemos detectado la raíz de su dolencia a tiempo. En el hospital de San Nicolás le dispensarán el tratamiento adecuado –fue la un tanto ambigua contestación.

El capitán no continuó formulando más preguntas. Permaneció impasible y callado, totalmente inmóvil mientras Haltoran subía a la ambulancia, acompañando a su esposa. Entonces sus labios musitaron unas palabras casi imperceptibles:

-Ese joven es un hombre valiente y su esposa me recuerda tanto a mi querida hija Ninette…

-¿ Decía capitán ? –preguntó el doctor Dummont, que ya estaba preparándose para abandonar el barco, bajando por la escalerilla y yendo al encuentro de la ambulancia.

-Nada, nada doctor. –replicó el capitán, sin acordarse del fino oído del que el afable doctor hacía gala- Cuídese y recuerde que dentro de dos meses, vendré a recogerle.

-Lo sé, capitán, hasta pronto –se despidió el doctor Dummont aferrando la mano de La Salle con determinación.

-Hasta pronto –coincidió el marino.

Ambos hombres estrecharon nuevamente sus manos y el médico corrió hasta el vehículo sanitario subiendo precipitadamente en él, para atender a Annie y hacerse cargo de ella hasta que llegaran al centro médico. La ambulancia encendió sus luces giratorias de vivos colores que destellaron dejando un arco iris a su paso, mientras la estridente sirena se puso aullar, iniciando la marcha, para ir cobrando paulatinamente velocidad y dirigirse lo más rápidamente posible, hacia el hospital de San Nicolas.

En ese momento, mientras Haltoran sufría lo indecible por la suerte de Annie, se abrieron las puertas batientes de la sala de espera, que había sido la sala de música y de estudio, de las hijas del antiguo propietario de la mansión y un médico enfundado en las características y asépticas ropas blancas hizo su aparición, preguntando por algún familiar o allegado de la señorita Annie Hasdeneis Brighten. Cómo si una descarga eléctrica hubiese recorrido su cuerpo, Haltoran se incorporó de un salto abandonando la silla que había ocupado hasta hacía escasos instantes, mientras el doctor Dummont, que había insistido en permanecer a su lado, le rogaba que mantuviera la calma, aunque eso era algo difícil de cumplir para un hombre preocupado por la suerte de su mujer. El rostro del facultativo no hacía presagiar nada bueno. El médico miró hacia el suelo de baldosas negras y blancas, imitando el estilo de un tablero de ajedrez y tan característico y socorrido en tantos y tantos lugares de atención al público y dijo:

-Lo lamento, señor Hasdeneis, pero la enfermedad de su esposa ha progresado más rápidamente de lo que en un primer momento nos habíamos temido. Me temo, que no podemos hacer nada por ella. Las pruebas que la hemos realizado, no dejan lugar a duda alguna.

29

De no haber sido por Dummont, Haltoran se habría abalanzado sobre el médico del hospital y lo habría derribado a puñetazos. De no haber sido porque en el fondo estaba tan abatido como derrotado, para enfadarse siquiera, quizás hubiera cometido una locura. No entendía como Annie había podido estar tan llena de vida hacía un día o dos a lo sumo, y ahora yacía temblorosa y pálida, tendida en una cama hospitalaria a punto de perder la vida. Escarlatina había dictaminado el doctor Dummont, y así lo había confirmado el equipo médico que la había atendido tan solicita como eficazmente durante tanto tiempo. La enfermedad, muy temida antaño, había sido vencida hacía relativamente poco tiempo, al descubrirse nuevos y mejores fármacos para tratar sus síntomas, pero en algunas personas resultaba mortal de necesidad por una especie de inexplicable reacción alérgica que en circunstancias normales no afectaba para nada a la vida de esas personas, aparentemente sanas y en un buen estado de salud. Pero en el caso de que se contrajeran ciertas enfermedades, la situación podía empeorar rápidamente, llevando al infortunado a expirar, tras un lento y doloroso padecimiento. Annie, pese a estar consumida por la fiebre y con la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules prácticamente velada, y aun en medio de su extrema debilidad se negó a permanecer ni un solo instante más en el hospital. Por otro lado, Haltoran no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la vida de su esposa se extinguiera como la llama de una vela, sin intentar hacer nada.

Pese a la opinión en contra del doctor Dummont y de los facultativos que atendían a Annie, Haltoran se dispuso a cumplir la voluntad de su mujer.

-Haltoran, cariño –rogó la muchacha con voz desfallecida- sácame de aquí. Si tengo que morir, no quiero hacerlo en un hospital.

-No digas esas cosas mi amor –dijo Haltoran intentando aparentar entereza y sorbiéndose las lágrimas –tú no vas a morir. Vas a recobrarte y vivir muchos años, mi vida. Vamos a envejecer juntos, te lo prometo.

Annie cuyo rostro mostraba una palidez cerúlea desviaba la mirada y sonreía tenuemente, para luego fijar sus luminosos ojos azules en los de Haltoran y decir:

-Mi pobre y dulce Haltoran, siempre tan bueno y considerado conmigo…

Finalmente, Haltoran consiguió que Annie abandonase las dependencias hospitalarias, pese a la opinión en contra de los facultativos. Irían a cualquier parte, a un hotel, a una pensión, a uno de los muchos parques abiertos al público de Odesa, pero tenía muy claro que se llevaría a su esposa de allí, aunque fuera por las malas. Mientras se llevaba a Annie, que apenas podía dar un solo paso, la mente del joven trabajaba con celeridad intentando hallar un método para salvarla. Podría intentar aplicar en ella el mismo método que utilizó en Neil o para salvar a Mark, cuando sufrió un envenenamiento masivo de iridium, pero la técnica de los puntos estrellados no funcionaba con todas las personas por igual, sobre todo si el herido o enfermo presentaba un acusado estado de debilidad y agotamiento. En otras palabras, si Haltoran abría heridas en las extremidades y en el cuerpo de su esposa, tal vez las hemorragias masivas terminaran por matarla, aun cuando golpeara correctamente los puntos por donde tendría que evacuarse la sangre enferma de Annie para devolverle la salud. Lo único que se le ocurría al desesperado y apenado joven fue retornar al hotel donde se habían alojado hasta que reparó en el emisor de señales, por el que podía comunicarse a distancia con Mermadon. Sentó a Annie en un banco de un parque al que habían recalado casi de casualidad en su camino de vuelta al hotel, cuando una figura metálica de elevada estatura le salió al paso. Haltoran dio un respingo, quedándose sin habla al distinguir la familiar silueta de su amigo disimulada tras la espesura de un laberinto de setos cercano.

-Mermadon, querido amigo, Mermadon, -dijo abrazándose al coloso metálico con toda la fuerza de su desesperación- tienes que ayudarme, Annie, se nos va. Ha contraído una enfermedad y no sé como podría curarse.

Antes de que se preguntara porqué el robot había desobedecido su orden de remontar el vuelo, buscando por media Rusia al padre de Candy, le instó a que ayudara a su esposa moribunda. Poco le importaba que alguien pudiera descubrir a Mermadon y diera la voz de alarma. Lo único que ansiaba en esos dramáticos momentos, era curar a Annie por encima de todo. El robot examinó a la joven con sus potentes sensores médicos y tras evaluar su estado, dijo con voz meliflua y en tono apenado:

-En mi base de datos no figura ningún tratamiento de la sintomatología de la escarlatina. Yo…

Al escuchar aquello, Haltoran tuvo ganas de suicidarse. No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Pero en vez de recriminar al robot echándole en cara su falta de medios o recursos para tratar con éxito a Annie, se le ocurrió una solución aun más desesperada, que tal vez fuera su única esperanza para salvar a Annie.

-¡! Corre, ve en busca de Mark y tráelo aquí como sea ¡! ¡! Sólo él puede salvarla! -¡! Vamos, maldito montón de chatarra! ¡! Vamooss! ¡! Levanta el vuelo y localiza a Mark,

-Pero mi misión de búsqueda de…-comentó algo confundido el robot, ante el choque de prioridades de dos tareas incompatibles a primera vista, que parecían contradecirse entre sí.

-¡! Olvídate de eso y busca a Mark! –Annie está muy mal, date prisa, ve de una vez –estalló en lágrimas mientras golpeaba con los puños crispados, el pecho metálico del robot con desesperación. Jamás antes, Haltoran había hablado tan desconsideradamente al robot, pero no era para menos, porque la angustia que se había ido adueñando progresivamente de él, le hacía reaccionar así. Mermadon asintió y encendió sus motores. Era peligroso hacerlo en mitad de un área tan densamente poblada como aquella, pero no quedaba tiempo para buscar un emplazamiento mejor ni pensar en otras posibles alternativas más válidas que atraer la atención de media Odesa. Mermadon, sintiendo una inmensa pena que no podía reflejar en sus pétreas e inexpresivas facciones, asintió y desplegó toda la potencia de sus toberas propulsoras. Si hubiera podido derramar lágrimas, habría llorado junto a su creador por la suerte de Annie. En menos de un segundo, una enorme estela de fuego eructó de los propulsores nacidos de su espalda, rasgando el firmamento nocturno, aunque el robot, pronto entró en modo invisible. Antes de partir le dijo a Haltoran mientras su cuerpo metálico vibraba por efecto de la tremenda energía concentrada en sus motores y que pronto le haría trepar como un cohete, a las capas más altas de la atmósfera:

-No llore señor Hasdeneis. El señor Anderson y yo regresaremos a tiempo para salvar a la señorita Annie. Tiene mi palabra.

Las personas que fueron testigos de la inusitada y alargada estela blanca que por unos instantes, comunicó la tierra con el firmamento, lo atribuyeron a algún espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Esos días, la ciudad celebraba en muchos de sus múltiples distritos y barrios, toda suerte de celebraciones y ferias, que atraían a muchos visitantes.

-Tengo frío Halt, tengo frío…-dijo Annie estremeciéndose violentamente mientras Haltoran la rodeaba con sus brazos, mojándola con sus lágrimas e intentando procurarle calor con el estrecho contacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras Mermadon volaba a gran velocidad superando ya la barrera del sonido, en pos de Mark. Haltoran temía que no pudiera llegar a tiempo. En ese momento, la sombra de un hombre alto y enjuto se proyectó ante él y Annie. Haltoran se puso tenso y adoptó una posición de guardia, dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza si fuera necesario para repeler una posible agresión. El parque estaba prácticamente desierto y si el desconocido decidía atacarles, gozaría de total impunidad porque los oscuros parajes, sumidos en penumbra, parecían desprovistos de toda presencia humana. El día había ido transcurriendo casi sin darse cuenta y estaba atardeciendo, cuando Haltoran había decidido sacar a su esposa del hospital, para cumplir con su voluntad sin pararse a reflexionar y a meditar detenidamente si estaba obrando correctamente o no. Ahora, ante el súbito empeoramiento de su esposa, estaba empezando a echarse en cara, que no había actuado como debía, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez, que podía haber hecho enfermar a Annie tan repentinamente, de aquella manera cuando hacía prácticamente nada, estaba sana y llena de vida. La rabia y el dolor por el sufrimiento de Annie, le habían impedido pensar con claridad nublando su deductiva mente. El desconocido caminó con pasos firmes y mesurados hacia el banco donde Haltoran vivía el drama de su mujer. Cuando se situó bajo la luz de una farola en torno a la que revoloteaban algunos insectos nocturnos, Haltoran se sorprendió de encontrarse ante un sacerdote de elevada estatura y envuelto en una sotana tan oscura como la negrura que les rodeaba. El religioso tenía un rostro afable, enmarcado por una tupida y bien cuidada barba castaña, alto y flaco, en cuyos ojos oscuros ardía el fuego de una inteligencia y una determinación nada comunes. Sin mediar palabra, se dirigió directamente hacia Annie, situándose rápidamente junto a ella, para proceder a examinarla con concentrada atención. Haltoran intentó apartar al sacerdote creyendo que pretendía darle la extremaunción, cuando la voz jovial pero al mismo tiempo, grave del hombre declaró:

-Tiene la escarlatina –repuso en un impecable y correctísimo francés- y por lo que veo, tal vez podamos salvarla todavía. Joven, -dijo taladrando los ojos verdes de Haltoran con los suyos- no me conoce, y aun siendo yo, un humilde servidor de nuestro Señor, comprendo sus reticencias, -arguyó, detectando la lógica desconfianza del receloso joven -pero si quiere que esta muchacha viva, tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga exactamente, sin cuestionar para nada cuanto vea y oiga.

Aun a riesgo de cometer un imperdonable error, aun sin llegar a concebir como un sacerdote podía tener conocimientos de medicina avanzada, a menos que hubiera ejercido como doctor antes de tomar los hábitos, o hubiera tenido algún tipo de contacto con la profesión médica, temeroso de que Mermadon no consiguiera localizar a Mark con el tiempo suficiente, atormentado por mil dudas diferentes, a cual más terrible y lacerante, decidió dejarle hacer. Aquel misterioso religioso, aparecido providencialmente y casi de la nada, tenía un halo de respetabilidad y un carisma tan exacerbado, que por lo pronto, Haltoran no pudo negarse a que el hombre, pese a su aparente fragilidad y débil constitución, lo cual solo era una engañosa impresión del joven pelirrojo, levantase con suma facilidad a la desmayada Annie en vilo, cargando cuidadosa y respetuosamente, con el cuerpo de la muchacha, entre sus recios brazos. Para su avanzada edad, el anciano hacía gala de una vitalidad notable.

-Sígame –le conminó el sacerdote con autoridad y sin asomo alguno de titubeo en su voz profunda - las explicaciones vendrán después. Sé que arde en deseos de hacerme un sin fin de preguntas, pero luego satisfaré su curiosidad. Lo primero, es salvar a su esposa.

Haltoran se quedó boquiabierto. Entonces reparó que los ojos oscuros del sacerdote, se habían posado brevemente en la alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, lo mismo que en la de Annie. Otra persona menos observadora, quizás habría pasado por alto ese detalle o le habría llevado un poco más de tiempo, descubrirlo con sus propios ojos, pero aquel sagaz anciano, se había percatado al instante.

En cuanto a la pregunta que Haltoran, se había formulado obsesivamente de cómo Annie podría haber contraído la enfermedad y haberse desarrollado tan rápidamente en el espacio de unas pocas horas, la respuesta debía proceder forzosamente de la joven madre, que había estado a punto de perder a su hijo, en las empinadas escalinatas que conducían al puerto de la ciudad. Haciendo memoria, mientras seguía al silente y anciano sacerdote, recordó un detalle que no había tenido en cuenta cuando en uno de los descansillos de la gran escalera, retornó el niño a la joven que había bajado atropelladamente los escalones de dos en dos, en pos de su hijo. La mujer presentaba en sus manos una especie de ronchas y erupciones, que Annie no tenía en un primer momento, pero que le habían ido saliendo a medida que su dolencia avanzaba, pero el caso es que la muchacha que se deshizo en agradecimientos hacia Haltoran por el oportuno rescate de su hijo, no parecía presentar ninguno de los síntomas que hacían que Annie temblase sumida en un preocupante delirio, entre los brazos del religioso. Tal vez, el cuerpo de Annie hubiera desarrollado alguna especie de anomalía genética de nacimiento, que en un primer momento era inofensiva para la hermosa muchacha, pero que bajo ciertas circunstancias o enfermedades, reaccionaba virulentamente. Algo así, en opinión de Haltoran, como el virus del herpes, que permanece inactivo dentro del cuerpo humano y por causas que ni siquiera la avanzada ciencia médica del siglo XXI, había podido determinar aun, se activa, causando una dolorosa reacción. El joven había pasado uno hacía no mucho y que le había interesado a la región de la oreja derecha y parte del cuello de ese mismo lado, sin mayores consecuencias.

Por otra parte, el anciano no parecía verse afectado en modo alguno, por la dolencia que aquejaba a su esposa, ni él mismo había sufrido ningún tipo de contagio. Para aumentar más el misterio si cabía, el clérigo no llevaba ropajes eclesiásticos ortodoxos, si no católicos, estando clara su evidente procedencia occidental, y descartado que fuera un pope. Tal vez, el pretendido enigma que Haltoran veía en torno a la figura del imprevisto samaritano no lo fuera tanto, a fin de cuentas.

30

Mermadon temía que su amigo y creador pudiera necesitarle, por una especie de extraña premonición que había asaltado su sofisticado cerebro electrónico y que machacaba constantemente sus bancos de memoria, sobreponiéndose a las directrices de su programación. Cuando ya estaba a varios kilómetros de Odessa, dirigiéndose hacia el este, decidió cambiar de parecer aun a riesgo de que algunos de sus sensibles microcircuitos resultasen destruidos por efecto de una reacción en cadena, para poner orden en el conflicto de prioridades que mantenía una dura pugna, dentro de las delicadas entrañas del robot. Pese a que su CPU pudiera freírse, decidió virar ciento ochenta grados y retornar hacia la ciudad para aguardar en un lugar donde suponía que Haltoran, tendría que pasar forzosamente llevando a cuestas a su infortunada y doliente esposa. Logró localizar a ambos, para comprobar desalentado y para desesperación del propio Haltoran, que en sus bancos de memoria no figuraba nada útil contra aquella rara variante de la escarlatina que difería completamente de la versión más común de la enfermedad. Recordaba como Haltoran había asestado duros golpes contra su torso metálico, que para el robot no eran más que meros alfilerazos y como el joven le impelía a buscase a Mark costase lo que costase, acabando de paso, con la contradicción de directrices de programación, al recibir una orden directa de su propia creador. Y Mermadon había vuelto a remontar el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia Europa Occidental tras las últimas informaciones que Haltoran le había suministrado. Hacía apenas un día que había hablado con nosotros en una larga y costosa conferencia telefónica con la mansión de los du Lassard. Aun eran momentos felices, en los que el confiado matrimonio se disponía a embarcar hacia Francia, hasta que el breve y fatídico episodio de la famosa escalinata de la ciudad, había dado al traste con sus planes. Mermadon no podía registrar el rastro de una emisión de iridium desde tan tremendas distancias, a no ser que Mark hubiera emitido un rastro continuado de la sustancia, como cuando se desplazaba de forma tan inusual, surcando el aire, pero una vez que estuviera cerca de la frontera francesa le resultaría más sencillo determinar con acierto, la ubicación de Mark y de Candy, sobre todo sabiendo que se encontraban en París. Mermadon se hallaba ya próximo a las fronteras occidentales de Rusia, cuando una tremenda tormenta se desató sobre la vertical de Brest Litovks, la ciudad donde se había firmado el tratado que ponía fin a la intervención rusa, durante la Gran Guerra. El adelanto del final de la I Guerra Mundial a Septiembre de 1917 de forma prematura, con respecto a su fecha original del 11 de Noviembre de 1918, había hecho que los acontecimientos históricos, aun habiéndose producido tal y como sucedía en la línea del tiempo original que por fuerza tenía que verse alterada aunque fuera mínimamente, hubieran sucedido, antes y con fechas cambiadas y más adelantadas.

Pero Mermadon no estaba ahora para preocuparse por semejantes disquisiciones históricas, si no por los tremendos y pavorosos rayos que rasgaban el firmamento nocturno, mientras una furiosa e inclemente lluvia empezaba a desatarse en torno suyo, repiqueteando sobre la estructura de kevlar del robot y algunas rachas de enfurecido viento le zarandeaban caprichosamente, afectando a su estabilidad de vuelo. Pese a la protección reforzada que Haltoran le había conferido, el pánico se apoderó del robot que empezó a gritar, debido a su aversión al agua y a la humedad, llevándole a trazar erráticas y quebradas rutas por el cielo, desviándose de su rumbo original. Para rematar su desesperada y trágica situación, un rayo atraído por el iridium, como el hierro se veía atraído poderosamente por un imán, hizo blanco en su bruñido torso con un pavoroso y horrible estruendo que se pudo escuchar en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Luego, no quedó ni rastro del valeroso robot que, antes de verse imprevista y totalmente sacado de su trayectoria, arrojado a la zozobra de la incertidumbre, logró enviar un desesperado mensaje de auxilio, con la esperanza de que Mark o alguno de nosotros pudiéramos recibirlo a tiempo antes de que sus impulsores completamente desestabilizados y enloquecidos, le llevaran erráticamente haciendo que volviera adentrarse nuevamente en las vastas inmensidades de Rusia, en vez de dirigirse hacia Europa Occidental.

31

Armand Graubner se movió por sinuosas y angostas calles semejando una especie de furtivo espíritu, que se deslizase velozmente, sin delatar apenas su `presencia, ante el común de los mortales. Portaba entre sus flacos pero nervudos brazos, el cuerpo tembloroso y pálido de Annie, cuya consciencia mantenía un mínimo y débil contacto con la realidad, y cuya vida tal vez pendiese igualmente de un fino hilo. Detrás de ambos, un enamorado y abatido joven de cabellos rojos les seguía de cerca, preguntándose abrumado, si no habría cometido la mayor de las locuras, al confiar la vida de su querida esposa a un sacerdote que tal vez hubiera perdido el juicio, o alguien que se hiciera pasar por religioso, con el agravante además de que quizás estuviese ido. Optó por apartar aquellos negros pensamientos de su mente. Ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Si retornaba al hospital, con Annie a cuestas tal vez no sobreviviera. La hermosa muchacha sumida en una fiebre que amenazaba con consumirla, abrió los grandes y expresivos ojos azules como flores que recibían los primeros rayos del alba, y no obstante a pesar de su confusión le reconoció al instante.

-Haltoran, cariño, no te separes de mí lado, por favor.

-Estoy aquí amor mío –le respondió el abrumado joven mientras apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos, la mano derecha que había quedado libre y que se movía desmayada en un continuo vaivén, mientras el padre Graubner se esforzaba por apretar el paso, y llegar cuanto antes a la casa que tenía en uno de los barrios residenciales de Odesa, no muy lejos del bulevar Primorsky de donde arrancaba la legendaria y archiconocida escalinata.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos –dijo el religioso con un deje de preocupación en la voz- aunque ya estamos cerca.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace padre –dijo Haltoran con una mezcla de advertencia y velada amenaza en la voz.

El hombre le sonrió tenuemente infundiendo calma en la agitada alma de Haltoran, volviéndose un instante para mirarle e inmediatamente, centró su atención en una gran puerta de madera de roble oscura, de aspecto recio y tachonada de artesonados. La vivienda a la que pertenecía aquella puerta tan gruesa como elaborada, era una casa de dos plantas, de macizos muros encalados de blanco y con una techumbre de tejas marrones de la que se destacaba una gran y prominente chimenea de ladrillo rojo. Sobre el remate superior de la misma, había adosada una veleta de hierro con la figura de un gallo enteramente negra con la típica simbología de índole meterológico dirigida hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, que en esos momentos estaba apuntando en dirección hacia el mar. Un balcón cerrado con un mirador, se abría a la calle en plena fachada principal. La vivienda estaba encajonada entre otras similares, en una callejuela estrecha pero de agradable y pintoresco aspecto, pavimentada con adoquines conformando un pasaje algo angosto de empinada cuesta que iba a parar justo detrás del parque, donde Armand había coincido con Haltoran y Annie por vez primera. Al fondo destacaba una iglesia ortodoxa, cuyas cúpulas de cebolla brillaban ligeramente bajo la luz lunar.

-Aquí es –comentó el anciano a media voz, mientras rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su sotana para extraer una llave metálica, que le tendió a Haltoran y él se afanaba en sostener a Annie de forma que fuera lo más cómoda posible. Haltoran introdujo la gruesa llave en la cerradura y giró frenéticamente la misma escuchando el sonido quejumbroso de los perezosos y oxidados cerrojos, al ser accionados por la antigua llave. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, al moverse sobre sus gastadas y herrumbrosas bisagras, y el padre Graubner asintió maniobrando con cuidado para que Annie no se tropezara con el marco de la puerta al entrar, y dijo avanzando a tientas en la oscuridad:

-Tendré que acordarme de engrasar estas viejas bisagras algún día.

Entonces accionó el interruptor de la luz revelando un interior austero y humilde, de abovedados techos y con lámparas un tanto aparatosas colgando de los mismos. No obstante, las estancias de la casa estaban amuebladas con gusto y no carecían de cierto encanto, resultando cómodas al mismo tiempo que funcionales. Las paredes de piedra estaban adornadas con cuadros de bodegones, marinas, acuarelas que plasmaban primorosos paisajes franceses, y fotografías enmarcadas, en las que se podía vislumbrar al padre Graubner en diferentes lugares del mundo y de cuando era más joven. Dos en concreto atrajeron poderosamente la atención de Haltoran. En una de ellas, un joven y exultante Armand con el uniforme de la institución, posaba para la cámara con gesto divertido, en compañía de un grupo de condiscípulos, tal vez sus amigos más íntimos, en un campus universitario, con el imponente edificio de la Universidad de la Sorbona, como telón de fondo, en un instante congelado en el tiempo, de un día soleado, tal vez perteneciente a algún momento sin determinar, de finales del siglo anterior. En la otra se podía distinguir a un hombre considerablemente más mayor y con sotana, con la característica barba castaña que empezaba a adquirir notables dimensiones, y que posaba con otros compañeros en medio de una imponente extensión helada que se perdía hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. Al fondo se apreciaba claramente la típica vegetación de la taiga siberiana y algunas características construcciones propias de aquellas lejanas regiones. A Haltoran a pesar del inmenso y desgarrador drama que estaba viviendo por la preocupante suerte de Annie , se le heló la sangre al apreciar junto al grupo de religiosos, sin duda misioneros católicos, a un muchacho de intensos ojos oscuros y cabellos negros, que sin duda, conocía muy bien. Entonces la voz del padre Graubner le reclamó pidiéndole que le siguiera.

Sin tiempo que perder, los dos hombres trasladaron a Annie a una gran habitación situada en la parte baja de la casa.

El religioso guió al confuso Haltoran, a través de las diversas dependencias de la casa hasta un austero cuarto, donde había una espaciosa cama y una mesilla de noche, como únicas concesiones a una supuesta comodidad.

-Ayúdeme a desvestirla, tenemos que actuar cuanto antes –declaró el sacerdote en un tono autoritario, que no admitía réplica.

Haltoran movió la cabeza, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas restallando sobre el suelo de madera de la alcoba, mientras hacía lo que el anciano le pedía. No tenía tiempo para indignarse por el pudor de su mujer, porque por otra parte, resultaría ridículo actuar así, más teniendo en cuenta que estaba ante un anciano sacerdote que solo pretendía ayudar a Annie.

En pocos instantes, Annie estaba enfundada en un camisón y una bata, que según el padre Graubner procedían de una feligresa que las había donado junto con otras prendas, que otros devotos fieles depositaban en la puerta de la casa del sacerdote. Annie fue tendida sobre el mullido colchón con sumo cuidado, y abrigada bajo varias cálidas y confortables mantas.

Mientras el padre Graubner se volvía hacia un aparador donde guardaba diversos medicamentos, agujas hipodérmicas, vendas y otros utensilios propios de la ciencia médica, Haltoran sostenía la mano derecha de su esposa intentando consolarla.

-Amor mío vas a ponerte bien –dijo el joven intentando contener su creciente desesperación, ante la aparente lentitud del religioso en hacer algo.

A espaldas suyas y de la exánime muchacha que acariciaba débilmente las mejillas del rostro de su querido esposo con sus dedos fláccidos, el padre Graubner trabajaba frenéticamente, preparando una aguja hipodérmica que inyectó en un frasquito transparente, donde flotaba una solución líquida de color claro. Llenó el contenido de la inyección tirando del émbolo y cuando estuvo lista, se aproximó a la cabecera de la cama donde entre ambos, habían acomodado con rapidez a la infortunada joven después de cambiarla de indumentaria, y le pidió a Haltoran que le descubriese la manga izquierda. Haltoran obedeció rodeando el brazo de su esposa con una banda de tela gris, como el religioso le indicó que hiciera también, a continuación.

Cuando el padre Graubner se disponía a inyectar la solución que se agitaba despidiendo reflejos ambarinos, en el interior traslúcido de la jeringa hasta llenar las tres cuartas partes de la misma, en la sudorosa y cetrina piel de Annie, Haltoran, aferró de repente la mano de Armand Graubner con la suya. El contacto de los dedos del joven pelirrojo era como el hierro y sus ojos verdes, dirigieron una fría y atemorizante mirada al hombre.

-Padre, si mi esposa fallece esta noche, puede que no responda de mis subsiguientes reacciones –comentó con voz ronca, intentando dominarse-, aunque sea usted un hombre de Dios. Tenga esto en cuenta antes de proceder.

Armand Graubner pasó por alto el velado sentido de la amenaza que Haltoran le estaba dirigiendo, y deshizo la presa de la mano del pelirrojo con un suave pero firme tirón que sorprendió al propio Haltoran, ante la vitalidad, que parecía desprenderse de las extremidades del hombre. Asintió y dijo:

-Debemos confiar por encima de todo en el Señor, y algo en la ciencia médica, joven –comentó el religioso con afabilidad, mientras aplicaba la aguja contra la carne y la insertaba en el interior del organismo de Annie, empujando lo más suavemente de que fue capaz. Apretó el émbolo con decisión y el contenido de la solución que debía salvar a la enferma pasó a su cuerpo, comenzando a librarse una dura batalla dentro del mismo, por la supervivencia de Annie.

-Ahora solo nos toca esperar. Está en manos de Dios –aseveró gravemente, con gesto serio el padre Graubner –mañana por la mañana, veremos si hemos llegado a tiempo.

-Eso espero, -declaró Haltoran con cierta hosquedad- eso espero, padre.

32

La primera claridad del día penetró a través de las rendijas que los postigos entreabiertos de la ventana formaban. Haltoran notó un cosquilleo en la nariz y en torno a las comisuras de los ojos cuando la luz del amanecer enfocó sobre sus ojos semi cerrados. Había permanecido velando a Annie durante toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio le había vencido en las horas previas al amanecer, durmiéndose profundamente y teniendo ensoñaciones donde se entremezclaban de forma confusa la suerte de su esposa, su efímero pero profundo amor por Candy y el propio Mark, al que había descubierto sorpresivamente en una antigua foto junto al padre Graubner y un grupo de miembros del clero. Se irguió lentamente, notando como algo cálido y ligeramente pesado estaba echado sobre sus hombros. Palpó a tientas y sintió el tacto rugoso de una superficie cálida. Era una manta que indudablemente, el padre Graubner le había echado sobre los hombros para abrigarle. El joven se desperezó lentamente y cuando sus pupilas verdes se adaptaron a la claridad, lo primero que se encontró fueron unos ojos que de tan azules, casi resultaban violetas, mirándole con amor y preocupado gesto. De los mismos emergía una catarata de lágrimas. Haltoran abrazó a su esposa que le miraba con preocupación, incapaz de atreverse a despertarle. Había recobrado la consciencia hacía una media hora y su tersa piel presentaba una coloración sonrosada totalmente normal. Ambos jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente pese a estar en la casa de un sacerdote, mientras el llanto de ambos se entremezclaba con los suspiros y ardientes palabras de amor.

-Mi vida, mi ángel –sollozó Haltoran acariciando las mejillas y los cabellos morenos de su esposa- estás curada, te has salvado, te has salvado –repetía Haltoran en una interminable y larga letanía, mientras el padre Graubner les observaba complacido, con una gran sonrisa, de pie en el umbral de la habitación y proveniente de una pequeña capilla privada en la que había estado orando durante toda la noche por la salvación de la muchacha, yendo de vez en cuando de puntillas, de un lado a otro, para controlar la evolución de la enferma. Annie, aun pálida y ojerosa y algo demacrada, iba recobrando rápidamente su lozanía y radiante belleza habituales. Haltoran posó su mano derecha sobre la frente de la joven y constató que la fiebre había desaparecido por completo, aunque como era lógico, Annie aun estaba débil y desmejorada como consecuencia de la tremenda lucha en la que su cuerpo había batallado contra la enfermedad, derrotándola por completo.

Haltoran reparó en que los ojos oscuros del religioso les estaban mirando y aunque Annie, intentó interrumpir pudorosamente el contacto, el amable anciano les rogó que continuaran como estaban. No obstante, fue el propio Haltoran el que tranquilizando a su esposa, y contándola por encima como habían ido a parar a lo que parecía según la estimación de Annie, un monasterio o alguna iglesia, dado que la muchacha sumida en un profundo delirio en los que se alternaban momentos de lucidez, no había podido saber en ningún momento que el padre Graubner le había salvado la vida. Y al verle allí, se figuró que debería estar en algún recinto religioso, o por lo menos en alguna dependencia aledaña. Haltoran avanzó contrito hacia el anciano y dijo inclinando la cabeza, dolido por su comportamiento de la noche anterior:

-Padre, yo…-dijo sin saber como empezar para disculparse por sus desafortunadas manifestaciones, fruto de su desesperación - nunca le habría hecho daño, y lamento el haberme portado tan rastreramente con usted, pero…

Armand Graubner prorrumpió en carcajadas que hicieron que el sorprendido Haltoran dejase de hablar casi de inmediato parpadeando rápidamente, al igual que Annie, de la sorpresa. Al ser interrumpido, decidió permanecer en silencio para escuchar lo que muy probablemente, el sacerdote tendría que decirle acto seguido:

-No hijo, no, no tienes porqué pedirme disculpas –declaró el sacerdote alzando levemente las manos-. Aparte de que un cristiano deber de perdonar siempre, quizás yo en tu lugar, quien sabe si habría procedido de igual manera –declaró mudando rápidamente la expresión de su afable rostro para adoptar un gesto serio y comedido - estaba en juego la vida de la persona que más amas y confiársela a un desconocido aunque fuese un humilde siervo de nuestro Señor, es algo que quizás haya que meditar con cuidado.

33

-Padre Graubner, ¿ cómo he ido a parar aquí ? –preguntó Annie aceptando con una media sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, la taza de chocolate humeante, acompañada de una abundante fuente de pastas y dulces, que el amable sacerdote le llevó hasta la cabecera de su cama, y dispuesta en una bandeja de porcelana decorada con motivos campestres, y a la que acompañaba un jarro de cristal, del que sobresalían dos delicadas rosas blancas. Annie observó el desayuno con fruición. En otras circunstancias, quizás se habría abstenido a probarlos, no porque no le gustasen los dulces, si no porque la estricta educación que había recibido para ser una perfecta dama, censuraba la gula y reprobaba dichos comportamientos en público. Pero ni la muchacha se encontraba en un acto de la alta sociedad, ni el propio padre Graubner respondía al arquetipo de clérigo serio y silencioso, que observaba el mundo con un permanente ceño fruncido y con cara de enfado. Era un hombre dicharachero, alegre y optimista cuando procedía y tocaba adoptar tales aspectos de la personalidad.

-Vamos hija, come primero, que se te va a enfriar el desayuno, y mientras te lo iré contando.

Annie no se hizo de rogar. Entre la debilidad que había pasado por su repentina y temible dolencia y el hambre que por consiguiente se había acumulado en su estómago, no se lo pensó dos veces y cogiendo una pasta de coco la untó en el chocolate, degustándola con verdadero apetito ante la mirada preocupada y alegre de Haltoran, que había vuelto a sonreír nuevamente al comprobar como su esposa recuperaba la vitalidad y las fuerzas perdidas.

Mientras Annie alternaba pequeños sorbos del humeante chocolate, con la degustación de los dulces, el padre Graubner, sonriente y conmovido a un tiempo por la suerte de la pareja, narró a la muchacha, como mientras el clérigo daba un paseo nocturno para estirar las piernas un poco antes de irse a dormir, la actitud de la pareja había suscitado sus sospechas. Contó como había percibido las desesperadas súplicas de Haltoran cuando se acercó un poco más para investigar, el rostro cansado y pálido como la cera de Annie y su apurada situación, de forma que decidió actuar lo antes posible. Y afortunadamente, porque su afortunada aparición no podía haber llegado en mejor momento.

-Gracias a él, estás hoy entre nosotros cariño –dijo Haltoran que nuevamente notó una punzada de bochorno al rememorar su comportamiento de la noche anterior con el sacerdote, en referencia a la delicada salud de Annie, lo cual le hizo bajar la cabeza avergonzado. Pero el anciano comprendía que todo había sucedido en un momento de tensión e incertidumbre, donde el apurado esposo se temía lo peor y había pronunciado palabras de las que ahora se arrepentía haber dejado salir de sus labios.

A su vez, Annie había ido relatando al sacerdote los diversos contratiempos y eventos que les habían conducido hasta esa situación de indefensión y desconcierto a la que se habían visto irremisiblemente abocados, silenciando como era lógico, las partes más escabrosas y morbosas de tales hechos. Cuando la chica se fatigaba porque aun estaba algo débil, Haltoran continuaba por ella, pendiente mientras de sus más mínimas necesidades y no pudiendo apartar sus ojos verdes de aquellas pupilas azules tan inmensas que le capturasen indefectiblemente, pese a que por un breve lapso de tiempo había sentido algo muy fuerte por Candy, desde el momento en que la vio desde el aire, a lomos de una yegua desbocada por los jardines de Lakewood. Por su parte Annie, no quería separarse de su amado ni un solo instante, pero el sueño la estaba venciendo nuevamente, porque parte de la noche no había logrado pegar ojo debido a la fiebre, hasta que el eficaz remedio que el sacerdote le administrase fue haciendo efecto. Armand Graubner, retiró la bandeja una vez que Annie dio muestras de haber saciado su hambre y dijo en voz queda:

-Será mejor que nos retiremos porque por lo que veo, señorita, necesita descansar y le conviene recuperar fuerzas. Por cierto, por si no lo había dicho, pueden quedarse por todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que hallan conseguido reorganizar un poco esta azarosa vida que les ha tocado vivir –dijo el sacerdote riendo brevemente y guiñando un ojo.

Annie se ruborizó cuando un breve bostezo escapó de su garganta y entonces se llevó una mano a los labios exclamando con aprensión al acordarse repentinamente del buque de línea francés, que finalmente no habían podido abordar por razones que les sobrepasaban ampliamente:

-No, el Jules Verne, debió zarpar…

-Hace ya día y medio, amor mío –dijo Haltoran tomando sus manos entre las suyas-, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que estés totalmente recuperada.

-Pero cariño, no podemos…-empezó a quejarse Annie apretando levemente sus puños, temerosa de demorar por más tiempo su siempre aplazado y nunca concretado regreso a casa, pero la manifiesta debilidad de la joven, aun convaleciente de su dolencia, desaconsejaba emprender por el momento el retorno, a la sazón, un viaje tan largo como arduo.

-No insistas pequeña dama, -argumentó tajante Haltoran adelantando el cuerpo hacia delante para situarse a escasos centímetros de ella, y haciendo que Annie se sintiera levemente cohibida por su vehemencia -nos quedaremos aquí hasta que estés restablecida del todo. Y ahora, deberías intentar dormir un poco. Yo y el padre estaremos aquí al lado por si nos necesitas.

El padre Graubner arqueó las cejas, y esbozó una mueca divertida, al escuchar el curioso sobrenombre que Haltoran dedicaba cariñosamente a su mujer.

-Cariño no me llames así delante de extraños –repuso la joven un tanto azorada, sacudiéndose algunas migas de bizcocho que se habían depositado sobre su regazo.

No obstante, la muchacha se calmó al ver el gesto distendido del padre Graubner y acogió favorablemente la idea de volver a dormir nuevamente. Annie, asintió gratamente confortada, por el sincero apoyo de su marido que la arropó con cuidado. Finalmente, apagaron la luz mientras Annie intentaba dormirse, lo cual no tardó demasiado en hacer, porque muy pronto quedó sumida en un profundo sueño debido al cansancio acumulado. Luego, en el salón contiguo Armand y Haltoran quedaron solos, mientras el religioso invitaba a su huésped a tomar asiento en una de las butacas de cuero repujado, situadas frente a la chimenea apagada, y se servía una taza de te, acompañada por una generosa copa de brandy que escanció de una pequeña petaca plateada.

34

Tal y como le había prometido, Armand Graubner fue satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Haltoran, a medida que este le formulaba preguntas cada vez más concisas y ambos iban entablando conversación.

-Cursé estudios en la Sorbona –dijo el sacerdote señalando hacia algunas de las muchas fotografías que cubrían las paredes de la sala de estar- y antes de sentir mi vocación, -explicó pasándose las yemas de los dedos por el barbudo mentón ante Haltoran que escuchaba con interés cada palabra de aquel hombre tan extraordinario como especial –me apliqué con especial dedicación en la carrera de medicina, que por razones que en seguida le detallaré, no llegué a terminar para disgusto de mi familia.

Armand interrumpió su relato para ofrecer a Haltoran una copa de brandy, pero el joven declinó amablemente su ofrecimiento levantando la mano derecha y diciendo mientras sonreía:

-No gracias padre, soy abstemio –declaró el joven. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que Annie había caído enferma. Por un momento, el entristecido joven se temió lo peor, pero ahora que su esposa descansaba plácidamente en la habitación contigua, podía finalmente relajarse y disfrutar de la grata compañía del habil conversador y mejor anfitrión que era el padre Graubner.

-Hace usted bien joven, el alcohol te atrapa con sus tentáculos de hierro si no sabes rechazar sus cantos de sirena a tiempo. Yo, afortunadamente no me dejé coger lo suficiente –bromeó el religioso riendo quedamente.

Poco después, se reclinó en su butaca y reemprendiendo su relato, continuó hablando:

-Aquí donde me ve, no siempre fui un hombre mesurado, tranquilo y a veces un poco propenso a la chanza. De hecho, de joven, sería más o menos de su misma edad, me dediqué a vivir la vida en la plena extensión de esa dulce palabra. Me entregué a una serie de pasatiempos como el juego y la conquista de hermosas damas, que ocuparon la mayor parte de mi tiempo, desviándome de los estudios de medicina, y es más, tuve que afrontar más de un lance debido a esa desenfrenada etapa de mi vida.

El anciano dejó su copa sobre una pequeña mesa circular que mediaba entre él y Haltoran y descubriéndose el hombro izquierdo, mostró a Haltoran una cicatriz tan diminuta que solo el propio Armand sabía de su existencia y que se hallaba situada muy cerca del corazón.

-¿ Ve esto ?, pues fue como consecuencia de un duelo.

Ante el rostro de perplejidad de Haltoran, Armand Graubner asintió y sonrió añadiendo:

-No, joven, no ponga esa cara. En mis años mozos, esa forma de resolver pleitos, especialmente de tipo amoroso era más que efectiva y habitual. Por lo menos, a mí se me quitaron las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo –aseveró con sinceridad.

-¿ Qué ocurrió padre ? –preguntó Haltoran sobresaltándose levemente, porque creía haber oído a Annie, pero nada se percibió desde el otro lado de la puerta. Annie continuaba descansando tan plácidamente como un bebé en su cuna.

-Pues lo que pasó fue que tuve un altercado en un bistro, un pequeño bar para que me entienda con un caballero que tenía mal beber. Yo era más joven, impulsivo y un tanto despreocupado. En vez de pelearnos, mi adversario optó por una solución más aristocrática digamos, para resolver nuestras diferencias, y me retó a un duelo, y yo, como un tonto acepté –declaró con un suspiro.

-Día y medio después, nos encontramos en un parque al amanecer. Era un duelo a pistola, y yo, nunca antes había manejado un arma de fuego y el tipo era mejor tirador que yo, dejándome esta cicatriz de recuerdo –comentó señalándole el lugar. No perdí la vida porque el Señor no quiso, y eso me hizo reflexionar, haciendo que cambiase mi forma de ver las cosas y tras varias cavilaciones decidí que mi lugar no estaba entre los conspicuos pasillos y aulas de la Sorbona, no, desde luego que no.

-Y fue cuando se hizo sacerdote –apostilló Haltoran mientras el carrillón situado en un rincón de la sala anunciaba con once campanadas, la hora correspondiente.

-Eso es joven, Me dirigí hacia Roma y seis años después, hablamos de 1889, por supuesto, me ordenaron sacerdote. Y mi primer y desafortunado contacto con la profesión médica, no porque me repeliera, si no por el doloroso proceso de convalecencia que tuve que soportar debido a ese maldito trozo de plomo y mi insensatez que casi me cuestan la vida, explicaría mi capacidad para manejar agujas hipodérmicas, realizar ciertos diagnósticos de dolencias no excesivamente complicadas de detectar y preparar algunos brebajes. Eso y mis viajes alrededor del mundo, donde iba y continúo desplazándose, siempre que soy destinado a una misión lejos de la civilización, de ordinario. En Africa entré en contacto con las prácticas naturalistas de muchas tribus o por ejemplo en China, donde me versé en el conocimiento de su milenaria medicina tradicional, joven, y puedo asegurarle que funciona. Pero todo eso palidece ante la grandeza del Creador. El en su infinita misericordia, ha salvado a esa adorable niña que reposa en el cuarto de al lado.

Al escuchar aquello, Haltoran, impresionado por la modestia y humildad de aquel venerable religioso, se irguió y estuvo a punto de arrojarse a los pies del padre Graubner, pero este intuyéndolo enseguida, se lo impidió aferrándole por los hombros y obligandolo a que se levantase con una fortaleza, a la que el propio Haltoran le hubiera costado sustraerse, en caso de persistir en su empeño de hincarse de hinojos ante su anfitrión y samaritano.

-No, muchacho, eso no, lo que hice fue porque es lo que nuestro Señor dispone, no para recibir adoración, ni envanecerme por ello. Si a alguien debe expresarle su gratitud no es a mí, si no al Señor.

Haltoran se dio cuenta de que estaba hiriendo los sentimientos del padre Graubner si continuaba con esa forma de actuar y se disculpó, quedándose de pie justo casualmente al lado de la fotografía, desde la que Mark en compañía del padre Graubner y otros religiosos envueltos en gruesos abrigos, forrados en piel de oso, y la descomunal capucha echada sobre el rostro, observaban a la cámara sonrientes, en medio de un desolado páramo azotado por gélidos y cortantes vientos en mitad de ninguna parte.

Entonces, de uno de los bolsillos de Haltoran, que se habían desilachado por el trajín que sus ropas habían sufrido durante toda aquella cadena de acontecimientos durante la que no había tenido ocasión de cambiarse de indumentaria, , su reloj digital de pulsera se desprendió por un agujero en el forro de su chaqueta. Al padre Graubner, no le hizo falta más que acordarse de que Mark llevaba casualmente, otro idéntico en la muñeca, para atar cabos. Viéndose descubierto, y renegando por su torpeza, masculló algo entre dientes. Recobró su aplomo y suspirando, coincidió en que no sería la primera vez que le revelaban a alguien el secreto de su auténtico origen. Haltoran optó por contarle la verdad, aunque dando un rodeo antes de revelarle su verdadera identidad, aunque a esas alturas, el inteligente y sagaz anciano debía de haberle relacionado más que de sobra, con el joven moreno de largos cabellos y ojos como la noche, enfundado en una ajada cazadora de cuero oscura.

-Padre –le preguntó imprevistamente Haltoran mirándole con sus ojos verdes y recogiendo su inoportuno cronómetro del suelo de madera apresuradamente, pero ya era tarde, porque el religioso se había fijado ineluctablemente en el inusual reloj digital -¿ conoce usted al chico de la fotografía ? quiero decir, si sabe cual es su procedencia o donde puede estar ahora.

Armand Graubner dio un respingo. Intuía algo extraño y demasiado irreal en torno a la figura del joven pelirrojo. Recordó la enigmática historia de su encuentro con Mark y como este en agradecimiento a sus atenciones, había accedido a hacerse una foto de recuerdo con los miembros de la humilde y alejada misión antes de marcharse nuevamente. Pese a todo, no eludió la cuestión y relató a Haltoran las circunstancias en que le conoció siendo fiel a la verdad, menos en los detalles demasiado fantásticos como para ser tenidos por ciertos o admitir que eran reales. Haltoran sonrió tristemente y se dio cuenta, de que hasta ese momento no había pensado seriamente ni en Mark ni en Candy, ni en ninguno de nosotros, desde que Annie enfermara gravemente, demasiado absorbido por el afán de aliviar el sufrimiento de su esposa.

-Yo…le conozco. –acertó a decir Haltoran notando que sus ganas de sincerarse eran demasiado fuertes como para ser ás estaba hablando más de la cuenta, tal vez se estuviera metiendo en un descomunal lío de impresibles consecuencias si continuaba revelando tales secretos, pero no podía detenerse, pese a que aun no fuera tarde para enmendar su error. Pero siguió desgranando su relato.

-Padre, ¿ él le contó una historia excepcional, algo así relacionado con los viajes en el tiempo, grandes poderes y una sustancia…que no se parece a nada conocido?

Armand Graubner ya no sonreía. Sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la médula espinal, negándose a admitir lo que la lógica más incontestable, una vez atados todos los cabos sueltos y encajadas las piezas del rompecabezas, le estaba dictando. Pero como Haltoran había abierto la puerta a lo imprevisible, y picado por la curiosidad, esta pudo más que su miedo a saber y pronunció una palabra que confirmaría definitivamente sus sospechas:

-Iridium, lo que…le permite desplazarse…no…es una locura…no es posible –dijo el anciano, tras rebuscar en su memoria y sintiéndose muy cansado de repente. Se dejó caer sobre la butaca exánime con las extremedidades totalmente extendidas, mientras negaba con fuerza, incapaz de aceptar la realidad. Su frente estaba completamente empapada y perlada de sudor, mientras luchaba contra los feroces temblores que agitaban sus brazos y piernas, clavando sus uñas con fuerza en los reposabrazos del sillón. No es que Armand Graubner, que había estado en una guerra mundial impartiendo consuelo y auxiliando en la medida de sus posibilidades a hombres desesperados y totalmente rotos, al igual que en otros duros entornos, donde la esperanza era lo único que muchos aun continuaban conservando, fuera precisamente un pusilánime o un cobarde, pero aquella confesión superaba y con mucho, los límites de lo humanamente tolerable. Haltoran corrió a auxiliarle temiendo que hubiera sufrido un shock, pero Armand le contuvo con un imperativo gesto de su mano izquierda extendida, a la altura del pecho del joven. No cabía duda de que el padre Graubner era un hombre íntegro y muy fuerte, porque consiguió sobreponerse a aquella tamaña noticia, pese a los tremendos y convulsos pensamientos que se agitaban en su mente.

-Sí padre, conozco a Mark y es amigo mío, y al igual que él, yo también procedo de un tiempo futuro, más concretamente de comienzos del siglo XXI, aunque sea difícil de admitir por no decir imposible.

-¿ Por qué, por qué me ha contado todo esto, Haltoran ? –preguntó el hombre clavando una mirada no exenta de cierto terror en la fotografía que había dado pábulo a semejante revelación.

Quería creer que todo era una broma, un engaño urdido por el joven pelirrojo a saber con que aviesos y arteros fines, pero sabía que Haltoran estaba relatando la verdad.

-Quizás…-Haltoran dudó un momento antes de proseguir y guardó silencio unos instantes para tras buscar las palabras adecuadas, continuar hablando una vez estudiado el efecto de cuanto había dicho, en el sacerdote- porque me he sentido en la obligación de confirmarle que su cordura no ha sufrido ninguna merma durante estos diecisiete años, padre Graubner. Usted se encontró con Mark en 1908, cerca de Tunguska. El me contó que estuvo allí, pero no que usted le hubiera ayudado o en que circunstancias. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, es lo menos que podía hacer para mostrarle mi gratitud por todo cuanto ha hecho por mi esposa y no solo por mi tonto error, de no saber guardar mejor mis pertenencias, sin perderlas por ahí, desperdigadas en cualquier parte. Y en ningún caso he pretendido causarle mal de ninguna índole padre, ni física ni psicológica, tiene mi palabra. Ni ahora ni antes de que…-se mordió los labios pero continuó hablando poco después, haciendo acopio de valor- mi esposa se curase gracias a usted.

Armand iba recuperando paulatinamente el control de si mismo. Entonces recordó a una joven enfermera que había conocido en los campos de batalla del frente francés, y como Terry Grandschester le había hablado de ella en una desesperada y también imprevista confesión. Tras agradecerle su sinceridad, preguntó vehemente a Haltoran:

-La esposa de ese joven, ¿ se llama Candy por un casual ?

Haltoran asintió vivamente. El padre Graubner se sirvió otra generosa dosis de brandy y tras apurarla de un solo trago, dijo:

-Entonces…la muchacha que está en la habitación contigua, su esposa quiero decir, es ni más ni menos…-dijo el sacerdote intentando no perder de nuevo el control de sus emociones, aunque no le era nada fácil mantener la compostura, lo cual conseguía a duras penas.

-Sí, padre, Annie es amiga de Candy, prácticamente una hermana para ella. Ambas se criaron juntas en el mismo hospicio, un lugar muy especial y querido para las dos, donde transcurrió su infancia, una infancia feliz –remachó Haltoran con especial énfasis- y conocido como el Hogar de Pony. Allí fue donde Mark y Candy se conocieron por primera vez.

-Debo reconocer que la esmerada educación que recibí de mi padre, que procuró inculcarme toda suerte de conocimientos que contravenían los rígidos principios morales de mi época, pese a la oposición de mi querida madre, temerosa de que perdiera la fe que ella intentaba enseñarme, y que entonces se tenían por subersivos, ha hecho que siempre me haya comportado de manera que los que me rodean, afirmen que soy contestatario y una contradicción andante y supongo, que ese espíritu mío, siempre dispuesto a aceptar nuevos desafíos y formas de ver la vida, han hecho que no perdiera el juicio, después de que me confesase semejante secreto, querido amigo. No todos los días se conoce a dos viajeros del tiempo –afirmó el religioso recobrando su buen humor, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier chismorreo o cuestión banal, para alivio del preocupado Haltoran.

-De todas maneras, en el instante en que su reloj se precipitó por el roto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ya me supuse de donde venía usted realmente, nada más acordarme de que su amigo tenía otro igual, y veo que he acertado de pleno, sobre todo cuando empezó a hablarme acerca de Mark –dijo señalando la fotografía que estaba a su espalda colgada de la pared, con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

35

Armand Graubner examinó por última vez a Annie, antes de darle "el alta" definitiva. Habían transcurrido dos días desde que la adorable joven enfermara gravemente y cada vez se sentía más fuerte y restablecida. Por expresa recomendación del sacerdote, metido a improvisado médico, y por respeto a su persona, Haltoran no durmió con Annie durante esos días, a efectos igualmente de que se recuperase mejor, al disponer de una habitación para ella sola. Afortunadamente, la espaciosa casa del sacerdote disponía de habitaciones de sobra y el joven se acomodó en otra destinada a invitados. Durante esos días, el sacerdote terminó por despejar algunas incógnitas que Haltoran se había planteado y que no se atrevía a preguntarle, hasta que la mutua confianza establecida entre ambos, que derivó rápidamente en amistad, limó esas asperezas permitiendo que Haltoran le hablara abiertamente y con franqueza.

-Le extraña que un sacerdote católico, haga gala de sus atributos y dignidades eclesiásticas, si prefiere entenderlo así, en unos tiempos tan duros y revueltos para un gran país, que siempre se ha destacado por su devota y profunda religiosidad, además de espiritualidad. Bueno, joven, permita que le aclare, que las cosas se han suavizado un poco desde 1917, y que sobre todo, en esta hermosa ciudad mejor conocida como la Perla del Mar Negro, al estar digamos también, más en contacto con Europa, sin desmerecer al resto de las grandes y más eminentes ciudades rusas por supuesto, las autoridades locales, digamos también, que toleran la presencia de miembros de distintas confesiones religiosas siempre que no ocasionen problemas, más bien, al contrario. Y como la gestión de la ciudad por parte del llamemóslo cabildo está siendo lo suficientemente eficaz y provechosa, el Kremlin, al no tener queja de la relativa armonía que reina en las calles de la ciudad, tampoco se insmicuye demasiado en los asuntos locales, siempre que se siga acatando la ley. Aquí en Odesa, hay por supuesto sobreabundancia de popes –bromeó el anciano sin ánimo de ofender - unos pocos clérigos católicos y algún que otro pastor protestante, y le puedo asegurar que la relación entre nosotros, es lo suficientemente cordial y fructífera, como para no llegar a las manos –el padre Graubner hizo una pausa y asintió en silencio mientras reía quedamente, agitando los hombros, ante su nueva ocurrencia.

Su optimismo resultaba contagioso y Haltoran, nuevamente se sintió como un auténtico miserable por haberle amenazado de manera velada, si bien, estaba bajo unas circunstancias de presión y tensión insoportables que le estaban destrozando el alma, por el sufrimiento de su esposa y el propio Armand le había perdonado, y justificado su forma de actuar hasta cierto punto.

36

Otra de las incógnitas que fueron despejadas aquella larga y apacible mañana transcurrida en compañía del padre Graubner, ya con Annie restablecida y en pie, dando cortos paseos por la casa y luego alrededor de la misma, sin alejarse demasiado de la vivienda del sacerdote, fue como el inquieto y emprendedor religioso había terminado por recalar en una ciudad situada a orillas del Mar Negro. Cuando Haltoran le formuló la pregunta, el padre Graubner sonrió e hizo gala de otra de sus impenitentes aficiones, la de fumar una gran y tallada cachimba de origen escocés, que según sus propias palabras había sido un regalo personal de un joven actor inglés, que se había alistado en el Cuerpo Expedicionario de los Estados Unidos, destinado al frente europeo, y que independientemente de los dramas de la guerra, estaba atravesando una mala racha.

-Mal de amores, según me confesó –arguyó intercambiando una significativa mirada con Haltoran, teñida de un aire de cierta pesadumbre. Ambos sabían perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo el anciano, por lo que decidieron no sacar a relucir el tema y continuar hablando de cómo había ido a parar hasta aquella hermosa y acogedora ciudad.

-Es una larga historia, que intentaré resumir lo más posible, para no aburrir demasiado a nuestra amable concurrencia.

Annie, que se había incorporado a la conversación, se sentó junto a Haltoran entrelazando su mano derecha con los dedos de la izquierda de su marido. Se había comprado un nuevo vestuario en una tienda de ropa, siendo acompañada por la señora Drouet, una matrona que por diversas circunstancias de la vida, había coincido con el trotamundos que era el padre Graubner en Odesa y había decidido trabajar para él. Se ocupaba de las labores domésticas, aunque muchas veces era el propio Armand el que afanaba en ayudarla, suscitando una leve irritación de la señora Drouet.

-¿ Para qué estoy yo si no para ayudarle padre ?, para eso me paga –solía sermonearle, aunque el religioso, inasequible al desaliento la ayudaba igualmente.

-Una vez terminada la guerra, decidí establecerme en Francia, para poder ayudar a los infortunados heridos y algunas de las cientos de miles de víctimas de este espantoso conflicto.

Entonces se santiguó y cambiando su tono de voz cordial por otro mucho más triste sentenció gravemente:

-Malditas sean las guerras por siempre –dijo desviando la mirada hacia la cocina, atraído por un delicioso aroma proveniente de la misma. La señora Drouet, había empezado a preparar la comida tras incorporarse a su trabajo, una vez que accediese al interior de la casa por la entrada de servicio, situada detrás de un solitario y poco frecuentado callejón.

Entonces retomando el hilo de su relato, les comentó que había estado realizando labores de auxilio tanto espiritual como de cualquier otra índole, siempre que se le permitía hacerlo en una institución benéfica, durante tres años. En 1920, su inmediato superior jerárquico le propuso una nueva tarea no exenta de grandes riesgos por cuanto era ejercer su ministerio de forma clandestina, en una Rusia que aun se debatía bajo las sangrientas garras de un feroz y cruel guerra civil. Estuvo viajando sin descanso durante cerca de tres años, a lo largo y ancho del inmenso país, viviendo un sin fin de hechos y vivencias que darían para llenar varias vidas, hasta que finalmente se dirigió hacia el sudeste asiático, donde regentó diversas misiones hasta 1924. Allí contrajo la malaria y estuvo a punto de morir, logrando salvar la vida gracias a unos monjes budistas que se ocuparon de cuidarle, cuando un Señor de la Guerra local, clausuró por la fuerza la misión.

-Eso sucedió cerca del Yangtzé, un gran y caudoloso río chino –comentó ante la extrañeza de Annie, que arrugó la nariz, al escuchar tan peculiar y sonoro nombre y oír hablar de semejantes lugares, que ni siquiera sospechaba que pudieran existir.

Y finalmente, retorné a Europa tras un viaje muy accidentado y peligroso, pero me quedé en Odesa. Esta ciudad me ha cautivado y no creo que sea probable que vuelva a iniciar una nueva vida aventurera. Para este anciano, ya son demasiados kilómetros sobre sus espaldas. Ha llegado el momento de echar raíces queridos amigos.

Otro de los interrogantes que fueron contestados, fue como era posible que un simple sacerdote, como el padre Graubner se definía hubiera podido detectar una peligrosa y letal variante de la escarlatina, poniéndole remedio cuando los médicos del hospital de San Nicolás, no habían sido capaces de dar con el remedio, desahuciando a la muchacha.

-Mi mentor, un sabio anciano que vivía en el monasterio budista donde me curaron, me transmitió su saber. No fui capaz de acordarme de todo –repuso frotándose la nuca con la mano izquierda- pero afortunadamente, conservé las suficientes nociones, que unido a lo que aprendí en la Sorbona parece que sirvieron de mucho, querida señorita –dijo mientras Annie posaba sus grandes ojos azules en el sacerdote y se erguía para abrazarle, depositando un emocionado y sentido beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla derecha del anciano.

-A veces algunos médicos no ven más allá de lo evidente –declaró Armand- no estoy diciendo que sean malos profesionales, pero buscan una explicación rebuscada cuando tal vez la tengan delante de sus ojos. En otras palabras, quizás estaban mirando en la dirección equivocada. Cuando le administré el medicamento, Annie no pretendía ser superior a nadie, ni envanecerme ni por supuesto, disponer de tu vida. Simplemente apliqué lo que mis humildes, parcos y pobres conocimientos me dictaron, dentro de mi modestia y humildad, porque urgía sobremanera hacer que la fiebre bajase cuanto antes para conseguir que el mal remitiera. Quizás no debí hacerlo, lo admito, un sacerdote debe ocuparse de las almas, más que de los cuerpos, pero decidí hacer una excepción porque, querida niña, no era justo que si algo se podía hacer para apoyar humildemente a nuestro Señor, debía de intentarse.

37

Annie escuchó visiblemente impresionada, el relato de la dramática experiencia por la que había vivido, desde que enfermara, justo a punto de embarcar en el Jules Verne en compañía de Haltoran, su infructuoso paso por el hospital de San Nicolas donde la ingresaron gracias a la mediación del doctor Dummont, el médico del barco, y los desesperados intentos de Haltoran por salvarla y buscar ayuda donde fuese. Una vez que el joven, informó a Annie de esa parte con gesto pesaroso, el padre Graubner entró en escena carraspeando levemente y tomó la palabra, narrando la conclusión de la historia antes de que Haltoran pudiera hacerlo.

-No entiendo como pude enfermar de semejante manera –comentó Annie restregándose los ojos y pasándose una mano por la frente. Aun tenía una ligera migraña residual como consecuencia de la altísima fiebre que la había aquejado, pero se encontraba plenamente restablecida, y el terrible ataque de escarlatina no era ya más que un mal recuerdo.

-Por las descripciones de uno de los barrios del extrarradio, que me habéis dado –el padre Graubner tuteaba ya a ambos jóvenes que consideraba como sus amigos, por expreso deseo de Annie, a la que también le satisfacía que el anciano les honrase con su amistad - parece que os adentrastéis sin daros cuenta, en el distristo de Chernokswa, una zona con una alta tasa de pobreza y con un elevado índice de enfermades infecciosa por desgracia. Las autoridades están luchando por reducir esas dramáticas estadísticas, pero no es tarea fácil, desde luego que no. Y si no fue allí, lo más seguro es que esa desdichada muchacha que estuvo a punto de perder, a su hijo en las escalinatas proviniera de allí y padeciera por tanto la enfermedad, contagiando a Annie sin pretenderlo. No creo que fuera adrede, y menos después de que Haltoran detuviese la alocada carrera del cochecito de su hijo, escaleras abajo.

-No lo entiendo padre –dijo Haltoran mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a su esposa a enfundarse en un abrigo, porque se estaba notando cierto relente en el ambiente- entonces, ¿ por qué yo no fui afectado ? esa chica, no parecía especialmente afectada por ello.

El religioso dio una larga calada a su pipa escocesa y tras entornar los ojos, reflexionando brevemente, alisó algunas arrugas en la manga derecha de su sotana y dijo tras observar como una mosca revoloteaba en torno a uno de los quinqués, cuya tulipa estaba decorada con motivos florales, y que resposaba sobre un samovar:

-Puede que ni ella misma supiera que estaba infectada. Es más, de hecho no sería nada improbable que la escarlatina no tuviera el menor efecto sobre su organismo. Quiero decir, que tal vez tanto ella, como su marido y el niño estuviesen completamente inmunizados.

38

-Le toca mover, cabo.

El distraído e interpelado Smith esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias, al darse cuenta de que su superior le estaba hablando. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en el pequeño tablero de ajedrez que tenía en frente, dispuesto sobre un barril, con una plancha de madera, encima, a modo de improvisada mesa, Los ojos del cabo Smith recorrieron el campo de batalla en miniatura, donde las figuras de ambos bandos, estaban dispuestas unas frente a la otras semejando las apretadas y ordenadas filas de un disciplinado ejército, dispuesto para la batalla. De hecho, a ojos del capitán Duncan Jackson, el ajedrez representaba la más refinada y excelsa de las estrategias, una de las más altas cotas de la civilización, que el ingenio humano había concebido. Jackson solía firmar que una cultura que no había sido capaz de desarrollar y llevar a la práctica el juego del ajedrez, no podía considerarse como tal. Su subordinado tenía una opinión muy diferente, pero ambos hombres respetaban las ideas del otro sin iniciar absurdas discusiones de pareceres que solo podían conducir a un callejón sin salida. De hecho, Duncan Jackson solo aceptaba la batalla dialéctica cuando era productiva y enriquecedora, de lo contrario, aprovechando su mayor graduación, cortaba la conversación al primer instante en que el inteligente militar detectaba que no llevaba a ningún sitio.

Hacía una fría noche, pero no muy desapacible, siempre que se tuviera a mano un buen fuego para calentarse del relente de la intemperie. Todo era silencio en torno al campamento militar. Una gran luna blanca y plena, de una redondez quasi perfecta presidía el firmamento tachonado de estrellas. Junto a Jackson y Smith, ardía alimentado por el cabo de cuando en cuando, que arrojaba un leño que cogía de un pequeño rimero, cuando este daba síntomas de menguar, un acogedor fuego. Las llamas rojas y ondeantes danzaban dentro del hogar improvisado con un círculo de piedras, en torno a la fogata y ambos hombres se arrimaban de vez en cuando, para procurarse calor. Duncan Jackson observó el tablero con gesto concentrado y su mano derecha se aproximó a un caballo situado en una peligrosa posición para moverlo a otra más segura. Tomó la figura blanca y tras elevarla sobre el tablero la depositó en otra casilla, eliminando una más de las piezas negras de su rival.

-Cabo, tiene que poner más atención –le dijo Duncan, mientras extraía un cigarrillo de un paquete arrugado y medio vacío que compartía con Smith- está usted hoy muy distraído, se diría que tiene la mente puesta en otros mundos –bromeó.

Smith asintió. Duncan le ofreció un cigarrillo y el cabo alargó el brazo para cogerlo y ponérselo entre los labios. Una vez que Duncan Jackson encendió su cigarro con una cerilla, a la que hizo arder rascando contra una roca la cabeza de fósforo, le tendió al joven moreno de penetrante mirada que había aceptado ser su rival en una intensa partida de ajedrez, una caja de cerillas. Smith asintió en señal de reconocimiento y prendió lumbre a su pitillo.

-Sí, capitán, tengo que reconocer que no me estoy aplicando demasiado últimamente, en el arte del ajedrez, pero como bien afirma usted, mi mente no deja de vagar hasta Inglaterra, donde me aguardan mi esposa y mi hija.

El capitán exhaló una prolongada voluta de humo que se expandió en el ambiente frío de la noche. Aunque con el fuego no se estaba tan mal y era posible permanecer a la intemperie, sin que los dientes castañeteasen continuamente.

-Lo sé Smith, aunque yo no hecho de menos tanto como usted, la vida civil. De hecho, cuando terminó la guerra, me reenganché y he permanecido hasta hoy en el ejército británico. Nada que reseñar o destacar en estos ocho años, desde que en 1917 terminase la Gran Guerra.

-Bueno, yo llegué a licenciarme –dijo el joven cabo pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños y peinados hacia atrás- pero me he vuelto a reincorporar a filas, a falta de otro trabajo mejor. Mi esposa y mi hija me ruegan que vuelva constantemente, y en sus cartas ponen todo el énfasis para convencerme. A veces me siento como un canalla por desoir las peticiones de mis seres queridos, pero cuando me alisté de nuevo, firmé un contrato por cuatro años.

-¿ Y le quedan cabo ? –preguntó Duncan Jackson, ladeando la cabeza y apartando de un manotazo una especie de ciervo volante, que se había posado sobre las solapas de su guerrera. El enorme y oscuro insecto salió volando, produciendo un intenso zumbido que hizo que el capitán esbozara una mueca de asco.

-No me acostumbro a estos bichos, están por todas partes, se diría que este país está cuajado de ellos.

-Seis meses todavía, capitán –respondió Smith- Espero que con el finiquito que perciba por mis años de servicio, y un poco de dinero que mi Mery tiene ahorrado, podamos montar un pequeño negocio, algo así como un taller de reparación de automóviles. Desde que terminó la guerra, su uso y difusión se han disparado enormemente.

Duncan Jackson asintió complacido. Un joven honesto, simpático y emprendedor, y que además de ser un eficiente ayudante, era un magnífico jugador de ajedrez. Sólo el padre Graubner le había sorprendido con su destreza en la estrategia ajedrecística, sin contar si acaso, a un joven actor de teatro británico, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños del que no había vuelto a tener noticia alguna. Lo último que supo de él por terceras personas, fue que un teniente general tejano, de encendido y vivo genio, le había amonestado por quedar rezagado durante un combate, en el que prácticamente sólo, capturó un bunker enemigo, ya que habían estado a punto de matarle tontamente.

-Yo acepté esta misión de intercambio con nuestros aliados y amigos rusos por ver mundo. Me estaba aburriendo soberanamente con la vida cuarteleria en Kingston –dijo Duncan mientras apuraba su cigarro y lo aplastaba contra la misma roca donde prendiera la cerilla, con la que lo había encendido- y solicité un destino exótico, aunque quizás demasiado para mi gusto.

-La verdad no se que vamos a cartografiar aquí –dijo el joven apartando un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente y mirando en derredor, aunque solo percibió las tiendas de lona de color oliva, del ejército británico, sobre las cuales ondeaba sujeta a un asta, la enseña de la Unión Jack. El campamento estaba rodeado por una empalizada de madera reforzada con alambre de espino y torretas de vigilancia dotadas de ametralladoras, y contaba con otra sección aparte, donde los rusos habían montado otro similar. Dicha colaboración nacía de un reciente acuerdo entre el Gobierno de su Majestad, y las nuevas autoridades de Rusia para procurar asesoramiento, o realizar labores de cartografía entre otros diversos cometidos entre los ejércitos de ambos países. Las relaciones entre ambos contigentes de tropas, a excepción de alguna que otra esporádica pelea, normalmente producto de alguna riña de borrachos, eran sumamente cordiales, constituyendo tales desagrables hechos, episodios anecdóticos y aislados.

-Lo sé. Estamos en una región prácticamente ignota de Asia Central, y nos han pedido ayuda para plasmar en los mapas un territorio del tamaño aproximado de Bélgica, por lo menos. Además, le doy la razón cabo. Hasta ahora, no he visto más que unos pocos nómadas, rebaños de yaks, y esa interminable extensión de color de arena que se expande por doquier. Pero ese es nuestro trabajo y debemos tratar de llevarlo a la práctica, lo mejor posible.

En el momento en que Peter Smith perdía una torre bajo los inteligentes y decididos embates estratégicos de Duncan, una estela de fuego rompió la tranquilidad del campamento. No es que viniera acompañada de algún indicio de su llegada, como un fuerte estruendo o un calor abrasador, pero la cegadora luz que se desprendía a su paso hizo que dos soldados que estaban compartiendo una petaca de whisky entre chanzas y chistes picantes que se intercambiaban con alegres y jubilosas exclamaciones, alzaran sus armas instintivamente apuntando hacia lo alto y que otro tanto de lo mismo, sucediera en el resto del campamento.

Duncan levantó los ojos hacia arriba y se tiró al suelo por puro acto reflejo, siendo imitado por su subordinado. A pesar de que ambos hombres rodaron muy cerca del tónel que servía de soporte a la plancha de madera, ninguno llegó a derribarlo y con ello, al tablero de ajedrez que continuó aguardando con sus piezas entreveradas, en una serie de movimientos interrumpidos, a que ambos jugadores reemprendieran la partida, si es que tenían humor para ello, después de pasar por tal experiencia.

-¿ Qué ha sido eso ? –preguntó Smith aferrando su carabina y poniéndose el casco de acero, que afianzó en torno a sus sienes ajustándose el barboquejo bajo la barbilla, contemplando la luminosa estela que había llenado de luz todo el área del recinto militar.

-No lo sé Smith, no lo se –dijo Duncan, fijando sus ojos oscuros en la lejanía, mientras el haz de fuego o lo que fuera aquello se iba perdiendo en lontananza- pero no me gusta.

Se giró hacia Smith y le tendió la mano, mientras se rascaba el puente de su prominente y aguileña nariz.

-¿ Está usted bien, cabo ?

-Perfectamente mi capitán, pero, pero ¿ qué ha podido ser eso ? –preguntó Smith, aun confuso, arqueando las cejas y retirando el casco de su cabeza, una vez que parecía que el presunto peligro había pasado.

-Ni idea, y me imagino que los chicos se hacen la misma pregunta –dijo señalando por encima de sus anchos hombros, a docenas de sorprendidos y atemorizados hombres que agitaban las manos o señalaban hacia las estrellas. De la parte rusa, se escuchaban airadas voces junto a diversas imprecaciones y anatemas, y los militares allende de la pared divisoria entre ambos campamentos, se hacían prácticamente las mismas cábalas y preguntas, y compartían idénticas inquietudes que sus colegas británicos. Duncan se puso en pie ayudando a Smith y se sacudió las briznas de hierba y el polvo que se había adherido a su uniforme. Era tan alto que, cuando se erguía por completo, había hecho a más de un hombre, tener que levantar la barbilla para poder mirarle a los penetrantes ojos oscuros, desde abajo. Se contaba una anécdota de que el propio Petain poco antes de que finalizara la guerra, había ido imponerle personalmente una condecoración, por sus hazañas y méritos de guerra, de las que había oído hablar, y cuando fue a prender la medalla de su pecho, tuvo que pedirle que se agachara un poco. Naturalmente, las altas jerarquias militares reunidas con ocasión de tales fastos, disimularon como pudieron y los soldados tuvieron que contener la risa, para no ser arrestados o privados de sus permisos, advertidos y reprendidos severamente, por sus sargentos y oficiales.

Aparte de la brillante y aurea luminosidad iridiscente que convirtió la noche en día durante un par de minutos, nada más se reveló del misterio que había tras el prolongado y alargado penacho de luz que abarcaba una extensión de varios metros. Nadie podía sospechar que un robot de dos metros de estatura, propulsado por iridium y hecho de acero y kevlar, manoteando furiosamente y gritando todo el rato con voz deformada por el pavor que le invadía, que tenía miedo, surcaba el aire a velocidades increíbles, rogando una ayuda que por el momento no iba a llegar. A pesar de la fuerte impresión recibida, Mermadon no había sufrido el menor daño físico, aunque el iridium violentamente expelido hacia el exterior por efecto del rayo, se había inflamado al contacto con el aire, produciendo una alargada estela de fuego y luz que fue vista por muchas otras personas y algún que otro ocasional y solitario rebaño de yaks, cuidados por su displicente y somnoliento pastor, que por lo menos tendría una historia que contar a su numerosa prole cuando llegase a su hogar, al haber roto la sempiterna y prolongada monotonía que reinaba en la estepa, y que se hacía extensiva a su aburrido y aislado trabajo.

Duncan se quedó mirando el cielo por largo rato, mientras el campamento volvía gradualmente a la normalidad y dijo para sus adentros, sentándose ante el tablero de ajedrez sorprendentemente intacto, dado que para su grata sorpresa, el cabo Smith aceptaba continuar la partida interrumpida apresuradamente por la agitación que como una gran ola, había recorrido todo el campamento:

"Menudo acontecimiento. No lo había pasado tal mal, desde que me tocó realizar mis primeros entrenamientos con munición real, en West Point". –pensó medio serio, medio en broma. Para su desagrado, pese a su reputado valor, advirtió que había estado temblando porque aun tenía la carne de gallina. Entonces para sacudirse esa molesta sensación de encima, ocupó su mente en una deducción que había estado elaborando en torno a su subordinado. Duncan Jackson, convino en que había descubierto por el particular acento del joven Smith, que probablemente procedía de una región al sur de Gales, o prácticamente lindando con tal demarcación. Ahora que estaba seguro de ello, ya que había estado analizando las inflexiones de la voz y la dicción, de su oponente durante la partida con detenimiento, antes de la irrupción del haz flamígero, se propuso averiguar si había acertado o no preguntándoselo a Smith directamente.

39

El hecho de que un teléfono móvil a comienzos del siglo XX era un objeto inoperante y totalmente fuera de lugar, era una verdad tan irrefutable como absoluta, pero para un viajero del tiempo de la categoría a la que tanto yo, como Mark y todos los demás que nos vimos abocados a esta aventura tan maravillosa como sobrecogedora, incluyendo al bueno de Mermadón, ese precepto, por lo demás incontestable, no se cumplía en nuestro caso. Había conservado mi móvil como una especie de recuerdo de mis verdaderos orígenes. Para un ser humano no es del todo fácil romper con su vida anterior, sus recuerdos o sus esperanzas cuando se ve abruptamente abocado a cambiar de vida y de existencia. Y como había olvidado que Haltoran aplicó todo su ingenio e inventiva en modificar mi teléfono y el suyo, ahora el minúsculo vestigio de otro tiempo futuro sonaba insistentemente mostrándome una especie de caricatura de Mermadon en la pantalla digital. Sólo que la penosa experiencia que el robot estaba atravesando no tenía nada ni divertida ni de atrayente. Cuando pulsé el botón de recepción una voz metálica y dulzona deformada por un atroz miedo, salió del altavoz. Mi interlocutor se hallaba inmerso en llamas como me relató apresurada y atropelladamente, surcando los cielos de Rusia a una velocidad inconcebible.

-¡!Tengoooo miedo señor Parrennntsss ¡ -exclamó el robot a pleno volumen, dejándome casi medio sordo.

Estaba a punto de salir a la calle para hacer la correspondiente llamada a casa Legan desde un café situado en la esquina de la calle Vaugirard, a muy poca distancia de la mansión de los du Lassard, cuando pasé por mi habitación a recoger unas cosas cuando el móvil había sonado insistentemente. Afortunadamente, había anulado aquel tono que casi nos puso a todos en evidencia en el tren, camino a Nueva York.

Me quedé parpadeando perplejo por espacio de varios instantes, mirando el auricular, hasta que finalmente reaccioné. Agarré el teléfono con fuerza y elevé la voz, de manera que Candy, que casualmente pasaba por delante de mi puerta, me escuchó repentinamente:

-Calma Mermadon, muchacho, calma, estás hecho de kevlar y acero, eres prácticamente invulnerable, tienes que tranquilizarte.

Estuve a punto de pedirle que respirase hondo, cuando me propiné un coscorrón en la nuca. Estaba hablando con un organismo cibernético, y no con una persona pero la voz sonaba tan espantosamente real, tan humana que el que estuvo a punto de echarse a gritar fui yo.

Entonces, el robot quizás tranquilizado por escuchar una voz amiga en medio de un cielo encapotado y sin ninguna referencia ni norte geográfico, empezó a imponer orden, en la profusa y caótica anarquía que campaba a sus anchas por los microcircuitos del robot. Poco a poco Mermadon, comenzó a recobrar el control gradual de si mismo, y por ende, la calma que tanto necesitaba para dominar aquel insuperable miedo, que tan genial como sobrecogedoramente, había logrado recrear en él Haltoran, al igual que otras emociones humanas. Muy pronto escuché el tranquilizador sonido de los impulsores de Mermadon disminuyendo la velocidad y comenzando a trazar una trayectoria recta en vez de erráticos cambios de posición en el aire.

-Señor Parents, tenía que ir a buscar al señor Anderson para poder curar a la señorita Annie, pero, pero –se lamentó el robot volviendo a entrar en pánico otra vez- no me ha sido posible. Un rayo hizo que el iridium de mi planta de potencia me desviase de mi ruta. Creo que estoy muy cerca del Mar de Aral pero no puedo precisarlo con exactitud. Mis telémetros y sensores están trabajando para darme las coordenadas de la posición geográfica correcta.

Mermadon hablaba tan alto, y yo estaba tan concentrado en tratar de tranquilizar a un robot bajo los efectos de un ataque de pánico, a más de diez mil kilómetros de allí, que no me percaté para nada que Candy había entrado silenciosamente en mi habitación, y permanecía a mi lado escuchando con el corazón en un paño y conteniendo la respiración, sobre todo cuando escuchó mencionar por parte de Mermadon, a Mark.

Candy se aferró a mi brazo izquierdo sobresaltándome y demandando que le dijera que estaba pasando. Me encogí de hombros, mirándola rápidamente y comenté:

-No lo sé Candy. Mermadon parece estar en apuros y no sé que pretende decirme de Mark.

En muy pocos instantes, las dudas que nos atenazaban a ambos quedarían despejadas. El robot gritaba las frases con tal potencia que se escuchaban claramente, amplificadas además por la acústica de la habitación, al ser dependencias abovedadas.

-Tenía que ir a buscar al señor Anderson, porque la señorita Annie…se puso muy enferma y yo no podía hacer nada por ella –sollozó el robot con un tono de voz entre melifluo e infantil. A estas alturas, no sé si se habrá salvado o no. El señor Hasdeneis está con ella, pero no consigo comunicar con su móvil. El rayo debió afectar al receptor que recibía la señal de su celular.

Al escuchar aquello, Candy se quedó blanca, y prácticamente, se abalanzó sobre mí con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de derribarme por el suelo. Pese a que era un poco más baja que yo, su agilidad y fuerza casi me tiraron.

-¡! No, Annie, no…¡ ¿ qué le ha ocurrido a mi amiga ? ¿ y a Haltoran ? ¿ dónde están ahora, dónde ? –preguntó Candy mientras sus cabellos dorados se esparcían en todas las direcciones. Debido a la vehemencia con que se había agitado, las ataduras de sus lazos de lunares azules sobre fondo blanco se aflojaron y sus rizos se liberaron remansando sobre sus hombros.

Candy se retorcía de dolor, suplicándole a Mermadon que le dijera donde se hallaba Annie en esos momentos. El robot empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas e inteferidas, por un creciente ruido de estatica que saturaba los emisores de Mermadon. Muy pronto se rompería el contacto entre nosotros y el robot, por lo que este quedaría incomunicado.

-En Odesa –acertó a decir el robot, antes de que una oleada de interferencias entreveradas con agudos pitidos y un desagradable sonido crepitante, cortase nuestras comunicaciones con el robot que ya no pudo seguir hablando.

Corté la llamada, porque ya nada se podía hacer. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, por mucho que nos doliera, Mermadon se las tenía que apañar y componer él solo. Hicé varios frenéticos intentos de reestablecer el contacto con él, pero no hubo manera. Candy, mientras se había separado de mí sentándose en un diván y escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos, a punto de echarse a llorar amargamente.

-No, pobre Annie, perdida y enferma –repetía desalentada una y otra vez. Corrí a su lado y la abracé para procurarla consuelo.

-No, Candy, no está perdida. Está en compañía de Haltoran, lo cual es una noticia estupenda ya de por sí. Y estoy seguro de que ella está bien, siendo atendida debidamente y recobrándose.

-Ya, -dijo agradeciendo mi apoyo y enjugándose sendas hileras de lágrimas que partía de sus esplendorosos ojos verdes -¿ pero en esa ciudad sin duda desconocida para los dos…tal vez en Italia, o en Alemania.

Negué con la cabeza. Era evidente que Candy jamás había oído hablar con anterioridad de aquella populosa urbe.

-No Candy…-tragué saliva previendo que iba desatarse un huracán de emociones por parte de la muchacha, contenidas a duras penas por Candy - esa ciudad se encuentra en el sur de Rusia, en las costas del Mar Negro.

-No, no llegaremos a tiempo –sollozó Candy llevándose ambas manos a los labios. Al hacerlo, las finas y amplias mangas de encaje de su vaporoso vestido blanco de tres piezas confeccionado en organdí, temblaron ligeramente. Me fijé azorado, que el escote dejaba los bien torneados y albos hombros de Candy al descubierto y que de su cuello, pendía un crucifijo de plata, junto a la cabeza de águila que Mark extraviara inopinadamente, después de que Candy perdiera el conocimiento en la colina de Pony, tras una desafortunada hemorragia producida por el iridium, y que encontraría más tarde. Aparté la vista incómodo, posándola en las baldosas del suelo e intenté hallar nuevas palabras de consuelo y aliento pero no me salía ninguna. No había tenido en cuenta, que Mermadon no se podía poner en contacto con nosotros, por lo que tampoco podíamos tener una información veraz de la situación que Haltoran y Annie estaban atravesando. Tampoco nos habría servido de mucho, porque Mermadon se hallaba a juzgar por sus palabras, camino de las regiones más recónditas del gran país. La cara de Candy, era un poema y estaba a punto de prorrumpir en llanto, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró Mark. Lo había oído todo, tal y como Candy lo hiciera conmigo. Sin mediar palabra, el joven se fue despojando de su chaqueta y pantalones de excelente paño, dejando al descubierto sus ajadas y deshichadas prendas de otro siglo, las únicas que podían soportar los furiosos embates del iridium al mezclarse con el aire. Candy corrió a su lado llorando con desesperación y aferrándose a él con furia, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y realmente aquella expresión, bien mirado no tenía nada de metafórica.

-No, no, no, no lo consentiré, no –dijo clavando sus uñas en la espalda del joven que no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos rubios de su adorada esposa –no quiero perderte a ti también.

Mark suspiró y la atrajo hacia sí. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que Candy creyó que terminaría por salírsele del pecho.

-No hay otra manera cariño. Haltoran es mi amigo, es como un hermano realmente para mí. De no ser por él cuando Albert trató de vengarse de mí, utilizando a Karen Kleiss como su mano ejecutora para que me envenase, yo no estaría aquí. Le debo mucho, me ha cubierto las espaldas en infinidad de ocasiones y tengo que estar a su lado, lo mismo que tú ansías correr junto a Annie. Lo leo en tus ojos, Candy..

Candy se debatía furiosamente entre la lealtad hacia la amistad de Annie, y el profundo e inquebrantable amor que sentía por Mark. Recordó horrorizada las veces que había estado a punto de perderle y aquel penoso pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

-Tenemos que ir Candy, yo por lo menos…hemos perdido a Mermadon y no podemos permitirnos perder a nuestros mejores amigos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Candy le abrazó aun con más vehemencia. Buscó los labios de Mark y los besó apasionadamente tratando de calmar la sed de amor que la devoraba mientras algunas lágrimas que se transformaron en un verdadero torrente que rodaba libremente por la ladera de sus mejillas, brotaban nuevamente de la comisura de sus esplendentes ojos de esmeralda.

-No, no irás solo, dónde tú vayas, yo iré contigo, Mark –dijo Candy con voz entrecortada y entre jadeos.

-No, no te lo permitiré –exclamó Mark enérgicamente- te quedarás con mi maestro. Es muy peligroso y no quiero exponerte a…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Un segundo beso más fuerte y prolongado que el anterior, selló sus labios. Mark decidió dejar de protestar e imponer a Candy sus imperitativos deseos. Sabia que la rotundidad del tórrido beso que Candy había depositado en sus labios nuevamente, era exponente de la indómita voluntad de su esposa que no se echaría atrás jamás. Mark asintió cuando sus rostros se separaron unos centímetros, suscitando la alegría de Candy, si es que embarcarse en un viaje de miles de kilómetros, y utilizando como fuente de energía una caprichosa y cambiante sustancia nuclear tenía algo de placentero.

-Está bien, te llevaré conmigo. Estoy muy enamorado de ti, como para negarte nada, porque sabes que por ti, Candy daría mi propia vida un millón de veces.

Candy asintió preferiendo ignorar la última parte de la frase, que hacía referencia al sacrificio de la vida, si se hacía necesario.

-Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto que jamás podría separarme de tu lado –dijo Candy con una voz melosa y muy dulce –si te perdiera…no sé lo que haría, no quiero ni pensarlo –exclamó hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos, en la espalda de Mark mientras se respondía mentalmente a si misma:

"Probablemente me mataría".

-Juntos para siempre amor mío –dijo Mark siguiendo el camino de las hebras de plata de la ensortijada cabellera de su esposa con sus dedos, que deslizaba entre los sedosos y suaves cabellos dorados.

-Juntos amor mío. Por ti sacrificaría todo lo que tengo, todo –dijo Candy insistentemente.

-Pero también nos debemos a nuestros amigos y la gente que nos quiere y ellos también merecen nuestro sacrificio, si fuera necesario –sentenció Mark girando la cabeza, esperando encontrarme en el rincón en que había permanecido observando la escena - como mi maestro que…

Cuando Mark se dispuso a hablar conmigo, reprochándose mentalmente que se hubiera olvidado de mí, tan absorbido como estaba, por la proximidad de Candy y su ardiente encuentro con ella en mi cuarto, yo ya me encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de la alcoba, que a la sazón era la mía, pero que dadas las circunstancias, más bien pertenecería a Mark y a Candy, por lo menos por esa noche. No queriendo pertubar aquel especial e íntimo momento de amor entre ambos, aferré la manija plateada de la puerta, y salí al pasillo discretamente mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado lanzando un sonoro suspiro. No cabía duda, que el lastre del pasado era demasiado voluminoso como para deshacerse de él, de buenas a primeras como había razonado hacía unos pocos instantes.

40

-Voy a ir hasta allá, no puedo dejarlos en la estacada.

-No, no te lo consentiré –exclamó Candy desesperadamente mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las solapas de su ajada cazadora negra, mientras la gastada camisa mostraba su deslucido tejido a través de la abertura que la oscura prenda dejaba entrever.

Sin embargo, Candy no podía dejar de dirigir sus pensamientos hacia su amiga, prácticamente una hermana para ella, así como hacia Haltoran. Si tenían que llegar hasta allá lo antes posible, porque la vida de Annie peligraba, la única forma factible de conseguirlo era recurrir a los tremendos y no siempre fiables poderes de Mark, por mucho que le doliera y la llenara de pavor, imaginar por un solo momento, que Mark se empozoñara nuevamente. El recuerdo de la piel amoratada de su marido y el coma en que había caído, le producía un pánico cerval, pero no tendría más remedio que ceder si querían salvar a Annie.

Mark y Candy se habían enzarzado en una agria discusión, porque Mark habiéndolo reconsiderado, decidió en el último momento, dejar a su esposa a mi cuidado en casa de los du Lassard hasta que lograra retornar con Haltoran y Annie, o por lo menos con noticias de ambos.

-Es un viaje demasiado largo, tu cuerpo no aguantará tanta presión. Tu sangre te envenenará, tiene que haber otra forma.

Mark lanzó un resoplido. Acodado en el balcón de su alcoba, observó el trajín diario del cercano bulevard que discurría bajo la ventana. Pero si él era terco, Candy tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer, aunque finalmente la joven claudicó, pero con una condición que no admitiría más réplicas por parte de Mark.

-En ese caso, iremos juntos. No voy a dejar que emprendas esa locura tú solo.

Candy continuaba agarrada a la desgastada y descolorido tejido sintético de la cazadora de Mark, que sobresalía sobre el vaquero azul que se había ido tornando de un tono casi blanquecino debido a la acción constante del iridium sobre el mismo. Demasiados saltos en el tiempo, demasiado trote para unas prendas cuyas costuras empezaban a darse de sí tras largos años de utilización de las facultades del peligroso y voluble iridium. Mark lanzó un suspiro. Intentar hacer que Candy entras en razón, era como pretender detener un tren en plena carrera ,con las manos desnudas. Pero su coraje la tornaba más hermosa, más deseable, más atrayente. Sin poder evitarlo, Mark la besó nuevamente y ella le correspondió sin oponer ninguna reticencia.

-Está bien, amor mío –le dijo él, incapaz de hallar otra solución para alegría de la muchacha, cuyo corazón latió aceleradamente ante la anuencia de Mark - pero no sé como se lo vamos a decir a mi podemos llevarle con nosotros. Su peso podría hacer que se repitiese lo que me ocurrió cuando retornamos de Sarajevo, cuando el esfuerzo para traeros a ti y Haltoran de vuelta…-se mordió los labios pero decidió concluir la frase que tenía en mente- emponzoñó mi sangre, al forzar los límites del iridium.

-No será necesario, Mark –dije haciendo mi entrada de forma un poco teatral y fingiendo que no había escuchado la última alusión no intencionada de Mark, relacionada con mi peso - no pretendía escuchar lo que estabáis diciéndoos, lo siento, pero así aprovecho para comunicaros, que he bajado al café de la esquina y he telefoneado a los Legan. Mañana partiré hacia Cheburgo en tren, y de allí tomaré pasaje en un barco hasta Nueva York. El señor du Lassard se ha ofrecido muy amablemente a hacer todas las gestiones necesarias para preparar mi retorno a Estados Unidos, y Helen ya le ha pedido a Stuart que esté preparado para recogerme a su debido momento. Por el momento, ya he más que suficiente, con tantos viajes.

41

La noticia de que Annie probablemente estaba en grave peligro, no pareció afectar tanto a Candy como la posibilidad de estar en trance de perder a Mark si recurría a sus formidables poderes para llegar hasta ella y tratar de curarla. Finalmente, pese a la inicial oposición de la muchacha, Mark se preparó para el largo y peligroso trayecto comenzando por despedirse de los du Lassard. Habíamos pasado una semana en su casa, y no era cuestión de abusar de su hospitalidad demorando por más tiempo nuestra partida. Una vez que Candy se hubo percatado de su presunto egoismo lloró amargamente durante toda una tarde, por no haber tenido en más consideración a Annie. Temerosa de perder a Mark, comprobó azorada que había estado a punto de darle la espalda a su mejor amiga, la que había sido como una hermana para ella durante los años transcurridos felizmente en el Hogar de Pony, pero como no iba a permitir que Mark viajase solo, que hubiera sido lo indicado, hizo de tripas corazón y tuvo que claudicar ante la opción de desatar la furia del iridium una vez más. Si Annie estaba tan gravemente enferma, como el incompleto y escueto mensaje del robot daba a entender, el único capaz de devolverle la salud tal vez fuese Mark. El joven se sentía abrumado y triste. Ahora que Candy había tomado una sensata decisión, que era dejar la búsqueda de su padre en manos de Mermadon, surgía otra complicación que le impelía nuevamente a adentrarse en los lejanos confines de Rusia. Candy pretendía llegar a su habitación para desahogarse, creyendo que había obrado mal al poner por encima de Annie sus propias prioridades. Afortunadamente, yo aun no me había marchado y me encontré con ella, mientras Mark iba a salir a escondidas de la mansión de los du Lassard, con la intención de poner a punto la peligrosa sustancia, en un apartado y discreto bosque a las afueras de París, donde nadie pudiera verle y al que Anette le había indicado como llegar. La solicita y bondadosa dama, tuvo el detalle de no indagar en el propósito de Mark para salir a las afueras de la ciudad, sin la compañía de su esposa, pese a que Mark solo acrecentó el misterio preguntándole únicamente por un paraje tranquilo y con la menor afluencia de gente posible.

Hacía meses que no la utilizaba y para evitar sorpresas desagradables, Mark debía hacer una especie de calentamiento previo, liberando lentamente la sustancia para acostumbrar a su cuerpo a las violentas reacciones del compuesto naranja. Cuando el iridium permanecía inactivo durante largo periodos, su emisión de forma violenta podía producir desde un envenamiento masivo de la sangre de Mark, hasta una reacción adversa, como una explosión o un incendio de proporciones devastadoras. Y para colmo, tenía que realizar su entrenamiento rodeado de vegetación. Le desagradaba completamente despertar a la capciosa y caprichosa sustancia, pero no quedaba más remedio. En esos instantes, él era la forma más veloz de desplazamiento posible, porque Mermadon, seguía sin dar señales de vida, perdido en algún páramo de las estepas asiáticas de Rusia. Mark sintió como un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Odiaba marcharse sin despedirse de Candy, odiaba utilizar el iridum, odiaba no saber nada de Mermadon o de Haltoran o Annie, pero tendría que establecer una especie de hoja de ruta. Primero sanar a Annie, luego intentar buscar a Mermadon, pero aunque el robot sabía defenderse y protegerse, Mark temía que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido y que le incapacitara para ponerse en contacto con ellos o comenzar a su vez, a buscarles a ellos. Mark exhaló un largo suspiro y tras despedirse de la señora du Lassard que no había olvidado su formidable e incomprensible encuentro, una vez que le devolviera a su hija, Ivette sana y salva de las aguas del Atlántico a las que se precipitó durante una fuerte tormenta en altamar, se marchó de allí para ir hacia el bosquecillo. No le hacía ninguna gracia ni desatar el iridium que pulsaba levemente en sus venas y menos correr el riesgo de incendiar todo un bosque, pero ningún otro paraje próximo a París reuniría ni la mitad de condiciones de tranquilidad y aislamiento que el bosque de Saint Germain. Los demás sitios estaban demasiado frecuentados por paseantes y gentes de diversa procedencia que se dirigían a sus trabajos, como para exponerse tanto.

Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa. Sabía que Candy le odiaría por ello, pero su periplo hasta Rusia lo realizaría solo.

Había prometido a su adorable esposa, llevarla con él, pero no quería poner en peligro la vida de Candy. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Tendría que cubrir tan elevada e inabarcable distancia solo. Además, Candy le retrasaría ineluctablemente haciendo que su ritmo de marcha fuera considerablemente más lento, si se le podía llamar así, surcar el aire envuelto en un aura de luz iridimdica, y dejando una estela de llamas a su paso.

Candy, confiada en la promesa de que Mark, la avisaría en cuanto todo estuviera dispuesto para el viaje, se fio de su palabra y optó por retirarse a su habitación a descansar, hasta que llegara el momento. Candy también quería encubrir otro secreto. Necesitaba llorar, reprocharse así misma lo egoísta y cruel que había sido, al anteponer su felicidad al bienestar de Annie. Y se encerró en su habitación, justo en el momento en que se cruzaba conmigo. Yo retornaba de poner mis conferencias de larga distancia en el café, a casa Legan y mantener informados a los padres adoptivos de Candy, los cuales se encargarían de poner al corriente al resto de las personas que de un modo u otro, estaban ligadas a la hermosa muchacha, como Eleonor, Brian el propio padre de Mark, o los Brighten.

Justo en el momento en que Candy y yo nos encontramos de cara, en el momento en que Mark, llevando puestas sus inusuales ropas, camufladas debajo de otras más corrientes, pero elegantes, y acordes con el año 1925, Candy detectó algo inusual. Me hizo a un lado y fue directamente hacia él, sorprendiéndole en el momento en que abría la puerta de la calle, para dirigirse hacia el bosquecillo.

-Ibas a marcharte sin mí, ibas a dejarme aquí Mark, ¿ por qué ? –preguntó adelantando el cuerpo hacia delante y poniendo los brazos en jarras, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus nacaradas mejillas.

Mark bajó la cabeza y negó repetidamente. Sus cabellos negros cayeron hacia delante, sobre su frente y ocultando sus ojos oscuros que brillaban levemente porque estaban humedecidos. El joven alzó nuevamente el rostro y nos mostró sus pupilas arrasadas de lágrimas. Avanzó hacia Candy, pero esta le detuvo, molesta porque había intentado engañarla.

-No, no te puedo llevar conmigo, Candy, no porque no lo desee. De hecho también te llevaría a ti maestro, pero no quiero perderos a ninguno –comentó entristecido, mientras clavaba una intensa mirada en Candy, una mirada de aire enamorado que hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

-Te quiero tanto Candy, que si te perdiera por mi culpa, si nuestros hijos quedasen huérfanos, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Candy hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerse distante y fría. Trataba de ser fuerte, de no sucumbir a sus sentimientos, porque sentía que Mark le había traicionado al pretender engañarla, pero al mismo tiempo, otro tipo de traición estaba asaltándola a ella misma, la de sus propias emociones que no podían dejar de fijarse en el expresivo rostro de Mark. La muchacha se llevó las manos al pecho, entrelazándolas por encima del corpiño de su vaporoso vestido y dijo con voz entrecortada:

-Mark, ¿ se trataba de eso querido ? ¿ acaso querías irte para no hacerme daño ? –preguntó Candy confundida y conmovida a un tiempo. Avanzó hacia su esposo y rodeándole con sus brazos, le besó en los labios y dijo dirigiendo sus deslumbrantes pupilas de esmeralda hacia él, que la observaba fascinado:

-Allí donde tú vayas iré yo. Te lo dije una vez, nada más pisar la arena de aquella playa inglesa, cuando nos íbamos a refugiar en una cueva, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y como aquella vez, te ruego que no me hagas pronunciar la última estrofa, Mark.

Mark no pudo resistirse más y terminó a su vez, sucumbiendo a sus sentimientos. Candy había cruzado el tiempo con él por amor, y por amor le protegió echándose encima suyo para cubrirle con su cuerpo, cuando aquel rayo le alcanzó proyectándole hacia el futuro, y por ende a Candy, poco después de liberarla de las garras de aquel demente que aspiraba a tener a Candy solo para él, de grado o por la fuerza. La joven evocó la forma en la que su marido la protegió del capataz y sus secuaces, desatando una tormenta de fuego, o de que manera evitó que aquellos bandidos, que les salieron al paso durante el largo e inmerecido viaje a Méjico la secuestraran para venderla. Pero desde el día en que sus asustados y confundidos ojos de esmeralda se encontraron con aquellos otros oscuros, tan tristes y hermosos ya por el solo hecho de reflejar una tristeza infinita, producto de haber visto como su madre era atropellada ante él, sin que pudiera hacer nada, supo que pasaría el resto de sus días junto a aquel hombre atormentado y maravilloso a partes iguales. Se fundieron en un nuevo beso y Candy sonrió susurrando en el oído de Mark, entre caricias y suspiros:

-Lo que tenga que venir, lo afrontaremos juntos, cariño. Debemos apresuranos. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

Sin embargo, no repararon en que yo, incapaz de soportar la contemplación de aquella escena de reconciliación que se supone debería haberme llenado de felicidad, me había retirado sin hacer ruído, cosa sorprendente en un hombre de mi constitución. Mientras bajaba a la calle, procurando que Anette no me viera, contenía mi llanto a duras penas.

-¿ Y Maikel ? –preguntó Candy asustada, al no hallarme por ningún rincón de la habitación. Entonces, Mark se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesilla de noche alguien había depositado un sobre de papel satinado con una nota inscrita en el anverso, que rezaba:

"Para Candy, de parte de Maikel".

Candy rasgó el papel con dedos temblorosos mientras Mark seguidod e cerca por Candy, intuyendo lo que había sucedido, registró varias dependencias adyacentes para tratar de dar conmigo, pero no hallaron rastro de mí. Era curioso que un hombre tan obeso como yo, lograra pasar desapercibido si se lo proponía.

Entonces la joven extrajo mi carta del sobre y empezó a leer, mientras a medida que sus ojos recorrían los renglones, algunas lágrimas bajaban nuevamente por su cara:

Querida Candy y Mark:

En estos momentos, he decidido que lo mejor es retirarme a tiempo, porque si continúo junto a vosotros, no solo retrasaría a Mark, sino que ello podría tener serias consecuencias para llegar hasta Annie con la debida antelación. Regresaré a Lakewood donde aguardaré a que regreséis junto con nuestros queridos amigos Annie y Haltoran. No temáis por mí. No me perderé ni erraré el camino. Cuando esté en presencia de los Legan, les tranquilizaré, lo mismo que a vuestros hijos, y espero que para entonces, esteís de regreso.

Hasta pronto, vuestro fiel amigo que os quiere:

Maikel.

PD: Siento de corazón que al final, no vayas a poder conocer a tu verdadero padre en persona a corto plazo, querida Candy, pero quien sabe, tal vez en el futuro antes de lo que te imaginas, suceda lo impensable.

Siempre os llevaré en mi corazón, Mark, y a ti Candy, especialmente a ti. Perdóname por sentir lo que siento.

Como era de esperar, Mark respetó la privacidad de la carta portándose cabellorasamente con él, aunque había tenido ocasión de leerla sin que Candy se enterara, pese a que la había escrito dirigida hacia los dos, aunque luego reparé que se me olvidó anotarlo en el anverso, porque solo lo dirigí a Candy.

-Maikel, pobre Maikel, y yo delante de él todo este tiempo, sin darme cuenta de…sin darme cuenta de…

Entonces Candy corrió a la ventana y alcanzó a divisar mi espalda cubierta por la familiar y astrosa gabardina y mis grandes pantalones, que tenía que sujetarme constantemente con ambas manos para evitar que se me cayeran a los tobillos. Pero ya estaba demasiado lejos como para que la voz de la joven llegara hasta mí, aunque tampoco gritó mi nombre.

No pudo acabar la frase. Mark que se había distanciado unos pasos de su esposa, mientras leía la carta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Mark posó una mano sobre los hombros de su esposa y dijo:

-Ya podemos irnos cariño, ya estoy preparado.

Mark había activado el iridium con enérgicos bombeos de la sustancia por su sangre. Descubrió que podía regular mentalmente la potencia del iridium sin tener que desatar las atroces llamaradas para despertar al rugiente dragón, que dormitaba en sus venas.

Candy asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas. Cuando se disponían a salir, apareció la señora du Lassard sonriente y les dijo:

-Cuanto me alegro que hayas reconsiderado tu decisión de ir solo al bosque de Saint Germain, me alegro tanto de que Candy te acompañe finalmente.

Candy sonrió y la besó en las mejillas. La dama se extrañó. Aquello sonaba a despedida, pero no dijo nada y recibió el abrazo de Candy con sumo agrado:

-Sí, Anette, yo también –dijo Candy mirando a Mark repentinamente.

Finalmente ambos abandonaron la señorial finca cogidos de la mano. Candy se sintió nuevamente mal, porque no podía dejar de amar a Mark, y lamentaba que a mí me sucediera lo mismo, respecto a ella.

Anette suspiró. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que no les volvería a ver, que quedó confirmado cuando Candy le dijo con voz queda:

-Anette, realmente no vamos a dar un paseo, mi marido y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar urgentemente. Lamento tener que decírtelo en estas circunstancias, pero no podemos demorarnos por más tiempo. Se trata de algo relacionado con nuestros hijos. Espero que lo entiendas y nos despidas de tu marido y de Ivette. El tiempo que hemos pasado en vuestra compañía ha sido maravilloso, y te prometo que volveremos a visitaros otra vez, tienes mi palabra, querida Anette.

-Sí, si claro, querida, claro que lo entiendo –acertó a decir Anette, algo sorprendida por la repentina comunicación de Candy, de que ella y su marido tenían que marcharse apresuradamente.

Marcus no estaba porque nuevamente había tenido que salir de viaje de negocios, y en cuanto a Ivette, se había marchado a un viaje de estudios que duraría alrededor de dos semanas, a las costas de Normandia, de modo que solo quedaba Anette en la gran mansión familiar y el servicio doméstico encargado del cuidado y mantenimiento de la misma. Se trataba de un acontecimiento largamente esperado por la joven, porque al mismo se sumaría el apuesto profesor de religión, del que se había prendado. La cuestión no tendría mayor importancia si solo fuera un pasajero capricho juvenil, el típico sueño de adolescentes, pero no solo no lo era, si no que ese sentimiento crecía a cada día que pasaba, arraigando con mayor fuerza, en el joven corazón de Ivette. Y aun siendo un gran obstáculo, el hecho de que ella fuera una alumna, y el un profesor, había otra barrera que prácticamente era aun más infranqueable e insalvable que la anterior: él era un religioso.

42

Mermadón abrió lentamente los ojos, pese a que carecía de párpados, pero en su mente, se veía así mismo como a un ser humano, pese a ser plenamente consciente de su verdadera condición.

Se irguió con dificultad, pero pese a que sus articulaciones chirriaban parecían hallarse en buen estado. Inició el programa de autodiagnóstico para detectar algún posible fallo que el tremendo rayo hubiera podido inducir en los sofisticados microcircuitos del robot. La computadora fue desgranando los datos que aparecían proyectados dentro de la mente del propio robot, mientras una voz cantarina iba enumerando los diversos sistemas sin detectar anomalías o fallos dignos de reseñar. La coraza reforzada que Haltoran le había instalado en su momento absorvió toda la fuerza destructiva del rayo evitando que la CPU o las conexiones internas de las entrañas del sofisticado robot, se quemasen. Pero la tormenta le había desviado a mucha distancia de su verdadero objetivo, probablemente el margen de error fuera demasiado como para ser calificado como tal, quizás hubiera viajado miles de kilómetros, en sentido contrario. Se puso en pie trabajosamente y comenzó a caminar, notando como sus pesados pies se hundían en una especie de extensión interminable de blanda arena. En frente suyo, se extendía una enorme masa de agua que parecía un mar interior, donde algunos grupos de pescadores rodeados de mujeres y niños, lanzaban repetidamente sus redes a las plácidas aguas desde la orilla, y otros sacaban el pescado de la misma forma, pero subidos en barcas pintadas de blanco que flotaban mansamente entre las leves y casi inapreciables olas. Tal y como había estimado, sus apreciaciones eran correctas. El mar de Aral, se expandía ante sus sensores en toda su magnificiencia. Con el paso de los años, el mar interior que proveía de riqueza y progreso, a los que vivían a la sombra de sus orillas, recibiendo sus bendiciones se convertiría en un mar muerto, contaminado y desprovisto de vida, que además se iría secando paulatinamente por la imprevisión y la codicia humanas, pero en aquel año de 1925, se mostraba en todo su esplendor y belleza.

Pero Haltoran recordó que tenía una misión que cumplir y procuró salir de allí cuanto antes, para dirigirse nuevamente a Europa y traer a Mark de vuelta para que curase a Annie, sin saber que un religioso católico había conseguido liberar a la muchacha de los espasmos y los atormentadores dolores que la aquejaban sin descanso. Abrió las puertas blindadas de su espalda y aunque el propulsor de doble tobera, emergió de su alojamiento, no funcionó.

Hizo un segundo intento, pero con idénticos resultados. Nada, el propulsor estaba dañado, y si el programa de autodiagnóstico no lo había detectado, era porque solo servía para chequear el interior del robot, no cualquier otro añadido a posteriori como era el doble propulsor que Haltoran le instaló tiempo después. En otras palabras, como el doble propulsor no formaba parte de la estructura original del robot, con la que fue fabricado, el programa de reparación no reconocía al propulsor como parte de Mermadon, simplemente no existía para él. Haltoran tenía en mente actualizar el software de programación del robot, cuando nuestros imprevistos viajes en el tiempo, incluído el del propio Haltoran dio al traste con esos proyectos.

Hizo un tercer intento pero nada. Las toberas continuaron mudas, silenciosas sin que de su interior brotase la más mínima e ínfima chispa de calor o de combustión.

-Nada –dijo el robot desalentado. Se puso a caminar lentamente. Por el momento debía alejarse de allí. Ya pensaría que hacer, porque los pescaores que se hallaban en las playas del mar de Aral faenando, rodeados de sus familias, podrían verle. Para colmo, comprobó que la facultad de volverse invisible a voluntad se había desactivado. Como era un efecto residual del iridium que empleaba como combustible, tampoco el programa de autodiagnóstico y reparación, lo había detectado.

-Vaya –se lamentó moviendo la cabeza mientras su voz meliflua sonaba en aquellos desolados parajes, porque allá donde extendiera la vista, solo se observaba arena y más arena, aunque una amplia área de vivas tonalidades verdes, en torno al mar parecía ser una especie de gigantesco oasis, que hervía de vida y vegetación.

Estaba en un serio apuro. Sin el propulsor no había velocidades supersónicas y el iridium solo le permitía viajar por cortos espacios de tiempo antes de que su estructura se recalentara demasiado y colapasara. A diferencia de Mark, no podía disipar el calor, equivalente al veneno que se formaba en el organismo de Mark, vertiendo sangre, porque lógicamente no tenía sistema circulatorio ni tampoco tenía sistemas que lo irradiasen a la atmósfera. Haltoran, pese a su genial inventiva, no podía prever ni de lejos, que el robot desarrollase una versión más reducida, pero no menos efectiva de los poderes de Mark, debido al iridium. Mermadon no sabía que hacer y estaba alcanzando un estado próximo a la más absoluta desesperación sin advertir que un hombre contrahecho, con una prominente joroba y tuerto, le estaba observando con una mezcla de asombro y terror. Sin embargo, el humilde mujik que apenas tenía algunos cabellos ralos sobre su bulbosa cabeza, no perdió ocasión de seguir al misterioso hombre metálico, tal vez pudiera sacar algún beneficio de aquello, si lograba que su amo se interesara lo suficiente por tal evento. Finalmente Mermadon notó que una especie de sopor le invadía. Sus pasos se tornaron más lentos y torpes, a medida que sus rodillas se doblaron y acto seguido se desplomó tras caminar vacilante algunos metros diciendo algunas palabras aparentemente inconexas y sin sentido:

-Desconexión, desconexión –pronunció rápidamente- agotamiento de las baterías. Se recomienda recargar con electricidad, se recomienda…

Finalmente, el robot se apagó cayendo de bruces sobre la arena. Quedó extendido cuan largo era sobre las dunas y en ese momento, el campesino contrahecho, sonrió y lo examinó con cuidado.

Tras cubrirlo con algunas ramas de los escasos árboles que crecían por allí y taparlo con arena para que no lo encontrara nadie, fue en busca de su amo, adentrándose en el oasis que rodeaba al gran mar de Aral.

43

-Amo, amo –gritó con voz alegre y ligeramente balbuciente mientras entraba apresuradamente en una lujosa estancia, ricamente decorada, situada en el interior de un llamativo y lujoso palacio. En un salón inmenso, un hombre degustaba una apetitosa comida dispuesta en una enorme mesa presidida por él. Nadie más le acompañaba ni conversaba entre sí, nada turbaba el inquietante e impresionante silencio del magnífico salón. El hombre de porte aristocrático, tenía una mirada de hielo. Sus ojos verdes escrudiñaban cuidadosamente cada rincón de lo que parecía su reino, mientras se mesaba una corta y bien cuidada barba, bajo la cual la cuadrada y prominente mandíbula añadía decisión y firmeza, a sus ya de por si, imponentes rasgos centro europeos. Sus cabellos castaños estaban recortados pulcramente a cepillo y sus ropas eran un sencillo uniforme militar de color verde oliva en la que destacaba una única condecoración en forma de cruz de malta. En su magnética mirada había algo de mesiánico y siniestro, algo de lider y de demente, y todo eso era a la vez, el barón Ugern von Sternberg. De ascendencia alemana, aunque oriundo de una región del Báltico perteneciente a Rusia, había nacido en el seno de una familia aristocrática, emparentada por lejanos lazos con el Kaiser y algunas de las dinastías familiares más influyentes del Imperio Austro húngaro. Había intentado participar sin éxito en la guerra Ruso-Japonesa de 1904, y aunque se alistó en un regimiento, su unidad nunca fue movilizada. Su tío, verdadero mentor y padrastro del joven Urgern, le hizo seguir la carrera de las armas, ingresándole en una importante academia militar, para que se conviertiera en un oficial de carrera, sirviendo en el ejército zarista. En 1908 fue destinado a un regimiento cosaco, enclavado en mitad del agreste corazón de Siberia. Lejos de sentir temor o azoramiento, pese a su noble cuna, el joven Urgern, se sintió fascinado por el estilo de vida nómada de los duros y resistentes montaraces que poblaban aquellas hermosas, aunque lacustres y baldías tierras heladas. Desde entonces, una idea se fue forjando en su mente y tomando cuerpo con el paso de los años. Al estallar la Gran Guerra, combatió a las tropas de la Entente, los ejércitos de los que habían sido sus ascendendientes y su carácter arrojado, rayano en lo temerario, junto a una obsesiva idea fue haciendo que su cordura, fuera evidenciando signos de ir flaqueando gradualmente. Poco después vino la Revolución y la subsiguiente guerra civil, donde Urgern siguió combatiendo a los bolcheviques, con tanta determinación como afán sanguinario. Sus excesos y cada vez más evidentes tendencias paranoides, le valieron el sobrenombre del "Barón sanguinario". Urgern debería haber terminado oscuramente sus días ajusticiado por sus enemigos, tras fracasar en sus empeños de recrear algo parecido al imperio de Genghis Khan, pero el prematuro fin de la Gran Guerra auspiciado por el progreso técnico logrado gracias a la intervención de Haltoran, junto con todos nosotros para terminar con la amenaza del Imperio Negro, desató una serie de acontecimientos menores, que permitieron al barón sobrevivir. Debido al predominio de los nuevos elementos acorazados en los campos de batalla, los bolcheviques aplastaron a los rusos blancos, que pretendían restaurar al Zar y a su monarquía en menos tiempo. La Guerra Civil rusa fue un conflicto dominado por las nuevas máquinas, que aceleraron su conclusión al ser fabricadas en masa por el bando que resultaría vencedor a la postre de la cruel contienda civil,y cuyos diseños fueron introducidos en Rusia por espías y empresarios armamentísticos europeos poco escrupulosos y ansiosos por hacer negocio con el nuevo estado, ávidos de beneficios cuantiosos. El almirante Kolchack, lider del bando blanco concentró sus tropas en el centro de Rusia para resistir en un desesperado intento de retrasar lo inevitable, esperando que las potencias extranjeras, intervinieran en su favor, pero Europa y Estados Unidos, había quedado tan horrorizada y asqueada de la guerra, que rechazó de plano, entrar en otra. Los bolcheviques concentraron toda su maquinaria militar en Ucrania y el Caúcaso donde libraron una batalla sin cuartel contra las últimas fuerzas del enemigo. A grandes rasgos se podía decir, que, por lograr una victoria que pusiera fin a la guerra civil, como así sucedería, recurriendo a los abundantes medios mecanizados de los que disponían los bolcheviques, pero de los que carecían sobremanera sus enemigos, al concentrar todas sus energías en tal objetivo, descuidaron los frentes asiáticos, por lo demás ya prácticamente dominados y controlados, por lo que Urgern pudo, al frente de un grupo de incondicionales leales, huir tras combatir duramente contra sus escasos guardianes, estableciéndose en una remota y aislada comunidad cercana al Mar de Aral donde había recreado una suerte de imperio en miniatura, que solo era un pálido remedo de todo el poder que llegó a amasar, y de las extensas tierras que alcanzó a dominar. El nuevo gobierno, completamente absorvido por la descomunal tarea de reconstruir el país, asolado doblemente por la guerra europea, y posteriormente, por la civil, perdió de vista a Urgern y a otros como él. El barón controlaba su feudo con puño de hierro, y su reino era tan minúsculo, que aun no aparecía en los mapas del nuevo estado, aun en plena fase de reconstrucción y nacido del caos que siguió a la caída del anterior.

El barón dejó los cubiertos al lado del plato y se irguió con parsimonia dejando su sillón de cuero repujado. Sabía que Svensko no volvería a engañarle, sobre todo después de la dura reprimenda a base de azotes, que había ordenado a sus guardianes que le administraran. Cuando Svensko hablaba y venía corriendo de esa manera, es que algo importante tenia que comunicarle con toda urgencia. No es que confiara demasiado en el criterio de un jorobado deforme y deficiente mental, pero algo en su interior le decía que se fiase de su intuición. Urgern siguió a su subordinado y dijo con voz tan helada como su glacial mirada:

-Si me estás haciendo perder el tiempo lo lamentarás por interrumpirme, maldito simio.

-No amo no, le aseguro que esto le va a sorprender.

Caminó rítimicamente en pos del campesino hasta que tras un trecho relativamente largo en el que se internaron, en el desierto que rodeaba al vergel que circundaba al mar de Aral, llegaron hasta la inerte mole de Mermadon. Los malévolos y crueles ojos de Urgern, que había jurado venganza desde el día en que logró escapar de sus guardianes, se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero en un primer momento no reconoció el elevado potencial y el valor de Mermadon. Svensko esperaba que su amo le felicitara, pero el barón solo percibía un inerte e inmóvil muñeco de metal, tal vez fabricado por el propio Svensko para fastidiarle. Urgern desplegó su fusta dispuesto a azotar al mujik que solicitó clemencia a su amo, arrojándose a la arena y cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. Cuando el barón levantaba su fusta para apalearle, Mermadon se irguió lentamente al conseguir reabastecerse de energía gracias a sus células solares, destacando muy por encima de la cabeza del barón. Urgern se giró confuso y perplejo. Aquel autómata estaba imbuido de vida y se movía y articulaba, hablando como si fuera un ser humano. Era más que evidente que no podía ser obra de Svensko como en un primer momento había sospechado, pero por el momento desconocía la respuesta a la más vital de las preguntas,¿ era amigo o enemigo ? ¿ y quien o qué podía controlarlo ?

Mermadon habló lenta y pausadamente, sin embargo parecía no recordar ni quien era ni cual era su cometido auténtico. El programa de autodiagnóstico no había detectado un fallo importantísimo en un primer momento, que pasó desapercibido y provocado por un rayo. La memoria de Mermadon quedó completamente borrada, por lo que padecía una especie de amnesia. Urgern se llevó la mano a la cintura desenfundando un revólver como medida de prevención, que llevaba suspendido de su cinturón. Se preguntó mientras un sudor frío le recorría la frente, si sus balas serían suficientes para detener a aquella mole, si se revelaba finalmente que sus intenciones eran temblando de miedo, se había refugiado tras su señor, que le empujó a tierra con asco.

-No me toques, maldito engendro –rugió el barón.

-Señor, -preguntó Mermadon sorprendiendo a Urgern –no me acuerdo de quien soy, ¿ acaso usted podría ayudarme a descubrir como me llamo ? ¿ guarda usted alguna relación conmigo o mi proceso de creación ?

Mermadon seguía siendo plenamente consciente de que era un robot construido por seres humanos, pero no recordaba quien lo había fabricado y mucho menos, cual era su identidad robótica.

El astuto y taimado Urgern tuvo una descabellada idea, que no sabía si resultaría pero que no costaba nada probar, eso si el robot no le despedazaba finalmente, por un motivo u otro. Tal vez, aquel ser artificial tuviera la clave para iniciar con éxito sus planes para resucitar el imperio mongol, y tal vez, apropiarse del mundo. El barón sonrió seductoramente y aspirando aire dijo en un perfecto y fluído inglés, puesto que Mermadon se había dirigido hacia él en ese idioma, por el rayo había borrado cualquier registro de otras lenguas, que Mermadon hubiera podido llegar a conocer. El barón hablaba varios idiomas con soltura y sin dificultad debido a la esmerada y completa educación aristocrática, que había recibido durante su infancia y parte de su juventud, hasta su mayoría de edad.

-Yo soy tu creador, y al fin te he encontrado. Me alegro tanto de verte querido hijo –declaró el barón con una franca y ancha sonrisa, al tiempo que extendía los brazos en ademán protector. El robot inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión hacia su supuesto artífice, y Urgern tuvo que contener sus ansias de atronar el aire con sus carcajadas triunfales, no fuera a ser que el robot sospechara de aquello y obrara en consecuencia.

44

-¿ Estás lista, amor mío ? –preguntó el joven mirando brevemente sobre su hombro, al volver la vista hacia atrás.

Candy asintió agitando la cabeza durante unos breves instantes. Como consecuencia del movimiento de vaivén, sus cabellos rubios se desparramaron en todas direcciones confiriéndola la apariencia de un ángel de extrema e inhumana hermosura. Mark, dio gracias secretamente al iridium por haberle permitido llegar a conocer a una criatura tan maravillosa y de esplendente belleza como Candy.

Por su parte, ella tampoco podía dejar de recordar el momento que aquel rostro masculino tan apuesto, del que destacaban unos maravillosos y atormentados ojos oscuros, se posaron sobre los suyos, del color de las esmeraldas más puras, desatando una oleada de sentimientos que hasta entonces nunca había conocido o sospechado que pudieran existir.

Se enamoraron en un instante eterno e irrepetible, un instante que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Y ahora, estaba allí, con las manos aferrando el torso de Mark, y firmemente sujeta a él, pasando los sedosos y flexibles brazos por debajo de las axilas de Mark y pegada a su espalda. El roce de la cazadora de su marido le molestaba un poco, pero bien mirado era una molestia muy ínfima, incomparable con las sensaciones que Mark despertaba en ella.

-Sujétate fuerte Candy, voy a empezar a correr y liberar el iridium.

Iridium, extraña palabra, bella y terrible a un mismo tiempo, iridium, las dos caras de una misma moneda, la sustancia que les había procurado una felicidad y una dicha quasi infinitas, a la vez que era capaz de infligir en su caprichosa dualidad, los peores tormentos y adversidades. Candy reflexionó en los excepcionales e increíbles acontecimientos que había vivido desde que Mark se materializara sobre el gran árbol que coronaba la colina de Pony, hacía ya tantos años y a pesar de los sinsabores y las desdichas, a pesar de cuantas durísimas pruebas, ambos habían tenido que pasar, y probablemente tendrían aun que afrontar en el futuro, su amor por él, no había disminuido ni un ápice desde aquel día, ni uno solo.

Más bien al contrario.

Mark comenzó a dar largas zancadas y a coger velocidad tal y como le advirtiera a su esposa, mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia delante y movía rítimicamente los brazos en un incesante movimiento de vaivén. Poco a poco, Candy notó como la luz que tanta paz y serenidad la infundía, brotaba de la piel de Mark, y la envolvía en un caparazón protector y transparente, un sólido y quieto refugio frente a la adversidad, frente al devorador fuego que el iridium desataba cada vez que Mark precisaba de sus servicios, por los que siempre debía pagar un tributo.

Iridium, extraña y evocadora palabra, de mundos desconocidos, de emociones insospechadas.

Muy pronto los voraces y rugientes haces de llamas rodearon a ambos girando en espirales enloquecidas, y Candy notó sobrecogida como el calor se expandía en torno a ella, amenazando con engullirles en su abrasadora naturaleza, pero el escudo invisible que rodeaba a ambos, impedía que sufriera el más mínimo daño. De hecho, antes que permitir que Candy sufriera el menor rasguño, Mark se inmolaría, para preservarla de todo mal.

Mark la observó brevemente, sonriéndola. Pese a sus ojos tristes, la sonrisa del joven iluminaba su rostro, una sonrisa encantadora que había perdido con el trágico y desdichado final de su madre ante sus ojos que habían adquirido su triste expresión desde aquel trágico y funesto día, y que había vuelto a recuperar con Candy. Mark flexionó las piernas, y extendiéndolas a modo de muelle, saltó. Hubo un momento, en que Candy llegó a estar totalmente perpendicular en relación a la vertical del suelo, como si fuera una bufanda ondeando en torno al cuello del joven moreno. Tras un breve y confuso interludio, los pies de Mark ya no hollaban la tierra, había remontado el vuelto, despegándose del suelo, junto con su adorable y preciada carga.

A medida que Mark ganaba altura, la estela de fuego que formaba a su paso, se iba haciendo cada vez más y más larga. De no ser por el poder de apantallamiento que les hacía prácticamente invisibles, media Francia, o quizás, toda Europa, quien podía saberlo con certeza, podría haber seguido fácilmente su evolución a través del cielo rojizo del atardecer por el rastro de luz, que Mark iba emitiendo tras de sí, al surcar el aire.

Iridium, llevándoles cada vez más alto y más lejos, iridium, buscando los excelsos campos de la inmensidad, al rescate de dos personas muy queridas para ellos.

Antes de penetrar en los etéreos y caprichosos dominios de la dimensión que mediaba entre diferentes épocas y universos, separando unas de otras, Candy pensó en la bondad de Mark, que le había llevado a perder parte de su descomunal estatura, recurriendo a las capciosas y volubles reacciones del iridium, para hacerse más grato y apreciado por parte de ella. Un absurdo sacrificio que cometió por amor a ella. Y para ello, para no perjudicar a nadie, había escogido las yermas y desoladas planicies del Polo Norte, barridas por los rigores de las inclementes ventiscas árticas, donde efectuó el peligroso y horrible experimiento que casi le cuesta la vida, y que fue coronado in extremis, por el éxito.

"No, amor mío, tú jamás me impusiste nada, tú nunca me obligaste a hacer algo, que no fuera dictado por mi propia voluntad".

Candy observó las nubes teñidas de naranja y oro, en una caleidoscópica combinación de imposibles tonos, que ni el más avezado pintor podría reproducir, y reclinando su rostro en la espalda de su esposo, pensó:

"De hecho, si estoy aquí arriba, ahora mismo contigo, es porque te amo tanto, tanto, que te seguiría sin dudar hasta el averno, si fuera preciso".

Iridium, extraña y evocadora palabra que sonaba aun en la mente de Candy, mientras un joven excepcional extendía sus alas de fuego para alcanzar el otro extremo de la Tierra, portando sobre sus espaldas, férreamente unida a él, a la mujer que más amaba, por encima de su propia vida, sobre la faz de la misma. Un estremecedor rugido del que Candy estaba aislada y completamente protegida por Mark y la barrera de iridium, que este generaba para mantenerla a salvo más por ella, que por sí mismo, se dejó sentir en las capas más altas de la atmósfera, mientras Mark alcanzaba Mach 15. Candy observó boquiabierta y emocionada, las estrellas titilando en la negrura del espacio y por un breve instante, le pareció contemplar un globo azul de frágil apariencia, jaspeado de verde que flotaba en la inmensidad de la oscuridad del cosmos. Pensó que se trataba de su imaginación y sonrió levemente, mientras Mark realizaba un salto en el tiempo para que no tuviera que repetirse el penoso espectáculo, que protagonizó durante el retorno a Lakewood, tras rescatar a Stear, de su sangre negra, que se liberaba durante algunos minutos a intervalos, para purificar su sistema circulatorio de toda ponzoña, y no tener que volver a someter a Candy a semejante tormento. Si se hubiera desplazado en sucesivas etapas hasta Odesa sin recurrir al salto en el tiempo, aparte de tarde mucho más con diferencia, habría tenido que detenerse a descansar cada mil kilómetros aproximadamente, y martirizar a su esposa con el penoso trámite de deshacerse de la sangre contaminada, no una vez, si no varias. Saltando en el tiempo, al menos aparte de acortar sensiblemente la duración del largo viaje, solo tendría que evacuar su sangre contaminada una vez, hasta que fuera sustituida por otra limpia y libre de impurezas. Cuando se materializase de nuevo, esperaba hacerlo en el momento adecuado para ayudar a Annie, a preservarla de su dolencia.

Iridium.

44

Candy nunca había estado en Rusia, pero había sabido de aquel misterioso y vasto país, por los libros que había leído en el Hogar de Pony, tan pronto como aprendió a reconocer las letras, que con infinita paciencia, impregnada de un cariño sin límites, la hermana María, secundada por la bondadosa señora Pony, le habían ido enseñando a lo largo de varios meses, turnándose en la labor. De hecho, el hospicio contaba con una pequeña escuela habilitada en una de las dependencias del humilde edificio, donde a los niños se les iban inculcando los rudimentos de las letras y las más elementales y primigenias reglas gramaticales, así como los más básicos conocimientos de matemáticas. Candy había demostrado ser una alumna ejemplar y aplicada, consiguiendo muy pronto leer de corrido y adentrándose en los misterios de mundos que no habría podido ni soñar, de las páginas de los libros en cuya lectura se sumergía intensamente. Aprender a escribir había sido harina de otro costal, porque la técnica de hacer que las palabras cobraran vida en la blanca superficie del papel se le resistió, pero una vez que, gracias a los esfuerzos de sus dos buenas madres, y a su tesón, lo consiguió, la joven adquirió una bonita y elegante caligrafía, de trazos delicados no exentos de firmeza, uno de los rasgos distintivos de su carácter. Pero mientras Candy, de niña, iniciaba su aprendizaje por el arduo sendero de la vida, no podía ni concebir que vería esos mundos de los que le hablaban los libros con palabras que a veces le costaba reconocer y descifrar, de primera mano, junto a un hombre con el que uniría sus destinos de por vida. Y ese momento había llegado.

Mark se abrió paso entre las psicodélicas formas y diferentes entornos, que conformaban el caotico y anárquico espacio que separaba unas eras de otras. De no ser por el manto de luz iridiscente que la protegía, Candy habría perdido el juicio, la vista o tal vez ambas cosas, y aparte de tan horribles efectos colaterales, su nacarada piel hubiera ardido hasta carbonizarse. No existía una combinación de colores y tonalidades tan extrañas y retorcidas en ningún otro lugar de la Tierra, y si un hombre corriente hubiera podido asomarse al intricado laberinto de pesadilla, donde se daban, habría quedado convertido en un vegetal. De no estar Mark, familiarizado con tal anárquica naturaleza, de no haber sido protegido por el iridium, él también habría sufrido un destino similar. Ningún ojo humano podía contemplar aquellos remolinos de colores, las violentas y rugientes tormentas magnéticas que rugían constantemente sin conocer pausa alguna, los intervalos de realidades infinitas que se entreveían a través de aberturas que se abrían y cerraban caprichosamente a modo de puertas, entreverados con masas gelatinosas y pulsantes, sin perder su brillo para siempre, o que la retina se quemara, mientras la mente trataba infructuosamente antes de sumirse en el vacío de la locura, de encontrar un sentido en aquel caos aparentemente desordenado e inextricable, que obedecía a fin de cuentas a un objetivo muy concreto, que no era otro que garantizar el común e ininterrumpido fluir del tiempo.

-Orden en el caos –le había explicado Mark, un día en que hablaron de aquello- el espacio que atravieso para llegar hasta otras épocas, está formado de materia plasmática, Candy, y el iridium lo que hace, es acceder a estas realidades. El iridum es tan denso que me protege de la acción dañina de la dimensión temporal. Esos remolinos, esas espirales son el tiempo en su estado natural. Lo que pasa, es que nosotros en nuestro mundo, no podemos verlas, afortunadamente porque de lo contrario, terminaríamos perdiendo la razón o tal vez la vida.

A veces, Candy no entendía las explicaciones de su esposo, y le costaba alcanzar a entender su significado. Estaba reflexionando en ello, cuando los enloquecidos y difusos remolinos que nunca dejaban de girar, fueron sustituidos de pronto, por un firmamento cuajado de estrellas, en lo que parecía el marco de una plácida y agradable noche. Candy, firmemente sujeta a Mark, distinguió una gran ciudad repleta de monumentos, campanarios y altas torres rematadas por cúpulas de cebolla, que con sus bulbosas formas, le remitían inmediatamente a los relatos exóticos, que había leído en su infancia. Era la primera vez que observaba de cerca, con sus propios ojos, algunos retazos de aquel misterioso e ignoto país, que en sus fantasías infantiles, se le había antojado una tierra repleta de princesas de indescriptible belleza, nobles príncipes, dueños de vastos dominios cuyos límites, la vista no era capaz de abarcar de una sola vez y que gobernaban sabiamente sobre un pueblo humilde y sencillo pero esforzado, profundamente religioso, devoto y temeroso de Dios.

Mark se preparó para el aterrizaje en las proximidades de Odesa, escogiendo un área de marismas, que aparentemente no parecía muy frecuentada. A pesar de estar utilizando su poder de invisibilidad que manipulaba el espectro infrarrojo, permitiendo que pasaran desapercibidos ante miradas indiscretas, siempre que podía, elegía un sitio donde no hubiera demasiada gente, por si algo se torcía. El joven fue descendiendo con gran cuidado para evitar que Candy sufriera el menor daño y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, y una vez se hubo asegurado de que no había presencia humana en derredor suyo, desactivó la invisibilidad. En unos instantes, Mark y Candy fueron tangibles de nuevo.

Ahora venía la parte más dura, la más penosa que el joven hubiera querido ahorrar a su esposa a toda costa, pero sabía que sería tarea vana. Candy no se apartaría de él bajo ningún concepto y permanecería a su lado, independientemente del parecer de Mark.

-Cariño –dijo besándola en las mejillas y en la frente –preferiría que no me siguieras. Ya sabes lo que viene a continuación –comentó Mark apenado, mientras tras soltar a su esposa, se dirigió hacia un grupo de abedules, tras los que se destacaba un pequeño claro.

-No, -negó Candy con firmeza- ya sabes tú también que jamás te dejaré solo, y menos ahora.

-Como quieras –dijo Mark con un deje de tristeza en la voz, y entornando los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los primeros espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, producto de la sangre envenenada que pugnaba por salir al exterior.

Ambos se adentraron en la arboleda que destacaba al fondo de unas marismas de color ocre donde crecían una especie de cañaverales y las ranas croaban, entre los nenúfares, intentando capturar las libélulas que zumbaban a escasos metros por encima de las aguas marrones.

Mark se situó entre varios árboles de considerable altura y se detuvo. Gritó levemente cuando los chorros de sangre envenenada salieron a presión de su cuerpo, por las heridas que a modo de válvulas, se formaban palpitantes en su carne. Candy no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas nacieran de sus esplendorosos ojos verdes, cada vez que asistía a tan trágica y desoladora visión. Mark se contorsionó, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar, para no hacerle más insoportable, la contemplación de su aspecto, a la muchacha.

Candy le sujetó tan pronto como la sangre negra se tornó roja, y las heridas se cerraron como si nunca hubieran existido. Examinó la piel de Mark y limpió algunos regueros de sangre, ya normal, que descendían por su espalda, sirviéndose para ello de un chal que llevaba envuelto en torno al cuello.

-No, cariño, es tu chal favorito, no lo emplees para enjugarme la sangre –dijo Mark con el rostro aun contraído por el esfuerzo de purificar su organismo y dolido porque su esposa tuviera que sacrificar una prenda tan querida y valiosa para ella - no, por favor.

Pero Candy hizo caso omiso de su petición y procedió a retirar con cariño y gran cuidado los coágulos que habían quedado prendidos sobre la ajada y descolorida superficie de la cazadora negra empapando el tejido de muselina con la sangre de Mark.

La prenda quedó definitivamente arruinada pero a la joven no le importó.

Una vez que hubo terminado, como Mark parecía remiso a besarla, avergonzado de su apariencia, Candy le tomó el rostro con ambas manos obligándole a encararse hacia ella.

-Recuérdalo Mark, como te he dicho muchas veces, me enamoré de ti, no de tus defectos, o virtudes, solo de tí.

Antes de que el joven pudiera argumentar nada, los labios de Candy sellaron los suyos. Mark cerró los ojos al igual que Candy y algunas lágrimas escaparon de los párpados abatidos del joven.

-No llores Mark, -dijo ella intentando evitar que su propio llanto aflorara- cada vez que te beso, te ocurre lo mismo.

-Es…que…me pareces un sueño hecho realidad, una criatura tan hermosa y eterea como tú…a veces creo que no eres de este mundo, Candy –dijo Mark incorporándose lentamente, mientras algunos regueros de sangre se difuminaban en la tierra arcillosa que los pies de Mark, hollaban imprimiendo la huella de su calzado.

-No, -exclamó Candy súbitamente arrebatada y posando sus manos en los anchos hombros del joven -Mark, soy humana, tan humana, que a veces me planteo como un hombre tan bueno y dulce como tú, ha podido llegar hasta mí, a través del tiempo. Como he sido agraciada, con el regalo de tu irrupción en mi vida. Tan humana y vulnerable, que en ocasiones tengo miedo a despertarme o perderte de vista por un instante, y que no estés a mi lado, que alces tu vuelo y emprendas el camino del futuro o el pasado, y no vuelva a verte jamás.

-Sabes que ni en sueños me separaría de ti, nunca –recalcó Mark enfáticamente envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero Mark, te quiero, jamás dejarte de quererte –dijo ella entre suspiros, adelantando el rostro y ofreciéndole sus labios.

-Lo sé mi vida, lo sé –respondió él gozoso y emocionado temblando como una hoja, correspondiendo a sus mudas súplicas de que la besara.

45

El barón dio vueltas en torno al robot, que le había seguido dócilmente y de forma totalmente voluntaria, convencido de que el siniestro y carismático personaje era su creador. Urgern admiró la envergadura de Mermadon y se animó a comprobar la resistencia de su cuerpo metálico, retrayendo el brazo izquierdo y descargando un fuerte y rápido revés de su mano enguantada, sobre el torso del robot. Svensko, el jorobado que le había guiado hasta él, tras señalar un solitario montículo hecho de ramas y de arena, bajo el cual, el robot yacía insconciente, camuflado por el tupido escondite improvisado por el mujik, se escondió tembloroso tras la imponente mesa donde el barón había saciado su apetito, hasta su imprevista y moleta irrupción. Temía que de un momento a otro, el robot descargara su furia primero contra Urgern y luego contra él, pero no sucedió nada. Mermadon permaneció impasible, mirando fijamente al que tomaba por su creador. Su memoria se había desactivado tras el formidable golpe sufrido al colisionar contra la arena de la estepa, una vez que perdió altura tras un largo vuelo en sentido contrario originado por el rayo. Mermadon había conservado sus recuerdos intactos hasta poco antes de desactivarse, y de caer de bruces en mitad del desierto, hasta que Svensko le encontró. El hombrecillo, sobre el que se había cebado la mala suerte, aliada con la pobreza más extrema, impuesta por su humildísimo origen, conservaba pese a su limitada inteligencia, la suficiente astucia como para intuir que Mermadon podía ser importante para el amo. Pobre amo, pensaba Svensko, obsesionado con un poderoso y prominente rey del pasado, empeñado en revivir la antigua gloria de uno de los más poderosos señores de la estepa, que ya no cabalgaba desde hacía más de medio milenio.

Pero Ungern estaba completamente absorvido por el novedoso y sustancioso hallazgo que había constituído para él, el hombre artificial. Sin duda era fuerte. Ni se había inmutado cuando descargó el tremendo impacto contra su torso. Ni un rasguño, ni un solo arañazo, nada. No había acusado el golpe, pero necesitaba más pruebas. Un simple golpe como aquel, nada representaba ni demostraba. Chasqueó los dedos y un hombre de rasgos orientales, tocado con un gorro de piel que había estado montando guardia a la entrada del salón, y enfundado en un pesado uniforme forrado en piel, dio un taconazo con sus lustrosas botas negras y se adelantó hasta situarse a pocos pasos de su jefe, haciendo un saludo militar, quedándose rigidamente cuadrado, en posición de firmes. Urgern extendió la mano y dijo con voz queda, casi silibante:

-Dame tu revólver Piorth.

El soldado obedeció al instante sin mirar en ningún momento a los hipnóticos ojos de su señor. Todo aquel que lo hiciera sin su autorización se enfrentaba a la pena capital. El barón había conquistado recientemente un importante enclave al frente de sus tropas, lo cual había dado alas a su desmesurada ambición y por ende, a su locura. Tomó el arma y la esgrimió apuntando directamente al pecho del robot. Svensko dio un grito y se abalanzó hacia delante para impedirlo:

-No amo, no lo hagas, podría enfadarse.

Pero el soldado que le había confiado su arma al barón le detuvo, ayudado por otro compañero. Svenkso se revolvió furioso, pataleando, pero Urgern no le prestó la menor atención. Amartilló el arma con mano segura y sonrió aviesamente:

-Muy bien, hijo mío, -dijo con sarcasmo- veremos de que estás hecho.

Apretó el gatillo haciendo gala de un pulso firme y una puntería impecable. La bala dirigida, hacia el bruñido pecho del robot alcanzó su objetivo al cabo de milésimas de segundo. Urgern sonrió satisfecho, bajando el brazo y haciendo que el revólver aun humeante, descansara junto a la pernera izquierda de su pantalón con el cañón dirigido hacia el suelo de baldosas. Estaba orgulloso de su puntería, adqurida gracias a su paso por el ejército zarista, y que había empezado a ejercitar con uno de los mejores tiradores de origen germánico, que el antiguo Reich, había visto nacer, durante su educación aristocrática. La bala, como era de esperar rebotó con estruendo, zigzagueando por todo el salón hasta que se detuvo finalmente, una vez que el casquillo metálico cayó a tierra, rodando por el suelo con un tintineo como de metal. Los dos soldados que custodiaban al jorobado ni se inmutaron, permaneciendo de pie, sin pestañear tan siquiera, pero Svenkso temblaba de miedo entre ambos y silenciosos hombres.

-Formidable –dijo el barón batiendo palmas, al tiempo que avanzaba pausadamente hacia Mermadon- estás hecho a prueba de balas. Me gustaría ahora comprobar…

Iba a declarar que pretendía poner a prueba su fuerza, cuando una especie de puerta se abrió en el pecho del robot, que seguía sin reaccionar, y dejando paso a una pantalla.

Naturalmente, Urgern se había planteado que aquello podía ser una suerte de engaño, pero era evidente que pese a sus trastornos era muy inteligente, lo bastante como para suponer que nadie se molestaría en introducir una película dentro de un robot, solo para gastar una broma o confundir o engañar a otros. Demasiado absurdo, tanto como haber dejado en mitad de la nada, al portentoso ser. A Urgern solo le cabían dos hipótesis. O el robot se había escapado del control de su inventor, o se había extraviado de alguna manera. Antes de que tomara una decisión, el monitor empezó a hacer interferencias, mostrando una serie de imágenes que rápidamente atrajeron la atención del barón.

Urgern se aproximó lentamente, cautivado por las imágenes que se sucedían en esa especie de bola de cristal, que el autómata guardaba en su interior y sonrió fascinado. Primero se sorprendió por la belleza de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, que caminaba junto a un joven moreno de rasgos decididos. La escena de índole campestre transcurría en una especie de jardín. La muchacha llevaba una sombrilla blanca que hacía girar en torno a su hombro mientras tomaba el brazo de su acompañante y reían quedamente ante alguna confidencia que ambos se realizaban, bajo los plácidos rayos solares de una tarde de primavera. La escena era de lo más banal y no tenía nada de especial o interesante para él, si acaso, la esplendente belleza de la joven enfundada en un vestido blanco de muselina drapeada que parecía bromear con su acompañante. Estaba a punto de considerar, que pese a lo fascinante del hallazgo, no tenía nada más de interés para él aunque sospechaba que las personas de la película guardaban relación con el ser metálico, cuando las imágenes cambiaron radicalmente Ahora el mismo joven de antes, emitía llamaradas de sus muñecas y era capaz de volar como un pájaro por el cielo. Pese a sus delirios, Urgern era consciente de los mismos y se preguntó si no habría perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Otra broma absurda y carente de logica, pero el robot era real, alguien lo había construído y puede que lo que estaba presenciando a través de la pantalla también lo fuera, aunque siguiera sin dar crédito a cuanto estaba visionando, precisamente él, que afirmaba ser la encarnación viviente de Ghengis Khan, y su sucesor,

Entonces apareció en pantalla otro plano de esas personas, riendo apaciblemente sentados frente a una mesa camilla, en compañía de un hombre grueso y con anteojos, o sea yo, mientras el robot les servía algunas bebidas. Naturalmente, su imagen no aparecía pero si sus manos expuestas ante la cámara que las había filmado, mientras manejaba diestramente las tazas de te, los vasos con refrescos, y los platos con pastas y otras viandas, disponiéndolas ordenadamente delante de aquellas personas desconocidas, cuyos rasgos felices y complacidos parecieron arrancarle una sensación de odio e incomodidad, desde lo más hondo de su retorcida y oscura alma. A continuación hubo un fundido en negro y apareció un breve pero elocuente plano, en el que la hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes, cuyos rizos dorados estaban recogidos en coletas adornadas con lazos, y el joven de las imposibles y sobrehumanas facultades, si es que todo aquello no era un elaborado montaje, se besaban largamente mientras hileras de lágrimas procedentes de ambos pares de ojos, se entremezclaban, al unísono, suscitando la desaprobación del barón, que movió la cabeza enojado, ante semejante muestra de sentimentalismo. La filmación carecía de sonido, excepto en aquel tramo final, donde el joven musitaba en voz queda, pero claramente audible:

-Candy, mi dulce Candy.

Poco después, la imagen desapareció de repente, dejando una serie de interferencias que producían un ruido de estática, en la pantalla, la cual volvió a replegarse en su alojamiento mientras las compuertas acorazadas practicadas en el pecho de Mermadón, volvían a cerrarse sobre ella.

Urgern se quedó pensativo, sin saber que opinar o que decir al respecto. Era más que evidente que la bala había desencadenado todo aquello, pero cuando le preguntó al robot, conminándole a que contara la verdad, por la identidad de todas aquellas personas, el robot no supo que responder.

-Lo siento, excelencia –Urgern le había instado a llamarle así- pero no les conozco de nada, al menos mientras algunos de mis bancos de memoria, continuen bloqueados. Ignoro como sus imágenes han ido a parar hasta mí. Puede que guarden alguna relación conmigo, pero lo desconozco.

Entonces sonó un ruido procedente de la espalda del robot, un sonido como de algo que pugna por abrirse camino al exterior. Urgern le hizo un gesto de que se girase, con dos dedos, y cuando lo hizo, el propulsor que se había atorado en su alojamiento, por efecto del brutal impacto que hizo que el robot perdiera el conocimiento, emergió afuera. Al poco rato emitió algunas llamaradas que elevaron a Mermadon unos centímetros del suelo, para luego volverse a posar inmediatamente. Un descabellado plan empezaba a tomar cuerpo en la brillante, pero ofuscada mente del barón.

Haciendo un gesto teatral pidió al robot que le siguiera hasta unas dependencias privadas que había habilitado como despacho y gabinete de trabajo, y de cuyas paredes, entre estantes repletos de libros y mesas atestadas de referencias al gran caudillo mongol, fundador de uno de los imperios más extensos de los que el orbe, tuviera conocimiento, pendían mapas de Rusia y de Asia, con varias flechas que representaban movimientos de tropas y ofensivas.

-Ven hijo mío, sígueme, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El robot obedeció dejándose guiar dócilmente hasta las estancias privadas de Urgern, cuyas puertas estaban disimuladas tras una falsa pared.

Svensko temió que ya no volvería ver más a su señor con vida y se precipitó tras él, pero los guardianes, que teóricamente, deberían de haber hecho lo que el campesino estaba a punto de emprender, se lo impidieron mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Piorth, cuyo revolver continuaba en poder del barón, le dio un empellón que le hizo rodar por tierra, y encarándose con el desconcertado jorobado que se dolía del violento impacto contra el suelo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, le advirtió:

-Nuestro dios, sabe muy bien lo que hace. No se te ocurra molestarle más –dijo esgrimiendo su fusil y amartillando el cerrojo, produciendo un ominoso sonido que llenó de terror a Svensko, cuando Piorth le apuntó con el cañón del fusil en plena cara y haciéndole creer que su vida se terminaba en ese preciso instante.

-Bien, señor, bien, -decía levantando las manos en señal de sumisión cuando vio que Piorth no iba a dispararle - no le molestaré más, lo juro –declaró atropelladamente temiendo por su vida.

Al cabo de una hora, la sección de pared que disimulaba hábilmente el umbral a su despacho, se movió con un pesado rumor de piedras deslizándose contra otras piedras, movidas por extraños e ingeniosos mecanismos y de la penumbra de su despacho, emergió el barón Ungern von Sternberg triunfante seguido de la bamboleante mole de Mermadon. Tras conferenciar brevemente con su nuevo e inesperado aliado, el robot hizo emerger el propulsor de doble tobera de su espalda y salió al exterior. Se escuchó un creciente rugido y Mermadon, alzó el vuelo propulsado por toda la fuerza de los motores cohete de sus toberas alimentados por oxígeno líquido. Piorth se echó al suelo, haciendo que su frente hollara la tierra, cuando su señor pasó por su lado, y al igual que él, otros soldados que el barón había reclutado entre los miembros de la tribu Buryat, nómadas siberianos que al igual que Prioth estaban convencidos de que el barón era una divinidad viviente y le rindieron pleitesía, más ahora que había conseguido la ayuda de un mensajero celestial, según el parecer de sus supersticiosos seguidores. Urgern lanzó una corta y sobrecogedora carcajada. Tras poner en práctica su plan, no demasiado convencido de su éxito, temeroso de que el robot le matase allí mismo, no obstante, comprobó muy complacido, que las cosas iban mejor que nunca. Había ordenado a Mermadon capturarme y como en principio, tal opción no se contradecía con sus directrices de preservar la vida humana por encima de todo, le obedeció inmediatamente al punto.

46

El afortunado y nunca suficientemente valorado, balazo por Ungern, que el barón disparó contra el pecho de Mermadon, había activado otra función además del monitor, que Haltoran había previsto inicialmente para el robot y que al cabo de poco optó por eliminar de la programación del Mermadon, por considerar que nunca funcionaría, pese a haber llegado a experimentar con dicha medida.

Se trataba de un cometido tan surrealista como genial, que hasta para el histriónico y carismático barón, al que el mismísimo Dalai Dama había llegado a calificar como Mahakala, poco menos que un ser malvado, debido a sus atrocidades y supuestos actos de canibalismo, habría resultado demasiado irreal y grotesco, de haber llegado a entender los avanzados conceptos biogenéticos en los que se basaba.

Se trataba de seguir el rastro de cualquier persona a través del adn, empleando sensibles detectores que podrían rastrearlo incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El mismo Haltoran abandonó la idea de seguir adelante con sus investigaciones, convencido de que nunca funcionaría tras algunas pruebas infructuosas y de que estaba malgastando el tiempo y los recursos de Empresas Parents, por lo que acabó desactivando dichos detectores. Como eran circuitos que podían realizar otras funciones útiles, no los había desmontado, pero si bloqueado la señal que hacía operativa esa función y ahora, el disparo efectuado con la Luger de su subordinado, contra el robot, lo había desbloqueado, permitiendo que me siguiera la pista.

En cuanto a las muestras de Adn que necesitaba para poder seguirme la pista, las obtenía de sus detallados y largos chequeos médicos que había realizado a algunos de nosotros, como a Candy y a mí.

47

Me dirigía tranquilamente y confiado hacia la estación de tren, para tomar el ferrocarril que me conduciría hasta uno de los puertos franceses de Normandía, donde embarcaría con destino a Estados Unidos. Me acompañaba al servicial y atento señor du Lassard, dado que no conocía París y ni siquiera sabía donde podría tomar un taxi o un coche de punto que me condujera rápidamente hasta la gran Terminal de la Estación de París Norte, una de las más grandes y lujosas de Europa, de donde partiría mi tren. Justo cuando íbamos a abordar un carruaje, cuyo cochero leía tranquilamente el periódico, sentado al pescante, mientras se fumaba un grueso habano, una forma maciza y voluminosa nos cerró el paso, tras salir de la nada de entre las sombras de un callejón. Sonreí prorrumpiendo en expresiones de alegría ante la extrañeza de mi acompañante, al reconocer a Mermadon, pese a que estábamos rodeados de gente por todas partes, y algunas personas, empezaron a mirarme como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Entonces, reparé en que estaba en una de las principales arterias de París, y que me encontraba saludando, como un descosido a un robot de dos metros de altura, que destacaba como una llama en plena oscuridad, y noté que se me subían los colores, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja y decidí arreglar aquel desaguisado, producto de mi indiscreción, lo mejor que pudiera. Lo primero sería contarle al señor du Lassard, la parte de nuestro secreto que podía revelarle, sin dejar entrever demasiados detalles y luego ya veríamos. A todo esto, el cochero, asustado y completamente desencajado por la súbita e inopinada aparición del robot, chasqueó el látigo desoyendo nuestros gritos de que nos esperase, y emprendió una veloz carrera que a poco supone el atropello de algunos peatones, que le increparon tras apartarse a duras penas de su camino. La histeria general fue subiendo de tono, y alguien avisó a una pareja de gendarmes, que porra en ristre uno de ellos, y su compañero con el revólver en la mano, se abrían paso hasta el tumulto, siendo guiados por varios ciudadanos que, me estaban señalando con el dedo:

-Es ese monstruo –dijo un hombre con sombrero hongo mientras alargaba el brazo, apuntándome con su bastón.

-Ese hombre de ahí, el gordo es el responsable de todo, él lo ha traído –exclamó a voz en cuello una mujer pelirroja con los cabellos recogidos en bucles, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, empolvada y con un vestido oscuro, que contrastaba vivamente con el llamativo y un tanto estrafalario, maquillaje de su rostro, refiriéndose a mí, evidentemente. Muy pronto, la hasta entonces tranquila y casi placentera convivencia de aquellos parisinos, se transformó en un revoltijo de carreras alocadas, gritos, imprecaciones y caídas por el suelo empedrado de la calle, tan pronto como Mermadon aterrizó ante todos nosotros casi sin hacer ruído. Debía haber activado su poder de invisibilidad.

En cuanto a mí, viendo que la gente me culpabilizaba de la llegada del robot, debido a mi imprudente saludo, pensé que tenía que poner pies en polvorosa y no iba a quedarme a charlar con quienes me acusaban, por lo que como decía un viejo dicho de mi país, de perdidos al río. Opté por aplicar esa taxativa filosofía, y avancé hacia Mermadon, para ordenarle que remontara el vuelo y nos alejara de allí. Ya se lo explicaría al señor du Lassard, en otro momento más propicio para charlar con tranquilidad. No era aquel el método más idóneo para escapar, ni activar unos estatorreactores de dos mil kilogramos de empuje cada uno, en medio de una muchedumbre vociferante y hostil, pero no veía otra solución, aparte de tener que lidiar con mi casi insuperable miedo a las alturas.

-Mañana, seré portada en todos los diarios parisinos. A ver como se lo digo a Candy, a Mark y a los Legan en cuanto esté delante suyo –dije con un suspiro de resignación a media voz, dispuesto a acometer tan estrambótica y peligrosa huída, pero por el momento, mis preocupaciones eran otras.

Venciendo mis nauseas al imaginarme a varios cientos de metros de altura, e intentando dominar el vértigo que ya iba sintiendo de antemano, resoplé y corrí cuanto pude, llegando medio agotado, hacia Mermadón, abrazándome a su cuerpo metálico tan pronto como estuve a su lado esquivando los embates de los que intentaban detenerme, mientras los gendarmes me conminaban a que no me moviera de donde estaba, haciendo sonar sus estridentes silbatos y blandiendo sus porras en ristre, que agitaban repetidamente en el aire. Entonces me giré hacia Mermadón y le grité:

-Vamos, Mermadon, remonta el vuelo, ¿ estás preparado ?

Pero el robot no respondió. Si ya de por sí, no expresaba emoción alguna, aquel exacerbado silencio me escamó. Parecía distinto, cambiado. Su amable voz no contestó a mis palabras. Antes de que pudiera prever nada, me rodeó con sus brazos sin que mis sonoras y furiosas invectivas para que me soltara, dieran resultado. El señor du Lassard intentó ayudarme, pero Mermadon lo apartó a un lado sin ser consciente de su propia fuerza, haciendo que se lastimara contra una farola. Afortunadamente, solo sufrió rasguños leves, pero el susto que se llevó, fue considerable. Antes de que mi confundido y aterrado amigo, alcanzase a entender que estaba pasando, Mermadon extrajo los propulsores de su habitáculo acorazado y empezó a emitir un denso y candente haz de llamas, que hizo que la multitud arracimada a nuestro alrededor, saliera chillando despavorida en todas direcciones.

-Mermadon, suéltame, ¿ te has vuelto loco ? –grité intentando liberarme, forcejeando contra una tenaza invencible, pataleando furiosamente y con el bueno del señor du Lassard tirando de la manaza de kevlar y acero que me retenía, con todas sus fuerzas, tras rehacerse y levantarse, pero era tarea vana- ¿ qué pretendes hacer, ? ¿ qué ?

El robot no respondió a mis requerimientos, era como si su personalidad original hubiera sido borrada de un plumazo, y me secuestró sin más miramientos, sin que ni Marcus ni ningún otro asombrado y asustado transeúnte de los que pasaban por allí, pudieran hacer nada o intentarlo tan siquiera, aunque tampoco habrían conseguido liberarme de las manos metálicas del robot, que me atenazaban como garras de acero. Aumentó el volumen del chorro propulsor que nacía de sus toberas, y salimos expelidos hacia arriba, impelidos, por la enorme potencia impulsora, de los motores de las toberas retráctiles,mientras el gentío se dispersaba atropelladamente y sin control, alguno desparramándose por las calles aledañas. Afortunadamente, si se podía tildar así semejante desaguisado, no hubo que lamentar heridos o víctimas graves, como más tade me enteraría, por boca del propio du Lassard, si acaso algún que otro contusionado, y varias damas desmayadas y ateridas de miedo, presas de crisis nerviosas y varios niños asustados, que se abrazaban a sus padres, asustados, de que "el hombre de hierro", como le llamaban, volviera volando para atemorizarles. En poco más de veinte minutos, alcanzamos el espacio aéreo de Rusia, tras atravesar media Europa y continuamos volando hacia el este, más allá de la gran cordillera de los montes Urales, en dirección a las quasi infinitas estepas asiáticas, del extremo oriente. Finalmente, ante la imposibilidad de variar ni un ápice mi incierta suerte, opté por cerrar los ojos y dejar que Mermadon me condujera hasta un destino desconocido y tal vez fatídico, sin saber si el robot que me transportaba entre sus brazos, continuaba siendo mi amigo o había dejado de serlo definitivamente.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE


	4. EN PODER DE LA DESESPERACION

EN PODER DE LA DESESPERACION

CUARTA PARTE

1

Los hirsurtos bigotes cosquillearon contra mis mejillas. Notaba una persistente y fría humedad que me entraba hasta la médula de mis huesos, haciendo que tiritara de frío, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarme un dantesco panorama de pesadilla, que tal vez no me gustara descubrir. Sin embargo no podía continuar con los párpados abatidos continuamente y para siempre, aunque lo hubiera preferido de esa manera. Exhalé un suspiro y el rugoso tacto de aquellas cerdas, que se restregaban contra la piel de mis mejillas, se le sumó un aliento fétido y un hedor tan desagradable como repugnante. Hice acopio de valor, reuniendo mis escasas fuerzas de flaqueza disponibles y cuando abrí los ojos, los de una rata grande como un gato y feroz como un lobo hambriento, me contemplaron inyectados en sangre. Lancé un grito descomunal y sin saber aun como conseguí hacer aquello, la así con ambas manos antes de que me mordiera y la lancé contra un muro de roca, por cuya superficie se filtraba de manera permanente una cortina de humedad. El roedor, no hizo ademan de atacarme y se limitó a salir corriendo, mientras chillaba con un quejido desgradable y silibante, que me resultó estremecedor. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Me refugié en un rincón y empecé a vomitar, preso de una imparable sensación de asco, mientras una bilis amarga como la hiel me subía por la garganta, confiriéndola un regusto amargo y metálico. Cuando me recobré un tanto de mi penosa y tremebunda impresión, al toparme cara a cara con aquel animal de pelaje marrón y dientes afilados, miré en derredor sujetándome el estómago con la mano izquierda. Aquello parecía una especie de prisión, y lo que en un primer momento había tomado por una gruta o caverna subterránea habilitada como cárcel, no era más que una lóbrega y húmeda celda, donde otros infortunados parecían compartir ya indiferentes, mi mismo trágico destino. Entonces, cuando mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la semioscuridad de tan opresivo y claustrofóbico ambiente, distinguí un ventanuco minúsculo, practicado en uno de los gruesos muros y al otro lado, algunos guardianes con uniformes que no había visto nunca, ni sabría reconocer como pertenecientes, a ningún ejército en particular.

Por el momento necesitaba respuestas, y era obvio que no disponía de ellas, aunque no tardarían en llegar muy pronto.

Me senté en un camastro adosado a la pared con cadenas chirriantes conteniendo mis ganas de llorar. Más que el hecho de haber pasado de las luminosas calles y bulevares de París, al interior de una fría y horrible prisión, que también, me afectó impresionándome sobre manera, que hubiera sido el propio Mermadón el que me hubiera arrebatado la libertad, a saber con que fines, pero una cosa parecía evidente. A simple vista, su conducta no obedecía a su propia voluntad, si no que parecía actuar por mandato de alguien, alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para haberme internado en aquel sucio y oscuro agujero, alguien que había hecho atravesar a Mermadon toda Europa, con el único y exclusivo propósito de capturarme.

-Alguien me quiere por un fin que no alcanzo a comprender –musité intentando serenarme, cosa harto difícil por otro lado –y sospecho, es más quiero creer que ese misterioso alguien terminará por revelar su identidad y que hasta entonces me mantendrá con vida.

Intuía que estaba en Rusia, porque venciendo mi persistente miedo a las alturas, abrí los ojos brevemente durante mi viaje aéreo y alcancé a vislumbrar algunas cúpulas en forma de cebolla, bulbosas y recargadas, pertenecientes a diversas iglesias y otros edificios religiosos, pero eso no quería decir nada. Podía estar en cualquier parte de Europa Oriental, por esa clase de arquitectura no era patrimonio exclusivo de Rusia. En cualquier caso, solo me restaba esperar. La sola idea de intentar evadirme, pasó por mi cabeza, pero la descarté por varias razones.

La primera, era que no disponía ni de los medios ni del arrojo suficiente para intentarlo, y menos hacerlo sin que me descubrieran.

La segunda, porque aunque lograra escapar, no podría sobrevivir, sin dinero, sin documentación, sin saber donde me hallaba, sin dominar el más que probable idioma extranjero de aquel ignoto país.

La tercera, porque tal vez me matasen, si lo intentaba.

Como no disponía de muchas opciones, por no decir ninguna, opté por esperar a que alguien viniera a buscarme y me condujera a presencia de la importante persona que tenía en sus manos, la decisión de que viviera o fuera ejecutado en algún ignoto lugar del otro extremo del mundo.

Me acosté en el incómodo y destartalado camastro e intenté conciliar el sueño lo suficiente. Tenía que recobrar fuerzas y de paso, si conseguía dormir, a pesar de las ratas que se deslizaban por el suelo, a pesar de los lamentos desgarradores que parecían provenir de hombres torturados, pese a los espectros humanos que compartían su celda conmigo, y de los que no me podía fiar, no sabiendo si eran amigos o enemigos, aun a sabiendas de todo eso, decidí intentar dormir aunque el sueño se resistiera a acudir a mis cansados y doloridos sentidos.

-Que ironía –me dije a mí mismo- Mermadon, que se supone que es mi amigo, me ha traído hasta una prisión situada, quien sabe en que confín del mundo.

-Yo puedo responder a tus preguntas, mi querido y asustado prisionero –me respondió una voz grave y modulada, al tiempo, que por puro acto reflejo me erguía haciéndome un ovillo sobre el camastro, tratando de procurarme una débil e inexistente protección.

Cuando enfóque la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la armoniosa voz, me topé con un hombre relativamente joven, con una magnética mirada de la que era casi imposible sustraerse y una cuida y recortada barba que se unía a sus cabellos pulcramente recortados. El hombre, con apariencia de militar estaba franqueado por dos guardianes, ataviados con uniformes oscuros, y cuyos rostros de rasgos orientales, denotaban un feroz y temible aspecto.

Aquellos hombres sostenían grandes y amenazadores fusiles entre sus manos, con los que me apuntaban todo el rato.

El militar, al que supuse el jefe de todo aquel tinglado, o por lo menos, la mano derecha del que lo presidía, me sonrió de forma afable y se expresaba en un inglés correctísimo y sin apenas fallos destacables, y con un ligero acento eslavo.

-Bienvenido a Mongolia, señor Parents –me dijo aquel hombre, que rió divertido, ante mi más que evidente desconcierto.

2

Sacudí la cabeza intentando no dejarme llevar por el pánico, pero evidente que resultaba tarea vana. Allí, ante aquel hombre de maneras impecables y seductor gesto, franqueado por los que parecían ser sus guardasespaldas personales era imposible que la mente no divagase hacia destinos innombrables y desesperados, como el que suponía me aguardaba en manos de aquellos militares. El que parecía llevar la voz cantante avanzó lentamente hacia mí y se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pesado y largo abrigo militar, con parsimonia. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espinal dorsal, al tiempo que empezaba a temblar sin poder evitarlo, imaginando lo peor. Intenté retroceder, pero detrás de mí, como por ensalmo, aparecieron otros tres hombres uniformados, y tocados con gorros de piel oscura. Sus rasgos eran también orientales y sus semblantes, brutales y hoscos. No sabía que hacer, aunque tenía muy pocas probabilidades, por no decir ninguna. Si intentaba huir, los hombres que estaban situados a mi espalda me atraparían y si me quedaba quieto, tal vez me matasen de todas cualquier caso, intenté aparentar serenidad, pero no tenía el temple necesario ni el aplomo suficiente como para mostrar firmeza y determinación. Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, que mi captores se enojasen y terminaran conmigo inmediatamente, o que dedicieran alargar mis padecimientos, mediante largas y refinadas torturas. Con aquella desazón que me invadía, no reparé en que el hombre de la sonrisa cautivadora y los enigmáticos y atrayentes ojos verdes, no me habría hecho traer cautivo desde Francia, hasta los confines de Asia, solo para matarme inmediatamente, a no ser, que fuera, el objeto principal de una taimada y ladina venganza. Repasé mentalmente la lista de adversarios que habíamos tenido, e incluso, llegué a imaginarme que aquel hombre actuaba por cuenta de Albert, pero aquel razonamiento era absurdo. No podía creer que el largo brazo de Albert lo fuera tanto, y menos desde la prisión en la que aun cumplía condena. De todas maneras, dejé de hacerme cábalas. Podía ser cualquiera, hasta un antiguo enemigo de Mark, del que no me hubiera hablado nunca. Los viajes en el tiempo otorgan una amplísima perspectiva de muchas cosas, y dan para mucho. Mark podría haberse ganado enemigos en todas las épocas de la Historia, aun sin pretenderlo, porque solo deseaba vivir en paz, pero sus facultades, resultaban demasiado tentadoras y codiciadas para cualquiera con ansias de dominio y poder ilimitado. Ser capaz de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos, para obtener resultados en provecho propio. No sabía cuan cerca estaba de dar con la verdad, aunque no podía ni imaginar la manera en la que el astuto y ladino personaje que se pavoneaba ante mí, había sabido de Mark y de todos nosotros. Hizo un gesto y al instante, dos soldados me sujetaron con fuerza. Sus dedos eran de acero y no tenían nada que envidiar a los de Mermadon. El hombre se acercó a mí y terminó de extraer el objeto que guardaba entre los pliegues de su atuendo castrense.

-No por favor, no –supliqué horrorizado, imaginando ya el frío contacto del cañón de un revolver sobre mi frente –no, dije desviando la vista, aterrado.

Sin embargo, sentí la caricia de un tejido tan suave que se diría que parecía hecho de materia eterea e intangible. Me atreví a mirar, y sudando profusamente, comprobé aturdido que el hombre estaba enjugando la sudoración que perlaba mi frente y sienes, y que goteaba sobre mis hombros.

-Tiene usted demasiado imaginación, mister Parents, -dijo sonriendo benevolente- no voy a matarle, por lo menos, por ahora, ya que me es necesario para atraer a alguien que usted conoce muy bien.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos y una forma imprecisa y vacilante se recortó en la entrada a la lóbrega celda en la que había sido confinado. Su sombra se proyectó ante mí, mientras dos puntos de luz rojo ardían en lo que parecía ser la cabeza de aquella mole construído en acero y kevlar.

-Mermadon –musité perplejo. Empezaba a entender algunas cosas, y cuando mi mente hilvanó una hipótesis tan aterradora como crudamente posible, mi rostro adoptó una expresión de infinito pesar.

No me atrevía a expresar en palabras, lo que estaba pensando y que me negaba a aceptar.

-Ahora se llama Temujín –dijo el siniestro personaje guiñándome un ojo. Empezaba a entender muchas cosas y me suponía, sin posibilidad de equivocarme o por lo menos dejando muy poco margen para suponer que todo aquello no fuera más que una farsa, o una broma muy elaborada urdida a saber por quien y con qué siniestros fines, que me hallaba ante un nuevo aspirante a ocupar el trono del mundo.

3

Arqueé las cejas mientras era conducido a un ambiente menos lóbrego y acogedor. Aquel sitio, parecía una especie de base o campamento militar muy bien organizado y por todas partes, se veía una intensa actividad castrense donde varios cientos, quizás miles de hombres, que parecían haber nacido para la guerra y haber hecho de la misma su forma de vida, saludaban con un ceremonioso respeto y veneración a mi molesto y temible captor, que se afanaba en transformarse en un anfitrión ocurrente y amable. Tratando de no mostrarme insolente o poco colaborador, decidí seguirle el juego, porque por otro lado, no tenía otra alternativa. Así, que fuertemente custodiado y precedido por el barón, detalle que él mismo me reveló, nos dirigimos hacia una especie de salón con un servicio de te y varias butacas de cuero, con apariencia de ser muy cómodas y mullidas. Cuando entramos en la estancia, nuestros guardianes nos dejaron solos, y Mermadon, ahora identificado como Temujín, se situó detrás del militar que se sentó frente a mí, invitándome a mi vez, a tomar asiento.

-Mi nombre es Urgern von Sternberg y como ya le he comentado –me dijo amablemente mientras cruzaba las piernas, y hacía lo mismo con sus brazos, sobre el pecho en el que brillaba, prendida del mismo una condecoración militar- usted, por el momento me resulta de mucha utilidad para mis planes.

Miré a Mermadon. No sabía que podía haberle ocurrido al amable robot para actuar así, pero era más que evidente que había cambiado por completo. No era el mismo y desde que me había secuestrado arrebatándome de las concurridas calles de París, en medio de un gran tumulto provocado por su llegada, no había pronunciado ni media palabra.

-Vaya directamente al grano barón –dije acremente, y sin medir las presuntas consecuencias de mis palabras. Si aquel hombre se enojaba, o lo resultaba descortés, según el particular baremo, que él tuviera para evaluar las acciones que podían resultar correctas de la que no lo eran, en una presunta escala de medidas podía pasarlo muy mal, o incluso hasta caerle en gracia.

El barón rió brevemente y sonrió, sirviéndose una copa de vodka de un mueble bar cercano. Aunque Temujin iba a hacerlo, anticipándose a los deseos de su nuevo amo, Urgern le contuvo con un seco gesto de su mano enguantada y abandonando su confortable sillón, lo hizo él mismo. Me ofreció una copa, pero la rechacé, declarando que era abstemio.

El barón retornó a su butaca, situada junto a una chimenea donde ardía un acogedor fuego y dijo:

-Es usted un hombre inteligente, señor Parents, lo intuyo en sus ojos, y estoy seguro de que se infravalora en extremo, no tomando conciencia del verdadero potencial que se encierra en usted.

Cruzó los dedos sobre su rodilla derecha y asintió. Aquel enigmático y astuto noble, si es que era realmente un barón, estaba adivinando lo que en esos momentos, me pasaba por la cabeza.

-Temujin era el nombre de Gengis Khan, cuando no era más que un muchacho, antes de ser entronizado como emperador de todos los mongoles -afirmé haciendo memoria de donde había oído hablar de aquel nombre tan particular, mientras no replicaba a los elogios del barón.

Urgern batió palmas, complacido por mis conocimientos y haciendo un gesto al robot, este comenzó a proyectar sobre una pantalla de cine dispuesta al efecto, las mismas imágenes que se revelaran ante él, cuando el disparo que realizó contra Mermadon, activó por una suerte de casualidades que solo podían ocurrir, una vez entre un millón, el monitor oculto en las entrañas del robot y me mostró a mí mismo, junto a Mark y a Candy, en otras circunstancias más felices y afortunadas que aquellas.

-No, mis amigos, mis amigos –dije derramando algunas lágrimas sin poder contenerme- pretende utilizarme para atraer a Mark.

-Y servirme de su poder para restaurar el legado del conquistador del mundo –me dijo señalando enfáticamente hacia una pintura idealizada de la efigie del gran y legendario guerrero, situada sobre la chimenea.

Sus gestos eran delirantes e histriónicos. Pese a su evidente encanto y forma de expresarse cortés y educada un tanto engolada, junto con sus maneras exquisitas y su porte aristocrático, nada me hacía ya dudar de que estaba frente a alguien que había perdido completamente la razón. Lo siguiente que dijo, no hizo más que me reafirmara en mi opinión:

-Porque yo mismo –dijo elevando la voz al referirse así mismo, mientras se señalaba el pecho de su guerrera, cuajada de medallas, y gesticulando exageradamente - soy la encarnación viviente del gran Genghis Khan.

En ese momento, en las imágenes proyectadas por el robot sobre la pantalla, aparecía Candy. Noté un estremecimiento que hizo que me hundiera en el respaldo del sillón que ocupaba. Estaba tan aterrado y perplejo, que no me dí cuenta de que mi interlocutor había abandonado su asiento y se había situado detrás de mí, posando sus ágiles y diestras manos sobre mis hombros, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí y me susurraba al oído:

-Sé que estás enamorado de ella –dijo pasando a tutearme de improviso, de buenas a primeras mientras dirigía su quasi hipnótica mirada hacia la pantalla y luego me observaba a mí directamente - lo he leído en tus ojos, querido Maikel, no hay más que ver la devoción con la que contemplabas su rostro en la película, y que a diferencia de tus otros amigos, no has podido superar nunca esa pasión, ese amor que te consume por dentro como un fuego abrasador.

No supe reaccionar ante la imprevista y descarnada confesión del barón. Mis ojos marrones se quedaron prendidos en las cautivadoras pupilas verdes que parecían sonreírme desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Odiaba a aquel canalla sin escrúpulos, pero no podía negar, que había tocado una fibra sensible dentro de mi ser acertando de pleno, en su diagnóstico. Desvié la mirada y extendiendo una mano hacia delante musité con voz apagada y trémula:

-Por favor, apague eso, no puedo soportarlo.

El barón se situó junto a mí y me susurró al oído. Su voz era tan insinuante y acariciadora, que no conseguí sustraerme a su influjo:

-Yo podría hacer que fuera tuya para siempre. Si tanto la amas, podrías tenerla solo para ti, si cooperas conmigo. Esto no tiene porque terminar con tu ejecución. Podrías ser un valioso colaborador en el nuevo mundo que ha de surgir de los rescoldos y cenizas de este otro que caduca. Me resultas afín y cercano, y me eres simpático. Una vez que gobernase, podría acordarme muy bien de todos aquellos que me sirvieron lealmente y me apoyaron sin contemplaciones, ni fisuras en mi arduo, pero predestinado camino hacia mi legítimo trono. Puedo convertirte en rey de una tierra que ni en tu más remota imaginación, hubieras podido sospechar ni que existiera ni concebir, aun con los ojos de tu imaginación. Si atraes a Mark hasta mí, apoyándome en todo y convirtiéndote en mi leal vasallo, te haría rey, tan pronto como yo fuese coronado emperador, y Candy sería tu reina.

Hizo una pausa para estudiar el efecto de sus palabras sobre mí. Independientemente de que considerase una canallada o no, semejante propuesta, tenía que reconocer muy fríamente que era una oferta muy tentadora. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Buzzy Jonson haciendo daño a Candy y sus brutales hombres maltratando los niños y a las buenas mujeres que regentaban el Hogar de Pony, hizo que nuevamente me aferrase con desesperación a la realidad, por horrible y descarnada que resultara. Pensé en el bofetón de uno de los matones del gangsters, que me costó varios dientes y unos cuantos puntos de sutura, al interponerme entre él y la hermana María y un coraje inusitado invadió mi alma, insuflándome nuevas energías, aunque tal vez estuviese cometiendo una locura de consecuencias tan irreparables, como demoledoras.

-Vete al cuerno –le dije sin pestañear ni titubear, sosteniendo su mirada, aun a riesgo de que mataran allí mismo como a un perro, tuteándole. Si iba a ejecutarme, tanto daba andarse con florituras y formalidades como si no, por el miedo a que mandara a sus hombres, que me eliminasen. Callé por un momento, observando decepción y rabia contenida en las pupilas verdes del barón. Decidí recrearme en mi pírrico y efímero triunfo y le advertí severamente, con el desesperado y postrer coraje, del que supone que no tiene nada que perder u ofrecer nada más en esta vida:

-A Candy no la involucres en esto, en ningún modo, ni se te ocurra –le dije, revolviéndome furioso, situando mi rostro a muy pocos centímetros del suyo, y dándome igual que me fusilaran o me permitiesen seguir viviendo.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos. Mermadon, ahora rebautizado como Temujin, asintió y saliendo lentamente al exterior, activó los dos propulsores gemelos que llevaba a la espalda produciendo el familiar y atronador rugido que se desprendía de sus motores, cuando estaban a plena potencia. Lancé un grito estremecedor y me precipité al exterior, justo a tiempo para ver como Mermadon se disponía a alzar el vuelo, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Urgern hizo un gesto a sus guardias, impartiéndoles una tajante orden, de que no obstaculizaran mi supuesto intento de fuga. De sobra sabía, el astuto barón que no iría muy lejos, sin ayudas de ningún tipo.

-Detente, por favor, Mermadon, detente -exclamé entre lágrimas de impotencia, y los puños contraidos por la rabia, reclinándome sobre mis rodillas y golpeando la tierra, con mis manos furiosamente, pero el robot hizo caso omiso a mis desesperadas súplicas. Unos instantes después, abandonaba el suelo y partió velozmente hacia Odesa, para salir al encuentro de Mark y de Candy, cerrando así la capciosa y traicionera trampa, tendida por Urgern en torno a mis amigos, sin que esto se percataran en lo más mínimo, de nada.

-Es inútil, querido amigo –dijo Urgern sonriendo aviesamente y con delectación -cuando se encuentre con Mark, y le ponga al corriente de la situación, no dudará ni un solo instante en venir a rescatarte, solo para descubrir que hizo tan largo viaje para rendirme pleitesía y entrar inmediatamente, a mi servicio como un fiel y leal instrumento de mis planes de conquista, a cambio naturalmente, de mantenerte con vida.

4

Resignado a lo inevitable, ya todo me daba igual. Me dejé conducir dócilmente por los guardianes de Urgern, el cual me trató con la más absoluta y cortés deferencia, mostrándose en todo momento como un anfitrión habilidoso y gentil, pero nada podía quitarme de la cabeza, que por un motivo u otro, nuevamente, yo iba a ser el cebo que atrajera a Candy y a Mark hasta una trampa mortal. Nuevamente, un oportunista, un iluminado que se creía con derecho a ostentar el poder supremo sobre el planeta, trataba de consolidar sus sueños de conquista y hacerlos realidad a través de Mark. Sospechaba, que a Urgern, no le interesaba tanto yo como rehén, si no lo que pretendía era atraer a Candy, porque sabía de sobra, que con ella en su poder, Mark se plegaría más fácilmente a sus exigencias. Ignoraba lo que tardaría Mermadon en ir y venir hasta Odesa, llevando el fatídico mensaje hasta Mark, pero si lo hacía a la misma velocidad, con la que habíamos cubierto la distancia entre Francia y Mongolia, si es que estábamos realmente allí, porque no me fiaba ni un pelo de aquel hombre, sería relativamente breve. Por otra parte, el astuto barón había previsto cualquier contingencia y siempre iba a todas partes, escoltado por dos hombres que estaban pendientes de mis más mínimos movimientos. Tal y como me había informado el propio Urgern en el transcurso de nuestra conversación, el objetivo de ponerme bajo vigilancia permanente, no era evitar que pudiera fugarme. Dadas mis condiciones físicas y mi baja forma, así como mi poca habilidad para sobrevivir en entornos hostiles y la imposibilidad de escapar de un recinto amurallado, controlado por guardias armados las veinticuatro horas del día, no iría muy lejos. La verdadera finalidad de la molesta y cargante escolta que me seguía a donde quiera que me desplazara, era frustrar cualquier tentativa de suicidio por mi parte, y de esa forma, propiciar que Mark desatara todo su poder sobre el barón y sus hombres consumando una terrible venganza, si a mí me ocurría algo. Debido a la estrecha custodia a la que era sometido por parte de dos cosacos, grandes como armarios y de rasgos feroces que reflejaban su indudable ascendencia oriental, y que no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, el barón había consentido en que me moviera sin grilletes ni cadenas de ninguna clase, dándome cierta libertad para visitar lo que parecía un castillo, que constituía la sede de su principal base de operaciones. Me pidió a cambiar mi promesa de no intentar escapar a cambio de no cargarme de cadenas. Estuve a punto de echarme a reír, pero decidí no hacerlo, no fuera que el voluble y cambiante barón, se sintiera ofendido por mi hilaridad. La razón de que encontrase tan graciosa una situación a la postre tan desesperada, se debía a que, aun careciendo de cadenas, los dos cosacos me echarían el guante en un suspiro, y aunque lograse perderles de vista, ¿ a dónde iría ?, rodeado de cientos, sino miles de kilómetros cuadrados de áridas estepas e inclementes desiertos. ¿ A quién pediría ayuda ? si solo sabía hablar inglés y español, y chapurreaba algo de francés. Descarté la idea de mi mente, por irrealizable, que no por descabellada, y por pura curiosidad le pregunté en que ciudad estábamos y me respondió refiriéndome que nos encontrábamos en la capital de Mongolia, que el barón, al frente de sus tropas, había según sus propias palabras liberado para restaurar una monarquía universal.

-¿ Quieres saber como conquistamos la ciudad ? ¿ cómo se la arrebatamos a los chinos ?

Asentí mirándole fijamente, mientras observaba de reojo y con desagrado, mi nuevo vestuario. Mis ropas originales estaban tan sucias y echadas a perder que había tenido que entregarlas a una silenciosa mujer, que el barón puso a mi disposición como asistenta doméstica, pese a mi negativa inicial, para que las lavase y restregara, teniendo que conformarme con un kaftan de colores chillones y de tela áspera y curtida, cuyas mangas me venían demasiado grandes, aunque la prenda me estaba estrecha de sisa. Mi apariencia causaba risa entre los guardianes de Urgern, el cual les hizo callar con una severa mirada. Los soldados bajaron la cabeza y volvieron a sus rutinarios quehaceres y labores dando por zanjado el incidente.

Miré a la asustada mujer y realicé grandes aspavientos dando a entender que me complacían sus servicios, y que todo estaba conforme y de acuerdo para mi gusto. La campesina sonrió nerviosa y se adentró en una especie de cuartucho, que hacía las veces de lavandería, donde se encargaría de adecentar en la medida de lo posible, las arrugadas y descoloridas prendas.

Tuve que aceptar la imposición del barón de asignarme una sirvienta, porque de lo contrario habría ordenado ejecutar a la temblorosa y humilde campesina empeñada en caerme en gracia y no quedar mal delante de su señor, porque le iba en ello la vida, que para Urgern era tan prescindible como un pañuelo usado.

El barón retomó el hilo de su monólogo, y asintiendo con orgullo, dijo:

-La ciudad era prácticamente inexpugnable y al estar tan bien defendida, sufrimos demasiadas bajas, lo suficientemente elevadas como para que empezásemos a preocuparnos. Entonces ordené disponer una serie de hogueras rodeando el perímetro de Urga, allí, allí y allí, en esas montañas que circundan la capital –me iba indicando con un gesto de su mano extendida- lo cual les hizo creer de inmediato, que les superábamos en número, aventajándoles claramente, y que habíamos recibido refuerzos recientemente, por lo que no dudaron en rendir la ciudad, enseguida. Huelga decir que tan pronto como entramos en Urga, realicé un pequeño escarmiento con aquellos descreidos e infieles que se negaban a aceptar mi autoridad, la autoridad de su señor, la deidad viviente –declaró elevando la voz, ligeramente al final de su discurso.

Aparté asustado la vista de sus ojos, que ardían como ascuas de luz, temeroso de que intuyera el temor que se reflejaba en los míos. Sentía escalofríos ante la imagen de pavorosas matanzas sin igual, indiscriminadas y espantosas, que mi mente imaginaba, sembrando de cadáveres, las calles de la populosa ciudad, en la que habían ardido grandes piras funerarias durante días, proyectando el hedor de la carnicería a muchos kilómetros de distancia de allí y por cuyas calles empedradas, la sangre de miles de personas había corrido, como las aguas embravecidas de un río desbordado, a consecuencia de la violenta represión ejercida sobre la inerme población civil de la ciudad.

Ahora comprendía perfectamente, el temor que se reflejaba en las huidizas pupilas de la sencilla y silente campesina, a la que habían abocado, a trabajar para mí mediante amenazas, sin remuneración alguna. Definitivamente, aquel hombre excepcional, que era brillante y notable de no ser por su acendrada megalomanía y peligrosos delirios de grandeza, estaba completamente ido.

5

Les costó orientarse a través de la intricada red de calles de la ciudad. Odesa era una urbe tan deslumbrante y acogedora, que Candy, en ocasiones creía que no se había movido de París. Afortunadamente, consiguieron entrar en contacto con algunos amables ciudadanos ingleses, de paso por la ciudad y que les indicaron donde se encontraba la calle en la que, el padre Graubner vivía. Según las descripciones de Haltoran, era una callejuela estrecha y angosta, a la que la luz del sol le costaba iluminar, debido al tupido entramado de viviendas antiguas, muy próximas unas a otras, que dificultaba que la claridad natural llegase a hollar su pavimento empedrado.

Candy estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Mark si también dominaba la compleja lengua vernácula de Dostoiesky y de Leon Tolstoi, pero sus preguntas quedaron plenamente contestadas y sus consiguientes dudas despejadas, cuando Mark salió al paso con educación y cortesía de una pareja de jóvenes que venía caminando en sentido contrario al suyo, y les requirió por la escondida y recóndita calle. El joven, sonrió levemente y le dijo en ruso que no le entendía, mientras su acompañante, una muchacha rubia con trenzas le dio a entender por señas que le ocurría lo mismo que a su novio. Mark asintió y tras un cortés cruce de agradecimientos mutuos, cada uno continuó su camino.

-Creí que también dominabas el idioma ruso –dijo Candy riendo quedamente, mientras Mark la atraía hacia sí, para besarla en la mejilla derecha.

-No, Candy, se trata de un idioma muy complicado. El alfabeto cirilíco siempre se me ha resistido, aunque de vez en cuando intento leer algo de Leon Tolstoy por ejemplo en ruso, y voy progresando, me temo que el iridium no consigue hacerme aprender su gramática, más rápido que con otros idiomas, por lo menos en el caso de este.

Se internaron por un estrecha y umbría callejuela, siguiendo las últimas indicaciones dadas por algunos ciudadanos ingleses, que estaban en Odesa por asuntos de negocios, y finalmente consiguieron dar con la vivienda. Era una casa de dos plantas, de estructura recia, con una gran puerta de madera, muy recia y pesada. Sobre el techo de tejas, destacaba una veleta pintada enteramente de negro, con la silueta de un gallo posado sobre la cruz, que indicaba los diversos puntos cardinales y en esos instantes, estaba apuntando hacia el norte, aunque la veleta no se había movido desde hacía algunos días, debido a la total ausencia de viento.

Mark había conseguido que Haltoran, abusando de la hospitalidad del anciano sacerdote, permanecieran en la vivienda de este, hasta su llegada, aunque ignoraba que afortunadamente, lo peor para Annie había pasado. No eran momentos para bromear, pero la tensión a la que se estaban viendo sometidos ambos, era tal que, pese a estar atravesando un trance tan duro como penoso para los dos, sobre todo para Candy, el hacer alguna inocente confidencia no tenía porqué desmerecer ni muchísimo menos, la honda preocupación que ambos jóvenes arrostraban en lo más recóndito de su alma. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, y en el espacioso y un tanto oscuro zaguán, una mujer entrada en la cuarentena, que recogía sus cabellos prematuramente grises en un moño sujetado por grandes horquillas, estaba barriendo rítmicamente mientras tarareaba una vieja canción francesa. La señora estaba vestida enteramente con ropas oscuras, pero sus ojos parecían destilar una alegría y una vitalidad que no se correspondían con su severo y adusto aspecto. Mark, que había tenido la previsión de guardar sus ropas, pese a la precipitación de su partida, en una mochila que resistía los embates del iridium, se cambió antes de entrar en Odesa en un bosque cercano, situado en los aledaños de la gran ciudad. No habría sido de recibo, pasearse por las calles de la urbe, con una indumentaria inapropiada para aquellos años. Lo único que temían es que alguna patrulla de policía les pidiera la documentación y que a partir de ahí comenzasen nuevamente las dificultades. Mark debería haber prestado más atención a esas cuestiones tan aparentemente triviales, y que Candy le recordaba constantemente, pero con las prisas, había dejado olvidado su pasaporte en la mesita de noche de la habitación, que los du Lassard les había asignado, gozosos de tenerlos entre ellos y que les honraran con su presencia. Y el hecho de que Candy, si llevara entre sus pertenencias su pasaporte, no solucionaría el problema, porque evidentemente un hombre como Mark, sin documentos acreditativos de su identidad, en compañía de una muchacha tan hermosa y llamativa, podía despertar las sospechas de cualquier agente de la ley y sugerir todo tipo de interpretaciones y dudas, a cual más retorcida o generar embarazosas preguntas, difíciles de responder. Afortunadamente, no tuvieron ningún encontronazo con las autoridades de Policía, y la Milicia Local no estaba realizando ningún control de sospechosos, por las calles que atravesaron, hasta dar con la casa del religioso.

La señora dejó un momento de barrer y se apoyó sobre la escoba a modo de bastón. Sonrió y preguntó en ruso que deseaban. Al escuchar a Mark, expresarse en inglés que no entendía sus palabras, la mujer se disculpó y esbozó otra sonrisa de circunstancias, pasando a hablarles en francés, idioma que Mark, si dominaba.

-Quisiéramos ver al Padre Graubner, si no es molestia. Una amiga nuestra se acoge en su casa y sospechamos que está gravemente enferma.

Mark intentaba que su voz sonara natural, intentando no delatar la impaciencia que le consumía para llegar cuanto antes al lado de Annie, mientras Candy se asomaba sobre su hombro asintiendo brevemente, y con la incertidumbre más absoluta, pintada en sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda.

Pero no fue necesario que la señora Drouet, fuera en busca de la mencionada joven, porque esta salió caminando por su propio pie, en compañía de Haltoran y del religioso. Al verla, los ojos de Candy se iluminaron, anegándose de lágrimas y abriéndose paso precipitadamente, entre su marido y el ama de llaves del sacerdote, la llamó a voz en grito por su nombre. Annie corrió al encuentro de su amiga, entre asombrada y maravillada por escuchar su voz, donde menos esperaba hacerlo, y las dos muchachas se fundieron en un largo y emotivo abrazo, mientras Mark y Haltoran hacían lo mismo, palmeándose la espalda mutuamente, mientras el padre Graubner les observaba con gesto confundido pero afable, no tanto, porque unos viejos y queridos amigos de sus protegidos se hubieran personado allí, si no porque, después de tantos años, había vuelto a reencontrarse con Mark, pese a que tal hecho no constituía una sorpresa, una vez que él y Haltoran hablasen largo y tendido, sincerándose completamente, acerca del inusitado y para nada convencional primer encuentro entre el sacerdote y el viajero del tiempo errante, que tuvo lugar en una helada planicie de Siberia, hacía ya tanto, que el padre Graubner no recordaba todos los detalles de aquel hecho.

6

Mark, se había sorprendido gratamente de encontrar a Annie plenamente restablecida y haciendo gala de tan buena salud. Una vez que todos se serenaron un poco, y decidieron continuar la conversación en el espacioso interior de la casa del padre Graubner, las explicaciones a tantos y tan sorprendentes hechos no tardarían en llegar, en torno a una apetitosa comida, que la señora Drouet preparó enseguida, para festejar tan grato y entrañable encuentro entre ambos matrimonios. Haltoran explicó con ojos encendidos, como el bondadoso y valeroso anciano había salvado la vida de Annie, que aferraba la mano izquierda de su esposo, mientras la señora Drouet iba y venía entre la cocina y el salón trayendo diversas y variadas fuentes de las que se desprendía un apetitoso aroma y atestando de comida la ya de por si, repleta mesa que presidía el salón principal de la casa.

-Le debo la vida Candy –dijo Annie, posando sus hermosos ojos azules en el sacerdote que trataba de quitar importancia a su generoso y altruista gesto- de no ser por él, no lo habría contado –repuso Annie, estremecida por el recuerdo de los pesares que su dolencia le había acarreado y que deseaba olvidar cuanto antes.

-Vamos, vamos, queridos amigos –dijo el padre Graubner sonriendo y moviendo las encallecidas manos de atrás hacia delante- yo no hice nada. Debéis agradecérselo a El –dijo señalando con la cabeza que inclinó humildemente, hacia un crucifijo que destacaba en el interior de una capilla privada, la misma en la que el sacerdote había orado durante toda la noche por la salvación de Annie, mientras Haltoran velaba el inquieto y turbulento sueño de su esposa con idénticas aspiraciones.

-Es usted un hombre excepcional padre –dijo Mark inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

La comida se prolongó hasta bien entrada la sobremesa, en la que la conversación amena y amistosa fue la tónica dominante. La propia señora Drouet tuvo que ceder a los insistentes requerimientos del sacerdote y de sus invitados, y sentarse a comer en su grata compañía, pese a que insistía en ir directamente a la cocina, porque aun tenía mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer.

-Ya lo hará querida señora Drouet, hoy es un día feliz, porque unos buenos amigos han encontrado a otros que creían extraviados definitivamente.

Haltoran contó los incidentes que habían atravesado en su inicialmente placentero y tranquilo viaje, hasta que asistieron a aquella aciaga fiesta en la mansión del noble italiano. Por respeto al padre Graubner, y por supuesto para evitar que su esposa sufriera lo indecible, Haltoran se guardó para sí los detalles más escabrosos de aquel triste incidente y narró a sus amigos como el Donatelli, un barco de línea italiano, había naufragado por culpa de una mina errante, justo en frente de Yalta, localidad situada en las costas de Crimea, como habían sido hechos prisioneros por una comnidad cosaca itinerante, y que después de fugarse con el sorprendente beneplácito del atamán cosaco, habían recalado en Odesa, hasta que a punto de embarcar en el Jules Verne, la imprevista enfermedad de Annie, había dado al traste con sus planes de emprender el camino de regreso hacia los Estados Unidos.

-¿ Y Maikel ? –preguntó Haltoran acordándose imprevistamente de mí.

-Prefirió retornar a Estados Unidos, él solo, donde aguardará nuestro regreso. Creo que a estas alturas ya habrá llegado o estará a punto de hacerlo –repuso Candy, dubitativa experimentando un alfilerazo de inquietud al haber tenido un repentino y mal presentimiento.

-Lo mismo que Mermadon, al que le dí instrucciones de que cesara la búsqueda de James, para avisarte lo antes posible de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Annie –repuso Haltoran.

Al escuchar la mención a su padre, Candy notó una repentina tristeza y Mark la abrazó preguntándole inquieto:

-Cariño, ¿ te encuentras bien ? si es porque Haltoran ha mencionado a tu padre…quiero decirte que ahora, que las cosas se han encauzado lo suficiente, podríamos continuar buscándolo.

Candy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza sacudiendo sus rizos dorados. Por un instante a Mark le pareció que la oscura estancia, se había llenado de luz con aquel inocente gesto de su esposa.

-No, Mark –dijo la joven extendiendo la mano izquierda para aferrar la de su esposo- ya no es necesario. Lo único que quiero ahora es que volvamos todos juntos a nuestros hogares y podamos olvidarnos de estas amargas experiencias lo antes posible.

Haltoran preguntó con un deje de inquietud a Mark, si cuando se había encontrado con Mermadon, le había visto en buen estado. Pese a la fortaleza y corpulencia del robot, a Haltoran no le agradaba en absoluto, que vagabundeara por medio mundo, a merced de cualquier desaprensivo. El robot, en el fondo era como un niño con la fuerza de un toro, impresionable y muy influenciable, al que alguien con pocos escrúpulos y la suficiente astucia podía llegar a engañar, aprovechándose de sus debilidades, más aun, si el robot había sufrido algún accidente, encontrándose en situación de desamparo e indefensión. En un intento por eliminar cualquier rasgo de agresividad en su personalidad, Haltoran le había imbuido de un carácter demasiado cándido e inocente, dejándole solo las premisas básicas y fundamentales para su autoconservación.

Mark negó con la cabeza. Creía que el robot ya se había puesto en contacto con Haltoran, el cual se llevó las manos a la cabeza espantado, al enterarse de que en ningún momento, Mermadon se había encontrado con Mark, Candy o conmigo.

-¿ Cómo supistéis entonces de nuestra situación ? –preguntó horrorizado el joven pelirrojo, intuyendo que algo malo le había ocurrido al robot, mientras su esposa le rogaba que mantuviera la calma y la compostura.

-Mi maestro me informó de que había recibido un mensaje suyo, pero que la comunicación se cortó de repente y que ya no se supo nada más de él.

-Maldita sea –exclamó Haltoran abandonando precipitadamente la mesa, para salir a la calle, temiéndose ya lo peor.

El padre Graubner suponía que se estaba refiriendo a una persona de carne y hueso en vez de un robot de acero y kevlar, aunque pronto habría que contarle la verdad relativa a tal hecho, dado que ya de por sí, conocía los principales secretos de Mark y de Haltoran.

En ese preciso instante, una forma imprecisa y maciza se materializó en el exterior de la casa, mientras el sonido amortiguado de unos motores que se apagaban, hicieron que Haltoran saltara como impulsado por un resorte.

-Es él, es él, ya ha retornado, ya está aquí –dijo Haltoran feliz de reencontrarse con su amigo, sano y salvo.

Haltoran avanzó con grandes zancadas hacia la gran puerta adornada con artesonados, mientras todos le seguíamos, y el padre Graubner que no entendía nada de nada, apretó el paso para acompañarles. Cuando abrió la puerta, el robot permanecía ante Haltoran estático y sin decir nada. El joven pelirrojo sonreía, mientras el religioso miraba a Mark interrogante.

-Yo se lo explicaré, padre –dijo el joven que apenas había tenido tiempo de saludar al amable religioso que le diera cobijo y apoyo hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar hijo –le espetó el sacerdote- desde lo de Tunguska, creí que no volvería a encontrarte, y tu aspecto…-dijo rozando la mejilla derecha del joven con sus manos- no has cambiado nada. Me negaba a creer que lo que me contaste era cierto, pero veo que no.

-Ahora debo acudir junto a mi amigo padre, le prometo que seguiremos hablando –le dijo Mark lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia la puerta, y sospechando que algo no iba bien.

-Lo comprendo, Mark, ve, luego hablaremos.

Cuando Haltoran iba a aproximarse a su amigo para abrazarle, las manos de Mark aferraron el hombro de Haltoran, como si fueran de hierro. El joven pelirrojo se volvió airado hacia su amigo, y le preguntó mirándole extrañado:

-¿ Qué te ocurre Mark ? ¿ has perdido la razón ?

-Esto no me gusta Halt, -dijo Mark con una nota de advertencia, en su tono de voz serio y cortante- no es el mismo. Ha cambiado. Por si acaso no te acerques a él, hasta que averiguemos que le ha ocurrido.

-No digas tonterías. El nunca…

Cuando iba a zafarse de los dedos de Haltoran, las compuertas acorazadas del torso del robot, se abrieron de par en par emergiendo un monitor, que se iluminó sorpresivamente, apareciendo mi imagen, esposado y custodiado por dos guardianes que me apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡! No, maestro, no! –exclamó Mark fuera de sí, siendo él ahora el que se abalanzaba sobre Mermadon. El robot hizo un gesto y una cortina invisible se alzó en torno suyo, rechazando a Mark como si fuera un pelele.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó extrañado el joven llevándose la mano izquierda a la frente al notar el contacto húmedo y caliente de su sangre en contacto con su piel. Retiró los dedos ensangrentados, como consecuencia de la herida que se había hecho, al rebotar contra el intangible, e impermeable muro de iridium.

-Un escudo de iridium, esto no es normal…-dijo Haltoran echando mano a su arma de asalto y preparándose para desplegarla por si el robot intentaba hacer daño a Mark, o atacarles, a cualquiera de ellos. Entonces, las escenas que me mostraban cautivo e indefenso, desaparecieron y en su lugar, la siniestra y atemorizante efigie de un hombre de aire distinguido y con barba cuidadosamente recortada, de magnética y atrayente mirada, y que parecía llevar una especie de uniforme militar con una vistosa condecoración prendida del mismo, les habló con voz clara y profunda:

-Mark Anderson, soy el barón Ugern von Sternberg, y si en algo estimas la vida de tu querido maestro, deberás encaminarte hasta la capital de Mongolia donde te daré nuevas instrucciones. Te doy dos días para que te persones ante mí, y sé que llegarás a tiempo, nunca mejor dicho, porque de sobra conozco tu portentoso poder. Niégate y la vida de tu amigo se extinguirá como la luz de una vela sin aire. Tú decides, Mark.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o dar crédito a cuanto estaba observando, aprovechando la sorpresa de todos, Mermadon, se hizo con Candy aferrándola con fuerza como había hecho conmigo y tan rápidamente, que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y fue preparando sus toberas para despegar. Antes de hacerlo, el barón añadió un nuevo e inquietante mensaje a su discurso anterior.

-Para animarte a tomar una decisión, me llevaré también a tu esposa, como garantía de que además no intentarás nada contra mí o te desentenderás de mis peticiones. No temas, no les haré ningún daño ni a ella, ni a tu maestro y serán bien tratados, siempre que te avengas a razones. Temujin la llevará sana y salva hasta mi palacio y si cumples con lo que tengo pensado proponerte, los recuperarás a ambos, palabra del barón Ugern von Sternberg.

-Canalla –rugió Mark fuera de sí, llorando desolado y con los ojos fuera de las órbitas mientras golpeaba impotente el muro de luz iridiscente, que ni él mismo podía traspasar sin emplear, una cantidad tal de energía que podría poner en peligro la vida de su esposa - si les haces algún daño…-dijo sin poder seguir hablando, abrumado por el dolor, y crispando los puños con rabia.

El barón no respondió y la imagen se apagó, volviendo el monitor a su posición inicial, replegándose dentro del robot. Candy chillaba desgarradoramente intentando liberarse propinando patadas a las piernas del robot y forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, pero era tarea baldía y vana. Por su parte, Mark no podía atacar a Mermadon porque temía que el iridium de su planta de potencia estallase en una atronadora y potente explosión si lo hacía, como resultado de su liberación en el aire, pudiendo llegar a matar a Candy. Por lo tanto, tuvo que observar impotente y llorando, mientras Annie le abrazaba, como el robot se la llevaba secuestrada, tras alzar el vuelo repentinamente, pese a que Haltoran intentaba desesperadamente desactivarle de alguna manera, cosa que desgraciamente no logró.

7

Mark no se quedó demasiado tiempo llorando la pérdida de Candy. Sin mayor dilacción, y haciendo gala de una impresionante sangre fría, se despojó del elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón a juego que llevaba puesto, y sus desgajadas ropas salieron al descubierto una vez que el traje cayó al suelo como si fuera la mudada piel de un reptil. Extendió su lanzagranadas al tocar el botón, comprobando que sus piezas estuvieran bien ensambladas y en su sitio, volteándolo para amartillarlo. La siniestra arma realizó un ominoso chasquido que no se había oído desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que ahora, por culpa de un nuevo demente, debería empuñar a su pesar. Haltoran con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le observaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, mientras Annie, por consejo de su marido y del propio padre Graubner permanecía a su lado, tratando de recobrarse del shock sufrido, en compañía del heróico sacerdote.

-Déjame ir contigo Mark. No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.

Mark no respondió y se limitó a dirigirle una gélida mirada. Era la misma expresión que había adoptado cuando pretendió matar a Albert, y entre él y Candy le disuadieron en el último momento in extremis.

-No Halt, -respondió finalmente Mark, mientras comprobaba que el resto de la munición de su RPG-12 estuviera dispuesta en la mochila cerrada herméticamente –agradezco tu amistad, pero debo de ir yo solo. Esto, es entre él, quien quiera que sea y yo.

Haltoran no insistió, aunque de un modo u otro sabía que acabaría siguiéndole, porque la amistad entre ambos era demasiado fuerte como para dejarle partir solo hacia la boca del lobo.

-Ten cuidado con él Mark –dijo Haltoran pasándose la mano por los cabellos rojizos e intentando mantener la serenidad, para no denotar ante su amigo, las tremendas ansias que tenía de sumar sus fuerzas a las suyas, para escarmentar al barón –acabo de recordar quien es, al verle. Estudié su biografía en la academia militar en la que estuve y cuando escuché como había nombrado a Mermadon.

Al oír el nombre del robot Mark crispó los puños. Las venas de su cuello se hincharon de rabia y su rostro adoptó una expresión feroz, pero terminó por dulcificar sus salvajes rasgos. A fin de cuentas, Mermadon era tan víctima de aquel demente, como su propia esposa o yo. No sabía lo que hacía y de algún modo había conseguido hacerse con la voluntad del robot.

-Le llamó Temujin, que era el apodo de Gengis Khan cuando era apenas un muchacho, y unificó todas las tribus dispersas de Mongolia bajo su única autoridad indiscutible, antes de lanzarse a la conquista del mundo. Ese hombre, está completamente loco, Mark. Pretende reconstruir el antiguo imperio mongol, sirviéndose de ti.

-Liberaré a Candy y a mi maestro de ese loco y entonces…-Mark alzó una mano y las llamaradas igneas del iridium, que ardía al entrar en contacto con el aire, se elevaron como voraces lenguas de fuego en el cargado y tenso ambiente de la habitación. Haltoran se abalanzó hacia él conminándole inmediatamente a que las extinguiera:

-¿ Te has vuelto loco ? apaga eso inmediatamente –dijo intentando no alzar la voz en demasía y lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia la puerta del salón contiguo por si su esposa o el propio padre Graubner les daba por entrar de improviso irrumpiendo en mitad de la crispada conversación que ambos estaban manteniendo.

Mark aplacó las danzantes lenguas ígneas con un siseo y pasó por delante del Haltoran, mirándole brevemente. Ambos jóvenes se observaron por unos instantes y Mark le dijo escuetamente a modo de despedida:

-Volveré con los dos o no volveré.

Haltoran no dijo nada y se apartó a un lado, franqueándole el paso. Poco antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, Mark se detuvo y añadió:

-No destruiré a Mermadon, a menos que no me quede otra alternativa.

Cuando Mark se hubo marchado, Haltoran se dirigió hacia su habitación, y miró bajo la cama. Sacó una maleta de piel, y rebuscó frenéticamente en su interior. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba hábilmente disimulado en un doble fondo, donde escondía un cinturón, que albergaba un secreto. Se lo puso y oprimió un botón. Unas pequeñas toberas a escala de las de Mermadon emergieron bajo las trabillas y garabateando una nota apresuradamente para Annie, la dejó encima de la cama mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban a borbotones por las comisuras de sus ojos:

-No es propio de mí llorar, -dijo mientras se restregaba el llanto de sus ojos verdes, y abría la ventana de par en par. Se subió al alfeizar, dio un salto en el aire, y pulsó el botón del mecanismo que hacía que las toberas cobraran vida. Para haber estado tanto tiempo inactivo, su caprichoso invento funcionó bastante bien. Aquel cinturón se había librado de terminar en el fondo del Mar Negro, junto con sus demás pertenencias y las de Annie, porque su esposa tuvo la prevención no prevista de separar aquel cinturón de la restante impedimenta de su marido, por parecerle poco apropiado y mal conjuntado con el resto de la indumentaria de su marido. El cinturón había quedado olvidado en la única maleta que habían podido salvar del naufragio del Donatiere.

Mientras Mark, envuelto en la luz aurea del iridium se abría paso hacia las estepas de extremo oriente, con una idea fijada de forma obsesiva en su mente, que no podía ser otra que la de matar a Urgern con sus propias manos, procurándole un lento y doloroso final. Se sentía culpable, por no haberse mantenido firme para haber rechazado las intenciones de su esposa de acompañarle, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Desechó cualquier otra emoción que no fuera la de ejecutar su venganza contra aquel hombre, porque de lo contrario se distraería de su objetivo principal y probablemente, perdiera el escaso juicio que había logrado conservar intacto.

8

El barón no podía estar de mejor humor. Temujin había cumplido su misión brillantemente y ahora seguramente, su enemigo, ciego de rabia se dirigía hacia Urga a toda velocidad para ajustarle las cuentas. Mientras, observaba a una hermosa muchacha que yacía en un diván, semejando una princesa encantada por obra del sortilegio de algún maléfico taumaturgo, y sonrió evocando los sucesos inmediatamente anteriores a la llegada del barón. Hacía escasos minutos que Mermadon la había traído y cuando la depositó en las manos de algunos de los soldados de su señor, se retiró a sus dependencias sin pronunciar palabra. Los hombres tenían órdenes de conducirla lo antes posible a presencia de Urgern nada más, teniendo estrictamente prohibido dirigirse a nosotros de palabra, y menos tener contacto físico conmigo o con Candy. Uno de aquellos brutales hombres, no pudo resistir la tentación de sentir la suave piel de la hermosísima muchacha entre sus toscos y torpes dedos y dijo a su compañero, chistándole:

-El amo no la verá hasta dentro de dos horas y estas dependencias de palacio, ahora están prácticamente vacías. Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo –dijo palpando el rostro de Candy, que se había desmayado desde que Mermadon la raptara en Odesa, arrebatándola tan brutalmente, del lado de Mark y de los demás.

-No debemos –dijo el otro esbozando una mueca de terror al pensar en las horribles torturas que su señor les inflingiría, si eran sorprendidos, para luego ser ejecutados –el amo nos desollará vivos si lo hacemos o le tocamos un solo cabello. Ha advertido expresamente a todos los hombres, que la integridad de los extranjeros debe de ser respetada escrupulosamente, y que el que desobezca sus órdenes, lo pagará con la vida.

-Pero no se enterará –dijo el otro atusándose los recios y grandes bigotes que temblaban cuando hablaba, sobre sus afilados y marcados pómulos. Una gran cicatriz, producto de la certera estocada de un sable enemigo, acaecida durante una cruenta batalla anterior, le bajaba desde la cuenca del ojo izquierdo hasta la mandíbula, atravesándole toda la cara. Por muy poco, había estado a punto de perderlo.

-Piénsalo Odai, -insistió- no volverás a ver a una mujer así en tu vida, y menos poder hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana. Piénsalo, porque si no quieres, yo sabré aprovechar el tiempo –dijo sonriendo aviesamente y mostrando una hilera de dientes picados y ennegrecidos.

El otro titubeó. Se quitó el gorro de fieltro que cubría sus grasientos y enmarañados cabellos y asintió, riendo a carcajadas, dando a entender que secundaba finalmente, pese a sus reticencias iniciales, los propósitos de su camarada.

-Pongámosla allí –dijo uno de los dos, señalando hacia un diván situado junto a la pared, bajo el cuadro de una bucólica escena campestre, como brutal e irónico contrapunto, a la terrible escena que estaba a punto de desencadenarse. La trasladaron hasta el diván y la tendieron allí con sumo cuidado, mientras empezaban a desprenderse atropelladamente de sus mugrientos uniformes y cuarteadas botas de campaña. En ese instante se escucharon las pisadas amortiguadas de unas botas. Odai extrajo un gran revolver negro que siempre llevaba al cinto y se aseguró de que sus cananas cruzadas sobre la grasienta pelliza de piel estuvieran en su sitio, junto con las granadas de mano. Cuando se encaró con su supuesta víctima, sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. La imponente figura de su señor le salió al paso, mirándole reprobadoramente por lo que ambos habían estado a punto de consumar. Urgern había regresado antes de lo previsto, impelido por sus deseos de contemplar cuanto antes, con sus propios ojos a Candy, en vez hacerlo a través de la fría pantalla, situada en el interior del robot, una vez que fue informado puntualmente, de que el robot había regresado sin mayor novedad al castillo, con su adorable presa a cuestas, desmayada por la impresión.

-Amo, yo, nosotros…-dijo congelando un grito de horror en sus gruesos y desdibujados labios. Sin mediar palabra alguna, el barón extrajo su arma de reglamento y sin titubear, amartilló el revólver, y apretando el gatillo con pulso firme, le voló la cabeza a Odai. Poco después de la ensordecedora detonación, mientras el cuerpo agonizante del guardían caía tembloroso, aun con vida, a plomo hacia atrás sobre el suelo de mármol, iba formándose un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Entonces el barón avanzó con amplias zancadas, pasando indiferente sobre el cuerpo inerte, hacia el otro hombre que intentó excusarse, y salvar su vida a la desesperada, pidiendo clemencia, extendiendo las manos hacia delante y postrándose de rodillas ante su señor.

-No amo no por favor, -clamó sollozante y tembloroso- no, fue idea de él, le dije que no quería, ni siquiera la hemos rozado un pelo de…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Otra bala disparada prácticamente a quemarropa, segó su vida, y con ello, sus últimas palabras. Urgern batió palmas mientras guardaba la pistola aun humeante en la cartuchera suspendida de su cinturón, y al momento, dos hombres de corta estatura, vestidos con sencillos atuendos similares a kimonos con un ceñidor, entraron con la cabeza gacha y haciendo reverencias, para llevarse los dos cadáveres ensangrentados. Cuando lo hubieron hecho, volvieron para limpiar la sangre vertida, antes de marcharse de nuevo, tan ceremoniosa y sigilosamente como habían llegado y dejarlo todo brillante y limpio, tal como estaba, momentos anteriores a que el barón perpetrara, el brutal doble crimen.

Urgern se fijó en la muchacha, envuelta en un vestido de tafetán de color crema con un discreto escote, cuyos pliegues remansaban fuera de los límites del diván, reposando sobre la mullida superficie del mismo, y sonrió aviesamente. Los brazos de Candy estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, en una pacífica y serena visión que cautivó al taimado y astuto barón. Tenía previsto permitir que la muchacha se reuniera con Mark, por unas pocas horas una vez hubiera cumplido con el horrible cometido de destrucción, que tenía pensado asignarle antes de requerirle de nuevo, manteniéndome a mí como rehén, para evitarle la tentación de volverse en contra suya, pero cautivado por su hermosura, los largos y sedosos rizos rubios que le caían en cascada a ambos lados de la suave piel de su esbelto cuello, y sus armoniosas y perfectas formas, mudó de parecer, y decidió que tendría nuevos planes para ella, abrumado por un súbito y repentino interés por Candy, rayano en un obsesivo amor. Una vez que Mark, hubiera establecido su dominio sobre Asia, y de allí a todo el planeta aplastando a quien osara alzarse en armas contra el barón, y consolidando su dominio sobre el orbe, Urgern encontraría la forma de deshacerse de Mark, para que no constituyera una amenaza latente contra su recién adquirido poderío.

Sonrió aviesamente refrenando sus impulsos carnales hacia la muchacha, cuya perfecta belleza era incluso realzada por la respingona nariz moteada de pecas, y dijo susurrándola al oído con voz sugerente mientras repasaba algunos rizos dorados, con las yemas de sus dedos que atrapó con gesto de satisfacción:

-Algún día no muy lejano, serás mi emperatriz, Candy, y tú y yo juntos, daremos origen a una dinastía que no tendrá parangón en la Tierra. Reinaremos como dioses sobre este planeta, los dos, y nadie se atreverá a cuestionar nuestra voluntad, nadie –repitió como un lúgubre eco, poniendo especial énfasis en sus más recientes frases que aun sonaban, como un mal sueño, en los oídos de Candy.

Candy, mientras había recobrado el conocimiento, pero fingió continuar desmayada para tratar de averiguar todo lo que pudiera, acerca de aquel siniestro hombre. Sus palabras hicieron que temblara, retorciéndose de asco y de dolor, y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para dominarse y no ponerse en evidencia ante el barón que proyectaba extender su poder sobre toda la Tierra como un siniestro y ominoso manto.

9

Me habían confinado en unos confortables alojamientos, lujosamente amueblados, donde podía disfrutar de algo de intimidad, aunque sospechaba que el barón me tendría constantemente sometido a vigilancia. De hecho, en la entrada de lo que no dejaba de ser un recinto cerrado y completamente aislado del exterior, a manera de lujosa celda, había dispuesto una guardia permanente, que era relevada cuantas veces hiciera falta, para mantenerme controlado. El barón había permitido que mantuviera una especie de semilibertad, al permitir moverme sin restricciones por el castillo, pero eso sí, con la inefable y constante escolta que me seguía prácticamente a todas partes. Era un hecho innegable, que Urgern era muy astuto, y el que estuviera ido, no restaba ni un ápice a su prodigiosa inteligencia, y capacidad de controlarlo todo y a todos. Tenía miedo por Candy, dado que al haber descubierto la arrebatadora belleza de la muchacha, como había descubierto mi existencia y la de mis amigos, aquel demente era capaz de secuestrarla para sí, como ya había sucedido con aquel ganster, o haber tenido que lidiar con los tejemanes y ardides de Albert. Lancé un hondo suspiro y dejé de dar incesantes vueltas por toda la espaciosa habitación, que el barón me había asignado y me tumbé en la mullida cama de dosel, preguntándome como era posible que un simple encuentro entre ella y Mark, por muy extraordinario y excepcional que hubieran podido ser las circunstancias que rodeaban a Mark, hubiese desencadenado tal cúmulo de hechos y acontecimientos increíbles.

-Desde influir en la Primera Guerra Mundial, a viajar a otras épocas, o vernos ahora metidos en este atolladero –dije en voz alta, sin pararme a pensar que tal vez, hubiesen sembrado la alcoba de micrófonos y que Urgern pudiera estar escuchando.

Callé de improviso, al haberme respondido a mí mismo a esa cuestión que me quemaba el alma, desde que toda aquella historia excepcional había dado comienzo, iniciando su particular andadura. Yo era esa respuesta. Cuando estaba al frente de mis empresas, y era más orgulloso e insconciente que ahora, se me ocurrió, entre otros diversos desvaríos, producto de mis ambiciones sin límite, jugar con los secretos del átomo y tratar de subvertir el orden natural del Universo, y este en respuesta a mis maquinaciones, y con el concurso de la codicia de aquellos hombres que abrieron la caja de Pandora, creó a Mark tal y como le conocíamos, siendo aquel suceso, el punto jumbar que nos llevaba hasta ahora, hasta ese preciso momento en que yo, tendido sobre una cama, en una habitación de un palacio salido de Las Mil y una Noches, situado en el otro extremo del mundo, bajo la amenazante férula del inquietante barón, me preguntaba a mí mismo, como habíamos alcanzado ese inpas.

Mark, al igual que Candy, me había perdonado, prácticamente mostrándome su gratitud en vez de su desprecio y aversión, por aquello que a mí me repelía y resultaba odioso, Me ajusté las gafas de montura dorada sobre mi gruesa nariz, que se resbalaban continuamente por el tabique de la misma, y me tendí de costado, temeroso del final de todo aquello. En ese momento, las dobles puertas blancas de la habitación, más semejante a una ostentosa suite, se abrieron de par en par y una vacilante figura conducida por dos hombres armados hizo su entrada en mis aposentos. Una muchacha temblorosa y asustada, envuelta en un suntuoso vestido, avanzó poco a poco hasta mí, haciendo que me quedase paralizado. Salté del lecho todo lo aprisa que pude y corrí a su encuentro. Candy me abrazó mojándome con sus lágrimas, mientras los batientes se cerraban tras de nosotros con cuidado.

-Maikel, mi querido Maikel –susurró, cubriéndome el rostro de cariñosos besos - ¿ qué te ha hecho ese canalla ? ¿ estás bien ?

Tardé un momento en responder. Las palabras de Urgern resonaban en mi mente, hipnóticas y atrayentes, a la par que las muestras de afecto de Candy, hicieron que por un fugaz instante, me planteara plegarme, a la tentadora oferta del barón.

"Podrías tenerla solo para ti, si colaboras conmigo, si me ayudas a conseguir que Mark se avenga a razones, y trabaje para mí".

Pero descarté ese pensamiento inmediatamente, y casi con furia. Aparte de ser una reflexión mezquina y horrible, bien sabía yo que el amor que Candy y Mark sentían el uno por el otro, no se rompería jamás, y si ni Albert, ni Anthony o Terry habían conseguido llegar plenamente y con éxito hasta su corazón, menos iba a pretenderlo yo, al menos de esa manera.

-Estoy bien Candy, estoy bien –dije admirando su belleza y secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¿ y tú ? ¿ que te han hecho, querida ?

-Nada, no me han rozado ni un solo cabello, pero ese hombre…ese hombre barbudo…se me acercó y me susurró al oído, creyendo que aun permanecía desmayada, no sé que de una dinastía y que reinaríamos sobre el mundo, no lo sé –Candy estaba aun en estado de shock. Pese a que casi no había transcurrido ni un día desde que fuera abruptamente separada de Mark, creía que llevaba una eternidad en poder de Urgern. Me abrazó nuevamente, posando su mentón en mi hombro y traté de calmarla, revelándola lo que sabía acerca del militar:

-Pretende reconstruir el imperio de Gengis Khan, Candy, y tratará de servirse de Mark para lograrlo, teniéndonos a ambos como rehenes.

Acto seguido, le fui narrando a mi amiga, los retorcidos y criminales planes del barón, mal que me pesara, intentando que no se desanimara más de lo que ya de por si estaba. Candy se estremeció al evocar el frío tacto de los dedos del barón sobre sus sedosos cabellos rubios y su mente se retrotrajo a la vez que Buzzy Johnson la había secuestrado de forma similar, pretendiendo convertirla de grado o por la fuerza, en su amante. Sintió un miedo cerval y reclinando su cabeza en mi pecho, me dijo:

-Maikel, no…no permitas que me convierta en su concubina, por favor. Mi pobre Mark, sé que viene hacia aquí, lo presiento, estoy segura de ello, y si ese maldito me ve con él, o le mata o me lo arrebata yo…yo…

Arqueé las cejas sorprendido. Normalmente, el carácter indómito y rebelde de Candy se crecía con la adversidad, pero en esa ocasión, noté que sus ánimos declinaban, hasta el punto de estar por los suelos y que su moral iba decayendo también, peligrosamente. Nunca supe porqué dije aquello, quizás fue por verla tan derrotada, tan adorable aun en medio de su sufrimiento, pero noté mi corazón y mi alma hechidos de energía y determinación. Cogí las manos de Candy y tiré hacia arriba de ella, mirándola directamente a sus preciosos ojos verdes:

-Candy, tenemos que escaparnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Que Mark nos libere, depende en buena medida de que lo consigamos.

-Pero, pèro, ¿ cómo Maikel ? hay guardias por todas partes y seguramente ahora están viendo todo lo que hacemos y escuchando cuanto decimos.

Sonreí enigmáticamente. Yo también me crecía y me sentía lleno de orgullo ante Candy. Sabía que nadie podría reemplazar a Mark en su corazón, pero estando cerca de ella, podía hacerme la ilusión que por unos instantes los papeles entre Mark y yo, se habían intercambiado.

No tenía ningún plan y estaba tan asustado y temeroso como ella. Aunque Urgern nos necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus tortuosas y maquiavélicas intenciones, estaba completamente convencido, de que nos mataría sin mayores miramientos, si intentábamos escaparnos y nos sorprendía en el intento, pero no teníamos otra opción. Si conseguía manipular la voluntad de Mark a su antojo, a través de la devoción que el joven moreno me profesaba y el gran amor que sentía por su esposa, el mundo estaría irremisiblemente perdido y a merced de Urgern y sus acólitos. No había nada en la Tierra capaz de oponerse con éxito, al poder desatado de Mark, y menos en 1925.

10

Candy narró detalladamente, la forma en que había conseguido acceder a mi habitación, de otro modo, imposible. En el momento en que el barón terminó de formular su inesperada y tácita declaración en el oído de Candy, la joven abrió lentamente los ojos, cautivando con su mirada a Urgern. En un primer momento, estaba asustada y temerosa, hasta que el militar sonrió y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, dijo con una evidente satisfacción:

-Vaya, querida, veo que ya has recobrado la consciencia. Espero que el viaje en compañía de Temujín, no haya sido demasiado, digamos…incómodo –dijo mientras se giraba dando la espalda a Candy y dirigiéndose hacia un bien surtido mueble bar, de caoba en el que, franqueado por varias matrioskas decorativas reposaban varias botellas de diversos licores, que el barón atesoraba con auténtica dedicación. Uno de los pocos placeres que aquel hombre ascético y espartano, podía permitirse, en tanto y en cuando, no completase la meta que se había marcado, de conquistar el mundo, era el de disfrutar de una buena copa solazándose en la contemplación de algo o alguien que le resultara hermoso. Y en aquella especial ocasión, dicho privilegio, en opinión de Urgern, había recaído nada más y nada menos que en Candy. El hombre, pese a ser considerablemente mayor que la joven, no había entrado en la madurez y no carecía de un especial y magnético atractivo. Muchas mujeres habían pasado por los brazos de Urgern intentando ocupar una posición predominante en la vida del militar, pero ninguna de ella podía competir con Candy ni por asomo. El barón se sentía prendado de ella y utilizó todo su encanto masculino y recursos varoniles, para conquistarla. Le habló de sus planes, de las intenciones que tenía de reconstruir un nuevo imperio, que la sociedad actual estaba corrompida y que solo una monarquía universal de raingambre cristiana podía salvarla de su fatal desenlance, de que estaba buscando una emperatriz que le ayudara a gobernar el vasto imperio que se estaba fraguando entre sus hábiles y doctas manos, fruto de su prodigioso intelecto. Candy pensó rápidamente. Pese al miedo que la atenazaba, sintió que debía hacer algo y tal vez, pudiese servirse del hinchado ego de Urgern en su contra. En uno de los momentos de su largo e interminable monólogo, habló a Candy de mí, y la joven arrodillándose ante él, le suplicó con una encantadora y melosa voz, que hizo que Urgern creyese que un ángel de deslumbrante belleza se estuviera dirigiendo a él, en vez de un ser humano, común y corriente:

-Poderoso señor, el hombre que habéis mencionado, es amigo mío, ¿ tendría vuestra alteza el privilegio de permitirme entrevistarme con él ?

Urgern se sintió halagado por los cumplidos de Candy y notó como su corazón luchaba contra una especie de sexto sentido que le advertía poderosamente que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias, pero la visión de aquella deslumbrante criatura, envuelta en un vestido de tafetán verde que le hacía semejar una auténtica emperatriz ante sus ojos, bañada por la luz del sol que, empezaba a despuntar entre las altas montañas que circundaban Urga, pudo más que sus recelos y su instinto. Sin poder evitarlo, tomó a Candy sacudido por una emoción que no experimentaba desde su más temprana juventud, y dijo complacido y con una nota de temblor en la voz:

-De acuerdo, pero te vigilaré estrechamente. No hagas ninguna tontería –le advirtió severamente.

Candy asintió y antes de dirigirse hacia mi alcoba, custodiada por los sempiternos y ceñudos guardianes, realizó una reverencia muy ampulosa, recogiéndose ligeramente la larga falda de volantes de su vestido y entornando los ojos, dirigiendo una significativa mirada hacia el militar.

-Volveré enseguida excelencia, -dijo Candy haciendo un notable esfuerzo por mantener la pantomima.

Tan pronto como Candy, desapareció de su vista, Urgern se acarició la cuidada barba que crecía sobre su prominente mandíbula y dijo asintiendo con solemnidad:

-Tiene el porte de una auténtica reina. Estoy seguro de que me hará el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

11

Cuando conocí el plan de Candy intenté oponerme, pero la muchacha hizo que me callase con una rotunda y contundente frase, que hizo que enmudeciera de inmediato:

-Maikel, tenemos que hacer algo y ya, tú mismo la has dicho, y no podemos depender siempre de Mark o de Haltoran. Y me temo, que por mucho que me repugne, esta va a ser la única manera factible de poder escapar.

Naturalmente, no veía nada claro el propósito de Candy. No me gustaba que estuviera en brazos de aquel intrigante y caprichoso hombre. Si en un momento dado, sufría un violento cambio en su personalidad podía hacer daño a Candy o incluso ordenar que la matasen sin más contemplaciones.

-Me parece muy peligroso Candy –le advertí, mientras contemplaba como un lujoso carrillón chapado en oro, situado en frente de la cama, daba las doce campanadas –ese hombre puede tener un acceso de locura y actuar de forma imprevisible. Estarás totalmente indefensa ante él.

-No si sé como manejarle. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Deséame suerte querido Maikel.

Volvió a abrazarme. Cada vez que lo hacía, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, lo cual Candy percibía perfectamente. Me observó con tristeza y dijo acariciando mis mejillas con afecto:

-Maikel, siempre serás como un hermano para mí, y si no quisiera tanto a Mark, tal vez…

Se interrumpió. No quería terminar la frase, y yo tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera.

-Ve y no temas por mí –dije estrechando sus manos.

-Volveré a por ti, Maikel, no temas.

Candy tocó la puerta. Al instante, un guardia tocado con un gran gorro de piel con orejeras respondió a su llamada y la escoltó situándose detrás de ella y otro de sus compañeros, que les estaba aguardando hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió ni a mirar a los ojos a Candy. El astuto barón había dispuesto que los cadáveres de los dos infortunados soldados que habían intentado abusar de Candy, aprovechándose de su indefensión fueran mostrados en público a todos sus fieles, colgando de siniestras y balanceantes sogas, como escarmiento y medida disuasoria ante nuevos desafíos a su poder incontestable. A partir de ese momento, nadie se atrevió ni a rozarnos siquiera, a menos que fuera imprescindible para mantenernos bajo su control.

Por si acaso, registré lo más concienzudamente que supe mi habitación, por si hubiera micrófonos ocultos, aunque no encontré ninguno. O eso, o no fui capaz de dar con sus hábiles escondrijos. De todas maneras, aquella materia no me resultaba del todo desconocida. Cuando nadaba en millones y tenía una de las primeras fortunas del planeta, codeándome con los más ricos y poderosos, pese a que apenas asistía a fiestas y actos sociales, debido a mi acendrada timidez, ya me había enfrentado a problemas similares. No eran pocas las veces, que había registrado personalmente, mis dependencias privadas y mi despacho en busca de algún micrófono hábilmente disimulado, por si alguna oreja indiscreta al otro lado del hilo, intentaba captar los secretos industriales de mi imperio económico para hacerse con ellos, aprovechando algún desliz por mi parte, o que mi locuacidad, por lo general, no demasiado excesiva que pudiera decir, me jugara alguna mala pasada, aunque no dí con rastro alguno, de aquellos pequeños y eficientes aparatos que podían derribar entramados comerciales de la noche a la mañana, o cambiar las vidas de cualquier persona para siempre, si sus vastas posibilidades, eran debidamente aprovechadas, y si no eran descubiertos. Me agaché para buscar bajo la cama, miré detrás de los cuadros y registré cualquier rincón que pudiera resultar lo suficientemente sospechoso, como para merecer mi atención. Ni el fondo de los cajones de la mesilla se libró de mi minuciosa inspección. Si Urgern estaba observándome a través de un falso espejo, tanto daría si me sorprendía adoptando tal comportamiento, que tomaría como un rasgo de mi carácter paranoico y desconfiado, y puede que hasta le resultase divertido. Temblé al pensar que ejerciera sobre él, el efecto contrario y seguí revolviendo la habitación sin encontrar indicio de nada. Cuando terminé decidí descansar un poco. Entonces reparé que había actuado indebidamente, hablando de un supuesto plan de fuga, que puede que en esos mismos instantes ya obrara en conocimiento de Urgern antes de proceder a buscar los supuestos micrófonos. Me dí una palmada en la frente por mi despiste, rogando que efectivamente no hubiera ningún micrófono y me tendí en la cama, aguardando el resultado de los planes de Candy.

Afortunadamente, habíamos hablado en voz baja y los guardianes de Urgern no parecían entender ni palabra de inglés, aunque puede que solo fuera una pose, y estuvieran fingiendo para que nos confiásemos y hablásemos sin tapujos, teniendo ellos solo que esperar a que se nos soltara la lengua y comunicarle a su señor, la valiosa información obtenida.

12

Tenía miedo por Candy y no era para menos. Las dos detonaciones ahogadas que había escuchado poco antes de su llegada, pero claramente audíbles, hicieron que mi piel se tornara del color de la cera en unos instantes. Recobré el control de mí mismo como buenamente pude, y preferí esperar. A todo esto, me habían confiscado el móvil y algunas otras pertenencias que llevaba encima. Mientras, la joven había sido conducida nuevamente a presencia de Urgern que aguardaba nervioso y enfadado, el regreso de Candy, picando el suelo de mármol con su zapato derecho.

Cuando Candy retornó a su lado sonriéndole de forma encantadora, el barón, impaciente pero feliz, tomó la mano que tan displicentemente le ofrecía la muchacha, y Urgern se la besó con delicadeza. En ese instante, incapaz de continuar esperando el momento propicio para tenerla entre sus brazos, tiró de la muñeca de Candy con firmeza atrayendo a la muchacha hacia sí, aunque procurando no hacerla daño. La joven, confundida notó como su cabeza reposaba en el pecho del barón, y como su mano derecha palpaba una especie de medalla o condecoración de la que el barón no desprendía nunca.

-¿ Te gusta mi medalla Candy ? –preguntó sonriente y pasando su mano por la espalda de la muchacha. Candy notó nuevamente el helado tacto de sus dedos, pero se contuvo. Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que continuar la farsa hasta el final, mientras su amor por Mark, le ayudaba a sobrellevar tan amargo trago. Mientras el barón se acerca a ella para estar en estrecho contacto con la joven, la muchacha se preguntó angustiada como Mark podía tardar tanto, pero por otro lado, temía que su esposo pudiera sufrir algún percance irreparable. No conocía aquel hombre de nada, tal vez hubiese preparado una horrible e ingeniosa trampa a su marido, de la que ni siquiera podía llegar a sospechar de su existencia.

-La gané en un duro combate contra los bolcheviques, del que creí que no saldría con vida, y de hecho sufrí una herida en el costado izquierdo, de la que pude recuperarme. Lo primero que haré –dijo rodeando el talle de Candy con sus firmes y pétreas manos- es erradicarlos de una vez por todas. La joven tuvo el repentino impulso de abofetearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero refrenó sus ansias. Tenía que encontrar un agujero en las defensas del hombre, y la única forma de hacerlo era conseguir que bajara la guardia. Por otra parte, ningún hombre que se precie, en compañía de una encantadora mujer querrá que le molesten para nada o tener una escolta permanente a pocos pasos de ambos, porque rompería el hechizo supuestamente surgido entre la pareja. Candy le dejó que continuara sus impetuosos y nada disimulados avances, mientras sonreía intentando dominar sus nervios. Sus lágrimas pugnaban por desprenderse de sus ojos, pero tenía que contener sus verdaderos deseos. Pensó en su marido y a duras penas consiguió superponer el rostro amable de Mark, al de Urgern para continuar teniendo las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Urgern ya la estaba abrazando sin tapujos ni disimulos, apretándola con fuerza contra él, y musitando palabras apasionadas y cariñosas:

-Eres tan hermosa…tan dulce…tan maravillosa…si tú quisieras, te convertiría en mi reina, la soberana de este mundo preso del caos y de la locura –le dijo en voz baja tomada por el deseo y completamente fascinado por ella. Candy fingió corresponder a sus caricias, palpando la cintura del barón por si llevaba algún arma como una daga ceremonial o un revólver suspendido del abultado cinturón. Urgern besó el cuello de la joven y Candy tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas y fingir que se estaba dejando arrastrar por una incipiente pasión que no experimentaba en absoluto. Si no encontraba alguna salida a tan apurada y comprometida tesitura, puede que ya no pudiera parar al apasionado e impetuoso barón.

Candy rozó el revólver de Urgern aunque lo descartó, porque tal vez el arma resultase demasiado pesada para sus menudas manos, o el potente retroceso hiciera que al disparar, errara el tiro. Tampoco podía descartar, que el barón en su paranoia de creer que estaba rodeado de traidores y saboteadores, lo hubiese descargado, en previsión de que alguno de sus muchos enemigos, intentara arrebatárselo para abrir fuego sobre él, atentando en su contra. Por otra parte, la muchacha jamás había manejado un arma de fuego, aunque si comprobado sus devastadores efectos, al atender a jóvenes soldados heridos, procedentes de los cercanos frentes de batalla franceses, cuando ejerció como enfermera de guerra en el hospital militar de Charmotieres. Más de una vez buscó el refugio y el consuelo en Mark, al asistir a tantas tragedias personales y colectivas, y al inútil y fútil derramamiento de sangre. Como sentenciara un conocido y afamado autor dramático, lo mejor y más preciado de toda una joven generación vigorosa e ilusionada, se perdió para siempre en los campos embarrados y atormentados de Flandes, de Ypres, de Verdun, del Marne, de Argona o de Caporetto , entre otros muchos, y ya emblemáticos nombres, de lugares repartidos por buena parte de la torturada geografía de Europa y del mundo, sus más valiosos e irrepetibles hijos yacían entre el lodo o enterrados en enormes y pulcros camposantos militares, donde reposarían eternamente, bajo ordenadas y simétricas hileras de cruces blancas, como habían hecho en vida, desfilando hacia la terrible tragedia que les aguardaba, cuya barbarie sin límites, no tardó demasiado en desengañarles, a ellos y a cuantos habían creído que la Gran Guerra sería rápida, quirúrgica, y que incluso hasta tendría una vertiente divertida y romántica.

Entonces palpó la cincelada empuñadura de márfil, recubierta con relieves, de la daga del hombre, enfundada en una vaina de cuero y sujeta a su cinturón, intentando tirar de ella para hacerse con el puñal, pero Urgern frustró su propósito al retirar el arma blanca de su cintura, pensando que molestaba a Candy, y arrojándola sobre una cómoda, fuera del alcance de la atribulada muchacha que estiró la mano inútilmente, intentando recogerla.

El barón estaba empezando a sospechar, porque Candy rehuía algunas veces sus besos, pero no obstante, no se intranquilizó, porque lo atribuyó a que estaba muy tensa y necesitaba tiempo para aceptarle y olvidar a Mark. Desde que la había visto por vez primera en aquella pantalla, tal y como se la había mostrado Mermadon sin saber ni que era aquello que emergía de su pecho, ni para que servía, se había enamorado de ella. Debido a que el robot aun conservaba las muestras de adn de Candy, y la mía desde que nos hiciera sendos chequeos, a ella, en la mansión de los Legan por petición suya, y a mí, en mi despacho, tan pronto como el robot estuvo operativo, por insistencia de Haltoran para demostrarme sus capacidades, nos pudo localizar con tanta rapidez y eficiencia y debido a la elevada velocidad que sus propulsores, eran capaces de desarrollar, a mí me llevó hasta Urga en media hora, y a Candy en poco más de veinte minutos. La joven tuvo que pergeñar rápidamente un plan de actuación, porque Urgern, habiendo enterrado su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha le preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella, tanto que Candy pudo percibir el especial aroma proveniente del perfume que empleaba.

-¿ Sigues teniendo miedo de mí ? jamás te haría daño, jamás alzaría una mano contra mi futura emperatriz, porque tan pronto como te demuestre que solo quiero el bien de la Humanidad, y el tuyo, Candy estoy convencido de que me amarás, como yo te amo a ti.

Candy desvió la vista y se preguntó que pasaría si el barón triunfaba. La respuesta solo era una, además de ser totalmente concisa y terrible, el advenimiento de una realidad cruda y difícil de admitir donde muy pocos sobrevivirían, en una era de terror sin límites ni comparación. Miró por unos instantes a los ojos verdes de Urgern, y entonces tuvo una visión, la de un mundo donde la población mundial se había reducido drásticamente debido a matanzas indescriptibles, y los pocos que quedaban sobrevivían en condiciones infrahumanas, esclavizados por la élite dominante al frente de la cual estaba el propio Urgern y ella, desposada con él, asistiendo a sus ceremonias y actos con la mirada perdida, sin el brillo que caracterizaba sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda. Para Urgern solo era un bello trofeo al que exhibir y del que alardear orgulloso. Se preguntó donde estaría Mark, muy asustada y entonces, con los ojos de la mente le observó, envuelto en un féretro de antimateria que se había endurecido hasta convertirse en un pétreo bloque de algo parecido al diamante. Candy estuvo a punto de perder la razón, no sabiendo si todo era producto de su mente, como consecuencia del terror que la invadía, o realmente, estaba asistiendo al inquietante futuro que estaba por llegar, a menos que lo modificase. Mark no había venido aun, pero lo haría tarde o temprano, y si el barón lograba controlarle primero para que construyese su imperio, y luego se deshacía de él, no cabía la menor duda de que terminaría por acaecer. Urgern se complacía en la contemplación del que había sido su más noble y duro enemigo, que estuvo a punto de vencerle tras revelarse contra su voluntad, harto de que le hiciera cometer tantas atrocidades contra un mundo inerme, que pese a todo, se negaba a dejar de luchar por su libertad, hasta que fortuitamente descubrió lo que podía detenerle y cuando le hubo vencido, ordenó que su cuerpo fuera conservado en aquel bloque traslúcido e irrompible, ubicándolo sobre un pedestal de mármol, en el centro una gran sala de su palacio, donde pudiera observarle y honrarle a su manera. Aquellas fugaces visiones bien podrían ser juegos de su mente, y aunque solo duraron un instante, Candy cerró los ojos, tomando aquellas visiones por ciertas. Cuando los abrió, atrajo al barón hacia sí posando sus manos en las mejillas del hombre y le obligó a reclinarse sobre ella, para besarle lánguidamente, mientras musitaba el perdón de Mark. Ungern creyó que había vencido por fin, las últimas resistencias de la muchacha, hasta que la joven logró asir una estatuilla de Napoleón, hecha en bronce, tras palpar frenéticamente y a tientas a sus espaldas en la misma cómoda donde Urgern había depositado su daga, y le golpeó la cabeza procurando no ensañarse. Temía haberlo matado y cuando el hombre se desplomó con un gemido con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro, comprobó aliviada que respiraba, tomándole el pulso y percibiendo su respiración. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Registró el cuerpo del inconsciente Ungern que había caído de costado, como un guiñapo y hecho un ovillo, con manos temblorosas por lo que acababa de hacer, y le arrebató sus armas y algunos manojos de llaves que tal vez le hiciesen falta. No sabía cuanto tardaría el barón en recobrar la consciencia, pero cuando lo hiciera, seguramente su primera aspiración sería dar con ellos para matarles, aunque tuviera que registrar toda Urga y Mongolia para dar con ellos. Por el momento, había ganado un tiempo precioso, durante el cual, los esbirros del barón privados de su liderazgo, tal vez estuviesen demasiado desorganizados para emprender su búsqueda y captura.

Iba a salir al encuentro de los dos hombres, que la esperaban fuera cuando estos la sorprendieron con la estuilla aun en la mano, y el cuerpo de su señor a los pies de la joven. En la nuca de Ungern había restos de sangre y lo que parecía un aparatoso hematoma, realizado con un objeto contundente. La estuilla de Napoleón presentaba manchas de sangre y aun estaba en las manos de Candy, cuando los dos soldados abrieron la puerta sin darle tiempo ni a reccionar, preocupados por la suerte de su señor, al haber escuchado un débil gemido detrás de la puerta de la estancia. Candy dejó caer la estatua a sus pies, con un repiqueteo sordo, cuando uno de los soldados alzó su rifle para apuntarla y manipulando el cerrojo del arma se aprestó a abrir fuego. Cuando se disponía a disparar, su compañero le abatió de un culatazo, haciendo que rodara por el suelo de mármol. A diferencia del de Candy, el golpe asestado por el soldado, fue más fuerte, y aunque pudo ser mortal de necesidad, solo le noqueó. El soldado respiraba con la misma regularidad que su jefe, inconsciente a unos metros de él. Perpleja y asqueada, creyó que sería la siguiente, hasta que el soldado, extrajo unas gruesas cuerdas y un pañuelo de su mochila y dijo en un inglés sin apenas acento:

-Ayúdame a atar al barón y amordazarle. Cuando lo hayamos hecho, debemos marcharnos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos. No tardarán en buscarnos.

Aun no repuesta de la conmoción, que le había supuesto el descubrir como uno de los guardianes de Ungern hablaba su idioma, y lo más sorprendente, se ponía de su parte, obedeció maquinalmente y trabajando en equipo, muy pronto el barón estuvo inmovilizado tan férreamente que solo podría soltarse con ayuda de otras personas. Candy le miró perpleja, pero finalmente salió de su azoramiento, tan pronto como el joven soldado tiró de su muñeca tras aferrársela con fuerza, y obligándola a caminar detrás suyo. La joven estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, como consecuencia del imprevisto tirón que el soldado imprimió a su mano.

-Conozco un pasaje secreto que nos llevará a las afueras de la ciudad.

-No, antes tenemos que salvar a Maikel. Es un…

Para su sorpresa, mi voz proveniente desde la espalda del joven combatiente, estuvo a punto de hacer que se desmayara. El soldado se llevó un dedo a los labios y nos urgió a seguirle.

-Vámonos, no podemos perder el tiempo charlando. Dejad los abrazos para más tarde. Pronto, tenéis que seguirme los dos, ahora –nos conminó con una voz tan autoritaria que no admitía réplica.

-Pero, pero –comenté nervioso mirando de reojo al inerte e indefenso Ungern que gemía débilmente con su voz deformada por la gruesa mordaza que rodeaba su boca, sólidamente atado por las maromas y cuerdas que el joven soldado había traído consigo, para inmovilizarle con la ayuda de Candy, mientras yo me quedaba junto a la puerta para vigilar por si se aproximaba alguien –podríamos llevárnoslos. Nos serviría como garantía para escapar, y lo tendríamos ya en nuestro poder.

El joven resopló visiblemente fastidiado, porque bastante tenía con ocuparse de mí y de Candy vigilándonos de cerca para que no nos ocurriese nada malo, como para encima, cargar con el prisionero, pero la idea parecía lógica y hasta tentadora. Si dejaban allí a Ungern pronto sería localizado por sus fieles y su venganza sería terrible y desastrosa, pudiendo ordenar en su irracional ira, cegado por el odio de haber sido derrotado de forma tan absurda por una mujer, el que fuesen ejecutados unos cuantos cientos si no miles de habitantes de Urga. Además con él en nuestro poder, sus hombres no sabrían como reaccionar faltos de liderazgo y de órdenes claras y contundentes, y si éramos sorprendidos por el enemigo, siempre podríamos jugar la baza de la coacción. Nadie se atrevería a tocarnos, mientras les amenazásemos con hacer daño al barón, si se les ocurría obstaculizar nuestra huída, y además ahora que le habíamos hecho prisionero, podría ser juzgado debidamente.

13

Nos movimos frenéticamente por un dédalo de callejones, guiados por el experto ojo de Dogedin, que nos avisaba cuando podíamos continuar o detenernos, si su fino instinto le advertía de un próximo peligro en ciernes. A veces era inevitable cruzarnos con alguna que otra patrulla, y el joven saludaba a sus compañeros de armas, entre risas, afirmando que conducía dos prisioneros, que habían intentado fugarse, ante el barón para que les administrase el castigo más conveniente, junto con otro, al que había tenido que dar una dura lección por no mostrarse tan dócil como la hermosa joven y su rechoncho acompañante, y oponer una furiosa resistencia. Que poco podían sospechar aquellos hombres que el hombre que se lamentaba, intentado alertar de su presencia a los soldados, y que iba embutido dentro de un saco de arpillera, para no despertar sospechas, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo barón Ungern. Dogedin llevaba el pesado fardo al hombro como si fuera de papel, mientras con el fúsil nos apuntaba a Candy y a mí, para hacer más creible la pantomima.

Ungern intentó desesperadamente llamar la atención de los guardias, pero cuando se agitó frenéticamente dentro del saco de tela basta y cubierto de remiendos, los dos soldados, estallaron en carcajadas ante un jocoso comentario que Dogedin les había realizado acerca del reo que iba cautivo, dentro del saco.

Continuamos camino hasta llegar a un pasillo de piedra, que terminaba abruptamente en un callejón sin salida. Dogedin palpó la roca con sumo cuidado, tras confiarnos a Ungern a mí y a Candy, y desenfundando su cuchillo, empezó a desenterrar una losa suelta que permanecía hábilmente disimulada bajo una pátina de arena y guijarros. La asió entre sus dedos e hizo fuerza. El joven no tardó en mover la pesada losa con sus nervudas manos, dejando al descubierto un túnel que se adentraba profundamente en las entrañas de la Tierra y a cuya pared había adosada una vetusta y oxidada escala de hierro. Dogedin hizo que bajásemos en primer lugar, Candy y yo, y luego nos siguió procurando situar la losa en su emplazamiento original, de forma que nadie sospechase nada en absoluto. Me asombré del magnífico equilibrio del joven para, evitar por un lado que Ungern, o él cayeran al vacío, y por otro, alzar en vilo la pesada losa con sus manos para colocarla en su lugar exacto. Cuando llegamos abajo del todo, comprobamos desalentados, Candy y yo, que a nuestro alrededor, se extendía una enmarañada e inextricable red de pasadizos, pasillos y galerías excavadas en la roca viva, de la que probablemente nunca conseguiríamos salir, debido a su laberíntica configuración y nuestro escaso sentido de la orientación, aunque la verdad, nadie con dos dedos de frente se internaría en semejante laberinto, a no ser que se tratara de alguien que los conociera como la palma de su mano, pero con la suficiente habilidad para no perderse y la sangre fría necesaria para no dejarse llevar por el pánico si eso sucedía. Dogedin prendió fuego a una pequeña tea, consistente en un hato de estopa seca, fijado a un corto mango de madera, que llevaba en su mochila y que incluso ardían, hasta bajo el agua, gracias a que la estopa había sido tratada con una resina especial que permitía que prendiera, sumergida en las aguas más procelosas, por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Seguimos al joven a través de estrechos pasadizos donde las estalagmitas y la humedad fueron nuestras permanentes compañeras, a través de las serpenteantes galerías que parecían no terminarse nunca. Dogedin había venido primero a buscarme a mí, logrando deshacerse de sus compañeros que continuaban custodiándome, convenciéndoles de que era su relevo y que su compañero no tardaría en llegar. Acto seguido, me sacó de allí, fingiendo llevarme custodiado a punta de fusil e informando a todo el que le paraba, que el baron había solicitado que fuera conducido a su presencia. Lo mismo hizo con Candy, que se le había adelantando, habiendo dejado inconsciente a Ungern antes de que Dogedin se ocupase de ello. Mientras nos movíamos a través de la oscuridad en la que el joven mongol, parecía orientarse como un gato, en el interior de la lóbrega negrura que nos rodeaba, nos fue explicando su historia.

-Ungern se ha cobrado la vida de mucha gente, entre ellas la de mi hermano.

Hizo una pausa y dejó de hablar. Candy quiso consolarle, pero el joven rechazó el contacto de la mano de la joven, en su hombro y le instó a que no perdieran el tiempo, y continuara moviéndose detrás suyo.

-Me alisté voluntario en su ejército, de los primeros cuando entró en Urga, tan pronto como me enteré de que habían matado a mi hermano en la represión subsiguiente. El resto de mi familia pudo huir a tiempo refugiéndose en las montañas, junto con otros, pero Degai no logró hacerlo. Ahora yo os conduciré hasta allí, donde estaréis a salvo. El barón no se atreverá a desviar el grueso de sus fuerzas hacia las montañas para castigar a los rebeldes, porque de hacerlo dejaría la capital desprotegida, frente a un posible ataque rebelde, y eso no le conviene. Si pierde la capital, perdería buena parte de sus apoyos, porque su aureola de invencibilidad, y su reputación como caudillo militar, descansa sobre la ocupación de la capital, y se vería seriamente afectada, resintiéndose bastante si llegara a perderla.

-¿ Por qué nos estás ayudando ? –le pregunté de pronto, aun receloso de que tal vez aquello no fuera más que otra trampa urdida a saber con qué ocultos fines, pero el joven se giró y mirándome con sus penetrante ojos claros, se atusó el lacio pelo que le caía sobre la frente y me dijo:

-Ayudo a todos los que puedo, a escapar de las garras del barón. No estoy solo en esto –dijo volviendo la vista al frente, mientras esquivaba a algunos murciélagos que pasaron chillando en vuelo rasante muy cerca de Candy, que dio un respingo hacia atrás, arrimándose a la pared del angosto pasadizo, pero no perdió el control, y mantuvo la calma, intentando no asustarse.

-Existe toda una red clandestina que lucha contra Ungern en secreto, y que hasta ahora no ha podido desarticular. Y si vais a preguntarme porqué no le maté, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo,pese a haber asesinado a mi hermano, es porque debe ser juzgado y condenado con arreglo a nuestras leyes.

Extrajo un pequeño sello de plata que llevaba suspendido del cuello mediante una cadenilla dorada, y que relumbró a la luz de una minúscula tea que el joven había encendido para orientarse mejor y que apenas producía humo. Guardó el sello entre los pliegues de su camisa y dijo:

-Lo cual no significa que a veces, haya tenido que matar para proteger a otros, solo en casos de fuerza mayor, y creedme, los remordimientos no me dejan reposar durante días. Y aunque eliminando al barón tal vez se salvasen miles, presiento que sus días de poder están contados.

Entonces sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de colgante que llevaba en torno al cuello y señaló con el dedo índice derecho, el elaborado dije, consistente en un disco dorado central, en torno al cual, habían sido grabados, los alargados y elegantes caracteres, de una desconcertante y extraña escritur en el contorno, de un borde hecho a base de platino, que circundaba el disco plateado. El dije se movía al ritmo de su agitada respiración y lo sostenía con dos dedos mientras nos iba explicando algunas cuestiones acerca del mismo:

-Esta joya es el símbolo de mi clan nómada, y en él, se alberga nuestro código de leyes, expresado en estos signos escritos, aunque no espero que lo entendáis. Aunque en mi país existen muchas tribus y clanes diferentes, cada uno con sus costumbres y creencias, todos obedecemos a la misma ley.

Dogedin nos aclaró que dominaba el inglés gracias a que su madre, originaria de uno de los clanes más antiguos del país, se había casado con un extranjero que encontraron perdido en el desierto y que llevaba deambulando por esas tierras desde hacía más de veinte años, atraído por la belleza de aquellos increíbles y hermosos parajes. David Oldfield lo había tenido todo en la vida, una posición social, el prestigio del acaudalado apellido familiar, el porvenir asegurado, pero ansiaba recorrer los vastos espacios abiertos de Asia, de los que su abuelo, un malogrado explorador que tuvo que dejar su verdadera vocación, para casarse por presiones de su familia, le había hablado. Con apenas veinte años recien cumplidos, partió hacia esos remotos y maravillosos lugares, dejó una carta a su familia, su madre lloró y su padre le desheredó, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Perdido en el desierto, el clan de su futura esposa le localizó, le dio de comer, sanaron sus heridas y con el tiempo fue aceptado entre los Urgish, como uno más. Y aunque, aquella agreste, aunque hermosa tierra era igual, los paisajes no se diferenciaban los unos de los otros, constituyendo la misma y monótona masa de tierra ocre y gris, plagada de manadas de avestruces salvajes, que corrían libremente por las estepas produciendo un sordo rumor cuando sus cascos golpeaban la tierra reseca, que se extendía hasta más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba, existían matices que David aprendió a valorar y a apreciar de la mano de su mentor y amigo, el padre de Alexin, su esposa. A veces, las manadas de avestruces y búfalos, eran tan numerosas que levantaban una polvareda tal a su paso, que oscurecían el cielo durante días, impidiendo ver nada que se encontrara a más de dos metros de distancia del observador. Pero David antiguo conde de Maxford, pronto se acostumbró a ello también. Una historia, típica, tópica quizás también, demasiado manida, la del hombre o mujer que se reencuentran así mismos, tras atravesar por una crisis personal, después de dejar una existencia en apariencia cómoda y despreocupada, pero vacía de contenido y carente de emoción alguna. La vida del padre de Donegin seguía esa pauta y en cierta forma, quizás la de Mark, respondiera a los mismos esquemas, salvando las diferencias, porque Mark no buscó expresamente semejante cambio en su vida, pero del que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

-Poco más hay que contar. Nuestra vida no fue sencilla ni plácida, pero todo cambió a peor cuando ese hombre, al frente de su división de caballería oriental, como él llama a sus tropas, se presentó en mi país, afirmando que nos liberaría del yugo del adversario. Se hizo pasar por libertador y le funcionó hasta que reveló su verdadero rostro tras la careta de buena disposición, progreso y paz, que según sus propias palabras nos traía.

-Se pretende un dios y se mantiene en el poder a base de las peores sevicias e ignominias. Es tan temido, que muchos de mis compatriotas le creen una manifestación de la deidad de la guerra, y por eso no terminan de revelarse contra él. Pero otros muchos están convencidos de que se trata de un auténtico dios viviente, y por eso le secundan –exclamó, escupiendo con rabia hacia el saco, en cuyo interior el barón se debatía furiosamente intentando soltarse. Candy comprobó que Dogedin hablaba en presente, como si temiera que los rumores que corrían de boca en boca acerca del barón fuesen ciertos, y que aun pudiera liberarse y retomar el poder, desatando una sangrienta y terrible revancha.

Dogedin meneó la cabeza procurando no seguir hablando de él, ya que le producía verdadera aversión hacerlo. Pese a que pudiendo haberlo eliminado al tenerlo a su merced, y más teniendo en cuenta que había mandado ejecutar a su hermano, optó por no hacerlo, debido a que las leyes de su clan, se lo prohibían, y presentía que el barón sufriría un final mucho más horrible y doloroso del que el propio Dogedin, pudiera dispensarle.

Hacía ya tiempo que la nueva maquinaria militar soviética se estaba aprestando para el asalto. Hasta ese momento, no habían podido dar cuenta de Ungern debido a la urgente reconstrucción que el vasto país necesitaba, sobre todo después de la guerra que había terminado recientemente y que había asolado grandes porciones y territorios de Rusia, y porque daban por sentado que su antiguo enemigo había muerto en la vorágine de la guerra, hasta que una misteriosa fuente informó a sus autoridades de que no era así. Dogedin lo sabía porque uno de sus hermanos, asistente de uno de los generales que participarían en la gran ofensiva sobre Mongolia, en contra de Ungern, se lo había confesado de forma un tanto imprudente y este, había hecho llegar un mensaje tan secreto como la intención del Gobierno de poner fin de una vez por todas, a los delirios de grandeza de Ungern, por los medios más insospechados y a veces, hasta peregrinos, para que alertara a los líderes de la Resistencia, a efectos de evacuar el mayor número de civiles posible, antes de que las tropas soviéticas invadieran el país, a gran escala, a cuyo frente, Ungern había situado en el trono de Mongolia, a un soberano títere llamado Bogd Khan, siendo él, el que realmente gobernaba en la sombra, constituyendo el verdadero poder tras el trono, que hacía y deshacía a su antojo.

14

Mark cortaba el aire a una velocidad indescriptible. Ignorando las necesidades de su propio organismo de depurar su sistema circulatorio, continuó forzando los límites del iridium hasta más allá de lo tolerable y no se detuvo siquiera, cuando una punzada de dolor sacudió todo su cuerpo. Había intentado saltar en el tiempo para llegar cuanto antes hasta Mongolia, pero había ocasiones, en que dicha facultad no respondía, negándose a obedecer a sus órdenes, por lo que desesperado, no tuvo más remedio que recurrir al vuelo asistido por su aura iridiscente. No había cubierto ni la mitad del camino, cuando observó espantado, como sus manos se iban tiñiendo del color de la púrpura y como, de continuar quemando iridium a tal ritmo, sin permitir que la sangre empozoñada fuese expulsada de su organismo, no tardaría en extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Lanzó un suspiro y decidió aterrizar, antes de que su cuerpo colapsara, buscando un lugar relativamente seguro para efectuar la delicada operación. Descendió en picado sobre una llanura de escasa vegetación y algunos árboles dispersos, donde no parecía haber ninguna otra presencia humana, más que algunos alces pastando indiferentes, que finalmente se espantaron ante las emanaciones del iridium. La sustancia tenía el afecto adverso de alterar el instinto de algunos animales, suscitando en ellos reacciones de miedo o de rechazo. No pudiendo aguantar más, y llorando de pura rabia por tener que interrumpir su desesperada carrera contrareloj en pos de su esposa, bajó con celeridad posándose entre algunos helechos que se cimbrearon bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Nada más tocar tierra, empezó a expulsar grandes chorros negros que emergían de su espalda, expulsados a alta presión. Como había ignorado algunos avisos de su cuerpo al respecto, tenía que evacuar un mayor volumen de sangre empozoñada, pero la piel de sus manos recobró su color natural, mientras los calambres que le habían asaltado iban desvaneciéndose gradualmente. Cuando finalmente, su sangre se tornó roja nuevamente, y descansar un corto periodo de tiempo, echó a correr de nuevo para reemprender su camino interrumpido. Muy pronto, una estela de fuego surcó el aire de un horizonte a otro, mientras Mark lanzaba furiosas llamaradas en un intento de ganar la estratosfera lo más rápidamente posible, dado que allí la fricción era menor, y el iridium le permitía alcanzar mayores velocidades. Debajo de él, en un campamento militar, un hombre de rasgos muy marcados, mandíbula prominente y una gran nariz, se afanaba por ganarle una partida de ajedrez a un hombre solitario y poco hablador, que habían recogido aterido de frío y desorientado, durante una ventisca, no muy lejos del campamento. El hombre, cuyo acento le sonó al capitán como familiar, no porque conociera al viajero que había estado a punto de perecer bajo la tormenta de nieve, si no porque lo creía oriundo de Gales, movió un caballo, mientras Duncan Jackson intentaba atraer al remiso hombre a su tema de conversación favorito, aparte de adivinar la procedencia de su interlocutor, por su manera de hablar y de expresarse, y que era sonsacarle algo de su pasado. Le fascinaban las personas con pocos deseos de conversar, porque ello añadía un grado de dificultad extra, a su afición a desentrañar secretos sin entromerse de forma demasiado evidente en las vidas de los hábilmente interrogados, ya que Duncan sabía perfectamente hasta donde podía llegar, y que límites de ética y de saber estar, no debía traspasar, principios que aplicaba con gran tiento y cuidado para, no molestar o herir los sentimientos de su interlocutor.

El hombre había demostrado ser un más que digno rival para el capitán, una vez que su anterior adversario, el cabo Smith fuera finalmente licenciado, aunque aun no hubiese finalizado su tiempo de servicio, debido a que fue herido durante una de las patrullas que, se realizaban en torno al campamento para prevenir desagradables sorpresas, que finalmente terminaron por acaecerle al cabo. La unidad del capitán Duncan Jackson, había sido transferida a extremo oriente, muy cerca de la frontera con Mongolia, donde existía una permanente actividad insurreccional en forma de escaramuzas y golpes de mano, para capturar armas, municiones y víveres en las cercanas guarniciones rusas, así como toda suerte de pertrechos militares. Al Kremlin se le estaba agotando la paciencia, y ahora que la tensa situación del país se había ido estabilizando lo suficiente, quizás fuera tiempo de dirigir sus miras hacia tan remotos lugares a efectos de pacificar de una vez por todas, algunas de sus fronteras asiáticas. Afortunadamente, Smith estaba fuera de peligro, pese a que la bala le había entrado por un costado del cuerpo, pasando limpiamente entre las costillas y saliendo por el otro extremo, sin tocar ningún órgano vital. Un cosaco de certera puntería, hábilmente camuflado entre la nieve, merced a su uniforme de invierno y el conocimiento que tenía del terreno habían deparado tan amargo trance al joven británico. Antes de que sus camaradas pudiesen reaccionar, el cosaco, uniéndose a otros compañeros, desapareció tan rápidamente como había hecho acto de presencia. Duncan, que se apresuró a socorrer a su subordinado que boqueaba, presa del miedo y del shock, se preguntó si aquellos curtidos y avezados hombres, acostumbrados a los peores rigores invernales, no serían realmente fantasmas invisibles, o espíritus, porque hasta la fecha, en todos los encontronazos que habían tenido con ellos, un buen puñado de balas inglesas, americanas y rusas habían sido disparadas, haciendo más ruído que otra cosa.

-Tiradores siberianos –había sentenciado gravemente y de forma escueta Duncan, a sus hombres, mientras los camilleros procedían a evacuar lo más rápidamente posible al infortunado Smith- esos hombres, se funden con el entorno, y viven tan frugalmente sobre el terreno, contando con lo poco que pueden reunir, que a veces, me pregunto si son verdaderamente humanos.

Los soldados, le rodeaban en semicírculo y asintieron en silencio, mientras procedían a retornar a la base, tras efectuar un recuento y asegurándose de que no tuvieran más bajas entre sus filas. Los siberianos formaban parte del contigente de tropas mandado por el legendario e inaccesible barón Ungern Von Stemberg, del que habían oído hablar, y que pretendía asentarse en el trono de China y de Mongolia, para desde allí, una vez logrado sus planes, resucitar el imperio de Gengis Khan.

Duncan pensó en el cabo Smith y, aunque por una parte se alegraba sobremanera de que el joven retornara a casa con honores, de vuelta junto a su mujer y su hija, por el otro, lamentaba haber perdido un gran adversario, ducho en las intricadas lides del ajedrez, la más sublime de las artes estratégicas, según su opinión. Meneó la cabeza y se envolvió en su capote de camuflaje, salpicado de manchas ocres y caquis, para intentar sacudirse el intenso frío reinante, cosa harto difícil, pese a estar resguardados de la intemperie, en el interior de una tienda de lona aislante, y contar con una pequeña estufa de queroseno que proporcionaba una temperatura más que adecuada, caldeando el ambiente bajo la lona, que en caso contrario resultaría totalmente imposible de soportar. Aun así, las gélidas rachas de aire helado, que gemían con un triste ulular fuera de la tienda, se colaban por las rendijas de la misma, de cuando en cuando, penetrando hasta la médula de los huesos de los hombres a cubierto. Duncan suspiró. Si algo bueno tenían aquellas ventiscas, es que los siberianos no atacaban en semejantes condiciones, porque preferían dejar que el propio rigor del invierno debilitara a los incautos que habían osado atreverse a penetrar en los dominios de su señor.

En ese momento, se escuchó un gemido ahogado que provenía del exterior. Duncan recogió su fusil, apoyado en un lateral de la tienda y se llevó un dedo a los labios imponiendo silencio al hombre, que asintió, mientras el capitán, salía sigilosamente del refugio. Embozado en su capote militar, con los ojos apenas destacando entre los pliegues embarrados de la incómoda pero útil prenda castrense, y mirando en derredor, se movió lo más lenta y cautamente de que fue capaz, intentando no hacer el menor ruido y oteando a la más mínima señal de alerta. El capitán podría haber ordenado a su pelotón que le secundara, pero el militar prefirió dejar que sus hombres, agotados tras una larga jornada de marchas y reconocimientos, por tierra de nadie descansaran en sus literas, situadas al fondo de la espaciosa tienda. Cuando el centinela que vigilaba le preguntó si deseaba que le siguiera en voz baja, Duncan negó con la cabeza. El joven soldado debería haber estado en el exterior montando guardia, tal y como lo requerían las ordenanzas, pero Duncan jamás expondría la vida de uno de sus hombres si podía evitarlo, ya fuera al intenso y riguroso frío que les envolvía por doquier, o a las balas enemigas. Mantener a un hombre de guardia allí fuera, era poco menos que una locura, el sacrificio inútil de un valioso soldado, de los que la unidad del capitán no andaba precisamente sobrada, y sobre todo un gesto de inhumanidad rayana con la crueldad más extrema. Otros jefes de pelotón mantenían centinelas permanentemente en el exterior, hiciera frío o no, y de esa manera, muchos hombres amanecían congelados y sin vida, convertidos en estatuas de hielo.

El gemido se repitió nuevamente y Duncan esgrimió el arma que llevaba, amartillándola. El cerrojo del fusil se hizo claramente audible en mitad de la noche. Si por allí había algún siberiano o mongol dispuesto a abalancarse sobre él, ya era momento de irse viendo las caras:

-Alto ahí –preguntó en ruso- ¿ quien vive ?

No hubo respuesta. Repitió la pregunta tras una pausa y como nadie le contestase, apuntó cuidadosamente si es que entre el frío, la oscuridad y los copos de nieve zarandeados por las inclementes rachas de viento congelado, conseguía hacer blanco.

Entonces se produjo una especie de explosión y una luz cegadora muy viva. Duncan fue arrojado al suelo como si fuera un pelele, mientras todo el campamento se ponía en pie, creyendo que estaban sufriendo un ataque de la artillería de Ungern que precedía como la otra vez, a una ululante y aguerrida carga de la caballería e infanterías cosacas contra las posiciones del campamento, como la otra vez, donde Duncan y sus hombres, junto con sus compañeros de armas rusos, consiguieron contener a las tropas del barón, a duras penas, hasta que estas se replegaron más allá de la frontera, a sus dominios de Mongolia para restañar sus heridas.

Muy pronto, Duncan Jackson se vio rodeado de decenas de hombres que prorrumpían en grandes voces llamándose unos a otros y apuntando sus armas en todas direcciones. Junto a Duncan, apareció el hombre que habían rescatado perdido y desorientado en la nieve, caminando con paso lento. Duncan le vio y le conminó a que regresara a la tienda:

-Vuelva a la tienda. Esto es peligroso, señor. Además aun tenemos que…

Iba a añadir para quitar hierro a la tensa situación, que debían concluir la interrumpida partida de ajedrez, cuando el hombre se agachó sobre la nieve, porque algo le había llamado la atención. Alargó la mano y recogió una fotografía que a Duncan le había pasado completamente desapercibida. Los ojos claros del hombre parecían querer salírsele de las órbitas, mientras musitaba un nombre, al reconocer a la persona, cuya efigie mostraba el ajado y antiguo retrato:

-Candy, -dijo el hombre sin poder reprimirse, y cuyos hombros eran sacudidos producto de un violento temblor- Candy hija mía, -repitió ante el perplejo capitán, que sostenía su fusil con dedos laxos, mientras el campamento aun sumido en la confusión, iba retornando gradualmente a la normalidad. Duncan pasó la mano derecha por los hombros de su huésped y guardando silencio, comprendió que esa noche, James O´connor le mantendría ocupado durante largas horas, hasta probablemente el amanecer, sincerándose y abriéndole su alma, tal y como había esperado el capitán, pero no de esa manera. Duncan solo quería poner a prueba sus dotes deductivas, no recibir la desgarradora confesión de un hombre atormentado.

15

Mark había cometido un error que podía haberle costado caro. Al reemprender su extraordinario y nada usual periplo, había remontado el vuelo muy cerca de una especie de campamento o recinto donde parecía haber mucha actividad, pero no podía detenerse. Con la precipitación del momento, la fotografía que su esposa le entregase durante su segundo encuentro, hacía ya tantos años y de la que nunca se había separado hasta ahora, se desprendió del bolsillo de su cazadora y cayó a tierra siendo encontrada por el padre de la muchacha. El joven continuó viajando, adentrándose en los dominios del siniestro barón. Era de noche y hacía un tiempo de perros, por lo que la visibilidad era muy reducida, pero Mark seguía invariablemente una especie de pista o señal que lo guiaba a través de la penumbra en la que danzaban furiosa y vertiginosamente, largas espirales de copos de nieve, que le azotaban el rostro y el cuerpo, pero el calor del iridium le mantenía protegido y lo suficientemente seco como para no perecer de hipotermia. Un hombre común y corriente, enfrentado a los rigores de aquellas soledades no habría tardado en perecer congelado, si es que las bestias y animales salvajes, como los grandes osos pardos o los tigres albinos, no daban buena cuenta suya, pero el término normal, no podía aplicarse a Mark en el pleno sentido de la palabra. La conexión mental, el más errático y aleatorio de sus poderes, había regresado con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho, guiándole hasta Candy como si de un faro en plena noche se tratara. Al calor de su luz, Mark devoraba la distancia en un anhelo que el amor espoleaba hasta extremos insospechados, para reunirse con su esposa. Entonces notó un estremecimiento cuando una señal más fuerte, que todas las demás que recibía, golpeó sus sentidos.

-Candy, mi vida, sé que estás…

No pudo continuar manteniéndose en vuelo y se precipitó como una piedra contra el suelo, sin embargo antes de perder el sentido, sintió que la voz de su esposa le llamaba desde la lejanía resonando en su mente, como aquella vez que le pidió ayuda cuando trabajaba en un hospital de Chicago, o cuando a punto de arrojarse al mar, el joven acudió rápidamente en su ayuda. La llamada de Candy le insuflaba nuevas fuerzas y le hacía seguir hacia delante. Sólo un poco más, un poco más, hasta que distinguió sobre la nieve a una figura que, a punto de desfallecer le hacía señas moviendo los brazos repetidamente.

16

-Mark, Mark.

La voz de Candy me despertó en mitad de la noche. Me tendí de costado y alcancé a divisar su silueta, de pie, erguida frente a la entrada de la tienda.

Dogedin había conseguido guiarnos con éxito hasta las tierras de su clan, enclavadas en lo más recóndito, de las inexpugnables montañas que rodeaban Urga, donde su gente se hizo carga inmediatamente del taimado y astuto barón, que seguía estando amordazado y atado, tal era el inmenso temor que aun en semejantes condiciones de indefensión, despertaba entre aquellas buenas y sencillas gentes.

Bostecé y cuando me dí cuenta de lo que pretendía, salté sobre ella, sujetándola con fuerza desde atrás. Yo era obeso, pero mis brazos eran bastante fuertes y conseguí refrenar sus ímpetus por salir al exterior.

-Suéltame Maikel, suéltame –protestó furiosamente Candy- tengo que salvarle, Mark está ahí fuera, estoy convencida de ello.

Pero fuera de la tienda solo soplaba un viento ululante y tétrico, que agitaba una gran y monumental ventisca. Dogedin, que había estado departiendo con algunos miembros del Consejo de Ancianos, retornó junto a nosotros y gritó despavorido al ver como Candy trataba de abandonar el cálido y confortable ambiente de la acogedora tienda de piel curtida.

-Pretende salir fuera –grité al joven, solicitándole su ayuda desesperadamente- ayúdame Dogedin, si se marcha, morirá congelada.

-Y se perderá en el exterior. Ni un mongol consigue orientarse con semejante tormenta de nieve ahí fuera –sentenció el muchacho, aferrando a la joven rubia que braceaba desesperada, como si estuviera bajo la influencia de algún incontrolable delirio.

Pero Candy se crecía ante la adversidad, sobre todo si el amor espoleaba sus acciones. Pidiéndome perdón en lo más recóndito de su alma, Candy me propinó un puntapié, intentando no destrozarme el pie, y un codazo a Donegin que no podía siquiera imaginar, que una muchacha tan menuda y en apariencia frágil pudiera tener tanta fuerza, tanto física como de voluntad.

-Mark, Mark, -salió corriendo y vociferando en plena ventisca. Dogedin masculló algo y tomando una pesada pelliza de piel de búfalo, y arrojándome otra a mí, salió de la tienda a todo correr. No había que ser muy ducho para entender lo que se proponía.

Envuelto en la pesada pero abrigosa prenda, no obstante creí que perdería la vida. El frío penetraba hasta mi alma como alfilerazos que se me clavaban por todo el cuerpo. De no ser por Dogedin, que había enganchado una cuerda al recio cinturón de mi pelliza, amarrando el otro extremo en torno a su cintura, también me habría perdido irremisiblemente. Avanzamos a tientas, tropezando, jurando y lamentándonos hasta que una luz de color brillante titiló en las proximidades.

Miré a los ojos claros de Dogedin, que apenas destacaban bajo la pesada capucha forrada de piel, y le grité por encima del furioso bramido de la tempestad de nieve:

-Vamos. Tenemos que ir hacia esa luz.

Sin saber si me había vuelto repentinamente muy valiente o tal vez, había perdido el escaso juicio que según el parecer del joven me quedaba, Donegin asintió, farfullando y murmurando algo acerca de mi testarudez y de la de Candy. Cuando llegamos tras una afanosa caminata, durante la que nuestras piernas se hundían hasta la rodilla en la espesa capa de nieve, encontramos a Mark abrazando a Candy, y besándola tiernamente, protegidos por un manto de luz que les guarecía de las inclemencias de la tempestad. Donegin me observó perplejo, mientras Mark sonriente, hacía extensivo el manto de luz hasta nosotros dos.

-No debes temer nada Donegin –le dije al muchacho, que pareció ofenderse por mis palabras, dado que su valor estaba fuera de toda duda y era muy reconocido entre su gente- Mark, es amigo mío, y te lo explicaré todo cuando salgamos de aquí.

17

Ganamos el interior de la tienda con dificultad, pero al estar protegidos por el calor que desprendía el iridium, el camino de vuelta fue menos gravoso que el de ida. Una vez a salvo, Donegin y yo nos despojamos de las zamarras de piel, tras retirar la capucha de nuestras cabezas y fue el propio Mark quien nos explicó como había conseguido llegar hasta allí.

-Perdí el sentido, pero en el último momento, mientras caía, logré remontar el vuelo y posarme de pie sobre la nieve. Nunca sabré si fue una afortunada casualidad o quizás, -dijo desviando la vista hacia su esposa que no dejaba de abrazarle y mirarle con amor- Candy me guió hasta ella, pero saber que estaba allí cerca, me dio las fuerzas que me restaban para haciendo un esfuerzo final, conseguir reunirnos.

Cuando observó en derredor suyo, se fijó en Donegin al que agradeció de corazón sus denodados y desinteresados esfuerzos por rescatarnos. Candy le había ido contando a Mark, por el camino algunos pasajes de cuanto había tenido que soportar y sufrir desde que el trastornado Mermadon, la secuestrara arrebatándola de su lado, para conducirla ante el barón.

Naturalmente, debíamos una explicación al valeroso guerrero, que ya se había deshecho del odiado uniforme de las tropas del barón y lo había reemplazado por su atuendo natal. Me dí cuenta que en torno a él, había unas personas que no había visto antes. Un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, junto a algunos muchachos y muchachas de su edad, y otros más jóvenes, le contemplaban con admiración y afecto. Habían entrado en la tienda mientras conversábamos con Donegin. Este se giró complacido y observándoles les instó a que nos acercásemos.

-Os presento a mi familia –comentó orgulloso, mientras la mujer sonreía con delectación.

El hombre, de claros rasgos occidentales, avanzó hasta Mark y Candy y les estrechó la mano con fuerza:

-Mi hijo me ha contado todo lo que habéis hecho por nuestra gente. Jamás viviremos lo bastante para agradecéroslo.

-No tiene mayor importancia señor –dijo Mark con su habitual modestia- cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

En las dependencias contiguas, de un edificio de planta baja construido en adobe se escucharon algunas imprecaciones y anatemas. Mark se abalanzó hacia delante y antes de que Donegin pudiera frenarle, irrumpió en la estancia tras abandonar la tienda. Un hombre de porte aristocrático, fuertemente atado, al que le habían retirado la mordaza para procurarle alimento, rechazaba cualquier tentativa de ser atendido, profiriendo amenazas e improperios, que asustaron a las dos mujeres que intentaban asistirle.

Mark se encaró con él y los fríos ojos oscuros hicieron que los del barón se centraran en la expresión furibunda de Mark, con una nota de creciente interés en sus pupilas verdes. Varios guerreros custodiaban de cerca de Ungern sin perder ni por un instante de vista, el menor de sus movimientos.

El barón dejó de vociferar emitiendo una corta y sonora carcajada que a Mark le resultó ofensiva y desagradable. Retrajo el puño hacia atrás y de no ser por Candy, le hubiera borrado la sonrisa del rostro, pero no esa mirada desafiante y retadora que no auguraba nada bueno.

-No Mark, amor mío, -le detuvo Candy, sujetándole como pudo por el antebrazo que parecía un muelle sometido a demasiada presión, a punto de soltarse -no merece la pena, ya es suficiente por hoy. Ya ha habido demasiada violencia por hoy.

Ungern iba a añadir algo, pero después de pensárselo mejor, calló. Su mente estaba elaborando un plan para escapar, aun a sabiendas de que los guardianes que le vigilaban, no le quitarían los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

18

Privados de su jefe, todo era confusión entre los leales de Ungern. Su corte se desmoronaba y ante la repentina desaparición del barón, había dado comienzo una soterrada y violenta lucha por el poder. La sucesión no estaba decantada a favor de nadie en particular, hasta que Bogd Khan se cansó de ser un cero a la izquierda, un mero títere manejado al antojo por las maquinaciones de Ungern, y tras una corta pero violenta lucha, se hizo con el poder, tras eliminar a sangre y fuego, a los pocos partidarios de Ungern que aun quedaban entre los muros de Urga. En medio de aquel laberinto de intrigas, luchas intestinas y asesinatos, un robot parecía despertar de lo que había sido una especie de letargo en el que se había sumido, tras escuchar la cautivadora e hipnótica voz del barón Ungern Von Stemberg, que le había convencido de que era una especie de enviado divino y que pondría orden entre los pueblos del mundo. El barón también le persuadió de que él le había creado, y que se pusiera de su lado, convirtiéndose en fiel instrumento ejecutor de sus deseos. De esa manera, rebautizado como Temujin y con sus circuitos sumidos en una notable confusión mental, el aturdido robot, nos había secuestrado tanto a mí primero, como a Candy después. Mermadon se llevó las grandes manos a su inexpresivo rostro, y se lamentó visiblemente afectado, sentado en un rincón, mientras una caótica confusión promovida por gente que corría, luchaba o simplemente perdía la vida, se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-¿ Oh ? ¿ qué he hecho ? ¿ cómo he podido hacer algo semejante ? entregar a la señorita Candy y al señor Parents a alguien tan peligroso como el barón.

El rayo había alterado algunas de sus funciones cognitivas, inhibiendo la acción de los microcircuitos, que regulaban lo que podría equipararse en un ser humano, a la confianza y a la prudencia, además de generar su amnesia. En otras palabras, Ungern había podido engañarle gracias a que el circuito que regulaba el filtro de las informaciones que recibía estaba atascado, a lo que además se sumó la natural confianza del robot hacia los extraños. Aunque Mermadon no podía dañar a ningún ser humano, lo cual siguió cmpliendo pese a estar todavía amnésico, su programación le permitía vetar cualquier orden que no proveniese de Haltoran o de cualquiera de nosotros, y ninguno entregábamos tal grado de accesibilidad al robot a la ligera.

Y la bala que había disparado el barón para probar la resistencia de su armadura, había impactado de tal forma, que activó el monitor donde se proyectaron aquellas imágenes que el robot guardaba en su banco de datos. Mermadon monitoreaba y grababa todo lo que veía, y el impacto del rayo, contra el robot había provocado, además de alguna que otra seria desestabilización en sus sistemas, que algunas imágenes de Mark, o de mí y Candy, quedaran inoportunamente a disposición del siniestro e inicuo personaje.

Mermadon se dijo que ya era hora de volver y activó sus propulsores traseros. Lanzó algo parecido a un suspiro. Temía la reacción de Haltoran, pero sobre todo de Mark, por haberle separado de su esposa, y tenerme secuestrado. Mermadon empezó a emitir una estela de fuego entre el fragor de la lucha, que se desarrollaba en torno a él, como el agua de un río enfurecido y desbordado rodeaba un fuerte pilar al que no puede arrastrar con su furiosa e impetuosa corriente, e intentando no dañar en lo posible a los partidarios de Ungern y a los hombres que apoyaban al nuevo rey, se elevó en el aire, lamentando por un lado, no poder hacer nada para detener semejante locura sin dañar a algunos seres humanos, y por otro, feliz de haberse alejado de la carnicería que rugía por todo el castillo y que empezaba a extenderse gradualmente a las calles de altura se dirigió hacia las montañas, siguiendo el rastro de iridium, que Mark había dejado aun reciente a su paso por aquellos lares, y las pistas que le proporcionaba el adn de Candy, y el mío. Mientras algunos rostros se fijaron asombrados en como lo que habían tomado por un soldado con armadura, herido y tendido en un rincón, se abría paso con estruendo, hacia las estrellas, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas y lanzas, o con disparos efectuados a quemarropa seguía su trágico curso, protagonizando aquella caótica y confusa batalla campal, donde los gemidos de los heridos y las imprecaciones y gritos de los combatientes de ambos bandos, se mezclaban en una mezcolanza difícil de soportar. Mermadon se dirigió sin dilación hacia las montañas que rodeaban la capital, mientras la desatada lucha por el poder, continuaba con violencia y en toda su crudeza.

19

Haltoran abandonó Odesa, dejando temporalmente a su esposa, al cuidado del buen padre Graubner en pos de Mark, porque la amistad que unía a ambos hombres era lo bastante fuerte como para que pudiera ignorarla así como así. Los propulsores que llevaba disimulados en el cinturón, era una versión retocada y levemente mejorada de los que les sirvieron, tanto a él, como a Mark, para atravesar el Atlántico, con la intención de rescatar a Candy del Internado Religioso donde Albert, por celos y en venganza hacia Mark, pretendía internarla, pero ello no quería decir que pudieran llegar a fallar como aquella noche, sobre las sombrías y procelosas aguas del Atlántico, aunque afortunadamente se situaron casi sin darse cuenta sobre la vertical del Mauritania, de donde Mark rescataría a su esposa y dirigirse hacia Inglaterra, pero no como Albert esperaba que hiciera.

-Recorrer cinco mil kilómetros para aprender buenas maneras y ser una perfecta dama –dijo Haltoran en voz baja, mientras rememoraba casi palabra por palabra, una reflexión que Mark había tenido en presencia de su esposa, y que casi degenera en una agria discusión, donde Candy calificó al siglo XXI, "como la época de las mortíferas bombas que borraban ciudades de un plumazo".

El joven pelirrojo meneó la cabeza, mientras el aparato dio un fuerte bandazo hacia la izquierda, haciendo que Haltoran estuviese a punto de perder el equilibrio y precipitarse contra las ramas de un abedul, que crecía a la vereda de un camino, de lo bajo que llegó a descender, hasta que consiguió remontar el vuelo con esfuerzo.

-Mierda, ya empezamos –se quejó Haltoran con un deje de fastidio en la voz –eso estuvo muy cerca.

El propulsor, a diferencia del que utilizaron para cruzar el Atlántico, desarrollaba velocidades de Mach 5 y era capaz de alcanzar picos de hasta Mach 7 por un breve espacio de tiempo, pero era conveniente por razones de seguridad, mantener la velocidad en torno a Mach 3, pero Haltoran decidió forzarlo, aun riesgo de que los motores se sobrecalentaran, llegando a estallar, al objeto de llegar cuanto antes a Mongolia, pero como era de suponer, en semejantes condiciones de precariedad y prisas, algo salió rematadamente mal. Al llevar a los ya de por sí, sobrecargados motores de las toberas hasta más allá de sus límites admisibles, el aparato se descompensó definitivamente y empezó a moverse erráticamente, desviando a Haltoran totalmente de su ruta, y llevándole a adentrarse en la Rusia Europea, conduciéndole hacia el corazón de Moscú.

20

El indiscutido y temido lider de la Unión Soviética, dormía en su cuarto con un ojo abierto y los sentidos plenamente alerta. Aquel hombre poderoso e inaccesible, que había ganado una cruenta guerra civil, transformando el país en una potencia económica, que iba camino de lograr un puesto de preponderancia entre los grandes estados del planeta, temía siempre que los numerosos enemigos que le rodeaban, ya fueran reales o imaginarios, atentaran contra su vida o terminaran deponiéndole. Por eso, a pesar de los constantes esfuerzos realizados para capturar a sus adversarios, aun, con todo el celo que ponía en protegerse, aquel hombre no vivía con la tranquilidad y la confianza de otros mortales. Entonces, un hecho extraordinario vino a turbar su agitado sueño. Sobre las torres de aguja del kremlin, sobre sus cúpulas de cebolla, más allá de sus altos e inaccesibles muros de ladrillo rojo, un hombre suspendido precariamente de un mecanismo impulsor que le permitía volar, era atacado por varias decenas de cañones antiaéreos, que emplazados en diferentes lugares del Kremlin, disparaban contra su potencial enemigo. Haltoran, esquivaba como podía las balas trazadoras que silbaban a su alrededor, rasgando el silencio de la noche e iluminándola con su fulgor de fósforo.

De todos los caminos posibles, había tenido que ir a surcar la capital del país, y de todos los escenarios imaginables, había ido a parar al corazón de la sede del poder soviético. Haltoran tuvo una descabellada y desesperada idea cuando contempló luz en una de las ventanas, situada en la Torre de Constantino y Helena, como era conocida. Recordó que un tío abuelo suyo, que había trabajado como ordenanza para el lider del país, le había relatado con pelos y señales donde y como vivía, y literalmente trabajaba allí, en muchas ocasiones. Puede que no saliera vivo de ese lugar, pero si continuaba moviéndose erráticamente entre los cañones, terminarían por derribarle y posiblemente sería fusilado si sobrevivía al impacto. Por otro lado, el jetpack se había averiado definitivamente y le mantenía en una trayectoria circular y permanente, que como un bucle sin fin se repetía sin solución de continuidad, una y otra vez sobre los edificios administrativos y alojamientos del Kremlin.

La única solución era descender, y entrar en las fauces del lobo. Tal vez, se aviniera a razonar y a parlamentar con él si le ofrecía una información que mereciese la pena, aportándole pruebas fehacientes de que lo que le contaba era cierto. Era una posibilidad entre un millón, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el carácter desconfiado y obsesivo de aquel hombre, que regía los destinos de Rusia, con mano de hierro. Entrar a saco, a través de una ventana sonaba más a intento de magnicidio, que de aterrizaje forzoso, pero había más alternativas. Los motores se negaban a ganar altura y pronto terminarían por pararse, haciendo que cayese como una piedra contra el suelo. La dulce imagen de Annie iluminó su mente. Se preguntó si su esposa, al leer la nota que le había dejado, lo entendería y si sería capaz de perdonarle, que hubiese vuelto a marcharse de nuevo, sin avisar.

Pero los reproches de Annie eran lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Lo perentorio ahora, era salir con vida de aquel trance.

Apagó los motores y se precipitó entre el fragor de las balas trazadoras antiaéreas y los deflectores que rasgaban el velo de la noche, contra la ventana que había observado iluminada y desde la que un hombre, de rasgos decididos y pelo oscuro peinado hacia atrás, con un gran bigote le observaba con gesto entre extrañado y fascinado. Finalmente Haltoran colisionó contra la ventana, que saltó hecha añicos a su paso, a penas dando el tiempo justo al hombre que se encontraba detrás, mirándole con calma y frialdad no exenta de perplejidad, para apartarse. Haltoran terminó colisionando contra un estante repleto de libros tras atravesar los espaciosos aposentos privados del mandatario, el cual cayó con estrépito al suelo desparramando su contenido sobre el mismo, y sembrándolo de libros y de papeles.

El hombre apuntó a Haltoran con un revolver que extrajo rápidamente, de entre los pliegues de sus ropas, conminándole a que se identificara. Poco después, atraídos por el estrépito de los cristales destrozados, y la estantería derribada, un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes, irrumpió en las dependencias privadas del lider, rodeándole para protegerle, y cercando a Haltoran por todos lados, y haciendo virtualmente imposible, cualquier intento de fuga por su parte. Haltoran dudó de que aquello hubiera sido una buena idea. Si utilizaba su arma de asalto podría salir bien parado de su encontronazo con aquellos hombres, aun a riesgo de volar media torre y ser perseguido por la guarnición cercana, pero si terminaba con la vida del lider del país, tal vez las consecuencias futuras para el mundo y el devenir de la Historia, fueran tan imprevisibles y catastróficas, como cuando impidieron el estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y hubo que deshacer tan tamaño y craso error, con la ayuda de Anthony y la mía, de manera que influyera en el ánimo de Candy, y esta a su vez, en los de Mark y Haltoran, para que no obstaculizaran ni pusieran trabas al asesinato del archiduque y de su esposa, por duro y terrible que fuese consentirlo, pudiendo haber hecho lo contrario.

Haltoran pronunció en voz alta, entonces un nombre que hizo que todos se detuvieran sorprendidos, el primero, el hombre del prominente bigote.

-Ungern Von Stemberg –gritó a la concurrencia y empezó a relatar en un fluído ruso los siniestros y retorcidos planes de aquel hombre, al que muchos daban erroneamente por muerto, ejecutado desde los tiempos de la guerra civil.

El hombre le impuso silencio levantando una mano en un ademán que no admitía la menor réplica. Todos los presentes se echaron a temblar, temiendo que el mandatario decretase la ejecución sumaria de cualquier de ellos.

Contraviniendo su acendrado sentido de la alerta y el peligro, el lider creyó descubrir algo especial en Haltoran, algo que hizo que confiase más en un desconocido que en sus propios ayudantes y seguidores más fieles. Bajó lentamente el arma, pero sin perder de vista a Haltoran ni por un momento, y tras reconsiderarlo exclamó:

-Dejadme a solas con este hombre –rugió- sospecho que tiene algo importante que contarme.

-Pero, pero camarada –titubeó un oficial que había acudido en tromba a defender a su jefe, portando una especie de gran espada entre sus anchas manos, que sostenía con firmeza agarrándola por la empuñadura oculta, dentro de la gran cazoleta que la envolvía.

-Nada de peros, salid todos de aquí, sé que este hombre no atentará contra mí –sus penetrantes ojos se convirtieron en dos finas rendijas y añadió en voz baja y silente, como una oscura advertencia -por la cuenta que le tiene. Lo que tenga que decirme, solo me lo dirá a mí, y a nadie más, ¿ entendido ?

Haltoran asintió y cuando todos se hubieron marchado, tragó saliva intentando no delatar su nerviosismo ante el astuto y poderoso gobernante, y dijo:

-Camarada, no te vas a arrepentir de cuanto tengo que contarte –le interpeló Haltoran con desparpajo y cierta insolencia, preguntándose para sus adentros, si no habría perdido el juicio, al tratar tan deferentemente a aquel hombre. Pocos hombres que se hubieran atrevido a dirigirse al todopoderoso lider del país de esa forma, podían presumir de seguir vivos para contarlo, pero Haltoran decidió correr el riesgo, siguiendo una corazonada.

21

Jamás antes en su vida, Candy había inflingido daño a nadie, ni físico ni espiritual. Lo más cerca que estuvo de causarlo, fue cuando ciñió la mano de Neil con el lazo que volteó diestramente sobre su cabeza, atrapándole por la muñeca y tirando de él con tanta fuerza, que estuvo a punto de echarle abajo, por encima de la balaustrada de mármol del balcón. El motivo, fue el jarro de agua fría que arrojaron sobre la joven desde el balcón principal de la mansión Legan, en su primer y nada afortunado encuentro con los dos hermanos. El contacto del agua helada sobre su cabeza, fue algo más que un mero remojón producto de una broma de mal gusto, porque también lo fue sobre sus más secretas y anhelantes ilusiones.

Aun así, pese a la crueldad de Neil y Eliza que iría arreciando durante los siguientes días, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza, precipitar a Neil al vacío, ya que solo pretendía darle una lección por su mal comportamiento. Aparte de ese incidente, había tenido alguna que otra pelea ocasional con varios de los niños recien llegados, que ingresaban en el hogar de Pony, cuando era más pequeña y con los que se terminaba reconciliando finalmente. Y dichas peleas no eran por razón de Candy. Por eso, haber asestado tal golpe en la cabeza del barón, sirviéndose de una estatuilla que consiguió tomar, palpando a tientas de un estante, le produjo unos insuperables remordimientos, pese a que el barón había cometido tal cúmulo de atrocidades que a Dogedin y a muchos de los que las habían sufrido, se les antojaba un castigo demasiado liviano para tanta desmedida ambición.

Haciendo valer su condición de enfermera, Candy consintió que se le diera acceso al depuesto barón, que continuaba firmemente amarrado y custodiado por una docena de hombres armados que, le observaban sin perder detalle de cuanto hacía, si es que firmemente amarrado como estaba, por varias sogas, conseguía emprender alguna acción.

Candy había estado ejerciendo como enfermera, desde que había llegado al campamento de las montañas, contribuyendo a aliviar los sufrimientos de aquella esforzada y humilde gente. Y a pesar de estar agotada, pese a que Mark la ayudaba en todo momento ejerciendo como improvisado asistente sanitario, encontró un hueco en su apretada agenda, si se podía definir así para ocuparse de curar la herida, del barón, que era superficial.

-No me parece buena idea –le sugirió Mark, mientras la asistía en la preparación de los diversos utensilios sanitarios y vendas, que Candy iba depositando sobre una charola de metal –ese hombre está completamente trastornado y obsesionado contigo, Candy.

-Lo sé Mark –dijo Candy restregándose los ojos y dejando entrever el cansancio que la invadía, y que hacía mella en sus fuerzas- pero tengo que hacerlo. Estuve a punto de abrirle la cabeza, y me siento mal por haber tenido que obrar así.

Mark se maravillaba de los sentimientos que su esposa podía llegar a desplegar. Pese a todo lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar, Candy no albergaba el menor rencor hacia Ungern, sino una acentuada y más que evidente compasión.

-No cambiarás nunca amor mío –dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola en los labios- habría aplastado a esa alimaña con mis manos y si no lo hice fue, porque tú me pediste expresamente lo contrario, pero si te hubiera llegado a hacer daño yo…

-Tú no habrías hecho nada, Mark –dijo pellicázdole una mejilla con afecto y sonriéndole- no te lo habría consentido –dijo entre risas, a medio camino entre la broma y la afirmación más rotunda.

Candy se separó de él para tomar la vacilante bandeja entre sus manos e ir al encuentro del barón, cuando Mark la retuvo por la muñeca derecha.:

-Deberías descansar Candy. Estás agotada. Llevas curando heridas y administrando tratamientos desde que llegamos aquí. Deja que el médico se ocupe. Tiene algunas ayudantes que tomarán gustosas tu lugar, mientras tú reposas un poco.

Mark observó el continuo goteo de hombres heridos que no cesaban de recalar al campamento, y que eran atendidos en varias de las chozas, que hacían las veces de improvisados hospitales.

Al poblado montañés no dejaban de llegar constantemente heridos provenientes de la abierta lucha por el poder que se sostenía en las calles de Urga, entre los partidarios del depuesto barón y el nuevo soberano del país, que se había aupado al poder gracias a la ayuda del primero. Pero la influencia de Ungern era tan grande que, los seguidores de Bogd Khan no se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a él, hasta que sus espías les informaron de que el barón había desaparecido, dejando vacante el poder. De momento, el poblado que también era conocido como el campamento o el refugio, había quedado a salvo de la guerra que rugía dentro de Urga, pero la situación podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Los campesinos confiaban en la inaccesibilidad de sus montañas para frenar posibles ataques enemigos, pero cuando algún soldado herido huía de la ciudad, convirtiéndose en desertor, las gentes del poblado les acogían sin más miramientos, no parándose a averiguar si habían luchado por tal o por cual lider, o causa. Esa tradición de hospitalidad que llevaba vigente en el clan de Donegin desde hacía varios cientos de años, enfurecía a Donegin, pero sus padres le hacían ver que debía respetar la ley de su propio pueblo.

El joven moreno retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos y reflexionó en las recientes palabras que había dirigido a su esposa.

Mark se refería a algunas voluntariosas jóvenes del campamento, que se habían ofrecido para ayudar a Candy en todo lo que pudieran. Tras un rápido y somero entrenamiento, las muchachas del clan ya estaban debutando como enfermeras, dirigidas por Candy, erigida en su improvisada jefa y vigilando que desarrollasen su trabajo, dentro de la precariedad reinante, sobre todo a nivel material, lo mejor posible.

-No puedo cariño –dijo Candy restregándose los deslumbrantes ojos de esmeralda y reprimiendo un bostezo, que finalmente terminó por producirse –debo continuar ayudando a estas personas.

Había cambiado sus ostentosas ropas de fiesta, por la vestimenta más sencilla y recia del pueblo de Dogedin, consistente en una especie de kaftan de vivos colores que le llegaba hasta los pies, y que bailaba en torno a su menudo cuerpo, porque era varias tallas mayor, de la que realmente correspondía a Candy.

22

Candy penetró en la estancia forrada de tapices que representaban escenas de caza y grandes batallas de los tiempos de Gengis Khan y avanzó lentamente, sosteniendo entre sus blancas manos la charola de metal, con gasas y diversos utensilios que relumbraba levemente bajo la luz que entraba por unas aberturas practicadas en las paredes a efectos de ventilación e iluminación. Ungern estaba atado a una estructura en forma de equis, y aunque su aspecto parecía demacrado, no había sido torturado ni golpeado, porque las leyes del clan prohibían infinglir cualquier sufrimiento a nadie, ya fuera un prisionero, un enemigo o un infractor de la ley. Solamente en casos excepcionales, en los que la supervivencia del poblado podía depender de información vital que pudiera obrar en poder del prisionero, cuando no quedaba otra alternativa, previa deliberación del Consejo de Ancianos, se autorizaba arrancar dicha información por cualquier medio válido disponible, a los reos. Pero por el momento, el Consejo de Ancianos, máxima autoridad en el Poblado, y que podía vetar o autorizar la aplicación de la tortura, o cualquier otra cuestión relativa a los habitantes del poblado, no se había pronunciado al respecto, y Ungern aparte de la incomodidad que le suponía permanecer en tan forzada posición, al estar atado a la equis de madera, no tenía ninguna otra herida o daño, exceptuando la que Candy le había provocado con la estatua.

Candy se acercó al silencioso barón acompañada por Siluri, una joven cuyo cabello oscuro recogido en trenzas le confería un aspecto inocente y grácil. La chica, que era la prometida de Donegin, tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos oscuros, y era un poco más baja que Candy. Iba ataviada con el mismo tipo de kaftan, de tejido burdo y vivos colores que ceñía el cuerpo de Candy. La muchacha se acercó recelosa a Ungern, pese a que este estaba vigilado por varios hombres e inmovilizado por cuerdas y cadenas. Siluri había insistido en permanecer junto a Candy, sobre todo, después de que ambas jóvenes se hubieran hecho íntimas amigas durante el adiestramiento de Siluri como enfermera, y aunque no hablaba el inglés con la suficiente soltura y fluidez, tenía el suficiente nivel como para comunicarse con Candy y hacerse entender. Siluri, instruida por Donegin estaba haciendo rápidos y espectaculares progresos. Ungern no había abierto la boca en todo el día,pero cuando vio llegar a Candy, su corazón se aceleró y dijo con una inflexión de ironía en la voz:

-¿ Vienes a rematar tu trabajo pendiente ? –preguntó a Candy, sonriendo aviesamente.

Candy no respondió y mojando una gasa en una jofaina con agua, se acercó hasta él, para retirar los restos de sangre coagulada. La herida no había tocado centros vitales, pero aunque Candy le hubiese golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, el cráneo de Ungern era lo bastante recio como para soportar un golpe semejante. Sin embargo Candy no pretendió matarle en ningún momento, pese a haber podido hacerlo con la daga que el descuidado barón posó sobre una cómoda cercana mientras permanecía inconsciente.

-No –comentó la joven, mientras Siluri no se atrevía a acercarse más a Ungern y le pasaba los utensilios que su amiga le iba pidiendo, a una distancia prudencial de Ungern- y lamento tener que haber hecho lo que hice, pero no me dejaste más opción.

Ungern se exaltó y trató de aferrar con una de sus manos, la muñeca derecha de Candy, pero un joven soldado que estaba al quite le apuntó con el cañón de su fusil a muy poca distancia de su sien derecha.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada –intercedió Candy, haciendo significativos gestos. El soldado realizó una reverencia y volvió a ocupar su puesto, reclamado por su oficial al mando.

-Pudiste haberlo tenido todo Candy –dijo Ungern- ladeando la cabeza para que la enfermera pudiera revisarle el vendaje con más facilidad- habrías podido ser la emperatriz de un imperio como nunca se hubiese visto en el mundo.

-No necesito gobernar ningún imperio Ungern –le dijo Candy, con el mismo tono paciente con el que se le habla a un niño protestón, o que no entiende algo por mucho que se le explique, mientras cortaba con unas tijeras las vendas que fajaban la cabeza del depuesto barón- me basta con llevar una vida tranquila junto a mi familia, cuidando de los míos y los demás, en la medida de mis posibilidades.

-En cualquier caso –dijo Ungern mirando a Candy y admirándose de que la joven estuviera tan bella incluso, enfundada en aquel atuendo tribal tan burdo e incómodo- tu marido, tiene un poder inconmesurable, con el que podría hacer realidad cuanto se propusiera. Bajo mi guía, habríamos creado un imperio universal donde los males que aflijen al hombre habrían sido vencidos definitivamente.

-No lo creo Ungern –dijo la joven tendiendo la mano izquierda hacia Siluri para que le pasara más vendas- tus ideas solo pueden terminar en tragedia. El poder por el mero poder solo trae más violencia y sangre, para acaparar más poder aun todavía. Y además Mark, siempre ha intentado esconder el suyo, que le ha reportado más sufrimientos y sinsabores que ventajas. El nunca lo emplearía para lo que te habías propuesto hacer, Ungern, porque su bondad está fuera de toda duda. No siente ninguna inclinación hacia la maldad, como te ocurre a ti, y lo único que codiciamos los dos es criar a nuestros dos hijos y disfrutar de la vida, Ungern.

-Seguro –dijo el barón simulando batir palmas y empleando un incisivo sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras que a Candy le estaba resultando especialmente molesto- esperas que me creas que estás con ese Mark por amor, no me encaja querida, no me encaja.

-Tú lo has dicho Ungern –comentó Candy en voz baja, terminando de aflojar las apretadas vendas en torno a las sienes del hombre y retirándolas con cuidado. Candy asintió con ojo experto, verificando que la herida no sangrase. Más que una herida, era una rozadura superficial, que a pesar de haberse podido dejar expuesta al aire sin mayores preámbulos, la joven prefirió tratar y desinfectar por si sobrevenía alguna complicación añadida. Arrojó las vendas usadas a una bolsa que Siluri se apresuró a poner ante sus manos para que las lanzase a su interior, y procedió a vendar nuevamente la frente de Ungern, más que nada para tapar la pequeña cortadura que surcaba su frente, a efectos estéticos. Candy miró levemente a Ungern. Se preguntó como un hombre tan culto y de apuesto porte, se había dedicado a perseguir sueños de grandeza, que quizás le vinieran grandes. De hecho se preguntaba muchas veces para sí, porque se les otorgaba la categoría de grande, a quien forjaba imperios a punta de espada.

-Bien que me engañaste –dijo el hombre con una nota de amargura en su voz, más que por haber sido capturado y apeado de su pedestal, por el rechazo de la bella muchacha, a la que ya imaginaba rendida a sus pies.

-No me gusta engañar a nadie Ungern, pero tampoco me dejaste otra alternativa. Y ojalá no hubiera tenido que atacarte, pero mis opciones eran muy escasas, y estaba asustada. Tenías preso a mi amigo Maikel, y no sabía si tal vez Mark estaría también en tu poder.

Ungern clavó sus ojos verdes, en dirección hacia la temerosa Siluri, que a diferencia de Candy no podía afrontar su incisiva e inquisitiva mirada con naturalidad. La muchacha se refugió detrás de Candy, como si el barón pudiera ejercer algún tipo de influjo sobre ella, o fuera a abalanzarse sobre ambas en cualquier momento. Candy sintió que un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. De no haber estado maniatado y vigilado de cerca, quizás lo hubiera hecho para vengarse especialmente de Candy.

-Ya veo Candy. Más os vale aplicarme una sentencia rápida y contundente, porque de lo contrario, como consiga liberarme vais a lamentar, tú y ese gordiflón lo que me habéis hecho –amenazó veladamente el barón. Siluri tuvo que retirarse porque las piernas le flojeaban, debido al miedo que la atenazaba ante las palabras del barón, y que la impelió a esconderse detrás de Candy.

-Ungern, por favor –declaró Candy terminando de fijar las nuevas vendas con un nudo para que no se movieran o desliaran, intentando no perder la calma ni alterarse por las baladronadas del barón –trata a mi amigo con más consideración. Vale mucho más de lo que crees, en cuanto a tu suerte, tú solo te has buscado esto. Lo que te pueda suceder de aquí en adelante, no depende de mí o de Maikel, si no de las personas a las que has tratado tan duramente. Intentaré interceder por ti, pero dudo que en el Consejo de Ancianos quiera escucharme, o tan solo admitirme en sus sesiones.

-¿ Tu amigo ? eso es lo que tú crees. Está enamorado de ti. –comentó Ungern sarcástico creyendo herir así los sentimientos de Candy, cuando sus propias aspiraciones amorosas habían dado al traste, una vez que Candy le desengañara, definitivamente con aquel golpe inferido con la estatuilla de Napoleón.

-Lo sé Ungern –comentó la joven con naturalidad- pero tanto él, como yo asumimos que algo así nunca funcionaría. Por otra parte, eso que comentas sucedió hace mucho tiempo y entre nosotros no ocurrió nada en ese sentido. Somos buenos amigos, nada más –concluyó Candy, molesta porque Ungern hubiera llevado la conversación acerca de asuntos tan íntimos como personales para ella. Se preguntó si debería replicarle a semejante exhortación.

-Te encanta destrozar los sentimientos de aquellos que tienen la mala suerte de cruzarse en tu camino –comentó Ungern bajando la cabeza y sacudiéndola frenéticamente. Uno de los guardias estuvo a punto de intervernir otra vez, creyendo que amenazaba la integridad de la joven, y Candy le refrenó nuevamente.

-Eso no es justo Ungern, no tienes derecho a decirme algo así. Lo dices tú, que has cometido actos de tal crueldad, que se hace difícil creer que puedas ser perdonado por ello algún día –declaró Candy sinceramente indignada.

Candy consideró oportuno zanjar la tensa conversación, que no llevaba a ninguna parte, en ese mismo instante. Cualquier intento de razonar con aquel hombre, verdadero iluminado que solo creía en su destino de gobernar a toda la Humanidad bajo una monarquía absolutista de la que él debería haberse erigido como su único y supremo soberano, fuera de tales pensamientos estaba abocado al fracaso estrellándose contra el infranqueable muro de su soberbia y megalómana altanería.

-Espero que el Señor te perdone algún día Ungern. Yo por mi parte, ya lo he hecho, y rezaré por ti –dijo Candy, mientras se disponía a abandonar la estancia habilitada como prisión provisional, para evidente alivio de Siluri, a la que la presencia del ofuscado barón, infundía en ella un tremendo miedo que no podía controlar, impediéndola reaccionar.

23

-No puedes marcharte –le dijo el hombre apuntándole con su pesada pistola- y mirándole con unos ojos tan fríos como hostiles. Haltoran creyó que el astuto mandatario, podría haber congelado el aire circundante con su mirada de habérselo propuesto.

-Has hecho un gran servicio a este país, poniéndome al corriente de que ese fantasma del pasado vive, pero podrías resultar peligroso si te dejase salir con vida de esta habitación –declaró el hombre del gran y tupido mostacho, mientras sus cejas grises, tan pobladas como su bigote, se alzaban levemente, dejando entrever sus pupilas de aire astuto y cruel.

Haltoran levantó las manos lentamente, mientras el cañón del revólver le apuntaba hacia el pecho. Acero era el apodo de aquel hombre, y su mirada, y su carácter, no distaban mucho de asimilarse al frío y cortante tacto del metal. Pero Haltoran tenía una vida que vivir, una adorable esposa que le aguardaba en el otro extremo de Rusia, y unos amigos por los que velar. Mientras la guardia del lider, reclamada nuevamente por este hacía su entrada por segunda vez en sus aposentos, Haltoran dio un salto hacia atrás, para saltar a través de la ventana, cuyos cristales destrozados semejaban los afilados dientes de un tiburón. El joven esquivó las cortantes esquirlas, mientras algunas balas seguían la trayectoria de su cuerpo hasta que el hombre alzó una mano y ordenó detener el fuego. Se asomó a la ventana, admirado del valor de aquel desconocido joven pelirrojo, que había osado irrumpir en la intimidad de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Europa y muy probablemente, del mundo. Miró hacia abajo, esperando ver el cuerpo destrozado y envuelto en un charco de sangre del joven, sobre el empedrado de la Plaza Roja, cuando una carcajada alegre y desafiante sonó sobre su cabeza, mientras alguien le saludaba con displicencia y gritaba:

-Lo siento, camarada, pero aun no ha terminado mi tiempo. Tengo una vida por vivir.

Algunos soldados levantaron sus armas hacia arriba y le apuntaron, hasta que su jefe, les detuvo con un gesto leve, pero que debido a su claridad no dejaba pie a interpretación alguna, solo debía ser obedecido al momento.

-Dejadle ir –declaró con una leve risa, que fue subiendo gradualmente -a fin de cuentas, pudo matarme y no lo hizo. Además, me ha suministrado una información muy valiosa –añadió prorrumpiendo en carcajadas. Los hombres se sumaron al buen humor del lider, no porque realmente compartieran con él, su retorcido sentido del humor, si no por el temor a no réir o enfadarse nunca más. Tenía unos cambios de humor tan bruscos como repentinos y era necesario adaptarse cuanto antes y anticiparse, a esos súbitos vaivenes para poder sobrevivir en su peligrosa y resbaladiza corte, y no caer en desgracia ante él.

Tan pronto como su afabilidad, había dado inicio, cesó. El rostro del lider adquirió un aspecto tan pétreo y solemne, que se diría que eran los rasgos de una más de las cientos de estatuas que se habían esculpido, por todo el país, para glorificarle y loarle y colocadas en emblemáticos y céntricos lugares públicos.

Se giró hacia sus temblorosos subordinados, que rogaban en silencio no ser víctimas de sus iras, y que el rapapolvo, paso previo a una más que segura sentencia capital, recayera sobre la cabeza del compañero de al lado, y les dijo con voz potente:

-Avisad a Zhukov. Que venga cuanto antes aquí. Vamos a tener mucho trabajo en las fronteras orientales –sentenció, pasando por alto, los suspiros de alivio que emergían de las gargantas de sus hombres, mientras reflexionaba, acariciándose el mentón y sonriendo aviesamente. Sentía algo de admiración por aquel intruso de cabellos cobrizos y mirada insolente, al que evocó al clavar sus ojos en la ventana sin cristales a través de la cual había entrado de improviso.

Haltoran se alejaba de Moscú lo más que podía. Pese a que el jetpack estaba ya prácticamente fuera de combate, aun le habían restado las suficientes fuerzas, para poner a salvo a su dueño. Y Haltoran se lo había jugado todo a una carta, viendo complacido que el heróico aparato no le había defraudado, y que había ganado…al menos por ahora.

-Espero que este cacharro aguante hasta que me pueda hacer con un medio de transporte adecuado…

Antes de que pudiera concluir la frase, una forma oscura y voluminosa, de líneas pesadas y poco gráciles, avanzó directamente hacia él. El joven estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, olvidando por un instante que sus pies no se asentaban sobre el suelo, y aceleró el aparato para reunirse con Mermadon, cuanto antes.

24

Argona. El nombre restalló en la mente de Terry Grandschester con harto dolor, haciendo que el joven esbozara una mueca de fastidio, que no pudo reprimir. Había luchado en aquella peligrosa y dura batalla, cuyos últimos compases aleteaban como los coletazos de un insaciable monstruo, cuyas fuerzas iban agotándose gradualmente. Los alemanes se estaban retirando ante el lento pero firme e incesante empuje de los aliados, pero algunos soldados enemigos se defendían en el interior de un bosquecillo, que habían convertido en un nido de resistencia, desde el que hostigaban las vanguardias americanas, en un intento de proporcionar a sus camaradas el tan preciado y necesario tiempo para retirarse a otro punto del teatro de operaciones, donde concentrarse y preparar una nueva contraofensiva. Y en aquella fría e inusual tarde de Septiembre, un pequeño destacamento norteamericano permanecía atrincherado enfrente de aquel grupo de combatientes germanos. Ambos bandos habían tenido considerables bajas, y los heridos norteamericanos se estaban literalmente muriendo de sed. Por esa razón, el médico de la unidad había enviado algunos hombres a rellenar sus cantimploras metálicas con toda el agua que pudiesen recoger de un arroyuelo que corría paralelo, a los pies del bosquecillo donde resistían a ultranza, los alemanes.

Dos de esos abnegados voluntarios, hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, mientras se arrastraban pendiente abajo hacia la corriente de agua, que discurría ajena a la barbarie de la guerra, con un sonido cantarin y relajante.

-Nos podríamos haber pasado sin agua –parloteó uno de ellos, maldiciendo porque una zarza había estado a punto de impactar contra su rostro. Su compañero se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole que fuera más discreto.

-Puede, pero el médico la necesita para tratar a los heridos, limpiar sus heridas, y esterilizar vendas una vez que es hervida, no solamente para beber, amigo –le replicó el otro.

Su compañero iba a añadir algo, cuando un certero disparo efectuado por un francotirador muy bien camuflado entre la espesura de la cercana arboleda, le voló la cabeza. El soldado cayó hacia delante, sin vida y en una posición forzada. Lejos de asustarse, su camarada apretó los dientes y tomando la cantimplora del otro, gateó lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia el arroyo, mientras las balas silbaban a su alrededor como abejas furiosas.

El médico del destacamento, Ivés Bonnot que había sido testigo de todo, conminó al soldado superviviente a que regresara, pero este le ignoró.

-Maldito loco –masculló el médico- lo van a matar, como no regrese pronto a nuestras líneas.

El revuelo entre los soldados fue subiendo de tono, hasta que una voz grave interrumpió el improvisado conciábulo celebrado entre ellos.

-¿ Qué sucede aquí ? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Ivés se giró y se encontró con los ojos profundamente azules bajo los cabellos castaños cortados a cepillo del sargento Grandschester.

Cuando fue informado de la situación, el joven inglés frunció el ceño y declaró:

-Y se le ocurre mandar a esos hombres a buscar agua, con esta luna llena –declaró Terry con desagrado- los alemanes les verán con tanta facilidad, que podrán practicar el tiro al blanco con ellos.

Ivés, que no aguantaba lo que tomaba por aires de superioridad del joven sargento, se reprimió pese a todo y dijo ignorando la provocación del inglés:

-Voy en busca de esos hombres. Si alguien desea acompañarme.

-Usted no va a ir a ninguna parte doctor Bonnot –dijo Terry ordenando a algunos de los hombres bajo su mando, que lo sujetasen –es nuestro único médico y si le matan o le hacen prisionero, será como condenar a todos esos heridos –dijo haciendo un elocuente gesto con la mano en derredor suyo, para abarcar a la totalidad de jóvenes y dolientes heridos, que estaban siendo atendidos por sus compañeros lo mejor posible, dentro de sus desesperadas y precarias condiciones. Los soldados, vendados y ensangrentados, soportaban sus dolores estoicamente, sin quejarse apenas, y reposaban desperdigados por el suelo, a lo largo y ancho del recinto del improvisado campamento.

-Iré yo y no se hable más.

Haciendo caso omiso de las imprecaciones del joven médico, cuyos ojos grises lanzaban chispas, Terry bajó rápidamente la colina esquivando como pudo las furiosas ráfagas de ametralladora que le disparaban desde la arboleda. Temió que los alemanes pudieran lanzarle gas, y con la precipitación del momento, no había cogido una máscara antigás, pero tenía que rescatar al soldado Wittman que había sido herido finalmente cuando trataba de llenar frenéticamente su cantimplora y la de su compañero abatido, mientras los proyectiles pesados de 12,7 milimetros, silbaban a su alrededor.

Terry tuvo que tirarse al suelo varias veces, mientras Wittman, consciente de que venían a rescatarle, tras haber logrado recoger algo de agua, se arrastró hasta Terry, con la pierna derecha herida, lacerada por un sordo y continuo, dolor, que reprimió como pudo. Las ametralladoras MG08 germanas continuaban escupiendo ráfaga tras ráfaga, contra los dos heróicos combatientes, mientras sus compañeros hacían fuego de cobertura para protegerles. Pero el mayor peligro, al que hasta la fecha, Terry Grandschester se hubiera enfrentado en aquella guerra, no provendría ni del gas de yperita, ni las verdosas nubes de cloro lanzadas por los ingenieros alemanes en dirección hacia las trincheras aliadas, o las ametralladoras pesadas, si no de un monstruoso ingenio del que el joven inglés había oído hablar, pero al que jamás se había enfrentado en persona hasta ese momento. Cuando había conseguido finalmente, aferrar al soldado Wittman por el hombro para ayudarle a caminar, un espantoso rugido seguido de un chirriar de cadenas, provocando una insoportable cacofonía, les sobresaltó.

-Es un tanque, tenemos que huir sargento, tenemos que salir de aquí –gritó Wittman despavorido.

Una descarga de balas proveniente de una ametralladora situada en un afuste giratorio del lado derecho, hizo enmudecer al heróico joven norteamericano. El panzer enemigo se movía a una velocidad del orden de los cinco kilómetros por hora, resultando extremadamente lento.

Aun así, con todo, el A7V germano, que tenía una imprecisa forma, que a Terry le recordó a una especie de cajón móvil, con una pequeña joroba encima, avanzó impasible hacia él. En los laterales acorazados, erizados de ametralladoras y aspilleras, habían pintado grandes cruces de malta. Aquel primitivo vehículo de combate, en sí no, exceptuando su poderoso armamento, no era una amenaza real para un hombre sano y en disposición de salir corriendo, si no podía hacerle frente, pero Terry tenía que hacerse cargo de un herido, el cual le retrasaría considerablemente. Terry levantó su fusil y apuntó al tanque. Estaba convencido que sus disparos producirían el mismo efecto que la picadura de un mosquito sobre la coriácea piel de un elefante, pero tenía que intentarlo. Cuando el lento mastodonte enemigo iba a dispararle con su cañón de 57 mm emplazado en la pequeña torreta, escuchó un seco y potente chasquido. Alzó la vista y divisó a otro sargento de ojos negros y tristes, y largos cabellos ondeantes que se movían sinuosos sobre su uniforme verde oliva.

-Pero, pero si es…-balbuceó Terry contrariado, restregándose los ojos, porque se había vuelto a topar inopinadamente, con su rival por el corazón de Candy.

Mark amartilló su RPG-12, ignorando la tácita prohibición de que portara su avanzado y sofisticado armamento del siglo XXI a la vista de todos. Howard le echaría un buen rapapolvo cuando se personara ante él, pero no le importó. Mark, Haltoran y todos nosotros, a efectos legales éramos intocables, ya que contábamos con el respaldo del presidente Wilson, y aunque nos desvíaramos a veces de los rígidos parámetros que controlaban cada aspecto de nuestra misión allí, se hacía la vista gorda, en casos como aquel, en los que la vida de algún joven combatiente peligraba, siempre y cuando nos centrásemos escrupulosamente, en alcanzar los objetivos primordiales de evitar a toda costa, que nuestros enemigos pudieran conseguir que Alemania ganase finalmente la guerra.

Levantó el pesado lanzagranadas y apuntando cuidadosamente, tiró del disparador. Al instante, una granada cónica partió del cañón a alta velocidad, produciendo un siniestro ulular y tras un corto vuelo horizontal, impactó contra el glacis del A7V, haciendo que estallase con fragor, al incendiarse las municiones que transportaba en sus entrañas. Menos un soldado, que se quedó rezagado, falleciendo achicharrado vivo, sus veinte restante tripulantes, pudieron salir con vida del inerme monstruo de metal, inmovilizado por el certero disparo de Mark. Desde las filas alemanas se escucharon frenéticos gritos y alguien ondeó una bandera de color gris, mientras sus compañeros tanquistas, corrían hacia la seguridad de las trincheras alemanas, siendo recibidos por sus compañeros con vividas muestras de afecto y compañerismo.

-Van a decretar una tregua para auxiliar a la tripulación del tanque y por eso han izado esa bandera, así que Terry, recoge a tu compañero y aprovechad para poneros a salvo. Esta pausa en los combates, no durará demasiado –dijo Mark traduciendo las palabras enemigas, mientras volvía a amartillar la pesada arma, volteándola como si fuera una pluma, tras recargarla insertando en el cañón, una nueva ojiva explosiva, de forma cónica y rematada en punta y haciendo que la monstruosa arma, reposara sobre su hombro derecho lista para ser disparada nuevamente.

Terry tomó a Wittman por los hombros, intentando tranquilizarle. Cuando alzó la vista en dirección hacia sus líneas, se percató como sus camaradas le hacían señas de que se apresurase, confirmando palabra por palabra, cuanto Mark le había referido. Observó el tanque humeante, convertido en un amasijo de hierros y el tremendo boquete que la carga explosiva había producido en su coraza de acero, cuyos bordes retorcidos se abrían hacia fuera, como si se tratase de los pétalos de una flor, que recibiera los primeros y vespertinos rayos solares. Las cortas e insuficientes orugas del tanque, a todas luces ineficaces para poder mover de manera eficiente todo el peso de la monstruosa máquina, se habían salido de sitio, semejando esterillas abandonadas. Recordó la pelea que Haltoran había tenido recientemente contra el jefe de un tanque inglés, al que no le habían sentado demasiado bien las críticas, del a veces demasiado locuaz, pelirrojo, y evocó como su amigo comparaba aquellos grandes armatostes con autobuses, debido a la desmesurada tripulación, que albergaban en su interior, constituyendo un despilfarro de hombres y material, en vez de tratar de lograr una economía de medios, realmente válida.

Antes de que Terry Grandschester consiguiera argüir algo, Mark se alejó tan rápida y sorpresivamente, como había aparecido. Otro par de ojos grises seguía su camino, con mal disimulado rencor desde la barricada aliada.

Ivés Bonnot también era otro adversario de Mark, que había intentado disputarle a Candy, pero el amor que la joven rubia de deslumbrantes ojos verdes, profesaba a Mark era tan fuerte que había derrotado las aspiraciones y anhelos de ambos hombres, sin mayores dificultades.

Terry retornó a las líneas aliadas, llevando en brazos al exánime y asustado Wittman. Ivés se apresuró inmediatamente a reconocer al soldado herido. Aparte de una herida de bala que le había atravesado limpiamente la pierna, sin afectar a ninguna arteria, el estado general de salud del joven, parecía bueno. Ivés clavó disimuladamente sus ojos grises en Terry, dirigiéndole una mirada de suficiencia. Se había enterado recientemente, que el actor también estaba intentando asaltar el inaccesible corazón de la bella enfermera rubia, y aunque entre ambos no había surgido el más mínimo roce por tan espinoso asunto, dado que Terry desconocía por completo, que el joven médico bebía los vientos por Candy, Ivés encontraba un malvado y tortuoso placer en saber que no era el único que tenía que sobrellevar, aquel amargo peso de desamor, a cuestas. El sargento Grandschester confió a Wittman al cuidado de los sanitarios y se retiró a su tienda a descansar, tras arrojar de mala manera las dos cantimploras repletas de agua, que habían costado la vida de un hombre, y que quedaron tendidas juntos a los rescoldos de una fogata extinguida, junto a la que reposaban algunos fusiles apoyados los unos contra los otros. Duncan Jackson, preocupado por el obsesivo mutismo del sargento, intentó sonsacarle alguna confesión, pero Terry no tenía ganas de hablar, pese a que el capitán insistiera en conseguir mantener una conversación con Terry. Fue mencionar a Candy, cuando Terry saltó como un poseso dispuesto a asestar un puñetazo contra su superior, pero el capitán Duncan, pese a ser hombre de más edad que Terry, no por ello carecía de experiencia, y de suficientes arrestos como para poner a la gente que tenía bajo su mando, en su sitio. Duncan Jackson le derribó por tierra sin dificultad, y le dijo acercando su rostro a tanta poca distancia del suyo, que Terry pudo percibir su aliento, mientras le aferraba por las solapas de su uniforme:

-¡En pie sargento Grandschester ¡ –le espetó desabridamente Duncan, gritándole en su oido izquierdo. Terry obedeció maquinalmente, por pura inercia, y se cuadró rígidamente, mientras el capitán seguía hablándole en voz alta, pero sin perder el control de si mismo, como les sucedía en repetidas ocasiones, a otros jefes de compañía, cuando perdían los estribos, al abroncar a sus hombres:

-Sargento, debería de denunciarle y que le formaran un consejo de guerra, por comportamiento hostil hacia un superior, pero no andamos precisamente sobrados de buenos soldados. Y como hoy ha salvado la vida de un hombre, digamos que este desagradable incidente, no ha tenido lugar.

Terry no dijo nada y volvió a recluirse en la tienda, una vez que Duncan le autorizó a retirarse. El propio Duncan dispensó al sargento de otra tarea durante el resto de la agitada noche. A fin de cuentas, él había propiciado aquello sin mala intención, al haber intentado confortar al afligido y atribulado joven, pero su visceral reacción no podía quedar sin respuesta, porque si no la autoridad de Duncan Jackson, como capitán ante sus hombres quedaría en entredicho y gravamente cuestionada, a ojos de sus superiores. Dejó a solas a Terry para que rumiara su mal de amores. El joven se había tendido en una litera y permaneció durante horas observando la lona, en la que se formaban algunos pliegues, que el viento agitaba levemente sin poder conciliar el sueño. Poco antes del amanecer, dirigió sus ojos azules a la armónica, que Candy le regalase en señal de amistad, durante uno de sus encuentros en Charmotieres, en los que la joven le creía recobrado de un amor que nunca fructificaría, y saliendo de la tienda en silencio, la arrojó al suelo y la pisoteó con enconada rabia hasta destrozarla, mientras el sol empezaba a alzarse lentamente en el horizonte.

Retornó a la tienda y no volvió a abandonarla hasta que tocó diana, lo cual no tardaría demasiado en suceder. Ninguno de sus compañeros, se atrevió a interpelarle por la razón de tan extraño comportamiento.

25

- Terry, Terry, amigo, ¿ te ocurre algo ?

La voz preocupada de un hombre maduro de cabellos negros, con barba cerrada, le devolvió a la realidad. Robert Hathaway, el director de la compañía teatral, de riguroso negro, le hacía señas con los brazos, desde el foso de la orquesta. Terry, permanecía de pie en mitad del escenario del teatro y parecía despertar de un sueño. El joven sonrió tristemente, mientras su esposa Louise le observaba con preocupación, pero el actor pareció recobrar rápidamente y lanzando un prolongado suspiro dijo:

-No es nada, Robert, perdona me he distraído. Louise, querida, compañeros –dijo tomando la mano derecha de su esposa, y dirigiéndose a los actores- continuemos con el ensayo, por favor.

Terry observó a su mujer, que enfundada en un suntuoso traje de Julieta, y mirándole con aire enamorado, le dirigió una sonrisa.. El joven asintió y continuó declamando su papel, una vez que todos ocuparon sus puestos nuevamente, y el ensayo continuó.

Por un momento, en lugar de ver a su esposa, había creído estar delante de Candy, interpretando el papel de Julieta y al hilo de tal ensoñación, le habían asaltado nuevos recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza brevemente para desechar tales concesiones a la nostalgia y la representación siguió su curso.

26

El pequeño móvil, cuya carcasa era de un color tan oscuro, que me costó encontrarlo en la penumbra de la tienda, sonó repetidamente. Lo cogí a tientas, mientras una voz llegada desde una inconmensurable distancia, atronó en mis oídos. Por un momento, creí estar en mi oficina, en el siglo XXI, donde a veces me quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, y me daban las tantas, o simplemente me dormía y era la señora de la limpieza, o alguno de mis ayudantes que, se me adelantaban para preparar mi lugar de trabajo y que lo hallara todo dispuesto cuando llegase allí por la mañana, quienes me terminaban despertando, aunque en un principio no se atrevían a hacerlo, temerosos de cual fuera mi subsiguiente reacción. Pero como era yo, el que me avergonzaba considerablemente de quedarme traspuesto en mi despacho, les rogué encarecidamente, que si me sorprendía nuevamente así, me despertasen sin más preámbulos.

En ocasiones era una llamada perdida de mi móvil la que me sacaba de mi agitado unas veces, y profundo descanso, en el que me sumía.

-Empresas Parents, -dígame, respondí aun omnibulado, entre bostezos.

-Maikel, no me fastidies –me replicó la voz estridente y ligeramente nerviosa de Haltoran- y despiértate de una vez. Dile a Mark que voy en camino a ayudarle. Acabo de encontrarme con Mermadon, pero no temas, ha recobrado el juicio, y no deja de desvivirse en disculpas por lo que hizo.

Efectivamente, de fondo, podía escuchar la meliflua y dulzona voz del robot, rogando una y mil veces perdón por sus denohestas acciones, aunque si había un culpable de su compartimiento era el inoportuno rayo que le alcanzase en el pecho, y el taimado y astuto barón que se sirvió de su confusión y desorientación generales, para manipularle a su antojo, y obtener así un valioso colaborador, prácticamente indestructible.

Me restregué los párpados y lancé las pesadas pero cálidas mantas de artesanía hacia atrás, lejos del lecho improvisado con varias capas de lana de yak, y recubiertas con un jergón, mientras pugnaba por retornar a la realidad.

-Haltoran –dije recordando inmediatamente, las excepcionales circunstancias en que nos encontrábamos. En esos momentos, eché en falta la relativa normalidad de mi despacho en la última planta de un imponente rascacielos, enclavado en el corazón de una metrópoli, y que ya no me pertenecía. Hasta quedarse profundamente dormido en una oficina era algo de lo más inocente y normal, que hablar por un teléfono móvil con un buen amigo, que por lo que me contó surcaba el cielo, en dirección hacia nosotros aferrado a un robot.

-Haltoran –repetí mesándome los cabellos –ese demente ya está reducido y por lo que respecta a Candy y a mí, estamos a salvo.

-¿ Cómo ? ¿ quéee?

La voz de Haltoran golpeó mis tímpanos con la fuerza de un ciclón. Tuve que retirar el móvil de mi oído y esperar a que el jubiloso y alegre Haltoran, que no dejaba de lanzar alegres gritos, se serenase.

Le conté rápidamente las circunstancias en que había sucedido todo y como la determinación de Candy, había dado la vuelta a la tortilla, cuando todo parecía irremisiblemente perdido.

Por su parte, Haltoran me advirtió con voz entrecortada algo que me costó entender. Alcancé a entender algo del Kremlin, de un fortuito y tenso encuentro con la autoridad suprema del país y algo de una operación militar. Cuando Haltoran, que aun estaba eufórico, por como Candy había sabido enfrentarse al peligroso barón, mejorando sensiblemente nuestras posibilidades aunque aun distábamos mucho de estar completamente a salvo, logró serenarse, a instancias mía, repitiéndole insistentemente que hablara más despacio, y me explicara lo que había hecho, mis gritos atronaron el interior de la jaima, despertando a Candy, que dormitaba en la tienda contigua, en compañía de Mark:

-¿ Quéeee ? ¿ qué has hecho qué ? ¿ irrumpiste en las habitaciones privadas de Stalin ? ¿ así, sin más ? –pregunté incrédulo abriendo los brazos en un gesto de perplejidad.

-Sí, pero no fue intencionado, yo…-intentó disculparse Haltoran.

-Y ahora se prepara un ataque militar sobre Urga –dije yo, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de contarme Haltoran.

En el momento en que pronunciaba estas terribles palabras, Candy asomaba la cabeza por la abertura de la tienda, asustándose por el estado de excitación y nerviosismo que me invadía y del que ella se iba contagiando a medida que mis gestos se hacían más ampulosos y mi rostro adoptaba muecas más histriónicas. Hablé con Haltoran unos minutos más, y pronuncié en español algunos anatemas, mientras Mark, aguardaba pacientemente a que me despidiera de Haltoran.

-¿ Qué sucede maestro ? –me preguntó atento y con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, al igual que sucedía en el hermoso semblante de Candy.

Me pasé un pañuelo de seda que Siluri me había traído, junto con otros útiles y artículos para la higiene, elegantemente dispuestos en una bandeja de madera, y dije mientras me palmeaba el abultado vientre:

-Se trata de Haltoran. Viene hacia aquí.

Al escuchar aquello, Candy se puso a reir alegremente, presa de una incontenible emoción que la embargaba, pero esas eran las buenas noticias. Las malas estaban por llegar. Intenté hablar, pero las muestras de júbilo de Candy, eran tan abrumadoras que sentí lástima por tener que interrumpirla. A duras penas, posando mis manos sobre sus torneados hombros, conseguí que me prestara atención y callara por un momento.

-Candy, escúchame por favor –le espeté con gesto grave y serio, lo cual hizo que la muchacha diera un respingo, temiéndose lo peor.

Tragué saliva y aclarándome la garganta dije cariacontecido:

-Candy, escúchame por favor. Haltoran ha cometido un acto que tal vez sea irreparable.

Les detallé lo mejor que pude, cuanto me había referido Haltoran de forma atropellada, mientras surcaba el espacio aéreo del país, en dirección hacia aquí.

Cuando terminé de hablar, el rostro de Mark reflejaba una honda preocupación y Candy se llevó las manos a los labios, mientras sus ojos verdes, que reflejaban un profundo terror por la suerte de los desdichados habitantes de la capital, se volvieron hacia la ciudad de Urga, que se divisaba perfectamente desde las alturas, debido a las magníficas vistas panorámicas que se disfrutaban desde las elevadas montañas que la circundaban y donde se encontraba el campamento.

-Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes –dijo Mark, porque me temo, que muy pronto, en este lugar va a desatarse una guerra total.

-¿ Qué ? –exclamó Candy atemorizada, abrazando a su esposo y notando como un intenso frío invadía su cuerpo.

27

Debido a un penoso e imprevisible error, el caprichoso invento de Haltoran había vuelto a jugársela otra vez. En vez de continuar decididamente hacia el este, hacia el corazón del extremo oriente, los giróscopos que permitían al jet pack mantener su rumbo, a la vez que le conferían la estabilidad necesaria, para transportar con la debida seguridad a un ocupante, se habían desestabilizado comenzando a funcionar errática y caprichosamente, debido al repentino y desaconsejado aumento de la velocidad, que Haltoran les había exigido. Y por un cúmulo de circunstancias, a cual más penosa y difícil, el heróico joven había sobrevolado Moscú y para colmo de males, el lugar más importante y poderosamente defendido de toda la Unión Soviética, verdadero centro de poder de la misma. Siguiendo con la cadena de casualidades, Haltoran había irrumpido en las habitaciones privadas del principal mandatario del país, y temeroso de que lo mataran allí mismo, trató de ganar tiempo, hablándole de Ungern Von Stemberg. El astuto político georgiano, había mantenido una enconada y mortal rivalidad con el barón durante los días de la guerra civil, durante la que defendió la ciudad que más tarde llevaría su nombre, de las tropas blancas comandadas según se rumoreaba por el propio Ungern. Ambos hombres llegaron a cruzar sus espadas literalmente, en un duelo a muerte, entre las ruinas de la ciudad, mientras los soldados que ambos comandaban, se destrozaban en caótica y cruenta lucha, a su alrededor. Ungern fue herido por su rival, y la llegada de refuerzos puso en fuga a los soldados del barón, que se replegaron en franca desbandada teniendo que renunciar a la conquista de Volgogrado. Desde aquel día, una de las obsesiones del hombre conocido como Acero, o Stalin, era la de terminar con su enconado y más acérrimo enemigo. De todos los hombres, contra los que se había enfrentado, muy pocos habían demostrado el coraje suficiente para estar a su altura, mirándole directamente a los ojos, y Ungern era uno de aquellos hombres. Por eso, cuando Haltoran le habló de él, antes de salir huyendo, aprovechando las escasas y ya prácticamente extinguidas fuerzas, de su jetpack para escapar, los ojos del lider se abrieron como platos, incapaces de dar crédito a cuanto afirmaba.

Por eso, ante la imposibilidad de capturar a Haltoran, y torturarle en una de las múltiples cárceles de su policía secreta, decidió centrarse en otros asuntos, y hacer planes rápidamente, entrando en acción, poniéndose en contacto con algunos de sus jefes militares, acantonados con sus tropas en las lejanas fronteras orientales de Rusia, mediante una línea de radio reservada únicamente a él, y con una potente estación emisora, transmitiéndoles órdenes, codificadas de alto secreto.

Pocas horas después, más de medio millón de hombres, apoyados por una cobertura aérea de tres mil aviones y cuatrocientos carros de combate ingleses y franceses, capturados unos y adquiridos ilegamente otros, durante la guerra civil, se ponían en movimiento hacia Mongolia, con el tácito objetivo de tomar el país, y su capital Urga, para capturar a Ungern y llevarlo cargado de cadenas hasta Moscú, para que su antiguo enemigo pudiera regodearse, contemplándole humillado y vencido a sus pies.

28

A punto de caer a tierra, porque el propulsor no daba más de sí, Haltoran se encontró de improviso, en mitad del aire con Mermadon. Ahorrándose por el momento, toda muestra de afecto y celebraciones, el joven se aseguró de que su fiel amigo, hubiera recobrado sus funciones normales y le pidió que le ayudase a llegar hasta las cercanías de Urga. Cuando el robot le condujo hasta el campamento de las montañas, guiándose por el adn de Candy, y aterrizó en medio de la plaza principal, Cuando oímos su voz, alegre y jovial llamándonos por nuestros nombres, Candy no podía dar crédito a cuanto estaba presenciando. En su precipitación dejó caer la pesada olla que estaba llevando entre sus manos para servir la comida a los niños más pequeños del clan, que de no ser por Mark se habría echado a perder, y abrazó al joven pelirrojo rogándole encarecidamente que nos contase cuanto había acontecido, desde el momento en que abandonó Odesa para dirigirse al otro extremo del continente. Nos puso al corriente de la situación, aunque yo le observaba con gesto hosco y preocupado, mientras permanecía apoyado en una cerca de madera de aspecto rústico, tras la cual, una especie de vacas de grandes cuernos y considerable tamaño, pastaban en compañía de una manada de indiferentes yaks, que hacían lo propio en su espacio. Ambos grupos de animales parecían observar una especie de coexistencia basada en el respeto mutuo del territorio atribuido a cada especie. Si alguno de los animales intentaba entrar en la zona del otro grupo, era rápidamente convencido, para que mudara de parecer y ocupara el lugar que le correspondía entre los suyos.

Haltoran estrechó a Candy contra si durante largo rato. Miré disimuladamente a Mark, pero este no pareció evidenciar señal alguna de sentirse tenso o celoso, pero era evidente que Haltoran seguía sintiendo algo por Candy, pese a que amase profundamente a Annie. Permanecí apesadumbrado, pensando en lo que me había contado acerca de su inesperado encuentro con el lider supremo del país y desvié mis ojos hacia Mermadon, que parecía haber vuelto a ser el de siempre, y jugaba con varios niños, feliz de ser el centro de atención de los mismos. Cuando reparó en mí, avanzó pesadamente hasta mi altura y arrodillándose a mis pies, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la tierra arcillosa del campamento.

-Lo siento, señor Parents, lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó, al escucharle –me explicó refiriéndose a Ungern- fue como si estuviera delante de mi creador. Me convenció de hacerlo, de raptarle a usted y a la señorita Candy, pero yo no quería, yo…

El robot prefirió no seguir hablando. Recordar le hacía daño, y a mí también. Sus lamentos atrajeron a todos, incluída Candy, a la que también le rogó su perdón. Afortunadamente, Haltoran consiguió convencerle de que no se atormentara, porque ninguno de nosotros le profesábamos el menor rencor. A fin de cuentas, había sufrido un ataque de amnesia y no sabía lo que hacía.

Lancé un gran suspiro y levantando las manos, las puse sobre sus antebrazos de un grosor varias veces mayor que los míos y le dije:

-Ya basta Mermadon, no hace falta que sigas disculpándote, no fue culpa tuya, no sabías lo que hacías. Ahora lo importante es ocuparnos de cómo vamos a salir de aquí.

Y no lo decía solamente por la manera en que nos marcharíamos de allí, aunque ya me veía, subido a lomos de Mermadon y sujetándome a él frenéticamente para no caerme, aunque tampoco sería mayor problema. Durante todo el trayecto de Francia hasta allí, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza no atreviéndome a abrirlos, hasta que noté como el robot se detenía y escuchaba voces en un extraño dialecto a mi alrededor, pertenecientes a soldados de rasgos orientales, que me apuntaban con sus rifles.

-Ahora lo que más me preocupa es ese ataque más que probable que los rusos van a lanzar sobre Urga, debido a tu excesiva locuacidad Haltoran.

El joven dejó de sonreir al sentirse interpelado. Por un momento, creí que se enojaría, pero Haltoran asintió bajando la cabeza y afirmando con cierta preocupación:

-Tienes razón Maikel, pero tenía que hacer algo para distraerle hasta que mi jetpack pudiera ponerse en marcha otra vez y sacarme de allí. No reparé en la precipitación del momento, que ese hombre no tolera la menor oposición y que vive en un permanente estado de miedo a ser derrocado. Afortunadamente pude escapar a tiempo del Kremlin, pero por poco no lo cuento –dijo Haltoran acariciando su cuello en un elocuente gesto.

Poco podía sospechar Haltoran, que Ungern debido, a nuestra intervención para mantener invariable el curso de la Historia, y habiendo conseguido acortar la Gran Guerra, adelantando su final en un año, había pasado de ser una oscura y casi olvidada figura en algún rincón perdido del extremo oriente, a uno de los principales adversarios, del indiscutible lider de Rusia, y que por lo tanto, no iba a permitir que volviera a salir ileso de sus intentos por capturarle o eliminarle. De ahí que, tras impartir una serie de órdenes, un ingente contingente militar, se hubiera puesto en movimiento inmediatamente hacia Mongolia para ahogar a sangre y fuego, de una vez por todas, las tentativas del barón para disputar al desconfiado y feroz mandatario, su liderato al frente de los destinos del inmenso país.

-Lo que me preocupa –intervino Mark- es que las tropas rusas no se contenten con tomar la capital y continúen progresando hacia las montañas, hasta aquí mismo. Creo que deberíamos luchar –dijo esgrimiendo su arma, ante la expresión a medio camino entre el enojo y el miedo, de su esposa.

-No debemos intervenir –dije entonces para indignación de Mark y de Haltoran, a quienes la idea de resistir les parecía aceptable- no sabemos que consecuencias futuras podrá tener, no solo para estas personas, si no para el resto de acontecimientos derivados de esta acción. Ya por lo pronto, estoy convencido de que hemos modificado algún aspecto fundamental, que afecta a esta parte del mundo.

-Pero, pero, no podemos dejar a estas personas a merced de ese ejército. No sabemos que les puede pasar. Nosotros…

-No nos sucederá nada –repuso una voz solemne y armoniosa que sonó a nuestras espaldas. Nos giramos sorprendidos y nos encontramos con un anciano de elevada estatura, poblada barba blanca y apariencia regia que nos dirigía una gran y franca sonrisa que asomaba bajo sus tupidos bigotes albos. A su lado, caminaba Donegin y algunas personas más pertenecientes al Consejo de Ancianos. Mis ojos se fijaron en el kaftan de colores grises que ceñía su enjuto cuerpo, y en el aire austero y autoritario que irradiaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Me resultó sorprendente aunque comprensible que todos los habitantes del campamento se arrodillaran con veneración a su paso.

-Mi nombre es Denejei y soy según estas buenas gentes, el lider máximo de la Asamblea de Ancianos que rige los destinos de esta comunidad, cargo que acepté con agrado y humildad, sin envanecimiento –comentó el anciano mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos al sonreir.

Candy captó enseguida, que el hombre, efectivamente, no parecía alardear de su labor, ni hacer obstentación alguna de poder, corroborando la veracidad de sus propias palabras. Era como si desempeñara las dignidades de su cargo con resignación y modestia.

Aunque nadie nos impuso silencio, nos sentimos casi obligados a guardar respetuoso silencio y escuchar cuanto tenía que decirnos:

-La capital está en manos de hombres codiciosos y ávidos de poder. Por un lado, los partidarios de ese pobre hombre, víctima de su demencia propiciada por su desmedida ambición –comentó refiriéndose obviamente a Ungern-, y por el otro, los seguidores de un rey que no lo es. Las iras de los hombres del oeste, se dirigirán primero contra Urga. Allí no queda nadie, que de haberlo deseado, no hubiera podido salvarse ya a estas alturas acogiéndose a nuestra hospitalidad. Y aunque los hombres del oeste, optaran por avanzar primero sobre nuestro campamento, las montañas son tan inexpugnables, que nos proporcionarían el tiempo justo para ponernos a salvo.

El curioso término que Denejei utilizaba para referirse a los rusos hizo que Mark, interrumpiera al anciano para preguntarle acerca de su significado. Entonces sus ojos azules, de una tonalidad tan pura, que nunca antes había encontrado en ser humano alguno, se posaron sobre Mark y el hombre hizo ademán de sentarse. Dos jóvenes se apresuraron a traerle una especie de mecedora elaborada con varias tablas de madera de teka, unidas entre sí, mediante cuerdas extremadamente resistentes, trenzadas a partir de los tallos de diversas plantas oriundas de allí. El anciano acomodó su enteco cuerpo con cuidado, agradeciendo efusivamente el presente de los dos muchachos y dijo dirigiéndose hacia Mark:

-He oído hablar de ti, muchacho, te he visto en sueños, mi mente ha presenciado y seguido los caminos de fuego que has trazado hasta el día de hoy. Por eso, no es necesario que expliques nada acerca de ti. Los míos no dirán nada acerca de ti.

29

Decidimos retornar a Europa Occidental, puesto que ya nada más teníamos que hacer allí. Candy aceptó a regañadientes que Mark tuviera que recurrir nuevamente a sus poderes, para poder salir de allí, ya que estábamos en una zona tan aislada, que el mero hecho de concebir un viaje hasta la costa, lo suficientemente seguro, a través del territorio chino o de la URSS, era poco más que un sueño, y pretender tomar pasaje en un barco, en algún puerta de la costa de China suponía poco menos que una aspiración irrealizable. El camino sería terriblemente duro, plagado de bandidos y tendríamos que atravesar agrestes territorios, donde los señores de la guerra imponían su ley, no siempre favorable o proclive, a permitir que los extranjeros deambularan por sus dominios husmeando. Los pocos osados que se aventuraban a intentar una cosa semejante eran fusilados o ahorcados, acusados de espionaje, cuando no simplemente asaltados y desvalijados. Por otra parte, Denejei cuyas palabras iba traduciendo Dogedin nos dejó muy claro que nos acompañarían hasta la frontera de su país, como agradecimiento a haber contribuido a la derrota de Ungern, pero que no irían más allá. Bastante tenían con evitar verse involucrados en la gran ofensiva que se preparaba y que no tardarían en embestir la ciudad.

Haltoran se justificó, explicando que había tenido una corazonada respecto a Ungern y que, sin saber muy bien porqué suponiendo que el mandatario soviético estaría muy interesado en su captura, le reveló cuanto sabía acerca del mismo. El verdadero motivo por el cual, había puesto al taimado barón, al alcance de las iras de Stalin, era porque había intentado hacer daño a Candy, y porque Ungern Von Stemberg, debería haber sido fusilado durante la guerra civil. Si continuaba con vida, tal vez, los acontecimientos futuros sufrieran un vuelco de impredecibles consecuencias.

Pese a que yo y Mark, le reprochásemos el que hubiese conducido al Ejército Rojo contra la inerme ciudad de Urga, no tenía ya mayor sentido discutir entre nosotros, por lo que, la única solución factible era no envenenar más, ya de por sí, las enrarecidas relaciones entre todos nosotros y viajar hacia Europa. Candy y Mark se dirigirían directamente hacia Estados Unidos, y yo, haría el camino contrario con Haltoran, puesto que Mark no podía transportar a dos personas a la vez, debido a que el esfuerzo extra de acarrear con mi no precisamente liviano peso, podría desestabilizar los niveles del iridium y envenenarle. Mermadon, en cambio, tenía la fortaleza suficiente para trasladar a dos hombres adultos, contando con que no se le cruzaran nuevamente los cables. Una vez en Odesa, nos reuniríamos con Annie y de esa manera, salir definitivamente del país.

30

Tras una breve asamblea entre todos nosotros, acordamos salir sin más preámbulos de allí. Dado que el alcanzar Europa mediante medios convencionales, "como lo harían las personas normales y corrientes", según palabras de Haltoran, cuya vena cínica había salido a relucir nuevamente, durante una de nuestras tensas discusiones, era poco menos que imposible, tendríamos que utilizar las excepcionales capacidades que el iridium ponía a nuestra disposición. Poco antes de marcharnos, nos despedimos de Dogedin, su familia y de Siluri su prometida, y el propio Denejei que parecía saber de nosotros más de lo que su aspecto engañosamente frágil daba a entender, nos expresó sus deseos de que alcanzásemos prontamente y sin novedad, nuestros destinos.

-¿ Qué será de usted y de su pueblo ? –preguntó Candy contrita, mientras caminaba en compañía de Mark, imaginando la dura suerte que les aguardaba.

-El combate que se avecina, no va con nosotros. Como ya os anuncié nos pondremos a salvo, alcanzando un paraje más tranquilo, hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen, y huiremos a través de caminos de herradura que solo nosotros conocemos. Así que querida niña –dijo acariciando una de las coletas de Candy con su añosa y curtida mano- no temas por nosotros, sobreviviremos.

-En cuanto a Ungern –dijo imponiendo silencio, y levantando la otra mano, sabedor de que Mark o Candy le iban a interrogar acerca de su suerte más pronto que tarde -le dejaremos libre, para que se reúna con los suyos. En esta tierra agreste, no hay nada más en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, más que la ciudad de Urga. Ungern ha cometido tantos crímenes, que la sola aplicación de la pena capital, es un castigo demasiado rápido y piadoso hasta para él. Una vez que mi pueblo esté en marcha y camino de lugares más resguardados de la barbarie, que otros han desatado, le libraremos de sus ataduras.

Intenté protestar. Los argumentos del venerable anciano bien mirados, tenían una importante carga de razón, pero no me parecía lógico ni conveniente liberar a aquel lunático para que pudiera volver a hacer de las suyas y probablemente, permitirle de aquella forma que reconstruyera su malhadado imperio.

-Pero, pero se cree la reencarnación de Gengis Khan –grité con voz tal estridente que los soldados que protegían a Denejei se debieron figurar que me disponía a atacarle, porque esgrimieron sus armas dirigiéndolas contra mí. Mark se puso tenso creyendo que iban a dispararme y se dispuso a defenderme, hasta que Dogedin, urgido por Candy que avanzó hacia mí para envolverme entre sus brazos temerosa de que abrieran fuego a quemarropa en mi contra, tradujo mis palabras, aunque el anciano sonrió beatíficamente y alzando las manos, que sobresalían de las flotantes y anchas mangas de su túnica dijo:

-No hará ningún daño, mi querido amigo –me dijo con un aplomo y una seguridad tal, que enmudecí instantáneamente sin saber que decir a continuación, permitiendo que el anciano continuara hablando con un acento sútil y calmado a un tiempo - su castigo vendrá determinado por la misma hoguera que él ha encendido. De hecho, nuestro pueblo era pacífico, no había armas, no había desconfianza, no había soldados, hasta que hombres como Ungern nos trajeron todos esos horrores.

Los soldados habían bajado sus armas y las mantenían en posición de reposo. El tenso ambiente parecía haberse distendido, pero flotaba una sensación de irrealidad en torno a todos. Era como si nuestros conceptos occidentales chocaran violentamente con los de aquellas personas, a las que le parecía natural dejar al azar el castigo que alguien de la catadura de Ungern, debería recibir invariablemente por sus desmanes. Para aquel anciano era de una lógica aplastante que el extremadamente peligroso barón tendría su escarmiento de un modo u otro.

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder entender como aquel hombre que para mí era el paradigma del pacifismo, podía estar tan tranquilo mientras una guerra se preparaba a escasa distancia de donde nos hallábamos, en los valles que se extendían junto a las faldas de las agrestes montañas donde el campamento empezaba a acusar un febril actividad. En un lapso de tiempo verdaderamente increíble, aquellos duros y robustecidos nómadas, acostumbrados a pasar privaciones y estrecheces habían ido desmontando las tiendas y las estructuras de adobe en un santiamén, mientras hablaba con Denejei sin darme prácticamente cuenta de ello.

-Nosotros nos marchamos. Sois libres de ir a donde os plazca. Por nuestra parte, nada más nos liga a estos lugares –dijo el anciano asceta mientras impartía algunas órdenes para que sus ayudantes principales, organizaran la marchas, de las larga hilera de seres humanos, que como disciplinadas hormigas habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia el este bajo la atenta guía de sus jefes y vigilantes.

En cabeza iban los hombres más avezados y fuertes, para proteger a las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos que cerraban la larga e interminable comitiva de aquel grandioso éxodo que, atravesó las montañas para encaminarse hacia el este.

Iba a argumentar algo más, pero preferí guardar silencio. No podíamos hacer nada ni teníamos derecho a interferir en la particular forma de pensar de aquel pueblo nómada. Denejei se despidió de todos nosotros deseándonos lo mejor, mientras un lejano y sordo rumor empezaba a escucharse en la lejanía. Cuando el anciano se situó frente a Candy, su poderosa y atrayente mirada atrapó los ojos verdes de la muchacha. Denejei se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído en un perfecto inglés:

-Querida niña, Maikel me preocupa bastante. En sus ojos he podido intuir una amargura que le consume literalmente. Puede que un día debas de elegir.

Antes de que Candy pudiera argumentar nada, sorprendida por el contenido del enigmático mensaje y la increíble revelación de que Denejei dominaba el inglés, el asceta añadió rápidamente:

-Donegin es un excelente maestro. Hasta un viejo como yo, que no se merece el respeto que los demás me profesan, y la confianza que han depositado en mí, también tiene mucho que aprender, aunque esté ya en el invierno de mi vida.

Tanto Mark, como yo y Haltoran no fuimos partícipes de las palabras del anciano, porque estábamos de espaldas a aquella crucial escena, observando fascinados el espectáculo de fuego y acero que barría la llanura en dirección a Urga.

Como aparecidos de la nada, una impresionante marea de acero formada por cientos de rugientes tanques en movimiento, franqueada por varios cientos de miles de hombres, que avanzaban vociferantes y profiriendo guturales gritos, se dirigían decididamente hacia Urga. Denejei había encaminado sus pasos hacia el borde del terraplén cortado a pico, sobre el que los tres, incluído Mermadon observábamos el ataque soviético contra Urga. Candy se sumó a todos nosotros y apartó los hermosos ojos de esmeralda horrorizada, mientras se lamentaba con voz queda y entristecida:

-No, otra vez esas máquinas infernales, otra vez la guerra, no, no, no.

Mark la abrazó ofreciéndole el resguardo de sus brazos, que la muchacha aceptó complacida. Estuve tentado de pedirle a Mermadon que interviniera para detener aquella masacre, pero como presintiendo mis más recónditos pensamientos, Haltoran me dirigió una mirada cargada de aflicción.

-No podemos hacer nada Maikel –me dijo entristecido- si evitamos esta batalla o nos ponemos de parte de uno de los dos bandos, podría tener consecuencias nefastas.

Luego miró a Candy, que parecía resignada a tener que aceptar que miles de hombres se masacraran nuevamente, arrojándose a la devoradora pira ardiente de la barbarie de la guerra.

Mientras, en las murallas de la ciudad, parecía observarse una intensa actividad. Los partidarios de Ungern y el nuevo rey parecían haber llegado a una especie de forzoso acuerdo y tras establecer una precaria tregua, acordaron aunar fuerzas y esfuerzos para defender la maltrecha y tal vez condenada ciudad.

-No podrán resistir demasiado –observó Mark pesaroso, mientras acariciaba las coletas de su esposa y la confortaba con algunos besos que depositaba delicadamente sobre su frente y mejillas- la proporción de fuerzas se decanta hacia el lado de los rusos.

-Cierto –observó Haltoran, sintiéndose culpable por haber removido aquel avispero desatando cuanto ahora tenía lugar ante los perplejos ojos de todos nosotros.

Pero sabíamos que no quedaba otro remedio. Si las imposibles ambiciones de Ungern continuaban existiendo, tal vez las consecuencias sobre la continuidad de la línea temporal fueran tales, que el devenir histórico quedaría irremisiblemente alterado.

-No podemos, no, de hecho –dije corrigiéndome inmediatamente a mí mismo- no debemos hacer nada, porque para detener la batalla tal vez tendríamos que aniquilar a ambos bandos, y no obtendríamos ningún resultado conveniente o mejor del esperado, apoyando a unos o a otros. –concluí cruzando los brazos sobre mi abonbado torso.

-Debemos dejar que se maten –dijo Candy cuya voz parecía provenir de un lejano punto.

-Eso es cariño –dijo Mark mientras intentaba llevársela de allí, para apartar sus ojos de tan triste y horrorosa visión. La muchacha, aceptó finalmente con sumisión y se dejó conducir mansamente por Mark, mientras yo y los demás les íbamos imitando.

Antes de irme, alcancé a ver como Denejei ordenaba a sus hombres, liberar a Ungern que profiriendo amenazas, y obligado por los fusiles y las flechas que le apuntaban, empezó a deslizarse ladera abajo por una cuerda que los hombres de confianza de Denejei habían dispuesto desde el rocoso promontorio hasta el suelo.

31

Los T-28 avanzaron vomitando fuego desde sus múltiples torretas superpuestas unas a otras, moviéndose lentamente como ominosos y siniestros buques de guerra sobre el mar de la cuarteada y polvorienta estepa, cubierta por un manto blanco. Los soldados rusos, entreverados con sus aliados mongoles avanzaban rápidamente sobre la ciudad, cuyas murallas no eran rival frente a los ingenios de la moderna tecnología bélica, puesta a disposición del macabro y mortífero arte de la guerra. En el aire, escuadrilla tras escuadrilla de bombardero, escoltadas por ingentes nubes de cazas biplanos, lanzaban un ataque tras otro, en contra la ciudad, mientras la artillería emplazada en los alrededores de la capital, machacaba con su incesante martilleo las otrora inexpugnables murallas, que se iban desmoronando y que hizo que Candy evocara sin poder reprimirlo, la imagen bíblica del asalto a Jericó. La ciudad estaba condenada al igual que sus defensores. Sin embargo, tal vez espoleados por la inevitabilidad de su inminente derrota, quizás inspirados por la figura de su lider, que había logrado salvar en un sorprendente y rápido descenso, los centenares de metros desde los altos riscos hasta el suelo, lanzaron una desesperada y a la vez, valerosa carga de caballería una vez que los portones de la ciudad se abrieron, para franquearles el paso. Los jinetes mongoles, legendarios por su destreza con sus pequeños pero robustos caballos esteparios de cortas y peludas patas, se lanzaron en tromba sobre los tanques rusos, vociferando y empuñando sus sables y lanzas, mientras se abalanzaban contra el enemigo mecanizado, mezclado con interminables hileras de infantería adversaria, que se les venía encima.

Con esas mismas técnicas, con ese mismo arrojo y valor sin igual, lograron alzar un imperio en el que llegaron a vivir cien millones de personas, bajo la atenta y férrea tutela de Gengis Khan, del cual el barón Ungern Von Stemberg pretendía erigirse en su sumo representante en la Tierra. El propio Bod Khan estaba dispuesto a volver reconocer la autoridad de Ungern, humillándose ante él, si conseguía lograr una imposible victoria contra su común enemigo, pero ya era tarde, porque el propio Ungern no volvería a pisar las calles de Urga ni a caminar más sobre la tierra, que un día soñó con domeñar. Se sumó a la batalla, corriendo con largas zancadas, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y tomó un sable y un revólver que uno de los seguidores de Bod Khan, aun portaba entre sus manos, mientras agonizaba lentamente, junto a otros compañeros suyos, tras ser alcanzado por el certero disparo proveniente de uno de los imparables tanques. También logró hacerse con un caballo de pelaje oscuro, cuyos cuartps traserps chorreaban sangre, que relinchaba nervioso y perdido, entre el fragor de la violenta batalla, cuyo dueño había muerto aferrado a un estandarte, y tras recoger una larga lanza de otro jinete caído, que aun la aferraba entre sus dedos flácidos y sin vida, espoleó su montura, y con un escalofriante grito se lanzó directamente sin más preámbulos, contra las filas soviéticas atacando a uno de los tanques que iban en cabeza, sirviendo de punta de lanza a la ofensiva enemiga. Astilló la afilada punta de su lanza de madera, contra la coraza frontal del pesado carro de combate y vació el cargador de su revólver que había tomado también del cuerpo inerme del jinete al que habían pertenecido ambas armas, a través de las aspilleras que se abrían en las superficies acorazadas de la imponente máquina de guerra, hasta que una de las ametralladoras frontales derribó su caballo que se agachó violentamente sobre sus patas delanteras, precipitando al barón a tierra tras salir expelido hacia delante. Aun en el suelo, junto a su caballo que expiraba por momentos, Ungern se revolvió furioso contra su inevitable destino, y desenvainó un sable que también había recogido de uno de los numerosos cuerpos que empezaban a alfombrar el campo de batalla, y lanzó estocadas contra el tanque demostrando su destreza con el esgrima, mientras prorrumpía en exclamaciones y desafíos hacia el tanque tanto en alemán, como en ruso. La punta de su acero hedía el metal arráncandole virutas metálicas y haciendo que saltasen chispas con cada estocada. El jefe de la tripulación, observó los ojos inyectados en sangre de Ungern y su expresión desencajada en una mueca de salvaje recocijo y decidió terminar con aquel derroche de valor, tan heróico como fútil, cuanto antes. Impartió una breve orden a su artillero y este accionó los pulsadores de una de las armas defensivas del T-28. La ametralladora vibró escupiendo fuego, y le derribó con varias ráfagas. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve, mientras el tanque que estuvo a punto de pasarle por encima destrozándolo, viró a tiempo por un extraño sentimiento de respeto por parte de la tripulación del tanque y su jefe, avanzando en otra dirección. Mark bajó la cabeza, y Candy, pese a todas las penurias inferidas por aquel hombre, lamentó el trágico y a la vez, heróico final de Ungern. Candy lloró mientras reclinaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido, y sus largos y sedosos bucles rubios remansaban entre los dedos de Mark que la aferraba contra sí, mientras un ligero viento removía el áspero tejido de su kaftan de colores.

Mark logró divisarle a duras penas antes de caer en combate, sobresaliendo entre las apretadas oleadas de jinetes, gritando y dirigiendo a sus hombres en una postrera carga, mientras su sable trazaba cerradas evoluciones sobre su cabeza, y dijo con voz queda a modo de reconocimiento y respeto:

-A pesar de su locura, y sus defectos, indudablemente era un hombre valiente, y excepcional, a su manera.

Haltoran asintió mientras depositaba una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo, mientras las fuerzas soviéticas se abalanzaban en tromba,como un huracán sobre la ciudad.

-Vámonos amigos, ya no nos queda nada más que hacer aquí –nos dijo mientras pensaba en Annie, a la que añoraba con toda su alma, y evocaba un tanto pesaroso y sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado sola, al cuidado del amable padre Graubner, como reaccionaría al encontrarse nuevamente con ella.

32

Un hombre de complexión fuerte y rasgos decididos avanzó lentamente entre los restos de la dura batalla librada tan solo hacía unas horas atrás. Sus pies recubiertos por unas lustrosas botas de cuero negro, andaba cautelosamente entre los restos de cientos de hombres y caballos, entreverados en una espantosa mezcolanza de armas, pertrechos y vísceras humanas, mientras algunos oficiales caminaban a su lado, tan silenciosos como él, y guardando un reverencial respeto hacia su jefe. El militar portaba un uniforme de color oscuro, sobre el que destacaban un par de condecoraciones sobre el bolsillo derecho de su guerrera, y sobre los anchos hombros, una hilera de estrellas denotaban su grado dentro de la jerarquía militar.

-Por aquí camarada general –le indicaron algunos de sus oficiales, señalando hacia un grupo de cosacos de prominentes gorros de fieltro y feroces rasgos, que montaban guardia, con sus armas en alto, protegiendo el cuerpo de su jefe.

El general se aproximó a los cosacos, los cuales tras unas breves palabras por parte de un intérprete, se apartaron respetuosos y saludadando militarmente al general. Zhukov se llevó la mano izquierda a la sien y respondió con otro saludo, seguida de una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Una vez que llegó a su presencia, el general se descubrió ante el cadáver de su enemigo que yacía sobre un armón, mientras los cosacos que se habían erigido en su guardia de honor, velaban los restos del otrora poderoso y temido barón, que soñó con resucitar un día, el imperio del legendario Gengis Khan. Ungern tenía los dedos entrecruzados sobre su pecho y estaba completamente tendido, ofreciendo un digno y más que aceptable aspecto a cuantos le observaban. Junto a Zhukov un hombre de baja estatura, completamente calvo a excepción de algo de pelo que le raleaba en los costados de su cabeza redonda, y perilla, ataviado con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio parecía impacientarse recordándole al general constantemente, las órdenes directamente provenientes del Kremlin.

-Lo sé, lo sé –gruñó Zhukov observando con mal disimulada ira al médico.

El líder había ordenado hacerse con el cadáver de su antiguo rival , durante la guerra civil, a toda costa, para embalsamarlo y conducirlo directamente a Moscú, a su presencia, siempre que los imponderables de la guerra facilitaran tal extremo. De ahí la presencia del médico que no podía disimular su nerviosismo, hacia lo que parecía una fastidiosa reticencia por parte del general para llevar a término sus órdenes. Pero las órdenes de las altas esferas del poder no siempre podían cumplirse, sobre todo si eran un tanto extravagantes y especiales, y menos en mitad del fragor de una espantosa guerra. Zhukov observó a los cosacos que le contemplaban temerosos, acerca de lo que decidiese en relación al cadáver de su jefe, y reflexionó por unos instantes. Le habían referido que la costumbre local era realizar una pira con los restos de aquellos hombres que hubieran caído con bravura en el combate, y aunque Zhukov podía permitirse el lujo de desairarles haciendo valer su posición de privilegio como vencedor absoluto, tomó otra decisión, muy alejada de los deseos del impaciente e insidioso doctor, que no cesaba de recordarle su deber, mermando la paciencia del general, que finalmente terminó por agotarse, tras reconsiderar finalmente sus opciones. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Zhukov extrajo su revólver de la grasienta cartuchera de cuero, prendida de sus correajes y apuntándo al doctor, le dijo:

-Lo siento, doctor, pero el cadáver de Ungern se perdió durante la batalla y no fue posible localizarlo por ninguna parte.

-Pero, pero –parpadeó el facultivo, a medio camino entre la irritación y la sorpresa, sin reaccionar aun ante la amenazante boca del pesado revólver militar dirigida hacia su rostro.

-No hay peros que valgan doctor. Elija. –replicó Zhukov con voz silente- usted o Ungern. No tiene más opciones y las que le quedan, se están agotando rápidamente.

Por si tenía alguna duda, estas se disiparon rápidamente al percibir el sobrecogedor sonido del percutor del arma de Zhukov, al ser amartillada por la firme mano de este. El pulso del condecorado general no tembló, cuando preparó el arma para ser disparada.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo con un sudor frío y entre dientes -haga lo que quiera. Pero a nuestro camarada secretario no le va a hacer ninguna gracia este cambio de planes.

-Yo me ocuparé de esos detalles, y no se preocupe por su pellejo doctor Konstantin, hablaré en su favor ante el lider –declaró satisfecho, bajando el arma. -A fin de cuentas la conducción de la guerra es cosa de los militares, no de los médicos y hoy han caído muchos hombres y otros tantos han desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro Uno más, no se notará –dijo Zhukov mientras guardaba su pistola para alivio del doctor Konstantin, y hacía señas al intérprete, que aun permanecía silencioso, junto a los cosacos que custodiaban el cuerpo del barón. El traductor acudió presto, nada más darse cuenta de que su jefe precisaba de él, una vez más.

-Dígale a los cosacos –le ordenó- que preparen una pira funeraria. Aunque este hombre no estuviera en sus cabales, como militar que fue y ya solo por el valor que ha demostrado hoy, merece un respeto, y no terminar siendo una atracción de feria –dijo Zhukov mientras echaba un último vistazo a Ungern. Antes de retirarse, tras presentar sus respetos al cadáver añadió para sí en voz baja:

-Aunque en estos tiempos de locos, a saber quien lo está realmente, y quien no.

El intérprete tradujo las instrucciones de Zhukov puntualmente. Los cosacos asintieron tras deliberar brevemente entre ellos, y se dispusieron a ocuparse de los restos mortales de Ungern una vez que el general ordenó que los ritos funerarios de aquellos hombres parcos en palabras y en demostraciones de afecto, no fueran interferidas en ningún momento. La mayoría de las tropas desconocían la identidad del fallecido y pensaron que era un sepelio más, realizado a la peculiar manera de aquella gente, siguiendo sus ancestrales costumbres.

Luego llamó a otro de sus asistentes y le trasmitió algunas órdenes breves pero concisas. Zhukov observó al joven oficial de cabellos finos castaños, que rígidamente envarado le devolvió con sus ojos claros, la gélida mirada que el general le dirigió desde los suyos, oscuros. Aquel hombre le recordaba vivamente a su hijo, pero lo peor que podía hacer un militar, según los principios morales de Zhukov, era ceder al sentimentalismo en medio de una dura guerra, que aun estaba siendo disputada y por tanto evitó tratar al joven con condescendencia.

-Está bien, camarada general –dijo el militar dando un sonoro taconazo y cuadrándose- la banda del XX Ejército estará preparada y lista cuando disponga, así como los honores militares que ha solicitado. Si me permite expresarle mi opinión…-dijo el joven oficial, envarado, aguardando el beneplácito de su superior.

Zhukov asintió lentamente autorizándole a hablar:

-Opino igual que usted mi general. Fui testigo de la forma de combatir de ese hombre, y creo que el valor independientemente de quien lo esgrima, debe de ser honrado.

El general asintió visiblemente complacido. Durante la guerra civil se había enfrentado a militares zaristas, que habían peleado con fiereza y determinación, comandando unidades del ejército contrarrevolucionario blanco. Pese a las severas sentencias a las que se arriesgaba cualquier militar, que dispensara un trato de favor a aquellos hombres, cuando eran tomados prisioneros o les rindiera algún tipo de honor militar, Zhukov había desobecido varias veces las severas y rigurosas órdenes al respecto, no tanto porque no se conocieran tales hechos entre sus superiores, si no porque su creciente prestigio militar y sus dotes de mando y dominio de la estrategia en los campos de batalla, le hacían muy valioso y prácticamente insustituible. En aquellos duros y difíciles tiempos, no se podía prescindir de ningún hombre válido y capaz como áquel, como no se tuviera un muy buen pretexto para hacerlo.

Mientras, la resistencia entre los muros de Urga había ido cesando gradualmente. La enseña de la hoz y el martillo ondeaba sobre los edificios más altos de la ciudad y largas filas de prisioneros deambulaban silenciosas, camino del cautiverio conducidas por sus guardianes a los campos de reclusión en la retaguardia, una vez que Urga fue completada pacificada. Si Zhukov había rendido la resistencia enemiga en los alrededores de la urbe, la ciudad había caído gracias a un destacado jefe mongol, Sükh Baatar, cuyo nombre daría origen a otro nuevo para la ciudad de Urga, que pasaría a denominarse de ahí en adelante, Ulan Bator. En cuanto a Bodg Khan, el antiguo soberano del país, no hubo forma de encontrarle pese a que se le buscó minuciosamente, registrando casa por casa, y rastreando calle por calle, peinando toda la ciudad, pero no hubo manera de localizar su cuerpo, ignorándose si vivía o no.

33

Haltoran contempló el gran río que se deslizaba caudaloso, formando grandes meandros y que servía de demarcación de la frontera entre Rusia y Mongolia. Candy no entendía porqué el joven permanecía silencioso, como mostrando un reverencial respeto a las aguas cuya corriente encajonada en un trazado sinuoso, arrastraba algunos troncos caídos que flotaban indiferentes junto al joven pelirrojo que observaba como el curso del río los arrastraba consigo.

-¿ Por qué está tan silencioso Mark ? –preguntó Candy a su marido, junto al que permanecía sólidamente asida, mientras yo me iba aproximando junto a Mermadon para iniciar el gran y peligroso viaje de regreso hasta casa.

Mark meneó la cabeza negando para dar a entender que desconocía las razones del mutismo de Haltoran. Candy reclinó sus rizos dorados en el hombro izquierdo de su marido, y cuando este se disponía a responder, la voz meliflua de Mermadon nos sacó a todos de dudas.

-Se trata del río Kalinin Gol. Aquí tendrá lugar una gran batalla entre Japón y la URSS. Supongo, que el señor Hasdeneis debe estar sumido en una especie de evocación o de honroso homenaje a esa circunstancia.

Candy arqueó las cejas contrariada. Otra batalla, otra guerra. Iba a decir algo, cuando Haltoran se giró, recobrando su habitual sentido del humor. Ibamos a disculparnos por interrumpr su meditación cuando Haltoran llamó a Mermadon y a mí y nos dijo esbozando una alegre expresión:

-Bueno muchachos, ya podemos irnos.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Haltoran se situó a la izquierda del robot que ciñió su cintura con delicadeza y cuidado. Luego yo, me situé a la derecha de Mermadon, con un suspiro de resignación y permití que el brazo metálico del robot hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Se escuchó un leve suspiro neumático y dos portezuelas acorazadas se abrieron en su espalda, permitiendo que los propulsores gemelos emergieran al frío aire exterior. Poco a poco comenzó a emerger un incipiente fuego que partía desde las bruñidas toberas que remataban cada propulsor. Candy nos miró por unos instantes, mientras agitaba la mano, deseándonos a voz en cuello, que llegáramos sanos y salvos, mientras se sujetaba firmemente a Mark, ciñiendo su cintura con ambos brazos. Mermadon correspondió al saludo de la joven, agitando su brazo izquierdo con tal frenesí, que temí que la mano del robot terminara por arrancar de cuajo, mis gafas de mi rostro.

-Ten cuidado Mermadon –le pedí observando temeroso a mi alrededor, mientras Haltoran trataba de animarme, garantizándome que este sería el viaje de retorno, más grato de toda mi vida.

-Eso espero, porque…

Mis últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por el rugido de los motores, que a plena potencia nos elevaron del suelo, después de hacer que experimentásemos una brusca sacudida. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras mi rostro sufría los embates de los huracanados vientos que Mermadon producía a su paso, y cuando los abrí estábamos surcando el aire en dirección hacia las costas del Mar Negro. Creí que había perdido mis gafas, como así había sucedido a consecuencia del zarandeo que el azoroso despegue había supuesto para nosotros, pero Haltoran las había recogido al vuelo y me las devolvió con una sonrisa. Las tomé con cuidado y me las volví a poner, dándole las gracias:

-No tengo otro par de repuesto –dije enjugándome un reguero de sudor que me bajaba por la frente con el dorso de mi mano izquierda- y el último cristal que rompí, me costó sesenta y ocho euros –comenté, aun medio aturdido por el súbito y casi instantáneo despegue, tras pasar de apoyar mis pies en el suelo, a no percibir nada bajo los mismos, dándome cuenta repentinamente de la valiosa utilidad de mis gafas únicas en su género. Si las extraviaba o perdía en aquellos primeros años del siglo XX, tendría que portar uno de los grandes y engorrosos ejemplares que se estilaban por aquel entonces, y que pesaban lo indecible, además de resultar esteticamente poco gratas a la vista.

-Déjate ahora de divagaciones, Maikel y procura no pensar demasiado en el viaje, enseguida llegaremos a Crimea, y de allí, a casa.

Asentí esperanzado. Retornar a Lakewood. Hacía ya tanto que me había embarcado en aquella extraña aventura, desde que accedí a ayudar a Neil para que pudiera alcanzar a Susan, que casi me resultaba extraño que aquel largo viaje comenzara a tocar a su fin. Desde que la hermosa actriz había salido huyendo precipitadamente de su esposo, tras una acre y agria discusión, hasta recalar casualmente, en el mismo tren en el que viajaban Candy y Mark, para mí había transcurrido una eternidad, y aquello solo fue el inicio de nuestras peripecias.

-Menos que Mermadon puede cubrir distancia de miles de kilómetros en poco tiempo –susurré en voz baja.

-¿ Decías amigo ? –me preguntó Haltoran interesado en lo que acababa de decir.

-No, nada, nada.

34

-Nos toca a nosotros, amor mío.

La voz de Mark trajo a Candy de vuelta de sus divagaciones. Se me había quedado mirando, y sus ojos verdes me observaban con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y compasión. Las palabras del anciano Denejei habían calado muy hondo en el ánimo de la joven, que sintió como un súbito estremecimiento recorría las fibras más íntimas de su ser. Candy temía que algo malo pudiera sucederme, pero aquellas no eran sus únicas preocupaciones. Sus dos hijos ocupaban un lugar preponderante entre sus principales inquietudes, que habían hecho que la mayor parte del tiempo se mostrase angustiada y triste. Desde el día que decidió emprender aquel insenstato viaje en busca de un hombre al que no conocía, y que probablemente ya no estaba entre los vivos, se había conducido en su opinión de forma egoísta e inconsciente descuidando a su familia y a sus dos retoños, que sin lugar a dudas, la echarían inmensamente de menos. Pese a contar con el cariño y el afecto de sus padres adoptivos, su propia madre y Bryan y otras buenas personas que los adoraban, Marianne debía estar llorando por ella, y en cuanto a Maikel, siempre tan reflexivo y callado, no exteriorizaría sus sentimientos, pero sus sufrimientos por la prolongada ausencia de sus padres igualmente harían mella en su ánimo. Candy notó que sus lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos verdes.

-Cariño, ¿ qué te pasa ? –preguntó Mark angustiado.

-Nuestros hijos, -comentó Candy con un hilo de voz, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Mark- me he portado tan mal con ellos y contigo a veces…No sé si podréis perdonarme por ser tan mala…

Mark no la dejó acabar. La besó prolongadamente para impedir que terminara la frase. Cuando separó sus labios de los de su esposa, Mark depositó sus manos en las sienes de Candy y dijo obligándola a mirarle:

-No vuelvas a sugerir algo tan horrible jamás Candy –exclamó Mark sacudiéndola frenéticamente por los hombros, pero procurando no inferirla el menor daño, para sacarla de su abatimiento, -nunca más, eres una madre ejemplar, dulce y cariñosa, además de valiente. Y eres mi amada y bella esposa. Ten eso siempre presente Candy, tenlo presente, porque nuestros hijos están tan orgullosos de nosotros, como los dos lo estamos de ellos.

Mark hizo una pausa. Candy le observaba arrebatada y un poco sorprendida, con los labios sonrosados entreabiertos. Se había despojado de las burdas ropas tribales y se había puesto un vestido de calle para estar presentable cuando arribasen a Francia.

-Como yo lo estoy de ti Candy –concluyó Mark mirándole ardientemente.

Candy le besó de nuevo y le preguntó:

-¿ Cómo es que eres tan bueno y maravilloso Mark ? ¿ cómo haces para enamorarme cada día que paso a tu lado ?

Mark sonrió brevemente y extrayendo un pequeño espejo que uno de los niños del clan le había regalado, se lo entregó declarando:

-Si observas este espejo encontrarás la respuesta.

Candy admiró su reflejo en la pulimentada superficie del espejuelo y sonrió. Intentó contener sus ganas de besar nuevamente a su marido, porque si no, no terminarían nunca de emprender el regreso.

-Me siento mejor Mark. Creo que ya podemos irnos.

-Sujétate fuerte mi amor, porque allá vamos.

Mark comenzó a correr para dar inicio a su inusual modo de desplazarse. Se echó las manos a la cazadora para que las solapas no molestaran a Candy, por su incesante movimiento de vaivén, y notó que había extraviado la vieja y granulada fotografía en blanco y negro, que su esposa, le regalase hacía ya tanto tiempo, con ocasión de su segundo encuentro. Esbozó una mueca de contrariedad, pero no dijo nada y continuó corriendo, con Candy firmemente sujeta a él, mientras el iridium empezaba a tejer su caparazón protector de luz iridiscente, en torno a ellos.

35

Haltoran impartió algunas instrucciones a Mermadon, mientras el vuelo a través de medio país continuaba sin mayor novedad. El joven pelirrojo se fijó en que unos niños nos aplaudían mientras cruzábamos el cielo a una velocidad de Mach 5, según las últimas estimaciones de Mermadon y esbozando una sonrisa dijo:

-Vivir en esta época tiene sus ventajas. Aun no se han inventado los radares, ni los sistemas de alerta temprana, ni la aviación, ni las defensas antiaéreas –levantó la mano izquierda rogándome silencio antes de que fuera a rebatirle tal afirmación- tal como las conoceríamos en el siglo XXI.

-Pero también podríamos escapar fácilmente de ellos –dije agitando las piernas, porque notaba que se me estaban quedando dormidas, pese a que no habían transcurrido más de diez minutos desde el despegue, debido a la altitud y la forzada e incómoda posición en que me encontraba, asido por la cintura, por la mano de hierro del robot. Me sentía como un niño travieso reprendido por su niñera, y al que habían sorprendido en plena trastada.

-No es lo mismo amigo –dijo Haltoran mientras observaba las vastas planicies sembradas de trigo y otros cereales, hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista- podrían rastrearnos, y al ser un tiempo más avanzado que este, podríamos crearnos problemas, como ya nos sucedió alguna vez.

-Querrás decir que nos sucederá –dije en tono un tanto irónico.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir Maikel, y lo mejor es que nos dejemos de discusiones absurdas. Mira, estamos sobrevolando Ucrania –me espetó apuntando hacia abajo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Efectivamente, de los interminables campos de trigo, pasamos a contemplar otros cuajados de girasoles que se cimbreaban mecidos por el viento, como si nos estuviesen dando la bienvenida. Algunas vacas dejaron de pastar, mirándonos indiferentes, junto a pequeñas aldeas formadas por varias isbas agrupadas, de entre las que descollaban los familiares campanarios de las iglesias, rematados por la bulbosa cúpula. Algunos campesinos que laboraban afanosamente en los vastos campos de cultivo, interrumpieron su labor para mirarnos extrañados. Afortunadamente, volábamos tan altos, que no podían precisar que eran aquellas tres extrañas figuras que volaban sobre sus cabezas, a velocidades incalculables.

Me quedé un poco perplejo, porque yo no había iniciado ninguna discusión si no que era Haltoran el que había dado origen a la misma, pero opté por no seguirle el juego y me limité a asentir disfrutando del impresionante paisaje, por lo menos, lo poco que era capaz de percibir dado el impresionante ritmo que llevábamos. Obviando el detalle que volábamos a cinco mil metros de altitud, no notaba nada más. Era un viaje en extremo agradable, donde ni siquiera el horrible rugido de los estatorreactores de Mermadon turbaba la paz que se sentía allí arriba. Era evidente que una vez transpasada la barrera del sonido, este dejaba de percibirse con la intensidad que podía experimentar cualquier observador casual que nos viera pasar. Ni tan solo noté el temido bang sónico que se produce cuando se supera la barrera del sonido. Según algunas leyendas, aun por descubrir, se especulaba que cualquier avión que superase tal crucial barrera se estrellaría contra un muro impenetrable que terminaría con los osados sueños del que se atreviese a intentar forzar dichos límites, en apariencia inamovibles. No fue, o mejor dicho, no sería hasta 1947, cuando Chuck Yeager, un avezado y diestro piloto militar, demostrase lo contrario al pilotar un avión experimental en forma de ahusada bala, el X-1, y que se desprendería desde la panza de un superbombardero B-29, para tras un corto planeo, activar los motores cohete de la bala pilotada, hacer historia logrando romper finalmente la barrera del sonido con total seguridad y posibilidades de éxito.

El propio Yeager llegaría a referir en clave de broma, que hasta su propia abuela podría haber estado con él en la cabina, tomándose apaciblemente una limonada, como acostumbraba a hacer, bajo el porche de su casa.

36

El campamento militar fue rápidamente rodeado por tropas soviéticas. De no ser por los acuerdos militares suscritos entre el Reino Unido por un lado, y los Estados Unidos de la otra, y la nutrida presencia de soldados rusos, que realizaban una misión conjunta con los de las otras dos nacionalidades, probablemente la cosa habría terminado realmente mal. Duncan Jackson se ofreció a parlamentar, protegido bajo una bandera de tregua y supervisado por la atenta mirada de sus hombres, que montaron rápidamente sus ametralladoras apuntando en dirección hacia los recien llegados. Las negociaciones se desarrollaron en un ambiente de tensa calma y desconfianza mutua, aunque afortunadamente, los casi desesperados claves entre las distintas embajadas y las constantes llamadas a la calma, impidieron que la sangre llegase al río.

Tras varias horas dentro de la tienda de campaña principal que hacía las veces de puesto de mando y sala de reuniones, y que presidía el campamento, Duncan Jackson, que fue elegido para llevar a cabo las negociaciones por ser uno de los militares de mayor graduación del campamento, en ausencia de sus superiores, que habían sido llamados por los gobiernos de sus respectivos países, emergió bajo a través de la abertura de la tienda de lona, con aire cansado pero satisfecho. Se había conseguido rebajar la tensión, que era lo primordial para evitar una masacre, que habría desencadenado en un grave incidente internacional, y se pactó la marcha de las tropas extranjeras de forma escalonada, durante los siguientes días. James O´connor, que hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo, había desdeñado su vida, dándole igual conservarla o no, ahora temblaba, temeroso de que sucediera el extremo contrario a sus aspiraciones actuales.

Deseaba vivir, sobre todo ahora, que la fotografía de su hija Candy había llegado a sus manos, de forma tan misteriosa como increíble. Aunque no la había visto desde que prácticamente era un bebé, las vividas descripciones que de ella hacía Eleonor, le sirvieron para identificarla casi inmediatamente. Duncan le pidió que no se precipitara, pero para el atribulado hombre no cabía la menor duda, se trataba de ella. Aquellos enormes ojos verdes, las características colas de caballo con sus decorativos lazos en las que recogía sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios, su nariz pecosa y respingona, y el simpático coatí albino, a franjas negras y blancas entre sus brazos, y su pícara sonrisa. James suplicó a Duncan que intercediera por él, para que le permitieran quedarse en el país, pero eso era algo que no iban a permitirle. Si se negaba a marcharse, tal vez lo fusilaran sobre la marcha, como escarmiento a los reticentes.

Duncan le había recomendado quemar el salvoconducto, porque tal vez el quisquilloso y suspicaz general soviético, que mandaba la división, a cuyas tropas pertenecían los soldados que habían irrumpido en el campamento con sus amenazantes armas en ristre, tal vez pensara erróneamente que el documento era una falsificación y le tomase por un espía.

-Déjame hacer a mí James –le dijo Duncan mientras se rascaba la prominente y aguileña nariz- y no se te ocurra decir nada, porque solo empeorarías las cosas.

Finalmente, Duncan hizo pasar a James por un cartógrafo civil agregado a la misión topográfica. Como además, la elaboración de mapas y cartas de navegación no era algo totalmente ajeno o desconocido a James, este pasó airoso cuantas pruebas le realizó el ceñudo y desconfiado militar ruso, hasta que se convenció de que James era quien afirmaba ser.

-Puede marcharse –le advirtió el militar- pero que sea la última vez que le veo rondando por aquí. La próxima ocasión podría no tener tanta suerte.

James tuvo que claudicar y aceptar acompañar a Duncan hasta Inglaterra, donde tomaría un barco que le permitiese retornar hasta Estados Unidos. Una vez allí, las posibilidades de encontrar a Candy, en opinión de Duncan Jackson, serían muchos mayores, ya que la muchacha, tendría que terminar por regresar a Lakewood. El como su fotografía había aparecido en los remotos y desolados parajes de Mongolia, constituía un misterio, casi tanto como que el aflijido James hubiera recalado en tan singular lugar.

Mientras los militares soviéticos se retiraban, y sus compañeros se les unían dando por finalizada la misión conjunta con los británicos y estadounidenses, Duncan cuchicheó con James, que tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el polvoriento suelo del campamento. Su expresión era seria y triste.

-Vamos hombre, anima esa cara –le dijo Duncan con tono alegre, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Ambos hombres habían terminado por hacerse amigos. Las largas y monótonas jornadas, en torno al tablero de ajedrez, cuando las tareas del día, al caer la tarde, dejaban paso a las sesiones de ocio que podían durar minutos u horas según los imprevistos y contratiempos, como los bandidos que intentaban asaltar esporádicamente el campamento, o alguna que otra inusitada estampida de yaks, que cada nuevo anochecer pudiera depararles, soltaban la lengua, y contribuían a unir a dos hombres solitarios como ellos - mataremos el tiempo jugando al ajedrez. Ya verás como no tardas en volver a reencontrarte con tu hija.

-Eso es algo que me causa casi más miedo que el hecho de no haber dado con ella todavía –reconoció James, con una sombra de temor reflejada en su mirada, mientras un estremecimiento recorría todo su ser, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el capitán Duncan Jackson.

37

James había conseguido llegar hasta esos remotos y lejanos parajes por pura casualidad. Aunque su intención en un primer momento fue la de tratar de salir del país lo antes posible, una corazonada imposible de explicar, le impelía a continuar deambulando por el inmenso estado. Su salvoconducto le libró de muchas desagradables situaciones con algunos policías y militares recelosos, y en otras ocasiones estuvo a punto de perecer, víctima de intentos de robo o de desaprensivos que pretendían estafarle, aprovechándose de su buena fe. Un día, en uno de esos desafortunados encontronazos, dos individuos de mala catadura que le andaban siguiendo, y a los que intentó despistar sin éxito, le agredieron a traición por la espalda, dejándole inconsciente para robarle, y escondiéndole en lo que parecía un vagón de tren desvencijado y abandonado, aparcado en una línea ferroviaria de una estación de tren, aledaña a una ciudad de provincias de Bielorrusia. James permaneció sin sentido con un notable chichón en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras el vagón era enganchado a un tender, y este a su vez, a otros vagones de primera clase, conformando un largo convoy que partió con el inconsciente y desvanecido James hacia el este. Cuando se despertó debido al dolor de sus magulladuras y del golpe que le habían propinado en la cabeza, afortunadamente sin mayores consecuencias para él, comprobó desalentado, que se hallaba camino del lejano extremo oriente, y el tren en el que aquellos dos rufianes, le habían confinado sin saber que ni el vagón estaba fuera de servicio, ni su víctima había perdido la vida, era ni más ni menos que el Transiberiano. Para colmo, al echarse las manos a los bolsillos, descubrió presa de un creciente enfado, que le habían robado su dinero y la documentación, pero su salvoconducto continuaba sorprendentemente con él. Quizás, los dos rateros habían desestimado el valioso documento, tomándolo por una falsificación sin valor alguno. Como ya no tenía remedio, decidió acurrucarse entre algunos cajones de madera, que eran transportados en el interior del oscuro vagón, y procurar descansar y reponer fuerzas. Estaba tan cansado y abatido, que no tardó en caer rendido, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Ni se planteó que pudieran sorprenderle allí, como efectivamente llegaría a suceder algo después.

No tardó en ser descubierto por los revisores unas horas más tarde, pese a que los vagones de carga no solían ser revisados a conciencia, aunque en aquella ocasión las rondas de inspección si pasaron por allí. El protocolo era poner inmediatamente cualquier polizón o indigente sorprendido a bordo de un tren a disposición de las autoridades, pero muchas veces, el tema se solventaba haciendo que todo aquel que viajase sin billete, tuviera que apearse en la próxima estación. El problema era que James era extranjero y que su salvoconducto, que hasta ese mismo momento le había evitado sorpresas desagradables, no iba a servirle de mucho en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, James, impelido por su instinto de supervivencia, logró ocultar hábilmente el documento entre los pliegues de sus ropas, y convencer a los dos revisores que le localizaron allí, de que era ruso y que le habían robado la documentación, dejándole allí tirado dándole probablemente por muerto, lo cual era verdad hasta cierto punto. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, los dos funcionarios simpatizaron con James y no solo no le entregaron a las autoridades, ni le obligaron a apearse en el primer andén de la próxima estación en la que recalara el legendario ferrocarril, si no que le permitieron quedarse, a cambio de que sufragase su pasaje mediante trabajos de mantenimiento, realizados a bordo del tren.

Una vez que se apeó del Transiberiano, estuvo deambulando sin rumbo fijo por la estepa, logrando sobrevivir gracias a la caridad de las buenas gentes, que moraban en los escasos poblados que salpicaban aquellos lejanos lares, que ni siquiera el anterior gobierno de los Zares, había conseguido someter del todo. Fue sorprendido al raso por una tormenta de nieve que estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida. James, volvió a dejarse invadir por aquel espíritu negativo y resignado que le asaltase desde que Nadia le echara en cara el daño que había causado a su familia, y que había continuado acosándolo en la cárcel, por lo que se sentó apoyando la espalda contra un muro derruido y allí se quedó. Aguardando al último momento de su vida. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el capitán Duncan Jackson, que había salido a buscar a uno de sus hombres, que no había regresado al campamento, tras una patrulla de rutina, le localizó y cargando con el desvanecido James, que estuvo a un tris de perecer congelado, sobre sus anchos y fornidos hombros, retornó con él, junto a sus hombres, tras tener que renunciar a la búsqueda del soldado desaparecido, muy a su pesar, para no perder al resto de los hombres que conformaban el grupo de rescate.

Una vez en el recinto militar, James consiguió entrar en calor, a base de caldo caliente, generosas raciones de carne regadas con algunos tragos de whisky que Duncan le administraba en su petaca, una gran fogata que ardía permanentemente y que el propio Duncan se encargaba de alimentar y vigilar que no extinguiese. Todo ello junto a los cuidados que el capitán le dispensaba, consiguieron que la vida del desventurado James O´connor, que había pendido de un fino y frágil hilo, quedase firmemente anclada al mundo de los vivos, al menos por el momento.

38

-Vamos, mi niña, vamos, deje usted de llorar así, se está echando a perder. Debe de tener fe y confianza en que él volverá.

La voz de la señora Drouet, imbuida de un fuerte y característico acento francés, que los años transcurridos en tierras rusas, no había conseguido borrar, intentaba infundir ánimos, sin demasiado éxito en la alicaida y entristecida Annie.

Pero la muchacha se negaba a escuchar los requerimientos de la solicita ama de llaves, del padre Graubner, que había intentado igualmente sin lograr resultado alguno, confortar a Annie y sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Annie sostenía entre sus dedos crispados la breve misiva de su marido, que había releído por cuarta vez, incrédula, incapaz de asumir que Haltoran nuevamente, se hubiera alejado de su lado.

"Pequeña dama.

Sé que vas a odiarme, con razón de sobra para hacerlo, por tener que dejarte sola de nuevo, pero Mark y Candy me necesitan, y no puedo abandonarles a su suerte. Trata de entenderlo cariño, aunque tampoco podré reprocharte nada si a mi vuelta, te enojas conmigo. Lamento inmensamente tener que hacerte daño y ofenderte, pero te ruego que me perdones si te es posible, porque yo, tu marido, que te ama por encima de todas las cosas, voy a regresar a tu lado, antes de que te des cuenta casi de que me haya ido. Confía en mí amor mío. Ten la completa seguridad de que muy pronto volveré a abrazarte, y que regresaremos a casa, de una vez por todas, para reunirnos con Alan y a los nuestros.

Mi dulce Annie, espérame, no tardaré en estar junto a ti de nuevo. Te prometo que os compensaré sobradamente a los dos por cuantas adversidades habéis tenido que afrontar por mi culpa.

Haltoran.

PD: Nunca dejaré de quererte."

Annie dobló la carta guardándola en el bolsillo izquierdo de su sencillo vestido de faena, como si fuera un preciado tesoro. La carta aun mostraba las manchas de humedad producidas por las lágrimas de su destinataria, al impactar sobre el panel satinado donde Haltoran había plasmado su elaborada y angulosa caligrafía.

Pese a que inicialmente había experimentado un creciente sentimiento de rechazo y rencor hacia Haltoran, se dio cuenta de que no podía mantener semejante aversión por demasiado tiempo, en el interior de su alma. Amaba demasiado a su marido como para albergar emociones negativas hacia él, sobre todo, cuando de ordinario había actuado impulsado por ayudar a sus amigos y buscar lo mejor para todos ellos.

La joven enjugó las lágrimas que se vertían desde sus grandes ojos azules y asintió, aceptando finalmente el consuelo de la bondadosa y paciente señora Drouet, que había consolado, aguantado y enjugado su llanto desde hacía dos días, que Haltoran, amarrado a su precario y nunca debidamente perfeccionado invento partiera hacia las inmensidades de Asia. La buena mujer le tendió un pañuelo de encaje y Annie lo tomó entre sus manos con dedos trémulos, mientras permitía que la señora Drouet peinara sus largos y sedosos cabellos morenos que caían en cascada sobre sus torneados hombros. El sol que alumbraba las costas del Mar Negro le había sentado bien, confiriendo a su piel un saludable bronceado, que a duras penas podía conseguir encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de los salones de su casa primero, y luego el severo internado en el que fue a su modo de ver, confinada, hasta que Haltoran la sacase de allí, reemprendiendo una relación que creía perdida para siempre.

Haltoran. La imagen del descarado y a la vez dulce joven, que se había convertido en su marido, se le apareció sobre la bruñida superficie del espejo, en el que estaba contemplando su reflejo. Sus ojos verdes bajo los rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos y su socarrona sonrisa no se iban de su mente. La señora Drouet pasó el cepillo de nácar por sus mechones desenredándolos y no detuvo la progresión de sus hábiles manos, hasta que el cabello de Annie estuvo perfectamente alisado y pulcramente peinado.

-Ya está querida. No ha sido muy difícil –le dijo la mujer con una franca sonrisa.

El padre Gaubner no se encontraba en la vivienda. Habia tenido que ir a oficiar algunas bodas y bautizos, lo cual le llevaría buena parte del día y probablemente regresaría, muy entrada la noche.

Amie Drouet se preocupaba en demasía, cuando el religioso se ausentaba hasta las tantas o tardaba en volver. Temía que en cualquier momento sin previo aviso, las laxas leyes en materia religiosa que se aplicaban en la ciudad, pudieran cambiar repentinamente, endureciéndose exponencialmente, y que Armand pudiese ser detenido por parte de las autoridades o tener algún encontronazo con sus colegas ortodoxos. El religioso respondía con estruendosas risas a los temores de su ama de llaves de los que le hacía partícipe a la menor ocasión que tenía, restando importancia a sus preocupaciones.

-No me va a pasar nada señora Drouet –solía decir el afable sacerdote quitando hierro a las súplicas de su ama de llaves, para que no se expusiera tanto en el servicio que prestaba a sus feligreses -al Kremlin le interesan las ciudades pacificadas y que no causen problemas, y todo aquello que contribuya a mantener el estado de cosas tal como está –decía incluyéndose evidentemente en tal valoración- será bienvenido.

"Y si no es así, será la voluntad del Señor" –añadía con resignación y humildad, mentalmente, intentando no exteriorizar sus sentimientos, para no alarmar más de lo necesario, a la buena señora Drouet.

En esos momentos, en el exterior se escuchó el apagado rumor provinientes de unos retrocohetes que estaban decelerando. Annie se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se abalanzó hacia la puerta de la alcoba, para dirigirse hacia el amplio umbral de la casa. Su fino oído había captado el quedo rumor, tras los gruesos muros de la casa del padre Graubner, o quizás se tratase solo de su anhelo por ver de nuevo a Haltoran.

- ¡No, espere niña, no se vaya tan rápido, aun no he terminado de peinarla ¡ pero, pero, ¿ qué le ocurre, niña ? –exclamó asombrada la señora Drouet casi sin resuello, sin dejar de utilizar aquel acento maternal tan característico en ella, mientras perseguía a Annie sin entender que es lo que le le ocurría a la muchacha, y que podía haberla alterado hasta ese extremo. Annie corría tanto que a la mujer le resultaba casi imposible mantener su ritmo, por lo que pronto, el ama de llaves quedó atrás, resoplando, y deteniéndose fatigada para coger aire.

Annie atravesó el salón de la casa con tal celeridad que estuvo a punto de tropezarse contra uno de los butacones que rodeaban la mesa camilla, pero al que logró sortear en el último momento. Caminando casi a tientas, por el oscuro interior de la casa, llegó hasta la puerta empujándola vigorosamente con sus dos manos y haciendo fuerza con su hombro izquierdo.

La pesada puerta gimió sobre sus enmohecidos goznes, y Annie sintió una bocanada de aire fresco que impactó en su rostro. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió se encontró ante una visión tan irreal como maravillosa.

Colgando precariamente de un robot de acero y kevlar que estaba aterrizando verticalmente, en mitad del estrecho pasaje de la callejuela, sobre el empedrado, un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes saltó a tierra, sin aguardar a que los motores de su improvisado medio de transporte, se detuviesen del todo. En la otra mano del robot, yo pataleaba quejándome por lo bajo de la incomodidad que tal forma de viajar suponía para mí, pero decidí no estropear aquel hermoso reencuentro entre ambos enamorados. Haltoran corrió hacia la muchacha a la que le faltaba tiempo para llegar a su lado, y se fundieron en un largo abrazo, seguido de un apasionado y prolongado beso. Afortunadamente, Mermadon, que ya se había recobrado plenamente de su temporal amnesia, había activado sus poderes de apantallamiento que le volvían invisible y descendió sin hacer demasiado ruido. Cuando finalmente, se materializó, no había nadie presente que pudiera haber sido testigo de nuestra inusual llegada. Aparte de las insistentes peticiones de perdón y súplicas, entreveradas con exagerados lamentos de plañidera que el quejumbroso robot dejaba escapar de cuando en cuando, por su comportamiento cuando estuvo bajo el dominio del taimado barón Ungern von Stemberg, el relativamente corto viaje desde los confines de Asia, había transcurrido sin mayor novedad. Haltoran se preguntó que tal le habría ido a Mark y a Candy, lo mismo que yo, que rogaba a Mermadon que se callara porque me estaba induciendo levantando dolor de cabeza, y que no había nada que disculpar. Haltoran había hecho todo lo posible por calmarle, pero ni su propio creador consiguió que callase de una vez por todas.

-Te lo repetiré por enésima vez, Mermadon, no sabías lo que hacías, estabas influenciado por una amnesia, inducida por aquel rayo que cayó encima de ti incapacitándote, no pudiste hacer nada, lo cual luego aprovechó el barón en su beneficio, así que deja ya de lamentarte, no fue culpa tuya –dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, con voz monocorde y en un acusado tono de fastidio, harto de repetirle al lloroso robot que lo que le había sucedido, hábilmente explotado por el astuto barón, fue algo completamente fortuito y ajeno a su voluntad.

Cuando Mermadon me soltó, sacudí las piernas y los brazos, estirándome feliz de volver a pisar tierra firme, aunque solo fuera de forma breve y pasajera, porque pronto tendríamos que reemprender viaje remontándonos por los aires nuevamente, para continuar hacia Europa y de allí, a Estados Unidos. Pero sentir que nuevamente la sangre volvía a fluir por mis venas hizo que me sintiera como nuevo. No es que Mermadon hubiera apretado tanto su brazo en torno a mi cuerpo, que hubiese cortado la circulación de la misma hasta ese extremo, si no que tal vivida impresión mía, se debía al miedo que me atenazaba, a que un nuevo imprevisto, cambiara nuestro destino a peor de nuevo, haciendo que me estremeciera, ante esa nada halagueña perspectiva.

39

Mark se había puesto la cazadora y los pantalones vaqueros dispuesto a iniciar el siempre aplazado retorno una vez más, el que les conduciría definitivamente hasta Norteamérica y debido a ello, Candy se mantenía en estrecho contacto con la espalda de su marido, ciñendo la cintura de Mark con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas en torno a la misma. Por su parte, el joven se sentía reconfortado al notar el suave aliento de Candy en su nuca, y la agradable presión del esbelto cuerpo de su esposa contra el suyo. Experimentar aquellas dos en apariencia, nimias y banales sensaciones, sumergirse en la fragancia que los cabellos rubios de la muchacha desprendían, sentir su piel contra la suya, eran para él, embriagarse del mejor y más poderoso de los perfumes, sumirse en un estado de felicidad y dicha permanente de la que no deseaba ser apartado de ninguno modo. Antes de echar a correr para desatar el poder del iridium, se giró hacia Candy y mirándola preguntó:

-¿ Estás preparada Candy ?

Candy se estremeció cuando sus arrebatadores ojos verdes, se zambulleron en las pupilas oscuras de Mark. Eran tan hermosas como sobrecogedoras, y embriagada en su contemplación tardó un rato en contestar a la pregunta del joven, asintiendo vigorosamente para darle a entender que estaba lista.

Mark acarició con la mano derecha los cabellos y la mejilla de Candy. La muchacha notó el calor que se desprendía de Mark y antes de que el joven volviera la vista al frente, la muchacha le habló con voz melosa y tímida:

-Mark.

El joven asintió y escuchó atentamente.

-Prométeme que cuando volvamos a casa, nunca más tendrás que recurrir al iridium.

Mark desvió la vista. Había formulado aquella promesa tantas veces, y más aun de las que podía contar, la había roto, normalmente forzado por causas ajenas a su voluntad, que se sintió incómodo ante los requerimientos de su esposa, sabedor de que tal vez no pudiera hacerlos realidad.

-Candy yo…-dijo tragando saliva e intentando que las palabras no se quedasen en su garganta sin ser pronunciadas- me gustaría jurártelo, amor mío, pero quiero serte sincero, no sé si podré…

Candy le atrajo hacia sí lentamente mientras le pedía silencio colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Mark para besarle brevemente. Cuando los rostros de los dos se distanciaron un poco, Candy apoyó su frente contra la de Mark, y declaró conmovida:

-No tienes que jurármelo, sé que harás todo lo posible por conseguirlo, pero tampoco he debido arrancarte una promesa –dijo Candy- ha sido muy egoísta por mi parte pedirle pruebas a un hombre bueno que no sabe mentirme.

Antes de que Mark pudiera responder a las emotivas palabras de su esposa, esta adelantó su hermoso semblante hasta quedar a la altura del cuello de Mark, momento que aprovechó para susurrarle al oído:

-Por eso sigo tan enamorada de ti, y cada día que paso a tu lado, aun más. Vámonos cariño, nuestros hijos y las personas que nos aman y nos echan en falta, nos esperan.

Mark reconfortado por los ánimos de Candy, afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a correr, concentrándose en desatar las llamaradas del iridium, que muy pronto sería bombeado a alta presión a lo largo y ancho de su sistema circulatorio y emergiendo a través de las heridas que a modo de válvulas, se abrirían en su piel para liberarlo. El iridium 270 era tan volátil al entrar en contacto con el aire, que una remota equivalencia semejante a tal grado de inflamabilidad, podría encontrarse en la de la gasolina, en presencia de fuego o cualquier fuente de calor, pero la sustancia anaranjada reaccionaba cien veces más violentamente que cualquier combustible fósil que fuera expuesto a una fuente de calor. De hecho, el carácter inflamable de la gasolina no era más que un pálido reflejo del que el iridium podía llegar a alcanzar cuando se desencadenaba.

Candy esperaba ver de un momento a otro, como el caparazón de luz iridiscente se iba tejiendo en torno a ambos, para protegerla sobre todo a ella, de los efectos adversos de una prolongada exposición al iridium. Pese a la aversión instintiva que la sustancia provocaba en ella, no dejaba de admirar fascinada los bellos efectos del resplandor que muy pronto envolvería a Mark y por extensión a ella misma. Las llamaradas del iridium empezaron a surgir danzando en el aire como flamígeras serpientes, mientras el escudo de luz se alzaba entre ellos y el iridium ardiente, para protegerles. Mark dio un gran salto y sus pies se separaron de la tierra, mientras Candy notaba como ascendían verticalmente trepando como un cohete dirigido hacia las estrellas, hasta que las llamaradas se apagaron de repente sin más explicación y Mark, asustado comprobó como ambos caían pesadamente a tierra.

-¿ Qué ocurre Mark ? ¿ qué ocurre ? –preguntó Candy a gritos, presa del más profundo terror.

-No lo sé, Candy, mis poderes…se han desvanecido de repente.

Sin las llamaradas del iridium, que le proporcionaban sus alas de fuego, y por ende, sus grandes poderes, Mark no dejaba de ser un humano corriente tan vulnerable e indefenso como el que más, y hasta ese momento, no le había fallado.

Sin el resplandor ígneo del iridium, obviamente Mark no podía mantenerse en vuelo, aunque afortunadamente no habían ganado demasiado altura. Entonces, comprendiendo que el iridium no volvería a activarse, al menos de momento, envolvió a Candy entre sus brazos y procuró caer de espaldas para protegerla con su cuerpo.

-Mark, ¿ qué estás haciendo ? –exclamó Candy horrorizada, intuyendo lo que se proponía -¿ no irás a intentar sacrificarte por mí ?

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder, aunque la respuesta a tan apurada pregunta se hacía evidente por momentos, la pronunciada caída en picado de Mark, fue frenada por algunas ramas flexibles que se combaron hacia abajo bajo el peso del joven, pero que recobraron su posición inicial amortiguando la velocidad con la que se estaba acercando peligrosamente al suelo. Boca abajo, Mark identificó a los árboles tras un corto y somero examen:

"Abedules" –se dijo para sí.

En ese instante, reaccionó. Aunque las facultades mayores, se hubieran desactivado, ya fueran de forma temporal o permanente, confió en que sus reflejos no se hubieran visto afectados por la súbita desaparición de sus poderes. Mark consiguió posar sus pies brevemente sobre uno de los añosos troncos de uno de los centenarios abedules y flexionando las piernas con fuerza, se impulsó a otro árbol cercano, consiguiendo asirse a una de las largas y añosas ramas que partían de la copa más alta del árbol. Una vez que se hubo cogido por muy escaso margen a la rugosa corteza, se balanceó para sentarse sobre la rama junto con Candy. El frenazo fue un tanto brutal, pero consiguieron impedir que se estrellaran contra el suelo, logrando asentarse firmemente sobre la rama que les había salvado la vida.

-Por muy poco –comentó Mark arqueando las cejas y observándose la muñeca derecha por un repentino presentimiento que le había asaltado de repente. Cuando se descubrió la muñeca, en vez de observar la característica y persistente luminosidad que se apreciaba a simple vista, a través de la fina capa de piel de la misma, se percató extrañado, que el tenue resplandor anaranjado inducido por el iridium a su paso por aquella parte de su organismo, ya no existía, como tampoco, los leves temblores que de cuando en cuando, sacudían su piel, debido al vertiginoso recorrido del iridium, a su paso por las venas visibles a través de su muñeca. Asombrado, se lo mostró a su esposa, que tampoco dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Nada –comentó Candy asombrada, y observando atentamente las venas del brazo de Mark mientras hacía girar la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, examinando atentamente tanto el dorso como la cara superior de la extremidad –ni luminosidad, ni temblores- concluyó Candy negando con la cabeza y dando un respingo. No lo entiendo, cariño.

Mark no sabía si reír o llorar. Tantos años deseando ardientemente aquel momento, tanto tiempo ansiando desprenderse del iridium, como cuando lo intentó en vano destrozándose las venas para verterlo junto con su sangre, poco después de que Marcus Duvall cayese en pleno combate, reprochándose amargamente, no haber podido hacer nada para salvar la vida del exigente pero amable médico, que hubiera sido superior jerárquico y mentor de su esposa, y ahora que tan largamente acariciado deseo se tornaba realidad, comprobaba desalentado que lo hacía en el peor momento, justo cuando más necesitaba del iridium para trasladar sana y salva a Candy, y a él mismo también hasta por lo menos, un lugar civilizado desde el que pudieran intentar salir del país, dado que se encontraban en un desolado páramo, en mitad de ninguna parte y en el continuaban perdidos y solos.

40

-¿ Te encuentras bien Candy ? –preguntó Mark, examinándola pormenorizadamente, temeroso de que tuviera algo roto o alguna lesión imposible de tratar en tan dramáticas circunstancias, porque también los poderes curativos del iridium, se habían esfumado como nieve al sol. Si tenía que socorrer a su esposa, en caso de tener algún daño interno o de gravedad, no le sería posible hacerlo. A excepción de sus felinos reflejos, todos los demás dones del iridium, se habían ido como lágrimas en la lluvia.

La muchacha asintió, y más preocupada de la salud de Mark, que de la suya propia, comenzó a su vez a examinarle, ejerciendo como enfermera en la misma copa del árbol como improvisado consultorio médico, poniendo tanto celo profesional en ello, que Mark, visiblemente irritado porque el iridium le hubiese fallado cuando más falta les hacía, pero intentando no transmitir su enfado o pagarlo con su esposa, trató de sonreír quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Estoy bien Candy –protestó levemente Mark- aunque un poco más débil. Al desaparecer las facultades del iridium, mi fuerza ha disminuido un poco, pero nada más, por lo demás me encuentro perfectamente.

-Eso lo dictaminaré yo –sentenció Candy con un deje de exasperación en la voz, porque no quería que su esposo interrumpiera tercamente como otras veces, el somero examen al que, como enfermera, le sometía, después de activar sus poderes y el consiguiente proceso de depuración de la sangre. Candy asintió satisfecha, tras revisar exhaustivamente el cuerpo de su marido, exhalando un suspiro de alivio. Entonces se acurrucó junto al pecho de Mark y le preguntó:

-¿ Qué crees que puede haber sucedido, Mark ?

Mark se pasó la mano por la nuca y los largos cabellos negros y dictaminó tras reflexionar brevemente, durante unos instantes:

-No lo sé cariño, pero ya me pasó en aquel pueblo, donde tuve…-Mark tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar hablando- que matar a aquellos hombres para defenderte, desapareció sin más, pero retornó al cabo de poco tiempo…cuando…cuando…sucedió todo aquello.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lanzó un breve suspiro, mientras decía:

-Por favor querido, no saques ahora ese tema. Sabes que me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Prefiero ni acordarme de lo que pasó en Waterfield. Ni tampoco te martirices por esto. No ha sido culpa tuya en absoluto –le reconfortó Candy, mientras Mark se mesaba los cabellos con desesperación. Finalmente, el joven negó con la cabeza, y repuso para alivio de Candy, que temía que su marido se hubiera sumido nuevamente, en uno de sus habituales altibajos:

-No sirve de nada lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho está –dijo encontrando ligeramente irónica la frase, pronunciada casi sin pensarlo- debemos ponernos en marcha y luego ya pensaremos.

Se puso en pie sobre la rama del árbol. Candy tendió los brazos hacia él creyendo que se terminaría precipitando al vacío, pero Mark de un ágil salto se agarró al añoso y resbaladizo tronco del abedul y comenzó a descender ágilmente a tierra, sin perder de vista a Candy ni un segundo, pero la chica no había perdido ni un ápice de su habilidad para trepar por los árboles, aunque como siempre, no podía competir con el nivel desplegado por su marido.

-No corras tanto Mark –dijo Candy resoplando levemente porque no conseguía mantener el intenso ritmo de su esposo- no puedo alcanzarte.

Mark rió alegremente. Candy se congratuló para sus adentros, que pese a la gravedad de su situación, Mark conservara un relativo y moderado optimismo:

"Por lo menos, su agilidad no parece haber sufrido merma" –pensó Candy confortada, intentando que la falda de su vestido no le importunara para descender cuidadosamente "me había olvidado de lo rápido y diestro que es. No pensé que aprendiera tan rápidamente a desenvolverse con tanta soltura entre los árboles, y eso que la primera que le ví subir a uno, según lo que me contó, por lo menos, nunca lo había hecho antes. Mark, esposo mío, ¿ cuántos misterios más guardarás en lo más recóndito de tu alma ? ¿ realmente me habrás contado todo cuanto ha acontecido a lo largo de tu vida ?" ¿ llegará ese esquivo día alguna vez, amor mío ?, ¿ dejará de haber secretos entre tú y yo ?"

Estando como estaba, en los dominios de la instrospección, Candy no calculó bien su siguiente movimiento a la hora de buscar un nuevo apoyo en el nudoso tronco, y resbaló, perdiendo pie, precipitándose al vacío, con un grito. Afortunadamente, Mark ya había llegado al suelo y girándose rápidamente, se preparó para recogerla, extendiendo los brazos, casi sin tiempo para calcular aproximadamente cuando llegaría a tierra. La muchacha aterrizó entre las manos del joven, sana y salva, mientras lanzaba una breve exclamación de sorpresa cuando Mark acudió rápidamente a su rescate, para impedir que se precipitara contra el suelo.

-Debes de tener más cuidado Candy –le dijo Mark solicito, mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Estuvo a punto de reprocharle el que hubiera perdido el control de sus poderes, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo ocurrido no era responsabilidad alguna de Mark. Puede que se hubieran visto nuevamente metidos en aquel embrollo, por causa de la capciosa y caprichosa sustancia que parecía dotada de voluntad propia, y que recorría libremente a placer el organismo de su esposo, aunque Candy se cuidó de morderse la lengua y no replicar nada. Si le hubiese echado en cara a Mark el que nuevamente estuvieran perdidos, en mitad de ninguna parte, habría terminado por hundir definitivamente la moral del atribulado joven.

No quedaba otra opción que echar a andar. No se veía ningún poblado, aldea o núcleo urbano en lontananza. Se trataba de una tierra baldía y yerma, un gigantesco erial de polvo y rocas jaspeado de pedregales donde crecían algunos cáctus dispersos, entre los que se movían sinuosas serpientes y reptiles que agitaban sus largas colas, mientras observaban a la pareja con sus fríos ojos de alargadas retinas.

Habían ido a parar a una especie de oasis, donde crecía un pequeño pero denso bosquecillo de abedules, entreverado con palmeras, que crecían en torno a un pequeño, pero profundo manantial de aguas transparentes y cristalinas, donde pastaban algunos yaks aparentemente salvajes, indiferentes a la presencia de aquellos dos humanos, en tan apartados lares.

Tras intentar tranquilizarse, hicieron acopio de agua como buenamente pudieron, utilizando algunos recipientes de plástico que Mark guardaba en su mochila, junto con las municiones de su arma. Por lo menos no pasarían sed ni hambre, y podrían defenderse en caso de ser atacados. Mark conservaba su agilidad, aparte de su arma, que había revisado recientemente.

Sin embargo la situación no tardaría en tornarse desesperada. No se apreciaba ningún asentamiento en lontananza, ni siquiera alguno de tipo tribal o nómada, eso sin contar que tal vez diesen con bandidos o tropas de algún señor de la guerra local. Candy se estremeció ante la sola idea de que la tragedia de Waterfield pudiera repetirse. Si alguien intentaba raptar a Candy, atraído por su esplendorosa belleza, con ocultos y ladinos fines, Mark saldría en su defensa, perdiendo la vida si fuera necesario para defender a su esposa. La joven cerró los ojos espantada ante esa posibilidad.

-De momento nos dirigiremos hacia el este –dijo Mark intentando infundirse ánimos así mismo, sobre todo por su esposa- tarde o temprano daremos con algún asentamiento.

-¿ Por qué no nos quedamos aquí, Mark ? –preguntó Candy de repente tras observar como algunos monos se disputaban con feroces gritos, un datil que uno de ellos había logrado arrancar de una de las palmeras - tenemos agua y comida en abundancia. Sería mejor, que internarnos en este espantoso y árido desierto, sin saber como orientarnos o que es lo que nos aguarda más allá de esas dunas.

Mark convino que la idea de Candy no era mala y decidió reelaborar su plan inicial, estableciendo el oasis como su base de operaciones. Le propuso a Candy los nuevos cambios y la muchacha coincidió con él en llevarlo a la práctica a falta de otra opción mejor. Tampoco podían pasarse los días, dentro del oasis sin hacer nada, ni procurar forzar un cambio en su situación. Tenían que procurar conseguir que les rescataran, pero obviamente, sin perecer en el intento.

Cada día partirían en una dirección aleatoria, hasta una distancia prudencial para no internase demasiado en el temible desierto, que pudiesen cubrir fácilmente, a efectos exploratorios, volviendo al oasis antes de que terminara el día, y pecnortarían allí, hasta el siguiente amanecer. Mark se ocuparía de montar guardia para que nada pudiera cogerles por sorpresa.

Tarde o temprano terminarían dando con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarles por una razón u otra. O eso, o aguardar a que el caprichoso iridium, le diera por retornar nuevamente, entregando sus dones a Mark, a saber ésta vez a cambio de qué. Candy, sopesó ambas opciones, prefiriendo la primera por encima de todo. Deseaba que el iridium se marchase, para no regresar jamás, dejándoles en paz, sobre todo a Mark.

41

La opción más evidente y sencilla también había quedado descartada, por lo menos en lo que a Mark respectaba. Su comunicador de pulsera había quedado destrozado debido al fallido salto en el tiempo, al generarse una serie de campos electromagnéticos, que terminaron por freir los sensibles circuitos del vital y nunca suficientemente valorado por Mark, obsequio de Haltoran. Para colmo, al haber perdido sus poderes, y haberse extinguido todo rastro de iridium en su cuerpo, Mermadon tampoco podría localizarles.

Ni siquiera Mermadon podría rastrearles por su cuenta, dado que su capacidad para seguir su pista mediante la huella del ADN, se había desactivado de forma tan misteriosa e inexplicable, como la bala disparada por Ungern para comprobar su resistencia a los proyectiles, había conseguido desbloquear esa capacidad que Haltoran creía ya eliminada de la matriz del robot, al haber descartado que jamás funcionaría correctamente.

Una opción que ya habían discutido ambos, era aguardar en el oasis, a que Haltoran preocupado por su tardanza en llegar a Lakewood, enviase al robot, en su búsqueda tan pronto como este se encontrara disponible para realizar nuevas misiones. Con sus potentes sensores, que cubría grandes áreas de forma casi inmediata, localizarlos debería de ser un juego de niños, pero por el momento el robot estaba enfrascado en servirnos de medio de transporte hasta Odesa a mí y a Haltoran.

-Deberíamos haber partido juntos –dijo Candy con una nota de cansancio en la voz, mientras recogía algunos dátiles que los furibundos y escandalosos monos, habían olvidado llevarse consigo, ocupados como estaban en continuar peleándose por todo el oasis e incluso fuera de los límites del mismo. Mark descansaba de su frustrado intento de viajar en el tiempo, con la espalda reclinada en uno de los abedules, disfrutando de la fresca sombra que el gran y hospitalario árbol le brindaba. Para alivio de Candy, pero sobre todo del propio Mark, los largos y embarazosos regueros de sangre negra no llegaron a surgir de su espalda y hombros. La emisión de iridium a la atmósfera, había sido tan nimia, que no se produjo combustión alguna, y por ello, tampoco residuos que luego el organismo de Mark, tuviera que depurar a través de los consabidos y embarazosos regueros negros.

-Mermadon no podría haber soportado tanta carga, Candy. Yo podría haber ido sujeto a su espalda, pero ya con tu peso extra, no habría podido ni despegar.

Aunque no había pretendido realizar ninguna broma a costa de su esposa, la muchacha creyó que Mark le estaba tomando el pelo y metiéndose con su peso y sintió que su enojo crecía ligeramente:

-¿ Estás sugiriendo que he engordado, Mark ? –le preguntó lanzándole una mirada cargada de suspicacia.

Mark sonrió y negando repetidamente con las manos, declaró:

-No, desde luego que no, Candy, solo digo, que si Mermadon hubiera tenido que llevar encima cualquier otro pasajero adicional, hubieras sido tú, o cualquier otra persona, no habría sido capaz de despegar. No te des por aludida cariño, ya sabes que jamás realizaría bromas a tu costa.

Aquel era un rasgo distintivo del carácter de Mark, tan acusado y arraigado en él, que siempre le había llamado la atención, desde el primer día que le conociese y empezara a descubrir mejor que se escondía tras aquellos hermosos ojos negros, tan tristes y esquivos, que en ocasiones a Candy se le encogía el corazón de pena por el mutismo y los acentuados silencios de Mark, hasta que él mismo le reveló la principal razón de sus pesares más íntimos. La pérdida de su madre, delante suyo, había sido un durísimo golpe para él del que no se había recobrado aun. Desde entonces, sus ojos habían adquirido ese aire apagado y afligido que tanto la conmoviera y le atrayera, a partes iguales.

A veces, Candy gastaba inocentes bromas a su marido, que este acogía con afabilidad, pero sin embargo, nunca se daba el extremo contrario, pese a que Mark, en los escasos momentos, en que hacía gala de un excelente humor, coincidente con los también escasos momentos de vida en común, en paz durante los que conseguían ser felices, realizaba imitaciones de algunas de las personas de su entorno, como la tía abuela Elroy, que ya le había sorprendido en más de una ocasión, parodiando sus adustos y secos modales y su gesto siempre avinagrado y pétreo. Quizás se debía a que la amaba tanto, que tenía miedo de que una inocente broma sin la mayor importancia ni trascendencia, pudiera hacer que Candy, se sintiera ofendida y decidiera retirarle la palabra e incluso apartarse de su lado.

La muchacha sonrió halagada por la inocente y a veces excesiva prudencia de Mark en relación a ella, y levantándose tras depositar los frutos que había recolectado en el suelo, avanzó resuelta hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, tras dirigirle una elocuente mirada cargada de deseo, se desprendió de algunas de sus prendas.

-Ya sé que jamás me ofenderías a posta, amor mío, pero tienes que ser un poco más alegre. –comentó haciendo exageradas muecas mientras hacía el pino, que hicieron reir a Mark finalmente.

-A veces eres demasiado serio. –declaró recobrando la compostura como si nada –Anda, ven aquí conmigo, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos, así como ahora, quiero decir que no nos hemos sincerado últimamente –le dijo Candy con voz melosa, haciendo que la piel del joven se le erizase, con un grato estremecimiento de placer, de tan solo escucharla.

Luego se puso de rodillas, abrazándole de improviso, y besándole ardientemente, ambos se dejaron llevar. Se fueron desnudando mutuamente, para amarse durante mucho tiempo, sin prisas, como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de existir para los dos.

42

Había transcurrido un día desde su accidentada y abrupta llegada al oasis. Tras pasar la noche como mejor pudieron, Candy intentando conciliar el sueño, y Mark, montando guardia con su arma al hombro, por si sucedía algún desagradable incidente, decidieron poner en práctica el un tanto peculiar plan esbozado la tarde anterior, caminando en línea recta hacia el norte. Candy no dejaba de bostezar, porque finalmente pendiente de los movimientos de Mark, que se desplazaba por todo el oasis, temerosa de que le pudiera ocurrir algo, había terminado a su vez, por velar por él, caminando a su lado. Pese a la insistencia de Mark para que descansase al menos, durante algunas horas, todo fue en vano y la muchacha permaneció a su lado, sin apartarse ni un ápice de su lado. Finalmente, ambos, rendidos y cansados, pero decididos a salir de exploración, emprendieron la marcha sin más preámbulos. Para colmo, los insidiosos y molestos monos que les seguían como si se tratara de su sombra, aprovechaban el menor descuido del joven para tratar de robarle sus provisiones, lo que obligaba a Mark a mirar por encima de su hombro cada poco rato. Candy tuvo que espantar a varios empecinados en deshacer sus coletas, tironeando de ellas en cuanto bajaba la guardia. Por eso, la sola idea de perder de vista a aquellos audaces y malencarados simios, por unas horas, aunque tuvieran que adentrarse en los secos y áridos parajes que les rodeaban, se le antojaba un alivio.

Quizás fuese una medida absurda, pero no podían descartar que Mermadon volviese a tener problemas y en previsión de que el rescate por parte del robot o del propio Haltoran, fuese a demorarse, se internaron en los áridos alrededores.

Tal vez no se encontraran con nadie, tal vez tardasen varios días más en conseguir ayuda, pero de una cosa estaban completamente seguros, no podían quedarse ociosos sin intentar buscar alguna salida.

Después de deambular durante una hora sin cruzarse con nadie, empezaron a tener hambre. Candy echó mano a la mochila de Mark y extrajo algunos dátiles, tendiéndole varios a su marido.

-Menos mal que me quedé de guardia –dijo Mark empezando a desgajar uno de los oscuros y apetitosos dátiles para comérselo- esos malditos monos trataron de robarme la mochila, aunque no les perdí de vista ni un momento.

-¿ Cómo impediste que se la llevaran ? –preguntó la joven, temerosa de que hubiera hecho daño a uno de los audaces y furtivos animales.

-Cargando con la mochila a cuestas, y aun así casi nos robaron las provisiones –contestó Mark revisando la gastada mochila cuidadosamente, para comprobar que no faltase nada. Por un momento, creyó que le faltaba una de las ojivas cónicas, pero para su tranquilidad la encontró enseguida.

-Esos monos de la porra…-se quejó Candy, recordando la ajetreada noche que había pasado en vela, desperezándose nuevamente para intentar sacudirse el sueño atrasado y restregándose los ojos con la mano derecha – apenas he podido dormir, con los chillidos que daban.

-Durante la madrugada apenas se les oyó –repuso Mark balanceando la pesada arma sobre su hombro izquierdo- deberías haber aprovechado para dormir, Candy.

La muchacha le tomó por el brazo derecho y dijo esbozando una bella sonrisa:

-¿ Y dejarte a solas en tu romántico paseo nocturno ? –bromeó ella. Ni hablar, amor mío –exclamó Candy colgándose de su brazo derecho. La presencia de la monstruosa arma balanceándose sobre la espalda del joven hizo que esbozara una mueca de contrariedad, pero intentó pasarlo por alto. No obstante, tocando el botón de plegado, hizo que se encogiera hasta quedar reduciada al tamaño de una batuta, que guardó en su bolsillo, mientras Candy batía palmas, celebrando su decisión y cabeceando exageradamente para enfatizar su aprobación.

Mark arqueó tanto las cejas, que Candy se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo, ante la cómica expresión de su marido.

Finalmente, el propio Mark sumó sus propias carcajadas a las de Candy. La joven enmudeció poco a poco, manteniendo una expresión amable y feliz. Le gustaba tanto oírle reír, había tenido tan pocas ocasiones de escuchar su maravillosa risa y observarle contento, qué más de una vez, había lamentado no haberle conocido antes del trágico accidente que segó la vida de su madre ante sus asombrados y atónitos ojos, convirtiéndole en un ser oscuro y amargado, inmerso en las más lóbregas simas del dolor.

-Me alegro que hayas guardado ese armatoste –le dijo reposando sus rizos dorados sobre la gastada manga derecha de la cazadora negra- verlo solo me produce escalofríos.

Mark intentó argumentar con su esposa, que si lo llevaba desplegado era para poder reaccionar rápidamente ante cualquier potencial amenaza, pero previendo una retahíla de reproches y razones en contra, optó por no seguir por ese camino. A fin de cuentas, si tenía que usarlo, lo haría de todas maneras, por mucho que le doliera a Candy, y a él mismo, por tener que recurrir a la violencia nuevamente. De hecho, si no hubiera disparado el arma, cuando regresaban a bordo del Mauritania a Estados Unidos, el submarino germano que lo atacó, habría hundido al indefenso barco, tras lanzarle una salva de tres torpedos, que Mark consiguió destruir justo a tiempo.

Por el momento se movían por una superficie plana como una mesa y lisa como un espejo. No hacía un excesivo calor, porque el sol aun no se hallaba en su cenit, pese a que se encontraban en pleno desierto y no cesaban de mirar hacia los lados por si distinguían algún movimiento inusual. Habían acordado adentrarse en aquel erial, todo lo que les diese de sí el plazo máximo de dos horas, transcurridas las cuales, retornarían otra vez al oasis. Algunos huidizos reptiles que vegetaban sobre las rocas, aguardando a una desprevenida presa se escondían tan pronto como captaban su presencia y los únicos grandes mamíferos que encontraron en su peregrinar, fue un par de tímidos y asustadizos yaks salvajes, que huyeron tan pronto como detectaron a los dos humanos que se deslizaban entre las arenas con parsimonia y gran prudencia.

A medida que la mañana iba avanzando, el calor apretó cada vez más. Lo que inicialmente había sido una relativamente relajada travesía, no tardó en transformarse en un suplicio. Los rayos del inclemente sol caían a plomo sobre ambos, castigando especialmente a Candy, que pese a su resistencia y fortaleza de ánimo, comenzó a sucumbir gradualmente bajo el sofocante y bochornoso calor.

Mark, pese a no estar protegido por el poder del iridium, debido a que se había extinguido tan imprevistamente como la llama de una vela barrida por una corriente de aire, resistía mejor que su esposa las acometidas del asfixiante calor, aunque no tardaría en acusar los efectos del árido clima que se enseñoreaba de aquellos solitarios lugares.

43

-Tengo…sed.

La voz vacilante y apagada de Candy taladró el alma de Mark. El joven moreno cargaba a su esposa en brazos, caminando torpemente, tastrabillando e implorando a todos los hados, por localizar el camino de vuelta al oasis, lo cual le resultaba imposible.

Había sido víctima de un exceso de confianza. Creía que caminando en línea recta, conseguiría orientarse gracias a la posición del sol, pero no era tan sencillo. Mark había adquirido muchas facultades y acrecentado otras, debido a la acción del iridium, que había estimulado algunas de sus funciones cerebrales, y una de ellas era un prodigioso y casi innato sentido de la orientación, pero sin el respaldo de la sustancia anaranjada, se había disipado sin dejar rastro.

Las dos horas que se habían dado de plazo para internarse en el seco y árido desierto bajo un tórrido calor que les hacía sudar profusamente e iba mermando sus fuerzas, gradualmente, se convirtieron en cuatro, y luego en seis, por lo que las escasas provisiones de las que habían hecho acopio, fueron mermando paulatinamente. Mark guardaba su cantimplora intacta para Candy, la cual ya había consumido el contenido de la suya, en previsión de ese momento.

Mark contempló a su esposa intentando que sus lágrimas no delataran el pesar por el que estaba atravesando. Lo más cerca de una situación así que Candy había estado, era cuando fue obligada a viajar a México contra su voluntad, acusada de un falso robo, en compañía del cruel guía caravanero Marcos García. La muchacha conservaba entre sus manos como un preciado tesoro, una de las espléndidas rosas que Anthony le había regalado y para que la flor no se marchitara decidió regarla con la escasa provisión de agua que García le asignaba. Aquella decisión le costó algún que otro reproche y bofetada de García, lo cual casi hizo que Mark entrara en acción para ayudarles. Entonces tenía sus poderes, que pese a lo que ambos los habían denostado, les sacaron de más de un apuro. Pero ahora no tenía nada, nada para saciar la sed de su bella esposa, nada que sirviera para librarla de un trágico desenlance. Y si Candy expiraba, él lo haría con ella. Mark destapó la cantimplora y la inclinó, vertiendo el líquido que surgía de su interior, en los labios resecos de Candy, que bebió con avidez. La joven abrió los ojos y pareció sentirse mejor.

Entonces reconoció a Mark y acariciándole las mejillas sonrió y dijo:

-Mark, no deberías ser tan bueno y empezar a preocuparte un poco más por ti. No has bebido nada desde que salimos del oasis.

El joven la atrajo hacia sí y musitó en sus oídos, intentando no ceder a la desesperación:

-Eso no me importa amor mío, solo quiero sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, porque yo te metí en esto.

Candy sintió como le hervía la sangre, por no poder hacer a su vez gran cosa, para aliviar sus problemas y sobre todo, la comezón que asaltaba a Mark, que se sentía culpable por no haber hecho caso a la sugerencia de su esposa.

-Tenías razón, Candy –añadió Mark apesadumbrado y cediendo a las acometidas de la aflicción- debimos quedarnos en el oasis, aguantando a esos malditos monos –hizo un esfuerzo por bromear, pero le resultaba imposible continuar disimulando su temor a quedar varados en aquel horrible desierto, para siempre- por lo menos allí, teníamos agua y comida, pero aquí, aquí…! Solo hay arena, y vegetación reseca, no hay nada, nada de nada ¡ -exclamó Mark, que había depositado a Candy sobre la arena, comenzando a mesarse los cabellos con desesperación. Candy asustada, corrió hacia él para abrazarle y transmitirle su apoyo.

-No, cariño, no,no,no –le dijo intentando calmarle- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi amor, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No desesperes, saldremos de esta.

Cuando Mark se giró, dando la espalda a Candy para que no fuera testigo de su incipiente llanto, divisó entre las arenas, a un escorpión de color rojizo que correteaba sobre el marchito suelo, adelantando su temido agijón cargado de veneno, mientras se desplazaba rápidamente sobre sus cortas patas sorteando las rocas y diversos obstáculos que surgían a su paso. Por un instante, a Mark se le ocurrió interponer su mano en el camino del mortífero animal para que este terminara con su vida de una vez por todas, clavándole el temido y aguzado agijón, ahora que el iridium no corría por sus venas ni podía contrarrestrar la toxicidad de su veneno, con su poder curativo, pero si lo hacía dejaría sola a Candy expuesta a los peligros de toda índole, que sin duda acechaban en cada rincón de aquel inmisericorde desierto. Además, el que el iridium, se hubiera agotado, ya fuera porque sus reservas, si es que existía una limitada cantidad del mismo dentro del cuerpo de Mark, habían llegado a su fin, o porque su poder se hubiera consumido después de concluir su ciclo, era algo de lo que Mark era tan culpable, como que por primera vez, la explosiva y formidable sustancia le alcanzase de pleno, matando a todos los que se debatían en una sangrienta lucha a su alrededor, menos a él, o lo que era lo mismo, no tenía la menor responsabilidad de nada, en ambas situaciones, si acaso, de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado. Entonces, creyó divisar un refugio, una especie de cueva que parecía abrirse en las entrañas de aquella reseca y deshidratada tierra. Sin pensárselo dos veces, caminó a trompicones, recogiendo a su esposa nuevamente en brazos. Candy, que se encontraba medio adormilada, por efecto del fuerte calor, chilló levemente y protestó al sentir como Mark, la alzaba en vilo nuevamente.

-Bájame Mark, bájame, puedo caminar sola –protestó Candy, que nuevamente intentó restar importancia a la acusada debilidad, que iba adueñándose de ella.

Sin embargo Mark hizo caso omiso de los ruegos de su esposa y besándola en las mejillas y en el inicio de su nariz, justo por encima de donde figuraban sus pecas, le dijo:

-No Candy. Ahora me toca cuidar de mi valiente y heróica esposa. No te voy a soltar, por mucho que te disguste mi comportamiento.

Mark la transportó con sumo cuidado. Pese a sus aparentes reticencias, a Candy le encantaba que Mark tuviera tales atenciones con ella y había intentado negarse, aunque fuera en vano, a que Mark la llevase en brazos, porque estaba agotado y cargar con ella en volandas, solo haría que se cansase antes. Pero Mark estaba decidido a llegar a la cueva, costase lo que costase.

44

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, Mark, comprobó un tanto extrañado que no parecía natural, si no, que manos expertas la habían labrado hacía muchos siglos, a juzgar por la pátina de moho y de antigüedad que parecía haberse posado sobre las vetustas piedras.

Mark descendió lentamente los escalones de piedra seguido a corta distancia por su esposa, hasta toparse con un gran bloque de granito que les cortaba el paso en mitad de un largo y sinuoso pasillo. Mark se inclinó ante la roca, más bien una pesada losada rectangular de mármol, que se alzaba ante ambos impidiéndolas la entrada, y en la que el joven pudo leer o adivinar una especie de inscripción labrada, muy probablemente con cinceles y buriles sobre la dura superficie marmórea.

-Es muy curioso…y extraño –dijo deslizando sus dedos sobre los extraños caracteres de la inscripción y mirando a Candy de hito en hito, y que le observaba sin entender nada –estos caracteres, Candy –explicó con detenimiento a su esposa- son griegos. No deberían estar aquí, no en esta parte del mundo.

Mark fue deletreando a media voz cada uno de aquellos símbolos, primorosamente esculpidos en la roca, y largamente escondidos debido a los siglos transcurridos y perdidos entre las brumas del tiempo, hasta que por una imprevista casualidad, Mark y Candy, los habían redescubierto.

-¿ Entiendes lo que dicen Mark ? ¿ puedes traducirlos ? –preguntó Candy con voz ligeramente chillona, por la emoción del momento.

Como no estaban a demasiada profundidad, y los peldaños estaban al descubierto, la luz del sol inundaba el estrecho pasadizo permitiendo que Mark pudiera distinguirlos sin dificultades, y irlos traduciendo sobre la marcha. Candy asombrada, no acertaba a articular palabra y bisbiseó en el sepucral silencio de aquel olvidado lugar:

-No sabía que también hablaras el griego –dijo Candy abriendo unos ojos como platos.

-No cariño –dijo Mark interrumpiendo su labor para observarla brevemente- entiendo algunos caracteres pero no todos. Y además lo hablo fatal. El iridium me concedió facilidad para aprender algunos idiomas, al poco de escuchar varias palabras, o haberme puesto a estudiarlos, pero unos cuantos, como el ruso o el griego, se me resisten bastante, pero bueno, he logrado interpretar el significado fundamental de estos textos.

Candy se situó a su espalda y le abrazó desde atrás, reclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo. Mark se restregó los ojos tras dar un respingo, y arquear el cuerpo involuntariamente hacia atrás. Volvió a verificar la exactitud de la traducción por tercera vez, cotejando algunas notas que había tomado sobre la marcha, arrojando nuevamente, un resultado tan positivo como estremecedor. Mark comenzó a leer la inscripción con voz trémula y emocionada no exenta de un contrapunto de solemnidad:

"Aquí yace Megas Alexandros, el gran conquistador de tierras sin cuento ni parangón,y aunque ahora su cuerpo ocupe únicamente, el exiguo pedazo de tierra que necesita para su eterno descanso, su grandeza y su leyenda, junto con su gloria se extenderán por siempre a todos los lares del mundo conocido".

-No, no puede ser –dijo Candy a media voz, entre asombrada y maravillada de lo que su mente, le estaba sugiriendo, al igual que en el caso de Mark y que tenía miedo de admitir.

Aquello era un sepulcro y en su interior, de ser cierta la inscripción que figuraba en la lápida funeraria, estaría enterrado tras su gruesa superficie, el gran conquistador Alejandro Magno junto a todos los ornamentos reales, la pompa y el boato que le acompañaron en vida.

Las paredes del pasadizo, cuyas escaleras se internaban en las entrañas de la tierra y que habían bajado con tiento y cuidado, estaban decoradas con frescos y bajorrelieves, representando escenas de batallas, transcurridas en algún momento de un lejano pasado, y posiblemente olvidadas. Por todas partes, podían verse representaciones de antiguos hoplitas, soldados de infantería griega, con su típico escudo redondo, el hoplón, que les confería su nombre, y con los rostros cubiertos por unos característicos cascos corintios, que solo dejaban entrever los ojos, y parte de los labios. Cada hoplita, protegido por una sencilla pero efectiva armadura de cuero, iba armado con una larga y afilada sarissa, lanza de varios metros de longitud, que apuntaban hacia delante creando una bosques de afiladas puntas, contra las que sus enemigos se estrellaban indefectiblemente, aprovechando su entrenamiento militar y su legendaria disciplina, consiguiendo muchas veces derrotar a enemigos superiores en número. Sus adversarios estaban representados en otra parte de la galería. Eran hombres de ropajes coloridos y ligeramente acorazados, a diferencia de sus enemigos griegos que cargaban con sus lanzas en ristre. Y presidiendo el fragor de la batalla, un hombre de cabellos rubios y alborotados, con el porte de un rey y el semblante de un héroe clásico de la Mitología, cabalgaba a lomos de su caballo imponiendo su poderosa presencia, a lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla. La escena era tan vivida, su representación tan natural y realista, que Candy notó un estremecimiento como si el rostro del hombre rubio hubiera cobrado vida, y posado sus ojos sobre los de Candy.

-No cabe duda –dijo Mark examinando cuidadosamente los bajorrelieves y frescos, probablemente no vistos por ojos humanos desde hacía más de dos mil años- se trata de una falange macedonia, una unidad de infantería muy temida en la Antigüedad, hasta el nacimiento de la legión romana Candy –dijo a la muchacha- y ese hombre, es sin duda, Alejandro Magno.

Candy miró a su esposo y le preguntó temerosa de recibir una respuesta afirmativa:

-¿ Llegaste a conocerle Mark ?

El joven se pasó una mano por los cabellos ante la embarazosa pregunta y afirmó lentamente, notando un nudo en la garganta que le hacía difícil hablar, aunque finalmente decidió contarle la verdad a su esposa:

-Sí, pero solo le ví desde lejos, no me atreví a salir a su encuentro, porque temía provocar un cambio histórico de consecuencias impredecibles si me inmiscuía en su camino, Candy. Y te puedo asegurar –le dijo con la voz temblando ligeramente de emoción- que tal como le ves aquí, en esta pintura, así era él, Candy, por lo menos, cuando iba a lomos de Bucéfalo, presentaba el mismo aspecto que en los frescos. Iba al frente de sus falanges. Nunca ví nada parecido Candy. Sus tropas, con él a la cabeza, cruzaban de un horizonte a otro, y resultó estremecedor.

-¿ Te vieron, Mark ?

-No, por lo menos, que yo tenga constancia. Me escondí a tiempo aquel día, entre los peñascos de un promontorio rocoso, en lo alto de un desfiladero, y creo que pasé desapercibido. Pienso que aquel lugar, pertenece a Afganistán, es o será, un país desértico, próximo a la India, Candy. Cuando hubieron pasado de largo, conseguí saltar en el tiempo otra vez sin que nadie me descubriera. Ya que estamos aquí, lo mejor será que bajemos, a ver que podemos averiguar. Esto es un momento histórico. La sepultura de este hombre ha sido buscada por gentes de toda índole y condición social a lo largo de los siglos –senteció Mark gravemente.

-Y ahora la encontrado nosotros –afirmó Candy a media voz, mientras Mark asentía mirándola brevemente.

Ante la magnitud de semejante hallazgo, la sed, el calor y las privaciones pasaron momentáneamente a un segundo plano.

45

De cómo el gran conquistador, legislador, rey y divinidad viviente había llegado hasta allí era un completo misterio, que solo tal vez, la apertura del sepulcro, pudiera arrojar luz sobre el hecho, al suministrar las claves y pistas que faltaban, para resolver aquel complicado y enrevesado enigma.

Quizás, si hubiese contado con sus poderes, podría haber removido la lápida que les cerraba el paso, utilizando las llamaradas que nacían de sus antebrazos, a modo de improvisado soplete para cortar la piedra y crear una abertura para poder entrar, pero la superficie de la losa era resbaladiza y estaba completamente intacta, no mostrando el menor resquicio, siquiera, que permitiera ejercer fuerza para empujarla y hacerla a un lado, tarea por otro lado, más que imposible, debido al descomunal peso, de la petrea puerta, que de ser abierta o forzada, daría acceso a la cámara funeraria.

Mark empujó e hizo fuerza hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero todo fue en vano. La dura lápida no se movía ni un ápice para franquear la entrada de ambos.

-Según tengo entendido –dijo Candy recordando de memoria, algunos pasajes de libros de historia clásica, que había leído en la biblioteca de la gran casona de Lakewood que por ironías del destino, terminaría perteneciéndola a ella y a Mark, acerca de la mítica figura, cuyos restos se suponían enterrados al otro lado de la losa- Alejandro falleció en Babilonia a la edad de treinta y dos años, víctima de unas fiebres.

-Y su final fue un completo misterio –apostilló Mark- algunos historiadores creen que fue envenenado por Aristóteles, su mentor, porque ordenó ejecutar a su cronista Calístenes, sobrino de Aristóteles, por no postrarse ante el Gran Rey, y dedicarle las alabanzas que deseaba escuchar. Y como Aristóteles, según la leyenda, era experto en venenos, saca tus propias conclusiones, Candy. Pero solo son meras conjeturas, nada sólido o serio, Candy.

-Además, ¿ qué hace aquí ? ¿ en plena Mongolia ? ¿ tan lejos de donde se supone que falleció ? ¿ quién lo trajo hasta aquí y por qué ? –preguntó la muchacha deslizando la vista por los maravillosos frescos y bajorrelieves, que plasmaban con realismo y detalle, la batalla de Gaugamela, donde el poderoso e invencible general, terminó con el milenario imperio persa, al derrotar a las fuerzas del Rey Darío, en una seca y arenosa planicie, donde transcurrió la decisiva contienda.

Mark iba a responder, lo que en su opinión podría resolver aquellas dudas formuladas por Candy, pero sus interrogantes quedaron en suspenso, en el aire, sin respuesta. Los sonidos típicos de una larga caravana que sonaban en las cercanías, tal vez de mercaderes, interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Candy, esperanzada subió las escaleras de tres en tres, dispuesta a salir al encuentro de los desconocidos viajeros. Mark la retuvo un momento, asiendo su muñeca derecha con cuidado, lo cual no impidió que sin querer apretase un poco más de la cuenta, haciendo que Candy soltara un involuntario grito de dolor.

-Cariño, por favor, –le rogó Candy chillando levemente -no aprietes tan fuerte mi mano, me estás haciendo daño. No temas. No va a pasarme nada. Iré con cuidado.

-Perdóname Candy, -dijo Mark aflojando de inmediato la presión de sus dedos y retirando la suya de inmediato - pero no me fío, podrían ser bandidos o tropas de algún señor de la guerra local. Debemos andarnos con mucho cuidado.

Candy asintió y ambos subieron a la superficie dejando para otro momento, las apasionantes preguntas que se habían formulado hacía menos de dos minutos. Por otra parte, temían que el sepulcro fuera descubierto por aquellos desconocidos y que en su codicia o, dominados por un insano y malentendido afán saber, o de curiosidad científica, pudieran dañarlo y arruinarlo definitivamente. Si tenía que luchar, para preservar la sepultura del conquistador, no le quedaría otro remedio que utilizar su arma pesada para impedir que violasen su integridad, porque les superaban ampliamente en número. Pronto descubrirían que el único interés de aquellos depauperados hombres era sobrevivir por encima de todo, y no obtener beneficio alguno del mítico sepulcro. Por otra parte, venían por una dirección opuesta, de espaldas a la sepultura. Difícilmente podrían haber detectado el umbral de la misma, practicado en la roca viva de la montaña, aunque Mark hubiera logrado dar con ella por pura casualidad confundiéndola con una cueva, porque precisamente estaba mirando hacia donde se encontraba la entrada del sepulcro desconociendo su auténtica naturaleza.

La comitiva, que llevaba todos sus pertrechos a lomos de yaks peludos y que no cesaban de bramar continuamente removiéndose inquietos, y negándose tercamente a seguir dócilmente las órdenes de sus cuidadores humanos, estaba conformada por un sin fin de hombres que caminaban lentamente, en una larga y sinuosa fila, semejando disciplinadas hormigas, siguiendo a otros hombres de semblante oriental tocados con gorros de fieltro, que parecían servirles de guías. Nadie hablaba apenas, o cantaba. Candy siempre recordaría con apresión el contraste entre aquellas expediciones de reclutas y jóvenes voluntarios que se dirigían hacia los horrores de la guerra entonando animadas canciones militares y las que volvían, probablemente integradas por muchos de aquellos hombres, destrozados, silenciosos, mutilados, con el brillo de sus ojos apagados por cuanto habían visto y vivido. La expresión indiferente, casi resignada de aquellos hombres curtidos, evocó en ellas aquellas entusiastas comitivas de hombres que marchaban hacia el frente, y las que retornaban completamente callados, remisos a contar los horrores que habían presenciado y vivido, moralmente hundidos, y con sus ilusiones rotas y deshechas.

Mark aguzó la vista y creyó distinguir sobre las cabezas de los soldados, de gesto cansado y cetrino, que iban enfundados en andrajosos uniformes raídos y desatrados, portando displicentemente sus armas al hombro, la Unión Jack, la bandera británica ondeando junto a la nueva enseña de Rusia. Mark retuvo a Candy para impedir que saliera corriendo a su encuentro, pese a los rasgos occidentales de las apretadas filas de soldados, y sus característicos uniformes verde oliva, que les distinguían como combatientes del Imperio Británico. Finalmente, Candy percibió las decididas y marcadas facciones del capitán Duncan y saliendo de su escondrijo, agitando los brazos llamó la atención de este y algunos de los militares que andaban con andar cansino y pausado, junto a él.

46

Los oscuros ojos del capitán Duncan Jackson no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Surgida de la nada, apareció aquella enfermera rubia tan vital y vivaracha, como hermosa y resistente a las adversidades que conociera durante los aciagos días vividos, en los ensangrentados campos de batalla europeos de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y junto a ella, aquel joven soldado de ojos tristes, del que se rumoreaba que era su marido, extremo que quedó plenamente confirmado y demostrado, poco antes de que el llorado doctor Marcus falleciera, cuando tomando las alianzas de oro que ofrecía a Candy, y que habían pertenecido al viejo doctor y a su esposa, las desprendió de la cadena que las engarzaba deslizándola en uno de sus dedos, y la otra en otro de los de su esposa. Poco antes de salir al paso de los militares que caminaban silenciosos y con gesto abatido, Candy le rogó que no revelase nada de su portentoso descubrimiento a nadie. Mark, que era de la misma opinión que ella, asintió y coincidió que lo mejor sería continuar respetando el eterno descanso del conquistador. Cuando Candy llegó hasta Duncan, el cual creyó que le daría un pasmo, mientras la muchacha intentaba tranquilizarle, así como a ella misma, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero las sorpresas no habían hecho más que comenzar. Mientras Candy iba contándole muy por encima, como había llegado hasta allí, ocultando ciertos detalles acerca de Mark o de nosotros, por obvios pero no menos ciertos y reveladores, otro hombre se destacó del grupo sin que Duncan o Candy o Mark se percataran, hasta que se plantó ante ellos, jadeante y con evidentes ganas de decir algo, aunque parecía no atreverse a hacerlo. El hombre estuvo estudiando la fisionomía de Candy con disimulo y recato desde un discreto segundo plano, mientras comparaba sus facciones con las de una foto de la joven, que misteriosamente había ido a parar a sus manos, sin atreverse a conversar con ella hasta no estar completamente seguro de que ambas, fuesen la misma persona. Finalmente estalló en lágrimas y le dijo de improviso atrayendo su atención y de los que la rodeaban:

-Candy, me llamo James O´connor, y soy tu padre –declaró sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y casi sin aliento, por la emoción que le embargaba, debido a su inesperado reecuentro con la muchacha.

47

Quizás la reacción de James O´connor, en presencia de Candy, no fue la más indicada, pero de cualquier manera, el daño ya estaba hecho. o quizás la insoportable y larga sucesión de remordimientos que venían atenazándole, y la incertidumbre que tanto padre como a hija habían estado sufriendo, tocasen a su fin. Candy vaciló, creyendo que volvería a desmayarse, como cuando Eleonor le refirió que ella era su verdadera madre en el camerinio de aquel teatro de Chicago, pero en esta ocasión Mark estaba a su lado, y su proximidad la confortaba y la mantenía arropada. Duncan Jackson se había quedado sin habla, pero acostumbrado a impartir órdenes y tomar decisiones que atañían a las vidas de los hombres que tenía a su cargo, actuar ante un reencuentro tan dramático como áquel, no costó demasiado. Hizo un gesto a sus hombres, impartiendo una breve orden. Los soldados fueron alejándose, dejándolos solos, permitiendo que James, aunque quizás no lo mereciera, tuviera esos momentos de intimidad con su hija. En cuanto a Mark, Duncan no intervino y dejó que Candy decidiera al respecto. A fin de cuentas, era el esposo de la bella muchacha y era una cuestión que deberían dirimir entre ellos mismos.

Duncan encogió sus amplios hombros y se retiró sigilosamente junto a sus soldados para sentarse en una piedra de color oscuro, frente a la cual se alzaba un espinoso arbusto, de flores de vivos y atrayentes colores, amarillas y blancas. El hombre retiró el casco de acero de sus sienes tras desatar el barboquejo que abrazaba su barbilla y reflexionó con la cabeza apoyada contra el tallo de la planta, una vez que arrancó con cuidado las aguzadas espinas, tal y como un anciano derviche le había enseñado a hacer, en Turquía.

"Que vida esta" –pensó mirando de soslayo a sus hombres cansados y abatidos, cubierto de sangre y de arena -"hace unos años, comandé algunos hombres en la barbarie de la guerra que asolaba Europa, y me crucé con esa encantadora muchacha".

Asintió. Una serpiente moteada, con franjas negras y amarillas pasó silbando a dos metros de sus botas. Duncan la observó indiferente y ni se movió. El reptil no hizo ademan de atacarle, por lo que el capitán hizo otro tanto de lo mismo, respetando la vida de la serpiente.

"Y ahora estoy en los confines de este mundo, al frente de los restos de un batallón, que había sido enviado aquí, por razón de no sé que pactos entre nuestro Gobierno y el suyo. Y por azares que ni me hubiera podido imaginar, me los encuentro aquí a los dos. Dos bocas más que alimentar".

Duncan repasó mentalmente la lista de provisiones que ya se sabía de memoria, tras ordenar inventariar sus escasos y ya de por si mermados recursos. Aunque las autoridades rusas, les estaban dejando pasar sin mayores contratiempos, permitiendo la retirada de toda unidad extranjera del suelo ruso, habían tenido varios encontronazos, con fuerzas leales a señores de la guerra y partidas de bandidos, que les habían ocasionado numerosas bajas. Para colmo, el calor, las fieras, los obstáculos que la inclemente naturaleza ponía en su camino, tampoco contribuían a aliviar su desesperada situación, y que por supuesto, no entendían de acuerdos políticos o negociaciones.

Si no llegaban pronto a Darhasi, un puesto avanzado ruso en pleno corazón de Mongolia, desde donde un tren hospital equipado con la más moderna tecnología médica de entonces, les evacuaría hacia Vladivostok, y de allí, un barco fletado por el Gobierno norteamericano y británico los llevaría hasta Estados Unidos en un largo periplo, probablemente no sobrevivirían.

48

-Mark, querido, déjame a solas con él, por favor –rogó Candy, mientras Mark observaba al hombre con expresión enojada. Por lo que sabía de James O´connor, había renunciado a Eleonor y a Candy por presiones de su familia, pero no quiso juzgarle o afear su conducta delante de su esposa. A fin de cuentas, era su padre, y lo que ocurriese entre los dos, pertenecería exclusivamente a su más estricta intimidad. Mark no trataría de sonsacar a Candy nada acerca de cuanto hablase con su padre, a menos que ella decidiera preguntarle.

El joven, afirmó sin decir palabra y besándola en la frente y en las manos, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia un apartado rincón. Antes de dejarla a solas con su padre, Candy retuvo sus manos y le susurró al oído:

-No te preocupes mi amor, estaré bien. Teniéndote cerca, me siento con fuerzas para hablarle –dijo mirando al abrumado James, que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Candy besó los nudillos de Mark y ambos se separaron por unos instantes. Mark camino hacia un grupo de soldados que le hacían señas para que uniera a ellos, mientras le mostraban un recipiente de piel curtida hechido de agua. No les hacía mucha gracia tener que compartir su mermada provisión de agua con los recien llegados, pero el capitán había sido tajante al respecto y ninguno de aquellos hombres curtidos, que habían visto y experimentado los peores horrores de los que es capaz el ser humano, discutía una sola de sus instrucciones.

Mientras Mark calmaba su abrasadora sed con el agua de un odre que le entregó un soldado, por orden de Duncan, Candy hacía lo mismo con una cantimplora que el propio James le había tendido. Era muy curioso que tras estar buscando a su padre afanosamente sin éxito, ahora que lo tenía delante, se preocupara de saciar su sed, quizás porque tal vez aquel gesto contribuyera a conseguir que se serenara lo suficiente.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada, Candy. No me conoces y nunca antes he ejercido como padre más que durante un breve periodo, cuando tan solo eras un bebé y os abandoné a las dos –comentó el hombre con la vista fija en la arena- pero puede que no tuviera otra ocasión mejor para confesarte todo cuanto debo referirte. Déjame hablar, y luego odíame o despréciame. De hecho, es posible que después de esta conversación nuestros caminos terminen separándose.

Candy le escuchó en silencio. Sus lágrimas se vertían silenciosas sobre la arena, mezclándose con la misma y disolviéndose entre sus granos. No hubo abrazos, no hubo muestras de afecto, ni lágrimas emocionadas. Ni tan siquiera reproches. Candy permanecía sentada frente al hombre que afirmaba ser su padre, y de hecho era cierto. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, la apariencia del hombre que tenía frente así, coincidía plenamente con el de las fotografías. James habló largo tiempo, con voz desgarrada y rota, confesándola todo cuando había ocurrido desde que perdiera a su anterior familia y conoció a Eleonor, cuando había estado a punto de quitarse la vida hasta los trágicos momentos que les ocupaban. Era difícil condensar toda una vida en tan escaso margen de tiempo, pero James resumió lo mejor posible y de forma pormenorizada, todo cuanto bullía en su mente y en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Le habló de su encuentro en prisión con su hermanastra Katia, de la ardua y dificultosa manera, de cómo había llegado hasta allí y lo hacía con la convicción de quien no puede esperar perdón o comprensión por parte de la persona a la que ha ofendido. De hecho, James estaba resignado a que Candy le echara en cara todos los años que como padre, había perdido y desperdiciado al estar ausente de su lado, y que por supuesto no obtuviera su perdón en modo alguno. Candy le escuchó sumida en un denso y hermético silencio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Había cambiado sus ropas por un pantalón de peto de áspera tela de arpillera oscura, que el cocinero de la unidad le había procurado, aunque le estaba un poco grande. Cuando la voz de James se apagó finalmente, Candy avanzó hacia él, sentándose a su lado. Permaneció callada unos minutos, reflexionando y tratando de asimilar cuanto había escuchado y tras poner orden en sus pensamientos, levantó sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda hacia el horizonte que se unía a un cielo rojizo entreverado con tonos plateados porque estaba atardeciendo, y dijo:

-Te perdono….padre –declaró escuetamente la muchacha, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con ambas manos tras haber encorvado el cuerpo, ligeramente hacia delante.

James la miró asombrado. Quiso añadir algo, pero Candy le interrupió hablando de nuevo:

-No puedo odiarte padre. Fui criada por dos buenas mujeres, a las que considero mis madres, que me inculcaron, que debía amar a mis semejantes, aunque a veces se me haga difícil mantener esa enseñanza –comentó tras girar la cabeza y clavar sus ojos de esmeralda en las pupilas claras de su padre. Has sufrido demasiado, lo veo en tus ojos, y ahora que ha ocurrido lo impensable, que nos hayamos reunido en los confines de este mundo, no tendría sentido prolongar más esta espiral de reproches y odios.

Como le dije a mamá, cuando me reveló su identidad en Chicago, necesito tiempo para asimilar esto –resopló y crispó sus pequeñas manos en torno a las perneras de su pantalón- porque ella, aun cuando me confió al Hogar de Pony, de lo que jamás me arrepentiré, estuvo conmigo durante mi infancia, a intervalos y tuvo el valor de confesarme el secreto de mi origen, pero tú, padre, eres un completo desconocido para mí, y eso es algo, que cuesta admitir.

James conocía el dramático momento en que Eleonor le confesó a su hija quien era, provocando la conmoción y el subsiguiente desmayo de Candy, porque la propia Eleonor se lo había referido por carta. También sabía que la actriz había rehecho su vida, junto al padre de Mark, tras sufrir un duro revés, cuando su anterior marido, Arthur Brandon, su representante teatral la dejase por una muchacha más joven durante un viaje a Nueva York.

Pero lo que ahora ignoraba era como hacerse perdonar, porque pese a las conciliadoras palabras de su hija, intuía perfectamente que pasaría un tiempo antes de que ambos pudieran sentarse a hablar y tratar de recobrar una parte del tiempo perdido, tiempo que afortunadamente para la atribulada joven rubia, nunca fue del todo baldío, gracias al cariño de Ernest Legan, al que si consideraba como su auténtico padre.

-Lo entiendo hija, lo entiendo –dijo James poniéndose pesadamente en pie y retirándose a su tienda a descansar. -Cuando salgamos de esta agreste tierra, tal vez haga un viaje más reposado y calmado que este, para reflexionar. No temas, no voy a hacer ninguna locura –dijo ante el temor reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha, a que cometiera algún disparate irremediable- de hecho, he aprendido a valorar la vida, aunque como te contaría Katia, en un principio la desprecié, pero eso ya pasó.

Observó el incipiente firmamento, que se estaba llenando gradualmente de estrellas a medida que la luz del día se retiraba, para dejar paso a la noche y añadió:

-No se pueden perdonar tantos años de abandono, y el irreparable y tremendo error que cometí, divorciándome de Eleonor, por no haber sabido ser valiente y plantar cara a las adversidades. Si me hubiera quedado a vuestro lado, tal vez ahora las cosas serían de otra manera.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás ni vuelta de hoja, quizás si para Mark, si no se hubiesen consumido sus formidables poderes, pero al no poder servirse del iridium, pese a que dirigió una elocuente mirada al padre de Candy, no pudo detectar en el fondo de sus iris, la señal resplandeciente que indicaba la inmutabilidad de su destino. En este caso, la imposibilidad de cambiar su destino no se refería a que pudiera perder la vida, si no a que no sería capaz de revertir la adversa tortura que para él suponía, permanecer separado de Eleonor por siempre.

Se sacudió la arena de sus pantalones tras musitar un breve y escueto "buenas noches", y caminando hacia la tienda de campaña que Duncan le había asignado, penetró a través de la abertura, y se tendió de costado, haciéndose un ovillo para quedarse dormido casi de inmediato.

Duncan había sido mudo testigo de la tensa escena entre Candy y James. No debió hacerlo, pero el momento era tan irrepetible y especial, que no pudo por menos que satisfacer su curiosidad. Encendió un cigarro tras ponerlo entre sus labios y murmuró mientras apagaba la cerilla hundiendo la cabeza de fósforo en la arena:

-Me temo que voy a perder a un magnífico amigo y adversario –admitió tristemente con atroz sarcasmo.

Candy se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno y cuando Mark llegó a su lado nuevamente, aguardó a ver cual sería la reacción de su esposa. Si prefería estar sola, lo entendería y respetaría la decisión que fuera cual fuese, tomase Candy.

-Abrázame mi amor –dijo echándose en los brazos de Mark repentinamente. Mark ciñió la cintura de su esposa con delideza y Candy apoyó el mentón de su rostro sobre el hombro irzquierdo de Mark. Un torrente de lágrimas nació de la comisura de sus ojos, que mantenía firmemente cerrados, mientras un ligero viento nocturno, mecía sus largos cabellos rubios sin recoger.

-Ha sido tan duro…-dijo la muchacha agitándose continuamente, pese a los esfuerzos de Mark por consolarla, y que estaba acariciando sus rizos dorados- ha sido tan duro…-repitió Candy, como si se tratara de una cantinela.

-Lo sé, amor mío, lo sé –dijo el joven procurando reprimir sus ansias de abrazarla con más fuerza como si tuviera miedo de perderla, o de salir en busca del atormentado James para, sacándole a rastras de la tienda, echarle en cara el dolor que había inferido a Candy, pero se contuvo por respeto hacia su esposa y porque atacar a un hombre deshecho no solo era una cobardía carente de mérito alguno, si no que no solucionaría nada, más bien al contrario. De hecho, James bastante castigo y penitencia tenía, con los remordimientos que venían asaltándole, desde que rompió su matrimonio por presiones de su familia y convencionalismos sociales, para casarse con otra mujer por la que no sentía nada.

-Si no te tuviera junto a mí, cariño, si en momentos así no pudiera recurrir a ti…-dijo dejando escapar desde sus párpados entornados, algunos regueros de lágrimas blancas, que descendieron impetuosamente por sus mejillas nacaradas hasta el hombro de Mark.

-Por eso siempre estaré a tu lado, Candy, mi dulce y hermosa Candy –dijo Mark, tembloroso y con sinceridad.

-Te quiero Mark.

-Y yo a ti,Candy.

49

Finalmente, Haltoran y Annie pudieron embarcar en un buque de línea que partió desde Odesa, rumbo hacia Southampton. El barco tendría que realizar varias escalas a lo largo de su recorrido, pero no importaba. Tras despedirnos del amable padre Graubner y de su ama de llaves, que nos acompañaron hasta el puerto, y en el que las emotivas escenas de despedida, fueron la tónica dominante, navegamos hacia el Mediterráneo pasando a través del estrecho de los Dardanelos. Annie, que no terminaba de creerse el que por fin estuvieran emprendiendo el camino de retorno a casa, no dejaba de observar recelosa las aguas plateadas, por si entre las olas asomaban los temidos detonadores de una mina naval o si en lontananza aparecía algún submarino dispuesto a torpedear el barco. Tuvo varias pesadillas donde se entreveraba la infausta presencia de Alessandro Paglinari, partidas de bandidos dispuestos a secuestrarla y dolencias que la sumían en un estado de postración casi insuperable. Hizo falta por parte de Haltoran, y mía también, la suficiente mano izquierda, paciencia y cariño para que la asustada muchacha recobrara su aplomo y confianza habitual. Por lo pronto, yo me encargué de mandar un telegrama y poner una conferencia con Lakewood y la mansión de los Brighten, de que esta vez, íbamos hacia allí.

-Espero que esta vez sea la definitiva –dije soltando un suspiro, una vez que abandoné la oficina del telegrafista. Haltoran sonrió y palmeándome el hombro me guiñó un ojo y me dijo con aire de complicidad:

-Vamos hombre, no seas tan negativo. Pues claro que volvemos a casa, estaría bueno.

-No lo se, no lo se, hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no estaré completamente seguro de que dices la verdad, Haltoran.

Haltoran afirmó. No era de extrañar que mantuviera reflexiones tan negativas. Después de todo lo que nos había acontecido, me podía esperar cualquier cosa. Guardamos un breve silencio, mientras observábamos el devenir de los pasajeros, paseando tranquilamente por toda la cubierta. Un niño y una niña jugaban con un pequeño perro de aguas, que ladraba continuamente para atraer la atención de sus amos, mientras sus padres departían con algunos caballeros comentando lo apacible que les estaban resultando la singladura. Algunas jóvenes parejas se acodaban en la barandilla del barco, confesándose sus sentimientos o realizando confidencias íntimas y grupos de emperifolladas damas con sus mejores galas se pavoneaban delante del resto de la gente, haciendo girar sus sombrillas de encaje sobre las aparatosas pamelas adornadas de flores, que cubrían sus cabezas.

Sobre nosotros, algunas gaviotas se mecían aprovechando las corrientes de aire térmicas que ascendían desde las calmas aguas del Mare Nostrum, mientras para, tras realizar un rápido y fugaz picado capturar a algún incauto pez, que nadaba entre dos aguas. Una de aquellas aves, de plumaje blanco y moteado se lanzó sobre mí con ánimo de arrebatarme mi nuevo sombrero, que había comprado en una tienda de modas cercana al domicilio del padre Graubner, aconsejado por este.

Me agaché rápidamente esquivando la acometida del pájaro por muy poco. Su corto y resistente pico de color dorado estuvo a un tris de agujerearlo de parte a parte. Mientras intentaba poner a salvo mi sombrero, Haltoran, estallando en carcajadas se encargaba de ahuyentar al descarado e intrépido pájaro.

-No te preocupes Maikel, yo me encargo de él.

-Maldita sea –refunfuñé, revisando el ala de mi sombrero, volteándolo entre mis manos- ahora un pájaro. Primero Clean aliado con Silvia, la gata de los Legan, en hacerse con mis sombreros, luego aquel perrazo, bueno perra –retifiqué ante la puntualización de Haltoran- de aquel dichoso viejo escocés, y ahora una gaviota –bufé exalando un resoplido.

-No lo pienses más amigo –me dijo Haltoran conciliador- y disfruta del viaje. Yo, voy a ocuparme de Annie, espero que continúe tranquila.

-Ve –le animé- mientras guardaba la prenda en el bolsillo de mi gabardina en previsión de un nuevo ataque aéreo sobre mi sombrero.

-Espero que Mark y Candy estén bien –dije a media voz, mientras acariciaba mi mentón barbudo, y observaba la estela que el barco dejaba a su paso, al surcar las aguas.

Haltoran se detuvo un momento y giró la cabeza levemente, para mirarme. Avanzó nuevamente hacia mí y depositando su mano derecha en mi hombro dijo:

-No te preocupes amigo. Mermadon está en camino y se encargará de encontrarlos. Poco más podemos hacer.

-¿ No puedes comunicarte con él ?, me refiero al robot.

-En mi comunicador no hay más que interferencias. Déjame tu móvil por favor –dijo tendiéndome la mano para pedírmelo.

Miré a ambos lados sobre mi hombro y cuando me aseguré de que nadie nos veía, deslicé el anacrónico objeto del futuro en las manos de mi amigo.

-Déjamelo, a ver si consigo ponerme en contacto con él.

-No sabría decirte –comenté enarcando las cejas- no me extrañaría que también se hubiera estropeado.

La voz de Annie, reclamando a su marido interrumpió nuestra conversación. Haltoran tomó el aparato entre sus dedos y dijo:

-Luego te veré. Ahora debo ir junto a Annie.

La muchacha reposaba sobre una hamaca de madera lacada situada en cubierta, junto a otras ocupadas por viajeros que disfrutaban de los vespertinos rayos solares. Las tumbonas habían sido dispuestas en ordenadas hileras, orientadas hacia las magníficas vistas de las que se disfrutaba desde la cubierta. Annie enfundada en un ligero vestido de lino blanca de manga corta, y tocada con un canotier, de cuyo borde sobresalian sus sedosos cabellos negros, leía con detenimiento, un libro de poesía francesa. Una gran sombrilla a franjas rojas y blancas, la guarecía de la radiante luz que el sol enviaba a raudales sobre el barco. Haltoran compró una flor a una muchacha que tenía un stand de recuerdos y otros artículos de regalo, situado en plena cubierta, y avanzó resueltamente hacia su esposa. Después de todas las calamidades y penurias sufridas, Annie presentaba un aspecto saludable e inmejorable y parecía esperanzada ante la posibilidad de volver a abrazar a su hijo y a sus padres de nuevo.

50

El viaje hasta Darhasi concluyó sin mayores novedades. Fueron escoltados por una unidad de caballería mongola, que el nuevo gobierno del país, surgido tras la caída de Bodg Khan y el efímero mandato del barón Ungern y enfrentado a una titánica y urgente labor de reconstrucción nacional, puso a disposición de Duncan y sus hombres para prevenir más incidentes desagradables. El espinoso asunto de las tropas extranjeras en suelo ruso primero y luego en el territorio de Mongolia que era un país amigo de la URSS, empezaba a incomodar al Kremlin, deseoso de cerrar ese capítulo cuanto antes, por lo que presionó a las nuevas autoridades para que acelerasen la salida de los contigentes foráneos, en la medida de lo posible. Duncan y sus hombres, cruzaron varias planicies desoladas donde no había más que un puñado de nómadas dispersos, grandes manadas de caballos salvajes que atronaban con sus cascos aquellas soledades y las sempiternas manadas de yaks salvajes, que soliviantaban a los de la comitiva con su presencia, ya de por si, tozudos y maledicentes, hasta decir basta. Los rebeldes animales se sentían desafiados por sus congéneres en estado salvaje, por lo que la marcha se frenaba constantemente, debido a que los yaks entablaban combate a la primera de cambio, con sus parientes de las estepas. Hizo falta una férrea disciplina por parte de sus cuidadores mongoles, para conseguir meter a los remisos yaks a medio domesticar, en cintura y evitar que continuaran desmandándose.

Durante la semana que duró el penoso y difícil viaje, James procuró no coincidir demasiado con su hija y, pese a que Candy cambió de idea y decidió darle una primera oportunidad, el solitario y entristecido hombre rehuía constantemente la presencia de la joven, la cual, no insistió más ante la tajante y seca negativa de James a entablar conversación con ella. James temía encariñarse demasiado con Candy, sobre todo después de las insalvables diferencias que les separaban a ambos, por lo menos a juicio de James.

En cuanto a Mark, durante aquellos siete días reflexionó acerca de la posibilidad de informar a Duncan acerca del portentoso descubrimiento que habían realizado por mera casualidad. Pero por otra parte, quizás lo mejor fuera respetar el eterno descanso, del hombre que un día hizo temblar al mundo conocido, y consiguió reunirlo bajo sus estandartes, aunque a su fallecimiento, el imperio se disgregaría, fragmentándose en mil estados, debido a las luchas intestinas que lo sacudieron, auspiciadas por los diadocos, o generales de Alejandro, que se disputaban el poder, dado que el gran conquistador no tuvo la prevención de designar un sucesor efectivo, poco antes de expirar, aquejado por fuertes y abrasadoras fiebres.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba más el estado de ánimo de su esposa, que se mostraba alicaida y triste, que un hallazgo arqueológico de semejante magnitud y categoría. Afanado en consolar a su mujer y conseguir que permaneciera lo más tranquila posible intentó incluso entrevistarse con el remiso y esquivo hombre que procuraba pasar desapercibido, pero Candy se lo impidió rogándole que no removiera más el pasado. Por amor a Candy, Mark renunció a intervenir en la tensa relación que padre e hija mantenían. El día que finalmente arribaron al puesto avanzado y subieron a bordo del tren hospital, perdieron la pista de James, que tomando un rumbo completamente opuesto, desapareció definitivamente de la vida de Candy, tan sorpresivamente como había irrumpido en ella, no sin antes escribir una carta dirigida a la muchacha y que confió a Duncan Jackson, para que le hiciera entrega de la misiva.

-¿ A dónde irás, amigo ? –le preguntó el capitán, tomando el sobre sepia con una breve nota manuscrita que rezaba "para Candy" en el anverso, y renunciando a intentar convencerle, sabedor de antemano que nada haría cambiar de idea a James y que sus intentos por hacerle mudar de parecer, estaban condenados de antemano al fracaso.

-No lo sé, Duncan, supongo que en principio vagaré sin rumbo fijo. Puede que algún día vuelva a Estados Unidos…si es que vuelvo. Aun no tengo claro que voy a hacer con mi vida, pero no temas, he abandonado la idea del suicidio, o de sumirse en un estado de dejadez total. El estar deprimido no está reñido con el cuidado y la higiene personal –dijo, esbozando una tenue y triste sonrisa.

-Cuídate –le dijo el capitán, que rebasaba ampliamente a James en altura. Tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente, para envolverle entre sus brazos recios y fibrosos y palmearle con afecto la espalda. Le deseó lo mejor, mientras guardaba cuidadosamente la carta que su amigo, le había confiado.

Ambos hombres se despidieron en el andén de la estación en medio del bullicioso ajetreo, que el tráfico de personas y mercancías generaba dentro de la misma, mientras los agotados soldados británicos iban embarcando en el tren hospital que les conduciría hasta las costas de China, y de allí a Gran Bretaña, realizando escala en diversos puntos. Se trataba de una larga y tediosa travesía a través de medio mundo, pero no había otra opción mejor, pero a aquellos hombres les daba exactamente igual, con tal de retornar a su hogar como fuese. La única posibilidad de acortar un poco, tan tremendo recorrido, sería atajar a través del Canal de Panamá.

Candy pasó por allí cerca, del brazo de Mark, camino del tren hospital tras recibir unas parcas indicaciones de un sargento médico de cómo llegar hasta el ferrocarril, abriéndose paso lentamente, entre las abigarradas muchedumbres, que llenaban el andén de la estación y sus alrededores, sin percatarse de que su padre se estaba despidiendo de Duncan. El gentío precisamente, la impidió ser testigo de ello. Si no, tal vez de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, hubiera tratado de impedir la silente y triste partida de su padre, aunque puede que sin resultado concreto alguno.

-Dásela cuando estéis ya en el tren. Y no trates de aconsejarme que me despida de ella tan siquiera, porque no te haré caso.

-Ya lo he tenido en cuenta James, porque supongo que no lo vas a reconsiderar –dijo el capitán, con una inflexión de pena en la voz.

-No, Duncan –repuso James escuetamente, y deseoso de terminar con aquel penoso trance cuanto antes.

James comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Duncan cada vez más. Un tosco carruaje de pesadas líneas, tirado por dos musculosos caballos de corta alzada, le estaba aguardando. Al pescante, un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, largos bigotes grisáceos, y rasgos orientales esperaba pacientemente, a que su cliente subiera al angosto interior del vehículo.

Una vez que James se hubo acomodado en el asiento, el cochero, enfundado en un kaftan oscuro chasqueó el látigo por encima de su cabeza, y se alejó de allí con dirección desconocida. James se giró sobre si mismo, para observar la estación de Darhasi, por última vez.

"Puede que algún día, hija mía…" –se dijo, contrito para sus adentros –"puede que algún día, Candy…" –pensó dejando inconclusa la frase mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, provenientes de las comisuras de sus ojos claros.

FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE


	5. COMO LAGRIMAS EN LA LLUVIA

COMO LAGRIMAS EN LA LLUVIA

QUINTA PARTE

1

Los sofisticados sensores de Mermadon barrieron desde una altura inconcebible las vastas e inabarcables extensiones rusas, para adentrarse en las no menos desoladas a la par que hermosas, llanuras mongolas. Hasta ahora, su ardua búsqueda no había arrojado resultado alguno y el intrépido robot, continuó sus pesquisas afanosamente, no tanto por haber recibido órdenes concretas y precisas de Haltoran, para que diera como fuese con el paradero de Mark y de Candy, si no para hacerse perdonar por su, en su opinión, inexcusable comportamiento, al ponerse al servicio del temido barón. Protegido por el poder de su invisibilidad, el robot sobrevoló a una velocidad de Mach 5 el gran país, recorriéndolo de un extremo a otro, en menos de una hora. Como había afirmado acertadamente Haltoran, si Mermadon hubiera intentado hacer lo mismo unos años después, la red defensiva soviética le habría puesto en graves aprietos, dado que aunque Mermadon podía aventajar en velocidad a los sofisticados misiles antiaéreos rusos, si sufría un ataque masivo, la explosión de uno de ellos contra su estructura metálica tal vez no resistiera y terminara derribando al robot. Pero aquel espacio aéreo, aunque constantemente patrullado por numerosas escuadrillas de aviación, no ofrecía mayor peligro para Mermadon. Su objetivo era dar con Candy y Mark costase lo que costase. Miles de datos eran transmitidos a su cerebro a través de sus sensores ópticos, mientras los propulsores gemelos que emergían de su espalda, le hacían volar a una velocidad inconcebible, aun contando con el condicionante de peso. El robot sobrevoló el lago Baikal levantando grandes surtidores de agua a su paso, por efecto de las toberas incandescentes de sus motores y la rapidez con la que se desplazaba por el aire. Sólo unos pescadores que abandonaron atemorizados sus redes y aparejos, saltando a las aguas desde sus frágiles barcas para ganar a nado la orilla, fueron testigos de los grandes surtidores de agua que se levantaban de las tersas aguas, sin razón alguna aparente, debido al veloz y raudo paso del invisible robot sobre sus cabezas. Mermadón lamentó haberles asustado, pero no tenía tiempo de bajar para disculparse y puede, que terminara empeorando las cosas.

2

El tren hospital dejó a Candy y a Mark en un remoto puerto de las costas chinas. Gracias a los acuerdos suscritos con los diversos gobernantes locales, lograron embarcar en un vapor que trasladaría a quienes deseasen quedarse en Estados Unidos, allí, mientras los soldados de Duncan y el propio capitán lo harian en un transporte militar fletado por el gobierno británico y norteamericano. Se pensó que un principio, civiles y militares viajasen juntos en el transporte militar, pero la idea quedó descartada, debido a que la convivencia entre civiles y soldados se había hecho difícil cuando no imposible, y las fricciones eran constantes. Mark y Candy no eran los únicos civiles que se habían unido a la comitiva, ya que diversos occidentales que veían una oportunidad de abandonar aquellas remotas tierras, o que trataban de salir del país por todos los medios a su alcance, habían conseguido por un motivo o por otro, ser aceptados en la expedición de Duncan. Su número fue creciendo hasta tal punto, que se optó por separar a civiles de militares para prevenir nuevos problemas y zanjar así la espinosa cuestión.

Había habido algunos intentos de violación, duramente castigados por Duncan y las autoridades, y afortunadamente, Candy por su condición de enfermera estaba protegida, aunque no completamente a salvo de tales desmanes pero Mark andaba muy pendiente de su hermosa esposa, para disuadir a cualquiera que fuera lo bastante loco o inconsciente como para exponerse a su ira. Aun sin el iridium, Mark podía ser una adversario extremadamente peligroso, lo cual tuvo ocasión de demostrar a su pesar, cuando varios guardias y vigilantes al servicio de los Andrew, trataron de detenerle y echarle de Lakewood, durante su irrupción un tanto desafortunada en el baile celebrado con ocasión de la onomástica de la ceñuda y severa tía abuela Elroy, y al que Candy había sido invitada por Anthony y sus dos primos, los hermanos Cornwell. Muy pronto Anthony comprobaría desalentado y afligido que las promesas de amor que ambos se habían formulado ante el portal de las rosas como inmejorable telón de fondo, quedaban en nada, en sueños rotos e inalcanzables hechos añicos, desde que Mark envuelto en su manto de luz iridiscente le salvase la vida.

Durante el viaje a bordo del tren hospital la muchacha, atendió a diversos heridos, siendo de las primeras en ofrecerse para aportar su experiencia y ofrecer su ayuda desinteresada a los heridos en peor estado de salud, de la comitiva.

Cuando bajaron del tren y fueron conducidos a puerto, tras un viaje que duró otros tantos días, Mark observó desanimado, al igual que su esposa, como pretendían embarcarles en una vieja carraca que se mantenía a flote con más suerte y fortuna que otra cosa. Las planchas del casco estaban completamente oxidadas y herrumbrosas, y el aspecto general del frágil barco era de abandono y decadencia absoluta. Por todas partes imperaba la ruina y la dejadez, y la tripulación, formada por hombres de diversas procedencias que peleaban constantemente entre sí, no ofrecían la menor confianza. Ante la desastrosa apariencia del Ciudad del Cabo, un mercante sudafricano contratado a precio de oro y precipitadamente por el gobierno norteamericano e inglés, muchos viajeros protestaron airadamente y se negaron en redondo a siquiera acercarse al oxidado buque.

Finalmente, Duncan tuvo que emplearse a fondo y utilizar sus dotes de negociador y su encanto personal que habían llamado poderosamente la atención de sus superiores, mientras cursaba estudios en West Point, aunque él hubiera deseado por encima de todo, ir a la Universidad para convertirse en lingüista, otra de sus secretas pasiones, para conseguir que las autoridades locales les buscasen otra embarcación en condiciones. Como no había ninguna capaz de aguantar tan larga travesía, los civiles tuvieron que contentarse con subir al mismo transporte de tropas que iban a utilizar los soldados. Duncan prometió a las atemorizadas y escasas mujeres que formaban parte del heterogéneo grupo, que su integridad sería respetada y que él respondería personalmente con su persona, si a alguno de los civiles volvía a ocurrirle algo. Si sobre los ya de por si sobrecargados hombros de Duncan, había recaído tan gran responsabilidad era porque era el militar de más graduación de la unidad. Tanto el general, como el oficial de mayor rango, habían fallecido como consecuencia de un brote epidémico de cólera que afectó a la unidad diezmándola, a su paso por una pestilente laguna donde peligrosos y grandes mosquitos de vivos colores, zumbaban estridentemente entre los cañaverales que emergían de las marrones y estancadas aguas a la búsqueda de alguna nueva presa a la que extraerle la sangre, y desafortunadamente, lograron hacerse con su botín alimenticio pese a todas las precauciones adoptadas, sirviendo de vectores a la temida enfermedad que le costó la vida al general Endrich y al oficial Millers.

3

Mientras los agotados civiles, que se habían ido sumando a la columna de Duncan Jackson, decidían o no, subir al lastimoso barco, más apropiado para el desguace, que para una travesía oceánica, Candy, cansada del bullicio y las encendidas discusiones a viva voz, entre los partidarios de embarcarse en el transporte militar o arriesgarse a subir a bordo del destartalado barco, le rogó a Mark que se apartasen de aquel griterío insoportable. Duncan mientras, intentaba poner orden con ayuda de algunos oficiales sin demasiado éxito. Cada cual velaba por sus intereses particulares y todos querían regresar a casa, pero sin ponerse de acuerdo, a través de que medios hacerlo. Mientras, Mark y Candy se alejaron brevemente internándose por una calle poco frecuentada donde había un pequeño café regentado por una matrona de oscuros cabellos, y ojos claros que conformaban un contraste demasiado llamativo como para ser pasado por alto. Los labios de la mujer eran de un exagerado color rojo, fruto de su afición al carmín, y en sus mejillas ligeramente grasientas, se habían ido asentando gradualmente, diversas capas de colorete que la mujer se aplicaba mediante un laborioso proceso. Aparte del exagerado y abigarrado maquillaje de la dueña del pequeño local, nada más allí llamaba excesivamente la atención. Un par de ancianos jugaban al ajedrez en una de las precarias y toscas mesas de piedra, situadas en un rincón sumido permanentemente en la penumbra. Aparte de los dos compulsivos jugadores de ajedrez, el café estaba completamente vacío y la dueña pasaba un grasiento trapo sobre la barra de madera descolorida y con un eterno e inmutable gesto de aburrimiento, extendiendo más la mugre, que contribuyendo a retirarla del mostrador.

Lung min, se caracterizaba por ser una pequeña localidad donde lo más destacable era la estación de ferrocarril que albergaba un intenso tráfico de trenes y viajeros y las instalaciones militares, que los chinos habían construido recientemente. Por lo demás, el pequeño núcleo urbano tenía un par de calles, un parque apenas frecuentado por algunos apresurados transeúntes y el solitario café donde Candy y Mark entraron a falta de un lugar mejor, para decidir que es lo que harían. Mientras la pugna entre los que estaban a favor de subirse al buque militar o a la embarcación, carne de chatarra que solo mediante un ejercicio de compasión, podía calificarse como barco se resolvía, lo mejor sería esperar. De vez en cuando, Mark iría al muelle para informarse de cómo iban las deliberaciones y en base a ello, optar por una u otra opción. Mientras Candy, recordó la carta que el abatido y apenado Duncan Jackson le hiciera entrega en el tren hospital mientras atendía a varios soldados heridos, durante una refriega sostenida con bandidos que habían emboscado a la unidad de Duncan. Las tropas lograron rechazar al enemigo pero sufrieron varias bajas de consideración. De haber continuado durante mucho tiempo aquella situación, el lento pero erosivo proceso de desgaste, al que los hombres de Duncan eran sometidos por parte de partidas de bandoleros habrían terminado por minar definitivamente la escasa moral, que aquellos hombres conservaban.

Mientras Candy y Mark caminaban por las estrechas y abarrotadas calles de Lun-Ming, un niño de unos ocho años de edad que andaba con pasos cortos y vacilantes, con otro más pequeño de la mano, de aspecto famélico y cansado, les salió al paso.

El mayor extendió la mano izquierda y avanzó lentamente hasta Candy, mientras en un inglés que a ambos les costó entender dijo con voz queda y vacilante:

-Señorita, una limosna por favor, mi hermano no ha comido nada desde hace una semana.

Candy, conmovida se echó mano al bolso para entregarle al pequeño algunas monedas, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, su hermano tosió con fuerza desmayándose casi al instante. Candy alarmada se arrodilló ante el infortunado pequeño. Palpó su frente con la mano y la retiró asustada al comprobar que la piel del niño estaba ardiendo. Mientras permanecía arrodillada en el suelo, junto al pequeño, la gente continuó caminando a su lado con total indiferencia como si no existiesen. Cada una de aquellas personas bastante tenía con ocuparse de sus propios asuntos como para ocuparse de un par de mocosos vagabundos que lo único que hacían era molestar a los indiferentes y ceñudos transeúntes. Candy cogió al niño entre sus brazos, preocupada por la alarmante fiebre del chico que subía por momentos. El más mayor se asió a las faldas de Candy llorando, rogándola que hiciera algo por él.

-Señorita, Zanish está muy enfermo. No tengo dinero para pagarle una habitación en el hospital y los medicamentos son muy caros. Somos huérfanos y nadie se quiere ocupar de nosotros. Por favor, tiene que ayudarnos.

Candy aguzó el oído para captar el significado de las dramáticas palabras de Kemp, que así se llamaba el chico que le había rogado una limosna apelando a su generosidad. Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, aunque Kemp tuvo que repetir su desesperada súplica por segunda vez, Candy y Mark consiguieron descifrar lo que el niño les había dicho.

Mark dirigió una significativa mirada a Candy impregnada de tristeza. Ahora que no disponía de sus poderes, no le era posible ayudar al niño y su estado parecía tan preocupante y serio que demorar por un instante más los cuidados que necesitaba, podría resultar fatal. La joven asintió. En todos aquellos años al lado de Mark, había aprendido a conocer tan íntimamente a su esposo que de inmediato había averiguado que el aire triste que desprendía sus ojos, que por lo que a él se refería, no podría hacer nada por el infortunado niño.

Pero no era momento de lamentaciones. Candy hizo acopio de todo su aplomo y no dejándose llevar por el nerviosismo o la precipitación preguntó a Kemp de repente:

-¿ Sabes donde está el hospital más cercano ?

El niño asintió con visibles gestos de cabeza, esbozando una gran sonrisa porque una nueva oportunidad se presentaba ante él. Si aquella bella señorita extranjera, elegantemente vestida y su marido les acompañaba a él y a su hermano, esta vez le dejarían entrar en el hospital. Hasta ese momento, todas las tentativas que había realizado intentando aplacar el duro corazón del vigilante de la puerta, habían conducido al fracaso. Las primeras veces, el pretexto era el dinero, por lo que el vigilante les expulsaba a patadas de allí, sin que nadie hiciera nada por los dos infortunados hermanos, en especial por el más pequeño, que estaba muy enfermo. Las siguientes, aun habiendo conseguido reunir el dinero suficiente a muy duras penas, el portero no contento con confiscárselo y quedándose con él, había actuado de igual manera, prohibiéndoles la entrada al hospital bajo la excusa de que allí no se admitían mendigos ni vagos harapientos. Si había un calificativo que no casara en absoluto con Kemp y Zanish era el de ser unos vagos precisamente.

Kemp cuyas ropas eran puros harapos y estaban tan andrajosas que apenas cubrían su piel, ya que se desprendían a tiras, caminó animosamente delante de los dos extranjeros, mientras Candy llevaba en brazos a Zanish que se había dormido en el regazo de la joven. El niño, que era cuatro años menor que Kemp, se agitaba tembloroso entre los solicitos brazos de Candy que no dejaba de arrullarle y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Ambos hermanos no habían conocido más que miseria y penurias en toda su corta vida. Al poco de nacer, su madre, entre lágrimas y remordimientos, tuvo que confiarlos a un miserable y ávaro anciano de enteco aspecto y conciencia aun más retorcida que su sarmentoso y purulento cuerpo, dado que la extrema pobreza de la familia era tal, que no permitía alimentar a su numerosa prole. Kemp y Zanish dejaban atrás un hogar depauperado y miserable donde sus otros cinco hermanos sobrevivían como podían, con el escaso dinero que sus padres conseguían llevar a casa. Pero salieron de un destino desgraciado para ir a parar a otro aun peor. El viejo les maltrataba y les hacía trabajar sin descanso, pidiendo limosna junto con otros niños a los que acogía haciéndose pasar por su abuelo unas veces, o el padre en otras. Las autoridades locales de sobra conocían los tejemanejes de aquel hombre, pero una generosa propina por parte del viejo en forma de sobre mensual al codicioso jefe de policía, y la indiferencia y desprecios más absolutos, hacían que aquellos desheredados no contasen para nadie más que sí mismos, y a veces ni eso.

Tras una larga caminata durante la que se alejaron cada vez más de Lun Ming, siempre guiados por el preocupado e impaciente niño, que no veía el momento de llegar hasta el hospital, arribaron hasta las estribaciones de un monte pelado y desprovisto prácticamente de vegetación donde solo moraban algunas cabras montaraces que balaron estridentemente, al divisar al reducido grupo que se acercaba hasta aquellos perdidos contornos. Afortunadamente para Zanish, la caminata no fue demasiado larga y en media hora, consiguieron alcanzar el lugar. A los pies de las grandes montañas, que se alzaban como descomunales gigantes ante ellos, había una especie de poblado formado por algunas casas de madera de aspecto desangelado y a las que no le vendría mal una mano de pintura, aparte de otros arreglos que por el momento tendrían que esperar a un momento más propicio para ser llevados a cabo. Una intrincada red de vías vetustas y que adolecían de falta de mantenimiento se extendían en torno a aquella especie de poblado o comuna. Al fondo se escuchaba el rumor de una cascada que por el estruendo que producía el agua al precipitarse en el lecho del río al que desembocaba, debía de ser bastante imponente Mark parpadeó perplejo, mientras sostenía el niño enfermo con cuidado de no lastimarle, entre sus recios brazos, para que su esposa descansara un poco, ya que aunque la distancia entre Lu Ming y aquella especie de poblado, no era excesiva, el trayecto efectuado por caminos de herradura y muy tortuoso, a través de escarpadas laderas le había pasado factura.

-No veo ningún hospital –dijo Mark sorprendido. Por más que giraba la cabeza a los lados, no consiguió detectar nada que le recordase remotamente a alguna instalación médica u hospitalaria.

Al fondo, y provenientes de una especie de cantina destartalada un grupo de hombres hoscos y no muy aseados se dirigieron hacia ellos. Mark temió que pudieran albergar intenciones hostiles, y se interpuso entre su esposa y los niños para protegerles. Candy le aferró el brazo con tanta fuerza, que sin darse cuenta le clavó los dedos en la piel, dejándole unas diminutas marcas.

-Cariño –susurró Candy en el oído de Mark- no te precipites. Puede que no traigan intenciones hostiles.

Mark gruñó levemente y frunció el ceño. Candy había observado aquella expresión una vez, preludio de la tragedia que se desencadenaría, no mucho después cuando unos hombres parecidos a aquellos, intentaron forzarla y el joven desató un huracán de fuego que les fulminó a todos.

-Tranquila amor mío –le tranquilizó Mark frotando suavemente las manos de su esposa aferradas a sus hombros –no voy a perder el control, pero tampoco permitiréa que nos cojan con la guardia baja.

Un brillo peligroso titiló en las pupilas oscuras de Mark. Candy que conocía bien aquel gesto, se sobrecogió momentáneamente.

Kemp se intranquilizó al percatarse de que un hombre de rasgos orientales, bajo, fornido y de largos bigotes, con un pequeño bonete sobre la cabeza, se aproximaba hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, el portero, ya nos ha visto –dijo el niño temblando y fijándose en el garrote que el portero portaba entre sus grandes y encallecidas manos.

-No pasará nada cariño –le dijo Candy acuclillándose para abrazarle y confortarle –ya verás como tu hermanito se cura –comentó, cada vez más acostumbrada a la rápida y no siempre fácil manera de hablar del niño.

Entonces de un edificio de ladrillos, con un endeble cártel de madera sujeto precariamente con cuerdas a la techumbre, en el que se podia leer la palabra CLINICA en inglés, y en el que hasta entonces no habían reparado, de estructura menos precaria que las construcciones que le rodeaban y de planta baja salió una mujer envuelta en una bata blanca que se abrió paso entre los hombres que observaban con acendrado interés. La observaron en silencio y se apartaron respetuosamente a su paso, inclinando la cabeza para saludarla.

Era alta, pelirroja, de ojos color violeta, y tenía rasgos decididos. Sin titubear, se dirigió hacia el vigilante y se plantó delante suyo:

-No Chang, yo me ocuparé de estas personas. Puedes seguir con tu trabajo.

Chang asintió haciendo exageradas genuflexiones y se retiró caminando a grandes zancadas mientras dirigía una aviesa mirada a los niños. Kemp le sacó la lengua, consciente de que nada podría hacer contra él esta vez, al estar bajo la protección de la bella señorita extranjera y su esposo.

-Soy la doctora Diane Darrell –dijo en un perfecto inglés y tendiéndoles afablemente la mano izquierda aun enfundada en unos guantes estériles. Un gran estetoscopio negro pendía de su cuello. Su impecable dicción, hizo que Mark y Candy se quedasen sin pretenderlo, boquiabiertos por la sorpresa.

4

Lo primordial y urgente era ocuparse del niño cuanto antes. Sin tiempo para presentaciones y una vez que Mark y Candy, expusieran la tensa y preocupante situación de Zanish, Diane sin pérdida de tiempo, hizo que Candy, con el niño en brazos pasara inmediatamente a la enfermería, mientras Mark permanecía en el exterior haciendo compañía a Kemp al que intentó tranquilizar lo mejor posible. Los hombres que habían observado con cierta hosquedad la llegada de los forasteros, se le acercaron con mejores intenciones e incluso como si quisieran disculparse. Uno de ellos que parecía hacer las veces de cabecilla tocado con un casco amarillo, tuerto del ojo derecho, y con una gran y poblada barba oscura se adelantó y tendió una amistosa mano a Mark, que la estrechó, más tranquilizado por la actitud amigable del hombre. En aquellos momentos, desprovisto de poderes, lo único a la que podía recurrir era a su arma de asalto pero tampoco podía atacar a aquellos hombres sin conocer previamente que pretensiones tenía con respecto a ellos.

-Me llamo Mac Coy y soy escocés –dijo con un vozarrón que asustó a Kemp y que hizo que el chiquillo se refugiase tras él y haciendo que la mano de Mark, pareciera de juguete entre sus callosos y anchos dedos- no pretendíamos ser descorteses, pero recibimos pocas visitas, por aquí y casi ninguna trae nada bueno, no señor –dijo desviando la cabeza y lanzando un largo escupitajo que casi alcanza a un perro de pelaje oscuro e imponente aspecto, que dormitaba junto a un abrevadero. El animal abrió un ojo y continuó durmiendo indiferente a la conversación que los ruidosos humanos mantenían entre ellos.

-¿ Qué lugar es este ? –preguntó Mark tendiendo la vista en derredor, en lo que parecía el fondo de un seco y árido valle encajonado entre las altas y agrestes montañas.

-Una mina de carbón, explotada por la compañía norteamericana Tuckson. De ahí que buena parte del personal que trabaja aquí –dijo haciendo un ampuloso gesto para abarcar a la totalidad de sus hombres- seamos extranjeros, aunque hay también un buen porcentaje de chinos, rusos e incluso algún que otro japoné, concretamente soy el capataz de esta sección –dijo golpeándose la deslucida tela de una camisa blanca que se había tornado negra a causa del carbón, las manchas de comida y la suciedad ambiental reinante en el desastrado lugar. Sobre la ennegrecida prenda, llevaba unos recios pantalones de peto confeccionados con tela burda cuyas perneras iban embutidas en unas botas altas de color negro.

Mark asintió esperando que no tuviesen problemas allí. La belleza de Candy había atraído algunas miradas lascivas inquietándole, aunque parecía que la presencia de la doctora Darrell a la que debía asistir el mencionado Mac Coy contribuía a mantener una tensa y precaria paz entre aquellos hoscos y rudos hombres.

5

El interior del edificio era austero y espartano, estando dotado de los medios indispensables, como para que aquel lugar pudiera ser digno de ser llamado clínica, porque tanto el mobiliario como los medios puestos a disposición de la doctora Darrell eran tan parcos y escasos que la designación de aquel barracón reformado, como edificio hospitalario estaba cogida con alfileres. Candy depositó al niño sobre la mesa de operaciones, y la doctora empezó a reconocerle con su estetoscopio. Como Candy empezase a ejercer de enfermera, casi sin darse cuenta, la mujer pelirroja enarcó las cejas y preguntó a Candy mientras seguía auscultando al niño:

-¿ Tiene usted conocimientos de enfermería acaso, señorita ?

-Soy enfermera titulada. Yo…

Al escuchar aquello, la doctora sonrió levemente como si tuviera en mente otras cuestiones que la agobiaban y la providencial llegada de Candy a aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios, contribuyesen a aliviarlos. Señaló a un biombo que había en una de las esquinas de la clínica y dijo:

-Le agradecería que se cambiara de ropa, si no le importa. Hay un uniforme de enfermera tras ese biombo.

Candy se quedó parada un momento ante la insólita instrucción, pero no rechistó y obedeció a Diane. Se dirigió al biombo y tras recoger el gastado uniforme que tenía aspecto de haber pasado por más de una mano tiró de él. El vestido blanco desapareció por el borde del biombo y al cabo de unos instantes, Candy emergió por el borde del mismo, ataviada de enfermera. Sus ropas de calles habían quedado en una percha que el biombo ocultaba. Diane sonrió y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le pidió que la asistiera:

-Venga aquí. Sujete al niño mientras procedo a hacerle una exploración.

Candy siguió las instrucciones de la mujer pelirroja. El vestido le quedaba ligeramente estrecho y estaba un poco corto de sisa, pero se podía apañar con él. Era muy parecido a la indumentaria que había utilizado durante la Gran Guerra en Charmotieres o en la escuela de enfermeras de la anciana Mari Jane. Incluso tenía hasta una gorra blanca con la característica cruz roja incrustada sobre la visera. Candy encontraba algo pasados de moda e incómodos los grandes volantes que jalonaban el delantal que se había puesto, pero se encogió de hombros y se afanó en ayudar a la doctora Darrell. Fuera, la espera era tensa y larga. Kemp no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a Mark, y el joven empezaba a impacientarse. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo y temía que no fueran a abandonar nunca aquellas ignotas y lejanas tierras, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que aguardar. Al cabo de dos horas, la doctora Darrell emergió del interior de la clínica con el pequeño en brazos y una expresión satisfecha en su rostro ovalado.

-Todo ha ido bien. El niño tiene una anemia producto de todo el tiempo que ha estado ayunando.

Diane observó a Kemp. El chico tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros y tez ligeramente tostada. Se apiadó de sus mugrientas y deshechas ropas. Eran niños de la calle y si volvían a ellas, probablemente, el pequeño Zanish no sobreviviría. Hasta entonces habían tenido mucha suerte, dado que ambos eran fuertes y estaban relativamente saludables para su edad y sus tristes condiciones de vida, pero las penosas jornadas a la intemperie, y los rigores de la calle les habían pasado factura. Si continuaban de esa manera, probablemente el niño que había atendido, y que ahora estaba mejor gracias a los medicamentos que le había administrado empeoraría irremisiblemente, de volver a ejercer la mendicidad. Diane lanzó un suspiro y se rascó el mentón. Sus ojos violáceos parecieron quedarse fijos en las nubes grises que se cernían sobre el campamento minero, como si tratara de buscar una salida.

La doctora entregó a Zanish a su hermano, que se deshizo en lágrimas y en halagos hacia Candy y Mark, a los que abrazó con fuerza, mientras apretaba a su pequeño hermano contra su torso. Aquel niño pese a su corta edad tenía mirada de anciano, de persona entristecida y curtida, acostumbrada a los golpes de la vida.

Como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, Candy le preguntó a Kemp si tenían parientes o alguien que pudiera ocuparse de ellos. El niño negó con la cabeza y le contó su triste situación.

La doctora Diane pareció volver de su ensimismamiento y dijo con voz dura y enojada:

-Están bajo la custodia del viejo Tong, un avaro miserable, un usurero que explota a estos pobres niños, a cambio de cobijarles en un mísero cuartucho y un plato de sopa sucia y mohosa. Les hace mendigar durante horas y si no le llevan una recaudación determinada los maltrata y los deja sin comer.

-Como si ese viejo tacaño les llegase a alimentar adecuadamente –observó Mac Coy mientras volvía a reubicar el casco de protección amarillo sobre su cabeza y que amenazaba con desprenderse de sus sienes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –protestó Candy vivamente, porque temía que los niños volverían a su triste vida y que el viejo Tong no renunciaría a ellos tan fácilmente si decidían esconderlos allí, en el poblado minero.

-La cuestión no es fácil –dijo Diane rascándose el mentón y caminando lentamente de arriba abajo con las manos a la espalda- ese hombre está respaldado por amigos poderosos. No podemos desafiarle así como así –observó Diane contrariada, a la que tampoco le agradaba en absoluto entregar nuevamente los niños a las garras del usurero –podría resultar muy peligroso. El viejo Tong siempre se cobra sus deudas y las ofensas –observó acremente Diane atusándose los cabellos pelirrojos con la mano derecha.

-A menos que le ofrezcamos algo que un ávaro como él aprecia más que a su propia vida –intervino Mark recostado en la pared de madera de un barracón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos entornados.

-¿ Está sugiriendo que paguemos por los niños ? –preguntó escandalizada Diane, que creyó que Mark había perdido el juicio- por el amor de Dios, -exclamó- son personas, no reses ni mercancías.

-No creo que tengamos otras opciones –dijo Mark con el mismo tono frío y cortante que parecía irritar a Diane- a menos que pretenda enfrentarse a ese hombre y sus secuaces. Tendremos que jugar a su juego por mucho que nos duela y repela.

Diane tuvo que admitir que Mark tenía razón, por mucho que le repugnara pagar por Kemp y Zanish como si fueran dos objetos en venta, que eso es lo que representaban para el codicioso y astuto anciano, que carecía de cualquier escrúpulo.

-Está bien –claudicó resignada, sin perder aun su indignación que continuaba creciendo por momentos- pero no será barato. El viejo Tong no es de los que hacen rebajas –observó mordazmente la doctora mientras se desprendía de su bata blanca- y aquí, no tenemos nada de valor. Aunque vendiéramos la mina entera con todo su contenido, dudo que alcanzara para pagarle lo que nos va a pedir.

Mark se encontró nuevamente entre la espada y la pared. Si hubiera tenido su poder, convertir un objeto metálico en oro, para él hubiera sido un juego de niños, pero esa posibilidad quedaba descartada por el momento. En cuanto a su dinero, los guardias de Ungern les habían despojado de todo, dejándoles sin un céntimo. Meneó la cabeza contrariado, mientras el miedo se pintaba en los ojos de Kemp que bajo ningún concepto quería volver bajo la esclava tutela del viejo Tong.

Entonces Candy se llevó las manos detrás del cuello y empezó a desatar los cierres del elegante y valioso broche con una esmeralda engarzada que Natasha le regalase hacía ya tanto tiempo. Mark intentó detenerla, pero los dedos de la muchacha continuaron impasibles su labor. Candy observó a su esposo con conmiseración y dijo en voz baja:

-Es un valioso recuerdo Mark, pero no podemos permitir que estos pobres niños vuelvan a pasar más penurias y calamidades.

Mark bajó la cabeza y pasando una mano por los hombros de su esposa asintió y dijo:

-Tienes razón cariño. Si no, no veo como podríamos ayudarles.

6

El viejo Tong regentaba una especie de bazar con tantos cachivaches y mercancías expuestas, tanto a la entrada como en el interior del caótico cuartucho donde tenía la sede de su negocio, que a Mark le costó considerablemente entrar y desplazarse entre tantos objetos desperdigados por doquier sin orden ni concierto. Al fondo del garito, había un mostrador de madera gastada y rayada donde un anciano de barba grisácea, embutido en una larga túnica estampada, con un pequeño solideo sobre su cabeza bulbosa pesaba sus últimas ganancias sobre una gastada y deteriorada romana. El anciano, sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz a medida que el tintineo del dinero resonaba en sus oídos y se ajustaba continuamente unos ajados impertinentes que enmarcaban sus ojillos acusosos y astutos. A su lado, dos fornidos guardaespaldas, silenciosos y parcos de palabra, pero rápidos de acción si su jefe se lo ordenaba, cuidaban de que nadie importunara o tratase de engañar al viejo Tong. Mark se aproximó cautelosamente al anciano prestamista, acompañado por la doctora Diane, con la que mantenia una relación de ámbito comercial. La doctora realizaba diversas compras al viejo y este a cambio, se cuidaba de que en la mina no tuvieran lugar ciertos y determinados accidentes. De hecho, sin el concurso de la mujer, Mark no habría podido ni acercarse a un kilómetro del prestamista de no haber utilizado la fuerza, pero convenía que todo transcurriera en un clima de cordialidad lo más acentuada posible. Mark contuvo su repugnancia por tener que pagar al prestamista, por dos seres humanos, y extrajo el broche de su esposa con dificultad porque no deseaba desprenderse de un objeto tan querido para ella. No le agradaba empeñar un recuerdo tan entrañable y de alto valor sentimental para su esposa, pero no había otra forma. Como la doctora Darrell ya había puesto en antecedentes al desconfiado y astuto viejo, en unas negociaciones preliminares que exasperaron a Mark, por la tardanza del proceso pero absolutamente necesarias para garantizar el éxito de la infame transacción, no hubo ninguna pega para que los dos corpulentos guardianes del prestamista le permitieran aproximarse a su jefe, eso sí, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. El joven dejó rodar la piedra verde que tintineó ante los codiciosos y ambiciosos ojos del usurero sobre el ajado y destartalado mostrador. El viejo Tong cogió la piedra con avidez y examinándola con una lupa de aumento, que sujetó sobre su cabeza con unas correas gastadas, asintió visiblemente emocionado soltando pequeñas exclamaciones y algún que otro grito de alegría. Tras unos minutos que a Mark se le antojaron eternos, el anciano asintió efusivamente y dijo con voz dulce, casi cordial en un inglés chapurreado que costaba entender y seguir, pero que le permitía desenvolverse en sus negocios turbios, lo cual era más que suficiente para él, dirigiéndose a Mark:

-Los niños son tuyos. Deuda conmigo saldada, tú marchar ya. Y no volver por aquí. Fuera, fuera –dijo realizando amplios aspavientos con las manos e instándoles a salir de allí. Lógicamente, ni Mark ni la doctora Diane se hicieron de rogar. Ahora los niños podrían quedarse en el campamento y aunque las condiciones de vida fueran también duras, no llegaban al nivel de las que los dos hermanos habían tenido que afrontar bajo la férula del prestamista. Mark respiró aliviado, mientras ambos abandonaban la tienda y la mujer pelirroja hacía ampulosas genuflexiones que alimentaron el desmedido ego del viejo. Mark tuvo el buen tino de callar y no decir nada, porque el viejo Tong podría haberse sentido ofendido y quizás hubiesen salido mal parados de allí. Además, por si acaso Mark dejó su arma a buen recaudo no fueran a tener problemas por algo así, ya que les cachearon tanto a la entrada por si llevaban algún arma escondida, como a la salida por si habían tratado de robar algo. Muy pocos habían intentado jugársela al viejo Tong, porque los que habían intentado hacerlo o hurtar algo de su tienda terminaba con varios dedos amputados, a veces una mano o incluso perdían la vida. Afortunadamente, todo fue bien y pudieron regresar al poblado minero sin mayores dificultades.

7

Una vez que los dos pequeños se encontraron relativamente a salvo, faltaba decidir quien se iba a hacer cargo de ellos. Al gerente de la mina no le iba a caer muy en gracia, el que la doctora hubiera "adoptado" a dos menores, pero eso era algo con lo que la doctora Darrell ya contaba de antemano. Había intuído y con razón, que Candy y Mark no podían hacerse cargo de los pequeños, dado que entre otras razones, aunque las leyes locales fueran un tanto laxas, en cuanto ambos tratasen de salir del país con los dos niños, probablemente les darían el alto impidiéndoles continuar viaje. Por ello, aunque Candy se lo hubiera propuesto, la pelirroja estaba decidida a oponerse, porque entre otras cosas, consideraba que dos niños de tan corta edad no estaban capacitados para viajar a lo que prácticamente era un mundo completamente ajeno a los dos. Sobre todo le preocupaba la salud de Zanish, el cual se encontraba ya mejor, pero una singladura tan larga podía agravar sus síntomas, haciendo que se repitieran de nuevo. La doctora tuvo una larga conversación con Candy en la que también estuvieron presentes los niños aunque ambos prefirieron permanecer aguardando en el exterior de la clínica, la cual justo como suponía la mujer, le propuso adoptar a los niños, temerosa de que nadie en la mina quisiera ocuparse de ellos, pero cuando Diane le hizo saber sus propósitos de acogerlos en su vivienda, Candy presintió que estarían mejor con ella. Solo faltaba el consentimiento de ambos hermanos. Kemp que jugaba con una pequeña pelota que alguno de los mineros les había proporcionado, se mostró ilusionado ante la perspectiva de contar con un hogar y alguien que se ocupara de ellos. Zanish que no hablaba ni palabra de inglés, aunque extrañaba a sus padres, y protestó brevemente, terminó por aceptar la propuesta, cuando su hermano mayor, con palabras amables y armándose de infinitas dosis de paciencia, logró convencerle. Si volvían a Lun Ming terminarían por caer nuevamente bajo la malsana influencia del viejo Tong o cualquier otro malhechor sin escrúpulos.

Kemp y Zanish abrazaron a la doctora que desmitiendo la engañosa impresión que todo el mundo sacaba de ella debido a su imponente apariencia, de que era una persona parca en palabras y seca en el trato, los acogió con grandes muestras de cariño abrazando a ambos. Los dos niños se convirtieron en sus hijos de facto y así tendría que ser, dado que en la mina no había más mujeres capaces de cuidar de los dos pequeños y todos los hombres estaban comprometidos con su duro y arduo trabajo que no les dejaba ni ganas ni tiempo para emprender otras tareas. Cuando anochecía, los mineros se alojaban en los abarrotados y malolientes barracones y se sumían en un pesado y profundo sueño del que no despertarían hasta poco antes del amanecer, para reemprender la peligrosa y dura faena de extracción del mineral, que cada vez se adentraba más y más en las entrañas de la tierra, buscando las valiosas y con frecuencia, esquivas, vetas de carbón.

Candy creyó que podría continuar viaje tras agradecer a la doctora sus atenciones y el detalle que había tenido, adoptando a Kemp y a Zanish. La mujer suspiró, entornó los ojos y sonrió levemente. Su sonrisa la hacía parecer más bella y atractiva de lo que sus endurecidos y pétreos rasgos parecían sugerir. No era para menos que las privaciones que había tenido que sufrir a lo largo de su vida, y no solamente en la mina, las humillaciones inflingidas cuando llegó a aquel remoto y escondido lugar en los confines del mundo, por parte de los mineros y de las que tuvo que aprender a defenderse con uñas y dientes, le hubieran pasado factura.

Era una mujer de algo más de treinta años, pero que debidamente arreglada y con un vestuario más acorde y a la moda desvelaría un encanto y un atractivo personal que haría que más de un hombre se parase por la calle para admirar su belleza, pero que en el duro entorno de una mina de carbón, tenía pocas y escasas posibilidades de salir a relucir. Candy la doctora hablaron unos minutos más, mientras los niños continuaban enfrascados en sus juegos infantiles afuera. En ese momento, un hombre enteco y sudoroso, con un gorro puntiagudo rematado por una borla, entró presuroso en la clínica, casi sin dar tiempo a los dos hermanos a hacerse a un lado. El hombre entró sin llamar debido a la urgente noticia que traía y al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido una conversación privada, pareció achicarse, aunque Diane sabía perfectamente que no era momento de remilgos y que el hombre le traía algún tipo de información o aviso importante.

-Doctora, doctora Deller –dijo el hombre con voz entrecortada y luchando por recobrar el resuello- ha habido un accidente en una de las galerías, y un hombre ha quedado atrapado bajo los escombros.

La doctora arrugó el ceño. No había constancia de derribos o explosiones de gas grisú en las negras y húmedas galerías, pero tampoco era momento de cuestionar una petición de auxilio tan imperiosa. Candy se ofreció inmediatamente a ayudar, cuando la doctora que se había puesto su bata blanca de médico, ciñiéndola en torno a su cuerpo, llamó a Candy y le señaló el biombo donde aguardaba el uniforme de enfermera que se hubiera puesto para atender a Zanish y que esperaba no tener que volver a emplear.

Candy se encogió de hombros perpleja. No entendía a que venían esas formalidades cuando la vida de un hombre corría peligro.

-Por dos razones –le dijo la doctora con voz apresurada- la primera, porque ese uniforme es el apropiado para su oficio.

-Pero, pero yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarla desinteresadamente –comentó tímidamente Candy- además no es momento de perder tiempo en…

-Usted ahora es mi enfermera –le dijo Diane en un tono tan cortante y tajante que Candy calló de improviso- por lo que obedecerá mis órdenes. Ahora soy su superiora. Vaya a cambiarse y apresúrese, no tenemos todo el día –le apremió la mujer, cuya presencia era imponente y que sacaba a Candy una considerable diferencia de estatura.

Candy suspiró y se ocultó tras el biombo. Volvió a sustituir sus ropas de calle por el uniforme de enfermera que había esperado no tener que utilizar más.

La doctora tomó su maletín y se dirigió con premura hacia la salida, mientras metía prisa a Candy para que terminara de vestirse. Cuando la muchacha apareció al otro lado del vestidor, tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Diane que prácticamente volaba sobre sus piernas, debido a la veloz carrera que había emprendido. A Candy no le resultaba fácil mantener su ritmo de marcha, pero lo logró, acostumbrada a correr tras de Mark, al cual no le era sencillo alcanzarle cuando se ponía a correr.

-¿ Cúal es la otra razón ? –preguntó Candy notando que se estaba empezando a quedar sin fuerzas. Ya no tenía edad para correr como una chiquilla campo a través, aunque aun no hubiera alcanzado la treintena, siendo una joven extremadamente hermosa esbelta como un junco y ágil, pese a haber dado a luz a dos hijos, con el hombre llegado allende del tiempo, del que estaría perdidamente enamorada mientras viviese.

La doctora la observó perpleja por un instante, y finalmente consiguió establecer el origen de la pregunta de su improvisada enfermera, antes de que Candy tuviera que refrescarle la memoria al respecto.

-Estos hombres respetan más y en no poca medida, las indumentarias sanitarias. Yo, con mi bata y usted con ese uniforme somos una médico y su ayudante, pero sin ellos, solo verían en nosotras, y sobre todo en usted, a dos mujeres solitarias y atractivas. Puede parecer una tontería y algo completamente absurdo, pero los mineros, llevan meses sin tener compañía femenina –la mujer pelirroja carraspeó y entornó los ojos, añadiendo confidencialmente, en voz baja como si alguien pudiera oírla, -usted, ya me entiende, por lo que aunque resulte rocambolesco, Candy, podría encontrarse en dificultades allá abajo, de no haberme hecho caso. Siento haber sido tan tajante con usted, porque no tengo el menor derecho a darle órdenes ni a tratarla con tanta hosquedad –se disculpó-, pero cuando se trata de una urgencia, no atiendo a razones y solo veo el como solucionar los problemas y llegar cuanto antes a los heridos.

8

Diane seguida de cerca por Candy, cruzó apresuradamente el estrecho puente tendido sobre un caudaloso río que bramaba furioso, unos metros más abajo. Por el puente discurrían unos raíles que se unían a las vías que atravesaban el poblado minero y que se adentraban profundamente en las entrañas de la tierra a través de un túnel excavado en la falda de la montaña. Una vez que estuvo frente a la oscura boca de entrada, Candy dio un involuntario respingo que estuvo a punto de hacer que el botiquín que portaba entre sus temblorosas manos, estuviera a punto de precipitarse al vacío. La joven logró sujetarlo por escaso margen, pero como consecuencia de su brusco movimiento, perdió a pie y estuvo a punto de caer por un lateral del angosto puente. Diane haciendo gala de unos reflejos increíbles la sujetó por el talle antes de que Candy fuera de cabeza al río. La doctora estuvo a punto de abroncarla, pero pensándoselo mejor, mudó de parecer y decidió mostrarse comprensiva con la muchacha. Suspiró ante la involuntaria torpeza de Candy y meneando la cabeza dijo, mientras seguía adelante:

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez, y no te separes de mí.

Candy advirtió que la estaba tuteando, lo cual no le pareció nada mal en absoluto. Con aquel tratamiento excesivamente formal con el que Diane se dirigía hacia ella, estaba empezando a hacer sentir a Candy como una dama solterona y amargada. Candy se propinó un pequeño coscorrón por su imprevisto traspies y siguió a Diane asintiendo brevemente y asegurándose de aferrar el maletín con suministros médicos lo más firmemente posible entre sus manos, para no volver a perderlo.

Las dos mujeres se internaron en el dédalo de túneles poniendo gran cuidado por donde se movían. Pese a que cada una de ellas portaba un fanal, la galería disponía de iluminación eléctrica que proporcionaba un resplandor tenue permitiendo entrever los interminables raíles que continuaban hacia delante y el suelo rugoso del sinuoso pasadizo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por encofrados conformados por vigas de madera muy resistentes, que sostenían el peso del túnel. Cientos y cientos de toneladas soportadas por la recia estructura sobre sus cabezas. Candy sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando se puso a pensar en tales cuestiones. Diane caminaba por una especie de pasarela central erigida sobre los railes por donde se deslizaban las herrumbrosas vagonetas cargadas de carbón hasta los topes. Entonces escucharon unas voces lastimosas y la doctora se introdujo por una galería lateral que se abría en un recodo. Candy se distrajo un momento y cuando volvió la vista para hablar con Diane ya no estaba. Temblorosa y mirando con cautela hacia los lados, Candy la llamó por su nombre pero nadie replicó a sus voces. Silencio absoluto. La joven aguzó el oído pero solo se escuchaba el discurrir del agua que se filtraba entre las frías y mohosas piedras que conformaban las paredes de la galería. Para colmo, se escuchó una horrísona explosión que hizo que Candy se echara al suelo instintivamente cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos estruendo espantoso siguió a continuación como un funesto eco, la corta y fuerte detonación que hizo que la montaña entera temblara. Regueros de piedrecillas, polvo y tierra arcillosa se desprendieron de las paredes y del techo sostenido por el encofrado cuyas vigas protestaron y gimieron. Algunas grietas se abrieron en los postes de madera y Candy con ojos lívidos de terror, se apoyó en la pared que tenía detrás suyo y musitó un nombre casi por instinto:

-Mark, ojalá que vuelva a verte –dijo la muchacha como si aquella constituyera un horrible y horroroso presagio.

9

La explosión había provocado un alud de piedras monumentales y grandes rocas que cayeron por la falda de la montaña. La imparable marea de tierra, vegetación arrancada de raiz y peñascos amalgamados en una heterogénea mezcolanza, avanzó arrasando cuanto encontraba a su paso y como una guillotina de piedra, cercenó el puente ferroviario que unía el poblado, con la boca de entrada de la mina cortándolo en dos. Afortunadamente, las piedras fueron a parar al lecho del río pero la mala noticia es que varias personas, incluidas Candy y la doctora Diane habían quedado atrapadas en el interior de la galería sin posibilidad alguna de abandonarla. El puente reducido a un gran amasijo de hierros retorcidos que se desplomó con estrépito sobre las embravecidas aguas del río era la única posibilidad de acceder o abandonar la mina. Husky, el perro del capataz, erizó las orejas y se puso a ladrar frenéticamente dando la alarma, pero no era necesario. La ensordecedora explosión primero y luego, el derrumbamiento que se llevó por delante el puente fueron percibidos perfectamente desde el otro lado. Mark se puso en pie de un salto con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente y temiéndose lo peor. Cuando fue testigo del dantesco panorama que se presentaba ante él y el resto de los mineros, creyó que perdería la razón. Su esposa estaba al otro lado y sin posibilidad de abandonar aquella trampa mortal. Y no había que descartar que tal vez se sucedieran nuevas explosiones. El mero pensamiento de Candy yaciendo inerte bajo los escombros, tal vez sin vida, le enloqueció hasta extremos insospechados. Se irguió de repente abandonando la partida de cartas que estaba manteniendo con uno de los mineros para pasar el rato, y trató de cruzar al otro lado del destrozado puente que había quedado tan deformado que semejaba las garras de alguna abominación dispuesta a descargar un letal y fiero zarpazo, pero era tarea vana. Sin sus poderes o tan siquiera el jetpack de Haltoran, era un mortal más aunque conservara su fuerza y sus reflejos excepcionales. Varios brazos robustos y recios le inmovilizaron. Mark gritó con rabia y se debatió furiosamente para liberarse, pero los mineros hicieron caso omiso a sus imprecaciones y le aferraron con mayor firmeza.

-¡ Soltadme malditos ¡ -dijo fuera de sí- ¡ mi esposa está ahí dentro, tengo que salvarla ¡

-Y la doctora y varios amigos nuestros –le respondieron airadamente- pero tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los servicios de rescate. El capataz está telegrafiando al pueblo. La compañía mandará pronto una dotación de salvamento.

Pero Mark no estaba por la labor de sentarse tranquilamente a esperar acontecimientos. El gran amor que le ligaba a Candy hizo que, pese a que ni una sola gota de iridium recorriese sus venas su fortaleza aumentase exponencialmente pero procuró que no se notase. Cuando los hombres creyeron que se había calmado y que aceptaba resignado la llegada de los servicios de rescate, bajaron la guardia lo que constituyó un gran error. Mark se movió como un tigre y esquivando como un gato enfurecido a cuantos intentaban cogerle, pero atrapar a Mark era como tratar de sujetar una ráfaga de aire. El iridium le había conferido no solo unos reflejos excepcionales si no la capacidad de intuir de donde vendría la próxima acometida. Mark intentó no lastimar a aquellos hombres siempre que pudiera evitarlo y saltando entre dos fornidos estibadores que colisionaron cabeza contra cabeza cayendo al suelo, desvanecidos con grandes y sendos chichones en la frente, consiguió zafarse de todos ellos. Corrió como un galgo sin que nadie consiguiera atraparlo. Aunque el iridium no había vuelto a manifestarse, su adrenalina conservaba los efectos de la exposición a la volátil sustancia y su organismo duplicó su producción para conferir al joven mayor resistencia física y velocidad. Sin embargo Mark, sabía que no lograría cruzar el gran abismo que se abría entre él y el ominoso túnel que le esperaba al otro lado como una gran boca cavernosa y hambrienta con su sola resistencia física. Entonces divisó una destartalada moto apoyada sobre un poste donde se ataban caballos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, viró hacia el herrumbroso y deslucido vehículo concibiendo un desesperado plan, sin hacer caso de la media docena de mineros, que sin resuello le perseguían para detenerle. Mark dio un salto y montó sobre la moto acomodándose en el asiento lo mejor posible. Conducir motos no era su fuerte, pero tenía una ligera idea de cuando su prima le prestaba la suya para dar unas vueltas en el interior del aparcamiento de un centro comercial. Mark mascuyó una imprecación. Tenía que haber aprovechado mejor aquellas clases que Sabrina le impartió, pero tampoco sabía que terminaría atravesando el tiempo involuntariamente como que tendría que saltar un abismo cortado a pico para salvar a una hermosísima muchacha. Mark intentó arrancar la moto pero esta se negó tozudamente a seguir las órdenes del joven. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como los mineros le rodeaban intentando cazarle. Hizo un segundo intento descargando con rabia una patada sobre el oxidado pedal pero la arcaica motocicleta, que su dueño había comprado de segunda mano, como excedente de la Gran Guerra y por otro lado su nulo mantenimiento no contribuían a que el vehículo estuviera a punto, mostrando una alarmante incapacidad de rodar con un mínimo de seguridad. Tras una tercera patada al pedal, mientras intentaba no perder la calma y que sus lágrimas no delatasen el estado de tensión y nerviosismo en que se encontraba, Mark consiguió ponerla en marcha. Procuró recordar las lecciones de su prima y enfiló hacia una recta donde consiguiese imprimir a la venerable moto la suficiente velocidad. Se situó al largo de la vía férrea que iba a extinguirse en el abismo y antes de acelerar con determinación, suspiró:

-Candy amor mío, allá voy.

Aceleró a fondo rogando no equivocarse de mando y con la mano derecha imprimió gas, esperando que aquella reliquia de dos ruedas no le dejara tirado en el momento más crucial. Mientras el dueño de la moto, que resultó ser el vigilante al que tanto temían Kemp y Zanhir, se aproximaba esgrimiendo un garrote seguido por los mineros, el tubo de escape de la moto tosió y el petardeante vehículo se portó con Mark mejor de lo que lo había hecho con su descuidado y exigente dueño, desde el año 1917 hasta el momento actual. La moto cogió velocidad y Mark enfiló decididamente hacia el borde del precipicio. La motocicleta daba bandazos y se desviaba hacia los lados, escorándose peligrosamente hacia el suelo, amenazando con derribar a Mark del curtido e incómodo sillín de un momento a otro, vibrando como si fuera a desarmarse totalmente. A intervalos se escuchaba un sonido metálico y al girar la cabeza por un instante, Mark advirtió con horror que algunas piezas se iban desprendiendo desde el herrumbroso y ennegrecido motor de la máquina que chirriaba como una bisagra oxidada. Su conductor decidió no plantearse si eran componentes vitales de la moto o por el contrario, carecían de la menor importancia. Con tal de que pudiera ganar la otra orilla del precipicio se daba más que satisfecho.

El cárter tenía fugas de aceite y de seguir a ese ritmo, el motor pronto se griparía. Mark apretó los dientes. Sólo necesitaba unos instantes más antes de que aquella chatarra rodante, se ganara el derecho a convertirse en una indefinida y abigarrada colección de piezas oxidadas si esa era su intención, pero antes tenía que ayudarle a sortear el barranco para poder merecer desemblarse a placer por completo, si le apetecía.

El vehículo había dado de sí todo lo que podía dar. La vida útil de la motocicleta había llegado a su fin, y el sobreesfuerzo que Mark la había exigido fue demasiado para su fatigado motor y endeble estructura.

Mark vio las traviesas desgarradas, que colgaban retorcidas y arrancadas de cuajo, partidas bruscamente por la mitad sobre el borde del barranco. Suspiró y metió la moto sobre los raíles. Mark y el vehículo traquetearon al unísono pero el joven no cejó y aprovechando uno de los raíles que había sido segado limpiamente y que se curvaba acusadamente hacia arriba como rampa de lanzamiento, se precipitó al vacío. Los mineros se quedaron asombrados y totalmente perplejos. Algunos incluso elogiaron la loca iniciativa y la audaz valentía de aquel hombre. Uno de ellos, un individuo calvo de corta estatura, musculoso, tiznado de carbón y con una gran nariz roja, masculló entre dientes:

-Mucho debe de querer a esa enfermera para hacer lo que ha hecho.

Tras un interminable planeo sin nada más que el encrespado río que bajaba agitado por una furiosa corriente bajo las desgastadas ruedas de la vieja máquina, Mark cruzó limpiamente al otro lado. El aterrizaje fue un tanto brusco y supuso el definitivo fin de la abnegada máquina como vehículo, que terminó por partirse por la mitad, pero exceptuando algunos rasguños, aunque Mark salió despedido, se encontraba totalmente ileso y de una pieza. Se sumió en la penumbra corriendo a grandes zancadas, mirando en cada bifurcación y voceando el nombre de su esposa sin cesar:

-¡ Candy ¡ -la desesperada voz de Mark clamaba exasperada resonando a través del laberinto de pasadizos y galerías. Por el momento solo el eco de sus acuciantes gritos respondió a su llamada.

11

Mark avanzó cautelosamente a lo largo de la galería con el corazón palpitándole furiosamente, mientras ponía sus cinco sentidos en localizar a Candy y por ende a cualquiera de los infortunados atrapados dentro de la mina. Llevaba todo el rato la mano sobre el botón de desplegado de su arma de asalto, por si tenía que utilizarla, pero reparó en que seguramente no contaría con enemigos dentro de los tenuemente iluminados pasadizos aparte que utilizar una carga hueca dentro de un recinto tan peligroso y sensible a las sacudidas y los temblores podía hacer que la montaña, horadada por completo como un queso de Gruyere se viniera abajo por completo, aplastando a las personas que aun permanecían dentro incluyéndole a él, aparte de que su aguzado olfato detectó el acre e inconfundible olor del grisú. Pese a la violencia de la explosión que había hecho temblar la mole gris de la gran montaña de arriba abajo, que albergaba la mina de carbón, la instalación eléctrica había resistido, aunque las lámparas eléctricas que pendían de las vigas de los encofrados, dispensaran menos luz. Mark comenzaba a desesperarse, porque temía que la búsqueda de su esposa y de posibles supervivientes se demorase en demasía. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciesen allí, más aumentaba la probabilidad y el riesgo de que una nueva explosión hiciera que los encofrados cedieran o que algún desprendimiento terminara de cegar la única salida disponible. Arqueó las cejas pasándose la mano por la sudorosa frente y apretó el paso. Había tenido la precaución de realizar algunas incisiones sobre la dura pared de roca viva con la ayuda de un herrumbroso pico de minero que había encontrado tirado junto a las vías. Estaba afanándose en crear una nueva muesca, cuando le pareció percibir una sombra vacilante seguida de una voz apagada, como un susurro. Dobló una esquina y se topó con la doctora Diane que casi se quedó tiesa del pasmo al encontrarse de cara con aquel joven moreno de intensa mirada y movimientos felinos que la reconoció enseguida. Pero la pelirroja salió enseguida de su asombro recobrando la compostura.

-Perdí de vista a tu esposa un instante y cuando me quise dar cuenta...-Diane se había dejado de formalidades desde el momento en que comprendió que su situación era desesperada y que no se encontraba en un salón de te o en una de las salas de baile que había frecuentado hacía no tantos años, cuando aun formaba parte de la alta sociedad. La mujer soltó un breve suspiro apartando aquellos misteriosos recuerdos de su mente y calló de repente cuando Mark, realizó un imperativo gesto de su mano, alzándola ante su rostro. El joven oteó a los lados inclinando la cabeza como si tratara de detectar algo.

-Silencio por favor –le rogó Mark encarecidamente- me ha parecido oir algo.

Diane se mesó el mentón, preocupada. Creía que Mark estaba empezando a perder la razón como le estaba sucediendo a ella y le afectaba la larga permanencia rodeado de aquella semioscuridad y el goteo constante de las filtraciones de agua cuyo goteo, repicaba sobre los gastados raíles de las vías. Tal vez aquel hombre llevase horas allí, deambulando sin conseguir nada, topándose de bruces una y otra vez con los mismos pasadizos recorridos nuevamente, sin conseguir orientarse, sin hallar la salida, totalmente desesperado y abrumado por la imptencia. Mark movió la cabeza de nuevo porque estaba intentando localizar la procedencia del débil sonido que al parecer solo conseguía percibir él, dado que la doctora no conseguía captar nada de nada.

-Por allí –dijo Mark con determinación echando a correr tan velozmente, que Diane no era capaz siquiera de igualar sus largas zancadas.

"Yo no he oído nada" –pensó desalentada, pero no tengo más opción que seguirle. No puedo quedarme aquí sola" –se dijo al borde de la desesperación. Su aplomo y seguridad se estaban resquebrajando revelando que bajo su valor, que lo tenía había un ser humano normal y corriente con los mismos miedos y temores que cualquier otro. Mark tuvo que aflojar un poco el paso para que la mujer pudiera seguirle. Llevaban corriendo cerca de veinte minutos y Diane estaba sin resuello, pero Mark parecía tan tranquilo y fresco como si nada.

-He escuchado la voz de mi esposa. Ya estamos cerca –le dijo el joven con un raro e inquebrantable sentido de seguridad y confianza en si mismo. Cuando Diane iba a protestar, harta de deambular como un alma en pena, por los interminables y monótonos pasillos de piedra con las mismas vías ferreas que reptaban por el suelo, un par de ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas de fuego bajo unos cabellos de oro dispuestos en coletas adornadas con lazos, les salieron al paso tras doblar una nueva bifurcación. Candy abrazó a Mark con tanta efusividad que creyó que se fundiría con su marido, tirándole involuntariamente al suelo por el impulso de su acometida, y por su parte Mark, tuvo que refrenar y controlar su propia fuerza para no lastimar a su esposa. Se besaron apasionadamente, rodando levemente por el suelo, sin importarles que otras personas les estuvieran observando en tan indecorosa postura. Diane carraspeó ligeramente para atraer la atención de la pareja y ocuparse inmediatamente del estado de los heridos y de su evacuación. No es que ambos pretendieran ser frívolos o desmerecer el dramatismo de una situación tan crucial como aquella, pero no podían evitarlo. A nada que se separaban incluso brevemente, sus reencuentros cuando se producían, incluían tales muestras de afecto y amor.

Mark y Candy se levantaron, sonrojándose levemente y sacudiéndose las ropas para dedicarse a ayudar a los heridos que les observaban entre intrigados y curiosos. Nadie protestó o realizó comentario jocoso alguno. Ninguno obscenidad se extendió por el aire. Aquellos hombres parecían abrumados por algo que les impedía expresarse como habitualmente solían hacerlo. Era como si una pesada culpa les abrumase con su peso.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir vuestro arranque de pasión –dijo Diane con mal disimulada envidia entreverada en su voz- pero os recuerdo que tenemos gente que atender y sacar de aquí.

-Y no es para menos –coincidió Mark esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias a modo de disculpa- la explosión que escuchamos antes, ha derribado parte de la montaña destrozando el puente de acceso a la mina.

Al escuchar aquello, tanto su esposa como Dianne, al igual que la media docena de mineros que presentaban diversas heridas que no obstante no les impedían andar, se estremecieron. Mark se preguntó como aquellos hombres habian resultado heridos si hasta esa horrisona explosión no se detectaron detonaciones o corrimientos de tierra.

Mark se fijó en los restos de una fogata sobre el que había un espetón en torno al cual aun podían entreverse los restos de un lechón asado, del que prácticamente solo quedaban los huesos, y del que alguien había dado buena cuenta del mismo, acompañando el festin con varias botellas de licor, a juzgar por los recipientes de cristal vacíos, que rodaban por el suelo de la galería tintineando levemente al entrechocar entre sí cada vez que alguien tropezaba con ellos. Diane se encaró con el hombre que parecía el jefe de la cuadrilla, un irlandés de elevada estatura y grandes bigotes oscuros y ojos enrojecidos, tocado con una gorra a cuadros. Aquellos hombres habían organizado un banquete en el interior de la galería, cosa que no podían negar en absoluto, a tenor de las pruebas diseminadas por el pedregoso suelo, que les incriminaban. El irlandés, incapaz de mentir por las evidencias que le delataban a él y a sus hombres, lanzó un corto gruñido seguido de un suspiro y dijo:

-Decidimos...organizar una fiesta porque la mujer de Lee –señaló a un joven de unos veinticinco años de pelo moreno y revuelto, de rasgos agradables y marcados, que bajó la cabeza cohibido- ha dado a luz a su tercer hijo. Se enteró por carta y decidimos festajarlo por todo lo alto –dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. El homenajeado asintió lentamente mientras repetía una y otra vez, que no pretendían hacer daño a nadie ni molestar a otros.

-Y claro, os emborrachasteis –dijo Diane cruzando los brazos y resoplando con enojo clavando sus ojos violeta en todos ellos.

-Sí...y nos peleamos. Nada serio. Fue más bien en broma que otra cosa–observó otro hombre delgado, pálido y calvo que mostraba unas grandes ojeras en su cara cetrina, que evocaba la de un ratón –pero nos hicimos algunas heridas y...

-Y llamasteis por el teléfono de emergencias para pedir ayuda cuando os distéis cuenta de lo que habiaís organizado, poniendo en peligro las vidas de la enfermera y de este hombre –dijo refiriéndose a Candy y a Mark- además de la mía, y las vuestras propias, debido a vuestra insensatez –declaró la doctora con los brazos en jarras y recorriendo de uno en uno, los cariacontecidos rostros de los hombres con los ojos, mirándoles con reprobación

-La verdad –dijo otro hombre con una barba tan poblada e hirsuta que apenas se distinguían sus rasgos tachonados de arrugas, tras la misma – no fue así exactamente, señora doctora. La propia llamada fue una broma…Nos aburríamos y después de la pelea y algo achispados como estábamos tras bebernos ese vino tan rico de Provenza…-dijo relamiéndose aun con el sabor del licor reciente en sus labios y en su mente sin concluir la frase.

Al escuchar aquello, la cara de Diane se transmutó completamente. Creyó que le daría un pasmo, y que terminaría por liquidar a alguno de aquellos desvergonzados crápulas, allí mismo. Sin embargo, gritar y gesticular no solucionaría nada, todo lo contrario, y tampoco resolvería el problema más urgente de cómo dar con la salida de aquel intrincado laberinto de túneles y galerías que a veces no daban a ninguna parte.

-En fin, ya no tiene remedio.-admitió Diane resignada y procurando rehacerse de la impresión, mientras la expresión de su cara recobraba la normalidad o al menos lo intentaba - A ver como salimos ahora de aquí.

Mark sonrió y señaló algunas muescas que había ido realizando en las paredes del túnel para lograr orientarse a modo de hilo de Ariadna y como si aquel lúgubre lugar de enrarecido ambiente, fuese el laberinto del Minotauro. La silenciosa y avergonzada comitiva de mineros siguió al grupo formado por Mark, Candy y la doctora que encabezaban la marcha, manteniendo una cierta distancia con ellos, y logrando ganar la salida en relativamente poco tiempo. Por el camino, Candy apenada por el porvenir de los imprudentes mineros, intentó interceder por aquellos hombres que seguramente perderían su empleo, si llegase a filtrarse lo que realmente había sucedido. Diane se encogió de hombros y consideró tener en cuenta los ruegos de la hermosa enfermera rubia. A fin de cuentas no se habían producido mayores daños y gracias a la broma, al haber movilizado los servicios de rescate de la compañía, se pudo evacuar a todo el mundo con prontitud ante el peligro de nuevas explosiones de gas, que casualmente coincidieron con la falsa llamada de auxilio. Mark hablaría en su favor plegándose a los deseos de su esposa, pero correspondía a la indecisa doctora tomar partido. Cuando se abriera la investigación correspondiente, y de eso no le cabría la menor duda y la interrogasen de su testimonio podía depender que aquellos hombres continuaran trabajando allí o fuera despedidos fulminantemente, por poner en peligro la vida de varias personas, debido a su imprudente negligencia.

12

Cruzaron el profundo abismo gracias a la disposición de un sistema de poleas a modo de teleférico improvisado que les permitiese evacuar la mina lo antes posible. Afortunadamente solo quedaba el grupo de juerguistas, la doctora Diane, Candy y Mark. El resto del personal había sido evacuado lo más ordenadamente posible gracias a otro acceso fuera de servicio y que fue rápidamente habilitado, aunque Candy y el resto tuvieron que salir de esa manera porque de lo contrario tendrían que dar una impresionante vuelta para acceder a la otra salida. Cuando finalmente Diane, y el último hombre del imprudente grupo estuvieron a salvo, Mark y Candy cruzaron a continuación por expreso deseo de ambos. Y también porque Candy sentía vértigo ante aquel aterrador vacío que se abría bajo sus pies por lo que prefirió demorar cuanto pudo el cruce al otro lado. Era una actitud desconcertante, y Mark arqueó las cejas mientras la sujetaba fuertemente ciñiéndola el talle:

-Pero cariño, no lo entiendo, trepas a los árboles como si tal cosa y esto no debería ser mayor problema para ti.

-Pero lo es –dijo Candy con la voz deformada por las naúseas que le subían por la garganta debido al vértigo que padecía- aquí hay diez veces más altura que desde la copa del Padre Árbol y puede que me quede corta, Mark.

-No mires hacia abajo y sujétame con fuerza a mí. No entiendo como has viajado conmigo a alturas mucho mayores y esto te impresiona tanto, mi vida –dijo besándola en los rizos que se removían inquietos sobre su frente.

-Allí solo había nubes, pero aquí, percibir tan cerca ese río, quiero decir tan nítidamente, la sensación de altura es mayor –comentó mareada y haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar. Tenía el estómago revuelto y una amarga bilis subía por su garganta empujando con fuerza, y pugnando por salir.

-Date prisa Mark –le rogó ella metiéndole prisa- no creo que aguante mucho más, bbrrbrrjg.

La joven contuvo el exabrupto y Mark decidió no demorarse más. Se deslizó a través del cable de acero que los ingenieros de la compañía habían atado a una especie de harpones, que disparados por un cañón especial, se clavaron sobre el dintel de la entrada a la mina. Ambos pendían de un arnés que el joven logró que Candy se pusiera, pese a estar pálida y lívida de miedo. Durante todo el trayecto que se deslizaron con el burbujeante río bramando bajo ellos, enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su marido para evitar mirar hacia abajo. Si lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente no habría conseguido serenarse lo suficiente como para salvar el espacio entre la mina y el otro lado, con éxito.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al extremo contrario, recibidos con una fuerte ovación, Candy respiró cuando sus pies volvieron a hollar tierra firme de nuevo, pero las naúseas eran tan acuciantes que tuvo que retirarse tras unas piedras acompañada por su marido. Finalmente vomitó manchando parcialmente la cazadora del joven, aunque estaba tan ajada y cuertada que una mancha más no se notaría. Mark ayudó a su esposa a recobrarse desabrochando los botones que la oprimían el cuello y abrazándola para confortarla. Su cara era todo un poema y sus mejillas habían perdido algo de color, pero gracias a los solicitos cuidados de Mark, se fue recobrando.

-¿ Estás mejor ? –preguntó Mark preocupado.

La joven asintió y se incorporó lentamente, más preocupada por el lamentable estado que presentaba la ropa de Mark, que su propia salud.

-Oh no –se lamentó atribulada- te he puesto perdido cariño –dijo intentando limpiarle aquellas manchas tan inoportunas- yo…yo…-dijo la joven con expresión de embarazo.

-Tú nada, Candy –dijo Mark limpiando su vestido, que apenas se había ensuciado con su pañuelo- tú tienes que recobrarte y ponerte bien. Nada más y nada menos.

Candy le miró con ojos encendidos. Había una expresión de nobleza y bondad en aquellas pupilas tan oscuras como la más insondable de las noches, que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de admiración y ferviente amor por el valeroso y desprendido joven. Le besó levemente en los labios, mientras la doctora Diane, preocupada por la tardanza de ambos, los encontró detrás de la roca que le habían indicado algunos de los hombres rescatados. La acompañaba un hombre maduro de pelo negro fino, impecablemente trajeado de negro tocado con un sombrero de ala ancha a rostro era afable y un pequeño bigote oscuro orlaba su labio superior. Llevaba una capa española sobre los hombros y sostenía un bastón de caoba con empuñadura de oro, imitando la cabeza de un león.

A Mark, al igual que Candy, le recordó inmediatamente a George el silencioso y eficiente secretario de Albert, que por razones desconocidas abandonó precipitadamente Lakewood dejando un tortuoso misterio de amores no correspondidos y paternidades sin reconocer, que era mejor no remover ni intentar desentrañar. Desde entonces, un pesado velo de silencio había caído sobre aquel asunto del que nunca más se supo.

Diane iba a efectuar las presentaciones, cuando el hombre, con apariencia de persona acaudalada y porte regio, retiró el sombrero de sus sienes y comentó con voz pausada y armoniosa:

.-Me llamo Harold MacMillan, y soy el propietario de la compañía que administra esta mina, entre otras muchas claro está –dijo con marcado orgullo mientras retorcía con fruición, en un gesto que le encantaba realizar, una de las puntas de su bigote.

13

El propio Harold, casualmente de visita por sus múltiples propiedades repartidas a lo largo y ancho del mundo encabezó personalmente la investigación. Candy y Mark no tenían nada que temer, muy al contrario porque además habían sido parte determinante en el complicado rescate. El problema estaba en la excesiva suspicacia y la formidable intuición de aquel hombre, que no tenía un pelo de tonto. No le eran desconocidas las francachelas y juergas de aquel grupo de mineros rescatados a los que reconoció al momento. Meneó la cabeza y les preguntó con condescencia, como si estuviera regañando a una pandilla de niños revoltosos que hubieran sido sorprendidos en plena travesura, que había sucedido realmente en la mina. Lógicamente, los cinco hombres realizaron un pacto de silencio que ni Candy ni Mark, tenían previsto quebrantar por lo que todos ellos contaron la misma versión, como era de esperar. Ninguna voz discordante, ningún despiste por parte de alguno de ellos que pudiera atraer la sagacidad del millonario y que permitiese descubrir un resquicio en su relato de los hechos, porque de una cosa estaban seguros, y es que su jefe, su mayor superior jerárquico, el que ocupaba la cúspide del organigrama, no se fiaba, y por eso faltaba el testimonio más decisivo, el de Diane, que sin duda pondría los puntos sobre las íes. Candy y Mark contaron su relato, una vez que la doctora atendió a Candy y determinó que aparte de las arcadas que había sentido al cruzar sobre el pronunciado abismo, no tenía nada más, estando perfectamente. Una vez que ambos se asearon y se mudaron con ropa limpia, comparecieron ante el afable millonario que solo les entretuvo unos minutos. Cuando le tocó el turno a Diane, se produjo una reacción muy extraña en ella. Sus ojos emitieron un par de lágrimas furtivas que pasaron desapercibidas, pero no para Mark que comentó en voz baja al verla pasar, camino del despacho de Harold.

-Está llorando –susurró Mark para que no le oyese Diane.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó Candy extrañada.

-Está llorando y estoy seguro que ese hombre tiene relación con su llanto –sentenció Mark, mientras Candy le observaba con atención.

14

La conversación entre la doctora y el magnate no duró demasiado. Diane ocultó la verdad de lo que sabía para proteger los empleos de aquellos hombres y Harold, sentado tras una mesa desvencijada en un vagón que hacía las veces de despacho del administrador de la mina, que en esos momentos no estaba presente, se dio por satisfecho, cerrando el cartapacio oscuro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Caso cerrado –dijo el hombre con una tenue sonrisa- no es que me fíe mucho de esos borrachines, pero si tú afirmas que no hubo ninguna irregularidad en su trabajo, te creeré, pero solo porque tú me lo aseguras,Diane.

La familiaridad del hombre con la doctora era harto sospechosa. No cabía duda que había existido algún tipo de relación entre los dos, algo muy profundo que había dejado huella tanto en ella como en él. Y que manera más indicada para ello que una turbulenta y profunda relación que les unió hacía ya algunos años y que terminó abruptamente cuando ninguno de ellos estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a sus sueños. Diane era de buena familia pero se había peleado con los suyos porque jamás admitieron que la joven siguiera la carrera de medicina, y Harold por aquel entonces su prometido, tampoco aprobó sus sueños. Diane aun le amaba, pero estaba demasiado ofuscada como para reconocerlo. Cuando se graduó siendo una de las primeras de su promoción, buscó trabajo en diversas clinicas donde ejerció pero el recuerdo de Harold la perseguía allá donde estuviera, por lo que optó por desempeñar su trabajo en el lugar más recóndito del mundo al que fuera capaz de ir, aceptando una plaza en una mina perdida en algún lugar de China. Nunca se había enterado de que la mina perteneciera a su antiguo amor hasta ese día. Nunca se lo planteó y tampoco se hablaba de ello en la comunidad minera.

Hasta ese día, en el que le vio allí, delante de ella. Diane evocó los vals, los días de vino y rosas, las veladas en compañía de hombres aristocráticos y poderosos, pero ninguno como él, ninguno como Harold. El la encadiló y la amó, y seguramente habría sido su esposo de no haber él mostrado ese inveterado y maldito orgullo que le impedía reconocer que una mujer era algo más que una figura atractiva y una cara bonita. Harold se irguió repentinamente y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí. Habían pasado quince años, pero continuaba amándola como el primer día.

-Déjame –protestó ella sin demasiada convicción- lo nuestro se acabó ya, Harold, ¿ acaso lo has olvidado ?

-¿ Y tú ? ¿ acaso no estarías dispuesta a perdonarme y concederme una nueva oportunidad ? –dijo estrechándola contra su pecho y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Diane dudó. Podría haberse echado de allí fácilmente porque cuando más tiempo permaneciera con él, más difícil le resultaría separarse de su antiguo amor. Alzó la mano para abofetearle, pero suspiró y la posó en la mejilla del hombre dedicándole una lánguida sonrisa. Aun le seguía amando y él había reconocido su error, disculpándose sinceramente.

Meneó la cabeza y le atrajo hacia sí besándole largamente. ¿ Qué sentido tenía continuar odiando ? ¿ para qué seguir cerrando la puerta a la felicidad por una simple cuestión de acendrada cerrazón y empecinamiento ? Harta de sentirse sola, cansada de lidiar con un mundo gris y lejano del que ella acostumbraba a amar y venerar, pero que no podía abandonar y menos que ahora debía hacerse cargo de dos criaturas, a las que había arrebatado de las garras de un taimado prestamista, decidió concederle una nueva oportunidad. Harold no se había casado, lo habría sabido de inmediato porque entre otras cosas, se le daba mal mentir, por lo menos mentirla a ella. En ese instante se abrió la puerta del barracón de improviso y dos niños de corta edad entraron en tromba saludando respetuosamente a Diane:

-Buenos días señorita Deller, nos alegramos mucho de verla.

Los niños emplearon un tratamiento tan formal y educado que Harold supuso que no eran hijos en modo alguno de la mujer, aunque ese pensamiento se le pasara fugazmente por la cabeza. Kemp y Zanish se quedaron mirando al elegante caballero, que para alborozo de Diane sonrió abiertamente y les devolvió el saludo:

-Buenos dias pequeños –dijo francamente conmovido- supongo que la señorita Deller tendrá a bien explicarme que hacen estos dos caballeretes aquí.

Su tono era distendido y cordial. Diane empezó a hablar recobrando la sonrisa que había perdido desde hacía tanto tiempo, cuando Harold incapaz de retenerla a su lado, tuvo que dejarla marchar rompiendo así su compromiso. Ambos habían tenido algo que ver, Diane por negarse altivamente a responder a las desesperadas súplicas de Harold para que lo perdonase, y ´ella por no haber transigido un poco más. Hablaron largo y tendido y cuatro meses después celebraban su boda en Londres tras regresar unas semanas antes juntos desde la apartada mina y adoptaron a ambos niños. Los trámites fueron largos y penosos. Hubo que localizar a la familia de los pequeños, que expresó su más que rotunda conformidad de que ambos fueran adoptados por los Mac Millan, resolver un montón de procedimientos burocráticos y penales, porque la forma en la que los niños pasaron a custodia de Diane también presentaba aspectos turbios, pero finalmente todo terminó por resolverse satisfactoriamente, integrándose ambos niños en su nueva familia. Al cabo de un año, Diane le dio dos hijos a Harold aumentando así el tamaño de la familia.

Afortunadamente, el final de aquel largo día, pródigo en emociones y hechos sobresalientes se vio coronado por un feliz desenlace, únicamente empañado por las reclamaciones del vigilante de la mina, que esgrimiendo un papel donde había una serie de anotaciones, reclamaba algo a Mark. El joven que continuaba abrazando a Candy, fue sacado del dulce refugio que constituían los brazos de su esposa, por una voz gutural que en chino, le estaba recriminando algo. Mark reconoció al hombre de inmediato, y aunque no podía entender ni palabra de lo que le decía, dado que el iridium no le permitía a Mark adquirir los conocimientos suficientes como para desentrañar los secretos de idiomas tales como el chino o el ruso, supuso que se estaba referiendo a la destrozada motocicleta, que vio como se hacía pedazos, justo a la entrada de la mina. Candy, abrió los ojos lentamente porque estaba besando a su esposo, y se enfadó porque aquel vociferante chino había interrumpido el romántico momento.

-¿Qué quiere este hombre, Mark ? –preguntó la joven intentando dominarse dado que el estridente volumen de su voz, estaba resultando hiriente para los sensibles oídos de Candy. Las atronadoras quejas del hombre estaban haciendo que le dolieran los tímpanos.

Mark se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Aunque su esposa no corría peligro, porque el vigilante estaba más pendiente de saber quien le iba a pagar el arreglo de su moto o un vehículo nuevo en su defecto, que era lo más probable dado que la vieja moto no volvería a rodar, aun así, no le perdió de vista ni un solo instante.

-Creo…que se refiere a su motocicleta, Candy –dijo Mark desviando la mirada como si intentase disimular al ser sorprendido in franganti en algo ilegal.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ qué le pasa a su moto,Mark ? cada vez entiendo menos –declaró la joven rubia exasperada agitando las manos y cubriéndose los oídos porque la interminable letanía del hombre. que iba subiendo in crecendo la estaba levantando dolor de cabeza.

-¡! Cállese! –protestó Candy indignada, aunque reconociera que el hombre tuviera razones más que sobradas para estar tan enfadado y no era para menos.

-La…utilicé para pasar al otro lado del puente y se destrozó justo cuando alcancé la entrada de la mina. No tenía más remedio, cariño. Sin iridium no puedo volar ni utilizar mis poderes.

Mark se sentía en deuda con aquel hombre dado que gracias a su viejo vehículo había logrado entrar en la mina, pero sin un intérprete no podría entender nada de lo que el hombre estaba vociferando sin hacer caso de los requerimientos de Candy para que bajase la voz, pese a que se lo dio a entender por elocuentes señas.

Candy se asomó a la amarillenta hoja de papel que esgrimía entre sus gruesos e hirsutos dedos. Por más que la examinó atentamente no logró descifrar nada de su contenido porque estaba en chino,pero supuso que sería una especie de relación de daños. Mark llegó a la misma conclusión y se preguntó como había podido evaluar desde esa distancia los restos de lo que en tiempos había sido una motocicleta militar, comprada por el vigilante a precio de saldo en Estados Unidos. Años más tarde, regresó a su país natal llevándose consigo la moto que había pintado de un vivo y chillón color amarillo y encontrando trabajo en la mina como vigilante. Cuando Mark trataba de razonar con el hombre, tranquilizándole y garantizándole que le abonaría el importe de otra moto, en ese mismo momento, un hombre maduro pero apuesto, vestido con un impecable traje negro, de cuyo brazo derecho iba una sonriente y alegre mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta que coqueteaba con su acompañante, continuamente, se aproximó lentamente hasta el vigilante que no había cesado de gritar señalando el astroso y sucio papel por enésima vez. Tan pronto como el señor MacMillan llegó a su altura y el chino le reconoció, Chang enmudeció de repente mostrándome de lo más comedido y tranquilo, deshaciéndose en reverencias. Harold rió complacido y para sorpresa de todos, incluida la propia Diane y el vigilante, el magnate habló en chino con una impecable soltura y excelente fluidez. Habló con el mohíno vigilante que ahora se mostraba más calmado y obediente y tras unos instantes de conversación, Harold se giró hacia Mark y Candy y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Dice que espera que alguien le pague los destrozos en su moto.

Antes de que alguien de los presentes pudiera argumentar nada, Harold extrajo una cierta suma de dinero del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo y contando los billetes, los fue depositando sobre las manos del asombrado y eufórico Chang que se deshizo en elogios, hacia la generosidad de su jefe. El hombre palpó los crujientes billetes sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Eran dólares y representaba una pequeña fortuna para el adusto responsable de la seguridad y el orden en la mina.

-Con esto podrá comprarse una moto nueva –declaró Harold retirando el sombrero de ala ancha de sus lustrosos cabellos negros- tiene razón en exigir lo que es suyo. Y la verdad, aunque Mark la haya dejado para el arrastre –bromeó- lo hizo por una buena causa –comentó observando a Candy que había vuelto a abrazar a Mark.

-Le advierto señor que tenía intención de pagarle una moto nueva, pero perdimos todas nuestras pertenencias y equipajes incluido nuestro dinero –comentó Mark ofendido, creyendo que Harold se estaba burlando de él o reprochándole algo.

El hombre levantó las manos conciliador y declaró afablemente:

-No me cabe la menor duda y por eso, debido a que gracias a su intervención para salvar a su esposa y a mi prometida –comentó mirando de forma elocuente a Dianne- y que también propició la evacuación de la mina, ante una serie de explosiones de gas grisú, que aunque no fueron a mayores afortunadamente, logramos que todos los mineros fueran puestos a salvo por si acaso, me siento en deuda con usted y su esposa, y por esas dos razones de peso, prefiero pagarle a Chang el coste de una moto nueva porque reparar su viejo cacharro es misión imposible.

Candy abrió unos ojos como platos, ante la imprevista revelación de que el acaudalado y poderoso magnate era ni más ni menos que el novio formal de la doctora Dianne, además de su prometido. Perpleja, dirigió sus ojos de esmeralda hacia los de su marido como si buscara una explicación plausible, pero Mark alzó los hombros y poniendo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, dio a entender a Candy, que estaba tan sorprendido como ella, si no más ante la grata y sorprendente noticia, de la que tenía conocimiento por vez primera. Diane y Harold que iban cogidos de la mano, rieron de buena gana y revelaron a Mark y a Candy como había surgido la relación que les ligaba aclarándoles que no se debía a un flechazo repentino, y de paso les contaron la historia de su desgraciado amor, mientras el rechoncho y calvo Chang se alejaba monte abajo, con paso presuroso, y contando los billetes con dedos ansiosos y temblorosos pensando en como se compraría la moto más barata, estropeada y desmadejada que lograra encontrar y que además costase una miseria, para embolsarse el resto del dinero, del que Harold le había hecho entrega, para sí.

15

Finalmente, tras los agitados días que habían vivido, repletos de intensas emociones, y una vez que se despidieron de la doctora Diane y los niños, Mark y Candy pudieron reemprender su largo viaje de retorno tantas veces anhelado e interrumpido, pero antes de partir hicieron alta en un pequeño y escondido café de la minúscula ciudad de Lun Ming para reponer fuerzas. Candy reparó entonces que aun guardaba en su inseparable maleta de viaje blanca, con la gran franja roja que circundaba su perímetro, la carta que Duncan le entregara y que aun no se había atrevido a leer por no haber hecho acopio del valor suficiente para hacerlo. Se había olvidado casi por completo de la misiva y al efectuar una inspección rutinaria de sus cosas para comprobar que no faltase nada, la descubrió, haciendo que recordase el doloroso trance de haber tenido que despedirse de su padre de forma tan triste y desafortunada.

Duncan había advertido a Candy, que tal vez prefiriera no leer el contenido de la misiva. Sin que el curtido y endurecido militar se lo hubiera dicho de antemano, la joven rubia ya sabía de sobra, a quien atribuir la carta que aguardaba en el interior del sobado y ajado sobre de color sepia, que el capitán había depositado entre las manos menudas de Candy, directamente proveniente de las suyas, anchas y firmes. Poco después, el capitán se retiró sin decir nada, creyendo que Candy se pondría a leer la carta casi de inmediato.

Pero hasta ese momento no la había abierto, ni tan siquiera había observado el sobre, pero sabía positivamente que la había escrito su propio padre. Y ahora en el interior del local, sopesaba si hacerlo o no. Las manos le temblaban, pero finalmente, haciendo un acopio de valor, rasgó el sobre y extrajo el papel de estraza donde James había redactado de su puño y letra, aquellas líneas dirigidas a su hija:

"Candy, hija mía:

Para cuando leas esta carta, seguramente ya me encontraré lejos con destino desconocido. Aun no tengo claro a donde iré, pero lo único que sé, es que intentaré purgar todo el mal que os he causado a tu querida y bondadosa madre y sobre todo a ti, mi pobre y dulce niña. Solo quería decirte que te quiero, pese a todo el dolor os he causado, a Eleonor y, sobre todo a ti. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, y sepas disculpar esta última cobardía mía de marcharme sin haber tenido el valor suficiente para despedirme de ti, pero no he logrado reunir el valor suficiente como para, mirándote a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que has heredado de mamá y

ponerte al corriente de mi partida, contarte lo arrepentido que estoy, por haber malgastado mi vida, mientras destrozaba la tuya y la de tu madre, a la que nunca he dejado de querer, pero ya es tarde para enmendar tantos despropósitos.

Espero que seas feliz, tanto como lo fui yo, antes de cometer el mayor y más estúpido error de mi malhadada vida, que fue renunciar al amor de Eleonor y a ti, mi hermosa hija. Cuando veas a Katia, dile que también la quiero, de hecho siempre os llevaré a las dos en mi corazón.

Tu padre, que te sigue queriendo:

James"

Candy no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas dejaran su huella sobre el arrugado papel, sobre el que James plasmó sus desesperados pensamientos, a falta de otro pliego mejor para hacerlo. Mark estaba a su lado, esperando a que la displicente y remolona dueña del establecimiento les sirviera los dos cafés que le había pedido hacía ya rato. El silencio en el local era tan denso que ya el mero hecho de que Candy, abriera el sobre rasgándolo con dedos impacientes, hizo que los dos ancianos levantasen sus cabezas del tablero de ajedrez y se la quedasen mirando unos instantes, para volver a enfrascarse en su solitaria partida. Aquellos dos parroquianos eran de ascendencia rusa y habían emigrado a tan lejanas y solitarias latitudes, en su juventud. Se habían establecido en Lung min, y aparte de haberse casado, vivido, procreado y cubierto todas las etapas propias del ciclo vital de un ser humano, allí terminarían sus días.

Mark se percató que en el aire flotaba un ligero aroma a tabaco barato que se mezclaba con el te que los dos viejos bebían, sirviéndose directamente desde un samovar. Jugaban lenta y pausadamente. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para siempre en aquel oscuro y recóndito lugar, ubicado en los confines del mundo. Seguramente muy poca gente, exceptuando los habitantes de Lun ming, supiera de la existencia de aquel sitio varado definitivamente en las arenas del olvido, como un barco que se deshiciera lentamente en el silencio de las profundidades marinas que lo envolvían tras haberse hundido en su seno, hacía ya demasiado por causas desconocidas y probablemente olvidadas.

16

-Cariño, no llores, sabes que no soporto verte triste –le dijo Mark ofreciéndole un pañuelo. La muchacha lo tomó agradecida, y restregándose los párpados, guardó la carta en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo rojo. El joven frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Se trata de esa carta, y sospecho que te la ha escrito tu padre a modo de despedida.

Candy asintió levemente, mientras finalmente el te, pedido hacía ya largo rato humeaba en el interior de dos aparatosas tazas de porcelana gruesa y decoradas con colores chillones que agredían a la vista con sus estridencias, delante de ambos. Candy tomó el suyo y sorbiéndolo, aunque lo encontró demasiado dulzón, sirvió para reconfortarla y ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Mark probó un sorbo del suyo y ambos bebieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Cuando Candy depositó su taza sobre el plato que aguardaba en la barra del bar, meneó la cabeza entristecida, haciendo que sus rizos se desplazaran en todas direcciones. La dueña esbozó una mueca de disgusto, probablemente de envidia. Era como si la presencia de Candy, pese a su tristeza, iluminara el tétrico y decadente ambiente del sórdido local.

-Estoy harta de todo esto Mark –dijo finalmente entornando los ojos- quiero volver a casa, cuanto antes. No entiendo de que modo y manera, me he visto arrastrada a los rincones más recónditos de la Tierra, buscando a un hombre que pese a ser mi padre, me resulta un completo extraño, y eso que Katia me lo advirtió por activa y por pasiva.

Mark lanzó un suspiro y desvió incómodo la vista. Sin sus poderes, poco podía hacer para acortar las enormes distancias que les separaban de Estados Unidos, y por ende de su hogar. Mark dejó algunos rublos, junto a las tazas vacías. La dueña sonrió aviesamente pensando que el extranjero no era muy listo, al no haberse percatado de que le estaba cobrando de más por un par de tazas de té de mala calidad, cuyo sabor acre disimulaba agregándole ingentes cantidades de azúcar . Realmente, Mark lo sabía, pero prefirió no discutir. Unos pocos rublos de más, que la desconfiada hostelera recogió enseguida entre sus ávidas manos, no eran justificación para armar una escena. No valía la pena. Salieron del café, cogidos de la mano. Mark había replicado a la desesperada súplica de Candy, que las cosas terminarían por arreglarse, pese a que cada vez, se empantanaban más. En ese preciso instante, un sonido neumático que reconocería en cualquier parte les sobresaltó. La calle estaba vacía. Los pocos habitantes de la localidad, habían hecho un alto en sus rutinarias vidas atraídos por la curiosidad hacia los extranjeros occidentales, soldados y civiles, que abarrotaban el sencillo muelle del poblado costero, por lo que nadie fue testigo de la siguiente escena. Candy se llevó las manos a los labios, no sabiendo si reír o llorar. Delante de ella, a pocos pasos, aguardaba la imponente figura de Mermadon, que finalmente les había encontrado tras una larga e intensa búsqueda.

17

Candy notó una punzada de miedo al evocar la agresiva forma en la que el robot la había aprisionado y conducido a presencia del intrigante barón. Por un instante, pese a las evidencias de que ya estaba plenamente recuperado, temió que el robot fuera nuevamente a intentar algo, y se situó instintivamente detrás de Mark. El joven, apreciaba a Mermadon, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que volviera a apoderarse de Candy otra vez. Extrajo su arma de asalto y deslizó sus dedos sobre el botón de desplegado sin pulsarlo aun. Si el robot decidía atacarles, la única posibilidad de pararle sería acertando entre ambos sensores ópticos, que brillaban siniestramente en la penumbra de la solitaria calle, lo cual probablemente conllevaría su destrucción. Pese a que el rostro de Mermadon estaba protegido por un visor acorazado, Mark confiaba en hacerlo pedazos con las ojivas de punta reforzada que llevaba separadas del resto en previsión de encontrarse con algún enemigo u obstáculo duro de pelar. Mark alzó lentamente el arma. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero si Mermadon no le daba ninguna otra opción, no dudaría en destruírlo. Antes que su amistad con Haltoran, antes que el aprecio que tenía al robot estaba la seguridad de su esposa.

-No me obligues a hacerlo amigo –trató de razonar Mark con él- lamentaría mucho tener que obrar así, y Haltoran aun más.

Desde su espalda, la voz amortiguada de Candy le rogó:

-Por favor, querido, no le hagas daño, quizás si yo intentara…

-No, ni hablar –le espetó Mark bloqueándo la visión del robot con su cuerpo- antes lo destruyo si…

Afortunadamente, Mermadon empezó a hablar, con su voz almibarada y dulzona demostrando ser el de siempre:

-Por favor, señor Anderson, no me destruya, soy yo, el de siempre, he venido a rescatarles, por orden del señor Hasdeneis.

Al escuchar aquello, Mark bajó el arma que no habia llegado siquiera a desplegar, y Candy corrió al encuentro del coloso de acero, abrazándose a su cintura:

-Mermadon, querido amigo, me alegro tanto de verte, tanto –suspiró la muchacha. El robot se agachó para que Candy pudiera depositar sus manos sobre los macizos hombros y la rejilla que hacía las veces de boca, se iluminó intermitentemente.

-Yo también me alegro de verla sobremanera, señorita Candy, lamento tanto las cosas horribles que hice…-afirmó bajando la cabeza y moviéndola con pesar para demostrar su sincero arrepentimiento.

-Ya pasó amigo, ya pasó –le dijo Mark palmeando su espalda y notando el frío contacto del acero con sus manos.

Afortunadamente, nadie les vio. Los acontecimientos en el puerto del villorrio suscitaban más interés que las cuitas personales de dos extranjeros, concentrando a la escasa población de Lun ping alli. Soldados chinos de permiso de la cercana guarnición, y paisanos desocupados asistían entre atónitos y divertidos a las discusiones de los occidentales, entre las que trataba de imponer paz a duras penas, Duncan Jackson.

Las airadas voces llegaban tan claramente audibles hasta allí, que hasta la recia y adusta dueña del café seguida por los dos ancianos, que habían interrumpido su partida de ajedrez, abandonaron el local para averiguar que pasaba.

-He venido para llevarlos hasta Norteamérica, siempre que la señorita Candy, no tenga reparo, por supuesto –dijo el robot tímidamente, aun presa de los remordimientos que las consecuencias de su acción debida a su temporal pérdida de memoria, hábilmente aprovechada por Ungern, había provocado.

Mark miró a Candy esperando una decisión de su esposa. El joven observó sus muñecas disimuladamente, que continuaban sin mostrar la luminiscencia propia de la actividad del iridium en su sistema circulatorio.

Candy dudó por unos instantes. Observó el desolado y anodino lugar en que se hallaban, con sus dos polvorientas calles y el pequeño y tétrico puerto, pensó en la larga y probablemente horrible travesía a través del Océano Pacífico y tras sopesar los pros y los contras, miró al robot. Aun no se le había pasado el susto que supuso para ella, verse arrebatada del lado de Mark y aparecer en el otro extremo del mundo, en presencia del aristocrático y astuto barón. Alzó la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos dorados cayeran hacia atrás y preguntó al robot:

-¿ Cuánto tardaríamos en llegar a casa Mermadon ?

El robot realizó un rápido cálculo mental y añadió:

-Entre veinte y veinticinco minutos –respondió.

-Bien –dijo Candy para asombro de Mark- ¿ podrías llevarnos a los dos ?

-Para mí será un placer, señorita Candy.

Mark clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de su esposa, como si esta hubiera perdido el juicio. Cuando Candy se situó dócilmente al alcance de la mano izquierda del robot, este ciñió su talle con sumo cuidado, una vez que la muchacha le autorizó a hacerlo.

-Nos vamos a casa querido, estoy tan harta de deambular por el mundo, que iría a Lakewood agarrada a la cola de un cometa si fuera preciso, así que no me mires con esa cara, amor mío –le dijo risueña, mientras Mark la imitaba y se ponía junto a la otra mano del robot. Mermadon envolvió a Mark con sus dedos de acero, cuando este le permitió hacerlo y Mark sonriente asintió sin dar crédito a la facilidad con la que su esposa aceptaba tan peculiar manera de viajar, cuando siempre le había parecido, y no era para menos, totalmente inusual y muy peligrosa.

-Lo veo y no lo creo –dijo Mark sin poder evitar romper a reír de alegría- vayámonos pues.

En ese momento se escuchó una agitada conversación en chino. Una patrulla de soldados, que había echado en falta a Candy, tras un recuento de los extranjeros y enviada en su búsqueda, fue atraída por el rumor de pasos y voces que provenían del callejón.

-Nos han visto –exclamó Candy señalando hacia los soldados que corrían hacia ellos, con las armas en ristre y formulando advertencias que como era de esperar, no podían entender. Candy miró a Mark con un interrogante en sus ojos verdes, y este se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no dominaba ese idioma.

-Es igual, no hay tiempo para averiguar que están diciendo, pero es evidente. Mermadon, sácanos de aquí.

-Aun no me he apantallado señor Anderson. Yo…

-¡ Haz lo que te digo ¡ -rugió Mark.

Los estatorreactores emergieron de la espalda del robot y empezaron a emitir un chorro de fuego. Se produjo un fuerte siseo, y una sacudida que hizo que los soldados rodaran por tierra. Candy que acusó los efectos de la sacudida, reprimió sus deseos de gritar y cerró los ojos, crispando los puños para dominarse, mientras Mermadon levantaba el vuelo con sus dos pasajeros a cuentas. Los soldados se miraron asombrados y retrocedieron gritando y corriendo despavoridos, mientras abandonaban sus fusiles en el suelo del callejón entre suciedad y desperdicios.

Al poco alcanzaron una altitud de cinco mil metros. Mermadon dejó de ascender vertiginosamente, para proceder a realizar un vuelo horizontal, rumbo a Estados Unidos. El caparazón de iridium, basado en los mismos principios que el de Mark, les proporcionaba protección suficiente contra la falta de oxígeno y los efectos de la elevada aceleración, dado que Mermadon volaba a Mach 7.

Candy no percibía más que nubes que parecían de algodón, pero no dejaba de ser una hermosa vista a fin de cuentas. De ser ciertas las afirmaciones del robot, pronto llegarían a casa, volverían a abrazar a sus hijos y a su madre, aparte de ver a su familia adoptiva. Mermadon maniobró por encima del manto de nubes y puso rumbo a Norteamérica.

18

Helen estaba en el jardín de su casa, reclinada en un banco de color blanco en compañía de Eleonor, mientras Brian y Ernest departían como buenos amigos, paseando por los jardines. Desde que la afamada actriz cuyos ojos eran idénticos a los de Candy, visitara a Helen Legan, poco después de que la muchacha partiese a los campos de batalla europeos, siguiendo a Mark por amor, lo mismo que Haltoran y Annie, se habían hecho buenas amigas. La señora Legan había tenido que lidiar con algunas crisis en su familia, aparte de tener que luchar ya de por si, con la tristeza que la invadía por la ausencia de Candy. Los problemas conyugales entre su hijo Neil y su esposa Susan, la habían obligado a tener que desplazarse varias veces entre su casa y la de su hijo, para intentar apaciguar los ánimos. Tras una extraña historia de la que prefirió no saber nada, en la que Susan había huído del lado de su esposo y este había salido en su búsqueda, logrando recuperarla, una vez que resolvieron sus diferencias con la ayuda de Helen, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a calmarse nuevamente. Helen, tranquilizada por nuestras recientes noticias, lo mismo que Sarah, la madre de Annie que como era de esperar también demandaba nuevas de su retoña, no podía creer que finalmente, estuviéramos de regreso.

Eleonor vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido de raso azul y llevaba los hombros al descubierto, protegidos por un sencillo chal a juego con su vestido. La bella mujer realizó una confidencia a Helen, que rió encantadoramente celebrando la ocurrencia de su amiga. Maikel y Marianne jugaban juntos, cerca de ambas damas y se acercaron a ellas, corriendo con toda la vitalidad que sus jóvenes cuerpos rebosantes de energía les conferían, mientras gritaban al unísono, corriendo en reñida competición:

-Abuela Eleonor, abuela Helen –corearon los niños, atronando el aire con sus alegres voces infantiles. Sobre el hombro derecho de Marianne, se balanceaba un pequeño ruiseñor que no dejaba de emitir sus melodiosos trinos, feliz de estar en compañía de los dos niños.

Los niños llegaron a la altura de las dos distinguidas mujeres y las abrazaron efusivamente. Abuela, se dijo para sus adentros Helen, esa palabra tan entrañable como hermosa, tenía una connotación nostálgica que no tenía porqué ser en absoluto negativa. Significaba, que Helen aunque aun era hermosa y joven, estaba empezando a envejecer lentamente. La señora Legan se pasó la mano por su cutis y emitió un leve suspiro. Era feliz, cuidando de sus nietos que demandaban constantemente sus atenciones. Lo que Eleonor aceptaba con total naturalidad, el hecho de ser abuela, ella aun le costaba un poco asumirlo. Supuso que era natural y que todo era cuestión de aceptarse como era.

Helen se inclinó hacia Marianne y tomándola entre sus brazos, la sentó en sus rodillas y la meció lentamente. La niña rió alegremente, mientras su amigo el ruiseñor, acompañaba sus risas con su canto. Helen se rascó el mentón y se preguntó como era posible que un ave tan tímida y huidiza como un ruiseñor, se hubiera convertido en un compañero inseparable de su nieta, siguiéndola a todas partes.

-Flappy también está feliz de verte, abuelita –le dijo la niña besando su mejilla dulcemente y mostrando al ave que pió con más fuerza, batiendo las alas alegremente para asombro de la señora Legan.

Helen miró en derredor temiendo que su gata Silvia rondara por allí. La última vez había estado a punto de devorar al indefenso pájaro, cosa que la propia Helen evitó en último momento, apartando a la gata de un manotazo. Pero esa apacible tarde primaveral no estaba por allí, tal vez, se hubiera ido a jugar con Clean, aunque el coatí, algo más anciano que la gata ya no estaba para demasiados trotes, pero de vez en cuando aceptaba las demandas de juego de su pequeña amiga felina.

A veces le preocupaba Maikel. Los prolongados silencios del inteligente y reflexivo niño, a veces le causaban miedo. Pero esa tarde parecía feliz, jugando junto a su hermana a la que protegía y quería con locura. En ese momento, Marianne señaló hacia el cielo y empezó a gritar:

-Mamá. Mamá. –repitió.

Se bajó del regazo de Helen y echó a correr hacia delante. Helen se levantó y se dispuso a seguirla, aunque la niña era más rápida que ella. La mujer lanzó otro suspiro. Recordó como había tenido que correr en pos de Neil cuando era pequeño, pero entonces era casi veinticinco años más joven y sus piernas mucho más ágiles. A sus casi cincuenta años, no estaba para esos trotes. También temió apesadumbrada, que el esplendoroso vestido azul claro de volantes, que le había regalado y hecho confeccionar a medida, que llevaba puesto su nieta, terminara manchado y arrugado como la otra vez, cuando se cayó desde la rama de un árbol afortunadamente sin mayores consecuencias, que terminar con la ropa arruinada y cubierta de lodo, imitando la costumbre de su madre de subirse a las copas de los mismos, que había adquirido de ella y que Candy se había ocupado personalmente de enseñar a sus hijos, pese a la opinión en contra de su madre adoptiva. Marianne demostraba una habilidad innata para trepar por los añosos y no siempre accesibles troncos, de los diversos árboles del bosque que circundaba el gran lago, que precisamente confería nombre a la gran propiedad, transferida a Mark por decisión de la tía abuela, desde el momento en que su sobrino cayera en desgracia.

-Marianne, ven aquí, no me hagas rabiar –clamó Helen intentando cogerla sin éxito mientras el ruiseñor volaba en torno a ella piando alegremente y posándose de cuando en cuando y alternativamente, sobre su hombro y la cabeza de Helen que se agitaba hacia los lados para espantarlo, aunque sin demasiado éxito, porque el pájaro había tomado querencia a toda la familia –obedece a tu abuela –clamaba haciendo imperativos gestos con el brazo izquierdo, para que se detuviera.

Eleonor, divertida, se puso en pie dispuesta a echar un cable a su querida amiga. Normalmente, Marianne solía obedecer sin rechistar, pero a veces había que ponerse seria con ella.

-Mamá, papá, están llegando –exclamó la niña, sin dejar de correr –papá, mamá –insistió mientras Flappy, llamado así por el batir de sus alas picoteaba los zapatos de charol rojo de la niña, para atraer su atención.

-¿ Qué está diciendo ? –inquirió Eleonor intrigada -¿ insinúa que Candy y Mark vienen hacia aquí ? ¿ cómo es eso posible ? –preguntó a la perpleja Helen, que se encogió de hombros para dar a entender a la antigua actriz, que sabía tan poco como ella, acerca de que estaba ocurriendo.

Entonces Marianne se detuvo, palmoteando frenéticamente, mientras daba pequeños saltos sobre la hierba. Maikel llegó jadeante a su lado, dispuesto a regañarla cuando miró hacia arriba sorprendido porque su hermana tenía la vista fija en lo alto.

-¿ Qué ocurre Mary ? –preguntó el niño angustiado, llamándola por su diminutivo- ¿ que has visto ? –repitió.

-Mamá y papá están llegando hermanito –dijo por toda respuesta.

En ese momento, una forma vagamente humana maciza y amazacotada se hizo visible. Suspendidos de ella, junto a la imprecisa forma había otras dos, cuyo perfil era indiscutidamente humano y muy familiar para cuantos les contemplaban perplejos. Mermadon se posó suavemente sobre la hierba y abrió los brazos permitiendo que Candy, corriera hacia sus hijos, lo mismo que Mark. La joven extendió los suyos y los cerró en torno al pequeño cuerpo de Marianne, a la que mojó con sus lágrimas.

-Mi pequeña, mi niña, -dijo arrepentida de haber estado tanto tiempo ausente- mis pobres niños, os he echado tanto de menos…tanto –dijo abarcando entre sus brazos, a Marianne.

Maikel, menos dado a las expansiones emotivas que su hermana, no obstante se abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

A continuación, Candy avanzó hacia Eleonor y Helen. No sabía a cual de las dos abrazar primero porque temía desairar u ofender a la otra, si escogía entre una de las dos. Pese a que Eleonor era su verdadera madre, seguía considerando a Helen, como tal. Se acercó a las dos y las procuró acoger entre sus brazos por igual.

Sin embargo Helen se retiró discretamente con una excusa banal, permitiendo que Eleonor gozara del cariño de su hija sin su injerencia, pese a que nadie le hubiera echado en cara una cosa. así en ningún momento.

-Luego me reuniré con vosotros. Tengo que supervisar unos asuntos en la cocina con el servicio –mintió para alejarse de allí, intentando ocultar sus incipientes lágrimas.

Eleonor asintió y miró a Candy. Estaba tan hermosa y radiante, que no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento de orgullo por tener una hija tan bella como valiente. La abrazó con fuerza, y Candy musitó en su oído:

-Mamá, mi querida y dulce mamá –dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña. No pudo evitar reprimirse. En esos momentos, necesitaba llorar y desahogarse en compañía de su verdadera madre.

-Cálmate, hija mía, cálmate –dijo Eleonor feliz de poder recuperar parte del tiempo perdido, con Candy y sin conceder la menor importancia a la inusual manera en la que el matrimonio había arribado a la finca - cuéntame que te pasa, Candy.

Mermadon se retiró a un segundo plano discretamente, poniéndose a disposición de Mark por si requería de sus servicios. El robot pasó con andar pesado y lento delante de la antigua diva del teatro, saludándola cortésmente. Eleonor sonrió, devolviéndole la reverencia. Aunque Eleonor se hubiera acostumbrado a las extraordinarias circunstancias que rodeaban a su yerno y a la extraña gente que había llegado con él, Helen pese a que había topado con todos nosotros mucho antes que la actriz, no terminaba de asimilar tan brutales y a la vez maravillosos cambios obrados en su hasta esos momentos, ordenada y vacía vida.

-Le he visto, mamá, le he visto –dijo Candy sin poder contener por más tiempo la liberación de cuantos sentimientos encontrados, le abrasaban el alma.

-He visto…a papá, finalmente…después de todo. Yo…no sé como empezar –dijo desviando la vista con prevención, hacia su esposo en busca de consejo. Mark la animó a sincerarse con su madre, con un enérgico gesto de su cabeza y una expresión de serenidad, que pareció devolver la confianza, a la cariacontecida joven.

Eleonor acarició cariñosamente los bucles dorados de su hija, mientras los que remataban su larga y frondosa cabellera eran removidos por una suave brisa primaveral, y dijo conciliadora:

-Cálmate hija, y simplemente empieza desde el principio. Cuentámelo. Desahogarte te hará bien, mi pequeña –le dijo besándola en los cabellos rubios, mientras Marianne consolada por su padre y su hermano, creía que algo malo le pasaba a Candy y se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-¿Mamá ? ¿ por qué estás tan triste ? –preguntó la niña timidamente y temerosa.

Candy la abrazó notando que el contacto con su hija la reconfortaba. De esa manera, tres generaciones se unían en un estrecho abrazo para aplacar mutuamente sus penas.

19

La travesía por el Mediterráneo resultó de lo más apacible. No hubo ningún incidente digno de mención durante los dos días que el Estrella del Norte, transatlántico entrado en servicio hacía muy poco tiempo y basado en la tecnología del Titanic, dado de baja recientemente pero más modernizado empleó para cruzar todo el Mare Nostrum y dirigirse haciendo breves escalas en algunos puertos de la costa francesa de Normandía, antes de dirigirse hacia Southampton. Durante una de las últimas escalas del Estrella del Norte, propuse descender a tierra para hacer un poco de turismo y visitar un bello pueblo llamado Mount Saint-Michel, enclavado en un risco completamente rodeado de agua, convirtiendo a la localidad en una especie de isla, cuando la marea subía hasta aislarlo del resto del territorio francés. Lo más destacable del pueblo era su famosa abadía consagrada al arcángel San Miguel, y que confería su nombre al enclave. Pero Annie tras las desagradables experiencias sufridas, y que Haltoran me narró con mucho tacto, sobre todo cuando no estaba ella delante, hizo que la muchacha desechara la idea prefiriendo quedarse en el barco o si tenían que desembarcar, por lo menos, cerca de él. Haltoran simpatizaba con la idea de visitar el pintoresco pueblo, pero como su esposa no quería ni oir ni hablar de alejarse en demasía del buque, al final tuvo, muy a su pesar que renunciar a venir conmigo, pese a que la chica no le había puesto ningún impedimento para ir al pueblo.

-Me tengo que quedar con ella Maikel, lo siento –me dijo Haltoran lanzando un prolongado suspiro- ve tú si quieres. Pero no tardes demasiado. Ya sabes, que partimos en dos horas.

Asentí. Mount Saint Michel era un pueblo que podía recorrerse perfectamente en ese plazo de tiempo, por lo que estaría de vuelta antes de que el Estrella del Norte zarpara con destino a Southampton. Era un lugar apacible y hermoso, recorrido por miriadas de turistas que ya en aquellos primeros años del siglo XX, empezaban a convertirlo en un referente del turismo. Annie se disculpó por no descender a tierra, y yo le resté importancia, rogándola que no se sintiera responsable. Por otro lado, la joven tenía un poco de jaqueca, nada serio, pero su prevención a que su regreso a Estados Unidos se frustrara nuevamente y la ligera migraña que la afectaba, fueron motivos más que suficientes para que se quedase a bordo, en compañía de Haltoran que no se separaba ni un solo instante de ella, dado su temor a que algún imprevisto pudiera ponerla en aprietos otra vez.

Por ello, me dirigí hacia una de las pasarelas, puestas a disposición de cuantos viajeros desearan bajar a tierra, que unían el buque fondeado en el puerto, con el muelle. Un joven y amable marinero de unos veintidós años, de rostro afable y agradable, encargado de vigilar la escala para que no ocurrieran contratiempos, nos fue advirtiendo a mí y a los caballeros y señoras que aprovechaban aquella escala para visitar el afamado lugar:

-Recuerden que deben de estar de vuelta antes de dos horas. Transcurrido ese tiempo, el Estrella del Norte zarpará sin más preámbulos.

Crucé la un tanto precaria pasarela, feliz por disfrutar de un reconfortante paseo sin estar acuciados por algún peligro, o tener que mirar por encima de mi hombro, para averiguar si nos acechaba algún peligro. De paso, tal vez escribiese alguna carta a Candy y a Mark, y la enviaría antes de embarcarme de nuevo. Había conseguido hablar hacía poco con la mansión de Lakewood en una conferencia de larga distancia, que volvería a costarme un ojo de la cara, y quizás el otro, pero no me importaba, ya que escuchar la voz alborozada y apremiante de la señora Legan, no tenía precio. Fue de esa manera que me enteré, que Candy y Mark, a lomos de Mermadon habían retornado hacía poco desde Asia, y ya estaban en Lakewood. Cuando hablé con ella, se alegró sobremanera de escucharme, aunque su voz sonaba infinitamente triste. Intenté sonsacarla con disimulo que es lo que podía afectarla tanto, pero la joven no soltaba prenda y era evidente que ocultaba un secreto. Luego hablé con Mark, que gritaba tanto a través del auricular, que pensé que me dolerían los tímpanos si no bajaba un poco la voz. Estaba tan eufórico de saber que estábamos bien, y camino de casa que, no pudo evitar elevar la voz, sin percatarse de ello. Cuando iba a preguntarle por la razón, de la tristeza de Candy, Mark me informó de las razones de la tristeza que aquejaba a su esposa. Arqueé las cejas cuando Mark me contó muy por encima los detalles del increíble encuentro entre Candy y su padre, pero no quiso ahondar en detalles. Ya me los revelaría cuando llegásemos. Mark me ofreció enviarme a Mermadon, para traernos de regreso lo antes posible, pero negué con la cabeza. Por mi no había problema, pero Annie no aceptaría ni en sueños, otro viaje por los aires, por breve y rápido que resultara, y como Haltoran por razones obvias, no iba a separarse de su esposa, y yo tampoco deseaba abandonarles y empezaba a disfrutar de los viajes por mar, ahora que había conseguido dominar los adversos efectos de los mareos que me entraban, cada vez que subía a un barco, como me ocurrió en el USS Lancastria, en nuestro viaje a las embarradas y ensangrentadas trincheras del frente occidental. Me habría ido por la borda abajo, de no ser porque Mark estaba al quite y me rescató al momento.

Bajé del barco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hacía una tarde apacible, el sol calentaba ligeramente sin hacerse molesto y hasta soplaba una fresca brisa. Aquellas tardes soleadas, donde se daban todos esos elementos, me parecían los momentos de dicha más irrepetibles de este mundo.

20

Mientras Candy continuaba sincerándose con su madre, que no podía dar crédito a cuanto le estaba refiriendo su hija, Mark se puso a pasear por los extensos y ubérrimos parajes verdes de Lakewood. Tras saludar a su padre y a Ernest, y aunque Brian tras abrazarle, le rogó que le dejase acompañarle, Mark prefería estar solo. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre su vida y encontrar la manera de proporcionarle a su familia una existencia lo más placentera, feliz y segura posible. Se dijo que cada vez que intentaba llevar a la práctica tan loables propósitos, un imprevisto con el que no había contado, lo impedía echando por tierra todos sus cuidadosos intentos por lograrlo. Deambuló sin rumbo fijo, hasta alcanzar el templete de mármol donde Candy hizo oficial su adopción por parte de la familia Andrew ante numerosos invitados a una cacería, que transformaría sus vidas para siempre y no solo, las de Mark y la de su esposa.

Mark subió las escalinatas y se situó en el centro de la sencilla pero armoniosa construcción. Allí mismo el presidente Wilson había escuchado su increíble historia, proporcionándole todo el apoyo necesario, para evitar que el curso de la Gran Guerra, y por ende de la Historia, fue sustancial y radicalmente modificado. Y allí se habían casado Haltoran y Annie, poco antes de partir hacia el frente, allende del Océano.

El joven apoyó sus anchas manos en la balaustrada de mármol reluciente, y que había sido recientemente limpiada por el servicio, junto al resto del monumento y deslizó la vida en derredor suyo, extasiándose con los verdes paisajes y el cuidado césped que rodeaban al templete por doquier. Unos metros más allá, observó a Mermadon ayudando a Wittman que se afanaba en transplantar un árbol joven a una nueva ubicación, donde recibiera mejor la luz solar. El anciano jardinero que continuaba al servicio de los Legan, enfundado en su consabido pantalón de peto, tan ajado y arrugado como él, del que casi nunca se separaba, había envejecido como era obvio, por el paso de los años, pero aparte de que su espalda se había encorvado algo más que de costumbre y sus movimientos eran más lentos y pausados de lo usual, su aspecto jovial, con los sempiternos bigotes blancos bajo sus cabellos encanecidos y las gruesas gafas redondas, era prácticamente, con ligeras variaciones, el mismo de siempre. Mermadon nada más llegar del larguísimo viaje, había empezado a trabajar sin más, como si nada extraordinario hubiera ocurrido, retomando sus tareas y labores habituales, y se puso a disposición del viejo jardinero, que se alegró sobremanera de la vuelta de su ayudante, una vez que se encontró con él.

Mark sonrió levemente. Miró su reloj de pulsera y pensó que ya era hora de regresar. Maikel y Marianne iban a demandar muchas explicaciones a cuenta de la prolongada ausencia de sus padres, y no era cuestión de dejar sola a Candy ante tan ingrata pero necesaria labor.

En ese momento, cuando estaba consultando la hora y las manecillas del reloj señalaban casi las cinco, un destello de luz clara, que alcanzó su rostro hizo que parpadease ligeramente. Mark se subió la manga de su chaqueta, ahogando una imprecación, y contempló con una mezcla de rabia y no del todo aceptada conformidad, como los familiares temblores en la fina piel de sus muñecas, bajo la cual discurrían sus venas, producidas por el iridium a su paso por las mismas habían vuelto, así como la leve y característica luminiscencia que se filtraba desde el interior de sus venas, provocada por el iridium entreverado en su torrente sanguíneo, a medida que la sustancia se desplazaba a lo largo y ancho de la corriente circulatoria.

-De modo que has vuelto –dijo Mark con sorda ira, observando su mano y haciéndola girar a la altura de sus ojos oscuros, mientras meneaba la cabeza con resignación. Había aprendido a aceptar lo inevitable y aquel hecho no le había pillado de sorpresa. Sabía que el iridium, tarde o temprano volvería como un recurrente problema sin solución y aquel era un momento tan bueno o malo, según se mirase, para hacerlo.

La sustancia anaranjada le lanzó un guiño dorado y Mark asintió, sabedor de que no podía hacer nada, más que permitir que sucediera. Con el iridium recorriendo su cuerpo, se sentía nuevamente desdichado, pero sin él, perdería la vida, haciendo a su vez, desdichada a Candy y a sus dos hijos, de suceder tal.

21

Caminé por las pintorescas y preciosas calles de Mount Saint Michel fascinado por la arquitectura de sus antiguas casas y la silueta de la abadía dedicada al arcángel San Miguel, que dominaba todo el conjunto desde lo alto. Sin embargo no estaba habituado a realizar largas marchas y la caminata hasta lo alto del edificio religioso, me iba a suponer un esfuerzo que mi cuerpo iba a acusar especialmente, debido a mi obesidad. No es que me avergonzara de estar gordo y lo llevaba lo mejor que podía, pero esta circunstancia, unida a mi facilidad para cansarme a nada que realizaba un trabajo que requería de cierta energía, me obligaba a detenerme a descansar de cuando en cuando y coger aire, para reemprender mi marcha escaleras arriba.

Finalmente, me adentré en las angostas y recogidas calles de la ciudela medieval donde me crucé con un sin fin de gentes, casi todos turistas seguramente provenientes de todos los rincones de Europa y contemplé los puestos y paradas de un mercadillo que se desarrollaba en una alargada plaza, franqueada por edificios de estilo gótico bajo la sombra de algunos frondosos árboles cuyas ramas entrelazadas entre sí, conformaban una especie de galería de techumbre vegetal. Antes de subir a la abadía, lo cual me llevaría un buen rato, visité el mercado y me mezclé con el bullicio de la gente, que abarrotaba sus estrechos pasadizos. Me fijé en un puesto de golosinas donde se vendían rosquillas recien hechas y buñuelos que desprendían un suave aroma. Procuraba dominar mi glotonería, pero a veces, ante la visión de tan suculentos manjares, no era capaz de reprimirme por lo que me animé a comprar algunos para mí y guardar otros tantos para Haltoran, que a buen seguro le encantarían. Annie, seguramente declinaría amablemente el probar bocado. Mi francés dejaba mucho que desear, pero el dinero constituye un idioma universal, mediante el cual no es difícil entenderse, por lo menos para adquirir cosas básicas. Le indiqué al orondo y amable repostero que estaba al frente del puesto los dulces de los que me había encaprichado, y él solo tuvo que indicarme una cifra, y naturalmente, pagarle a continuación. Extraje un buñuelo y empecé a comérmelo con delectación, mientras intentaba abrirme paso con cuidado entre la muchedumbre intentando no atraer ninguna mala cara sobre mí, ni llamar la atención. Entonces le ví. Un individuo con expresión que me recordó a la de un ratón, tocado, con un gorra raida y de baja estatura me estaba siguiendo todo el rato. Aunque al principio, no le concedí mayor importancia, empecé a preocuparme al darme cuenta de que no se despegaba de mí y que me seguía con una habilidad innata. Traté de darle esquinazo, pero el hombre no me perdía de vista y yo no tenía forma de despistarle. Finalmente eché a correr, o por lo menos intentarlo, aunque colisioné con varias personas que me recriminaron en francés, suponía yo que fuera con más cuidado. Doblé una esquina y metiéndome bajo una galería de arcos que se abría bajo un edificio con aspecto de posada, me pegué a la pared de piedra todo lo que pude sin apenas respirar. No es que aquel hombrecillo en sí, fuera una amenaza para mí, porque le doblaba en altura, pero una persona de tan escasa estatura no actuaría así, suponía yo, en contra de alguien que aunque obeso, podría imponerse en caso de tener que mantener un enfrentamiento físico, sin estar respaldado por otras personas. Y no me equivoqué, porque cuando tras aguardar unos minutos, temeroso de que aquel hombre fuera un malhechor, y esperar a que se fuera, al no percibir ningún sonido o movimiento sospechoso, abandoné la relativa seguridad de mi escondrijo, solo para darme de cara con dos hombres, que esta vez si que eran más altos, corpulentos y ágiles que el de la cara de ratón que me venía siguiendo acechante. Aquellos dos hombres, de cabellos desgreñados y piel tiznada de suciedad y granos me sujetaron por los brazos levantándome del suelo. Los dos sonreían, pareciendo una pareja de hermanos gemelos y su gesto no era hosco ni hostil, pero era evidente que aquello no iba a deparar nada bueno en absoluto. Al cabo de unos instantes apareció el cara de rata y se puso delante de mí, con los brazos en jarras y esbozando una mueca de plena satisfacción. Miré a los lados en busca de ayuda, pero la calle estaba desierta y no pasaba nadie por allí en esos momentos.

Messie –me habló con un acento marcadamente francés –denos su cartera y todo será más fácil.

Lancé un suspiro. Sentía miedo pero confiaba en que el jefe de las dos montañas humanas que me estaban manteniendo en vilo, asiéndome cada uno por un brazo, estuviera de buen humor y se contentara con el botín, y me librara de que me molieran a palos.

-Cójala, -dije intentando no transmitir el miedo que estaba adueñándose de mi voz por momentos- en el bolsillo derecho de mi gabardina.

El hombrecillo metió su mugrienta mano de uñas sucias y roídas en el fondo del bolsillo y encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió la cartera mirándome con desconfianza, como si estuviera tramando algo, aunque en esos momentos, sostenido por dos malhechores como castillos y completamente inmovilizado por sus dedos de hierro, no es que tuviera posibilidad alguna de hacer nada. El jefe de aquellos dos, extrajo una buena suma de francos que hizo que asintiera visiblemente satisfecho, y tras chasquear los dedos, hizo que los dos gorilas me depositasen en tierra nuevamente. Cuando mis pies hollaron el empedrado de la calle, el de la gorra sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-Puede marcharse. No tiene nada que temer de nosotros. El dinero que llevaba encima es más que suficiente para que no le rompamos los huesos –dijo con un tono afable y simpático, como si estuvierámos departiendo de cuestiones banales y sin importancia, en vez de verme sometido, a la incertidumbre de un atraco.

Sentí un violento temblor y algunos escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo. Cuando mi último y fallido amor, aquella preciosa doncella que fue atacada por los dos esbirros del gansters que se encapricharía más tarde de Candy, me pidió ayuda, saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y logré defenderla. Pero en aquella ocasión no estaba solo, y ahora era exactamente todo lo contrario. Resistirse era una locura, por lo que claudiqué y me alejé lentamente, temeroso de suscitar la cólera del hombre de baja estatura y sus dos esbirros que se limitaron a reírse a carcajadas. Sin dinero ni documentación, temí que aquello fuera un obstáculo para embarcar en el Estrella del Norte nuevamente. Confiaba en que Haltoran pudiera interceder por mí. Ya me estaba imaginando tener que quedarme en tierra, y esperar a que alguien viniera a rescatarme, dado que sin pasaporte, no podría subir al barco en modo alguno. Mientras, los ladrones satisfechos con su botín se alejaron tranquilamente calle abajo y con parsimonia, yo vagaba por el pequeño pueblo, asustado y mirando hacia cada esquina. Opté por bajar al puerto y aguardar a que Haltoran estuviera en cubierta y me viera, dado que sin pasaporte no me dejarían subir. Aun quedaba hora y media y en la explanada que había delante del puerto, estaría relativamente seguro, dado que allí, a diferencia de la oscura callejuela donde me habían atracado, había más gente y recordé haber divisado algunos gendarmes, que paseaban continuamente de arriba abajo, controlando que no sucediera nada sospechoso en torno suyo. Cuando me dirigía hacia el puerto para efectuar una denuncia, me tropecé con un adoquín que sobresalía más que los demás y que no alcancé a distinguir. Me precipité sobre el empedrado, lanzando un breve grito de sorpresa, y luego ya, no percibí nada más. Todo se hizo oscuridad de repente y la realidad se desvaneció imprevistamente.

22

Abrí los ojos lentamente, notando como la cabeza me dolía levemente. Me llevé la mano derecha con cuidado a las sienes y noté como algunos vendajes fajaban mi frente. Cuando mis dedos rozaron lo que parecía un enorme chichón, la engañosa sensación de que había salido idemne del tropiezo y subsiguiente golpe contra el suelo se desvaneció rápidamente. Ví las estrellas cuando el dormido dolor que había aquejado aquella parte de mi cabeza, se despertó violentamente al contacto con las yemas de mis dedos. No pude evitar reprimir un aullido de dolor atrayendo la atención de alguien que me había estado observando, desde el fondo de lo que parecía una habitación o algo por el estilo. Era evidente que alguien me había recogido y ayudado, curándome las heridas y ciñiendo mi cabeza con aquellos vendajes tan primorosamente realizados. Una voz como un susurro acarició mis oídos, atrayendo mi atención:

-Parece que ya estás despertando –dijo el desconocido, cuya dicción me resultaba vagamente familiar. Intenté emular a Duncan Jackson, tratando de averiguar por mi mismo donde podía haber escuchado aquella voz, pero fue en vano. Dejé de intentarlo, cuando la migraña producida por el coscorrón fue en gradual aumento, por lo que esperé a que el desconocido me revelase su identidad. Por el momento, no tenía ganas de hablar. Temía haber perdido la memoria, pero afortunadamente, ese extremo parecía completamente descartado, cuando rememoré en mi mente, la sucesión de acontecimientos que me habían conducido hasta aquella misteriosa persona que parecía cuidarme. Noté que me habían acostado en una cama blanda y mullida y sobre mi cabeza, percibí un artesonado de madera en el techo. Me hallaba en una habitación espaciosa totalmente forrada de madera. Unos armarios, una sencilla mesa con sus sillas junto con una biblioteca repleta de libros, completaban el austero moblaje de la estancia.

-Sí –dije haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar y de paso mostrarme amable con mi samaritano- gracias por ayudarme. La verdad es que fue un tropezón tonto.

La oculta figura avanzó hacia mí un poco más. Percibí unos cabellos largos, quizás no tanto como los de Mark, y un atuendo oscuro, rematado por lo que parecía un alzacuellos. Quizás fueran apreciaciones mías, porque la persona que me había rescatado, no terminaba de revelarse del todo. Sin embargo, sus adémanes pausados, su voz ligeramente melodiosa y sus maneras, recordaban vivamente a un religioso. Por otra parte, tuve la impresión de que se trataba de una persona joven o por lo menos que aun no se había adentrado excesivamente en los procelosos caminos de la madurez. Por otro lado, el hecho de que me tuteara me resultaba ya de por si sospechoso. O era una persona tremendamente afable como para tomarse semejantes confianzas con un desconocido, o a lo mejor no resultaba tan extraño como en un principio podría parecer.

-Te diste un buen golpe , en efecto, pero ya pasó. No tienes un daño significativo, por lo que tu cabeza no corre peligro –comentó asegurando el vendaje que se había movido, durante la agitada duermevela que precedió al momento en que recobré el conocimiento.

Se aproximó aun más. Ahora podía apreciar con total claridad sus atuendos eclesiásticos, así como el crucifijo que pendía de su cuello. Unos ojos claros me observaron con afecto. Cuando finalmente el rostro del enigmático sacerdote se reveló totalmente, estuve a punto de caerme desde la cama al suelo. Dí un respingo tal que el joven religioso tuvo que sostenerme por los hombros para que no me precipitara al suelo de madera.

-Tú –dije confuso y sin terminar de asumir que fuera realmente él.

El joven sacerdote asintió lentamente. Los ojos claros de Archie Cornwell me estaban observando con interés y curiosidad. Realmente estaba yo más asombrado de haberme topado con Archie, que él conmigo.

23

Me sentía incómodo en presencia del antiguo aristócrata, no porque el joven mostrase hostilidad o aversión hacia mí, si no por el recuerdo de que antes de tomar los hábitos, había vivido una difícil etapa sumido en los callejones sin salida de su adición a las drogas, que había echado a perder su prestigiosa y brillante carrera como abogado en alza. Tras un prolongado periodo de reposo en un balneario y un no menos agitado periodo de reflexión, Archie sintió una repentina vocacion que no obstante, meditó con calma y humildad, llegando a la conclusión que debería ordenarse sacerdote. Todo eso sumado a su frustrado amor por Candy, que no llegó a nada concreto, porque de hecho, el atribulado muchacho no había llegado realmente a declararse y su fallido noviazgo con Karen Kleiss y Annie, hacía que en cierto modo me sintiera culpable y compadeciera su suerte.

Opté por salir de allí lo antes posible. Parecía sentirme bien y la herida de la cabeza era poco profunda y superficial, pese a que hubiese sangrado aparatosamente.

-Tengo que irme –dije intentando abandonar la cama, cosa que el sacerdote me impidió- debo de reunirme con mis amigos. Yo…

Archie se asomó por la ventana. Entonces reparé que nos encontrábamos en lo más alto del promontorio rocoso que albergaba el mítico y bello pueblo. Y solo había un edificio que ocupaba una posición tan predominante, presidiéndolo todo.

-Ahora no es posible Maikel –me dijo Archie intentando tranquilizarme y volviendo a arroparme con las mantas, que en mi precipitación había lanzado hacia atrás y los costados, deshaciendo la cama –la marea ha subido totalmente y Mont Saint Michel está completamente aislado del continente –dijo el joven con naturalidad.

Me erguí de un salto y me precipité hacia el ventanal. Reparé que en torno nuestro, en los edificios adyacentes se abrían bellas vidrieras coloreadas y una esbelta torre de piedra, rematada por un ornamentado campanario se erguía hacia lo alto. Miré a Archie confundido y el joven, como si estuvier adivinando mis más secretos pensamientos asintió y dijo:

-Sí Maikel, estamos en una de las alas de la abadía destinadas al alojamiento de peregrinos y religiosos. El padre abad me ha autorizado a traerte hasta aquí para cuidarte.

No presté atención a sus palabras y dirigí mis ojos hacia abajo. Gozábamos de unas magníficas vistas, en las que pude verificar, desalentado, que la península donde se asentaba el pintoresco pueblo dominado por la abadía dedicada a la advocación del arcángel San Miguel, se había convertido en una isla. Movi la cabeza en derredor buscando un reloj y al final, centré toda mi atención en un carrillón ricamente decorado, que desde un rincón iba desgranando lentamente las horas, al compás del pausado movimiento de su péndulo, encerrado en una vitrina de fino cristal. Cuando temí ver en el horizonte, los penachos de humo provenientes de las chimeneas del Estrella del Norte, comprobé aliviado que el gran buque seguía allí. Si no conseguía llegar a tiempo, Haltoran vendría a rescatarme, pero no veía como conseguiría pasar desapercibido entre los cientos de personas, que viajaban en el barco ni el gentío que abarrotaba Mont Saint Michel y el muelle, si utilizaba su jetpack para salvar la creciente distancia existente entre el barco y el pueblo de Mont Saint Michel y volver conmigo a cuestas. Ni tampoco acertaba a concebir como le explicaría al capitán, y al pasaje el hecho de que pudiera volar como los pájaros, o casi dado que su imprevisible invento se desplazaba dando bandazos y tumbos mientras se desplazaba con dificultad por el aire.

Levanté los brazos y los dejé caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo con desesperación. Suponía que tendría que quedarme allí, a la espera de que Haltoran lograra volver por mí, o enviar a Mermadon a rescatarme. Por lo menos, el robot pasaba desapercibido gracias a su poder de apantallamiento, lo mismo que el propio Mark, que tal vez, puesto al corriente por el preocupado pelirrojo, estuviese ya camino de Francia para ayudarme. Pero conociendo a mis desprendidos, pero a veces imposibles de predecir amigos, el rescate podía demorarse varios días o ser prácticamente instantáneo. No tenía ni un duro, ni pasaporte ni nada, aunque las sorpresas no habían hecho más que comenzar.

Archie avanzó hasta un armario de grandes cajones y aspecto recio y sencillo. Extrajo una llave de su bolsillo y tras introducirla en la cerradura y girarla, abrió el cajón y tras rebuscar en su interior extrajo un documento que enseguida captó mi interés. El sacerdote me lo tendió lentamente y dijo:

-Tu pasaporte. Los hermanos Frantini han cometido su última fechoría. Digamos que –observó a los lados como si tuviera que confesarme algo que no debía de oír nadie más que yo- y dijo divertido –tuvieron el inconveniente de que yo pasara por allí.

Ante mi estupor, porque me estaba figurando algo que no me atrevía a confirmar, Archie me guiñó un ojo y sonrió con franqueza dándome a entender que había acertado de pleno. Era él quien había recobrado mi documentación, además de mi cartera, de la que no faltaba ni medio franco y que me ofreció alargando la mano.

Antes de convertirse en abogado y posteriormente en sacerdote, el joven había sido un magnífico espadachín y practicante de esgrima, además de entrenarse como boxeador, habiendo escogido la disciplina inglesa, la más aristocrática a la vez que dura, de todas las disciplinas de dicho deporte.

No tuve que hacerme demasiadas cábalas, de la forma en la que Archie había "convencido" a los tres malhechores para que le entregaran mis pertenencias,a efectos de restituírmelas, tan pronto como me recobrase.

-No pude evitar que te tropezaras, porque cuando me encaré con ellos, ya te habías marchado y les dí alcance un poco más tarde. Si vas a preguntarme como habiendo tomado los hábitos puedo compatibilizarlo con el ejercicio de cierta violencia, te diré que ni les pegué tan siquiera. Me limité a esquivarles. Los dos gigantes se noquearon entre ellos al atacarme al unísono, y en cuanto a su jefe, el de menos estatura de los tres, sin la protección de sus hermanos y no teniendo a donder ir, optó por entregarme tu cartera viendo que no tenía mejores opciones. Les até con una cuerda que un tendero que había visto todo, me facilitó amablemente para reducirlos, con su ayuda, y avisé a la Gendarmería. En estos momentos, deben de estar camino de la Comisaría de Cheburgo. Han cometido tantos delitos, que se van a pasar una buena temporada a la sombra.

-Y no te preocupes por el barco. Aun falta media hora para que zarpe. Afortunadamente, te has recuperado con rapidez –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí y procedí a vestirme, aunque comprobé que Archie solo me había retirado los zapatos de los pies, por lo que solo tuve que calzarme de nuevo. Tomé mis cosas y antes de irme, le miré y le lancé a bocajarro una pregunta tan repentina como inesperada que hizo que su afable sonrisa perdiera un poco de consistencia.

-¿ No, nos guardas rencor Archie ? –pregunté a media voz, con cierta reticencia, temiendo una seca y cortante contestación y mirándole de soslayo.

El joven sacerdote tomó unos instantes antes de responder y dijo lejos de ofenderse:

-No puedo odiar Maikel, no debo de hacerlo por mi humilde condición de cristiano y sacerdote. Un día amé a Candy, ciertamente pero eso ya pasó, ya quedó atrás. Y también un día llegué a sentir rencor, no tanto por ti Maikel, si no por Mark, pero ¿ cómo podría competir yo con él ? ¿ de que manera y con que derecho iba yo a interferir entre dos personas que se aman sinceramente ? No, Maikel, puede que diese un rumbo equivocado a mi vida, pero aun me quedaba la suficiente dignidad como para no acabar como Albert, aunque si te soy sincero –dijo entornando los ojos y contemplando su reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal con ojos melancólicos- estuve cerca de malgastar también mi vida, pero afortunadamente eso ya pasó.

No estaba seguro de que Archie fuera totalmente sincero, pero sus hábitos y su actitud abierta y humilde, me inclinaron a descartar esa impresión mía y coincidir en que lo que me estaba refiriendo, era la pura verdad.

Me giré dispuesto a marcharme. Antes de salir, le hice una nueva pregunta. El joven seguía manteniendo la misma tranquilidad que dominaba cada uno de sus calmados y pausados movimientos y formas, menos cuando se enojaba violentamente. En el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres llegó a tener algunos fuertes choques con Terry Grandschester que no llegaron a más por cuestiones que jamás quiso revelarnos.

-¿ No me vas a preguntar que hago aquí ? –le interrogué- ¿ no te gustaría saberlo.

Archie negó con la cabeza levemente y dijo:

-Si te soy sincero, para mí encontrarte en mitad de la calle, fue toda una sorpresa, pero no es necesario que me lo cuentes. En cambio, te diré, porque estabas más asombrado de encontrarme aquí, que yo a tí, que he sido nombrado secretario personal de arzobispo de Cheburgo y que ahora, su ilustrísima se aloja en esta abadía durante unos días, en que visitará Mont San Michel para estar al corriente de las necesidades de esta parroquia, y de paso, saludar a los feligreses.

Asentí y como vio que tenía una prisa importante y que me acuciaba no habló más y se limitó a decir:

-Bajando por esa calle –me indicó señalando con su dedo índice derecho, una empinada bajada que parecía comunicar directamente la abadía con el puerto, atravesando todo el pueblo –llegarás enseguida al muelle. Y no temas, Maikel llegarás a tiempo. Subir es más laborioso, pero bajar, son apenas diez minutos, comprobado –dijo Archie sonriente.

Me despedí de él, sin apenas tiempos para cumplidos. Sentía cierta lástima por el joven de ojos claros y cabellos ligeramente rubios, pero ni yo ni más amigos, teníamos porqué sentirnos culpables ni avergonzarnos de nuestra procedencia ni de cómo nuestra irrupción había modificado su vida y la de algunas personas más, como los Legan o la propia Candy y Annie, probablemente para siempre, a menos que dicha culpabilidad hubiera que buscarla en mí o rastrear su origen, hasta todas aquellos proyecto que mantuve en el pasado, que por el enrevesado y tergiversado curso, que habían adoptado nuestras vidas sería un futuro que supuestamente aun no había tenido lugar. Decidí no ahondar más en semejantes cuestiones que solo me procurarían un buen dolor de cabeza.

Bajé los escalones apresuradamente, entre el asombro y la indignación de los turistas entre los que me abría paso sin demasiados contemplaciones, que vieron a aquel orondo hombre moverse más rápido de lo que su apariencia denotaba, por lo menos en esa ocasión calle abajo. Por un par de veces, creí que volvería a tropezarme al transtabillar en algunos de los peldaños de piedra y lancé sonoras y un tanto soeces imprecaciones en español sin importarme que me miraran. Comprendí que tardaría algo más de los diez minutos que de forma tan optimista, me había asegurado Archie. Finalmente, un amable joven de pelo castaño alborotado bajo una gorra a cuadros, de unos veinti y pocos años, que conducía una motocicleta con sidecar algo destartalada de un color amarillo chillón y desvahído, tal vez conmovido por mis apuros, se detuvo ante mí y me invitó a subir al sidecar de su vehículo con amables gestos. Por supuesto no me hice de rogar. Me acomodé en el estrecho habitáculo lo mejor que buenamente pude, y tras una corta carrera, la petardeante pero agil moto, cubrió el trayecto hasta el puerto en mucho menos tiempo de lo que yo habría tardado en hacerlo, de haber bajado andado. Debido al empedrado de las enpinadas calles del pueblo, el sidecar traqueteaba continuamente, haciendo que acusara los efectos de las sacudidas. Era como estar metido dentro de una batidora puesta a funcionar a toda velocidad, pero no era momento de ser un tiquismiquis o de quejarse por fruslerías. Tal y como Archie había vaticinado, estuve en el muelle en diez minutos, pero gracias a mi inesperado bienhechor, mientras un apresurado y gesticulante Haltoran, me llamó agitando los brazos repentinamente y me recriminaba con nerviosismo al distinguirme precariamente acomodado en el interior del sidecar. Indiqué al joven motorista, que hiciera el favor de dejarme a la altura del joven pelirrojo que me hacía señas moviendo al unísono ambos brazos.

-Maikel ya era hora, Annie y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Ya estaba a punto de dar aviso a la Gendarmería, porque no aparecías. La marea ha subido y solo gracias a la insistencia de Annie y a la buena predisposición del capitán, el Estrella del Norte no ha zarpado aun. El capitán está que muerde cerillas. Llevamos casi media hora de retraso –dijo con cierta impaciencia, señalando con pequeños toqueteos la esfera de su reloj de pulsera.

Dí un respingo. Al parecer, había estado más tiempo inconsciente de lo que había creído en un primer momento. No creía que Archie me hubiera mentido adrede, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la naturalidad con la que parecía haber encajado el encontrarme allí de improviso tal lejos de Lakewood. Más bien parecía como si hubiera intuido o supuesto que el barco continuaría allí, aunque tardase un poco más de lo previsto en llegar al puerto.

Bajé del sidecar tras darle las gracias al joven francés, del que me despedí con un firme apretón de manos, y mientras el hombre se alejaba tras dar media vuelta con su vehículo, me acerqué hasta el irritado Haltoran que no cesaba de meterme prisa.

Sonreí y palmeando el hombro derecho de Haltoran, e imitando su veta irónica, repuse:

-Afortunadamente, nada de eso ha sucedido –dije con aplomo y afabilidad - ya podemos marcharnos.

-Si llegas a tardar un poco más, el pasaje nos lincha. Menos mal, que el capitán ha logrado con sus buenos oficios calmarles lo suficiente –dijo Haltoran mientras me ayudaba a subir a la motora, manejada por el mismo marinero que tan amablemente me había saludado, poco antes de bajar a tierra.

Pero no dejaba de preguntarme con cierto pesar, si realmente, Archie habría dejado atrás esos duros momentos de su vida, pertenecientes al pasado, superándolos con carácter definitivo. El sacerdocio parecía haber apaciguado los impetuosos sentimientos que bullían hasta no hace demasiado tiempo, en lo más recóndito de su alma.

Haltoran había conseguido ir hasta la explanada porque el capitán del barco además, en el colmo de la generosidad, accedió a que una motora del barco, lo trasladase hasta allí para reunirse conmigo, dado que la marea había subido tanto, que hacía imposible el acceder por tierra hasta la misma. En cuanto a la gente que ocupaba la explanada, se habían retirado, avisados con la debida antelación por un servicio de megafonía instalado en los alrededores de la explanada, para prever semejantes situaciones. Mientras tanto nos alejábamos de Mont San Michel transformado ya en una isla, que al cabo de unas horas volvería a recobrar su nexo con el resto de Francia, a través de un estrecho istmo, mientras miraba hacia atrás el hermoso pueblo, que por culpa de aquellos canallas no había podido visitar en su totalidad, aunque estuve en el interior de la famosa abadía, no dejaba de darle vueltas a mi inopinado encuentro con Archie. Era curioso. Primero me había cruzado con Terry en París, sin que llegase a advertir mi presencia escondido entre los arbustos de los jardines de Luxemburgo, y ahora me topaba con Archie. Ambos habían amado a Candy sin esperanza, como yo continuaba haciéndolo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque lograba disimular mejor mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia la muchacha, que ellos.

Decidí no contar nada por el momento, sobre todo para no entristecer a Annie, que después de romper con Anthony había intentado rehacerse junto a Archie, cosa que tampoco logró. Sus pensamientos, al igual que los de Candy estaban con Mark, y volaban constantemente hacia el indómito y socarrón pelirrojo, que no pudo a su vez expulsar la dulce imagen de Annie de su mente.

El barco se iba haciendo más y más grande llenando completamente mi campo de visión, mientras en la cubierta distinguí la gracil y esbelta figura de Annie, que en compañía del capitán, enfundado en un uniforme oscuro, nos saludaba agitando repetidamente ambas manos. La motora iba dejando una alargada y espumosa estela a su paso, a medida que iba surcando las aguas del Atlántico cortándolas con su afilada proa,, y reduciendo la distancia, que restaba entre la pequeña embarcación, y el gran buque de línea.

24

Terry estaba sufriendo un violento y furibundo ataque de ira. Aprovechando su gira europea, había ido a visitar a su padre, con el cual la relación había mejorado obstensiblemente, pese a ciertas tiranteces ocasionales y había decidido quedarse un par de días en la propiedad familiar. Cuando entró en su antigua habitación, encontró una reproducción a escala del Mauritania, el barco donde coincidiera con Candy y tras observar en silencio la maqueta, por unos instantes, la emprendió a golpes con la misma, provocando tal revuelo, que un hombre con una barba canosa y expresión tranquila, que ahora se había tornado preocupada por el deprimente estado del joven actor y dramaturgo, entró en la estancia sujetándole por los brazos a duras penas.

-Terry –le espetó el hombre con voz autoritaria- ¿ te has vuelto loco acaso ?

Terry contempló al abogado de la familia y dijo hipando con voz aguardentosa y arrastrando las palabras:

-Siiiií, pero de celossss –dijo exhalando un aliento que apestaba a alcohol y que hizo que el letrado girase la cabeza, entre abochornado y apenado. Era evidente que se había emborrachado y ahora se tambaleaba por toda la habitación, amenazando con acabar de destrozar la bella maqueta del majestuoso transantlántico.

Marwin Steward conocía la malograda historia de amor entre Terry y Candy, sobre todo, para él, porque Candy en ningún momento hizo ademán de prentender corresponderle o haber contribuido a crearse falsas ilusiones que luego el joven, las tomaría como evidentes e irrefutables pruebas de que Candy lo amaba, cuando era precisamente al revés. Y no era la primera vez que sorprendía a Terry borracho, pero esta vez, la intoxicación etílica iba más allá de unos ocasionales tragos de los que pronto se repondría. No, aquello era mucho más profundo e importante. Y todo se debía a que la joven que se había convertido en su esposa, no se llamaba Candy Anderson Legan. El abogado sorteó como pudo algunas botellas de whisky vacías, que tintineaban al rodar, empujadas por sus pies, sobre el suelo de linóleo. de la habitación presidida por una gran chimenea, y encabezada por el escudo de armas de la familia Grandschester. Sobre la repisa de la misma, había reposado la representación a escala del barco, hasta que la ira del joven actor, terminó por precipitarla al suelo. Terry estaba fuera de sí, y tan pronto reía como sollozaba, ponía expresiones histriónicas, recitaba pasajes de algunas obras dramáticas con exagerado énfasis, o se refería así mismo con una inflexión de tristeza y autocompasión en su voz engolada:

-Todo lo que tengo, fama, dinero, un apellido ilustre, todo, esto no vale nada de nada, nada sin ella –dijo el joven entristeciendo al leal empleado con su verborrea trágica y lastimosa, que se repetía, como una larga y penosa letanía que a Marwin se le hacía harto difícil escuchar, porque no solo apreciaba sinceramente al duque de Grandschester, si no a su hijo con especial intensidad, así como a su talento sobre las tablas en compañía de Louise, su esposa y algunos de sus hijos, que le ayudaban en sus representaciones.

-Vamos Terry, vamos –le dijo Marwin conciliador, intentando calmarle y aferrándole por los hombros- eso que dices no es cierto, no debes de ver las cosas tan a la tremenda.

Terry clavó sus ojos azules brevemente en los del abogado, de un raro color claro, casi rozando lo albino y rió entrecortadamente, para tras soltarse sin demasiada dificultad, de las manos del hombre, dejarse caer en el diván y dormirse profundamente, por efecto de la borrachera que arrastraba consigo, y que tenía encima. El letrado se encogió de hombros y suspirnado, procedió a recoger las botellas y apilarlas sobre una mesa, por si hacía acto de presencia, el padre del apenado joven. Por lo menos, que el duque de Grandschester no encontrara la bella y suntuosa dependencia, una de sus preferidas, convertida en un remedo de taberna barata. si hacía su entrada en la estancia. Cuando hubo acabado, arrojando las botellas a un cubo de basura tras un breve paseo a las cocinas, Marwin fue a buscar una manta y cubrió al joven que roncaba estridentemente, resoplando de vez en cuando y procedió a recoger la maqueta del Mauritania completamente tirada por el suelo y volcada sobre un costado, como si hubiera naufragado contra unos imaginarios escollos en plena mar.

La limpió lo mejor que pudo con la manga de su chaqueta a falta de un paño mejor para hacerlo, y la depositó con el mayor cuidado que fue capaz de desplegar, en su correspondiente vitrina de la que Terry lo había sacado imprevistamente, de un puñetazo que aplicó contra el cristal astillándolo y provocando la caída al suelo, de la maqueta junto con su vitrina. Debido al impacto sufrido, el barco a escala salió violentamente desprendido de su alojamiento terminando en la posición que lo hallara Marwin al acceder a la estancia. Aparentemente, la réplica del Mauritania estaba en perfecto estado, pese a haber tenido que soportar los furibundos embates de Terry, que ahora roncaba plácidamente sobre el canapé, hecho un ovillo sobre si mismo, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos doblados, contra su cuerpo, en posición fetal. Sus cabellos castaños reposaban displicentemente sobre uno de los reposabrazos, del canapé donde había apoyado la cabeza, a modo de improvisada almohada.

25

El Mauritania entró en la rada del puerto de Nueva York, dos semanas más tarde. El viaje fue especialmente apacible y el trasbordo que realizamos en Southampton, una vez que bajamos del Estrella del Norte particularmente rápido. Después de tomar un breve refrigerio y reírnos los tres hablando de temas intranscendentes y haciéndonos confidencias y bromas en un restaurante cuya terraza se abría directamente, al puerto de la gran ciudad portuaria, procedimos a subir al venerable pero bien conservado buque. Me fijé en su casco brillante pintado de brillantes tonalidades donde destacaban los grandes caracteres blancos que enunciaban su nombre. Lancé un silbido de admiración y Haltoran depositó su mano derecha en mi hombro y asintiendo me dijo:

-Sí Maikel, es un barco admirable. Y te puedo decir que la primera vez que lo ví desde el aire, en compañía de Mark, mi primera impresión fue precisamente como la tuya ahora mismo.

Recordé la historia que Mark me relató a su regreso de Inglaterra con Candy, de cómo la había rescatado con la ayuda de Haltoran, descendiendo sobre la cubierta del lujoso barco que la trasladaba, a un lejano internado allende del mar, por imperativa decisión de Albert, espoleado por los tremendos celos que sentía hacia Mark. Y de cómo George su secretario, encargado de velar por Candy y protegerla para que llegase sana y salva hasta su destino salió mal parado en su lucha contra Mark. Menos mal, me decía para mis adentros que Mark no hubía utilizado las llamaradas nucleares que el iridium era capaz de desatar en sus muñecas a plena potencia o de lo contrario el barco podía haber saltado por los aires. Subimos al gran barco, contemporáneo del mítico Titanic, que había sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra en la que sirvió como transporte de tropas, pintado en tonos miméticos militares. El Mauritania, no había sido finalmente militarizado, por lo que su estructura no se vio sometida a los mismos esfuerzos que su adversario el Titanic, y podía seguir por tanto, en activo, dado que el transporte de material y mercancías desgastó la resistencia de un buque concebido para llevar pasajeros y no pertrechos ni municiones. El Mauritania era una reliquia de otro tiempo, pero continuaba navegando, aunque pronto sería dado de baja y era posible, que como había sucedido con el Titanic, se salvara del desguace siendo reconvertido en museo flotante o destinado a alguna otra aplicación que estuviera acorde con el venerable barco.

Hasta que subimos a bordo, Haltoran no me perdió de vista ni un instante, temeroso a que me ocurriera otro percance que pudiera poner en peligro nuestro regreso a los Estados Unidos, por lo que inmediatamente me dejó muy claro que no habría más visitas turísticas en tanto y en cuando no estuvieran supervisadas por él, y eso valía para su esposa, no porque no confiara en ella,si no porque ya estaba curado de espanto y no deseaba pasar por más contratiempos. En cierta forma, en opinión de Haltoran, Annie y yo nos parecíamos más de lo que en un principio y a simple vista parecía. Nuestra congénita timidez hacía, en opinión de Haltoran, que tal semejanza fuera posible.

Finalmente, para alivio de todos, pero en especial de mis amigos, navegábamos en dirección a casa, sin escalas. Durante la larga singladura no ocurrió nada digno de mención, si acaso mi encontronazo de costumbre con las personas más inadecuadas y poco gratas que pudiera imaginarme. Mientras estaba observando el mar, caminando a lo largo de la cubierta de paseo, sin darme cuenta tropecé con un hombre emjunto que llevaba una chaqueta cruzada de color café, pantalones oscuros y una pajarita a juego con su chaqueta. Llevaba unas grandes gafas que dejaban entrever sus ojos oscuros. Sus cabellos eran de una tonalidad más clara que las de sus cejas y un pequeño bigote rizado de puntas separadas, se alzaba sobre su boca de labios fruncidos. Su pelo, exageradamente echado hacia atrás, tenía unas acusadas entradas con un mechón central terminado en punta, que le confería el aspecto de un vampiro. Debido al topetazo, sus gafas salieron despedidas de su tabique nasal y se habrían ido por la borda de no estar yo al quite, y recogérselas por la patilla in extremis. El hombre, que era el médico de a bordo empezó a vociferar en voz alta, no atendiendo a mis disculpas y por un momento temí que aguzados colmillos surgieran de su boca ligeramente entreabierta. La escandalera duró hasta que el capitán del barco, acompañado por Haltoran y Annie que me estaban buscando, una vez puesto al corriente del motivo de la trifulca, soltó una alegre carcajada para perplejidad del facultativo y puso paz, argumentando:

-Vamos, vamos doctor Johanson, no sea tan cascarrabias, a fin de cuentas el señor Parents, lo hizo sin querer y ha recuperado sus gafas.

El atildado médico me las arrebató con sequedad de mis dedos y girándose con gesto altivo, y alzando su rostro, con aire de desdén e ignorándome se retiró sin despedirse siquiera. El capitán se encogió de hombros y sonrió diciendo para disculpar el desabrido comportamiento del irascible médico:

-Es un excelente profesional, pero se ofende enseguida. Una vez, una muchacha rubia le suplicó que curase a una gaviota herida y reaccionó más o menos como ha hecho con usted. La señorita se puso más roja que la grana y decidió no insistir más. De hecho, curó al pobre pájaro por su cuenta logrando la recuperación de su ala rota –me dijo mirándome con sus afables ojos grises.

No sé porqué tuve la viva impresión de que el marino estaba hablando de Candy, pero como no nos dio más información, no conseguí confirmar ese extremo, hasta que decidí preguntarle si la joven a la que se refería llevaba el cabello recogido en coletas con grandes lazos decorativos y si sus grandes y expresivos ojos, eran verdes. Cuando iba a hacerlo, el segundo de a bordo se presentó ante él, saludándole y pidiéndole que le siguiera al puente de mando, donde su presencia se hacía necesaria. Se excusó con nosotros y se encaminó hacia allá siguiendo a su subalterno, atusándose sus cabellos canos, pidiéndonos antes de irse, que disfrutásemos del resto del viaje.

26

Un mes después de estos acontecimientos, y tras el recibimiento prácticamente apoteósico que Mark, Candy y todos los demás nos dispensaron en el puerto, retomamos nuestras condiciones de vida habituales. Como de costumbre, el relato de nuestras extrañas y sorprendentes aventuras dividió a nuestros allegados y amigos, pero nuevamente tuvieron que asumirlas como completamente verídicas y ciertas. El reencuentro entre Candy y Mark con sus hijos, quizás fue lo más duro de asumir, ya que ambos de una forma u otra les echaban en cara sus largas ausencias y prolongados periodos en los que los confiaban al cuidado de sus abuelos sin que tuvieran noticias de ellos. Tenían razón y por lo tanto estaban en su derecho a enojarse y a pedir explicaciones, pero Marianne quería tanto a su madre que fue capaz de perdonarla sin que el subsiguiente drama interior por el que atravesaba Candy, debido a sus acendrados remordimientos consiguiese apartar a la hermosa joven rubia de su querida hija. En cuanto a Maikel, tan reflexivo y callado, tanto que en palabras de su abuela la señora Legan, a veces daba hasta miedo, por cariño a su hermana y amor a sus padres, convino en que sostener una soterrada guerra de sentimientos contra ellos, le haría un terrible daño a todos, empezando por Marianne, por lo que los cuatro terminaron unidos en un multitudinario abrazo formando una piña, ante las emocionadas miradas de Helen, Ernest, Eleonor y todos los demás. Poco a poco, las agitadas aguas volvieron a su cauce y nuestras existencias fueron aquietándose gradualmente, pero percibí en Candy un poso de amargura que continuaba adueñándose de sus más íntimos pensamientos. Aunque la muchacha, parecía tan vital y alegre como siempre, yo intuía que toda aquella jovialidad no era más que una fachada y que las cosas no iban tan bien para mi amiga, como intentaba darnos a entender, ocultando sus verdaderas penas. Naturalmente, yo tampoco me encontraba mejor, sobre todo después de que el taimado e intrigante barón sacase a relucir una parte de mí que creía dominada y controlada definitivamente para siempre, pero no era así. Continuaba amando a Candy sin poder evitarlo, pero era consciente que no era más que un bello sueño inalcanzable. Candy solo debía ser amada por hombres perfectos, apuestos y sin ninguna tara o defecto apreciable. Esa era mi equivocada percepción de las cosas, aunque hasta los más enconados rivales de Mark en la dura batalla sostenida por su corazón, eran guapos y gentiles, de porte aristocrático y maneras y apariencia elegantes. Yo no era más que un pobre gordo, mal vestido y de hombros cargados, pese a que hubiera logrado reconstruir mi maltrecha fortuna que, desapareció en el momento en que un puñado de dementes al mando de otro que los superaba a todos, asaltaron la sede de mis empresas, dando origen a mi forzado exilio allende del tiempo. Me miraba al espejo y negaba con la cabeza y esos ramalazos de realidad, admitiendo lo que era y lo que no podría llegar a ser, me ayudaban a mantener controladas mis emociones, hasta que un día, Candy que se sentía sola acudió a mi habitación para hablarme. Se disponía a llamar a la puerta, alzando su pequeño puño derecho, cuando detuvo la progresión de su mano en el aire. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta y a través del quicio de la misma, Candy me oyó suspirar y decirme a mi mismo, mientras observaba mi aspecto reflejado en la pulida luna del gran espejo enmarcado:

-Candy, Candy, pensaba que algún día dejaría de amarte pero…

Se disponía a irse con cuidado hasta que tropezó y su cuerpo se precipitó sobre la puerta que se abrió de par en par. Candy cayó hacia delante aunque pude sostenerla a tiempo tras interrumpir mi soliloquio. La mantuve por un momento aferrada contra mi cuerpo abrazándola estrechamente, hasta que nos separamos lentamente. Yo no sabía si habría oído mis últimas palabras pronunciadas en voz alta, y ella a su vez fingía que no había escuchado nada.

Empezamos a hablar de diversos temas, hasta que finalmente salió a relucir la cuestión de su verdadero padre. No es que no hablase de esos temas con Mark, pero a veces, Candy tenía la necesidad de sincerarse con otras personas como Annie o yo. Conversamos durante una hora, tiempo al cabo del cual, pareció sentirse mejor. Era una apacible tarde primaveral y por increíble que pudiera parecer, no había nadie en la mansión. Mark había llevado a sus hijos a una excursión campestre y Candy prefirió no ir pretextando que estaba aquejada por una ligera pero persistente migraña. Los Legan habían ido a visitar a sus hijos, primero a Neil y a su esposa que esperaba un segundo hijo y cuyo estado de buena esperanza se hacía más que evidente, y luego irían a casa de Eliza y de Tom. En cuanto a Eleonor y Bryan estaban de vacaciones en Canadá. Aparte de nosotros dos y el servicio la gran mansión de los Legan estaba deshabitada y su verdadera madre tampoco se encontraba en la suya, ni el amable médico, padre de Mark, que se había convertido en su esposo, tampoco. Como estábamos ligeramente aburridos, de repente me propuso ir a pasar el resto de la tarde en la cercana ciudad donde me invitaría a comer. Intenté negarme, pero me lo pensé mejor. Una cita con Candy. Por supuesto que era más que nada, una inofensiva salida entre amigos, pero opté por imaginar lo contrario. Eso aplacaría un poco el dolor que anidaba en mi alma. Candy me pidió que no me moviera de allí y fue a arreglarse. Al cabo de diez minutos, bajó las escaleras mientras yo aguardaba pacientemente en el recibidor, envuelta en un vestido muy vaporoso de volantes, confeccionado en organdí, que no por sencillo, dejaba de sentarle como un guante.

-Ya podemos irnos Maikel –dijo tomándome del brazo izquierdo y riendo alegremente. Me sentí el más feliz y a la vez, el más desdichado de los hombres.

Salimos al exterior y me propuse llamar a Stuart, cuando Candy me detuvo y fue a las cocheras a buscar un pequeño vehículo que había adquirido recientemente. Desde que tuviera aquel accidente con el pesado camión militar en plena Gran Guerra, tratando de llevar a los heridos que transportaba de vuelta a Charmotieres, poco antes de dar a luz a Marianne, se propuso firmemente solventar ese asunto pendiente de su vida, esa carencia como ella lo definía y perserveró no cejando, hasta obtener el permiso de conducción. Mark parecía un tanto reacio al principio, pero finalmente la apoyó sin reservas, animándola a obtener el preciado carnet. Poco después se compraría un pequeño utilitario que apenas si había conducido en un par de ocasiones. Candy había conseguido el permiso después de varios intentos fallidos, pero cuando lo logró, lo celebramos por todo lo alto. Yo evoqué mi juventud cuando con dieciocho años, obtuve el mío y de cómo de doce aspirantes, solo suspendió uno por entrar por una calle en dirección prohibida en mi país de origen, antes de emigrar a otro país, y tras una serie de adversas y duras vicisitudes, convertirme en un magnate de las finanzas y fundar un gran emporio comercial, que ya no me pertenecía.

Candy sacó el coche del garaje con cuidado y especial prevención. El automóvil tenía el característico aspecto de los coches antiguos, con sus prominentes guardabarros carenando las ruedas y los faros semejantes a grandes ojos abiertos, emplazados sobre los mismos. Una capota de cuero de color mate cubría el automóvil y me fijé en su pescante que recorría toda la parte inferior del mismo. Era un Oldsmobile del año 1925 y era un coche precioso de color crema de líneas compactas y discretas no teniendo nada que ver con los ostentosos modelos que se veían de vez en cuando, verdaderos anatemas en contra de la más conservadora aerodinámica, pero a mí todos los coches de aquella época me parecían similares. Curiosamente, Candy cuando estuvo en el año 2010, me participó que ella opinaba lo mismo respecto a nuestros automóviles.

Subí un poco temeroso al coche y como aun no me acostumbraba a viajar en aquellos pretéritos automóviles, intenté ponerme un cinturón de seguridada inexistente y ajustar un reposacabezas, que solo existía en mi imaginación. Candy me observó perpleja y rió ante mis excentricidades. Giró la llave, una relativa novedad en los coches de serie, aunque esa nueva forma de arrancar un vehículo en vez de a manivela, ya se iba imponiendo entre los nuevos automóviles salidos de fábrica, cada vez más.

El coche dio un ligero tirón cuando Candy metió primera y soltó el embrague conduciendo hábilmente, para dirigirnos hacia la cercana ciudad. Me recliné en la suave tapicería de cuero del vehículo y asentí complacido, al comprobar la destreza que la muchacha había ido adquiriendo en la conducción, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo transcurrido desde que llegásemos a casa, enfilando decididamente la serpenteante carretera en dirección a Greenville. Durante aquel mes que había pasado desde que, por diferentes caminos y provenientes de destinos distintos tanto ella como Mark, por un lado, y yo, Haltoran y Annie por otro, nos reuniésemos finalmente festejando como nunca nuestro reencuentro, Candy había emprendido una serie de acciones y planes que por una razón u otra había dejado pendientes, sin llegar nunca a convertirlos en realidad. Uno de esos planes e intenciones aplazadas constantemente, y nunca concretadas, fue la de retomar la conducción de su pequeño vehículo, que había logrado dominar a fuerza de tesón y voluntad, conduciendo un rato todo los días, siempre que sus obligaciones como madre y esposa, y demás asuntos, se lo permitían.

27

Candy aparcó el pequeño vehículo entre una limousina, a cuyo lado montaba guardia un atildado y envarado chófer que aguardaba pacientemente la llegada de sus señores para llevarlos de regreso a casa, o tal vez continuar con una aburrida e interminable jornada repleta de eventos sociales o compras de alto nivel, y un ómnibus completamente vacío, a cuyas puertas hacían colas varios viajeros con caras largas y expresiones tan aburridas como la del chófer rígidamente embutido en un uniforme, que saltaba a la vista le venía estrecho resultándole incómodo y sofocante. Bajé del vehículo y como si Stuart hubiera estado allí, con nosotros, abrí la portezuela del conductor, tras rodear el pequeño coche, antes de que Candy descendiera del mismo, aprovechando que se estaba retocando el maquillaje, tras contemplarse en el espejo incorporado en la guantera del salpicadero. La joven sonrió gratamente sorprendida por mi acendrada galantería, y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía tan educadamente. Cerró el vehículo y nos encaminamos hacia un restaurante del que Candy me había hablado tan animadamente, durante el trayecto de ida a la ciudad, que no pude por menos que decirme a mí mismo, que tal vez valiese la pena entrar.

Nuevamente intenté anticiparme y franquearle el paso a mi amiga, pero esta vez, fue uno de los camareros el que se ocupó de hacer tal cosa por nosotros. Al fijarme mejor en su aspecto impecable, vestido con aquel frac oscuro, con una banda azul que le cruzaba de izquierda a derecha sobre su oronda figura, me percaté que era el maitre. El hombre nos saludó ampulosamente saliéndonos al paso tras plantarse ante nosotros:

-Bienvenidos señores, bienvenidos –nos dijo con una exagerada cortesía- permítanme recomendarles la mesa del fondo, allí estarán más cómodos y además es un lugar muy íntimo, -dijo con aire de complicidad.

Un leve rubor tiñió las mejillas de Candy y casi al unísono las mías. Cuando estaba a punto de sacarle de su error, Candy me dio un leve codazo y posó sus deslumbrantes ojos sobre los míos, realizándome un guiño cómplice.

-Por aquí, por aquí señores, ya verá caballero, como usted y su bella esposa estárán como en su casa –nos dijo el insistente y solicito maitre que no cesaba de prodigarnos sus pegajosas y almibaradas atenciones.

No dije nada, porque parecía que tenía ganas de seguirle el juego al equivocado maitre, por lo que asentí complacido. El que Candy se convirtiera en mi esposa, aunque solo fuera durante un breve lapso de tiempo, de fingida comedia, me llenaba de satisfacción, aunque sabía que pese a mis ilusiones, jamás se produciría nada semejante. El maitre impartió breves e imperativas órdenes a sus empleados, y los jóvenes camareros se apresuraron a acomodarnos en la mesa que el maitre nos había recomendado con especial énfasis. Al momento apareció también un muchacho larguirucho y con apariencia despierta, con uniforme de botones que se hizo cargo al instante de mi gabardina y el largo abrigo rojo con botones dorados de Candy. Mi amiga estaba especialmente deslumbrante y hermosa aquella tarde, aunque se pusiera lo que se pusiera, seguiría estando tan arrebatadora y bella como siempre. Ahora entendía, porqué Albert había perdido la cabeza por ella, y su fortuna y prestigio, al acabar encarcelado por graves y horrendos delitos. Candy y yo tomamos asiento, mientras un cheff de largos bigotes y el característico gorro de cocinero sobre su cabeza, llegaba casi a la carrera, instado por el maitre, para recomendarnos personalmente sus mejores platos. Arqueé las cejas y comenté divertido:

-Vaya, cuanta amabilidad. Yo creo, que hoy ha salido a recibirnos la plana mayor del restaurante.

-No es de extrañar –dijo Candy sonriéndome y mostrando sus hombros torneados, embutida en el bello vestido que se los dejaba al descubierto- no olvides que como condesa de Andrew, soy relativamente conocida, y el maitre ha querido lucirse especialmente para una ocasión que tiene clientes tan ilustres.

Condesa. Ya no me acordaba que tanto Mark como Candy habían sido ennoblecidos con dicho título por el propio Albert, poco antes de que intentara alejar a ambos enamorados, mediante una sútil artimaña, enviándola a estudiar a un prestigioso y severo internado al otro lado del Océano Atlántico. Al parecer, el título nobiliario seguía vigente y dado que la única que podía impugnarlo, la propia tía abuela, no lo había hecho por evitar un nuevo escándalo seguramente, extremo que no había podido ser confirmado ni desmentido, debido al hermético silencio de la ceñuda anciana, mis amigos seguían perteneciendo a la más rancia y egregia nobleza. Sin embargo, aquel buen hombre de faz sudorosa sobre la que se cimbreaba peligrosamente un bisoñé oscuro que amenazaba con desprenderse de sus sienes de un momento a otro, o estaba mal informado o me había confundido con Mark. Me encogí de hombros, riendo alegremente mientras un pequeño ejército de camareros empezaban a traernos las fuentes y los diversos platos, que el propio cheff iba sometiendo a nuestra aprobación. Yo creo, que prácticamente pusieron a nuestra disposición todos sus platos estrella. Iba a quejarme porque prefería que nos trajesen la carta, a fin de poder elegir con tranquilidad, cuando Candy aferró mi brazo derecho y negó brevemente con la cabeza. Noté una corriente eléctrica que atravesó todo mi ser. Desde hacía tiempo, no experimentaba algo así.

-No Maikel. No le quitemos la ilusión al maitre –me dijo en voz baja.

Volví asentir. Cuando elegimos los cubiertos que resultaban de nuestro agrado, los camareros semejantes a envarados pinguinos, se fueron retirando con discreción. Empezamos a comer entre bromas y confidencias, hablando de trivialiades, dispuesto a pasar una gradable estancia hasta que nuevamente, fuimos el centro de atención de todas las miradas cuando una orquesta formada por cinco músicos rigurosamente vestidos de etiqueta se personó ante los dos y empezó a tocar sin más, sus instrumentos dispuestos en semicírculo en torno a nuestra mesa. Resoplé negando con la cabeza, mientras Candy entre carcajadas, intentaba que viera el lado positivo del asunto. Candy pidió mediante señas, al que parecía el director de la orquesta que se aproximara. El hombre, que lucía una desgreñada cabellera cana y con aire de sabio despistado, se acercó inmediatamente y escuchó con visible interés lo que Candy estaba bisbiseando en su oído.

-¿ Podría interpretar esta melodía que le he pedido ? a mí y a mi esposo nos haría mucha ilusión poder bailar a sus acordes, de nuevo –alcancé a escuchar notando como mis mejillas se arrebolaban nuevamente sin poder evitarlo. Nuevamente traté de desmentir aquella afirmación de Candy, pero "mi esposa" me silenció nuevamente con una rápida y fulminante mirada, decidida a mantener la cháchara.

El hombre asintió y accediendo gustoso a la petición de la muchacha, alzó su batuta, y cogiendo aire empezó a dirigir a los integrantes de su orquesta.

Los músicos interpretaron una melodía que conocía muy bien, y que era el evocador vals que había sonado en el baile durante el que, atribulado Mark había intentado en vano, reunirse con ella. Candy se puso en pie y asiendo mis manos tironeó de mí para animarme a que me incorporase. Aunque en un primer momento, quise mostrarme firme y reacio, porque temía que aquella en apariencia, inocente farsa llegara demasiado lejos, acepté y la tomé por la cintura con delicadeza empezando a deslizarme por todo el salón comedor ante las miradas de interés y envidia de los comensales. Aquel recinto no estaba preparado ni habilitado para celebraciones de esa índole, pero el maitre, deseoso de que los señores de Andrew, se llevaran una inmejorable impresión de su restaurante, no puso trabas a que ambos convirtiéramos el comedor en un improvisado salón de baile. Me sentía un tanto avergonzado, hasta que algunas parejas y matrimonios, animados por nuestra iniciativa, se sumaron al improvisado festejo haciendo que me sintiera menos abochornado por danzar dentro del restaurante. Estaba claro, que el maitre no había reparado ni en gastos ni en atenciones para que nos sintiéramos lo más cómodos posibles dentro de su local. De donde salieron los músicos, a menos que trabajaran allí formando parte del personal del lujoso y caro restaurante, era para mí, un absoluto misterio, aunque no debería de ser tal, dada la categoría y el postín de aquel establecimiento, donde tal vez no era descabellado pensar que contase con una orquesta propia para tales eventos y ocasiones.

28

Los acordes del hermoso y evocador vals sonaron por toda la sala, haciendo que Candy se arrancara a bailar, y obligándome a imitarla. No es que fuera muy ducho en el arte de la danza, como en casi ninguna otra cosa que no versara de negocios y cuentas contables, pero desde que llegamos hacía varios años atrás a aquella época tan sugerente y atrayente, dando comienzo a la más maravillosa y mayor aventura de nuestras vidas, había tenido tiempo más que suficiente de aprender algunas de las más selectas y rimbombantes costumbres de aquella alta sociedad, aun anclada en el pasado y que conservaba las aristocráticas y refinadas maneras de antaño. Candy se había convertido para mí en algo más que una amiga, era como si fuera mi hermana pequeña y estaba completamente seguro, aunque jamás me había atrevido a confirmarlo o confesárselo a ella, que en una hipotética escala de afecto, tan solo estaría por debajo de Mark, y que tal vez compartiese un presunto segundo puesto, en reñida competición con Annie. Pero aquellos años al lado de la pecosa, como solía llamar a veces Haltoran, habían engendrado en mi corazón, en lo más recóndito e íntimo de mi ser, un creciente e inextinguible amor, que no había logrado reconducir en modo alguno. Se daba la circunstancia, cuanto menos curiosa de que los cuatro hombres que habíamos irrumpido en la vida de Candy, nos habíamos enamorado de ella, de un modo u otro. Y en los cuatro casos, Mark había obtenido la codiciada llave del corazón de la muchacha. Tanto Haltoran, como Carlos habían conseguido reconducir sus sentimientos, al lado de otras muchachas a las que querían y que si les correspondían, pero de esos cuatro viajeros del tiempo, de aquellos crononautas solo uno, no había aceptado el status quo, planteado a partir de que, Mark y Candy consumaran su amor. Sin contar a Albert y algunos corazones destrozados y que se habían quedado, por el arduo y tortuoso camino hacia ella, yo aun continuaba queriéndola y me negaba a aceptar mi derrota, pese a que mantenía un resignado y callado silencio al respecto. Y ella lo sabía. Por eso, cuando mi mano derecha ciñió su talle flexible como un junco y la izquierda acarició la suave piel de su mano izquierda, noté como una nueva descarga de electricidad o lo que fuere aquello, me recorría el cuerpo otra vez. Candy bailaba con destreza arrancando los suspiros de hombres más apuestos que yo, y suscitando su envidia, así como la de las damas que contemplaban como aquella criatura parecían flotar etereamente sobre el suelo de mármol del restaurante. Yo por mi parte, temía los maliciosos comentarios de la gente, acerca de mi rechoncha figura y mi apariencia despistada y un tanto desastrada, pero con tal de no separarme de ella, hubiera sido capaz de danzar sobre las afiladas puntas de hileras de lanzas bajo mis pies. Evolucionamos por toda la pista, si es que se podía llamar así al restaurante reconvertido en sala de baile y la miré con ojos encendidos, pese a que mis gafas ligeramente empañadas ocultaban algo mis pupilas marrones.

Cuando terminó la melodía, Candy se fijó que una lágrima furtiva se escapaba bajo el borde redondeado de mis anteojos. Fue un instante, en que mis ojos suplicaban, demandaban amor, pero consciente de que lo que le estaba pidiendo a mi amiga, era inalcanzable, además de constituir una necedad peligrosa, desvié la cabeza e intenté sonreír para disimular la suplicante mirada de aire desesperado que había posado en los deslumbrantes ojos de Candy.

-Vaya, parece que terminó el baile –dije por terminar con aquella embarazosa situación, lo antes posible- será mejor que apuremos nuestra comida.

Una cerrada ovación siguió a nuestra improvisada demostración de afecto. Todos estaban realmente convencidos de que éramos marido y mujer, hasta yo, por un instante me lo figuré, hasta el momento en que la música cesó, y me devolvió a la atroz realidad. En ocasiones anteriores, había sufrido esas crisis, si se podían llamar así a los episodios de desamor que me asaltaban de vez en cuando, al estar en compañía de Candy, pero aquella vez era diferente, lo cual hizo que me asustara sobremanera. Candy lo notó en la febril llama que brillaba en el fondo de mis ojos y como mi corazón palpitaba más deprisa.

-Prefiero salir a tomar el aire, si no te molesta Candy –dije- el calor de este sofocante ambiente me está empezando a afectar.

Mis mejillas se habían tornado coloradas, pero no precisamente por la caldeada atmósfera del restaurante, si no por su cercana presencia. Su esbelta figura y su belleza resultaban realzadas por el precioso vestido de volantes. Llevaba los cabellos rubios recogidos en una única cola de caballo, con un sencillo pero a la vez decorativo lazo prendido, donde la coleta comenzaba su proyección descendente sobre la espalda de piel nacarada.

Candy notó que estaba tenso y tomándome del brazo me preguntó preocupada:

-Maikel, ¿ qué te ocurre ? ¿ te encuentras mal ?

Insistí en abandonar el local y sonreí levemente. Al igual que Mark, disimulaba muy mal mis emociones y Candy, tan sensitiva y receptiva a tales indicios leía en mis ojos como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

Pagamos la cuenta y tras despedirnos del obsequioso maitre, prometiéndole retornar otro día y alabando la calidad del servicio de su restaurante, salimos a la calle. Comenzamos a dar un paseo, sumidos en un pesado silencio. Finalmente Candy, harta de mi parquedad de palabra se detuvo. Caminábamos cogidos de la mano, como si fuéramos una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

-Maikel, te pasa algo que no me quieres referir y me tienes muy preocupada. ¿ qué es querido amigo ?

Posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas. Al hilo de aquel inocente gesto, creí enloquecer. No podía contenerme por más tiempo. Ya que iba destruir probablemente, la confianza y hermosa amistad que había reinado entre ambos durante tantos años, decidí, que por lo menos, lo llevaría de la forma más digna posible.

Retiré sus manos lentamente de mi rostro y me separé de ella unos pasos. Caminé un poco distanciándome de ella, dándola la espalda. Cuando juzgué que era suficiente, la miré e intenté no desviar la vista. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, para pedirle aquello que tenía en mente.

-Candy…yo…-dije empezando a tartamudear y sintiéndome muy torpe y tosco ante aquella delicada e imbatible criatura a la vez…

-Candy –repetí por segunda vez su nombre. Era tal la sonoridad de aquella palabra que no me cansaba de repetirla.

La muchacha aguardó intrigada a que hablase, pero me limité a decir:

-No, nada. Quería saber que hora es, no quiero que se te haga tarde. Mark estará al llegar.

En mi fuero interno, iba desgranando las palabras que tendría que haber pronunciado y que no me atreví a hacer:

"¿ Candy, recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos después de que luchásemos contra los hombres de Norden ? " –tenía previsto haberle dicho, si hubiera conseguido, deshacer el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

Seguramente lo recordaba. Había ocurrido hacía mucho, una eternidad, pero aun podía rememorar, estaba convencido de ello, los pasajes más importantes de la misma. Habíamos hablado de mi situación de perpetua soledad, de mis verdaderos sentimientos que habían aflorado otra vez, aquella larga y bella tarde, que hubiera querido que durase para siempre.

Yo lo recordaba perfectamente. Fui cuando ella cometió aquella locura.

Candy sintió entonces un sentimiento de verguenza, haciendo que yo me contagiase de su rubor. Desde aquel día, ambos teníamos un secreto, que solo compartíamos nosotros dos. En aquel momento, me mostró su total y plena desnudez, una visión tan increíble y adorable, que aunque solo fue durante unos escasos instantes, quedaría grabada en mi memoria a fuego, de forma ideleble para siempre hasta que la cubrí pudorosamente con mi gabardina, para terminar con aquel despropósito retirando la vista inmediatamente de ella.

Candy había intentado hacer realidad mis descabellados sueños de amor, y su compasión hacia mí, por mi soledad y pena, era tal, que cometió aquel acto, sin pensar detenidamente en lo que hacía.

-Me tenías asustada Maikel –dijo ella visiblemente aliviada- no, Mark aun tardará en regresar con los niños. Vendrán tarde, así que aun tenemos tiempo y podríamos…

La tomé por los hombros con una rapidez y una celeridad inusitadas en mí. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar, la atraje hacia mí temblando como una hoja. Mientras vivía los últimos instantes de una hermosa y entrañable amistad, me dije que además de un miserable era un imbécil incorregible. Hasta ahora había mitigado mi pena de amor, estando cerca de ella, viéndola a diario prácticamente y manteniendo una relación con ella cercana a lo filial, pero todo eso se haría añicos, se rompería totalmente en pedazos por mi torpeza y mezquindad. Como escribiera Oscar Wilde, arrojé al fuego la estatua de la "Amistad que dura toda la vida", para con sus restos cincelar la del "placer que dura un solo instante". Estreché a Candy entre mis brazos y aproximé mi rostro al suyo, besándola pasional, que no apasionadamente. Robé un beso de mi amiga que me contempló atónita e incapaz de reaccionar. Durante un instante rocé el paraíso y me sentí inconscientemente feliz e ingrávido, aunque pronto retornaría a la tierra. Candy me apartó a duras penas, ahora que el imprevisto y fugaz acopio de fuerzas y de coraje me estaban abandonando. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, incapaz de creerme capaz de semejante y vil traición. Levanté mi faz, brillante de llanto y cerré los ojos mientras decía:

-Pégame Candy, por favor, pégame y terminemos con esto. Me lo merezco, pero…pero…yo…han sido tantos momentos de soledad, tanto amor acumulado que no he podido evitarlo.

De hecho había alzado la mano para dejarla caer con violencia sobre mi cara, pero detuvo su progresión y la fue bajando, hasta que reposó laxa, a un costado de su cuerpo.

-Pégame, por favor, porque nunca más podremos volver a ser amigos yo…

En vez de eso, avanzó lentamente hacia mí y me abrazó, mientras yo, sumido en un arrepentimiento tardío no cesaba de reprocharme a mí mismo, lo estúpido e inconsciente que había sido.

-No, Maikel, no…no puedo pegarte. A alguien tan bueno y dulce como tú, no.

-Pero, pero, pero –dije ladeando la cabeza para no encontrarme con su rostro- he abusado de tu confianza y amistad. Te he robado un beso…yo…yo…

-Tú no has hecho nada malo, Maikel. Eres mi mejor amigo, un hermano para mí, y no voy a romper nuestra amistad, porque me sigas amando. La culpa ha sido mía. Debí intuir que es lo que te estaba pasando y no insistir con esa comedia de que éramos un matrimonio. No caí en la cuenta de que avivaría tus sentimientos, Maikel, perdóname, yo…

Terminamos por pedirnos mutuamente perdón los dos. Candy entonces me miró con ardor y dijo:

-Una vez, Maikel, una vez te dije que haría cualquier cosa por no verte triste. Por eso, aquel día hice aquello y descubrí mi intimidad para ti. Y ahora estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, si con ello, consigo aplacar esa aflicción que te está devorando. Amo a Mark, y jamás dejaré de quererle, pero tampoco puedo seguir asistiendo impasible, al sufrimiento del hombre artífice de mi felicidad. Es justo que comparta un poco de esa felicidad con él. Querido Maikel, quiero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de mí. Busquemos un sitio discreto, yo…

-No, de ninguna manera –protesté airadamente- he sido un canalla contigo Candy, pero no formaré parte de que me estás sugiriendo, yo…

-Lamento interrumpir su tórrido romance –dijo una voz gruesa y que no auguraba nada bueno- pero, debo pedirles que ambos me hagan entrega de sus objetos de valor.

Nos giramos asustados. Dos hombres de mala catadura, que hacía rato que nos venían siguiendo y espiando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, nos estaban observando con aviesas intenciones. Uno de ellos, era alto y sus cabellos castaños terminaban en un exagerado flequillo que le caía sobre la frente plana y despejada. El otro, moreno y bajo, algo más corpulento que su compinche, tenía unas facciones pesadas y pétreas, que superaban en fealdad, a las de su compañero de fechorías y unas descomunales patillas. Su nariz era roja y bulbosa, como un pimiento. El más alto mascaba chicle y lo infló tanto que terminó por explotármelo adrede en la cara a modo de desprecio. Esgrimían sendos revólveres plateados, por lo que todo acto de heroicidad quedaba descartado o esa era la confiada opinión que ambos delincuentes tenían al no prever resistencia de una muchacha asustada y menos de su obeso acompañante. Les entregamos nuestros monederos y aunque Candy intentó protestar, la silencié con una rápida y fulminante mirada. El de las largas patillas y protuberante nariz, se fijó en la cadena dorada de Candy y antes de que se lo arrancara violentamente con un seco tirón, ella misma se lo entregó por propia voluntad para evitar males mayores. Pero no contento con ello, intentó hacerse además con la cadena de la que pendía una cabeza de águila, regalo de Mark. Candy se negó rotundamente resistiéndose a las pretensiones del malhechor, y como ambos hicieron ademan de atacarla, no me lo pensé dos veces y me lancé contra ellos, olvidándome de mi prevención inicial:

-Cobardes, canallas, yo…-grité fuera de mí, mientras me abalanzaba inconscientemente contra ellos con las manos abiertas como garras y los brazos tensos como cuerdas de piano, y proyectados hacia delante, presa de una feroz rabia que me impelía a defenderla con uñas y dientes, más que a mí mismo. Mi rostro se había transmutado en una mueca de odio extremo y un coraje sin límites, se había adueñado de mí, impulsándome a actuar sin pensármelo dos veces, para defender a la mujer de mis sueños, mis infaustos e inalcanzables sueños, fugaces escenas de un día de un verano, que ya se había terminado indefectiblemente.

-¡! No, Maikel no, no lo hagas ¡!

Pero la advertencia de Candy llegó demasiado tarde. Sonó un seco estampido, seguido de un horrorizado y desgarrador grito de mujer. Proferí un leve quejido de incredulidad, más que de dolor, y salí despedido hacia atrás como consecuencia del impacto de bala. Me desplomé exánime en los brazos de la muchacha, impregnando de sangre que rápidamente formó un charco a mis pies, en el suelo, su suntuoso vestido y sus manos, mientras los ladrones huían precipitadamente y muy nerviosos con el botín, al sentir voces que llegaban desde todos los ángulos. Se iban reprochando, discutiendo a gritos su mutua insensatez e improvisación, que uno le achacaba al otro, sin reconocer la culpa que el otro le atribuía, porque se suponía que iba a ser un golpe fácil, sin víctimas graves. Y ahora todo se había complicado. Varios testigos habían conseguido fijarse en su aspecto y describirían pormenorizadamente el aspecto de ambos ladrones tan pronto como la Policía les tomase declaración. Junto con el testimonio de Candy y el mío, cuando me restableciese, no resultaría demasiado difícil dar con ellos, y capturarles.

Las lágrimas de mi amiga mojaron mi rostro, pero por más que me sacudía por los hombros, chillando desgarradoramente, conminándome a abrir los ojos, yo no me movía. La bala me había alcanzado de pleno, aunque afortunadamente, sin mayores consecuencias. Al calor de los desgarradores gemidos de Candy y el atronador estampido del disparo, se personaron varios transeúntes, que nos ayudaron rápidamente. Yo fui trasladado malherido y urgentemente, en el interior de un coche que uno de mis auxiliadores había conseguido que se detuviera a mi altura, tras hacerle señas. Durante todo el trayecto fuí velado por Candy, constantemente, mientras íbamos lo más rápidamente posible, camino del hospital más cercano.

29

Deliré profiriendo incongruencias en español y en inglés, presa de una intensa y profunda fiebre, durante horas, pero salí adelante. La bala, afortunadamente, si se podía decir así, no había rozado ningún órgano vital y me encontraba dentro de lo que cabía, indemne. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero Candy logró contener la hemorragia aplicándome un vendaje que apretó firmemente durante todo el tiempo sobre la herida. Cuando los médicos me extrajeron la bala, uno de ellos comentó que había tenido mucha suerte. Un poco más arriba, y puede que no estuviera ya entre los vivos.

El hospital al que me habían llevado, mientras el tiempo corría en mi contra, aunque afortunadamente se conseguirían invertir las tornas, registraba una intensa actividad tanto médica como a nivel de pacientes. Los pasillos estaban atestados de camillas, gente doliente y que convalecía de alguno de sus anteriores achaques y personal sanitario y facultativo que se movían a un ritmo frenético, no deteniéndose más que lo indispensable, para dar cumplida atención a su trabajo. Visitantes y familiares de los allí ingresados, muchas veces, sobre todo al terminar su visita, y disponiéndose a irse a sus respectivos hogares, daban vueltas en vano, perdidos y desorientados hasta que alguien les informaba amablemente de hacia donde tenían que ir, para alcanzar la salida o la planta y habitación donde ver a sus amigos o familiares, en tratamiento o convalecientes.

Abrí los ojos despertando en una aséptica habitación blanca de hospital. El mobiliario de la estancia era austero y sus lujos y comodidades, las justas. Una cama con cabecera de barrotes de hierro, una mesilla sobre la que reposaba un florero que albergaba un ramillete de flores blancas y algunos cuadros de bodegones colgados de las paredes pintadas en un suave tono azul, era todo cuanto se precisaba para conferir a la habitación, de la calidez y confort necesarios. Huelga decir que en la habitación no existía ninguno de los modernos aparatos médicos del siglo XXI, como scanners, o sistemas de monitorización alguno, ni nada que se le pareciese remotamente.

Candy me había velado todo el tiempo haciendo valer su condición de enfermera ante los facultativos, para quedarse conmigo, sin separarse de mi lado ni un solo instante. Cuando la intensa fiebre bajó y el dolor remitió un poco, recobré la lucidez, alcanzando a escuchar algunas de las desgarradoras palabras que me dirigía, creyéndome aun sumido en la inconsciencia. Se echaba la culpa de no haber sabido ver a tiempo mis verdaderos sentimientos y de no haber hecho nada para devolverme un poco de paz. Pero ahora Candy no estaba a mi lado. Descansaba en una sala de espera contigua vencida y rota por el dolor de llorarme y las horas empleadas en velarme. Se había negado en redondo a retornar a Lakewood para continuar junto a mí, accediendo solamente a reposar por unos minutos en una dependencia, anexa a mi habitación. En su lugar había un montón de gente que me resultaba familiar, y me miraba con semblante preocupado y desencajado. A medida que mi cabeza se iba aclarando, discerní a los preocupados señores Legan, a Eleonor y su esposo, el padre de Mark, y por supuesto a todos mis demás amigos que rodeaban la cabecera de mi cama. Mark intentaba disimular sus lágrimas pero le era harto imposible contenerlas.

-Maestro, no hay palabras para expresar cuanto te agradezco el que defendieses a Candy, pero te arriesgaste demasiado al exponerte así. Si te hubiéramos perdido, no sé que habría hecho –dijo Mark estrechando mi mano izquierda entre las suyas.

Gracias a las dramáticas indicaciones de Candy, que rogó encarecidamente que todos fuesen gradualmente avisados, tan pronto como nuestros amigos y allegados se enteraron a través del teléfono, salieron precipitadamente hacia el hospital para interesarse por mi estado. Haltoran intentaba bromear para restar importancia al dramático suceso, pero no era fácil ni era el momento propicio para hacerlo. Un pesado silencio había caído sobre todos como una cortina de acero inamovible, ante la perspectiva de que hubiese estado tan cerca de perder la vida. Un poco más arriba de por donde entró atravesando mi cuerpo de parte a parte, y la bala habría terminado conmigo de haber tenido el asaltante mejor puntería.

Mientras las palabras de aliento y ánimo se sucedían incesantes en mis cansados oídos, un par de hombres que vestían gabardinas cruzadas y de rasgos macilentos y maduros, preguntaron por mí, disculpándose por su irrupción. Eran inspectores de policía que venían a tomarme declaración a mí y a Candy tras mostranos sus acreditaciones. Poco antes de que terminaran su ronda de preguntas conmigo y tomar sus apuntes, y de que Candy fuera reclamada por los policías, para interrogarla a su vez, una inquietante y descabellada idea iba ganando firmeza y terreno en su mente.

"Maikel" –pensaba dolorida y acuciada por unos extraños remordimientos mientras se restregaba los ojos enrojecidos para secar su llanto, con el dorso de su mano derecha- "no volverás a sentirte solo jamás. Yo, me ocuparé de que tus sufrimientos terminen de una vez por todas, lo prometo" –pensó crispando los puños, y los dientes de pura rabia y dolor, pellizcando la tapicería de su asiento hasta quedarse casi sin fuerzas ni para continuar sufriendo. Aferró con tal violencia la tapicería de la butaca, que sus nudillos adquirieron un tono blanquecino quedando marcados en su fina piel. Candy restregó su rostro contra el respaldo de la butaca de cuero blanco, que ocupaba en la sala de espera desierta, y de la que emanaba un ligero olor a desinfectantes, que se hacía extensivo a la extensa red de pasillos y habitaciones, del gran complejo hospitalario donde me habían ingresado de urgencia. Se sentía responsable de lo que me había sucedido y estaba dispuesta a enmendar un presunto daño del que no tenía ninguna culpa, pero que erróneamente atribuía a su propia negligencia, falta de previsión e insensibilidad para conmigo al no haber detectado mis sentimientos hacia ella, pese a estar al corriente de los mismos y lo más grave, según su equivocada estimación, no haber hecho nada para ayudarme.

Entonces se acordó, angustiada de la premonición de Denejei. Las palabras del anciano, que presidía y administraba la comunidad que nos había acogido, una vez que huímos del insidioso barón gracias a Dogedin, resonaban en su mente.

"Un día, Candy, tendrás que elegir".

Quizás, ese momento hubiera llegado a fin de cuentas, antes de lo que ella creía y temía.

Mientras, yo dormía completamente ajeno al intenso y terrible drama que estaba a punto de desatarse y que había provocado con mi torpe e innecesario gesto.

30

En los pasillos del hospital todo era silencio y quietud. Los Legan ya se habían marchado a su hogar, al igual que Eleonor, Brian y cuantos habían venido a verme. Incluso Marianne y Maikel habían pasado a visitarme, aunque como era natural, sus padres les ocultaron el verdadero motivo de mi ingreso. Mark quiso quedarse a hacer compañía a Candy y relevarla en los largos turnos que la joven hacía, para cuidarme y velar por mí, pero la joven fue categórica y envió a su familia de vuelta a la mansión, prometiéndole a Mark que estaría bien. Por un instante me pareció observar en los ojos de Candy un poso de amargura y tristeza, de manera que cuando Mark intentó besarla en los labios, esta ladeó la cabeza sonriendo a Mark y rogándole que tuviera paciencia.

-Estamos en un sitio público, querido, entiéndelo –le dijo.

Mark pareció hacerse cargo y no sospechó nada detrás de aquel inocente gesto por parte de su esposa. Aquello me dio que pensar. Normalmente Candy no rechazaba a Mark, incluso aunque estuvieran entre otras personas. Observé la extraña escena a través de la abertura que la puerta entreabierta de mi habitación, me permitía entrever, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que les estaba viendo. En principio, yo tampoco tenía nada que argumentar respecto a aquello, pero creí descubrir una frialdad en Candy hacia Mark, que hizo que me temiera estremecido, que estuviera relacionado con aquella insensatez que cometí al besarla. En cuanto entrase en mi habitación, intentaría aclararlo todo con ella, esperando que no hubiese creado un terrible problema, tal vez imposible de solucionar.

Mark se despidió de Candy. Llevaba sujetos de cada una de sus manos a sus hijos. De la izquierda pendía la somnolienta y cansada Marianne, que rogaba a su padre que fuesen a casa, y de la otra, Maikel contemplaba la puerta de mi habitación con gesto pensativo. Mientras Marianne le pedía a su madre que retornara a casa junto a ellos, empezando a hacer pucheros, porque la joven había decidido permanecer a mi lado, Candy se arrodilló hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de su hija y acariciando sus cabellos le dijo:

-Cariño, sé que me echáis mucho de menos, como yo os echo a vosotros y que apenas hemos podido estar unos pocos días juntos, pero debo de cuidar de tío Maikel, tenéis que entenderlo.

Al escuchar la mención de mi nombre, Marianne se puso tensa e inmediatamente volvió a acordarse del motivo por el que se encontraba allí. La niña intentó entonces quedarse con su madre, rompiendo a llorar. Sus sollozos fueron subiendo de tono, escuchándose en toda la planta del hospital, hasta que su hermano depositó sus manos en los hombros de Marianne. La niña parpadeó sorprendida, dejando de llorar, momento que Maikel aprovechó para hablarla:

-Mary, cariño, el tío Maikel está mucho mejor, pero mamá ha decidido quedarse con él para cuidarle. Y mamá nos ha dicho que volvamos a casa, que no nos preocupemos. Hasta papá ha intentado ayudarla, pero ella prefiere que nos marchemos a casa. Tienes que entenderlo, hermana.

Candy asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia una enfermera entrada en carnes, de severa mirada, embutida en un uniforme tan ajustado que parecía que las costuras de su traje terminarían por saltar de un momento a otro, incapaces de seguir soportando el ingente esfuerzo de continuar ciñendo su cuerpo. La mujer señaló a un reloj de pared que presidía el pasillo situado sobre un tablón de anuncios, cuajado de avisos y demandas de diversos servicios, dando a entender a la familia, que la visita haber terminado inequívocamente. Aunque la mujer intentaba poner un tono dulce en su voz, sobre todo por los niños, para no parecer brusca, lo cierto es que sus palabras sonaban chirriantes y severas, pese a sus intentos por disimular su impaciencia y desagrado:

-Decídanse ya. Solo puede pecnortar un acompañante por paciente en la habitación, y naturalmente, los niños –dijo mirando de soslayo a Marianne y a Maikel- están excluidos. No pueden quedarse aquí, lo siento.

Mark trató de que su esposa recapacitara su decisión, pero fue en vano. Candy no daba su brazo a torcer, y de hecho la propia enfermera que le estaba recordando que el horario de visitas había finalizado, deseaba en su fuero interno que Candy se quedase, ya que así, no tendría que ocuparse de mí en las siguientes horas, que conformaban su turno de guardia.

-Ya está decidido –afirmó Candy con rotundidad- me quedo con Maikel. Mi esposo y mis hijos ya se retiraban.

Incapaz de conseguir que su bella mujer, diera su brazo a torcer, Mark terminó por claudicar y cogiendo en brazos a Marianne, que se había quedado dormida cayendo completamente rendida, tomó de la mano a Maikel, que no tuvo nada que objetar a la decisión de su madre, y la familia emprendió el camino de salida del gran centro hospitalario, a cuya puerta le estaría esperando Stuart con el coche familiar a punto. Tras despedirse con dolor, de los suyos, Candy suspiró y entró nuevamente en la habitación, donde yo, fingía dormir profundamente, pese a que no había perdido detalle de la conversación. La enfermera rolliza asintió y notificó a Candy que si necesitaban algo, no tenían más que tocar el timbre. De sobra sabía que Candy ejercería como enfermera, aunque no estuviera desempeñando su profesión, y que por lo tanto, no la importunaría con una llamada a deshora.

31

Candy me tomó el pulso y la temperatura. Suspiró con alivio al comprobar que sus mediciones arrojaban resultados normales, y que parecía estar descansando, gracias al suave sedante que el médico me había prescrito. Sin embargo, hacía ya algunas horas que sus efectos se habían esfumado, lo cual no me impidió en absoluto descansar perfectamente. La bala había sido ya retirada tras una breve intervención durante la cual, Candy no cesó de demandar información casi desesperadamente, y de forma continua, cada vez que una enfermera o un celador abandonaban o entraban en el quirófano. La respuesta siempre era la misma.

-Aun no sabemos nada señorita, pero no debe temer nada. Su amigo, está en manos de los mejores y más profesionales cirujanos de Chicago. Tiene que mantener la calma.

Era facil decirlo, pero cuando finalmente emergí de las profundidades de la sala de operaciones, una vez que las puertas de hierro con grandes ojos de buey se abrieron de par en par, faltó poco para que Candy me abrazara delante de todo el mundo. Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien y las radiografías indicaban que no se había producido ninguna complicación.

Muy pronto me pasaron a planta, a una habitación en la que por el momento estaba yo solo. Los inspectores de la policía me habían visitado un par de veces, interesándose por mi estado y haciéndome algunas preguntas más. Al parecer, la investigación estaba muy avanzada y el cerco se estrechaba en torno a nuestros asaltantes. Los agentes fueron de lo más amable y atento. Siempre había creído que los policías eran gente taciturna, escéptica y de vuelta de todo, debido a todo aquello con lo que debían de convivir y lidiar en su trabajo. Pero el detective Jacobs y Power desmentían esa imagen que me había formado de su profesión, tal vez influenciado por el cine y las novelas negras que solía leer desde hacía tiempo.

Candy arregló el enorme ramo de flores que la familia Legan había encargado para mí, deseándome una pronta y satisfactoria recuperación. La joven las había desenvuelto del celofán que las envolvía y puesto en agua, en un florero que había encontrado de casualidad en la habitación con un par de flores mustias y marchitas que retiró de inmediato, para sustituirlas por las que los Legan me habían regalado, más lozanas y vistosas.

Acto seguido, procedió a abrigarme con las mantas y tras supervisar con ojo experto el estado general de la habitación, convino con una sonrisa mientras mantenía los brazos en jarras, que su inspección podía tildarse de satisfactoria.

Sin embargo, ahora venía la parte más difícil, la más dolorosa y terrible. Se inclinó sobre la cabecera de la cama y aproximó su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Pude percibir el aroma a lavanda y canela, que se desprendía de sus cabellos rubios recién lavados y su aliento a menta fresca. Estaba tan cerca de mí, que podía escuchar su respiración ligeramente agitada y como su corazón latía un tanto rápido. Sin embargo, el mío, estaba desbocado y respiraba entrecortadamente de forma agitada. No sabía lo que significaba aquello, y temía que mis sospechas se hicieran realidad.

Candy alargó la mano y envolvió suavemente con dos dedos de su mano izquierda, la patilla de mis gafas, que no había retirado para guardarlas en el cajón de la mesilla como solía hacer, antes de dormir. Las levantó con sumo cuidado retirándolas de mi nariz y tras doblar las patillas, me sostuvo las mejillas con ambas manos, aproximando su rostro al mío, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, rozándose levemente. Abrí los ojos y retiré mi cara de la suya, oponiéndome con rotundidad a los esfuerzos de Candy de que volviera a mirarla.

-No, Candy, no quiero –dije tercamente, pese a que la joven trataba de besarme con insistencia.

Finalmente, viendo que no iba a conseguir nada, se detuvo y me dio la espalda. Un leve temblor agitaba sus hombros y entonces percibí como rompía a llorar.

Me incorporé en el lecho y salté lentamente de la cama. Estaba claro que pretendía resarcirme por tantos años de desamor y tristeza, durante los cuales había anhelado un momento como aquel, a solas con ella. Pero ahora que mis sueños estaban al alcance de mi mano, me negaba a hacerlos realidad. Caminé casi de puntillas sobre el aséptico suelo de mármol de la habitación y me situé a su espalda. Era un poco más baja que yo y mi barriga presionaba contra su torso. Deposité mis manos a ambos lados de su cuello y dije con la voz más dulce, que conseguí esbozar:

-Candy, escúchame, no me debes nada, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Lo que hice, fue una inmensa tontería de la que estoy profundamente arrepentido. No sé porqué te besé, no debí haber cedido a mis impulsos, pero jamás consentiría que me amaras solo por compasión. Piensa en Mark, piensa en tus hijos. Tú no eres culpable de nada, querida amiga, absolutamente de nada, si acaso soy yo, el principal responsable de que ahora estés soportando esta pena que tan arduamente te afecta por mi culpa.

Candy se giró tan repentinamente que dí un respingo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes desprendían chispas. Por un instante temí haberla ofendido y no era para menos. Su matrimonio y felicidad pendían de un hilo, que la estupidez que había cometido, podía terminar cortando de un momento a otro.

-¿ Tú culpable Maikel ? ¿ tú ? ¿ un hombre bueno y tan dulce como tú ?, no solo me has salvado la vida, si no que eres el principal responsable de mi felicidad. ¿ Es justo que yo la disfrute, mientras tú te deshaces día a día de pena y amargura ? ¿ acaso crees que no me doy cuenta Maikel ?, ¿ acaso crees que tengo una piedra por corazón, para no sentir esta pena y dolor por ti ?

Candy se había aferrado a mi antebrazo derecho con tanta fuerza, que sin pretenderlo sus dedos quedaron marcados en mi piel. Me abrazó sorpresivamente y me susurró al oído:

-Pero ahora será diferente, Maikel, estaré contigo y calmaré tu dolor. Podrás tenerme...si ese es tu deseo.

Percibí claramente un asomo de duda en su vacilante voz. No era aquel un ofrecimiento hecho desinteresadamente, si no bajo el influjo de una profunda compasión, suscitada por remordimientos que en modo alguno, Candy tenía porqué sentir.

Suspiré y aclarándome la garganta, y tras tomar su hermoso rostro por el mentón con gran delicadeza fijé mis ojos marrones en los suyos, y dije:

-No, cariño, no, no quiero esto, solo quiero que seamos siendo amigos como hasta ahora...siempre que puedas perdonarme por lo que hice. No volverá a ocurrirme Candy, solo deseo que seamos amigos, hermanos si acaso, pero no fingamos algo que no funcionaría, porque aunque yo, sin pretenderlo, lanzase a Mark a través de las eras para encontrarse contigo, jamás te apartaría de él. Solo quiero que me perdones –repetí con voz lejana, como una letanía.

Sin saber como, terminé arrodillado ante ella. Candy me miraba perpleja sin saber que responder. Mi arrepentimiento era sincero y mi dolor por el suyo propio, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Puso sus dedos bajo mis axilas y me obligó a levantarme.

, al convivir contigo, a ser tu compañera, no entiendo como ahora te echas atrás.

Me rasqué el mentón y el cuello ligeramente barbudos y dándole la espalda dirigí la vista hacia el retrato al óleo, de una enfermera de rasgos decididos y con el cabello moreno recogido bajo una pañoleta, y peinado con raya al medio, que se ocupaba solicitamente de un soldado malherido, asistida por otras compañeras, en medio del fragor, de lo que parecía un lejano campo de batalla. Bajo la realista escena, incrustada bajo el borde inferior del marco de madera de enebro, alcancé a leer una placa dorada, con una inscripción que rezaba:

" Florence Nightingale en Crimea, 1854".

Tomé aire y arqueé los hombros dando a mi ya de por si, cargada figura, un aspecto aun más agachapado. Me volví a observarla y acaricié su mejilla izquierda declarando:

-Porque amas a Mark, y porque si te coaccionara a dejarle, a él y a tus hijos, jamás me lo perdonaría. Lo que hice estuvo mal y por eso, necesito que me des tu perdón Candy –declaré desesperado, volviendo a postrarme por segunda vez ante ella.

Candy suspiró. De repente, ya no sentía deseo alguno de romper su matrimonio, ni de destrozar su vida. Amaba demasiado a Mark como para hacer algo así y mis palabras de honesto arrepentimiento, habían hecho una luz en el interior de su mente.

-No hay que perdonar querido Maikel, nada, muy al contrario, soy yo la que te ruega el tuyo, por no poder hacer realidad tus sueños.

-Ya los hice al comprobar que podemos seguir siendo amigos. Candy, no quiero hacerte desgracia ni que arruines tu felicidad por un insentato momento de locura que tuve. Me basta con que podamos seguir manteniendo nuestra amistad, me basta con eso.

Aun así, a pesar de mi firme declaración de principios, Candy me envolvió entre sus brazos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, me besó en los labios pillándome completamente por sorpresa. Durante un fugaz y dulce instante, me sentí transportado a un paraíso. Por un momento maravilloso e irrepetible, sentí lo que era tenerla solo para mí, aunque aquel beso hubiera sido tan robado y efímero, como el que conseguí arrebatarle a ella, nada más que ambos dejamos el restaurante, unos segundos antes de que aquellos ladrones nos pusieran en su punto de mira. Se apartó de mí con lentitud, con infinito cuidado como si temiera que fuera a venirme abajo, a consecuencia de su acción.

La contemplé azorado y sorprendido, presa de una fascinación de la que no era capaz de sustraerme. No era costumbre en mí exteriorizar mis sentimientos, ni ser proclive al llanto, pero en aquel instante, todo merecía la pena y daba igual al mismo tiempo.

-¿ Por qué Candy ? –pregunté casi sin aliento, mientras un correoso nudo se asentaba en mi garganta –no me lo merezco, yo...

Candy puso un dedo en mis labios e hizo que callase. Me sonrió y me dijo:

-Porque he querido hacerlo, querido amigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para aplacar un poco de la pena que te invade.

Como no dijera nada, la muchacha llevó sus manos sin titubear hacia los tirantes de su vestido. Deslizó uno hacia abajo, y cuando se disponía a deshacerse de sus vestiduras, la detuve a tiempo, como aquella vez.

-No Candy, no lo hagas –le supliqué encarecidamente- ese beso, para mí ha sido más que suficiente, por favor, créeme.

Me miró con atención. Por lo menos, conseguí que detuviera la progresión de sus manos. Ya no lloraba, pero en su deslumbrante semblante se apreciaba una preocupación y un pesar, que hizo que nuevamente me sintiera culpable por haber empezado yo con aquella situación. Realmente ella, se sentía aun más responsable que yo, al haber hecho creer mediante un inocente juego de despistes, que estábamos casados. Quizás había llevado la en apariencia inofensiva broma, demasiado lejos. Dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre nosotros, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y dijo:

-Amo a Mark, Maikel, por encima de todo, pero eres para mí, una persona tan especial, que si haciendo esto, consiguiese que volvieras a sonreír, no me importaría ni dudaría un segundo en llevarlo a la práctica. Ya te lo dije una vez, pero renunciaste a tus sueños, como haces ahora.

No Candy, no es necesario. Estaba equivocado. Creí que si conseguía forzar una situación como la que me has propuesto, encontraría la felicidad, pero al besarte...-guardé un azorado silencio, porque aun estaba avergonzado de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y desvié la cabeza hacia la pared y añadí abatido –me dí cuenta de que este no era el camino, que así no se consigue la felicidad. No se puede obligar a nadie a amar contra su voluntad, sencillamente no se puede.

Estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestra turbulenta y tensa conversación, por llamar de alguna manera, aquel tira y afloja entre Candy y yo, en un intento de clarificar de una vez por todas, cuales eran nuestros verdaderos sentimientos mutuos, que no reparamos como una mujer delgada y enteca,de cabellos desgreñados, y apariencia desagradable y enfundada en un anodino vestido plisado de color arena, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que ella me había besado tan imprevistamente como yo lo había hecho con ella, robándole aquel fugaz beso que ahora me devolvía, sintiendo que debía resarcirme aunque fuera en parte de mi dolor. Fue apenas un instante, pero Candy clavó sus ojos verdes, en la mirada vacua y cetrina de la enfermera, que sonrió aviesamente cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruído. Se había equivocado de habitación y entrando sin llamar nos sorprendió en aquella cariñosa actitud. Sus gélidos ojos azules se entrecerraron malévolamente ante el inesperado hallazgo que había hecho. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños recogidos bajo una redecilla, y rascándose la aguileña y gran nariz que sobresalia de su semblante poco agraciado, se dijo para sus adentros:

"Vaya, vaya, la princesita aquí, que pequeño es el mundo, y en menuda compañía".

Candy no le concedió la menor importancia, pensando que era una mala pasada de su enfebrecida imaginación, hasta que, yo, que también había atisbado a la mujer por un momento, le pregunté:

-Candy, ¿ no te ha parecido ver a alguien en la puerta, hace nada ?

Candy asintió notando una desagradable sensación que se había ido apoderando de ella, al ver plenamente confirmado, lo que había tomado por un juego de su mente, demasiado alterada ante mi repentina crisis de tristeza, en la que la demandaba desesperadamente su amor. Entonces, aquel extraño y tenso ambiente que flotaba en la habitación se hizo más oscuro y asfixiante. Candy entornó los ojos e hizo memoria. Había algo familiar en el rostro de aquella enfermera, que había hecho saltar un resorte dentro de su mente.

32

Finalmente, Candy hizo memoria.

-Ya sé quien era aquella mujer –dijo con un desagradable cosquilleo, agitando su estómago- es Nancy Thorndike. Fuimos compañeras en la escuela de enfermeras de la señora Mari Jane. Nunca se relacionaba con nadie, siempre estaba sola y tuvimos algunos roces sin importancia, pero no sé porqué me cogió manía y trató de desacreditarme ante la señora Mari Jane, la directora de la escuela. Terminaron echándola, cuando se descubrió que sustraía material sanitario para revenderlo ilegalmente, además de que la sorprendieran robando dinero, del despacho de la directora.

-Y me apuesto algo, a que desde entonces te ha echado a ti la culpa de su caída en desgracia, Candy –dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y sentándome en el borde de la cama, mientras un sudor frío, bajaba por mi frente, empañando mis gafas.

Me levanté como impulsado por un resorte. Ahora lo que más me interesaba por encima de todo, era encontrar a aquella intrigante mujer, para impedir que contara nada de lo que había presenciado. Ya no me importaba haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de conseguir que Candy se hubiera convertido en mi compañera, aunque desconocía que verdadero significado encerraba aquella palabra en boca de Candy, ya me daba lo mismo. Aunque la hubiese tenido entre mis brazos, aunque tal vez sin renunciar a Mark, hubiera llevado una doble vida conmigo, todo aquello me traía sin cuidado.

Lo único que anhelaba por encima de todo, era impedir que la felicidad de Candy se hiciera añicos, y que todo volviera a ser como antes, entre nosotros.

33

Salimos al pasillo pero no localizamos a nadie. Nancy Thorndike no había dejado el menor rastro. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Candy me pidió que volviera a mi habitación para no empeorar aun más las cosas, y se acercó hasta el mostrador de recepción, para indagar discretamente acerca de la escurridiza y malintencionada enfermera. La joven que atendía la recepción del hospital, se mostró muy amable y atenta con Candy en todo momento, y accedió a comprobar si la mencionada Nancy, figuraba entre el personal del hospital.

-Es una vieja amiga mía –mintió Candy, notando que aquellas palabras se resistían a deslizarse de su garganta- y me haría mucha ilusión verla de nuevo.

La muchacha, una joven morena de anteojos oscuros y ojos color café, con el pelo recogido en una coleta con un llamativo lazo decorativo, consultó diversos impresos y papeles revisándolos minuciosamente y, cuando terminó de hacerlo, miró a Candy y le dijo encogiéndose de hombros:

-Lo siento, señorita, pero aquí no trabaja ninguna Nancy Thorndike.

-Por favor –insistió Candy con terquedad, haciendo que la muchacha de la recepción comenzara a resoplar ligeramente. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la superficie de caoba del mostrador y, nuevamente revisó los archivos de personal, así como las fichas que había extraído del pesado archivador gris que se alzaba a su derecha. Tras unos minutos, su respuesta fue la misma:

-Lo siento señorita, pero aquí no figura ninguna enfermera con ese nombre, y he revisado los archivos por lo menos tres veces. Lo he hecho, como una atención especial hacia usted, porque realmente tenemos prohibido desvelar datos personales de nuestros pacientes o empleados. Puede que esa persona viniera de visita, pero yo no ha quedado constancia de que alguien con un nombre así, haya visitado a algún paciente.

Candy asintió brevemente y tras darle las gracias con voz apenas audible, por haberla atendido, se despidió de la joven, que se enfrascó nuevamente en sus quehaceres.

33

Nancy Thorndike abandonó el hospital con paso presuroso, mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro, por si su más odiada y enconada rival, o aquel hombre gordo y desagradable que estaba con ella, la estaban siguiendo. Como no percibió a nadie sospechoso en torno suyo, se relajó respirando acompasadamente y se detuvo en medio del bullicio para recobrar la calma. No es que su actitud llamase la atención, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse para pensar, y de que manera lograr sacar rédito de cuanto había presenciado. Había ido a visitar a un tío suyo, más por el interés de una pequeña herencia, que esperaba percibir, si el hombre fallecía finalmente que por afecto filial alguno. Pero para su desazón y disgusto, el hombre gozaba de una salud de hierro, y se estaba recuperando bien del ataque de gota que le había aquejado con fuertes y recurrentes dolores. Y eso contando, que la dejase algo en herencia, debido a que las relaciones entre ambos eran de absoluta y extrema tirantez.

Al equivocarse de habitación, se encontró con una visión que en un primer momento le chocó sobremanera, sobre todo al reconocer a Candy. Tuvo la suficiente sangre fría como para retirarse a tiempo, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que estaba allí, aunque Candy lograrse reconocerla en el último momento.

Nancy rozó con dos dedos la gran y ganchuda nariz que remataba su rostro poco definido y agraciado. A sus treinta y tres años, no había logrado todavía mantener una relación seria y formal con ningún hombre y sus noviazgos habían sido por frustrados y breves, desafortunadas experiencias a enviar cuanto antes, al saco del olvido. Mucho menos había conseguido encontrar un pretendiente que la llevase al altar. Debido a sus circunstancias personales, su carácter se había ido avinagrando y tornándose más huraño cada vez que sufría una nueva decepción. Y debido a las retorcidas reflexiones y planteamientos, que había ido construyendo en torno suyo, debido a su sempiterna soledad y su poco agraciado físico, terminó odiando a todo aquello que representara un ideal de belleza, por achacarle la culpa de sus males.

Candy brillaba con luz propia, y representaba ese ideal de belleza deslumbrante ante la cual palidece cualquier intento por imitarla o medirse con ella, por lo que desde un primer momento, la resentida enfermera la hizo blanco de sus maledicentes habladurías y su enconado odio hacia ella. No es que su hostilidad se mostrara tan abiertamente como la de los hermanos Legan, antes de que nuestra llegada hiciera que sus corazones se abrieran a los buenos sentimientos, pero aquel era un rencor que iba larvándose y creciendo como una oscura amenaza, en lo más recóndito de su no menos oscuro corazón. Flammie también se había mostrado en un principio hosca y beligerante con Candy, pero su comportamiento obedecía más bien a su desestructurada familia y sus humildes orígenes. Más tarde, la amistad que Candy le brindaba tan franca como espontáneamente y el amor de Juan Pablo, lograron reconducir su triste temperamento, fruto de su enquistada situación personal. Y aunque Candy procuró hacerse amiga de Nancy, esta se mostraba siempre remisa, negándose a alternar con la joven rubia.

Finalmente fue expulsada debido a que había copiado en algunos exámenes, y sustraído dinero de la caja de caudales del despacho de la directora, y bienes y valioso instrumental medico, de la escuela de enfermeras. Mari Jane, la echó con cajas destempladas, delante de todas sus alumnas para que sirviera de escarmiento sin atender ni a sus súplicas ni razonamientos, y antes de abandonar el centro de estudios, Nancy dirigió una fría y amenazante mirada hacia Candy, proveniente de sus ojos azules, de expresión tan gélida, que Candy creyó que terminaría por encerrarla en un bloque de hielo eterno e indestructible. De haber podido hacerlo, no le habría cabido ninguna duda, de lo que lo habría llevado a la práctica.

Nancy no pronunció palabra aquel día, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

La mujer alisó los pliegues de su anodino vestido de color arena y se pasó la mano derecha por los cabellos de color castaño, desgreñados y a medio peinar. Desde que su vida había empezado a convertirse en una espiral de desengaños amorosos y de interminables tardes vacías, cenando sola en casa, hablando consigo misma y llorando o riendo, también en soledad, había dejado de cuidar mínimamente su aspecto. Quizás más arreglada y con otra actitud, aunque no tenía la deslumbrante belleza de Candy, hubiera resultado lo suficientemente atractiva como para que algún hombre decidiera acercarse a ella. Pero entre los amargos y profundos desengaños que había sufrido y su mala suerte en diversos aspectos de su vida, había optado por no acicalarse más abandonándose, a la más completa ruina y molicie. Contempló su recargado y apelmazado sombrero, adornado por plumas y flores que se desprendían como hojas secas, debido a la extrema vetustez de la prenda. Su anticuado y ajado vestido no estaba en mejores condiciones, con aquellos horribles y más que evidentes remiendos que se veían incluso a distancia, aplicados a la zurcida y descolorida tela. Nancy envidiaba además la posición de Candy, ya que su día a día era tan humilde y su economía tan paupérrima, que no podía permitirse el lujo, de costearse un vestuario más decente y apropiado, por lo que entraba en un círculo vicioso del que no conseguía escapar. Al ser su apariencia tan desastrada y poco cuidada y aseada, nadie, pese a su vasta experiencia y experimentados conocimientos de enfermería, quería contratarla.

Trabajaba de sol a sol, en una clínica tan precaria que por no tener, carecía del instrumental y los medios apropiados como para ser digna de ser llamada así. El sueldo era bajo y las condiciones de trabajo deplorables, pero no había conseguido encontrar un empleo más ventajoso y decente que aquel que le ofrecieron en el destartalado centro médico, situado en los arrabales de la ciudad y que tuvo que aceptar, acuciada por las deudas y su extrema pobreza, rayana en la indigencia y en la miseria.

35

Aun debería permanecer en observación unos días más. Aunque mi recuperación iba siendo lenta, estaba realizándose de forma satisfactoria y gradual. Durante el día recibía la visita de mis amigos y allegados y por la noche, ahora que ya me encontraba mejor, Candy regresó junto a los suyos, con harto dolor. Temía dejarme solo, pero le rogué encarecidamente que volviera junto a Mark y sus hijos, ya que estaría bien atendido y cuidado en el hospital. En cuanto a lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, lo mantendríamos en secreto de mutuo acuerdo. Solo una sombra emborronaba el horizonte de nuestra amistad y por ende, la felicidad de Candy, la alargada e imprecisa sombra de una mujer de aspecto humilde pero inquietante que fue testigo por un instante del imprevisto beso que Candy me dio, mientras una tormenta de sentimientos nos había atrapado a los dos, bajo su penumbrosa incertidumbre. Por el momento no le otorgamos mayor importancia. Nancy Thonrdike no disponía de pruebas, no tenía forma alguna de demostrar la veracidad de lo que sabía y aunque contase la verdad, aquello no significaba nada. Un beso entre dos personas adultas en un hospital, nada más. Aunque Candy era una persona muy conocida, dada su condición de heredera del inmenso emporio económico de los Andrew, yo siempre había procurado mantenerme al margen de las veleidades de la prensa del corazón, porque no me interesaban aquellos juegos de intriga ni conjuras palaciegas que se desarrollaban, en el seno de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Bastante teníamos con mantener a salvo el secreto de nuestro verdadero origen y conseguir que no trascendiera al mundo exterior, que entre los magníficos muros de mármol de Lakewood, vivían tres y un robot de dos metros de altura, procedente de una remota realidad futura que estaba aun por venir. En cuanto a Haltoran, vivía con su esposa en un palacete no muy lejos de Lakewood y Brian, el padre de Mark, desposado con la hermosa madre de Candy, ocupaba una magnífica propiedad aledaña a Lakewood. El único que conocía nuestro secreto y que nunca se había decidido a hablar, era el antiguo padre adoptivo de Candy, Albert que aun permanecía en prisión. Sospeché de cierta visita de Mark al otrora poderoso magnate, porque desde entonces no había soltado prenda, aunque lo más seguro es que nadie le creyese. Si harto difícil iba a ser que alguien diera crédito al testimonio de una enfermera con apariencia desaliñada, menos iban a hacerlo si Albert empezaba a hablar de robots, viajeros del tiempo capaces de desplegar una capacidad de vuelo y ordenadores que mostraban retazos de otros mundos.

Aquel día, vencido por las últimas emociones vividas, me quedé profundamente dormido a media tarde. Como siempre, antes de retornar a la mansión Legan, Candy se quedaba un poco más, una vez que todos los demás visitantes se habían marchado. Y como siempre, el atento y comedido Stuart que mantenía el antiguo automóvil con la divisa de los Legan, en un estado impecable, aguardaba pacientemente a que su señora bajase las escaleras del hospital, franqueara el frontispicio de estilo neoclásico y subiendo al imponente vehículo, la trasladase a casa. Mark solía acompañarle para recibir a su esposa, pero aquel día se había quedado con sus hijos, para ayudarles con los deberes del colegio, aunque la prodigiosa inteligencia de ambos niños, desarrollada aceleradamente gracias al influjo del iridium, hacían que casi aventajasen a su padre en la resolución de las tareas que les imponían en el colegio donde estudiaban.

Candy estaba sentada junto a mi cama, en una silla de madera. Acariciaba mis cabellos morenos cortos y que empezaban a ralearme por la coronilla, mientras me observaba con sumo interés. Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, pero en algunos momentos, se había sentido atraída por mí, aunque fuera de forma fugaz. Convino con un escalofrío, que si en vez de Mark, yo hubiera ocupado el lugar de este, tal vez, yo hubiese sido su esposo. Sacudió la cabeza brevemente y me observó. Las mantas que me cubrían ascendían suavemente, mecidas por mi pecho que se abombaban con cada una de mis inspiraciones. De vez en cuando, se me escapaba algún esporádico ronquido y tras arrugar la nariz y chasquear la lengua, me tendía de costado y continuaba durmiendo. Con mis movimientos, removía las mantas y las sábanas, que Candy se apresuraba a recolocar de nuevo.

"Maikel, Maikel," –se dijo para sus adentros- "no eres culpable de amarme, como me amas. A veces me pregunto si tú y yo podríamos..."

Detuvo la progresión de sus pensamientos. No es que tuviera miedo a concretarlos, y se preguntó si mi aspecto físico y la diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos habrían sido óbice para, que hubiésemos unido nuestros destinos. La muchacha se pasó dos dedos sobre su nariz respingona, frotando sin darse cuenta las pecas que moteaban su tabique nasal.

Le vino un estornudo que contuvo a duras penas, para evitar despertarme.

Exhaló un brevísimo suspiro. Yo, mientras soñaba con Candy, imaginándome como hubiera sido ser su marido y si habría podido funcionar. Mis sueños no desvelaban si tal extremo se producía, pero todo parecía apuntar a una conclusión feliz para mí, al menos, pero aquello no eran más que ensoñaciones producto de mi mente.

Candy comprobó entonces con prevención, que todas las cualidades que había encontrado en Mark, y que había hecho que se enamorara perdidamente de él, también de una manera u otra, las había visto reflejadas en mí.

Permaneció conmigo hasta que me desperté con un estentóreo bostezo estirando mis brazos y abriendo la boca desmesuradamante, mostrando una dentadura casi perfecta, aunque me faltaban algunas piezas dentales debido a mis visitas al dentista entre finales del siglo XX y los primeros años del siglo XXI. Para colmo, mi infructuoso intento de defender a la señora Pony y a la hermana María, de un matón perteneciente a la banda, cuyo jefe se había encaprichado de Candy, y que intentó agredirlas, me costó dos dientes más, y una nueva visita al odontólogo.

-Hola Candy –dije medio adormilado y buscando a tientas mi móvil. Mi amiga había tenido la prevención de guardarlo, para que nadie lo encontrara. Finalmente, decidí no preguntar por él, suponiéndolo a buen recaudo.

-Hola Maikel, por cierto –dijo encogiendo los hombros debido a una repentina risa sin maldad alguna, que la agitó repentinamente- no deberías despertarte así. Por un momento, me has parecido un oso –dijo sin intención de ofenderme imitando la característica pose de un oso erguido sobre sus cuartos traseros y proyectando las afiladas garras hacia delante. Que mejor que ella para saberlo, cuando Mark la tuvo que salvar de las embetidas de una osa en Escocia, cuando Candy se acercó a sus oseznos para acariciarlos, interpretando erróneamente la madre, las intenciones de la muchacha, aunque el animal lo único que hacía era defender a su prole de posibles amenazas.

Me rasqué la nariz en uno de mis perpetuos e incorregibles tics, que Candy me había afeado constantentemente, sin que conseguiera desterrar esa costumbre de mí, y suspirando añadí divertido:

-Bueno, tu hermana Eliza me comparó una vez con un bruto de la Prehistoria, creo, fue poco antes de que retornaséis tú y Mark de Inglaterra.

Hablamos de cuestiones intrascendentes y no volvimos a sacar a colación el tema de mi aciaga confesión, pese a que Candy estaba perfectamente al corriente de mis sentimientos, solo que esta vez habia comprobado definitivamente y con alivio, que no me sentía nada feliz ni tan siquiera satisfecho forzando a Candy a fingir unos sentimientos por mí, que me gustase o no, profesaba a Mark, pero no a mí.

En el momento en que iba a hablarle de mis impresiones acerca de la tal Nancy, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y una enfermera de almidonado uniforme, con volantes en su delantal y una pronunciada cofia sobre sus cabellos rubios, acompañada por el doctor Lee, el médico que se ocupaba de supervisar mi convalecencia, hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación.

36

El doctor Lee no tendría más de cuarenta años, usaba gafas de montura redonda y peinaba sus cabellos morenos con reflejos rojizos, hacia atrás. Era un hombre que irradiaba afabilidad y simpatía por los cuatro costados, transmitiendo esa misma alegría a los pacientes. Tras saludarnos a Candy y a mí con una sempiterna sonrisa que no se borraba fácilmente de su rostro, teniendo que inclinarse al entrar por el hueco de la puerta debido a su elevada estatura, comenzó a auscultarme con su estetoscopio, realizándome diversas pruebas. Finalmente asintió visiblemente satisfecho y dijo esbozando una de sus más optimistas sonrisas:

-Bueno, bueno, amigo Maikel, esto está muy bien. La herida ha cicatrizado muy bien y si no surge ninguna complicación añadida, tal vez podamos darte el alta hoy mismo.

Al escuchar aquello abrí unos ojos como platos y estuve a punto de gritar de felicidad. Llevaba una semana recluído en el hospital, aburrido y desolado sobre todo por mi torpe comportamiento hacia Candy, y ansiaba cuanto antes, pisar la verde hierba de Lakewood y descansar en mi habitación de la segunda planta, muy cerca del cuarto de Mark y de Candy. En cuanto reemprendiera nuevamente mi vida, me propondría firmemente por encima de todo, no volver a atizar el fuego de una pasión que no tenía razón de ser ni el menor sentido, por el simple hecho de que jamás funcionaría. Me bastaría con ver a Candy a diario y compartir tan buenos momentos con ella, como si fuera una especie de hermano mayor suyo. Estaba tan nervioso por la posibilidad de abandonar el hospital que fui incapaz de articular palabra y me retorcía las manos continuamente, aunque Candy procuraba tranquilizarme. El doctor Lee, tras intercambiar unas breves impresiones con la enfermera que le acompañaba, asintió y dijo:

-Una vez que firmes estos papeles, no creo que el alta se demore más de dos horas.

El doctor Lee tenía la inveterada y para algunos escandalosa costumbre, de tutear a todo el mundo, en especial a los pacientes que estaban a su cargo, pero como su desbordante optimismo y su buena mano con las personas ingresadas allí, aparte de su habilidad como médico conseguían ganarse rápidamente su confianza, era algo que la mayoría, pasaban por alto sin problema alguno, pese a que alguno de los pacientes, sobre todo ancianos de cierta edad, acostumbrados a un trato más rígido y distante se indignaran ante sus irreprochables, pero un tanto informales maneras. Candy estaba realmente contenta y sin darse cuenta me abrazó con efusividad profiriendo un grito de júbilo, que hizo que la joven enfermera que asistía al médico, arqueara las cejas y carraspeara levemente para denostar nuestro comportamiento. Candy se sonrojó violentamente llevándose las manos a las mejillas, al igual que yo, y ambos nos separamos de inmediato pero sin dejar de sonreir, aunque el doctor Lee se tomó a broma aquel, por otra parte inocente gesto entre amigos. Si hubiera conocido la verdad, de los turbulentos momentos por los que habíamos pasado los dos, hacía tan solo unos días…

37

Después de la consabida bienvenida de rigor, por parte de todos mis amigos y allegados, entre los que estaban Haltoran, Mark y hasta Carlos, y de festejar mi llegada, Candy decidió adelantarse y preparar mi habitación, pese a mis protestas y la de la propia Dorothy, que intentó realizar esa labor que le competía a ella, pero la joven rubia se salió con la suya y yo, retenido por los hijos de Mark y de mi amiga, los de Carlos y las atenciones de los Legan y la propia Eleonor y Brian, permanecí en los jardines de la mansión Legan, mientras Candy ascendía las lujosas escalinatas del salón, rumbo a los pisos superiores. Entró en mi cuarto. La cama estaba hecha y realmente poco había que hacer allí, porque el servicio se había ocupado de mantener todo en excelente estado, pero la muchacha estaba empeñada en supervisarlo bajo su atenta mirada y empezó a revisarlo todo, fijándose en las maquetas de ingenios bélicos, que adornaban la alcoba. Candy sintió un súbito y concentrado interés en la figura a escala de un gran avión cuatrimotor plateado, de construcción y apariencia metálica y color gris, en cuyo fuselaje leyó un nombre: Enola Gay, que en un principio no le decía completamente nada. Lo único que sacó en claro, fue que el aparato era norteamericano, a tenor de las grandes estrellas que se entrevían en las escarapelas de sus alas, y en la del empenaje de cola. Mientras ahuecaba mi almohada y comprobaba que las mantas de mi cama, no se salieran de su sitio, se dijo que en cuanto se acordara, me preguntaría acerca del significado de aquel nombre y que tipo de aeronave tan voluminosa, era, o más bien sería aquella.

38

Poco antes de acostarme, rendido por prácticamente todo un día de felicitaciones y agasajos, me encontré nuevamente con Candy. Ahora que aquellos peligrosos y confusos momentos vividos entre los dos, en el restaurante y poco después de que aquellos dos delincuentes nos asaltaran, habían pasado indefectiblemente y ya no significaban nada para mí, podía hablarla con total naturalidad y manteniendo la calma. Pero eso creía yo. Bastó la contemplación de la deslumbrante belleza de la muchacha, para preguntarme a mí mismo, si no habría vuelto a mentirme descaradamente a mí mismo, y sobre todo a ella, al insistir por activa y por pasiva, que continuaríamos siendo amigos. Nuevamente estábamos solos. Marianne y Maikel estaban a punto de acostarse y aunque normalmente era costumbre de ella, conducir a sus hijos hasta sus alcobas y desearles las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, como Mark nos vio hablando, decidió respetar la supuesta privacidad de nuestra conversación y optó por acompañar él mismo a Maikel y a Marianne a sus cuartos.

-¿ Por qué no viene mamá con nosotros, papi ? –preguntó la niña con una vocecita que a Mark, se le antojó el más hermoso de los tesoros y que tal vez hubiera estado a punto de perder por su continuo deambular hacia ninguna parte, aunque esa vez hubiera viajado al otro extremo del planeta por Candy.

-Ahora vendrá cielo, enseguida, no te preocupes –le dijo Mark solicito mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos. A su lado, caminando lentamente y agarrado a la mano de su padre, Maikel me miraba reflexivo y con aire compasivo.

Mark se fijó en Candy y en mí, al darse cuenta de que su hijo dirigía sus ojos hacia su esposa y yo, y notó algo en mi expresión temblorosa que hizo que una indefinible sensación, se agitara en lo más recóndito de su interior.

-Maestro –musitó con voz tan queda que casi ni se escuchó así mismo –estás sufriendo lo indecible. Si supiera como ayudarte…

-Papaaaaá –la voz de su hija demandando sus atenciones le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Marianne protestaba porque su madre aun no había llegado para trasladarla a su cuarto, pero el sueño terminó por vencerla, apagando gradualmente sus exigencias.

Finalmente la pequeña se quedó dormida en brazos de Mark, mientras su hermano susurraba quedamente, notando mi desazón, cada vez que miraba a Candy:

-Papá, tío Maikel está muy triste, aunque trate de aparentar fortaleza –dijo el niño contrito, porque me admiraba y estimaba sobremanera.

Mark suspiró y removiendo los cabellos de su hijo, dijo con una inflexión de pesar en la voz:

-Lo sé hijo mío, pero tiene que superar su amargura. Ya sabes, que lo que pretende no es posible.

Maikel miró fijamente a su padre. Los ojos verdes del niño, heredados de Candy contrastaban vivamente con sus cabellos negros y se clavaron en las pupilas oscuras de Mark. Hacía tiempo que padre e hijo se habían dejado de medias verdades y secretos. Maikel tenía una prodigiosa inteligencia que iba aumentando con la edad, a medida que crecía, debido al iridium, por lo que Mark, le trataba como a un adulto. El niño se había dado perfecta cuenta del pesar que me afligía y que no era otro, que el aun no superado amor que sentía por Candy.

-Lo sé papá –convino Maikel- pero me da tanta pena verle así…

Mark suspiró y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, querido hijo, pero si Candy no siente nada por él, tendrá que aceptarlo. Tu madre nos ama profundamente y por eso espero, que prevalezca su sensatez, porque en caso contrario, podría destruir esta familia –dijo ante el horrorizado muchacho, que contuvo sus lágrimas a duras penas, porque no sabía si derramarlas por mí o por la terrible perspectiva de que sus padres terminaran separándose tal vez con carácter definitivo terminaran haciéndose realidad.

39

Lo había aceptado. Me había costado pero lo aceptaba, aunque aun el sabor acre de mis lágrimas y el recuerdo del embriagador aroma de los dos besos que deposité en los labios de Candy, continuaba haciendo que me resistiera tenazmente a la idea. Por eso, respiré hondo y traté de mantener una conversación formal con ella. Candy me observó con gratitud. Una llama de piedad hacia mi estado junto con otra de gratitud, ardía en sus deslumbrantes ojos de esmeralda.

-Gracias querido Maikel –me dijo besándome en la mejilla derecha y depositando sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros- me salvaste la vida, y aun no he tenido ocasión de decírtelo.

Levanté una ceja y miré en derredor mío. Estabámos en el gran salón de baile donde Candy danzara con Anthony por vez primera, y en cuyo exterior un desesperado y entristecido Mark, reclamaba a gritos y golpes en los grandes ventanales, que Candy le hiciera caso. Habíamos cenado en la casona solariega de Lakewood y preferí quedarme a dormir allí, porque era ya de noche cerrada y no me apetecía caminar en la penumbra hasta la mansión de los Legan, atravesando la larga avenida franqueada de cipreses y estatuas que comunicaba ambas mansiones. Para que no me quedase solo, Candy convenció a Mark y a sus hijos de que pecnoctaran en la enorme mansión y así hacerme compañía. Candy envuelta en un chal de raso sobre el largo vestido de organdí que llevaba puesto, se estremeció ligeramente al reparar en la estancia en la que nos hallábamos. La excelcente acústica del enorme salón de baile, ahora vacío, completamente revestido de mármol hacía que nuestras palabras reverberasen contra sus paredes. Del techo colgaban fastuosas arañas de cristal y pedrería que si no acumulaban polvo, porque la mansión a excepción de la tía abuela, había estado deshabitada desde el encarcelamiento de Albert, se debía a la callada y nunca suficientemente tenida en cuenta labor de los sufridos sirvientes. En el fondo de la estancia había una doble escalinata que daba acceso a los pisos superiores de la mansión de Lakewood. Grandes cortinajes de raso rojo, cubrían los enormes ventanales y de las paredes decoradas con filigranas de oro, pendían llamativos candelabros dorados depositados en repisas especialmente dispuestas. Me situé en el centro del salón, cuyo suelo de mármol azul, proyectó mi reflejo. Era la primera vez que en todos aquellos años visitaba esa estancia y me pareció descomunal.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme nada Maikel. Arriesgué mi vida por ti, y volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario, ya conoces el motivo –le dije mirándola intensamente por un instante.

Como veía que Candy parecía creer que le estaba echando en cara que ella era feliz, mientras yo, continuaba solo, me apresuré a rebajar la inintencionada dureza de mis palabras:

-Pero no temas. Sólo quiero que todo siga como hasta ahora entre los dos, nada más.

Candy sonrió. Recordó el día en que bajó las escalinatas del brazo de Anthony y bailó con él, hasta que Mark, proveniente del futuro, apareció ante ella como un recurrente recuerdo que retorna desde las sombras del pasado, en este caso, de tiempos venideros, aunque para Mark conformaran en verdad su pasado.

Entonces llevaba un vestido cuya falda era de color blanco y el ajustado corpiño de una tonalidad oscura, con un llamativo lazo color rojo sangre.. Me observó y de repente tomándome de las manos, intentó que bailase con ella, siguiendo el ritmo de una música imaginaria. Me dejé llevar riendo alegremente. Evolucionamos por la antigua pista de baile y aunque por un momento temí, que aquel baile desencadenara una situación que quería evitar a toda costa, como en el caso del restaurante, respiré tranquilizado porque esa perspectiva no parecía que fuera a producirse, al menos por el momento.

-Maikel, siempre serás como un hermano para mí –me dijo Candy apartando algunos mechones de cabello oscuro que me caían sobre la frente. Sus dedos juguetearon con mis cabellos - yo, no te voy a abandonar, mi querido amigo, mi buen hermano –dijo uniendo su frente con la mía mientras acariciaba mis ardientes mejillas - y aunque efectivamente, un romance entre nosotros jamás llegaría a ninguna parte, ni dudaría, que como hermanos, nuestra relación lo hará para siempre. Si algún día estás triste y me necesitas, acude a mí Maikel, siempre seré tu amiga, y más que eso, tu hermana.

-Hermana –dije vertiendo algunas lágrimas que rebotaron contra el pavimento de mármol, disgregándose enseguida. Me las quedé mirando y repuse –suena tan hermoso. ¿Como has podido perdonarme, Candy, después de lo que hice, cuando salimos del restaurante?

Observé el producto de mi llanto y musité:

"Todos esos momentos se disolverán como lágrimas en la lluvia." –pensé evocadoramente y moviendo la cabeza tristemente. Me estaba refiriendo a mi frustrado e imposible amor por Candy, pero nuestra amistad sobreviviría a esa lluvia de cruda realidad, volviéndose cada día más fuerte y segura. Sin embargo, pese a todo, no podía dejar de verter mis lágrimas por ese malogrado amor que pudo haber tenido una oportunidad, y que quizás, la hubiese merecido.

Candy retiró las lágrimas que aun salían de mis ojos con el dorso de la mano y dijo mirándome con dulzura:

-Amar no es ningún delito, querido Maikel. No has hecho nada malo. Es más, me siento muy halagada porque profesaras tales sentimientos hacia mí, pero ya sabes, que lo último que querría sería lastimarte o hacerte daño. Porque el verdadero amo de mi corazón es Mark, bien lo sabemos los dos. Pero tu nobleza y tu bondad hacen que me retuerza de dolor cada vez que percibo como sufres. Por eso actué de esa manera, tan insensata también por parte mía, y no pretendí infundir en ti falsas esperanzas, pero te ví tan desesperado y amargado que, concebí la descabellada idea de estar contigo de esa insensta forma, pero menos mal que tú me abriste a tiempo los ojos, con tu limpia negativa. Porque no habría dejado a Mark, aunque hubiera mantenido una doble vida contigo. Y no habría funcionado, aparte de que tarde o temprano, alguien nos hubiera terminado descubriendo.

Iba a hablar, cuando Candy alzó la mano derecha y me rogó que permaneciera en silencio, por un solo instante más. La amplia manga de encaje de su vestido, se estremeció ligeramente agitada por el repentino movimiento que el brazo de la joven le imprimió, al levantarse airoso y etereo en la penumbrosa soledad del salón de baile súbitamente, para rogarme que la dejase continuar hablando.

-Pero el hecho de que seas en última instancia, el origen de mi felicidad, no es tan decisivo para que te quiera como a un hermano, como la bondad que anida en tu corazón, Maikel.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó otra vez. Sus pasos resonaron con un característico y acentuado eco, sobre las grandes baldosas rectangulares azules, que lanzaban reflejos dorados a su paso, como si la estuvieran homenajeando.

-Por eso, quiero que sepas que no debes de sentir miedo. Yo voy a estar a tu lado, siempre que me necesites Maikel y nunca me cansaré de escucharte o de consolarte. Yo no me voy a ir, Maikel, voy a estar contigo siempre, porque ahora he descubierto la verdadera razón de esa pena que te quemaba el alma y que te hacía actúar así, y que no te atrevías a confesarme.

-Y que no es otra que el miedo que sientes a no volver a verme más, pero eso, te vuelvo a insistir, mi dulce y maravilloso hermano, no va a suceder jamás –me recalcó mientras clavaba sus dedos con emoción, en mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas para cautivarme con la fastuosa belleza de sus pupilas de esmeralda.

Me quedé ligeramente envarado y sin habla, incapaz de moverme, con los labios entreabiertos y expresión enbobada. Mis gafas se habían empañado como consecuencia del llanto, que volvía a aflorar de nuevo, en mis ojos. Candy había acertado plenamente al describir la verdadera naturaleza de mis sentimientos. Y no era tanto el hecho de no tenerla entre mis brazos como esposa, si no a no volver a verla bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera como amiga o hermana.

Y eso no iba a suceder. Nos despedimos cordialmente, yo más tranquilo y sabedor que aunque fuera como amiga y hermana, seguiría estando cerca de mí.

Ya no albergaba la menor duda. Entre periodos de relativa calma, en los que compartía una hermosa amistad con la muchacha, se alternaban otros de turbulenta e inquietante actividad durante los que, el antiguo y tumultuoso amor que sentía por ella dejaba de ser un bello y entrañable recuerdo, para transformarse en una brumosa y oscura amenaza, que crecía en silencio como un monstruo al acecho, alimentándose de mis miedos, anhelos y resentimientos esperando a hacer acto de presencia, causando un hondo pensar y dolor a su paso.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y Candy se ofreció a acompañarme, insistiendo en permanecer junto a mí. Caminamos en silencio, cogidos de la mano, aunque yo esta vez, lo hacía reconfortado por sus cálidas y hermosas palabras, concretadas en una promesa que la muchacha se afanaría de ahí en adelante en cumplir firmemente. Sin darme cuenta iba silbando una de las canciones emblemáticas de los futuros y míticos años ochenta. "With or without you", cuya hermosa y evocadora letra, se ajustaba como un guante a mi actual estado de ánimo, haciendo que me estremeciera hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, y al mismo tiempo llenándome de una infinita paz.

-Cómo lágrimas en la lluvia –susurré lanzando un suspiro, calándome la fina montura dorada de mis gafas, sobre mi rechoncha nariz y pasándome los dedos por mis mofletes, mientras bajaba la cabeza, observando el bruñido suelo de mármol de la gran estancia palaciega para luego, contemplar los recargados capiteles y columnatas de estilo rococó, que adornaban las paredes del salón.

-¿ Decías, Maikel ? –preguntó la joven, preocupada porque hubiera vuelto a recaer en otro ataque de tristeza.

-No, nada, Candy, no es nada –musité intentando aparentar una forzosa alegría que aun me costaría sentir y que Candy trataba de alentar por todos los medios posibles a su alcance.

40

Nancy Thorndike recorrió varios periódicos intentando que algún avezado e inquieto periodista, con ganas de medrar, a costa de lo que fuera y como fuera, tuviera los suficientes arrestos como para escucharla y narrar la jugosa y sensacional exclusiva, que la mujer de gélidos ojos azules y cabellos castaños creía atesorar celosamente, como un preciado trofeo codiciado por muchos. Pero las reacciones de los profesionales de la prensa abarcaron un amplio espectro, desde la incredulidad más absoluta, hasta el desprecio y la indiferencia más acusados, no arrojando los resultados que Nancy esperaba obsesiva y desesperadamente obtener.

Por un lado buscaba vengarse de Candy, dañando y minando considerablemente su reputación y honor personales. Por otro, la mujer intentaba mejorar como fuere su angustiosa situación económica, ya que las deudas la acuciaban más a cada día que pasaba. Su casero había amenazado con echarla a la calle, haciendo que desocupara el cuartucho en el que mal vivía, de no hacer efectivo el pago de las mensualidades atrasadas, lo antes posible. Por eso, cuando en el último periódico que visitó, fue echada con cajas destempladas, ya que su aspecto desaliñado, donde la higiene personal brillaba por su ausencia hacía que nadie la tomara en consideración, o creyeran que estaba aquejada de algún trastorno mental. Pero si de algo andaba sobrada la intrigante Nancy, era de una férrea voluntad y un tesón encomiables. Estaba decidida a salirse con la suya como fuese, por lo que recordando repentinamente, la dirección de un hombre que había conocido cuando había trabajado de camarera, antes de plantearse seriamente obtener el título de enfermera, se encaminó hacia allí con la esperanza de que el hombre, un periodista de fortuna, como le gustaba definirse, mal vivía en una sucia y destartalada buhardilla situada en uno de los barrios más lóbregos y peligrosos de la ciudad. Nancy caminó hasta el otro extremo de la populosa urbe sin prisa, dado que por no tener, no disponía ni del suficiente efectivo para tomar un taxi o un coche de punto. Durante el largo e interminable trayecto, se fijó en las caras de los traseúntes, que parecían apartarse de su lado, instintivamente, como si la mujer produjese un rechazo que, se evidenciaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, y su apariencia. Sin embargo, fue una sensación subjetiva, producto de su acendrado rencor hacia todo y todos, porque la gente caminaba en dirección a sus respectivos quehaceres sin fijarse en ella, tan siquiera, y la hubieran ignorado igual, que lo hubieran hecho, con una persona bien vestida, acicalada y saludable.

41

Anduvo durante horas. Cuando finalmente atravesó los indefinidos límites del agreste y abandonado barrio, notó un escalofrío al dirigir la mirada a su alrededor. Todo era gris, zafio y decadente, sobre todo decadente. Por todas partes había cubos de basura volcados o a medio llenar, dejando entrever su repugnante y hediondo contenido cuando los desperdicios no estaban esparcidos por las agrietadas aceras o directamente eran arrojados a la vía pública, ya fuera desde las desvencijadas ventanas de los grises bloques de hormigón que algunos denominaban hogar o bien, dejados en mitad de la calle sin más. Se veían vagabundos sucios y hoscos que cuando no estaban directamente tendidos por el suelo, bajo los efectos de la más absoluta embriaguez, dormían en bancos destartalados o rebuscaban algo que llevarse a la boca, en el lóbrego y nauseabundo interior de los oxidados cubos de basura. Se cruzó también con hombres de aspecto peligroso y malencarados que la miraban con lascivia y le salían al paso para realizarla horribles y deshonestas proposiciones. Aunque Nancy no destacara precisamente por su belleza, en aquellas olvidadas y arrinconadas calles cualquier mujer podía ser objeto de los bajos instintos de los peligrosos individuos que por allí se movían. Uno de aquellos desarrapados hombres, malvestido con harapos que se deshacían debido a la mugre y humedad que acumulaban desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado, donde había conseguido el sucio y desastrado vestuario, intentó sujetarla jalando el descolorido vestido de color arena, mientras le arrojaba su aliento a alcohol a la cara.

-No, déjeme, maldita sea –protestó Nancy revolviéndose furiosa para quitarse a aquel sujeto de encima.

Pero el hombre era más fuerte y estaba impaciente. Amordazó a Nancy tapándole la boca con la peluda e hirsuta mano y la inmovilizó con la otra, ciñéndola el talle para arrastrarla hasta la grosera intimidad de un callejón infestado de ratas y excrementos que tapizaban el suelo y las paredes del mismo.

-No –intentó musitar la mujer con los ojos azules desorbitados de terror, mientras las desgreñadas barbas pelirrojas cosquilleaban contra la piel de Nancy y las torpes y rugosas manos del hombre, manoseaban torpemente el cuerpo de la aterrada enfermera. El hombre no había pronunciado aun palabra alguna, pero su salvaje mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas en cuanto a sus intenciones más directas. Sus ojos eran de color gris y los ralos y deslucidos cabellos como estopa, cargados de piojos, sobresalían de un pequeño gorro de lana tan mugroso como su propietario. Su boca sobresalía entre las descuidadas e infectas greñas de su poblada y descuidada barba, como una amenazante trampa al acecho de su confiada presa. El vagabundo hizo fuerza y consiguió desplazar a Nancy hasta la entrada del recóndito callejón, pese a que la mujer continuaba debataiéndose con desesperación. El hombre, lejos de enojarse parecía disfrutar con la resistencia de la mujer y su excitación fue en aumento. Aunque Nancy le arañó en la cara y le clavó las uñas en el cuello y en las mejillas, el individuo parecía insensible al dolor y era como si se tornara más fuerte y resistente por momentos. Hubo un momento en que se cansó de que Nancy siguiera esquivando sus embates de lujuria y la abofeteó para ablandar su resistencia. Gruñó como un animal salvaje, dejando entrever una cariada y destrozada dentadura cuyas piezas estaban manchadas de un amarillo sarro que se enseñoreaba de sus dientes.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Nancy temerosa de que su agresor pudiera esgrimir un cuchillo que tal vez llevase oculto o que ejerciera mayor violencia en su contra, acusando los efectos del bofetón y escupiendo algo de sangre –está bien, haré lo que quiera –dijo lívida de terror- pero no me haga daño, por favor, por favor –musitó quedamente.

El hombre continuó sin hablar, pero asintió dando muestras de que había entendido sus palabras. Señaló con el mentón hacia el fondo de la callejuela y Nancy inclinó la cabeza, llorosa y asustada, dejándose conducir mansamente por el vagabundo, caminando silenciosa a su lado, hasta que una mano recia y amplia, se alzó sobre la cabeza del individuo sin que ni la propia Nancy, ni su captor, se percataran de nada. La mano empuñaba un arma por el corto y abultado cañón exhibiendo la culata de madera, y dejó caer un contundente y poderoso golpe sobre las sienes del hombre, que exhaló un gutural gruñido, cayendo como un fardo a los pies de la temerosa y asustada Nancy, que no dejaba de temblar y acurrucarse contra la desconchada pared de ladrillo rojo, que le cerraba el paso.

Un hombre de rasgos decididos y angulosos apareció tras la mano que sostenía el revólver y caminó con paso firme hasta el vagabundo para comprobar su estado. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso. El hombre respiraba con regularidad y la herida de su cabeza era superficial. Nancy temió que no pudiese eludir el horrible desenlace que le aguardaba y que tan solo hubiera cambiado de artífice. Se sintió como una mercancía barata, que cambiaba alegremente de mano en mano. El hombre llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha y una cazadora tejana de ante, con flecos colgantes sobre unos pantalones de montar, embutidos dentro de unas botas de piel. Levantó el rostro de mandíbula cuadrada, en dirección a la mujer y cuando el ala de su sombrero se alzó acompañando el movimiento de su cabeza, Nancy descubrió, perpleja, un par de penetrantes ojos oscuros que la observaban con cordialidad. El hombre que estaba en cuclillas junto al vagabundo, se puso en pie y caminó cautelosamente hasta la asustada Nancy:

-¿ Está usted bien señora ? –preguntó solicito- no debería caminar sola por estos andurriales. Están infestados de basura –comentó dirigiendo una elocuente mirada al hombre inconsciente que yacía a sus pies- y no solamente del tipo de la que se deposita en los cubos correspondientes.

Al escuchar la voz amable y recia del desconocido, Nancy se echó a llorar y le abrazó. Tal vez fuera otra trampa, pero le daba igual. Había estado tanto tiempo sola, luchando contra el mundo y su soledad que la primera voz amiga que oía después de tantos años, hizo que olvidara sus prevenciones hacia el desconocido. El hombre dejó que se desahogara, que liberase su dolor y los sentimientos largamente reprimidos y cuando la mujer pareció tranquilizarse, estudió detenidamente su lamentable y patético aspecto.

-No tenga miedo señora –le dijo nuevamente conciliador- no voy a hacerle daño, y como veo que está en apuros, si usted me lo permite, me gustaría invitarla a comer, y de paso, cambiar esas ropas tan pasadas de moda que lleva, comprándola otras nuevas. No pretendo ofenderla, pero me apostaría algo a que hace mucho que no come algo caliente y que no renueva su vestuario –dijo en un tono amable, entreverado con algo de sútil ironía.

-Yo, yo...-balbuceó aun bajo los efectos de la confusión, Nancy Thorndike –no soy quien usted se está figurando. No…no, soy ese tipo de mujer. –dijo dirigiendo una elocuente mirada hacia una joven que no sería mucho mayor que ella, embutida en un ajustado vestido, mostrando sus encantos, que dejaban entrever a través de un generoso escote. La meretriz permanecía acodada en una farola, realizando exagerados mohínes que pretendían ser cariñosos y seductores, mientras algunos hombres la rondaban con gestos lascivos y profiriendo toda suerte de obscenidades, e iban mostrándola algunos billetes. La mujer sonrió lánguidamente, a un hombre gordo y sucio con una camisa de manga corta mugrienta, y que sujetaba sus artrosos pantalones con unos tirantes, que se le acercó lentamente. Tras ofrecerle más dinero que los demás, ella accedió a acompañarle hasta un ruinoso y destartalado edificio que amenazaba con desplomarse de un momento a otro, y sobre cuyo oscuro portal podía leerse un rótulo medio caído y borrado por el paso del tiempo y el extremo abandono, de la destartalada estructura, que rezaba, "Pensión Clemont".

-No me juzgue mal señora –volvió a insistir el enigmático hombre surgido de repente, en mitad de aquellas tétricas callejuelas – no pretendo nada malintencionado con usted, tan solo deseo ser amable, pero si no le agrada mi compañía, lo entenderé. Buenos días señora –dijo realizando un leve saludo a modo de reverencia, quitándose el sombrero de sus sienes y revelando una mata de pelo brillante y negro que se removía inquieto al ser liberado del sombrero que lo cubría.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, cuando Nancy le reclamó, llamándole tímidamente, y dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose por primera vez, en mucho tiempo avergonzada de su descuidada y desaliñada apariencia en contraste con el saludable aspecto del hombre, de apuesto porte pese a que frisaría una edad en torno a los cuarenta años.

-Espere...por favor, yo tampoco pretendía ser descortés con usted.

Tras una corta pausa, añadió:

-Mi nombre es Nancy –dijo retorciéndose nerviosa la descolorida falda de su vestido entre sus manos inquietas- Nancy Thorndike.

El desconocido, que se había detenido, esperando semejante reacción sonrió afablemente y respondió a su vez:

-El mío es Duncan, Duncan Jackson.

Entonces Nancy reparó que su gastado sombrero de flores y plumas que cada vez eran menos, porque iban cayéndose a medida que caminaba, no estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, no –se lamentó- mi sombrero, he debido perderlo mientras ese cerdo intentaba propasarse conmigo.

Duncan cargó un petate de lona blanca y algo descolorido echándoselo sobre el hombro izquierdo, y que había dejado en el suelo, para auxiliar a la mujer, tan pronto como advirtió que algo extraño sucedía al otro lado de la calle entre Nancy y el vagabundo, y enfundó su voluminoso revólver en la cartuchera que pendía de su cinturón de cuero.

-No se preocupe, Nancy –dijo con una nueva sonrisa que pareció encadilar a la perpleja y confundida mujer- también arreglaremos eso. Agreguémoslo a la lista de la compra –dijo guiñándola un ojo con picardía. Desarmada por el descaro y atrevimiento del hombre, Nancy había olvidado momentáneamente sus deseos de venganza. Ahora ya no le parecía tan perentorio ni urgente tratar de consumar su nebulosa revancha. Quizás, con un poco de cariño y afecto por parte de alguien amable, su retorcido carácter se habría ido enmendando gradualmente. Quizás ahora tuviese ocasión de comprobarlo.

-Vamos –le pidió Duncan tomándola deferentemente del brazo, extremo al que la aun sorprendida Nancy no se opuso en absoluto- aquí no tenemos nada que hacer, y no se preocupe por esa escoria –dijo mirando de soslayo y con rabia al inerte sujeto- está vivito y coleando. Cuando se recobre se despertará con un buen chichón y un gran dolor de cabeza, pero sobrevivirá. Eso le enseñará a pensárselo dos veces antes de agredir a nadie, y a usted, señora, a no adentrarse más en sitios tan poco recomendables como este.

-Yo, yo...-volvió a tartamudear Nancy- buscaba a un amigo...yo...

Duncan meneó la cabeza y esbozó un rictus divertido en su semblante curtido y atrayente.

-Pues menudo sitio para hacer amistades. En fin, lo dicho, vámonos de aquí, su amigo, por el momento tendrá que esperar.

-¿ A dónde pretende llevarme ? –inquirió Nancy aun suspicaz, con una inflexión de desconfianza en la voz, que Duncan captó de inmediato.

-A un sitio mejor que esta cloaca –dijo escupiendo con rabia al agrietado pavimento cubierto de lodo y bajo el que el alcantarillado había dejado de cumplir su función hacía ya mucho tiempo. Una cebada y gruesa rata de pelaje gris salió silibando de una alcantarilla fuera de servicio, lo que hizo que Nancy diese un grito y se refugiase en Duncan nuevamente.

-Supongo que coincidirá conmigo, en que no debemos permanecer ni un minuto más aquí –dijo el hombre pasando su largo y fibroso brazo derecho por los hombros de Nancy para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, desde luego –dijo Nancy retrayendo sus manos sobre su pecho y asintiendo visiblemente afectada y con los nervios a flor de piel –sáqueme de aquí cuanto antes, por favor, Duncan, se lo suplico.

El amable Duncan no se hizo de rogar.

42

Duncan había retornado tras un largo y dificilísimo viaje durante el cual, muchos de sus hombres perdieron la vida. Primero, a través de las ardientes y candentes arenas del abrupto y árido desierto, donde por casualidad encontraron a Candy y a Mark, completamente perdidos en mitad de la nada. Candy había pergeñado una historia que sonaba convicente para explicar su presencia allí, pero que el capitán no había terminado de creerse, aunque poco deseoso de discutir o de entablar una inteligente conversación, pese a que lo deseaba tanto como una buena partida de ajedrez, optó por no indagar en la veracidad de las palabras de Candy ni bucear en el trasfondo que a buen seguro se encontraba detrás. Lo único que deseaba era llegar lo antes posible a su hogar, olvidando el horror que esperaba dejar muy pronto atrás.

El viaje en el tren hospital no fue tan desagradable, pese a lo que el aspecto herrumbroso y desvencijado del vetusto ferrocarril podía dar a entender de un primer golpe de vista. La única nota desagradable fue el tener que entregar la carta de despedida de su amigo James a la muchacha, sin contar claro está, la amarga despedida entre ambos hombres. Cuando llegaron a Lumping, perdió la pista de Mark y de Candy que tan sorpresivamente como habían aparecido en medio de las soledades del desierto de Gobi, ahora se esfumaban sin dejar la menor pista. Indiferente a todo lo que no fuera salir de aquel lugar de condenación, Duncan embarcó en el transporte militar junto a lo que restaba de sus hombres, y los civiles que decidieron proseguir viaje junto a los soldados mientras el resto, subía a bordo de la decrépita chatarra que tampoco tardaría en zarpar, y el USS Pensacola, se hizo a la mar una vez que las últimas formalidades de rutina finalizasen. Duncan poco o nada acostumbrado a los viajes por mar, se mareó varias veces y tuvo que ser ingresado en la enfermería del barco, otras tantas hasta que consiguió recuperarse y unirse al resto de sus hombres, que pese a las bajas sufridas por los ataques de los bandidos y el inclemente calor del sofocante desierto, continuaban respetándole y obedeciéndole, sin que su autoridad hubiese perdido ni un ápice de la confianza que sus hombres depositaban en él. Lo que más le preocupaba a Duncan, era como les notificaría a las familias de los soldados caídos, la tremenda pérdida sufrida. Pero no tuvo que ocuparse de semejantes asuntos. Poco antes de que, tras un interminable viaje a través del Pacífico, donde también tuvieron sus más y sus menos con la Marina Imperial Japonesa, al penetrar de refilón, el USS Pensacola en las aguas jurisdiccionales del archipiélago nipón, por un error en el rumbo que no obstante fue finalmente corregido, llegasen a vislumbrar tierra, el puente de mando del barco, el capitán recibió un cable procedente de la comandancia de la coste Este del Pacífico. Un sudoroso marinero que se cuadró rígidamente al reconocer sus galones, pese a que Ducan no tenía rango militar alguno en el barco, se lo entregó informándole que era un asunto urgente. El joven marinero dio un taconazo que hizo que Duncan riera jocosamente.

-No me debes ninguna obediencia muchacho, -dijo el capitán encendiendo un cigarro e invitando al recluta, el cual rechazó el pitillo con cierta lástima. Estaba prohibido fumar a bordo y a quien era sorprendido haciéndolo, se le castigaba severamente, con reclusión en el calabozo del barco, aparte de quedarse sin permisos.

-No gracias, mi capitán, tenemos prohibido fumar en el barco, y en cuanto a mi comportamiento hacia usted –dijo mirando hacia los lados, y asegurándose de que nadie podía verles -, mi hermano sirvió bajo sus órdenes durante la batalla de Argona. Sobrevivió a la guerra y fue distinguido con honores, aunque le quedó una cojera de por vida, debido a que la esquirla de un proyectil de artillería le rozó de refilón la pierna. Usted le salvó la vida al apartarle de la trayectoria del proyectil y alejarle cuanto pudo de él. Siempre habló con evidente respeto de usted, y hasta me mostró un retrato suyo cuando apareció mencionado en los periódicos en una breve reseña, con motivo de ser condecorado con una mención especial, mi capitán. De hecho –añadió bajando el tono de su voz- nos han prohibido confraternizar con usted y sus hombres. Me huelo algo gordo y le prevengo capitán para que esté alerta –comentó el joven marinero.

Duncan se mesó el mentón y sus sospechas de que ocurría algo extraño en todo aquello, empezaron a tomar cuerpo. Lo que Peter Wells, el joven marinero que le había prevenido, le había comentado, no hacía si no confirmar sus impresiones, y reafirmarse en ellas.

Tras una breve e intensa conversación, el marinero se retiró para continuar haciendo su trabajo, y Duncan observó el sobre de color verde oscuro, con el matasellos del Ejército estampado sobre el anverso y, que cruzaba toda la superficie del sobre, de derecha a izquierda, con la palabra URGENTE en grandes caracteres de un color rojo tan intenso, que hacía daño a la vista con solo mirarlo brevemente. Intrigado, Duncan rasgó el sobre con sus dedos y extrajo el papel dividido en infinidad de dobleces, que mostraba los asépticos y estilizados caracteres de un telegrama. Leyó la fría y monótona caligrafía en un instante, echando una rápida ojeada a los escuetos párrafos que abarcó prácticamente su totalidad.

" Capitán Duncan Jackson, jefe del Segundo Batallón de Reconocimiento del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica., en ausencia de una autoridad superior.

Desde este momento, queda licenciado, al igual que el resto de sus hombres y dispensado de sus deberes militares. Cuando lleguen a tierra, no obstante estaremos orgullosos de dispensarles el merecido reconocimiento que tanto usted, como sus hombres deben de recibir, por sus distinguidos y valiosos servicios prestados a su país.

Los Estados Unidos agradecen su contribución".

Duncan cada vez entendía menos. El texto del extraño y misterioso cable no parecía estar redactado en el usual y fríamente cortés lenguaje militar al uso, ni hacía mención a ninguna de las penalidades por las que el batallón de Duncan, empezando por él mismo, habían tenido que sobrellevar, superando calamidades de todo tipo.

No fue hasta cuando pisó tierra cuando comprobó en su totalidad, el significado que encerraban aquellas palabras, más propias de una reunión informal, que de un sesudo y para nada cortés, organismo militar.

No solo fueron licenciados antes de tiempo, si no que se les obligó a guardar silencio de cuanto habían hecho durante todos esos años en Rusia, bajo pena de cárcel y otros contundentes castigos, si no se avenían a razones y guardaban silencio. Se concedieron algunas medallas para acallar conciencias y compraron voluntades con diversos emolumentos y prebendas. Duncan, asqueado dejó el ejército licenciándose, aunque no se libró del rígido código de silencio que tendría que aplicarse así mismo, como si fuera una censura permanente, bajo pena de dar con sus huesos en la cárcel, acusado de espía y agitador al servicio del enemigo, calumnias que la prensa oficial se encargaría de propalar si contaba algo de la presencia de las unidades estadounidenses, y sus actividades en suelo ruso. Se hablaba de hechos poco éticos, en contra de la población civil hostil al nuevo gobierno del país.

No hubo reconocimientos militares, ni homenajes ni nada de lo que les habían prometido. Muy al contrario, una vez que los rígidos y envarados militares que le juzgaron, tras someterle a agotadoras sesiones más parecidas a un consejo de guerra que otra cosa, le dejaron ir tras efectuarle severas y para nada veladas advertencias, de lo que le ocurriría y las penas que le deparaba la ley militar, si contaba algo de lo que sabía, aun en su nueva condición de civil, Y la misma suerte corrieron sus hombres con los que no le permitieron hablar. Hasta los pocos civiles que llegaron a bordo del USS Pensacola junto con las tropas con las que mantenían una precaria convivencia, fueron duramente amonestados, aunque con menor rigor que a los militares, al objeto de asegurarse igualmente su silencio. Duncan se dirigió hacia el interior y no cejó hasta encontrar una ciudad que creyó sería lo suficientemente tranquila como para acogerle, mientras decidía que hacer con su vida, de allí en adelante. Con el dinero que había percibido en concepto de finiquito, podría llevar una vida relativamente desahogada, y sin estrecheces, siempre que no incurriera en mayores gastos, durante unos meses, mientras encontraba trabajo. Quizás retomase su viejo y largamente acariciado sueño de dedicarse al estudio de las lenguas que no pudo cumplir porque su severo padre le apartó del mismo, ordenándole ingresar en la academia militar de West Point para que siguiera la carrera de las armas. Pero lo prioritario era encontrar un empleo, una vez que volviera a su hogar y recobrase su vida anterior. Luego ya decidiría. Por el momento se tomaría una semana sabática, y después emprendería la ardua búsqueda de un trabajo con el que ganarse la vida. Una vez recien llegado a aquella ciudad, se internó por casualidad, en un barrio de mala reputación y por allí caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que dio con Nancy, que debatiéndose suplicaba ayuda desesperadamente, la cual no dudó en dispensarle en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

43

Finalmente, su pretendida venganza no se llevó a cabo. Halagada por las atenciones de Duncan y fascinada por su cortesía y exquisita educación, Nancy Thorndike llegó a olvidar incluso los motivos que la había llevado a adentrarse entre los peligrosos confines de aquel sórdido y olvidado barrio, situado en una de las zonas más deprimidas de la ciudad. Pero que la peligrosa idea de Nancy no se hubiera llevado a la práctica por su parte, no significaba en absoluto, que alguien más no llegase a concebirla y tratar de sacarle provecho. En el restaurante donde Candy y yo habíamos cenado, y convertido el salón comedor en otro improvisado de baile, figuraba un avezado periodista, Charles Ellis, al cual aun le escocía la humillación que había sufrido a manos de Terry Grandschester, cuando llevó sus preguntas demasiado lejos, cruzando unos límites que mejor hubiera sido no traspasar. Terry se mostró comedido y atento hasta que el joven y audaz reportero empezó a hurgar en el pasado del joven actor inglés, como quien hunde los dedos en una llaga demasiado profunda, que no termina de curarse y cicatrizar. Charles trató de llevar la entrevista, que hasta ese momento se iba desenvolviendo dentro de unos cauces normales y distendidos, al terreno del escándalo y el sensacionalismo, mencionando al joven actor, un nombre que era mejor no recordarle. Tras mencionarle a Candy en unos términos cada vez más soeces y menos correctos, y seguir insistiendo pese a las serenas advertencias del joven, Terry terminó por propinarle un puñetazo y sacarle casi a patadas del café donde se estaba llevando a cabo la malograda exclusiva. Charles juró venganza, pero la actitud hostil por parte de la clientela del establecimiento, y su posicionamiento favorable al actor, terminaron de disuadirle de materializar sus amenazas. Pese a que por el momento, conservó su empleo, el director del diario para el que trabajaba, terminó por enterarse de su reprochable actuación y llamándole a su despacho un día, le extendió un sobre con el finiquito, señalándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, la puerta de salida, y por ende, la del diario.

-Estás despedido Charles –le dijo su jefe mirándole aquel día a través de las gruesas gafas de sus lentes y atusándose el poblado mostacho, mientras degustaba con deleite un grueso puro habano.

Charles se quedó mirando el voluminoso anillo que brillaba en torno al dedo con el que su jefe le estaba poniendo en la calle, sin más. El joven periodista, perplejo e iracundo intentó protestar, pero el señor Jester fue categórico y no le dejó tan siquiera abrir la boca.

-Estás despedido Charles –repitió Jester lanzando una voluta de humo que sobrecargó aun más si cabía, el tenso ambiente del despacho- ahí tienes tu finiquito. Aquí no queremos gente que se extralimita en sus funciones.

-¿ Es por lo de Grandschester, no es así ? –preguntó rojo de ira, mientras intentaba contenerse, pero aun que se hubiera lanzado sobre su exjefe y emprendido a golpes, habría salido mal parado, porque aunque el señor Jester rondaba en torno a los sesenta años, era el doble de corpulento que Charles y en su juventud había practicado boxeo inglés y diferentes estilos de lucha. Aparte de que sus propios compañeros de trabajo, alertados por los gritos de Charles se había asomado al pasillo para ver que pasaba.

Paul Jester asintió lentamente y acercó el sobre de color morado a su antiguo empleado con un displicente gesto de la mano.

-El sueldo de tres meses. Y suerte has tenido, de que el señor Grandschester no haya presentado denuncia contra ti. Podrían haberte empapelado fácilmente, Charles. Afortunadamente, el señor Grandschester ha tenido en cuenta la irreprochable trayectoria de esta institución –carraspeó ligeramente y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz por enésima vez- y no presentará una querella contra el periódico. Pero yo si he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, y esta es mi decisión.

Paul Jester se reclinó en su sillón giratorio de suave tapicería de cuero azul y cruzó los dedos sobre sobre la mesa de caoba, encima de la cual había un montón de papeles, que representaban trabajo pendiente para el editor. Charles no acertó a articular palabra y deslizó la mirada por las estanterías repletas de libros, que amueblaban las paredes del despacho. Cogió el dinero con rabia incapaz de controlar el temblor que agitaba sus sudorosos dedos y antes de marcharse, aun tuvo que escuchar una última puya de su otrora jefe.

-Dudo que nadie quiera contratarte después de esto, mi querido e inconsciente amigo. Estás marcado, manchado. Debiste informarte que en esta ciudad, al menos, no nos gusta ese tipo de periodismo amarillista y ramplón. Y ahora, si me disculpas, puedes irte. Tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente, a menos que quieras agregar algo más en tu defensa, claro está.

Charles Ellis recordó aquellos aciagos instantes con un ramalazo de ira, que endureció la expresión de su rostro.

Puede que en aquella ciudad no aceptaran sus métodos de trabajo, según el presuntuoso y pagado de si mismo, de Jester, pero habría otros periódicos, cuyos directores no tendrían tantos escrúpulos para publicar la exclusiva que estaba preparando, y de paso, se vengaría de Terry atacando a quien menos culpa tenía en toda aquella enrevesada historia.

44

Lo que comenzó como una inocente e inofensiva broma, se había transformado en un drama de considerables proporciones. Cuando ya todos habíamos olvidado el hecho, los periódicos y tabloides de Chicago y otras importantes ciudades publicaron la falsa noticia, de que Candy y yo manteníamos un romance secreto. Naturalmente y en diversas ruedas de prensa, que muy a su pesar, se vio obligada a convocar, Candy desmintió que fuera su esposa, y que tanto ella como yo, solo éramos buenos amigos, y que todo había sido una farsa urdida entre dos amigos que estaban pasando una agradable velada en compañía. Pero hubo quien no se lo creyó y todo ello, junto con las fotografías que Charles nos había sacado discretamente oliendo una jugosa noticia en todo aquello, mientras bailábamos contribuyó a que la mentira terminara por pasar por una verdad incómoda que estábamos tratando de desmentir como fuese. Para colmo, Charles había obtenido el trofeo más codiciado y anhelado que todo periodista sin escrúpulos, pudiera aspirar a alcanzar, una fotografía que demostraba que cuanto sostenía era cierto. Charles había tenido la prevención de abandonar el restaurante, tan pronto como yo y Candy salimos de él y seguirnos, poniendo gran cuidado de que no le descubriésemos. Lo que presenció colmó sus más desmedidas ambiciones. Sin poder contener su júbilo, tiró una foto tras otra captando el preciso momento, en el que yo, movido por una pasión que hubiera debido desterrar ya hacía mucho, robé aquel beso a Candy, antes de que hubiera podido siquiera verlo venir. Aquella estampa puso a Mark y a Candy al borde del abismo, porque el joven pese a sus intentos por creer en cuanto su desesperada esposa y yo, intentábamos relatarle, sus celos y la presión de los medios estuvieron a punto de conseguir que se planteara solicitar el divorcio. Sin embargo, Mark decidió reflexionar y antes de tirar por la borda su matrimonio, se reunió con Candy y habló largo y tendido con ella durante toda una tarde. El amor que se profesaban era demasiado fuerte como para que, los infudios de un periodista ávido de gloria personal y sin la menor consideración rompieran así como así su matrimonio. En vez de dejarse llevar por la ira y las discusiones acaloradas, Mark decidió creer a su esposa y dar otra oportunidad a su felicidad. Ambos esposos terminaron por besarse apasionadamente en el gabinete de trabajo de Mark, arrojando al fuego dado que era una noche relativamente fresca aunque la primavera hubiera hecho ya su entrada, desde hacía mes y medio, uno de los periódicos donde aparecía en primera plana, la sensacionalista y escandalosa noticia.

-Me importa bien poco esas mentiras, amor mío –le dijo a Candy mientras ceñía su talle besándola con pasión- confío en ti y en mi querido maestro, porque sé que aunque siempre te ha amado, yo podía estar seguro de que no sucedería nada.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se diría que un par de grandes esmeraldas se habían materializado de la nada, en la penumbra del despacho.

-Tú, tú lo sabías… –exclamó Candy con voz ligeramente chillona debido al impacto que le había causado descubrir algo así de labios de su esposo.

Mark asintió lentamente mientras atraía a su esposa hacia sí, besándola en los rizos rubios de su cabellera totalmente desplegada en torno a sus hombros torneados y el blanco cuello de cisne de la joven.

-Sí, Candy. Desde el primer día en que ví como mi maestro posaba sus ojos sobre ti, con ese aire de tristeza y ternura. Jamás dije nada ni me interpuse entre vosotros, lo mismo que él tampoco lo hizo en nuestro amor, pero si tú le hubieras preferido a él, lo hubiera aceptado, como aquel día en Escocia, cuando Terry intentó obtener la llave de su corazón.

-Pero yo, no se la pienso a entregar a nadie más que no seas tú –dijo riendo pícaramente mientras besaba los labios de su esposo una vez más, echándole los brazos al cuello. Mark la correspondió temblando de deseo y amor. Se tendieron en el diván de cuero que a veces Mark, utilizaba para dormir cuando se quedaba trabajando en el papeleo de los negocios del clan familiar hasta las tantas, y abandonándose a las caricias, entre suspiros y leves gemidos fueron despojándose de sus ropas para amarse.

Se durmieron, el uno en brazos del otro hasta que los primeros rayos del sol penetraron a través de las rendijas de la persiana, haciéndoles cosquillas en la piel de sus respectivos rostros. También habían hablado de mí con calma y consideración. Mark optó por olvidar el beso robado. Entendía que la belleza deslumbrante de su esposa era tal, que hubiera llegado al extremo de sucumbir a la misma, no pudiendo refrenar mis impulsos.

Fue entonces cuando unos desesperados y recios golpes en la puerta de roble, tachonada de artesonados les sacaron de su dulce sueño. Mark, medio adormilado aun, se envolvió en un albornoz de seda incorporándose de un salto, y Candy se apresuró a cubrirse con una bata de raso, por si entraba alguien de improviso. El joven moreno entreabrió la puerta de su despacho con tiento, y el rostro cariacontecido y preocupado de Carlos le salió al paso, asomando por el quicio del doble batiente.

-Mark, se trata de Marianne, no la encontramos por ningún sitio. Ha desaparecido –se lamentó quejumbroso el pequeño mayordomo entornando sus grandes ojos verdes, de muñeco de ventrílocuo, que miraban al incrédulo joven moreno, con aire apenado.

45

Antes de que los desgarradores sollozos de Candy, le hicieran perder los estribos, Mark encabezaba la búsqueda de su hija, al frente de todos los sirvientes y vigilantes de Lakewood, por toda la basta e inmensa propiedad. Haltoran, informado rápidamente por Carlos, no tardó en unirse a la batida, mientras su esposa se había desplazado rápidamente a la mansión de los Legan para hacer compañía a Candy, y tratar de consolarla.

Cuando la joven morena llegó hasta el imponente pórtico de entrada de la casa de los Legan, Dorothy ya estaba al tanto para recibirla y la condujo al salón principal, donde su amiga, sollozaba en los brazos de su madre, mientras Helen Legan, permanecía en un discreto segundo plano, para no entrometerse en aquellos momentos de difícil pero necesaria intimidad entre madre e hija. Maikel permanecía junto a su madre y su abuela, observándolas con sus grandes ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Candy.

-Mi pobre pequeña, mi querida hija –se lamentó Candy notando como una gran congoja similar a una pesada losa de piedra, se aposentaba sobre su pecho- debí de prestarle más atención, estoy seguro de que se ha marchado por mi culpa –sollozó Candy restregándose los párpados con un pañuelo de encaje, que Eleonor le había ofrecido.

-No digas eso Candy –declaró Annie tímidamente- eres una buena madre, estoy segura de que todo se trata de una travesura infantil y que aparecerá de un momento a otro.

Eleonor acarició los cabellos de su hija, mientras Candy acogía entre sus brazos a Maikel. Los tres conformaban un hermoso cuadro familiar de no haber sido empañado por la súbita desaparición de la pequeña.

Entonces Candy notó como una oleada de coraje ascendía desde lo más recóndito de su corazón y la impelía a ponerse en pie. Deshaciendo el abrazo de su madre y apartando con cuidado a su hijo, se incorporó y dirigiéndose hacia Dorothy, le dijo con voz decidida y firme:

-Dorothy, prepara mi ropa, voy a salir.

Eleonor intentó que recapacitara, tratando de convencerla pero no lo consiguió.

-No mamá –dijo mirando a Eleonor de soslayo mientras retiraba de las comisuras de sus deslumbrantes ojos de esmeralda las últimas lágrimas que habían asomado a las mismas –llorando y esperando aquí, no voy a hacer nada. Lo que si voy a hacer es ir en busca de mi hija, sea como sea, por favor –dijo abriéndose paso entre las criadas que agurdaban expectantes y con expresión temerosa, no sabiendo que partido tomar –no me lo impidáis. Encontraré a mi hija como sea.

Helen escuchó como Candy llamaba mamá a Eleonor. Bajó la cabeza fingiendo que observaba concentradamente por los grandes y luminosos ventanales que daban a los ubérrimos jardines que rodeaban la mansión, y procuró que sus emociones no trascendieran. Ahora lo importante era encontrar a Marianne sana y salva. Su marido, el de Eleonor y todos los hombres disponibles en la mansión habían conformado un equipo de búsqueda aparte. Yo, me había unido al de Mark y Haltoran, y caminaba apartado de ellos, con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado de mi comportamiento con Candy. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero sospechaba que la ausencia de Marianne bien podía deberse al revuelo mediático que aquel malhadado periodista había desencadenado, vendiendo aquella información que no debió de haberse producido nunca, al mejor postor. La niña, influenciada por el escándalo, debió sentirse horriblemente mal, aquejada por la tristeza y la desesperación más absoluta, y no sabiendo como calmar su dolor, tal vez, hubiera optado por fugarse. Pero no eran más que especulaciones, meras conjeturas que no me atrevía a expresar en voz alta. Pese a que ni Mark, ni Haltoran me habían realizado el menor reproche, sentía que sus miradas me traspasaban la piel y se cernían sobre mí acusadoras y destilando un profundo odio. Haltoran mantenía la esperanza de que los sofisticados sensores de Mermadon, que había puesto a punto poco después de que hubieran llegado a su hogar, temiendo que la maléfica influencia de Ungern hubiera causado un daño considerable a su programación, consiguieran dar con la pequeña. Pero por el momento, el robot que caminaba junto a Stear, colaborando juntos, codo con codo, no había conseguido hallar el menor rastro o pista de Marianne.

Candy bajó las escaleras atropelladamente, casi a medio vestir, pese a que Dorothy la hubiese ayudado para que pudiera iniciar la búsqueda por su cuenta lo antes posible. La joven desoyó las peticiones de su madre para que se adecentara un poco más antes de dejar la mansión, y Candy aceptó, pero en cuanto estuvo más presentable, atravesó rauda el frontispicio de la mansión y bajó las escalinatas pasando entre los dos querubines que tocaban la trompeta desde su pedestal, uno a cada lado, imperturbables como siempre. Eleonor y Helen se sumaron a la muchacha, que no tuvo inconveniente en que las dos damas la acompañasen. Incluso el servicio encabezado por el anciano y venerable Wittman, formó su propio grupo de rastreo. Se podía decir que prácticamente, todo el clan familiar se había volcado en localizar cuanto antes a la niña.

46

Mientras se movían frenéticamente registrando minuciosamente todo Lakewood, Carlos nos fue explicando atropelladamente, que había ido como siempre, a avisar a los niños de que se levantaran para ir al colegio, mientras Stuart sacaba el auto de los Legan de la cochera para trasladarlos hasta allí. Normalmente era Candy la que se ocupaba de despertar a sus hijos y prepararles el desayuno que tomarían entre bromas, poco antes de dirigirse a la escuela, pero aquella noche, debido a que se había quedado con su esposo en el gabinete de trabajo, y se habían quedado dormidos, fue Helen quien acostó a sus nietos deseándoles las buenas noches. Cuando por la mañana, a Candy se le pasó ir a llamar a sus hijos, fue el propio Carlos el encargado de hacerlo, a instancias de la señora Legan, que se encontraba ya levantada y departiendo con su marido, desayunando. La sorpresa y el horror de Carlos fue mayúsculo, cuando tras tocar la puerta suavemente y al no obtener respuesta, descubrió que la cama de Marianne estaba vacía, aunque su hermano continuaba durmiendo profundamente en la de al lado.

Los gritos de horror del mayordomo le sacaron bruscamente de su sueño y no tardó en sumar los suyos a los de Carlos, al comprobar que su hermana no estaba. Debía haberse marchado durante la noche y ahora se reprochaba no haber estado más alerta y vigilante para prever algo así.

-No es culpa tuya, cielo –intentaba consolarle sin resultados Candy, antes de que ella misma necesitase ser confortada por alguien- no podías saberlo, ni siquiera intuirlo.

Pero el reflexivo niño callaba y meneaba tristemente la cabeza. Y con cada movimiento de su cabeza, algunas lágrimas se vertían a su alrededor.

Quiso acompañar a su madre, y pese a la seca negativa de Candy, finalmente se salió con la suya. Pese a que un muchacho dócil y noble, había heredado la testarudez y el empecinamiento de su madre, y aunque pocas veces hacía uso de ambos, aquella era una de las escogidas ocasiones en que estaba justificado, recurrir a tal.

Candy terminó por claudicar y con el niño cogido de su mano derecha, se lanzó a los bosques de Lakewood dispuesta a localizar a su hija costase lo que costase.

La joven, seguida de Annie, su madre y de Helen, y con su hijo cogido a su mano llegó sin darse cuenta a un paraje que conocía muy bien, pero en el que no habia reparado. Era una vasta extensión verde, con suaves ondulaciones y algunos frondosos árboles, que ocasionalmente salpicaban el fértil y bello paisaje, donde crecía una frondosa y vigorosa hierba. A los lejos el grupo encabezado por Candy, percibió los cascos de varios caballos que atronaban el suelo con su monótono sonido. Candy se detuvo sorprendida y observó como varios jinetes se acercaban apresuradamente hasta donde se hallaban. Cuando el hombre que parecía encabezar a los demás llegó a su altura, se detuvo sorprendido tirando con firmeza de las riendas de su caballo, un hermoso alazán blanco de imponente estampa que pifió nervioso bajando la cabeza y golpeando el suelo con su pata delantera derecha. Un par de intensos ojos azules, bajo un cabello rubio la observaron sorprendida, casi tanto como ella devolvió la mirada a aquel apuesto joven.

-A…Anthony –murmuró nerviosa.

El joven, que seguía manteniendo aquel aire juvenil y alegre pese a los años transcurridos y la abisal depresión en la que cayese tras su ruptura con Candy hasta el punto de abandonarse así mismo y todo deseo por mantener una vida mínimamente civilizada, retuvo a su nerviosa montura y dijo desde lo alto de la misma, con los pies firmemente anclados en los estribos:

-Candy, nos hemos enterado hace una hora y me he puesto en movimiento, tan rápido como he sido capaz. No temas, daremos con Marianne como sea.

Candy observó a los guardias y sirvientes que seguían a su jefe el cual haciendo un gesto les indicó que continuaban cabalgando. Antes de que la joven rubia lograse articular palabra, Anthony hizo galopar a su caballo y se perdió en la lejanía seguido de sus hombres. Fue entonces, cuando la atribulada muchacha reparó que aquel era el lugar exacto, donde el caballo de Anthony, el mismo que ahora montaba, había introducido la pata en la fatídica trampa y que allí mismo poco después Mark le salvaría creyendo de esa manera restituir la felicidad que Candy había perdido. En eso no se equivocaba en absoluto, pero lo que ignoraba por completo es que la pérdida de Anthony no era el causante del pesar de Candy, si no su propia ausencia. Que poco sospechaba que a partir de ese crucial instante, comenzaría la de Candy y la suya propia.

47

Registramos todo Lakewood de arriba abajo pero no conseguimos hallar el menor rastro de Marianne. Entonces Candy escuchó el rumor de la embravecida catarata, a la que iba a desembocar el río que atravesaba Lakewood de este a oeste y exclamó angustiada:

-¡! No, mi pequeña, mi niña, está, está en…!

Intentó echar a correr en dirección a la cascada presa de un pánico cerval, con su bello rostro contraído por la desesperación. Una horrible imagen se había formado en su mente al imaginar, el cuerpo destrozado y machacado de su hija en el fondo del ensordecedor torrente, entre las rocas que se hallaban en el lecho del río unos metros más abajo. Ella misma había estado a punto de sufrir tan trágico y horrendo destino al subir a aquella barca que desatracó, creyendo que la alejaría de sus problemas resolviéndolos de un plumazo. Se había quedado dormida dentro de la embarcación hasta que el creciente rugido de la cascada la despertó. Nada podía hacer, más que observar impotente como la frágil barca se aproximaba al dintel de la catarata, cuando Mark envuelto en aquella iridiscente y maravillosa luz, bajó a una velocidad increíble y sobrevolándola la tomó entre sus brazos para alejarla de allí, mientras el bote se hacía añicos al estrellarse contra los escollos que la fuerza de la cascada golpeaba inmisericorde. Candy intentó inútilmente que Mark se quedara a su lado, jurándole que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, pero el destrozado Mark, correspondiendo a sus sentimientos se alejó de nuevo para no interferir en su supuesta felicidad al lado de Anthony. Y ahora corría despavorida rogando a Dios que su pequeña no estuviera allí. Eleonor dio un grito y logró sujetarla, pero era tal la fuerza de su hija que hizo falta que Helen y Annie la ayudasen porque Candy estaba empeñada en asomarse al borde del precipio.

-Iré yo –dijo Maikel con voz sorprendentemente clara.

-No, hijo mío, no, no –rogó sollozante su madre.

Pero Maikel apretando los puños para no escuchar los lastimosos lamentos de su madre, se aventuró decididamente hasta el borde del río que discurría encajonado entre las paredes de roca viva de un impresionante cañón, que se alzaban imponentes a ambos lados del mismo. No se atrevió a mirar, pero cuando lo hizo en un arranque de valor, descubrió aliviado que el cuerpo de su hermana no se hallaba en el fondo del lago al cual iba a parar, el río que daba su nombre a la inmensa propiedad. Pese a que la altura era tal que no se podía apreciar a simple vista si había o no alguien flotando entre las aguas, aparte que la violenta cortina de agua ocultaba la visibilidad de ese alguien, la visión de Maikel, potenciada hasta extremos insospechados por el iridium, le permitó apreciar que no era así. Parecía que estaba desarrollando los mismos poderes de su padre, pero por el momento quería mantenerlo en secreto. No quería que nadie más se enterase aun y por si él fuera así sería de por vida, pero presentía que tarde o temprano llegaría el fatídico momento en que tendría que revelar su secreto de un modo u otro. Y ciertamente temía ese día, más que por si mismo, por su familia, en especial por su madre.

Candy llegó con el corazón en un puño hasta su hijo, al que envolvió entre sus brazos apartándole de inmediato del borde del afilado risco cortado a pico, llorando desconsoladamente y recriminándole que hubiera cometido algo tan peligroso, cuando el niño sonrió levemente y acariciando las mejillas húmedas de Candy le dijo con voz serena y dulce:

-No llores mamá, no está ahí. Y tengo la firme impresión de que Mary está viva y cerca.

48

Una fina y persistente lluvia se había desatado, anteponiéndose lo que parecía una apacible mañana soleada. Las nubes fueron cubriendo todo hasta que un plomizo y grisáceo tono se extendió gradualmente sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo, mientras continuaba incansable mi labor de búsqueda junto con Mark y Haltoran mirando a todas partes, registrando detrás de cada roca, apartando cada arbusto que me salía al paso o removiendo la vegetación por si la niña pudiera encontrarse entre la espesura, pero nada. Mark estuvo tentado de utilizar sus poderes para agilizar la búsqueda, pero Haltoran le disuadió. Con la cantidad de gente que participaba en la misma era más que suficiente para cubrir todo Lakewood aparte de que alguien podía ver o descubrir algo que no convenía que se supiera. Bastante teníamos con ocultar nuestro secreto y que no traspasara los límites de Lakewood, pese a que el anterior y fallecido presidente Wilson estuviera plenamente al corriente y al tanto de la naturaleza del mismo.

El desesperado Mark, estaba convencido de que su hija no había traspasado los límites de Lakewood, pero se extrañaba sobremanera que nadie de las decenas de personas que la buscaban afanosamente, peinando con sumo cuidado cada recoveco y rincón de Lakewood hubieran dado aun con ella.

Ni siquiera los sofisticados sensores de Mermadon, protegido por su invisibilidad, conseguían ningún avance por pequeño que fuera.

Agotado por el considerable esfuerzo que representaba para un hombre tan gordo como yo, semejante caminata por una propiedad tan grande que abarcaba varios cientos de hectáreas, con algunos grandes bosques dentro de sus límites, me dejé caer rendido sobre un tocón reseco y agrietado que aun se sostenía como podía al borde del sendero de grava que estábamos atravesando. Respiré agitadamente tratando de recobrar el aliento, mientras Mark intentaba ayudarme, pero le animé con voz entrecortada a seguir con la búsqueda.

-Seguid, seguid –declaré haciendo gestos con la mano izquierda para que continuaran sin mí- en seguida os alcanzo –dije no muy convencido de mis palabras.

Mark asintió y siguió llamando a su hija mientras el grupo recorría el sendero que ya habían cruzado varias veces en ambos sentidos, sin éxito. Se habían cruzado con la gente de Anthony con este a la cabeza y tras intercambiar algo de información se separaron, continuando sus pesquisas.

Observé la escena con interés creyendo que tal vez surgiera alguna rivalidad entre Mark y Anthony pero solo eran figuraciones mías. El joven tal y como vaticinara Mark, había logrado enamorarse de Natasha y fundado una familia bien avenida, pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro tanto Mark como yo, y es que Anthony no la olvidaría jamás, algo que yo conocía muy bien y por experiencia propia además.

Recliné mi barbilla sobre mis antebrazos entrecruzados sobre la corteza del tocón. Quiso la casualidad que otro tronco caído me sirviera de improvisado asiento, donde me senté utilizando el tocón a modo de casual reclinatorio. Estaba tan cansado y abrumado por mis propios cargos de conciencia, aunque tal vez fueran infundados que no tardé en quedarme traspuesto pese a la lluvia que iba engordando por momentos. No me fijé de ese modo, en como un pájaro, de sedoso plumaje de vivos colores se posaba frente a mi rostro, dando cortos saltos y recorriendo la superficie del tocón, muy cerca de mi cara. El ave picoteó mi nariz suavemente y en el cristal de mis gafas produciendo pequeños toques, piando con fuerza y alegremente, batiendo las alas, y logrando que me despertara. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido al divisar un diminuto pájaro de vivos colores, ejecutando una especie de danza, a escasos centímetros de mis fosas nasales. Era como si el ruiseñor, me estuviera dando su aprobación por haber salido de mi corto e imprevisto sueño, para recibir justo a tiempo, su imperativa y urgente petición de ayuda,

-Pero, pero, ¿ qué ocurre aquí? –me pregunté rascándome la cabeza y el mentón, medio adormilado y bostezando.

Entonces me fijé en el pequeño ruiseñor que saltaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro y se posaba ora en mis hombros, ora sobre mi cabeza, tratando de llamar mi atención. Entonces caí en la cuenta.

-Eres, eres Flap Flap, no –me corregí a mi mismo dándome un suave golpe en la frente, con la palma de la mano, al recordar el cariñoso nombre que Marianne había impuesto a su nuevo amigo- Flappy, el ruiseñor de Marianne.

-Debo de haber perdido el juicio definitivamente –me planteé sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar, en medio de la floresta que me rodeaba, al hallarme hablando con un pájaro. No era la primera vez que me hacía esa temida pregunta, no atreviéndome a adelantar, la igualmente tan temida respuesta a la misma. Pero el ruiseñor continuaba allí, observándome con sumo y concentrado interés, clavando sus pequeños ojos oscuros ovalados, sobre los míos e insistiendo en que le siguiera. Por lo tanto, por kafkiana y rocambolesca que fuera la situación, no cabía la menor duda que era completamente real.

-A fin de cuentas –me dije a mi mismo- ¿ que supone el hecho de que un pájaro esté tratando de comunicarse conmigo, y me esté enviando un sútil mensaje para que le acompañe, comparado con el haber viajado en el tiempo, casi cien años hacia el pasado desde el año 2010 ? –pregunté sonriendo cínicamente y dirigiéndome a la esplendente y colorida naturaleza que me rodeaba.

Suspiré y decidí apartar esos pensamientos mezcla de autocompasión y filosofía de segunda fila. Lo prioritario era localizar a Marianne y si un pájaro cantor era la clave para ello, iría detrás suyo sin vacilar. No había perdido la razón por mucho que me empeñara en lo contrario, y me gustase o no, tenía que adaptarme a la nueva realidad que me había tocado vivir, y de la que era responsable en última instancia. Si no hubiera sido tan ambicioso, si no hubiera tratado de ocupar un lugar en la Historia, a costa de lo que fuese, trastocando las vidas de gente inocente empezando por Mark, empujándole a través de las eras, despertando los ingentes y peligrosos poderes del iridium. A mi mente acudió el viejo dicho de las películas de serie B, cuando el protagonista alertaba a todos los ambiciosos buscadores de riqueza y poder, cuando no era el mismo, de las consecuencias de sus actos, reprochándoles: "No debimos despertar poderes que mejor deberían haber permanecido dormidos". Ya era tarde para lamentarse por tales minucias, por lo que me concentré en lo que el ruiseñor pretendía indicarme con tanta urgencia observando al animal que trazaba movimientos inteligentes a modo de danza. El iridium debía estar presente en la descendencia de Mark de un modo u otro, y de alguna manera había creado una especie de empatía entre Marianne y el ave. Me pregunté con un escalofrío si Maikel, no habría desarrollado alguna capacidad parecida a la de Mark, y que tal vez permaneciese latente dentro de su joven cuerpo aun por desarrollar.

El pájaro agitó las cortas alas balanceando la cola amarilla moteada de puntos negros, mostrando las ordenadas hileras de plumas que las conformaban, y me miró con sus ojos oscuros alzando y bajando la cabeza, como si estuviera asintiendo aprobadoramente. Antes de que lograse reponerme de la sorpresa y avisar a gritos a los demás para comunicarles que creía tener algún indicio del paradero de Marianne, Flappy echó a volar, posándose de vez en cuando sobre alguna rama de un árbol cercano, como si me estuviera invitando a seguirle. Cuando me acercaba al pájaro, este saltaba a otra rama, piando con fuerza y moviendo las alas, celebrando suponía, el que hubiese entendido el mensaje de su comportamiento.

-Quieres que te siga –musité esperanzado. Tal vez me llevase hasta la situación de la niña.

Así lo hice y el ave me fue guiando hasta un apartado promontorio donde destacaba la oscura boca de una cueva. Se trataba de una distante zona de Lakewood que no conocíamos, ni siquiera después de tantos años transcurridos. Llegué no sin esfuerzo hasta la entrada y escuché un gemido ahogado. Flappy se movía sin parar de arriba abajo, como instándome a hacer algo. No estaba seguro de que aquello resultara, pero aun a riesgo de perder la poca cordura, que en mi opinión me quedaba, hablé al pájaro, como si pudiera entenderme:

-Flappy, busca a Mark, a Candy, a quien sea, pero ve a por ayuda, rápido.

El ave me observó con sus inescrutables pupilas oscuras torciendo la cabeza y alzó el vuelo. Reí nerviosamente al pensar que si por lo menos hubiera sido un loro, tal vez me hubiera respondido algo.

Con un suspiro y encogiéndome de hombros entré en el lóbrego pasadizo. Como era de suponer había murciélagos que pasaron chillando a muy escasa distancia de mi cara y ratas, que correteaban por el suelo del angosto túnel. Ignorando el uno y el otro, me arrastré lentamente lanzando sonoros anatemas e impreaciones en español, porque me había desgarrado los pantalones con alguna estalagmita. Me movía a tientas, guiado por el sonido de la voz, que suponía pertenecería a Marianne. Cuando consegui tras algunas contusiones, abrirme paso hasta una especie de sala abovedada que se hallaba tras el estrecho y ahusado pasadizo, donde temí con un sudor frío, quedarme atascado en cualquier momento, bajé lentamente algunos escalones naturales y percibí una figura frágil y menuda llorando en un rincón, abrazada a sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas. La había encontrado. Avancé lentamente para no asustarla musitando palabras cariñosas que surtieron efecto. La niña, al reconocerme, se abalanzó a mis brazos llorando sin cesar.

-Tío Maikel, tío Maikel –dijo hipando y reclinando su rostro de muñeca en mi pecho –los hombres malos, los hombres malos –se interrumpía constantemente pero reemprendía a duras penas sus entrecortadas frases- han escrito cosas feas de mamá y de ti. Yo no les creía, pero al final, yo…yo…no pude más y decidí esconderme para no escuchar esas historias tan feas. Yo…

Tal y como sospechaba, la niña había huído despavorida por culpa de esas malditas historias sensacionalistas. La abracé con fuerza y le dije mesando sus cabellos rubios y clavando mis ojos en los suyos, vivo retrato de los de Mark:

-Eso son mentiras, embustes, niña mía –le dije pellizcándole con afecto las mejillas y guiñándole un ojo - tienen envidia de tus padres, sobre todo de mamá y por eso han puesto esas cosas tan horribles, pero no debes hacerles caso Mary, son como los monstruos con los que soñabas de más pequeña y que te asustaban tanto. Si no crees en ellos, desaparecen y esto es lo mismo cariño, tienes que hacer caso a tu tío Maikel que sabe de esto.

No estaba seguro de que mi piadosa mentira fuera a surtir efecto, pero lo hizo. Tras unos minutos más de conversación, Marianne arrepentida de su travesura, accedió a regresar conmigo. Entonces escuchamos unas voces apresuradas que nos llamaban a gritos. Distinguí el timbre de voz de Candy y de Mark, así como de más personas que estaban aprestándose para el rescate. Flappy había cumplido con su cometido. Pero no era momento para el asombro ni para maravillarse. Cogí firmemente a Marianne entre mis brazos e intenté deslizarme con ella a través de la sinuosa y estrecha galería pero era imposible. No podía pasar con ella en brazos, por lo que la niña me dijo tras sonreírme:

-Ve tú delante tío. Yo te seguiré. Ya no soy una niña. Papá dice que soy toda una mujercita.

Asenti conmovido. No solo se convertiría con el paso de los años en una hermosa mujer, con una belleza a la altura de la de su bella madre, si no en una persona decidida y valiente. Siempre recordaría aquel momento en que vine en su ayuda y la convencí para retornar. Caminé a gatas por el angosto túnel y percibí como la luz del día al final del mismo iba aproximándose, mientras el volumen de las voces iba en aumento a medida que íbamos ganando la salida.

-Vamos tío Maikel, vamos en seguida estaremos. Un poco más y lo consigues tío –me animaba de forma constante, Marianne sin desfallecer en sus entusiastas gritos de júbilo. Parecía haber olvidado de repente todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza, que aquel hombre sin escrúpulos, que se hacía llamar periodista, había desatado y que la había impulsado a esconderse en el angosto interior de la cueva.

Candy reconoció al instante la voz de su hija entremezclada con la mía. Cuando se disponía a internarse ella misma en el túnel, emergí cubierto de lodo y raíces subterráneas, por la entrada de la cueva asomando medio cuerpo fuera. Entre Mark y Haltoran me ayudaron a salir tirando de mí con sumo cuidado. Detrás de mí apareció Marianne sana y salva saludándonos tímidamente a todos, e inclinando la cabeza temerosa de recibir cuanto menos una severa reprimenda por su huída.

-Lo siento,…lo siento mami…yo…

No pudo seguir hablando. Candy la abrazó estrujándola contra su pecho y cubriéndola de besos y mimos.

-Mi pequeña, mi niña, estás a salvo, mi muñequita –sollozaba Candy mientras su esposo y su hijo, se unían a ella en los mismos términos, celebrando que dentro de tanta fatalidad, todo hubiera terminado bien. Los cuatro se abrazaron constituyendo una hermosa imagen. Cuando los ánimos se aposentaron un poco, fue mi turno de recibir las felicitaciones, halagos y muestras de afecto y cariño de mis amigos, por haber conseguido dar con la pequeña.

-El mérito no es mío –dije con modestia y humildemente- si no de él.

Señalé con el dedo índice al ruiseñor que se dirigió raudo a saludar a su amiga tan pronto como se percató de que la niña, aparte de todos los allí congregados, le estábamos observando. Marianne meció alborozada al pequeño animal entre sus manos besando con delicadeza la frágil y emplumada coronilla del pájaro, y luego este se posó sobre su cabeza dando cortos saltos sobre el pelo de la niña, batiendo las alas y piando con especial intensidad, enfrascado en lo que parecía una hermosa melodía para celebrar su reencuentro con ella.

Observé la cueva ya desde la tranquilidad que da, saber que estás en el exterior bajo la acogedora y envolvente luz del día, y a salvo y me estremecí pensando en cuanto había visto. No era extraño que ni los sensores de Mermadon hubieran podido dar con el paradero de la niña, porque las gruesas paredes de roca caliza, absorvían las ondas provenientes de sus sistemas de radar eliminando su reflejo, y por tanto el eco de las mismas. Ni siquiera los poderes que el iridium le reportaba al robot hubieran servido de mucho para localizar la cueva debido al espesor de las paredes de la cavidad, y con ello a Marianne, por los que aunque Mark hubiera empleado los suyos, no habría conseguido nada. Afortunadamente, el inteligente ruiseñor, amigo de Marianne nos había puesto sobre aviso buscando ayuda urgente, independientemente de los ruegos de la niña, para que no la dejase sola en medio de la oscuridad de la caverna donde se había refugiado. Además, la pequeña empezaba a acusar los efectos de la sed y el hambre por las muchas horas de forzado y prolongado ayuno al que había sometido a su pequeño y joven cuerpo.

A medida que la lluvia arreciaba, algunas lágrimas que huían furtivamente de mis pupilas, se disolvían en la lluvia, cuando esta las arrastraba ineluctablemente.

"Cómo lágrimas en la lluvia" –me dije a mí mismo, sonriendo tenuemente al pensar en la celeberrima película de culto, de la cual procedían aquellas evocadoras palabras, que estaba parafraseando, como parte de un diálogo, más bien monólogo, más largo y verdaderamente profundo y que se me antojó como uno de los momentos más bellos y dramáticos de toda la historia del séptimo arte, cuando el desesperado protagonista, un androide, las formula consciente de que su tiempo, se termina inexorablemente ante el hombre encargado de darle caza, precisamente por mor de su exacerbada y desarrollada humanidad, indistinguible a simple vista, de la de las demás personas de carne y hueso.

"Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo, como lágrimas en la lluvia" –añadí para mis adentros al mirar a Candy que vino enseguida a abrazarme y a colmarme de elogios y halagos por haber rescatado a Marianne sana y salva, y con vida mientras las pesadas gotas de lluvia, restallaban sobre mi piel, empapándome gradualmente a medida que alcanzaba furiosas y heladas, mi cuerpo.

"Cómo lágrimas en la lluvia" –repetí mentalmente con furia, intentando que mis verdaderas emociones no terminaran por aflorar, estropeando aquella tarde de animada celebración, encontrando especial satisfacción en inflirgirme aquella especie de tortura, mientras pensaba en los dos besos que había conseguido de Candy, el primero por iniciativa mía y prácticamente a traición, y el segundo por decisión de la muchacha y en el imposible amor que representaban y que como mis lágrimas, la lluvia del olvido se encargaría de arrastrar consigo.

49

Charles Ellis caminaba con paso presuroso y con tiento, sin abandonar no obstante una acentuada cautela que no le había dejado, desde el día que un editor rival de Paul Jester se animó a publicar su historia, respaldada por la fotografía que había conseguido robarnos a Candy y a mí besándonos nada más dejar el restaurante. Era como si presintiera algo malo que le rondaba, algo que le superaba y que no era capaz de definir con términos apropiados. Pese a que trataba de reírse de sí mismo y de sus infundados miedos, se temía que quizás no fueran tan imaginarios como en un primer momento se había figurado, y trataba de creer desesperadamente para alejar la extrema tensión que le invadía y que le hacía saltar a cada momento, al menor síntoma de alarma. Había cobrado una considerable suma por su trabajo y por lo menos, tendría dinero suficiente para una buena temporada, siempre que se administrase bien y no volviera a jugarse los cuartos en interminables timbas donde había llegado a perder hasta la camisa, y en algunas ocasiones, estado a punto de dejarse la vida literalmente sobre la mesa de juego, por razón de las deudas acumuladas. Por eso, lo primero que había hecho, nada más recibir un más que generoso cheque por su falaz actuación fue ir a ver a Franchesco Borzinni, a quien todos llamaban familiarmente "El Tuerto", debido a que había perdido su ojo derecho durante una pelea contra otro rival. Pero no fue una pelea cualquiera, si no un duelo de honor. A principios de siglo, las pendencias entre malhechores de cierto renombre se resolvían con lo que se había dado en llamar duelos de honor librados a golpe de navaja barbera. Francisco Boriznni fue más diestro y rápido con la afilada navaja de filo recto y rectangular, aunque Pelaggio su rival era diestro y paciente en su dominio de la hoja. En un momento en que Francisco bajó la guardia, Pelaggio le convirtió en el "Tuerto", pero aquel fue su primer y último triunfo durante el tenso y prolongado duelo que ya estaba durando demasiado. Francisco le alcanzó en un punto vital al seccionarle una arteria y poco después, el combate había concluido con su completa victoria. "El Tuerto" se quedó con el garito que Pelaggio regentaba y la calle que sus hombres administraban, apoderándose de todo el cotarro. Y cuando Charles pagó lo que le debía descansó y el Tuerto sonrió con evidente satisfacción. Su ojo sano observaba a Charles con una mezcla de complacencia y advertencia. Complacencia porque el periodista hubiera saldado sus deudas de juego, y advertencia de lo que podría haberle sucedido de no hacerlas efectivas en el plazo correspondiente. Charles miró con un escalofrío la larga cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara arrugada de derecha a izquierda en diagonal, y que le había costado su ojo, pero a su adversario, como solía contar, la vida. Se alejó de allí atravesando calles oscuras, sin apenas iluminación y con rostros hoscos y malencarados acechando en cada esquina. Una voz cascada le pidió un cigarrillo pero como no se detuvo, porque quería salir cuanto antes de allí, unas risotadas se superponieron a la primera voz que le había demandado un pitillo. Apretó el paso. Acostumbrado a ambientes luminosos y refinados donde las damas rivalizaban entre sí para lucir sus mejoras galas y competían para comprobar quien era capaz de derrochar los mejores encantos antes los hombres que también imitaban a las féminas aunque hablasen de negocios millonarios y se jactasen de sus habilidades, el deambular por aquellos lóbregos suburbios, se le antojó el peor de los avernos. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar aquellos barrios infestados de peligros y de incertidumbre donde podía acechar la más insospechada de las trampas, se topó con tres hombres. El más alto, con la cara picada de viruela llevaba un sombrero hongo y un chaleco sobre la piel desnuda de su torso, junto a unos pantalones que sin duda habían conocido tiempos mejores. Los otros dos esbirros llevaban una indumentaria tan astrosa que prácticamente se reducía a harapos. Sus caras eran planas y sus ojos saltones bajo unos cabellos desgreñados y ralos. Charles advirtió que eran gemelos. Charles era lo bastante avezado e inteligente para suponer que gritar, resistirse o tratar de salir huyendo solo contribuiría a que fuese una víctima más en la larga lista de gente caída en aquellos dominios del olvido y los actos más execrables. Además conocía a aquellos hombres, si quiera de vista. Eran los gemelos Bozza y su primo Kahel al que apodaban "el chacal" por sus pocas contemplaciones a la hora de hacer realidad las órdenes del Tuerto.

-El dinero y puede que el Tuerto te deje salir de aquí con vida, y nada de protestas –le recomendó el hombre del sombrero hongo. Los gemelos asintieron moviendo sus cabezas deformes mientras acariciaban lentamente el filo de sus grandes navajas, soñando tal vez con poder utilizarlas de nuevo.

Charles se llevó las manos despacio a los bolsillos de su trinchera y fue sacando los billetes que se había ganado limpiamente tras una serie de adversas rachas que no terminaban de remontar. Y ahora que lo hacían, tenía que devolver todo lo recaudado.

Charles no era ningún suicida ni estúpido, y fue amontonando sobre las codiciosas manos de aquellos tres hombres el dinero que había ganado en aquella partida. Maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió quedarse un rato más animado por el alcohol y el festivo ambiente que reinaba dentro de la clandestina sala de juegos, situada en los sótanos del garito del Tuerto, y jugar una partida más. Había obtenido una buena suma de dinero, equivalente al importe de lo que adeudaba al Tuerto, el cual no encajó muy bien aquella imprevista ayuda de la fortuna. El Tuerto no encajaba con demasiada deportividad el que le tocase perder, por lo que ordenó a algunos de sus hombres de confianza que siguieran al periodista para recuperar lo que consideraba suyo, aunque tuviera un peculiar concepto de la propiedad.

-No le matéis a menos que os lo ponga difícil. Me cae simpático ese chico –dijo mientras saboreaba un habano entre los labios, moviéndolo de un lado a otro de su descomunal boca.

Una vez que el último billete hubiese pasado a manos de Chacal, Charles temblando como una hoja, pasó por delante de los peligrosos y hoscos sujetos que le permitieron avanzar hasta que Chacal, le retuvo ciñiendo el brazo derecho del joven con especial fuerza. El contacto de los dedos de Chacal eran como una tenaza de hierro al rojo y Charles temió que su vida hubiera concluído allí definitivamente.

-No, no me matéis, por favor –rogó el joven llevándose el otro brazo al rostro en ademan protector.

-No vamos a matarte, si no a hacerte una pequeña recomendación –dijo uno de los gemelos Bocha hablando por vez primera. Su voz era rasposa como la lija y silibante como el siseo de una serpiente. Charles observó con horror al pequeño hombre que no levantaría más de metro y medio del suelo, junto a su hermano, copia exacta del mismo, con sus grandes cabezas bamboleándose como grotescas gárgolas y sus bocas entreabiertas mostrando los dientes ennegrecidos, como las sonrientes fauces de un tiburón a punto de devorar a su presa.

-Un caballero muy influyente se ha sentido molesto últimamente por algunos artículos de prensa acerca de cierta dama amiga suya. A nosotros ni nos va ni nos viene, pero ha pagado generosamente porque te hagamos saber su malestar.

Antes de que Charles lograra hablar, un puño del tamaño de un mazo y con la contundencia de un tren se estrelló en su estómago haciendo que el reportero boqueara. Charles creyó que se desmayaría pero los Bocha le sostuvieron en vilo sorprendiendo al joven de cuanta fuerza podía anidar en unos cuerpos tan pequeños. Chacal se inclinó hacia Charles y añadió con voz neutra:

-Te vamos a dejar vivir, pero no queremos verte por este estado en los próximos diez años por lo menos. Si alguno de nuestros chicos te ve rondando por aquí, te mataremos, y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra volver a publicar nada más acerca de esa mujer, ¿ lo has entendido ?

Charles asintió tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones, y luchando porque el aliento retornara a su garganta.

-¿ Y si alguien publica algo y no he sido yo ? –preguntó despavorido en cuanto consiguió hablar con una inflexión ronca y agitada, notando como su voz salía de su garganta entre espasmos, deformada por el además subía desde la boca del estómago en forma de amarga bilis.

-Lo sabremos. –dijo el hombre del Bombin con parsimonia- El Tuerto tiene mucho poder e influencia. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias –dijo Chacal en referencia al sucio garito que regentaba y a la triste calle, que parecían constituir todos sus dominios.

Los Bocha le dejaron libre, tras propinarle un puntapié en el trasero y saliendo precipitadamente de allí, no esperó al día siguiente para abandonar la ciudad. Se subió a un tren nocturno que le llevaría a un destino situado en el extremo contrario del país, cuidándose de allí en delante de no escribir nada referente a Candy jamás. Tal vez, Charles hubiera caído presa de una sugestión enfermiza haciendo que un pánico cerval le atenazara, como el pájaro que se queda inmóvil, lívido de terror, ante la serpiente que le observa con sus dilatadas pupilas antes de engullirlo, quizás la alargada sombra del Tuerto no lo fuera tanto como aparentaba o decía ser, pero lo cierto es que Charles Ellis nunca más escribiría ni una sola línea más centrada en Candy o en su entorno.

50

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad después de los agitados y luctuosos hechos que habían acontecido hacía pocas semanas. Primero aquellas calumniosas noticias que por espacio de dos semanas, coparon las principales portadas de la prensa más sensacionalista del país. Hizo falta toda la diplomacia que Mark logró desplegar, múltiples ruedas de prensa, demostraciones públicas del amor existente entre Candy y Mark y el más absoluto desprecio y olvido a tales execrables falacias para que la gente se olvidara paulatinamente del asunto, perdiendo gradualmente interés en los Anderson. Por mi parte, no volví a acercarme a Candy por un tiempo, temeroso de que volviera a las andadas, aunque la muchacha intentaba desesperadamente ponerse en contacto conmigo. Finalmente, un día en que tenía que salir para resolver unos asuntos se plantó ante mí cerrándome el paso. Era un día ventoso y especialmente lluvioso por lo que accedí a hablar con ella en un lugar más apropiado.

-Ven Maikel, acompáñame. Tengo mi coche aparcado aquí a la vuelta.

El viejo Olds Mobile de Candy había permanecido aparcado durante horas en el mismo sitio, en donde lo habíamos dejado para ir a cenar, debido a que con la excitación del momento poco después de recibir el disparo de aquellos malhechores nos habíamos olvidado completamente del pequeño y simpático automóvil pintado en un agradable tono crema. Tuvo que ser el propio Stuart el que se acercara hasta la ciudad, y lo condujera de vuelta a la mansión Legan, mientras Candy, sus señores y la mayor parte de mis amigos estaban en el hospital, aguardando preocupados en la sala de espera a que algún facultativo les pusiera al corriente de mi estado.

Subí al automóvil con un gesto de resignación mientras Candy rodeaba el vehículo y subía por el otro lado. Puso en marcha en motor tras acomodarse en el asiento y regular los espejos, conduciendo lentamente entre el creciente tráfico de la ciudad.

-Stuart me dijo donde podía encontrarte –comentó la muchacha mientras los limpiaparabrisas del coche entraban en acción para repeler la incesante lluvia que caía a raudales sobre los parabrisas del coche –y me dije que de hoy no pasaba, Maikel. Somos amigos, más que eso hermanos, y no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada.

Me miró por un instante apartando la vista de las atestadas calles. Sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso, que puede que jamás hubiera visto en toda mi vida una coloración semejante en nada, ni en una persona, ni en un animal, ni siquiera en una planta o un objeto.

-Te besé de repente –dije desviando la vista. La lluvia formaba una intensa cortina de agua que provocaba reverberaciones sobre el cristal de las ventanillas –y eso no estuvo nada bien. Fui un tonto, me debiste haber dado una bofetada.

Candy se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y al instante, miriadas de peatones de andar presuroso, enfundados en gabanes y protegidos por paraguas de todos los tamaños y colores, cruzaron ante nosotros. Candy agarró el volante y metiendo primera, reanudó la marcha tan pronto como la luz verde se encendió destacando vivamente a través de la bruma inducida por la intensa lluvia.

-No seas tonto Maikel, ni me molestó ni me enojé. Fue un gesto inocente que no pudiste reprimir. Eso no merece un bofetón, ni mucho menos.

Suspiré. Un camión nos rebasó por la derecha y se perdió entre la intensa corriente de tráfico que se encaminaba en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Y mira lo que provoqué –dije con desánimo, apoyando mi mejilla derecha sobre la palma de mi mano. Tenía el brazo doblado y acodado sobre el borde de la ventanilla –lancé sobre ti a toda la prensa rosa –dije soltando un resoplido de fastidio.

Candy rió quedamente ante el curioso nombre que se había deslizado de mis labios.

-¿ La qué ? –nunca he oído semejante nombre.

-Los periódicos y revistas, dedicados a ese tipo de noticias. En mi tiempo…en el año 2010 se le llama así. Prensa rosa o del corazón.

51

Pese a la incesante lluvia, nos dirigimos hacia un parque que contaba con una gran galería cubierta donde podríamos pasear protegidos del pertinaz aguacero que no daba señales de remitir. Candy estacionó su coche en un lugar relativamente cercano a la galería por lo que no tuvimos que caminar, más bien correr, demasiado bajo la fuerte tromba de agua, como para que nuestras ropas llegaran a calarse de agua. Una vez dentro de la galería de mármol de forma circular, que rodeaba todo el parque nos pusimos a andar uno al lado del otro. Candy llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido y una pamela a juego, bajo la que se escapaban algunos de sus rizos rubios. Traté de evitar mirarla, aunque por el momento dominaba perfectamente mis emociones y no temía una nueva recaída motivada por el irracional amor que me asaltaba a veces como si un viento racheado y fugaz se abatiera sobre mi ser de cuando en cuando.

La herida de bala había cicatrizado muy bien y apenas si me quedaría un leve rasguño producto del disparo. En cuanto a los dos ladrones, la Policía los había cogido durante una redada, gracias a un chivatazo justo cuando se disponían a venderle a un perista cerrando un ventajoso trato, el botín obtenido con motivo de sus últimos y más recientes robos. Según los inspectores que llevaban el caso, había pruebas más que suficientes como para encerrarlos durante una larga temporada en la penitenciaría estatal. Pronto se celebraría el juicio, y lo más probable es que nos llamasen a ambos a declarar como testigos.

Tras un embarazoso y tenso silencio, durante el que ninguno de los dos nos animamos a romper el hielo, iniciando algún tipo de conversación fue Candy la que me sacó de mi pronunciado y cerrado mutismo, mientras paseábamos entre las columnas de estilo neoclásico cruzándonos con otros paseantes que abarrotaban la galería cubierta.

-Maikel, no puedes continuar torturándote así. Una vez te dije que amar no es ningún delito –me exhortó Candy exasperada por mi indiferencia.

-Ni tampoco puedes mantener cerca de ti a un hombre que continúa enamorado de ti Candy y menos estando casada y siendo madre de dos niños –salté con el dedo índice derecho levantado y apuntando a muy escasos centímetros de su cara. La gente empezó a mirarnos y tratamos de disimular lo mejor posible. Candy pasaba desapercibida con aquellas discretas prendas y yo no era tan conocido por lo que pudimos mantener cierto anonimato. Los paseantes debieron figurarse que aquello era una típica escena entre enamorados, ya que tuve que soportar frases dichas a media voz como:

"Que lástima. Una muchacha tan hermosa saliendo con esa bola de sebo" –dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda, a la que otra le replicó en tono de chanza y envidia:

"Qué envidia, querrás decir, compañero".

Nos alejamos cuanto antes de aquellos lugares comunes y mentideros que nos hacían sentir mal, situándonos fuera del alcance de sus murmuraciones, sobre todo a mí, y cuando llegamos a un sitio más tranquilo, Candy replicó a mis últimas palabras:

-Durante mucho tiempo has sido un leal amigo. Y además, te ofrecí la posibilidad de intentar arreglar esto…

-Fingiendo ser mi novia –meneé la cabeza y me dejé caer sobre un banco de mármol situado frente a la estatua de un joven atleta ataviado a la usanza de la antigua Grecia, que se disponía a arrojar una jabalina por encima de su cabeza. Me fijé en la tensión contenida en sus poderosos y torneados músculos, como si realmente fuera a liberarla terminando por arrojar el venablo hacia adelante. Así me sentía yo, como una olla a presión necesitada de liberar la ingente carga de emociones que a duras penas, daba cabida en su interior antes de que estallase con estrépito.

-Así no hacemos nada Candy –dije entrelazando las manos y encorvando el cuerpo hacia delante, mientras bajaba la cabeza para contemplar las baldosas de mármol del suelo. La lluvia continuaba repiqueteando contra las paredes y el techo de la galería, mientras el resto del parque y sus jardines permanecían desiertos. Todo el mundo se resguardaba a cubierto para protegerse de la intensa lluvia.

-Procuro controlarlo, pero no es fácil. Y no, no tampoco es un amor tan fuerte y ciego –me quedé cortado al expresarme así con tanta naturalidad, pero continué hablando- pero a veces, siento esa nostalgia, ese querer saber si un amor entre tú yo, Candy, hubiera funcionado.

-No lo sé Maikel, y no quiero que te sientas ofendido, porque esto no tiene que ver con tu aspecto físico, pero tal vez te hubiese visto como un amigo, como ahora. Me pides un ejercicio de imaginación que no sé que resultado habría arrojado –dijo mientras apartaba algunos rizos que se deslizaban sobre su nariz amenazando con hacerla estornudar si llegaban a alcanzar la sensible zona de su nariz respingona moteada de pecas.

No obstante, pese a que la proximidad de Candy me turbaba hasta extremos insospechados, su inhumana belleza también ejercía un efecto sedante en mí aquietando los furiosos latidos de mi corazón, que se desbocaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, para luego irse calmando gradualmente.

-Es extraño –dije con una media sonrisa- pero siempre había escuchado que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer es algo meramente imposible.

-Ya ves que no, querido amigo y me alegro que estemos aquí, juntos, ahora hablando a fondo de ello.

Amigo. Cada vez que Candy pronunciaba esa palabra, aunque lo hacía sin mala intención sentía que la lanza de los celos se ahondaba un poco más en mi carne. Observé a un cisne de un blanco deslumbrante, que amerizaba sobre las calmas aguas de un lago pese a la lluvia con las alas desplegadas y dije con amargura:

-Supongo que debe hacerse difícil aguantar los desvaríos de un gordo imbécil como yo –comenté cayendo en la autocompasión.

Al instante noté como la cabeza de Candy se reclinaba en mi hombro derecho y los brazos de la muchacha rodeando mi orondo cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a hablar así jamás Maikel –ya te lo dije una vez- sollozó mojando con sus lágrimas la manga derecha de mi camisa –me hace daño oírte decir esas cosas, mucho daño –recalcó con un suspiro.

Clavó sus pupilas de esmeralda en las mías y acercando su rostro al mío me dijo:

-No sabes lo importante que eres para mí, Maikel, no sabes las noches y días que he llorado reprochándome no haber podido amarte como te mereces.

Palmeé su espalda disculpándome vivamente. Por el momento, el sordo dolor que experimentaba en mi alma por mi amor no correspondido, se calmaba con aquellas demostraciones de afecto.

-Lo siento Candy –dije mesándome la frente salpicada de pequeños y esporádicos granos- no pretendía ofenderte ni hacerte llorar, perdóname.

-Eres muy importante, Maikel, más de lo que tú crees. Deberías estimarte un poco más a ti mismo. Yo nunca podría despreciar a alguien tan maravilloso como tú. Me salvaste la vida y encontraste a mi hija sana y salva. No eres en absoluto secundario para mí, Maikel –dijo cogiéndome las manos con las suyas, cubiertas por suaves guantes de encaje que le ascendían hasta el arranque de sendos antebrazos.

La conversación estaba tomando unos derroteros peligrosos aparte de haber llegado a un punto muerto. Era hora de regresar a nuestros respectivos quehaceres. Consulté mi reloj de pulsera y me puse en pie de un lluvia había dejado de arreciar sin cesar del todo, aunque se podía transitar bajo el encampotado y grisáceo techo de nubes sin calarse hasta los huesos, y entonces le exhorté a Candy:

-Vamos Candy, hemos de volver, se nos está haciendo tarde –dije tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual tomó gustosa, incorporándose grácilmente en contraste con mi pesados y lentos movimientos.

Candy asintió y me acompañó despacio hasta la entrada de la galería, para luego encaminarnos de allí hasta el cercano automóvil que nos aguardaba estacionado, en uno de los extremos del gran aparcamiento que discurría paralelo al recinto vallado del parque.

Tropecé con un adoquín un poco sobresaliente y caí hacia delante:

-Joder, me cagüen…, -exclamé desabridamente en español, sin completar el exabrupto, mientras pese a los esfuerzos de Candy por evitarlo, terminé en el suelo sin mayores consecuencias, boca abajo con la barriga presionando contra las baldosas de mármol del pavimento y las manos apoyadas contra la pulida superficie de las mismas como consecuencia de extender por puro acto reflejo, los brazos hacia delante.

Golpeé con rabia el suelo, apretando los dientes, y maldiciendo en voz baja, mi suerte. Para colmo, mis gafas habían estado a punto de estrellarse contra las baldosas haciéndose añicos. Sólo mi rápida intervención para protegerlas con mis dedos, evitó que los cristales quedasen destrozados y hechos pedazos sobre el pavimento de la transitada galería, aunque poco faltó para que algunos de los caballeros y damas que caminaban por allí, sin fijarse en donde ponían los pies, las triturasen bajo su calzado. Algunos, en lugar de ayudarme a levantarme me evitaron como si fuera un desagradable obstáculo a esquivar lo antes posible aunque el inoportuno traspiés hubiera sido responsabilidad mía, al no haber descubierto a tiempo el inusual adoquín que destacaba entre las baldosas, seguramente olvidado de alguna otra reforma anterior de la galería.

- Maldita sea mi estampa, mierda, mierda y mierda –repuse entre dientes al borde de las lágrimas, golpeando el suelo con mis puños cerrados cada vez que soltaba una sonora imprecación, por el papelón que estaba haciendo delante de la bella muchacha, que pese a pretender lo contrario, negando la evidencia, continuaba queriendo intensamente, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Algunos transeúntes se me quedaron mirando igualmente con gestos de desaprobación unos, y de conmiseración otros, pero para mí, eso carecía de importancia. Sólo me llenaba de rabia el haber ofrecido semejante espectáculo ante los ojos de Candy. Lo que los demás pensaran u opinaran de mí, me daba absolutamente igual. Pero no lo el tocante a lo que pensase Candy acerca mío, eso no.

Candy me oyó y sintió una gran congoja que le oprimía el pecho por mis apuros, pero no dijo nada fingiendo no haber escuchado mis reproches, para evitar que me sintiera aun más miserable, de lo que a mí me parecía que ya era de por sí.

Me puse en pie con esfuerzo, tambaleándome hacia los lados, debido a mi peso y sudando profusamente por mi torpeza. Una mujer de cabellos grises recogidos en un aparatoso moño, que pasó por mi lado, ataviada con una capa de lana sobre su vestido oscuro y acompañada por su sirvienta murmuró algo acerca de la bebida y el nefasto vicio que conduce a ella, evitándome como si tuviera la peste. Me quedé con ganas de replicarla, pero ya había pasado de largo y se alejaba junto a la doncella que me contempló con compasión cuando alcancé a oír de sus labios:

-Pobre hombre, tan joven y ya ha caído en las garras del alcoholismo –repuso la sirvienta observándome de soslayo, dándole la razón a su señora.

Mi móvil, que debería haber dejado en mi habitación, pero que me guardé encima sin darme cuenta, se deslizó desde el bolsillo derecho de mi gabardina yendo a parar a los pies de un niño, que caminaba en compañía de sus padres. Afortunadamente Candy logró recobrarlo, antes de que la familia descubriera aquel objeto fuera de su tiempo tirado a su paso. Solo faltaba que hubiera sonado, alertando a los paseantes como consecuencia del golpe sufrido contra el suelo.

Recobré la compostura tras levantarme como pude, y traté de hacerme el fuerte aparentando que no me había pasado nada, pero de sobra sabía Candy, lo mal que me sentía mostrándola constantemente mi atolondramiento y debilidad. Candy, por su parte intentó ayudarme, preocupada por mí, pero me aparté lentamente de su lado, para no resultar demasiado rudo o brusco con ella, sonriendo, aparentando que no había sucedido nada.

-Maikel –musitó ella con pesar entrelazando con temor las manos sobre los volantes que orlaban el escote de su vestido, mientras yo iba unos metros por delante suyo, y me sacudía como podía, la gravilla adherida a las perneras de mis pantalones y a mis codos, sorbiéndome las lágrimas de impotencia, mientras fingía reírme de mi tropiezo para no alarmarla. Entonces Candy, reparó asustada, que me sangraba la mano derecha ligeramente. Me había producido una pequeña herida por encima de los nudillos. Extrajo un pañuelo de encaje bordado con sus iniciales, y me lo anudó en torno a la mano presionando sobre el corte, hasta que dejó de sangrar.

Entonces notó como una cálida humedad se extendía gradualmente sobre sus nudillos. Candy contempló su mano, advirtiendo los rastros de algunas lágrimas que no eran suyas, y que se iban deslizando con rapidez por la ladera del dorso de su mano, evaporándose aceleradamente.

52

Las voces de los dos jóvenes resonaron a nuestras espaldas, cuchicheando cruelmente. Uno de ellos era alto y bien parecido y lucía una abundante cabellera ondulada de color castaño. El otro era algo más bajo y su pelo rubio se agitaba incesantemente cada vez que respondía con un breve movimiento de cabeza a cada frase jocosa que su amigo le dirigía en referencia a nosotros, aunque no sabíamos bien donde podía hallarse la supuesta gracia, a menos que nosotros fuéramos el chiste. Candy trató de ignorarlos, y yo procuré imitarla para no estropear aquella agradable y entrañable velada que pasábamos en mutua compañía. La joven me había invitado al teatro ofreciéndome una invitación que en un principio parecía dispuesto a rechazar. Desde hacía días, a raiz de mi absurdo tropiezo y consiguiente caída al suelo en la galería cubierta del parque, una extraña y persistente melancolía se estaba cebando en mí, produciéndome una añoranza que no sabía como explicar ni a que atribuirla. Lo único que parecía calmar mi tristeza era la compañía de Candy, que harta de mi aislamiento y preocupante mutismo, entró en tromba en mi habitación dispuesta a sacarme a rastras de allí si fuera preciso. Me encontró sentado ante mi escritorio afanándome en el montaje de un diorama donde un tanque Tigre avanzaba dificultosamente en medio de un poblado en ruinas y con algunas secciones de infantería protegiendo sus flancos. Las expresiones de los granaderos acorazados eran tan reales que Candy notó un estremecimiento al fijarse en la dramática escena, sabedora de que aquella imagen se produciría en el futuro, en el contexto de una nueva guerra mundial, aun más atroz que la primera. Desvió contrariada sus ojos de los uniformes desgarrados y ensangrentados, de los rostros feroces y curtidos de unos hombres que todavía eran niños y, que aun no habían quemado su juventud en nuevos y sangrientos campos de batalla, de una infantería que se pasearía triunfante por media Europa hasta que la tornas se cambiaran, y avanzó hacia mí. Había entrado en mi cuarto con tanto sigilo y tiento que ni la oí franquear el umbral de mi habitación y enfrascado como estaba, en terminar la escena no sentí su presencia hasta que su familiar y evocador aroma a rosas y a lavanda envolvió mi sentido del olfato embargándome de felicidad y una acuciante añoranza de algo que me faltaba y que no lograba identificar, a partes iguales. Sonreí gratamente al encontrarla allí a mi lado y la invité a tomar asiento:

-Siéntate Candy, precisamente estaba terminando este diorama –comenté mostrándome orgulloso de mi laborioso pero vistoso trabajo a tenor del resultado. La muchacha contempló la secuencia bélica con el ceño fruncido y sus pupilas verdes se fijaron en un letrero tronzado por una explosión seguramente, durante el fragor de los combates donde se podía leer aun sobre la chapa metálica de la señal, retorcida por el fuego un nombre: Montecassino.

Iba a explicarle en que consistía aquella imagen, cuando Candy me suplicó encarecidamente que no lo hiciera. Le bastaba con saber, que algo terrible iba a suceder en algún lugar de Italia en una fecha no concretada, algo tan terrible que sumiría nuevamente al mundo en el horror y la vorágine de la guerra.

-No lo entiendo Candy –dije perplejo y rascándome el tabique nasal y haciendo que la joven afeara mi gesto con una mirada admonitiva, por lo que retiré inmediatamente la mano consternado - hay gente que daría lo que fuera por conocer el futuro, pero tú, por lo que veo…

-No quiero saber nada más de guerras ni de armas, Maikel –dijo enojada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, realizando una característica pose de desdén- bastante tuve con la guerra europea, y además esa clase de futuro no me interesa –declaró con sinceridad.

-Además venía para darte una sorpresa –dijo esgrimiendo una entrada impresa ante mis ojos y esbozando una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su hermoso rostro.

Tomé el ticket de color pálido entre mis manos manchadas de barro y pintura, tras dejar las herramientas de modelado junto al diorama en la mesa, y examiné la entrada brevemente.

-Romeo y Julieta –leí lentamente ante la atenta y complacida mirada de Candy, que como era de esperar no aceptaría una negativa por mi parte para abandonar mi refugio. Desde que había retornado de los confines de Europa, y más aun a raiz del penoso espectáculo que había dado en la galería cubierta del parque, la semana anterior, no sentía demasiado apego por salir de la mansión de los Legan por lo que el número de maquetas que adornaba mi cuarto, y en las que transcurría mi tiempo de ocio, fue creciendo exponencialmente. Pero como no me atrevía a desairar o suscitar la tristeza de Candy, no puse mala cara y ni una sola palabra malsonante salió de mis labios, por lo que una hora después estábamos en el vestíbulo de mármol de un imponente teatro de fachada neoclásica, aguardando a que la representación comenzara. Yo llevaba un traje de chaqué y ella estaba preciosa, enfundada en un vestido de raso rojo y con un sombrero de flores a juego. Mark no nos acompañó porque tenía que hacer unos encargos pero en el fondo, conociendo como conocía mi pena creía que el mejor remedio contra ella era permitir que Candy saliera conmigo, y permitía dichos actos. Si hubiera sospechado que su esposa estaba con la persona menos indicada, si no hubiera sido tan incauto, fiado de mi amistad con Candy, si se hubiera planteado que tal vez yo no hubiese superado el estadio de las turbulentas emociones que atormentaban mi alma y que era como plomo derretido para mí, quizás habría procedido de otra manera, pero yo presentía que conocía de sobra, el tipo de pesar que se había adueñado de mi alicaido ánimo.

Aquella sería la primera de una serie de salidas y paseos a solas que tal vez fueran el principal desencadenante de la extraña dolencia que me aquejaría no mucho tiempo después, cuando perdiera mi larga batalla contra mis sentimientos, y el denodado pulso que mi cordura aliada a la razón y la sensatez sostenía contra mis inveterados deseos de avanzar traspasando la delgada línea fronteriza que separaba mi amistad hacia Candy, de sentimientos y emociones mucho más profundas y trascendentes. Me resistí y logré vencer por el momento aunque me pregunté si esa pírrica victoria era lo que yo realmente deseaba.

Mi afán por ser su amigo chocaba con mi anhelo por convertirme en algo más para ella. Por eso cuando aquellos dos petimetres empezaron a faltarnos al respeto, mientras fue a mí, no me importó:

-Eh, gordinflón, esto no es la feria de los horrores –declaró jocosamente el más alto.

-A lo mejor el pobre cree que esto es una sociedad gastronómica –dijo imitando la redondez de mi abultado vientre y aludiendo a mi supuesta voracidad por la comida. Si aquellos dos sujetos me hubieran conocido tan solo un poco mejor, habrían comprobado quizás con perplejidad, que durante esos difíciles días la menor de mis preocupaciones era alimentarme adecuadamente y que probaba el bocado justo para mantenerme en pie, siendo como era, Candy mi obsesión, el centro de todos mis pensamientos, aunque no pasaba hambre y mi escaso apetito no se notó demasiado.

Candy les fulminó con la mirada, pero yo tironeé de su mano musitando por lo bajo:

-No Candy, déjalos, no merece la pena.

Siguieron metiéndose conmigo hasta que cometieron el error de cambiar el blanco de sus desagradables y totalmente faltas de gracia, chanzas.

-¡Eh rubia ¡, deja a ese gordo y vente conmigo. Seguramente lo pasarás mejor junto a mí, que con él. –comentó uno de ellos en tono supuestamente confidencial- te gustará mi compañía.

-No lo creo –respondió gélidamente Candy pasando de su escandalosa propuesta, que le ignoró con un rotundo gesto de desdén.

-No, vente conmigo –intervino el rubio.

-No, conmigo –replicó el otro hablando más alto.

Parecían a punto de pelearse como dos colegiales por una chuchería. Semejaban dos gallos de pelea, pomposos y superficiales a punto de destrozarse mutuamente en un duelo mortal. Entonces uno de ellos la reconoció recordando haber visto su rostro en alguna parte. Su amigo citó el nombre un diario que cubría habitualmente eventos de sociedad, haciéndose eco de todos los actos benéficos, inaguraciones, fiestas y demás eventos sociales a los que acudía la bella joven en compañía de su marido. El otro joven evocó haberla visto en el acto de amadrinamiento de un hospital recién inagurado, pero el hombre obeso con expresión tímida que iba con ella no le sonaba de nada. Ambos sentían un profundo rencor a aquella advenediza que según se rumoreaba se había criado en un hospicio y había utilizado sus malas artes para hacer caer en desgracia a Albert Andrew y hacerse mediantes malas y retorcidas artes con la fortuna de la familia. Era costumbre entre aquellas gentes opulentas e instaladas en el lujo desde el nacimiento, criados entre algodones y que no habían emprendido el menor esfuerzo en su vida, menospreciar a la gente corriente por el hecho de no disfrutar de su riqueza, pero a quienes odiaban de veras, con mayor intensidad era a los nuevos ricos, a los debutantes y advenedizos que se atrevían a poner un pie en su particular y selecto paraíso de los elegidos. Y si eran de extracción social baja como Candy, lo cual era considerado como deshonroso y de la peor estofa según su retorcido criterio, más aun. Había notables excepciones pero por desgracia no eran demasiado abundantes ni se prodigaban en exceso.

-Es la heredera de los Andrew, esa gente tan acaudalada –masculló el de cabellos castaños.

-Ya decía yo que me sonaba su cara –convino el otro.

Entonces sus descalificativos subieron de tono y las obscenidades contra la joven no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

-Parece que la señorita millonaria se ha hartado de su marido –dijo el más alto elevando deliberadamente la voz, cuando pasamos junto a ellos.

-Que asco –aseveró el otro- tan promiscua y parecía una mosquita muerta.

Aquello fue demasiado y girándome me les quedé mirando con los dientes apretados y frunciendo el ceño. Jamás antes había sentido tanta ira como hasta ese momento.

-No les hagas caso Maikel –me rogó Candy tratando de apartarme de los dos brabucones y tironeando de las mangas de mi chaqueta. Ahora era ella quien trataba de no concederle mayor importancia de la que se merecía a aquel incidente –no te pongas a su altura.

-No lo conseguiría ni con un taburete –intervino jocoso el de cabello castaño subestimándome.

Opté por seguir el consejo de mi amiga. No era el caso enzarzanos en una riña tabernaria, hasta que volvieron a la carga, furiosos por nuestra poca predisposición a seguirles el juego.

-A lo mejor, a la señorita le encanta retorzar con cerdos –añadió el más bajo, formulando una grosera alusión que no pude ignorar por más tiempo y que por supuesto no podía ni debía quedar sin respuesta. Pese a no involucrarse, algunos caballeros y sus esposas o acompañantes protestaron airados ante la más que evidente falta de modales de los dos jóvenes, que parecían pertenecer a una buena familia, porque alguien sacó a colación su origen al reconocerles. Un anciano de cabellos blancos y smoking que caminaba sosteniéndose dificultosamente sobre un bastón de caoba con empuñadura de plata, afeó su conducta, pero los dos amigos se rieron despectivamente de él en su misma cara.

Me encaré con los dos jóvenes y les eché en cara su actitud. Dos breves palabras y un forcejeo durante el que, sufrí varios golpes. Un puñetazo que no ví venir y que no supe ni donde procedía me tiró hacia atrás, sangrando profusamente de la nariz. Candy detuvo la progresión de mi cuerpo como pudo, a duras penas. La gente se apartó de nuestro lado, temiendo verse involucrada en la reyerta. Sentí las manos de Candy en torno a mis hombros y el aliento de su agitada respiración en mi nuca, mientras me suplicaba encarecidamente.

-Vámonos Maikel, déjalos. No les hagas caso.

Pero yo no me rendí. Me erguí como pude, mientras me limpiaba la sangre que me caía de mis fosas nasales con el dorso de la mano, espoleado por el papel que cual caballero medieval protegiendo a su dama, me había adjudicado al defenderla. Puede que fuera un pensamiento un tanto pueril y trasnochado, pero noté un arrojo y un orgullo sin parangón, cuando sus ojos de un verde como jamás hubiera visto en toda mi vida, se posaron en mí, pendientes hasta de mis más mínimos movimientos. Me abalancé nuevamente contra ellos sin reparar que era dos y más ágiles y atléticos que yo, recibiendo un puñetazo en un ojo que volvió a tirarme hacia atrás. Esta vez, Candy no lo soportó más y salió en mi defensa lanzándose con tal ímpetu sobre el más alto, que pese este la sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, terminó por derribarle por el suelo. La joven le arañó la cara, fuera de sí.

-Canallas, malditos –vociferó mi amiga, cegada por una inmensa rabia al ver como se metían conmigo. El tumulto subió de tono, transformando el hasta hacía unos breves instantes, selecto y relajado ambiente del vestíbulo del teatro en una especie de tugurio y reñidero de aves de corral, a modo de arena, donde las conductas más reprobables y soeces se daban cita. Aquello se transformó en un monumental alboroto en el que tenían cabida, desde gritos y carreras, a desmayos, dado que algunas de las emperifolladas y encopetadas damas que frecuentaban las regias antesalas del teatro, se desvanecieron impresionadas por el feo cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Finalmente alguien tuvo el buen criterio de avisar a la Policía, aunque la seguridad del teatro, representada por dos fornidos vigilantes que no habían hecho acto de presencia, hasta ese instante por ninguna parte, ataviados con sendos smokings, se hicieron cargo de los camorristas, aunque en un primer momento quisieron aprehendernos tanto a Candy como a mí también creyendo que formábamos parte de los alborotadores, hasta que algunos testigos de los aciagos incidentes, se decidieron intervenir en nuestro favor, señalando a los dos pendencieros jóvenes como causantes iniciales de la pendencia.

Finalmente, los dos jóvenes fueron llevados a unas dependencias anexas al escenario donde serían custodiados estrechamente por los dos vigilantes hasta que llegase la Policía. Candy se fijó que los dos empleados de seguridad no estaban en las mejores condiciones posibles, porque tendían a caerse hacia los lados y pronunciaban incoherencias que el dueño del teatro intentó disimular llamando a la calma y poniendo orden con su aflautada y estridente voz, hasta quedarse casi sin resuello. Luego se dirigió hacia nosotros y nos informó de que la Policía estaba en camino. Entonces, Candy se giró sorprendida cuando una bella joven rubia ataviada con un largo y vaporoso vestido rojo de época, que denotaba su condición de actriz principal del reparto de la obra, pasó por su lado a escasos centímetros suyo. Le pareció intuir algo familiar en la chica pero como el propietario del edificio nos instaba a dirigirnos hacia una minúscula sala de espera, se desentendió del asunto. Susan Marlow se detuvo perpleja unos instantes, porque le había parecido reconocer a su cuñada. El joven que la acompañaba, su compañero de reparto le preguntó si le sucedía algo. Susan enarcó las cejas y negando brevemente con la cabeza dijo:

-Nada, nada, sigamos, debemos darnos prisa. La representación debería haber dado ya comienzo pero con este jaleo –dijo refiriéndose a la disputa acaecida en el vestíbulo y del que apenas se había enterado de nada, ya que iba con mucha prisa -todos nos hemos retrasado –apostilló Susan recogiendo la falda de su vestido y caminando apresuradamente hacia el escenario.

De no haber ido contrarreloj, Susan habría averiguado que los principales protagonistas de la tangana éramos Candy y yo. Después de la representación, la joven se enteraría de lo sucedido y lamentaría no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarnos aunque cuando la joven visitase a Candy una semana después de aquello, y se preocupase por trasmitirle su más firme y cálido apoyo.

Lógicamente tanto Candy como yo, tuvimos que quedarnos en una especie de sala de espera aguardando a que los agentes de la ley, llegasen para tomarnos declaración, lo cual supuso que nos perdiésemos la representación, dado que el dueño del teatro no podía demorar más su comienzo. Después de media hora de estar allí sin hacer nada, más que permanecer sentados en silencio en incómodas butacas que debían tener sus años, e intercambiar alguna que otra mirada casual, dos inspectores llegaron finalmente y nos hicieron unas preguntas. Cuando uno de ellos, con voz monocorde nos preguntó si presentaríamos denuncia, yo negué con la cabeza alegando que no era necesario. Candy iba a intervenir, cuando optó por seguir mi consejo. Lo único que deseábamos era que aquello terminara lo antes posible. Sin embargo no pudo por menos que mostrar su indignación cuando le preguntó al dueño del teatro que se dejó caer por allí para interesarse por nosotros, porque la seguridad del mismo, no había intervenido antes.

-Verá señorita –dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias, desviando la mirada y retorciéndose las manos con evidente nerviosismo cuando se percató de que otras personas empezaban a recriminarle también, por no haber acudido a las constantes demandas de la gente, que estaba dando aviso del altercado -estaban…realizando otras tareas de vigilancia en un lugar diferente del edificio, y claro está, el teatro es tan grande que no pueden llegar a todas partes a tiempo. Lo siento. Lamento de veras este lamentable incidente profundamente. Tienen mi promesa de que esas personas serán debidamente amonestadas por su incalificable proceder.

Candy iba a replicar escandalizada. Sentía que aquel hombrecillo de nariz alargada y cabellos finos peinados con raya al medio, que apenas le llegaba a ella a los hombros le estaba mintiendo. Entonces deposité una de mis cuidadas manos sobre su hombro derecho, y mirándola, negué con la cabeza.

Realmente ambos hombres habían estado durmiendo una monumental borrachera ocultos en uno de los pasillos del edificio, junto a la puerta de entrada de un camerino. Susan Marlow que actuaría como Julieta, pasó escandalizada y mortificada sobre ellos al abandonar su camerino y dirigirse hacia el escenario para representar su papel en la obra. Realizó una mueca de repugnancia al discurrir sobre los cuerpos de ambos vigilantes, evitándolos como pudo. Ambos hombres roncaban estridentemente entremezclados en confusa amalgama, y con una respiración silibante mientras algunas botellas vacías alfombraban el suelo del pasadizo. Solamente el monumental escándalo formado por la pelea y sendos cubos de agua que algunos actores les lanzaron encima a petición del preocupado dueño del teatro, consiguieron que se pusieran en pie maquinalmente. Por eso, cuando Candy les vio tambaleantes y mojados hasta los tuétanos, balbuceando incoherencias y con expresiones completamente idas, al hacerse cargo de los camorristas, sospechó la razón por la que no habían acudido rápidamente cuando los dos jóvenes empezaron a meterse con nosotros.

Optamos por marcharnos de regreso a casa acordando no comentar nada de aquel desagradable suceso. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que tales hechos llegasen a oídos de la prensa, quedó completamente descartado porque las influyentes personas que asistían a la representación de la obra presionaron para que nada trascendiera, aunque el suceso se transformaría inevitablemente en un rumor que correría como la pólvora, de boca en boca, uno más de tantos que se estilaban en torno a la archiconocida y hermosa heredera de la gran fortuna de los influyentes Andrew.

Candy revisó mi ojo. La lesión era menos aparatosa de lo que en un primer momento pareció y el morado no se notaba demasiado. Para no alarmar a Mark y al resto de nuestros allegados, la joven disimuló el moretón con algo de maquillaje que extrajo de su polvera.

-Soy un desastre –me lamenté mientras exponía mi cara para que la joven pudiera realizar lo mejor posible su labor- mira que me lo advertiste, pero cuando se metieron contigo…no pude resistir más, lo siento Candy.

-Ya no tiene remedio –suspiró la muchacha mientras aplicaba con sumo cuidado el polvo blanco sobre mi piel tratando de disimular lo mejor posible el morado- ahora tenemos que serenarnos y no hablar más de ello, sobre todo tú, Maikel. Cuando te ocurre algo negativo, por nimio que sea, lo rememoras hasta el infinito.

Asentí y deposité mis manos sobre el banco de granito, donde ambos nos habíamos sentado, y que servía a Candy como improvisado tocador. Nos encontrábamos en un parque que a esas horas de la tarde estaba poco frecuentado por lo que nadie nos importunó. Yo, después de aquella ingrata experiencia esperaba ver despuntar por las esquinas tropeles de camorristas y gamberros que se dirigían hacia nosotros con la única intención de molestarnos nuevamente. Afortunadamente no sucedió nada.

53

Candy casi había concluido la tarea. Temí que me hubiera empolvado todo el rostro confiriéndome la apariencia de un payaso, aunque de forma destructiva me sintiera así en cierta manera. Cuando me reflejé en el espejo circular de su polvera, comprobando que el moratón apenas se notaba dejé de considerar el maquillaje como algo superfluo y frívolo. Afirmé satisfecho y Candy procedió a retirar los restos de maquillaje sobrante con su pañuelo de encaje. A través de la fina tela del pañuelo sentí el tacto de sus dedos y la dirigí una intensa mirada. Ella continuó afanándose en quitar las capas de maquillaje sobrante y de repente se detuvo y me preguntó:

-Maikel, ¿ por qué me defendiste con tanta vehemencia ? normalmente, siempre has evitado la violencia.

Y era cierto. Candy era lo suficientemente sagaz e intuitiva para adivinar que me había movido algo más que una simple cuestión de amistad. Es mas, de hecho, ella era quien me había defendido una vez cuando caminando a su lado, unos gamberros callejeros que estaban importunando a todo el mundo la emprendieron conmigo, aunque no les quedaron ganas una vez que Candy se las vio con ellos.

La miré por segunda vez. Era increíble que mis gafas hubieran sobrevivido a la refriega y dije intentando no venirme abajo:

-De sobra conoces la respuesta a tu pregunta, Candy –dije secamente poniéndome en pie y dándole a entender de que no deseaba que la conversación discurriese por tan espinosos derroteros mientras me calaba el sombrero.

Regresamos a casa. Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta no nos dirigimos la palabra y permanecimos encerrados en un permanente mutismo, aunque a veces, Candy me mirase de reojo. La solución del interrogante que la joven había planteado, se le había presentado sin palabras, evocada en su mente, tan clara como un diáfano cristal y de una lógica tan aplastante, que hacia que Candy temblara imperceptiblemente. A su mente acudieron las palabras del anciano asceta mongol que buceando en su mente, y sin que ella le hubiera contado en ningún momento nada de su vida, formuló aquella enigmática y temida profecía:

"Puede que algún día tengas que elegir Candy, entre Mark o Maikel".

Estaba enamorado de ella y ella lo sabía. Tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una determinación al respecto, lo mismo que yo, que aunque pretendiese lo contrario no me libraría de la pena que me embargaba. En cuanto a Candy temía que no bastaría con una negativa formulada con tacto y gran cuidado por su parte. Candy había tenido una serie de improvisados y espontáneos pretendientes, que prendados por su belleza, se la habían acercado con ocasión de bailes y diversos eventos de gala a los que eran invitados ella y Mark, y que la muchacha había rechazado con palabras tranquilas y amables tales intempestivas declaraciones de amor, cuidando de poner gran delicadeza en sus negativas. Sólo Ive´s Bonnot, un joven médico militar francés había reaccionado airadamente ante su rechazo durante un incidente poco aclarado que tuvo lugar en el transcurso de una fiesta ofrecida por un alto mando francés, con ocasión de su ascenso. Pero en mi caso no sería tan sencillo. Candy intuía que sucedería algo, que la obligaría a tener que hacer algo más que declinar amablemente mis tentativas amorosas hacia ella.

Si después de aquella tumultuosa y agitada velada los principales diarios no publicaron nada al respecto, se debió a que poderosos y encumbrados personajes de las finanzas, las altas esferas y otros ámbitos realizaron una serie de llamadas a sus directores para que no saliera a relucir nada de lo acaecido en el vestíbulo del teatro. No lo hacían por deferencia hacia Candy o altruismo, si no para proteger sus reputaciones, aunque no hubieran tenido nada que ver con el hecho y porque Candy, como esposa del administrador de la fortuna de la familia Andrew podía sentirse mortificada por el nulo apoyo de esos caballeros durante los momentos previos a la obra, y dado que la bella joven podía influir negativamente en el ánimo de su esposo, quizás este rescindiera algunos jugosos e importantes contratos que tenía ya suscritos con muchos de aquellos que no habían movido un dedo para salir en su defensa y en la mía. Por lo demás, los dos jóvenes permanecieron arrestados en dependencias policiales, hasta que sus familias pagaron una cuantiosa fianza por su libertad, siendo amonestados duramente por el comisario y luego tuvieron que enfrentarse a las reprimendas familiares en sus respectivos hogares, las cuales les quitaron las ganas de volver a provocar nuevos altercados durante mucho tiempo. Y salieron relativamente bien librados de todo aquel feo asunto. Si Candy o yo, les hubieramos denunciado, debido a la acusada influencia de los Andrew, habrían tenido que ir a juicio y sentarse en banquillo, pasando por una serie de apuros a cual peor y más vergonzante. Desde el oprobio de verse sometidos al repudio y rechazo general, a la vista de todos, al rechazo de los de su clase, casi peor que el desprecio del pueblo llano. Todo ello sin contar, que los periódicos sensacionalistas se cebarían sobre ellos y su familia convirtiendo sus vidas en poco más que una experiencia traumática, y el tener que cumplir la sentencia que se les impusiera, que por más liviana que fuera siempre sería una rémora para ambos en sus vidas. Que un aristócrat o alguien perteneciente a la alta sociedad se viera delante de la justicia, aunque solo fuera para testificar se consideraba como algo deshonesto y deshonroso, porque se suponía que el protagonista de dichas situaciones era alguien abyecto y despreciable por manchar su honor o el de su familia con un acto delictivo, además de hipotecar definitivamente su futuro al caer en desgracia. Solo los pobres y el común de los mortales, que seguían considerados como plebeyos por la nobleza, pese a ser ciudadanos con los mismos deberes y obligaciones ante la ley, al menos sobre el papel, se veían involucrados en pendencia con la Justicia. No entraba en sus cálculos que un noble o algún miembro de alguna poderosa saga familiar fueran seres humanos que cometían los mismos errores que los demás, y que algunas veces terminaban ante un juez y cumpliendo sentencia, pero no formaba partes de sus planes. Sinceramente, ni se lo planteaban hasta que caían en desgracia por una razón u otra.

. Si Candy hubiese querido podría haberlos abocado a una suerte para nada deseable, pero se abstuvo de denunciarlos. Sólo deseaba que el hecho quedara definitivamente en el olvido.

En cuanto a mí, logré contenerme pero aquella noche soñé que la tenía entre mis brazos y al amanecer de un nuevo día, mis lágrimas ardientes, habían empapado la almohada por completo. Cada vez me era más difícil y harto complicado no verla más que como una amiga, aun dándose la circunstancia de que Candy estaba al corriente de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Por otra parte, aunque jamás busqué algo así deliberadamente, mi mente recreó además esa misma noche, una vivida y hermosa ensoñación erótica con ella, pero inconfesable y abominable a todas luces, bajo mi retorcida opinión basada en el bajo concepto que tenía de mí mismo, algo verdaderamente inconcebible, pero muy humano a fin de cuentas.

Un violento y clamoroso orgasmo me sacudió de pies a cabeza llevándome a la cúspide del placer, sin que pudiera evitarlo, mientras la imaginaba abrazada a mí, amándonos lentamente, e hizo que terminara llamándola débilmente en sueños, estremecido de placer y de miedo, poco antes de abrir súbita y bruscamente los ojos, ansiándola para mí, envidiando inmensamente a Mark y maldiciendo mi adversa suerte y mi acerva soledad, por lo que desperté envuelto en lágrimas en mitad de la noche, bañado en sudor y muy avergonzado de lo que me había sucedido, por lo que inmediatamente hice desaparecer cualquier indicio de todo aquello. Me consideraba rastrero y vil por dar rienda suelta a mis más primarios instintos, pese a haber sido un acto totalmente involuntario e imprevisto. Me veía a mi mismo, como alguien sucio y rastrero, un sujeto de una bajeza moral, y de una vileza repugnante, un ser amoral e indigno de la peor especie. Me senté junto a la cabecera de la cama, diciéndome que estaba yendo demasiado lejos mientras escondía mi cara entre las manos, y me reprochaba mi conducta, cuando no era más que un hombre profundamente enamorado de una criatura angelical, que a su vez, tampoco dejaba de ser otro ser humano. Sus luminosos ojos verdes bajo los cabellos dorados se clavaron en los míos, mirándome desde un retrato suyo enmarcado, con el Hogar de Pony, como telón de fondo, que me había regalado con una dedicatoria para mí, escrita de su puño y letra en su elegante e impecable caligrafía de trazos rectos y finos. Tumbé el retrato procurando ocultar su turbadora imagen. Ese era mi gran error, aparte de haberme prendado sin esperanzas de ella. Considerarla como un ser etéreo y luminoso en vez de cómo a una bella y atrayente mujer. Pero aun así, aun tratándose de personas, las criaturas hermosas no se fijaban en los feos. Las princesas de los cuentos de hadas, besaban a las ranas con la secreta esperanza de que se convirtieran en príncipes con los que desposarse al final del cuento, lo cual como era de suponer no sucedía en la cruda e insoslayable realidad, por lo que la rana seguiría igual de solitaria y afectada por su fealdad. Reflexiones de alguien a los que los viajes por el tiempo y verse abocado a una existencia que no era la suya, tal vez le hubieran trastornado irremediablemente. Miré la hora en el reloj de pared y considerando que permanecer despierto no me ayudaría en mis tribulaciones, me tendí en el lecho de costado procurando coger postura nuevamente, intentando no plantearme por enésima vez, si había perdido la razón, y aunque me costó dormirme, volví a sumirme en un sueño muy ligero e inquieto, pero sueño a fin de cuentas. Al día siguiente actué como si nada, pero durante unos cuantos días no me acerqué a ella. Ni tan siquiera me atrevía a mirarla y procuraba evitar tener que encontrarme con Candy, suscitando su lógica preocupación y angustia. La oí llorar amargamente, desde la intimidad de su habitación cuando pensaba que ni sus hijos o Mark, ni nadie más la veía o escucharía, creyendo que me había ofendido en algo, aunque no sabía en qué, hasta que conmovido, hablé nuevamente con ella y logré que dejara de sentirse culpable. Aunque en ese momento no habría sabido dilucidar quien de los dos experimentaba más remordimientos.

54

Candy estaba leyendo un libro en el jardín, sentada un balancín de jardín que la mecía dulcemente, induciéndola a un suave y plácido sopor. A pesar de estar tremendamente preocupada por mí, necesitaba distraer su mente de alguna manera en los escasos momentos de ocio, que el cuidado de su familia al que había tenido que añadir el mío, le permitían. Con los cabellos rubios sueltos sobre los hombros y envuelta en un sencillo vestido de popelina verde seguía luciendo aun así espléndida, pese a que en esos momentos llevase ropa supuestamente informal. Unas pisadas amortiguadas y suaves, seguidas de unos zumbidos eléctricos procedentes de giróscopos estabilizadores, atrajeron su atención. El silencioso y fiel Mermadon, que también estaba preocupado por mí, traía el te como cada día de forma eficiente. Pese a que aquella tarea correspondía habitualmente a Carlos, Mermadon se había convertido en una especie de auxiliar para él y aquel día ocupado como estaba en cuidar de una de sus hijas que tenía un poco de fiebre asistiendo a Dorothy, el robot había tenido que sustituirle. Depositó con sumo cuidado la bandeja de plata con tazas elaboradas en cristal de Bohemia y cogiendo la tetera dorada vertió el humeante líquido con tal delicadeza, que Candy no pudo por menos de admirarse de la destreza del hombre artificial y felicitarlo cálidamente.

-Celebro que aprecie mis servicios señorita Candy –dijo el robot con su engolada y almibarada voz- y debo puntualizarle que yo también agradezco sus gratos elogios.

-El sentimiento es mutuo –observó Candy riendo y notando un estremecimiento al reparar en que el hombre que había hecho posible, que un robot procedente del futuro le estuviera sirviéndo el té hablando con ella con total naturalidad aparte de otras muchas cosas, estuviera descansando en una habitación de la segunda planta sobre su cabeza.

La muchacha cogió el te entre sus manos cuidadosamente acicaladas y tratadas por la manicura y sopló sobre el oscuro y dulce líquido antes de llevárselo a los labios y tomar un buen sorbo. Lo encontró un poco soso para su gusto y le añadió unas gotitas de limón exprimiendo la rodaja que tan cuidadosamente había dispuesto el robot junto a la taza y las pastas. Candy sonrió evocando la prueba que la imaginativa mente de su hermana adoptiva ingenió para desacreditar al robot ante los ojos de su nueva familia. Para su alborozo y disgusto de la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos que había sido su mayor rival, y que solo el amor de Haltoran había conseguido reconducir su carácter, descubriendo a una buena persona que había dado la espalda a los buenos sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo, el robot salió airoso de la difícil prueba de habilidad. Eliza no sabía que una servomano robótica, capaz de ejercer presiones de varios cientos de julios por centímetro cúbico, podía llegar a ser tan delicada como la de una bailarina, fiada solo del tosco aspecto de la mano del robot.

Candy lanzó un breve suspiro y continuó leyendo el libro. Contrariamente a su costumbre, no estaba deleitándose con un libro de poesía, si no con uno de mis tebeos que describían historias inverosímiles tratando de entender mejor, pese a haber estado ya en él, en mi mundo de procedencia. Una involuntaria carcajada escapó de su garganta cuando el hombre de los dos pelos, escondido entre la hojarasca que cubría un hoyo practicado en el pavimento de una carretera, era pisoteado en tropel por varios soldados que marchaban en fila india, creyendo que solo tendría que vérselas con uno de ellos, el que abría la marcha y ocultaba al resto de sus compañeros con su orondo cuerpo. A continuación perseguía a su ayudante calvo que huía de él disfrazado de urraca por no haberle avisado a tiempo de ello, para acto seguido, cuando finalizó la lectura, visionar en mi ordenador una película de viajeros del tiempo, con robots asesinos y que mostraba un futuro apocalíptico donde aun había sitio para la esperanza porque un hombre intentaba salvar desesperadamente a una mujer, cuyo futuro hijo sería clave en el oscuro porvenir que se avecinaba, de la mano de días duros e inclementes.

55

La idea de montar a caballo, no había sido precisamente mía, si no de Candy. Entre las múltiples estrategias, que la inquieta y predispuesta joven había ideado para sacarme del abismo de tristeza, a cuyo interior había caído y del que no tenía la menor intención de salir, ni aunque una mano amiga asiera la mía para ayudarme a escalar por sus verticales y resbaladizas paredes, se encontraba la de invitarme a un paseo a lomos de un caballo. No era ducho en las artes ecuestres y siempre había considerado a tales nobles animales, como parte indisoluble de las películas del oeste o cualquier otra cinta de aventuras, pero lo que nunca habría supuesto es que yo llegase a montar uno. Resistirme al entusiasmo de Candy solo podía significar dos cosas:

O bien me negaba suscitando el consiguiente disgusto y tristeza de la muchacha, ya que pensaría que su plan para mejorar mi estado de ánimo no estaba dando el menor resultado, o por el contrario aceptaba mal que me pesara, evitando que mi amiga entrara igualmente en un estado de aflicción.

Cuando Candy llegó de repente, como una imparable ráfaga de viento, haciendo gala de su jovialidad y contagiosa alegría, estaba leyendo un libro de aventuras, reclinado sobre un banco de mármol blanco situado bajo un gran sauce, cuyas ramas colgantes me cosquilleaban de vez en cuando en la nariz y en las mejillas. El dulce tedio que me invadía, rodeado de aquella exuberante a la vez que plácida naturaleza, entre árboles frutales y con una suave y fresca brisa soplando en torno mío, hizo que me quedase dormido de manera que la novela terminó por posarse sobre mi rostro, cubriendo mis facciones. Casi al unísono, mi barriga empezó a subir y a bajar rítmicamente, a medida que me abandonaba en los brazos de la improvisada siesta. No era la primera vez que me ocurría y aunque no me quedaba dormido durante el día en cualquier sitio, aquel lugar tan hermoso y tranquilo invitaba de cualquier forma a sumirse en un dulce y reparador sueño. No me lo pensé dos veces y al rato, me tumbé sobre el banco cuan largo era mientras algunos ronquidos esporádicos espantaban a un grupo de gorriones que había intentado posarse sobre el respaldo del banco, siendo disuadidos de ellos por mi presencia allí, ocupando cual espantapájaros la superficie pétrea y rugosa del asiento.

Candy me estaba buscando con especial dedicación, mirando hacia todos los lados y oteando entre las veredas del parque que se extendía en derredor de mi provisional aunque duro lecho, por si me encontraba. Llevaba un traje especialmente diseñado para montar, confeccionado en una tela áspera pero a la vez cómoda y resistente. Pese a que el acabado de su indumentaria pudiera parecer un tanto basto, Candy se veía muy elegante enfundada entre las prendas que no carecían de una especial y singular elegancia, aunque puede que todo se debiera realmente al natural atractivo que Candy irradiaba a cada paso que daba, y que me había hechizado al igual que al resto de mis amigos. Llevaba una pamela de tul con varias plumas de faisán prendidas a modo de adorno en uno de sus laterales y la sujetaba con una banda de tela traslúcida que filtraba la luz de aquel atardecer primaveral, formando una miríada de claroscuros sobre su cuello albo y esbelto. Parecía cansada, porque se había recorrido a pie buena parte de Lakewood, para encontrarme y también se estaba empezando a irritar, porque la suerte no colaboraba en nada con ella, ya que no conseguía localizarme por ningún lado.

Tenía la intención de invitarme a cabalgar y que pasara una tarde distendida y relajada en su compañía, al objeto de que me distrajera de cualquiera que fuese la pena que me aquejaba. Candy no encontraba ninguna explicación a mi desánimo y la muchacha lo atribuía quizás a mi ruptura con Clara, la doncella a la que había salvado de ser asesinada por aquellos dos maleantes al servicio del ganster que se había encaprichado de Candy. La joven detuvo sus pasos en lo alto de una suave colina que le recordó casi de inmediato a la que se alzaba frente al Hogar de Pony. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol que casualmente coronaba su cima y retiró el aparatoso sombrero de su cabeza descubriendo sus rizos rubios. Lanzó un largo suspiro y dijo para sí, escrutando los alrededores alfombrados de verde con sus maravillosos ojos verdes:

-Este Maikel…no hay forma de encontrarle –exclamó refunfuñando mientras el sol relumbraba sobre la bruñida superficie metálica de Mermadon, que pasó por allí, empujando un curioso artilugio mecánico provisto de ruedas, que devoraba el césped a su paso. Haltoran lo había "inventado" recientemente, comentándole que se trataba de un aparato para segar el césped, del que tomaba su nombre. El robot avanzaba con paso mesurado y poco a poco, empujando el aparato con aspecto de carrito y nivelando la hierba que era seccionada por las afiladas cuchillas situadas en la parte inferior de la segadora dispuestas en una especie de hélice que giraba rápidamente, mientras era expelida por la parte posterior, proyectando un reguero vegetal que se estrellaba contra el robot, pero este continuaba caminando, impertérrito como si nada, sin que le importase en lo más mínimo, mancharse con la hierba que era expelida a presión por detrás de la segadora.

El motor de la segadora producía un ruido que aunque no era demasiado fuerte, si que era lo suficientemente molesto como para dificultar una conversación sostenida en torno normal. Candy bajó rápidamente por la loma de la colina recogiéndose la falda, mientras llamaba a gritos a Mermadon. El robot detuvo la máquina y se giró hacia donde procedía la voz femenina que le había interpelado.

-Mermadon, Mermadon –le llamó Candy haciendo que el robot girase la cabeza con un zumbido eléctrico- ¿ has visto a Maikel por aquí ?

-No señorita Candy –dijo la mole metálica con suavidad e inclinándose para que la joven no tuviera que alzar demasiado la cabeza, a fin de mirarle- pero en cuanto le vea, le diré que le está buscando, no se preocupe, aunque si lo desea, puedo interrumpir mi tarea e ir en su busca. Espero que los decibelios de la segadora no hayan resultado excesivos.

Candy sonrió levemente. La curiosa y afectada forma de hablar del robot, a veces la cogía un poco a contrapunto. Sentía un especial cariño por el robot desde el día en que adivinara el sexo de su primer hijo en gestación. Agitó las manos levemente y dijo:

-No, no es necesario, ya le encontraré Mermadon. Sigue con tu trabajo.

El robot asintió y accionando los mandos de la segadora, la puso en marcha y siguió nivelando el césped de Lakewood. Tal cual era la extensión de la finca, le llevaría todo el día y puede que el siguiente culminar el trabajo que Wittman le había confiado.

Candy empezaba a enfadarse. Aprovechaba los días que Mark tenía que ocuparse de la gestión de los múltiples negocios de los Andrew y que los niños estaban en el selecto colegio en el que cursaban sus estudios para poner en práctica su plan, consistente en intentar remover la tristeza que me aquejaba mediante paseos, picnics y cuantas actividades su creativa mente era capaz de concebir. Pero de un momento a otro, Mark retornaría de sus obligaciones como nuevo patriarca al frente del clan familiar, lo mismo que Marianne y Maikel y lógicamente no quería desatender a los suyos. No obstante decidió prolongar su búsqueda un poco más. Pasó junto al templete de mármol donde habían ocurrido algunos de los acontecimientos más importantes que marcarían su vida y cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, escuchó unos esporádicos ronquidos que surgían detrás de unos arbustos, junto a una estatua de mármol que representaba a un antiguo atleta griego. Se abrió paso entre la espesura y cuando me vio recostado en el banco de mármol, sonrió y justo en ese momento me desperté. Dí un respingo aunque aun estaba medio adormilado y en pleno bostezo, mientras me desperezaba aparatosamente y parpadeando exclamé:

-Candy, que sorpresa –dije gratamente sorprendido por su compañía y sonriendo abiertamente.

Maikel –me dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y meneando la cabeza desaprobadoramente ante mi aspecto desgreñado y desastrado pero esforzándose por sonreír y contagiándome de su desbordante alegría- he venido para mostrarte una sorpresa. Vamos, vamos, levántate –dijo batiendo palmas y animándome a ponerme en pie- lo cual hice lo más rápidamente que pude aunque con cierta dificultad.

-Está bien, está bien Candy –exclamé divertido y rogándola paciencia mientras la seguía. Ella iba delante animándome con alegres gritos y agitando los brazos a que me apresurase. Apreté el paso y traté de mantener su ritmo. Finalmente se llegó a mi altura y me tomó de la mano izquierda tirando de mí para hacerme caminar más deprisa.

56

Tras una corta caminata, que a mí se me hizo infinitamente larga Candy y yo, llegamos a la vista de sendas construcciones de madera semejantes a barracones, cubiertas por una techumbre de pizarra, ante las cuales se destacaba un abrevadero situado al pie de unos postes que servían para amarrar caballos. Candy me guió hasta el barracón de la derecha, que realmente era un establo y nos detuvimos ante la gran puerta de doble batiente sobre la que destacaba un ventanuco practicado con evidentes funciones como tragaluz. Me fijé en el establo de la izquierda. Era prácticamente idéntico. Por los relatos que me había referido, sabía que aquel lugar había servido como vivienda de la muchacha, como castigo a la preponderancia que adquirió durante el baile, al que tanto Anthony como sus dos primos la habían invitado. No era posible saber si la imprevista irrupción de Mark agravó la delicada y tirante relación que mantenía con los Legan, y me pregunté que si Mark no hubiera sido tan impulsivo quizás la situación de Candy en aquel entonces no hubiera empeorado más de lo que ya de por si lo había hecho. Algo me decía que no, que hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho la muchacha rubia, los Legan estarían empeñados en recluírla en el establo como castigo a su osadía por asistir a una fiesta en la que no tenía cabida por su humilde origen no solo social, si no de nacimiento.

"Como si ella tuviera la culpa de haber nacido huérfana, o al menos, crecer en esa creencia" –me dije mientras Candy me hablaba animadamente y me invitaba a penetrar en el penumbroso interior del establo una vez que la joven empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido al girar sobre sus oxidadazos goznes. Tras una valla de protección había dos caballos que relincharon alegremente al reconocer a Candy. Caminé lentamente hasta uno de los póstigos de madera que se abrían hacia arriba y que se mantenía abierto gracias a una estaca clavada en la fachada exterior y que podía retirarse para cerrarlo si era necesario. Me quedé mirando fijamente el lugar, lo cual suscitó el interés de Candy:

-¿ Qué ocurre Maikel ? –preguntó perpleja ante mi mutismo.

-Nada Candy, solo que…-miré en derredor mío y arqueé las cejas preguntándome que gente tan cruel podía relegar a una criatura como Candy a un lugar tan mohoso y cruel

-Sólo que me preguntaba, como pudiste resistir vivir aquí, en semejante lugar y soportar el desprecio de los Legan.

Candy sonrió y asintió avanzando hacia los caballos a los que acarició en los belfos y en la zona comprendida entre sus largas e enhiestas orejas. Por un momento temí haber metido la pata yendo demasiado lejos y que la joven comenzase a llorar, pero ella tras exhalar un corto suspiro me dijo sin dejar de hacerles carantoñas a los caballos.

-Si resistí fue por Mark, -me dijo observando la luz que se filtraba a través del ventanuco abierto- temía que si me marchaba de aquí, no pudiera encontrarme y tal vez no le viese más. Y la verdad, este sitio –declaró hablando con verdadero afecto del espartano establo, tan poco propicio para que viviese en él una persona- despierta a pesar de todo, bellos recuerdos en mí, Maikel. César y Cleopatra fueron una grata compañía, mucho mejor que la de los Legan, antes de que descubrieran que en sus corazones había algo más que tinieblas y rencor –refirió poéticamente.

Noté un estremecimiento. Si Mark no hubiera turbado la vida de Candy y de todas aquellas personas, aunque habría que preguntarse si no habría sido yo realmente el merecedor de esa responsabilidad, con mis tejemanejes sobre fuerzas que escapaban a mi control y con las que no hubiera debido jugar nunca, probablemente Candy habría amado a Anthony hasta el fatal desenlace que mi amigo evitó in extremis. Detenido en la misma ubicación donde había reposado la cama de Candy, la joven depositó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Yo estaba de espaldas a ella y me giré de soslayo para mirarla.

-Y conocí a unas maravillosas personas, entre las que aunque esté mal que haga distinciones, tú destacas con especial intensidad, querido Maikel. Eres mi hermano, mi querido hermano, pero ya basta de hablar de cosas tristes. Mira, ahí está la sorpresa de que te hablé.

Me señaló a los dos caballos de pelaje oscuro y con una mancha blanca entre ambos ojos que descendía a lo largo de sus cabezas triangulares. Los dos animales pifiaban inquietos por mi presencia, ya que les resultaba ajeno a su entorno pero Candy los tranquilizó palmeando el cuello de los corceles sobre el que caía displicentemente las hebras de las sedosas crines.

-Estrella, Nenfis, no os asustéis, Maikel es un buen amigo y os caerá bien enseguida.

Me aproximé a la yegua por indicación de Candy. Temía que Estrella fuera a cocearme o propinarme un buen mordisco con esas dentaduras tan fuertes y prominentes que suelen tener los caballos, pero afortunadamente no sucedió nada negativo. Ofrecí un dulce que Candy me tendió al animal, y la yegua se puso a relinchar alegremente frotando su cabeza contra mi mano.

-Le caes bien Maikel. Y además hace un hermoso día para dar un plácido paseo a caballo.

Me quedé parado. El solo hecho de imaginar que estaría sobre un animal que se movía como un barco en una tormenta y a una considerable altura del suelo, me echaba para atrás. A diferencia de otros hombres acaudalados, cuando aun no había perdido mi fortuna, -y ahora que lo seguía siendo, aunque menos que durante el siglo XXI- no tenía una selecta y exclusiva selección de purasangres. No es que no me gustaran los animales, pero los caballos no entraban dentro de mis previsiones, aparte de que ni sabía montar ni me había planteado hacerlo. Sacudí la cabeza nervioso y dije a Candy, mientras mis pies hollaban el suelo alfombrado de heno levantando algunas briznas con mis zapatos:

-Verás Candy…no se montar a caballo. Nunca lo he hecho.

La joven rió alegremente como si esa noticia representara un contratiempo fácilmente salvable.

-No tienes nada que temer. Estrella es muy mansa. Además yo te iré guiando todo el rato y estaré muy pendiente de que no te pase nada.

57

Candy no tuvo el menor inconveniente en ensillar y preparar todos los arreos necesarios para que los dos caballos estuvieran listos lo antes posible, para nuestro paseo. No obstante, la ayudé a ensillar a la yegua siguiendo sus instrucciones y disponiendo los estribos tal y como me explicó. Pese a haberse transformado en una gran dama y en una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, la muchacha no se avergonzaba de sus humildes orígenes y no sintió reparo alguno en hacer algo que para otras personas de elevada cuna era como si tuviesen que cortarse un dedo. Normalmente, la gente de dinero quitando algunas notables excepciones no eran muy dadas al trabajo manual, el cual consideraban deshonroso y humillante en grado superlativo. Afortunadamente, Candy no estaba afectada por la ridícula afectación de tales lugares comunes. Sacamos a los caballos del establo tirando suavemente de las riendas. Para mi grata sorpresa, Estrella me siguió dócilmente no intentando romper las riendas o encabritarse para escapar de mí. La pega era conseguir encararme a lomos de la yegua. Mientras Candy la tranquilizaba y yo trataba de hacer fuerza sobre el estribo para alcanzar el escurridizo lomo de mi presunta montura, noté que no conseguía encararme hasta arriba. Resollé como un condenado y puse todo mi empeño, pero no conseguía alzarme lo suficiente como para ubicarme en la silla. Mis esfuerzos fallidos empezaban a molestar a Estrella, que daba signos de ponerse nerviosa, haciendo que a Candy le resultase cada vez más difícil y arriesgado sostenerla por las riendas y tratar de calmarla.

-No te agites tanto Maikel –me suplicó con voz deformada por el esfuerzo de mantener calmado al animal- vas a asustarla.

-Que más quisiera yo que…-fruncí el ceño porque resbalé sobre el estribo y me fui para atrás, aunque pude sujetarme en el último instante a las crines de la yegua que relinchó dolorida al sentir el imprevisto tirón que había propiciado a sus crines al intentar asirme a algo para no desmorrarme- pero…no sé si será por mi peso…pero…no puedo subirme…mierda –dije desalentado y casi sin aliento debido a mis ímprobos intentos por ocupar la escurridiza sillar de montar. Finalmente Candy coincidió conmigo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez funcionase. Cambiando de táctica, obligó a Estrella a arrodillarse sobre sus cuartos traseros consiguiendo que finalmente me ubicara en la tan disputada silla.

-Ahora sí Maikel. Aferra las riendas mientras hago que Estrella se levante.

Una de dos. O Candy tenía un don especial para con los animales o es que la yegua estaba tan bien entrenada, que no tardó en alzarse a una señal suya, sobre sus cuatro patas haciendo que de estar a ras del suelo me encontrara algo más de un metro y pico por encima del mismo.

Sonreí con satisfacción y comenzó nuestro paseo. Me fijé que Candy había atado un extremo de una cuerda a la silla de Estrella y el otro a la de Nenfis. De esa manera, se aseguraría de tener bajo control en todo momento, a ambos animales. Según Candy, César y Cleopatra eran algo más indómitos hasta que su provecta edad hizo que se fueran tranquilizando gradualmente. Ambos llegaron a ancianos y cuando fallecieron, su pérdida constituyó un motivo de duelo tal en la familia Legan, que hizo que Ernest adquiriese casi sin demora otro par de ejemplares que les ayudasen a sobrellevar mejor la pérdida de los tan queridos y apreciados corceles. No pudo haber hecho una compra mejor. Ambos caballos eran de temperamento dulce y sosegado. Nuestro paseo fue bien y nos recorrimos buena parte de Lakewood en poco tiempo. Cuando llegamos a la altura del templete donde además de la adopción de Candy, se fraguó una insólita alianza que cambiaría el destino del mundo y se celebrase la fastuosa boda entre Haltoran y Annie, Candy detuvo la progresión de Nenfis y dijo mirando evocadoramente la bella y airosa construcción que tantos recuerdos le traía. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba el portal de las rosas y pese a su importancia, reparé que no había ocupado un lugar tan determinante en la vida de Candy, como aquel humilde y solitario templete situado en mitad de unos maravillosos y tranquilos parajes.

-Este lugar fue determinante en mi vida –evocó soñadoramente Candy- aquí fui presentada formalmente a los Andrew y adoptada por ellos –evitó tener que pronunciar el nombre de Albert que por aquel entonces aun purgaba sus delitos en prisión- y poco después, poco después...-iba a decir que su amor por Mark se consolidó definitivamente pero yo terminé la frase por ella.

-Encontraste a Mark y ambos sellastéis vuestro amor –dije intentando que mis emociones no me delataran, pero no era bueno fingiendo ni ocultando mis sentimientos. El temblor que impregnaba mi voz, terminó por delatarme.

Tuve la tentación de espolear el caballo y salir huyendo de allí. Bajo la luz primaveral Candy se veía más hermosa y radiante que nunca y si allí se había afianzado el lazo que la ataba a Mark de por vida, tornándose irrompible, el mío estaba creciendo por momentos. Sentía que no era capaz de dominarlo. Bajé la cabeza y me calé el sombrero sobre los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas furtivas que resbalaban desde sus comisuras.

-Maikel, yo…no pretendía hacerte daño, ni herirte –declaró Candy pesarosa llevándose las manos a los labios, mientras el pesar aumentaba por momentos, desdibujando su semblante risueño, para bosquejar otro de expresión triste y contrariada. Intentaba remediar su involuntario error, pero ya era tarde. De todos modos, yo era el intruso, el hombre que hacía que Candy sintiera remordimientos por un amor del que no tenía que custodiar nada, y menos su plena y rotunda legitimidad.

Pero el corazón no entiende de tales consideraciones y el mío anhelaba a Candy aunque ella ya estuviese comprometida. Sin embargo me mantuve sereno y conservé la calma, recurriendo a una sangre fría que ni yo mismo sospeché que pudiera llegar a tener:

-No se de que me estás hablando Candy –mentí, esbozando una sonrisa vacía y hueca, desprovista de toda alegría, pero que cumplió a la perfección su papel de fingir una despreocupación y alegría que no eran más que una carcasa hueca y vacía. Y Candy lo sabía, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Será mejor que regresemos, -comentó ella- es ya muy tarde y mis hijos estarán al llegar del colegio aunque Mark vendrá cuando el sol se ponga totalmente.

Asentí aliviado. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar –convine, aunque por otro lado, la sola idea de regresar a nuestras vidas habituales me producía un cierto resquemor de nostálgica tristeza. Finalmente emprendimos el retorno a las caballerizas, y durante el camino de vuelta, nos cruzamos con Mermadon que continuaba afanado en su titánica labor de recortar toda la hierba de Lakewood, sirviéndose únicamente de la ayuda de la segadora construida por Haltoran, que le asistía en la difícil tarea de recortar la verdeante y rebelde hierba que había crecido por encima de lo tolerable, hasta convertirse en una maraña espesa y difícil de arrancar con los medios tradicionales, debido a la poca disposición de la tía abuela Elroy que continuaba viviendo en las plantas superiores de la casona solariega de Lakewood a destinar ni un céntimo más al cuidado de los grandes jardines, que en tiempos habían sido una de las principales aficiones y cuidados de su sobrino Albert. Quizás la verdadera razón se hallaba en que tales extensiones verdes le recordaban al magnate caído en desgracia y por eso no quisiera ni oír hablar del tema. El robot nos saludó con una mano interrumpiendo su trabajo, y fue entonces cuando noté como Estrella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Comprendí inmediatamente de que se trataba:

-No, Mermadon, no te acerques más a nosotros –dije extendiendo el brazo izquierdo a modo de aviso- el iridium de tu planta de potencia puede…

Mi aviso llegó tarde. Tal y como me temía, las emanaciones de iridium hicieron que la dócil yegua, se volviera como loca, presa de un furioso frenesí nervioso que la agitaba, por lo que se encabritó tanto que llegó al extremo de terminar por derribarme de la silla. Candy lanzó un estremecedor grito temiendo que se repitiera la trágica escena de Anthony, pero rehaciéndose avanzó hacia mí intentando alcanzarme, mientras surcaba el aire, aterrado. Candy no llegaría a tiempo y aun en el caso de lo consiguiera, no podría soportar mi peso con la sola ayuda de sus manos desnudas. Finalmente fue Mermadon, y no ella o Mark los que me salvaran, aunque en última instancia y sin saber como, fui capaz de asirme a una de las ramas más bajas de una gran encina, ante la que fui a parar, pero la rama se partió con un crujido seco y nuevamente bajé a tierra con la velocidad y la contundencia de una pesada piedra hasta que los brazos metálicos de Mermadon, detuvieron mi alocada carrera, frenándome en seco.

El robot me depositó con extrema suavidad sobre la hierba y tras recomponer mi maltrecha apariencia, me dispuse a tranquilizar a Candy. Antes de intentar siquiera articular palabra, se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que noté como pese a ser más baja que yo y por ende tener al menos en teoría, unos brazos menos fornidos que los míos, llegó a cortarme la respiración momentáneamente. Candy acarició mis cabellos mientras musitaba en mis oídos:

-Tonto, creí que te perdía –susurró con voz entrecortada- eres tan importante para mí, que me volvería loca si llegase a pasarte algo.

Noté el roce húmedo y delicioso de sus labios en el lado derecho de mi cuello. Me había besado entreabriendo levemente sus sonrosados y carnosos labios en un gesto totalmente inocente.

-No es nada Candy, no es nada, ya pasó –dije mirando admonitoriamente a Mermadon, aunque caí en la cuenta de que no tenía sentido regañarle por algo que en el fondo solo podía atribuirse a la mala suerte- ahora, si que creo que es momento de regresar.

Candy realizó un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza sacudiendo sus esplendidos rizos dorados en torno a su rostro. Era como si el sol hubiera descendido hasta el nivel del suelo para alumbrarnos. Me quedé tan maravillado y boquiabierto ante la hermosa visión que no se me ocurrió otra forma de describirlo. Retornamos hasta la mansión de los Legan, aunque por el camino Candy mudó de parecer y decidió ir a saludar a su verdadera madre y a su suegro, aunque primero me acompañó hasta la señorial entrada de la casa Legan. Luego, tras devolver al caballo macho al establo, montó en Estrella para encaminarse hacia el palacete de Eleonor y Brian, mientras se despedía de mí, agitando la mano sobre su cabeza.

-Luego te veré Maikel. Mientras no hagas tonterías –bromeó guiñándome un ojo.

Pero yo solo podía pensar en aquellas palabras:

"Si supieras lo importante que eres para mí, Maikel" –me dijo mientras me preguntaba en que sentido lo habría dicho.

-¿Cómo amigo o como algo más ? –me pregunté en voz alta. Planteé el interrogante que quedó flotando en el aire como forma de mortificarme. De sobra sabía yo cual era la respuesta a esa penosa y lastimosa pregunta.

Mermadon creyó que me refería a él y se dispuso a entablar un largo monólogo acerca de las probabilidades de que Candy y yo fuéramos algo más que amigos, hasta que le hice callar con una seca instrucción:

-Cállate Mermadon. No me importunes ahora –dije sin girarme y lanzando un corto gruñido.

Estuve bastante duro con el apacible y cándido robot, el cual se limitó a dar media vuelta mientras decía:

-Si no me requiere para nada más, preferiría continuar con mi trabajo, señor Parents.

Hice un displicente gesto con el brazo dándole a entender que podia irse cuando quisiera, y el robot se movió lentamente, en busca de la segadora que había dejado aparcada al pie de un árbol para continuar con sus labores de jardinería. Observé como su mole se perdía de vista mientras entraba en la mansión dispuesto a recluirme en mi alcoba. Al poco escuché el potente rugido del cortacésped proveniente desde algo más allá del Portal de las Rosas, en el que estaba trabajando Anthony, ayudado por Wittman. El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules temía que cualquier día, el petardeante artilugio devorador de hierba pudiera ensañarse con sus rosas. No era la primera vez que Mermadon, se aproximaba al portal de las rosas con la segadora en ristre, para ver si el joven aristócrata precisaba de sus servicios, y las cuchillas de la misma, peligrosamente dirigidas hacia los tallos tachonados de espinas, de las rosas que trepaban por el artístico enrejado, formando una densa y tupida maraña sobre la que se alzaba el airoso arco vegetal franqueado por las dos grandes y características ánforas de las que emergían más flores. Tenía la costumbre de cargar con la segadora al hombro como había visto a hacer al anciano Wittman cuando portaba alguna azada o herramienta de jardinería, por lo que Anthony tenía que disuadirle de que no se aproximara tanto a las rosas con la segadora aun en marcha y cargada sobre su hombro y que la apagara o que por lo menos, lo hiciera con cuidado. Además el amable anciano le había enseñado a silbar y lo hacía tan bien que no tardó en superarle confundiendo a veces a Anthony que creía estar dirigiéndose al servicial y anciano jardinero cuando era el robot imitándole.

Atravesé la impresionante portalada de la casa y salió Carlos a recibirme. Llevaba unas aparatosas gafas de sol, que no sabía de donde las había podido sacar, aunque había escuchado alguna amarga queja de Helen al respecto, acerca de las mismas, que odiaba que su mayordomo se paseara por la mansión con aquellas estrambóticas lentes que no permitían entrever sus ojos verdes, confiriéndole un aspecto cuanto menos peculiar que hacía reír a Dorothy, por lo que Carlos las utilizaba a escondidas, retirándolas de su rostro, tan pronto como su señora podía llegar a sorprenderle in franganti con ellas puestas. Carlos me saludó amablemente y me franqueó la entrada. Me sorprendió no verle rodeado por el tropel de chiquillos que le seguía a todas partes, y no hallar a Dorothy cerca de él abrazándole constantemente, se me hizo también extraño. Entré en el imponente y regio salón dominado por el color azul, lo cual se notaba sobre todo en las brillantes baldosas de mármol de esa tonalidad que contrastaban armoniosamente con el tono pastel de las paredes adornadas con elaboradas filigranas. Las baldosas eran tan pulimentadas y habían sido limpiadas con tanto esmero por parte del servicio, que la luz del atardecer que entraba a través de los grandes ventanales divididos en secciones rectangulares, se reflejaba en las mismas de forma casi cegadora, produciendo unos curiosos y vistosos efectos de claroscuros sobre las paredes del salón, confiriendo a la estancia un aspecto particular y acogedor.

Helen que estaba bordando, reclinada decorosamente en un canapé de tapicería bostoniana, me saludó con una encantadora sonrisa, y tras intercambiar algunas palabras de cortesía con ella, me dirigí a mi habitación para sumergirme en alguna absorvente lectura o enfrascarme en mis maquetas.

58

La nueva pista de hielo artificial, recientemente inaugurada era la sensación del momento. Que a las puertas del verano, se pudiera patinar era una irresistible novedad a la que Candy no podía permanecer ajena y a la que, como con su idea de que diese un paseo a caballo terminó por arrastrarme, obligándome a secundarla, creyendo que me estaba sacando del forzado aislamiento en el que, cual anacoreta, me había recluido. Cuando me propuso el que la acompañase, di un involuntario respingo que hizo que los papeles que estaba analizando minuciosamente se desparramaran por la habitación. Pero no fui capaz de sustraerme al poderoso influjo de sus arrebatadores ojos verdes y su sincera y pícara sonrisa. Cuando iba a proponerle que fuera con Mark, o con alguno de sus hijos, Candy, que parecía leerme el pensamiento con una increíble precisión se me adelantó y dijo situándose muy cerca de mí:

-Mark ya me acompañó la semana pasada y Marianne y Maikel no les atrae demasiado la idea –dijo Candy desviando la mirada.

Me quedé atónito. Unos niños a los que les disgustaba o no llamaba demasiado quizás, la idea de deslizarse sobre el hielo. Marianne, según su madre, argumentaba que tenía un pánico cerval a caerse, pese a que trepaba a los árboles con un desparpajo y habilidad propias de un mano y Maikel ponía como excusa que el patinaje le parecía "cosa de críos", no encontrando ningún aliciente a moverse sinuosamente sobre una resbaladiza superficie atestada de gente. Y como ambos estaban en la escuela y Candy aprovechaba cualquier momento que Mark no estaba en casa o tenía que atender a los negocios familiares, deduje que mi amiga continuaba firmemente decidida a sacar adelante su plan de sacudir el tedio y la apatía que me invadían. Lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones pero de esa manera, lo único que conseguía era acrecentar el amor que sentía por ella. En cada una de aquellas salidas lúdicas mi corazón protestaba enojado y se lastimaba contra las espinas que involuntariamente Candy situaba muy cerca del mismo, de forma totalmente involuntaria. Pero como no conseguí zafarme del encanto de la joven rubia, suspiré resignado y media hora después, estaba embutido en un incómodo y ridículo abrigo con el consiguiente gorro de borla y una larga bufanda que envolvía mi cuello y cuyos extremos pendían fláccidos, bajando a ambos lados de mis hombros. Candy me había prometido y asegurado que patinar era relativamente fácil y que la fina cuchilla de los patines no solo soportaría mi peso, si no que haría mi desplazamiento más fácil. Negué con la cabeza, imbuido de un permanente pesimismo que nunca me había abandonado del todo, desde que tuve uso de razón. Tras pagar la entrada en la taquilla donde nos atendió una señora mayor de cabellos caños recogidos en un moño, que me recordó vagamente a la señora Pony entré mientras Candy tironeaba alegremente de mi brazo mientras escuchaba a la señora de la taquilla reír quedamente y comentar para sí:

-Ah, estos enamorados…

Sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían, pero como Candy no había alcanzado a escuchar el inocente comentario de la anciana, lo atribuyó al frío reinante dentro de las instalaciones. Aquel tinglado consistía en una enorme carpa de lona blanca, sostenida por un armazón metálico bajo la cual, se había habilitado la pista colocando grandes bloques de hielo que encajaban milimétricamente en su sitio. El gélido y para nada acogedor ambiente helado, era mantenido dentro de la carpa, gracias a unos enormes refrigeradores alimentados por generadores de generoso tamaño. No supe porqué pero achaqué aquellos avances más propios de mi época, que del año 1925, al enorme salto dado por la tecnología y la ciencia influenciado por la carrera armamentística emprendida debido a la recién terminada guerra. Ví tras aquellos aparatosos y costosos aparatos la larga sombra de Haltoran, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. De lo que no cabía duda desgraciadamente, es que el progreso avanzaba enormemente con las guerras, aunque fuera para peor. La única nota positiva, es que luego, tales adelantos, normalmente encontraban múltiples aplicaciones en la vida civil cuando los largos conflictos que los habían propiciado, terminaban.

-Vamos, vamos Maikel, salgamos a la pista, no te hagas el remolón –me animó Candy con sus alegres gritos y moviendo las manos de atrás hacia adelante. Obviamente, no podía negarme. Se veía encantadora con aquel vestido de tela oscura, rematado por esponjosos y suaves bordes de algodón tanto en la falda como en el corpiño del mismo, así como en las bocamangas. Se había puesto una boina oscura a juego con la tonalidad del vestido, rematada por un enorme pompón blanco. Sus cabellos rubios sobresalían bajo el borde de la boina saltando tan alborozados e inquietos como su dueña. Nadie diría que aquella vital y eufórica joven era madre de dos encantadores niños y una de las damas más distinguidas y elegantes de Chicago, y probablemente de todo el país. Candy se movía con una agilidad y destrezas inusitadas mientras sostenía mis gruesas manos con las suyas, tan finas y delicadas. Entonces, entre risas, le pregunté donde había aprendido a manejarse con tanta soltura sobre el hielo, a lo que me respondió guiñándome un ojo:

-Practicaba todos los inviernos en lago situado junto al Hogar de Pony. La hermana María y la señora Pony tenían que vigilarme muy estrechamente, poniendo especial cuidado, para que no me escapase e hiciera de las mías, porque a la menor ocasión que tenía, me escabullía para patinar –concluyó Candy con una sonrisa.

A nuestro alrededor las parejas así como las diversas personas que disfrutaban de aquella tranquila a la vez que frenética actividad del patinaje, se esforzaban por esquivarnos, sobre todo por mí, ya que aunque iba cobrando cada vez más confianza y en buena parte ello se debía a que Candy iba muy pendiente de mí, guiándome en todo momento e ilustrándome como debía moverme, la visión de alguien tan inestable y voluminoso como yo, pugnando por sostenerse sobre el resbaladizo hielo, debió de suponer para muchos, una molestia y un peligro a evitar en lo posible. La gente se portó razonablemente bien y aunque nadie emitió comentarios jocosos o hirientes, se apartaban tan pronto como me divisaban, cual mole imparable desplazarme sobre el hielo con ademanes torpes y patosos. En esos momentos decidí intentarlo por mi cuenta y le rogué a Candy que me soltara las manos. La muchacha se mostró dubitativa e intentó que mudara de parecer, pero ante mi creciente entusiasmo y renovada confianza, fue ella esta vez la que se quedó sin argumentos y completamente desarmada por mi recién adquirida confianza en mí mismo. Candy asintió y permitió que le demostrara, sonriendo y abriendo los brazos, de lo que era capaz.. Intenté realizar un cerrado girado y aunque en un primer momento salió bien, las cosas fueron torciéndose gradualmente. Resbalé y perdiendo pie, los patines se convirtieron en mis enemigos jugándome una mala pasada tras otras, extraviando el control de mis acciones. Como en los tebeos que solía leer, me encontré deslizándome erráticamente y rogando a los patinadores que despejaran el camino a mi paso.

-Socorro, socorro –voceé cada vez más asustado y temeroso de que aquello terminara mal, braceando ostensiblemente- que alguien me pare, que no se como hacerlo.

Candy, acudió rápidamente en mi auxilio, mientras algunos jóvenes haciéndose eco de mis desesperadas peticiones de auxilio se prestaron a ayudarme gustosamente. Estaba a punto de colisionar contra una señora entrada en carnes, pero que a diferencia de mí se sostenía mucho más ágilmente sobre el precario punto de apoyo que ofrecían los patines de delgadas y afiladas cuchillas sobre el hielo, cuando unas manos firmes y nervudas detuvieron mi precipitada carrera sobre el hielo. Observé a mi salvador y el rostro sonriente de un hombre corpulento y barbudo vestido enteramente de oscuro, con una gran calva, al que seguía un tropel de chiquillos de diferentes edades, evitó por poco que la atemorizada señora se convirtiera en una improvisada barrera de contención.

-Tiene que tener más cuidado señor –me dijo el hombre con un fuerte acento extranjero- pero no se preocupe, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez –me dijo envolviéndose en el gabán oscuro que le mantenía abrigado. Entonces llegó Candy que se hizo cargo nuevamente de mí. Nos saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y procedió a agrupar a su numerosa prole:

-Grigori, Irina, Ivan, Katia, Mihail –no os despistéis y procurad no separaros. Mamá llegará enseguida con los bocadillos.

-Sí, padre –respondieron varias voces infantiles a coro.

El hombre, que rondaría en torno a los cincuenta años, se incorporó nuevamente a la pista y reemprendió su patinaje con una envidiable destreza y agilidad para su edad, mientras una mujer joven que llevaba un vestido de tweed, con la cabeza envuelta en una caperuza se aproximó presurosa y jadeante a los niños y a su marido con varios bocadillos que portaba en una canastilla de mimbre sujeta a su antebrazo derecho por las asas.

-Vamos Elena, nuestros niños terminarán comiéndose los unos a los otros si tardas un poco más en llegar –bromeó esbozando una gran sonrisa, mientras su esposa celebraba la ocurrencia de su marido con algunas quedas y encantadoras carcajadas y sorteando algunas personas que se agolpaban en los márgenes de la pista.

El afable hombre, saliendo nuevamente de la pista para ir al encuentro de su mujer, giró la cabeza por un instante hacia nosotros, y le comentó a Candy en tono confidencial:

-Su marido no lo hace del todo mal señorita, pero tiene que insistir con el asunto del equilibrio. Persevere señor –comentó dirigiéndose esta vez a mí- No se desanime y verá como lo consigue. No es tan difícil como parece.

Entonces como si fuera un general que impartiera órdenes a sus tropas, alzó el mentón, y exclamó solemnemente mientras batía palmas, refiriéndose a sus hijos:

-Vamos, vamos, vamos niños, mamá ya está aquí con la merienda.

Los niños se agolparon felices en torno a sus padres mientras estos iban distribuyendo los bocadillos entre sus vivaces e inquietos retoños que pugnaban por centrar la atención de sus progenitores. El cabeza de familia besó a su esposa en la mejilla, la cual se sonrojó ante el inocente gesto de su marido, aunque a ella se le antojara demasiado atrevido, que la besase delante de todo el mundo. Poco después, la numerosa y bien avenida familia, se dirigió hacia el exterior de la carpa, para disfrutar de su refrigerio, sentados en uno de los bancos que jalonaban la explanada del parque, donde había sido instalada la carpa que albergaba la pista de hielo.

Candy y yo nos miramos perplejos por un momento mientras el arrebol más intenso teñía nuestras mejillas. Permanecimos silenciosos por un rato y finalmente terminamos estallando en alegres y estruendosas carcajadas, aunque mi corazón no cesaba de sangrar por dentro. Muy pronto aquellos inocentes actos, traerían importantes consecuencias, no solo para mí. Nos dirigimos hacia el automóvil de Candy que permanecía estacionado a poca distancia de allí, sin que me percatara de que un hilillo de sangre corría a lo largo de mi brazo. Cuando lo descubrí no le concedí la menor importancia, atribuyéndolo a algún rasguño o rasponazo producido en un momento que no conseguía recordar. Dada la banalidad del hecho, lo olvidé enseguida. Mi despreocupación pronto me pasaría factura.

59

A veces los recuerdos son tan poderosos y recurrentes que encuentran un resquicio en nuestra aparentemente ordenada existencia como para atormentarnos, regresando una y otra vez sin concedernos la menor tregua. Desde el día que había destrozado la maqueta del Mauritania que su padre atesoraba con tanto mimo y veneración, y que desató una violenta discusión con el duque de Grandschester que a punto estuvo de desheredarlo por su terca determinación a no olvidar a una mujer que se encontraba más allá de su alcance y que no le amaba no había vuelto a protagonizar ningún incidente relacionado con la bella muchacha. Desde que la viera a bordo del Mauritania, en aquella noche cuajada de estrellas y evocadores aromas, pese a la densa bruma que les envolvía a ambos supo que la amaría para siempre, pero el joven inglés no había contado con un imponderable tan insuperable como imposible de soslayar o apartar del camino. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla e hizo que permaneciera confuso por espacio de varios días, sin atreverse a compartir la tremenda experiencia con nadie. Aquellas llamaradas que surgían de la carne del hombre que había accedido a su corazón, sin dañarla, esa fortaleza, esos reflejos que tendría ocasión de probar en Escocia, cuando en lo que parecía una nueva broma del destino, su camino volviera a cruzarse nuevamente con el de Candy. Y esos sueños, esas ensoñaciones de mundos y realidades que nunca se producirían, le impulsarían a alistarse para olvidar, poniendo un mundo de distancia, allende del océano, en el fragor de una guerra bárbara y cruel que devoraba las vidas de los seres humanos como una cruel deidad, siempre sedienta de sangre, siempre insatisfecha porque las ofrendas no eran lo suficientemente abundantes como para saciar su voraz apetito o quizás no fueran de su gusto. Y como una inevitable pesadilla que le perseguía sin tregua, nuevamente se encontró con ella, y allí trataría de hacer realidad sus anhelados y lejanos sueños. Pero el amor que Mark y Candy sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado poderoso, demasiado vinculante como para romperlo así como así.

Retornó de la guerra sano y salvo, condecorado y ascendido a sargento, convertido en un héroe, pero con la amargura más absoluta, remansada en el interior de su corazón. Además había tenido que soportar mortificado, como el hombre que más odiaba sobre la faz de la Tierra le salvaba la vida en un par de ocasiones de las balas enemigas, teniendo que admitir, a la luz de la natural bondad desplegada por Mark, que Candy le amara como lo hacía.

No había ningún envanecimiento ni soberbia en aquel joven moreno que se le parecía ligeramente, si acaso una profunda tristeza, que le asaltaba cuando no era capaz de culminar sus propósitos. Así mismo, Terry fue testigo involuntario de cómo Mark se reprochaba, invadido por los remordimientos, aunque no tuviera porqué sentirlos en absoluto, en medio de la espectral calma del amanecer en la tierra de nadie, el no haber conseguido salvar la vida del buen doctor Duvall. Y allí, presenció como Mark renegaba de sus poderes aunque jamás pudiera librarse de ellos. Lo que habría dado Terry por disponer de sus facultades, volver atrás en el tiempo y suplantarle sobre el árbol de la Colina de Pony. Había pensado en sobornarle, tentarle con la mitad de su fortuna si fuera preciso, cuando la heredase para que se alejara de Candy, pero observar sus ojos negros, cargados de una determinación rayana en lo imbatible, junto al relato de Albert de cómo quemó ante sus propios ojos un billete de cien dólares, con unas imposibles pero toalmente reales, llamaradas que emergían de sus muñecas y el dorso de sus manos rechazando el millón de dólares que le ofrecía para que se alejara con carácter definitivo de Candy, le disuadieron de intentarlo por su cuenta, siquiera.

Pese al tremendo dolor que le aquejaba el alma haciendo que el corazón le doliese de pena, Terry había quedado marcado por los horrores vividos en las trincheras del frente francés, sobre todo en las batallas de Argona y Passendale que por su crudeza y horror estuvieron a punto de conseguir que el joven actor perdiera definitivamente la razón, pero por algún motivo que tal vez nunca llegase a dilucidar, quizás la esperanza de que Candy reconsiderase su parecer y terminara por corresponderle, le dio fuerzas para sobrevivir y alcanzar a ver el final de la guerra en Septiembre de 1917.

Cuando regresó del frente, tras pasar una corta estancia en la mansión de su padre, con el que se había reconciliado, aunque el elegante y distinguido duque de Grandschester, si bien estaba orgulloso de que su hijo se hubiera cubierto de gloria y honor durante la guerra, no le perdonaría fácilmente que se alistara sin avisarle de ello o consultárselo primero, Terry buscó sosiego y tranquilidad para su temperamento nervioso e inquieto en las suaves y verdes lomas de Escocia, tras un frustrado intento de culminar sus estudios en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres, donde pese a su edad, fue admitido de forma excepcional.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Candy entró abruptamente en su vida por tercera vez. Y en aquella ocasión no pudo dominarse y atacó a Mark cuando el joven interrumpió sus desesperados intentos por hacer a Candy suya por la fuerza, en el sentido platónico más que carnal de la palabra. Aun evocaba incrédulo la suma facilidad con la que Mark evitó sus demoledores golpes, haciéndose a un lado y sin devolvérselos siquiera. Al tercer intento se dio por vencido y sostuvo una extraña y reveladora conversación con el joven al que le debía la vida, hasta que conoció a Louise.

Desde aquel día, se separó en contadas ocasiones de la joven que se había convertido en su esposa y en la madre de sus hijos. Terry amaba a la joven de cabellos castaños, pero algo en su seno se removía inquieto negándose a olvidar a Candy.

"Ella me ponía todas las noches una flor en agua, cuando fui herido y en pago a sus atenciones estrellé aquel florero contra la pared" –dijo con una media sonrisa mientras embutía sus manos en el fondo de su elegante gabán de tweed a cuadros, semejantes a los de un tartán escocés. Sin embargo, en el fondo del bolsillo reposaba un objeto de aspecto amenazador, frío al tacto y tan pesado que tenía que ser empuñado por una mano de pulso firme, como la suya.

Pese a haber bebido, Terry se encontraba lo suficientemente sereno como para llevar a cabo sus descabellados planes. El joven permanecía en las fronteras de un estado en el que no era plenamente dueño de sus actos, pero si lo suficientemente consciente como para llevar a cabo un acto que no podía por menos que ser definido como una ejecución, bajo su retorcida lógica, pero que para la justicia y la ley no dejaría de constituir un execrable asesinato condenado con la pena capital si le cogían y no desistía a tiempo de sus descabellados planes.

En París, en los jardines de Luxemburgo había estado a punto igualmente de perder los estribos durante una gira. Por un momento se le había ocurrido abandonarlo todo y correr al encuentro de Candy, aunque supiera de antemano que era una causa perdida, porque la muchacha nunca le amaría como le dejó muy claro en Escocia, asegurándole que no iba a corresponderle.

Terry pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre el tambor y el gatillo del revólver que abultaba en las profundidades de su bolsillo. El arma estaba cargada, aunque desconocía si seis balas serían más que suficientes para abatir a alguien tan especial como Mark. Tendría que pillarle desprevenido y apuntar a la cabeza. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la certeza, que pese a sus facultades excepcionales, Mark no era inmortal. Si conseguía llevar a cabo sus terribles propósitos, Candy aun estaría mucho más lejos de él de lo que se hallaba ahora, pero por lo menos, su enemigo dejaría de constituir una insoportable obsesión en el fondo de su mente.

Iría a la cárcel, puede que le ejecutasen en la horca. Ni tan siquiera su ilustre e influyente apellido podría librarle de las garras de la pena capital y los embates de la deshonra que sacudiría a su familia, socavando el prestigio de los Grandschester. El duque nunca le perdonaría tamaña afrenta ni ignominia. Le daba lo mismo, por lo que tambaleándose, pero manteniendo el suficiente dominio de si mismo, consiguió llegar hasta las proximidades de Lakewood, respirando pesadamente cuando sus manos acariciaron casi con veneración, el frío metal de la cancela oscura que rodeaba la inmensa propiedad.

De paso, vengaría a su amigo Albert, caído en desgracia y encarcelado por culpa de ese Mark, que además se había apropiado indebidamente de su fortuna pese a que no había ninguna prueba al respecto de tal cuestión que seguramente serían infundios, pero a Terry lo que realmente le importaba era tomar revancha por si mismo.

60

El esbelto y musculoso cuerpo de Terry Grandschester consiguió pasar airosamente por encima de la cancela. Pese a estar bajo la nefasta influencia de los vapores etílicos, consiguió burlar la vigilancia de las patrullas de guardias que recorrían el recinto, en especial la de uno especialmente gigantesco y que se tambaleaba tanto que parecía que fuera a caerse desplomado cuan largo era, de un momento a otro. Pese a la luz de la luna, Terry confundió a Mermadon con un hombre bastante robusto y muy torpe, que portaba un enorme fanal, escondiéndose a tiempo. Sonrió burlonamente y dijo haciendo gala de un negro sentido del humor teñido de un mordaz y acusado sarcasmo:

-Ese aun está más borracho que yo. Normal que no me descubriera.

Finalmente se movió rápida y sigilosamente. Apretaba contra su costado la pesada pistola con la que esperaba disparar a Mark, vaciando todo el cargador si fuera preciso. Conocía Lakewood gracias a un somero y pormenorizado estudio que había llevado a cabo con vistas al diseño de unos decorados para una nueva obra que estaba perfilando, y que tendría lugar en una supuesta mansión cuyos interiores estarían claramente inspirados en los de la casona de Lakewood, lo cual unido, a las visitas que había realizado en compañía de su amigo Albert que le sirvió de Cicerone, para explicarle hasta el último detalle de los secretos de la que tal vez, fuese la más preciada de sus propiedades y la joya de la corona de su imperio, permitió que conociera exhaustivamente la finca además de la casa señorial. Se preparaba para encaminarse hacia los aposentos de Mark y de Candy, cuando se topó conmigo, aunque yo esta vez, no fui consciente de su presencia. Nuevamente se repetía, en cierto modo, la tensa y dramática de los jardines de Luxemburgo pero con los papeles intercambiados. Esta vez, era Terry quien me espiaba en vez de yo a él.

Se ocultó tras unos espesos arbustos y asomó su rostro cuidadosamente entre la verdeante vegetación. Sus intensos ojos azules se endurecieron al reconocerme. Ante él se encontraba el hombre que más que Mark, había contribuido a socavar los cimientos de la verdadera felicidad que debería haberle correspondido a él por derecho propio, en vez de a un aventurero sin escrúpulos, y sin oficio ni beneficio llegado de un lugar inconmensurable, o por lo menos difícil de imaginar. No cabía la menor duda, de que yo había sido el responsable indirecto, pero responsable a fin de cuentas, de que la historia de su vida se hubiera torcido tan dramática como drásticamente. Terry alzó el revólver y me apuntó silenciosamente intentando que su pulso fuera firme y calmado, aunque no estaba seguro de conseguir mantenerse sereno. Nunca había matado a nadie, y por ello no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar, no solo por el hecho de que fuera descubierto por mí, y buena parte de los habitantes de la mansión Legan y las patrullas que vigilaban incesantemente el recinto, en cuanto sonara el primer disparo, rasgando el silencio de la plácida y tranquila noche, si no porque tal vez no encontrase los arrestos necesarios para hacerlo de nuevo. Sus escrúpulos y cargos de conciencia no se lo hubiesen permitido. Tenía que ser algo rápido y limpio, qurúrgico, visto y no visto para no darle tiempo a la cordura y a la razón imponerse sobre la locura y la irracionalidad de un hecho semejante. No debía haber otro intento, no podía ni planteárselo por asomo, tan siquiera. Aun en medio de la oscuridad reinante, la penumbrosa claridad de la luna le permitiría hacer blanco. El joven actor, había sido aristócrata antes que dramaturgo, por lo que recibió la esmerada educación propia de su encumbrado rango, y en otras disciplinas y materias, le fue inculcado el manejo de las armas, tanto de fuego como blancas. Era un consumado espadachín y un más que correcto tirador, aparte de que se hallaba a no menos de treinta metros de distancia de mí, por lo que no tendría problema alguno en alcanzarme, siempre y cuando el abrumado joven no delatara su presencia involuntariamente, poniéndome en alerta. Constituía un blanco perfecto, sobre todo a tan corta distancia. Incapaz de continuar en mi habitación, no porque no acudiera el sueño a mis párpados, si no porque el estar entre cuatro paredes pensando en Candy, me agobiaba, decidí salir al exterior para intentar aliviar un poco mi melancolía. No era una noche demasiado fría y la luz de la luna, resultaba incluso acogedora. Me senté en un banco de piedra bajo la custodia de una estatua que representaba a un arquero y dejé que los sonidos de la noche me envolvieran. Justo cuando Terry amartilló el arma, un espasmo nervioso me sacudió y me doblé hacia delante estando a punto de caerme al suelo desde el banco. Un chorro de sangre brotó de mi hombro derecho formando un pequeño charco a mis pies. Solté un corto gruñido y entonces mis lágrimas y mis sollozos hicieron que se iluminara una de las ventanas de la segunda planta. Tuve un violento acceso de tos que pasó pronto, pero que fue lo suficientemente ruidoso como para despertar a las personas que dormían en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Mascullé un reniego en español, por lo bajo que llegó hasta oídos de Terry, mientras me doblaba sobre mi mismo tratando de recobrar el aliento. Respiraba tan agitadamente que Terry estuvo tentado de ayudarme y empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron un instante, quedándome boquiabierto. Ninguno de los dos nos decidíamos a hablar y permanecimos así en silencio unos largos y tensos instantes, hasta que, se escucharon algunos sonidos y una conversación sostenida entre dos personas que hablaban en voz baja y con nerviosismo. Terry que aun no había extraído el arma, pero que continuaba aferrándola con su mano derecha sudorosa, detuvo la progresión de su dedo índice sobre el gatillo al reconocer a Mark que en compañía de Candy, corrían en mi auxilio. Finalmente, Mark accedió a seguir las recomendaciones de su esposa y permaneció en un segundo plano, mientras Candy enfundada en una bata de seda que llevaba puesta sobre su camisón de encaje se llegó hasta mí. Acarició mis cabellos y retiró las lágrimas de mis ojos marrones hablándome cariñosamente. Con los cabellos rubios sueltos y totalmente desplegados sobre los hombros y la espalda constituía una deslumbrante visión de una belleza inigualada. Por un momento Terry se quedó perplejo no sabiendo que hacer. Si disparaba probablemente mataría a Candy, lo cual, bajo una más que tortuosa óptica no dejaba de tener sentido, para llevar a cabo su revancha. Pero Terry no deseaba matar a Candy, ni a nadie cuando contempló la dedicación y afecto con que cuidaba de mí, ayudándome a incorporarme y volver a mi cuarto. Soltó un corto suspiro y girando sobre sus talones dio media vuelta para retirarse, tan subrepticiamente como había llegado. Supo que no tendría la menor posibilidad, porque hasta el cariño que desplegaba por mí, superaba con creces todo lo que él habría aspirado a obtener de ella. Embozado en la oscura capa española que ceñía su cuello, saltó nuevamente la cancela de Lakewood sin que nadie, por lo menos aparentemente reparara en algo extraño o fuera de lo común. De camino a su casa donde Louise y sus hijos le aguardarían sin sospechar nada, tiró el revólver en una vereda del camino tras descargarlo, no fuese que alguien perdiera la vida debido a su imprudencia de dejar tirada un arma, y encima cargada en mitad de la calle. Lanzó las balas a un pequeño estanque junto al que caminó presuroso como si temiera que alguien le hubiera visto y conociera sus intenciones y se dirigió sin más preámbulos a su hogar. Por el camino de vuelta, su organismo se fue sobreponiendo a la influencia del alcohol hasta eliminar por completo cualquier rastro del mismo. Terry disimuló su aliento degustando frenéticamente, algunos caramelos de menta que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para quitarse de encima el sabor acre y el regusto metálico del licor que aun se enseñoreaba de su paladar, y notó como sus sentimientos por Louise se reforzaban haciendo que apretase el paso, para llegar a su casa cuanto antes. En cuanto a mí, fue acostado rápidamente en la cama, sin que opusiera resistencia, con la ayuda de Candy y de Mark. Candy no abandonó mi alcoba hasta no estar completamente segura de que dormía nuevamente de forma plácida en mi cama. Por fortuna no vieron el charco de sangre que había brotado en uno de mis hombros, manando y goteando hasta el suelo. La extraña hemorragia, aunque aparatosa no parecía revestir mayor gravedad, y se había detenido por completo tan pronto como Candy me abrazó lamentándose por mi estado, pero yo seguía experimentando una fuerte atracción por ella difícil de explicar o de asimilar, a no ser que se atribuyera a hondos sentimientos similares a los que habían asaltado a Terry, habiendo estado a punto de cometer una locura incitado por los mismos, o más bien los celos que sus encontradas emociones inducían en él. Naturalmente no revelé a nadie mi fugaz encuentro con Terry Grandschester porque a fin de cuentas comprendía mejor que nadie, las razones que le habían impulsado a ir hasta allí. El también amaba a Candy pero lograría sobreponerse al dolor con la ayuda de su familia, lo cual tal vez no fuera mi caso. Mis pupilas marrones estaban perdidas en el inmenso mar que eran las de Candy y anhelaba el contacto de sus manos sobre las mías. Mientras Mark me llevaba de regreso a mi habitación, rogaba para mis adentros que Marianne y Maikel no se hubieran despertado y me hallaran en tan lastimoso estado.

61

Los días fueron transcurriendo apacibles y veloces, pero el dolor que laceraba mi alma y no terminaba de abandonarme porque había regresado para quedarse aposentando sus afiladas garras sobre mi torturado corazón, iba en gradual aumento. Creí que aquella conversación con Candy, en la galería del parque habría puesto las cosas en claro, pero no. Desde el anochecer al amanecer no hacía más que soñar con ella, imaginar como sería su amor, y su incondicional entrega a mí. Lo que en un primer momento, Mark más había temido, la pesadilla que se enseñoreaba de sus más recónditos y arraigados temores, se había alejado definitivamente de él, para hacer blanco en mí. El desamor, tan temido como amado, cantado por los poetas y repudiado por los que sufren por la persona amada hacía sus delicias a costa de mi tristeza y pesar. Cada día que pasaba se transformaba en una atroz tortura, porque el mero hecho de tener tan cerca de mí a Candy, de que estuviera a mi lado sin poder hacer realidad mis sueños de amor, me volvía loco, y hacía que mis lágrimas fueran cada vez más pesadas e insostenibles, tanto que el mero hecho de contenerlas no era comparable a haber alzado en vilo una voluminosa y abultada carga que hubiera amenazado con aplastarme de no continuar ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para levantarla.

Candy, Candy, su nombre despertaba en mí una poderosa evocación, un estímulo tan grande que me costaba mantener el control de mí mismo. Y aunque exteriormente, ocultaba lo mejor que podía mis emociones, por dentro se libraba una batalla tan ardua y salvaje que muchas veces tenía que retirarme a mis habitaciones alegando cansancio. Sólo el empapar la almohada de encaje y suave plumón con mis lágrimas me proporcionaba un leve y pasajero consuelo. Y además Candy no era tonta. Tenía un raro e innato don para captar las fluctuaciones en el ánimo de una persona, por leves y tenues que estas fueran. No podría esconderme eternamente de la intuición de Candy y eso era algo, que me aterraba. El día que ya no pudiera más, el día que la necesitara para continuar viviendo como el aire que respiraba o el agua que bebia, ese día ella tendría que elegir entre Mark y yo, o yo…marcharme definitivamente para no romper la felicidad de la adorable muchacha.

No había podido soportar estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella. Viéndola en compañía de Mark, tan alegre y alborozada, caminando lentamente entrelazados de la mano, susurrándose palabras cariñosas a cada momento e intercalándolas con breves abrazos fue demasiado para mí. Candy no podía dedicarme todo su tiempo, porque entre otras razones, estaba casada con Mark y tenía una familia de la que ocuparse. Aquellos paseos a solas con ella, me hacían mucho bien pero en esa ocasión no fue posible. Lógicamente no dije nada, no hice nada, más que marcharme de Lakewood para caminar sin rumbo fijo. Entonces reparé que hasta para alguien sumido en profundos pensamientos, al que le daba lo mismo una cosa u otra, la ciudad estaba lo bastante lejos como para cubrir el trayecto entre la misma y la gran propiedad de los Andrew a pie. Aventurarse por esos caminos sin rumbo fijo tampoco era plan, por lo que de mala gana, recurrí a los servicios de Stuart, porque hacía tiempo que había despedido a mi chofer. No había necesitado de un coche hasta ese momento, ya que durante los últimos meses, con la aquiescencia de Ernest había traslado mi oficina a la mansión Legan y desde allí realizaba mi trabajo, pero últimamente mi labor dejaba bastante que desear. Entregaba mis balances tarde y apenas tenía ingeniosas indeas como antaño para presentar ante el afable y paciente señor Legan, que toleraba mis excentricidades y que incluso me había permitido tomarme unas largas vacaciones para tratar de recobrarme de la apatía que me asaltaba. Apatía creían todos que era. Pero sólo yo, Candy y con toda probabilidad Mark, sabían lo que me cruzaban por la mente y atenazaba mi corazón. Desde que conociera a Candy, aquel sentimiento había ido creciendo y haciéndose más poderoso, afianzando sus raíces en mi alma, hundiéndolas en mi carne y destrozándome con las puntas de sus afilados y nudosos esquejes. La última vez que Candy y yo hablamos tan claramente de mis sentimientos fue poco después de la batalla contra las tropas de Norden, donde este encontrara un trágico final a manos de Carlos, que ahora era feliz casado con la antigua doncella de Candy, cuidando de su numerosa prole y no teniendo nada más que ocuparse de desempeñar lo mejor posible su trabajo como mayordomo de los Legan. Desde entonces no había experimentado ninguna otra emoción diferente o contradictoria que hiciera sospechar, siquiera a mi mismo, que mis locos propósitos de procurar que Candy se fijara en mí, en algo más que como amigo iban a eclosionar en una vorágine de sentimientos luchando confusamente en mi interior. Nunca sabría si Mark pasó por lo mismo que yo cuando la conoció por vez primera sobre el impresionante árbol que coronaba la colina de Pony, tal vez no llegase ni a aproximarme ni una ínfima parte de lo que ambos, arrebatados por un súbito y encendido amor, se prendaron mutuamente el uno del otro sin poder evitarlo. El propio Mark me contaba confundido que los flechazos y los amores a primera vista son demasiado irreales como para ser considerados precisamente como reales y tangibles. Irónicamente, yo había experimentado lo mismo, pero la flecha que ensartó mi corazón era de actuación retardada, porque cuando conocí a Candy una creciente fascinación por ella se apoderó de mí, pero nada inusual, nada que una persona depositaria de semejante belleza no despertara en otros hombres, pero amor…

Y ahora el veneno lento pero implacable que destilaba la punta del venablo, que el dios del amor había disparado sobre mí estaba haciéndome efecto. Nunca supe en que momento realmente había empezado a actuar tal sustancia, pero yo creo que fue desde el momento en que llegué a 1912, por segunda vez huyendo de un lunático que aparte de mi imperio económico deseaba terminar con mi vida, y vi a Candy en compañía de Mark. Tal vez me había pasado lo mismo que a Albert, que su naturaleza amable y comprensiva mutó a algo más siniestro. Quizás se cansó de hacer de padre adoptivo, bienhechor en la sombra y buen samaritano no correspondido. Tampoco Candy se lo había pedido, pero en el fondo entendía hasta cierto punto su transformación, que de una manera similar me había ocurrido a mí. ¿ No sería que el iridium tenía la propiedad de cambiar, de tergiversar la naturaleza de las personas y las cosas ? o tal vez, se tratara de que realmente había sacado a relucir nuestro verdadero ser. Lo cierto es que habían sucedido algunos hechos realmente sorprendentes: los hermanos Legan, célebres por su maledicencia e intrigas se habían transformado en buenas personas, Albert en exactamente lo contrario de lo que en un principio fue, Archie se había ordenado sacerdote, con el que había mantenido un breve encuentro en Mount Saint Michel.

Decidí no pensar más, justo en el momento en que la voz amable y un tanto metálica de Stuart me anunció que habíamos llegado. Abrí los ojos puesto que estaba dormitando con los brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba mientras mi frente entrechocaba de vez en cuando contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Asentí calándome el sombrero y bajando del coche, tan pronto como el amable y servicial Stuart me abría la puerta para que descendiera del vehículo. No le rogué que no lo hiciera o tuve alguna palabra amable para él. Había vivido la misma escena infinidad de veces, mucho antes de que el iridium trastocara mi vida y la de algunas personas más y por lo tanto, la tónica dominante entre alguien como yo y un empleado era simplemente una fría cordialidad, en la que se mantenían las distancias y cada uno conocía perfectamente cual era su ubicación y el papel que le correspondía. Desde la perspectiva que otorga el dinero y el poder que confiere a su afortunado poseedor, según se mire, aquellas personas eran para mi, meros trabajadores, gentes con su dignidad a las que respetaba pero nada más. Tal vez estuviese un peldaño por encima en la consideración que los demás me merecían, que la que los Legan, o mejor dicho los antiguos Legan dispensaban a otras personas, pero en el fondo había sido un orgulloso y opulento magnate, aburrido y anodino. Y no hay nada más contradictorio que poder gastarse una fortuna diariamente si te placía y al mismo tiempo, sentirse vacío y esquilmado por dentro. Mucha gente común no lo entendía y pensaban en lo que harían con tanto dinero, pero yo, no tenía ni que planteármelo. Me despedí de Stuart y le dije que viniera a buscarme en una hora. No consideraba más tiempo necesario para que un higiénico y relajante paseo distrajera un poco mis penas. Me adentré en un parque frecuentado por familias con niños, parejas de enamorados y ancianos que pasaban su tiempo observando el devenir de la gente y arrojando cortezas de pan a las palomas. Sin otra cosa que hacer, que disfrutar a mi libre albedrío del plazo de tiempo que me había auto impuesto me senté en un banco de hierro colado, pintado de un color negro tan brillante que el sol se reflejaba en sus lamas, hiriéndome en los ojos. Aparté la vista y con un suspiro eché el cuerpo hacia delante entrecruzando las manos en el aire, mientras apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas. Permanecí un rato observando el alegre alboroto del concurrido parque, mientras un anciano desastrado, vestido con un gabán descolorido y lleno de remiendos pasaba por delante de mí. Entonces se detuvo y me miró por un momento. Me fijé en la descomunal boina negra que remataba sus cabellos grises y el largo bigote que pendía sobre sus labios gruesos. El hombre sonrió brevemente sin descubrirse al modo de aquella época cuando alguien tocado con un sombrero saludaba, pero me pidió permiso educadamente para sentarse en el banco a mi lado, pese a que había otros libres en los alrededores. Asentí. El banco era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos cogiéramos en él sin estrecheces. Extrajo una gran barra de pan que llevaba envuelta en unos papeles de periódico de una especie de mochila y empezó a desliar el envoltorio con parsimonia, haciendo tiras delgadas y rectas hasta que la mitad superior de la barra de pan quedó al descubierto. Pensé que iba a desgajar el pan para ofrecérselo en forma de migajas, a las bandadas de palomas que hacían sentir sus reales por todo el gran y cuidado parque cuando empezó a masticar con parsimonia. Era un bocadillo que lentamente fue menguando entre sus manos al pasar directamente a su estómago. Siguiendo una vieja costumbre de mi país, le dije retirando mi sombrero de la cabeza:

-Que aproveche.

Se detuvo un instante y me observó con unos intensos ojos azules en los que chispeaba la más pura esencia de la vida. Antes de que el jovial hombre comenzara a hablar, ya había adivinado que algo me aflijía. No había más que verme. En comparación, yo parecía el anciano pese a ser mucho más joven que aquel hombre, cuya edad frisaría en torno a los setenta años.

El anciano sonrió. Para mi sorpresa no parecía faltarle ni un solo diente y además me atrevería a asegurar que era la dentadura más sólida y perfecta que hubiera visto nunca, aunque tampoco recordaba haber observado otras similares. No es que me fijase demasiado en esos detalles.

-¿ Quiere usted un trozo, joven ? –me preguntó ofreciéndome un buen pedazo. Intenté negarme, pero el hombre ya había dividido su tentempié o aperitivo, en dos mitades de forma salomónica. No es que la comida fuera últimamente mi mayor afán o preocupación pero el aroma que desprendía lo que el bocadillo guardaba en sus entrañas me atrajo ineluctablemente. Acepté complacido la amable invitación del anciano y me puse a comer lentamente mientras él me ganaba sacándome una considerable ventaja y masticando a dos carrillos.

-Estos bocadillos que me pone mi nuera –dijo con la boca llena y riendo- son tan grandes que siempre necesito ayuda para terminarlos.

Afirmé lentamente con la cabeza, mientras mantenía una mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi gabán y la otra sosteniendo el trozo de pan. Aquel bocadillo estaba realmente rico y cuando curioseé en su interior, me encontré que las rebanadas estaban untadas de foagrás, acompañadas por algunas lonchas de jamón serrano y chorizo muy delgadas moteadas de puntos blancos, que en mi país llamaríamos "de Pamplona".

El hombre, ya fuera por encontrar un improvisado y agradecido interlocutor en mí, tal vez porque su optimismo le invitaba a compartir sus ganas de hablar con otras personas, empezó a hablarme de su vida, sus nietos y sus aficiones. Indudablemente, era un hombre feliz que no parecía pedir a la vida más de lo que esta le había dado y eso le bastaba, colmándole según sus propias palabras. Yo le escuchaba con indiferencia, casi con fastidio. Las personas melancólicas, en mi opinión, solemos ser tan egoístas porque nos encerramos tanto en nuestro interior sobre nosotros mismos, que no soportamos que otras más alegres y vivaces nos cuenten sus cosas mientras solo sentimos deseos de que nos dejen a solas, rumiando nuestras heridas en un rincón.

En un momento dado, la mano del viejo rozó ligeramente mi antebrazo izquierdo y me dijo en un tono confidencial que atrajo mi atención:

-Tienes pinta de estar muy triste, amigo –declaró tomándose excesivas confianzas, pero no tuve valor para detener el audaz avance de su curiosidad o tal vez fueran solo ganas de ayudar malinterpretadas por mi parte. No quería hablar con nadie, pero dado mi interés en ver en que podía desembocar todo aquello, le dejé hablar. Quizás a fin de cuentas, no estuviese aun totalmente desconectado del mundo que me rodeaba y necesitase alguna mano amiga, aunque proviniera de un desconocido.

Dejé escapar un corto gruñido y mantuve la vista fija en las miriadas de palomas que a modo de alfombra viviente, cubrían buena parte de los senderos del parque hechos a base de losas de piedra entre cuyas junturas crecía una hierba altiva y desafiante dado que sus tallos pugnaban por elevarse lo más que podían.

-Tomaré eso por un sí –dijo el anciano terminando de engullir los últimos restos de su almuerzo y sacudiéndose las migajas de pan que le habían caído sobre la ropa, mientras el mío aun bailaba indeciso entre mis dedos. Luego se rascó la nariz con dos dedos y dijo mientras mantenía la vista fija en una ardilla que se deslizaba rápidamente entre las ramas de una encina a la búsqueda de unas hermosas bellotas que habían llamado la atención del inteligente y vivaracho animal de hermoso pelaje rojizo:

-Mal de amores –sentenció el viejo mientras se quitaba la boina para rascarse algunos pelos enhiestos que circundaban su calva, a modo de mudo testimonio, de la poblada cabellera que en sus años mozos había cubierto su cabeza.

-¿ Cómo dice ? –pregunté mirándole brevemente, aunque de sobra sabía que el anciano había acertado de pleno. No tuve más que observar su expresión plácida y socarrona, que no obstante encerraba una gran sabiduría vital que atesoraba con cierto orgullo, para intuir que era de esas personas que con solo mirarte, adivinan muchas cosas de ti, y que luego incluso te dan consejos o te proponen soluciones.

-Mal de amores, muchacho –insistió pasando con remarcada rapidez del tratamiento formal y distante del usted, al tuteo más desinhibido - lo veo en tus ojos. Mi nieto Paul que tendrá en torno a veinte años, pone la misma cara y adopta esa mirada de aire enamorado, como tú, pero en su caso, sus ojos son alegres, brillan con la ilusión de la juventud porque ha encontrado a una buena muchacha, sencilla y hacendosa, pero en los tuyos, amigo –me dijo con sentida conmiseración- no detecto esa chispa de vida. Ella no te corresponde, ¿ me equivoco ?

Como tardase en contestar el anciano se encogió de hombros y dijo comedido y respetuoso:

-Si no quieres responderme lo entenderé. Soy un viejo metomentodo y un tanto pelmazo. Lo entiendo hijo, mejor me voy. Y disculpa mi insaciable curiosidad.

Cuando se estaba incorporando para marcharse, aunque tal vez fuera una treta para instarme a que le rogara que se quedase, como así sucedió, le pedi que permaneciera allí un poco más a mi lado, reteniéndole del antebrazo como había hecho él conmigo:

-Espere, necesito hablar con alguien, ¡que narices¡ –exclamé un tanto desabridamente- siéntese y se lo contaré.

No se hizo de rogar y ocupó su sitio en el banco. Asentí, esta vez más predispuesto a colaborar en mantener una conversación con el hombre.

-Sí, así es, y la verdad es que no es para menos.

Exhalé un profundo suspiro, síntoma inequívoco de un incipiente y agudo ataque de autocompasión. Extraje una foto de mi bolsillo y se la tendí al anciano. Cabellos rubios peinados primorosamente y dispuestos en largas coletas con lazos decorativos, deslumbrantes ojos verdes y nariz respingona con pecas fueron estudiados profusamente por los ojos azules y joviales del anciano. Miró detenidamente por largo rato, la foto a color de la joven de la que estaba enamorado perdidamente y sin esperanza, y mi interlocutor asintió, devolviéndomela. El hombre creyó que la razón de que la muchacha me diera calabazas, era no solo la evidente diferencia de edad entre ella y yo, si no mi aspecto físico.

-Es una muchacha preciosa, pero creo que hace mal en rechazarte, aunque en los asuntos del corazón no puede mandar nadie –dijo el hombre sacando una pipa con tapadera de plata y agitándola para vaciar los últimos restos de picadura seca y reemplazándola con tabaco de nuevo cuño que escanció directamente, desde un pequeño bote de hojalata que llevaba en un bolsillo. Saqué un encendedor de plata que me había regalado Candy, pese a que no fumaba y prendí lumbre en el apelmazado montón de tabaco que rebosaba por el borde de la cachimba.

-No es tan sencillo abuelo –le dije temiendo que tal vez se ofendiera por mi familiaridad, aunque él se había tomado algunas conmigo, que no me desagradaron y al parecer la mía hacia él, tampoco.

-Cuéntamelo, siempre que quieras, por supuesto. Tal vez te pueda dar algún consejo útil, aunque me imagino que vas a decirme que es de buena familia, noble cuna y que sus padres se oponen a vuestro romance, tal vez por la acusada diferencia de edad, o quizás la diferencia de clase social entre ella y tú.

Arqueé las cejas. Aquel anciano tenía algo de brujo y adivino, aunque no hubiera acertado de pleno, hasta que le oí carraspear tras una breve pausa y decir con la mirada fija en algunas nubes rojizas que se desplazaban lentamente sobre nuestro vertical.

-O quizás...ella esté casada.

Dí un respingo. A tenor de mi reacción, el anciano movió afirmativamente la cabeza, sintiendo que había dado en el clavo. Procedí a narrarle los hechos a los que se estaban acercando peligrosamente.

Le describí las trágicas e insalvables circunstancias que rodeaban aquel amor tan imposible como irrealizable.

El anciano se mesó los bigotes en un gesto de concentrada reflexión y asentía brevemente con una ampulosa inclinación de cabeza a cada palabra que salía de mis labios, de manera que por un par de veces la boina negra resbaló de sus sienes. Formaba grandes y artísticas volutas de humo a medida que mi relato se prolongaba. Naturalmente omití aquellos detalles que debían quedar ocultos y a salvo de la curiosidad de los demás mortales, ajenos a nuestro gran secreto. Cuando terminé de hablar, aguardé a que él hiciera lo mismo ya que se había quedado en completo silencio, como pensando que contestación darme. Me recordó a esos oráculos de la Antigüedad, o esos grandes y solemnes hombres de ciencia o versados en las artes filosóficas, que recurren a tales ampulosos gestos antes de pronunciar sus grandes y demandadas sentencias que permanecían en la memoria popular y pasaban a la Historia.

-No lo veo fácil amigo –dijo negando con la cabeza- si está casada, malo para ti, pero si además ama a su marido, doblemente malo. No voy a entrar en consideraciones morales de si haces bien o mal interponiéndote entre dos personas que se aman, porque si estás tan enamorado de ella, y no es para menos –dijo asintiendo al recordar la foto que le había entregado- nada de lo que te diga servirá para hacerte cambiar de opinión. El amor es como el hambre, amigo, que no entiende de frenos morales o grandes palabras, y lo mismo sucede con los grandes motivadores, los principales impulsos más atávicos del ser humano, por eso he mencionado el hambre. No puedo aconsejarte –dijo sacudiendo su pipa contra una esquina del banco para arrojar al suelo los restos de picadura consumida y quemada- porque tú debes tomar esa decisión, pero si yo fuera tú, amigo –me dijo apuntándome con un dedo sarmentoso y recubierto de venas azules- me alejaría cuanto antes de esa muchacha, porque solo sacarás en claro llanto y tristeza, al igual que ella obtendría lo mismo en una hipotética relación contigo. Por lo que me has contado, ella te aprecia tanto que puede que estaría dispuesta a sacrificar su matrimonio por ti, pero no tardaría en ser muy desgraciada y tú con ella, amigo.

-El amor basado en la compasión no es una buena inversión –recité un tanto desalentado.

-Scott de Fisher, es uno de mis poetas favoritos –me dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, para volver nuevamente a retomar su perorata interrumpida por mi observación. Me quedé sorprendido ante sus conocimientos de poesía. Scout de Fisher no era precisamente conocido que pudiera decirse.

-Tú lo has dicho, amigo, pero en cualquier caso, uno de los dos tendrá que sacrificarse llegado el momento. No puedo decirte más. Ojala ambos encontréis la mejor respuesta posible –dijo depositando sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome fijamente.

-Aunque debo reconocer, -declaró con cierto tono ceremonioso -que hay algo de héroe en ti, aunque más bien tendría que decir de anti-héroe, pero ¿ que es un anti-héroe, más que un héroe que lo es aun más si cabe porque tiene que sacar adelante su condición de tal, por mucho que le cueste, aunque todo se le ponga contracorriente, demostrando ya solo por eso, que lo es ? los amores sin esperanza e imposibles, son los más meritorios porque todo conspira en su contra para que puedan llegar a buen puerto, ¿ pero en algunos casos merece la pena realmente si el precio a pagar puede llegar a ser tan elevado ? Solo tú y Candy, tenéis la respuesta, solo vosotros dos –dijo enzarzándose en otro de sus largos pero notables discursos, si se sabía escuchar y entresacar entre líneas, la sabiduría que se encerraba en ellos.

Acto seguido, consultó su reloj de chaleco y dijo recobrando su tono alegre y confidencial:

-Cielos, se me hace tarde, si no me doy prisa me perderé el cumpleaños de mi nieto el pequeño. Todos mis demás nietos y familiares asistirán y no me lo perdonarían si me lo pierdo.

Me ofrecí a llevarle en el coche de los Legan, y él a su vez me invitó a la celebración. Ambos declinamos amablemente nuestros respectivos ofrecimientos y nos deseamos lo mejor. Observé como se alejaba lentamente, sin prisas, sendero abajo. Me quedé largo rato pensando en sus palabras hasta que Stuart, enfundado en su impecable uniforme de gamuza azul, con gorra de anteojos incluída vino a buscarme para avisarme de que ya había pasado una hora.

Asentí y le seguí lentamente hasta el imponente e impasible automóvil que aguardaba aparcado junto a una de las entradas del parque, practicada en una vereda del mismo.

62

Nunca me han gustado las fiestas ni las aglomeraciones. El mero hecho de figurarme en medio de un grupo de personas desconocidas que me rodean y me asaetean a preguntas sin conocerme de nada, ya es para mí suficiente aliciente para renunciar a ir.

Pero había otro mucho más poderoso que contrarrestaba los efectos del anterior.

Candy y Mark habían sido invitados a un baile de gala, que organizaba un importante hombre de negocios, amigo de Ernest para celebrar el éxito de un importante acuerdo comercial entre ambos hombres. Aunque el señor Mannet había insistido especialmente en que asistieran los Legan, Helen no se encontraba muy bien esa noche, aquejada de una de sus jaquecas. No es que fuera nada serio o preocupante, pero Ernest no deseaba que su esposa se sintiera incómoda o a disgusto por lo que decidió cancelar su asistencia a la fiesta. Pero como Fracois Mannet se había tomado tantas molestias en dirigir y llevar a buen término el evento, más que nada para agradecer a Ernest su buena disposición para que el acuerdo se cerrara con tan buenos pronósticos, el señor Legan no quería por otra parte desairarle, por lo que cuanto el caballero se presentó personalmente en la mansión Legan para recordarle su invitación, fue el propio Ernest el que puso al corriente al distinguido empresario, que alzó sus tupidas cejas negras en un característico gesto de contrariedad.

-Vaya, mi querido amigo, lo lamento –declaró sinceramente Mannet, mientras aceptaba una copa de Borgoña que su amigo el señor Legan le ofrecía- pero me hubiera gustado tanto que acudiéseis a mi fiesta…-dijo lanzando un prolongado suspiro- pero lo importante es que Helen se recobre y vuelva a estar tan encantadora como siempre.

Entonces Ernest tuvo una idea. Quizás no fuera el mejor momento, pero por probar no se perdía nada. Tocó una campanilla de plata que reposaba sobre el marco de la gran mesa de billar, con tapete verde oscuro que presidía la biblioteca privada de Ernest y al cabo de unos pocos instantes, un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes y corta estatura se personó ante los dos hombres:

-¿ Llamaba el señor ? –preguntó Carlos haciendo una exagerada reverencia, que hizo sonreír al señor Legan.

Normalmente, Ernest dejaba las formalidades de lado y trataba a Carlos y al resto del servicio con cierta familiaridad, sin caer en excesos de confianza, pero cuando tenía invitados, el servicio debía de volver a hacer gala de la fría y respetuosa distancia que mediaba entre los criados y sus señores, y eso era algo que Carlos se lo tomaba con mucho celo profesional cuando era necesario. Ernest se extrañó que el pequeño mayordomo no fuera seguido ni asediado por el cortejo que conformaban sus hijos, demandando el cariño de su padre o los frecuentes besos y abrazos de Dorothy que la joven doncella prodigaba a su marido, siempre que tenía ocasión cada vez que le veía.

Ernest asintió y le encargó que avisase a su hija adoptiva, para que conociese a su amigo. Pese a las protestas de Francois, que no pretendía molestar a nadie, Carlos fue presto a cumplir el encargo, mientras uno de sus hijos, un niño de unos diez años que guardaba un sorprendente parecido con su padre, dio un silbido reclamando la atención de sus hermanos y hermanas. Al instante, el pasillo se llenó de alegres risas y gritos infantiles que atrajeron el interés del magnate francés. Cuando este se asomó al pasillo, vio como un tropel de chiquillos subidos encima del mayordomo le tironeaban de los pantalones y de las mangas de su chaleco, demandando su cariño.

-Papá, papá –sonaban las voces de los niños entreveradas con las protestas de Carlos que intentaba apartar a sus hijos.

-Ahora no niños, ahora no –se quejó Carlos con un resoplido de resignación- papá tiene que trabajar.

Finalmente, la intervención de una bella sirvienta de cabellos castaños recogidos en una larga y ondulante trenza, puso orden en la algarabía de los pequeños.

-Hijos, dejad a papá, no le molestéis –dijo Dorothy intentando contener la risa. Carlos, tenía el uniforme arrugado y descolocado por lo que su esposa le ayudó a recomponer su maltrecho aspecto.

-Anda ven aquí, a veces pareces más crío que ellos, -dijo exhalando un suspiro.

Libre del sitio infantil Carlos sonrió y se dispuso a irse, no sin que antes un sonoro beso se estampara en sus labios y en sus mejillas. El joven manoteó mientras su esposa le besaba con pasión, obligándole a doblarse hacia atrás. Cuando Dorothy le soltó, Carlos boqueó para recobrar el aire y dijo algo asfixiado:

-Cariño, no seas tan efusiva, estos besos me cortan la respiración –explicó con voz entrecortada mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Francois tuvo que cubrirse los labios con una mano para impedir que le diera un ataque de risa.

-Pues vete preparándote para otros aun más intensos que te esperan para, cuando termines tu trabajo –le dijo con voz melosa, sosteniéndose la trenza con la mano izquierda y guiñándole pícaramente un ojo.

Carlos alzó las cejas y se dispuso a cumplir con el encargo de su señor, mientras el corazón le latía apasionadamente. Se sintió tan ligero y pletórico que se puso a silbar una tonada mientras recorría el largo pasillo con largas zancadas.

63

Pese a que la fiesta tendría lugar en breve y a que la noticia había cogido a Candy por sorpresa, la joven aceptó encantada, aunque previamente buscó la aprobación de su esposo. Mark, que también había acudido a conocer al señor Mannet, avisado por Carlos, asintió complacido, aunque el joven intentaba intervenir lo menos posible en el libre albedrío de su esposa. El señor Mannet quedó encantado por el carisma y la gracia que Candy desplegaba con cada paso que daba. Aparte de su deslumbrante belleza, la elegancia natural con la que había sido agraciada, y que la hacían brillar con una inusual fuerza, Candy desplegaba una sencillez y simpatía tales que el señor Mannet no tardó en caer rendido a sus pies, impresionado por sus innatas cualidades. El millonario francés le insistió que le encantaría que acudiera a su fiesta junto a su marido, en lugar de los Legan.

-Pero naturalmente nada más lejos de mi intención, que condicionarla u obligarla a nada que no sea de su agrado señorita –dijo Francois besándola la mano con galantería.

Candy, encontró divertida la insistencia del francés que era ligeramente más alto que Carlos y un poco más bajo que ella y aceptó tras una breve consideración. El bigote rizado del potentado se estremeció levemente y sus ojos claros esbozaron un rictus de satisfacción. La muchacha fue a elegir un vestido apropiado para la fiesta, acompañada por Dorothy pero antes se giró tras ocurrírsele una idea, que no obstante debería someter como era lógico, a la aprobación previa del anfitrión.

Y su idea no era otra que rogarle a Francois que me permitiera a mí también ir a la fiesta.

A la proposición de Candy, de si era factible invitar a un amigo a la fiesta, Francois entornó los ojos brevemente y tras atusarse las largas patillas que emergían del escaso cabello que le crecía en las sienes, asintió y dijo:

-Naturalmente que su amigo puede venir, señorita, pero como es obvio, deberíamos consultarle su opinión previa.

El propósito de Candy era sacudir la peligrosa modorra que venía afectándome desde hacía algún tiempo. No es que me comportara como alguien depresivo o una persona de ideas obsesivas. Mi estado no había alcanzado las cotas de desesperación a las que llegó a descender, cuando rompió con Candy, debido al regreso de Mark, pero me identificaba plenamente con el joven rubio de ojos azules, cuya vida, Mark salvase al evitar que se desnucara cuando su caballo se encabritó lanzándole por los aires. Necesitaba aires nuevos, salir del estado de catatonia en el que me iba sumiendo. Cuando recibí el recado de mi amiga, -que duro se me hacía por momentos seguir llamándola así y aun más tener que considerarla de esa manera- estaba leyendo en mi habitación, rodeado por las maquetas y dioramas que me servían de pasatiempo. Carlos tocó la puerta suavemente y me informó del imprevisto cambio de planes en lo que se anunciaba como una velada más apacible y tranquila en la mansión Legan. Suspiré y me dije que no estaba para fiestas, pero quizás me sirviera como revulsivo para destilar parte de la bilis que me recorría las entrañas. Cuan equivocado estaba. Buscaba una catarsis que aquietara las turbulentas pasiones de mi alma y en lugar de eso, lo único que conseguí fue agitarlas todavía más, como la tormenta acrecienta con su furia desatada, las aguas calmas de un océano, tornándolas salvajemente bravías y peligrosas.

64

Cuando Candy, seguida a corta distancia por Dorothy que la había ayudado a arreglarse, descendió las escaleras y se presentó ante Mark y yo, no pudimos por menos que lanzar una exclamación de asombro. Candy descendía las escalinatas con paso airoso y regio, enfundada en un largo vestido estilo imperio de muselina blanca y drapeados, cuyos pliegues caían armonícamente a lo largo de su cuerpo silueteando su esbelta forma. El escote redondeado y ribeteado por una orla plateada, al igual que las cortas mangas realzaba su busto sin resultar demasiado escandaloso ni exagerado. Una larga cinta dorada que rodeaba el contorno de su esplendido talle, caía al largo de la falda del vestido. Candy se había puesto unos largos guantes de encaje que subían hasta su antebrazo y los cabellos rubios habían sido recogidos en un moño rematado por una cinta roja en su parte más alta. Mark y yo, que ya nos habíamos vestido para la ocasión con unos elegantes fracs de color oscuro y camisa de seda blanca con pajarita a juego del frac permanecimos boquiabiertos por espacio de unos instantes, cuando observamos como Candy iba descendiendo los peldaños lentamente, recogiéndose con la mano derecha, la falda de su vestido, que arrancaba un poco por debajo de su regazo. Tenía el porte de una reina y sus pies parecían flotar etereos en el aire, en vez de caminar por la tierra. Mark la observó inmóvil y arrebatado por un súbito ramalazo de amor, que Candy debió sentir al unísono junto con él. Lo que no estaba previsto, es que yo también experimentara dicha sensación, que si para Mark era beatifica, a mí particularmente, me resultaba molesta y me hacía un inmenso daño. Candy besó brevemente a su marido en los labios y se alegró de que yo hubiera decidido asistir a la fiesta, aunque lo hiciese a regañadientes, más que nada para no dejarla a ella y a Mark en mal lugar, delante de Francois. Intenté girarme ligeramente para que la deslumbrante imagen de Candy, que se me antojó similar a la de una rosa de albo candor quizás por la tonalidad de su vaporoso vestido, no terminara por desgarrarme el alma por dentro con sus afiladas espinas, aunque ella ni sospechara que estaba suscitando semejante dolor en mí, pero estaba seguro que mi estado de ánimo no le era totalmente ajeno.

Sentía el frac como una incómoda y pesada armadura que me impedía moverme con libertad, aparte de picar y hacer que pasara un sofocante calor que me estaba agobiando sobremanera. Sus pendientes de oro reflejaron el irisado brillo proveniente de la araña de cristal que nos alumbraba. Francois, que aguardaba en el exterior, junto con su chofer a pie firme, al lado de un imponente Rolls Royce para llevarnos a su mansión de Chicago, una de las muchas que tenía repartidas por buena parte del mundo, no pudo por menos que lanzar un murmullo de aprobación y beneplácito ante la arrebatadora apariencia de Candy.

65

Durante el viaje de ida, procuré no interrumpir ni a Mark ni a Candy, que aunque se mantenían en digna compostura, por la proximidad del risueño y lenguaraz Francois y su envarado chofer que conducía en silencio a través de las abarrotadas calles de Chicago, entrelazaban sus manos con una frenética ansia que recorría sus dedos, y se dedicaban mutuas y ardientes miradas de amor. Yo fingía observar el bullicio de Chicago, tratando de poner coto a mis sentimientos que pugnaban por desbordarse, y de vez en cuando Francois entablaba conversación conmigo, o lo intentaba dado que me distraía con facilidad. El magnate francés celebraba el talante y el carácter abierto y afable del padre adoptivo de Candy, dado que Francois admiraba sinceramente a Ernest Legan y no dejaba escapar ocasión alguna para alabarle y ensalzar sus virtudes.

Finalmente el gran automóvil de color rojo y ampulosas formas que llamaban la atención, aun en el despliegue de lujo y ostentación que se presentaría ante nosotros golpeando mis retinas con toda la fuerza de su grandeza y magnificiencia, se detuvo ante un palacete barroco de mediados del siglo XVIII y que Francois, habiéndolo adquirido en estado de total abandono y la más decadente ruina enseñoreándose por sus antaño concurridas y lujosas estancias por un módico precio, se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en restaurarlo y devolverlo a su antiguo esplendor. A las puertas del edificio dos ujieres ataviados con libreas de época y pelucas empolvadas iban anunciando a los invitados mientras hacían entrechocar sus bastones de plata contra el suelo, a medida que los distinguidas damas y ampulosos caballeros iban accediendo al interior, recorriendo la gran alfombra roja de satén que se extendía desde la entrada de la enorme finca al frontispicio de la mansión y sus altas escalinatas de mármol veneciano. Bajamos del Rolls una vez que el coger de Francois, abrió la puerta, y me percaté que estábamos rodeados de varias decenas de ostentosos automóviles. A nuestros alrededor se movía un considerable gentío, conformado por hermosas mujeres vestidas de forma similar a Candy y con los cabellos recogidos en peinados ampulosos y adornadas con joyas y diamantes que refulgían poderosamente, del brazo de sus acompañantes masculinos que lucían con orgullo su estatus, ostentando su posición con desmedida arrogancia. Eran del tipo de gente que miraba con acentuado desprecio, y por encima del hombro a aquellos que nunca serían sus iguales y a veces ni eso.

Lejos de caer en la más exagerada y snobista ostentación, Candy llevaba únicamente la gargantilla con un pequeño broche en forma de flor en torno al cuello que ya luciera a bordo del Mauritania, cuando Mark secundado por Haltoran, frustró los planes de Albert de enviarla a estudiar a Inglaterra para alejarla de él, y en el dedo anular derecho, la alianza que el malogrado doctor Marcus Duvall le hiciera entrega en el frente occidental, poco después de ser alcanzado por una granada de artillería enemiga sin posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir. Había preferido guardar la cadena con la cabeza del águila en el bolsillo derecho, pero seguía conservándola encima, no separándose prácticamente de ella ni un solo instante.

Tras pasar junto a una gran fuente ornamental que proyectaba cuatro chorros de agua, desde las bocas de varios peces de piedra que nadaban en un imaginario mar, esculpidos en torno a una roca de basalto que se alzaba en mitad de la fuente y que les servía de soporte, entré detrás de Candy y de Mark una vez que el ujier les anunciara con voz engolada y largamente ensayada:

"Señores de Anderson, condes de Andrew".

El timbre del ujier me produjo un leve sobresalto, porque me había distraído contemplando la fuente. Cuando me disponía a pasar, el ujier me cerró el paso y preguntó con voz nasal:

-Lo siento señor, pero si no viene acompañado por una dama, no puedo dejarle pasar. Órdenes del señor Francois, lo siento.

Tampoco me importaba mucho. Para mí era casi más un alivio que un inconveniente, hasta que Candy se giró sobre sus pasos e intercambió algunas palabras con Francois que ya se había reunido con su esposa, una mujer de cabellos grises y ojos azules, que proyectaban una inteligente y encendida mirada, y que pese a haber franqueado la puerta de la madurez hacía algunas décadas, seguía reteniendo buena parte de la serena belleza y la refinada elegancia de las que había hecho gala en su juventud, y que enamoraran a su marido, entonces un hombre que sin resultar apuesto, tenía un especial atractivo y una simpatía que encadilaron a Eleonora, su mujer.

Del brazo de su mujer, escuchó las palabras, casi súplicas de Candy respecto a mí. Francois, divertido, llamó a un aparte al ujier y modificó las rígidas y estrictas normas de admisión a su fiesta para que pudiera entrar. El ujier me reclamó discretamente y dijo un tanto contrariado, porque había esperado poder echarme de la fiesta:

-Lo lamento señor, ha habido un malentendido. Puede usted pasar.

En vez de preguntarle cual había sido la repentina razón de su brusco cambio de parecer, asentí y entré en silencio sin plantear ningún interrogante. Entré al ampuloso y lujoso salón de baile, casi tan grande o puede que más, que el de la mansión de Lakewood. Me moví torpemente como un pingüino fuera de su habitat natural, el agua, y tropecé con algunos caballeros y empujando con mi barriga a algunas señoras que se giraron para observarme molestas. Esbocé breves y apuradas disculpas y decidí quedarme quieto, para no llamar la atención. Había asistido a muchas fiestas, pero del tipo de las que se celebraban a principios del siglo XX, muy pocas. Aun desconocía la rígida etiqueta social, de aquellos comienzos de siglo por lo menos imperante entre la alta sociedad de Chicago, y desconocía por tanto, casi por completo, que normas de comportamiento y educación debían aplicarse en aquel tipo de reuniones sociales.

66

Todo fue relativamente bien, hasta que sonó un evocador y sugerente vals que conocía de sobra, tal vez a petición de Candy. Dos de los músicos de la orquesta de cámara se miraron por un instante, e intercambiando una mirada cómplice asintieron y comenzaron a tocar los acordes del vals, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros se sumaran con sus instrumentos a la interpretación. Mark y Candy comenzaron a bailar evolucionando diestramente por el salón de baile, no tardando en constituirse en el centro de atención de todas las miradas de los asistentes a la fiesta. Yo, por mi parte intentaba no prestarles atención, y sorbía lentamente una copa de champan que un camarero me había servido amablemente y al punto. Era abstemio y lo más fuerte que había probado en material de alcohol, era alguna que otra ocasional cerveza o una copa de champan, como esa noche, por lo que decidí sorber el espumoso y claro líquido con parsimonia, quizás para distraer mis pensamientos de la pareja que evolucionaba al son de la música sobre las baldosas de mármol. Cuando la melodía terminó, Candy abandonó la pista de baile, entre los aplausos de los invitados. La joven me vio entre el bosque de cabezas y torsos que se interponían entre ella y yo y le dijo a su marido con voz queda, susurrándole al oído:

-Espérame aquí un momento querido, voy a ver si localizo a Maikel, no tardaré en volver.

Mark asintió besándola en el lado izquierdo de su cabello rubio y dijo:

-Ve y no te preocupes por mí Candy.

La joven se movió con destreza por el salón de baile. Era como si aquel medio social fuera su habitat natural. Estaba sentado sobre un sillón de cuero repujado degustando a duras penas mi copa de champan, porque el regusto amargo de la bebida me hacía sudar y poner caras extrañas que intentaba contener. Candy se abrió paso entre algunas mujeres que se abanicaban frenéticamente y llevaban plumas de faisán prendidas de sus cabellos y en sus vestidos de gasa. Tenía la vista fija en los dibujos de las baldosas del suelo, y cuando levanté la vista, intuí una esbelta forma femenina enfundada en un vestido blanco de muselina. Alcé los ojos y Candy extendió las manos cogiendo las mías entre las suyas.

-Vamos Maikel, ahora me toca bailar contigo. Vamos, no puedes pasarte el resto de la velada ahí sentado, -me espetó alegremente con un guiño de sus ojos verdes.

Si que podía, y de hecho debería haber procedido así, pero el desparpajo de Candy y la alegría que impregnaba cada uno de sus movimientos, terminaron por contagiarse, logrando que el inamovible y ceñudo obeso que rumiaba sus penas en compañía de una copa de champan, que no terminaba por beberse en su totalidad, aceptara.

Dejé de intentar aquietar mis más negros humores, observando fijamente los posos del contenido de mi copa cada vez más vacía y seguí dócilmente a Candy, poniéndome a bailar. Sonó nuevamente la misma melodía, dado que al público le había entusiasmado tanto que pidieron a los músicos que la interpretaran por segunda vez, y estos aceptaron.

Bailar no se me daba mal, pese a que torpeza y gracilidad casaban bastante mal, pero por el momento salí airoso de la prueba no llegando a machacar los pies de Candy, o soltando algún regüeldo ni haciendo nada inapropiado o fuera de lugar. Las manos de Candy acariciaban mi piel con su suave tacto y el aroma a lavanda y menta proveniente de su pelo, llegaba a mis fosas nasales haciéndome sudar, introduciéndose en mi mente hasta el punto de querer olvidarme del mundo y de nuestras circunstancias para besarla apasionadamente, sin importarme ni la reacción de Candy ni de cuantos nos rodeaban, pero como era lógico y de esperar,no hice nada. Sin embargo saltaba a la vista que, animicamente, no me encontraba bien. Los intentos de Candy por animarme no surtían los efectos deseados y terminé el baile a duras penas. No necesitaba un parche si no una solución definitiva. Quería que Candy fuera mi esposa, mi compañera, pero sabía que era imposible, un bello e inalcanzable sueño. Me aparté de ella antes de que terminara el vals, y con la excusa de tener sed me alejé unos pasos en busca de un camarero para pedirle otra copa de champan. Me giré brevemente y contemplé como la muchacha me dirigía una sonrisa y me saludaba agitando brevemente la mano derecha, resplandenciente en el vestido blanco liso y con cortas mangas. Apreté el paso, procurando perderla de vista. Candy se reunió nuevamente con su marido que estaba departiendo con un almirante cuyo uniforme blanco estaba cuajado de medallas. Debido las dimensiones del salón y el aforo del mismo que en ese momento, sería de en torno a quinientos invitados, perdi de vista a Candy y a Mark y de camino me agencié una botella de whisky escocés. Salí entonces a una de las terrazas exteriores que jalonaban el perímetro de la fachada del palacete porque necesitaba aire y ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Me recliné en la balaustrada de mármol y consideré la idea de arrojarme al vacío, pero que descarté por parecerme horrorosa y que por otro lado, no iba a solucionar mi problema. Aunque no había probado con anterioridad ni gota de alcohol de forma digamos más en serio que hasta ese instante, decidí romper mi inveterada costumbre y desenroscando el tapón, me eché un largo trago al gaznate, directamente proveniente del gollete de la botella. El abrasador y fuerte líquido recorrió mis entrañas poniéndolas al rojo. Notaba la lengua como el yunque de un herrero después de que hubiera estado trabajando en su fragua y debido a mi poca costumbre con el alcohol, me empecé a tambalear de un lado a otro, aumentando considerablemente el riesgo a caerme por el borde de la balustrada y precipitarme al vacío.

67

Candy me estaba buscando frenéticamente. Preguntó a varios invitados sin éxito ni resultado alguno, pese a que fuera fácil de identificar. En una estancia prácticamente repleta de esbeltos y cuidados cuerpos, el ´mío debería destacar como una luz en medio de las tinieblas más cerradas y absolutas. Cuando finalmente emprendió mi búsqueda ella sola, para no alarmar a Mark, y porque quería investigar por su cuenta cual era la causa de mi extraño comportamiento que la tenía muy inquieta, me localizó tras los batientes entornados de una puerta, que daba a una amplia terraza semicircular, se llevó las manos a los labios y sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, adoptaron una expresión contrariada.

Estaba tambaleándome como consecuencia del medio litro de whisky que pude trasegar a pulso, y bebiendo a morro. La botella se había deslizado de mis dedos vacilantes y torpes y se había hecho añicos al estrellarse contra las baldosas del suelo aunque debido al bullicio interior y a que la puerta estaba entornada, nadie de los asistentes a la fiesta pareció haberse percatado de nada. Balbuceaba incoherencias y sobre todo, lloraba y reía a un mismo tiempo, presa de un extraño delirio.

-¿ Se puede saber que tonterías has hecho Maikel ¿ qué te ocurre ? nunca antes te había visto bebido ni comportarte así –me riñó Candy poniendo los brazos en jarras al percibir los pedazos rotos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el balcón. Sonreí bobaliconamente y caí al suelo, pataleando de forma patética. Candy se arrodilló y me ayudó a incorporarme como pudo.

-¿Qué qué me pasa ? –repetí hipando con voz gangosa. ¿qué que me pasa ? –exclamé indignado porque ella no terminara de reparar en lo que ocurría realmente conmigo, y que mis padecimientos provinieran del amor, en vez de la media botella de licor que había ingerido forzando a mi cuerpo a admitir aquella sustancia exógena que mi organismo nada habituado al alcohol por otra parte, no quería asimilar pugnando por expulsarla de mí.

Guardé silencio y meneé la cabeza tristemente. Cerré los ojos por un instante y dije, animado por los efluvios del alcohol, habiéndose desatado mi lengua por efecto de los mismos:

-Lo que me pasa eres tú, Candy –dije recobrando repentinamente la lucidez y acariciando sus mejillas frenéticamente- me pasa, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, que ya no puedo continuar negando la evidencia, que me abrasa el alma, pero no temas, no voy a volver a las andadas porque yo…

Me puse en pie torpemente. Candy temió que saltara repentinamente al vacío.

-Maikel, no hagas tonterías, por favor –exclamó asustada Candy intentando frenarme- hablemos con calma, por favor, tienes que escucharme cariño, tienes que escucharme –repitió Candy- soy como una hermana para ti, recuérdalo –me dijo con voz cariñosa que hizo que mi alma, junto a la contemplación de su belleza, sangrara de dolor. Aquello pronto dejaría de ser una metáfora.

Dí un traspies y me doblé hacia delante tosiendo y contorsiándome de dolor. Un chorro de sangre se desprendió de mi boca, yendo a impactar sobre el suelo de baldosa del balcón, mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento gradualmente. Candy retrocedió asustada, sujetándome entre sus brazos, y preguntándome fuera de sí, y extremadamente nerviosa, que me pasaba.

-Te quiero Candy, te quiero tanto que yo…yo…no necesito que seas mi hermana, si no mi…mi…compañera.

Me mordí instintivamente la lengua cuando pronuncié esas palabras, pero ya era tarde para rectificar. Candy tenía muy claro que me sucedía.

Entonces perdí el conocimiento. La sangre manaba ahora de mis hombros, rodillas y antebrazos. Nunca antes había visto nada semejante y como aparentemente una piel sana, pudiera ulcerarse y llagarse de esa forma sin una razón aparente, como no fuera por la desazón que me invadía de pies a cabeza, sumiéndome en un frío que penetraba hasta la médula de mis huesos.

Antes de desmayarme, entre los brazos de Candy musité lentamente:

-Te quiero Candy, te quiero, jamás podré olvidarte, yo…

Mi mano exangüe acarició su mejilla antes de caer desplomada al lado de mi cuerpo.

Candy, entre lágrimas, repasó brevemente sus conocimientos de anatomía tratando de identificar los complicados y raros síntomas que me aquejaban, lo antes posible y tras hacer memoria acerca del día que la señora Maria Jane habló de las enfermedades psicosomáticas ante sus alumnas en una atestada y estrecha aula de la escuela de enfermeras, en su mente se hizo una luz y a sus labios acudió una palabra que hacía mucho tiempo que ni había pronunciado ni escuchado en adelante.

-Amorlepsia –se dijo, francamente preocupada en voz baja, mientras observaba sus manos ensangrentadas presa de un shock nervioso y la suntuosa tela de su vestido, sorprendentemente apenas impregnada de rojo.

La misma enfermedad que contrajo Neil y que estuvo a punto de lograr que el entonces taimado primogénito de los Legan, se hubiera desposado con Candy, arrancándola la promesa de que sería su mujer, estaba recorriendo todo mi ser, con diversos y peligrosos efectos secundarios.

68

Aquella fue una velada triste. Aquella fue una de esas ocasiones a olvidar lo antes posible. Candy entró nuevamente en el suntuoso salón, reclamando ayuda a gritos. Estaba completamente histérica y llorando, totalmente fuera de sí. Mark acudió rápidamente a tranquilizarla, tratando de descifrar que estaba diciendo con voz entrecortada y la mirada totalmente perdida. Se limitó a señarla hacia la puerta entreabierta del balcón, por donde asomaba parte de mi cuerpo. La música se detuvo instantáneamente y los invitados retrocedieron horrorizados al comprobar como el vestido de Candy presentaba algunas manchas de sangre.

-Ese hombre con el que estaba hacía unos instantes –sonó la voz clara y aguda de una mujer, con el cabello adornado con plumas y un vestido de color amarillo claro- la ha atacado, la ha atacado –exclamó en clara referencia a Candy.

La muchacha pareció salir del shock en el que estaba sumida y reaccionó rápidamente diciendo:

-Esta sangre no es mía, Maikel…está muy mal…muy enfermo tenemos que…tenemos que…

Antes de que Mark saliera precipitadamente al balcón para examinar mi lastimoso estado, un médico ya se dirigía presuroso hacia el rincón donde yo yacía sin sentido. Aunque el hombre iba vestido de rigurosa etiqueta, y parecía un invitado más a la fiesta sin ningún indicio exterior que delatara su condición de médico, vigilaba atentamente el desarrollo del baile por si alguien sufría algún desmayo o percance de salud. El doctor Lassard había sido contratado ex profeso por el magnate francés para que velara por la salud de sus amistades e invitados, durante la celebración de sus fastuosas fiestas, y de paso, al convencerse plenamente de su eficiencia y lealtad, le había convertido en su médico personal. El facultativo, de elevada estatura, ascético aspecto y cabeza completamente calva se abrió paso amablemente entre los asustados y preocupados invitados, imbuido de una calma que se transmitía a todos aquellos, antes los cuales caminaba con paso lento pero firme. El doctor Lassard extrajo de su inseparable maletín de cuero, un estetoscopio y diversos adminículos propios de su oficio y empezó a examinarme con gesto grave y concentrado. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí, mientras Candy, histérica trataba de reanimarme teniendo que ser apartada de mi lado por Mark.

-Por favor señorita –le dijo el doctor Lassard mirándola con sus penetrantes e inteligentes ojos grises- comprendo que la salud de su amigo le preocupe, pero si entorpece mi labor, me lo pondrá más difícil.

Candy estaba lívida. No hacía más que mirarse las manos y las manchas de sangre que salpicaban su suntuoso vestido. El médico realizó su examen en silencio y meneó la cabeza, lanzando un suspiro.

-Este hombre está muy mal. Hay que trasladarlo a un hospital inmediatamente –dijo escuetamente retirando el estetoscopio de sus oídos.

Entonces se giró hacia Candy y estudió a la muchacha atentamente:

-Doctor, no pierda el tiempo conmigo. Es a Maikel a quien debe atender. Yo…me encuentro perfectamente.

-Eso lo determinaré yo –dijo el hombre sin asomo alguno de emoción en su voz grave- tengo que asegurarme primero.

-¿ Asegurarse, por qué ? –preguntó Candy confundida.

-De que este hombre no la haya atacado.

69

Finalmente no fue necesaria la intervención de las autoridades. Sebastián Lassard determinó que Candy no había sufrido el menor rasguño y que físicamente, se encontraba bien, aunque lo que acontecía en lo más profundo de su corazón era harina de otro costal. Además, varias damas y caballeros atestiguaron, jurando por su honor que había contemplado la dramática escena escenificada, entre Candy y yo en la terraza y aseguraron fehacientemente, que en ningún instante me habían visto atacar a Candy o sacar algún arma que pudiera llevar oculta entre mis ropas. El doctor Lassard determinó además que la sangre encontrada era solamente mía y que procedía de mi cuerpo. Lógicamente Candy y Mark tuvieron que marcharse precipitadamente tras pedir disculpas al apenado y contrito Francois, que lamentaba de veras lo que me había pasado.

-No os preocupéis por mí queridos amigos, lo importante es que Maikel se recobre cuanto antes.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta. Los ujieres empujaron los batientes del gran salón una vez que Francois les autorizó a entrar, y penetraron en la estancia precediendo a dos camilleros completamente uniformados de blanco. Alguien había telefoneado al hospital. Poco después nos enteraríamos que había sido el propio Francois tras conferenciar brevemente con Sebastián.

Me cargaron sobre la camilla tras sacarme del balcón y me llevaron en volandas hacia la ambulancia que esperaba en la puerta del palacete. Mark sospechaba que era lo que me ocurría pero no se atrevía a confesárselo a Candy. Estaba llorando y caminaba a mi lado, mientras Candy sostenía mi mano izquierda. Las hemorragias parecían haberse detenido pero una intensa fiebre estaba ahora adueñándose de mí gradualmente. Fue un penoso espectáculo. Una fiesta tan memorable y especial para Francois y su familia se vio empañada y arruinada por mi desconsiderada costumbre de enfermar por amor, precisamente en ese momento. Pese al delirio, conservaba mi lucidez bajo las brumas que la intensa fiebre inducía en torno mío. Ya en el exterior de la mansión, próximo a entrar en la ambulancia que me aguardaba, me sobrepuse al embotamiento que amenazaba con hacerse con mis sentidos y dije con voz ronca, arqueando el cuello y mirando fijamente a Candy, con ojos consumidos por la fiebre:

-Candy –la llamé con dificultad. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y me costaba vocalizar.

-Estoy aquí, cariño, estoy aquí –me dijo acariciando mi piel sudorosa y situándome a la cabecera de mi improvisado lecho.

Los camilleros se miraron entre sí. Tenían que darse prisa y llegar cuanto antes al hospital, porque mi estado lo demandaba, aunque no yo.

-Candy…-repetí alzando la cabeza todo lo más que pude –llevadme a Lakewood, no…no quiero ir a un hospital…mi dolencia no puede ser curada por la ciencia.

Candy sostuvo mi cuello pasando una de sus tersas bajo mi nuca. Los camilleros volvieron a intercambiar otra mirada de perplejidad, que se acentuó cuando Mark, reaccionó finalmente y dijo con pleno convencimiento, observando fijamente a su esposa:

-Tenemos que hacer lo que dice, Candy. Tiene toda la razón. En un hospital…no sobrevivirá.

70

No costó demasiado convencer a los camilleros de que me confiaran al cuidado de mis amigos. Una generosa propina, si se podía tildar así, al soborno por parte de Mark, y la fehaciente promesa de que tanto él como su esposa, hablarían en su favor, descargándoles de toda responsabilidad, fueron suficientes para que en vez de dejarnos en el hospital, nos llevasen directamente hasta Lakewood.

El revuelo que se organizó a mi llegada a la mansión fue apoteósico. Helen Legan no cesaba de llorar, reconfortada por Ernest, mientras Eleonor y Brian que se ofrecieron enseguida para cuidar de mí, tuvieron que ceder ante las desesperadas súplicas de Candy, para que la dejasen a solas conmigo. Mark ceñudo, e inmóvil sabía perfectamente que me sucedía. La curación de mi dolencia no dependía de la medicina moderna si no de la sanación de mis exhaustos y atormentados sentimientos.

Costó mucho convencer a los Legan, que cumplieran los deseos de Candy de que la dejasen a solas conmigo. El propio Brian intentaba desesperadamente acceder a mí, para examinarme y tratar de encontrar un remedio eficaz a mi estado. Tuvo que ser su propio hijo el que se lo llevara a un aparte y le dijera algo tan penoso y directo, que Mark hubiera preferido no tener que revelar jamás.

-Padre, la medicina no puede hacer nada por él –exclamó Mark intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que tenía que pronunciar a continuación- mi maestro no tiene una enfermedad física, si no del alma.

-Pero, pero –dijo Brian intentando no hacer demasiado caso a lo que en apariencia parecían locuras sin sentido, aun cuando surgieran de los labios de su propio hijo -¿ y las hemorragia ? y la fiebre. Mark, ese hombre se encuentra muy mal. Si no me dejáis atenderle…

Mark interrumpió a su padre bruscamente.

-Padre, mi maestro, Maikel se está consumiendo literalmente de amor y esa es la forma que tiene su alma de demandar que ese sentimiento sea correspondido –dijo Mark con la mirada perdida, y temblando, ante la enormidad de lo que acababa de sugerir.

Brian creyó que había oído mal. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente y se pasó una mano por los cortos y lustrosos cabellos negros. No hacía falta elucubrar demasiado para identificar a la persona, razón principal de ese pronunciado ataque de amor.

-No es posible, hijo, eso no es posible –comentó el médico posando sus anchas manos sobre los hombros de Mark. El joven moreno asintió en silencio, comenzando a llorar mansamente, y se echó en brazos de su padre. Brian le acogió palmeando su espalda, entendiendo de una vez por todas cual era el único remedio capaz de devolverme la salud.

71

Estaba durmiendo, aunque sacudido por espantosas pesadillas. Me encontraba tan sumido en mi pesado y agitado sueño, que no advertí como una mano blanca y tersa giraba lentamente el picaporte de la puerta abriéndola con tiento. Una figura esbelta y menuda con el cabello rubio desplegado sobre sus hombros y cuello, apenas vestida con un ligero camisón, que esbozaba sus perfectas formas femeninas, entró furtivamente en mi alcoba. La joven que semejaba una maravillosa aparición, tomó mi mano lentamente y se inclinó sobre mí, susurrándome al oído:

-Vas a curarte mi querido y dulce hermano, vas a curarte, te lo prometo.

Estaba tendido de lado, pero pude percibir muy claramente el sonido de cada una de sus palabras. Su voz era como una acariciadora y susurrante brisa que me llamaba ineluctablemente.

Candy apartó lentamente las sábanas, con un susurro casi inaudible. Me estremecí levemente cuando un beso muy suave y fugaz se depositó en mis labios agrietados y resecos.

-No Candy –me oí decir con voz trémula y asustada, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, porque temía mirar sus pupilas de esmeralda y tal vez enfrentarme a sus reproches –no, no lo hagas, por favor.

Pero la joven retrocedió quedando en pie en mitad de la alcoba. Sonrió lánguidamente, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, y empezó a deslizar los tirantes de su camisón a lo largo de sus torneados hombros. Una vez libre de sus ataduras, la prenda íntima cayó a los pies de su dueña, con un sordo y mudo temblor. Bañada por la luz de la luna llena, Candy caminó lentamente hasta mí más hermosa que nunca, tendiéndose con sumo cuidado a mi lado. Intenté resistirme, plenamente consciente de lo que la joven se proponía hacer, pero no pude. Una parte de mí gritaba, ansiaba ese íntimo contacto con ella superando a la otra que, me imponía calma y que prevaleciera la razón. Demasiado cansado para sustraerme a aquel poderoso influjo, demasiado agotado para continuar luchando, dejé a un lado mis escrúpulos y miedos. Los frenos morales fueron cayendo uno a uno, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, o tal vez no quisiera impedirlo.

Candy acarició mis mejillas, retirando mis lágrimas. Me ayudó a desprenderme del pijama que fue quedando a los pies de mi cama, hasta que nada más cubrió mi cuerpo, interponiéndose entre mi piel y la suya.

-No Candy, por favor, no es necesario que hagas esto –dije sinceramente, conservando aun un resto de cordura, girando la cabeza sobre la almohada, mojando su superfice con mi llanto, tratando de oponerme a sus besos y caricias, en un último y fútil intento de resistencia.

-Pssssss – replicó ella por toda respuesta, imponiéndome silencio, depositando un dedo sobre sus labios y luego en los míos, besándome de nuevo, lo que terminó de desarmarme por completo, dejándome sin más argumentos que oponer. Yo, temblaba como una hoja, inmóvil, sin saber que partido tomar y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Todo estará bien querido mío. No tienes nada que temer. Yo me ocuparé de todo. No tiembles más cariño, por favor, estoy contigo, a tu lado y no voy a dejarte solo –su dulce voz llegó hasta mí como una irresistible letanía, como un canto de sirena sanador y atrayente que inundaba mis sentidos haciendo que todas las fibras de mi ser gritasen al unísono, rogando, clamando desesperadamente que ella viniera hacia mí de una vez, por todas. Acarició mis cabellos cortos y ásperos y deslizó sus manos por mi piel con devoción y afecto.

Luego, me besó apasionadamente rodeándome con sus flexibles y suaves brazos y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo vibrante y hermoso que tomé entre mis manos, mudo de admiración, hambriento de cariño y afecto. Percibí su embriagador aroma, recibiéndolo como el agua que se derrama ansiosamente en la garganta de un sediento, una vez que este consigue saciar su sed, sin terminar de aplacar, aun así, el ansia que me devoraba. Se entregó a mí sin reservas, con total y plena dedicación. Sabía que obraba mal, pero no me sentía con fuerzas ni deseos de detener a aquella maravillosa criatura. Incapaz de seguir oponiéndome, terminé sucumbiendo. Un instante después o quizás fuesen minutos, no sabría precisarlo con exactitud, escuché los gemidos de ella, y yo creo que alcancé el éxtasis casi al unísono que Candy mientras la aferraba contra mí, porque ya no recordé nada más que un efímero momento de suprema felicidad, durante el que gemí desesperadamente, como si me fuera la vida en ello abrazándola, y así era realmente, un instante que me transportó hasta un lejano paraíso donde mis dolores y padecimientos dejaron de atormentarme. Toda el ansia, todo el amor que la profesaba en silencio y sin esperanza, y que se habían acumulado durante todos esos años en lo más recóndito de mi corazón, se liberó en un instante tan hermoso como sublime. Poco después de fundirnos en un abrazo de pasión, nos dejamos caer sudorosos sobre las sábanas, completamente rendidos. Ella se durmió entre mis brazos, poco antes de que yo la imitase. Quizás hubiese cometido algo irreparable, pero ya daba lo mismo, no importaba. Pero por esa noche me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Esa noche tenía su amor y eso, nadie podria arrebatármelo jamás. Por esa noche, ella sería mía y yo inmensamente feliz.

72

Lo que tanto había temido y deseado al mismo tiempo, había terminado por ocurrir. Vencido y postrado por una dolencia que iba larvándose en lo más hondo de mi alma y de mi corazón, Candy apiadada de mí, terminó por cumplir mis más locos e insensatos sueños. Pero no me sentía bien ni feliz por aquel triunfo que se me antojaba harto doloroso y amargo. Candy no se había marchado de mi lado y continuaba abrazándome, transmitiéndome su calor y la suavidad de su tersa piel. Había alcanzado el paraíso rozándolo con las puntas de mis dedos, pero no era feliz. Y después de remontarme hasta el paraíso, caí en las más profundas y abisales simas de la desesperación, pero no lo manifesté, esta vez no. Por un capricho del destino, o quizás un anhelo demasiado poderoso e insoslayable de mi propia alma, al no encontrar eco a sus demandas por parte mía, había terminado por maltratar mi cuerpo haciendo que se produjeran en él las huellas físicas de todo el dolor que mi alma estaba sufriendo. Y debido a esa razón, para impedir que las dolencias de mi alma terminaran matándome, Candy accedió a los más recónditos deseos que dormían en lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero no había sido por verdadero amor, si no por lástima, por compasión si así lo consideraba más apropiado de calificar, aunque parecía haber dado resultado. No sangraba desde el día anterior y mis dolores parecían haber remitido como por arte de magia. Me encontraba bien y fuera de peligro, al menos por el momento pero dos grandes temores me asaltaban en esos momentos, haciendo que me sintiera incómodo y entristecido, pese a que no tuviera ni fuerzas para enojarme conmigo mismo.

Uno de ellos era el que hubiera podido concebir descendencia con Candy. Esa idea me atormentaba y me llenaba de terror, no tanto por tener que ejercer mis posibles responsabilidades como padre, si no por lo que de abismo insondable supondría entre Mark y Candy, si es que aquel execrable acto auspiciado por mí, no lo era ya de por sí.

El otro era que Candy se convirtiera en una especie de alivio a mis males y que las recaídas fueran nuevamente constantes, forzándola a tener que aplicar aquel desesperado y hosco remedio. Me sentí aun más miserable y mezquino por esta segunda reflexión.

También temía por supuesto, que nuestra relación de amistad, hubiera fenecido en el momento en que ella se desnudó ante mí, y consumamos aquello, aunque eso era lo de menos. Me sentía tan infecto y despreciable que si Mark hubiera decidido terminar con mi vida en esos momentos, hasta me habría parecido algo normal y lógico, como castigo a mi comportamiento.

Cabía así mismo la posibilidad de que todo fuera como antes, constituyendo aquella noche de amor, si se podía aplicar esa definición a una acción forzada no directamente por mí, pero que emanaba de mi mismo como responsable directo de la misma, nuestro secreto. Aquello era un arma de doble filo. ¿Hasta cuando duraría la farsa? ¿qué tardaría mi alma y mi cuerpo en volver a hacer que mis dolencias regresaran para forzar la ayuda de Candy, a través de su compasión hacia mí?

También podría darse el caso, de que mi alma, mi voluntad o lo que fuera que manejase mi destino a su antojo, se diera por satisfecha con lo de aquella noche. A fin de cuentas, la compasión también es una forma de amor. Quizás esa intangible fuerza que había guiado nuestras acciones hasta culminar en ese momento crucial, solo hubiese querido provocar ese momento.

O podría ser, que Candy decidiera dejar a Mark para vivir conmigo. ¿ Qué sucedería con Marianne y Maikel ? ¿podrían llamarme padre sin sentir desprecio por mí? ¿sin repudiarme ? ¿tendría el valor de mirarles a la cara? ¿ y a los Legan y cuantos nos rodeaban ? ¿podrían hacerlo sin escupirme en el rostro ?

Preguntas que me atormentaban, preguntas que solo me sugerían una respuesta válida. Marcharme de allí para no volver. Si continuaba allí, la brecha que esa noche habría abierto de seguro entre Mark y Candy, se haría tan insondable y ancha que ningno de los dos podría cruzarla tal vez jamás.

Yo los uní, pero no sería quien los separaría. Entonces me quedé pensando en la curiosa analogía, en el paralelismo que había establecido casi sin darme cuenta. Yo, el que dio comienzo a aquella maravillosa y triste historia, yo el que le daba término. Meneé la cabeza, asqueado. Los primeros rayos del alba se filtraban a través de los póstigos de madera entreabiertos formando arabescos y raras formas sobre nuestros cuerpos, mientras los pájaros piaban con tesón, anunciando un nuevo día de primavera que se anunciaba como espléndido, uno de esos días que te hacen amar la vida más que nunca y sentirte verdaderamente vivo, pero para mí era el extremo contrario. Pensé en levantarme, vestirme y escribir una nota para Candy, Mark y los Legan y alejarme de allí cuanto pudiera. Lo primordial era poner distancia entre Candy y yo. La idea de apartar a Mark de su lado, se me antojaba espantosa e infame. Me moví lentamente, pero no era fácil salir de la cama. Candy seguía abrazándome, reteniéndome con firmeza. La miré por unos instantes. Estaba tan hermosa que tuve que vencer la tentación de besarla y hacerla el amor de nuevo. Finalmente conseguí deshacer la presa que en torno a mi cuerpo realizaban sus flexibles brazos. Abandoné el lecho con pesar y dificultad. Aunque me había sentido muy ligero, entre sus brazos, la realidad había hecho que mi cuerpo volviera a acusar el peso que habitualmente le correspondía. La realidad, en toda su crudeza y descarnada realidad, valga la redundancia. Pero al igual que mi obesidad no me había abandonado, tampoco mi habitual torpeza y falta de cuidado. Al alejarme de la cama, me enrollé el pie derecho en los flecos de la sábana que remansaba fuera del colchón, colgando sobre el suelo como una cortina flotante y tropezándome me caí al suelo. Candy abrió lentamente los ojos. Por un extraño sentido del pudor, me envolví en un albornoz que alguien había depositado sobre una silla, quizás algún sirviente y conseguí cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo antes de que la adorable muchacha se despertara del todo.

-Buenos días querido Maikel –me dijo con acento musical y muy alborozada al descubrir que no quedaba ni rastro de las supurantes llagas y las hemorragias que habían salpicado mi cuerpo, tan solo unas horas antes –supongo que tendrás hambre. Voy a prepararte algo de comer, espérame aquí mientras…

La interrumpí súbitamente con unas palabras cortantes y frías Mi voz sonaba más dura y enojada de lo habitual, no por ella, si no por mí mismo.

-Candy…-dije apretando los puños e intentando no mirarla porque no podía reunir el valor suficiente como para hacerlo- lo que te obligué a hacer anoche…fue algo despreciable, por parte mía claro, no por la tuya. Y lo más horrible es que…no solo me dejase llevar, si no que disfruté y gocé por ello.

Candy entreabrió los labios con una mueca de contrariedad. Se había envuelto en una esplendorosa bata de encaje con brocados y recamados cediendo también a la llamada del pudor. Quiso hablar, pero le impuse silencio alzando la mano derecha en un cortante ademán que no admitía réplica alguna.

-Candy –comenté yo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de mis ojos sin elegancia. Algunas personas como Mark y Candy son capaces de verter su llanto con clase y en completo silencio, pero yo no. Me sorbía los mocos y me rascaba los párpados porque tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados, lamentándome a cada paso -¿ por qué lo hiciste ? te pedí que te estuvieras quieta –comenté tomando sus manos súbitamente procurando no hacerla daño –esto…no tenía que haber sucedido. Éramos amigos y yo admito, que soy el único culpable por haber propiciado una situación así, pero no era necesario –dije en un susurro.

Candy intentó abrazarme, pero me aparté unos pasos musitando a modo de justificación por mi rechazo a sus muestras de afecto:

-No Candy, por favor. Aun me duele todo el cuerpo. Mi piel se está regenerando y sus terminaciones nerviosas son aun muy sensibles –mentí. Candy no estaba segura de que le estuviera refiriendo la verdad, pero no alegó nada o arguyó algo al respecto.

-Si no me hubiera acostado contigo, habrías perdido la vida, Maikel. Sufriste la misma enfermedad psicomática que Neil cuando pretendió casarse conmigo, poco después de que me salvara de aquellos malhechores arrojándose junto a mí, por un barranco de improviso para protegerme –comentó Candy a media voz mientras me miraba vehementemente.

Me rasqué el mentón barbudo y contemplé mi reflejo en un espejo ovalado con marco de madera de acacia por el que trepaba una delicada hilera de hiedra primorosamente tallada y tan real que casi hasta se podía sentir el suave tacto de las perennes hojas. Sonreí tristemente al observar mi prominente barriga y mis rasgos abultados y mi silueta redondeada y rechoncha. ¿ Cómo iba la hermosa Candy a amar a un ser como yo, si no fuera por compasión ? En esos momentos, me vinieron ganas de bromear acremente y comenté haciendo gala del humor más negro y sórdido:

-La bella y la bestia, o Cuasimodo y Esmeralda, una vez más el círculo se cierra y la leyenda se hace realidad –exclamé riendo sin gracia. La propia Candy me lo hizo notar:

-Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia Maikel, ha sido un golpe bajo, porque yo jamás te consideré como un monstruo o me reí de ti. Es más de hecho…-Candy miró hacia la puerta con incrustaciones de plata y pequeños adornos dorados- no tuviste ninguna culpa de nada. Te trasladamos a Lakewood como era tu deseo, pero antes te examinaron varios médicos de renombre sin que lograran hayar otra solución a tus síntomas que…-se hacía evidente que le costaba hablar, pero siguió haciéndolo pese a todo- desahuciarte.

Hablé con Mark y hasta con Haltoran y la única solución para curarte…era esta.

-Neil logró salir con vida de esto. Ni siquiera hizo falta…-dejé de seguir hablando porque era evidente lo que intentaba significar. No pretendía ser grosero, pero Candy realizó un mohín de desagrado que no pudo reprimir ante la evidencia de lo que intentaba expresar, aunque agradeció mentalmente que no lo reprodujera con palabras, porque resultaba violento y embarazoso.

-Lo sé Maikel, pero para entonces se había enamorado de Susan o empezaba a hacerlo, por lo que su atracción por mí, dejó de surtir efecto. El mismo admitió que todo había sido una obsesiva pasión, que no conducía a ninguna parte.

-Como la mía –dije encogiendo los hombros y rascándome la cabeza.

Candy se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. El permanecer inactiva la ponía aun más nerviosa e irritable de lo que por si ya lo estaba.

-No Maikel. Tú te enamoraste de mí de veras. Ha sido un largo proceso contra el que trataste de luchar, pero al cabo de todos estos años ha terminado por imponerse y que ha ido madurando lentamente durante todo este tiempo. Tú no tenías ni tienes ninguna culpa por ello, Maikel.

-Sigo opinando lo contrario Candy –dije levantando levemente la voz, porque cada vez me sentía más irritado y enojado conmigo mismo, por mi débil carácter y la falta de una voluntad más firme y asentada.

Candy comprobó que por la vía de la conciliación no iba a conseguir nada. Lanzó un breve suspiro y se sentó ante el espejo del tocador empezando a peinarse y a recoger sus largos cabellos rubios en sus características colas de caballo.

-Mark y yo hablamos de este asunto hace días. Fue muy arduo y penoso tener que abordar algo así, pero no hubo más remedio. Si no hacía esto, estabas sentenciado, Maikel. Esperamos hasta el último momento, hasta que se hizo inevitable, que tuviera que hacerlo para salvarte, Maikel, y créeme –dijo con cierto tono de cansancio y hastío en la voz que ya no era tan musical como antes- fue extremadamente duro para los dos tomar esta decisión, sobre todo para Mark. Tú por tu parte, no habrías hecho nada Maikel y tarde o temprano, te habrías consumido literalmente, por amor.

Caminó en círculos por la alcoba. El sonido de sus pisadas retumbó en el silencio del cuarto trasmitiéndose a través de la tarima de madera y las paredes, a otras estancias de la mansión adyacentes a las dependencias gubernamentales. Candy se detuvo y mirándome fijamente repuso:

-De hecho, preparamos todo a conciencia y cuando tuvimos la completa certeza de que estabas solo, Maikel, me introduje en tu habitación.

El resto…ya lo sabes –repuso Candy cariacontecida retorciéndose las manos sobre los adornos repujados de su bata de seda.

-Y ahora está en mi mano, supongo, permitir o denegar que tú y Mark continuéis juntos –dije pesaroso tomando un cepillo del tocador y empezando a intentar domeñar algo mis escasos pero rebeldes cabellos.

No hizo falta que Candy me respondiera nada. El elocuente silencio que mantuvo y que resultó ciertamente embarazoso para ambos, me dio la respuesta.

Me erguí todo lo que pude, y respiré hondo diciendo:

-Por lo que a mí respecta, quiero y es mi deseo que tú y Mark continueis juntos, Candy. Yo…no pretendía que esto resultara así, no lo pretendía –repetí tristemente, maldiciendo mi suerte.

Candy intentó abrazarme, pero me distancié de ella y dije:

-Te amo Candy, te amo desde el día que te conocí en el Hogar de Pony, y por eso debo dejarte libre para que puedas elegir, porque si te retengo a mi lado, a menos que permanecieras por tu propia voluntad conmigo, siempre tendría la convicción de que me quieres solo por compasión y eso no es así.

Candy se me quedó mirando. Corrió hacia mí y hundió la cabeza en mi pecho. Sus cabellos rubios cosquilleaban en mis mofletes, y toda la parte inferior de mi rostro, de la nariz para abajo.

-Maikel, no quiero que sufras, pero, pero, yo…yo…amo a Mark y a mis hijos, y no podría abandonarle como tampoco podía dejarte morir anoche.

No repliqué a su último comentario y la pregunté posando mis manos sobre sus hombros:

-¿ Qué opina Mark de esto último ? –pregunté con prevención temiendo un estallido de dolor y llanto por parte de la hermosa muchacha.

-Me dijo poco más o menos, lo mismo que cuando Terry intentó declararse, cuando estuvimos en Escocia para ver a mi madre, que si realmente te amaba o decidía permanecer contigo para curarte, respetaría mi decisión, y que no nos guardaría rencor, ni a ti, ni a mí, Maikel. De hecho, esta tarde a la cinco he quedado con él en el templete donde fui adoptada por los Andrew, y una vez allí, tendré que darle una respuesta definitiva. Yo, quisiera permanecer con él para siempre, pero si tú quieres que me quede contigo, lo entenderé y seré tu compañera para el resto de mis días, tienes mi palabra Maikel –comentó apretando con firmeza mi mano derecha.

Parpadeé para asimilar cuanto me estaba confesando. Suspiré y realicé una nueva pregunta a la muchacha:

-¿ Y tus hijos Candy ? ¿ qué sucederá con Marianne y con Maikel ? ¿ que será de ellos si te divorcias de Mark ?

-Sería un golpe muy duro para ellos, pero lo aceptarían, tarde o temprano, terminarían por asumirlo. Naturalmente, Mark y yo nos divorciaríamos y no volvería a verle más para quedarme contigo, Maikel. Y si lo deseases, quizás con el tiempo, pero tendría que transcurrir un periodo suficiente, para que me recobrase de algo tan doloroso y horrible, accediera a convertirme en tu esposa, Maikel si me lo pidieras, pero eso sería más hacia delante.

-¿ Por qué estarías dispuesta a hacer todo eso por mí Candy ? ¿ por qué ibas a sacrificar tu felicidad por la mía ? –pregunté con prevención y todo el tacto que conseguí desplegar aquella larga y embarazosa mañana de primavera, en que ambos después de haber desnudado nuestros cuerpos, hacíamos lo mismo a continuación, con nuestras almas.

Hice una pausa un tanto embarazosa antes de seguir hablando, cuando Candy se me adelantó y me explicó con voz clara y firme:

-Porque tú fuíste el artífice de mi felicidad, Maikel, y que menos que corresponder a un sacrificio tan hermoso y altruista como hiciste por tu parte, querido Maikel, por otro de similares y parecidas características. Pero creo que nunca podré igualar todo lo que hiciste por mí.

-Yo no quería llegar a esto Candy, no era esto lo que yo quería ni buscaba –dije abatido y con la moral por los suelos mesándome los cabellos con tanta desesperación, que llegué a arrancarme algunos que quedaron prendidos ente los intersticios, de los dedos de mi mano derecha. En cuanto al sacrificio al que se refería, no fue motivado más que por dinero y afán de notoriedad y protagonismo. Aparte del beneficio económico, buscaba ansiosamente alcanzar la inmortalidad que proporciona el alcanzar una empresa singular que se graba a fuego en el corazón y en la mente de los hombres. Quería remontarme sobre el tiempo, que se me erigieran estatuas y se me citara en los libros de texto escolares y universitarios, que se hablara de mí en todas partes, trascender los límites del anonimato y el olvido, pero todo se truncó por una banda de ladrones que por codicia, liberaron al iridium 270 y transformando nuestras vidas para siempre. El sacrificio al que se refería Candy surgió de un sueño menos idealista y más práctico, que resultó seriamente truncado aquel lejano día, en que Mark se convirtió en un viajero del tiempo, muy a su pesar, por lo menos hasta que descubrió que era lo que se ocultaba tras las eras e inmensidades temporales que recorrió confuso, presa de un indescriptible terror que le impedía pesar con claridad, hasta que fue intuyendo la enormidad de lo que le había sucedido realmente. En cuanto a mí, todas mis aspiraciones y anhelos se esfumaron como nieve al sol, tan pronto como trascendí los límites del tiempo, pero no como yo esperaba. De hecho, cuando huí en la cápsula temporal de los esbirros de Norden, me estaba condenando a un anominato aun mayor del que creía dejar atrás tan pronto como el iridium fuera explotado como fuente de energía alternativa a los combustibles fósiles de no haberse truncado todo en un instante de locura, pero ya todo aquello importaba bien poco o nada en absoluto.

-No te martirices más Maikel. Te lo dije hace poco. Amar a alguien sinceramente, siempre que no se convierta en algo execrable y malsano, no es ningún delito ni un acto reprobable, ni sucio. Tú no tuviste la culpa de enamorarte de mí, como tampoco de que el iridium condujera a Mark hasta a mí, a través de las eras, Maikel y que ambos nos enamorásemos el uno del otro. Nadie es culpable por querer amar, ni aun en los casos más trágicos y desesperados.

Guardé silencio. Sentía sobre mis hombros la pesada carga de los remordimientos hasta que ella entrelazó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y me susurró:

-Yo también te amo Maikel, por eso hice lo que hice –me dijo mientras sus maravillosos ojos de esmeralda se reflejaban en los cristales algo ajados y rayados de mis gafas.

-Porque estaba en las últimas –dije desabridamente y desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea, suscitando en ella un rictus de desaprobación.

-No Maikel. Fue por amor. –dijo ella con convicción separándose levemente de mí, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos - Aunque nunca podré quererte de la misma forma que a Mark, tú también tienes y tendrás siempre cabida en mi corazón.

Luego depositó un suave beso en mis labios que me supo a miel, mientras la amargura de sentir que aquellos sentimientos eran tan forzados y robados como aquel beso, me recorría como fuego candente, las entrañas a placer. Compartir su corazón con otro hombre no era la opción que yo esperaba, pero sabía que no tenía la menor posibilidad de desplazar a Mark para quedarme como único señor de la plaza fuerte en que se había convertido aquel oculto receptáculo de su amor, que suscitaba tantas emociones encontradas en mí.

Luego, se retiró tras asegurarse un sin fin de veces que estaba bien, y yo garantizándole que así continuaría cuando me hiciera su próxima visita de inspección.

-Me quieres por compasión únicamente –me dije cuando quedé a solas, rozándome los labios levemente con dos dedos, sintiendo aun el suave y cálido tacto de los suyos sobre los míos y pensando en la posible solución que había formulado para resolver de una vez por todas, aquella adversa y tensa situación que me torturaba el alma, atormentándomela.

73

Me encontraba ante un dilema de difícil solución, al menos para mí. Candy me había ofrecido la posibilidad de quedarme con ella para siempre, aunque eso causara invariablemente su ruptura con Mark y por ende, el fin de su matrimonio, lo cual conllevase aparejado la ruina de su familia. Si aceptaba esa posibilidad, sabía que Candy cumpliría su promesa y que no se echaría atrás, pero esa solución no me satisfacía. Candy no me amaba a mí, no por lo menos, en el pleno sentido de la palabra, pero por otro lado si renunciaba a esa solución de compromiso, pero solución a fin de cuentas, me preguntaba cuanto tardaría mi organismo en recaer, cuanto tiempo podría estar sin que la nostalgia y el amor, me empujasen a ella de nuevo.

Miré el reloj de cuco, colgado de una de las paredes recubiertas con papel de motivos florales y guirnaldas. Las manecillas de color oscuro indicaban que eran las diez en punto de la mañana, y justo en ese momento la efigie pájaro de madera, pintado de verde claro apareció traspasando unas pequeñas puertas practicadas sobre la esfera del reloj con caracteres romanos, y entonando su particular y archiconocido canto. El ave mecánica avanzó y se retiró varias veces, impulsada por el mecanismo en forma de mecano extensible que la sujetaba y finalmente se ocultó en las entrañas del reloj hasta, que tuviera que cumplir nuevamente con su cometido, para señalar otra hora en punto, reclamada por los engranajes de la compleja maquinaria del reloj, que hacían que entrara en acción.

-Las diez –dije en voz queda sin que nada me respondiera u oyese. Candy había abandonado mi habitación para tomar un poco de aire y descansar algo. Pero yo suponía que iba a encerrarse en su habitación, probablemente para llorar su desdicha, o tal vez por mí, o incluso por ambos motivos a la vez.

Caminé en círculos cada vez más nervioso y preocupado, sin saber que decisión tomar. Era como una fiera enjaulada y lo único que hacía era ahondar mi desdicha, propiciando un círculo vicioso que se repetía incesantemente. Cuantas más vueltas le daba a todo aquello, más difícil veía yo, conseguir llegar a una solución efectiva y lo suficientemente válida, si es que era factible hallar una salida a aquella enrevesada y triste situación que había propiciado sin medir las consecuencias.

Tenía siete horas para tomar una decisión. Mark y Candy se amaban tanto, que en vez de cerrar en falso su amor, cortando el vínculo que les unía, habían optado de mutuo acuerdo darse una oportunidad más, por si yo a mi vez, les dejaba a ellos una salida factible. Naturalmente, Candy vendria antes a conocer mi decisión para saber a que atenerse. Mark y su esposa habían hablado largo y tendido y aunque su decisión pudiese parecer chocante y forzada, no deseaban sacrificar sus sentimientos ni su matrimonio sin concederse una oportunidad.

Porqué eran capaces de arriesgar tanto, porqué el propio Mark quería llegado el caso apartarse del camino, para franquearme a mí el paso, hacia el corazón de Candy se debía a que yo, involuntariamente había creado las condiciones precisas para que ambos jóvenes se conocieran y se enamoraran. Y como para bien o para mal, yo era el artífice, el que dio origen a su felicidad, Candy consideraba que quizás tenía más derechos que el propio Mark, a participar de esa dicha.

No quise ni imaginar las lágrimas, quizás los gritos y reproches que Candy y Mark debieron cruzarse antes de adoptar esta trágica y dramática opción de concederme unas horas para que reflexionara en que decisión tomaría, quizás confiando en la bondad implícita de mi corazón para permitir que su amor continuase sobreviviendo. Tampoco preferí indagar en si Mark habría superado ya lo de mi encuentro amoroso con Candy, más bien desencuentro, aunque me figuré que debió asumirlo como mal menor, para que mi salud se restableciera otra vez.

Por otro lado, si yo renunciaba a Candy, aquel hecho que me estaba torturando y probablemente a Mark, más que a mí, bien valdría que se hubiera producido si con ello aseguraban su matrimonio para el resto de sus días.

Por el momento, mis hemorragias, escoriaciones y pústulas habían remitido recobrando plenamente la salud. No había sufrido ninguna otra manifestación de mi extraña dolencia de indudable origen psicosomático, desde el día en que mi larvada tristeza estalló con toda su virulencia acumulada y guardada durante años en mitad de la esplendorosa fiesta a la que el atento y servicial socio y amigo de Ernest, nos había invitado tan deferentemente. Pero ello no quería decir en absoluto, que no tuviese lugar un nuevo episodio o brote en un futuro, por desgracia no demasiado lejano. Esa posibilidad real existía y no era fácil sobrellevarla o pensar en otras cuestiones diferentes.

Por otro lado, si me quedaba en Lakewood, aunque mantuviera mi ritmo de vida normal y apacible, aunque no volviera a producirse un rebrote de mi afección, y mi comportamiento fuera normal y sereno, ello no garantizaba que en un futuro quizás no demasiado lejano, tales hechos no volviesen a repetirse, esta vez, quizás con mayor virulencia.

Salir huyendo tampoco era solución, aunque había barajado la posibilidad de realizar un largo viaje, pero descartando la peregrina idea de una fuga precipitada que tal vez no hiciese más que agravar las cosas. La mejor opción que se me ocurrió, fue rechazar de pleno el ofrecimiento de Candy. Cuando llegase la hora en cuestión, se lo haría saber a ambos y una vez que les informara de que no pensaba entrometerse en su matrimonio, me marcharía de Lakewood durante una larga temporada. Ver mundo me vendría bien, y quizás retornarse con más ánimos e ideas y sentimientos renovados. Lo que jamás consentiría sería condenar a Candy a una vida a mi lado de sufrimientos y lágrimas silenciosas, porque aunque la tratase respetuosamente y ella asumiera resignada, su papel de compañera y esposa sin reproches ni una sola lágrima, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían por aparecer.

No, yo no me serviría de mi posición privilegiada, injustamente privilegiada diría yo, por los últimos hechos que habíamos vivido, para doblegar la voluntad de Candy y que se plegara a mis caprichos.

Traté incluso de encontrar a Candy antes de la hora prevista caminando por todo Lakewood e incluso acercándome hasta la mansión Legan, pero aunque conseguí localizarla un par de veces, ella me rehuía tan pronto como intentaba sacar a colación el espinoso tema de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, durante la noche anterior. No insistí más. Fuera lo que fuera lo que decidiese, el desenlace de esta enrevesada y complicada historia de amor a tres bandas, no tardaría en resolverse, de una vez por todas, para bien o para mal.

74

Mark era tan culpable de enamorarse de Candy como yo, en resumidas cuentas, nada. Si bien, yo era responsable último de que todas nuestras imprevistas aventuras hubieran echado a andar desde que el furgón conteniendo el peligroso y explosivo iridium fuera atacado y el contenido del arca que transportaba sacado a la luz con las consecuencias que todos conocíamos, dado que yo financié y promoví su extracción con vistas a su explotación como fuente de energía viable. Además no había previsto los imponderables, como aquella banda de ladrones que torcieron el destino de Candy, de Mark y el mío propio para siempre, o que Mark fuese a materializarse justo en aquella época, a principios del siglo XX y en las circunstancias que concurrieron en su inesperado encuentro con Candy.

Lo que no esperaba yo, es que un amor no correspondido fuera a traerme complicaciones de índole física, y no solamente anímicas. Había estado a un paso de perecer por amor, y aun no estaba seguro de hallarme completamente libre de los efectos de tal rara e infrecuente enfermedad psicológica, lo cual no significaba que estuviera loco, aunque en más de una ocasión, dados los particulares acontecimientos que iban surgiendo según mi vida se iba desenvolviendo en tales circunstancias, me hubiera planteado más de una y de dos veces si estaba perdiendo la razón sin que consiguiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por el momento, la tensa agitación que se había apoderado de nuestro ritmo cotidiano parecía haberse desvanecido concediéndonos una tregua. Durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, por consejo de Candy, los Legan actuaron con respecto a mí, como si no hubiera sucedido nada de nada y desde luego Ernest fue lo suficientemente bondadoso y considerado como para no restregarme que hubiera empañado la esplendorosa fiesta a la que su amigo, Francois Mannet nos había invitado tan generosamente.

Por su parte Francois, entendía y disculpaba que causas ajenas a mi voluntad hubieran propiciado mi precipitada salida del palacete del magnate francés, seguido desesperadamente por Mark y de Candy. Afortunadamente, nadie llegó a intuir la terrible y trágica verdad que latía tras mis aparatosas heridas y mi aspecto demacrado y ojeroso. Ni siquiera Mermadon argumentó nada cuando me vio pasar muy cerca de su lado, paseando por Lakewood distraidamente. El robot se hallaba en compañía de Wittman trasplantando unos rosales y ambos me saludaron alzando casi al unísono sus manos. Sonreí aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Era como si el anciano jardinero se hubiera contagiado de las maneras y la afectada forma de ser del gigantesco robot.

Por un momento creí que me encontraría con Haltoran, que tal vez me vigilase disimuladamente, para controlar que no me sucediera nada, pero no hallé ni rastro de él. Sin embargo noté que alguien me seguía. Cuando me giré intrigado, me encontré con que Maikel, el primogénito de Candy y de Mark me estaba observando fijamente. El niño avanzó lentamente hacia mí y clavó sus intensos ojos verdes heredados de su madre en los míos. Intuía que el inteligente y reflexivo muchacho sabía algo y me preparé para soportar y encajar lo mejor posible, sus más que justificados reproches, pero no sucedió nada de eso.

Siguió mirándome durante largo rato. Sus ojos no denotaban ni ira ni reprobación, solo una callada y palpable compresión. Finalmente sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Tío Maikel, quisiera pedirte que no separes a mamá y a papá, pero si eso llegase a suceder, quiero que sepas…que jamás te guardaré rencor.

Luego añadió algo que siempre quedaría grabado a fuego en mi memoria:

-Aparte de papá, solo ha habido una persona que ha amado a mamá con más fervor y cariño que nadie: tú, querido tío. Por lo tanto, si decides quedarte con mamá, quiero que sepas que lo entenderé y Marianne lo mismo. Si algún triste y terrible día me dieran a elegir entre papá y otro hombre al que tuviera que llamar padre, de forma inevitable, no tengo la menor duda de que te escogería a ti.

Abracé al niño desahogando mi pena en su pequeño hombro, impresionado por su honestidad e inteligencia:

-Jamás he querido causaros daño, pequeño, ni a ti, ni a Marianne y menos a Candy o a Mark –declaré con voz desgarrada por la emoción sin poder contenerme.

-Lo sé tío, lo sé –dijo el niño con voz queda y cálida.

Permanecimos abrazados durante unos instantes más, antes de que decidiéramos distanciarnos el uno del otro.

75

Llegó el momento que tanto Candy como Mark temían, en especial yo. A las cinco en punto me encaminé hacia el templete de mármol blanco donde la adorable muchacha fuera adoptada hacía ya tanto tiempo, o donde Mark obtuviera el apoyo del difunto presidente Wilson, tras impresionarle con su triste y singular historia, la historia de su vida.

Allí también se habían casado Haltoran y Annie, invitados por Candy y a instancias de los Legan.

Además, cerca de allí Mark había salvado la vida de Anthony impidiendo que se desnucara contra el suelo en el último momento, creyendo salvaguardar de esa manera la felicidad de Candy, cuando esta aun no había comenzado siquiera, aunque estuviera a punto de hacerlo a partir de ese instante.

Candy me aguardaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y actitud expectante. Mark, esperaba unos metros más atrás con los brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda, observando la hierba que una ligera brisa mecía a sus pies. Sabía que no traicionaría la decisión que yo tomase respecto a Candy, ni que la joven se echaría atrás. Ninguno de los dos boicotearía la opción que escogiese, pero una cosa estaba muy clara: ambos deseaban que les desvelara de una vez, los pensamientos que bullían en mi mente.

Candy clavó en mí una intensa mirada, mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

Amaba a Mark por encima de todo, pero estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse por mí, si esa era mi decisión definitiva.

Suspiré. Retiré de mi cabeza el sombrero de ala ancha que ceñía mis sienes, y dije con voz clara y firme:

-Ya he tomado una decisión, Candy.

La respiración tanto de ella como de Mark, parecia que iba a detenerse invariablemente de un momento a otro. El ambiente era tan tenso que casi podía escuchar por separado cada latido de sus temerosos corazones.

Guardé silencio por unos instantes, no adrede si no para reunir las fuerzas necesarias y hacer acopio del valor necesario, para pronunciar las palabras que ya estaban preparadas en mi mente, dispuestas a salir a través de mi garganta. Alcé la cabeza y esbocé una tenue sonrisa mientras decía:

-No puedo separaros Candy. No sería justo. Solo quiero que seas feliz junto a Mark, Aquel día al salvar a Anthony, Mark intentó procurarte esa felicidad creyendo erróneamente que tu lugar estaba junto a él, pero se equivocó. Afortunadamente, se equivocó –recalqué- y tanto tú, Candy como Mark –dije dirigiéndome a los dos que me escuchaban intentando no dejar traslucir su lástima por mí, porque era lo último que deseaba entrever en sus semblantes - unisteis vuestros destinos. Y así debe de continuar.

Un sollozo mitad de alivio, mitad de emoción salió de la garganta de la muchacha. Candy me abrazó y mientras Mark, incapaz de contener su llanto se acercaba a los dos, Candy no dejaba de darme las gracias murmurando incesantemente:

-Gracias mi dulce Maikel, gracias, por ser tan bondadoso y dulce, gracias.

76

Al anochecer de aquel día pensé en todo aquello a lo que había renunciado y que podría haber sido mío y obtenido, si no le hubiera dejado a Candy otra alternativa posible sin posibilidad de elección. Lancé un suspiro muy largo y pronunciado. Últimamente me había convertido en todo un experto en esa difícil y tan expresiva forma de comunicación, porque a través de los mismos se podían expresar muchas y muy diversas emociones. Contemplé mis manos y las encontré completamente intactas y libres de cualquier herida que hubiera podido erosionar su superficie. Un tanto temeroso, bajé la cabeza y examiné con tiento mis piernas tras arremangarme los pantalones. Idéntico resultado. No había ni rastro de llagas supurantes ni de heridas abiertas que desprendiesen reguero de sangre alguno. Contemplé mi reflejo en las aguas del lago, ayudado por la luz de la luna que rielaba sobre las ahora calmas aguas. No es que no pudiera dormir, pero aun era temprano y me apetecía dar un paseo, animado por las suaves temperaturas de aquella noche primaveral y los efluvios que el bosque desprendía en torno mío. Caminé lentamente junto a la orilla, de la misma manera que Candy lo hiciera una vez, siguiendo el curso de una botella con un mensaje que le enviara a Albert pidiéndole ayuda, y que el magnate ni se dignó en leer, poco antes de que Candy fuera enviada a Méjico, falsamente acusada de un robo que no había cometido. Me había contado la historia y ahora me encontraba reproduciendo sus pasos a mi manera. Realicé otra minuciosa evaluación de mi cuerpo. No había huella alguna visible de los estragos y padecimientos que habían convertido mi cuerpo en un lugar de lamentaciones y temblorosas convulsiones. La fiebre había descendido hasta desaparecer y mis dolores eran ya un recuerdo del pasado. Pero las heridas del alma aun no habían cicatrizado. Ya no sentía ese amor que me había devorado, como la sed a, aquel que no consigue acceder a aguas transparentes y cristalinas para aplacar su tormento, pero notaba una leve nostalgia de la muchacha, como si hubiera perdido algo muy querido o que se encontrara ya lejos, fuera de mi alcance.

Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda. No temía que fuera un intruso porque Mark había reforzado la vigilancia de Lakewood, mejorándola y escogiendo gente más competente que aquel brutal capataz que estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida y la de su esposa. El único que podría estar a esas horas haciendo alguna ronda de inspección por el bosque que circundaba el lago y el caudaloso río, donde la barca de Candy había sido arrastrada como si fuera de juguete con ella dentro, o bien era alguna de las patrullas aleatorias que los vigilantes realizaban por toda la finca, o Mermadon que continuaba con esa costumbre de realizar un recorrido de reconocimiento por todo Lakewood. Cuando me volví, unos ojos de un verde tan intenso que solo una vez hallé una tonalidad similar en una indescriptible puesta de sol que contemplé una vez desde unos acantilados al borde del mar, me miraron con gratitud y admiración.

Candy avanzó hacia mí, temerosa de que hubiera sufrido otra recaída, pero se alegró al comprobar que no había sido así. Me envolvió entre sus brazos, de improviso, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro izquierdo y musitando constantemente las gracias en mi oído.

Me sentí un poco violento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, la noche anterior. Quise retirarme de su lado, cabizbajo, pero ella me lo impidió aumentando la presión de sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo.

-No Maikel, no debes de avergonzarte de lo que hubo entre nosotros. Fue algo muy hermoso e indescriptible –dijo acariciando mis mejillas y dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora.

Permanecí muy próximo a ella. Aunque hubiera perdido para siempre la oportunidad de tenerla solo para mí, no me importaba. Podía escuchar su respiración suave y un poco acelerada y apreciar el rubor que teñía sus mejillas de nácar.

-Lo hiciste por compasión –dije un tanto desabridamente y aun con el recuerdo de esa noche pesando sobre mi conciencia- pero te aseguro que jamás quise forzar nada parecido. No sé que me ocurrió y si esas heridas, y toda la sangre que derramé en la fiesta se debió a estos sentimientos que crecieron en mí tanto, que quizás mi alma maltrató a mi cuerpo para demandar tu atención, Candy.

-Maikel, debo admitir que lo hice para salvarte la vida, sí –dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba a mi lado. Habíamos interrumpido nuestro abrazo y optamos por andar lentamente el uno junto al otro, en íntima unión. Ella había tomado mi mano y nos desplazamos entre la hierba que crecía en torno a los dos, y que se combaba lentamente a medida que nos abríamos paso a través del manto verde, aunque los espigados tallos de las plantas, no sobrepasasen el nivel de nuestras rodillas.

-Maikel, yo…-prosiguió Candy deslumbrada por la magnificiencia de la luna plena y totalmente llena, en aquella hermosa noche cuajada de estrellas y a la que dedicó una intensa mirada, que luego posó en mí- hubo algo más esa noche. Llegué a sentir un amor muy intenso por ti, como el que me une a Mark y me dejé llevar –dijo la muchacha algo arrobada mientras apoyaba el talón de su pie izquierdo contra la otra pierna- pero cuando llegamos al climax…y nos dormirmos en brazos el uno del otro, el rostro de Mark volvía una y otra vez a mi mente. No quiero hacerte daño, Maikel pero lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. Yo…

-No tienes nada que temer Candy. No voy a echarme atrás en mi decisión y puedes confiar en que respetaré lo acordado. Aunque llegases a quererme como a Mark por un instante, no cabe la menor duda de que en tu corazón, siempre estará él –declaré rozando su mejilla izquierda y pasando una mano por su sedoso pelo. Y ahora, aunque me agrada tu compañía, desearía estar a solas si no te parece mal. No te preocupes por mí Candy, estaré bien.

Candy sonrió. En cierta forma, puede que fuéramos almas gemelas porque intuyendo que me encontraría deambulando cerca de la cascada, en los bosques de Lakewood decidió dejar la mansión para asegurarse de que estaría bien. Mark la dejó hacer, entendiendo que aquellos momentos de sinceridad entre ambos era un precio muy pequeño a pagar, por la amarga copa de desamor que había decidido apurar hasta el último trago, para salvar el indisoluble vínculo de amor que ataba a Mark y a Candy de por vida, y que solo ellos dos, de mutuo acuerdo, podrían haber roto. La muchacha asintió posando las manos tersas y finas sobre mis desmadejados hombros y declaró:

-Si te hubiera conocido a ti antes que a Mark, Maikel, es más que probable que ahora fuésemos marido y mujer.

Candy se llevó la mano a los labios dando un respingo como si hubiera dicho alguna inconveniencia. Asentí y lejos de incomodarme dije:

-Yo también estoy convencido de ello, Candy.

Se despidió de mí, con la comezón de que una silente y secreta pena me estuviera devorando por dentro. Y aunque aun me notaba adolorido y aflijido por mis sentimientos no correspondidos, la extraña dolencia había remitido hasta casi desaparecer. Aun notaba sus efectos, pero muy mitigados y difusos. Puede que ese instante, ese momento en que Candy confesó que me había amado, le hubiese bastado a mi alma, porque no se me ocurría otro instigador alternativo de aquellos síntomas tan desconcertantes, para que decidiese levantar el castigo que había inflingido a mi cuerpo.

Pero no iba a quedarme allí mucho tiempo. En mi intempestivo paseo nocturno, en una cueva cuya entrada estaba cubierta de maleza y raíces hice un singular descubrimiento. Atraído por un resplandor que me resultaba vagamente familiar, localicé mi cápsula del tiempo, esa que según Albert, junto a otras habían sido destruídas y saboteadas por orden suya. Examiné con prevención el casco ovalado y sin ningún aderezo exterior de la máquna del tiempo y un audaz pero quizás necesario plan, tomó forma en mi mente.

77

De irme, tenía que hacerlo esa misma noche, porque de lo contrario quizás ya no pudiera hacerlo si demoraba mi partida. No le comenté nada a Candy de mi fortuito hallazgo, y opté por marcharme cuanto antes. Pero no podía hacerlo sin dejar una nota de despedida a mis amigos. Quizás fuera una decisión cobarde y precipitada, pero si le revelaba a Candy y a Mark, mis propósitos tal vez no me permitieran partir. Tuve que regresar a la mansión Legan porque no llevaba encima nada para escribir como era de esperar y aunque perdería un tiempo precioso, debía de redactar esa última nota de despedida. Y aunque hubiera podido escribirla sobre la marcha, tenía que dejarla en un lugar visible y fácilmente accesible donde Candy o cualquiera de mis amigos diera con ella. No fue fácil deslizarse subrepticiamente por los largos y oscurecidos pasillos de la mansión que hasta ese momento había sido mi hogar y a cuyos jardines llegase en una cápsula temporal, huyendo de los fanáticos y enardecidos seguidores de Norden, tras una primera y corta visita a aquellos comienzos de siglo.

No fue fácil entrar a tientas en el salón principal de la casa y escribir una nota con mano trémula e insegura mientras algunas lágrimas goteaban sobre el papel satinado haciendo que la tinta oscura se corriera en varias ocasiones.

No fue nada sencillo manejar aquella pesada y díscola pluma de ave que se negaba a seguir mis instrucciones deslizándose entre los dedos contiuamente.

No era nada sencillo depositar la nota en la mesita que rodeaba el diván y los butacones de orejas azules, desde donde la señora Legan había obligado a Candy a pedir perdón por algo que no había hecho, y mucho menos hacerlo bajo la atenta y dolorida mirada de Mark. Los ojos oscuros de mi amigo escrutaron mis torpes movimientos a través de la penumbra que invadía la casa. Había bajado al salón para dirigirse a la cocina y beber un trago de agua. Se topó conmigo y por un momento me quedé parado, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Temía que Mark frustrara mis planes. Sus ojos negros se deslizaron hacia la carta en la que había terminado de redactar en el sobre con trazo inseguro y dificultado por la falta de luz, un escueto "Para Candy".

Mark comprendió y situándose a mi altura me dijo:

-Supongo que es inútil intentar hacer que cambies de opinión.

Asentí brevemente sin articular palabra. Mark me rodeó con sus brazos palmeando mi espalda. No era necesario nada más. Una despedida se reduce a lo esencial, a lo mínimo y con un simple gesto, se pueden dar a entender muchas cosas.

-Buena suerte querido maestro. Allá donde vayas, cuentas con mi bendición y la de Candy.

-Adios Mark. Viajaré muy lejos de aquí, y aunque podrías traerme de vuelta si quisieras, te agradecería que no lo hagas –le dije con los ojos humedecidos y que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Así será, no temas. Respetaré tu decisión, como tú has respetado la continuidad del amor entre Candy y yo.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Mark, despídeme de Haltoran, Carlos y Mermadon.

-Así lo haré. Cuídate Maikel –me dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos gratamente sorprendidos. Era la primera vez, que dirigiéndose a mí, me llamaba por mi nombre.

78

Tras salir por la puerta, caminé a buen paso hasta que alcancé la cueva donde escondí la prodigiosa máquina, hacía ya tantos años. Entré por el estrecho pasadizo, seguro de que no me había seguido nadie ni de que ojos indiscretos serían testigos de mis próximos hechos, aunque tampoco me importaba. Por un momento me había parecido distinguir los sensores rojos de Mermadon clavados en mi espalda, pero cuando me volví, justo cuando estaba a la entrada de la cueva que había despejado con no poca dificultad de maleza y ramas no había nadie. O quizás solo lo hubiera soñado.

Sin embargo mis recelos de que alguien me estuviera observando, oculto entre la espesura que me rodeaba no eran del todo infundados. Antes de que me introdujera por la boca de la cueva en su lóbrego interior, un par de ojos verdes atrajeron mi atención, mientras un rumor de pisadas apresuradas y hojas que se apartaban al contacto de unas manos blancas como la nieve, con un leve susurro golpearon mis oídos. Candy estaba allí mirándome fijamente, o quizás lo soñase. Por un momento, su figura esbelta y elegante sobresalió por encima de los arbustos y moldeada por los flotantes y etéreos tejidos del camisón que portaba y realizó ademán de avanzar hacia mí, extendiendo sus brazos y llamándome por mi nombre:

-Maikel –susurró. El viento nocturno trajo hasta mí su dulce y desesperada voz.

Era ella, no cabía la menor duda. Candy continuó moviéndose hacia mí intentando que desistiera de mi loco e impulsivo viaje, tal vez hacia ninguna parte.

-No te marches, por favor –declaró sorbiéndose las lágrimas- encontraremos una solución. Todo irá bien.

No, no iría bien. La única solución factible pasaba por la destrucción de su felicidad y la de su familia. La amaba, la amaba más intensamente de cuanto podía haber querido a cualquier otra persona a lo largo de mi anodina vida, hasta que ella vino a llenarla con su luz y su presencia maravillosa. Tuve la tentación de quedarme, volver otro día y poner fuera de servicio la máquina para disuadirme a mí mismo de marcharme otra vez.

Si hacía aquello condenaría la dicha de Candy, a menos que me fuera. Intentando rehacerme, calé mi sombrero hasta los ojos y me pasé la mano por los ojos restregándome las lágrimas que me caían como si fuera un mocoso en plena infancia que se hubiese caído y hecho daño en una rodilla o lastimado como consecuencia de alguna travesura.

-No avances más Candy –dije con voz deformada por la tristeza y por algunos gallos que afearon la inflexión grave que pretendía imprimirla. Mi voz no sonaba habitualmente así, pero en esos momentos me daba lo mismo.

-No, no te vayas por favor –insistió ella. Tenía que marcharme rápidamente. Si me estrechaba entre sus brazos otra vez, no sería capaz de irme jamás. Hice acopio de valor y enfilé la angosta entrada de la cueva mientras decía sin volverme a mirarla:

-Perdóname Candy, pero tengo que hacerlo. Algún día lo entenderás.

-No, no, no –intentó correr hacia mí para impedirme que me fuese, pero unas manos firmes y fuertes la sujetaron desde atrás. Candy se giró de repente y se encontró de cara con su esposo que la abrazó con devoción contra él.

-Abrázame amor mío, abrázame, -suplicó Candy intentando encontrar consuelo en el refugio que Mark le ofrecía- me siento…tan triste y abatida.

No era para menos. Mientras, yo, me interné en la cavidad pugnando por llegar a la máquina del tiempo cuanto antes, temeroso de que Mark me interceptara. Sin embargo, con o sin máquina del tiempo, si mi amigo se proponía detenerme, nada podría hacer yo contra su poder, derivado indirectamente de mí. Sonreí por la ironía. Yo empezaba aquella historia y yo, por lo menos, en lo que a mí se refería, cerraba el círculo.

Gateé hasta la cápsula temporal y tras accionar el mecanismo de apertura me acomodé en su angosto interior. Volví a cerrar la cubierta de burbuja sobre mí y manipulé los controles, rogando porque mi memoria no me traicionase y me permitiera recordar el enrevesado manejo de aquellas palancas y botones que no habían vuelto a ser contemplados por ojos humanos desde hacía más de una década. Afortunadamente el conocimiento necesario fluyó a través de mí, concentrándose en mis dedos y disponiéndolo todo, la cápsula empezó a vibrar y producir un creciente zumbido, mientras un resplandor irisado se desprendía de su estructura con forma ovoide. Todo tembló y me sujeté lo mejor que pude, hasta que finalmente tras unas cuantas sacudidas, la cápsula desapareció tras iluminar el lóbrego interior de la gruta por unos instantes, así como los alrededores de la misma.

No tenía muy claro a donde me dirigiría, pero si que no iba a retornar.

Mientras, en el exterior de la cueva una pareja de enamorados restañaban sus heridas mutuamente. Candy besaba a Mark apasionadamente, intentando justificar mi partida intentando odiarse así misma por no haber sabido sanar mi dolor moral, pero no lo conseguía. El amor de Mark era mucho más poderoso que el que ella hubiera intentado dispensarme a mí, aun habiendo querido hacerlo. Más tarde, ella comprendió que también me amaba, pero de una forma diferente que nunca haría que sustituyese a Mark en su corazón por mí. En cuanto a Mark, deseaba fervientemente que el afecto y el amor de Candy sirvieran para aplacar la tristeza que le embargaba por la pérdida de un gran amigo y maestro, sobre todo, amigo.

-Nos ha hecho el regalo más grande que jamás hubiéramos podido soñar o desear tener –susurró Candy algo más calmada y uniendo su frente con la de Mark, mientras sus manos acariciaban frenéticamente las mejillas del joven y Mark correspondía a sus caricias - Maikel, nuestro Maikel se ha sacrificado para que nuestro amor continuase existiendo. Sabía que el uno sin el otro –dijo ella refiriéndose así misma y a Mark- no somos nada.

-Lo sé amor mío –dijo Mark con pesar atrayéndola hacia sí y haciendo que sus rizos rubios descansaran sobre su torso –gracias a él nos conocimos, y…-le costaba hablar pero haciendo un esfuerzo se sobrepuso y concluyó la frase- gracias a él, estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Para siempre Mark, amor mío –coincidió ella.

-Para siempre –dijo en voz queda Mark renovando sus votos de amor con aquella solemne promesa, tantas veces formulada y hasta el momento, cumplida.

Mientras, los últimos resplandores del maravilloso brillo iridiscente proveniente del interior de la cueva, y que tenían su origen en la cápsula del tiempo al girar precipitadamente sobre sí misma, para dirigirse hacia el futuro, obediente a mis órdenes se iban apagando gradualmente a medida que iniciaba su largo periplo y se desvanecía, Mark y Candy tomados de la mano caminaron con lentitud y un reverencial respeto hacia la gruta. Contemplaron el oscuro interior mientras Candy, dirigiéndose hacia un prado cercano, recogió varias flores de los alrededores, improvisando una maravillosa guirnalda formada por amapolas y lirios como solía hacer cuando era niña en compañía de Annie, depositándola en el umbral de la gruta, a modo de homenaje. Retornó junto a su marido y entrelazó sus manos sobre la falda de su camisón de raso blanco, mientras Mark la aferraba por los hombros. Candy se mesó los cabellos y dijo en voz baja y apenas audible:

-Que seas feliz allá hacia donde te dirijas querido Maikel. Siempre te recordaré, mi amigo, mi hermano. Ojalá hubiera podido amarte como te merecías y te mereces realmente.

Mark la besó en los cabellos y susurró en su oído:

-Y eso es lo que hiciste cariño, pero él te quería tanto, de hechos nos quería tanto a los dos y a nuestros hijos, que no hubiera sido capaz de verte sufrir lo indecible, alejada de mí, lo mismo que yo, o tener que sentirse culpable por las lágrimas de Marianne o de Maikel por llamar forzosamente padre a un hombre que no lo era realmente, por eso tomó esta decisión, que para él ha sido realmente cruenta, pero necesaria.

Mark tenía toda la razón aunque no lo sugiriese. De haber hecho caso a Candy y haberme quedado, ella habría terminado por aplicar el único remedio posible para aplacar mis sufrimientos, destrozando su matrimonio y las vidas de todos ellos de forma irreparable. Quizás alejándome de ella, mitigase mi dolor que se recrudecería si continuaba cerca de Candy.

Candy más confortada y serena, asintió y ambos quedaron observando en completo silencio la cueva durante largo rato mientras la guirnalda permanecía en el suelo hasta que una repentina ráfaga de viento la deshizo esparciendo las flores que la formaban por todo el interior de la cueva haciendo que su penetrante aroma impregnara el aire.

79

Desperté con la sensación de haber estado hibernando o sumido en un profundo sueño durante milenios. Y tal vez hubiese sucedido así, porque aunque tenía previsto retornar al siglo XXI, después de meditarlo muy cuidadosamente, muy pronto comprobaría que no había vuelto al año 2010 ni de casualidad. Manipulé el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta de la cápsula. Como tardaba en responder, temí un tanto asustado que me fuera a quedar allí encerrado, pero afortunadamente, cedió a mis embates tras insistir con unos cuantos golpes asestados con firmeza contra la cubierta de plexiglás.

Me erguí lentamente, rogando también porque no me hubiera materializado en un área densamente poblada, o rodeado de curiosos o gente que tuviera aviesas intenciones o mostrase hostilidad hacia mí. Creí estar rodeado por los soldados de algún ejército que tal vez hubieran levantado un cerco de acero en torno al sospechoso objeto, como solía suceder en las viejas y granuladas películas de ciencia ficción. Las escenas de uno de aquellos films "Ultimatum a la Tierra" poblaron mi mente. Pero no fue así. Me encontré en mitad de un bosque densamente poblado de árboles y vegetación. Y al fondo intuí una estructura que me era familiar. Una verja, con rosas trepando entre sus barrotes y elaboradas formas decorativas.

-No, no es posible –me dije desconcertado.

Pero no había tiempo que perder.

Empujé la cápsula hacia la cueva donde había iniciado mi supuesto retorno, y que afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de allí. La máquina flotaba con un leve zumbido sobre un campo de fuerza a escasos centímetros del suelo y se deslizaba con la misma facilidad que un trineo sobre la nieve. No había que hacer mucho esfuerzo para moverla. Hasta un niño habría logrado desplazarla con suma facilidad, por lo que conseguí introducirla dentro de la cueva antes de que alguien me sorprendiera transportando un objeto fuera de su tiempo. Ooparts creo que era el acrónimo que algunos entendidos en la materia, otorgaban a ese tipo de incongruencias. Era curioso. Mientras estuve en mi, digamos primer tiempo de acogida, me importó un pimiento que los que nos rodeaban conociesen nuestro secreto, en tanto y cuando no saliera de los muros de Lakewood, pero ahora ponía gran cuidado y empeño en que no fuera así. Cuando terminé salí de la cavidad gateando y me erguí para mirar, más calmado el paisaje que se extendía en derredor mío, sin plantearme por el momento que haría y diría si algún vigilante armado o los dueños de la propiedad me encontraban allí. En ese universo paralelo era un completo y absoluto desconocido, aunque el hecho de que fuera familiar para mí, no significaba en absoluto que yo jugara con cierta ventaja al saber de antemano quien era quien. Aquellas personas podían tener vidas diferentes, identidades nuevas aunque conservasen el mismo aspecto. Incluso yo podría estar ya rondando por allí, o Mermadon o incluso Haltoran, que quien sabe, quizás fuese el esposo de Candy en esa realidad. Deseché esas ideas e intenté reconocer el terreno. Ya pensaría en que hace cuando llegase el momento de dar explicaciones, que no tardaría demasiado en hacerlo.

Había vuelto al mismo sitio, aunque no al mismo momento. Entonces, escuché una voz femenina quejumbrosa y triste. Una muchacha rubia con coletas adornadas por grandes lazos de colores y ataviada con un vestido un tanto burdo de tela verde y con un delantal blanco de volantes, rodó a mis pies, topándose conmigo. Iba a llamarla por su nombre, cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y me contuve a tiempo, antes de meter la pata. La sorpresa y la curiosidad hicieron a un lado su dolor por un momento.

-¿ Quién eres ? –me preguntó intrigada, fijándose en la redondeada y rechoncha forma de mi silueta, en mis ojos marrones tras las gafas de montura dorada y los cabellos ralos y morenos cortos, y un tanto desgreñados. Mi ropa, en especial mis pantalones holgados, tendían a caer fláccidos a lo largo de mis piernas, abandonando mis caderas, lo cual hizo reír a la chica.

Me dí cuenta, con una mezcla de cautela y alegría, de que aquello era otra realidad alternativa. Arqueé las cejas y sonriendo cuanto pude dije tragando saliva e intentando no delatar que sabía más de lo que en apariencia mostraba:

-Mi nombre es Maikel –dije disimulando el temblor que sacudía violentamente mi cuerpo.

-El mío Candy.

80

Han pasado cinco años desde mi primer encuentro con Candy. Aunque habría que matizar ampliamente ese concepto un tanto simplista, pero para mí es mejor definirlo como la primera vez que me encontré con ella. Me ayuda a conservar la cordura y a mirar hacia delante. Tuve noticias de su dolorosa separación de Terry. Una joven actriz, enamorada de él, y que había perdido una de sus piernas al salvar in extremis al reputado y joven actor de teatro de ser aplastado por un pesado foco de iluminación, y su intento de sucidio había sido la razón para que Candy y él rompieran definitivamente. Conseguí ganarme la vida en aquel mundo tan familiar a la par que distinto para mí, entrando a trabajar para la familia Andrew como contable. George fue encargado por el señor Albert Andrew, el poderoso patriarca en la sombra de la adinerada familia, de realizar una serie de entrevistas para contratar nuevo personal administrativo. Me presenté a las pruebas de selección consiguiendo ser admitido. Fue ascendiendo puestos de responsabilidad y confianza hasta hallarme al nivel de George, el eficiente y discreto secretario de Albert, que en este mundo no es taimado ni vengativo, si no bondadoso y protector para con Candy.

El como conseguí acceder hasta Candy sin que nadie descubriera prácticamente que estaba allí, hasta que anunciamos nuestro compromiso, siempre constituirá un enrevesado misterio, incluso hasta para mí. El cómo conseguí labrarme una posición lo suficientemente encumbrada como para impresionar a la severa y adusta anciana tía abuela fue otra cuestión diferente. Cuando llegué a este mundo, pensando que estaría en el siglo XXI, ni me planteé que pudiera retornar a Lakewood aunque en otro escenario alternativo posible. No obstante, antes de marcharme recogí un buen puñado de fondos que me permitirían vivir desahogadamente aunque hubiese retornado al siglo XXI. Esos billetes antiguos son muy codiciados por los coleccionistas y habría conseguido venderlos a buen precio obteniendo una considerable suma con la que habría podido ir tirando hasta establecerme por mi cuenta. Soy habilidoso en los negocios y ade algo me serviría este atributo mío. Aunque en este nuevo contexto, que a la vez, es tan familiar para mí, he ido escalando posiciones a la sombra de Albert, que complacido por mi trabajo y mi carácter emprendedor y sincero ha ido otorgándome misiones de mayor responsabilidad. La tía abuela se opuso a que fuera ganando cada vez mayor influencia en el seno de la familia, pero la anciana está a las órdenes de mi jefe y tiene que acatar sus instrucciones mal que le pese.

Durante el último baile al que fui invitado por mi jefe personalmente, pude observar como la rabia teñía sus mejillas de una encendida coloración roja. De si ella hubiera dependido, me hubieran echado de allí a patadas, pero no podía hacer nada y menos contravenir las estrictas órdenes de Albert. La anciana no podía concebir que alguien más joven que ella, estuviera por encima de su autoridad en la escala social.

Mi amistad con Candy fue creciendo desde el día en que nos conocimos –por segunda vez podría decirse- y procuré siempre que me fue posible, protegerla de las iras de los Legan hasta donde me era factible sin exponerme demasiado y transformándose en algo mucho más profundo. Durante esos cinco años, desde 1912 hasta ya bien avanzada la Gran Guerra temí que un nuevo Mark hiciera su aparición por el horizonte, en lontananza envuelto en el fuego nuclear del iridium frustrando mis aspiraciones, aunque ya de origen, contaba con que ese amor secreto y prohibido, tan imposible como improbable con esta otra Candy, quizás no llegase a prosperar. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

81

Contemplo el gran árbol que se alza sobre la colina de Pony. El Padre Árbol lo llaman los niños y sin duda hace honor a su nombre. Es el árbol más grande y frondoso que haya descubierto jamás antes. Bajo sus ramas alcanzo a entender porqué es llamado de esa manera. A mis pies, bajando por la suave ladera de la colina, sobre la cual el árbol extiende su protectora sombra, distingo un humilde edificio encalado, con un pequeño campanario y rodeado por una cerca de madera rústica. Hay varios niños jugando a la puerta del mismo bajo la atenta mirada y supervisión de dos mujeres. Se trata de un hospicio y ambas lo regentan. Una de ellas es una religiosa con un hábito azul y una toca blanca, la otra es una señora de cabellos grises y rasgos bondadosos que me observa complacida desde abajo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mí, mirándome con aire sonriente, a través de sus gafas redondas.

Me rasco el mentón y retiro el sombrero de mis sienes. Una ligera y fresca brisa sopla en torno mío. Me sorprendo que en este universo, mi inveterada y molesta costumbre de perder cuantos sombreros me ponía no haya hecho acto de presencia ni una sola vez. El sombrero de ala ancha, con una cinta oscura rodeando su perímetro y un pequeño lazo a juego decorativo, ha permanecido conmigo desde hace cinco largos años, prácticamente desde que llegué aquí. La cápsula quedó destruída tan pronto como la abandoné. Un cortocircuito en sus sistemas eléctricos que sobrecargó sus delicados sistemas hizo que ardiera lentamente dentro de la cueva, con una llama tranquila y sin furia cuando pensaba en conservarla o no, por si nuevamente emprendía otra huída, a saber hacia donde. No lamenté en absoluto que mi único medio de salir de allí se perdiera definitivamente.

Mark no ha aparecido hasta hoy. Candy rió, lloró amargamente, tuvo que afrontar la trágica pérdida de Anthony y Stear, y ahora la de su adorado Terry. Tuve la convicción de que ya no podría entrar en su vida en modo alguno, pero estaba resignado a ser un perdedor, en la dura carrera entablada hasta su corazón. Si de alguien dependía que se diera ese extremo, no cabía la menor duda, de que era ella quien debía dar ese paso. Yo no era más que un mero observador, un amigo al que acudir, un hombro sobre el que llorar y en mi papel de tal, fue impregnado, empapado por las lágrimas de mi amiga, ahora mi esposa, muchas veces. Estuve a su lado, cuando perdió a Anthony, la consolé lo mejor posible, enjugando sus lágrimas cuando el trágico fallecimiento de Stear, golpeó como un rudo mazazo nuestras conciencias, empezando por la de Patty, a la que también tuve que ayudar en lo que pude, en la medida de mis humildes posibilidades. Aquí no soy más que un simple recién llegado, alguien normal y corriente sin el poder para remontar el vuelo o la proyección de llamas, con los que Mark para bien o para mal, si contaba. Ni siquiera tengo un robot a mi servicio que me asista y ayude. Hubiera querido salvarles e incluso traté de advertir a Anthony de su trágico destino, pero no pude acercarme hasta el templete donde Candy, rodeada de los invitados y los principales miembros de la familia Andrew fue adoptada. Mientras la muchacha pronunciaba su discurso para bochorno de la tía abuela Elroy, cuando quise dar un solo paso más, hombres armados, malencarados me lo impidieron. Los vigilantes armados no me permitieron ni asomarme por allí. Con palabras, corteses pero tajantes me hicieron retroceder. En ese momento escuché la señal emitida por un agudo cuerno de caza que un hombre ataviado con el kilt escocés hacía soplar entre sus labios, mientras el sonido de la jauría de sabuesos atronaba el aire con sus ladridos, espantando a los pájaros al ser liberada.

En una ocasión si que tuve la posibilidad de acercarme a Anthony y contárselo. Me miró con sus ojos azules tan intensos, entre reflexivo y divertido. Por un momento creí que me haría caso, pero echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzó una corta y alegre carcajada desestimando amablemente mis comentarios. Se removió los cabellos rubios con la mano, se ajustó el gran lazo rojo que adornaba su traje de impecable corte, y siguió cultivando sus rosas como si nada. Yo no era por aquel entonces, más que un discreto empleado doméstico, un administrativo más al servicio de los Andrew. ¿ Por qué tendría que escucharme o creerme? Nada de lo que hice sirvió para cambiar su destino. Y finalmente, el joven perdió la vida trágicamente, cayendo del caballo. Cuando se dio cuenta, espantado e incrédulo, de que había estado relatándole la verdad, intentando prevenirle, su cabeza iba ya camino de impactar contra el duro suelo, de forma irreparable.

Con Stear otro tanto de lo mismo, y aun resultó más difícil. Desoyendo todos los consejos y recomendaciones se alistó voluntario en el Royal Fliying Corps. Moriría en las postrimerías de la guerra, a los mandos de un caza francés, abatido por la caza alemana. Lloré junto a Candy y a Patty en su funeral. Comprobé lo amargo y duro que resultaba asistir a acontecimientos que conocías de antemano, pero que sin los medios apropiados no podías cambiar en modo alguno. Y así sucedió a lo largo de la vida de Candy. Todo se desarrolló tal y como hubiera pasado de no irrumpir Mark y ninguno de nosotros en aquella realidad. Y hablando de Candy…

Tras su estancia en el severo Internado religioso de San Pablo, y su graduación como enfermera la ví en contadas ocasiones. Pienso en ella, cuando de repente una voz suave, clara y cristalina me llama por mi nombre, reclamando mi atención. Me giro y allí está ella, con un vestido de lino blanco, largo hasta los pies que entalla su silueta realzándola maravillosamente. Me llaman la atención los volantes y la orla roja de su larga falda que produce un leve murmullo cuando la joven se mueve con tanta soltura, con adémanes casi felinos.

-Maikel –repite mi nombre, dirigiéndome una lánguida mirada que hace que me estremezca y no precisamente por el ligero viento que se ha levantado.

Avanza hacia mí y al llegar a mi altura extiende los brazos rodeando mi cuello con ellos. Entrelaza las manos detrás de mi nuca y acerca lentamente su rostro al mío, cerrando los ojos. Me atrae hacia ella y deposita un suave beso en mis labios.

Percibo sus lágrimas cálidas y ardientes que impregnan mis mejillas y mi piel. No me importa. Nunca me he sentido tan feliz.

-Maikel, -declara desgranando lentamente las palabras –perdóname por no haber sabido ver lo mucho que me amabas, y ahora yo, siento lo mismo por ti, pero puede que sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo realidad.

La beso con mayor pasión, desmintiendo sus últimas palabras. Quizás haya sido demasiado atrevido, exponiéndome a perder su amistad para siempre y que me cruce la cara, pero decido correr el riesgo. Candy vibra y se agita y corresponde a mi beso con efusividad. Terminamos fundidos en un largo abrazo. Separamos nuestros rostros, y desligamos los labios, pero seguimos manteniéndonos en estrecho contacto, apoyando ella su frente contra la mía. Algunas gotas de sudor corren por la piel de mi frente. Ella respira entrecortadamente. Puedo percibir el suave aliento que se escapa de su boca, cosquilleando en mi rostro. Está tan cerca de mí, que escucho su respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Me fijo en los dobleces de los grandes lazos que adornan su blusa y en los pliegues del ligero tejido de su vestido que la brisa ciñe a sus piernas, moldeando su forma. Sonrío y le digo con el corazón latiéndome aceleradamente:

-Nunca es tarde Candy. De hecho, yo he sido el que creía que jamás te fijarías en alguien tan insignificante como yo. Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te conocí, llorando y huyendo de alguna maldad de los hermanos Legan.

-¿Tú insignificante, Maikel ? -me pregunta dirigiéndome una mirada airada, por el desprecio hacia mí mismo, del que hago gala tan abiertamente- ¿el hombre del que he descubierto tardiamente estar también perdidamente enamorada?, en absoluto cariño, en absoluto. ¿Podrás perdonarme por mi ignorancia ? –recita. El llanto da paso a una contagiosa alegría. Ríe quedamente ante mi tácita afirmación. Ambos estallamos en risas, pletóricos de felicidad y dicha, mientras el gran árbol es testigo de nuestro nuevo e incipiente amor.

82

Han pasado dos años más. La Gran Guerra ha terminado dejando un rastro de devastación y locura. Candy y yo nos casamos, pese al morbo y el escándalo que sobre todo para la prensa sensacionalista, suscitó que alguien tan obeso y desgreñado como yo según sus acerbos y mordaces comentarios, hubiera podido llevar a tan maravillosa criatura al altar. Asistieron numerosos invitados, entre ellos como no, la señora Pony y la hermana María que lloraron mucho, sobre todo cuando estrecharon entre sus brazos, los que la habían criado con tanto amor y cariño al unísono a la novia. Candy, sin poder contener la emoción se sumó a su abrazo prometiéndolas que en breve les haríamos una visita. De los Legan, como era de suponer, ni rastro. Por un instante me pareció observar un par de ojos azules que escudriñaban entre el numeroso gentío asistente a la ceremonia, pero no estoy seguro, como tampoco de haber creído percatarme de cómo un joven de cabellos castaños y aire triste nos observaba con nostalgia, casi con envidia para esfumarse rápidamente entre los invitados. Miré a mi esposa. Su rostro traslucía emoción bajo el velo de encaje. El maravilloso vestido blanco no hace más que realzar infinitamente su gran belleza y sus cabellos lucen espléndidos bajo la corona de rosas. El ramillete de rosas blancas que portaba entre sus manos, temblorosas y nerviosas hacía juego con el color de su traje de novia. Deslicé la alianza de oro en su dedo anular, una vez que ella hiciera lo mismo previamente. Las palabras del sacerdote resonaron solemnes y magníficas, elevándose en el recogido y sagrado interior del templo, donde flotaba un embriagador olor a incienso y la llama de las velas titilaba débilmente. Todo era silencio. Nadie hablaba ni siquiera en susurros. Los invitados recibían las palabras del sacerdote en total recogimiento, embelesados por la magia y la belleza de aquel sublime instante irrepetible, ocupando ordenadamente los lugares que se les habían asignado en los bancos de madera de la iglesia. Solo se escuchaba al clérigo recitando aquellos pasajes tan evocadores impregnados de sabiduría. La tamizada luz otoñal que se filtraba a través de las coloreadas vidrieras incidió sobre la tersa piel de mi esposa, confiriéndola una radiante por su belleza, apenas tenía ojos y oídos más que para ella, mientras el vicario continuaba desgranando con voz grave los sagrados votos matrimoniales. Las llamas de los cirios y los grandes velones titilaban en la penumbra del templo, alumbrando las imágenes sagradas en sus hornacinas. Candy me observó por un momento. Percibí como se estremecía con un rubor que arrebolaba sus mejillas ligeramente maquilladas, lo mismo que ella notó la misma emoción que me embargaba, cuando el sacerdote dijo persignándose, aquellas sobrecogedoras, a la par que maravillosas frases:

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la novia –dijo el sacerdote bendiciendo nuestro matrimonio, haciendo la señal de la cruz.

Levanté el velo lentamente, y aproximé mis labios a los de mi esposa. Naturalmente, no nos hicimos de rogar.

Realmente fue ella quien consiguió concertar este enlace y fue quien me dio fuerzas para ignorar todos esos maledicentes comentarios son fruto de una insana y morbosa envidia. Albert no puso ningún reparo a la hora de autorizar nuestro enlace, como tutor legal y padre adoptivo de Candy, aunque para esas fechas, ella ya había rebasado la mayoría de edad ampliamente. Candy espera nuestro primer hijo. Hemos estado discutiendo afablemente que nombre le pondremos. Sin saber porqué, en mis labios ha surgido un nombre que a ella no le dice nada, pero a mí sí. Demasiado.

Mark he pronunciado de repente, casi de sopetón. Ella inclina la cabeza interesada y tras meditarlo unos instantes, asiente convencida tras mesar con su mano esos maravillosos rizos rubios que de tan dorados, casi parecen aureos. La maternidad ha hecho que su ya de por si deslumbrante belleza, lo sea aun más, favoreciéndola. Se frota el abultado vientre. Está de siete meses y por una extraña convicción que sigue a rajatabla, está plenamente segura de que nuestro primer hijo será varón. Esperemos que todo vaya bien y que el Señor bendiga nuestra unión con nuevos y sucesivos hijos que alegren nuestro hogar. Estamos muy esperanzados, y deseosos de que el niño venga al mundo sano y fuerte.

Nuestra boda fue todo un acontecimiento. Aparte del leve inconveniente de mi apariencia física, la tía abuela está satisfecha de la elección de Candy. Un hombre adinerado, protector y solicito que constituirá un buen padre y esposo, a su juicio. Afortunadamente, Candy se libró de un casamiento que ya estaba en marcha y que no le atraía en modo alguno, con Neil, el primogénito de los Legan gracias a la intercesión de Albert, cuyas órdenes ni siquiera la influyente tía abuela podía desafiar así como así. En este mundo, la bondad que Mark consiguió inspirar en su alma brilla por su total ausencia, lo mismo que en el corazón oscuro y envidioso de su hermana. A veces me asomo temeroso a la ventana, oteando el cielo, esperando, aguardando, escrutando. Mi esposa no entiende la razón de ese comportamiento tan obsesivo que a veces llega a sacarla de quicio. Me disculpo diciendo que observo las estrellas y que me atrae la contemplación de los bellos atardeceres que disfrutamos desde nuestro hogar, aunque ella ríe ante mis prólijas y larga explicaciones escuchándome no obstante con concentrado interés. Tengo la fuerte impresión a veces, de que mi esposa sospecha que le oculto algo, pero por el momento parece que se lo toma como una curiosa y excéntrica manía mía. No sé si algún día haré acopio del valor suficiente como para contarle la verdad de mi procedencia y si me creerá y cual será su reacción. Espero que sea favorable y no se lo tome demasiado a pecho, pero aun no le diré nada. Tengo que estar bien seguro y meditar muy bien cuanto tenga que referirle acerca de tan delicado y espinoso asunto.

Observo la ventana y me pregunto mientras mis ojos siguen el vuelo bajo de una bandada de golondrinas en busca de sustento, porque yo, porque de todos los hombres a los que ella podría haber optado y tenido acceso, más jóvenes, apuestos y adinerados que yo, me había escogido a mí. Se aproxima lentamente hasta mí y lo hace tan despacio que ni la oigo llegar, como envuelta en un un manto de silente quietud. Mi esposa rodea mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo y me susurra al oído la respuesta, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos:

-Eres un hombre bueno y maravilloso Maikel. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, apoyándome en todo, incluso en los peores momentos. Jamás te interpusiste en mis frustrados amores. Cuan tonta fui, porque el verdadero amor siempre había estado a mi lado, sin hacer ruído, sin apenas delatar su presencia ni con el más leve susurro –manifiesta con un deje de amargura en la voz.

-Tu aspecto es algo secundario para mí, algo que carece de la más mínima importancia –afirma con total sinceridad y convicción.

Candy lleva mis manos hasta su vientre. Puedo sentir las contracciones de nuestro hijo agitándose en su seno. Recuerdo el momento en que ella y yo lo concebimos. Candy tuvo que insistir en que me amaba y que deseaba estar conmigo, porque yo aun, anonadado por su declaración de amor, no me lo creía. El asumir que alguien como yo, podía optar al favor de una criatura tan maravillosa como ella, era algo de lo que la propia Candy tuvo que convencerme, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Sufrió mucho creyendo que la rechazaba, que su amor no era suficiente para mí. Un miedo terrible a que me distanciara de ella la invadía, hasta que la disuadí de lo contrario, besándola y abandonándonos a la pasión. Candy se planteaba a su modo y a menudo, la misma pregunta que yo me formulaba constantemente, a la inversa.

-¿Como puedo merecer a un hombre tan dulce y bueno como tú Maikel ?, ¿cómo?

-No lo sé Candy –digo acariciando sus cabellos. Deposita su cabeza en mi pecho y mientras masajeo su piel, añado –puede que a fin de cuentas, hayamos sido almas gemelas que tras un largo proceso, del que ni siquiera hemos sido plenamente conscientes ni nos percatamos, nos hayamos encontrado finalmente, tras pasar por miles de pruebas y de vicisitudes. No lo sé cariño, -digo besándola en las mejillas y en los labios sonrosados brevemente -lo único cierto es que nos amamos y que nuestro matrimonio saldrá adelante, pese a los malos augurios que algunos envidiosos nos vaticinan.

Me mira con el amor pintado en esos maravillosos ojos de esmeralda, cuyas pupilas reflejan el intenso brillo de la luna suspendida en el firmamento jaspeado de estrellas. Un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Acto seguido, nos besamos apasionadamente.

83

La cruceta de la mira telescópica se había posado sobre las sienes de un hombre elegante y distinguido, de porte apuesto y aspecto juvenil. El dedo índice del hombre, perfectamente camuflado y dispuesto a abrir fuego esperó tranquilo, frío como el acero e indolente como su dueño. Un robot de aspecto bruñido y brillante aguardaba a unos pocos pasos de él, escondido entre la maleza. El hombre pelirrojo subido en un árbol cuyo denso y frondoso follaje le ofrecía un perfecto camuflaje tenía el rostro tiznado con franjas negras alternas y vestía ropas oscuras. Se encontraba frente a una humilde pero confortable vivienda de dos plantas, y había logrado colarse en la propiedad sin ser descubierto. Contuvo la respiración y aprovechó el momento necesario para apretar el gatillo. Normalmente no era del agrado de Haltoran recurrir a métodos tan expeditivos como poco caballerosos, en su opinión, pero si se enfrentaba a Alessandro a cara descubierta, tal vez no saliese vivo de allí y sus únicas probabilidades de acabar con él, era de esa manera. Alessandro tenía buena memoria, y unos cabellos como los de Haltoran sumado a sus deslumbrantes pupilas verdes, con las que solo el color de las de Candy podían competir no le pasarían desapercibido. Su numerosa escolta le haría pedazos antes de que lograra siquiera aproximarse a él. Aunque se había sorprendido de que su rival y objetivo de su revancha, estuviera solo y morase en una casa tan humilde y totalmente impropia de su rango. Haltoran elucubró que tal vez alguien más hubiese tenido la misma idea que él, y el hombre se encontrara allí para despistar y confundir a sus posibles verdugos intentando destacar lo menos posible para pasar desapercibido.

Aunque había sido duramente reprendido y castigado por su tío, el joven no tardó en recuperar sus privilegios y volver a hacer de las suyas allá por donde pasaba, hasta que tuvo la imprevista e inesperada idea de enamorarse de una muchacha de cabellos castaños y delicada apariencia llamada Violet. Ella, le correspondía por lo que terminaron casándose algunos meses después de que hubiera estado a punto de forzar a Annie de no ser por la afortunada intervención del primer ministro.

Violet era viuda de un veterano soldado de alpinis que había caído en Caporetto, durante la Gran Guerra, comerciante en la vida civil. Aldo era unos años mayor que ella, pero Violet lo amaba profundamente. Fruto de su unión habían nacido un par de niños, un niño y una niña que guardaban un asombroso parecido entre sí, aunque también atesoraban las características más remarcadas de sus dos progenitores. Cuando Violet recibió la noticia de que su marido había perdido la vida luchando contra los austríacos, como era de esperar, su mundo se vino abajo, aunque resistió por sus dos hijos. Maria y Aldo era su sostén y su fuerza, hasta que conoció al descarado y taimado Alessandro.

Podría haberla tomado por la fuerza y haberla hecho suya a la desesperada, pero Alessandro, cautivado por aquellos melancólicos ojos violeta, no solo respetó a la mujer si no que se fue enamorando gradualmente de ella. Le llevó como cerca de un año ablandar la lógica reticencia de Violet que debía hacer frente a dos grandes obstáculos que limitaban su capacidad para amar. Del excepcional color de sus pupilas provenía como era de esperar su sonoro y musical nombre.

Por un lado, su miedo a volver a enamorarse y que nuevamente su felicidad quedase truncada por un imprevisto. Por otro, la tremebunda fama que Alessandro atesoraba tras de sí. Finalmente tras varios tiras y aflojas, regalos devueltos, sueños rotas y promesas quebrantadas, Alessandro venció las lógicas resistencias de la joven y consiguió sus besos un brillante atardecer de verano, en un campo de trigo cuyas espigas doradas reflejaban la luz del sol como nunca antes hubiese presenciado, en toda su corta vida.

Alessandro cambió, cambió tanto que ni su asombrada familia podía creerlo. Ganó en humildad, humanidad y buenas maneras. Se transformó en otro hombre redimido de sus faltas y pecados por el amor de la muchacha. Por amor cambió radicalmente, por amor accedió a renunciar a sus privilegios y por amor aceptó a los hijos de su prometida como si fueran suyos, y estos le aceptaron a él. Por eso, cuando el rostro risueño de una niña de en torno a diez años cruzó por delante de la fría e inexpresiva lente de la mira telescópica, a Haltoran se le heló la sangre. El hombre de cabellos plateados cogió a la niña en brazos, mientras su hermano llegaba de la mano de su madre y daba un beso al hombre, al que había aprendido a llamar padre. La esposa de Alessandro avanzó lentamente hacia él y besó a su marido mientras Maria observaba feliz la escena situada entre ambos. Haltoran meneó la cabeza y lanzó un corto y agitado suspiro acompañado de un gruñido de reproche. Como era de esperar, el amenazante cañón del arma fue descendiendo lentamente hasta apartarse totalmente de la ventana iluminada desde el interior, que le permitía observar nítidamente la entrañable escena familiar, sin que sus protagonistas sospechasen lo más mínimo del peligro que acechaba a unos escasos metros de todos ellos. Colgó el rifle de francotirador de su hombro en posición vertical, con el cañón apuntando hacia abajo, y desencedió lentamente del longevo y añoso árbol que le había servido como improvisado puesto de observación. El instrumento de su venganza, finalmente aplazada sine die, colgaba de la correa de cuero deslucido que lo aferraba a su hombro desmañadamente y convertido en algo inerte y ya carente de sentido.

Cuando llegó al suelo, arqueó las cejas y se dirigió hacia el robot, que ni sospechaba el propósito que su creador se disponía a llevar a cabo y que le había encaminado hasta allá.

-Nos vamos Mermadon –dijo Haltoran con voz cansada pero satisfecha- volvemos a casa. Ve preparando los propulsores –comentó en voz baja, mientras retiraba de su cabeza el gorro oscuro rematado por una borla, tirando de él y arrojándolo sobre la hierba.

El robot asintió y sin hacerle preguntas le siguió lentamente con los sensores ópticos fijos en la espalda del joven pelirrojo. Haltoran suspiró de nuevo. Había sido un largo viaje en secreto desde los Estados Unidos. Había aprovechado que su esposa se hallaba en una visita de cortesía en casa de los Legan para ausentarse, por decirlo de alguna manera. Annie deseaba ver y abrazar nuevamente a su amiga Candy lo cual le proporcionaba el momento adecuado para perpetrar su venganza. Desde que yo partiese con rumbo desconocido, la joven rubia estaba mustia y alicaida. Me echaba de menos y lloraba desconsoladamente a veces por nada, pero el apoyo de sus allegados y amigos, empezando por su familia, habían impedido que se sumiera en una larga y depresiva caída hacia la desesperación más absoluta. Alan estaba aun en el colegio, por lo que viajar al otro extremo del mundo, no resultaba mayor dificultad que realizar un corto paseo, sobre todo disponiendo de la ayuda de un robot que podía alcanzar velocidades extremas, más allá de la barrera del sonido. Con un poco de suerte, llegarían antes de que Annie o su hijo, regresaran a su hogar.

-¿Encontró a su amigo señor Hasdeneis ? –preguntó Mermadon con solicita educación.

El joven se pasó una mano por los cabellos pelirrojos, y dijo esbozando una sonrisa un tanto triste:

-Sí, y además he visto que se ha casado y tiene dos preciosos niños. Me alegro mucho por él –comentó el joven con un deje de ironía en la voz, no por la situación de Alessandro, si no porque él iba a acabar con su vida, y aquel imprevisto cambio del destino, había detenido la progresión de su dedo sobre el gatillo del arma.

Mermadon registró el sútil cambio en el timbre de voz de su creador pero no dijo nada. Ciñió con cuidado la cintura del hombre y los propulsores empezaron a desprender el combustible sólido que en breve les elevaría en dirección a casa. Habían escogido un paraje poco frecuentado y despejado para iniciar el despegue y aun así, el robot por indicación de Haltoran, había activado su protección de invisibilidad. Se escuchó un breve siseo y un repentino fogonazo fueron los únicos indicios de que allí, hasta hace unos instantes, hubiera estado un hombre pelirrojo aferrado a un robot más alto que él. Mientras ascendían Haltoran observó brevemente el rifle y descolgándolo de su hombro lo arrojó al vacío. El arma bajó silbando desde una pronunciada altura girando erráticamente sobre si misma, y cuando llegó al suelo, se partió en varios trozos al impactar contra unos riscos que la aguardaban unos metros más abajo.

"Ya no me hará falta, a partir de ahora, ni esta ni ninguna otra arma, nunca más" –pensó el joven esperanzado mientras el robot ganaba en altura y ambos se perdían entre las nubes rumbo hacia Estados Unidos.

Haltoran no podía saber que Alessandro purgaría sus anteriores desmanes no solo a través del amor, si no batiéndose en los primeros combates de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Luchó en Grecia y en Africa donde demostró un probado y renombrado valor despertando la admiración hasta de sus enemigos por su temerario arrojo en no pocas ocasiones, aunque no vería el fnal de la guerra. Una bala perdida le alcanzó segando su vida, terminando por abatirle sobre las ensangrentadas y ardientes arenas del Alamein mientras defendía una posición junto a sus camaradas de la división Folgore, poco antes de la victoria inglesa. Cayó heroícamente de pie sobre el parapeto de sacos terreros, agitando su fúsil por encima de su cabeza e instando energícamente a sus hombres a continuar resistiendo y avanzando, dando ejemplo como el que más.

Se llevó las manos al pecho donde se abría una gran herida, y sonriendo levemente parpadeó sorprendido y expiró sin apenas exhalar un quejido. No le pilló de sorpresa. Sabía que algo así formaba parte de cualquier guerra, aunque no hubiera mostrado ni el menor asomo de fatalismo en ningún momento.

Su familia recibió la noticia impávida y entristecida. Aunque con los años, sus hijos formarían sus propias familias, Violet no volvió a casarse de nuevo. Permaneció soltera tras quedarse viuda por segunda vez, llevando una vida humilde y recogida, velando los retratos de sus dos maridos y llevando flores a sus sepulturas, hasta que falleció a una edad avanzada rodeada de los suyos, tras guardar luto hasta el fin de sus días. Sus hijos y sus numerosos nietos la lloraron intensamente, por espacio de varios días.

84

Candy estrujó incrédula y muy apenada la carta que tenía entre las manos. Sus ojos de esmeralda vertían algunas lágrimas que pronto se transformaron en un torrente desbordado. Detrás de la muchacha, su marido aferraba sus hombros pasando el brazo izquierdo por la espalda de su mujer infundiéndola valor. Candy releyó nuevamente la misiva donde mi familiar y particular caligrafía me despedía de ella, en mi nombre.

"Querida y apreciada Candy

Cuando leas esta carta, ya me habré marchado muy lejos. No me voy porque tema recaer o porque los remordimientos me acucien, no no se trata de eso. He decidido vivir mi propia vida y seguir mi camino, por mí mismo. Aun se conservaba una cápsula del tiempo, de la que yo ni tenía constancia y por la descripción de mi medio de transporte, puedes intuir y suponer hacia donde voy a dirigirme, aunque Mark te dará los detalles que precises. Sé que podrías pedirle a Mark que me busque, y que él no te defraudará. Pero le he rogado que no lo haga, ya que no tengo pensado retornar y por eso, te ruego que respetes mi decisión y no le ruegues que me encuentre. De sobre sé que podría hacerlo y traerme de vuelta, pero espero que ambos respetéis mi decisión. Es todo lo que os pido. No temáis por mí. Allí donde me dirija estaré bien, podéis creerme y confiar en mí. Candy, jamás te olvidaré. Durante estos años has sido como una luz para mí. Siempre guardaré un grato recuerdo de ti y sobre todo de Mark, para el que he dejado de ser su maestro y pasado a convertirme en su amigo. Despedidme de Haltoran y de los demás. Dadle recuerdos a Carlos del que también me acuerdo.. Si veo a su abuelo, le hablaré de él y donde se halla, aunque no creo que ese cascarrabias quiera creerme y no es para menos.. Decídselo, él lo entenderá.

Espero que seáis tan felices como yo lo he sido a vuestro lado, en especial junto a ti, mi dulce e inolvidable Candy.

Gracias a todos, por todo. Hasta siempre.

Con cariño: Maikel".

Candy necesitó de todo el apoyo de su familia. Rodeada de sus dos hijos y acompañada por su esposo, consiguió hacerse poco a poco a la idea. Tal y como supuse, Mark aguardó a que Candy le diera alguna instrucción al respecto. De motu propio, y por su propia voluntad Mark no contravendría mis instrucciones, pero si Candy se lo pedía encarecidamente partiría en mi busca, porque era incapaz de verla sufrir. Afortunadamente no lo hizo, porque tal vez su reacción habría resultado imprevisible al encontrarme casado con aquella otra Candy.

En cuanto a la primera Candy que yo había conocido y amado intensamente en silencio durante tantos años, lloró mucho, pero finalmente salió adelante sobreponiéndose al dolor gracias al apoyo de su familia, así como de su madre, con la que compartió largas tardes en su compañía que contribuían a mitigar su sufrimiento. Los Legan se sumaron a esa noble labor, lo mismo que todos los que rodeaban y velaban por la adorable muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados.

85

La señora de Duncan Jackson mecía a su primogénito sobre sus rodillas. El niño había comido hacía unos minutos y ahora dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre. Nancy se incorporó lentamente y se observó en el gran espejo del tocador, llevando a Kevin en brazos. Sonrió. No era tan fea y desagradable como en un primer momento había sospechado. Desde que su actual marido, poco después de librarla de aquel vagabundo, le hubiese comprado nuevo vestuario, llevado a que remodalasen su anticuado peinado, acicalándola y maquillada debidamente, Nancy Thorndike resultó más atractiva y bella de lo que en un primer momento habría logrado sospechar o siquiera imaginar. No es que alcanzase la deslumbrante belleza de otras mujeres, pero había aprendido a sacar partido y provecho de su recién descubierto atractivo personal, sin que su nariz un tanto larga, fuera óbice para lucir su recién adquirido encanto y renovado aplomo. En compañía de Duncan, que fue aumentando gradualmente la frecuencia de sus visitas al humilde domicilio de la mujer, aprendió a valorarse y a apreciar a su nuevo amigo. La amistad se transformó gradualmente en amor y unos meses después de que el caballeroso y antiguo capitán la rescatase de aquel sórdido barrio, contrajeron matrimonio en una pequeña parroquia, dando inicio a una nueva vida, que Nancy jamás ni sospechó que pudiera existir o concebir que fuera posible.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la vivienda interrumpieron sus reflexiones. Nancy fue a abrir acudiendo al recibidor, y la figura corpulenta y familiar de su esposo la recibió con un ramo de rosas rojas, que el hombre deslizó por el quicio de la puerta mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa dirigida a su familia. Ambos se besaron amorosamente mientras Kevin dormía tranquilamente junto al regazo de Nancy.

86

La ventisca de nieve le golpeaba el rostro, azotando su cuerpo con imprevistos y furiosos ramalazos de gélido viento invernal, que se clavaban en su piel como afilados y diminutos puñales de hielo. James O´connor suspiró resignado. Su aliento, uno de los pocos indicios que indicaban que un hilo de vida, continuaba alentando en su cuerpo, surgía de sus labios agrietados y cubiertos de escarcha como nubecillas de vapor que se diluían rápidamente en el helado ambiente que le rodeaba por doquier. Allá donde mirase no existía ningún punto de referencia, nada que le permitiera ejercer ínfimamente su sentido de la orientación. Ni tampoco se divisaba en lontananza ninguna construcción por humilde que fuera. Debió seguir el consejo del cochero que le trasladó en su último viaje a través de los desolados eriales que se extendían en torno a él, cuando llegaron a Kanhash, una pequeña aldea situada justo en los márgenes, de lo que a James le parecieron los límites de la civilización.

-Quédese aquí señor, quédese –le recomendó encarecidamente el hombre de cabeza calva y largos bigotes que le había traído hasta allí- pronto estallará la ventisca, y ningún hombre puede salir con vida de estos inclementes parajes.

Pero James tenía que alcanzar la estación de Burgajov como fuera. Era su última posibilidad de abordar el Transiberiano para regresar a Europa, y de allí, quizás a Estados Unidos.

Tendría que haber escuchado a Orgomai, el hombre de largo kaftan y bigotes tan kilométricos como grises y cabeza completamente calva, a cuyo tosco y pesado carruaje había subido. La idea era haber alcanzado en ese medio la estación de Burgajov, una pequeña ciudad perdida en medio de la nada de no ser por el Transiberiano que la enlazaba con la parte occidental del enorme país. Para los habitantes de aquellos lares, el occidente de la URSS resultaba tan exótico e inaccesible como para aquellos que vivían en el otro extremo del país las vastas y remotas tierras del extremo oriente. Burgajov no estaba demasiado lejano, y aunque la carretera que comunicaba la aldea de Kanhash con la ciudad podía recorrerse en un par de horas en carreta, la nieve había caído prematuramente obstaculizando la ruta entre ambos núcleos de población. Y Orgomai temía el frío, y lo que asociado a este llegaba indefectiblemente detrás suyos: lobos y bandidos esteparios que no dudarían en matarles para robarles sus escasas pertenencias.

Y naturalmente James, no podía poner en peligro la vida de un hombre inocente que no hacía más que velar por su propia seguridad. Orgamai tenía dos dedos de frente, justo los que a él le faltaron, cuando quedó varado primero, y después perdido irremisiblemente en aquel blanco mar de nieve, que amenazaba con tragárselo de un momento a otro. Había tenido relativa suerte al no toparse aun ni con lobos ni bandidos, pero la labor que estos dos depredores no realizasen, la llevaría a cabo el intensísimo frío que sacudía aquellas latitudes, cortante como un afilado cuchillo y totalmente inclemente. James, medio enterrado en la nieve, pese a estar protegido por una gruesa pelliza de lana con una capucha forrada en piel que envolvía su cabeza, no estaba habituado a aquellas bajísimas temperaturas. Un occidental, por muchos años que lleve en Rusia, no termina de aclimatarse al duro y riguroso clima de aquellas agrestes tierras. Su difunta esposa Nadia solía recordárselo constantemente, como un modo más de mostrarle su desprecio:

-Hay que haber nacido en esta tierra para adaptarse a este frío, James. Tú te criaste en un lugar donde el clima es más clemente y complaciente con los hombres. Es tu herencia occidental, lo que te impide aclimatarte a nuestros rigurosos inviernos y eso, es algo que no te abandonará durante el resto de tu vida, James.

-Vaya –resopló, notando como el frío le dificultaba hasta el poder respirar. Luchó por captar algo de aire que enviar a sus fatigados pulmones –tenías razón Nadia, vaya que si la tenías.

El pronunciar aquellas palabras le supuso un esfuerzo notable. James dejó escapar un corto y sordo gruñido al experimentar un agudo dolor en el pecho. No tenía fuerzas para moverse y aunque lo intentó denodadamente, sus piernas se negaron a obedecerle, no consiguiendo avanzar ni un solo metro más.

Curiosamente sus pies si respondían a los desesperados requerimientos de su mente, para que se movieran. Al estar protegidos por valenkis, un calzado tradicional ruso confeccionado en fieltro y que aislaba perfectamente la piel de la humedad y el frío, así como de los estragos de la congelación se mantenían calientes y James los notaba vigorosos y en forma, lo que no ocurría con sus piernas. No había procurado el abrigo adecuado a sus extremidades y ahora estas se lo pagaban, negándose a moverse, a dar ni medio paso más.

No sería la primera vez que James se abandonaba a un fatalista sentimiento de resignación. Sólo que esta vez, quería vivir, necesitaba conservar la vida. Pero esta vez, sus deseos tal vez no se realizasen.

Por otra parte, aunque hubiese logrado caminar, sus piernas se hundían en la nieve de forma continua hasta las rodillas. Fue tan poco previsor que ni siquiera se hizo con unos esquies o unos camprones para no tener que asistir al desalentador y desesperante hecho de ser tragado por el espeso y resbaladizo manto de nieve dos de cada tres pasos que daba, antes de que sus piernas hubieran dejado de sostenerle y seguir sus requerimientos.

Cerró los ojos y cedió a los embates del sueño, otro de los mortales peligros del intenso frío. El cansancio que inducía la prolongada exposición del cuerpo humano a tan bajas temperaturas, hacía que una somnolencia difícil de resistir se apoderase de todo aquel que se aventurase en aquellos parajes sin la debida protección. Y si te quedabas dormido sobre la nieve o el hielo, probablemente ya no volvieses a despertar.

James sacudió la cabeza para disipar esa sensación, pero no era nada sencillo. El sopor que le invadía retornaba recurrentemente y en su enfebrecida imaginación, se le aparecía como una hermosa mujer hecha de hielo con la efigie de Eleonor que envueltos en albos y vaporosos ropajes le susurraba de forma tentadora:

-Ven, James, ven a mí, descansa entre mis brazos, abándonate al olvido. No sentirás nada, ven, ven, a mí.

James se incorporó cuanto pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo que para él, resultó sobrehumano. Se había quedado tendido sobre el improvisado lecho que constituía la gélida nieve y por unos instantes, consiguió sobreponerse a la hipnótica admonición de la voz que sonaba todo el tiempo dentro de su cabeza:

-Ven, ven a mí –le repitió la dama de blanco, con los cabellos desplegados al frío viento polar, sonriéndole tentadoramente, tendiendo sus brazos para que descansara entre ellos para siempre.

-No…yo…no…-balbuceó James medio amodorrado.

-Ven, ven a mí –repitió la insinuante y seductora voz nuevamente- descansa entre mis brazos, James, no busques más. Tu viaje termina aquí. ¿ Por qué continuar resistiéndote al dulce y atrayente beso del olvido ?

Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido, el rostro de la Eleonor de hielo fue sustituído por una cara peluda salpicada de manchas que le observaba con curiosidad. James se restregó los ojos y el semblante de un perro de las nieves llenó todo su campo visual. El perro mantenía las orejas puntiagudas totalmente erguidas y torcía la cabeza en el característico gesto de los perros para denotar curiosidad o interés. El aliento del animal pareció reanimarle y el perro empezó a lamerle la nieve que se acumulaba sobre la piel del hombre con su lengua húmeda y rasposa, pero cálida. Aquello pareció devolver parte de la consciencia al atormentado James.

-¿ Qué, qué es esto ? –preguntó desorientado y presa del shock -¿ un perro ? ¿ cómo ha llegado hasa aquí ?

El perro se apartó de él y comenzó a rodearle trazando cerrados círculos en torno suyo. De vez en cuando se agazabapa sobre sus patas delanteras y jadeaba mostrando su larga lengua, colgando entre sus fauces. El animal se desplazaba nervioso, de un lado a otro, lanzando cortos y estridentes ladridos. Por un momento, James le confundió con un lobo que se disponía a atacarle, pero los lametones que el amistoso animal le prodigaba, y sus muestras de afecto, le hicieron ver que por lo menos, contaba con un improvisado amigo en aquel erial, barrido por furibundos vientos y alfombrado por nevadas sin fin.

James estudió brevemente la cara peluda del perro. Su pelaje en la zona del rostro era completamente blanco, a excepción de una capa oscura que bordeaba sus ojos azules adoptando una forma triangular, a modo de cómicas cejas sobre las pupilas del perro. Un mechón de pelo oscuro de forma alargada y puntiaguda llegaba hasta cerca del alargado y prominente hocico. Y no estaba solo. Una voz baja y bronca llamó al perro seguida de un agudo y pronunciado silbido.

-Ven aquí Darmish, dichoso perro, se distrae con lo primero que encuentra.

James creyó que sus sentidos le jugaban otra mala pasada. Pero cuando se encontró con el rostro barbudo y curtido de un hombre moreno, de aproximadamente su misma edad, bordeado por la capucha con forro de piel, creyó que era otra alucinación hasta que sintió como las enguantadas y diestras manos del hombre reconocían al semiincosciente viajero perdido, mientras exclamaba:

-Por todos los tesoros de Kazan y Nódgorov la Grande, por todas las maravillas de este inmenso país –dijo en un ruso fuertemente deformado por un cerrado acento que James no logró reconocer, tal vez oriundo de las regiones más interiores de Siberia. Aun así, logró traducir con acierto las palabras del hombre, una vez que se acostumbró a su particular dicción -¿ te encuentras bien, amigo ? –prosiguió su samaritano, con gesto preocupado, asegurándose de que aun respirase, tomándole el pulso en el cuello.

James asintió haciéndole una desmañada señal con la mano derecha, confirmándole, que aun continuaba en el mundo de los vivos.

El hombre, que iba abrigado con un grueso abrigo de fieltro provisto de capucha, y pantalones de piel de oso embutidos en unas botas fabricadas con el mismo material, le ayudó a incorporarse mientras el perro se movía en torno a ambos moviendo frenéticamente la cola, y sin dejar de ladrar.

James gimió débilmente cuando el hombre le alzó en vilo, tras rodearle con sus hirsurtos brazos arracándole del hielo que le aprisionaba.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, amigo, ya todo pasó –le tranquilizó el hombre envolviéndole en una manta tan tupida y gruesa que ni el terrible frío era capaz de atravesarla, y trasladando a James hasta un improvisado trineo de aspecto desvencijado y destartalado, donde le acostó siempre abrigado por la coriácea y áspera manta –ya estás a salvo…de no ser por Darmish no lo habrías contado, amigo, es el perro más listo de estos contornos –dijo acariciando la cabeza del animal que entornó los ojos satisfecho por las atenciones de su agradecido amo.

-No lo cambiaría ni por varios rebaños de búfalos de la estepa, no señor, no –dijo con su atronadora y estridente voz, entreverada con las carcajadas que salían atropelladamente de su garganta, atronando a escasa distancia del adomercido James.

Como si Darmish hubiera entendido el significado de las palabras de su amigo humano, ladró alegremente un par de veces, mientras su amo cargaba con el trineo, más bien una especie de parihuelas y tiraba vigorosamente de él, echándose los largos y amplios arneses sobre sus fornidos hombros para trasladar a James, que se había quedado completamente dormido, envuelto en varias capas de acogedoras pieles hasta su refugio, no muy distante de allí.

87

Cuando despertó sobresaltado, las manos acogedoras y tranquilizadoras de una mujer delgada, de aspecto frágil y ojos claros, envuelta en un largo kaftan de tela estampada, aquietaron sus temores. Unuri, la esposa de Nicolai mesaba sus cabellos castaños dispuestos en largas trenzas de vez en cuando, mientras sus dedos diestros prodigaban al desfallecido James, los cuidados necesarios, vendando o limpiando sus heridas con un desinfectante obtenido a partir de la destilación del vodka. Nicolai era el cazador siberiano que lo había rescatado de perecer helado en mitad de los desolados yermos, y ahora su mujer, se estaba ocupando de él. Bajo sus expertas manos, y atenta mirada, James volvió a la vida rápidamente, aunque de vez en cuando esbozara una mueca de dolor al sentir el desagradable contacto del fuerte y oloroso desinfectante, sobre sus heridas en carne viva. Era como si le marcaran con un hierro al rojo, pero aguantó estoicamente el dolor, para no ofender a sus cuidadores. Estaba en el interior de una isba de madera de cedro, en una de las habitaciones principales del humilde hogar de Nicolai. Fuera, a través de los cristales traslúcidos de las escasas ventanas de la vivienda, la ventisca desataba todo su mortífero poder, mientras un sobrecogedor viento aullaba en el exterior como si una fiera de descomunales fauces, andase rondado fuera en torno a la casa.

James se incorporó sobre la cama, y aceptó de buen grado el plato de potaje caliente, que otra mujer más anciana y cubierta por una especie de toca oscura, le tendía en un plato de porcelana desportillado directamente proveniente de un perol puesto, a calentar sobre el fogón de una cocina de leña. James comió con fruición. Yemandria, la madre de Nicolai, asistía a su hija política en el cuidado del aun débil y perplejo extranjero. James se fijó sobre todo en los oscuros ojos de la anciana que parecían transmitir una inmensa y vieja sabiduría, rodeados de infinidad de arrugas en las comisuras de los mismos, y que tamizaban el resto de su apergaminada piel surcada de venas azules. La anciana enfundada de pies a cabeza en ropajes oscuros, le sonrió con sus encías desdentadas y dijo amablemente con voz cascada pero sorprendentemente clara, mientras ponía su sarmentosa mano sobre la frente de James para comprobar su temperatura corporal:

-Mi hijo te encontró a tiempo, gracias al Señor –dijo la anciana persignándose y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos en actitud orante- de lo contrario solo serías una estatua de hielo más. La estepa se cobra su tributo todos los años. Son incontables los desgraciados que han perdido la vida de esa manera.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta de madera de la entrada, abrirse con un chirrido. Una persona entró presurosamente en la isba, embutido entre los pliegues de una pesada y áspera pelliza de piel, trayendo detrás suyo, el gélido y cortante frío estepario, que reinaba en el exterior, hasta que cerró precipitadamente la puerta tras de si.

James buscó con la mirada a su salvador pero no le localizó, hasta que percibió el agudo chirrido de las oxidadas bisagras de la puerta, creyendo que era él. Nicolai había abandonado la isba para traer más leña que arrojar al acogedor fuego que ardía en un humilde hogar, situado en un recodo de la vivienda. También se percató de que había alguien más junto a las dos mujeres. Un joven de unos veintitantos años, de complexión fuerte y apariencia curtida le observaba con interés. Tenía unos ojos idénticos a los de Nicolai, oscuros y decididos y una larga barba pelirroja que se fundía con sus rebeldes cabellos, rodeaba su rostro rubicundo. El joven que portaba una larga escopeta de caza sujeta a su espalda por una correa de cuero grasienta, había acompañado a su padre y a su hermana, y se había adelantado hasta su hogar, precediéndoles en la marcha y pasando al interior de la isba, haciendo creer a James que se trataba del padre. Se aproximó a James y alargando su mano nervuda y ancha estrechó, la del improvisado invitado con enérgica decisión:

-Me alegro de verte con vida –dijo el muchacho afablemente con voz de trueno prácticamente calcada a la de Nicolai -me llamo Mihail y mi padre te encontró en la nieve según me ha referido, aunque el mérito se lo atribuye a Darmish.

James estrechó calurosamente la mano del joven, aunque la suya se perdía entre los dedos de la de Mihail varias veces más grande. ¿ Cómo un muchacho que podría ser su hijo, tenía semejante manaza ? quizás se debiera a los rigores de la vida al aire libre, se dijo James sumamente interesado en sus reflexiones.

Poco después la puerta se abrió otra vez y Nicolai seguido de una muchacha de unos diecisiete años de largas trenzas castañas, el vivo retrato de su madre y de su abuela, en su juventud, penetraron en el acogedor ambiente de la isba frotándose las manos y soplando repetidas veces sobre las entumecidas yemas de sus dedos, mientras se dirigían hacia un samovar rebosante de humeante te, que suspendido por cadenas fijadas a la repisa de la chimenea, era calentado directamente sobre las sinuosas llamas, cuyo fuego de vez en cuando se ocupaba de avivar un miembro de la familia, con un viejo y recauchutado fuelle que había ido pasando de generación en generación, de padres a hijos, quizás desde la época presidida por el reinado de la Zarina, Catalina la Grande. Una historia que corría de boca en boca, que formaba parte del acervo cultural de la familia, y relatada por la bisabuela de Yemandria a su hija, y así sucesivamente, parecía atestiguarlo. Y lo mismo valía para los escasos pero valiosos enseres y pertenencias de la familia que también había ido pasando de generación en generacion, compartiendo el destino del fuelle, el samóvar y cuanto albergaba en su interior la modesta isba, a la cual, tal suerte no le era ajena. La vieja casa, perdida en mitad de ninguna parte había cambiado de propietarios, heredada de una generación a otra, a lo largo de su dilatada y prolongada existencia. Así la había recibido el abuelo de Nicolai, el cual a su vez, se la legó a su hijo Ivan, y de este pasó a Nicolai, que se transformó automáticamente en el cabeza de familia, el día que un enorme oso gris al que intentaba cazar, puso fin a la vida de su padre, aunque Ivan lograse herir mortalmente al plantígado con un disparo efectuado a bocajarro, a muy corta distancia de su pecho, que hizo que cazador y presa compartieran idéntico destino entrelazados en un improvisado abrazo. En esa forzada posición fueron encontrados tras una larga batida, auspiciada por la preocupada esposa de Ivan, y llevada a cabo por los hombres de la cercana aldea. Irina, la abuela de Nicolai, fue a ver al anciano que regía la misma, con expresión compungida, cuando su marido no se presentó en casa, tras largas horas de incertidumbre y tensa espera aguardando su regreso de la larga jornada de caza, tras aventurarse en el denso bosque cercano. El oso, tras irrumpir furtivamente en el establo por enésima vez, se había estado comiendo algunas de las escasas reses y ovejas de la familia tras matarlas a mordiscos y zarpazos, abandonando los restos de los cadáveres por los contornos, e Ivan, cuya paciencia había llegado al límite, decidió cortar por lo sano, desempolvando su vieja escopeta y yendo en busca de su adversario, desoyendo los lastimosos ruegos de su mujer, a la que apartó acremente a un lado, para dejar su hogar precipitadamente. Cada res u oveja que echaban en falta, constituían una onerosa pérdida para la humilde y hacendosa familia, difícil de reemplazar.

-Por todo el oro del Zar –dijo Nicolai con su característica forma de expresarse, mientras se servía una taza de caliente y burbujeante te y escanciando a su vez, otra a su hija - hace un frío que congelaría hasta el averno –exclamó entre carcajadas, mientras Olga, la hija de Grigori celebraba con risas que no tenían nada que envidiar a las de su padre, sus ocurrencias. Salvo por el hecho de que era una mujer no exenta de una belleza que terminaría por florecer en el transcurso de unos pocos años más, era casi una copia idéntica de su padre, en todos los aspectos. También llevaba sujeta a la espalda un arma de caza, lo mismo que Grigori y cargaba sin dificultad, al igual que el fornido y afable cazador, grandes pedazos de leña que pronto se consumirían, crepitando alegremente en la chimenea del hogar familiar.

La silenciosa esposa del cazador se persignó rápidamente ante el poco respetuoso comentario de su marido, imitando a su suegra, que regañó a su hijo por ser tan irreverente. Nicolai rió estruendosamente, y fue a interesarse por la suerte de James mientras Olga no cesaba de atronar la casa con sus alegres gritos:

-Abuela, abuela –llamó la chica, buscándola en el agitado pero cordial ambiente reinante en la casa, mientras su voz juvenil se confundía con los ladridos del perro que no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro, corriendo hacia la cabecera de la cama de James para lamerle la cara. La chica abrazó a su abuela que, besó brevemente pero con efusividad a su impetuosa nieta, en ambas mejillas. Luego hizo lo mismo con su madre y su hermano.

-Eso es que le has caído bien, amigo mío –le dijo entre risas, el corpulento Nicolai, refiriéndose a su perro que apoyaba sus grandes patas moteadas de manchas blancas y negras, sobre el regazo de James, mientras le lamía con fruición la cara de nuevo, y agobiándole ligeramente con su peso, mientras Mihail le daba una leve colleja en la nuca, para apartarle de la cabecera del lecho exhortándo al inquieto y revolucionado can, a dejar tranquilo al huésped.

-Olga –clamó por vez primera la autoritaria voz de Unuri dirigiéndose a su hija, y que desmentía la aparente fragilidad que su delgadez y la un tanto pálida piel de su rostro sugerían, junto con las profundas cuencas de sus ojos claros - te tengo dicho que no metas a Darmish en casa, que luego lo pone todo perdido con sus patas. Sírvele la comida fuera y que vaya a su caseta –le dijo en tono más conciliador, dando una palmada a su hija, entre los omoplatos y sonriéndola débilmente. La chica obedeció risueña y tomando un gran bol con caldo y trozos de carne de reno, salió de la isba seguida a corta distancia por el gran y ágil perro de las nieves, que ladraba estentoreamente mientras se relamía intentando alcanzar la comida que su dueña llevaba entre las manos, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, para servírsela en una pequeña caseta habilitada para el animal detrás de la isba.

Aquel fue el primer día de la nueva vida de James, en que entraría a formar parte de la humilde pero alegre y sacrificada familia que le había acogido en su seno, pese a que aun no lo sabía. De esta forma, los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en estaciones, y las estaciones en años. Se quedó con su nueva familia renunciando a sus propósitos de retornar a Europa algún día. Nuevamente sentía que tenía un hogar. Ya volver a su anterior vida, no revestía el importante carácter que le había atribuído apenas hacía unas escasas horas. Terminaría emparentado con Nicolai al casarse con su hija unos años después, venciendo sus reticencias y miedos para volver a amar otra vez.

88

Candy dormía de costado, abrazada a Mark, mientras la luz de la luna, iluminaba su semblante sereno y tranquilo. Después de haber pasado unos aciagos y duros días durante los que no dejó de echarme en falta y preguntarse sin obtener respuestas, hacia donde me podría haber dirigido, parecía haber recobrado algo de su perdida tranquilidad y optimismo. Pero cuando entró en mi antigua habitación, a pocos pasos de la alcoba de Candy y de Mark, y las de sus hijos, sufrió una nueva crisis al observar las maquetas y dioramas militares que adornaban el silencioso cuarto. Sus quedos sollozos no pasaron desapercibidos a Mark, que entró enseguida a interesarse por ella y consolarla abrazándola contra su pecho.

-Mark, Mark –gemía ella recordándome- se me hace tan duro no tenerle cerca de nosotros...-se desesperaba Candy.

Y Mark asentía, pasando sus manos por los cabellos rubios de su esposa. Aunque había prometido respetar mi voluntad, sabía que a nada que Candy se lo rogase iría en mi búsqueda inevitablemente, de una forma u otra y me traería como fuera. Mark se hallaba dividido entre sus deseos de contentar a Candy y la conveniencia de tenerme allí cerca de ambos. El joven había pasado una de las noches más duras y espantosas de su vida, cuando Candy había acudido a mi cuarto para poner fin a mi dolencia y restablecerme la salud. Mark conocía sobradamente en que consistía ese procedimiento, pero no se opuso. Ni todo su poder, ni la habilidad de Mermadon hubieran sido suficientes para salvarme. Si Candy no hubiera actuado de aquella manera, probablemente no lo hubiera contado. Por esa razón, él no sacó el tema a colación. Por eso y por amor. Por amor, por miedo a perderla, silenció cualquier referencia a aquella turbulenta noche, y Candy tal vez igualmente por amor, o quizás por remordimientos o incluso algún sentimiento de vergüenza, hizo otro tanto de lo mismo. El espinoso asunto jamás fue tema de conversación entre ambos y por ello, al menos en lo que a eso se refería no tuvieron ninguna discusión al respecto.

Ahora Candy, envuelta en un largo camisón de encaje con volantes se apretujaba contra su marido, que vestía un pijama de rayas. Estaba teniendo un sueño, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones parecía una ensoñación agradable, aunque turbadora.

Se vio así misma en avanzado estado de gestación paseando por el jardín de una gran casa, que no reconoció como la de los Legan. A su lado, caminaba un hombre que no era Mark. Tenía el pelo moreno, ojos marrones y vestía un traje informal de tweed con una visera a juego. Llevaba a Candy del brazo y ella parecía tremendamente feliz en compañía del hombre, que presentaba una abultada barriga que podría haber rivalizado con la de la joven del sueño. Candy rio quedamente por el paralelismo establecido inocentemente, sin pretenderlo. Mark se agitó exhalando un leve ronquido y girándose hacia Candy la abrazó contra él. Aun así Candy no se depertó. El sueño continuó. Vio una especie de cápsula ovalada muy brillante que partía de Lakewood y tras girar vertiginosamente sobre si misma, rodeada por un iridiscente haz de luz, desaparecía materializándose prácticamente en el mismo lugar. Se vio así misma, llorando, intentando contener sus lágrimas cuando tras tropezar fue a parar a los pies del hombre, a cuyo lado andaba por el jardín de esa casa desconocida. Lejos de sentir miedo o remordimientos, Candy hizo todo lo pòsible por concentrarse de modo que el sueño continuara para averiguar lo más posible. Tenía la firme sensación de haber descubierto mi verdadero paradero y que lo que estaba visualizando con los ojos de su mente, era algo más que una mera escenificación onírica al azar. Lo único que no le cuadraba era como se había casado con ella misma…a no ser que aquella Candy fuera otra distinta, en una realidad alternativa diferente.

Candy asintió a mi boda y de sus ojos cerrados brotaron copiosas lágrimas que empararon el rostro de Mark. El joven se despertó sobresaltado, creyendo que algo grave le ocurría a su esposa y la rodeó con sus brazos con más firmeza que antes.

-Candy, amor mío, ¿ qué te ocurre ? –preguntó Mark con la más absoluta y palpable preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

-Mark, querido –le dijo ella a media voz intentando restregarse las lágrimas, que eran de alegría, pero Mark aun no lo sabía –le he visto, he visto a Maikel, y es feliz, es verdaderamente feliz –dijo con la mirada enfilada hacia la luna que se asomaba a los grandes ventanales de la puerta que daba acceso al balcón de mármol- sé que lo que he visto, era real, tenía que serlo –comentó agitando nerviosamente las manos. Mark encendió la luz y aferró cariñosamente sus hombros:

-Anda ven aquí, y cuéntame ese sueño –dijo el joven convencido de que Candy no mentía. Jamás en todos aquellos años de vida en común, había tenido la certeza que Candy le hubiera engañado si acaso una sola vez. Incluso el temido momento en que ella se acostó conmigo para sanarme, era conocido por Mark porque ella misma, empleando palabras suaves y cautas se encargó de ponerle al corriente de ello.

Podría haberse enojado, haberla prohibido hacer aquello, pero no se haberlo hecho, me habría perdido a mí, y a ella, por interponerse entre sus propósitos de salvarme la vida y yo mismo. Mark estaba seguro de que si yo hubiera fallecido por su oposición a que Candy llevase a cabo, aquel descabellado plan, que al final demostró no serlo, ella jamás se lo habría perdonado. Posiblemente, después de Mark, aunque odiaba establecer semejantes escalas de valores como si los sentimentos se tasaran como los objetos expuestos en una subasta, yo era el hombre que más cerca estaba de su corazón. Según reconoció la misma Candy, de no haber llegado Mark antes, quizás yo hubiera estado en esa realidad abrazándola en lugar del joven moreno. Y buena prueba de ello, era como me convertía en su marido, exactamente como hubiera sido de no ser por cuanto ya todos conocíamos. Mark imaginó que debía existir otra realidad paralela donde Haltoran se hubiera desposado con Candy. Apartó el pensamiento de su mente, porque seguir elucubrando acerca de aquella posibilidad le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Haltoran era otro de los hombres que por un breve espacio de tiempo, de habérselo propuesto podría haber conseguido que Candy le correspondiera. En aquella época aun estaba confusa, no tenía muy claros sus sentimientos hacia Mark, y Haltoran y Annie habían roto. Hubiera sido también una sólida posibilidad totalmente pausible.

Cuando Candy terminó de relatarle a su marido el extraño sueño, Mark frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Te creo Candy. Ha debido viajar a otra realidad alternativa sin proponérselo y allí, él ha conseguido lo que tan larga como denodadamente ha luchado por tener. Tu sueño se correspondería con lo que mi maestro ha vivido.

Candy se incorporó sobre el lecho. Hacía una noche templada, presidida por una luna tan brillante y llena que, desvelada por su extraño sueño, convino que ya no la apetecía seguir durmiendo. Se envolvió en una bata de raso con brocados y caminó lentamente por el suelo de baldosas, descalza, para enfundar sus pies en unas pantuflas que aguardaban debajo de la cama. Mark la imitó saltando del lecho con tal energía, que el colchón tembló ligeramente cuando su cuerpo se despegó de la superficie del mismo.

Mark alargó la mano y Candy sonrió ligeramente, extendiendo su brazo. Entrelazaron las manos y descendieron silenciosamente las escalinatas para salir al jardín, procurando no despertar a los niños ni a los señores Legan. Al pasar junto a la puerta de mi habitación, Candy caminó de puntillas, actuando como si continuara durmiendo allí, para no despertarme. Mark la observó con ojos gentiles, dirigiéndola una mirada de ánimo. La joven suspiró y cruzaron las grandes puertas de acceso a la mansión, pasando bajo el imponente frontispicio de mármol, custodiado por las estatuas de los querubines que continuaban soplando sus trompetas, emitiendo una invisible y congelada nota. Se movieron silenciosamente tras pasar bajo el balcón desde el que los hermanos Legan la recibieran de modo tan desconsiderado como elocuente. Aquel jarro de agua fría que arrojaron sobre su sombrero, empapando sus humildes ropas constituiría una perfecta metáfora, acerca de sus sueños rotos e ilusiones perdidas. Recordó con una mueca de desagrado, como en aquel lejano entonces no enviaron ni a Stuart a recogerla. Tuvo que cubrir todo el trayecto entre el hospicio y la imponente mansión a pie, con la sola compañía de su mapache y ninguno de los vehículos que pasaba ante ella y el coatí, levantando espesas nubes de polvo a su paso, se dignó a detenerse para llevarla hasta allí. Casualmente se encontró con Tom y su padre adoptivo, que, a bordo de su carreta la acercaron hasta las proximidades de la finca señorial, tras que su amigo de la infancia la enlazara gastándola una inofensiva broma, como si fuera un res, con su lazo. Tras la consiguiente indignación primero al verse atada como una vaca, y luego alegría de Candy, por reencontrarse con el joven, acordaron efectuar una reñida competición de lazo, en la que ambos quedaron empatados, para luego llevarla hasta las cercanías de la mansión Legan. Candy evocó el semblante preocupado y compadecido del padre de Tom , cuando le puso al corriente del destino hacia el que pretendía dirigirse.

La joven recordó la advertencia que el amable ranchero le hizo respecto a los Legan, y la cautelosa prevención que le recomendó mantener en relación con su trato hacia la acaudalada familia. Entonces Candy no alcanzó a entender el verdadero alcance de las palabras del padre de Tom, aunque no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo en toda la amarga extensión de la palabra, en su propia carne y a costa de muchos momentos de sufrimientos y de lágrimas.

Jugueteó con uno de los largos y sinuosos rizos de sus cabellos aúreos que le bajaban por uno de los lados del albo cuello de cisne de piel nacarada, y que retuvo entre sus dedos enrollándolo en torno a los mismos. Contempló a su marido por un instante, que le devolvió una afable y cariñosa mirada, y pensó turbada:

"De no ser por Mark y todos los demás, -evitó mencionarme, aunque estuviera expresándose para sus adentros, porque sin duda se habría puesto triste otra vez -seguramente no se habría producido ese radical cambio en mi…madre adoptiva y en mis hermanos. Su odio y resentimiento se mantedrían prácticamente intactos hasta el día de hoy, aunque quizás hubiesen terminado por descubrir, si acaso tardíamente, que aun podían amar y desplegar buenos sentimientos".

Mark adivinó por la concentrada expresión de su esposa, que estaba sumida en profundas reflexiones, pero prefirió no interrumpirlas. Quizás estuviera rememorando mi imprevista irrupción a las tantas de la madrugada en los jardines de la mansión, una vez que Carlos hubiera hecho lo mismo, con otra cápsula temporal, precediéndome por un breve lapso de tiempo, que me sacaba de ventaja huyendo de Norden y sus esbirros. Durante aquella larga y tensa noche, despertamos a los Legan y revolucionamos a todos los habitantes de la finca. Candy recordó con cariño las ingenuas meteduras de pata del pequeño Carlos al que todos confundían constantemente con un niño, y mis apuradas explicaciones al amable y paciente Ernest Legan y a su enfurruñada esposa, para justificar nuestra súbita presencia allí que en un primer momento, no sentó nada bien a Helen Legan, y no era para menos que la distinguida y altiva mujer nos considerase personas non gratas. Que un gordo, un enano –como inicialmente nos tildaba la dama, haciéndonos sentir todo el peso de su desprecio - y más tarde, para colmo, un robot, irrumpieran en la intimidad de su hogar, turbando la tranquilidad que había reinado hasta hacía escasos instantes en el mismo, era algo difícil de digerir y que desbordaba a cualquiera, menos a su esposo que se lo tomó con un particular sentido del humor. Nunca olvidaríamos cuanto el buen señor Legan hizo por todos nosotros.

Ambos esposos caminaron lentamente, removiendo la hojarasca que cubría el suelo a su paso. Candy se fijó en un banco de piedra, sobre el que trepaba una densa y tupida maraña vegetal, formada por una hiedra marrón y sinuosa, donde Mark fue tendido por órdenes de Haltoran, cuando el valeroso joven fue envenenado por los tóxicos y adversos compuestos del iridium. Notó un agudo estremecimiento al evocar como Haltoran hacía salir la negra sangre emponzoñada del cuerpo de su marido, practicándole heridas en la piel con sus dedos, haciendo que el oscuro líquido saltase a presión, constituyendo una visión no demasiado agradable. Una incómoda y desapacible sensación recorrió todo su ser, al hilo de sus recuerdos, como si una repentina sacudida eléctrica hubiera entrado en contacto con su piel , erizándole el vello de inmediato.

Y ahora yo. Yo me había marchado para no perpetuar una tensa y quizás insostenible situación entre nosotros, y aunque Candy seguía estando afligida por mi repentina partida, se sentía un poco mejor, desde que con los ojos de su mente, fue testigo de cómo el azar me había deparado un desenlace muy diferente, que en el fondo era el que siempre había pretendido. El que buscaba desde que por vez primera, mis ojos se posaron en los suyos.

Al notar el protector y cálido brazo de Mark sobre sus hombros, asintió gratamente sorprendida.

Mark que parecía leer los pensamientos de Candy, en los esplendorosos ojos verdes de su encantadora esposa, elevó sus pupilas oscuras a la luna y dijo:

-Has debido percibirlo con la conexión mental, Candy. Aunque es un poder tan errático que se manifiesta cuando quiere. Estoy convencido de que lo presenciaste en tus sueños, es la pura verdad.

-¿ Crees que será feliz finalmente, amor mío ? ¿ habrá encontrado la paz que tanto ansiaba ? –preguntó imperiosamente la muchacha reclinando sus bucles dorados sobre el pecho de su marido y entornando los ojos.

Mark depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente de Candy y dijo:

-Estoy completamente seguro de ello, cariño. De hecho, quiero creer, los dos necesitamos creer –recalcó enfáticamente con enérgicos gestos de su cabeza al afirmarlo-, que ha sido así.

89

La idea de que yo estuviera con ella, pero al mismo tiempo separado de su lado, pareció turbar a Candy por espacio de varios días. Mark le había explicado en diversas ocasiones y con palabras sencillas, que existían infinitas dimensiones separadas unas de otras, y que cada una de ellas ofrecía una realidad alternativa diferente. El amable y atento joven moreno le insistió en que no le diese demasiadas vueltas, ni tratara de asimilar conceptos tan dispares como casi imposibles de asimilar, pese a la aparente sencillez teórica de su planteamiento. La joven experimentaba una mezcla de tristeza y alegría a partes iguales. Tristeza, porque yo ya no estaba allí, cerca de ella, brindándole mi amistad y haciéndola reír con mis ocurrencias y alegría, porque aunque fuera con otra versión de si misma, había alcanzado finalmente la felicidad. No obstante, experimentaba cierto desasosiego al pensar que su otro yo, tal vez tuviese conciencia de ella misma.

-No tienes nada que temer cariño. El contacto entre realidades paralelas es muy difícil –la tranquilizaba Mark intentando restar hierro al espinoso asunto.

-Pero no imposible. Si Maikel logró llegar hasta una de ellas –dijo Candy cruzando los brazos sobre la blusa con brocados orientales que arrancaban fulgurantes reflejos a la radiante claridad del día, que se colaba a raudales por las ventanas del salón.

-No le des más vueltas, querida –insistió Mark haciendo gala de una infinita paciencia para con su esposa, aunque temía que de un momento a otro, le pidiese que fuera en mi busca. No deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía que no tendría otra alternativa posible, si su esposa optaba por ponerle entre la espada y la pared –él es feliz, no obstante, podríamos mandar a Mermadon para que obtenga la confirmación definitiva de que se encuentra bien- razonó Mark repasando el contorno de sus labios con la mano derecha y dirigiendo sus oscuras pupilas hacia las lujosas y recargadas arañas, que mostraban ostentosamente las miríadas de cristales y pedrería que las adornaban. Parecía como si debido al agobiante peso, las voluminosas lámparas fuesen a precipitarse de un momento a otro al suelo.

Candy meditó la propuesta de su marido. No le parecía nada mal, pero por el momento decidió dejar aparcada esa idea, por miedo a perturbar mi felicidad.

-No querido, por el momento no será necesario. Te agradezco todos tus desvelos por ayudarme –le dijo besándole en ambas mejillas de repente.

Mark sonrió y tras escuchar los alegres gritos de sus hijos que le reclamaban para que fuese a acompañarles a dar un paseo, se incorporó de su silla y tras despojarse del albornoz se dispuso a vestirse. Aunque le rogó a su esposa que les acompañara, Candy prefirió quedarse en la mansión pretextando que deseaba descansar un poco. Mark se mostró de acuerdo y sorprendentemente, Marianne no protestó por la decisión de su madre, como había hecho otras veces. Candy abrazó a sus hijos por largo rato ante la mirada complacida de Mark. Desde que habían retornado del descabellado viaje, que al final no condujo a ninguna meta evidente, no arrojando luz alguna sobre el paradero de James, se había volcado en ambos convirtiéndose en una madre más cariñosa y afectuosa de lo que ya de por sí era en no menos significativa proporción. Pero aquella tarde quiso estar sola. Mark y sus hijos lo entendieron y salieron en dirección hacia las caballerizas para practicar la equitación, una vez que el joven se hubo cambiado de ropa.

Candy no dejaba de sorprenderse de la rapidez con la que su esposo había dominado el arte de lazar, así como demostrando una avezada y diestra habilidad para subirse a los árboles. En cuanto al difícil y no al alcance de todo el mundo, arte de la equitación, Mark conseguía compenetrarse con el animal como si fueran un solo todo.

90

Tras despedirse de su familia, Candy se dirigió hacia el salón de te, que sus padres adoptivos habían hecho habilitar hacia tan solo unos meses. Pese a que toda familia de alcurnia que se preciara de serlo tenía uno, sorprendentemente los Legan por razones, mezcla de cierta pasiva dejadez, y la falta de necesidad de disponer del mismo, no habían preparado ninguna estancia al respecto. De hecho ni siquiera se lo habían planteado, pero Ernest contrató a un equipo de reputados decoradores y a una cuadrilla de albañiles para que hicieran realidad uno de sus viejos sueños. Al cabo de un mes de obras y trabajos de albañilería, la nueva estancia estaba ya preparada y se podía dar por oficialmente inagurada. Tras la fiesta de rigor para inagurarlo, el salón de te vio actividad en contadas ocasiones, repitiéndose la misma costumbre de displicencia y lánguida pasividad en su uso, que habían aplazado una y otra vez sine die, la decisión de construírlo.

Candy se dirigió hacia la suntuosa estancia cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de mármol blanco italiano, al igual que los suelos traídos expresamente del mismo país para constiuir su pavimento. En el techo, reputados artistas hechos venir expresamente de Europa y otros lugares lejanos habían plasmado frescos de incalculable valor y belleza representando escenas campestres y bucólicos paisajes que serenaban la vista al contemplarlos y servían para acrecentar la sensación de paz, que invadía a todo el que entraba en la coqueta y recogida estancia. La iluminación era sencillamente magnífica al disponer de grandes y luminosos ventanales practicados en cada una de sus paredes. Un mobiliario de color blanco consistente en algunas estanterías, una mesa camilla y sillones de la misma tonalidad con mullidos cojines para asegurar la comodidad de sus usuarios completaban la visión general de conjunto.

La muchacha caminó elegantemente en dirección hacia la gran mesa que presidía el centro de la gran estancia. Sus ropas producían un leve murmullo al desplazarse y con una distinción que en ella parecía resultar innata, rodeó la mesa y se acomodó en uno de los sillones ubicados en torno a la mesa. Aunque la construcción del gran salón de te había sido supervisada por su padre adoptivo, Ernest confió al buen gusto de Candy la decoración del mismo y no había resultado defraudado. Simple y funcional rozando lo sobrio, pero elegante y señorial al mismo tiempo, fueron las acertadas palabras del admirado Ernest que aplaudió con entusiasmo la habilidad de su hija adoptiva. Candy depositó el libro que llevaba entre las manos sobre la mesa. El volumen de poesía francesa parecía animarla a que continuase con la interrumpida lectura. Entonces se fijó en otro libro que alguien había dejado inopinadamente sobre la mesa de mármol donde se degustaba el té. Candy recogió el diminuto libro, pensando en lo mucho que le disgustaba a su madre adoptiva, que alguien se dejase las cosas olvidadas en su impoluto y pulcro salón de té, que tanto le había costado que tomase forma, surgiendo desde los tablones de diseño de los profesionales que su marido había contratado al efecto donde no era más que un proyecto.

Entonces reparó al poner más atención, en los estrafalarios personajes de grandes narices y completamente calvos y lampiños que salían en la portada. Candy sonrió tenuemente al evocarme, y se puso a hojear el delgado tebeo al reconocerlo como uno de los comics que solía leer de cuando en cuando y que me había dejado olvidado en una de las muchas dependencias de la mansión Legan. Pensó en mí, por un instante y leyó sus historietas del tirón riendo quedamente ante las ingeniosas pericipecias de sus dos despistados y torpes protagonistas.

91

Helen Legan lamentó mi partida, aunque fuese capaz de encajar mejor el duro golpe de mi marcha, disimulándolo con mayor éxito que cualquiera de nosotros. Tuve que ser Mark, asistido por Candy el que le explicara con palabras directas y sin rodeos, cual había sido mi destino. La dama arqueó una ceja y sus ojos ambarinos se endurecieron por unos breves instantes hasta que su expresión rígida se suavizó por momentos. Se hacía más que evidente que me apreciaba, y mi repentina ausencia había sido una decepción y un golpe para ella. Luego me acordaría azorado, en lo que se convertiría en mi nuevo hogar, que no había dejado ninguna carta de despedida para los Legan y me lo reproché, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Mi máquina del tiempo se había desintegrado y no podría retornar, aunque no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, sin la ayuda de Mark o de Mermadon.

Helen había conseguido reprimir sus emociones pero por la noche, cuando los criados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y ella creía encontrarse sola, pensaba en mí y en lo mucho que había conseguido con algo tan en apariencia insignificante como mi presencia allí.

De no haber sido por mí, se decía constantemente, sus hijos habrían tomado un peligroso y equivocado rumbo, cuyo único resultado posible era que sus vidas quedasen definitivamente truncadas para siempre. Aunque Helen no había sido una mala madre, porque amaba a sus hijos, al igual que a su marido, les había consentido todos los caprichos que un joven de buena familia pudiera concebir y no había corregido algunos de los aspectos más peligrosos y equivocados de su carácter. Pero al mismo tiempo, en ambos hermanos ardía una chispa de nobleza, un afán de superación y de hacer el bien que solo años de egoismos y arrogante despreocupación habían conseguido eclipsar, aunque no borrar del todo.

El primer amor de Eliza, Haltoran la había tornado más dulce y responsable suavizando el mezquino y traicionero temperamento de la hermosa muchacha de cabellos cobrizos.

En cuanto a Neil, por influencia de esa emoción que arrebolaba las mejillas de su hermana y hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa, junto al hecho de que se enamorase de Susan Marlow, y de que esta la correspondiera, tras su frustrada relación con Mark, habían conseguido lo que parecía imposible: que se transformara en un joven bondadoso y responsable. De hecho el día que saldó sus cuentas con Candy, al salvarla de los malhechores que pretendían forzarla, empezó su transformación definitiva, el cambio que de tan radical y a mejor, llegó a asombrar incluso a la misma tía abuela Elroy que no daba crédito como los díscolos hijos de su ahijada Helen hubieran podido cambiar tanto y de forma tan acelerada como evidente.

Por esas razones, Helen lamentaba mi marcha pero la comprendía, y aceptaba resignada a partes iguales, que uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido últimamente hubiera emprendido un viaje tan largo como imposible. Helen se dio aire con el abanico de plumas y encaje que yo le regalase tras desechar el incómodo y engorroso ventilador eléctrico, que con ayuda de Haltoran, Mermadon y la colaboración de Stear habíamos contruido para regalárselo en su aniversario de boda. Pero el aparato producía demasiado ruido y generaba poco aire, por lo que pronto acabó cogiendo polvo en el desván donde Candy había estado encerrada previamente al baile y de donde Mark la rescató, dado que Helen no quería almacenar trastos entre las paredes de su suntuoso hogar.

Una vez que Candy y Mark se hubieron retirado por expreso deseo de la mujer, Helen continuó haciendo su vida, intentando hacerse a la idea de que había partido definitivamente y que ya no regresaría, hasta que una soleada tarde se refugió en el salón de té, su habitación favorita donde se relajaba y hallaba la paz, que sus preocupaciones se empeñaban en estropear y turbar afanosamente.

Previamente, al pasar por la sala donde recibiera a Candy por vez primera, los ojos de Helen se dirigieron hacia un libro de tapas blandas que reposaba sobre uno de los butacones azules del salón de la planta baja, en cuya portada un soldado enorme y adémanes torpes y pesados, de rasgos brutales y expresión simiesca, casi animal se disponía a lanzar una granada contra un tanque. A su lado un hombre llevando una ridícula chistera amarilla abierta por su parte superior y con un monóculo en su ojo derecho reía realizando grandes aspavientos, mientras apoyaba a su camarada en el ataque. Obviamente aquel libro había quedado allí como los restos fosilizados de un gran animal en un escenario imposible, olvidado por mí, lo mismo que el tebeo que Candy hallase por casualidad en el salón de té. Helen parpadeó y volvió sus ojos otra vez a la portada del libro que tenía entre manos.

Las dos figuras centrales de la portada, estaban rodeadas por otros hombres que parecían ser sus camaradas, con los cascos de acero abollados, tiznados de sangre y suciedad. Obviando su disgusto porque alguien fuera dejándose olvidadas sus cosas por diversos rincones de su hogar, la mujer lo hojeó y comenzó a leerlo. Su autor no le decía absolutamente nada. Pese a que el estilo parecía un tanto vulgar, se sintió atraída de inmediato por la lectura, y decidió reemprenderla en el salón de té donde estaría sin duda más cómoda. Allí se toparía con Candy. Ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendidas y comenzaron a hablar acerca de mí descubriendo que sus mutuas confesiones servían de alivio al dolor que afligía sus almas entristecidas ayudándose mutuamente en la superación de sus respectivos sufrimientos por mi marcha.

92

La lectura de la novela me tenía completamente abstraído y absorto. Sentado en un banco de madera, bajo un frondoso sauce que proporcionaba una fresca y acogedora sombra, protegiéndome de los rayos solares, en mitad del fértil y exuberante jardín que rodeaba el palacete de dos plantas, que se había convertido en nuestro hogar, mientras deslizaba con fruición mis ojos sobre los renglones, saltando de uno a otro con voracidad lectora. Al estar tan enfrascado en la lectura, no me percaté de la llegada del robot. El follaje se removió a medida que la imprecisa y tambaleante forma se aproximaba hasta mí. Pero el intruso no era muy diestro a la hora de camuflar su presencia. Alto, pesado y para nada discreto se movió torpemente hacia donde me hallaba. El rumor de la vegetación, agitada por sus intentos por abrirse camino terminó finalmente de interrumpir la lectura. Me llevé tal sobresalto, que arrojé el libro sobre la hierba y me puse tenso, rígido, preparado para la acción, aunque continuase sin ser hombre dado a la misma. Pero ante todo pensé en mi esposa y mi hijo. Si aquel sujeto penetraba en la casa y tenía oportunidad de hacerles daño yo…sin duda jamás me lo perdonaría. Me hice con una azada de mango pesado y áspero que uno de los jardineros había depositado apoyada en la pared de la casa, tal vez en un descanso en su labor, y que quedó allí quizás por olvido o simple descuido. La sujeté entre mis manos con torpeza. El peso de la improvisada arma era algo que mis escasas fuerzas no estaban en disposición de soportar, pero proteger a mi familia era lo prioritario, lo más esencial en aquellos tensos momentos. Durante unos segundos eternos, en medio de un ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, entre la densa vegetación de los setos que tenía enfrente de mí, percibí un par de puntos rojos, que brillaban intensamente como dos ascuas de luz en la noche más cerrada y oscura.

Aquellas dos luminarias me eran familiares, tremendamente familiares, pero ni aun así, bajé la azada. Estaba temblando y un sudor espeso goteaba por mi frente y mis dedos agarrotados, escurriéndose entre los mismos. Finalmente, tal y como me había temido, el cuerpo de Mermadon, macizo y abultado como una pétrea torre dotada del aliento de la vida, se aproximó lentamente hacia mí, pero no bajé la guardia. El recuerdo de mi secuestro y el de Candy perpretado por él, aun no se había robado de mi mente. Puede que hubiera vuelto a sufrir una especie de recaída o que tuviera órdenes taxativas y tajantes de llevarme de vuelta como fuese, a la realidad que había abandonado con carácter definitivo. Como si interpretara mis pensamientos, el robot se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, porque había registrado mis niveles de alerta y miedo disparados por la desconfianza hacia el otrora fiel amigo y levantó la mano derecha realizando un saludo conciliador:

-Señor Parents, no he venido a obligarle a regresar, si no a cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien. Me envía la señorita Candy y el señor Anderson, nada más. Me marcharé enseguida, tiene mi palabra de que no me inmiscuiré en su vida actual, lo prometo –dijo cortésmente el robot inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de deferencia.

Me quedé observándole entre perplejo y emocionado. No creía que después de tanto tiempo, Mermadon fuera a encontrarme así como así. Arrojé la azada al suelo y le fui relatando algunos aspectos de mi actual y apacible vida. Mientras hablábamos, por el rabillo del ojo, aprecié como una mujer de cabellos rubios sostenía a un niño moreno de corta edad entre sus amorosos brazos. La joven madre llevaba puesto un vestido de lino, cuya falda le llegaba por la rodilla, audacia demasiado escandalosa aun para la época que me había tocado vivir –aquella frase cobraba una especial relevancia para alguien como yo- pese a los nuevos y cambiantes vientos renovadores que empezaban a soplar tímidamente y que la guerra había traído, entre otras muchas cosas. Candy pronunció mi nombre con entonación musical, coreado por una voz infantil que se sumaba a la de la madre del niño. Mi esposa y mi hijo se estaban acercando. Miré nerviosamente y de hito en hito a mi familia y al robot. Si le descubrian allí, se podía producir una situación altamente peligrosa, por lo que le rogué encarecidamente al robot que abandonara mi casa o que por lo menos, se escondiera hasta que pudiera reunirme a hablar otra vez con él. Afortunadamente no me hizo falta insistir mucho. Mermadon se dio media vuelta tras despedirse brevemente de mí no sin realizarme una breve e importante filmación que probaría ante Candy, que me encontraba bien, sano y salvo y lo más importante, feliz. Antes de que se fuera, tomé su manaza derecha entre las mías y me despedí con un abrazo de él.

-Cuídate amigo mío, y…cuéntale a Mark y a los demás lo que has visto.

El robot se tornó invisible. Escuché el sonido cansado y neumático, como si de un largo y quejumbroso suspiro se tratara, de las portillas acorazadas de su espalda abriéndose una a cada lado. No pude verlo, pero intuí que estaba extrayendo el doble propulsor para elevarse. Mi esposa cubría ya los últimos metros de la escasa distancia que mediaba entre ella y yo. Para cuando llegó a mi altura, el robot había remontado el vuelo sin dejar más evidencia de su paso, que un ligero olor a ozono y a quemado que no tardaría en disiparse.

Candy me abrazó depositando un beso en mis labios. Hizo un mohín mientras mi hijo reía y trataba de arrancar mis gafas de la nariz. Como no lo consiguió, se enfadó y se puso a llorar, pero la rápida intervención de Candy acunándole consiguieron calmarle y que se durmiera nuevamente.

-¿ Con quien hablabas amor mío ? –me preguntó Candy mientras me besaba en los labios y acariciaba mis mofletes.

Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan beatífica y dulce como el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel, ahora como mi esposa, en vez de cómo amiga y hermana.

-No, con nadie –dije con una leve sonrisa disimulando esta vez con acierto y sin levantar las sospechas de Candy, cuya fina y acusada intuición, pocas veces le fallaba - simplemente comentaba en voz alta que hoy va a ser un hermoso día.

Candy, acostumbrada a mis extravagancias, porque entre otras razones estas nunca adquirían tintes preocupantes, dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo azul sin nubes y completamente despejado sobre el que se recortaban a contra luz algunas bandadas de aves migratorias, y asintió, dándome la razón.

-Desde luego que sí, querido, desde luego –susurró en mi oído.

93

Las diestras manos de Stear estaban procurando los últimos toques al ensamblaje de un aeroplano, construído con sus propios medios. El joven inventor se pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor. A los pies de una gran escalinata, que daba acceso a la villa del lago, tres mujeres jóvenes contemplaban con complacencia la dura e ingente labor del joven mientras conversaban afablemente entre ellas, reunidas en torno a una mesa de jardín blanca con una gran sombrilla de color blanco, semejante a una flor de pétalos abiertos, situada sobre la misma. En la mesa cubierta por un mantel de lino, reposaban varias tazas de te de porcelana acompañadas por unas fuentes de plata colmadas hasta rebosar, de pastas y otros dulces. La imponente fachada de la villa del lago, restaurada por Mark, como regalo de bodas para Stear y Patty presidía la apacible conversación entre las tres jóvenes. Nada quedaba del estado de abandono y ruina, en el que había permanecido durante años. La restauración llevada a cabo por decisión de Mark, sobre la mansión había sido radical reconstruyéndose casi desde los cimientos, pero conservando el primitivo estilo arquitectónico de la misma y respetando su idiosincrasia original. La vieja casa de estilo colonial construída por orden del abuelo de Anthony, casi a la par que la gran mansión señorial de Lakewood para servir como pabellón de caza, había permanecido en el más completo olvido invadida por la hiedra, el polvo, las telarañas y alguna que otra ocasional plaga de ratas, más que nada, debido a la tacañería de la tía abuela Elroy, que no veía acicate alguno, ni la necesidad de restaurar "aquella hedionda casucha" como ella misma la tildaba con desprecio y horror y mucho menos tirar el dinero en una labor vana e insignificante como arreglarla antes de que se viniera abajo, que no proporcionaba ningún beneficio o rédito alguno. Para la estirada y altiva dama, todo edificio que no tuviese las dimensiones de un colosal palacio o un chateau descomunal, o si no era de proporciones faraónicas, no pasaba de ser, un humilde y sucio chamizo cuyos moradores eran gente sin cultura ni educación alguna. Los astutos ojillos de la tía abuela Elroy no era capaces de ver más allá de su ganchuda nariz, que las personas independientemente de sus orígenes o su lugar en la escala social, podían tener dignidad y vivir conformándose con mucho menos de las ingentes comodidades que su ampuloso y lujoso estilo de vida le proporcionaba. Pero era algo que no podía o quizás quisiera concebir.

Los tejados de pizarra roja brillaban bajo los cálidos y acogedores rayos solares, que pronto dejarían paso a la noche. Un crepúsculo de vistosos tonos anaranjados y rojizos, se iba extendiendo gradualmente sobre la casa y la agradable reunión entre amigas como una gran mancha multicolor, a medida que se desplazaba desde un horizonte a otro.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y anteojos redondos observó a Stear con una sonrisa, mientras probaba un sorbo de su te con limón, que el estirado mayordomo de los Cornwell le había traído recientemente. El hombre de gesto altivo, cabeza prominente y una lustrosa calva que brillaba ligeramente, permaneció rígidamente envarado en posición de firmes como si fuera un soldado, enfundado en su impecable y almidonado uniforme de mayordomo a franjas negras y amarillas, hasta que su señora le autorizó a retirarse. El empleado hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó expresando con voz suave, la cortés y consabida fórmula de que si le necesitaban, tocasen la campanilla de plata que reposaba sobre el tapete de la mesa. Patty sopló a intervalos cortos el humeante líquido que bullía en la taza. Estaba demasiado caliente, mientras otra joven de dorados bucles y ojos de esmeralda, entre risas le recomendaba que aguardase un poco a que la bebida se enfriara por si sola, y que no fuera tan impetuosa.

Una joven de cabellos negros, luminosos ojos azules y un gran lazo rojo presidiendo su cabeza, contoneó los hombros hacia delante, sacudida por una queda y repentina risa ante los apuros de su amiga Patty para degustar el delicioso pero hirviente té, que lo situaba por el momento, fuera del alcance de sus labios. Candy realizó una breve confidencia y las tres amigas estallaron en carcajadas. Voces femeninas que parloteaban alegre y bulliciosamente, llenaron el aire de aquel delicioso e idílico atardecer primaveral de Mayo.

Junto a Stear, un muchacho de corta edad, de aspecto despierto y muy espigado para su edad observaba atentamente cada uno de los gestos del joven inventor. Stear se había convertido en un exitoso hombre de negocios, pero su verdadera pasión vocacional era el dedicar su tiempo libre a la invención y a la puesta a punto de máquinas de diversa índole, a cual más compleja y complicada.

Alan clavó sus ojos verdes en los adémanes apresurados y jubilosos de Stear al que consideraba como su tío, y luego en el aeroplano. Era costumbre entre los hijos habidos en los diversos matrimonios, surgidos a raiz de la irrupción de Mark y sus curiosos compañeros, que llamasen respetuosamente tío o tía a todos los adultos prominentes del clan Andrew o Legan, aunque no existiera tal relación de parentesco entre ellos. Así mismo, Alan llamaba por ejemplo tío a Stear o tía a Candy. Eliza inaguró aquel curioso hábito conmigo, dirigiéndome tal tratamiento aunque no existiera el menor parentesco entre nosotros.

El joven de cabellos negros, vivo retrato de Haltoran y Annie, meneó la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro, como si contemplara la entusiasta pero poco efectiva labor del inventor con condescendencia, dijo con voz suave para no herir sus sentimientos:

-La hélice está descentrada tío. Cuando el avión esté en el aire, tenderá a salirse de su eje –comentó el niño divertido pero procurando disfrazar su hilaridad sin malicia ante los apuros de Stear, con un gesto grave y comedido, manteniendo las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

Stear se secó una mancha de grasa que tiznaba su rostro con el dorso de la manga de su traje del mejor paño escocés, cortado y confeccionado a mano. Aquel en apariencia inocente gesto, hizo que Patty se pusiera en pie horrorizada, llevándose las manos a los labios, mientras exclamaba espantada, abriendo ojos como platos:

-No, otro de sus trajes nuevos…otra vez lo ha manchado.

Su semblante demudó nuevamente y frunció el ceño, adoptando una expresión de enojo:

-Mi esposo es como un crío. No se le puede dejar solo.

Candy palmeó la espalda de su amiga con una risita y guiñándola un ojo comentó:

-Vamos, vamos, Patty no te enojes. Te hace parecer mayor de lo que eres. Esas arrugas en torno a los ojos, no se, no se –le dijo con una piza de malicia -parecen patas de gallo. A este paso tendrás el cutis de una vieja solterona.

-¿ Tú crees ? –preguntó la joven con fingida sorpresa, aunque en su voz Annie percibiera un deje de contrariedad, porque se había tomado en serio, la aseveración de Candy.

Las tres volvieron a reír con ganas. Mientras Stear, desmontaba por enésima vez la aparatosa y un tanto desvencijada hélice remachada hasta decir basta y formada por trozos de metal que apenas casaban, atornillados entre sí, para volver a colocarla según las instrucciones de Alan unos centímetros a la izquierda de su ubicación original. Concluyó su trabajo no sin cierto esfuerzo, pese a que Alan le ayudase a elevar la pesada hélice y unirla nuevamente al largo eje accionado por el motor del avión, y se alejó unos pasos para contemplar su obra. Stear desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro de su "sobrino" y el muchacho asintió visiblemente satisfecho tras estudiar meticulosamente el avión por espacio de varios minutos, caminando en torno suyo, y dar el visto bueno al imprimir un leve giro a la hélice tirando de una de sus largas palas. La concienzuda inspección de Alna , le recordó a Stear, pese a su corta edad, a un celoso y rígido inspector laboral que solía examinar meticulosamente y con lupa todas las instalaciones y alguno de los productos ya acabados, que salían de la cadena de montaje, de la fábrica de patentes de Ernest Legan. Cada año, dicho inspector acudía fiel a su cita de primeros de Diciembre sin faltar ni una sola vez, vestido de gris, un gris tan oscuro como su personalidad y exhibía sus credenciales ante el guardián que, ya de solo escuchar sus pasos mesurados y apagados sobre el suelo, sabía que se trataba de él.

De corta estatura, con un pequeño bigote negro, y de mirada que trataba de hacer pasar por altiva e inquisitiva, llegando tan solo a desconfianza, enmarcada por unas gruesas gafas también oscuras se paseaba por las instalaciones lentamente, sin prisas, realizando mediciones y tomando montones de notas en una libreta de tapas desgastadas y consultando sus papeles. Hasta su voz era anodina y monocorde. Se diría que en aquel adusto y serio empleado, los colores predominantes eran el gris y el oscuro. Hasta su risa, durante las contadas ocasiones en que reía maliciosamente y sin gracia, resultaba hueca y desprovista de toda calidez humana. Ni que decir tiene, que las inspecciones del vocacional funcionario se habían saldado siempre con un resultado positivo para la fábrica tras no encontrar el citado inspector ninguna anomalía o el menor fallo digno de reseñar. Cuando se despedía cortés pero fríamente de Ernest tras un breve apretón de manos, se descubría la cabeza levantando su sombrero de ala ancha que parecía atornillado a su cráneo, y decía con voz monocorde:

-Hasta el próximo año señor Legan –decía escuetamente apretando una cartera de cuero bajo su brazo derecho, para marcharse, encorvado y con paso vacilante tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, mientras iba atusándose el lacio y descolorido pelo, que pocas veces veía la luz. Ni siquiera estrechaba las manos que le tendían. El solo hecho de que saludara y despidiera ya era de por si, para él, todo un triunfo.

Hasta Clean temía su adusta mirada y no se le acercaba a menos de cien metros, porque de lo contrario ya le habría arrebatado el sombrero de un ágil y limpio salto sobre su cabeza, la táctica preferida del mapache cuando su víctima estaba distraída o enfrascada en algo, para deshacerlo tranquilamente en un rincón, como había hecho ya con varios de los míos, a veces en colaboración de Silvia, la gata siamesa de los Legan.

Y a cada año que realizaba sus inspecciones con la secreta esperanza de coger al señor Legan en un renuncio, descubrir algo grave o escandaloso, que le permitiera abrirle un abultado expediente e imponerle una fuerte sanción económica, siempre obtenía el mismo resultado negativo para él, y a favor de la fábrica de Ernest.

-Volará perfectamente tío Stear. Esta vez, el segundo "El Rey del Cielo " se deslizará por el aire como si nada.

Stear retiró la gorra blanca de su cabeza y empezó a deslizarla entre sus manos, mirando la aeronave de destartalado aspecto, y construída con materiales de segunda mano que había ido reuniendo con una infinita paciencia, comprando las piezas a particulares u obteniéndolas en subastas donde el Ejército, daba salida a viejos aviones excedentes de la Gran Guerra y a material militar dado de baja una vez inutilizado, que de lo contrario terminaría vendiéndose a alguna fundición o en el desguace como chatarra. El joven enarcó las cejas y preguntó al niño repentinamente:

-¿ Cómo sabes tanto de aeronaútica, Alan ?

El muchacho se rascó la frente y dijo, disfrutando del súbito interés y fascinación de Stear suscitado en este, por su domino de una tecnología tan puntera y aun incipiente como la de la aeronaútica:

-No sabría explícártelo tío, pero todo lo relacionado con este mundo...-hizo una pausa y pasó una mano por el fuselaje del avión para comprobar su solidez para proseguir hablando- me atrae sobremanera. Supongo que es algo innato en mí.

El chiquillo era autodidacta, lo mismo que Stear en lo referente a sus inventos, solo que los diseños del niño eran más efectivos y funcionaban infinitamente mejor que sus extravagantes y a menudo, ruinosos inventos. Sin embargo, Stear conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, aunque Alan no le hubiese dado la respuesta. Ambos habían trabajado juntos y el muchacho procuraba siempre aprender todo lo más que pudiese, ya fuera por sus propios medios o la ayuda de su padre. Cuando no estaba con Haltoran, del que había heredado su pasión e interés por la tecnología, hacía compañía a Mermadon, el cual siempre a petición del niño le hacía partícipe de su saber y resolvía su insaciable curiosidad científica con una paciencia infinita, como solo los robots humanoides sabían desplegar.

Annie restregó sus mejillas con un pañuelo de encaje. La capa de maquillaje que se había aplicado en el cutis era tan liviana, que tendía a desaparecer por completo, prácticamente al momento de haber sido extendida sobre sus mejillas. La joven optó por retirarlo por completo, aunque la natural y esplendorosa belleza de la joven, hacía innecesario que tuviera que recurrir a recursos adicionales para potenciarla. Observó a su hijo y esbozando un gesto de intranquilidad, exclamó:

-Este hijo mío siempre anda entre máquinas y artefactos. Temo que un día resulte herido –comentó con semblante preocupado.

Candy sonrió y observó a su amiga de la infancia con aire condescendiente:

-No tienes nada que temer, mi…-se dio un pequeño coscorrón y retificó inmediatamente. Iba a decir su sobrino, aunque a Annie le encantaba que se refiera a su hijo en tales términos- Alan es un muchacho muy despierto y diestro. No le va a suceder nada –la tranquilizó mientras aferraba la mano derecha de Annie entre las suyas.

-Ojalá tengas razón Candy –dijo Annie apoyando la mejilla izquierda sobre la palma de su mano y lanzando una lánguida mirada, teñida de resignación a su primogénito. No es que le desagradara que su hijo hubiese desarrollado un talento innato hacia las máquinas, en especial a la que los hermanos Wright habían inventado, por las que sentía verdadera adoración pero le hubiera gustado que se centrara más en sus estudios y cultivase algunas amistades. No era bueno que Alan se pasase tantos días encerrado entre libros, engranajes y piezas metálicas. Para colmo, su padre no solo aprobaba la curiosa e insólita afición de Alan, si no que incluso aplaudía la casi plena dedicación de su hijo a tales ciencias.

Mark y Haltoran venían de pasear, hablando amigablemente entre ellos reuniéndose con Stear que les ilustró entusiasmado acerca de las características y particularidades de su segundo prototipo. Maikel que caminaba entre ambos hombres, saludó a Alan efusivamente. Ambos niños se habían convertido en buenos amigos desde su más temprana infancia. Aquella aeronave era la segunda que salía de su mente y de sus manos, una vez que la concluyera trabajando afanosamente a jornada completa, siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitían. Cuando abrió las dobles puertas del garaje de la villa, que utilizaba como laboratorio, taller y ahora como improvisado hangar no era capaz de creer que lo hubiera terminado. Ardía en deseos de probarlo y su primera reacción fue en dirigir sus ojos hacia Candy, para convertirla nuevamente en su improvisado y casi forzoso copiloto. Candy notó como los ojos de su amigo se posaban sobre ella. Retiró la copa de zumo de naranja que estaba degustando a continuación del té y que el atildado mayordomo de los Cornwell le había servido y negó con decididos gestos de cabeza que hacían que sus rizos se contonearan en todas direcciones.

-¿ Qué te ocurre mamá ? –preguntó con cierta aprensión Marianne que jugaba a los pies de su madre con una muñeca, que Annie le había regalado, mientras Flappy el inseparable ruiseñor, amigo de la niña, que siempre la acompañaba a todas partes, piaba con gorjeos cortos y miraba a Candy con sus ojos oscuros, inclinando comicamente la cabeza a un lado y dando pequeños saltos de un lado a otro del hombro o sobre la cabeza de Marianne, de cuando en cuando y agitando las coloridas alas para hacerse notar. El pequeño pájaro era muy sensible a los elogios y las caricias, que recibía mostrándose vivamente contento y cantando con mayor fuerza y plena dedicación, esmerándose en agradar y deleitar a su vez, a cuantos le escuchaban extasiados, para demandar y obtener a cambio de sus recitales, más mimos y halagos por parte de su pequeña amiga o de las personas que la rodeaban. A veces, la mesa donde Candy y Mark, o cualquiera que se sentara en torno a ella a tomar el te o degustar una apetitosa merienda, se convertía en un improvisado escenario donde la diminuta ave se transformaba en el protagonista y actor principal, deleitando a la concurrencia con sus hermosos trinos y un canto tan sublime, que a veces Candy le escuchaba tan extasiada que no se daba cuenta que la tarde se había pasado volando o que un par de lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas sostenidas precariamente de la comisura de sus ojos verdes. El pequeño pájaro cantor recibía aparte de las consabidas ovaciones y alguna chuchería en premio a su actuación, caricias y mimos que hacían que hinchase su pecho y batiese las alas, orgulloso y feliz de merecer las atenciones de sus amigos humanos, sobre todo de Marianne a la que adoraba y de la que no se separaba prácticamente nunca. Incluso cuando iba a la escuela, el ave la seguía de cerca posándose en la rama de un árbol cercano al colegio donde estudiaba y aguardaba pacientemente, a que su pequeña ama terminase las clases para acudir rápidamente a su lado. Flappy recibía a Marianne, con grandes muestras de alegría y la niña le prodigaba idénticas atenciones.

Candy tomó a su hija en brazos y dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias:

-No es nada cariño, pero Stear quiere que suba a ese avión en el que ha estado trabajando, pero no gracias –dijo llevándose la mano al pecho y luego realizando algunas carantoñas a su hija- con una experiencia tuve más que suficiente.

-No va a pasarte nada Candy –dijo Annie intentando animarla a que fuera al encuentro de Stear- últimamente sus inventos están más perfeccionados y tienen mejores acabados.

Ante la sugerencia de Candy, de que le cedía deferentemente su puesto a bordo del avión que más bien parecía un remedo del monstruo de Frankenstein porque estaba construído a base de piezas de diversos y dudosos orígenes, que un aparato de sólida factura y cuyo tosco acabado no contribuía a disipar esa impresión, Annie entornó los ojos y agitó las manos nerviosa.

Stear se aproximó a las tres muchachas y tras saludarlas amablemente, les preguntó si alguna de ellas estaría interesada en dar un paseo en su aeroplano. Las tres negaron al unísono. Patty que padecía de un acusado vértigo, pese a apoyar incondicionalmente los a veces extravagantes proyectos de Stear, fue la primera en rechazar la oferta de su marido.

La joven lanzó un breve suspiro. Hubiera preferido que sus dos hijos varones estuvieran allí acompañándoles, pero se habían recluído en sus habitaciones porque tenían que preparar una serie de exámenes finales, bastante difíciles y cruciales en sus estudios. Quizás más tarde, a última hora, se pasasen a saludar a sus padres y a sus invitados, pero Mark y Haltoran no podían perder ni un minuto de su escaso tiempo. Los aplicados hermanos se tomaban muy a pecho su educación, para alegría de su madre, y extrañeza de su padre, que no había logrado inculcarles su desmedido amor por el arte de la inventiva, lo cual no quitaba para que fuesen unos excelentes muchachos, atentos y educados. Sin embargo, Alan, que se pasaba el día, siempre que podía, pegado a los talones de "su tío" se empapaba entusiasmado de sus conocimientos y explicaciones. El joven era como una esponja que lo absorvía todo y lo retenía demandando más y más conocimientos y formación. Nunca se cansaba de aprender ni de realizar nuevos progresos. A veces, cuando tardaba demasiado en volver a casa, Haltoran tenía que ir a buscarlo a la villa del lago, porque si había un sitio donde pudiera localizarle, sin duda sería allí, junto a Stear, en su improvisado laboratorio, ayudándole en sus experimentos y empapándose de cuanto el joven de anteojos tenía a bien inculcarle. Donde más a gusto se encontraba era con sus "tíos" Stear y Patty y sus dos "primos", que le recibían siempre con entusiasmo.

Stear suspiró y dando media vuelta se encaminó hacia el avión. Para su sorpresa, Alan se había subido en el puesto trasero y animaba a Stear a que se pusiera cuanto antes a los mandos del biplano. Stear asintió visiblemente contento realizando ampulosos gestos afirmativos con su cabeza, tanto que su gorra blanca estuvo a punto de desprenderse de sus sienes y ocupó su puesto como piloto a los mandos del avión. Extrajo una gastada y un tanto sucia gorra de aviador de cuero curtido con anteojos de la guantera, la misma que había empleado durante la Gran Guerra a bordo de su malogrado Spad XII, y se la puso ajustando las lentes protectoras sobre sus ojos. Los cristales aun conservaban las grietas que el frenesí del combate primero, y luego las maniobras de Mark para salvarle, habían ocasionado en las rayadas lentes, astillándolas. Incluso aun conservaban las partículas de barro y suciedad que se habían ido adhiriendo a su superficie a lo largo de los prolongados y reñidos combates aéreos, sobre el frente occidental. Recordó con aprecio a Mark, el cual le salvó in extremis de perecer en la vorágine de aquella matanza colectiva que era la guerra y volvió a reprocharse así mismo sus desconsideradas palabras y comportamiento, poco después de que el agotado Mark le hubiera traído de vuelta hasta Lakewood arriesgando su vida e integridad para salvarla. Se llevó la mano inconscientemente hacia el pómulo donde había encajado el puñetazo de Haltoran, harto de escuchar sus injustos reproches hacia Mark y Candy.

Pero aquello era cosa del pasado. Accionó un conmutador y el avión despertó vibrando levemente, como si hubiera cobrado vida de improviso. Comprobó los mandos, sacudió algunos golpecitos con sus nudillos enguantados sobre los protectores acristalados de los diversos indicadores incrustados en el panel de madera, para asegurarse de que las agujas respondiesen bien, y volvió a bajarse para imprimir un seco tirón a la hélice y así poner en marcha de forma definitiva, el aparato. Alan le animaba con eufóricos gritos infantiles a que arrancase el normalmente tozudo motor del avión, alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza:

-Vamos, tío, vamos, tú puedes tío, tú puedes. El avión volará esta vez sin dificultad. Tienes mi palabra –exclamaba Alan saltando sobre el mullido asiento de cuero del copiloto. Pese a ser un brillante y avezado inventor e ingeniero en ciernes, y de hecho se convertiría en un reputado y eficiente ingeniero aeronáutico cuando creciese, no dejaba de ser, en el fondo, un niño alegre y vivaz que disfrutaba de su feliz infancia.

-Ya voy, ya voy –reía Stear moviendo los brazos sobre su cabeza y corriendo hacia la parte delantera del avión tras rodear el fuselaje- no seas tan impaciente, -comentó guiñándole un ojo mientras cogía una de las palas con manos firmes, para imprimirle un seco tirón -Alan. Enseguida partimos.

Desde el día en que el inquieto e inteligente niño, le había ayudado a perfeccionar sus barcos correo, provistos de alas de suave plumaje, y que invariablemente terminaban destrozados contra una pared o el suelo, Stear se sentía en deuda con él y compartía con su joven discípulo cuantos conocimientos había logrado atesorar a lo largo de los años. El defecto se hallaba en el mecanismo impulsor de las alas, que no las batía con fuerza suficiente, y por eso, el navío volador terminaba por caer a plomo precipitándose al vacío, y sus restos diseminados por tierra, para disgusto de Stear. Ni que decir tiene, que el discípulo terminó por superar al maestro, aunque ambos aprendían el uno del otro continuamente. Se habían hecho grandes amigos y compañeros.

Annie creyó que le daría algo, y fue corriendo hasta el avión para ordenar a su hijo que abandonase inmediatamente aquella precaria suma de piezas remachadas precariamente entre sí, y a la que Stear llamaba avión.

Pero cuando llegó sin resuello y seguida a corta distancia por sus amigas, la hélice estaba girando con un suave ronroneo, como el de un gato satisfecho, y el avión rodaba por la pista de tierra que Stear había improvisado para procurarse el despegue el día que el aparato estuviera listo para alzar el vuelo, y ese día, a tenor de cómo iba ganando velocidad mientras se iba separando lenta pero gradualmente del suelo, había llegado.

Pese a las imprecaciones y requerimientos de Annie, el aeroplano despegó tras una corta carrera y apuntando el morro hacia arriba, se dirigió decididamente hacia lo alto. La aeronave, dirigida diestramente por Stear trazó varios círculos sobre sus cabezas, mientras Alan agitaba las manos, riendo alegremente y saludando a sus padres y a los demás desde la estrecha carlinga del pasajero.

-Mamá, mamá –gritó el chiquillo haciendo bocina con las manos y dirigiéndose hacia su apurada madre que les observaba, temerosa desde abajo. Su nariz y los ojos que le brillaban intensamente por la emoción, asomaban a ras del borde de la carlinga. La gorra de aviador que "su tío" le había prestado le quedaba grande y bailaba en torno a su cabeza, pero le daba igual - ¡estamos volando, volamos -recalcó pletórico- ¡ el tío Stear es un genio ¡, ¡ un genio¡

-Baja de ahí inmediatamente –le espetó Annie realizando imperativos gestos a Stear, moviendo las manos en un elocuente ademán de que descendiera, y volviese a aterrizar- ya verás cuando te coja, mocoso, hacer rabiar así a tu madre! –gritó Annie hasta desgañitarse, agitando el canto de su mano derecha, que realmente no sentía la supuesta ira implícita en aquellas palabras.

Se aproximó a su marido. Haltoran, en compañía de Mark, aplaudía batiendo palmas estrepitosamente y animando a su hijo y a Stear. Estaba tan entusiasmado que no vio llegar a su mujer, que envuelta en un vestido de satén azul y los brazos en jarras le observaba con reproche, mientras su semblante normalmente cándido y sereno, adoptaba una fea mueca de enojo:

-Muy bonito querido, muy bonito –le regañó Annie- en vez de impedir que tu hijo suba a ese artefacto destartalado, le ríes las gracias. Deberías apoyarme un poco más querido –dijo con voz más resignada viendo que no iba a conseguir hacer mudar de parecer ni a su hijo, y menos aun, al padre.

Haltoran la tomó por el hombro derecho y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola en la mejilla y en el lazo rojo que adornaba sus sedosos y lustrosos cabellos negros.

-Vamos pequeña dama, no te pongas así, -dijo Haltoran acariciando sus mechones morenos- ese avión ha sido diseñado por nuestro hijo.

Annie exclamó presa de un cierto nerviosismo con voz chillona indignándose vivamente con su marido:

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo. Tienes que hacer que Stear aterrice ese cacharro ya. Por favor –se lamentó buscando el apoyo de sus amigas y de Mark- tenéis que convencerles de que desciendan, es una locura.

Mark dirigió sus pupilas oscuras hacia las de su esposa como interrogándola si debía intervenir o no a favor de la apurada Annie, pero Candy parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo, al igual que Patty y el propio Haltoran. Finalmente Candy reparó en que Mark la observaba buscando su consejo y la joven llevándose la mano derecha a la barbilla dijo con voz calmada, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga:

-No va a suceder nada malo, Annie. Alan y Stear están disfrutando de lo lindo.

Pero Annie no era de la opinión de su amiga y enfurruñada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho realizando un ademan altivo al levantar ligeramente el rostro como si estuviese ignorando a Candy:

-Ya, pero tú lo pasaste bien mal allí arriba y te recuerdo –declaró con énfasis- que aquel otro avión pilotado por Stear, se descompuso perdiendo primero el motor, para a continuación despegársele las alas y por último la cola.

-Está vez será distinto –declaró Candy con una sonrisa- el avión está supervisado por Alan, que no hay duda que es un excelente inventor.

Aquello era demasiado. Su amiga haciendo causa común con su marido, y por lo que parecía, los demás también apoyaban aquella descabellada locura. Annie se echó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a su amiga, declarando con voz quejumbrosa:

-Increíble, mi mejor amiga me dice que deje a mi hijo ahí arriba dando vueltas, en un cacharro que puede caerse a plomo de un momento a otro.

-Yo no te he sugerido eso Annie –repuso Candy a la defensiva, pero sin perder la sonrisa- además los dos llevan paracaídas, que también han sido inspeccionados por tu hijo.

Marianne, ajena a los temores de "su tía" –también acostumbraba a llamar a Annie así - palmoteó entusiasmada, aclamando las cerradas evoluciones del biplano sobre su cabeza, dando pequeños botes sobre la hierba, mientras Flappy revoloteaba incesantemente a su alrededor. Sentía un creciente afecto por aquel niño de ojos verdes y cabellos morenos, que con el paso de los años, ya siendo ambos adultos, se transformaría en algo más profundo y definitivo.

Annie resopló visiblemente alterada y a punto de perder los estribos. Levantó los brazos haciendo que la tela de su vestido se ciñiera a su cuerpo resaltando su espléndida figura. Haltoran la encontró tan adorable e irresistible, que no pudo evitar correr a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza atrayéndola hacia sí. La besó en los labios y rozando las cuencas de los ojos de su esposa sonrió y dijo:

-Confía un poco más en la habilidad de nuestro hijo, amor mío –declaró Haltoran lentamente- no va a suceder nada y si así fuera, estoy preparado para salvarles a los dos –señaló el jetpack disimulado en el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones. Annie dio un respingo. Conocía la escasa fiabilidad y nula puesta a punto de aquel invento. Aun recordaba, como duró el tiempo justo, como para que abrazada al hombre que luego se convertiría en su marido, ambos pudieran sobrevolar la cancela de hierro del Internado ante el estupor de la hermana Grey, la rectora de la antigua institución, donde estudiaba Annie y escapar definitivamente de aquel asfixiante y opresivo ambiente. El jetpack que había aguantado a trancas y barrancas la travesía sobre el Atlántico trasladando más mal que bien, a Haltoran y a Mark, perduró lo suficiente para permitir que Annie acompañada de Haltoran consiguiesen traspasar los límites del Internado.

Annie se tapó los ojos con las manos creyendo haber divisado un fogonazo procedente de la cola del aparato, pero solo se trató del reflejo de la luz solar sobre el timón de la aeronave que brillaba sobre el mismo, como si se tratara de un bruñido espejo.

-No tienes nada que temer Annie –le animó Patty mientras aplaudía la destreza de su marido a los mandos del dócil y obediente avión- todo marcha perfectamente.

Annie se temía lo peor de un momento a otro, pero el avión continuó dando vueltas y realizando acrobacias, surcando mansamente el aire sin el menor problema. Las evoluciones del aparato, hacían las delicias del niño y de los que le observaban desde tierra.

-Razón de más amor mío –dijo Haltoran aprobando las palabras de Patty, y restando de paso importancia a las preocupaciones de su esposa- Alan es un consumado inventor y un manitas de primera. Será un reputado y brillante ingeniero, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Al escuchar aquello, Annie abrió unos ojos como platos. Todos creyeron que se le saldrían de las órbitas, y su boca esbozó un rictus de perplejidad y asombro. Aun turbada, por el hecho de que Haltoran le hubiese llamado pequeña dama delante de sus amigas y de Mark, creyó que su sorpresa no conocería limites cuando ahora su marido le informaba de que Alan no emprendería la carrera de medicina o de la abogacía en su defecto, si no que se convertiría en "un loco inventor de cacharros sin fundamento" como solía definirlo ella, cuando se enfadaba a cuenta de tales discusiones. Iba a protestar vivamente, pero el hecho de descubrir la más absoluta felicidad en los ojos verdes de su hijo, legado de Haltoran, hizo que se replantease sus exigencias. Annie lanzó un corto y tenue suspiro. Su hijo sería ingeniero sin duda. No tenía sentido coartar sus sueños e inquietudes si eso era aquello cuanto deseaba. Asintió ligeramente y tranquilizada por la seguridad y el aplomo que su marido desplegaba, siguió presenciando las maniobras del avión pintado de un blanco brillante sobre el que relumbraba el sol del atardecer.

94

El reloj situado sobre la repisa de la chimenea dio las once. Once campanadas que se fueron extendiendo por el acogedor silencio del salón, y cuyos solemnes acordes se prolongaron hasta que el eco del último de ellos, se extinguió con una nota vibrante. Observé la chimenea en la que crepitaba un alegre y acogedor fuego. Las llamas danzaban como si quisieran escapar del hogar donde se consumían algunos leños que iban tornándose de un color negruzco a medida que el fuego iba dando buena cuenta de ellos. Sentado en mi butaca de cuero rojo, observaba la oscuridad de una inclemente noche de invierno. La lluvia arreciaba con fuerza en el exterior de mi hogar, mientras las gotas de agua repiqueteaban con furia, como el redoble de un tambor, contra los cristales. De vez en cuando un rayo alargado de un color tan blanco y albo que hería la vista y deslumbraba con su sola contemplación, se dibujaba en el horizonte rasgando la negra oscuridad trazando caprichosas formas en el firmamento. Luego se escuchaba el sonido del trueno bajo y bronco primero, pero que iba aumentando de intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos. Mi esposa había ido a acostar a nuestro primogénito. Mark que contaba ya con tres meses estaba cansado y había empezado a bostezar, por lo que Candy se incorporó y tras besarme en los labios, se dirigió a la alcoba del niño para acostarle. Yo me quedé un rato más, con mis ojos marrones fijos en el hipnótico y atrayente ritmo de las sinuosas lenguas flamígeras. Envuelto en un albornoz de seda con un gran ceñidor me sentía no solo el hombre más feliz de este mundo si no también el más afortunado. Recordé el instante en que Candy, mi hermosa y querida Candy dejó de verme como un buen amigo, para descubrir en mí, a alguien más.

95

Hacía poco tiempo que Candy y Terry habían roto. Conocía la historia completa, porque Mark, me la había confesado alguna vez, ya que mi amigo tenía la facultad de ver en sueños la línea temporal de acontecimientos que hubiesen ocurrido de no haber irrumpido nosotros. Como consecuencia del frustrado suicidio de Susan, Candy se alejó de Terry con el ánimo destrozado y el corazón encogido. Se negó a que el joven actor la acompañase a la estación y desde ese momento, intentó centrarse en su vida para no deslizarse por la pendiente de la tristeza. Para colmo, Neil Legan continuaba su acoso amoroso contra Candy, no dándose por vencido pese a las tajantes negativas de la joven. Normalmente no me había inmiscuido en ninguno de los momentos cruciales de la vida de Candy, para aquella vez sería diferente.

Candy solía contar sus secretos más íntimos a dos personas. Una de ellas era Albert y la otra yo. Solo que Albert se limitaba a cumplir con su papel de padre adoptivo, protector y paciente, pero yo no. Espoleado por el recuerdo del tremendo sacrificio que Candy había efectuado por mí, a un mundo de distancia, en las antípodas del tiempo, a saber, no me la podía quitar de la cabeza, y menos ahora que me había vuelto a encontrar con ella en otra realidad alternativa. Por eso, un día durante el que me estuvo visitando, poniéndome al corriente de sus penas y desdichas, acrecentadas por el hecho de haber visto actuar hacía poco tiempo, al hombre del que aun continuaba enamorada en un antro sórdido y de degradante ambiente, cuando se despidió de mí, decidí seguirla. Lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero estaba firmemente decidido a averiguar hacia donde iba. Era su vida y yo no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero el amor no entiende de razones o de impedimentos y me dio alas para enfrentarme a lo que fuese con tal de confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Ya lo había hecho una vez y lo volvería a hacer nuevamente. Salí a la calle, procurando embozarme en mi larga capa española de tres picos e intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Candy y yo siguiéndola en la distancia, atravesamos calles oscurecidas, con pocos o ningún transeúntes caminando a aquellas intempestivas horas, hasta que un hombre impecablemente vestido y de apariencia nada sospechosa la salió al paso llamándola por su nombre:

-Señorita Candy –le dijo reclamando su atención y adoptando un tono confidencial con la muchacha- traigo un mensaje para usted del señor Terry Grandschester.

Fue escuchar aquel nombre adorado y sus ojos verdes refulgieron con mil luminarias de esperanza, cuya luz rielaba sobre el mar de sus ojos infinitamente verdes. Yo estaba tan cerca, que logré escuchar las palabras del desconocido, aunque para mi desdicha Candy abordó un lujoso automóvil descapotable en compañía de aquel hombre con aspecto de mayordomo, que estaba aguardando al desconocido. Me desesperé. Si no actuaba rápido, la perdería de vista, aunque no era yo quien para interferir en su felicidad. Si finalmente Candy se reconciliaba con Terry, ¿ que más me daba a mí ? yo solo era su amigo, su confidente y paño de lágrimas. Pero un fuerte sentimiento interior me impelió a cometer aquella locura. Me eché cuerpo a tierra y avancé todo lo sigilosamente que pude hasta situarme detrás del gran automóvil. Era tan largo que el conductor difícilmente podría verme, a menos que me pusiera de pie. Me deslicé todo lo silenciosamente de que fui capaz, y tan rápido como mi barriga y mis torpes movimientos me lo permitieron. Llegué al pie del vehículo y me erguí lo suficiente como para encararme al estribo de coche, sujetándome a una de las ruedas de repuesto laterales, concretamente la del lado derecho. El corazón me latía aceleradamente. Temía más caerme y el quedar atrás que el hecho de que Candy o el hombre que conducía el lujoso coche me descubriesen. El vehículo arrancó y me sujeté precariamente como pude, intentando no hacer el menor ruido. Si la rueda cedía y se desprendía, me iría a tierra como un pesado fardo. Me decía a medida que el vehículo iba recorriendo las calles, y adentrándose en las afueras de la ciudad, circulando por una sinuosa carretera que parecía no tener fin:

-Esto es una locura, una absurda y completa locura.

Una locura de amor que me estaba destrozando vivo. Si mi amistad con Candy tenía que terminar allí mismo, que así fuera, pero tenía que decírselo.

Escuché el sonido del mar o por lo menos de agua golpeando contra un acantilado. Cuando tras un tortuoso viaje durante el que mis agarrotados dedos amenazaban con fallarme y soltarse de la resbaladiza superficie de goma del neumático, donde apenas había donde asirse, el coche se detuvo. El conductor descendió abriendo la portezuela del lado junto a cuya ventanilla iba acodada Candy, soñando quizás con Terry. Por un instante creí que me vería, cuando sus hermosos ojos verdes miraron hacia abajo, pero no logró descubrir mi oronda figura luchando por mimetizarse lo mejor posible y no ser sorprendido allí en tan precaria ubicación. La noche que nos envolvía contribuyó a que todo aquel desvarío no terminase prematuramente. El hombre del traje elegante ayudó a Candy a descender del coche tendiéndola la mano y señaló con la otra hacia un caserón que parecía erguirse sobre un promontorio rocoso, cortado a pico. El auto se deslizaba a lo largo de una larga barandilla oscura, que jalonaba el afilado borde de un pronunciado acantilado.

-Allí, señorita, en esa villa le aguarda el señor Grandschester.

Me pasé una mano por la frente y solté un reniego.

-Me recuerda a las casas colgantes de Cuenca –me oí decir en voz baja y en tono malhumorado. Después del movido e incómodo viaje en precario, como polizón en un lateral del coche asido a una de las ruedas de repuesto, ahora me tocaba lidiar con una casa salida de las más recónditas y temibles pesadillas de Lovercraft. Y dentro puede que me aguardase la peor de todas.

Abandoné mi precario escondite y me deslicé fuera del alcance visual de Candy y del hombre, antes de que el coche arrancara de nuevo. Rodé sobre mi panza y maldije por lo bajo cuando fui a parar a una mata de zarzas que detuvieron mi marcha pendiente abajo, pero que me lastimaron haciéndome sangrar de mil pequeños rasguños, pero no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones o lamer mis heridas. Me puse pesadamente en pie, y con el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente la seguí. Si Terry estaba allí y se reconciliaban nada podría hacer, y de hecho la contemplación de tan amarga y demoledora visión terminaría por concluir el trabajo de las zarzas, abriendo otras profundas heridas en mi corazón y en lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero hice de tripas corazón y la seguí. Fui tras ella, porque el amor había nublado mi capacidad de raciocinio y aislado mi razón tras un grueso muro de terquedad y empecinamiento. Caminé, no más bien volé tras ella. Apenas era capaz de distinguir su vestido rosa de volantes con el gran lazo decorativo detrás, entre tanta negrura, pero conseguí hallar su rastro al vislumbrar el vistoso lazo rojo que lucía sobre su gargantilla. Cuando Candy penetró en la lóbrega y oscura casa que presentaba varios torreones a manera de un viejo castillo feudal, noté una sensación de desasosiego. Apenas conocía al joven y apuesto actor inglés, miembro de una de las más nobles e influyentes familias escocesas del más rancio abolengo, cuyo linaje entroncaba con lo más granado de la aristocracia británica pero no me parecía propio de él, elegir un escenario tan tétrico para una cita amorosa, más digno de una persona de mente retorcida y comportamiento tortuoso y no me equivoqué.

El interior de la villa estaba dominado por la predominancia absoluta del mármol tanto en sus paredes, como en los fastuosos suelos que estaba pisando. Aparte de algunos grandes cortinajes que pendían de las aberturas de las puertas y un sofá aislado no alcancé a vislumbrar más mobiliario, aunque me llamó la atención los artesonados de la trabajada y ricamente decorada puerta de entrada, de doble batiente que Candy abrió precipitadamente. Grandes arañas de cristal pendían de los elaborados techos de la casa. Tras ascender las escaleras de acceso sin resuello, penetré en el velo de oscuridad, que se enseñoreaba del interior de la casa.

Cuando entré en el edificio con aspecto de villa de recreo, intente no hacer ruido. Me escondí tras una herrumbrosa armadura que sostenía una alabarda en ristre, como si montara guardia permanente, y en la penumbra distinguí a un hombre impecablemente vestido con un traje azul de chaqueta y pantalón a juego, y una elaborada pajarita sobre una camisa blanca de volantes excesivamente almidonada. Candy corrió hacia él creyendo que era Terry, pero cuando el joven propietario de aquel rostro se adelantó, la luna iluminó claramente sus facciones. Neil Legan le salió al encuentro con las mismas intenciones que yo esperaba ardientemente hacer realidad, pero solo que más retorcidas y aviesas. Candy dio un respingo y trató de alejarse, pero Neil se mostró tranquilo, frío, impetérrito. Caminó de un lado a otro ante Candy alardeando de su posición social y de sus, según sus palabras, innumerables conquistas femeninas, confesando algo que ya me temía desde hacía tiempo.

-Candy, te estoy diciendo que te amo.

Candy le miró con ojos desorbitados. No podía entender como aquel joven mezquino y cobarde se atrevía a revelarle algo así y tenía la osadía de hacerlo tan abiertamente, sin ambages ni rodeos. Aunque a Candy le sonaba a broma cruel y mordaz, para mí no era tan extraño. Entendía perfectamente el dolor de alguien que no es correspondido, del que ama sin esperanza y aunque aquel Neil Legan no tenía nada que ver con el joven amable, atento y enamorado de su esposa y encariñado con su hijo que había dejado atrás junto con otras tantas cosas, sentí cierta compasión por él. Neil amaba realmente a Candy, como yo lo hacía y pensé que tal vez lo mejor sería marcharse sin hacer ruído. Puede que aquel Neil y ella terminasen casándose en esa realidad alternativa. Puede que la teoría de las cuerdas no fuera clemente conmigo, y quizás con él, sí. Pero me había equivocado.

La gota que colmó el vaso de iniquidades haciéndolo rebosar, y que comenzaron el día que el altivo muchacho, compichado con su hermana Eliza, vertió un auténtico jarro de agua fría sobre la muchacha, fue cuando Neil muy seguro de sí mismo le expuso sus intenciones, dándose excesiva importancia e infravalorando el carácter de Candy:

-De hecho, Candy, el tío abuelo Williams ha dispuesto tu boda conmigo –mintió- Nos casaremos, quieras que no, y entonces me pagarás todos tus desprecios y desplantes –le dijo en voz baja, con crueldad cuidadosamente estudiada y puesta en escena. Los ojos ambarinos echaban chispas sin perder el frío control que mantenía sobre sí mismo y sus emociones, aunque eso cambiaría muy pronto.

Aquello fue más de lo que la hermosa joven rubia podía soportar. Neil reprochándole a ella, precisamente él. La joven templó la voz y levantando el brazo derecho le señaló con su dedo índice sin amilanarse y declaró:

-Bien Neil, voy a decirte lo que opino de ti.

Neil sonrió imperceptiblemente sintiéndose triunfador, aunque un creciente estremecimiento sacudía cada fibra de su ser. Ansiaba oir de labios de Candy, que la muchacha le amaba. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya. Solo así podría aplacar aquella abrasadora sed de amor por ella, que le devoraba como un fuego inextinguible, y que le estaba haciendo perder la razón por momentos. Por ella se había enfrentado a la oposición de su familia, que finalmente terminó por plegarse a sus exigencias, buscando obtener la fortuna de los Andrew a través de Candy, como heredera del supuesto bisabuelo Williams que según las estimaciones de su intrigante madre y hermana, estaba próximo a fallecer, sin sospechar ni por asomo, cual era la verdadera identidad del hombre que se escondía detrás de aquella nebulosa y ambigua figura patriarcal que nunca se daba a conocer en público.

-Te odio Neil, te odio, eso es lo que siento por ti, no soy vergonzosa o tímida.

Hizo una pausa y alejándose unos pasos de él, añadió muy alterada:

-¿ Cómo pensaste que podría amarte ? ¿ te crees demasiado seguro de ti mismo acaso ? –le preguntó Candy temblando de ira, indignada por la desfachatez de Neil, que no era más que un insuperable e inveterado amor que había echado raíces en el seco pedregal que Candy suponía que tendría por corazón. Y el propio Neil había descubierto sorprendido que no era así, pero ya era tarde para enmendar sus pasados y mayúsculos errores.

Candy le rechazó violentamente, incapaz de perdonarle todos sus desmanes. Si hubiera sido más amable, más considerado y humano con ella, tal vez hubiese tenido una posibilidad, pero así de ninguna manera. Enojado y gruñendo, con los dientes rechinándole Neil se abalanzó sobre ella intentando abrazarla, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Candy anhelando sentir el tacto de la suave y aterciopelada piel de la joven.

-Candy…yo…yo…-dijo con voz ronca y teñida de ansiedad.

-Suéltame, me haces daño –gimió Candy asustada, comprendiendo que el joven ya no era el niño enclenque y débil, pero cruel y taimado en exceso, al que podía derrotar fácilmente cuando la hacía objeto de una de sus vesanias y que corría a refugiarse detrás de las faldas de su madre. Neil había crecido, tornándose más corpulento y decidido. Estaba empeñado en robar un beso de aquellos labios sonrosados que se abrían temblorosos como los pétalos de una hermosa flor. Si las cuentas no me fallaban, Candy debería haber sido capaz de soltarse y empujándole contra una pared, escapar por uno de los balcones de la villa que daban a un lago, cuyas aguas había escuchado entrechocar contra la falda de un imponente risco al cual se asomaba peligrosamente la casa, lamiendo las rocas que orlaban el inicio de sus estribaciones. Pero mis estimaciones no parecían estar cumpliéndose en modo alguno. Neil ganaba terreno lenta pero firmemente, y pronto doblegaría a Candy por la fuerza, pese a su heróica resistencia. Tras el beso puede que viniese algo más degradante y turbio, por lo que decidí actuar sin más contemplaciones ni preámbulos.

Finalmente no pude contenerme más y salté sobre él. Era más fuerte que yo, pero la sorpresa de encontrarme allí, cosa que naturalmente no se esperaba, le desarmó concediéndome unos instantes de ventaja.

-¡! Corre Candy, corre ¡! –la espeté mientras forcejeaba con el joven que había caído al suelo junto conmigo –vete ahora.

-Maikel –musitó Candy asombrada de descubrir que estaba allí, con las manos contraídas sobre el pecho. Neil y yo rodamos por el suelo enzarzados en una furiosa disputa. Intenté quitármelo de encima pero no fui capaz. Empezó a pegarme mientras me espetaba furioso:

-Maldito gordinflón entrometido, te conozco, trabajas para los Andrew, pero pronto dejarás de molestarme.

No pudo seguir hablando, porque le propiné una patada en la ingle, aprovechando para liberarme mientras Neil se retorcía de dolor. Candy me abrazó pero nuestro regocijo no duró demasiado. Neil se había incorporado cojeando y avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia nosotros. De su chaqueta azul, extrajo un revolver que refulgió siniestramente bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

-Voy a mataros, malditos –nos dijo mientras se encaminaba lentamente hacia los dos, cortándonos toda posibilidad de huída. Entonces Candy se fijó en una doble puerta acristalada, que se hallaba justo a nuestras espaldas.

-Por aquí Maikel, escapemos por ahí.

No me lo pensé dos veces y la seguí, pero cuando irrumpimos en la terraza comprobamos desalentados que aparte de la altura que mediaba hasta llegar abajo del todo, las aguas del lago nos cerraban el paso. Una enredadera oscura y con aspecto de resultar lo suficientemente resistente para lo que me proponía, se enredaba sinuosamente entre los barrotes de la balaustrada de mármol. Sin pararme a considerarlo, cogí a Candy en brazos alzándola en vilo. Mi rostro se crispó en una mueca por el esfuerzo de cargar con ella. La chica me contempló sorprendida, dejando escapar una leve exclamación de sorpresa. La miré. Mis ojos marrones expresaron sin palabras todo lo que me guardaba dentro, todas las emociones contenidas durante aquellos largos cinco años en los que había estado a su lado, en completo silencio sin demandar nada a cambio. Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, la besé repentinamente en los labios, sabedor de que mi amistad con ella se terminaba allí, pero me daba lo mismo. Mejor poner fin a aquella tortura que me abrasaba el alma. Si estaba condenado a ser rechazado por Candy para siempre, por lo menos aquella joven sabría los sentimientos que alentaban en mi pecho aunque no me sirviera de nada habérselo dicho de aquella forma. Me quedaría sin su amistad y tendría su desprecio, pero por lo menos sabría que la amaba. Sin embargo, no me pareció notar ningún gesto de desagrado en su hermoso rostro o algún rictus de decepción afeando su semblante. Solo sorpresa…y una especie de compasión hacia mí.

-Maikel…tú…-declaró con voz ligeramente chillona, restregándose los labios levemente con las yemas de los dedos, sorprendida por mi inaudita y explícita declaración de amor. Una lágrima furtiva y delatora, proveniente directamente de mis ojos, resbaló escabulléndose bajo el borde de mis gafas y fue a estrellarse contra la mejilla derecha de la muchacha de la que llevaba tanto tiempo perdidamente enamorado en secreto, y sin la menor esperanza. Si no había salido bien la primera vez, no tenía porque funcionar ni a la segunda ni en intentos sucesivos e infructuosos, que no conducirían a nada. Y además ahora no podría huir. No tenía a donde ir, a menos que me desplazase a un lugar lo suficientemente lejano y apartado de ella donde no pudiera encontrarme, porque estaba casi seguro que emprendería mi búsqueda tan pronto como me marchase, dándome a la fuga, huyendo cobardemente de Candy, para no enfrentarme a mis miedos y mis más secretas esperanzas.

-Luego…me cruzarás la cara...si quieres, Candy –dije con expresión hosca y voz dura y entrecortada, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta tras la que Neil se agitaba frenético, esgrimiendo furioso el arma, y bamboleándose aun por el dolor que le había inflingido mi patada - pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. Neil nos persigue con una pistola y no podemos permitir que se case contigo. Tenemos que contárselo a Albert. El es el único que puede ponerle en su sitio y parar esta locura.

Me sentí algo atónito al reparar plenamente en el significado de lo que había dicho. Pedir ayuda a quien había sido nuestro más encarnizado y terrible enemigo. Puede que aquel fuera un comienzo completamente nuevo y distinto sin relación alguna con cuanto había conocido y vivido, pero me costaba hacerme a la idea. Meneé la cabeza y suspiré frotándome la frente con la palma de la mano derecha. Si llegasen a conocer la verdad, lo más probable es que no me creyeran, y Albert hiciera cuanto estuviera en su mano para alejarme con carácter definitivo de su hija adoptiva, ya que seguramente, me consideraría más peligroso y demente que el propio Neil y hasta puede que tuviera el poder suficiente como para hacerme encerrar en alguna aislada y solitaria institución, donde no molestara demasiado y nadie me echara en falta. No quise comprobar de primera mano si su lado más oscuro podía llegar a serlo realmente, tanto como el de su otro yo o puede que más, en una realidad que aquel Albert no podía ni imaginar siquiera, porque estaba seguro de que lo tenía. Por lo menos, hasta ese momento, todas las personas que había conocido disponían invariablemente de uno. Hasta Candy, puede que guardase algún secreto que no debía salir a la luz. Opté por no seguir por ese camino y descarté el pensamiento de mi mente. En el fondo no me arrepentía en absoluto, de que la máquina del tiempo se hubiera deshecho en un fragor de chispazos y cortocircuitos eléctricos, friéndose a fuego lento, sin dejar rastro ni la menor prueba de su existencia anterior.

Candy empezó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo. Antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar, anonadada por mi beso, tras observanos unos instantes, salté la balaustrada del balcón de forma sorprendentemente ágil, porque Neil avanzaba con la pistola en ristre hacia nosotros. Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y ciñiendo a Candy por el talle, la obligué a seguirme, llevándola en volandas como si fuera una liviana impedimenta. Candy gritó abrazándose a mi torso. No había tiempo para reproches o aclaraciones. Intenté deslizarme hasta las estribaciones del acantilado con ella suspendida de mi cuello, pero nuestra improvisada cuerda se partió con un crujido seco. La liana de la enredadera se rompió de improviso y ambos nos precipitamos gritando a las aguas, sobre las que rielaba la luz de la luna, ajena a nuestros dramas personales. Las aguas del lago nos recibieron en su seno, dándonos la bienvenida con una gran salpicadura de agua. Noté como mis ropas me empapaban y la humedad llegaba hasta la médula de mis huesos.

Acto seguido nos alejamos nadando de allí, para desesperación de Neil que rumiaba su rabia golpeando furiosamente hasta lastimarse, la balaustrada con sus puños desnudos. Apuntó su arma hacia el lago, pero desistió al no vislumbrarnos por ningún sitio. La oscuridad reinante protegía nuestro huída, aunque la puntería de Neil dejaba afortunadamente mucho que desear y le temblaba el pulso mientras empuñaba la pesada y voluminosa pistola negra entre sus dedos sudorosos, aunque no podíamos saberlo ni nos íbamos a detener a averiguarlo. Por otro lado, no tenía intención de matar a Candy ni a nadie, pero tampoco era el momento más propicio de pararse a investigarlo.

Resoplé y luché por mantenerme a flote y la cabeza fuera del agua con la ayuda de Candy que me sostenía a duras penas, apoyándome sobre uno de sus menudos hombros.

Conseguimos ganar la orilla, empapados y agotados pero sanos y salvos. Candy continuaba mirándome perpleja sin saber que pensar. Pero yo no me daba por aludido y fingía indiferencia pese a que pronto me echaría en cara, suponía yo, mi proceder. Candy iba a hablarme cuando los faros de un coche que se aproximaba hacia nosotros, nos iluminaron de pleno.

Un minúsculo descapotable con un hombre rubio al volante se detuvo ante nuestros frenéticos gestos. Cuando el conductor se bajó del vehículo, ni tanto él como nosotros dábamos crédito a cuanto estábamos viendo. Albert nos salió al paso, preocupado y temeroso de que nos hubiésemos lastimado. Traía un vestido para Candy, aunque no disponía de ropa seca para mí., lo cual hizo que se disculpase encogiéndose de hombros.

Lamenté tener que mojar la tapicería de su coche, pero el amable padre adoptivo de Candy, se negó rotundamente a que retornase a pie a Lakewood, y menos con el trastornado Neil rondado armado por allí cerca, que probablemente nos estaría buscando con desesperación.

Le contamos cuanto nos había ocurrido. Albert reflexionó ceñudo en lo que haría a partir de ese momento, y que resoluciones tomaría respecto al delicado y espinoso asunto, mientras conducía el pequeño coche cuyas luces iluminaban la estrecha y bacheada carretera. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad y parecía que iba a entrar en ebullición de un momento a otro. Pese a ser el patriarca de un poderoso clan familiar, y que su reconocida autoridad no se discutía, no sería fácil arrancar a Candy de las garras de los Legan. Por lo menos, aquellos Legan, tan distintos, pese a ser las mismas personas, de los que yo conocía personalmente, no perdonaban fácilmente una afrenta semejante.

Yo en el asiento trasero, reflexionaba como es que Albert y Neil eran tan diametralmente opuestos y distintos a sus otros yos, con los que había tratado, allende del tiempo. El Albert que yo conocía era un hombre transmutado y trastornado por una súbita y arrebatadora pasión mal entendida, y Neil un joven bueno y afectuoso, aunque en sus inicios fuera una persona mezquina y ladina. Recosté mi cabeza en la tapicería del asiento e intenté dormir un poco. Albert me había proporcionado una manta con la que envolverme para que no cogiera frío tras permanecer en las frescas y calmas aguas por espacio de varios minutos chapoteando furiosamente para alcanzar la orilla lo antes posible, aunque al final tuvo que ser Candy quien me ayudase a lograrlo, ya que me estaba quedando exánime, sin fuerzas, al borde de mi resistencia física.. Pensé también en como reaccionaría Candy a mi beso furtivo, pero ahora me daba igual. Estaba tan agotado que terminé por quedarme dormido, mientras Candy enfundada en un vestido azul de volantes que Albert la había proporcionado me observaba de soslayo, al tiempo que conversaba con su protector. De vez en cuando mis pensamientos eran interrumpidos por un inoportuno y atronador estornudo que hizo, que Candy rogara a Albert que detuviera el coche un momento, junto al arcén, para pasar al asiento trasero y atenderme lo mejor posible. Temía que hubiera cogido un resfriado. Finalmente, como consecuencia de toda una larga secuencia concatenada de estornudos, terminé por despertarme.

Contemplé brevemente a Candy y aparté la mirada con rudeza. No percibí en sus pupilas asomo alguno de ira o reproche por mi comportamiento, si no todo lo contrario. Reí quedamente, abrumado por la creencia de que nuevamente se repetiría la situación que viví con ella poco antes de partir hacia un incierto destino, como si hubiera perdido la cordura, suscitando sus preocupaciones y amorosas atenciones hacia mí.

96

Días después de aquel desagradable incidente, cuando ya dábamos todo por perdido y Candy parecía más cerca que nunca, de tener que casarse con Neil invariablemente, Albert intervino a tiempo haciendo valer su influencia y paralizando el compromiso entre Candy y Neil, que habría degenerado en boda, de no ser por él.

Con la familia Legan reunida en una fiesta, a la que Candy se vio forzosamente obligada a asistir, pese a sus naturales reticencias y luciendo sus mejores galas, cuando Neil estaba a punto de hacer público su compromiso formal con Candy, irrumpió un caballero de traje oscuro y elegantes maneras que inmediatamente atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, aunque Candy ya había expresado co voz fime, delante de toda aquella gente cuya presencia le desagradaba infinitamente, que no se casaría con Neil, por la simple y llana razón de que no sentía nada por él.

Pero por otro lado, si era la voluntad de Albert al que debía todo cuanto tenía tendría que aceptar resignada y plegarse a sus exigencias. Candy no podía desobedecerle como hija adoptiva suya que era y le debía respeto y gratitud por estar en deuda con él, debido a cuanto había hecho por ella, dándole su apellido. Por eso, cuando le vio aparecer, se puso a temblar temiéndose lo peor. Inmóvil en su elegante vestido de gasa y muselina blanca, con un tocado rematado por una corona de rosas, no se atrevió ni a respirar, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus próximas palabras. Nadie conocía aquien era aquel hombre apuesto, alto y rubio, de porte regio que observaba con cierto desprecio a los allí congregados. Neil furioso intentó que le echaran de allí, pero su madre y la tía abuela Elroy le impusieron silencio ordenándole callar. La anciana carraspeó y ajustándose el chal de seda que lucía sobre sus hombros anunció a todos los asombrados invitados:

-Este hombre…es realmente el bisabuelo Williams, mi sobrino Albert. Acordamos mantener su identidad en secreto debido a su extrema juventud para dirigir los negocios de la familia –dijo con embarazo la estirada anciana.

Albert completó la parte de la historia que faltaba y su secretario George, un hombre discreto de impecables modales e intachable trayectoria tanto profesional como personal, confirmó cuanto su jefe afirmaba. Nadie dudó en lo más mínimo que Albert estuviera relatando la verdad y la impresión de que se tratara de un impostor pronto quedó totalmente descartada.

-Jamás permitiré que mi hija adoptiva se case sin mi aprobación y sin su pleno se casará con quien desee, y no con alguien a quien no ama.

Sin embargo, la tía abuela aun guardaba un as en la manga. Le recordó a su sobrino que si Candy rompía su compromiso y no encontraba marido en un plazo de una semana, su adopción quedaría en suspenso. Se trataba de una vieja y casi olvidada ley que pronto sería derogada, pero que aun mantenía plena vigencia y que podía ser aplicada hasta por los miembros que ocupaban los puestos más bajos en la jerarquía de la familia. Y ante esa laguna jurídica ni todo el poder de Albert sería suficiente como para impedir que Candy, perdiera todos sus derechos y su status social. Si tal ocurría quedaría inerme ante los Legan, que tal vez la reclamasen como sirvienta para poder humillarla secretamente, y él no podría hacer nada para salvarla. Candy miró con aprehensión a los ojos de su padre adoptivo. Este tenía previsto un recurso desesperado por si los Legan empleaban esa sucia artimaña para contestar a su autoridad y poder vengarse así de Candy. Hizo un gesto a su secretario y el pulcro y eficiente empleado salió un momento para entrar al cabo de unos instantes, seguido de otra persona.

Un hombre grueso, de facciones agradables pero desprovistas de belleza alguna entró en el lujoso salón de baile, siendo precedido por George. Me puse junto a Albert tal y como este me pidió. El smoking me molestaba ligeramente pero aguanté por Candy. Tenía la impresión de aquello no saldría nada bien.

-Candy, ¿ aceptarías a Maikel como un posible pretendiente ? –preguntó Albert mirándola significativamente.

La muchacha sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Pareció marearse, pero recobrando la compostura se recogió la falda de su vestido y salió llorando de allí. Se sentía como una mercancía, como una moneda de cambio manoseada y utilizada por todo el mundo.

La fiesta terminó abruptamente y yo me tuve que marchar, porque sentía que estaba de más allí. Supuse que Candy creía que había urdido todo aquello para hacerme con ella de grado o por la fuerza, y que jamás querría volver a verme, sintiéndose vilmente engañada por mí.

No la volví a ver, hasta al cabo de una semana, el último día en que expiraba el plazo para que su adopción fuera declarada nula legamente, si no encontraba un marido.

Estaba al pie de la colina de Pony, contemplando el pequeño edificio que se alzaba unos metros más abajo, hasta que la ví. Corrió a mi encuentro abrazándome con fuerza, mojándome con sus lágrimas y pidiéndome perdón. No entendía nada de sus atropelladas palabras hasta que se serenó un poco, y me dijo:

-Te quiero Maikel, desde el día en que me besaste mientras huíamos de Neil lo supe, pero el recuerdo de Terry aun pesaba demasiado sobre mí, pero ya no.

-Siempre tuve el verdadero amor a mi lado –añadió sonriendo tristemente- desde el principio pero no me quise dar cuenta. Y estuve a punto de perderte por mi inconsciencia. ¿Podrás perdonarme querido ?

Asentí visiblemente conmovido. Entonces se me ocurrió pedirla en matrimonio.

Ella aceptó de inmediato sin hacerse de rogar. Rodeó mi cuello con sus flexibles brazos y nos fundimos en un largo y apasionado beso que hizo que nuestras lágrimas corrieran juntas al unísono bajo la gran sombra protectora del árbol que presidía la colina de Pony.

97

Con nuestro compromiso oficial, anunciado formalmente, los inexorables engranajes de la masiva y ciclópea maquinaria judicial se detuvieron como si un martillo pilón que trabajara a toda marcha aplanando cuando encontraba a su paso, hubiera dejado de hacerlo de improviso. El proceso iniciado para finalizar con la adopción de Candy se paró en seco, pese a que los Legan lo impugnaron recurriéndolo aunque fue en vano. Todos los recursos que presentaron para paralizar la adopción fueron declarados nulos y sobreseidos. Candy y yo nos casaríamos finalmente, pero para evitar que Neil intentara tomarse la revancha, Albert le visitó personalmente amenazándole con convertir su vida en un transuto de desesperación revelando a la prensa sus maquinaciones, y poniendo una denuncia por intento de asesinato contra Candy y yo. Contaba con numerosas pruebas que permanecían a buen recaudo y que le incriminaban. En caso de que el joven diera un paso en falso, Albert no vacilaría en utilizarlas en su contra. Eso bastó para disuadir al taimado Neil de intentar algo contra nosotros. Pero por si acaso, eso no era suficiente, Albert tuvo una tensa y larga conversación con el señor Legan amenazándole con cortar todas sus relaciones comerciales con sus empresas. Si tal decisión se llevaba a cabo, sería la ruina para los Legan por lo que el caballero se ocupó de meter en cintura a su díscolo hijo disuadiéndole de concebir siquiera alguna añagaza contra mi novia o yo mismo. Candy se convirtió en terreno vedado para Neil y así continuó siendo mal que le pesara al vengativo y dolido muchacho, que se sentía herido en su amor propio.

Por si acaso, Albert nos procuró una discreta escolta, pero no fue necesaria. Neil Legan no volvió a irrumpir en nuestras vidas y tuvo que desposarse con una muchacha que no era de su agrado y `por la que no sentía nada, Daisy Thompson, una amiga de su hermana Eliza que bebía los vientos por él, y de buena familia. Tal decisión le fue impuesta por la suya como una ineludible e incontestable orden, no teniendo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes aquella opción, la misma que había intentado imponer a Candy por la fuerza y a la que ahora él, por ironías del destino, se veía abocado, accediendo, mal que le pesara, a la celebración de una boda de conveniencia.

98

Estaba sumido en mis cavilaciones hasta que la voz de mi hijo me devolvió a la realidad. Mark, que contaba con tres años me pedía con insistencia que le leyera un nuevo cuento. Sonreí y tomando entre mis manos su libro de cuentos favorito con coloridas ilustraciones alusivas a las historias que en él se relataban, mientras Candy me observaba complacida desde la puerta de la alcoba, leí uno de sus relatos favoritos. Mi esposa, enfundada en un camisón de seda y encaje sobre el que llevaba una bata recamada hasta los pies, me abrazó desde atrás y me besó en el cabello que empezaba a ralearme algo. Pese a que era sensiblemente mayor que ella, nunca pareció importarle ese detalle totalmente nimio para ella. Con voz emocionada fui desgranando los textos que Mark escuchaba con entusiasmo, mientras ella musitaba en mi oído aquellas dulces palabras, haciendo que me estremeciera de emoción:

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, amor mío.

La observé momentáneamente. Estaba deslumbrante, más hermosa que nunca. Entonces ambos reparamos en que nuestro hijo, tras algunos bostezos, se había quedado completamente dormido. Mark se había hecho un ovillo, sumiéndose en un conciliador y dulce sueño. El niño respiraba suavemente mientras Candy y yo, le observábamos embelesados. Una bella sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro angelical mientras dormía abrazado a su almohada, con su oso de peluche preferido a su lado. Había heredado mis cabellos y los deslumbrantes ojos verdes de mi esposa. Su madre le abrigó con las mantas tras depositar un suave beso en sus mejillas y abandonamos su cuarto con tiento, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertarle.

-Se parece más a ti –bromeó ella en voz baja, situándose a mi lado y tomando mis gafas de improviso con gesto travieso, para limpiármelas con una bayeta que recogió de una mesa cercana. A veces mi apariencia era algo descuidada, aunque no fuera intencionado por mi parte, por lo que mi esposa se encargaba de corregirla inmediatamente sobre la marcha y no me permitía salir de casa, hasta que el defecto en mi aspecto, a veces meramente estético, como una camisa mal planchada o ir mal conjuntado, quedaba solventado del todo.

-No, cariño, es clavado a ti –le dije sonriente mientras tomaba los anteojos que mi esposa me tendía nuevamente, y cuyos cristales había dejado impolutos.

-Dejémoslo en tablas –propuse, asintiendo visiblemente satisfecho, pero tenía que reconocer que el niño había herededo la belleza y la gracia natural de su madre.

Candy me abrazó atrayéndome hacia ella y me besó largamente. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, me guiñó un ojo y me dijo con voz melosa, inclinando la cabeza:

-Creo que ya es hora de que le demos un hermanito a Mark. ¿No te parece, mi amor?

Asentí con los ojos arrebatados de amor, fjos en los suyos. En su mirada limpida y sincera se reflejaba la misma emoción que en la mía.

La tomé de las manos y caminamos lentamente hacia nuestra habitación entre risas y bromas, haciéndonos confidencias todo el rato.

99

Mermadon se materializó al poco de partir hacia su misión a otra dimensión. Candy y Mark aguardaban impacientes su llegada. El robot dudó de proyectar el material que había filmado y reunido. Temía herir la susceptibilidad de Candy y así se lo hizo notar, pero tanto ella como Mark afirmaron estar preparados y apremiaron al robot para que iniciara la proyección de cuanto había filmado.

Así lo hizo y por espacio de media hora, reveló a ambos asombrados esposos la realidad de mi nueva vida. Cuando concluyó Candy comenzó a llorar mansamente. Mark temía que se hubiera sentido herida al ver una réplica idéntica a ella misma, entre mis brazos, escenas que el robot filmó casi clandestinamente con mi consentimiento aunque en un principio me mostrara algo reacio, pero reponiéndose de la sorpresa, esbozó una gran sonrisa y abrazando a Mark le confesó:

-No lloro de tristeza, si no de alegría, porque al fin tengo la plena confirmación de que mi querido y dulce Maikel, mi hermano, es plenamente feliz.

Mark contempló las imágenes y dio la razón a su esposa. Podía afirmarse que así era en verdad.

100

Richard y Katia se desposaron finalmente tras un breve noviazgo durante el cual, ambos jóvenes trataron de recuperar el tiempo perdido durante su separación. Tras estar completamente seguros, ambos se casaron en una pequeña y recogida parroquia de un pueblo de pescadores, donde también pasaron su luna de miel. Al retornar nuevamente a sus quehaceres habituales, Richard se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida, cuando su jefe John Tempest le anunció que estaba planeando jubilarse en breve y que como era de esperar, tenía que elegir un sucesor como era lógico. Lo que no se esperaba nadie y menos el propio Richard, es que le fuera a nombrar a él como tal.

-Tienes instinto y talento, hijo. Aunque tu último viaje a tierras rusas, no salió muy bien que digamos, me reafirmo y mantengo lo que he dicho. Olfateas la noticia y la sigues sin desfallecer hasta encontrarla, hasta dar con ella, sin importar el coste ni el tiempo invertido. Eres uno de mis mejores chicos de la prensa, en serio Richard –le dijo en tono confidencial y guiñándole un ojo con aire cómplice mientras le palmeaba la espalda con afabilidad.

-Por eso, -prosiguió sin hacer caso de los futiles intentos de su empleado de oponerse tenazmente a su decisión -voy a convertirte en mi heredero a la dirección del Wall Street Tribune y no aceptaré una negativa por respuesta.

Richard intentó quitarle a su jefe tal desconcertante idea de la cabeza, pero John se mantuvo firme en sus trece y no claudicó.

Medio año después, tan pronto como John se despedía de una larga trayectoria profesional de más de cincuenta años en la profesión periodística, en un sencillo y emotivo acto ante sus antiguos subordinados y colegas de profesión más influyentes, hizo entrega de las llaves de su despacho a Richard, a quien presentó ante la concurrencia, como su sucesor. Todos le ovacionaron. Ninguna mala cara, ningún gesto de envidia, ninguna palabra o conversación maledicente ante su nombramiento. Dos días después, como flamante nuevo director del diario ocupaba su también para el al menos, nuevo y flamante despacho en la última planta de la sede del periódico desde el que disfrutaba de unas magníficas vistas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

El Halcón Gris se deslizó elegantemente sobre las cabezas tocadas con altos sombreros de copa, aparatosas pamelas con adornos de flores y cintas de seda, elegantemente portadas por las damas sobre cuyas sienes se asentaban, y bombines de color oscuro adornados por lazos. El avión, obedecía dócilmente las órdenes que su piloto le transmitía a través de los mandos y surcaba el aire con seguridad y a gran velocidad, arrancando exclamaciones de admiración de los encopetados caballeros y distinguidas damas que se habían reunido aquella tarde, en las explanadas del aeródromo de Farenbourg, para algo más que pasar una agradable tarde disfrutando de las osadas y arriesgadas acrobacias aéreas que el concentrado piloto se afanaba en prodigarles. Por su parte, John Alcock intentaba impresionar todo cuanto pudiera a aquel pequeño grupo de poderosos y acaudalados inversores a los que intentaba persuadir, que las rutas aéreas transoceánicas eran el futuro del transporte entre continentes, tanto de personas como de mercancías.

Otra pasada rasante a pocos metros del suelo que permitieron a los asombrados y complacidos patrocinadores, apreciar en todo su esplendor la estilizada y bella línea del avión sobre el que relumbraba el sol del atardecer. El corazón de John Alcock se aceleró al máximo cuando sintió como las miradas de aquellas personas estaban fijas en él, pese a que no tuviera tiempo de sostenerlas porque tenía que concentrarse en el pilotaje del avión. Conmutadores, esferas e indicadores absorvían toda su atención y el joven piloto necesitaba de toda su destreza para sacar el máximo partido posible del Halcón Gris.

Gracias a la especial dedicación de su amigo Richard Harris, recientemente ascendido a director de un prestigioso diario que hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo, había permanecido en el olvido, pero que iba cobrando una vibrante pujanza bajo la diestra mano del periodista, y el prestigio social de Katia, que había movilizado algunas de sus influyentes amistades para favorecer el patrocinio de John y de su proyecto habían conseguido que una serie de ricos y pudientes millonarios se interesaran por su proyecto. La navegación aérea transoceánica e intercontinental podía generar grandes dividendos y abrir la puerta de mercados con los que hasta entonces solo se había podido soñar, al acortar las grandes distancias que separaban a unos hombres de otros. De hecho, si todo discurría como John Alcock imaginaba, el avión se convertiría en un serio competidor del barco, haciendo el mundo un poco más pequeño y accesible. Cuando consideró que la demostración había sido más que suficiente, el joven piloto dirigió el avión hacia tierra haciendo que descendiera gradualmente, mientras extraía el tren de aterrizaje que emergió de la panza del elegante avión. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente el Halcón Gris tomó tierra con suavidad pese a la precariedad de la pista de tierra que había sido acondicionada con prisas y a toda velocidad para acoger al avión. El aparato, maniobrado diestramente por John, fue perdiendo velocidad gradualmente mientras su hélice se iba deteniendo y sus evoluciones iban perdiendo fuerza, hasta que se detuvo por completo. John abrió la puerta de la carlinga y bajó de un salto a tierra. Se retiró la máscara de aviador con anteojos de su rostro juvenil tiznado de hollín y avanzó con paso resuelto hacia las damas y caballeros que iban a su encuentro, encabezados por Richard y su encantadora esposa. Richard, que tenía mayor facilidad de palabra que su amigo, dijo las palabras necesarias que el joven y tímido piloto, que nunca había destacado precisamente por su elocuencia y que estaba imbuido de una molestia que sorprendía en un aviador, fue estrechando el aluvión de manos adornadas con grandes y llamativas joyas, esmeraldas y anillos de oro mientras su amigo prácticamente hablaba por él. John sonrió levemente cuando un grupo de caballeros y magnates se interesaron por algunos aspectos técnicos del Halcón Gris y fue respondiendo a las preguntas con sencillez. Era evidente que se sentía más cómodo entre monos de vuelo como el suyo de un llamativo color rojo, que rodeado por smokings, chaqués o vestidos de raso estilo imperio. John era un noble a su manera, entre las nubes donde brillaba con luz propia. Allí abajo, el mundo de los negocios y las altas finanzas, el savoir affaire y otras convenciones sociales le resultaban mareantes y confusas, por lo que prefería dejar esos aspectos en manos de Richard y de Katia. John estrechó algunas manos más lamentando que las suyas estuvieran cubiertas de grasa y aceite. Una dama de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos verdes acompañada por dos niños, que asían cada una de sus manos, atrajo su atención. Llevaba un vestido de color verde y una pamela a juego mientras su marido, cabeza visible de uno de los mayores entramados financieros y de poder, de todo Estados Unidos, departía con Richard. John recordó vagamente a Candy y dio un respingo, lo mismo que Katia y su esposo, que repuestos de la sorpresa celebraron con ellos el que hubieran accedido amablemente a asistir a la invitación que la elegante joven había enviado a Lakewood. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde mi partida y Candy parecía notablemente recuperada de la impresión que mi forzada y acelerada marcha, la había producido. Se movía como pez en el agua en el selecto y un tanto frío ambiente aristocrático que impregnaba los alrededores del precario y un tanto abandonado campo de aviación.

Las mujeres la observaban con cierta envidia, realizando comentarios maledicientes acerca de Candy, que la muchacha ignoraba adrede. Candy sabía que jamás terminarían por perdonar su humilde origen y que fuera hija ilegítima de la afamada diva del teatro, Eleonor Baker, pero ambos y vanales cotilleos, le daban lo mismo. La fortuna de los Andrew, que Mark administraba con sabiduría y precaución no había hecho más que acrecentarse pese a los vaivenes de la economía y los negros nubarrones que anunciaban la ya no muy distante e inminente crisis provocada por el crack del año 1929 superando con mucho la de otras influyentes familias que asistían con envidia a como el prestigio de los Anderson, al igual que sus ganancias, crecían exponencialmente, en proporción a su rencor. Además, Eleonor había insistido en acudir al evento, pese a los ruegos de su hija más que nada para que no llegasen a sus oídos los envenenados e ignominiosos comentarios de las chismosas y envidiosas damas que no dudarían en hacerla blanco de sus dardos envenenados. Pero respaldada por su marido y la familia de su hija no tenía nada que temer. No solamente la antigua actriz se prodigó ante aquellas personas si no que permitió que los reporteros gráficos la fotografiasen y la entrevistaran dejando constancia de su elegancia y facilidad de palabra. Ataviada con un suntuoso vestido azul drapeado, con chaqueta y un sombrero del que partía un elaborado penacho de plumas blancas, Eleonor cautivó a todos con su exquisita belleza y atractivo personal. Era por lo tanto natural, que Candy hubiera heredeado tales dones de su bella madre, junto a la que posaba orgullosa. Eleonor observó arrebatada a su bella hija, a la que quería con toda su alma, posando en su hermoso semblante, sus esplendorosas pupilas verdes. Candy le devolvió la mirada mientras sentía que un estremecimiento de devoción filial la recorría de pies a cabeza, aunque siempre guardaría un especial cariño y un lugar en su corazón para Helen Legan. Los presentes se quedaron admirados por unos instantes. Candy era el vivo retrato de Eleonor de joven y de hecho, no cabía la menor duda de que aquellos inmensos y esplendentes ojos de esmeralda, habían sido heredados de la famosa y aclamada actriz retirada.

Marianne observaba admirada al héroe del día que se dirigía a la concurrencia desde una improvisada tarima, y el ambiente festivo que la rodeaba, archivando todo en su memoria mientras su hermano analizaba con ojo crítico el avión y no dejaba de estudiar admirado su pulcra y airosa estructura guardando en su prodigiosa y analítica mente hasta el más ínfimo detalle del Halcón Gris.

Y no solamente Eleonor fue la única que soportó estoicamente los flashes y la voracidad informativa de los profesionales de la información, convocados ex profeso por Richard para dar la mayor cobertura y publicidad posible al asunto. Candy, aunque remisa en un primer momento a ser entrevistada, terminó por acceder siendo apoyada por su marido. Mark concedió también una exclusiva, aunque su padre prefirió mantenerse en un segundo plano. Brian prefería el anominato pero no fue fácil sustraerse al compromiso de dejar sola a su esposa frente a los periodistas. El elegante y sonriente médico asintió y encogiéndose de hombros, se resignó y por un día habló para la prensa. La presencia de los Anderson y la famosa y aclamada Eleonor Baker junto a su esposo, estuvieron a punto de desplazar el foco central de atención de John Alcock y su avión hacia las dos influyentes familias pero los buenos oficios de Candy y la pericia de Richard, lograron reconducir el interés periodístico hacia lo que verdaderamente importaba, pese a que la gran noticia de que una travesía sobre el Océano era más que factible, tendría que compartir primeras planas con los ecos de sociedad protagonizados por Candy y su madre, principalmente.

Eleonor se acarició el vientre discretamente y con dedos amorosos y protectores. Aunque aun no había dicho nada, ni siquiera a su marido hasta no estar del todo segura antes de ponerlo en conocimiento de todos, tenía la eufórica y reconfortante sensación de estar encinta. Cuando se entrevistara con su médico, las próximas pruebas resultarían definitivas y completamente determinantes. La alegría de Brian al saber que sería padre de nuevo, y de Candy por tener un hermano o hermana, sería indescriptible. Un suave calor ocupaba su vientre, extendiéndose gradualmente por todo su ser. Su intuición de madre le decía que no se equivocaba. Eleonor tenía el firme presentimiento de que una nueva vida crecía en su interior por momentos gestándose lentamente. Lamentó que el viejo Peter no continuase a su lado, después de tantos años de servicio. Aquel hombre corpulento y de pocas palabras, pero que había sabido granjearse la amistad y la gratitud de la actriz, había sentido una repentina nostalgia por su Irlanda natal, por lo que aunque Eleonor lo lamentase, coincidió en que tal vez fuese hora de que Peter, que había envejecido añorando retornar a su tierra natal, y pasar el resto de sus días en su lugar de nacimiento hiciese realidad sus propios sueños, por lo que su antiguo guardaespaldas, secretario y ante todo su amigo, se despidió de ella con pesar, para viajar hasta la pequeña aldea situada entre montañas, que le viese nacer. El también lamentó tener que separarse de la actriz, pero Peter sentía la necesidad de detener su largo devenir por el mundo en algún momento determinado. Había visitado muchos países y vivido demasiadas experiencias, desde que siendo apenas un mocoso adolescente se embarcara en un barco mercante como grumete escapando de un opresivo ambiente familiar, pero ninguna de ellas comparable, a haber conocido a Eleonor y haber aprendido a amarla en silencio, resignadamente y sin esperanzas, plenamente consciente de su diferencia de edad con ella, su procedencia humilde y sobre todo, su poco agraciado aspecto de boxeador. Más que la nostalgia y la morriña por volver a sus orígenes, quizás esa fuera la principal razón por la que decidiese echar raíces definitivamente en la aldea de Exxes embarcándose para cruzar el Atlántico, esta vez, de forma definitiva.

En cuanto, al piloto y su avión, al cabo del día, John Alcock tenía prácticamente asegurado el porvenir de su tan largamente acariciado, y nunca llevado a la práctica por falta de los recursos, que no la ilusión necesarios, viejo sueño de comunicar todos los rincones del globo a través de la navegación aérea. Y ese sueño estaba más cerca que nunca de cumplirse y hacerse realidad.

101

La taberna del Cuervo Sediento estaba situada en los bajos de una vieja casona construída en piedra del siglo XVII, provista de una galería en la que se abrían grandes arcos de medio punto. El cartel de madera mostrando el rótulo que daba nombre al local, bajo la imagen de un cuervo revoloteando alegremente, mientras sostenía con su ala izquierda una pinta de cerveza, se mecía sostenido por dos cadenas que mostraban signos de herrumbre, y que pendían de un alero que se abría bajo un balcón. Cada vez que un cliente entraba o salía del local, el cártel se balanceaba continuamente, con un chirrido oxidado hasta que el sonido se iba apagando gradualmente cuando el cártel se iba quedando quieto. Hacía mucho tiempo que el dueño del establecimiento no engrasaba las bisagras que permitían que el cartel se pudiera mover, suspendido de sus cadenas. Otro tanto de lo mismo, podía decirse de los goznes de la vetusta puerta que daba acceso a la oscura taberna. El ambiente dentro del garito era animado y estaba cargado de humo que flotaba parsimoniosamente en grandes volutas sumiendo la taberna en una especie de bruma de un acre aroma, y que era expelido por los grandes habanos o las largas pipas de madera de los parroquianos, que jugaban a las cartas o se reunían a contarse los últimos chismes locales, en torno a una buena jarra de cerveza o un gran vaso de buen vino. Algunos lanzaban los dardos contra la diana y otros dormían su borrachera roncando estruendosamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa o en el suelo. Sin embargo, dentro del Cuervo Sediento nunca se habían dado casos de multitudinarias peleas o reyertas en las que la sangre llegara al río. Los asuntos y las cuentas personales se resolvían fuera de allí, aunque afortunadamente nadie, ni los más viejos del lugar, recordaban hechos de sangre en la reciente historia de la pequeña y pacífica comunidad o tenía constancia de alguno.

El interior de la taberna estaba enteramente construído de madera. Sus paredes eran troncos superpuestos los unos sobre los otros y clavados entre sí con milimétrica precisión. Junto a la pared norte había adosadas dos largas y grandes mesas sobre las que había dispuestos diversos platos y fuentes con comida, y en torno a las mismas, algunos clientes brindaban haciendo entrechocar sus vasos entre bromas y riendo estruendosamente. El joven religioso estaba sentado sobre un tosco taburete de madera cilíndrico y provisto de cuatro patas unidas por parejas mediante travesaños. Sostenía una sobada y ajada baraja mientras observaba con expresión divertida a su oponente, un hombre maduro pero no lo suficientemente entrado en años como para ser considerado un anciano, y aspecto corpulento que no sabía que carta apostar a continuación. La jugada parecía serle poco propicia y se rascaba la cabeza casi completamente calva, a excepción de algunos cortos mechones de pelo oscuro que aun poblaban sus sienes. El hombre soltó un reniego pero al darse cuenta de que estaba en frente de un religioso, se persignó pidiendo disculpas ante la mirada admonitoria del joven sacerdote, enfundado en sus ropas eclesiásticas oscuras rematadas por un alzacuellos de un blanco impoluto, que contrastaba vivamente con el color de la sotana.

-Lo siento padre, no pretendía…-dijo alzando conciliador una mano mientras agitaba la otra en el aire, portando entre sus dedos algunas cartas.

-No pasa nada, sigamos jugando –observó el religioso condescendiente.

El tabernero, tras un pesado y macizo mostrador de aspecto pétreo y que parecía como si alguien lo hubiera tallado de una sola vez, trabajando un gigantesco bloque de madera, les contempló interesado en el resultado de la partida, mientras limpiaba distraidamente la grasienta superficie de la barra con una bayeta no menos mugrienta que la capa de suciedad que la cubría. Detrás del tabernero, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años se alzaban algunas estanterías y anaqueles repletos de barriletes en vez de las típicas botellas de licor y sobre la barra había un gran perol con lo que pretendía ser un potaje de alubias listo para ser servido, aunque ninguno de los parroquianos solicitaba que le fuera dispensado un plato. Del techo de madera cruzado por varias vigas y travesaños de través, pendían algunas oxidadas y herrumbrosas lámparas alimentadas con aceite de ballena. El hombre maduro lanzó un as de picas, pero el religioso negó sonriente con la cabeza y le mostró su jugada anunciando en tono triunfal:

-Escalera de color, lo siento Peter, has perdido.

El mencionado Peter se quedó mirándole boquiabierto mientras las cartas que aun sostenía entre los dedos, caían sobre el descolorido y áspero tablero de la mesa. Alguien abandonó apresuradamente la taberna temiendo bronca y otros clientes siguieron con interés la escena, mientras el resto continuó indiferente centrado en sus quehaceres. Entonces Peter rió estruendosamente, y se palmeó los gruesos y abultados antebrazos mientras recomponía su deshilachada camiseta alisando las arrugas que se formaban en su burda tela.

-Lo admito padre Archie, lo admito –dijo levantando ambas manos en señal de resignación- pagaré la cena de esta noche. Me ha vencido con todas las de la ley.

-No será necesario –repuso el jovial sacerdote llevándose la mano al bolsillo de su sotana y extrayendo su cartera- pagaré yo.

-No, de ninguna manera –replicó Peter aferrando su mano y sacando su billetero- yo soy el que ha perdido la apuesta, por lo tanto…

-Por lo tanto pagaremos a medias –declaró el padre Archie para perplejidad de Peter que rascándose la frente repuso:

-Una decisión salomónica. De acuerdo, no se hable más –coincidió entusiasticamente Peter con su característica voz que resonaba en todo el local.

Así lo hicieron. Pidieron otra botella de vino, aunque el padre Archie apenas probó un sorbo, mientras que su alegre interlocutor daba muestras de ofrecer una resistencia asombrosa a los efectos del fuerte licor destilado localmente en la aldea. Hablaron de diversos temas y pronto la discusión derivó hacia cuestiones personales, quizás debido en parte a la influencia del ambiente de camadería entre ambos hombres y en parte a los efectos del vino. Muy pronto, aunque curiosamente ambos hombres eran remisos a hablar de sus respectivos pasados, terminaron haciéndolo. Tampoco tenía nada de extraño. Normalmente, cuanto más oscuro y traumático es el pasado de alguien, más renuente se muestra esa persona a hablar del mismo. Archie recordó muy a su pesar a Candy y la describió tan perfectamente que al rato, Peter dio un respingo y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una diana clavada en una de las paredes junto a fotografías en blanco y negro de la aldea en épocas anteriores, donde alguien probaba su puntería con los dardos. Como el hombre tardase en reaccionar y se había quedado pálido, el religioso preocupado agitó su hirsurto antebrazo cubierto de vello para conseguir que volviera en sí:

-Peter, Peter, ¿ qué te ocurre ? ¿ le sucede algo ?

Peter tragó saliva y dijo algo que contagió su nerviosismo y agitación al religioso:

-Esa joven, ¿ no se llamará por casualidad Candy ? –preguntó receloso Peter, que intuía que el cura de la aldea tenía más en común con él, de lo que parecía deducirse a simple vista.

Archie notó como su corazón palpitaba furiosamente y pasó una mano por sus recortados cabellos. Había decidido desterrar definitivamente aquella media melena que lucía tan orgulloso en sus tiempos más despreocupados y frívolos, pero que a veces, aun añoraba reconviniéndose posteriormente por ello. Ya no navegaba en barcas mecidas por las tranquilas y calmas aguas de lagos artificiales que la imprudente e ignorante mano de una hermosa joven rubia pudiera vaciar sin querer, abriendo inopinadamente una compuerta que servía como desagüe.

Recompuso su gesto demudado por el asombro como pudo, dando a entender a Peter que la respuesta era afirmativa, y antes de que pudiera replicar, el fornido hombre declaró:

-Durante casi veinte años serví a una distinguida dama muy conocida por su faceta artística. Fue una portentosa y gran actriz de teatro, aunque se retiró hace tiempo de los escenarios. Una pena que lo dejase, en fin.-dijo soltando un breve suspiro. Peter extrañaba a su señora por lo que no pudo ser y el maravilloso arte que desplegaba cada vez que actuaba sobre las tablas poniendo su alma en ello, volcándose en el papel de tal manera, que innumerables veces creyó que el proscenio del teatro se vendría abajo, debido a las atronadoras ovaciones que resonaban desde los palcos superiores hasta los asientos de la platea. El teatro de la Ópera en París, la Scala de Milan, el Liceo de Barcelona, el Metropolitan Opera House de Nueva York, el Bolshói de Moscú…Peter había perdido la cuenta de todos los grandes y hermosos escenarios y palestras donde su señora e imposible amor secreto, había representado los más diversos papeles, escenificando prácticamente todas las grandes obras teatrales, arrancando grandes aplausos y encendidos elogios allá por donde pasara, poniendo literalmente al público de pie que jaleaba sin cesar, su nombre y que acudía en multitudes a verla interpretar sus papeles con entusiástica y ardiente dedicación. Hacía tanto ya que entrara a su servicio desde que la salvó del asalto de unos ladrones que pretendían robarla en un barrio poco recomendable de una pequeña ciudad de provincias…

-Su nombre es Eleonor. –prosiguió, retornando de la evocación de esos grandes momentos- Es la madre de esa muchacha, tan hermosa como ella. Es natural…que Candy haya heredado su belleza, no es nada extraño, no señor –dijo con su vozarrón y mirando fijamente los posos que habían quedado en el fondo de su vaso vacío.

Hizo una pausa, y tras realizar una profunda inspiración mientras el tabernero, desde su ubicación sumida en penumbra, detrás de la mugrienta barra, le miraba con recelo, ya que Peter solía servirse tales tragos que dejaba el barrilete de sobremesa prácticamente vacío, prosiguió hablando:

-Recuerdo el momento en que mi señora le reveló que era su madre después de una de sus más clamorosas actuaciones en Chicago, es uno de esos momentos que no se olvidan jamás, aunque vivas cien años –comentó pensativo mientras volteaba el vaso entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, y apoyaba su mejilla a medio afeitar sobre la palma de la otra, acodado en la mesa.

Peter escanció una generosa cantidad de vino directamente del barrilete de madera provisto de un grifo de llave y se echó al coleto el vaso de cristal, engullendo su contenido de un solo trago. El joven sacerdote parpadeó nervioso sintiendo que los recuerdos llamaban a la puerta de su mente. Desde que le habían destinado a aquella remota aldea irlandesa a petición suya, creyó que en tal inaccesible lugar los hechos de su vida no le perseguirían, pero ahora era un sacerdote, un humilde siervo de Dios, en vez de un joven asustado y perdido entre las brumas de sus adicciones a las drogas y acosado por el recuerdo de Candy. Asintió nuevamente y dijo en tono confidencial a Peter, al que había conocido recientemente, habiéndose hecho amigos debido a que ambos coincidían en diversos proyectos al servicio de la comunidad como reparar las cercas vecinales, o mediar entre las disputas de los aldeanos, aparte del trato diario que se dispensaban, y que Archie había emprendido con especial entusiasmo:

-Creo que será mejor que nos sinceremos el uno al otro. Seguramente nos hará bien, y por lo que veo, amigo mío tú también ardes en deseos de descargar tu alma.

Por un instante sus ojos oscuros se centraron en el retrato al óleo de unos húsares alados polacos que cabalgaban recios y pesados caballos de guerra, lanzados al galope en plena carga de caballería. Archie siguió con su mirada la dirección de la de su feligrés y amigo. Por sus estudios de Historia que tuvo que volver a cursar durante el seminario, sabía que aquellos hombres de brillante armadura decoradas con primorosos bajorrelieves, sobre la que llevaban una corta capa de piel de leopardo, que portaban largas lanzas engalanadas, y que llevaban adosados a unos bastidores curvos por su extremo superior, fijados a su espalda, vistosas plumas de águila, que les conferían su particular nombre, habían sido la mejor caballería pesada de toda Europa durante casi un siglo, llegando a decidir con su sola presencia, el curso de importantes batallas, hasta que el auge del cañón y las nuevas tecnologías armamentísticas junto a tácticas radicalmente nuevas, los dejaron prácticamente obsoletos a comienzos del siglo XVIII. No obstante cobraron merecida fama por su reconocido y probado valor en combate. El dueño de la taberna había comprado el retrato por unas pocas libras a un marchante de arte venido a menos y lo colgó de una de las paredes, para decorar los vacíos muros de su establecimiento, pese a que armonizara tanto con el desangelado aspecto de la taberna como un elefante en una cacharrería, aunque el cuadro estuviera acompañado por retratos de bodegones y marinas. Lógicamente desconocía que tipo de tropas o su nacionalidad, estaban representadas en el realista cuadro que mostraba una dramática escena bélica, y solo sabía que eran jinetes a caballo portando lanzas. Nada más.

-Coincido contigo, padre –dijo Peter que pasaba del tratamiento más formal y ceremoniosamente distante, al tuteo más despreocupado con absoluta naturalidad- hablar…nos hará bien –convino mientras animaba al sacerdote a servirse un vaso de vino. El padre Archie le hizo caso esta vez, pero procurando moderar el consumo de alcohol pese a que Peter hubiera intentado imbuirle de su despreocupación frente a la botella sin éxito. Ambos hombres entrechocaron sus vasos, mientras se disponían a contarse sus respectivas vidas.

Archie también evocó como había estado a punto de colgar los hábitos por una muchacha adolescente, que se había encaprichado de él, cuando le destinaron como profesor de religión a un exclusivo internado femenino. Sin embargo, el joven sacerdote recapacitó e hizo recapacitar a la chica, que tras una semana hecha un mar de lágrimas, mudó de parecer y continuando la senda de su vida, madurando, aprendiendo y convirtiéndose en una reputada y famosa aviadora pese al disgusto de sus padres. En cuanto a Archie, al estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sintió que debía de estar con los más necesitados, pese a que su contribución fuera mínima para desesperación del joven que lamentaba no poder hacer más. Podría haberse puesto a salvo, haber solicitado un destino menos comprometido, incluso haberse puesto a salvo retornando a Estados Unidos porque las señales de guerra cada vez eran más evidentes y palpables, pero el joven religioso no rehuyó lo que consideraba como su destino inevitable. Aun con todo, se desplazó consciente del peligro que corría a aquellos países donde la barbarie de la guerra volvía a rugir desatada, dejando a su paso un rastro de buenas y humildes obras, con las que alivió en la medida de sus posibilidades, el sufrimiento de cuantos se cruzaron con él y a los que trató de ayudar lo mejor que supo y pudo. Por diversos azares de la vida, el padre Archie terminó recalando en Stalingrado donde su pista se perdió definitivamente en el fragor de la decisiva y terrible batalla. Antes de emprender tales planes, dejó una serie de cartas a su familia y a Mark, que consiguió hacer llegar por los más recónditos e inverosímiles cauces, donde le suplicaba encarecidamente que no acudiera en su rescate de sucederle algo como hiciera con su hermano Stear y con su primo Anthony. Pese a las lágrimas de Candy, Mark respetó su voluntad y su esposa terminó por entenderlo, por mucho que le doliera la dramática y drástica decisión de su marido de no salir en auxilio de Archie por expreso deseo de este.

102

Terry había aprendido a asumir la incuestionable realidad contra la que había luchado valientemente, pero en vano en al menos tres ocasiones, que recordara a lo sumo.

La primera fue cuando conoció a Candy en el barco o por lo menos fue testigo de sus cavilaciones y pensamientos en medio de la fría calima de aquella brumosa noche en mitad del Atlántico, a bordo del Mauritania.

La segunda durante la Gran Guerra, donde sus más recónditos y secretos anhelos afloraron finalmente al exterior y encontró el valor y el momento precisos para declararse a Candy, pero la joven le rechazó con sutilidad pero con firmeza, provocando que el joven buscase su final de modo temerario y obsesivo, pero no solo las balas enemigas se negaron a impactar en él, o quizás la suerte se había prendado de su apostura, si no que su más enconado rival le salvó la vida varias veces, provocando un choque de sentimientos encontrados que sumió a su corazón en una dura lucha interna de la que le costó sobremanera librarse.

Y la tercera y última ocasión fue en Escocia, a donde se había dirigido para reponerse de los horrores vividos durante la Gran Guerra, así como de las profundas heridas que sus frustrados sentimientos habían dejado en él. Y nuevamente se cruzó con ella tratando de conseguir que le correspondiese, pero nuevamente Candy se negó a hacerlo, dado que estaba profundamente enamorada de Mark, y no de él. Entonces recordó con desagrado una frase que Candy pronunció casi sin pretenderlo, y mucho menos con intención de zaherirle o infringirle mayor pesar del que ya le atormentaba:

"Si te hubiese conocido antes…".

Pero no había sido así. Y si de hecho, no había terminado completamente transtornado o perdiendo el juicio sin duda se lo debía a Louise, la cual había conseguido sacarle de la negra y honda sima de dolor en la que se habría adentrado para no salir probablemente jamás, de no ser por la bella y solicita muchacha que se había convertido en su esposa. Y lo que menos deseaba era terminar como Albert o su hermanastro Anthony, con el que había entablado una cordial relación, favorecida tal vez por el hecho de que ambos habían amado a la misma muchacha sin esperanzas. Louise había sido su tabla de salvación cuando aun se debatía en el proceloso mar del desamor. Pensó que había estado a punto de arruinar toda su felicidad por un gesto pueril y peligroso que podría haberle traído funestas consecuencias. Afortunadamente, desistió a tiempo.

Terry lanzó un suspiro. Tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y las manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca. Reposaba al pie del añoso y corpulento tronco de un gran roble plantado desde hacía tiempos inmemoriales. Según algunas leyendas el venerable y anciano árbol podía superar fácilmente los mil años de antigüedad y cuando Terry alzó sus ojos azules hacia el denso follaje que le cojibaja con una fresca y agradable sombra, concluyó estremecido que tal impresión tenía que ser forzasamente cierta.

Sobre el regazo del joven actor, cuyo éxito no había cesado de aumentar exponencialmente tenía un grueso volumen de tapas rojas, encuadernado en piel, que recogía algunas de las más selectas e importantes obras de Shaskeapeare. El libro primorosamente decorado con coloridas ilustraciones tenía un delgado y fino córdel dorado que hacía las veces de guarda página, el cual se hallaba insertado en mitad de las hojas de la obra, justamente en la página en la que daba comienzo Romeo y Julieta. Terry contempló pensativo el libro y el árbol y se dijo con tono cínico:

-He vivido mi particular drama con una inaccesible Julieta rubia y un ser procedente del futuro. Quizás tú también –comentó dirigiéndose al árbol- atesoras secretos que solo tú conoces. Cuantos dramas, pasiones, vivencias y hechos se habrán desarrollado bajo tus ramas de los que no tenemos constancia. Cómo iba a imaginarme yo, encontrar a primer amor a bordo de un barco y que un hombre que no debería haber nacido hasta dentro de cien años, me lo disputaría.

Se irguió hasta que su espalda quedó completamente recta en relación al tronco del roble. Candy era una criatura excepcional sin duda, y que menos que otro ser fuera de lo común para ser depositario de su amor. El joven dramaturgo había aprendido a ser realista. Louise no era tan excepcionalmente hermosa como Candy, pero seguía siendo bonita y le amaba sinceramente, como él lo hacía por haberle rescatado, como hiciera Natasha con Anthony de la desesperación que empezaba a apoderarse de él. Pensó en su descabellado y terrible plan para matar a Mark que afortunadamente desechó a tiempo. Ya había matado bastante durante la Gran Guerra por lo que aborrecería quitar la vida de otro ser para el resto de la suya. Tendió la vista en derredor suyo. El gran y ubérrimo jardín que rodeaba el palacete de verano de los Grandschester se extendía por doquier. La mansión situada en Escocia en un hermoso paraje, muy cerca de la de su padre, había sido el regalo de bodas del duque. Pese a que Terry intentó oponerse denodadamente, aceptó finalmente por consejo de su mujer. La condesa tenía muy buena mano para esas cosas de reconciliar personas y acercar posturas. Por una vez, Terry accedió al consejo de su esposa y el palacete pasó a convertirse en su residencia de verano para él, su esposa y sus hijos. Se irguió cuan largo era y caminó lentamente por el césped recien cortado y que brillaba levemente debido a que los jardineros lo habían regado hacía poco. En mangas de camisa y disfrutando de unas apacibles vacaciones estivales, se consideraba afortunado. Mantenía correspondencia con Candy y visitaba asiduamente a los Anderson a diferencia de Anthony, que había cortado prácticamente todo vínculo con su antiguo amor. Lo que había pasado entre él y Candy no era óbice ni mucho menos para que ambos mantuvieran una sincera y tranquila amistad. Se acercó hasta un banco de madera ubicado bajo una pérgola en torno a la cual trepaban flores de diversas clases y una hiedra muy olorosa y de un llamativo color verde y se sentó en él. Le gustaba deambular por la intimidad de su hogar recreándose con la contemplación de las cosas sencillas. Se preguntó si habría podido ser feliz con Candy. Eran cuestiones para las que no tenía respuesta. Prefirió no tratar de contestarlas. Entonces se propinó un pequeño golpe en la frente. Había olvidado recoger el libro de tapas rojas que había llevado consigo para leer al pie del gran roble. Cuando se disponía a ir a por él, el roce de una tela suave contra un cuerpo humano llamó su atención. Louise avanzaba lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa y una mirada enamorada en sus ojos. Pese a que ya no era la muchacha desconsolada y triste que conociese en Escocia cuando su padre entrara en bancarrota, siendo expulsada por ello del selecto Internado donde estudiara, sus facciones seguían conservando el mismo aire de inocencia que perdiese abruptamente cuando su mundo se vino abajo y que recobró en compañía de Terry, y una vez que su abuelo ayudara económicamente a su apurado padre. Había mantenido casi sin interrupción el mismo estilo de peinado que entonces y sobre sus cabellos castaños flameaba un gran y expresivo lazo azul. Louise se acercó a Terry portando el libro entre sus manos. Lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre una mesa de jardín y haciendo un mohín, se acomodó junto a su marido en el banco. Ambos se abrazaron y ella le dijo:

-Cada día eres más descuidado querido. Me recuerdas a mi abuelo. Te vas dejando los libros y las cosas en cualquier sitio.

-Menos mal que mi ángel está para reprenderme por ello –bromeó el joven.

Louise rió con ganas mientras tras un corto intercambio de bromas y caricias, ambos se besaron apasionadamente, bajo los rasgos pétreos e inmutables de la estatua de un antiguo filósofo griego envuelto en una larga y ondeante túnica. Al fondo, el agua de, una fuente ornamental de mármol blanco, rematada por la efigie de un ciervo joven en actitud de saltar, producía al precipitarse sobre su estanque, un relajante y envolvente rumor que invitaba al descanso y a tenderse sobre la hierba ubérrima y vigorosa.

Todo era quietud en la propiedad. Algunos de sus hijos se habían quedado en Norteamérica a pasar las vacaciones allí en compañía del duque que apreciaba sinceramente la compañía de sus nietos, pero dos de los más pequeños, un chico y una chica, que se habían empeñado en acompañar a sus padres hasta Escocia, llegarían pronto después de pasar el día con sus amigos en la cercana y pintoresca aldea, situada a no mucha distancia de la mansión rompiendo con sus alegres y eufóricos gritos la placidez y la monotonía reinante en los jardines de la mansión.

103

Terry Grandschester se dispuso a entrar en su camerino. Había olvidado unos libretos en el interior de la estancia, sobre un aparador que le eran necesarios para perfilar el papel correspondiente a uno de los personajes principales de la obra que estaba escribiendo. Aunque quería retirarse a descansar lo antes posible y llegar a su casa, donde le esperaba Louise y sus hijos, le urgía recoger aquellos libretos. El joven introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta gris. El pasillo estaba desierto y a ambos lados del mismo, se abrían diversas puertas con distintos números, correspondientes a otros tantos camerinos. Aquellas dependencias estaban situadas en los sótanos del teatro donde la compañía Strafford estaba actuando con asiduidad durante las últimas semanas, cosechando un éxito tras otro en su meteórica carrera hacia lo más alto del podium de la fama.

Terry lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia ambos lados del angosto y sinuoso pasadizo, sumido en una penumbra que apenas lograba disolver la luz diurna que entraba a través de un pequeño tragaluz practicado en una de las paredes. Nadie había sido testigo de sus irreflexivos e irracionales planes. Se había planteado matar a Mark, como una forma de vengarse de la joven, cuyo camino se había entrecruzado con el suyo durante al menos tres dramáticas ocasiones, cuando de repente se topó conmigo y sopesó un cambio en sus intenciones. Finalmente el arma había sido abandonada en un rincón donde nadie podría descubrirla a simple vista y totalmente descargada. Terry no tenía humor aquella noche de buscar un río o un curso de agua donde deshacerse del pesado revólver que no había llegado a disparar, o enterrarlo profundamente. Simplemente se deshizo de él y retornó a su vida habitual. Y ahora, no sospechaba que con aquel inocente gesto de abrir una puerta, tal vez su vida estuviese abocada nuevamente a una dramática e imprevista sacudida. Tan pronto como fue a girar la llave, se sorprendió que la puerta cediera fácilmente ante él. De hecho, cuando suspicaz y poniéndose en guardia, tomó el pomo reluciente de la misma, comprobó que estaba entornada y que del interior del camerino provenía el murmullo de alguien, algo así como una respiración entremezclada con unos pasos cortos y continuos. El actor empujó la puerta y se abrió paso descubriendo a una mujer que le observaba lánguidamente y tendida displicentemente en un canapé adosado a la pared del fondo. La mujer, enfundada en un ligero vestido de lino que dejaba entrever sus encantos a través de la delgada tela, le sonrió con coquetería invitándole a acercarse a ella. Sus intenciones eran claras y Terry dio un respingo al reconocerla. Se trataba de Marjorie Dillon, una de las actrices secundarias de la compañía, cuyo talento no era lo suficientemente bueno como para que hubiera pasado de ejercer pequeños papeles marginales en obras de escasa valía. La joven trataba de compensar su falta de dotes dramáticas haciendo profuso uso de sus encantos, coqueteando con actores y directores en un intento por medrar en el competitivo y difícil mundo del teatro, pero hasta ahora sus esfuerzos habían sido vanos. Curiosamente su fama de chica ligera de cascos la había perjudicado más que favorecerla.

El joven, molesto por que la mujer hubiera invadido la intimidad del pequeño cuarto, intentó no denotar su malestar y preguntó a la mujer:

-¿ Cómo has entrado aquí Marjorie ?

La joven no tenía el menor inconveniente en contarle la verdad. Había conseguido encadilar a uno de los ordenanzas del teatro para que le facilitara el acceso al cuarto privado de Terry a cambio de una generosa propina y un apasionado beso, que al joven empleado le supo a poco, aunque no se atrevió a exigir más a la bella actriz, de fuerte temperamento que amendentró al muchacho, bajo la velada amenaza de denunciarle al jefe de personal de haber intentado propasarse con ella. El jefe de personal era un hombre expeditivo, poco dado a los miramientos y a las contemplaciones, que ante la perspectiva de tener un serio problema con la temperamental actriz, con la que terminaría por chocar invariablemente, echaría al joven a la calle sin mayores problemas de conciencia. Y lógicamente, el ordenanza calló temeroso de que Marjorie llevase a cabo su amenaza, abriéndole la puerta del camerino. Sin embargo, Terry prefirió no saber que métodos había utilizado para colarse en el camerino y la impuso silencio cuando la joven con una indolente sonrisa se encogió de hombros, pasando a cuestiones más directas y personales, razón por la que se encontraba allí a hurtadillas. El joven intuyó perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de su compañera de trabajo. Terry realizó un gesto de fastidio y desviando la vista hacia un lado, declaró con voz grave y enojada, sin mirarla:

-Marjorie, levántate y vete. No tengo tiempo ahora para tus devaneos.

-¿ Y más tarde ? –le preguntó ella melosa e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, para observarle con un mohín. El sedoso cabello rubio ensortijado le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y ambos lados del cuello, del que pendía un espléndido dije engarzado en una cadena de eslabones dorados.

La actriz pretendía atrapar al hombre en su telaraña de seducción pero Terry no entró al trapo y eludió hábilmente la trampa. Pretendía conseguir mejores papeles a través de Terry manipulándole, para que hablara en su favor ante Robert Hattaway, aunque también hiciera aquello, atraída por el apuesto porte del joven de cabellos castaños y atrayentes ojos azules. Marjorie sonrió encantada al valorar, lo que para ella era el lado lúdico de la situación.

-Tampoco –dijo el actor lacónico cruzando los brazos sobre su elegante chaqueta del mejor y más fino paño británico -sal de aquí ahora mismo.

Marjorie obedeció pero no para marcharse. Avanzó resuelta hacia el joven y cuando estuvo a su altura, le rodeó el cuello con sus largos brazos. Era una bella joven, consciente de su atractivo y de la influencia que ejercía sobre los hombres que trataban de acercarse a ella para obtener sus favores.

-Vamos, vamos –comentó melosa, acariciando la nuca de Terry- no me seas tan arisco. Somos adultos, y no hay nada de malo en que ambos pasemos un rato agradable. Además, tu esposa no tiene porqué enterarse, nadie sabrá que estuve aquí contigo, te lo prometo.

Marjorie intentó entonces desprenderse del vestido soltando el ceñidor que rodeaba su cintura, pero Terry que se había zafado de la presa que la mujer hacía en torno a su cuello se lo impidió.

-No –dijo autoritario- márchate ahora mismo, o te sacaré yo de aquí si es preciso.

La mujer le observó con furia. Sus ojos turquesas relampaguearon de odio por el desprecio del que el atractivo actor la hacía objeto.

-Eres un grosero –le espetó ofendida y de repente, mientras se disponía a irse, sabedora de que no tenía nada que hacer ante la firme determinación del apuesto actor.

Terry se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y cuando la joven estaba atravesando el umbral el joven, le dijo mientras la contemplaba con seriedad:

-En el fondo me inspiras lástima, Marjorie. Vendiéndote al mejor postor para alcanzar un papel en una obra, por el camino más fácil, en vez de intentarlo por tus propios medios.

Escuchar aquello y terminarse la paciencia de la mujer, aunque habría que decir que más bien era Terry el único que tenía derecho a emplear ese argumento, fue todo uno. La mediocre actriz alzó la mano derecha para abofetearle dejándola caer con fuerza sobre la mejilla de Terry, pero este fue más rápido atrapando el brazo levantado de Marjorie que se retorció de dolor tan pronto como los dedos de Terry atraparon su muñeca, pese a que el joven apenas si la rozó.

-No Marjorie, conmigo no te valen tus juegos. Márchate y vete de aquí. Mi esposa y mis hijos me están esperando y estoy cansado. Solo deseo marcharme a mi casa, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo –dijo Terry mientras retiraba su mano lentamente de la piel de Marjorie. La joven revisó su muñeca por si Terry le había producido alguna lesión, haciendo girar la mano y contemplando alternativamente el dorso y la parte delantera de la extremidad, mientras Terry sonreía divertido pese a la incómodo de la tensa situación. Marjorie le observó furibunda musitando que era un bruto y un patán, además de un grosero.

-Te pediré un taxi para que puedas regresar a casa, Marjorie. Espero que mañana continuemos siendo compañeros de reparto y…

No obstante, pese a haber recibido el más absoluto de los desprecios por parte del hombre, objeto de su oscuro deseo, la mujer realizó una nueva tentativa abalanzándose literalmente sobre Terry, pillándole esta vez por sorpresa y tratando de besarle aunque fuera de forma tan forzada y poco digna pero Terry no solo resistió el embate de la impulsiva actriz, si no que logró mantener sus labios apartados de los suyos. Pese a que Marjorie forcejeó para tratar de besarle, convencida de que una vez que lo lograra, Terry caería rendido en sus brazos, incapaz de resistirse a sus cantos de sirena, el joven actor se mantuvo firmemente anclado en su decisión.

-Vamos, estoy dispuesta a olvidar tus maneras primitivas y tu falta de tacto conmigo. A fin de cuentas me atraen los hombres decididos y ardientes como tú –comentó mientras trataba de estrecharle entre sus brazos, entornando seductoramente los párpados, ribeteados por una espesa y oscura hilera de largas pestañas.

-Ya basta Marjorie. No voy a poner en peligro mi matrimonio por una de tus locuras. Yo no. Ve a buscar a otro. Hay muchos hombres que darían lo que fueran por estar contigo, hasta sacrificarían a sus familias, pero yo no. Yo no soy así.

Marjorie comprendió finalmente que no conseguiría franquear el muro de determinación que su huidiza y remisa presa, había tendido en torno suyo. Despechada y enojada, notó como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo y que la sangre le hervía en las venas golpeándole en las sienes. Una bilis amarga le subía por la boca del estómago. Realizó un gesto de desdén echando su cabellera rubia hacia atrás y dijo con voz silibante:

-Supongo que si hubiera sido esa advenediza de Candy Anderson, seguramente no pondrías tantos remilgos –dijo estudiando complacida la expresión del rostro de Terry, y disfrutando con morboso placer del efecto que sus ponzoñosas palabras habían producido en el hasta ese momento, sereno ánimo del joven. Terry intentó ignorarla, volviéndose para marcharse de allí y dejar sola a la mujer, cuya lengua viperina hasta ese momento no había conseguido hacer mella en su dominio, pero la aparente calma de Terry podía terminar en cualquier momento, junto con su paciencia. La relajada imagen del joven inglés tan solo era un engañoso indicio de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

De ser una persona prudente, Marjorie habría detenido allí su acoso al actor. Ya había conseguido zaherirle y hacer que su tranquilidad saltase hecha añicos y no debió haber tentado su suerte hasta límites insospechados. Ya tenía lo que buscaba, pero la joven no se contentó con esa aparente victoria. Necesitaba verlo hundido, humillado, derrotado a sus pies y prosiguió su ataque:

-Supongo que esa mosquita muerta de Louise no te hace feliz en la cama, porque tu mente está fija en esa hospiciana que te ha sorbido el seso. Ven conmigo. Ven con una mujer de verdad y yo te haré olvidar a las dos, sobre todo a la hospiciana –declaró apretando su cuerpo contra el del hombre, que se apartó asqueado de su lado.

Terry saltó por acto reflejo. No tenía por costumbre reaccionar airadamente y menos por sorpresa y ahí radicaba el peligro que tenía el provocar a un hombre como él. El joven era como un arma cargada que un imprudente e incauto curioso manipulase con despreocupada alegría, y que podía dispararse en cualquier momento, justo lo que le había sucedido a Marjorie que sintió miedo cuando vio a Terry avanzar hacia ella con grandes zancadas. En ese momento, la actriz tuvo un momento de lucidez, preguntándose si no habría ido demasiado lejos. Terry la cogió por la muñeca derecha, esta vez con más fuerza y alzó la mano izquierda que crispó en un puño cerrado dirigido al rostro de Marjorie. La joven desvió la mirada asustada pero sus ojos turquesas volvieron a quedar atrapados por la visión del demoledor puño surcando el aire y dirigido hacia su cara. Sin embargo, Terry logró controlarse, cuando sus nudillos estaban ya a pocos milímetros del semblante de la actriz. Terry respiraba agitadamente pero haciendo gala de una férrea voluntad, hizo que sus músculos se relajaran y bajó lentamente la mano que cayó laxa paralela a su cuerpo.

-Márchate –dijo soltándola- eres un ser tan despreciable, que realmente eres digna de lástima Marjorie. No merece la pena mancharse las manos contigo –añadió despectivo y asqueado.

-No, Terry Grandschester no voy a dejarte tan fácilmente así como así. Esto se sabrá. Me has atacado y hundiré tu carrera tan pronto como me ponga en contacto con algunos periódicos que estarán deseosos de escuchar mi historia. Tienes mi palabra –dijo amenazante alzando el dedo índice derecho ante el rostro del actor.

Antes de que el actor pudiera responderla, una voz profunda y grave sonó a la espalda de ambos. Marjorie se giró furiosa por la intromisión del desconocido, y cuando se adelantó a averiguar quien era el entrometido que les había interrumpido, su piel se tornó pálida como la cera. Blanca como el papel, reconoció la figura paternal y solemne del distinguido Robert Hathaway que sacaba una cabeza a Terry. El corpulento director de la compañía teatral, se mesó la espesa y bien cuidada barba castaña que orlaba su rostro masculino, coronado por una poblada cabellera, y avanzó lentamente hacia Marjorie que retrocedió asustada intentando justificarse, pero la presencia imponente de Robert y el miedo que le profesaba hicieron fracasar cualquier tentativa de expresarse. Tras balbucear una nada convicente excusa, la asustada y temerosa actriz caminó hasta que una de las paredes del camerino impidió que continuase, cerrándole el paso.

-Lo he oído todo Marjorie –le dijo Robert lentamente, con voz tranquila. Su estado de calma contrastaba visiblemente con lo alterado y nervioso que estaba Terry - había regresado para recordarle a Terry que mañana los ensayos empezarían más pronto y de paso ponerlo también en tu conocimiento Marjorie –declaró como si el duro enfrentamiento entre ambos actores no hubiese tenido lugar, a auspicios de Marjorie y fuera algo totalmente secundario y ajeno al sereno y afable Robert.

-Muy amable por avisarme Robert…-dijo la actriz con voz entrecortada y esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias, mientras respiraba aliviada creyendo que no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Robert fueron un verdadero jarro de agua fría sobre las aspiraciones de la actriz, que había tirado a la basura definitivamente su futuro, no por intentar seducir a Terry si no por las duras frases que le había dirigido tan injustamente, y el verdadero propósito que se encerraba tras su poco afortunado intento de atraer a Terry con sus encantos.

-No es necesario que vengas mañana Marjorie –dijo Robert arqueando una de sus cejas y sin que la tranquila inflexión de su voz variase en lo más mínimo -estás despedida. Venía dispuesto a asignarte un papel de más relevancia en la próxima obra pero lo que he oído hoy de tus labios, hará que me replantee mi decisión.

Nuevamente la piel de Marjorie adoptó una tonalidad cerúlea. Por un momento, la sangre se congeló en las venas de la temperamental e intrigante actriz.

-Estoy…despedida –dijo con voz débil y la mirada perdida en un cuadro que recogía una escena de caza con un bucólico paisaje campestre como telón de fondo mientras se mesaba furibunda los cabellos y las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

-Sí, y no solamente eso. No volverás a actuar en ningún teatro. Tu carrera dramática, si es que alguna vez llegó a existir –dijo con incisiva y mordaz ironía- ha terminado. Y no intentes jugar la baza de acudir a ningún medio sensacionalista. He sido testigo de todo, aparte de está, de Terry. Nadie creerá tu versión y menos si es refutada por el propio Robert Hathaway –declaró aludiéndose así mismo- , y además te denunciaría por calumnias y ataques al honor de uno de mis principales actores, aunque Terry decidiera no hacerlo. No tienes ninguna posibilidad Marjorie de salir airosa de esto. Es mejor terminar ahora con dignidad y retirarse a tiempo, que empantanarse en un largo litigio legal que terminaría por destruirte, querida.

Marjorie no podía hacer nada para contrarrestrar la poderosa influencia de Robert Hattaway. Sin su aval y apoyo, nadie querría contratarla, ni ponerla a prueba por lo menos. Ningún empresario teatral o director de compañía alguna por modesta que fuera, querría arriesgarse a un conflicto con un personaje tan poderoso y determinante dentro del mundo de la escena, por contratar a una actriz de segunda fila, y eso era algo que la joven sabía perfectamente. Aquella sentencia había terminado por sellar su destino. Sus días sobre las tablas y los escenarios, habían concluído definitivamente y con ello, sus sueños de triunfar en los mayores y más reputados escenarios de Europa y de Estados Unidos, pese a que desde el principio aunque hubiese contado con el beneplácito de Robert, tampoco habría llegado demasiado lejos, dadas sus limitadas dotes como artista dramática, lo cual habría terminado por salir a relucir tarde o temprano. El público es sin duda muy exigente y no perdona la mediocridad. De cualquier manera, la carrera de Marjorie Dillon estaba condenada al fracaso, aun antes siquiera de haber llegado a comenzar. Robert la evitó quizás de esa forma, mayores vergüenzas y oprobios, porque el utilizar su cuerpo como moneda de cambio para obtener papeles, la estaba reportando además, más sinsabores que beneficios. Su pésima reputación de mujer fácil, la precedía, granjeándola más enemistades que aliados y muchos directores de compañías a cuyas puertas se había acercado a probar suerte, la rechazaban sistemáticamente debido a esa razón, a nada que se informaban mínimamente de su identidad o pedían sucintas referencias a algún colega. El mundo del teatro era un reducido y selecto entorno, pese a su aparente amplitud y enormidad donde todo se sabía y nada pasaba desapercibido a la inquisitiva mirada de los principales actores y actrices o sus valedores, que sostenían soterrados duelos entre ellos por la primacía de la fama, siendo sus campos de batalla los proscenios de los grandes y pequeños teatros donde actuaban. Detrás de las bambalinas se libraban batallas de las que el público normalmente no tenía conocimiento y que decidían muchas veces la suerte de este o áquel artista. Era un terreno peligroso y sumamente resbaladizo, donde no solo bastaba con ser un excelente actor o actriz, si no que se debía ser un maestro en el juego de intrigas que tenía lugar tras los brillantes decorados y los coloridos escenarios, donde los actores escenificaban sus papeles poniendo a prueba sus talentos. Y Marjorie no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ni talento ni dominio de las intrigas palaciegas fruto de las enconadas rivalidades que surgían entre los actores y cuantos les apoyaban.

La mortificada mujer terminó por claudicar. Bajó la cabeza y se marchó gimiendo silenciosamente, pasando por delante de los dos hombres sin pronunciar palabra. Largas hileras de lágrimas abrían surcos en el maquillaje blanco de sus nacaradas mejillas. Terry intentó seguirla, pero Robert se lo impidió posando una de sus anchas y nervudas manos sobre el hombro de su primer actor y amigo antes que todo. Le observó con sus profundos ojos oscuros y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-Déjala Terry. Ya no puede causarte el menor daño. Ya sabes que yo no suelo hablar más de la cuenta, aunque lamente tener que expresarme en el modo en el que lo he hecho, empleando tales términos, pero no me dejó otro remedio. No podía tolerarlo porque sabía que tú, dejándote llevar por tu bondad natural, no habrías hecho nada seguramente. De hecho, si me permites la observación, has estado muy digno en todo momento, demasiado cortés para alguien como ella. Hasta ahora no tenía pruebas de sus intrigas, pero ahora…ya sí. No me cabe duda alguna.

Terry asintió lentamente, reconociendo para sí, que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Robert había lanzado una bravata o una advertencia vacía y hueca, o sin visos de verosimilitud tal era el poder dentro de los ambientes dramáticos estadounidenses, que el afable Robert, a menos que se le importunara, atesoraba entre sus manos. Una sola palabra o decisión suya podían hundir prometedoras carreras u otras que no lo eran tanto, y por ende, vidas con tan solo proponérselo, aunque afortunadamente Robert ejercía sabiamente ese poder. Y eso era algo que sabían muy bien cualquier actor o actriz, sobre todo aquellos que habían intentado hacer avanzar su carrera dramática perjudicando la de otros, tomando hatajos y anteponiendo sus intereses personales al de sus compañeros de reparto. Por lo que respectaba a Robert, tales tentativas y artimañas dentro de la compañía Strattford eran cortadas súbitamente de raiz antes de que ni tan siquiera consiguieran salir adelante si el oportunista no enmedaba su actitud de inmediato. Terry contempló a la apurada mujer que se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad, sin ni siquiera tender la vista atrás. No volvería a saber más de ella. Por un instante, sintió lástima por la frustrada actriz. Y por sí mismo. Las duras palabras de Marjorie habían tocado una fibra sensible en su ser, pero no deseaba separarse de Louise a la que había aprendido a amar, porque después de su duro desengaño con Candy, creyó por largo tiempo que no sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, aunque como bien había apuntado para su desgracia, la incisiva actriz, la hermosa joven rubia siempre estaría presente en sus pensamientos, probablemente para el resto de sus días.

104

Mark consiguió finalmente cumplir la siempre aplazada y escurridiza promesa que había realizado a su esposa, de procurarle una vida feliz y dichosa a su lado, sin más complicaciones que las derivadas de ver crecer a sus dos hijos y los altibajos de una anodina y tranquila existencia. A partir de ese momento, el iridium enmudeció definitivamente, quitando algún que otro y esporádico uso al que no tuvo más remedio que recurrir, como por ejemplo evitar que uno de sus hijos pereciese ahogado, un día que fueron a pasarlo en familia a orillas del mar en una playa cercana. Mark y Candy permanecieron juntos de por vida, amándose aun más cada día que pasaban juntos, llegando a alcanzar una avanzada edad. Cuando fallecieron prácticamente a la vez, dado que primero lo hizo Mark, y ella, incapaz de seguir viviendo, expiró al instante abrazada a él, los encontraron juntos, estrechamente unidos. Pese a que ambos eran muy ancianos, nadie fue capaz de separar ambos cuerpos, debido a la fuerza con la que se abrazaban el uno al otro. Finalmente su dolida y entristecida familia, decidió enterrarles juntos en una sepultura común. Según algunos testimonios, un par de rosas, una blancas y la otra de una intensa tonalidad roja, brotan de su sepultura y se entrelazan con fuerza, enroscando sus tallos con tal intensidad que hay que cortar ambas flores casi de raiz para desprenderlas, aunque al poco vuelven a nacer para unir sus tallos, sin espinas nuevamente y con mayor firmeza que antes.

El antiguo piloto John Manfred Locke, ahora retirado y entrando en una bien llevada senectud, visitaba la tumba de sus abuelos, mientras mantenía un respetuoso y quedo silencio. A su lado, una mujer mucho más joven que él, y con la que se había casado hacía algunos años contemplaba con ojos tristes pero serenos las rosas que se elevaban sobre la lápida de mármol con los retratos de Mark y de Candy, incrustados en la misma, de cuando aun eran jóvenes. Pese a la diferencia de edad, John y Sabrina se querían intensamente. Ni los años transcurridos ni el supuesto abismo de edad entre ambos, habían minado ni un ápice su matrimonio. Sabrina se había transformado en una elegante mujer de cabellos prematuramente grises. Todos aquellos meses de sufrimiento, anhelando el regreso de Mark, le habían pasado factura haciendo mella en la joven, hasta que conoció al aturdido y desorientado piloto, al que finalmente aceptó en su vida, ayudándose ambos mutuamente a superar sus fantasmas personales, lo cual no fue nada fácil en absoluto. John había acudido a visitar a sus abuelos poco después del tremendo y absurdo encuentro que había tenido con ellos, en las circunstancias más inusuales que pudieran llegar a imaginarse. Naturalmente, no reveló ni por un instante lo que había vivido unos años atrás en plena guerra, pero algo en la inteligente mirada de la anciana de ojos verdes y hebras plateadas, rodeada de sus numerosos nietos que jugaban en torno suyo, le puso sobre aviso de que algo intuía. John se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda y su esposa hizo lo mismo, restregando algunas incipientes lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela.

-Cuando me lo contaste, en un arranque de sinceridad –dijo ella mirándole con ojos encendidos- pensé que me estabas tratando de la peor de las formas posibles, pero veo que no. Mi pobre hermano, al que amé sin esperanzas al final, encontró la felicidad que tanto ansiaba.

-Sí querida –dijo John respirando lentamente y apoyándose sobre el bastón con empuñadura de marfil que portaba, mientras se agitaba en el pesado abrigo oscuro que ceñía debido al frío de Noviembre. Aun era un hombre relativamente atlético, pero la edad empezaba a hacer sentir su influencia- y finalmente, así fue. De hecho, aun continúan amándose tanto, que esas dos flores –dijo señalando con su mano enguantada, a las dos hermosas rosas, blanca la atribuida a ella, y roja la que Sabrina pensaba que nacía de él, que se entrecruzaban uniéndose sólidamente la una con la otra- así lo atestiguan –concluyó la mujer con un sonoro suspiro.

La vida en casa de sus padres no había sido nada fácil para ella tampoco, hasta que logró independizarse conociendo a un desorientado y atribulado exmilitar que vagaba de un punto a otro, sin rumbo fijo, tratando de huir de una apabullante historia que le perseguía sin tregua.

John afirmó en silencio moviendo la cabeza. Había conseguido reconstruir la tremenda historia de sus abuelos, gracias al diario que un tal Maikel Parents, que debió de conocerlos muy bien, escribiera a modo de testimonio y guardado en la caja fuerte de una vieja mansión en desuso, que había pertenecido a los Anderson conocida como Lakewood y que su tía Marianne le confió, contándole una descabellada a la par que apasionante historia. Marianne encontró un día mi diario de casualidad, mientras hacía un inventario de todos los objetos y obras de valor que almacenaban polvo en las olvidadas y desiertas dependencias de Lakewood, junto a un viejo y herrumbroso lanzagranadas completamente destrozado y dividido en trozos. Mark lo había destruído a conciencia para no tener que volver a utilizarlo nunca más.

En cuanto a la egregia casona, hacía ya varias décadas que permanecía deshabitada. Casi se podía sentir aun, aguzando el oído y la imaginación, la presencia de la anciana tía abuela Elroy, fallecida años atrás, caminando con pasos solemnes y mesurados por los desangelados pasillos de mármol y los grandes salones vacíos, a excepción si acaso, de los muebles cubiertos por sábanas descoloridas, que solo acumulaban polvo y telarañas. Anthony y su familia se habían mudado a un edificio menos tétrico que la gran casona de Lakewood la cual permaneció silenciosa y vacía por mucho tiempo. Hasta Mermadon, que aun continuaba operativo pero con los achaques propios de su edad, que hasta un robot experimentaba, se habían retirado de allí. El robot continuaba junto a los descendientes más directos de Mark y de Candy, haciendo las mismas tareas que desempeñara para ellos y los Legan. Dicen que el robot permaneció silencioso por espacio de varios meses, cuando se enteró del repentino fallecimiento de ambos, permaneciendo inactivo y silencioso en un rincón, siempre que concluía sus labores, y que solo comenzó a hablar nuevamente, cuando una de las bisnietas de Candy, se lo pidió. La niña rubia, guardaba un asombroso parecido con su bisabuela y sus esplendentes ojos verdes parecieron devolver nuevamente a Mermadon, la ilusión que el robot había perdido.

Sabrina depositó una corona de flores sobre la lápida y musitó una breve plegaria. Entonces una voz cascada y triste sonó a sus espaldas sobresaltándoles ligeramente. Se giraron al unísono, y se toparon con un hombre muy anciano, centenario o puede que rebasara incluso el siglo de vida, que caminaba sosteniéndose sobre dos jóvenes, impecablemente trajeados, que le ayudaban con devoción. El viejo vestía un elegante traje negro de chaqueta y corbata. Pese a su apergaminada faz, y endeble apariencia aquel hombre desprendía un aura de respetabilidad, a la vez que de cercanía, particularmente notables. John se fijó en los intensos ojos verdes del anciano en los que ardía una llama de determinación.

-Fue el mejor amigo que un hombre pueda tener –dijo el anciano con una voz sorprendentemente clara para su edad, mientras sus dos nietos asentían con respeto.

-Y ella, ¡ah¡, ¿ que decir de ella ? –preguntó el hombre solemnemente y en tono evocador –fue tan hermosa como inteligente, tan fuerte como valerosa y dulce. Su abuela fue una dama sobresaliente, y una mujer verdaderamente excepcional, lo mismo que su abuelo.

El anciano sonrió tristemente y sentenció mientras observaba los altos y puntiagudos cipreses que sobresalían muy por encima, sobre la tapia del camposanto:

-Una flor como ella solo florece cada mil años –declaró emocionado.

John dio un respingo. Repasó sus recuerdos y una luz se hizo en su mente. A sus labios acudió un nombre que siempre estaba en boca de su tía Marianne.

-Usted…es…-hizo una pausa y añadió- Santo Cielo –exclamó el antiguo piloto militar sin poder contenerse llevándose una mano a la sien derecha -…es Haltoran…su mejor amigo.

-Así es señor, así es y le conozco a usted, gracias a mi sútil interés por la descendencia de mis queridos amigos y llorados amigos. Espero que no se lo haya tomado a mal, señor. –dijo el hombre acariciando su inexistente mata de pelo rojo ahora reemplazada por una prominente calva sobre la que destacaban algunos cabellos blancos y desperdigados, y sonrió, mostrando unas encías descarnadas y desprovistas de diente alguno. Pese a su decrépito aspecto el venerable anciano, continuaba conservando una notable vitalidad. Había enviudado recientemente, pero al contrario que le pasó a Candy, él permanecia aun en este mundo, aunque presentía que pronto se reuniría con su adorada Annie.

-El mejor amigo que un hombre pueda tener –repitió John con respeto. Haltoran caminó con paso vacilante hasta la sepultura asistido por sus nietos, y dejó sobre la misma un colgante con la cabeza de un águila, engarzada en una cadena dorada a modo de homenaje.

FIN DE HASTA EL ÚLTIMO CONFIN DE LA TIERRA

LIBRO III DE ALMA ATORMENTADA

EPILOGO

El terrible frío reinante hizo que se estremeciera hasta la médula de los huesos. Por doquier, en torno suyo y a la interminable hilera de espectros humanos que se perdía de un horizonte a otro, se alzaban las moles grises y destruídas de edificios a medio derruir, ennegrecidos por el fuego y el humo de las explosiones. Otros bloques de edificios se habían venido a bajo con estrépito y ya solo quedaban ruinas humeantes, despojos de lo que habían sido casas y hogares, atrapando en su interior a innumerables víctimas. Pero a nadie le importaba ya. A esas alturas de la guerra, tanto daban unos cuantos centenares o miles de víctimas más. Archie alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo oscuro donde se recortaban a contra luz las siniestras siluetas de bandadas de bombarderos que se dirigían a atacar al enemigo. El hedor de los cadáveres era insoportable y yacían por doquier, desperdigados sin que nadie se preocupara de enterrarlos o tan siquiera de recogerlos del suelo sembrado de escombros, de las destrozadas calles que mostraban a modo de idelebles heridas, los grandes cráteres abiertos en su atormentada superficie. Los silbidos de las bombas, el tableteo de las ametralladoras y los gritos e imprecaciones de los hombres, eran constantes junto a otros muchos sonidos que hacían que el ánimo, de los no familiarizados con tal horror, se sobrecogiera aterrado, porque los que ya lo estaban habían perdido hasta su capacidad de llorar.

El joven sacerdote notó como sus mejillas hinchadas y tumefactas le impedían casi articular palabra de lo abultadas que estaban. Sus párpados estaban tan abotargados debido a los golpes, que ya el mero hecho de dirigir sus ojos hacia arriba constituyó un tremendo esfuerzo para él. Le habían golpeado, acusándolo de colaboración con el enemigo y condenado a fusilamiento en juicio sumarísimo. Archie movió la cabeza tristemente. Al fondo, se divisaba una fuente emplazada en mitad de un parque arrasado, donde aun podían percibirse los troncos mutilados de árboles cortados de raiz y los columpios y los bancos hechos añicos desperdigados por doquier, debido a las explosiones de la artillería, como si la mano de un descomunal gigante hubiera hecho tábula rasa del otrora bucólico lugar. Las estatuas de varios niños cogidos de la mano, bailaban al corro en torno a lo que quedaba de la fuente, agurejeada y partida por la mitad, debido a la furia de los feroces combates disputados prácticamente casa por casa a lo largo y ancho de lo que había sido una industriosa y pujante urbe. Aquella lejana e irreal escena de paz, duramente contrastada frente a la descarnada realidad de la guerra, a Archie se le antojó una absurda y atroz broma, de tintes infinitamente crueles. Entonces una voz militar, una voz potente y atronadora restalló en sus oídos:

-Preparen armas! –tronó el hombre. Y como un siniestro eco, los cerrojos de veinte fusiles manejados por manos expertas en matar, respondieron al unísono, produciendo un característico y atronador sonido.

"Padre, -pensó Archie abatido- ¿ por qué los hombres tienen que incurrir en estos absurdos ? " –se preguntó desolado, el atribulado sacerdote.

Los soldados del pelotón apuntaron con precisión sus pesadas armas. Junto al joven religioso, varios desgraciados aguardaban su trágico desenlace, unos con resignación, como él, otros suplicando desesperadamente que les dejasen vivir, removiéndose frenéticamente tratando de liberarse de las ligaduras que los mantenían firmemente atados a los postes donde les habían aprisionado. Como una demoledora ola, las descargas de los fusiles del pelotón venían barriendo la fila de prisioneros, de derecha a izquierda. Los hombres iban desplomándose, unos tras otros en rápida sucesión, como si de un siniestro y macabro dominó se tratase.

-Apunten –volvió a sonar la descarnada y aullante voz.

-Padre, ¿ Acaso no hay esperanza para el hombre ? " – preguntó desesperadamente, esta vez, en voz alta.

Como antes, nadie respondió a sus dramáticos interrogantes. El esqueleto de un tanque yacía grotescamente panza arriba con el cañón y la torreta reventados por un impacto directo, detrás de los soldados. Algunos pájaros revoloteaban sobre ellos ajenos a la guerra, como si fuera un espejismo anclado en otro plano de la realidad.

-¡!Fuego!.

Un enjambre de balas furiosas le alcanzó a él y a sus compañeros haciendo que se contorsionaran en posturas imposibles y hasta grotescas. Archie sonrió y expiró casi al instante, bendiciendo antes al soldado que le había disparado, el cual sumamente impresionado por lo que había tenido que vivir, se ordenaría a su vez sacerdote, tras sobrevivir a la guerra tratando de expiar los remordimientos que le atormentaban día y noche.

Archie yacía junto a un montón de cuerpos aun palpitantes, con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos entrecruzadas sobre el pecho asiendo su crucifijo, creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta a sus desesperadas dudas y súplicas.

FIN


End file.
